All In on a Backroom Bet
by LizaGirl
Summary: AU post France. Lauren's relationship with Carter and their friendship with Austin Tucker makes life a little more bearable in the wake of tragedy. In the hunt for gold there's drama from all sides, and not everyone can win gold or even make it to London. Friendships and alliances will rise and fall on the quest for glory.
1. Rocky Return

**An AU following France. Lauren's relationship with Carter and their friendship with Austin Tucker make life a little bit more bearable in the wake of tragedy and family developments. More determined than ever to succeed, how far can one person go to secure gold?**

**P.S. **In this, Emily made it back, late, from France, but she was caught sneaking off to see a boy (Damon) not sneaking in with one. Austin was a bit busy at the time.

**A.N.** So I'm back (in my native country as well) and thought it was about time to start posting again as well. There are updates for most of my stories, provided I can find them all amid my laptop, USBs and various notebooks and journals.

This story is largely written, at least the first arc and was inspired because I seem to be the only person who likes Lauren.

What can I say? At least she's honest, if only to herself.

**CHAPTER 1 – Rocky Return**

When Lauren arrived at the gym she pretended it was any other day. Some of the younger gymnasts whispered to each other but it was Kaylie who was the first to speak. After Lauren approached the floor and started stretching she hurried over. Payson was nowhere to be found, presumably at ballet, but Emily followed along obediently behind.

"Where have you been?" Kaylie demanded as Lauren began to stretch out the muscles from her 18 hour car trip. _What had she been thinking_ she wondered, _napping in her car. _"People have been losing it."

Lauren shrugged "I needed some personal time."

"Well your Dad has been freaking out." Emily informed her.

"And you'd know this how? Your Mum tell you?"

Emily blushed. "Mum didn't want him staying alone so we've been staying over."

_But it was fine when he left her with nothing but the maids for company to go on his romantic get away, that was fine?_ Lauren just sighed. "whatever." She swapped positions and hissed a little at the pull of her muscles. Damn car trips.

"You know they were going to call the police if you didn't turn up today" Emily informed her, disapproving of her attitude. "Your Dad even tried to see if they could track your cell phone."

Lauren didn't have a response, but even if she had it would've been cut off by her father storming across the gym.

"Lauren." He hauled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely. "where have you been?"

For a moment her throat closed over and was faced with the duel challenge of attempting to force words out and stopping the tears welling up as well.

"I, uh." She rubbed her eye, briefly, to stop any tears, and caught sight of Sasha and Chloe who'd clearly emerged from the admin area of the gym along with her father. She hadn't noticed them before but certainly didn't want to break down in front of them now. _She wasn't going to break down, _she insisted to herself _and certainly not in front of them_.

Her father noticed her attention. "Is this about Chloe and me?" he asked "Lauren, we've been over this, you don't get to decide who I date."

"Sure Dad, date whoever you want. I should get on the floor."

"We're not done" he insisted.

"I've missed enough training."

"Lauren" Sasha stepped forward but she skirted out of his grip. "sorry for being late today" she told him before immediately following up with "Is Summer back yet?"

Sasha watched her for a moment while her father declared "Summer?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to her. I thought she was back today."

"Tomorrow." Sasha told her quietly.

"okay then." Once more she turned towards her sanctuary - the beam.

"we'll discuss this later" Sasha informed her and she nodded, but all her attention was focused entirely on a thin bit of wood.

The younger girls scattered immediately, apparently the only thing scarier than a bitchy Lauren was a teary one. She gave her eyes one final wipe, chalked her hands and performed a simple mount.

From there, nothing else mattered. She didn't notice that her father, Sasha and the rest of the gym were still watching her, she didn't even care.

"Is she even paying attention?" Emily vocalised what everyone was thinking as Lauren, in her own world, transitioned from a splits to one end of the bar and then a rapid succession of flawless flips from one position to another. She moved into a layout, back and forth up and down the beam without pause. She veered away from the elite skills and then finally bounced off the beam before sighing, turning and mounting again. Everyone had seen these moves before, or at least some variation of them, but it was the detached way she was performing them that caught everyone's attention.

"Alright, Kaylie, Emily, get moving." Sasha sent them on their way and retreated towards office, but even then he watched. It wasn't recognition of her skill, but rather concern. He couldn't believe that she was paying full attention and that was a way to get yourself seriously injured. Nodding at one of his assistant coaches he told her to keep an eye on the gymnast.

* * *

Kaylie and Emily, as well as a few of the braver juniors hung around in the locker room looking for a reason for Lauren's absence.

Fresh from her hot shower, Lauren wondered _Seriously_ _did they not realise that talking particularly quietly was as much of a giveaway as gossiping loudly. _She made a point to check her phone. There was a message from Carter. _About to start. Tucker's being a dick. Not really, but I think I might throw up._

She immediately texted back _You'll do great. Punch him for me (not too hard). Good Luck. I love you._

She wasn't sure about her relationship with Austin Tucker, he wasn't friendly with her, like he was Kaylie or Emily, but then again, neither of them had seen him in a service elevator with his tongue in another guy's mouth. A guy Lauren had recognised.

"I needed some personal time" she answered Kaylie's demands.

"Personal time?" Kaylie was disbelieving. "I know it's only regional championships this month but it's still important, especially for the Rock, you know, your club."

"I'll be there" Lauren insisted.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to miss another chance to try and beat me." Kaylie shrugged "and you know, third place in France is nothing to be ashamed of."

Lauren stared, but she couldn't tell if Kaylie was being condescendingly supportive or bitchy.

"I'll keep that in mind" she mustered up, but then swung on her gym bag and headed for the door.

Her father was waiting for her. He immediately placed her hand on her shoulder and walked her out of the gym. He directed her towards his car and then he noticed Emily's mother waiting for them. She twisted around and yes, Emily was there as well.

"Great." She sighed.

"Chloe, Emily and her brother have been staying with us." Her Dad informed her.

"I heard" She moved away to head to her own car but her father's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"not a chance. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Her father informed her "Emily can drive your car home."

"Like hell." Her father blinked at the extremity but Lauren didn't even notice "she's not touching my car."

"Fine. Chloe, would you mind taking my car, I'll be driving home with Lauren."

"Of course sweetheart" Chloe bustled around in her figure hugging, boob enhancing, dress.

Lauren's father took stock of the car. Numerous coffee cups and empty soda bottles littered the car, all diet. There was a bag of breakfast bars sitting to one side, barely touched, and an empty tupperware container.

"Nice to see you at least took care of your car." Her father commented sarcastically.

"Can we do this later." Lauren requested, pulling out of the car park, but her father's eye was caught by a photo strip on the dashboard. It was Carter, the four photos from a booth showed them side by side, smiling, snuggling, him kissing her cheek. It was very sweet.

For Steve it brought back memories of searching her room and finding more photos, some boys' clothing and condoms.

"Is this where you were? With a boy? With Anderson?"

"Carter's in Buenos Ares for the men's invitational, remember? He won't be back until the day after tomorrow either."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"We're not allowed boyfriends" She reminded him.

He sighed. "Lauren, just tell me what's going on. Is this about France? Losing to Kaylie again? Third place in an international competition is nothing to be ashamed of, especially considering you went as an alternate."

"Don't remind me." She sighed "look Dad, it's done, okay. I'm back, I'm fine, can we just not talk about this right now. The Kmetko clan is waiting, remember?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Steve asked. He'd been haunted by images of his daughter in a ditch for the last week, only Chloe's presence and Sasha informing him that Lauren had informed him she "needed some personal time" had kept him from panicking entirely.

She nodded.

"I should never have left you alone" He insisted.

It was her turn to sigh "you should have. You have Chloe now." She reminded him "Don't blame me for you not seeing her more. Yeah, I want you to stop, but because you realise she's totally Wallmart, not because of me."

"When you went missing she came straight over, her and Emily both. I don't know what I would've done without her." Turning into their driveway, Lauren took note of the fact that the Kmetkos had let themselves inside.

"Well any opportunity to move themselves in, right?"

Reaching his limit her father just informed her "Brian, Emily's brother, is in the downstairs guestroom and we thought it was best Emily have the room at the opposite end of the second floor."

"better if she was in a whole different state." Lauren mumbled under her breath.

Her father fixed her with a glare. "I don't know where you've been or what you've been doing but at the very least you will accept that while you were gone, things have changed, and you will be polite and hospitable to the people living in our home."

"Whatever" Lauren slammed her car door.

"And Lauren" she turned "until I can trust you again, you can't have a car, though I'm sure Emily would be happy to give you rides if you asked nicely."

Lauren just stormed inside and blew past the Kmetko family in the dining room where Emily was helping Chloe set the table while Brian read.

"Dinner's almost ready Chloe informed her cheerfully.

Lauren just screamed in frustration and headed upstairs. At the door to her room she froze. It was turned upside down.

"What did you do to my room?" She screamed down, but then just settled for slamming the door and earning herself some satisfaction. Despite having showered at the gym she turned on the shower in her bathroom and plugged in her ipod. Turning it on scoldingly hot she stripped off.

Away from her father and the Kmetkos, away from the knowledge that Carter was half a world away, away from her complete loss of privacy, Lauren curled up on the floor of her shower, wrapped her arms around herself and dug her nails into her sides. The first sob was expected but still broke forth with a startled strength and then Lauren angrily sobbed until she had no tears left.

She cried for her newly dead mother.

* * *

There were no tears left by the time Emily Kmetko came up to inform Lauren dinner was ready. When Lauren hadn't answered her bedroom door she'd proceeded to the bathroom and knocked again. Switching off the water which was now slightly cold, Lauren didn't feel the slightest bit remorseful for using up an entire household's worth of hot water.

"What are you doing in my room?" Lauren immediately demanded.

"Dinner's ready" Emily informed her.

"I'm not hungry. Get out."

Emily hesitated until Lauren gestured around her overturned room "don't you think you've done enough damage? Get out!"

"Fine" Emily left and Lauren tightened the towel and then marched over to her bedroom door and slammed it.

Taking the overturning as an opportunity, Lauren collected old items, gymnastics programs and bits and pieces she rarely used anymore and boxed them up, shoving them to the back of the wardrobe.

She drifted around, touching objects that lined her walls. She lingered on a collection of photographs, her mother tucked away at the back where it wouldn't raise questions or bring back memories.

From inside her bag she pulled out a slightly bent photo of her and Carter and propped it at the front. It made her smile slightly, but then she sighed, looked around for something else to do. Finally she grabbed some sweats, her ipod, and headed for the gym. Someone had changed the settings on her favourite machine. It almost brought her to tears.

Lauren counted down the minutes, down the seconds, with every step she took.

When her Dad stuck his head in, asking if she was going to eat she bit his head off.

It was only when the clock finally struck 7.30 that she jumped off the treadmill and bounded up to her room.

She logged onto the internet faster than she thought.

The Brazilian Men's Gymnastics Organisation was nowhere near as savvy as the French were, there was no live ESPN coverage, only a slowly updated feed.

She checked the scores so far.

Austin Tucker had a solid lead but Nicky Russo, older Canadian Kyle Shewfort, a Brazilian Lauren didn't know much about and Jorge Hugo Lopez were all within striking distance. Carter was in sixth with rotation on the pommel horse left. It wasn't his strongest skill.

Unlike the girls event, this wasn't contested by national teams which was how Carter had been able to attend. She tapped the keyboard and hit refresh.

She would try calling but if for some reason he hadn't gone, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself for distracting him

"Come on, come on."

Finally, the results came up.

**FINAL STANDINGS **the screen displayed.

Austin Tucker was in first with 90.010 after a huge 15.8 on his final bars routine. Kyle Shewfelt was in second. He was one of Carter's heroes, she knew. Rumour had it, or so Carter had told her, that he would retire soon. The Brazilian, Sergio Sasaki Jr had placed third and she knew it must rankle Nicky Russo to miss out on medals. He was in forth, then the Colombian, Jorge Hugo Lopez, and finally Carter Anderson with a very solid 85.2. Even though Lauren knew that the US's other top men, namely Timothy McNeil and Jonathan Horton weren't competing, along with quite a few others and anyone outside of the Americas, it was a great result. He'd placed third among the attending Americans. She knew this was the year he'd make the U.S. National Team right alongside her.

Immediately she called, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi. I just saw the results and this is so amazing Carter. I'm so proud. I know I've been… distant, for the last week but trust me. Everything's going to be great now. This is just the beginning for us. Call me, no matter how late you get this. I love you."

* * *

The next day, Lauren almost shook when she sat across from Summer. She didn't know where to begin.

Summer suggested "why don't you start with where you were, alright?" She glanced outside to see Sasha and Steve. Neither looked happy to be on the outside.

"I went to California… I had to…"

She bit down on her lip. She couldn't even say the words.

Summer moved from across from her to sit down right on the couch.

"Its okay" She took Lauren's hand and then amended her sentence "it will be okay."

"Family is supposed to mean something. Mothers are not just supposed to abandon their children, but that's what happened, you know. Again! Everything is so messed up and I can't fix it."

Summer pulled her close as Lauren sobbed.

"It will be alright!" Summer emphasised "you have all these people that love you, all around you, and God loves you Lauren, you're his daughter as well. Don't forget that. No matter how many mistakes you make, he can forgive you."

Lauren sniffled. "I had it all planned." She told Summer. "I was supposed to beat Kaylie at nationals this year, and you and Dad were supposed to get together, and Mum would get sober, and Carter was supposed to tell me he loved me, like I loved him. But I lost! In France I couldn't do it, and then I found out…" She burst into tears all over again.

"I know" Summer stroked her hair. "but it will be alright. God has a plan. We just have to get you back on the right track, alright? Now, we can start by asking forgiveness and go from there."

"That's the worst part. I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry at all!"

Summer sat back abruptly. She didn't know how to council this.

"Lauren, I know you had ambitions, but what you did was not right."

"What should I have done, then? Told Dad? Broken up his happy little family and their happy family holiday?"

"You could've come to me" Summer suggested

"You were on vacation." Lauren reminded her "at your Christian retreat."

"Did you only find out…"

"I left the day I found out." Lauren told her. She was still a little hysterical but she wiped at her red eyes as best she could "I went straight to California."

"I did, and I understand this was a hard choice, but what you did has consequences."

"There wasn't a choice." Lauren snapped. "what choice was there?"

"To choose life" Summer insisted "always life, Lauren, it's what God wants for us."

"well this wasn't my choice"

Summer had been afraid of that. "Did Carter..."

Lauren cut her off "He's in Brazil. He doesn't even know yet. I didn't want him to worry and blow his meet."

"I think the life of your unborn child is more …"

Lauren gaped for only a second

"You think I went to California to get an abortion?"

"Well" Summer blushed "didn't you?'

"Why would you think that?" Lauren demanded

"Lauren your father checked your credit card we know you went to a private hospital."

"Who's we?"

"excuse me?"

"Who's been digging around in my private life behind my back?"

"Your father was concerned…"

"and he told you and who else? His new slut of a girlfriend?" Lauren shocked Summer then grabbed her bag.

"Lauren wait" She caught the teenager before she could leave the office.

"Don't you dare touch me." Lauren raised her hand and for a moment Summer thought she was going to hit her.

"You are not my mother." She insisted viciously. "I don't know why I thought I could trust you but I was wrong." She shook her head and muttered to herself "I was so fucking wrong."

"Please" Summer grabbed her arm firmly this time and Lauren had to yank it free.

"No" Lauren spat "as my gym manager you should know I've done nothing that would break any rule here at the gym, or impinge my ability to perform elite level gymnastics. As my ex-almost-stepmother, go to hell."

She slammed the door behind her and almost bowled over her waiting father and Sasha on the stairs.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Were you yelling at Summer? She's trying to help you."

"Do you think I had an abortion as well?" She demanded of both of them, but most of her attention was on her father.

"Lauren…" he daughter tried to appease her but she shrugged out of his hands.

"You think, that after a decade, most of my life, doing gymnastics, I would risk it all by getting myself knocked up? Well trust me on this, you might have your new gymnastics project but I'm going to win, and I'll do it without you if I have to." She scowled at all of them "I'll do it without any of you."

Now it was Sasha's turn.

"They're…"

"Don't speak to me unless you have a comment about my gymnastics, alright?" She glanced around. "that's a blanket rule."

* * *

Lauren had again refused to eat anywhere near the Kmetkos that night. She'd something out of the fridge and stormed upstairs instead.

When she and Carter talked this time she was unable to hold in the pain she was feeling even as she again told him how amazing his result was.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He can tell immediately.

"I haven't told you everything, about what's happened since you've been away."

"Yeah I figured."

"Are you crying?"

Lauren sniffled again. It felt like she'd been crying for weeks.

"No" she insisted firmly. "I just… I haven't told anyone this yet."

"Told anyone what?"

Lauren was silent, gathering her courage and trying to push air into her lungs.

"Lo, just tell me, are you okay? I'll see if I can get an earlier flight and come straight over."

"That's probably not the best idea. Dad knows about us, or he thinks he knows, and he's pretty angry."

"Shit" Lauren found Carter's inability to hide what his thinking adorable.

"Yeah. He trashed my room and found some pictures, and some condoms. Not your stuff in the attic but I don't think we can risk you staying here when you get back."

"Yeah, of course." Lauren could picture him running his hands through his hair as his brow furrowed.

"We'll figure something out." She promised. "but that's not all."

"Why'd he turn your room upside down?"

"I had to go to California for a few days." She informed him.

"Why?"

"uh… I'm getting to that, but first you should know that Dad and Summer and Sasha think I went to have an abortion."

"What?" She can't help but find it adorable how high pitched his voice got. "Lauren, you aren't, weren't…"

"No" She snapped again. "One, we always use a condom. Two, I've never gotten my period. Three, I'm on the pill anyway so I don't get osteoporosis and four, why would I go all the way to California anyway? That's just asking for attention."

"Okay, but you know, if you were, you know, I'd support you, whatever you chose."

"I'm really, really, not nor have I ever been pregnant."

"Oh thank god."

Lauren couldn't help but laugh at his sheer relief.

Then her got serious. "This means they'll kick me out of the rock doesn't it. Shit, Sasha's going to destroy me."

"They can't kick you out." Lauren insisted. "I'll make sure of it."

"How? I've already been suspended."

"On an accusation. They can't prove anything."

"Sasha won't care."

"Then I'll make him care. You know how persuasive I can be."

"Yeah." Carter chuckled

"and you know, if you did get kicked out and I didn't, for some reason, I'd leave anyway."

"No, Lo." Carter immediately protested "besides, you're sixteen, you can't just pick-up and move."

"Dad would probably let me, these days." She insisted. "and he can't make me train at The Rock."

"So what are we going to do then?" Carter demanded "if they went through your room, they found proof."

"I know the photos he found. It's not a sex tape, they can't prove we're together. I've got more explicit photos with Kaylie and Payson when we were thirteen."

"and the condoms."

" There's no rule against having condoms. I bet half the guys at the rock carry them. You do. Its sexist to say I can't."

"That's it? That's the plan? They know we're together, Lo. Maybe if we came clean…"

"We can't come clean. We're friends."

"What?" She could hear his confused frown over the phone. "We're friends. Best friends actually. Since Payson pulled away because of her accident and Kaylie and I stopped talking and I've never gotten along with Emily anyway I needed friends, and you're perfect because you're an elite athlete so you understand how I feel, but you're not competition either."

"They won't buy that." Carter insisted "Sasha isn't stupid."

"He will, he has to."

Carter didn't say anything for a long time and then he asked "Why'd you go to California?" Lauren froze, for a full second she didn't say anything until Carter asked in a low, concerned voice "Lo?"

"For a second there I completely forgot" She admitted "I was so caught up in planning this I didn't even think about her… it."

"Her..." Carter thought hard for a minute "Is this about your mother? Did you go see her?"

"Sought of" Lauren admitted. No one except Carter knew that she'd gone hunting for her location to confront her for not showing up.

"What happened?"

"I got a phonecall" she admitted "I didn't want you to worry before the invitational, but I got a phonecall the day you left. You were gone, and Dad…"

"Is she alright?"

"No." Lauren paused one final time and then admitted to Carter "she's dead. My mother's dead."

Then she wished she'd waited to tell him because she wanted to be in his arms as the sobs wracked her body but instead she could barely hear his voice as he insisted from another hemisphere.

"I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay. I'm so sorry."

Over and over again

* * *

The Kmetko's presence at breakfast again the next day almost caused Lauren to reject the idea of food altogether. Instead of the scrambled eggs her stomach was grumbling for, she wrenched open the fridge and pulled out milk and strawberries for a smoothie. From the cubboard she piled in the protein powder.

No one spoke until Emily finally asked while the shake was blending.

"Did you hear about how the boys went yesterday."

"Austin won. Carter got sixth. Nicky Russo was in fourth, if you care."

"That's good for Austin." Emily said and then ducked her head "Carter and Nicky too."

"Yeah." She slapped a lid on her drink. "and now we've established I didn't go to California for an abortion can I have my car back, I want to go to the gym."

"We can discuss your car when you tell me exactly where you were and what you were doing, and after I decide an appropriate punishment."

"Fine. Am I getting a lift then?"

Five minutes later, as she sat in the passenger seat of Emily's mother's Kia with the newly licenced Emily at the wheel, Lauren realised that she hadn't even thought about responding to her father with the truth.

Sasha didn't know what to do in the situation. It was clear it couldn't continue, and he'd already suspended Carter once. To be honest he couldn't care less if the boy trained at the Rock. He hardly noticed the male gymnasts, which was ironic. He'd even seen Austin Tucker's arrival as an opportunity to motivate the girls. Nicky Russo had been a possible contender for his attention but then he'd left for Denver. It wasn't that Carter had less talent, but he was young and there were lots of young talented male gymnasts and unlike female gymnasts, with the continuing stream of young up-and-coming talent, male gymnastics was determined by long-term commitment. Men stayed at the top for half a decade, even more possibly, and you didn't achieve that by flirting with girls at the chalk box. It wasn't that he dated. Sasha had dated his fair share. It was the drama that followed. That was not the making of a top gymnast.

But clearly something was going on with Lauren. He'd never really given much thought to the blonde either. His gymnasts fit into boxes. Payson was his favourite. With a work ethic even he admired he would coach her with everything he had and revel in her successes. Emily was the underdog with whom it was not hard to take a personal interest in helping achieve her dream, and Kaylie was the national champion. She had earned his attention with her success. But Lauren? She was Steve Tanner's daughter. That was the first thing that came to mind when he thought of her. She was consistently on the national team, consistently placed, but he couldn't think of the last time he had a conversation with her or coached her one on one.

He dropped his pen. He hated this "no dating rule." It was at times like this he considered letting Summer just browbeat and guilt them all into abstinence.

The boys arrived at twelve-thirty. Lauren had put off breaking for lunch to wait for them. She'd spent the morning on the beam and glared at a few of the lower level elites whenever they'd looked like they wanted on. Even when one of the assistant coaches had come near she'd snapped.

"I'm not finished yet" and they'd retreated. She knew she should be working on something else, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing on beam, _again_. It was also by a huge margin, her favourite.

Word of their successes had spread so when Austin and Carter walked in, cheering broke out.

Lauren immediately hopped off the beam and went over. Carter gave her a concerned look that grew into full blown surprise when she wrapped her arms around Austin first.

"Play along." She insisted, making the hug extra long. "You, Carter and I are all great, platonic, friends and I forget what I saw in Calais."

Austin gave her a confused look but smiled as well, his public, fake, smile, and then handed her off to Carter, who she wrapped her arms around just as eagerly.

"Congratulations." She told him loudly before whispering "There's going to be a prize later."

"I'm so proud of my boys."

"Your boys?" Austin echoed with a smirk. Lauren threw a scowl right back but then smiled at Carter again. He stepped closer.

"Are you alright?" He asked as subtly as her was capable of. A glance around the gym revealed everyone was staring regardless.

"I'm fine, really." She fit him with her biggest smile but it didn't affect the worry evident on his face. "later, okay?" She insisted.

Turning around she saw Sasha staring.

"I guess he wants to see us." Carter muttered

"So we're all great platonic friends, okay?" Lauren informed them both

"What?" Carter frowned.

"He owes me." Was Lauren's response.

Once again Carter was concerned.

"He's just playing up your friendship, I'm not blackmailing him out of a kidney."

Austin nudged her right before they walked up the stairs. "So basically I'm your beard."

Lauren couldn't help the choked laughter, which made the already nervous Carter turn. She gave him the bravest smile she could muster.

The three sat on the couch across from Sasha's desk, Lauren in the middle.

"Austin, why are you…" Lauren cut Summer off before she could finish her question.

"Austin's about as likely to be the father of my imaginary, aborted, unborn child as Carter is, and I know how much this gym hates favouritism."

Sasha's jaw clenched.

"Enough" He insisted, silencing both blondes.

"Obviously we have a problem, and I'm not going to treat you like children…" Sasha began but once again, Lauren hadn't gotten to where she was by being put on the defensive. Playing defensive maybe, but never, ever, backing off.

"you are treating us like children." Lauren snapped right back. "We're expected to train like adults but you won't treat us like grown-ups."

"Lo." Carter warned her with his deep, concerned voice.

"If you're going to kick us out kick us out, but we haven't broken the stupid rule anyway."

"If you want to be treated like an adult, you can start by at the very least being truthful."

"The rule is, no dating. Do you really think we'd risk going on a date in Boulder. Every second café here has some weekend gym mother looking to attract your attention to their toddler wanna-be-star. The only justification is that Dad found condoms in my room, and yeah, they're there, but condoms just mean that if I were having sex, I wouldn't be getting pregnant and I wouldn't be getting an abortion in California. So why are we here?"

Both Carter and Austin looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Sex is not something to be casual about." Summer started in again. "It is the most intimate expression of…"

Lauren cut her off "so why am I discussing it with my gym manager and coach?"

Before Summer can start Sasha cut in "because it's become an issue at this gym and anything that effects this gym is my business."

"Well I'm not the reason it affects this gym. With the exception of the one week I needed for _personal time_ which had absolutely nothing to do with either Austin or Carter, I have shown up and performed around the clock. The guys are my friends, my only friends considering Payson lives at the ballet studio, Emily and I hate each other and Kaylie wants nothing to do with me. So fine, kick Carter out, Austin and I leave as well. You can make all the insinuations you want, but can you really afford to lose the three of us with Emily missing France and Kaylie perpetually a broken nail away from a meltdown."

"Are you threatening me?" Sasha almost laughed.

"Of course not. I don't need to, the National Committee hates you enough. You think the three of us defecting because you wont let us socialise with anyone outside our immediate team wont do enough damage on its own? The comparisons that will circulate… I wont have to say a word, it will probably be better if I don't. Austin will release a press statement, something along the lines of "I learnt a lot during my time at the Rock. Sasha Belov was an amazing athlete and is a motivational coach. I'm focusing on 2012 right now and the rumours will circulate… they'll ferment, that maybe you're a little too controlling, a chip off the old block."

She didn't have to look at Carter to know he'd be outraged at her plan. She deliberately did not look at Carter.

"You can't do that." Summer declared, outraged.

"Why are you involved in this?" Sasha demanded of Austin.

Austin took a long look at Lauren before answering. Her gaze had been unrelenting.

"Because Lo's right." He copied Carter's nickname "We're friends, there shouldn't be some stupid club rule against that. We're all just friends and you can't prove otherwise, and hey, I even promise to stop breaking the dating rule. Not that you've ever punished me for breaking it." He held up his hands. "no more girls for me." He winked at Lauren _actually winked _"strictly platonic, I swear."

She rewarded him with a small smile.

"And you" Sasha rounded on Carter "haven't we had this conversation before."

Lauren held her breath. Carter, she knew, would be the weak point. Lauren could lie to god himself with a straight face and Austin Tucker had more to lose than she did, but nice guy Carter might not hold out.

"Everyone knows I care about Lauren, that's not a secret, but I've been on as many dates with her as I have been Austin."

Lauren blinked. That was cutting it a little too close to the truth, even if Carter didn't realise it.

Thankfully Austin covered. "hey man, we're not talking about all those times we grabbed dinner are we, cause they were strictly platonic for me dude."

Then it was Carter's turn to flush red.

"I don't want to find another gym to train at." He said finally. "I like Boulder, I've been here most of my life. But I like Lo, and Austin, more."

He looked over. They all shrugged.

"You three are sticking by this story, then, that you're all, 'just friends'."

"all for one and one for all, isn't that what you said about Rock gymnasts?" Lauren met his gaze defiantly.

Finally he tossed his head. "Get out of my office" he declared and then added "and have no doubt. I'll be watching, you especially Anderson."

Lauren closed her eyes briefly the moment they stepped out. They'd done it. They were staying.

"Thank god that's over." She muttered to Carter. He was more concerned with Austin.

"You want to tell me what that was?"

She sized up Austin. "Come on, let's all go get lunch as the great platonic friends we are now and I'll explain everything."

"Maybe not everything" Austin warned her.

They left amid the stares of half of the Rock, and Lauren had hurried them into Austin's second car, a big, black 4WD of course, in case her father was there.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Carter requested from the backseat.

"I wouldn't mind a heads up also." Austin added.

Lauren waited until they were all seated and had ordered before nervously requesting "I know you think I need to be more moral, and everything, but considering the week I've had, and that I did it for us, go easy, okay. I don't know if I could handle you being made at me right now as well."

That made Carter recoil, just a little. "What did you do?" He asked.

She looked over to Austin. "I had some… information, about Austin, and exchange for not telling anyone about it, if I ever needed a favour, he would help."

"You blackmailed him."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Is it?"

"Blackmailing would be demanding a hundred thousand dollars not to release the evidence to the press."

Carter looked to Austin. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Austin insisted. He glared at Lauren.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay, and I mean what I said. I'm not going to tell anyone, I wouldn't have even if we did get kicked out." She nodded to Austin before turning to Carter "and I'm sorry, but I didn't want to get kicked out either, okay, and I'm not giving you up."

"Its all good" Austin declared suddenly "I'm not saying I'm a huge fan of being dragged into platonic threesomes the hour I get off the plane, but I've been in worse situations." He nodded his head towards Lauren "and you could've done far worse."

"So we're even?"

"Well I think Sasha'll probably keep a close eye on this new friendship of ours, but yeah" he held out his hand "we're even."

"I'm so confused." Carter admitted honestly, but then turned his attention to Lauren. "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah" Austin added, less than tactfully "did you really go to California for an abortion, because you know its not 1965, and its not gay marriage. Availible all across the country."

"yeah. Not pregnant, never was."

"So why does your boy not look like he just placed in an international competition?"

"Some other stuff happened, okay." Carter insisted.

"but its all good now."

"Right." Austin nodded sceptically.

"This falls under the whole, friend-blackmail secret thing then."

"Fine by me."

"My mother died and I had to go to California to go to collect her body and go to her funeral."

Austin's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Lauren insisted. "its fine. I needed to say goodbye, now I have."

"I wish you'd told me." Carter insisted "I would've gone with you."

"and then you wouldn't have gone to Brazil" Lauren reminded him, and in Austin's mind his estimation of the blonde blackmailer went up a little bit more.

"Besides, then they'd all think we went for some dirty weekend away and we'd definitely be kicked out."

"You don't think if you told them your mother died you might get some sympathy?" Austin suggested

The waitress arrived with food while Lauren considered her answer.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd be sympathetic. My teammates, my Dad, the almost stepmothers" at Austin's look she elaborated "Summer and Emily's mother Chloe, she's moved in with us. Anyway, yeah, they'd be all sympathetic. Poor Lauren with her dead, drug-addict mother. Screw them, either you like me or you don't, but I don't want your pity."

"Fair enough."

Lauren eyed off the boys' meat before turning back to her chicken salad.

Carter cut off a piece of his steak, sauce free, and nudged it towards her. She grinned and took half of the piece and then moaned at the taste.

Austin choked back a laugh.

"What?" Carter demanded.

"You guys are fucking adorable."

Lauren kicked him, just a little, under the table.

Conversation stilted after that, though Carter and Lauren enjoyed making eyes at each other. Something Austin found hilarious.

She still cast a wary look in Austin's direction, though, before bringing up the next topic.

"So, we need to find you somewhere to live."

"What happened to your old place?"

"I was crashing in Lauren's attic, probably not a good idea now."

"Yeah." Austin smirked. "You can't live at home?"

"My Dad's not too thrilled his son's a gymnast."

Austin winced at that. "Right."

"But I've got some cash, and I can sleep in my car for a night or so."

Before Lauren could protest he insisted "its just one night."

"You can't sleep in your car." Austin insisted.

"I've done it before, I'll pick up some extra shifts."

"Could you get sponsorship." Lauren asked, even she had received offers. All the women's nation team and quite a few juniors did.

Carter shook his head, "not unless I make the national team, and even then, I'd have to do really well." He nodded his head towards Austin "exhibit A. America likes its male gymnasts pre-validated."

"You can't sleep in your car." Austin insisted "you can stay at my place. I've got a huge lake house, plenty of room."

"Just for a few days." Carter insisted

"the offers open, if you want. I mean, I've got a huge house and it'd be cool if there was someone else there, it'd look better, for publicity as well."

"okay." Carter was a little confused.

Lauren looked delighted.

"There's just one condition, which would be your other housemate."

Carter nodded.

"this falls under the, you tell and I'll ruin your life part of our new found friendship."

That just made Carter look more concerned.

"It's a four bed room house but the other guy living there, Ollie, he'd be sharing with me."

There was moments pause before Lauren couldn't hold it in any longer. "he's gay!" she surmised.

"Oh! Right! Cool!" Carter shrugged.

"So you're okay with it?" Austin confirmed. "he's my boyfriend, just to be clear."

"Yeah, means I don't have to worry about Lo, either, right?'

Now Lauren kicked him under the table.

"I meant he wouldn't check you out like every other guy at the Rock."

"its cause she's got boobs." Austin informed him. "90% of gymnasts, no boobs." For Lauren's benefit he added "and I may still check you out in public, for appearances' sake."

"Glad to oblige."

It was the start of a brilliant friendship.

When she got back to the Rock, her smile couldn't be brighter than with Austin's arm tossed over her shoulder. She grinned at both of them and left them at the men's apparatus.' She wasn't sure if she enjoyed the sceptical look on Sasha's face, or the one on her teammates more.

The junior elites, including Becca Keeler, were on the beam, and the bars were occupied as well. Instead of lining up for vault or joining Emily on floor, Lauren headed for the annex, shrugging off an assistant coach as she went.

She performed her stretches on the beam and the moved into some easy transitions. Her concentration was only broken for a minute when Austin joined her with a "looking good Tanner." She froze on the beam to make sure she didn't fall.

Not an hour later Carter came in.

"Sasha' looking for you, I think. He's running through everyone's vaults."

She left them in there together. She'd be right back after the team practice was done, but before that, before she entered the main gym, she fixed them both with a bright smile.


	2. How to Make Friends and Influence People

**Alright, so clearly this is a little AU, because Austin has just joined the gym (post Paris) but some other events have occurred. **

**Basically, I'm putting a much bigger gap between China and Paris.**

**Regionals will happen soon (which is more a recruitment moment for the Rock, but because Denver will be there, allows for some rivalry). After Regionals is Nationals, which leads to another national team and then world trials, then worlds, then another nationals, then pacific rim, then Olympic trials, the Olympics. Basically, I put that China and France were the major events of the year. I know it doesn't quite make sense, but I want Payson to compete to get on the national team, which she'll do at nationals.**

**So China happened, reasonable sized gap, then the China meet at the rock, another big gap with lots of politicking and then they went to France (where Lauren saw Austin making out with a guy and Emily got caught, just not with Austin).**

**Thank you Quinn James, Littlebird and Macky, particularly Macky for pointing out my Faux Pas, all I can say was Carter was going to be in Brazil, but then I changed it. Thanks for picking up on it. I hope you keep reading.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Emily Kmekto couldn't help but hit snooze on her alarm clock. She just couldn't help it. Her new bed was just amazing. So every morning she stretched out and enjoyed the luxury of her new double bed and mattress.

Finally, she dragged herself out.

She couldn't find her tracksuit bottoms, which irritated her to no end, so she headed to her mother (and Steve's room). Lauren brushed past her heading down the stairs.

"Watch it." The blonde snapped.

Emily took a step back, it was far too early for her to deal with Lauren Tanner.

"The housekeeper must have them" Chloe informed her. She looked delighted to be saying the word housekeeper. "Do you need them today?"

"No. It's fine. We need to leave in forty minutes if we're dropping Brian off" Emily had to remind her mother of the time otherwise they'd never get to the gym on time. Twenty minutes later Emily was eating breakfast at the counter in the kitchen with her brother when Steve came in.

"You haven't seen Lauren this morning have you?"

"Yes, actually." Emily replied "when I got up she was coming downstairs. Maybe she left early."

"Her car's still here." Steve replied "don't worry about it."

At the gym, Emily found Payson and Kaylie stretching out.

"Morning." Payson was always polite.

"hey" Emily joined them before leaning further forward than necessary and whispering to the other two. "have you seen Lauren yet this morning?"

"has she gone missing? Again?" Payson demanded "she does know we have a club meet coming up? I know it's not France, but really!"

"It's Lauren, I doubt she cares" Kaylie put in.

"I saw her this morning" Emily told them "but then she disappeared, without her car. Is Carter here yet?"

Kaylie shook her head "that's so irresponsible, having a rendezvous before practice!"

"Austin isn't here either" Payson pointed out.

"What? You actually think they're 'just friends'" Emily indented her tone.

"or they're having, what? A threesome?" Kaylie laughed "I doubt even Lauren would do that"

Payson shrugged "I don't care, so long as she doesn't blow our team chances."

"We can win without her" Kaylie insisted "we always did fine before Emily came, no offence, we can do just as well without Lauren."

"even against Denver Elite?" Payson asked.

Steve Tanner had called his daughter eight times that morning. All went straight to voicemail.

Sasha blew his whistle at 8am sharp and all the elites filed in. Lauren wasn't there but then when everyone else was settling themselves the heavy draft door to the annex opened loudly. Carter held it open and Lauren and Austin followed through.

Sasha glared and they split up. Carter and Austin joined the lower ranked men's elite while Lauren sunk down beside the girls.

"Where have you been?" Kaylie demanded

"Training." Lauren replied "I came in early

"Well can you tell your father next time" Emily insisted. "every time he can't find you, he freaks."

Lauren looked over to the gallery, where her father sat. She smiled a guilty smile and he shook his head at her. She looked away.

"He'll get over it."

"Ladies, am I interrupting something?" Sasha asked.

"No Sasha" they chorused back, but for once his eyes were locked with Lauren's. She stared right back, defiant.

He returned to addressing the group.

"For some of you, regionals will be your first time representing the Rock. Some of you, I know, think that this is a waste of your time and energy when Nationals are less than two months away and worlds are just after that, but have no doubt, this meet is important, and just to prove it too you, your results at regionals will be your final chance to establish rank before nationals. Remember, only the top twenty get to go for women, the top ten for men. Furthermore, the way you perform, the way this club performs, will set the expectations for nationals. We need to walk in as the club to beat, the club that can't be beaten. Now can I get a "_Rock On"_"

"_Rock On"_ They all echoed obediently

"Excellent. Now get to work."

Lauren immediately went to make her way to the beam but Sasha's voice cut across the floor,

"All Elite girls to the floor."

Sighing she changed direction and came to a standstill.

"In the weeks leading up to nationals you need to make floor routines perfect. Perfect cheorography, perfect skills, everything perfect. It's the longest skill, which means it's where you will drop the most points, we need to minimise that. One by one you'll perform it for me and I'll tell you what to work on."

When it came to Lauren's turn. She performed her tumbling passes one after the after, close to perfectly."

"Where's your cheoreography?" Sasha demanded.

"Stolen, remember?" She rolled her eyes at Sasha's irritated face. "whatever, it'll be ready."

Sasha stared at her attitude, and Lauren felt herself shrink slightly. "It will be." She insisted.

"It better be. You'll work on it."

"already staying late."

Sasha nodded and moved onto one of the juniors.

"You don't have choreography?" Payson demanded "Lauren, that's a huge percentage of your score."

"I know, but Sasha hasn't been working with all of us personally!" Lauren was bitter about a lot of things.

Payson stared "I've had to become a completely different gymnast!" She protested.

Lauren softened "I know. You can keep Sasha. Austin said he'd help this morning."

"What does he know?"

Lauren shrugged at Payson's question.

"I'll figure it out. Anyway, I need to work on my vault."

Sasha finished up with the junior elites eventually, when Lauren was alternatively running through vaults with Emily. Whenever Emily finished she looked up, for someone's opinion. Lauren just scowled at her.

When Sasha came over, he complemented her on her blind landing.

"Get that a little more solid and we can discuss upping the difficulty." Emily nodded and heading back up to take the vault again.

Lauren focused and executed her on vault. Hers wasn't a Yurechenko either. She stuck it solid, despite over rotating slightly the ½ twist.

"Well?"

"Good. Very solid. You'll medal if you stick that well."

"I know." Lauren did. "Shouldn't we be upping the difficulty?"

"Not now, there's not enough time before Nationals. Maybe with an extra week we could have."

"_I could have." _Lauren corrected under her breath, but she knew he was right, besides, she had her beam to work on, and it was going to be perfect.

Satisfied, Lauren headed for the annexe. Kaylie was on the main beam and Lauren paused.

"Where are you going?" Sasha asked, he was watching Emily as well.

"To work on my beam." Lauren replied. Let Kaylie have the main gym, so long as she had a beam she'd be fine.

She did wait until Emily started her line up before walking away so Sasha would have all his attention elsewhere. Kaylie practiced her winning triple-twist dismount and Lauren set her jaw in determination.

Carter was on rings when she walked in, and she did take a moment to enjoy his biceps.

Austin sat and watched.

"You're not quite at 3'ocklock with your angles" he informed Carter "and it's obvious."

Carter corrected. "Better" Austin nodded.

"What's up with you?" Carter kissed her head and Austin tossed him a towel once he'd dismounted.

The two settled on the mat.

Austin took up the bars and Lauren, for a second, was blown away by just how good he was.

"Nothing. I need floor choreography and to work on my new beam routine."

"Well can the beam wait until after regionals? You don't need it to place there, do you? Your old routine won you gold at nationals."

"But not against the Chinese. It won't beat Kaylie."

Carter didn't say anything.

"I need to win this, it's not about Kaylie. It's about nationals. You heard Sasha, how we perform now will effect perception. If I want to be considered a real chance, I have to prove it now. Everyone is going to be at regionals, Kaylie, Kelly Parker, Andrea Conway." She scoffed "everyone comes from this part of the country apparently."

"I get it. You think I don't want to win?"

"This is my last chance" Lauren insisted "regionals means standings for nationals, nationals means worlds, worlds means Olympics."

"Alright." Carter nodded. He looked over to Austin who nodded back and performed his backward felge to a maltease

Carter stared "That looks awesome. Perfect."

Austin nodded tightly and then dismounted. He rubbed at his wrists in their grip absentmindedly.

"You okay?" Carter thought it had looked flawless. Austin was rapidly becoming his new idol.

"Yeah. Fuck I feel like I'm getting old though." He admitted. He looked at Lauren. "What's the problem?"

"Everything" she sighed before considering "nothing. I'll work it out."

"My advice" Austin told her "work out what you want and what you need to do to get it. Make a list."

"I need to have my new beam routine ready for regionals, I need to get my floor choreography up to scratch."

"What's wrong with your floor routine?"

"Long story. I've got new tumbling elements as well to fit in, and the choreography's not quite world's material."

"Well I'm staying late tonight." Austin offered "you in."

"I'm in" Lauren nodded she looked to Carter who shook his head.

"I have to work. Tomorrow."

Lauren lent over "it's a date." She kissed him lightly (after making sure the door was closed).

"But first, beam." She had a new mount to work on.

The three reappeared in the main gym at lunch, when Lauren had taken over the uneven bars and Carter and Austin had used the floor with Assistant coach Andre. While not going to regionals, they had a club meet in Houston to go to in a few weeks.

"Did you have fun with your little private training session?" Sasha asked her, when she dismounted the bars. He didn't look at her but stared off into the gym in anger instead.

Lauren didn't answer. "Is someone going to be here tonight? I want to work on floor after hours."

"With Anderson?

"With Tucker" Lauren retorted "Anderson's helping me tomorrow."

She jumped back up on bars after that, and stayed there until lunch.

"Lauren" Payson interrupted her, joined by Emily and Kaylie "we're breaking for lunch, are you coming?"

Lauren huffed and puffed, but then inverted herself.

"I'm going to wait for the boys." Lauren decided, before turning herself and reversing the move. Her bars was another area where her DOD wasn't the highest so it had to be flawless.

"You could come with us." She offered Payson, before practicing her dismount.

She wobbled and took a step back, but smiled brightly regardless. She would've sworn she saw Kaylie and Emily smirk at her less than perfect execution.

"You want us to have lunch with Carter and Austin Tucker."

"Just you, Pay. Austin's a big fan of yours. Says you're one of the best female gymnasts he's ever seen."

"Really?" Payson shifted her weight excitedly. "What exactly did he say?"

"That you should hang out with us sometime"

"Yeah, sure, you guys are BFF's now." Kaylie scoffed.

Lauren looked over, to where the guys were wrapping up and stretching out on the floor.

"Carter, Austin" She called "Lunch?"

Austin leant over to Carter who said something. They both laughed.

"Give us five." Austin called back.

Lauren turned back to the girls. "maybe next time then Pay."

She sauntered off to the mates to cool down.

"What do they see in her?" Kaylie wondered.

"Austin or Carter?" Emily asked "or both."

"He's a jerk anyway." Kaylie insisted.

"Carter or Austin?" Payson asked and then added jokingly "or both?"

"Let's just go" Kaylie insisted. "Emily, come on."

Payson shot one more look at the trio cooling down on the mat, then followed the other girls out.

Their contact was unavoidable that afternoon, the four shared the floor while Sasha drilled them on their tumbling passes. Payson's graceful turns blew them all away but Lauren practiced her own with new found determination.

Finally Sasha dismissed them and they collapsed to the ground. There was a certain comradery to be found in exhaustion.

"I cannot wait to go home to a bed and a bath." Kaylie declared.

"me too." Emily agreed.

Payson just stretched carefully. Lauren copied her.

Emily stood first. "I'm going to get changed." She declared. "My mom's here to take us home, and Brian as well, so let's go." She held back the desire to poke the motionless Lauren with her foot.

"I'm staying late" Lauren insisted "remember how you stole my choreographer so now I have to come up with my own."

"Remember how you stole my choreography?" Emily retorted before letting out an exasperated "Fine. What am I supposed to tell my mother?"

"That I'm not her daughter!" Lauren turned to Payson "are you staying late tonight?"

Payson shook her head "I have ballet class."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"What are we supposed to tell your father?" Emily called after her. Lauren just threw her arms into the air in dismissal.

Summer stayed late and kept a close eye on the pair, but while they appeared close, it wasn't improper. Austin kept mainly to the two sets of bars. Lauren was focused on her choreography and the mirror she was practicing it in front of. She had her ipod plugged into her ears and seemed entirely focused.

Steve Tanner had called not thirty minutes after everyone else had left and she'd assured him she'd keep a close eye.

Finally, Lauren stretched out and went to the beam and Austin dismounted to watch.

Summer didn't know enough about what she was seeing to understand it, but it looked impressive. Austin certainly thought so. Lauren seemed to wobble a lot, but she never fell and Austin burst into applause several times.

They wrapped up at seven-thirty. They'd had a solid two and a half hours of practice.

Summer came down the stairs when they were warming down.

"Are you all finished for the night?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm wrecked." Austin informed her before turning to Lauren "are you up for dinner?"

"Your father has actually asked me to drive you home Lauren. He's insisted upon it, actually."

Lauren groaned.

"It's cool." Austin insisted. "I'll track down Carter." The stood and stretched "I'll see you tomorrow then doll."

"Goodnight." Lauren informed him politely

She glared at Summer before collecting her gym bag and standing, angrily, at the door.

"Are we going then?"

"you don't need to shower, or change?"

"It's not like I'm going to dinner." Lauren snapped, "I'll do it at home."

"Well then just let me get the lights." Summer was unfailingly polite, if only because she wanted the car ride to be on the best possible terms.

On the ride home, Lauren tapped her fingers on the window sill irritably.

"How's your floor coming along then?"

"Fine." Lauren replied shortly.

"Lauren, I know we left things on a bad note."

"Where you accused me of having an abortion."

"Yes" Summer owned up to it. "and I want you to accept my apology."

"You haven't apologised yet."

"Well then, I apologise."

"I accept." Lauren responded neatly.

"Is there a possibility you'll tell me what's going on with you then?" Summer treaded cautiously.

Lauren considered. She had no doubt what she said next would get back to Sasha and her father.

"Well I'm working on my choreography, because Emily stole my choreographer, no moral lecture please, and I'm earning a friendship with Carter and Austin, like you said."

"I said you had to earn your friendship with your teammates."

"This is better." Lauren insisted "I don't have to compete with them."

Summer considered her.

"Well I'm worried about you Lauren, everyone is."

"Well for the first time in a long time, I'm close to happy."

"well that's good, so long as there aren't any negative consequences."

Lauren just stared out the window.

When the pulled up Summer told her "I really hope you are happy, and I hope you don't sacrifice too much to feel that way, because that's true happiness."

Lauren nodded, but gym bag over arm muttered _"and there is my fortune cookie for the day."_

Inside, her father immediately wanted to know where she'd been that morning, and that evening.

"I don't want you going out with Austin Tucker either."

"okay, first, I went in early this morning to train, at the gym, the most over supervised place in the state of Colorado, and tonight, Summer was there, the most overprotective chaperone in the state of Colorado, probably the country. Austin couldn't have gotten within five feet."

"and is this late and early training going to be a regular occurrence?"

"Nationals are really soon." Lauren reminded him "you should be proud of me, training this hard, not lounging around our home _like some_."

"That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"And I'm starving." Lauren informed her father "is Rosa still here?"

"She's in the kitchen."

"fantastic."

Rosa mostly cleaned and organised but she also stocked and cooked enough that the Tanners barely had to.

"Miss Lauren. I barely see you."

Lauren smiled. She wanted something out of her.

"How are you Rosa, how's Angela?"

"Very good, she wants to be a gymnast, just like you. Now, can I make you something to eat?"

"Can you make me some breakfast biscuits?" Lauren requested.

"For breakfast tomorrow? I'm not here. Ms Kmekto says she cook breakfast now."

"I know" Lauren made a face. "she's not half as good as you, could you make them now? For me for dinner?"

"For dinner?"

"I've missed them, they're my favourite" Lauren pleaded.

"All right." Rosa agreed "Everyone already eaten, so I bring them up."

"Great" Lauren gave her a brilliant smile "could you make some extra too? For tomorrow?"

"Of course" Rosa pinched her cheek and Lauren tried hard not to grimace.

The food was so rich Lauren could barely stomach half a plate, and it felt just as sluggish coming back up. She's glad Rosa included a bottle of Perrier and a water glass.

Carter is at work so Lauren sends off a quick message, rubs her body down with heat cream and goes to bed with her ipod and sleeping pill.

Steve didn't go to bed nearly as early, and found it twice as hard to drag himself out of bed but he wasn't going to miss his daughter again.

She was wolfing down breakfast biscuits in a darkened kitchen.

He blinked. "That's a big breakfast."

She stopped eating immediately. "I have a big training day planned."

Quickly, she stood and dumped the remainers on her plate into the bin after grabbing one last piece and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Are you going in early?"

Lauren nodded "and staying late, I'll get my own lift."

Before Steve could reply, Lauren left the kitchen and returned to her room.

Sighing, Steve started his own breakfast.

Not fifteen minutes later, the rest of the house was getting up.

Chloe had joined him in the kitchen with Brian while Emily was still upstairs when Lauren breezed back through. From the fridge she grabbed two punnets of berries, a bottle of chilled water and a container from the fridge.

"How are you getting to the gym?" Her father asked

"Horse and carriage" Lauren replied.

Her father followed her outside and onto the street.

Sure enough, Carter was waiting in his beat up old jeep.

"Lauren stop, don't you dare get in that car."

She paused, and turned.

"Do we have to do this, again?" she asked "I just want to go and train, okay?"

"It's not okay, Lauren. That's a boy."

"yeah, a boy who means a lot to me. You can't stop me seeing him."

"I can try."

"You'll fail. If I can be an elite gymnast, I can handle my own personal life, okay?"

Steve sighed. Before he could reply she cut him off "I'll see you later, have a good day."

She gave a casual little wave and headed for the car, climbing in beside Carter.

Steve almost went over when Carter and his daughter hugged. He couldn't see clearly but he thought she kissed his cheek. Nothing that could get him kicked out though. Over his daughter's shoulder, Carter made eye-contact with the Tanner father over Lauren's shoulder.

Then Lauren said something and his attention was drawn away. They spoke for a minute and then the car pulled away with the rumble of an old engine.

Inside, Steve ducked away from the Kmetkos to his study where he called Sasha.

"Belov"

"Anderson just picked up my daughter. If they're not at the Rock in fifteen minutes, you need to call me."

They did go straight to the Rock, but then Carter turned and asked.

"Did you tell your Dad?"

She shook her head and immediately tears welled.

"Hey, it's okay." She all but climbed into his lap and he stroked her hair.

She didn't want to say anything, just wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can I do anything?" Carter asked.

Lauren shook her head "no." she insisted "you're perfect."

A sharp rap on the window startled them both but Sasha's sharp comment was broken by the sight of Lauren's tears.

She grabbed her gym bag and jumped back out the passenger side, away from Sasha. Carter was slower, he had to manuever around Sasha who stood his ground. Stepping closer to Lauren he asked.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, "yeah" he was on the receiving end of her genuine smile, even if it was watery. "thanks."

"anytime"

There was no hiding the obvious intimacy.

"Did you need something?" Lauren asked Sasha protectively.

"I'm wondering why two gymnasts are loitering in the parking lot."

Lauren eyed Carter. "No reason." She stated blithely.

Sasha frowned, but what could he say. "Get a move on then."

Payson was there already. No matter how determined Lauren is, she knows she'll never compete with Payson in terms of focus.

Perhaps it's because Payson has a record of beating her, but it doesn't bother her half as much as when Kaylie does. That's why her smile and wave at Payson is genuine.

While they stretched out on mat, Lauren asked "Is everything still good with Austin."

Carter nodded "yeah, so far. It's an awesome place and he's cool."

Lauren nodded and switched position. She smiled slightly when she noticed Carter's eyes check out her ass.

"You could come over tonight." He offered "If you're allowed."

"Yeah, I need to train a bit late, but then _I'm all yours._" She drew the words out. The sudden close attention of her father had them both feeling constrained.

"yeah?"

She grinned. "Is Austin going to be around?"

"Yeah, I think. He's kind of a homebody, since he doesn't know anyone."

"He knows us." Lauren offered "when's his 'roommate' arriving?"

"Sometime soon, but he can't come until the snow does."

Lauren involuntarily winced. She'd hate to be on her own. "Poor Austin."

Carter smiled. It was nice to see a, well, nice side to his girlfriend.

"Invite him tonight." She offered.

"Tonight?"

Lauren laughed. "Just to eat, I'm sure he won't mind if we spend the rest of the time holed up in your bedroom." She prodded him with her foot.

"Yeah, okay." Carter nodded. "He said he'd help with my high bar dismount today as well." Lauren smiled at her boyfriend's mentor crush. "It's cool." He told her "having another elite guy around here who's not Nicky Russo."

"Well you two deserve each other." Lauren insisted "this year it's our year, okay. We're both going to worlds."

"Sounds good to me."

By the time they were finished stretching, Payson was winding down on floor and a few other gymnasts had arrived, including Austin.

He made a beeline for them, even if he winked at a few gymnasts on the way.

"Hey, we were talking about you." Lauren informed him.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Have you got dinner plans tonight?" Carter asked "Lauren thought she could get away and come over."

"So you want me to have dinner with you or you want the house to yourself."

"Both." Lauren cut in "but we don't need the whole house, just a loud stereo system."

"Got one installed first thing." Austin replied. "so it sounds good to me." He eyed up Carter. "pizza for dinner?"

Carter froze.

Austin laughed "I'll cook." He offered "I like it." He nudged Carter "and I've seen your efforts already."

"Sounds like a plan. Later boys." Lauren had a swing in her step as she headed for a tumbling area.

"Damn you're getting laid tonight." Austin commented. Carter checked the surrounding area.

"Yeah" he nodded in agreement before checking "is that cool? Her coming over?"

"Knock yourself out." Austin insisted "the walls are thick, and I'm racking up roomie points. I cook, you clean the kitchen afterwards."

Lauren practiced her front-tucked salto with a half twist on floor. It was (her) common practice to practice all her floor tumbling routines on the chalk outline of a bar marked to one side of the main mat. She'd always said it kept her neat.

Now it provided the perfect opportunity to practice beam without everyone noticing.

She did make sure to practice her floor tumbling as well.

"Lauren, I want to see your vault at 10.30" Sasha insisted, when he went passed.

She checked the clock and then made a decision. Carter was on the rings, but Austin was already in the annexe, which meant she could practice beam without worrying about braining herself and no one noticing.

The annexe was meant to be for refining skills, particularly practicing skills that didn't require as much supervision, and even then it was a golden rule of gymnastics that you always had some form of supervision. Austin and Carter filled the supervision rule, but even then the moves she was attempting were not what meant to be practiced in the annexe.

When she practiced her new mount, she slipped and fell. Again and Again. The first time, Carter had seen it he'd released off the high bar instantly and rushed over.

Austin's attention had snapped to her when she'd smacked into the mat.

She'd groaned and stood.

"What was that?" Carter carefully supported her.

"My new mount."

"a round-off Arabian?"

She wilted a little under his disbelief. "yes" she told him defensively.

"And you're trying it in here?"

"I want to see if I can, first."

She stretched her arms back.

"How about I catch you, okay?" Carter stood beside the beam.

This time, when she bounced off the springboard, hit the beam and fell sideways, he grabbed her before she hit the mat.

"Thanks." She murmured.

He set her down carefully and she lined up again. Austin, watching, made his way to the other side of the beam.

With one on each side, they caught her and pushed her back onto the beam.

With each attempt she landed more and more vertical.

She stopped reluctantly, and re-stretched out for vault while the boys got back to their routines.

She groaned, even with the boys it was a rough morning of slipping left and right. Slowly, she moved into different positions.

Carter was focused on the parallel bars. He held his upright position and checked himself out in the mirror before struggling to adjust.

Unknowingly, Sasha eased open the door and stuck his head in.

Austin was chalking up by the annexe's one chalk pit.

Carter turned his _healy_, once, and then again. Sasha raised an eyebrow in consideration. It wasn't bad.

"How's that?" Carter checked.

Austin tilted his head. "Good, watch your elbows." He corrected, "you need to be stronger on the landing."

Carter nodded tightly and then performed a back toss.

Austin mounted the horse in a strength move and commented "we should set some wires up in here"

"I like going without, I don't want to get sloppy." Lauren commented.

"Well just don't mash that pretty face."

"I need a training Cam." Carter bemoaned.

"That." Lauren pressed her chest to the mat "I can get behind."

She grabbed her phone from her bag and Sasha thought he had them on _something_ but all she did was groan again and mutter "I'm late. Shit."

Sasha barely had the chance to get back through the second double door before she burst through.

"You're late."

Lauren tucked her head down "sorry." It was barely audible. She hurried to her vault.

Sasha had clearly decided to retaliate by being particularly hard, on Lauren and the boys. What he didn't know was that it suited them just fine.

Austin, while he had come to Colorado for the snowboarding, had chosen the Rock over Denver Elite because he needed someone to push him, someone like Sasha Belov.

Carter was on the brink and needed all the help he could get.

And Lauren? Nothing had ever come out of being nice to Lauren Tanner.

Austin had planted himself next to a guilty looking Lauren and Carter at lunch

"Sasha looked like he was about to castrate you." He announced cheerfully.

Lauren chuckled while Carter looked horrified.

"Come here doll." He moved closer and Lauren mimicked him. Carter eyed him up.

"Are you sure you're…?" He wasn't going to say the G word in the middle of the Rock.

"worried?" He smirked.

Carter cringed but then gave a tiny, involuntary, shrug. He couldn't help it. It was _Austin Tucker, _practically playing footsie with his girlfriend.

"Even if I wasn't, you're girlfriend's kind of scary." Austin told him.

Lauren looked hurt for about two seconds, before Austin eased her ego with a quick grin.

She hit him on the shoulder.

"and violent." Austin added, within a second they were playing on the grass, rolling over before Austin had his hands around her waist and she was shrieking.

"alright, alright. I'm sorry." She admitted, right before Sasha stormed over.

"Everything alright?" Sasha asked. Lauren was a far cry from the teary gymnast he'd seen that morning.

"Peachy." Lauren replied, straightening her leo.

Sasha rounded on Austin. "Then would you care to inform me why you were groping one of my gymnasts in a public place."

"I wasn't groping her." Austin replied with a blank face. "If I'd been groping her, she wouldn't have been apologising."

He slung an arm around her. "Would you peaches?"

She elbowed him in the ribs, which gave Sasha some satisfaction and confidence in his gymnast.

"Why don't you just stick to eating at lunch." Sasha told them. It wasn't a suggestion. "Instead of behaving like you're in elementary school."

Once he was out of earshot Austin spoke up. "See Carter, me flirting with your girl, actually a good thing."

It set them all off.

That night was the first of many where Lauren, Carter and Austin would train late under the watchful eyes of Summer. She would report every social interaction she saw, but thankfully, misinterpreted a lot of the gymnastics.

Lauren pushed herself harder on beam than she ever had before. She hit made every move rock solid and rock hard. The deliberateness of her moves was evident in the lack of wobbles or hesitations. Everything was calculated and increasing in difficulty every night.

Her floor improved dramatically as well, so that when she again showed it to Sasha he was pleasantly surpised. The choreography didn't have the professional polish Emily's did but it was nationals standard and most importantly, it was executed confidently and flawlessly. Her entire floor routine was, and she'd upped the difficultly. Not substancially and she hadn't introduced any new elements, but enough that he sat up and took notice of the combinations.

"Very good Lauren." He told her, once she'd finished_, it looks like she's actually been practicing_ he thought to himself.

"How's your beam?"

"Good, I want to change my tumbling order." She told him.

"You've got a solid beam" He replied.

"Don't worry about it." She insisted. "I'm more concerned about floor. Maybe I should get a professional choreographer in…" He didn't reply immediately and then she demanded his attention. "Sasha? A choreographer?"

Sasha nodded "sure. After regionals we can work on your floor some more."

His attention was caught by Payson on the floor.

"Slower Payson, if its too fast you cant see the grace and it looks like you cant do it slower to the judges."

It was a fair point, Lauren thought, and she watched Payson for a minute, it gave Kaylie and Emily an opening.

"She looks really good, don't you think?" Emily asked.

Kaylie tacked on "there's no way she won't dominate floor this year."

"Yeah, she looks good." Lauren commented vaguely. She was watching Payson for a more personal reason. While she didn't have time to attend ballet, Payson had inspired a newfound determination to perfect her floor in Lauren.

"Yours looked good too." Emily offered "I guess you didn't need that choreographer after all."

Lauren snapped to attention immediately. "feel better about yourself now then?"

Kaylie jumped in "enough Lo, okay, Emily did nothing wrong. You stole her choreography, remember."

"My father paid for that choreography" Lauren snapped back.

"I have an endowment." Emily replied.The _You Don't_ was obvious.

"Oh come on, you can't actually be that stupid." Lauren replied. "Not if you're actually planning on living in the same building as me."

"What?" Emily crossed her arms.

"Don't play games, okay?" Kaylie demanded.

"A mysterious sports endowment group just spontaneously gives you money?"

"They think I'm promising. I'm one of the top gymnastst in the country."

"So don't you think if they were a real group they'd want some credit, or exposure, or sponsorship rights… something? No one gives something for nothing" Lauren informed her "unless he's sleeping with your mother."

Emily stared "your father is funding my endowment? That's what you're saying?"

"Do you have any proof?" Kaylie jumped in

Lauren shrugged "it just seemed logical to me."

"Well you can keep your crazy Lauren Tanner logic." Kaylie informed her "Emily earned her endowment, and her choreography."

Lauren shrugged. "Well I'd feel cheap, but whatever you can live with."

As she walked away she heard Kaylie mutter something about how she was the cheap one, but she kept walking, despite having no real direction in mind. When she hit the beam she sighed in relief that it was unoccupied. She took one final look at Kaylie and Emily laughing together, bit her lip in a combination of anger and sadness and then mounted the beam

Austin did cook very well. Lauren ate more than she had in a long time. Afterwards, he disappeared into his room with his cell and Lauren almost made a joke about hands free.

Carter cleared the table and started washing up and, after staring for a minute, Lauren started helping.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" He asked.

"Drying?"

"You can dry more than one fork at a time you know." He showed her how.

She blushed, a little.

"I've never washed up before." She admitted. She didn't admit she was quite proud of that fact.

"It shows."

He joined her in drying soon enough.

"So" he said when he'd set the final plate away. "What do you want to do now."

Lauren eyed him up and then only raised her eyebrows as a warning before leaping into his arms.

"Whoah" He gaped, and barely managed to hold onto him.

"Lo, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She kissed him long and deep.

"Okay." Lauren was a teenage guy at heart, and with his girlfriend's perfect arse in his hands, he wasn't going to say no.

"Here?" He said, in between kisses. With her legs wrapped around his waist she ground into him.

"I think Austin might object. Your bedroom?"

"Right"

He carried her down the corridor and they barely smashed into anything, before he laid her out on the unmade bed.

She glanced around. It was such a guys room. Even the gymnastics posters didn't rectify that.

"Lo?" He checked. She returned her attention to him by kissing him again and sliding her hands up his shirt. "We don't have to." He offered.

She frowned and fell back down on the bed "With your mum and everything."

She smiled. Typical Carter.

"I really, really, want too." She attempted to attack his fly.

"Okay, okay." And really, what kind of teenage boy would say no.

He leant back and pulled of his shirt before climbing off and undoing his pants and kicking them off.

She stared and so did he, until he coughed uncomfortably.

As she was wearing a dress, she didn't have to get off the bed, she just pulled it over her head, leaving her in a bra and panties.

She loved the way his eyes couldn't help but dart over her body.

She held out a hand and tugged him back to bed and this time, they were far more athletic. He ground down into her, and she loved that she could feel just how much he wanted her.

The bra was pulled off with an urgency that made her feel good, and he worshipped her breasts with an enthusiasm that made her incredibly turned on. _He wanted her._

Her hands ran all over his back and ducked into his boxers, pulling him as close as she could get him.

He ran a hand down her own side and then up between her thighs. When he felt how wet she was, he groaned and pressed into her. She groaned herself.

"Sorry." He insisted and pulled back a little, so not to loose control. "It's been a while. We should take it slow.

She kissed him again, and then kissed him under his jaw. He was getting some evening stubble.

"It's been a while for me too." She told him "I just want you, I want to feel you, okay?"

Carter nodded and had to remind himself to focus when Lauren way splayed out like this, in only a pair of little black panties.

He slid down her body and then slid them off, pressing kisses to her thighs and then eventually all over her.

She groaned, fisting the pillow.

"God Carter!" She moaned "please!"

He upped his efforts and she kept moaning but she wasn't there.

"I want you in me" she repeated, tugging him up. "Fuck me Carter, please."

It was vulgar, for Lauren, but again, who was Carter to complain. He'd barely gotten the condom out of the draw when she seized it and tore it open. Beside him now, she managed to get his boxers to his knees and rolled the condom on. She wasn't taking any risks. Never had.

He groaned at her small, lithe, hand, stroking him.

"Remind me later to return the favour for before." Lauren insisted, and that almost had him coming on the spot. Perhaps because they'd skipped straight to sex, but that just wasn't something they'd ever overly explored. Sure they'd tried, but it had always descended into full blown sex pretty quickly.

Lauren cupped his balls and then all but dragged him on top of her, lining him up.

He steadied her underneath him and then after a reassuring kiss, pushed in.

Lauren never said anything, but there was always a look of discomfort for a minute, before she settled. Then she wrapped her legs around him and they were off.

Lauren didn't know if it was because she was a gymnast, or he was, but she knew all sex could not be this good, otherwise everyone would be doing it all the time, abstinence be damned.

Normally, she'd be more actively, positioning herself on top, but that night Lauren wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips up, pushing him as deep as he would go.

"God Lauren, that's amazing." He muttered. She threw her head back and he kissed the joint. Even through the sex haze she knew he couldn't leave a mark.

His grip on her waist, though, that might. It was high enough that her leo would cover it.

As he pumped harder and moved deeper, Lauren let out a wanton groan.

"Good?" he checked. She nodded and then let out another as he added his hand.

After that, it was all rising heat until she was arching off the bed. He followed shortly after and then collapsed beside her.

Before he'd completely recovered his breath Carter declared "God I missed you."

Lauren smiled at him, even as he recanted. "I didn't mean for the sex." He insisted. "I meant all of you."

"the sex too?" Lauren dead-panned, and Carter remembered he was dealing with Lauren.

"Oh yeah, the sex too."

He pulled off and tossed away the condom, and then pulled her close.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and snuggled on his broad chest.

"I love you." She told him, against his pec.

"I love you too." He repeated automatically but truthfully.

"Sometimes" Lauren spoke quietly. "I think I don't love enough people."

That made Carter sit up slightly, but he didn't have anything to say.

"I love you." She continued "and I love my Dad."

"He loves you too, he wouldn't hate me half as much if didn't."

Lauren nodded, she knew that was true. "Do you think I should love more than two people?"

Carter thought carefully. "I don't know. I love you, my parents, that's about it, actually." He didn't say Kaylie, though yes, he would always probably love her too, in a first love kind of way. "and its not like I'm close to my Dad, either. You've got your mum too." He pointed out. She shook her head "I don't. I hate her."

"I know how much you wanted her to come home." Carter replied "That means something."

Lauren propped herself up. "It means I wanted to love her." She replied "but even when I was little, I knew better. Love her when she's there, and then she stopped coming. It's not like your mum." She told Carter. "Your mother would've done anything to stay with you, mine chose heroin over me."

She released a hiccupping little sob that made Carter pull her close.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, it seemed to be all he could say. "At least you've still got your Dad. He adores you."

"Not at the moment."

"If you told him about your mum, he'd understand."

"He'd be guilty." She replied "Dad wanted her home worse than I did, and he is happy at the moment, with Miss Trailer Trash 1980."

Carter took a second to process the words, before grinning. "I don't agree." He told her "but I think it's awesome you're doing something for your Dad."

Lauren shrugged defensively. "I still hope they break up." She insisted. "I see enough of Emily at the gym."

"Hey" Carter nudged her "there you go. What about your team? You guys are close."

"We used to be." Lauren replied, He played with her hair. The braid which ran all the way around her skull had barely come loose. "before Emily."

"But you love them?"

Lauren shrugged.

"I like Payson." She stated "a lot. I hated her getting hurt, I'd do almost anything for her."

Carter treaded carefully. "And Kaylie?"

"I can't love her anymore."

"You can't?"

"I picked you, remember."

Carter winced. "I didn't ask you too."

"I know." Lauren replied "she did and you never would. That's why I picked you."

Lauren sighed and settled down again, before mentioning. "I like Austin though, we could be friends I think."

"yeah, he's cool."

They dosed until Austin knocked, hard.

"Yeah?" Carter called, still half unconscious.

"Hey, Did Lauren go?"

"No." Carter looked around frantically, until he realised they weren't in Lauren's attic and no one was going to walk in.

"You guys know its ten-thirty, right?"

"Shit" Lauren swore. She jumped from the bed and hurridly collected her clothes.

"Thanks" She called and then swore again. "Shit. I was going to walk as well."

"I'll drive you." Carter swung out of bed.

"No, Dad will freak, I'll call a cab."

She darted out the door and passed an amused Austin looking for shoes she'd toed off before dinner.

"Could you call a cab?" she asked him as she raced past. "please?"

"Want me to drive you?" Austin asked.

"please."

Hurrying back to Carter's room with her dress and shoes on and her gym bag over her shoulder she glanced around. Austin lingered in the doorway while Carter laced up his shoes.

"What are you missing?" He looked around.

"Underwear?" She tossed a few piles of his stuff but his room was just too messy. "Screw it, it doesn't matter."

That had Carter blinking and kind of turned on. She raced forward and kissed Carter before whirling out of the room. "Let's go."

"You know." Austin took a moment to pause in the doorway. "I think I am a bit in love with your girl."

Lauren had been somewhat petrified of going in; she knew she looked like sex, but the shouting she could hear from outside made her pause. Her father didn't yell. Chloe Kmetko certainly did.

She heard Emily's voice "complete violation… do you have … how much… doubt myself?"

She eased open the front door, dumped her gym bag and eyed up the scene. Suddenly she was very aware she wasn't wearing underwear and probably looked like she'd spent the night with her boyfriend.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Emily whirled around. "You were right, okay? You're Dad's the Kipman Group."

Lauren scowled. She didn't want to have been right, as much as it would upset Emily.

"I cannot believe you told her." Her father demanded of her.

"I cannot believe you funded my competition." Lauren retorted. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too" Emily jumped up. "I cant be tired for training tomorrow, but we're not finished speaking about this."

"Yes." Chloe jumped in. "We will pay you back every penny."

"We'll do more than that." Emily added, she didn't say what.

"Whatever, good night." Lauren headed for the stairs.

"Don't think we're not talking about where you've been." Steve called after her. She just waved a hand in acknowledgement in his vague direction.

The whole night had turned out better than she could've hoped.

It was only when she was lying in bed that she realised she hadn't thrown up dinner. Sighing she stretched out her legs on her clean sheets and relaxed. At that moment she didn't care about throwing up, or her mother. She'd just spent a gorgeous night with her boyfriend and her new friend and her beam was coming along nicely. The rest could wait.


	3. Regionals

**So chapter three is here, this fiction is spewing out of me in bits and pieces, so I hope someone is enjoying it.**

**Thanks for the reviews Emmalilley and Quinn James, glad I'm not the only one with Lauren affection. Would you let me know, do you prefer long chapters, or more regularly updated short ones?**

**CHAPTER 3 – REGIONALS**

The Kmetkos had invaded her home, Lauren decided. So she was making a strategic retreat. Her room was the only safe place in the entire Tanner mansion.

In the last two weeks before regionals, she barely went into the rest of the house. Her father now regretted taking away her car, as she disappeared out of the house before he was even properly awake. By the time he'd had a cup of coffee and had reached the Rock, Lauren was sometimes training in the main gym, but more commonly tucked away in the annexe doing god knows what.

He'd never been on the receiving end of his daughter's defiance or temper before. He'd heard complaints, but to him she'd always been his wide-eyed little girl. Now she had no problem defying him. Her floor looked excellent though, if that could be considered a consolation.

So with regionals the next day, Lauren approached Sasha after finishing her floor training.

"What do you need?" Sasha didn't look away from the floor.

"Your opinion on my beam."

"Good Natalie." Sasha called to the level 9, running through her floor. "watch your arm, keep them strong."

He glanced down to Lauren just for a second. "If your serious about getting back to training with your team mates, have Tara take a look."

Lauren scowled "you know what, don't bother."

Before Sasha could blink she was back in the annexe, door closing behind her.

"Damn it." He swore. Teenage girls were the one downside to coaching women's gymnastics.

While Carter had been on vault rotation in the main gym, Austin was on parallel bars in the annexe when Lauren stormed in.

She bit her lip so the tears didn't well and turned to the beam instead.

"That's not a happy face." Austin called.

She just lined up her new beam mount and then performed it. Sticking it low to the beam. Carefully and flawlessly she moved through the routine.

Austin swung around to watch as she finished all but the dismount.

The door opening startled her as she twisted, but recovered.

"Don't mind me." Sasha told her. Austin dismounted to watch the rest as Lauren ran back through the routine.

Slightly bitter, Lauren left out the grigoras she'd been working on, but Sasha still clapped when she dismounted.

"That looks very solid." He told her "medal worthy."

"I know." Lauren told him.

"Austin, give us a minute." Sasha told him, leaning back against the beam.

Austin nodded, but made eyes as Lauren before slipping into the main gym.

"What's going on Lauren?"

"nothing." She crossed her arms defensively.

Sasha just cocked his head to the side and looked at her pointedly.

"The beam is good, right? And floor? Vault and bars are fine too." She checked.

"Surprisingly" Sasha told her. "But mentally you're all over the place so I can't imagine they'll stay there."

Lauren scoffed "so you're just waiting for me to screw up?"

Sasha took a deep breath. "No."

"Or suddenly you care about my mental wellbeing?"

"Lauren, there is only so far you can push." Sasha's tone held a warning. Lauren's scowl deepened.

"You think I don't know I'm a mess?"

"Perhaps if you spent more time with your team mates and less time with boys."

"Those boys are my friends. My team mates aren't."

"You've been at this club for how long? ten years?"

"Yeah, ten years, and Kaylie… well I'm not the only bitch here, okay? Payson's great, but she's not the person you can count. And Emily Kmetko? I'd trust Kelly Parker more."

"And I'm sure they've got some lovely things to say about you as well."

"Exactly, they don't like me, I don't trust them. Why exactly is everyone so convinced we should be friends?"

"Because you need to talk to someone and you're not talking to myself or Summer, or your father apparently."

Lauren shrugged. "There's nothing to say. You can go tell my father or whoever that you tried. That I'm the same inconsiderate bitch I've always been."

"Lauren…"Sasha reached out but Lauren skipped out of his grasp. "We're competing tomorrow, so I should get home. Call it a half day, or whatever."

When the door closed behind her, Sasha sighed. He really didn't understand teenage girls.

Lauren gave Carter a half wave and a nod of, "I'm okay" before seizing her bag from the locker room and sending of a text telling him she was done for the day.

"Wish me luck in Denver." She texted him, before nodding at Austin who'd moved on to the rings.

"Lauren, what's going on?" Her father caught her at the door.

"I'm done for the day. Are you right to give me a lift home, or should I call a cab?"

"You're done?"

Lauren nodded.

"Sasha says you're done."

"It's not high school. I'm not wagging. I'll call a cab."

"Wait, I'll take you." Steve told her "let me just tell Chloe."

Steve's attempts to talk were brushed off in the car. Lauren jammed her ipod in and pulled her tracksuit covered legs up to her chest.

When he went to say something she turned for the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower."

"fine, don't mind me." Steve told her and headed to his study but after a few minutes he dropped his pen, uncaring about the wineries details.

He knocked briefly on the external door and then opened it. She wasn't there and in his head he swore that if she'd gone out with Carter Anderson or Austin Tucker, he would lose it. Instead, it took him a second to figure out what he was hearing.

Sobs, consistently and slightly muffled.

"Lauren" this time he banged on the door.

Silence, then "Daddy?"

"Lauren, are you alright? Open the door!"

The door opened thirty seconds later, and Steve never would've guessed she'd been crying if he hadn't heard her.

"What's wrong?" he insisted, cupping her face.

She almost melted but instead dug her nails into her forearm and told him "Bad day." Before walking past. He politely looked away while she found some sweats and an old hoodie that Steve knew was too big to be hers.

"What happened?" he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Nothing." She replied. "My beam is awesome, so is everything else."

Her father just looked at her.

"I had a thing with Sasha." She admitted. "He wants me to be friendlier with Payson, Kaylie and Emily."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"No, its fine. We're just, not friends anymore. We haven't been for a long time."

"Maybe if you tried…"

"Dad, I know I'm not a great person, I've lied and cheated and stole."

"What did you steal?" Steve was aghast

"choreography, boyfriend, jewellery, clothes…" Lauren laughed a distraught laugh "but I don't care. They're not my friends. They've never been there for me. When Emily showed up they just let her take my spot, but Kaylie had her lie to protect her own. She lied to me! Her best friend! When you dated Summer, when I got drunk and had sex, they didn't care how upset I was, they acted like I deserved it, like I should be grateful they were paying attention to my drama but they're just as bad! Worse, because they pretend they're all perfect."

Steve tried to process the information but his mind was stuck on "_got drunk and had sex."_

"Well screw it." Lauren told him "I am just done trying to prove I'm good enough to be friends with them. Especially Kaylie!"

"Well it sounds like you've got good reason to be angry with them." Steve tried to be diplomatic "but so do they. Why don't you try talking and putting it behind you?"

"I'm not angry." Lauren told him "I got passed angry ages ago. Now I'm just done."

Sighing she ran a hand through her damp hair.

"Well you're going to be training with these girls for the next two years at least" Steve reminded her. "It's not a good idea to make enemies of your teammates, particularly considering you live with Emily. You can't live in your room or the annexe!"

"I know" Lauren insisted then shrugged "I should just focus on regionals, right? Its tomorrow, last chance to make an impression before nationals." She glanced around the room. They'd be leaving the Rock on the team bus at 8 the next morning, all the gymnasts and parents of the women's junior and senior elite teams travelling down together. At least it was only an hour.

Steve nodded. "We'll talk more about this later."

"It's fine." Lauren insisted. "I know what I want, and I'll do what I have to, to get it."

"Lying, cheating and stealing is not the way to get it."

"Like blackmailing Marty?" Lauren asked. When Steve froze she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Daddy, I get why you did it. I'm grateful, except for the whole funding my competition thing."

"Lauren, that money doesn't make Emily competition."

"It doesn't matter, I'll beat her anyway."

"I hope so." Steve told her. "Alright? All I want is what's best for you."

Lauren shrugged. "Yeah. Sure. I'm going to go for a run in the gym then."

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Sure."

"I love you." Steve reminded her "and I am on your side."

"I know." Lauren did. "and I'm going to win. You'll love my new beam."

Kaylie anxiously checked the scoreboard. She had not had a great floor routine, stumbling, loosing marks for her more artistic moves and coming in a surprising 3rd , but she was in first on bars and beam, her 15.2 and 15.3 marks meant no one should be able to catch her, so long as she didn't fall on her high start value vault.

She'd felt sluggish and heavy, and she'd never had that problem before. Emily had done quite well and was in fifth, Payson had blown the gym away with her floor so despite not being up to the top level on vault or bars, was still in eighth. If she didn't fall on beam she'd stay in the top ten and win the floor event, putting her back on everyone's radar. Kelly Parker was just four tenths behind her and Andrea not far behind Kelly, and they were all watching Lauren perform in the last of the third round on floor. She was in fourth at the end of the second round behind Andrea Conway, Kelly Parker and Kaylie.

Her floor was excellent though, and there was something there that hadn't been present in France. Competition always made things a little more extreme and Lauren had brought to her floor a new level of A-game. She landed her first tumbling pass without a foot out of place. She didn't budge an inch on the landing.

She wasn't as graceful as Payson now was, nor as crowd pleasing as Kaylie, but there was a confident strength there that indicated a new maturity as a gymnast and a precision no one else matched in her skills.

"She looks good" Payson stated, mostly to herself.

Coming up on time, Lauren under-rotated her switch-split leap.

"Was that supposed to be a full turn, or half?" Again Payson was the one who spoke.

Lauren lined up her final tumbling pass. She closed her eyes and ignored the pain in her ankle that caused by the poor landing following her under rotation.

She lined up her final pass, a two and a half twist fwd.

She took it at a run and hit it all, before bracing for final impact. She felt it run up her leg but braced, smiled and saluted. It was as close to perfection as she'd ever gone, even considering the under rotated leap.

Slowly, she walked over, silent while Payson hugged her and then Emily and Kaylie, less enthusiastic.

"That was great Lo." Payson told her, "You could medal in that."

Lauren nodded.

"Excellent." Sasha told her "well done."

Kaylie was staring at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Lauren could feel herself blinking back tears. She shook her head. No she wasn't okay. No, she was fine. She wasn't sure what she was saying to Kaylie while she waited for the scores.

Finally, they came up.

15.2 – Solid. Very solid, placing her well behind Payson and, closer, but still behind Andrea Conway. It did mean she beat Kaylie and Kelly Parker. Just, but she'd beaten them. Her mouth stretched into a smile. She'd beaten Kaylie on floor. Everything was possible now.

Payson hugged her again as the adrenalin drained.

An assistant coach handed her a drink. Gatorade. She sipped it and almost missed Austin and Carter entering the floor. She almost missed Sasha's demand of "can I help you gentlemen?"

She almost collapsed into Carter's arms she was so grateful. As it was, he was half-holding her up.

"Your ankle?" Austin immediately asked.

"fine" She mustered up, but now she was acknowledging the pain, it came back full force.

Carter easily put his arm around her waist and helped her to her chair.

"You injured your ankle?" Sasha surmised.

"it's just a sprain" Lauren insisted. "barely a sprain."

Austin came back with ice and she winced when he lifted her ankle and applied it. He pulled over a crate as Carter settled her into a chair and propped her ankle up.

"How bad is it, scale of one to ten?" Sasha asked. He was ashamed he hadn't seen this the moment she finished her pass.

"I'm more pissed I didn't stick that leap."

"Lauren" Carter said her name low and concerned "you don't have to compete on beam."

That was when Steve Tanner arrived, he'd hurried down from the stands but unlike the boys had to go around rather than just jumping down onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" He shot vicious looks at the two boys, but Lauren was more focused on the fourth round.

"I'm fine. Payson, you're up soon." She insisted, before looking from Sasha to her father and then back again.

"I'm fine" She squeezed Carter's hand and nodded at Austin. "I'm not up until the end of the round, I just need to tape it now, so it doesn't swell too much."

Austin stared at her long and hard

"You can't compete if you're injured" Sasha told her.

"He's right, Lauren. It's not worth risking serious injury" Her father insisted "if you're hurt..."

"I'm not" Lauren cut him off. "And I'm not letting Kaylie win on beam again just because I'm injured."

"They'll be other opportunities" Sasha told her.

Emily, Payson and Kaylie should've been warming up already but they were waiting. It was a small event and the elites were up last, all together. They'd be on soon.

"You can't compete injured, Lauren. I'm sorry."

"I can, and I am." Lauren insisted "your objection has been noted but I'm doing this. You competed in far worse conditions."

"This isn't the Olympics."

"Neither was the Euro Championships in 99, and you competed on a bad knee then."

She stared right back at him, undaunted. She wasn't Kaylie, or Payson or Emily. She had no confidence issues whatsoever.

"Go warm up" he told the other girls. They had to leave and Lauren should have been with them.

"I won't allow you to compete without medical clearance."

"Tucker, get the floor doctor."

Austin stood, but before he left the team area she added "and toss me some tape."

"Go" She told Sasha. "Emily's up soon."

He did, but not before telling her he'd be back.

When her Dad started speaking she just told him "Dad, please be quiet. I need to pull a Payson and focus right now."

Carter picked up the tape and shrugged off his own jacked. "you need to stay warm."

"Thanks"

Crouching he wrapped her ankle slowly, moving it this way or that and making sure he didn't overly restrict motion. He'd wrapped his own joints enough times to know how. Already it was too big.

"How's that?"

"Good, thanks."

The doctor was used to gymnasts and even more used to ones competing within injuries. For someone to even ask his opinion was rare as there was always the possibility he'd deny them the right to compete.

"You wrapped it" Sasha commented. He'd returned for the doctor's verdict. He really didn't like Carter Anderson.

"I know Lauren." She smiled slightly at her boyfriend.

"Rotate it" the doctor insisted. Lauren did, making sure to finish by pointing her toes fully. Her father stood stiffly.

"How's the pain?"

"okay." she insisted, and then rotated it again, just to prove it.

"I'll clear you." He said "but don't put any unnecessary pressure on it."

He knew she would, they all did, but it wasn't a life or even career threatening injury.

"Lauren" Sasha tried one more time but Lauren was determined

"I can do this." She insisted.

Warming up, Kaylie was nervous. Suddenly the victory didn't seem as sure. "I'm the National Champion. I'm the best." She told herself.

"First call round four." Finally the call went out. Lauren had spent the warm up, staying warm basically. It meant she'd never used a beam at this event, but that was the beauty of standardised equipment.

Emily was going through her new chorography one last time.

"First call, round four, Kmetko floor, Conway vault, Parker, Bars. Rosenburg, beam. Please go to your apparatus locations."

"Good luck Em" Kaylie insisted. It was echoed by everyone. Then they sat down again.

Emily's routine was solid. Lauren still could believe she'd stolen her choreography, but now she had her own, she found herself caring less. The routine was solid though. Nothing spectacular, which was what Lauren Tanner had always thought of Emily. She doubted she'd even place top 5, and when the scores came in she was right. Emily had a solid 14.3 placing her in sixth place on floor. The other girls on round four floor weren't a threat. She had third place secured.

Payson's routine on beam was lovely, and Lauren had no doubt she'd be a serious threat again. The difficulty was low, but she barely dropped marks on execution and held her 8th overall position. Lauren hugged her. Kelly Parker's bars were very, very, solid, and that worried her a little, but the difficulty wasn't huge. Still Kaylie and Emily's handhold almost broke of each other's circulation. Kelly Parker hadn't been the National Champ for nothing.

"Sorry Em" Kaylie told her, breathing deeply in relief when Kelly scored a 15.1, putting her in second below Kaylie but above Emily on the apparatus.

"Warmed up?" Sasha checked, as Andrea performed her vault first. At that point, Kelly had been first with a 15 on vault, Lauren second. But both Kelly and Kaylie had known high vault starting numbers.

Andrea Conway stuck her first one perfectly, with only a little over rotation to be marked down upon.

"Damn" Kaylie swore.

"I'm the national champion, I beat Genji Cho." She repeated to herself, "I'm the best here. I can do this."

"Ready?" Sasha confirmed

Kaylie nodded.

Stretching herself out she repeated it again "I can do this, I'm the national champion."

Her double-twisting Yurchenko landed stuck, and Sasha and her team was there once she'd saluted.

"Great job" Payson told her but she didn't breathe until 15.2 came up on the screen_. 1__st__. She'd done it. She'd won the all-around again_, she told herself.

"yes" was what came out of her mouth. She repeated it, quieter, and clenched her fist. "yes!"

Lauren was competing last and she walked, carefully, to the beam.

Sasha walked with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasha asked her.

"Yes" Lauren took a deep breath "but I want to say something first."

Sasha nodded as they made the first call.

"I am not the sort of girl who gets 'accidently' pregnant" she told him "and even if by some miracle act of god or negligent condom company I was, I'm not so stupid as to go to California to take care of it. I could've been to New Mexico and back on a Sunday without anyone noticing, not to mention the amount of places in Denver I'm sure wouldn't have required parental notification."

Sasha gaped. There was a reason Summer, and not him, had given the abstinence talk.

Lauren smirked at the look on his face.

"So I've never been knocked up, nor am I going to get knocked up."

"That sounds good. The not ever getting part." Sasha stuttered "but you know that contraception isn't one hundred… you are aware you have a beam routine?"

"I'm not a stupid whore, is my point. A bitch, yes, but I'm not a whore, and I'm definitely not stupid, so everyone needs to stop looking like I am. Alright?"

"That's not everyone's problem with you Lauren. People are concerned."

"Well they can stop. I am just as good as Payson and Kaylie. Better than Emily Kmetko."

"You have the ability." Sasha conceded. "But you have to prove it."

"I intend too." Lauren stated, as much to herself as to Sasha.

He took her by the shoulders "Alright. Now, take a deep breath. You're up. Time to prove it."

Lauren nodded and moved to the beam while Sasha went back to the rest of the team. For the first time he felt himself rooting for Lauren Tanner.

"Was she alright?" Payson asked.

Sasha nodded but didn't say anything. They all watched the routine, the Rock Girls, across the gym Denver elite girls and Andrea and the other girls from her Phoenix gym. She was the last chance to take down Kaylie Cruz at this event, as unlikely as that seemed, as well as the final routine of the day.

After one final stretch, Lauren stared down her beam.

A few people were already packing up when she started, but by the time she'd finished her Erceg mount they'd stopped. Her feet didn't move when she stuck the round-off Arabian salto mount and the bar felt solid underneath her. In a single move she'd established just how serious she was. This beam was her's.

"Oh my god" Payson declared.

"Was that a round-off Arabian?" Emily asked "since when does Lauren use a round-off Arabian?"

"no one uses a Erceg." Payson insisted

From there she performed a switch leap with a half turn to straddle and then into a Teza leap. She wobbled on her landing, but just a little. She could feel the heat of her ankle when she moved down to the low position and rotated 2 and a half time. On her good ankle thank god. She was lucky she'd sprained the right one. Slowly she came out of it and flicked a smile to the audience, then her attention was back on the bar. She'd never done this move in front of anyone but Austin and Carter but this was it. The Grigoras was her big wild card but she stuck it, solid. She didn't budge at all.

Had she been paying attention she would've noticed the silence that filled the gymnasium. Instead she stepped back into the Onodi and then paused before the sheep jump she performed with only a slight wobble. Setting it up once more, she used a simple flic flac into a back piked salto collecting the connection bonus.

"What's this worth?" Emily asked aloud. She knew she'd never seen Lauren do this before.

"A lot" Payson replied, but her eyes didn't move from Lauren. "This is worth a lot."

Finally, the dismount: Lauren had been landing this for at least the last year. She's been the first of them to ever land it and it had been the move to earn her the moniker Queen of the Beam.

The double-piked salto came as easy as muscle memory and the mat felt nowhere near as good as the beam did under her feet.

Finally, she paid attention to the crowd and smiled. It was a smile of relief but she didn't move.

Across the gym, Kaylie demanded of Sasha "did you know she was going to do that?"

They, the other gymnasts and assistant coaches, all wanted to know, but he was still watching Lauren Tanner. Her salute had come down and her eyes had closed. He could see her shaking from fifteen metres away.

"Sasha, she hasn't moved" Payson pointed out, but it was too late then, Carter was half way too her and she tried to meet him. She took one step and then fell, but he was there to catch her and she wrapped her good leg around his waist and he hauled her up quickly to prevent her eating mat.

"Amazing" he told her, wrapping his arms around her "Lo, that was amazing."

She pulled back and he could see her eyes were welling with tears "you think?"

"Yeah"

She managed to state a firm "good" before the tears started rolling.

"Let's get you some ice"

"okay" she laughed somewhat hysterically. "also pain killers. Ow."

He swung her around easily and carried her bridal style back to the Rock.

Despite his hatred of Carter Anderson, Steve Tanner couldn't fault the way he carried her carefully back, past her friends and set her down. Even from the stands where he'd returned to Chloe he couldn't fault his care.

The way she cried "Tucker" before he helped her transition from Anderson's arms to a chair bade him blink in surprise. _How many boyfriends does my daughter have?_ He wondered. There was real affection there.

Tucker set her down and sat beside her, tugging her back into his chest. Carter stood, her, hand on her shoulder.

"Lauren, that was great!" once again Payson was the first of the team to speak and she threw her arms around Lauren. "when did you start using an Erceg or a Grigoras?"

"recently" Lauren told her. She was still shaking slightly. Carter picked up his discarded sweatshirt she'd been wearing after floor and she pulled it on after smiling at him. Payson, so focused on her routine, was the only one who missed it.

"Nice job." Emily told her

"yeah" Kaylie echoed "great job." But her heart was thumping like an oncoming train. She hadn't expected a beam routine like that. No one had expected a beam routine like that.

Austin handed her a bottle of something to drink. She wasn't sure what it was.

"Smile, gorgeous" he told her "you look like you're going into shock."

"I think I am" She admitted, but he made her laugh. "I can't believe I landed the sheep jump. God. I wobbled though. I wobbled a lot. I almost fell"

Carter squeezed her shoulder while Payson stared. "You seemed rock solid" She insisted. Lauren wasn't sure if she was making a pun but she giggled anyway.

"Lo" Austin nudged her and gestured at the screen. Scores were coming up. TV cameras had appeared to film her reaction.

The scores came up. "Oh my god" She whispered and then shrieked "oh my god"

Austin hugged her first "Congrats, gorgeous"

She looked to Carter. He just caught his hand in her hair, cupped her neck and didn't need to say anything. The camera caught her looking back to the scoreboard, framed by a smiling Austin, Carter and Payson, with a huge golden grin. Had it been taken a second earlier or later it would've caught her looking up at him.

She'd been avoiding looking at Sasha though. Debuting a routine like this, at a regional comp for one, and without your coach even seeing it, just wasn't something you did.

His jaw was viciously clenched but what could he say? He just nodded tightly but not even that could hold her grin back. She'd done it!

"I told you" Austin declared

"You were right" Lauren conceded "Wining does make me feel better."

He pulled her back into his lap and pressed a kiss to her neck. The tabloids got a photo of that.

"Feels good yeah?" Austin checked.

She looked up to Carter. "yeah. Feels good."

"The Rock is sure to win the club comp now" Emily managed to say. The Rock would've probably still won short of Lauren coming off the beam.

"Rock On!" Kaylie added. Lauren smirked.

"1,2 and 5. It's ours. Take that Denver Elite." Payson joined in and Lauren, now that she'd won, could conjure up joy to share.

"and 1st on floor" She hugged Payson.

Lauren hobbled up to get her trophy. She wasn't going to risk further wrath and photographs by having one of the boys carry her and she didn't think it was a good idea to ask Sasha for help either.

When they announced the results, they did the juniors first, and Becca Keeler came in 6th and placed second in two events. She was well on the way to becoming a top level elite and no one cheered louder than Payson. Lauren gave a whoop of her own. It was hard not to like Becca, except when she'd crashed their sleepovers but had Lauren been a younger sibling, she was sure she would have crashed as well. It was a great result for the Rock, and 5 other juniors had done well also, three in the top ten. Lauren was sure some of the older ones were resenting Becca's sudden rise, but that had happened when Lauren, Kaylie and Payson had been her age as well. It was the age you decided Olympics or College.

Of the elites, it had been a five-way shut-out with the exception of Payson's floor. All the others weren't at an international level.

As she was waiting for her name to be called, Lauren wished she could've seen Kaylie's face during her beam. She wondered if anyone had caught it, or Kelly Parker's. That wasn't the sort of thought she shared with Carter.

"Ellen Beals alert." Emily spoke up.

"Belov, girls." She looked them over as if she were hiring staff, not managing the national team, but then she fixed on Lauren with a bright smile.

"Well down. That mount was quite something. I didn't know you were working on that, or the Grigoras."

"I wasn't sure they'd be ready."

"Well you blew everyone out of the water. Queen of the Beam, right?"

No one had called her that since before the Chinese invitational, since before nationals maybe even. The world Queen was usually substituted for something else.

"sounds good to me"

She looked over Kaylie and Emily but didn't say a word.

"Well congratulations on the win." She paused "You looked lovely on the floor as well Payson."

Lauren kept her smiley, happy, face on until Beals was half way to the other side of the floor, talking to Kelly Parker and her team mates.

"Well thank you your highness" Payson stated, and they all laughed. For a second they felt like a team again and then Lauren added:

"When they make a movie of us, only Jane Lynch will be able to pull her off."

At their blank looks she added "the tracksuits?"

She rolled her eyes, but an assistant trainer scoffed to one side, which made her happier.

"Lauren!" The parents arrived and much to Lauren's relief, Chloe immediately went to Emily.

"that was amazing. That final rotation? Does anyone have a beam DOD that high?" She managed a smile for her father

"it was good, right?"

"it was fantastic. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Dad."

When they called her name she accepted the trophy smiling, and made sure to check her hair and make-up in a reflective surface before pictures were taken.

Austin and Carter hooted loudly, and so did everyone else when the Rock won the club title.

"As much as the girls appreciate your support, Mr Anderson, Mr Tucker, I'm afraid the pair of you will have to find something else to occupy your time this evening"

"yeah, that was what I came to tell you, as much fun as watching you own on beam is, we have a duel mission this weekend."

Austin leant in "Olly's flying in tonight."

"oh" her face lit up and she threw her arms around him "congrats"

When Carter hugged her goodbye she whispered "I'll text you when I get home, we need to celebrate tonight."

"no kidding"

He nodded and they both grinned as they split apart. He turned for one final look at his girlfriend before leaving the floor. She couldn't help the big grin.

"Are you even trying to be subtle? You can still get kicked out, you know?" Kaylie reminded her.

"oh look" Lauren held up her right hand and what was encased in it "my big shiny trophy. What colour is yours?"

Her exit was only slightly hampered by her hobble.

On the bus, she stuck her leg out and glared at anyone who might jostle it.

"That beam was amazing" Becca Keeler made sure to tell her though. She stepped carefully over Lauren's ankle.

"you weren't so bad either." Lauren admitted "if I wasn't planning on being in Nice by the time you're all grown up I might have to consider you serious competition."

"really? Thanks Lauren."

"What'd you say to Becca?" Payson asked

"congratulations. It's traditional." Kaylie and Emily took the seats in front of Lauren. She moved her leg

"are you sitting then?" she asked.

Payson sat quietly for all for ten seconds, but even before the bus was loaded she demanded "did you really upgrade your skill level that much, just by practicing in the annexe? With no coach?"

Lauren shrugged. "I guess. It didn't start that way, I just kept adding stuff, and I liked it in there. Just me and the beam, and the boys."

"and they don't impact your gymnastics at all?"

Lauren smirked "I've certainly increased my flexibility"

Payson turned bright red.

"the boys are great" Lauren insisted "anyway, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep up male gymnasts, just for conditioning?" she smirked and leant over "we do lots of conditioning."

In front of them Kaylie audibly groaned and grimaced.

When the bus finally arrived back in Boulder, Lauren was ready to get off, get to the boys house and figure out a way to have sex with her boyfriend and keep a bag of ice on her ankle. Instead she had to sit through a team dinner.

"Alright." Sasha stood up in front of them "just a few reminders. Firstly, a reminder that sitting here with us tonight are the All-Around and beam champion, Lauren Tanner, All Around-Silver, and Bars and Vault Champion, Kaylie Cruz, Floor Champion, Payson Keeler and, of course, our Junior stars, Alexis Dunthorp and Becca Keeler and Josh Hun." The bus cheered.

"Well done" Sasha reminded them. "Well done everyone, because of course, we're the club champions of the day, and _that's_ due to all of you, and all the hard work you put in, parents too."

Cheering again.

Lauren almost groaned out loud.

As everyone chatted away, Lauren grimaced, which only increased when Summer appeared.

"Lauren, there you are." Summer reappeared "congratulations" she hugged her. "oh, I'm so proud of you."

Suddenly, it all came rushing back. "Why, you're not my mother? You're not even my Dad's girlfriend? You can't just show up and declare yourself on my side when you want to!"

"That wasn't what I was trying to do" Summer attempted to explain but Lauren would have none of it.

Lauren turned and attempted to storm off but her father caught her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To get some fresh ice for my ankle" she snapped right back. "not that it's any of your business"

"it damn well is my business if you're going to meet that boy..."

"For your information, that boy, is at home. Where I'm going as soon as this hell is over."

Watch your mouth!" Steve hissed in a low voice and glanced around. "I'm your father, and this is your team."

"So? Is that supposed to mean something? I just _won_." She reminded him. "_I_ just won, and I did it without you. I don't need family and I don't need you, so just leave me the hell alone."

Steve was so surprised he let her go and she tore her arm out of his grasp and stormed off as best she could given her sprained ankle.

"We need to talk" Sasha stepped close to Steve.

"About what?" Steve was in no mood.

"About Lauren" When Steve glared Sasha insisted "we're on the same side here. Meet me at the bar."

Steve ordered the best scotch they had. Sasha ordered a European beer Steve had never heard of. Tanner thought that its presence was probably why Sasha had chosen this particular restaurant.

"Needless to say, I'm concerned" his daughter's coach told him. His first instinct was to defend her.

"She did just win today"

"Barely."

"A point"

"And in any part of her beam routine she could've fallen and broken her neck or damaged herself far worse than a sprained ankle."

Steve sighed "I know. I don't know what to do. She used to talk to me."

"do you know what this is about?"

Steve shook his head. "I know what I'm worried it's about"

"You still think she had an abortion?" Sasha surmised

"It's that boy" He insisted "she was never like this before."

"Lauren's always had issues with self-restraint" Sasha insisted. "and I'll be honest, it's not the dating that concerns me. It's a rule that existed before me, and I really don't care, one way or the other."

"you don't care she's having sex? That she might have had an abortion?"

"that's a different matter altogether." Sasha insisted "I care about what happens on the gym floor, and yes, getting pregnant would effect that, but what concerns me now is that she's bringing her issues into the gym with her. This isn't some fun she's having to de-stress when she's not training."

"Well he trains there. Can't you kick him out?"

"I could" Sasha insisted "but then that would bring Lauren's spot at the gym into question as well, and Austin Tucker's, apparently."

Steve scowled

"and I don't think the issues would go away even if I did." Sasha told him. "but your daughter needs to figure this out, and quickly."

"or what?"

"let me make this very clear, Tanner. What your daughter did today, changing her routine without my permission, competing when I told her not too, is not only risking career threatening if not fatal injuries, it also sets an extremely poor example for the rest of the gym, and I can't allow that. I can't allow that in my gym at all."


	4. Interlude

Here's a little titbit that originally came at the end of the last chapter. It didn't quite fit there or at the beginning of the next one, so it's now a standalone. I've procrastinated enough in the last few weeks over whether to post it or not, so just know that there's a whole lot more to come and ready to be posted after this. The whole thing is actually close to finished, it just needs editing I never seem to have time to do.

Thank you **iargyrop, Kassandra Petrova, mangoskin93, Luv2Live and emmalilley. **This is for you.

In regards to the long/short chapter issue, I think they'll stay long (with about 12 chapters all together) but there will probably be a few short things (like this) or uber long chapters as well. Sorry if you don't like reading like that.

Also, if anyone wants it I did actually work out a routine for Lauren with scores etc. Thanks to all the lovely people willing to put gymnastics moves on youtube with the code of points. If anyone knows anything about gymnastics, I would love (!) a hand with that.

Hope you enjoy this. Smut is not my strong suit.

**Chapter 3.5 Post regionals extra.**

Suddenly, Lauren knew what it was to be Payson or Kaylie. Parents of young gymnasts suddenly wanted to know how she was, how her training had been going and when she spoke she no longer had to press hard to get anyone to listen. It also meant that far more people noticed her texting under the table and her muffled laughs and grins at messages. Her father glared and she didn't dare look at Sasha all dinner. Finally, Sasha and Summer and Kim made final, congratulatory remarks and they finished up.

"Ready to go?"

"I'm going to the boys' house." Lauren informed him.

"You can't spend one night at home, with your family."

"The Kmetkos are not my family."

"But I am." Her father replied "and we need to talk. Sasha's not happy."

"No kidding. We can do it tomorrow though, okay?"

"You will come home tonight." Her father insisted. It wasn't a question.

Her phone beeped. Carter was outside.

"That's my ride. I'll see you at home."

Her father nodded but then when she started to turn he called out "wait." And hugged her "you did so well today." He told her "I love you. You're my little girl and you're turning out so well."

"Thanks Daddy." She gave him a small smile before she left, climbing into the passenger seat of Carter's jeep.

Sasha noticed and gave Steve a pointed look.

Austin and his new 'roommate were nowhere to be found, which had Lauren smirking.

After a quick glance to make sure the two boys were well and truly locked away, she turned to Carter.

"How about we go into... the hot tub?" She tilted her head suggestively, but when she tried to stand and slip off her dress, to reveal her bikini she came very close to falling on her ass.

"You're adorable when you're trying to be sexy." Carter carried her instead, and set her down by the pool.

"thanks." She pouted, but he stripped off his tee and climbed in.

"Get in here"

She climbed onto his lap.

"Am I sexy when I'm trying to have my way with you?"

It was a good thing Lauren liked that puppy dog expression Carter sometimes got, because when she untied her bikini top with one hand and then pulled it off, it returned full force. She loved the way it took him a few seconds to focus again.

Then he pulled her tight against him and she could feel just what he thought about her trying to have her way with him.

Later, after they'd migrated from the hot tub to Carter's bed via the freezer for an ice pack, Lauren told him.

He ran a hand down her back while she snuggled into his chest.

"Don't let me fall asleep." She reminded him. "You have to take me home."

"I know one way we can stay awake"

"oh yeah?" When she trailed fingers down his chest, he flipped her over, which would've been extremely hot had it not been for the sudden spurt of ankle pain.

"Ow, ow." She scrambled for the ice pack.

"Sorry babe." Carter apologised but he was laughing.

"Oh you think its funny do you?"

Carter smiled "very."

He went to adjust her ice pack but she pulled away.

"Ew. Gymnast's foot." She pulled away. "Maybe I should work the uneven bars a bit more."

Carter just laughed and pinned her legs down with her arms.

"Stop talking."

Lauren never stopped talking, but with Carter between her legs she was far less articulate.

Carter loved that he could do that to her. He alone, could shut Lauren Tanner up.

"I'll return the favour in a moment." She assured him "but I'm going to need a minute to just… recover." Nothing fuelled a boy's ego like that.

"I've got a better idea." Carter reached for the bedside table and the top draw. They really went through the condoms but after the fake pregnancy emergency, Lauren Tanner took four different precautions.

They flipped over once more and this time Lauren paid no attention to her ankle. Instead she took the condom and straddled her boyfriend.

"I don't know how people who aren't gymnasts have good sex." She made conversation even as she rose and sank on top of him.

"God Lo. I really don't care right now."

Lauren was not a world class gymnast for nothing. She could do things others could only dream of, but Carter was gymnast as well, and he moved into a sitting position so they were chest to chest, with a breast in one hand and the other supporting her back he enjoyed the breathy little sounds that had replaced words.

For once Lauren Tanner was being quiet, which possibly explained why Austin Tucker thought it was okay to knock on Carter's door.

Both startled, Lauren went flying off the bed and hit the floor as though she'd overshot a vault.

"ow" she muttered, but then she laughed.

"Everything okay?" Austin called.

"Fine" Lauren replied and then jokingly added "and how are you?"

Obviously having expected Carter and Carter alone Austin closed the door. "I am so sorry." He replied through the door. "Its past eleven, so I thought you would've…"

"What did you say? Did you say eleven?" Lauren's eyes leapt to the alarm clock and she jumped up. "Shit, not again." Then she froze. "Hey, I won today, being home on time, probably not so important."

"You should still go." Carter reminded her. "I'll drive you, hold on."

Lauren tossed him the jeans that she found under her top.

After checking herself in the mirror (yes, she did look like she'd spent the night having sex) she bounded out as best she could with a sore ankle. Sure enough Austin and the new boy were in the kitchen.

"Busy night?" Austin smirked.

Lauren replied immediately. "For everyone it seems."

"This is Olly."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Lo!" Carter called from the hallway.

"I'm late." Lauren added "but I'm sure can chat soon"

She was halfway out the kitchen when Austin called out "Lo, you're big giant trophy?"

"Right." Lauren grinned and collected it. "Thanks."

"Congratulations." The Olympic champion insisted. "You did good."

Her father was sitting in the living room, scotch in hand when Lauren let herself in.

"Lauren, come in here please." He insisted straight away.

"I know, I'm late." Lauren told him. She dropped onto a lounge and put her foot up. "But considering my day, I would think you'd let it slide."

"How's your ankle?" Her father asked instead.

"Fine. Sore." She admitted.

He nodded "you've been icing it."

"yeah, fifteen on, fifteen off."

"I'll get you another ice pack."

She picked up the papers her father had been glancing over off the coffee table.

"How's business?" She asked, when he returned.

"You know you don't need to worry about that." He replied "we're doing fine, even in this economy."

"Well I'll have a whole bunch of endorsements after nationals."

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't want you selling yourself out for a car yard ad."

"Ew." Lauren grimaced.

"Just focus on your gymnastics" her father told her "like that beam today. That was… something."

Lauren sighed and smiled in satisfaction."Sasha wasn't too happy about it though." He pointed out.

"Well I think he'll care less when the Rock dominates at nationals, and he's named national coach."

Steve Tanner nodded but remembered Sasha's words. "Just, tread carefully these next couple of weeks. I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on."

"Protect me from what? I just beat Kaylie, Payson, Emily, Kelly Parker and Andrea Conway at the last competition before nationals. Everything I could want is actually possible."

"And you'll get it." Steve Tanner assured his daughter. "I'll make sure of it."


	5. Unexpected Opportunities

So here's another chapter after the great response I received for the last one. Thank you Quinn James-Kassandra Petrova, iargyrop & Luv2live for your reviews.

Here's a little sneak in response to your comments: it gets worse before it gets better, so no, Sasha and Lauren wont be bonding quite yet, and if while Lauren and Steve might be an invincible force when they work together, when they don't its a calamity.

So I hope you like this. Its brief but sets up a lot of what's to come. The next chapter is huge though.

* * *

Austin Tucker was right. Winning did make Lauren feel better. But she didn't feel _good_, at least most of the time.

Sasha was furious. The first day back, despite all the public praise and congratulations he and the rest of the staff and parents heaped on the girls, Sasha let it be known in no uncertain terms just how he felt when she went to open the annex doors and they were locked.

"And where am I supposed to train?" She demanded in a low and furious voice the whole gym strained to hear.

"In here, with your team mates." Sasha blithely stated with a broad arm gesture. She scowled. "And take it easy on that ankle" he reminded her.

Sighing, Lauren stretched out by the main beams. Kaylie was on one, a collection of juniors including Becca Keeler among others were on the rest.

Payson joined Lauren. She had barely left Lauren's side since she entered the gym. Clearly she was desperate for knowledge about Lauren's beam DOD.

Lauren groaned as she stretched out. She had a huge bruise from Saturday night.

Payson was concerned. "I thought you just hurt your ankle?"

"I did." Lauren insisted before slowly stretching out further.

"Need any help stretching out?" Austin dropped down beside them with a huge smirk. He'd obviously seen Lauren stretching.

"Don't!" She scowled at him.

"Is somebody still a little stiff?"

"Probably less stiff than you, after this weekend."

Austin's smirk only grew "Hey, I stretch."

Lauren slapped him on the shoulder.

"I really don't want to hear about whatever it was that made you stiff… ew." Payson grimaced.

"I fell over, and hit the floor, that's why I'm stiff." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You fell over?" Payson asked

"She fell out of bed!" Austin amended, and then dodged out of Lauren's reach.

"Let me know if you need any help stretching Doll." He wandered away when the amusement lessened.

Lauren couldn't but laugh and grin a little. So few people were playful with her these days.

Payson stared. "I cannot believe you and _Austin Tucker._ He's _Austin Tucker!_ Have you seen his gold medals?"

"Toss me that tape?" Lauren requested, before responding to the question. "I presume we're talking about actual gold medals? That wasn't a euphemism!"

"Lauren!"

"Yes, I've seen them, they have a trophy room at the house."

"They? He shares it with Carter?"

"Carter's trophies are in his room, he shares it with Olly, the new guy. He's a snowboarder. Winter Olympian actually."

"Alright, so sex aside, I am kind of jealous you're hanging out with actual Olympians."

"Austin's great." Lauren replied "Can you…" she gestured to her ankle and Payson helped. "He's nice, he's sweet. He cooks."

"He cooks? He's got seven Olympic medals and you think it's great he cooks?"

"and he helped me land my new mount."

"I knew it."

"Speaking, of, I should get on the beam."

"Your ankle's okay?"

"I'm still taking it easy and icing it, but yes." Lauren flexed it pointedly.

Standing she flexed it once more to be certain.

Of course all the beams were still taken by juniors and Kaylie. Normally Lauren would've tossed a junior off with a glare and a passing word, but instead she watched Kaylie's routine with a critical eye. She was getting worse. Lauren understood self-control and restricted dieting. Hell, she threw up half of what she ate, but the difference was Lauren threw up the breakfast biscuits she binged on. She kept down the protein shakes.

"Did you need something?" Kaylie asked, after she barely landed her triple twist dismount.

"Now how are we supposed to win as a team at nationals when the reigning national champ has a beam routine like that?"

"My beam routine's fine." Kaylie insisted "I beat you with it at the China meet, and in France, remember? One regionals doesn't make you number one."

"and eating even less will definitely make you number 2 or 3, or four if Kmetko's having a good day."

"Excuse me?" Kaylie cocked a hip and put her hand on it defensively.

"I don't want you looming over my victory all next year as my very own version of a broken Payson Keeler. When I win, I want it to be I'm the best, not because you've gone all Christy Henrich."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaylie insisted.

"Look, I don't care if you have body issues and want to look like an Olsen twin to get over your parents' divorce, but if this screws up your gymnastics, you'll regret it forever."

"Says the girl who's been throwing up her breakfast every morning most of her life."

"Yeah, but I never had issues getting enough energy to land my tricks. Maybe if you had a bit more energy, I wouldn't have beaten you."

Kaylie shifted awkwardly "are you finished pretending to care, Lo? Or do you want to buy another one way ticket to Paris for Emily. Yeah, we figured that out. Some friend you are."

"You may not want to be my friend anymore." Lauren told her "but I don't want to see you wither into some has been that people always talk about as a _might have been_."

"Well it's none of your business." Kaylie reminded her "I have actual friends, ones who don't sleep with my boyfriend."

"Right, and have they noticed that you barely have the energy to get out of bed, let alone train."

"So what? It makes it easier for you. You'll win by any means necessary, right? On the rare occasion you do win."

"You may have replaced me with Emily Kmetko." Lauren's nose wrinkled "but you're still my team mate, and I'm not replacing you in the top flight with her."

"Another loving comment from Lauren Tanner." Kaylie commented sarcastically.

"There are worse things than you parents splitting up, okay? We both know you're the centre of both their worlds, not even Leo gets a look in." Lauren reminded her.

Kaylie frowned. "Why are you so sure all of a sudden, like your Dad's any different."

"My Dad has Emily Kmetko now, haven't you heard? And my mum lived up to all my expectations. But I'm still here!" Lauren reminded her "I'm better than ever."

"You're a mess." Kaylie informed her "a bitchy mess, with no friends left to take care of you."

Lauren recoiled and Kaylie felt guilty. It was too far, even she knew that.

"But I'm going to win nationals." Lauren reminded her, her jaw clenched. "and you'll end up in a hospital ward surrounded by smothering pity, which is a fate far worse than the hatred you all have for me."

Kaylie opened her mouth but by the time she thought of something to say, Lauren had taken up the beam. She lined up her run and then with an attitude Kaylie could only describe as angry, Lauren flawlessly executed the mount that had won her regionals.

Kaylie saw Lauren throw back her head and blink away tears, before rubbing her face and straightening her hair. She saw everything the others missed and bit her lip in sympathy and guilt.

Payson and Emily didn't see it. Sasha didn't quite get it across the gym either, though he watched Lauren with close concentration.

"Wow. She really does look fantastic." Payson commented.

"Fantastic." Emily repeated, less than thrilled. She was commenting, sarcastically, on the whole situation. "I bet she'll be even worse to live with now."

"What was she like yesterday?" Kaylie stretched out curious.

Emily shrugged "bitchy. She ignored us the whole day."

Payson shrugged "her and Mr Tanner always seemed so close."

"I think that was before Carter and Austin" Emily looked Kaylie's way "Sorry."

"Well I can't say I'm unhappy she's getting in trouble."

"She's not" Emily scoffed "I don't think her Dad knows how to punish her. She ignores him and then storms up to her room and leaves whenever she wants. He took away her car and she didn't blink. She just carries on. I heard him threatening to cut off her credit cards."

"Well that will shut her up." Kaylie noted.

"No, she just told him that Austin would support her, but she'd really prefer he didn't as that would _cheapen their relationship_, and she didn't want to be Chloe Kmetko."

Payson coughed on the water she was drinking out of surprise.

"What's worse." Emily commented "is that he's so worried about driving her closer towards them, he won't punish her. She just gets to keep being bitch of the house."

"Can't you just avoid her?" Payson suggested

"The good thing is, I barely have to. She's barely around." Watching Lauren throw her huge scoring front tuck salto with a half-twist Emily scowled in jealousy. "I guess maybe she was training all those times she says she was."

"I still cannot believe her beam." Payson stated. "Or that Austin Tucker's been helping her."

For the first time since she'd begun her beam, Lauren fumbled while practicing her onodi. She'd been watching in the mirror when Becca Keeler, next beam over, slipped off sideways, catching her off guard.

The junior gymnast didn't crash onto the mat in the worst way possible, but she didn't land on her feet smoothly either. Instead of attempting a recovery, Lauren let gravity take hold and landed neatly on the leg that wasn't injured.

"Are you okay?"

Becca groaned but nodded. Ana, one of the assistant coaches who looked after the juniors repeated the question when she arrived.

"I'm fine. Just… bruised." Becca insisted. She pulled herself back up.

"Time to get back on the beam then." Ana insisted in her Russian accent. She patted the beam.

"Yeah. Of course" replied Becca, but she didn't sound sure.

Ana frowned but nodded, backing off.

"What's the problem?" Lauren sighed, irritated but also intrigued. Becca Keeler was a gymnast to watch.

"I can't do this." Becca told her "I've never finished a beam routine without a major mess up. I fall all the time."

"You did fine at regionals." Lauren scraped her mind for the memory of Becca on beam. She couldn't find it.

"I did the most basic elite routine I could, and I still lost huge marks for deduction. I can't land my elite skills and final flight decisions are tomorrow. There's no way Sasha ranks me as an elite for the all-around if I can't stick beam."

"You can. Sasha wouldn't have named you _most promising junior_ if you couldn't."

"I can do floor and vaults and bars, just not beam."

Lauren leant back against the beam.

"But not beam?"

"I can't land aerials and my execution is awful."

"And what do the coaches say."

"To practice."

"Well they might have a point."

Becca sighed.

"Look, I'm coming in early tomorrow. If you want, I'll show you some of my personal tricks."

Becca frowned "I think Payson has a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, so I can't get a lift."

"I'll pick you up, just be outside at 5.45, okay?"

"Yeah." Becca glanced around and grinned. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

Lauren mounted the beam using a press mount and then after adjusting her ankle strapping, started up again. She finished her routine while Becca stared.

"Becca, what is the problem?" Ana asked her, now that the scary Tanner girl was gone.

"No problem Ana." Becca replied. She fell four more times during beam, but a small smile kept appearing on her face.

That afternoon in the car, Payson didn't 'focus' instead she asked Becca "what were you and Lauren talking about today?"

"You and Lauren Tanner were talking?" their mother asked.

"Just for like a second." Becca told them. Something told her not to mention that coming in early was her idea though.

"She offered to give me a lift tomorrow, because Payson has a check-up." She told her mother.

"I thought you would come in with us." Kim looked concerned. "We'll be there by 9.30, 10 at the latest."

"Apparently I have to work on my beam or Sasha won't rank me elite for nationals. It's true too. Anyway, she offered a lift. I said yes. She's like the best beamer in the world. I should be grateful."

"Well she's an excellent gymnast, but that doesn't mean she's a good person to emulate." Kim told her.

Becca sighed.

"See already you're pouting. I don't know if I'm happy with this."

"She's giving me a lift, mum. Not taking me to an all-night rave. I have to get my beam sorted. I'm focusing, alright? If it were Payson you'd be concerned I wasn't getting up at five in the morning."

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her tone.

Becca deflated in the chair. "Sorry."

"Alright, you can go." Kim told her "but just this once and you still need full supervision."

"Duh." Becca replied.

Kim frowned. Payson leaned forward. "Lauren always has something planned."

"Well if she does" Kim informed Becca "You're to behave as a responsible young adult we can trust."

Becca rolled her eyes. "Of course Mum."

* * *

That was how Kim Keeler came to be standing out the front of the house with a shivering Becca Keeler. At five to six she'd had enough.

"Come on Becca, let's go back inside."

Becca sighed. "I'll wait." She insisted.

"If they come, you'll be able to see from inside anyway." Kim told her.

"Hey look."

A sleek Aston Martin came down the drive.

"Morning Keelers." Austin Tucker rolled down his window. "Mrs Keeler. Don't you look lovely for this god-awful time?"

"Austin? I didn't know you'd be here." Kim stated, she peered into the car. "Hello Carter."

"Hi Mrs Keeler?" He waved a hand in greeting.

Lauren jumped out of the backseat. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning. Any reason for the early training session?" Kim asked.

"Dedication, commitment, Olympic aspirations…" Lauren smirked.

"Right." Kim didn't look convinced, and she'd always been the perfect mother in Lauren's eyes, so the blonde softened. "Nothing untoward. I promise." She told the gym manager.

"Well alright. Be careful Becca." She kissed the top of her daughter's head and then headed back inside. The sun wasn't even up yet and already she was exhausted.

Even after the drive to the gym, Becca still stared at the bantering threesome with awe in her eyes.

"So it goes without saying." Lauren told her "that you don't tell anyone what you see between the three of us. Got it?"

"Yeah?" Becca nodded, slightly confused. At Lauren's glare, she took a hesitant step back.

Carter put a restraining arm on Lauren.

"What she means is, there are lots of rumours about breaking the rules at the rock, so long as they're rumours, no one gets in trouble. You can't confirm them."

"You mean about you and Lauren?" She asked, then her eyes darted to Austin "or is it Austin and Lauren?"

Austin laughed and Lauren nodded delightedly. "If you could maintain that confusion, that would be awesome."

"uh… okay."

They all stretched lightly. Sasha was around somewhere, they knew. On Rock grounds he was always around somewhere, so they behaved themselves. The snow meant lots more gymnasts were doing their conditioning inside, and would probably trickle in. It gave Lauren limited time with Becca.

"Alright, so you can do your whole beam routine on floor right?"

Becca nodded.

"what's the difference on beam?"

"Well it's a balance beam for one. It's like a metre off the ground."

"yeah, obviously." Lauren replied "but the moves are the same, you've just got a less stable base."

She switched her position. It restricts you, but that's good, because once you learn to work with that restriction, you can be better than anyone else."

"Like you."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it lately, what makes a good beamer."

"and?"

"Okay, so when you're on floor, or just you know, standing around. You automatically know where to put your feet when you move."

"Because the floor is flat."

"A beam is flat" Lauren snarked back, "it's just got even more restrictive dimensions. Here" she jumped up to grab a spare piece of scoring paper and a pencil from the sidelines and returned. "So these are the dimensions you can use on floor."

"You can use all of them, I mean, unless you step out of bounds."

"No you can't." Lauren reminded her. "you extend your leg a certain distance to meet the ground, at a certain angle." She held up her leg to demonstrate, holding it a foot of the ground. "If I tried to take a step with my other foot while this one was like this, I'd fall over. That's what happens when you over or under power a trick"

"Yeah."

"It's not different with beam, you just have to get the width right as well."

"Yeah, which is hard."

"Because you're body thinks it hard. You don't find floor hard."

Becca nodded, cautiously. She didn't get where this was going.

"Alright, jump up on beam." She told Becca.

They both did.

"Alright, look at this, I'm walking backwards without looking. I know the beam is there, It's like a floor, not going anywhere. Move around."

Becca was not so smooth.

"Relax" Lauren told her "what's the worse that happens? You fall?"

Becca nodded. Lauren smirked. Becca thought it was unnerving.

"Stay on the beam. You don't get off unless you fall, okay?"

Lauren herself dismounted off the bar with her perfect double that made Becca flush with jealousy.

Lauren just headed for her gym bag, finding her ipod and heading for the gym sound system. Sasha was not a huge contemporary music fan, and disagreements always ranged over what was to be played so it stayed silent most of the time. Lauren found what she was looking for quickly.

When Britney played, Carter called out from where he was doing pull ups with Austin.

"Lo, no!"

"It's a playlist, don't worry." She told them. "only a few trashy nineties songs."

"I'm in agony." He called back.

She grinned and twirled on the way back to the beam causing Austin, pulling up beside Carter to comment. "I'm sure you'll be well compensated later."

Carter would've shoved him or something, but his upper body was his weak point and already groaning, so he just carried on.

Becca was frozen, waiting for Lauren.

"So the point is, to get used to the beam. You should never have to look for it. It's not going anyway. It's all about confidence."

Lauren used a press mount and snapped her legs together in time to the music before moving upright with a flourish.

Becca laughed.

"Dance Keeler." Lauren insisted. Becca attempted a few, little moves.

"This isn't choreographed little… flicky things." Lauren had gotten over that in the last few months. Where once her beam routine was full of bits of fluff, now she embraced more confident style.

Becca attempted to copy Lauren and fell.

"Get back on." Lauren insisted.

The song switched over and Lauren, knowing it, moved to the music, choreographing as she went. She timed reaching the end perfectly and then tumbled. At the other end she did a fluffy little pirouette that included a jump and that Becca knew wasn't worth anything in the code of points. In between the fluff were serious moves though. Moves Becca had no chance of landing.

Lauren had to know what she was talking about Becca decided, so she did jump on, and then started practicing her own tricks. She still fell, a lot, but having music meant it was much easier to regain a rhythm.

Lauren knew someone would be joining them probably by seven, and she was right. Sasha and Summer walked in, in conversation. They'd gotten lucky with song selection. If it had been something from the top forty or the nineties he probably would've just torn the ipod straight out.

Sasha frowned. "The Sex Pistols?"

Lauren shrugged "I'm angry."

"Well I don't think it's quite appropriate for the Rock…" Summer began. Lauren was already on the way to the sound system, pulling it out.

She collected an arm band and headed for Becca. "Here, knock yourself out, and maybe tone it down a bit now."

Becca nodded. "got it."

Sasha eyed them carefully.

"Let's see this famous beam routine one more time. Then you should ice your ankle before main practice."

"Of course." Lauren pushed off Becca's beam and headed for one of her own. She smirked, at herself, saluted out of routine and then bounced onto the beam.

She moved through the routine with confidence and character.

It was different to Kaylie, that was for sure, Sasha thought. Kaylie played to the crowd. Lauren's authority, recently at least, was in her self-confidence. She didn't even acknowledge them but they would acknowledge her, with her self-assured smirk and, he blinked as he always did as she threw her twisted front tuck salto, that stunning grigoras.

After the dismount, stuck without a flinch she turned to him. "Well?"

"Perfect." He conceded.

She scowled "it was not, I wobbled when I landed the jumps, and my grigoras came in too low again, and about a thousand other things."

"Tiny things." Sasha told her.

Lauren resisted the urge to mouth of about how she needed to be perfect and _could he help?_

"ice your ankle." He told her before adding "That looks good Becca."

She didn't hear him and he sighed.

"I'll be in the office if you need me." He told Lauren, before glancing in the direction of the conditioning boys and heading up the stairs.

Ice could wait. Lauren decided. The training camera was on the other side of the main floor mat and headed over.

Quickly, she ran through the footage from yesterday. It had been left recording all night, clearly, because it had filled the tape. She'd tape over the empty gym on the end.

"Boring, boring, boring…." She rewound up the tape until suddenly the screen went dark, signalling the lights had gone out. Pressing play, Payson on floor came up and she watched her routine critically. Until…

"Oh my god." She stated allowed. Immediately her eyes flew to Sasha' office but he wasn't in the window. If she couldn't see him, he probably couldn't see her.

Part of her wanted to show it immediately, proof that Sasha Belov played favourites but then she looked to Carter. What would he think? She knew immediately.

"Damn it." She swore, but then she thought more. This was perfect. She decided. After collecting the tape she closed the camera and moved it to the side. Tapes went missing all the time, it was a Rock epidemic.

She dropped this one, as casually as she could, into her gym bag before smirking and heading over to the boys.

"Why do you look so happy?" Carter asked. He kept up his conditioning for another two movements then stopped. ""should I be worried?"

"Our awesome futures." She told him "nothing to worry about."

He grabbed a towel and looked at her oddly while she ogled him. "okay."

"I was thinking." She settled down and stretched. Sasha couldn't yell at them for slacking off during an extra practice but it didn't hurt. "we should go to the winter festival this weekend." She told him.

"In Boulder? Are you sure?"

"I'm not saying make out on the ice ring." Lauren told him. "but, I mean, we say we're friends."

"You don't think it's, uh, poking a sleeping tiger_ named Belov? Or Tanner?"_ he stressed the point.

Lauren shrugged "I'm pretty sure the tiger's awake. I just thought, maybe, you know, we could go on a date."

"I've never taken you on a date." Carter surmised. "Wow, I feel like a total jackass now. I've never taken you on a date."

Lauren shrugged.

"Why don't I take you somewhere a bit further away." Carter suggested "Denver? Thanks to Austin I've actually got some money saved up. I could see if I could get Saturday off work."

"You don't have to…" Lauren knew that Carter's minimum wage job didn't pay much and he was saving every penny he wasn't pitching into the house. He felt bad enough living off Austin he paid him back in housework. Austin and Olly hadn't wanted to risk a housekeeper with a camera phone but nor were they particularly tidy.

"I want to."

She leant into closer.

"So how about we get a bunch of food from the famers markets." Lauren suggested. "something I can pretend is champagne, actual beer for you, and go watch the fireworks at the winter festival."

"You really want to go?" Carter checked.

Lauren nodded.

"Lo, I know you." Carter reminded her. "What's going on?"

"This Sunday, the winter festival"

"Yeah."

"It's my birthday."

"Why didn't I know that?" Carter frowned "You haven't mentioned a day where you receive lots of expensive, shiny, things?"

"because last year, I didn't get anything. I lost something."

Carter frowned, confused. Lauren leant in close and reminded him. "My virginity."

"That was your birthday?"

"Yeah" Lauren sat back, not exactly thrilled with the events of last year. "I got my Dad's secretary telling me that not only were they dating but that he'd not once chosen the gift he'd picked out for me, Kaylie and Payson declaring me the wicked witch of the Rock and, well, I got you."

Carter could've apologised, again, about how he'd walked out and left her, drunk, on a couch in the middle of a party on the outskirts of Boulder.

Instead he just told her "so this year, we go to the winter festival and watch the fireworks_._"

They were both startled by Austin dropping down next to them.

"You're not talking about the winter festival are you?"

"Yeah, we were going to check it out on Sunday." Carter replied

"Mind if Olly and I tag along?"

Carter and Lauren exchanged looks. He knew that was not the date night she had in mind.

"Unless we shouldn't…"

"It's our anniversary." Carter informed him.

Lauren added the "sort of" which made Carter wince.

"also Lo's birthday."

"Ah, right." Austin nodded. He got it.

"You just stay on your side of the picnic rug." Lauren told him. "It's like there won't be a thousand and one people there anyway." She looked at Carter "and you're probably right about not being too conspicuous in Boulder."

Disregarding the fact that a few more gymnasts had arrived Carter hugged Lauren when they stood and kissed the top of her head.

"So we're each other's covers, again." Carter stated.

Lauren smirked "I believe the correct term is beards."

Lauren couldn't keep the grin of her face the rest of the day. She even smiled when with the elite girls, running through vaults. She brushed off their queries until they were stretching afterwards.

"Come on, you're all glowy." If anyone other than Payson had prodded, Lauren would've snapped. Kaylie and Emily, however, always kept their comments sightly snide, so it was far easier to taunt them. When Payson asked, Lauren felt like answering.

"I just made plans for this weekend."

"Are you going to the festival?" Payson asked.

"You're going?" Lauren asked, slightly perturbed. She knew Rock families would be there, but she was hoping there would be another rager or something this weekend to keep the elite girls away.

"We go every year. The whole family… speaking of which, what was up with you and Becca this morning?"

Lauren shrugged. "She wanted to come in early and said you were going to your doctors. It was no big deal."

"Right. I bet you give lifts to all the juniors."

"Well I guess I started campaigning for the Rocky's early this year."

They laughed, and it hurt Lauren a bit that they thought that was a real possibility, so instead she started thinking about this coming weekend.

"See, there you go again, with that smile." Payson pointed out. "The winter festival really isn't that great. It's just fireworks, street performers and a bunch of couples making out…" she trailed off.

"You've got a date to the winter festival" Kaylie surmised "of course you do."

"Well I'm going with the boys, Carter, Austin and the third musketeer, Olly."

"Who?" Kaylie couldn't help but ask.

"He's Austin and Carter's housemate."

"He's a winter Olympian. I googled him." Payson informed them. "I guess Olympians have a bond."

"That doesn't explain why Carter's living there." Kaylie snapped.

"Because they're friends. We're all friends. I know you don't think I'm capable of having them, but they are."

"Until you stab them in the back and sleep with their boyfriends."

Lauren considered. The insult was actually funnier than Kaylie had intended.

"I don't think that's going to be an issue." She told them.

Finally, Payson, who'd been ignoring the little tete-e-tete going on between Lauren and Kaylie got it. She clicked her fingers.

"It's your birthday" she told Lauren. "right? This Sunday. It's your birthday."

"Oh that's sick." Kaylie erupted "it's not her birthday she's excited about. It's her anniversary."

Emily said the words she and Payson were both thinking "her anniversary?"

"It's a year since the party where she slept with Carter."

"Maybe since it's been a year, you could get over it." Lauren told her exasperated.

"Right, get over how my best friend betrayed me."

"I got over you dumping me for the new girl and you lying about having a boyfriend. I even wanted to be friends again, but you can't even get over it enough to stop bringing it up in casual, public, conversation." Lauren scoffed and jumped up "whatever. I'm spending my birthday with my actual friends."

The rest of the week went by perfectly. Lauren knows that in second bedside draw and behind the books on her shelf is a burnt data CD and, where she knows her father won't look, underneath some unlikely to be used for years emergency tampons in a container in the bathroom is the small tape itself. Just in case, there's also one in stored in her sex-and the city box set. It was a particularly useful special features disc.

* * *

Review, Review, Review.

Next time: As happens every year, before nationals Lauren celebrates her birthday. It drags up old issues and raises questions about the future for Carter. Steve Tanner grows more concerned for his daughter's well being, Austin needs help getting out of a bad situation and Lauren takes one blow too many.


	6. Birthday Wishes

Review replies:

Quinn James-KassandraPetrova, Luv2Live & Sky: I'm glad you like Carter and Lauren. There needs to be more of them on the show! Right?

There's lots more of this written but I'd still love input. What do people want? More Austin? More Lauren/Carter, more Rock girls and drama? Do we like Kaylie? Emily? Payson? Sasha? Steve?

I'm open to suggestions here and I need some other Lauren lovers to bounce thoughts back of.

I hope you like this:

* * *

The footage Lauren Tanner knew was locked away in her bedroom made her confident on more than just the beam. When her father knocked on her door on Tuesday night she greeted him with a smirk.

"It's nice to see you doing school work." Her father commented.

"I get straight As." She replied automatically. She did.

"Well it's still nice to have you home in the evenings."

"Austin has something publicity event in Denver and Carter's at work."

"He has a job?"

"Not everyone's parents pay their gym dues." Lauren replied. "And he's over eighteen. It's allowed."

"Well dinner is in half an hour."

"I'll eat up here."

"You'll eat downstairs." Her father insisted. "I still pay your dues, remember?"

She was so satisfied with herself she was able to stomach Chloe Kmetko's voice. She even surprised herself when Brian was talking about how he wanted to get a head start on calculus and she stated. "I finished all my math requirements last year. I suppose I could donate my books to a good cause."

Silence reigned for almost a full minute before Chloe spoke up. "Well that's… very nice of you Lauren."

"If it's no trouble" Brian added.

"I wouldn't offer if it was." Lauren pointed out

Silence reigned once again and Lauren rolled her eyes before glancing down. At least the Kmetkos hadn't cooked that night, so she focused on her food.

Eventually, Chloe jumped up "who's ready for dessert?"

It was some sort of pie that Lauren barely tasted, but as everyone chattered away Lauren found herself picking at it, piece by piece.

Lauren realised suddenly that half her piece was gone. It wasn't a huge piece but still. "We'll I'll just be going then."

"Wait, actually." Her father insisted "we have one more thing to discuss. This Sunday is Lauren's birthday. We normally go to La Privilege…"

"Don't worry about it this year. I'm sure even the waiter I gave last year's gift chosen by the girlfriend of the moment won't want one chosen by Chloe Kmetko."

"Lauren, that's enough." Her father insisted. Lauren missed the hurt in his eyes at the memory.

"Yeah, it is." Lauren glanced down at her plate and felt visibly ill.

"I'm done. Good night."

She heard her father say something, but it was faint, in the background. Instead, she made her way up the banister, hand over her mouth. She closed the door to her bedroom and then the one to her bathroom behind her, before emptying the contents of the dinner into the toilet.

"Gross" She told herself, before flushing, rinsing and brushing.

After turning off her computer and straightening her desk, Lauren jumped into the shower. She hated feeling icky and loved the feel of the fresh sheets the housekeeper had put on her bed.

Telling herself it counted as English homework she put on Gone with the Wind. It was her chosen book for in-depth study semester, and she was a big fan of Clarke Gabel.

From her mini bar she filled half a glass of wine. As the family owned several vineyards, it had always been around growing up. The house cellar was the size of her bedroom. While gymnastics had always put a practical limit on drinking, a glass of wine had never been off limits, and "taste this" had been common growing up, even if she'd hated most of them and would have preferred the off-limits soda.

Still, it meant she'd enjoy her small glass of wine. When it was accompanied by a sleeping pill and Rhett Butler, it became just what she needed to get to sleep at 8.30pm.

Her father knocked, interrupting her happy bliss and her texting conversation with Carter, who was meant to be working and who had informed her it was a quiet night at the Shack.

Despite never having been told no by her father, she downed the last of the wine and filled the glass with the bottle of water she kept by her bed, taking a swallow of that as well.

"Come in." She paused the movie.

He glanced around the room but she'd slid her phone under her pillow. It was better he didn't see her texting Carter.

"Is that Gone with the Wind?"

"It's for English." Lauren replied.

"Doing the whole, watch the movie, skip the book trick?"

Lauren shrugged "I've read the book. I just like Clark Gabel and Vivian Leigh."

"But not Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara, right? You know that they don't have a good relationship."

"Yeah. I did pick that up from the whole _frankly my dear_, bit, plus the constant abandonment."

"Good. You deserve a man that will treat you like a princess."

Lauren twitched uncomfortably, "Thanks. So, ah, did you need something?"

"To talk about your birthday, unless there's something else you want to talk about." He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"The boys and I are going to the winter festival."

"The boys?"

"Yeah. There's fireworks and… live music. I haven't been since I was a kid."

"Well I don't like it. I don't like the idea of you going out with people I haven't met." He held up a hand before she could protest "boyfriend or not."

"You know Carter, you've known him for years, and Austin's…" Lauren smirked "Austin."

"A Twenty-something year old, with a string of models behind him. Not to mention drinking, partying…"

"He's stopped. He's actually…" Lauren smiled, "he's really sweet. He's great."

"As your father, I'm not allowed to believe that." Steve told her.

"Yeah, well. I didn't expect you too."

Steve took a deep breath "we've gone to La Privilege every year since you were old enough to figure out it was the most expensive restaurant in town."

Lauren sighed pulled the blankets up close.

"Last year, I had an awful birthday." She reminded him. "There was you and Summer, Kaylie and Payson weren't talking to me and I went to this stupid party…" She shook her head. "It just… it wasn't the night I wanted it to be."

"Sweetheart." Steve felt his stomach turn "this is important… was this the party where… did you have sex?"

Her head snapped around. "How do you know that?"

"You told me" he reminded her gently, causing her to frown. "You were upset about Payson and Kaylie and you said that you got drunk…"

"Oh" Lauren closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah."

"You had sex." Steve concluded. "Oh god, we fought and then you went and had sex."

"Stupid, fake-virgin Summer. " Lauren grumbled.

"I am so sorry." Steve told her. "I should never have let you leave that restaurant."

"You couldn't have stopped me" Lauren insisted. "Even before this… new me. I always got what I wanted."

"The boy you had sex with. It was a boy, wasn't it? Someone your own age?" Steve wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"You really want the details?" Lauren asked.

"No. Yes." Steve changed his mind "was it…"

Lauren cut him off before he could ask if it was Carter.

"It was just a one night thing." She insisted

"That is not okay!" He replied immediately. She winced at his tone.

"I know. It wasn't exactly something I planned. I was drunk, and stupid. But it's done." She told him "it's done, but I don't want to spend another birthday being reminded of your girlfriend who I hate and how I have no friends. I just want a nice, stress free, birthday."

There was a long pause before Steve said anything, and Lauren could've rolled her eyes at how predictable it was.

"Sex is not okay. You cannot be having sex."

"I'm sixteen." She reminded him "it was kind-of inevitable."

"I thought Summer talked to you." Steve grasped at straws "about waiting until marriage."

Lauren scoffed "one. That happened after my birthday, and two, that's archaic. Did you wait until marriage?"

"I'm not a teenage girl." Steve refuted

"And you have sex with Chloe despite not being married to her."

"Would you prefer I married Chloe?"

"Would you prefer I got married at sixteen?"

"Don't you dare!" Steve replied immediately.

"Please, it would be so … Alaskan." Lauren's voice curled in disgust.

"Don't tell me you're a liberal now." Steve laughed but then cringed when she shrugged. "Oh no, Lauren!"

Austin had been rubbing off on her. She saw how much he winced whenever there was some coverage of people protesting gay marriage or adoption or whatever.

"It's good, to talk to you." Steve insisted.

Lauren gave a small smile. "yeah."

Then Steve thought back to the matter at hand. "But there's something we have to talk about."

"okay" Lauren said cautiously.

"Sex."

"Oh god, Dad, no."

"Yes. You don't go to school so you don't get sex education there either, clearly Summer's abstinence talk didn't stick…"

"Please, Dad. I have the internet and a television."

"All of which are telling you its okay to have sex."

Lauren rolled her eyes "actually, most at least attempt to pretend to tell you to wait."

"Well besides that, I don't think you should be having sex. You're sixteen, and I think, that's just too young."

"Your objection has been noted."

"Lauren, be serious. Sex can lead to all kinds of things, pregnancy, not to mention STDs, AIDS…"

"Remember those condoms you found in my room?"

"No contraception is 100%, particularly against disease. I have… ah, statistics, saved for you on the computer downstairs."

"You looked it up?" Lauren gaped. "What did you google? Facts supporting abstinence?"

"The dangers of teen sex" Steve replied "there are a lot of them, and do you know the biggest? What it will do to your gymnastics. Dating is banned at the gym for a reason."

"I know." Lauren replied "trust me, that one I definitely know. Which is why Austin, Carter and I are don't or together. You know, I've never even been on a date, with anyone! Because of the stupid Rock rules."

"Well I can understand why you wouldn't like that." Steve tried to be diplomatic. "But I thought you would put gymnastics first."

"I am." Lauren replied "you saw my beam, and I know what I'm doing with Carter and Austin. It's about the one thing I am sure of at the moment."

"Could you please stop saying their names together, like you're seeing both of them!"

Lauren laughed but didn't directly reply.

* * *

Nothing was resolved, but it was the first time she'd actually spoken to her father, properly, since she got back from California.

No one else brought up her birthday for the rest of the week, until Sunday morning, when her father surprised her.

"If you hate them, you can take them back, and I'll admit, I did ask the sales assistant for advice, though she narrowed it down to a few options and then I chose."

The box was far too big to be jewelery so Lauren shook it experimentally. It was too heavy to be custom leotards.

The box made her pause. "Louboutins? You bought me Christian Louboutins?" She all but tore off the lid.

"They're gorgeous" She insisted. "Oh" she pulled one out of the box and held it up. It was halfway between a bootie and a heel, stiletto, like all Louboutins are, and sleek black leather.

"Do you like them?" Her Dad asked.

"They're perfect." She replied before hugging him. "Thank you. I love them."

"I love you." He insisted.

"I love you too." She repeated.

"I got you something else as well." Her Dad told her, before pulling out a wrapped little blue box that made every girl's heart jump.

She opened it slowly until she found a small charm bracelet.

"I didn't know if you want it, but they said they could remake the bracelet." Her Dad stated.

"Thanks Dad. I was a bit hasty last year, I guess."

He kissed the top of her head. "Happy birthday kiddo."

"Are you hungry?" He asked a minute later "seeing as though it's your birthday"

"I'm going to go get dressed, then we can have breakfast." She bounded upstairs, box in hand.

"Did Lauren like her birthday present?" Chloe asked. Seeing as though it was Sunday and no one had any plans, she was just then setting the table at nine-forty five for brunch.

"She did." Steve replied.

"What did she get?" Emily asked, half polite, half curious.

"Incredibly overpriced shoes." Steve replied. "I've got to make a call, but start breakfast. I can't wait." He kissed Chloe's cheek.

"Okay honey." She called, before turning back to the kitchen. She wouldn't give Lauren anything to complain about.

Lauren came downstairs for breakfast in an outfit that cost more than their old house's month's rent.

"Happy birthday" Emily told her

"Thank you." Lauren's superior look was matched by the dainty way she sat herself down. "What's for breakfast."

"We have scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns… You're Dad told me you go a little crazy on your birthday"

"Uh, yeah." Lauren mustered a big grin but then countered it by saying "Did Rosa leave anything?"

Chloe deflated. "Rosa? The housekeeper?"

"She always leaves me something." Lauren opened the oven and sure enough, out rushed the smell of fresh scones. Lauren pressed the top.

"mmm. Still warm. She must have put them on a timer." Using Chloe's mitt she pulled them out. At Chloe's dismayed look she informed her "what? There's enough for everyone."

Out of the fridge she grabbed bowels of fresh cream and jam, clearly pre-prepared and wrapped in glad-wrap, stripped them off and set them on the table.

"You finish putting the food on the table, and I'll get Dad.?'

"Happy Birthday Lauren." Chloe muttered to herself and shared a wry grin with Emily.

"I'll get Brian. " Emily told her mother. As she walked past Steve she heard him say "that smells wonderful. Rosa's been baking?"

Tensions of course rose as midday passed and Lauren eventually started to get ready for her date.

She crept downstairs at four, glancing around.

"Are you looking for your Dad?" Chloe asked. She was in the lounge with Emily.

"I'm looking for you, actually." Lauren stated "I need help with my outfit."

"You want our opinion on your clothes?" Chloe perked up and Emily looked up from her schoolwork.

She examined Lauren. "Are those your new shoes?"

"Yep, brand new Louboutins.?"

"You look smoking." Chloe immediately declared "I'm sure Carter… or Austin, will love it."

"Actually I need you to take picture so I can send it to someone and ask their opinion."

"Oh." Chloe's face fell so quickly it was comical. Lauren held out her camera phone and Lauren posed. Instead of taking it back Lauren twirled.

"But" she took pity "what do you think then?"

"Absolutely hot! You'll knock 'em dead."

"Perfect." Lauren smirked and twirled again.

Her Iphone vibrated on the picked it up and her eyes blanched at the words on the screen.

_Sexiest woman I've seen fall out of bed all year._ Austin had displayed on her screen. Lauren opened the message fully.

_Sexiest woman I've seen fall out of bed all year. Looking even better with the Birthday gorgeous. We'll be there at five. _In brackets he added _(You'd look even better with sunglasses)_.

She chuckled at both his compliment. She knew he'd let her falling out of bed go when she stopped mocking his sunglass obsession.

"Alright, thanks."

Before Lauren left she stuck her head into her father's study. "Bye Daddy." She told him.

"Wait, Lauren."

She came back.

"That's what you're wearing?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Don't you think it's a bit… mature?"

"It's snowing outside and I'm entirely covered."

Sure the knit dress was low-cut and the belt emphasized her tiny waist and boobs but it wasn't short or overly tight.

"Alright." Steve relented, he got up to hug his daughter. "Just be sure to be safe." He told her, and then added "and no sex."

"Got it Dad. I'm coming home after the festival anyway, training tomorrow."

"Well good." Steve couldn't help himself from saying.

Lauren let herself out and wrapped herself up tightly before making her way to the car. The air was freezing and damp. It felt like snow.

"Hi" She said in surprise. It was just Carter in the car.

He glanced around before she rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Just us." He told her.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

The kiss was soft and sweet, just what Lauren wanted.

As she settled into the seat, Lauren put on her seatbelt.

"So is Austin meeting us there?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"It'll be fun, right? All of us hanging out?"

"Sure." Carter replied.

Lauren frowned. "Did you have a fight or something? I texted him like, an hour ago."

"I know." Carter replied.

Normally Lauren found it kind of adorable that Carter wasn't the most talkative guy. She liked the strong silent type, and it meant she got to talk more, except when something like this happened.

"So, did you have a fight?" She prodded.

"No." Carter replied.

"Am I missing something here?"

Carter didn't tell her anything, so she groaned. "Come on, what? Did you walk in on them having sex this time?"

"You flirt with him, Lo? Alright, he's got pictures of you on his phone and I'm not cool with him seeing you naked."

Lauren laughed "you're kidding."

"No, I know he's gay and all, but he does have a history of sleeping with women and you're always all over him."

"He's with Olly."

"I know." Carter replied.

"Would you care if Kaylie and I were that physical?"

Carter almost swerved off the road.

"Like… how physical?"

"Like friendly. I'm a touchy person with some people. You know that."

"It's which people…"

"He's my friend." Lauren replied "do you really have a problem with me having male friends?

"Of course not. Okay? Forget I said anything" Carter insisted "let's just, have a good night."

"Sounds good."

After that, things smoothed out. Carter and Olly had secured a blanket and were being somewhat harassed by autograph seekers when we got there.

"This is Carter and Lauren." He told them, before rolling his eyes in Lauren's direction to show just how thrilled he was at the attention. "They'll be Olympians in two years, so you should get their autograph too."

"But Austin, we just want you." One pouted at him.

Lauren laughed, loudly. "Is that really the linetownies are using these days?"

"Did you just call us townies? We go to UC!"

"My apologies, I meant to say groupies. Run along now."

"Can't we stay and hang out?" One of them pressed herself against Austin but he removed himself.

"Sorry, Lauren's the only lady I've got room for in my life. Nice to meet you though."

One of them handed him her number. "In case you change your mind." She insisted.

Once they were out of sight Austin laughed. "Super" He commented sarcastically before telling Lauren "thanks."

"No problem. I quite enjoyed that."

"So what's the entertainment on tonight?"

"The UC cheerleaders" Ollyinformed her. He had a beer in his hand and took an enthused sip.

"They couldn't even get the Dallas cowgirls?"

The whole night, Lauren knew something was up. Carter was too quiet, which made Austin and Olly compensate by dragging her into their conversation.

"You look damn good in those heels." Austin told her, when she'd stretched out her legs.

"Why thank you." Lauren pretended to blush. "Birthday present."

"Gorgeous."

None of them noticed an extremely bored looking Sasha accompanying Summer, who was singing hymns with her church choir.

When the salsa band started up and the more adult part of the evening began, Lauren looked at Carter expectantly.

"I grew up on a farm." He reminded her, "I don't dance, not like that."

"Come on Lo." Austin declared. "The birthday girl needs an exceptionally good looking man to dance with."

"You've got to be kidding me" Sasha declared. Summer had turned down his invitation to dance, despite the fact that he wasn't very good and had only been looking for something to jump start the date following an hour of awkward conversation.

"What's wrong?"

He nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor.

Lauren and Austin had no problems. He dipped her dramatically and spun her around through song after song until she could hardly breathe.

She collapsed down beside Carter.

"Oh my feet." She declared, pulling off the shoes and wiggling her toes.

She smiled at Carter. "I should make you dance." She told him "but Austin wore me out."

She glanced over to where Ollywas grabbing more drinks out of the cooler for him and Austin, and she didn't miss Carter's brief scowl.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She demanded with a flourish. "Something is, I can tell. You're being more obtuse than Kaylie was this week."

"Nice, Lo." Carter commented.

She frowned. The night wasn't turning out like she'd planned.

Even as perfect fluffy snow started to fall, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I just meant you're clearly avoiding whatever the problem is."

"The problem is…" Carter searched for words "I just, when we started dating I thought you'd act differently. Kaylie…"

"You knew who you were getting when we started dating. You knew who I was since the beginning."

"But I always thought… you would've done anything for Kaylie, even with your obsession with me."

Lauren's eyes widened at his description and Carter, knowingly, winced. Even he knew not to bring up the things Lauren had done the year before.

"Lo!" He reached out but she moved away from him.

"Kaylie doesn't want my help." Lauren retorted. "She told me to pick and I did. I picked you. You were supposed to have picked me too." Unknowingly, she knocked over a glass on the rug.

"I did!" Carter replied.

She felt the wet liquid. "Damn it." She swore, standing up. She checked the glass.

Austin and Olly noticed her stand.

"it's just water, at least." She answered Austin's questioning look. He threw a glance at the sky.

"We should probably get out of here anyway." He informed them.

Lauren nodded tightly. "perfect idea." She insisted, dumping their items back in the bag.

Carter, silently, helped. Lauren pointedly refused to meet his eyes.

Austin kept looking between the two of them, confused.

"Everything okay?" He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close against the wind.

"Just continuing a tradition of awesome birthdays." She attempted sarcasm but her voice wobbled a little too much.

He kissed her temple, something that did not go unnoticed by Carter.

"Hey, maybe the present I got you will make it better."

"You got me a present?" Lauren questioned. When they got to the car, she was oblivious to Carter wanting to get in and leant back against the big snowproof SUV instead.

"It's in the car, I was going to give it to you tomorrow…" his eyes darted to Carter and the _because this was meant to be a date_ went unspoken.

"Lo…" Carter's voice had taken on an edge. Lauren's eyes flashed at him ruining the moment she was having with Austin.

"What?" She snapped.

Olly let out a little noise of laughter, which caused Lauren to turn on him. Austin grabbed his arm to stop him saying something and Olly responded by wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"You know what?" Austin decided, slipping away. "I'll just take drunk boy down here."

Lauren nodded, implicitly agreeing to defend them from the rest of the world. Once they were into the shadows, Lauren turned back to Carter.

"What is your problem?" She demanded "if you want to date Kaylie… I can't make you want me. God knows our history proves that."

"I don't want Kaylie." Carter tried to explain. "it's just, when did Austin Tucker start being your closest confidant?"

"What? Are you jealous?"

"No. Of course I'm not jealous" Carter snapped. "But the Lauren Tanner I knew…"

"I'm the same I've always been."

"No, you're not…" he dropped his voice down. "and I know, your Mum died. I know! But this thing with Kaylie…"

"Not everything is about Kaylie, alright?" Lauren snapped. "For once in my life, nothing is. I won, remember?" Her voice rose.

Carter scoffed in disbelief.

"This isn't about winning. Just think Lo, what do you really want?"

"Are you kidding me? Olympic gold, the same thing you're supposed to want. I don't have…" Lauren broke off. "you can't make me feel like the bad guy because I want to win, because I am winning. I thought you understood that, understood me!"

Before Carter could reply, a car pulls over and they were bathed in light.

Lauren's head snapped around but before she could say "Austin" it was too late.

She looked, horrified, back to the truck.

"Don't let them leave!" She informed Carter before rushing towards the car door and hauling it open. She was as surprised as any to see her coach.

"Sasha" She breathed his name, her mind raising towards the consequences of everything.

Sasha stared down the alley at a shocked looking Austin and a rueful looking Oliver.

"ah…" Lauren's heart pounded "okay." She breathed. "okay…"

Austin caught up to her.

"Belov, please." He all but pleaded.

"What did you see?" Lauren demanded of the coach.

"I saw…" Sasha didn't finish the sentence because he could scarcely believe what he'd seen. Olympic gold medallist, ladies man, man who'd made men's gymnastics a sport of the public, lip-locked with another man.

"Damn it." Austin swore. Lauren turned around to see him looking terrified. "I have to call M.J." He managed to get out. "oh god."

"Austin, calm down." Lauren found her voice. "no one is calling anyone, or" she turned back to Sasha "telling anyone. Anything!"

"You don't know that." Austin stated. "everyone knows you're not my biggest fan, Belov. Even if I'm not sleeping with Lauren."

"He's not saying anything." Lauren repeated "because the only thing bigger than a gay sex scandal, would be a scandal about a coach and a gymnast."

"What? Me and Sasha?" Austin stated aloud. The look on his face was matched by the confused and slightly horrified look on their coaches.

"No" Lauren stated resolutely "Sasha and Payson." She met her coaches' eyes defiantly. "Next time you have a late night make out session on the mats, you might want to make sure the training cams are off."

Sasha looked horrified.

"Whatever you think you saw…" he began.

"I know what I saw." Lauren informed him. "and I know just how easily the national committee, who hates you and isn't a big fan of Payson would use just one screenshot of tape. Not only would it destroy your career, it would derail any chance of Payson coming back. Gymnastically… emotionally, marketably."

"What do you want?" Sasha ground out the words.

"No one says anything, about Austin, about Carter and I. You're a wise monkey when it comes to our personal lives."

"Sasha?" A loud voice echoed down the street, a few other people had passed and they gave them curious looks, but Summer was the first to stop.

"There you are. I thought you were bringing the car around."

"I was distracted." Sasha managed.

"By what? Hello Lauren. Boys." Austin shoved Olly deeper into the shadows.

"Well, don't let me keep you from your date." Lauren smiled.

Sasha shook his head but helped Summer into the cab of the truck and drove off, leaving Lauren wet and shaking slightly in the street.

"Lauren…" Austin began but she shook him off with a shake of her head.

"What was that?" Carter started in, instead. "Did you just… did you just blackmail Sasha?"

Lauren nodded slowly.

"Seriously? Did you just accuse him of sleeping with Payson?"

"I have a tape." She answered automatically, truthfully.

"He's actually…?"

She shook her head. "but I can make it look like it."

He gaped like he didn't know her.

"Well I guess you survived again." Olly clapped Austin on the shoulder, but the gymnast was watching Lauren and Carter lay into each other.

"You just blackmailed your coach and almost destroyed Payson! Payson, who's been your friend since before you were a teenager!"

"I know!" Lauren replied "but Austin…"

"You've known him for weeks"

"And he is my best friend."

"This is too far."

"Well this is me." She stormed off into the night ignoring his call of

"Lauren!"

Once she hit the main strip she could get lost in the crowd hurrying to get out of the wet muck falling heavily from the sky.

There were cabs at the end and, after glaring particularly viciously at a group of students trying to get home, Lauren jumped in one.

Once she was in the back she pushed her wet hair off her face and cried.

The car trip was barely four minutes. She all but threw some notes at the cab driver and ignored his "Merry Christmas."

It took her a minute to get the door open and by the time she did, her father was there.

"Lauren?"

She pulled away from him and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Please, please don't… just… don't!" She insisted, before racing upstairs, sobs wracking her body.

Once inside the shower she felt the burning water scald her skin and let the water hitting her face help her pretend she wasn't sobbing to the point where she couldn't breathe.

Her phone, inside her bag and discarded on the bed, rang constantly.

* * *

What did you think? What's going on with Carter? Can Lauren handle this on top of everything else? And what will Steve Tanner do to the men who've hurt his daughter. All this next time…


	7. Consequences

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry about the late posting, I just couldn't get the Carter-Lauren dynamic right. They're an interesting pair. Anyway, there's a lot of Austin in this chapter and I'm still not sure how much Austin I want in this, so way in with your thoughts. This is a short chapter, but obviously there's a lot coming and ready to be posted._

* * *

I've received a fair few anon reviews, so thanks Lauren and anon, I hope you enjoy it and stick around.

Mangoskin93: Glad you liked it, I've always thought from the first episode Lauren has depth and I dislike how doesn't really show any character _development_ with her. I really hope you keep reading and reviewing.

Iargyrop: glad it was worth a second look, I hope you keep reading.

Tuppence: Sorry about the spelling and the grammar but I'm glad you like it.

JTalley: Thanks, it's nice to get some constructive criticism, can I ask what, in particular, didn't you like about the plot? I'd love to improve.

Quinn James-Kassandra Petrova: I'm glad there's another Carter/Lauren fan out there, don't worry, Carter's not a douche he's just an inarticulate teenage boy.

Luv2Live: Thanks for the reviews, you're always so great with them and I really appreciate it. As for Sasha, let's just say blackmailing people prevents you from finding out if they're decent or not as you'll never know if they're being nice because you're blackmailing them or because they're nice. All I'll say is Sasha and Lauren have a long way to go before being friendly, but as you'll see from this chapter, they might end up allies.

* * *

Steve Tanner hadn't decided what he was going to do yet, but he knew that he now wished he'd followed his conservative political leanings up with actual gun ownership.

When the doorbell rang, therefore, he hauled it open and almost decked Austin Tucker on sight.

Austin questioned "Is Lauren here?" immediately.

"You need to leave, before I have you dragged off my property." Steve Tanner struggled to rein in his temper.

"She's really upset, huh?"

Steve slammed the door in his face, leaving Austin to wish just once that Carter had told him how to sneak into the Tanner house. Instead he was left to ring the doorbell again, and when that failed, pound on the door.

When he finally got a toe in, he literally put his foot in the door.

"I screwed up." He told Steve Tanner. "Me, but Lauren shouldn't be the one punished for it. So if she's upset, and I can make it better, I will."

"Or you make it worse. My daughter is worth so much more than you!"

"Yes" Austin stated, but he'd seen what Steve hadn't and that was Lauren, drawn by the commission, coming down the stairs with wet hair and wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown. It was the opposite of the glamorous Lauren he was used too. She looked like a half drowned rat and still visibly upset.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't get a chance to give you your birthday present." He reminded her. Material things always created a smile on Lauren Tanner's face.

Seizing the moment he moved past her father and took hold of Lauren's forearms so he could look her in the eye.

"It'll never happen again. I screwed up, it was completely my fault. I'm sorry." Austin insisted.

"It's fine." Lauren insisted, her teary eyes belittling the determination showed by her crossed arms and determined voice.

"No, it's not. Nothing about tonight is alright. Let me fix it."

Lauren was acutely aware of her father, arms crossed in an identical pose, glaring at Austin.

"Come upstairs. We can talk there."

Steve went to protest, but his daughter's jaw was set and she seized Austin's arm.

Upstairs, she made sure to close her door fully and then turn on her ipod dock before moving the discarded clothing piled on her couch to her bed. Austin helped and held up a delicate bra for Lauren's inspection.

"The night didn't exactly go as planned." She reminded him. He winced at that.

"I am sorry."

"I'm not upset at you." Lauren reiterated.

Austin sighed and sat down before beginning "Carter…"

"Unless he sent you over here to grovel I don't want to hear it." Lauren sat down herself, and pouted with her arms crossed. "Even if he did, that's pathetic."

She looked like a five-year old, which made Austin laugh. Lauren glared and he muffled it quickly.

"He did want to come, and he called you, many, many, times."

"I didn't want to talk to him."

"I convinced him to let me come. He agreed, mostly I think, because he's still very terrified of your father and thought he wouldn't let him past the front door."

Lauren looked around her room, but when it came down to it, there was only one thing she wanted to know. "What, exactly, did he want to tell me?"

Austin shrugged. "I would think he'd want to apologise."

"You're a guy." Lauren demanded "what is he thinking?"

"Well…" Austin informed her "this is, just a theory, but he seems to have an issue with me."

"Which is stupid." Lauren insisted. "you guys were becoming such good friends."

"Yeah, and so are you and I." Austin informed her.

"I just… I never thought _Carter_ would be homophobic. Though I suppose he does have that whole, I grew up on a ranch, thing."

"Carter's not homophobic." Austin assured her. "Do you want to hear my theory?"

"Sure."

"He thinks I'm hitting on you." Austin summarised.

"What?" Lauren gaped. "Did he miss you very _manly_ man of a boyfriend, living in the house? The _loud sex_ you and your _boyfriend_ have?"

Austin shrugged. "He did grow up on a ranch."

"So?"

"So, you know I'm the first gay guy he's actually been friends with, like properly, and, well, I'm Austin Tucker and he's a gymnast. I'm sure he's seen all the press of me with a model on my arm every day."

"So what? He thinks you're just pretending to be gay?"

"He gets this weird look whenever Ol and I kiss, like, _oh yeah, I forgot about that_."

"This is stupid."

"I'm saying." Austin informed her "that even though intellectually he knows I'm not a threat to your relationship, his alpha farm boy instincts are telling him to protect his girlfriend."

"That's still stupid."

"That's guy. I'm not much different when other people are on Olly, and you saw he wasn't exactly thrilled about the girls all over me tonight."

"But you guys are okay?"

"He'd prefer to be out."

"and you?" Lauren leant forward, curious.

"I like my life." Austin was honest. "and… the plan I have for it doesn't include losing all my endorsements and becoming the trail blazer for gay athletes in professional sport. Maybe before the Olympics, probably after so I don't have to deal with all the media crap. I'll will come out, but my career comes first. Olly knew that when he signed up."

"It still sucks though." Lauren was honest.

"We all make choices to win, Carter's still a baby. He doesn't get that yet."

"He's two years older than I am."

"It's about how close to making it you are. It's coming down to the wire for you. Carter should make the national team this year, and then he'll be up for a spot on worlds. He'll change, not in a bad way, but he will."

At her hesitant look, Austin insisted. "You and me, we're hardcore, do anything to make it, hardcore. It doesn't make us bad people, and Carter will get that."

"No regrets?" Lauren checked, she tucked herself up next to him.

Austin hesitated but Lauren's eyes demanded an answer. Considering she had become quite possibly the only person he could tell the whole truth too, he wasn't going to lie.

"There was a guy, who… well, he was… he was perfect, except he was out, and when I was with him, I was out. So I gave him up for my gymnastics. Left London and my cousin, and started travelling. Gym to gym, I never settled down until I came here."

"and you regret it?"

"I regret not being able to give him what he wanted, because I did love him." Austin made sure to stress. "but… I mean, I have Olly, and a pile of medals, and a career that's going to set me up to marry and provide for whatever guy I like. I can't regret that."

"I love Carter." Lauren stated, instead of commenting on the story. "I don't know what I'll do if he wants me to change."

"If he does, he doesn't deserve you." Austin kissed the top of her head. "Now, we need to rectify this birthday of yours."

Lauren chuckled "my birthdays have a history of not going well, drunk mother, high mother, missing mother, father with no idea how to throw a tween girl party… there were a few years of good sleep overs with the girls, dinners with my Dad, but then it was drunken parties, storm outs and Christian hoes all-over again."

"Christian hoes?"

"Summer." Lauren stated shortly.

"Well I think your Dad will throw me out at some point, but I can do a short sleepover" Austin offered. "What does that include, by the way, pillow fights? Painting each other's nails?"

Lauren made a face. "Wine and movies."

"Sounds brill." Austin replied, and then reached into his jacket pocket before pulling out a box and calling. "and Happy Birthday"

Lauren caught it easily and then unwrapped it uncovering a little blue box.

"Tiffany's?"

Austin shrugged.

"It's beautiful."

"Its gold plated silver. Not because I'm cheap but…"

"That's what an Olympic gold medal is made of." Lauren looked up from the necklace to smile at Austin.

"Now, I can't guarantee anything." Austin told her "but you've got what it takes. From an Olympian to a future Olympian… you _can_ win."

After Lauren had fallen asleep beside him, Steve Tanner had walked in.

Austin had gone to move her to the bed but a look from her father had him backing off.

Downstairs, the man confronted the Olympian.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter." He insisted.

"Mr Tanner, with all due respect, I adore Lauren. She's smart and funny and I like it here. I'm not leaving."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that, now, get out of my house."

"Right. Have a good night." Austin replied cheerfully and left with a wave and a grin.

* * *

Steve Tanner's anger had not decreased the next morning, when an Austin Tucker internet search brought up photographs of the night before involving not only his daughter but also several other girls._ Austin Tucker enjoys the co-ed festivities of Boulder Colorado _read the caption.

When Lauren came down, still looking less than content, Steve Tanner made up his mind. There was no way Austin Tucker would be staying in Boulder Colorado to enjoy anything, and if he could kick Carter Anderson out with him, well, all the better. Good for the Rock be damned, it was about time Sasha followed the parents' wishes a little more, and his daughter should be number one!

Lauren, for once, caught a ride to the gym with her father, Emily, and Chloe Kmetko. The ride was almost as awkward as driving with Carter would've been.

They'd exchanged awkward texts.

Aware of her father, they'd always kept written emotion out of them, so there was no Love Carter to inform Lauren of her contents of her boyfriend's head. Instead she got

_Don't need a lift, catching a ride with Dad._

In return she got _Of course. Lunch? We need to talk._

Those four words terrified her, but then again it was Carter, not the most astute relationship guy. Maybe he didn't mean anything by it, Lauren hoped. But because she'd come in with her father, she hadn't had time to talk to him, just exchange a look across the gym. Austin, far more brazen, had made sure to walk past and grin at her.

"Morning gorgeous."

She glared at him, in a look that mimicked but was far less severe than the one on her father's face. Unlike her father, however, Lauren broke quickly and grinned back.

"Lunch at twelve thirty." He stepped close to murmur to her.

"Get back to work." She'd answered, but nodded as well, letting him know she got the message.

Austin left them at a small café they frequented while he ducked into the farmers markets.

Lauren ordered salad with fish and a sparkling mineral water.

"I'm sorry." Carter said, as soon as the waitress had left them. "I was completely out of line."

"Yes." Lauren set down the cutlery she'd been fiddling with and looked him straight in the eye. "You were."

"I'm sorry." Carter repeated, but he knew it was pointless, Lauren Tanner didn't do apologies, either giving or receiving. Not genuinely.

"I just want to know why." Lauren voice wasn't particularly loud but it was sure and steady. Carter hated it. She didn't normally pull that with him, she pulled it with everyone else but him.

She didn't actually expect him to admit "I was jealous" though. She gaped.

"Are you serious? Of Austin?" Lauren gaped. Normally she found Carter's naivety adorable but this was ridiculous. "You get that he's gay. That the only way he'd get off with me would be by lying back and..."

Carter cut her off. " I know. I know, okay. I know he doesn't want you... sexually, I know I'm being stupid. I get it."

"Well I'm glad we got that out in the open." Lauren drawled and picked at her salad. It had feta cheese in it and she chose each piece carefully, savoring the heavy feeling on her tongue and the crunch of the croutons.

"It's just, you've known him a month."

"and?"

"You moved on from Kaylie and everyone so quickly." He stressed "and you were best friends for years. What's to stop you moving on with some guy who knows all about the right stuff like Austin. He gets culture, and fashion and buys you jewellery that you like, and you talk about France and Milan and the places you want to go…"

"He's my friend."

"I know, but what happens if the next Austin Tucker isn't gay, and he wants you, and he understands…"

Carter trailed off at the utter pissed off look on Lauren's face.

"I'm trying to apologise here Lo."

"Well apologise for completely misjudging me." Lauren snapped "I chose you. I love you, and I don't want Austin or an Austin-like guy, whatever." She unnecessarily touched her perfectly braided hair and scowled. "How could you think that?"

"I grew up on a ranch. My closest experience to culture is the minimum wage job I work making Pizza, I live off Austin's charity…"

"I knew all of this when I feel in love with you." Lauren stated "well, not the whole father kicking you out thing, but that you grew up on a ranch, and that you, you know, don't have a lot of money or whatever. I don't care. That's not why I wanted you, I wanted you because you were strong and sure, and you knew who you were and what you wanted. And you made jeans from Sears look good."

She paused. "I'm not, not sleeping with Austin because he's gay." Lauren insisted. "He could miraculously turn straight tomorrow and I still wouldn't want him. I chose you, remember!"

Carter didn't look convinced.

"Austin's the guy I call when I need advice."

"exactly."

Lauren wished she was sitting next to him so she could shove some sense into him. "Advice on boys, on clothing, on what to buy you for Christmas. He's my friend. That's it."

"He still gets you more than I do."

"He gets that I buy thousand dollar shoes, and read Vogue because he's the same. You get me because you love me."

Carter couldn't help the relieved smile that flashed up but he wasn't done.

"and what about when you win gold and I'm still training at the Rock, scraping together gym dues."

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know, exactly, but I'll still want you, always."

"Even if I grew up on a farm and don't notice your shoes?"

"Do you think I look hot?"

"Yes." Carter replied obviously.

"Then problem solved. I have Austin for shoe problems, as my boyfriend you have a whole different range of responsibilities all of which you have been fulfilling, completely."

Despite their positioning in the café Carter managed to pull Lauren close towards him and she relaxed into his broad chest immediately.

"You're all I've got, Lo." His voice rumbled against her.

"You're all I've got too."

"No, you've got Austin, who worships you, you're Dad, who wouldn't hate me half as much if he didn't love you so much, and you've got everyone at the Rock. They're your family, even if they're fighting. You're literally all I've got. My Dad and my brothers don't talk to me, most of the gym would see me thrown out, and there's only one other senior elite guy."

"Well I love you, and I'm not going to stop, so what's mine is yours, especially Austin. He likes you too you know, having another guy around."

"Austin's cool." Carter murmered, but he had other concerns though. "Are we okay?"

"I don't know?" Lauren asked. "Are we."

Carter nodded. "I'm sorry about your birthday." Carter admitted. "I'm really not setting up a good track record."

"I don't care." Lauren admitted. "I gave up on perfect birthdays a long time ago. Next year we're doing nothing but staying in and having lots of hot sex."

The waitress that was passing by almost fell over and turned to gape at Lauren, who smirked at her defiantly before turning her attention back to Carter who was smiling at her actions.

"What?"

He laughed and shook his head before reaching forward to kiss her cheek.

When Austin cautiously reappeared, arms full of groceries, he was more than relieved.

"So we're all good?" He confirmed, even as Carter and Lauren took some of the bags.

"Yeah, sorry you got caught up in this. Nothing to do with you." Carter insisted.

"Well alright then."

Carter caught Austin's arm, juggling groceries. "No seriously. You and Lauren, nothing going on. I respect that. You could kiss her in public for the cameras to see and I'd still respect that."

Austin and Lauren exchanged looks.

"Seriously?" Austin checked. "Because as useful as Lauren playing along is. If you're not fine with it, we wont do it."

"She's now your unofficial girlfriend." Carter assured, but then added "I mean, so long as she's okay with it."

Lauren laughed and half proving a point and half because he liked the guy, Carter threw an arm around Austin's shoulders.

* * *

In the Rock office Sasha Belov was trying to put together what, exactly, he should do. He thought about writing it down but that alone was a bad idea.

Austin Tucker was gay. The best known male gymnast ever, was gay. For a well-known gymnast not that much was actually known about Austin. He was born in the U.S. and raised in Texas until he was a teenager and moved to Britain where he lived with his cousin. His parents had never spoken to the media nor, Sasha discovered, attended the Olympics. He was photographed with a string of girls but never the same for long, and never confirmed a relationship. He was plastered across billboards everywhere and expertly managed by M.J. Martin who had ridden Austin up the endorsement ranks to become one of the top sports agents in the country. In every interview, Austin was charming and engaging to the point where you almost didn't notice just how much media avoidance he was pulling.

Jesus Sasha Belov thought. Austin Tucker is gay _and Lauren Tanner knew about it._

That surprised him almost as much. Lauren Tanner had no problems manipulating and using people and he had to wonder just what she was getting out of this. It was obvious, of course, Austin was pretending to be her friend. Or maybe he really was her friend. Sasha threw down his pen in disgust. It really was far more drama than the coach liked. Far more drama than he wanted in his gym, but it looked like it would be unavoidable.

But Sasha Belov was not looking forward to Steve Tanner showing up in his office.

He knew he couldn't tell the man what he knew, but he also knew that Tanner was out for Austin's blood, Carter's too probably (_and wasn't it now blatantly obvious that Lauren and Carter were, in fact, together.)_

"We've been over this." He reminded the man. "I can't kick Carter and Austin out of the Rock without kicking Lauren out as well."

"But Carter and Austin have a history of this... manipulating girls."

"Are you aware of what happened last year?" Sasha questioned. "between Carter and Lauren?"

"I have... some idea."

"Then you'd be aware that this isn't Lauren's first offence either. To be honest I'm not sure the policy is working."

"It would be working if it were enforced."

"If it were enforced then over the last year then I suspect Carter, Lauren, Austin, Kaylie, Payson, Emily and Nicky Russo would all have been removed from this gym." Sasha shook his head. "the point of the policy isn't to punish them for dating, it's to stop them dating in the first place, and its clearly failing at that."

"Well I have a proposition." Tanner stated "one I plan to ask the parent's board to impose."

"and what is that?"

"I want to make this a girls only gym. That would remove the problem don't you think?"

_It would actually_ Sasha thought. _but it would also remove two chances of making the national team not to mention a quarter of the gyms members._

"Is that possible?" Sasha asked "practically? financially? Can the gym survive losing a quarter of its members."

Steve nodded. These were practical questions he'd considered.

"Practically, it's easy. A third of the boys here are over eighteen and aren't involved with the board at all. Another third are under twelve, actually, I don't mind if they stay, or the weekend tumblers kiddy classes. That's fine. There aren't enough full-time elites or potential elites to sway the boards opinion much at all."

"And financially?"

"It would be a hard loss." Steve admitted "The U of C training money has always been important."

"and there's a risk the U of C girls will go with them."

Steve nodded "and the loss of Austin Tucker will be noticed, but we survived without him before. We can do it again and I know it'll be an easy sell to every father in here."

"And what about the girls? How do you think they'll like it."

"They don't have to like it. They're teenagers. This is why the parents' board exists. I want to know, will you, and Kim Keeler, support the motion?"

Sasha's thoughts flittered over the tape, the knowledge that Lauren and Austin were, apparently, good friends and the gym in general.

"I think this is an issue between you and your daughter. I have no proof she's been seeing either boy romantically and to be honest" Sasha chose his words "while I'm not thrilled about the situation, I don't think removing the only friends she got right now will help."

Steve nodded, but his mind was already racing of ways to get this through the parents board without Sasha Belov's help. He should have known better. He was part of the problem.

* * *

_So it's all coming to ahead and while Carter and Lauren might have made up, her birthday was just one more chink in the armour of Lauren Tanner. There are gym issues and personal issues and all of that needs to come out (perhaps literally) before nationals, and then there's the rest of the world to take on. Drop a line, tell me what you think, what do the Rock gymnasts need in their life? _

_There's a hundred thousand words practically ready to be posted, so please review and I'll keep revising. _

_XOXO  
_


	8. Blowout

**Did everyone see the episode tonight? What did you think? Apart from the fact that the dancing/gymnastics kind of blew… aren't they meant to be gymnasts, not cheerleaders? And I'm pretty sure Denver isn't a contender for the 2018 Olympics. In regard to Carter/Kelly wtf? I thought perhaps he would disappear into obscurity and I do like that he's still around. I would've liked to have seen a confrontation (Lauren "you only said you loved me to save your spot at the gym", Carter "you threw me to the wolves and used me to get rid of your potential step mother"). **

**I just think that Lauren needs someone on her side, and I dislike Summer because I don't think she understands her. Also, for a character capable of the deceitful things Lauren pulls, you would think the writers would let her show a little more tact (on the dance floor and off) and eating disorders? A guilt-free red velvet cupcake? This is the girl who in the pilot described her addiction to breakfast biscuits and then hurled them up in a locker room. There was a good opportunity for Lauren to show some tact and still cause the damage the writers wanted. She could've been the ally Kaylie wanted but no? The writers went for the cheap shot. Anyway, enough ranting. I am so glad it's back. Here's the latest chapter.**

**BLOWOUT**

**A few things come to a head, there's lots of happy Lauren/Carter bonding and some angst and a big "blowout" at the end.**

Klhansen22: I'm so glad you're finding it interesting. I hope this continues.

Emmalilley: I've got to admit, I like Steve and I wish they gave Lauren the same treatment they do him because he's such a relatable guy while with her sometimes I feel like they go for the easy option. I hope you like where this is going. I'm trying not to make any obvious villains and I'd love any advice, character plot wise etc.

Iargyrop: Unfortunately as you'll soon see, Steve does not appreciate that Carter and Austin make his daughter happy and like many a father would like to keep them away from his daughter by all means necessary. Unfortunately he might have the means. Most fathers, however, don't have teenage daughters like Lauren Tanner. Don't worry, she'll hold onto her men!

Luv2Live: I'll keep writing then. I'm a big Sasha fan, so don't rule him out yet, I just don't think they could have the relationship he does with the other girls. She'll need him to prove himself, but until he gets a genuine chance (minus the blackmail) that won't happen (at least not yet). You've been here since the beginning and I'd love your opinion on an ending. At the moment, it goes from nationals (which are very soon) and then more quickly through world trials and worlds and I have a few ideas floating around about afterwards. Any thoughts of where this could go or things you would like to see? Thanks again.

Lauren wasn't overly focused on the upcoming Parents Council meeting. She was one of the few in the gym who weren't. She liked to think that was because she was the only one smart enough to realise that segregating the gym would never come to pass. Even the motion her father had introduced was just to consider the idea. Nevertheless, Carter and even Austin were a little freaked out.

Lauren just couldn't imagine how her father would get passed even the motion to consider it. The only way it was even possible was with the support of Sasha and the gym managers, and she had the tape. There was no way Sasha would risk Payson. _He was almost so committed you had to wonder if something was going on_ Lauren wondered.

So she knew that Sasha controlled the Keelers and would sway the Cruzs and maybe even the Kmetkos. They had more than enough sway over the rest of the parent's council.

All in all, she felt pretty good. Nationals were just over a month away at the end of January and she was one of the most talked about gymnasts in the country. She was hitting all of her routines even if her bars needed some work and she had Carter Anderson and Austin Tucker as boyfriend and best friend respectively. She had even grown to tolerate the Kmetkos.

But as Lauren stretched out after beam she could see one dark spot about to come to a head. In Sasha's office the blinds were drawn and the door was closed but even so the gym could still hear some of Kaylie's defensive shrieks. Payson was beside her, but it was Austin who dropped in with a comment.

"It's about time."

"I tried to talk to her." Payson announced.

"Everyone did." Lauren replied.

"What's going to happen to her?" Payson pressed on, but no one had an answer so she proposed herself "Maybe she'll go to one of those rehab places."

"They never work." Lauren stood abruptly leaving a perplexed pair of girls behind.

"She could at least pretend to care." Emily commented.

Austin shook his head and watched Lauren head to the beam. This was beyond his expertise.

All the elite girls were off their game that day. Watching Kaylie being lead out of the gym by her father scared them all. Lauren had been on the beam when it had happened. Even though she wasn't using them in her routine, she was practicing the strength moves she didn't want to weaken from disuse.

When Kaylie had come out, she faltered and then held herself, tightly. If you'd touched her, every muscle in her body would have been found to be rock hard with tension. It lasted until the door closed behind Kaylie and the gym erupted into noise. More than a few people looked for Lauren Tanner's reaction. She squared her body to the beam, performed a half turn and then practiced her backwards walkover.

"Ice Queen of the Beam." Lucy Trelier, an NAACP hopeful commented.

"Please." Grace Mays replied "Queen is what you say in polite company."

They all smirked, though they fell when Lauren switched into her flick-flack, flick-flack, layout combination."

That night she waited until Carter got his break at 9 before heading down to the garage and picking up the spare set of keys for the car she definitely hadn't been given back yet. As she pulled out she saw the light in the front room turn on at the sound but she ignored them and revved the car down towards the centre of town.

Her father was already pissed as she'd refused to eat Chloe's (albeit hideous) attempt at cooking but had then scarfed cookies the housekeeper had made for Brian. He'd actually made a pointed comment that the Rock didn't need another eating disorder. Lauren had been a half second from shoving her chair across the room and storming out. But she'd focused on the cold in her and felt the anger drain away. Instead she stood and commented "please excuse me then," perfectly polite.

She'd thrown all the cookies up and had a glass of wine while sitting in her room, and the thoughts just kept circling around her head.

Finally, she realised she needed to see the one guy who both understood that she wasn't the nicest person and was fine with that, but would also provide a moral compass, and that led her to walking into the Pizza Shack and leaning tentatively on the very old, slightly disgusting, counter.

"I know you." The guy behind the counter commented with a smirk. "You're a Rock Girl."

"Gold star." Was all Lauren bothered to drawl in response.

"You're Carter's Rock Girl."

"You're powers of deduction suit your chosen career of pizza boy perfectly."

"You're boyfriend's a pizza boy." Razor pointed out.

"No he works in a pizza shop while being a gymnast. There's a difference."

"Of course." Razor gave a mock bow of deference before adding. "because I couldn't possibly have a post-pizza plan."

Lauren shrugged "With a name like Razor? I just can't see you achieving much success."

Razor scowled. The bitch label was clearly appropriate. Then he remembered he'd forgotten his name tag that day.

"I listen when Carter talks." Lauren informed him.

"Well he'll be back any time."

"Awesome." Lauren tapped her fingers on the counter while Razor went back to whatever it was he did behind the counter.

Then, after a second, they both spoke. "Seriously? Your parents named you Razor?" Lauren stated at the same time the employee asked "How's Emily?"

Razor didn't really look like he wanted to answer, so Lauren took up the range.

"So Pizza girl hasn't been back to visit?"

"She's busy, training and everything." Razor defended her, but there was an anger to the way he rolled the dough, and Lauren Tanner would never miss something like that.

"I train, have a boyfriend and friends and have time to be this awesome." Lauren pointed out.

"Modest as well."

"Modesty is just lying politely."

Razor couldn't help it, he laughed. Not even Lauren could keep a straight face but then awkward silence resumed.

Lauren broke it, as sympathetically as she could. "Kmetko's doing good. I mean, for a pizza girl. She's training hard, spending lots of my Dad's money. She's awesome."

"Awesome." Razor repeated.

Lauren was quickly sick of the huge counter in between them. So, ignoring that she was wearing jeans that cost more than Razor's weekly pay check, she jumped up to sit on it. Her boots connected with the front of it with a solid thud and Razor eyes to widened in surprise. He glanced around to the few customers but none of them batted an eyelid.

"You know, I have heard you play, not that Damon-angst prom set you did last year. Carter had some other live recording."

"And, do I have a career in something other than pizza preparation?"

Lauren shrugged. "You're not bad."

"Not bad, should I take that as a compliment?"

"Not bad means you could make it, it doesn't mean you will." Lauren informed him. "it's the same thing I told Carter, hard work and talent will only get you so far and it won't be you with the girlfriend and the Greenday tour."

"Damon earned everything he's gotten."

"And you haven't?" Lauren smirked. "Tell you what? When I'm fantastically famous and doing interviews about my favourite things I'll mention your band."

"You're a font of kindness." Razor retorted, but there was far less malice in his words.

Lauren shrugged and examined her nails causing Razor to shake his head all over again. He appreciated every complaint Carter had ever had about his girlfriend so much better now, but where before he'd always had the _"Why are you dating her?"_ question hanging in the air, now he got it.

"Here." Razor shoved a box in her direction. She lifted the lid cautiously. "What's this?"

"Pizza."

Lauren nibbled on a cheezy piece while Razor answered the phone and was completely taken by surprise when Carter walked in. He was fairly surprised as well.

"Hi." He kissed her cheek "I was going to call when I finished." His eyes were full of concern. He could read her like a book.

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

Carter looked to Razor, it wasn't exactly policy but it was _the Pizza Shak._

When they were on the road, steaming pizza on the seat behind them, Lauren started to talk.

"Do you think it's…" she almost said our but then changed to "my fault? About Kaylie?"

"She has an eating disorder, Lo. That's medical. It's a disease."

"So is drug addiction."

"Your mother had nothing to do with you. That was, in absolutely no way, your fault. This isn't either."

Carter considered pulling over so he could touch the blonde properly. Lauren responded to physical comfort more than anyone he'd ever met.

"I know." Lauren stated tightly. "but it's not like… _cancer_. People choose it. She chose to take drugs. Kaylie chose not to eat."

Carter was silent for a long time. "Maybe." He admitted. "But it's not that black and white."

"Explain it to me." Lauren requested. "Because at the moment…"

Carter knew Lauren was never going to forgive her mother for what she'd done and associating Kaylie with her was a dangerous thing.

"There's a medical predisposition, I think." Carter wracked his mind. "for eating disorders and drug addiction."

"It's genetic." Lauren stated. "But I can't believe that I would ever become a drug addict. I would never allow that to happen."

Carter could have pointed out that most people, most drug addicts, would say the same thing. Instead he said "not everyone is as strong willed as you babe."

"Kaylie isn't." Lauren mused, before adding "is that an excuse?"

"I don't know. It's complicated." Carter told her. "but I know, wouldn't you feel worse if your Mum had died and you didn't know that you had done absolutely everything to try and help her sober up."

"So I need to help Kaylie, for me?" Lauren could understand that.

Carter shrugged, but then he needed to deliver a pizza. When he got into the car he didn't start it and instead took Lauren's hand.

"I don't know why my mother got cancer." He stated. "my Dad was the one smoked, who ate badly, but she was the one who got sick. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. She fought as well. Had every form of chemo, radiation treatments, surgeries, but she was just too sick."

"Do you think Kaylie's too sick?" Lauren asked. Her grip on Carter's hand was as tight as it could be.

Carter shook his head. "They caught it early and she'll fight. Maybe that'll be enough and she'll be fine."

"Maybe" Lauren leant back against the seat. She didn't feel entirely convinced but she did feel better. "I love you." She told Carter. "I don't think I'd survive loosing you."

"Me neither." Carter informed her and then pulled her hand to his mouth.

She'd stuck by Carter's side for the rest of the night, sitting in the passenger seat when he delivered pizza and sitting on the counter when he was in the store. She and Razor insulted each other back and forth with increasing viciousness but also increasing humour.

Carter looked wary but Lauren wasn't going to mess up her boyfriend's workplace with unnecessary cruelty.

Driving out to the outskirts of Boulder in the dark he'd even brought up his family, which he never did.

"Part of me wants to prove them wrong. To have Dad and my brothers see me compete at the Olympics and apologise."

"and the other parts?"

"Think I shouldn't have to prove myself. They should've been supporting me the whole time instead of telling me I'm never going to make it and even if I do, _its gymnastics."_ Carter's tone suggested his father's opinion and his own opinion of his father's view.

"He's wrong." Lauren stated "I have to believe we can be anyone we want to be. Look at Austin. He's got everything. We're going to have that."

"Our own lake house?" Carter stated, without thinking.

Lauren looked up, startled.

"I mean…" Carter stuttered.

"Yes." Lauren stated "I mean, not necessarily a lake house, but we're going to have a great future."

"I haven't really thought beyond gymnastics." Carter admitted. "I mean, nationals, gym dues, making the national team, hopefully worlds, maybe the Olympics. I want to qualify for an event final in 2012." He looked up. "I want you to be there when I try too."

"I will be." Lauren smiled at him. "It'll be the day after I qualify on beam."

Carter smiled, it wasn't huge, but it was growing. "Great futures, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Lauren smiled and then it faded a little. "I want Kaylie to be there too."

"Maybe she will be."

When she got home Lauren cautiously tiptoed in only to accidently stumble upon her father on his laptop in his study with the door open.

After jumping a foot she pointed out "I was expecting world war three when I got home."

"Well you've only got a few more days with these boys and then they'll be gone."

"You can't get rid of them, Daddy." Lauren pointed out.

"Austin Tucker won't stick around if he can't train and I doubt Carter Anderson will either."

Lauren frowned but she headed upstairs. In her room she unconsciously frowned. Everything seemed off that day. She was surprised she hadn't fallen at the gym. Little did she know that not an hour beforehand her father had discovered a DVD in her second bedside draw and promptly taken it downstairs to find an early Christmas present for his campaign to get boys kicked out of the Rock. Taking into consideration Sasha Belov's disobedience to his wishes, his plans had extended to him as well.

The next day the first thing Lauren said to Payson was "have you heard from Kaylie?"

The caution in Payson's eyes hurt Lauren more than she expected but the answer was simple. Payson shook her head.

"I asked Sasha. He said we'd find out today though."

Lauren nodded and headed to the floor. Carter was unusually touchy and squeezed her shoulder on her way past. She smiled in return.

Kaylie walked into the gym at ten am. Lauren was in the middle of her bars set and almost missed a connection. She finished it early and landed to watch Kaylie walk past. She was in casual clothes and headed up to Sasha's office with her parents.

After fifteen minutes, Sasha stuck his head out.

"Keeler, Kmetko, Tanner, Anderson, Tucker. Warm down and come up please."

Emily went in first, and sat as close to the couch Kaylie and her parents were sitting on as possible. Payson positioned herself next to her mother. The boys took the second couch and Lauren, faced with a choice between sitting on the open spot in between Emily and Summer and making her own, squished herself in between the boys.

"You've all been called up here because you're the elite team of this gym. Kaylie is your team mate and needs your support."

The words _needs your support_ sent a ripple of tension running through Lauren and Carter squeezed her leg reassuringly. Summer and Sasha both noticed and Summer angrily gaped but the normally passive Carter was unrepentant then.

"As you've all hopefully noticed, Kaylie has been going through some health issues." Summer spoke up. "But with your support and consideration she can overcome them."

The gym manager carried on and Lauren was getting more and more upset until Austin did what Carter couldn't, he looped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, his forearm across her torso.

Summer gaped.

"Please." Austin stated "continue."

"Why is he here?" Alex Cruz demanded "as though he's not part of the problem? Flirting with our daughter and having sex with Lauren."

Sasha and Summer couldn't miss how every eye in the room darted to Carter Anderson.

"Kaylie and I never had… anything." Austin, although trying to be sympathetic, it wasn't his strong suit.

Sasha raised an eyebrow as though to say _not helping._

"Kaylie's therapist has suggested an airing of grievances." Summer spoke up again. "Which means everyone can say what's on their mind and we get all the issues out into the open."

The only person in the room who looked less thrilled than Lauren was Kaylie.

No one said anything.

"So… does anyone have anything they'd like to say?" Summer prodded.

No one said anything.

"Anyone? Kaylie would you like to start?"

"The problem" Lauren stated "is that all our grievances are in direct violation to the Rock Rules." At everyone's look Lauren grew exasperated "Seriously. There is no one in this room who hasn't broken them. No one. Come on."

Kim Keeler turned to look at her daughter who shrank under her gaze.

"I never dated." Payson insisted.

Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"I swear." Payson insisted. "I've never been on a date."

"Yeah." Lauren drawled. "me neither."

"This is about your health and wellbeing." Sasha stated. "and yes, given the complete failure of the current regulations, at the moment we're looking at alternatives, but for the moment we can _compromise_ and say that the moment you all work out that door, we'll forget anything you've said in here. Summer, Kim and I are here as referees and none of you will be penalised for anything that has happened in the past."

"What about the present?" Austin asked.

"Keep that to yourself." Sasha stated, and ignored the protesting look Summer sent him.

"Alright, Kaylie would you like to start?" Summer offered.

"Only if Lauren doesn't mind not being the centre of attention, _for once._"

"The same way you weren't _always _the centre of attention when you won the national championship serendipitously."

"I won that fair and square."

"Fine." Lauren conceded "and now I won, and if you didn't win because Payson broke her back, I'm sure as hell not winning because you decide _not to eat. _So eat something so when I beat you, no one bitches about how unfair it is. We've covered this Kaylie, not eating so your loss is less pathetic doesn't work. You just become pathetic full stop."

The whole room, bar the boys, stared at her in abject horror. Austin held her tighter, her forearm like an iron bar holding her. Carter took her hand.

"That was just unnecessary." Ronnie erupted. "Now I know you girls can be cruel but you've always been friends."

"Kaylie's made it's very clear we're not friends." Lauren retorted.

"Well why would I want a friend like you?" Kaylie questioned "I don't have a boyfriend for you to sleep with right now."

"No, so instead of crying about it, _do something!"_ Lauren demanded. She bit down to stop herself saying something she'd regret and stared at the walls Sasha's gymnastics posters covered.

"Kaylie is sick." Alex stated. "She has a medical condition and needs help."

"Does she want it?" Lauren reached her point. "I mean, we can sit here and be supportive and whatever, but does she want to get better?"

"They won't let me compete if I don't." Kaylie admitted.

"More convincing words have never been spoken."

Kaylie had fixated on the hand Carter had wrapped around Lauren's.

"Would anyone else like to say anything?" Summer offered, desperately.

"I would like to know who you supposedly dated Payson" Her mother asked.

"No one." Payson insisted but then at Sasha's look relented. "Nicky Russo, but we never dated. Barely anything even happened!"

Lauren held back laugher at the surreal situation.

"This is supposed to be about Kaylie." Alex Cruz spoke up again.

"Well Kaylie, we'll all listen until you're finished." Summer insisted and pointedly looked at Lauren.

"You're completely selfish." Kaylie insisted of Lauren. "All you do is sabotage other people so you can feel better about yourself and I can't let you do it to me" Lauren shook her head and lay back against Austin as her former friend listed her sins.

At the end of everything she added "and you slept with my boyfriend."

"Oh come on." Lauren began to retort but Carter cut her off.

"No, I was the one who slept with Lauren. You stood in front of her that day and swore up and down that you weren't in a relationship with me and she lost her first flight status because of it. So either we weren't in a relationship, or you valued your own first flight status over your friendship and either way, if we even were in a relationship, and I remember you dumping me for a bunch of college guys and a keg, it was me who cheated so stop blaming Lauren."

"Are we done now?" Lauren said when silence reigned again. "because Kaylie's said her piece and made herself feel better, and now either she wants to get better or she doesn't, and if she doesn't, not a damn thing we do is going to make a difference."

Alex Cruz was ready to rip Lauren's throat out but the blonde didn't let him, instead she leapt of the couch and launched herself towards the door.

She paused before she stormed out though, and declared to the room.

"Talking about our feelings doesn't solve anything." She declared "Didn't we learn anything from the garbage can last year? We're still talking about the same crap and it's not going to change anything."

Austin immediately rose to follow after the blonde but Carter grabbed his arm. "Let her go, she won't talk to you yet."

Austin sunk back into the couch, nodding. "You two really are on the same wavelength aren't you?"

Carter shrugged and his eyes darted to the door but then he focused back on the people at hand.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say Kaylie?" He asked. His words were perfectly chosen and he sounded nothing like her first love.

Emily Kmetko jumped in. "She just stormed out." She pointed out unnecessarily.

Kaylie nodded. "That's the problem. You're girlfriend, whichever one of you is sleeping with her this week, is a bitch and it's not good for team unity."

"This isn't about team unity." Austin scoffed and then when all attention focused on him was forced to answer.

"I know I haven't been here that long but the last thing this is about is team unity. The one thing you have is team unity. It's the only reason the four of your talk. You don't act like friends."

"We used to be." Payson stated. "We were best friends, do you remember Kay? You, me and Lo. We were best friends, no matter what, we swore."

"Well Lauren ruined that." Kaylie crossed her arm.

"No, she didn't." Carter protested and then shook her head. "I can't believe I'm talking about this bitchy girly stuff, but it wasn't all Lauren. You dated the guy she liked and lied to her about it. None of you did anything when Emily took her spot, fairly or not. You lied to Marty and got her kicked off first flight. You were the ones who said you weren't going to be friends anymore."

"And then I forgave her and she betrayed me, again!"

Carter shrugged. "I'm not saying it was right and just saying it was all of you."

"I want to know what it'll take to put all of this behind you all, so you can get your focus back on gymnastics." Sasha spoke up. He, like Carter and Payson, looked like he couldn't believe they were actually doing this.

"Lauren has no problem focusing on gymnastics." Carter informed him. "She's probably on the beam by now."

Emily Kmetko muttered something that sounded like "icy bitch."

Austin tapped his fingers on the edge of the couch and then thanked god for Payson Keeler when the blonde spoke up. "Look Kaylie. I'm your friend and your teammate and I'm here for you."

"But can you train right now?" Kaylie deduced.

Payson nodded but she had the grace to look sheepish.

"We are here for you." Payson stated firmly. "If there's anything you need us for. I just don't know if you and Lauren going around and around is helping anyone."

"Is there anything else you'd like to say, Kaylie?" Summer prodded.

She shook her head but then pointedly looked to Emily and Payson. "Just, thank you, Pay, Em, for being here for me."

"Of course." Emily insisted. She took Kaylie's hand and squeezed it.

Austin caught Carter's eye and then stood with his housemate following. "We're going to get back on the floor then." He insisted, prodding Carter through the door in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked as soon as they were through the door. "That had to be rough."

Carter nodded and informed Austin. "I love Lo. _I chose Lo_."

"For what it's worth." Austin clapped his shoulder. "you chose right."

Watching Lauren carefully rotate through her onodi on the beam Carter nodded. "I know. Maybe I'm selfish but I wouldn't be half the man without her."

"Not selfish." Austin assured him. "This is a little too deep for a conversation on the mat corner though."

"Let's have a guy's night tonight." Carter said suddenly. "Video games, a beer…"

"Will Lo be cool with that?" Austin checked cautiously.

"Yeah, she'll want to come."

"Freakishly in sync." Austin joked. "Alright. I made some of that chickpea soup yesterday."

Carter shook his head. "We are so fucking domesticated."

"Speaking of which, can I borrow your girlfriend for a charity thing next week."

Carter laughed.

Ellen Beals was a huge Austin Tucker fan so long as he wasn't anywhere near the U.S. Women's gymnastics team. He was an incorrigible flirt and had her allegiance with Steve Tanner not been riding on it, she might have let him get away with anything. As it was, she made sure to tell him

"Austin, find me after this meeting. I'm sure we can find you somewhere equally pleasurable to train. I'll make sure it won't affect your national campaign at all."

"This is just a meeting to discuss." Austin pointed out.

Ellen Beals had an ego almost as large as Austin's, and a need of approval clearly stemming from her failed gymnastic career and lack of a personal life.

"Let's just say Coach Belov got a little too involved with his gymnasts and persuading the parents that the gym should be all female in every way will be easy."

"Payson Keeler." Austin deduced "You have proof?" he checked.

"Let's just say at your next gym you probably shouldn't mess around with certain men's daughters."

Austin nodded and provided the practiced grin he used on the media.

"Thanks Ellen. I'll keep that in mind."

He escaped the pre-parents council meeting drinks to duck outside.

"Have they voted already?" Lauren checked. She was at the lake house with Carter. Austin was the "elite men's representative" as chosen between the two. The NAACP men had their own representative as the two over eighteen-year old groups of gymnasts.

"Ellen Beals is here."

"Why?"

"She knows about Payson and Sasha and she's going to use it to get guys banned from the gym, and get Sasha kicked out as well."

"What? How?" Lauren mused aloud. "She'll need proof."

"Is there another tape? CCTV."

"No" Lauren answered quickly.

"Is there any way she could have gotten hold of the tape you have? Did you tell your father? Lauren?"

"It was hidden in my room." She said softly. "If he went through my room he could've found it."

"Shit Lo." Austin said softly. "They'll crucify him for this. They'll crucify us too, and it'll destroy Payson."

She didn't answer so he prodded. "Lo?"

"This is entirely my fault. If I was never going to use the tape why didn't I destroy it?"

Austin didn't have time to appease Lauren's guilt.

"They're calling us in." He told the blonde. "if you can think of anything…"

For Sasha Belov the meeting was not going well. Steve Tanner had gotten up and given a very convincing argument about how the boys needed to be removed for the good of gymnastics. The argument went something along the lines of 1) the girls needed to feel as safe and secure as they were in their own living rooms at the gym and 2) having boys there would infringe upon that. There was nothing wrong with boys but if you wanted your daughter to succeed at gymnastics you would keep them out of the gym.

Austin shifted uncomfortably when he brought up whether they really thought their daughters could fully focus with _Austin Tucker _in their gym, a boy half naked on every second bus station, no matter how dedicated they were.

Parents took one look at him, in his designer shirt, tight jeans and styled hair and started nodding.

Sasha and Kim Keeler disagreed. They talked about how if their daughters were to be focused enough to be elite athletes then they had to learn to focus because at a competition or in everyday life there wouldn't be segregation. They were also very convincing. Finally Kim brought up that men at the gym brought in around a quarter of their income and Austin brought unparalleled prestige and publicity.

There was a lot of discussion and it seemed a pretty even split down the official board members. Of the 12 there were four firmly against and four firmly four with another four indecisively wavering but reasonably happy with the gym currently.

Ellen Beals cleared her throat and stood up.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but this meeting has given me to express concern the national committee has about the sexualisation going on at this gym.

"Sexualisation?" A board member asked. "That's taking it a bit far."

"This information was recently provided to me." She held up a photograph and the room exploded.

They'd been arguing for close to fifteen minutes, Kim Keeler was going absolutely nuts at Ellen Beals, who looked very pleased with herself. Austin Tucker just leant back in his seat. He knew there was nothing he could do at this point.

For a second he caught Sasha's eyes and tried to apologise non-verbally.

Lauren Tanner, however, knew how to make an entrance. She shoved her way into view and Austin's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes.

She was clad in a low shirt he recognised and thought was Carter's, accompanied by a pair of barely visible shorts. It was the thigh high boots and bottle of champagne that had his eyebrows really raising though.

"Did I miss the party?" She burst out.

Austin couldn't help but smirk.

"Lauren sweetheart." Steve Tanner stood "what are you doing here?"

"Celebrating your victory _Dad."_ She spat out the word. "I mean, we did it right? You'll have control of the Rock and position me perfectly for Olympic gold and you get to annihilate the man Summer chose over you and the family with the sqeaky clean daughter. Screw hard work and fair play, really Dad don't be shy, take the credit for your manipulation of this situation. You're destroying the reputation of a teenage girl and an honest man, that's beyond even my capabilities. So congratulations."

That was the moment that Austin realised that while Lauren wasn't drunk, she was out of control and spewing words out of her mouth.

"So awesome. Well. Done Dad. It's not as though in your ego-stroking quest you're planning on getting rid of the two people I trust in the entire fucking world. It's not like you're destroying an innocent man's career, or a sixteen year old girl's. It's not like you've actually shown the board the video that picture comes from. Have you seen it?" She demanded of the board who's faces showed no. "No? Well what happened is Payson, sweet, innocent, Payson. She's the elite member without the Californian abortion, rock star boyfriend or eating disorder. She's the girl who's had so much focus the only guy she'd even consider being interested in is the one who furthers her career. So, sweet Payson who overcame breaking her back kisses her coach once, for all of .5 of a second, and, what Ellen Beals doesn't want you to know, because if she did she would show you the actual tape, is that Sasha Belov is exactly the kind of guy you want around your daughter when she gets an inappropriate crush. If Ellen Beals was willing to show you the tape you'd see him rebuff Payson completely, try and calm her down and then call her parents so they would know and understand completely what was going on. Full parental disclosure, which, by the way, you don't need for a Californian abortion. Just if you were interested. So yeah, you've got a choice here. You can pick Dad, who raised me, the wonderful upstanding girl you see before you, we all know about my _choices._ Or you can go with the Keelers and Sasha and every sane person who realises that 1) taking the boys out of the gym won't stop us going after them, we'll just end up having casual relationships with the boys at the local high school instead, which, for the record, gross and 2) this picture wasn't taken yesterday but if you're all happy with having a guy who'd hold onto it and then use it as a political tool being in charge of the gym, well that's fine. Hell he raised me and I turned out alright, didn't I?

She raised the bottle of champagne in a mock cheers. "I just know you'll pick what's best for your daughter's wellbeing."

Steve was out the door a heartbeat behind her and dragged her off down to the slightly more secluded entrance.

"What was that? Are you crazy?"

As Steve's voice rose, Sasha excused himself from the mayhem and went searching for the Tanners. He arrived just in time to hear Lauren to demand.

"Where'd you get the tape, Dad, because I didn't give it to you." Her eyes darted to Sasha in recognition of his presence but her attention didn't slide from her father.

"You know where I got it Lauren."

"I want to hear you say it." She demanded "I want to hear you admit you completely violated my privacy."

"Do you really think you have a right to any privacy after the stunts you've pulled this year."

"I should've known not to expect _anything_ from you!"

Steve Tanner didn't know what to do with the sudden aversion his daughter seemed to have for him lately, but he was a Tanner and he wouldn't back down without a fight.

"I did this for you." He insisted.

"Why, because of Carter? Of Austin? They make me happy, Dad! Okay? The way nothing else has."

"More than gymnastics?" her father made her consider. "because that's what was on the line here."

"I've gotten better. My gymnastics has actually gotten better!"

"Belov was going to have you thrown out." Steve interrupted.

Lauren's eyes widened and she turned to Sasha. "What?"

"No." Sasha insisted. "Lauren, I…"

"He said he had no place for a girl like you in his gym." Steve paraphrased hurriedly. "So this was going to be our gym. I told you, I did it for you."

Lauren mentally begged Sasha to deny it. This couldn't have happened again. Marty had already abandoned her once.

Instead all Sasha could muster was a weak, in her opinion, "I didn't mean it like that."

Lauren bit her lip and forced the tears back. The two men could actually see her harden in front of them.

"Lauren, sweetheart" Her father reached out for her but she sidestepped him.

"I can't trust either of you." She insisted and took a step back. "Stay away from me. Both of you! Unless it's about my gymnastics neither of you will say a single thing to me."

Sasha was already shaking his head but Lauren cut in.

"You will. You don't think that kiss was the only thing I had do you? So you'll both leave me the hell alone or I'll tell the Media and the National Committee all about the illegal drugs used at the Rock. Your precious Payson will go from comeback queen to drug cheat in a heartbeat. You think you don't want me at the Rock now..." she smirked but then it faded. "So keep your mouth shut, about everything. You too Dad, you have no idea what I'm capable of and your precocious new step daughter will be first on my list."

The two men watched as she blew through the doors and out into the freezing weather. With a board going crazy behind them and a gymnast in the snow in front, it certainly could've gone better for them both.

**So just when it got better for the relationship between Lauren, Carter and Austin, the rest of the world came crashing back down. It has to get worse before it gets better but you just know Lauren wont take this betrayal well.**

**Thoughts?  
**


	9. Cool Down

**I'm so sorry for the wait. The real world (and horrible horrible exams) caught up with me. Thank you, loyal readers, for returning. This a short chapter, before next chapter which, if this were a television show would be the midseason finale ;-)**

**Its all written and ready to go.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Luv2Live – **__yes, people will start to learn very soon about Lauren's mother and they'll find out in a very 'Lauren' way. Yes Lauren will be semi-influential in Kaylie's eating disorder storyline. Because I've deviated quite a lot, particularly in terms of timeline (nationals is coming up) Kaylie wont be heading off to rehab and instead will be tackling her ED from within the gym. On one hand Lauren would be an awful person to have around (as its dubious cannon she has her own managed ED) but on the other had you're right about holding onto friendships. As much as Lauren clearly adores Austin and her relationship with Carter is rock-solid (pardon the pun) you can always have more friends. Hang in there, a few more chapters until Nationals where everyone's relationships will change. Similar to Lauren's relationship with Kaylie, Lauren's relationship with Emily will be complex. She's her pseudo sister, team mate and competition. I didn't know you were an Emily fan. I enjoy her sometimes but I feel like she gets very 'woe is me' which bothers me. She and Lauren are clearly polar opposites who would never meet outside gymnastics, so forcing them into situations, as their parents have, should be interesting. Coming up everyone has some tough situations forced upon them s, so I hope you enjoy it and I always love your reviews so if there's anything you life/dislike/have thoughts on please let me know._

_Emmalilley- oh there's plenty of drama coming and more make-ups and shake-ups than you can shake a stick at. I haven't quite figured out how yet but I'd love to write an epic Lauren Tanner – Ellen Beals showdown… I just haven't figured out how and where it goes yet. As you'll see below, Lauren's becoming a bit too exhausted to be angry all the time, but don't think that means the showdowns will end. I hope you like this and don't worry, Austin and Carter are sticking around for a long time. _

And thanks _**Lo, iargyrop, and reviewing my other story, brin, mangoskin93**_

* * *

The winter air felt like fire when Lauren drew it into her lungs. She drew in great heaving breaths.

No one was outside yet, so it was just her and the cold, clear, sky.

Still, she wasn't taking any chances so she ducked around the side and leant against the wall when she heard the door opening.

"Lo? Lauren? You out here?" Austin, of course.

"Over here."

She stepped out of the shadows and he hugged her immediately. She breathed in the scent of his cologne and felt the thud of his heart and the warmth of his chest.

"Jesus, fuck." He swore "it's like ice out here." He was wearing a thin business shirt that the wind bit through. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head wordlessly.

"That was a very brave thing you just did. Crazy maybe, but brave."

"Isn't that the definition of a gymnast?" Austin laughed but Lauren sobered. "It won't make a difference if Sasha tells. I've got some more stuff on Payson but…" Lauren shrugged.

"It's okay." Austin insisted. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure we can come to some arrangement. You did just save his professional reputation."

"My Dad hates me."

"No he doesn't." Austin insisted. "He couldn't want to kill me half as much if he did."

Lauren leaned into his chest. "Can I stay at your place for a few days."

"Like you're not already half moved in already. Let's get you there, okay?"

"Wait." Lauren sniffled "what happened after I left?"

"Well I left to find you, but... You discredited the photograph and Beals lost major credibility points. Given that your Dad wasn't in the room… well. They were just wrapping when I left. There's no way it passes."

She was bundled into the side of Austin's sports car when her father finally found her.

"Lauren. We're going home." He was exhausted, exasperated and worried all at the same time, and he accomplished exactly nothing that night.

She shook her head. "I'm going to stay with the boys for a while." She stated softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I think I'll be physically ill if I go home with you, so I'm going with Austin."

"Get out of the car Lauren." Steve Tanner insisted in a low voice. He was acutely aware of how many parents were in the parking lot. She shook her head.

"Drive Austin."

Looking uncertain, Austin nonetheless nodded and pulled out of the Rock, ignoring Steve Tanner's angry "Lauren!"

"Stop, Tanner." Sasha stepped in. "Stop. She's gone."

"This is all your fault." Steve whirled. Curious parents gathered.

"No its not." Sasha felt for the man. "Stop. I know you're trying to protect her but you can't. Austin's not going to hurt her."

"You don't know that."

"Come inside. We need to talk about what to do next." Steve Tanner stared into the darkness. "Tanner. You won't get her back tonight. Come inside."

* * *

When Carter walked into the gym the next morning, it was because Lauren had forced him out of the house. She'd pointed out her stash of DVDs, the unhealthy food she had piled on the table and then kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Go, I'll be fine." She'd insisted, and then all but pushed him out the door.

Austin had stuck around. She wasn't surprised when he dropped down in the seat beside her, but she was when he awkwardly cleared his throat. Austin was never awkward.

"I had a thought." The multi-medallist stated. "Tonight's the People's choice awards."

Lauren couldn't see where he was going with this.

"and I've got an extra ticket if you want."

"Aren't they in L.A?"

Austin nodded. "I wasn't planning on going, but if I had a date…"

Lauren considered. It was a month before nationals.

"When I get… well, you know." Austin stated "I run, I ran from my family to London, I ran from Jack in London back over here and I haven't stayed in the same place since… until now."

"You think I should leave Boulder?" Lauren knew he wasn't serious. For one thing, it was impossible.

"A few days away might do you good."

"We have to be back by Monday." Lauren insisted. "But I'm in." Then she questioned "but what about Carter?"

"He can come too." Austin cavalierly offered.

"There's no way he would." Lauren was more realistic. "He has work and training."

"Right, well then, he doesn't come." Austin pointed out.

Lauren rolled her eyes at his simplistic view. "We go to California and Carter's still here… my Dad will tear him to pieces when he finds out."

"So we don't tell him. Send him a message saying you're deliberately not telling him anything so Sasha and you're Dad can't blame him."

"And what am I going to wear?" Lauren's last attempted complaint was made partially in jest.

* * *

So when Carter walked into the gym he had no clue of the planning that was going on. It was odd, he thought, being in the gym without Lauren or Austin. He had no one to look towards when he completed a particularly good or bad move, or to share a knowing look with, and since Nicky Russo had left, Austin's absence left him the only senior elite male gymnast. With the college boys at a competition, that left Carter with complete authority over most of the equipment. Even so he headed to floor after he'd stretched out. He'd finalised a very challenging floor routine for nationals and now he just had to make sure he could nail it.

He finished his final tumbling pass with a misstep and sighed before stretching out and noticing Sasha.

"That looks good. Very good." The head coach admitted. Carter didn't take his surprise personally. Everyone knew that he was here for the girls.

Instead he just said "thanks" and grabbed a water bottle.

"Really." Sasha assured him. "You should be aiming for a podium finish with that floor."

Carter nodded.

"You don't say much do you?" Sasha questioned.

Carter shrugged wryly causing Sasha to let out a short chuckle.

Then the head coach sobered. "Are Lauren and Tucker coming in today?"

"Austin later maybe." Carter informed him "Lauren's… no."

Sasha didn't look surprised.

"Can we talk?" Carter stated suddenly "Somewhere not in the middle of the gym floor?"

It was only when Sasha was leading the way up the stairs to his office that Carter realised that what he'd said sounded exactly like something his girlfriend would say.

Carter awkwardly at himself down on the edge of the couch. This wasn't him. He stayed out of the limelight, at least he did before Lauren blew into his life.

Sasha looked at him expectantly.

"I suppose I want to know what you're intentions are with Lauren, if you'll tell me. Austin and I are trying to help, but if you're pulling one way, and us the other it's not going to work."

"She's upset." Sasha deduced.

"She was almost catatonic." Carter spat and then shook his head, the sudden anger being replaced by a burning curiosity. "I don't get it. Everyone knows you have favourites but what is your problem with Lauren. She brought you here. Even if you came for Payson that has to earn her something."

"I don't dislike Lauren." Sasha insisted. The words sounded hollow in his mouth.

"Then why mess her up like this. She's good, really good, and she works just as hard as anyone else. Yeah, she's messed up but she never lets it stop her. She never backs down…"

Sasha held up a hand. "Enough." He shook his head. "You really are in love with her."

"Yeah." Carter nodded "and I know, you can destroy my gymnastics career. I know, but…" Carter shook his head. "we're better when we're together, better people and better gymnasts."

"Unless you get her pregnant, or have a fight right before a competition."

"we don't live in a bubble." Carter insisted. "None of us, we have personal lives and they will affect our gymnastics. You think Kaylie's parents' divorce didn't affect her? Emily and Lauren's home lives? Austin's personal life?"

"Families are unavoidable." Sasha said tightly.

"Well I don't have a family." Carter stated, causing Sasha to frown in surprise and Carter to wince a little at the topic of conversation. "I have Lauren… and now Austin."

Sasha frowned. "you live with him and his…"

"Roommate." Carter stated pointedly.

Sasha ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. "This is a nightmare. Of course Austin could not date as well." He pointed out.

"People need people." Carter emphasised. "I tried to do it on my own, it doesn't work. Lauren trusts me. After what you and her father did do you think she trusts you?"

His phone vibrated against his leg and, concerned for his girlfriend he pulled it out.

_Don't freak out but Austin and I are getting out of town for the weekend. Won't tell you where so they can't blame you. Don't train too hard. Xoxo L (& A)._

Then it vibrated again

_Lo was about to spontaneously combust on the couch so I'm taking her away to cheer her up. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. We'll be back Sunday. Don't worry, she'll be fine._

Carter sighed and then held the phone out for Sasha to read.

"You have no idea where she'd go." Carter shook his head.

"Maybe New York. Maybe."

Sasha picked up his own phone. "and you still won't say what happened in California."

"I need Lauren to keep trusting me."

"Well you might want to get out of here before I call Steve Tanner."

* * *

Dinner that night was an awkward affair for Emily Kmetko. After Steve Tanner had blown up at no one in particular (Carter Anderson had the good sense to disappear into the Annexxe for the res t of the day), she'd been unfortunate to come home to find her mother comforting the man.

She'd heard something along the lines of "I can't do this again. Where is she?" and backed slowly away.

Dinner was a largely silent affair, especially after Brian asked where Lauren was, and their mother and loudly passed him the salad as though that were what he had asked about.

Steve had excused himself as soon as possible and Emily had been about too when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She didn't recognise the number. "Who's this?"

"Its Andrea." The college girl identitified herself "Andrea Randolph."

"Hi."

"Are you watching it? I thought maybe you weren't."

"Watching what?" Emily frowned.

"The People's Choice Awards. Lauren Tanner is _there._ She's on TV right now. I just saw her with Austin. She really is sleeping with him."

"Thanks." Emily managed to say and then headed straight for the living room and the television.

"Get Steve" She told her mother.

_We're here at the people's choice with Olympic gold medallist Austin Tucker._

_Austin, what are you wearing tonight?_

_This is Hugo Boss._

_And who is your gorgeous date?_

_This is my teammate Lauren Tanner._

_Well that's an interesting description, is there much romance going on in USA gymnastics today?_

_Let's just say Lauren is my favourite woman in the world and leave it at that._

_And who are you hoping to win tonight?_

_Well (looks to Lauren) we're big Glee fans, but also True Blood. Everyone here is just so talented, I'm surprised they let us athletes in._

_Well have a great night… that was Austin Tucker with" teammate" Lauren Tanner._

* * *

Lauren woke up in their suite at the four seasons with a groan. There was a thumping at the door that was different to the slightly milder thumping in her head. She stretched and then after a minute's deliberation, called out "Tucker?" rather than got up.

There was no reply so answered it herself. She wasn't all that surprised to see M.J. Martin.

"Hello Lauren." The agent moved firmly into the room. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes thank you, did you? You were at the Fox after party weren't you?"

"Yes, and there's photographic proof you were there on half the gossip blogs in existence."

Lauren frowned. She didn't see the downside.

"Austin?" M.J. moved through the suite to the second bedroom where Austin lay stretched out and clad only in his boxers.

"M.J." He blinked sleepily "hello gorgeous, did we have plans?"

She grabbed the empty wine holder from the bedside table and poured what was once ice out onto him.

"Jesus M.J."

"Are you awake now?" she cocked the wine cooler.

"Yes, yes." He held up pacifying hands.

"Lauren, Austin and I need a minute, why don't you go have fun exploring the hotel."

"Austin?" Lauren checked.

"She's fine M.J. she can stay. She knows everything."

"Excuse me?"

"She knows, her boyfriend is living with Ollie and I."

"You told… two more people?"

"You said we needed to be inconspicuous about our living situation."

"I would've found you someone, not some random boy you found on the street."

"Actually, I found them, in a hotel elevator, and I've kept my mouth shut since." Lauren dropped in.

"You're one of Sasha Belov's girls" M.J. mused.

Lauren nodded.

"A Rock Rebel" M.J. continued "this must be wonderful for your career."

Lauren shrugged. "not bad."

"and what happens when Lauren here decides that instead of going to the People's choice awards she wants a car, or a movie career."

"Alright, I have a car, and gymnastics is my career." Lauren planted her hands on her hips. "Why can't I just sign a confidentiality agreement like Austin's parents if you're so concerned?"

"She knows about your parents?"

Austin shrugged.

"you could, but that's part of a business transaction. If you violate that agreement, you would have to give back whatever goods you've gained from being silent. Austin would have to pay you…" M.J. considered.

"No." Lauren immediately snapped "because when this all comes out, and it will, I'm not going to be the girl who was paid to keep her mouth shut." She touched Austin's arm. "You're my best friend."

"I trust her." Austin stated firmly "besides, she does benefit."

"Well I would prefer it if you would come on board as a client, I'll be better qualified to handle the situation then."

"You'll have to talk to my Dad." Lauren stated quietly.

"Of course, you're seventeen." M.J. sighed "that's made it onto a few blogs, by the way, cradle-robbing Olympian… I'll handle it, just you…" she pointed a manicured finger in Austin's direction. He looked back full of wide-eyed innocence. "Stay out of trouble and out of the press until we get a line on things."

"We're headed back to Boulder tomorrow, today will be all shopping and pedicures, maybe one nice bar."

M.J. relented and left after one more fierce look in both their directions.

Austin collapsed backwards.

"Order room service would you?" He requested.

Lauren shook her head. "I'm going for a run, I'll bring something back."

* * *

They had flown in with no warning early afternoon Sunday with Lauren having bought a new suitcase to fill with her new clothes. Rather, Austin had bought it, but he'd been stepping in all weekend.

She'd turned on her phone just one to text her father and call Carter. She'd turned it off before her father could reply.

Finally, when she got home she left he bags in the hall and collapsed on top of Carter who wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you." She insisted. His large hands wrapped around her thigh to hold her tight.

"That's my cue." Austin joked. "Is Olly?"

"He headed up to the mountains yesterday." Carter cut him off regretfully. "He didn't say when he'd be back."

"Of course not. Thanks."

"Did you have a good weekend?"

"yeah" Lauren spoke into Carter's chest. "Relaxing." She pressed a kiss to his chest. "Better if you were there."

His fingers played with the bare skin under the back of her skirt.

"I got you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well I got you a few things, some of which I will wear to give you."

He laughed.

Carter's phone rang when they were eating dinner. She was picking at her vegetable stir fry, he had the same thing but full of meat as well.

"It's your Dad." He announced.

"My Dad is calling you?"

"every few hours since you left, trying to find out if I'd heard from you."

He looked at her questioning but she knew she couldn't ask him to lie. For one, he wouldn't.

"Answer it." She told him.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr Tanner, she's right here. She just got in."

She held out her arm for the phone.

"Hi Dad."

"Lauren. Where are you?"

"I'm with the boys." She was honest.

"I'm coming to get you right now."

"No." She insisted quickly. "No."

"I'm not giving you a choice here Lauren."

"Well I'm giving you one." She stated, gripping Carter's hand as hard as she could. "I'm staying here not to have sex or fool around but because you completely violated my trust, not just by searching my room but by not telling me what you did, what you were planning and by trying to have the two people I care about most thrown out of the gym…"

"Lauren…"

"No. Don't. I'm not a child anymore." She said. "I've spent the weekend thinking about this. You can drag me home and I'll never trust you again or you let me figure out stuff on my own, and I'll come home when I'm ready."

"Lauren I'm your father…" he began, and when she started talking he informed her "just listen. I'm your father, I can't in good conscience just let you be taking off like this."

"I know." Lauren stated softly. "But I'm exhausted. I just want to curl up and not deal with this right now. I'm fine, I'm safe and I just want to go to sleep. "

There was a long pause until her father said "Put Anderson on the phone."

She did.

"Is my daughter alright?" He asked immediately. Carter considered. Again he wouldn't lie.

"She's tired." He stated eventually, rubbing at her back as he did.

"and she's safe? You're not staying in some rundown shack?"

"No. She's perfectly safe."

"Well then from everything you've told me there is no reason for you to so much as look at her sexually. She's exhausted and mentally unable to consent. You will not touch her, you will let her sleep and I will pick her up in the morning."

"Yes sir."

"Tell Lauren I love her… and to be safe."

"yes sir."

That night, when they went to bed, Carter carried the sleeping Lauren in his arms and then wrapped her back up in them and the blankets once they were lying down.

She made it up to him in the morning.

* * *

Lauren wrapped the soft woollen jacket around her tightly as the snow whirled. With just two weeks to go, it looked likely it would be a white Christmas.

When her father pulled up in his SUV the freezing temperatures meant she was willing to jump straight into the car regardless of who was in it.

Instead, Steve Tanner jumped straight out and roughly took his daughter in his arms.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, her face muffled in his own coat. "Alright, okay." The man stated. She let herself be put into the car where Lauren immediately curled into herself. Steve noticed.

"Where are we going?" She asked, when it became clear they weren't headed to The Rock.

"Have you eaten?" Steve was nothing but not practical.

Lauren shook her head.

Once they were seated in a private booth at Steve's insistence he got his first good look at his daughter. Without the coat she looked thinner than ever and with Kaylie on everyone's mind he wouldn't let her stay that way. With her long hair braided into pigtails and giant circles under her eyes she managed to look both too old and too young at once.

The waitress arrived immediately and Steve ordered without looking at the menu. Lauren added her own egg-white omelette and then surprised her father with an espresso order.

"I haven't woken up yet." She insisted defensively. He nodded but as soon as the waitress was gone he turned serious.

"Alright Lauren." He insisted "we've spent the last month dodging around this but it has to stop." He shook his head. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been these last few days? I was one step away from having you declared a missing person so they would drag you back."

"sorry." Lauren said quietly.

"Just… why? What is going on? Is this about Chloe and Emily."

"Not everything is about them." Lauren snapped immediately.

"Then what? Please, I'm trying to understand what you're so upset about. I am trying to understand here."

"I'm not upset." Lauren insisted. "Really, I swear. I was, sure, but then I got over it but now nothing seems to be going right. I mean, I mean, Summer left, I got over it. I got frozen out in Beijing, I dealt with it, you finance my rival's career and then move her into our house, I get over it. I lost in France… whatever. Fine. I move on. Then finally, I win regionals. I should be ecstatic, but everyone just sees me as this usurper, or the girl one step away from the breakdown but I deal, because I have two amazing guys in my life despite my birthday utterly blowing. But then you and my coach, two people I should be able to trust, try and have them thrown out." Lauren bit her lip. "I'm just sick of it, okay? I'm sick of having to deal with this crap. Nationals are in a month and I am so, exhausted. Me, Lauren Tanner drama queen, is exhausted."

"okay." Steve nodded. He could see his daughter's hand shaking. "This is what we're going to do, and I want you to agree to it, because I still don't think you've ever been able to lie to my face."

Lauren nodded slowly.

"You will never ever leave Colorado, leave Boulder, actually, without telling me where you're going or getting permission. I can't handle you disappearing for days and as your parent I can't let you." Steve continued. "you will sleep at home, every night." Before she could protest he continued "and you will eat dinner with me at least three times a week. You will visit our doctor and be put on birth control, which is not, in any way, condoning you having sex, for the record. In return…" Steve carried on "I won't have Anderson or Tucker forced out of the Rock. You can see them, occasionally. But you're a seventeen year old girl. I don't care how close you are, you come home every night."

"And that's it?" Lauren asked.

Steve eyed his daughter. "Unless there's something else."

She didn't answer.

"Lauren, I can't fix whatever's wrong if you don't tell me what it is."

"There's nothing to fix." She insisted. "Really. So I'm not in trouble?"

Steve stared for a long moment. "If you can promise me, promise me, that things can get back to normal, that everything is okay, then we can move on."

"Everything is okay." Lauren insisted and then added "I love you Daddy. You know that right? I'm not trying to screw everything up for you."

"You haven't screwed everything up." Steve insisted "You're my daughter and I love you. All I want is for you to be happy."

Lauren didn't confirm that she was. She couldn't. She just tried for a reassuring smile and drank her coffee.

* * *

At the gym she was ushered immediately up to Sasha's office with the gaze of the entire gym on her. Her father offered to go with her, almost insisted, but she denied him.

When she followed Sasha she made sure to leave him to close the door, giving her time to settle across from his desk and organise herself. She took a deep breath and set her jaw.

"How was your weekend away?"

"How's Payson?" Lauren replied.

"Excuse me?"

"it has to have been rough, having the whole gym know what happened. The scorn." Lauren involuntarily grimaced "the pity."

"Payson's tough." Sasha stated instead "I want to talk about you."

"I've already spoken to Dad, I'll be the nice to your face well-behaved gymnast I used to be. But Payson…"

Sasha suddenly realised why Lauren's words were sending a chill down his spine.

"She's been through so much; I do hope she's okay. I know neither of us want any other mistakes she's made to come out. It just might destroy her completely." She smiled "I should get back on the floor."

She brushed passed Kim and Summer on the stairs and headed for the locker room where she could rest her head against the cool metal.

After that the day was never ending. Sasha might have backed off her but he took it out on the boys, paying the pair more attention than he ever had before.

Afterwards, when the two were nearly unconscious from what he'd put them through, Sasha squared his shoulders and headed up to his office.

"Kim, can you get Payson, _subtly_."

When the blonde gymnast arrived she see it was a serious situation from Sasha's face. "What's going on?"

"I just spoke to Lauren." Sasha informed her. Payson scowled. She hated the entirety of the Tanner family right then.

"And what did she have to say for herself?"

"She _implied_" Sasha stressed the word "that there was something else, apart from the… kiss." He blushed awkwardly "that could come out and damage your career."

Payson was horrified.

Kim Keeler was disgusted. "Who does this girl think she is?" She demanded. "She can't get away with this."

"I will handle Lauren Tanner." Sasha insisted. If only he knew how. "I'm concerned about you, Payson." Sasha leant forward. "I need you to tell me if there is anything in your past that could hurt you… professionally, personally."

Kim Keeler frowned. She didn't like the very idea her daughter could have skeletons in her closet.

"No." Payson insisted. "I'm not like the other girls, I don't go out, and _i don't_ date boys."

"Never?" Sasha prodded.

Payson hesitated and she had an awful poke face.

"Payson, we wont be mad." He mother insisted. "We just need to know."

"I did… something, with Nicky Russo. But there is no way she has proof."

"Something? You had sex?" Kim Keeler deduced and was horrified.

"No!" Payson protested vehemently. She turned bright red. "I bought" Payson began and the dropped her voice to a hissed whisper. "I bought cortisone."

"You bought cortisone?" Kim Keeler repeated. "Payson what the hell were you thinking?"

Payson shrunk futher into herself. "I know. I know it was stupid. That's why I didn't use it. I swear. I threw it away." She looked desperately between her coach and her mother.

Before Kim could erupt Sasha quietly questioned "where did you get it."

"Nicky's Dad is a surgeon."

"And he just gave you cortisone?"

"No, we, Nicky, forged his signature on the prescription. He told me, he told me it was a felony."

"It is." Sasha stated quietly. "if this were anyone else getting thrown out of the gym would be the least of your worries."

"I can't believe she would do this." Payson had her attention on other things. "I'm going to kill her."

Before Sasha could stop her Payson blew down onto the floor.

Lauren was standing on one leg stretching out her quads after the gruelling workout when Payson surprised even herself. She was red with rage.

Her open palm connected with Lauren's face sending the girl sprawling.

"You bitch. How could you?" She demanded. Austin immediately went to grab a hold of Lauren but the blonde was a force to be reckoned with. The surprise of being struck across the face didn't even last until she hit the floor. She was instantly on her feet and unlike Payson, threw punches.

The sound of her first connecting echoed throughout the gym. Everyone had been watching from the moment Payson had barrelled down the stairs.

"Payson!" Kim Keeler cried, rushing to her daughter's side. She was splayed out on the mat and showed no sign of getting up. Payson was stunned. She hadn't expected that. The red mist cleared from her mind.

Austin had securely wrapped an arm across the front of her shoulders and another around her waist. Her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"that hurt." She stated.

"I'm not surprised." Austin couldn't help but chuckle which earned him a dozen dirty looks.

"You're bleeding." Kim commented, frantically dabbing at Payson's lip, and Payson was just staring at Lauren with huge hurt eyes as though she couldn't understand why the blonde had hurt her.

"Lauren, come on." Austin tugged her away. "let's get some ice."

The accusing eyes of the gym followed her into the medical room.

* * *

**So Team Tanner is back together but the relationships at the Rock get Rocker. This chapter they came to blows, next chapter are the real explosions and cortisone isn't the only thing Lauren Tanner has on Payson Keeler, she also has a little sister up her sleeve… how far will she go to protect herself and the boys and at what cost? Also (and you can see how long ago I was writing this) next chapter is Christmas!**

**Thank you to everyone, I have but one question. In my mind, Carter and Lauren are very solid and all the drama comes from outside their relationship. Would people prefer them to have drama?**

**The next (huge) chapter is ready to go so Review Review Review. **


	10. Good Tidings We Bring

**Good tidings we bring to you and your kin in this delayed Christmas chapter!**

So this chapter has been mostly done for a while. It was ready to be posted but then Christmas Eve exploded on the inside of my brain, Lauren and Carter had some sex and water fight, Carter had some issues and Becca Keeler became more of an established character inside my head. Needless to say the 7,000 word chapter because closer to 14,000 so now it's going up in two parts. Consider it a two-part season finale except you don't have to wait for the season premiere because that's written too.

This is it kids, Lauren hits rock bottom here, and I hope she does it in a Lauren appropriate way. I didn't want her confessing all her secrets. That's not Lauren, she'll confess under extreme duress only but I did want her spiralling and, I think, in Lauren fashion, trying to control it.

Thanks to anyone who has read this. I hope you're enjoying it. We should be getting out of the angst soon, but don't worry, the Rock will remain filled with drama.

Iargyprop – Lauren is definitely a fighter and she definitely wont be backing down much in this story. In regards to her compromising with her coach and her father, well that wont work as well as they hoped. Lauren in my head wants it to work, but she just can't seem to make it happen at the moment. Don't worry, protective Carter will be sticking around for a while. I like that they're such polar opposites and I'll definitely be playing with that for a while. She's abrasive but private, he's quiet but more open I think.

Roseythebx – hang in there, after this chapter things have to come out

Jane – Thanks. I'm ready with the updates I promise.

jTalley – Glad you like stable Carter and Lauren as well. They will be having drama but it wont be with each other! Payson is still recovering from an injury and Lauren will have her own hurdles to climb, not to support Payson unduely but stealing an idea from her its about them competing against themselves. I was planning on using the fact that any of the US team members (Kelly Parker will be returning) could win if the others slip, but its all about who has the right headspace on the day. Of course we know deep down I'm rooting for Lauren of course. ;-)

Forever Written in the Stars – glad you like it. The drama continues!

Luv2Live – I can't believe I had Payson and Lauren go at it, and needless to say it wont end there, but there wont be catfights for a while! They'll have other things to deal with but ultimately they're at the rock to compete and compete they will! I'm writing post worlds at the moment and the Payson-Lauren dynamic is still interesting. Kim as the manager makes it more interesting when her role as a mother and as the rock's manager come into conflict.

Carter and Austin wont be going anywhere, but they'll have their own issues and so will Lauren. I adore them as a group. In my head I've classified Austin as the male-Lauren, maybe its because he was such a bitch with his herr-Cruz comments but I miss the original Austin who slept around, invited people to keggers and mocked Kaylie relentlessly. Emily will have her own storyline and I haven't decided what I'll do with the TV show story lines. I'm picking and choosing a little bit. Needless to say I'm taking a bit from the Lauren-Sasha dynamic. I'm also thinking of introducing Max as a love interest for Payson, but with Austin's different back story it would be a whole different ballpark and hopefully entertaining. The storylines of Sasha and the mother become intertwined in the next chapter so stick around and please share your thoughts!

After the Rock Smackdown, as it was colloquially known, a tense ceasefire came about. Christmas was coming and everyone waited for the next Lauren Tanner situation. Similar was the situation in the Tanner household. There had been no further progress or consequence, but the imminent arrival of Steve Tanner's mother from Denver would surely heighten the tension of already shaky Christmas proceedings.

Anytime the wind shifted slightly everyone tensed to see if shots had started ringing out. The last event before Christmas was the internal competition before nationals. As they'd learnt the year before, if the internal competition was held too early, a lot could change so this time it was the last event of the calendar year.

A lot had changed even since the regional competition. Emily slugged on, getting progressively better. Payson improved off the floor in leaps and bounds. Kaylie was forced to drop some of the more difficult elements of her routine until she improved medically and Lauren Tanner? Lauren was a wild card.

Sasha watched the proceedings with an inscrutable look. Lauren didn't stumble, didn't fall but she did remind him of nationals the previous year. Still, with her new beam routine she knocked out the weakened Kaylie by a defiant .2. Kaylie was clearly upset both by her reduced DOD and her inability to completely cleanly land even the easier tricks. Emily landed clean routines and Sasha was more than satisfied by her. She was a top ten national team lock, with potential for much more. He remembered what he'd said to M.J. the year before. Any one of them could take out the national title. Even Payson, less than a year from breaking her back, had a shot. There was as little difference between Payson and Emily, score wise, as there was Kaylie and Lauren. She'd leaped ahead even from regionals the month before.

"Congratulations." Emily, of all people, congratulated Lauren first, with a grudging repetition from Payson and Kaylie.

Both her father and her coach watched concerned. Lauren was obediently playing along. She turned up to training and to dinner and kept her snide comments to a minimum.

After the senior girls had competed, the crowd thinned out of the older set, and the parents of the juniors leant forward in anticipation, hands full of video cameras.

Lauren sat between Austin and Carter in the front section where the gymnasts were sitting. The three were muttering and chuckling, but sobering up enough to cheer for various juniors. Quite a few parents gave them disapproving looks that they ignored, though Carter shifted uncomfortably.

They all cheered for Becca Keeler's first two routines. She dominated vault and floor for her age and was a strong challenge to Alexis Dunthorp for junior champion. Steve Tanner approached Lauren just as Becca was lining up for her bars.

"Just a minute." She insisted, then whooped when Becca stuck it.

Carter and Austin joined in, but Carter made sure to add "Hello, Mr Tanner." With far more of a grin and a lot less to loose, Austin added his own, "_yeah, hi Mr Tanner."_

"What's up?" Lauren followed her father.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that right?"

"Thanks Dad."

"Really Lauren."

When they hugged, she held on as tight as she could and then she quickly went back to the boys and tucked herself under Carter Anderson's arm.

Finally, it was the event the trio had been waiting for. "She'll knock it out of the park." Carter insisted.

"She is your protégé." Austin added.

"She looks nervous."

Carter laughed, the noise rumbling through his chest to hit Lauren. "Listen to you, caring."

"Let's go Becca." Lauren cheered instead of responding to her boyfriend.

Like so many juniors she used a press mount and then swung up.

"Feel the beam under your feet." Lauren's voice rang in Becca's head. "Know where it is. It's not going anywhere… take advantage of combination marks…"

So when she landed her standing tuck and the beam felt solid under her feet she immediately leapt into her stag jump.

"Nice job Becca." Lauren called out, grinning proudly.

Becca hadn't changed her routine very much. As a young elite she was just starting to get to personalise them, but on beam she would keep it simple. She lined up her simple aerial and they committed fully to the move and then without hesitation walked back into her handstand. The entire sequence was over in less than half a minute. The rest of her routine up until her dismount passed in a blur.

Once she'd saluted (and smirked at Alexis) Becca looked around before heading to the crowd.

"That was great Becca." Payson spoke up but she blew right her and launched herself into a standing Lauren's arms.

"How was it?"

"Fantastic." Lauren insisted. "Right guys?"

"Like it was Lauren up there." Austin held up both hands for a high ten which Becca eagerly have him.

"It was great." Carter agreed, more quietly but no less honestly.

"I'm officially making you my protégé." Lauren declared.

Becca grinned "really?"

"We'll make a beamer of you yet!"

"Becca!" Kim Keeler interrupted and threw a wary glance in Lauren's direction.

"Did you see? Wasn't it awesome?"

"It was, sweetie. Don't you want to wait for your scores with your friends?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks, though." She looked to Lauren. "for everything." She hugged the older blonde briefly.

"Anytime."

Kim Keeler led Becca away by the shoulder and Lauren lingered just long enough to hear Kim Keeler demand "What was that all about?"

The next day, Becca hip bumped Lauren when she headed for the floor and Lauren grinned right back. She almost laughed out loud when Becca smirked at Alexis and took the position at the front of the line for floor tumbling.

"Alright what the hell was that?" Payson, backed up by Emily and Kaylie.

"What?"

"You, talking to my sister."

"It's a free country."

"Well dragging Becca into whatever this is." Kaylie gestured between the elites, "really is not cool, Lo. She's just a kid."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Calm down, all I did was what you haven't been bothered to do lately, listen and care. Becca's cool. I see a lot of me in her. Now are we done? Because I don't keep beating you through sitting around."

Before Lauren could walk away Payson grabbed her arm. "Lauren, this is Becca, she's my little sister so I'm appealing to whatever humanity you might have lingering, leave her out of whatever scheme you having going."

"There's no scheme, occasionally my soul has a little flicker of life and I like to spend it on things that aren't a threat to me. Becca, my gorgeous boys, kittens and puppies, orphans in Africa." Lauren shrugged.

"She's my sister, Lauren."

"Yeah, I know." Lauren walked away.

"So either we're horrible people, or Lauren really is the devil." Payson informed Kaylie, "either way I'm really not feeling the Rock team spirit right now.

After that everyone stuck to themselves and it could've settled into nothing had it not been for the youngest Keeler. Payson had stayed late after the meet and Becca had been sequestered away by the time she'd gotten home. Her first opportunity came at breakfast the next morning.

"I know you only came _fourth_ but I won. How about you be happy for me for once" The door was slammed behind Becca as she stormed off, banana in hand.

Kim Keeler eventually went after her youngest.

"Becca? Becca sweetie, open the door."

The door was pulled open viciously and Kim caught a glimpse of the mess of her daughter's bedroom.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you." She insisted, and then the door was shut.

Kim sighed "I'm taking your sister to the Rock at nine if you want to come." December 24th was an optional training day, considering all the girls with families far away.

"Are you coming then?" Payson asked Becca when the youngest Keeler walked into the kitchen in a leo and with her hair simply but perfectly braided.

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, Mum said she'd take me."

"We'll I've got a lift."

"With Lauren Tanner?"

"Yeah."

"Alright enough." Kim insisted, from where she was mixing eggwhites. "Mark, could you get in here, we need to have a family discussion."

Once the four were seated, the only male Keeler began this conversation.

"Let me get this right? Becca has been hanging out with an older girl who's… not very nice."

"She's not just not very nice, she's a total sociopath." Payson exclaimed, causing Mark to raise his eyebrows "this is Lauren who used to sleep over, who came around all the time when you were hurt?"

"She just likes to have her nose in everyone's business, and now she's using you, Becca, and you're too stupid to see that."

"Maybe you just hate that she'd rather be friends with me than the perfect Payson Keeler!"

"Well why would she?"

"Hey, hey. Settle down." Kim insisted.

"Payson, there are lots of reasons to want to be friends with your sister, she's a wonderful girl, but Becca, you are fourteen, Lauren is much older."

"I know, we're not like BFFs or anything, but why can't we be friends."

"Because she's a sociopath! You have nothing in common!" Payson declared.

"We have gymnastics, Lauren's the reason I'm ranked first for level 8s. I could make the junior national team this year!"

"We have coaches for that." Payson pointed out.

"Well unless I change my name to Payson, I doubt I'd get much attention."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means who I'm friends with is none of your business."

"It is my business, you're my sister and Lauren's my teammate."

"Because you're such a good teammate!" Becca snapped.

"I am!"

"Really? Perfect Payson shoves her tongue down her coach's throat. Is it any wonder why you were coach's favourite for so many years?"

"Rebecca Keeler!" Mark was outraged.

"I'm out of here." Becca shoved away from the table. "and hey, maybe if I hang out with Lauren long enough I'll stop being the sister of that pathetic gymnast who tried to seduce her coach and almost ruined her gym in the process."

"That isn't fair." Kim insisted.

"No, what isn't fair is me, giving up my whole life to come here and be Robot Payson's sister, to be the sister of the girl who broke her back, to be the sister of Payson the miracle. Payson the whore! Well guess what, Lauren didn't almost destroy the Rock, you did! You kissed Sasha, not her!"

"Becca!" Kim called after her youngest, but a slamming door was the only response she got in return.

When Payson's phone rang she was running through her ballet in her bedroom, but the name _Lauren _made her pause.

"What do you want?"

"Just to let you know, Becca's with me"

"What?" Payson stopped stretching her leg and let it fall to the floor.

"She was upset, she called me."

"Where are you?"

"In my car. Becca's here."

"Hi Payson."

"Look, we're going shopping, we'll see you at the gym later."

"No. Wait!" Payson thought aloud frantically "Mum's going to loose it."

"That's why we're calling you…" Becca sing-songed.

"Goodbye Payson."

One minute later, Kim Keeler erupted with a _"She what?"_

Lauren disconnected the handsfree in Austin's trial porshe before Payson could comment further and steered the car down towards Broomfield.

The shopping quality wasn't exactly Denver, but it would do.

It was almost Christmas so she had to vehiclely threaten, intimiate and impose herself three times to get the car park. least in Denver they had valets. She frowned but then then switched that into a sweet innocent look accompanied by a smile for the guy she had kind-of cut off in taking the spot. Hopefully that would be enough to stop him keying Austin's car.

"So where to first?" The girls surveyed the mess of a mall pre-Christmas. "Do you have Christmas shopping left to do?"

Becca shook her head. She'd scrapped together enough allowance to buy a "family" gift from Boulder already.

"Sephora?" Lauren suggests. She'd bought well-planned presents for her grandmother and father already, but she supposed she should get something for the Kmetkos and other gym folk. Normally she would've done it months ago.

Instead, she grabbed a basket, a tub of viatamin E skin cream that does wonders for rips and then headed for a sales assistant. "Hey, do you still have that tea-tree oil bath stuff?"

The girl was probably Lauren's age and fixed a eager smile on her face. "Hi. Sure. I think so. Let me check…"

"I need 15." Lauren stated "and fifteen of these. You do still do Christmas wrapping, don't you? Wrapped individually."

The girl, who'd presumed she was Lauren's social equal, was quelled into silence briefly, before she recovered. "Sure. I mean, I'll have to check. I'll go check now."

"Oh-kay." Lauren sung out, turning back to Becca.

"Did you just buy 20 of those?" The young girl asked.

"It's for the gymnasts I don't mind." Lauren answered. "It keeps them from becoming gymnasts I can't stand."

Becca giggled.

Lauren picked up a pot of body scrub and sniffed it. It smelt like sickly sweet flowers. Kaylie would love it. She dropped it in the basket and grabbed another. Kaylie got pampering bath products, Payson got makeup. It was a longstanding tradition. God-knows Payson would never buy it for herself.

"Do you think this would suit your sister?" She held up a lipstick darker than normal. She and Payson, despite their matching blonde hair, were polar opposites when it came to make-up they would actually wear. Even Lauren was aware she should buy for Payson in the lighter shades.

"Why are you buying Payson anything?" Becca scowled. "It's not like you like her right?"

Lauren sniffed at a bath bomb before dropping it back in its place. "She's still my team mate. My team is like family. The mob version that is."

Lauren could see the pout on Becca Keeler's face so she paused and looked her in the eye.

"It's just like the mob." Lauren repeated. "I can be as angry as I want at Payson, we can claw each other's eyes out on the gym floor but if Kelly Parker or anyone else tried it, I'd have her back, and I buy her a Christmas present because of that."

"Did she buy you one?" Becca asked.

"I don't know." Lauren admitted. "I hope so, but I doubt it but" and Lauren told herself this as much as Becca "Payson doesn't buy everyone gifts. I mean, its one thing not to get me a gift but not to get anyone else at the gym except Emily and Kaylie one either. It's another for me to get everyone a gift and not get Payson one. Get it?"

Becca nodded.

"Are you getting Emily something?"

Lauren sighed. "I have too, but it's to open on Christmas morning. I can't believe I have to buy gifts for the Kmetkos. I wish there was something here really foul. What would Emily hate?"

"Something pink?" Becca suggested. She wondered what Lauren was getting her, if Lauren was getting her anything.

"Hmm." Lauren considered. It wasn't a bad idea. "Oh, I've got a perfect idea. I'll get her and her mother manicures."

Becca made a face. It didn't sound like a bad idea to her. She vocalised as much.

"I know, but I can be so snide with." Lauren was gleeful. "and send them to an actually decent place. One of my favourite spas is right here actually. Let's go. Gym and Winter are not kind to my feet."

Becca blushed. Her bank account had been severely diminished by her gift for Lauren that Christmas. Her parents had made that family money was tight at the moment and that was before her recent behaviour.

"I'd love to come but I can't get anything done, I'm kind of…" she bit her lip "broke." _Oh god_ Becca thought _I'm the new Emily Kmetko, Lauren's going to hate me._

Lauren gave her a long look. "My treat." She stated finally. "Consider it a Christmas gift. But we have other things to discuss first."

"Okay?" Becca was nervous but Lauren just dumped the almost full basket on the counter. There were a cluster of people waiting for attention, but no clear line in the madness. Lauren took advantage of that.

"Hi, the girl told me to come straight over." She smiled at this new assistant while a middle aged woman behind her spluttered. "There's like, 20 things being gift wrapped for me, and I wanted to add this."

The girl took in the heaping basket. "okay."

Lauren split it into two piles, Payson and Kaylie. "So wrap them like this, and I can pay now or when I pick it up."

"Uh… now would be good."

"Okay then." Lauren held out her credit card pointedly. "_now_, it is."

Becca couldn't believe Lauren had dropped close to four-hundred dollars at the store, but Lauren brushed it off leading the pair to a starbucks.

"Can I get a Tazo Rooibos Tea, venti." Lauren ordered before nudging Becca, who was intently staring at the menu. "B, what do you want?"  
"Oh the same." She answered before fumbling for her wallet. Lauren had paid before she got it out.

Once they were seated LLLaaauren began. "So, I thought, for Christmas, in the spirit of sustainability, and you being my protégé, I could pass something onto you, in a completely creepy not-second hand because they're barely worn and I know you have…" she waved a dismissive hand "_money issues_ at the moment, and you're basically the size I was six-months ago."

"Do you mean your clothes?" Becca gaped.

"The one thing is, you'd need a decent bra. Interested?"

"Yeah!" Becca exclaimed "What do you mean a decent bra."

Lauren gestured downward. "You should see me naked. I swear, there'd be nothing here except for the winch and lever system more capable than the IBM factory downtown. It's a gymnast's best friend."

Becca blushed. "I always wear like, tank tops with inbuilt thingies, like in leos."

"Its fine, Becca. Most of the clothes will probably fit you anyway, and know getting your first bra is supposed to be a big deal."

"Who went with you to get your first bra?" Becca was curious.

"I took myself." Lauren answered honestly. "Your sister thought it was ridiculous and Kaylie wouldn't go into the store with me. So I did it myself."

Becca bit her lip. A bra but _Lauren _was offering.

"Okay. Yeah, but you know I don't have much money, right?"

"Christmas present!" Lauren reminded her, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I need to get something sexy, so I need to go to Victoria Secret anyway"

"Victoria Secret?" Becca trailed after her out of the coffee shop.

Lauren had no problem collecting a change room full of items for herself. Becca was a little more cautious and more than embarrassed when she was measured for size.

Once she knew what she was looking for, she was a little braver but mostly copied Lauren. In the end she selected a bright purple bra and a pink and black bra she'd commented matched her favourite leo. She wore the purple one under her shirt and couldn't keep glancing down.

Lauren dumped an armful of lace on the counter including a bra in steel grey with a back cut so low it had inspired an outfit for New Year's Eve.

She pulled out her credit card and turned around to survail her kingdom. That was when she saw him.

With a "I'll be right back." She left a pile of lingerie and a credit card at the counter.

"Razor!" She demanded of the boy walking past with a guitar case and a brunette that was not Emily Kmetko.

He turned. "Lauren Tanner. I do believe that's the first time you've actually used my name."

"Well I thought calling you '_the help'_ probably wouldn't translate well across a mall floor.

She eyed up his companion. She looked like a brunette Taylor Momsen and was far too similar to Emily Kmetko for Lauren's liking.

"Who's your little friend?" She enquired.

Razor took a deep breath in.

"Excuse me?" The girl demanded of Lauren.

"I asked who you were?"

"I'm his bandmate, who are you?"

"Lauren, this is Bennett, she's the new guitarist of the shelter pups. Bennett, this is Lauren Tanner, my co-worker's girlfriend, professional gymnast and professional mean girl."

"Ha-ha." Lauren fake laughed at Razor's description.

"So you're a professional bottle blond who dances around in her underwear. Victoria Secret does seem an appropriate shopping venue. What's next? Mani-pedis and a little dog for your purse."

"Of course not. I kill small animals and turn them into purses." Lauren stated with an entirely straight face. "But I am off to get a mani-pedi. Want to come?"

The girl made a face. "No. Why would I…"

"Sorry, but your clearly playing the cleavage for a band had reinforced your pre-existing entirely prejudicial gender stereotypes. I was asking Razor."

She rounded on the boy.

He chuckled nervously. "okay, this was perhaps a bad idea. Can we start again. Bennett, this is Lauren who despite appearances is not a bimbo but an intelligent world-class athlete who does things that make me want to crawl up into a ball and cry about my lack of physical ability. Lauren this is Bennett who apart from being an awesome songwriter and musician, has some mean-girl issues. Please…" he clapped his hands together "can't we all just get along."

They eyed each other up.

"My hair is not bottle blond" Lauren stated. "entirely."

"and I'm sure you don't make purses out of your dogs… mostly."

"Well I don't have a dog." Lauren stated. "My father didn't think I could be trusted with a pet so you might not be entirely wrong."

"So we're all friends?" Razor confirmed hopefully.

"Are you coming to get a mani-pedi?" Lauren demanded of him.

"Sure?" Razor answered tentatively.

"And you?"

"I actually have tutoring to get too." The girl stated. "But this has been… entertaining."

"Bye Razor."

'Bye Bennett." He waved the girl off.

"Come on. Mani-pedis, I insist. If I'm a gymnast and I can keep my hands and feet in good condition, you have no excuse."

That was how Lauren, Becca Keeler and Razor ended up writing generic Christmas names and getting mani-pedis.

"So _Bennett._" Lauren prodded. "At least she's an improvement on Emily Kmetko, not that that's hard… are you two official yet?"

"We're bandmates." He stated firmly.

"Is that band mates like Carter and I are teammates?" She glanced at Becca who was showing a distinct interest "and Austin."

"No, band mates as in friends. Platonically."

"Now you're telling me angry little rocker chicks aren't your type?"

"The problem is more her type." Razor laughed her off. "let's just say you've got a better shot."

"Oh." Lauren sat back in her chair and almost kicked the woman patting down her feet with a towel in the face.

Then she changed tacts immediately. "So you're still sad and alone then?"

He made a face. "Are you offering?"

"Please, I only date gymnasts." She relaxed back, enjoying the cream being rubbed in. "What about you B?"

"Yeah, me too." Becca spoke up "Gymnasts I mean."

"Well let me know which one you've got your eye on" Lauren informed her protégé. "and I'll help you get them. So long as it's not Austin and Carter though. They're just for watching. No touching."

"Its not…" Becca blushed an adorable red before jumping up. "excuse me." She told her pedicurist. "I'm just going to… bathroom, before you…" she ducked out and Razor rounded on Lauren.

"Wow. That was oblivious, even for you?"

"What?" Lauren demanded. She was lovely to Becca she thought.

"Let's just say my new band mate has given me insight, and that girl was definitely not talking about Carter and Austin when she was talking about gymnasts." Razor informed her pointedly.

"No." Lauren breathed. Then "wait… you think… on me?"

She fell silent.

"You're not going to be awful about this?" Suddenly Razor was concerned. "I mean, I know you can be a bitch, but she's just a kid with a crush. Don't be cruel."

"Oh I know." Lauren spat at him, barely resisting the urge to slap him on the arm. "But now I have to deal with this. Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Your metrosexual treatment is over. We need girl time now."

"Girl time."

"Sisterly bonding of the familial kind, not sorority. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Alright, goodbye my lady." He performed a mock boy.

When Becca returned, kicked off the white plastic thongs and stuck her feet back into the water, Lauren gave her a bright smile.

"What? Where's Razor?"

"Let's chat a little more about just what kind of gymnasts you like."

The optional training days meant by the time Becca and Lauren arrived at the gym, it was a mess. Optional training meant no structure. It meant half the coaches and gymnasts had left already and the others were squabbling over equipment as the laws of the gym reigned. It meant Payson, Kaylie and Emily had their pick of apparatuses. As did Austin and Carter, but the lead up to Christmas also meant gossip and procrastination ruled in the gym as well.

For once Payson wasn't drilling herself relentlessly.

"What could she possibly be using Becca for?" She demanded. "Becca doesn't even know what I'm changing my routine for nationals too."

"Maybe she's just using her to throw you off your game." Kaylie stated. It made her wonder what Lauren had planned for her. She considered herself the real threat to Lauren at nationals.

"You're right." Payson stated "we should just keep training, and ignore her."

"Well heads up." Emily injected. "She's here."

She was, and with Becca.

"Glad you could join us today ladies." Sasha stated. "Keeler, Susan is working the level 9s on vault. I suggest you warm up quickly and join her."

"Sure." She headed to the change rooms

"Are you having fun with these games?" He demanded of Lauren. She reached into her gym bag and pulled out a decorative box and a wrapped present.

"What is this?" Sasha was cautious. He opened it.

"Are these mince pies?"

"Merry Christmas." Lauren stated "from the three of us. Enjoy."

Before she could saunter off her father appeared.

"Lauren, a word." He insisted.

"Why did I just get a call from the bank checking that your visa credit card hadn't been stolen?"

"I was doing my Christmas shopping." Lauren stated. "Don't worry, I got your girlfriend something."

"You did? Something appropriate?" Steve was cautious.

"I got her and Emily a day at the spa and I got Brian two gold-class tickets to the gaming convention in Denver next month. Still want to revoke my credit card?"

Her father eyed her up before kissing her on the forehead. "No, that was very nice of you. Thank you."

She ducked out of his embrace.

"Well the boys are having a Christmas thing tonight. So I'll be home late. Don't wait up." She waved him off.

"Lauren." Her father called out "your grandmother is arriving tonight."

"Tell her I can't wait to see her."

She nodded to the boys and then headed to the locker room. In the space above each locker she deposited each present, leaving Emily Kmetko's empty and lingering by Kaylie and Payson's. Finally, she dumped her own bag in her locker, changed and checked her hair.

When she returned to the floor Austin was stretched out watching Carter on the parallel bars.

"He's getting good." Austin took the time to hug her and kiss her hair. The gym noticed.

"You would not believe the morning I've had."

"Yeah?"

"You'll laugh. I'll tell you later."

"We're still on for tonight?

"Oh yes." Lauren stretched out her back. "Oh I so don't feel like training today."

"Well you should. I cooked. The Eggnog is chilling. The pies and cooling and I have turkey marinating."

When Lauren didn't respond.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy." Lauren stated, before she knew it she was against Austin's broad chest.

"So I can't guarantee you'll feel better." Austin was honest "But I can promise you good food, good company, a heated pool and copious amounts of alcohol. Plus I think Carter has some pretty intense private plans for tonight."

Lauren laughed.

"What about you? Apart from cooking food we really shouldn't be eating, are you okay for Christmas?"

"I have private plans of my own." He informed Lauren in a husky voice.

Across the gym Kaylie, Payson and Emily watched.

"How can she be all over him when Carter is right there." Kaylie spat. "It's disgusting."

"She's disgusting" Payson scowled. "I can't believe she beat me."

"She beat all of us, because Austin is helping her."

"And now they're stretching…_ together."_ Emily groaned. "This is so not fair."

"Isn't Damon back in town?" Kaylie enquired.

Emily nodded. "I saw him yesterday and I'm seeing him again after Christmas."

"Why?" Payson demanded. "So you can be like Lauren? We don't need boys in our lives."

They looked over in time to see Carter simply dismount and head over.

"When has Lauren ever been about needs anyway?" Kaylie pointed out. "She just takes what she wants."

Carter joined the pair.

"Hey." Lauren stated. She stretched out her legs and then touched her toes. "Have you spoken to your family yet?"

He made a face. "We're talking Christmas plans." Austin elaborated.

"No." Carter wasn't thrilled by the topic of conversation. "I figured I'd call them tonight."

She sat back up and hugged his shoulders silently.

"Well aren't we cheerful. Here's to a night of rum with a side of eggnog and celebrating Christmas with those we're not related too." Austin gave a mock cheers.

"I hate Christmas." Carter collapsed back onto the mat. "The only upside is the halfway decent tips I've been making."

"Just think." Lauren lay beside him. "Once we have gold medals we can get rid of it or fly to some exotic location where it doesn't seem like Christmas because there are palm trees and drinks in coconuts."

"I already have a gold medal." Austin pointed out "Why aren't I there now?"

"Good sex." Lauren punched him in the arm as a reminder.

"Right."

"Are you three having fun?" Sasha's voice interrupted them.

"Oh, so very much." Lauren's droll sarcasm replied sardonically, giving Sasha pause.

Austin stood and pulled the pair up.

"And thank you, for the mince pies and the cds." The collection of British bands had been a nice touch. Lauren had noticed he didn't exactly dislike the sex pistols.

"Austin bakes."

"And we hate Christmas carols." Austin added and then continued in a low voice. "please, god, anything to get rid of the Christmas carols."

Sasha didn't reply but he hated Christmas as much as the rest of them did right then.

Finally, after Christmas they packed up. Most girls dropped a thanks to Lauren on the way out.

Even Kaylie said an awkward thankyou, though she added. "Don't read anything into this, my mother raised me to be polite."

"Goodie for you." Was Lauren's only reply, then she slammed her locker door closed and headed for the car.

"I'll see you at home." Austin waved her and Carter off and headed for his 4WD. "I'm picking Olly up off the mountain."

Carter drove the expensive piece of machinery that was Austin's potential new Porsche and parked it next to his own beat up jeep.

Finally they were on private property and he could tuck Lauren under his arm properly.

He was a little unnerved when she pulled several bags worth of presents out of the car.

"Lo, we said no presents!" Carter protested. He was saving almost every penny.

"I know you didn't get me anything," Lauren insisted. "But I actually like shopping, and I had time today, after my pedicure with Becca, which is another hilarious story I have to tell you, so I got you some things."

"Some things?"

"Just a few."

"I did get you something." Carter informed her, "but its tiny."

"If I wanted something expensive I'd buy it myself."

Lauren followed him into the house and then into his bedroom. She methodically stripped off her clothes and then pulled him to the bed, kissing him deeply.

This wasn't about desperate passion or attraction, those were constants. This was about Christmas Eve and being together. He felt good inside her. She felt full. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him deep as he pumped. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you." She insisted. He touched her hair as moved slowly, still causing her to arch into him.

"I love you."

Lauren was tight. She always had been. It was a side-effect of being a gymnast, but the best side-effect was when she decided the slow building of pressure needed to be sorted out and she suddenly was causing him to move at a much faster pace.

She pulled him into her as deep as she could and gripped onto his muscled ass. He fucked her roughly and rubbed as a nipple before taking it into his mouth.

She released her grip on him to instead reach behind her for the headboard. She scrambled and ended up with pillow instead. She released it and went back to grip his shoulders.

"Jesus Lo." He insisted, slowing slightly to savour her.

He kissed under her ear.

"you feel so good. So hot all around me."

"Yeah? Mmm."

He rubbed at her clit until her whole body felt like fire.

He could feel her muscles clenching as he pushed her over the edge.

She went loose against him for a moment and her grip on him loosened while she recovered. He continued sliding in and out until she recovered and focused her attention back on him. Their rhythm was quickly re-established. Lauren was particularly sensitive, with each thrust drawing a minor aftershock out of her. Her muscles trembled but she held on, digging her nails into his back.

He wrapped one of his broad hands around her hip and braced her against the mattress before drilling into her. The movement saw her loose her last grip on control.

"Oh god…" She writhed under him, and Carter was coherent to think maybe he was taking this too far, but then she insisted "Don't stop… please… oh…"

He finished barely aware of anything other than white hot heat that erupted so strongly he ended up half crushing his girlfriend. She let him for a minute before finally shoving him in the shoulder with a grunt.

He pulled out of her slowly, and managed to pull of the condom. The bin was intelligently positioned close enough that he could reach it. But he had to reach back over Lauren so once the condom was disposed of, she shoved him off her again. The movement made her groan.

"Oh." She groaned. "Okay… that's."

Carter looked horrified. He could already imagine the bruises where he'd pushed into her skin.

"Lauren, I am so…"

Despite the effort it took to move at all. She dragged her face to meet him half way and gave him a loose kiss before flopping back down.

"No." She stated. "Don't... that was good. Sleep now, but that was… mmmn."

She made the happy noise as she grabbed at the sheet. The sweat on their bodies was cooling.

"Lo, seriously. Are you alright? I can't believe I…"

"I can." Lauren insisted. She would've looked him in the eye by she really didn't feel like moving. "I know how much this Christmas sucks for you. I know you don't want to be spending it here, or at work tomorrow."

"I spoke to Elspeth yesterday." Carter admitted "She's our… well, her husband is a wrangler. After Mum died she took over running the main house and the secretary stuff."

Lauren raised an eyebrow Carter couldn't see at his description. He still had a bit of cowboy in him.

"She was talking about everything. Everyone. Luke's in his junior year at high school, if he goes back. The ranch isn't doing well with the economy. One of girls I grew up with, is married and pregnant. All the guys went and cut down a Christmas tree." Carter sighed "my horse died."

Lauren couldn't help it. She'd felt achingly sorry for him until that last sentence. Her lips twitched with laughter and she was more than glad he couldn't see them.

"Your horse died?" She repeated. He scowled at the laughter in her tone and when he didn't reply she apologised.

"Sorry. Your horse died?" She asked in as serious a tone as she could muster.

Carter nodded. "Six weeks ago. A stallion from a neighbours property broke through a fence and got her pregnant. She was too old to carry, she died. I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"That sucks." Lauren stated. She snuggled into his side and splayed her fingers across his chest.

"She was my first horse." Carter stated. His fingers tangled in her hair.

"I know you miss it." Lauren stated. "and your family? They don't know what they're missing out on."

Carter didn't reply.

"You can talk to me about it, you know?" Lauren insisted.

"I don't really have anything to say." Carter stated. "I just… I miss it. I've never not spent Christmas at home."

"You could've gone back." Lauren pointed out, then winced and hoped it didn't sound like an accusation.

"So I could hear about how I wasting my life? No thanks." Carter groaned. "This is even worse. I don't want to spend Christmas like this."

"With me?"

"Complaining. I just want it to be over."

"Me too." Lauren stated.

He put a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you. I am glad to spend Christmas with you."

"You too." Lauren insisted. "I don't know how I would've got through this year without you."

"You would have." Carter insisted. "You're strong, its one of my favourite things about you. But I know what you mean, this year would've been a hell of a lot worse without you."

"Without me, you probably wouldn't have been suspended from the rock and you'd still be living at home."

"With a two hour commute? Besides, it was worth it. I like who I am now." Carter stated.

"Me too." Lauren agreed. She kissed him lightly. "Sometimes, I feel more grown up this year."

"You act it." Carter laughed before adding "sometimes."

"Oh hey." Lauren added. "Guess who's got a crush on me?"

She felt him tense under her and it made her smile.

"Who?" He demanded.

"So, I bumped into Razor today, at the mall, with Becca Keeler."

"Razor?" Carter scowled. That scumbag.

"Yes, and we dragged him along to get a mani-pedi."

Carter raised an eyebrow.

"And it turns out, Becca and Austin have something in common."

It took Carter a moment to get it and his eyebrows almost flew off his head.

"Really? I mean… what did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I let her down gently. Razor has this new bandmate I might set her up with, provided she's not a total nightmare."

"That's… hmmm."

"Oh my god your totally picturing me hooking up with her."

"No, I'm not." Carter instantly denied. "Not with Becca. She's tiny."

"She's a year younger than I was when we first had sex."

"Is she really?" Carter felt awful. He always felt awful thinking about that night.

Lauren nudged him and then kissed him on the lips before stretching and letting out a little moan. "One reason I am glad for Christmas, no training tomorrow after that."

"sorry." He winced.

Ignoring the pull of her muscles she mounted him quickly.

"I'm not some fragile little girl." She insisted "strong remember, and sometimes, I need it rough just as much as you do. I think I enjoyed it just as much as you did." She insisted and added with a wink. "if not more."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not… Kaylie, or fragile. I like that you do your whole macho protective guy thing. It's hot and I can take anything you can give me."

Subconsciously he had his hands on her hips and she realised just how they were positioned without any clothes on.

"Just not now." She added with a wink. "Besides, I need a shower and shit… we were meant to pre-heat the oven for Austin."

Carter sighed. He really didn't feel like getting out of bed.

"Christmas dinner." He stated.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as a party, Christmas or otherwise. We'll drink lots of eggnog, have some fun and forget what tomorrow is."

"Good plan." Carter insisted. "You get the oven, I'll change the sheets. I'll meet you in the shower."

"Good plan." She repeated, and grabbed the dressing gown on the back of his door on the way out. He sighed and checked he had clean towels. His girlfriend had high standards.

**So that's part one. Part two concludes Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Needless to say it's full of big explosions.**

**Please review! I want to know if you like this so I can adjust the second half if necessary. **

**Austin will be providing his own brand of Christmas cheer. Lauren will have more drama than she can handle and everything for Lauren will come to a head.**

**P.S. how do people feel about the sex scenes? I know this is an ABC family show so let me know…**


	11. Good tidings part II

A.N. This was already posted but apparently it didn't get sent out to some people so I thought I would repost it. The next chapter will be up shortly and should have lots of characters and wrap up some storylines so new ones can begin as well. Please drop any suggestions requests etc. Now would be especially useful.

For those who haven't seen this, I hope you like it.

**Christmas Part II – For you and Your Kin.**

**Hi. Thanks for such great (and quick) reviews! I appreciate it. Here's the drama you seem to like! (Also I realised I said Cater was having issues last chapter but really they're here, sorry about that. Enjoy the country boy angst!)**

**What starts as a friendly Christmas gathering full of people who don't feel like going home spirals out of control and Lauren has to deal with the consequences of a lot of things… Carter is his usual awesome self, even if he only gets partially naked in this.**

Luv2Live** – **Was this fast enough? I'm glad you like the quality. That's always great to hear. Becca I think will be good for maintaining the connection between Lauren and the girls because as standoffish as they're all being, you just know they're keeping tabs. I hope you like this…

Roseythebx – I know, I know it was eventless. I'm sorry! I just didn't want to post a 14,000 word chapter. Becca was unexpected but resulted out of how, especially with LGBTI girls, there's such idolisation of older girls. She won't be a main character but Becca's story should be great fun! Look for the line "_what? The rule's no boys!_" Needless to say she'll cause Sasha (not to mention Kim) a headache or two.

I agree about missing seeing the girls all together, and eventually we'll be working back towards a modified version of that. While I know Lauren would miss the girls, I can see it's a lot more complicated now. For one she's developing such an established routine. But there will be team bonding, including Sasha-enforced team bonding a-la Sunday bloody Sasha though! As for competition and jealousy, they're teenage girls, but as Lauren mentioned, the Rock is like the mob, nothing binds girls together like an outside force and they have nationals and worlds coming… also enforced room sharing! Sasha and Lauren will be getting a lot closer, don't worry! And yes, that will spurn some of the jealousy!

Florence – glad you like it. I hope you like this!

Forever Written in the Stars – I'm glad you liked it. As for sticking to the show, let's just say I'm not above taking ideas from it! Kaylie definitely has an eating disorder but unlike the show she's getting treatment and staying training, though with some adjustments (I mentioned last chapter Sasha had lowered some of the DODs and her gymnastics had been affected). I'm still deciding what to do with Emily. With Chloe moved in obviously I'm not going in quite the same way. What do you think?

Iargyrop – glad you like it. I think Lauren is a person who cares about people in a practical sense. There's definitely a lot of Lauren concern coming soon, but also Lauren the bitch so… it's a balance. I think it definitely helps that Austin, Carter and Becca aren't a threat but they're also assets. I would hate to see what would happen is Carter was detrimental to her gymnasts… luckily I like them too much so that won't be happening. Needless to say though I will be writing in some complications where Lauren will have to make some tough choices. I hope you like it! Christmas won't go well… but it will be interesting!

* * *

**To everyone – I've noticed a lot of Sasha love! If part of that is because Neil Jackson is so pretty I absolutely agree! Sasha will definitely be playing a role and he'll have some tough decisions to make about his gym! It won't be happening for a while but I've had a hilarious scene of Sasha having to learn more about his gymnasts' personal lives than he's comfortable with in my head since the beginning. First he'll have to handle the fact that this isn't a gymnastics camp in Romania though. That means drama and problems and relationships and looking himself in the mirror and asking what's really best for his gymnasts.**

By the time they were showered and dressed, Austin and Olly would be back soon. Carter absolutely did not want Lauren opening her gift from him at the same time she was opening something from Austin that probably cost more than he made in a month.

The present, neatly but not elaborately, wrapped, lay on the foot of his bed when Lauren got out of the bathroom. Despite leaving the shower at the same time, she had half a dozen things to do with the piles of bottles that accumulated in his bathroom with every visit. She'd even left a hairdryer behind at some point.

"Are we dressing up?" Carter asked, staring at his closet. There wasn't an abundance of choices.

Lauren bounced excitedly. "Don't get dressed yet." She held out the first of many presents, having already taken note of the small gift sitting on the bed.

"Lo." Carter was fondly exasperated.

"I like to shop. Open it."

He did. There were dress shirts and casual shirts and a pair of jeans.

"Babe, you didn't have too."

"I like to shop." Lauren repeated. "And I saw them and they'll suit you and you'll need a nice shirt to do interviews in after nationals and a different one to do them in before nationals. Trust me."

Carter pretended to groan, but instead kissed her lightly.

"Thanks babe." He informed her.

She pulled out another present from the shopping bags.

"Lauren." He complained but she just laughed.

"Open it." She insisted.

The jacket was as soft as butter with a warm sheepskin collar. He didn't want to know what she paid but he knew it was ridiculous. He'd grown up on a farm, he knew how much leather like this was worth and it was obviously some designer piece as well. Regardless of the ruggerd design he wouldn't be surprised if it came from Europe.

She grinned quietly, pleased with herself. It far nicer than anything Carter owned but not quite like the in-season fashion like the pieces that filled Austin's closet.

"This is… this is too much." He insisted.

"Your other jacket is kind of worn. Not in a bad way, I like it, but this way you can have a nice one and an everyday one."

Carter went to protest so Lauren kissed him again. Long and slow.

"it's just stuff." She insisted. "Stuff. Really."

"Stuff you keep buying." He murmured against her lips. Lauren's materialistic capacities continually amazed him.

"I like buying things." She stated "and I like buying you things."

She crawled into his lap and kissed him. "You'll look hot."

He chuckled. "alright."

"Alright. You like them?"

"Yeah babe. Thank you. Merry Christmas."

"Can I open mine now?" She bounced.

He picked up the present but held it out of reach. "Its not… its just a little thing. There's a story. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"This is like the most cultural thing I've ever seen."

"Excuse me?"

"Growing up. We had horses and various animals that were killed for food."

"Eww Carter. Eww."

"Mum wasn't a rancher. She was… cultured. And I have the strongest memory of her watching this" he held up the present "all the time, but I could barely remember what film it was. So I called Elspeth and I asked her and I was right. Lauren Bacall."

Lauren frowned. She knew that name.

"She's an actress. She was beautiful." Carter said. He handed over the present. A DVD case was on top. _Designing Women_."

Underneath was a photo of her, Carter and Austin in a very thick wooden frame and a Christmas card.

She opened it up. "A picture of us is worth a frame." She read aloud. Underneath it read "love Carter."

"I figured maybe you would appreciate something you could have in public."

"I do." She kissed him briefly but then went back to staring at the card and picture.

He held out his hand and she handed it over. Carefully he pushed at the wood and it swung open like a locket. Inside were two photos of them, one from before they were together, aged about fourteen. Another taken recently by Carter when she was lying across his chest in the living room looking very cosy.

"It's perfect." She breathed.

"There's one more thing." He nodded at the envelope.

She pulled it out and stared.

"They're not real." Carter said hurriedly. "I checked. You can't get tickets this early, but I want to take you."

"To Paris."

"After the Olympics, do you want to go?" Carter asked. "I know you wanted to go when you went to Calais."

"Yes. I want to go to Paris." She squealed. "Carter!"

She all but leapt on top of him she was so happy.

"I figured after the Olympics we take a train, spend a week or two there…"

"This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." She kissed him again. She squealed. "Paris!"

She kissed him again and again and his hand slipped up her bare thigh.

"We'll spend days in our hotel room overlooking the Seine!" She insisted

Carter was less concerned with the sights. "Having sex in nothing but our medals."

"Oh!" Lauren exclaimed "hot. We should do that after nationals as well."

"Okay." Carter agreed. It was an awkward position. Making out while sitting on his bed. But for once they weren't looking to take it further. He cupped her face. "I'm going to kiss you in front of the Eiffel tower."

"and Notre-dame and… we can go to the Palace of Versailles and the Louve."

"Of course." Carter nodded. It wasn't his cup of tea, but sure.

"We could go to _Nice _as well." Lauren proposed, she knew Carter wasn't a gallery type of guy.

"_Nice?"_

"Its on the coast, it's beautiful. You'll like it. Lots of me in a tiny bikini. We should go to the Moulin Rouge as well." Lauren promised. "Maybe even." She kissed him "I'll give you a few private shows beforehand."

"This is sounding like a better and better idea." Carter stated. Lauren clearly agreed as she pushed him onto his back.

"We wont be training so I can have all the French food I want." She stated. Her dress was firmly hiked up. "And I can eat at least some of it, in bed with you."

He flipped her over but then she winced. "Oh, ow!"

Apologetically she touched his face. "You might be ready to go but I'm going to need a while."

He kissed her lightly. "We can make it up in Paris babe."

"Okay." She squealed a little but then she remembered something and smacked him on the shoulder. "You said no big presents!"

"This wasn't a big present." Carter protested.

"A trip to Paris?"

"That I have yet to work out a way to pay for and don't say you'll pay. Alright? I will."

"We'll have medals and endorsements and copious amounts of Parisian sex." Lauren promised. They'd rumpled the bed so she jumped up and collected her presents, slipping the tickets inside the card and then placing it in the secret inside of the photo frame she put inside her bag.

She held up the movie speculatively. "What's it about?" She asked. Carter shrugged. "A guy and a girl from two different worlds who fall in love."

"Sounds perfect. I'll leave it here, okay? And we'll watch it together."

"We should make a night of it." Carter stated. "Next time Austin goes into the mountains with Olly."

"Okay." Lauren couldn't stop smiling. She picked up his unwrapped clothes as well. "I'm going to hang these up." She informed him.

"Leave out a shirt?"

As she hung up his jacket and the new clothes she asked him. "What was she like?"

"What?"

"Your mother. You talk about her, but, you know, what was she like?"

Carter considered. "Classy. Way to classy for Wyoming."

Lauren could've protested but instead she just asked "How'd she end up there then?"

"She met my Dad in a bar when she was on tour. She was a dancer. Not a particularly successful one, she used to tell me." Carter told Lauren. "She was getting old, for a dancer. I think they're like gymnasts." Lauren nodded along. "Anyway, she met Dad when she was on the road. I think she got knocked up, not they'd ever say that in Wyoming, and she stayed. Became a rancher's wife. She really loved my Dad. God knows why." He scoffed.

"She sounds beautiful."

"She was."

"Just like her son, who coincidently, also inherited her dancing abilities."

"I don't dance." Carter reminded her. "Ever. Except occasionally at Prom related events."

"And when you do floor." Lauren reminded him "You're graceful."

"Pity we don't have a dance requirement then." Carter joked.

"What about her family?" Lauren asked the question as she walked into the bathroom with her make-up bag.

"What about them?" Carter answered from the bed but then changed his mind and followed her to the door,

"Do you talk to them at all?"

"No." Carter shook his head. "I always got the impression they stopped talking to her when she moved out here. Thought she was marrying beneath herself."

Lauren held the opinion that given everything she'd heard of Carter's father, they probably had the right idea, but then she wouldn't have her boyfriend, so she kept her mouth shut.

Instead she subconsciously made a face that Carter could see in the mirror.

"What?" He asked, when she applied eyeliner.

"What?" She replied.

He stepped behind her and put his hands on her hips with a pointed eyebrow.

"That's it?" She asked. "Is that really all you know?"

Carter frowned. "Yeah. I mean, we got Christmas cards and stuff when we were kids, but that was it."

"Okay." Lauren stated.

"Okay?"

"Alright. My Dad is an only child. He has a cousin in Nebraska who's an architect with two kids. Both nice enough. Both at college, one in Syracuse, One in Texas who's a cheerleader, I know. My Dad's Dad died of a heart attack when I was little. My Grandmother lives in Denver and visits often. My mum had a much older sister who died in a car accident when she was…" Lauren wracked her brain "twenty-something. Before I was born. No kids. Her parents are both dead as well." She shrugged. "But that's me. I like to know. I had to know."

"You think I should look them up." Carter stated. "What I they don't want to see me? They supposedly hated my father."

"I think." Lauren smacked her lips and then turned around. "We have absolute, overwhelming proof you're not your father."

"My Mom was from Philadelphia." Carter stated.

"We have nationals, like, an hour from there." Lauren pointed out. It wasn't entirely true but close enough.

"You really think I should try and find them."

"I can find them." Lauren stated, and then added rather snidely "in fact it would make a nice, emotional, Christmas gift since that seems to be what we're going with this year, but do you want me too?"

"How can you find them?" Carter frowned.

Lauren brushed him off. "I have a guy."

"A guy."

"My Dad has a guy. Just tell me yes or no."

"Yes." Carter stated on impulse. "But don't… don't tell me anything until after nationals. Just… forget it exists. I can't let it get inside my head."

She nodded.

Carter groaned. "Now it's all I can think of. Why didn't they contact us? Any of them?"

"Because as far as they know, you were happy playing cowboy."

He nodded.

"Carter. Carter! Listen to me." She insisted. "They thought you were happy playing cowboy and you know that they thought you were happy. You can last thinking that another month."

He nodded.

She picked up her second bag of presents. "I'm going to put these under the tree then."

The night turned into a raucous affair. Austin threw his already prepped food in the pre-heated oven and while they waited he pulled out the eggnog. It true Austin style he'd made it mostly rum so as to be 'healthier.'

Lauren didn't believe him but it was Christmas, so she had a glass before dinner.

The food was amazing. The boy could cook and they all made sure he knew it. There was a concerted effort to keep conversation light (and, as it turned out, increasingly dirty in cooperation with how much they drank).

After dinner, presents were opened.

Austin and Olly got Lauren a collection of things. Most of which, she presumed, were passed on from his sponsors. The box of sunglasses made her laugh. Both her and Carter got gorgeous scarfs from the boys. Carter got more clothes (something Lauren was grateful for) and few gadgets. Lauren got a gorgeous bracelet she really liked and then to her amusement, Austin tossed her a package with the instructions. "Don't even ask me why I got sent these."

The lingerie wasn't half bad.

Lauren had selected a collection of games for the numerous consoles the boys played. She had bought nothing sports related though she did get the new version of one that included copious amounts of violence. Sometimes the Wii wasn't enough!

Austin collected a range of new cooking gear he eyed up with a hungry gaze, along with two cookbooks. Olly seemed to like the snowboard car cover that would fit into Austin's SUV he'd taken to driving and everyone seemed to like the pool toys Lauren had picked up, given that, encouraged by alcohol, they all ended up in the heated pool.

Lauren had switched to red wine with dinner while the boys drank beer. Austin and Carter were drinking Low carb beer. Olly (who Lauren mentally scowled at) continued with the eggnog before switching to rum and cokes.

Lauren had just unbuttoned the blue shirt dress she'd been wearing and kicked off her heels before tumbling into the water and sinking into the deep end feet first.

She swam the length of the pool and then popped out at the other end. Austin walked out, beer in one hand, Lauren's glass in the other. He put them on the pavement by the Jacuzzi and slipped into the particularly hot water.

As the night progressed they got drunker and more honest.

"Fuck mothers." Austin eloquently expressed to Lauren. "Really, you should be glad she's not around so you don't have to play her not to go on TV when you win medals."

Lauren nodded automatically. Carter looked heartbroken, so she wrapped herself around her and stated. "It's not fair your mom was good and she's dead. I wish, I wish my mother died when I was a kid so yours could live longer."

He stared at her long and hard before mumbling a "yeah." But he kissed her properly.

Olly declared them all "too fucking sad" which Austin agreed with. He refilled their glasses and declared "Merry Fucking Christmas."

"Austin's right." Lauren had stood in the shallow end and declared. "Fuck everyone, we're going to the Olympics. We're going to do awesome. Fuck the people who don't want us."

"I miss my family." Carter had stated suddenly.

"I miss my Dad." Lauren agreed "and tomorrow I have to spend the entire day with the Kmetkos in my house pretending that's she's not almost as bad as my drug-addict mother."

"Well I'm spending tomorrow in bed." Austin stated.

"Cheers to that." Olly held up a glass.

"Oh!" Lauren remembered "this falls under the secrecy category but I think I can tell you. Becca Keeler has a crush on me."

Olly doesn't get it and it takes Austin a moment but then he laughed and laughed.

Despite the fact that Austin's house was rimmed by large privacy-protecting hedges, by midnight they'd received more than a few shouted complaints to quieten down. Austin had turned on the outside stereo system and Lauren's Christmas gift had caused a heated game to erupt. It was somewhere between waterpolo and volleyball, often on shoulders, and Lauren and Carter were not losing.

Lauren was on Carter's shoulders, holding the ball just out of Austin's reach, when she heard something.

"Stop, stop." She shrieked. Austin didn't. "No seriously! Can you hear that?"

Austin paused, only slightly. He wasn't going to let her score again, even if Olly was in front of their goal.

There was a banging.

"That's the door." Lauren informed him. "Better answer it!" She smiled, smugly. Victory was theirs!

"So you can score?" Austin demanded. "I don't think so. Come on." He lunged forward but instead of going for the ball managed to grab Lauren around the waist. She was over his shoulder and halfway up the steps when she tossed Carter the ball.

"Don't let them score." She insisted, before shrieking again as Austin carried her inside. She contemplated waving her feet in Austin's face but she wouldn't even want to subject Kelly Parker to gymnast's feet.

She could only see back out to the pool as Austin carried her down the hallway but she smiled at Olly and Carter feinting left and right before Carter went for the goal.

Austin swung open the door with a "sorry we'll quieten…" and then silence before a soft "shit."

"What? Austin?" Lauren flailed and Austin quickly dropped her back on her feet. She hurriedly adjusted the black, wet, bra before turning around.

"Hi. Dad." She stated quietly. She bit her lip nervously.

"Get in the car, Lauren." Her father was furious.

She hesitated and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Now!" Steve reached for her.

"Wait." Austin suddenly came to his senses. "If you go outside like that you'll freeze." The rest of the world didn't have his patio heaters. "I'll get you a towel."

He went to the back deck and Lauren ducked into Carter's room. Her father followed close enough that he could see it was a bedroom and no one was in there, but she quickly closed the door grabbed a towel from the bathroom and dried herself off. There was a tracksuit and hoody that fitted over her and would absorb any excess water. Her hair was already braided and no doubt already hardening with the chlorine.

Every second was a second where her father had access to her boys. She jammed her feet into her shoes and headed out. Her father was waiting by the door, making sure she got no further than a foot.

Austin was returning with Carter.

"Dude. Put this on." He tossed the first shirt he saw in Carter's direction. "Your back looks like it had an encounter with a wild animal."

He pulled it on hurriedly while Austin grabbed two towels. Not worrying about wearing a shirt himself. He didn't care about Steve Tanner's impression of him, as much as Carter did.

"Wait." Lauren cried. Her father had taken a hold of her arm again as soon as she'd walked out with her handbag and a tote.

She tugged herself free and lauched herself down the corridor into Carter's unsuspecting arms. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you" He whispered back, putting her down slowly. "take care of yourself, alright?"

"I'll see you in the morning?"

She nodded, appropriately sobered.

Austin held open his arms and she eagerly hugged him quickly as well.

"I love you too." He informed her "probably not in quite the same way…"

"Shut up." She insisted before he let go and she straightened her clothing. "I love you too. Okay? Thanks for tonight."

"Anytime." He promised. She smiled sadly at Carter and called out a goodbye to Olly. He hadn't left the pool.

Her father's unrelenting hand on her shoulder led her to his car. He put her in the passanger side before getting in himself. He didn't say a word.

She alternated between staring at her father and staring out the window the whole way home. He didn't say anything until they pulled into the drive. When she went to get out he said "Stop."

She froze. Her father had never had that tone of voice with her before.

"We're done with this Lauren." He stated clearly.

"What… what does that mean?" She was quiet. His tone had left no room for her to be a smart-arse, at least not right then.

"It means you walk inside quietly. You are polite and courteous, you do not speak unless spoken too. You will go to your room and you will stay there until you are asked to leave it."

"You're grounding me?" Lauren scoffed.

"Yes." Steve stated "I'm grounding you, let's start there. None of your credit cards word anymore either. Neither does your bank account. Lets see if that has an effect on your behaviour. You will not leave the house, you will not see those boys at all."

Lauren went to cut him off but he raised a hand. He still hadn't looked at her.

"You might think you're all grown up, Lauren. But you're not and you can very well believe I can make your life as miserable as I like."

She clenched her jaw. "Austin will give me money, I can stay with them."

"They can't provide you with parental authority to train. You're still under eighteen." Steve pointed out. "so if you ever want to see the inside of a gym again, you will do exactly what I say, and trust me Lauren, that would be just the beginning."

"I did trust you." Lauren's bottom lip trembled. "You're supposed to be on my side."

Steve Tanner sighed. His daughter had officially exhausted him. "I don't trust you anymore." He told her "not in the slightest. Your drunk Get inside." He tossed his head.

She slammed the car door behind her and clutched her bags to her.

"Lauren? Good gracious girl? What happened to you?" Her grandmother stood from the couch. Chloe and Emily were with her.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt with a classless story." Was all Lauren could manage to snap before she hauled herself upstairs and into her own room. She smelt like chorine and looking in the mirror, the make-up that had survived the pool was smeared by her rubbing at her eyes as she headed inside. She looked like a wreck. She felt like a wreck.

Her stomach swirled until she emptied it into the toilet bowl. _At least now she didn't have to worry about dinner affecting her._ She told herself. She still looked like a wreck, she still had smudged eye make-up and braided hair and skin caked in chlorine.

She just didn't care so much anymore. She rinsed her mouth out with water and without even brushing her teeth climbed into bed. Her eyes were welling with tears but she paused long enough to grab at the handbag she'd dumped on the floor. She rifled found the picture frame quickly enough and put it on the bedside table furthest away from the door.

When her father opened the door she was buried underneath her duvet. Only the tops of her braids stuck out. When he crept closer he could see an arm and that she was fully dressed, her make-up still smeared. He smelt vomit coming from the bathroom. He thought maybe he saw tear tracks.

He sighed, exhausted. He had his mother and Chloe downstairs waiting. He left the door open behind him.

Payson spent early Christmas morning on a long run to make up for not training. She was more than surprised when she almost crashed headlong into Lauren Tanner, running alongside Carter Anderson.

"Merry Christmas." Lauren said quietly. Carter said nothing.

"You too." Payson replied. It was Christmas. "Thanks for the gift." She'd immediately felt bad she hadn't gotten the girl anything, even if she thought Lauren was a horrible troll.

Lauren just nodded and took off running. Carter gave her a long look before following.

When Payson returned she put the encounter out of her mind, took a shower, put on a nice dress and went to help her mother in the kitchen.

"Am I chopping? Basting? Stirring?"

"Find your sister. Make sure she's not wearing make-up that looks like it belongs on the gym floor. Please?"

Payson knocked, got a response and returned, taking over the stirring. "She said she was almost ready."

Kim Keeler sighed and handed her daughter an apron.

Becca Keeler took closer to ten minutes, but when she stood in the doorway and cleared her throat awkwardly, Kim Keeler's jaw dropped.

"Becca!"

"Hi, Mom." The blond shifted nervously and then touched the bottom of her lightly curled hair. "So do I look okay?"

"Becca... you look... Where did you get that dress?" Kim gaped.

"It's alright isn't it? I mean, it's too the knee, and it's not low-cut, it's red so its Christmassy, I thought it would be perfect."

"You look old." Payson stated. Her eyebrows were reaching her hairline. Her sister looked fantastic with the elegant dress, soft wave to her hair and a decent amount of mascara but she didn't look like her sister.

"You look like a young woman." Kim corrected, wiping her hands. She may not be a fashion icon but that dress looked expensive.

"Can I?"

Careful not to damage Becca's carefully done hair Kim checked the dress tag and was shocked to find a price tag still attached.

"Becca, where did you get this dress?"

"Lauren was throwing out some of her old stuff. She said I could have it."

"Well it still has the price tag on it, for $400 dollars, so I doubt that."

Becca tugged away "well she did."

"Becca" Kim shot Payson a look which clearly said we need a minute but that Payson blatently ignored. "Be honest with me, did you take that dress from somewhere?"

"No. God, I just wanted to look nice. You suck." Becca stormed out of the kitchen and Kim and Payson both winced when they heard the door slam.

"Is there anyway Lauren would've bought her that dress?"

Payson shrugged. "She's Lauren Tanner. Who knows what she'd do."

Mark arrived home with the cranberries they'd forgotten and the relatives arrived so Becca had to emerge from her room. Payson and Kim winced at every compliment about how grown up she looked. After all the necessary niceties she curled up on the couch with a copy of vogue, her phone and smile for anyone who wasn't Payson or Kim.

When Kim Keeler confronted her with who she was texting, Becca didn't even look up. She just mumbled something about Chloe Kmetko's choice in Christmas sweater.

* * *

Lauren had woken up with a pounding headache and wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. She checked the time. 7.04.

She flopped back on the pillows before getting up and staggering into the shower. She still looked a far cry from good but she braided her hair tightly, put on some running pants and a hoodie and headed downstairs. Consuela was in the kitchen.

"Miss Lauren, you startled me." She stated.

"I didn't know you were working today." Lauren opened the fridge and stared.

"Just now. I put everything in the ovens, Mrs Chloe takes everything out for lunch."

"And takes all the credit for cooking I bet." Lauren scowled "don't worry, Consuella, I know you're the one responsible." She was starving. "And it's not Mrs, she's not married."

"okay, Miss Lauren." Consuella continued bustling around the kitchen.

"Is there anything to eat?" She asked.

"mmm, lots. I can cook? What would you like?"

Lauren requested a poached egg sandwich because she couldn't think of anything else. She sat on the bench eating a banana while she waited.

Consula plated up the soft egg between two pieces of wholemeal bread and when Lauren cut it in half the yolk was soaked up perfectly. She was almost done silently eating when her father walked in.

"Lauren!" He was surprised to see her up so early. He thought she'd be recovering with a pounding headache.

"Don't worry." She jumped off the bench. "In the future I'll eat in my room."

He felt bad. It was Christmas morning but then she looked Chloe up and down and exclaimed "Eww. Robes were designed to cover that, not flaunt it."

"Your room, now Lauren." Steve insisted instead.

Her mind made up, Lauren brushed her teeth excessively, added some make-up and a lot of lip balm for the cold weather, grabbed her debit card from her wallet and stuck it into her zip up pocket. Then grabbed her phone, ipod and headphones. Her window opened enough for her to climb out. She'd considered the effort it would take Carter many times before realising it was way easier to sneak into the garage apartment. It wasn't easy. She had to drop over a metre and she felt it strain her ankle. Climbing back up would be easier. Once she was down she glanced around and then headed for the staff entrance. Just Consuela's car sat in the spare parking spots, and she let herself out through the gate easily. She'd have to climb back over but she could do that.

On the way she stopped at an ATM and yes, luckily, her father hadn't closed her bank accounts down yet. She was guessing that would at least have to wait until the 26th. All the cash she could access was the account she generally used for petty cash. Juices, movies… she got out the six hundred that was in there and continued walking down the road.

Carter was waiting at the bottom of the mountain path and he knew immediately it wasn't good.

"That bad?"

She nodded and pulled out the wad of cash that had been heavy in her pocket. "Can you hold onto this for me?" She asked him.

"Jesus Lo. What happened?"

"Everything, I might need a job at the pizza shack."

He took it.

"Can we just run?" Lauren requested. "please."

He kissed the top of her head they set up of the mountain path. Running into Payson was awkward, but Lauren pushed it aside. She didn't want to stop. Finally, they got back to their separation point and Carter wrapped his arms around them as their breathing settled in the cool air.

"I'll walk you home." He offered. She sent him back when they were getting close and then hauled herself over the gate and up into her room. The door was open. "Shit." She swore.

She stayed in the shower as long as she could until her grandmother wrapped loudly on the door. "Lauren dear, we're all waiting downstairs."

"Damn it." She jumped out and pulled on the first decent dress she saw. The half dried hair stained it and she hurriedly plaited it into two neat braids. It made her look like she was five.

"Lauren, dear." Her grandmother took in her appearance. "I was just saying how nice it is to see everyone getting along, and don't you look… festive."

Lauren attempted a smile but it came out as a grimace.

"You look… festive as well, grandma." Lauren politely kissed her cheek before seating herself on the couch and nodding at Brian. She blanched when she took in Chloe Kmetko's sweater. Her father walked in with her and Emily was right behind.

"Merry Christmas." Emily clearly wasn't up to date with the situation.

"Oh… Merry Christmas." Lauren was not in the mood to play nice with the Kmetkos and her tone reflected that.

"Don't speak." Her father was clearly furious. "You can sit there quietly or you can leave, frankly I don't care which."

Lauren immediately stood but her grandmother protested.

"Oh Steve, don't be ridiculous. Lauren sit down. It's Christmas."

"Don't worry." Lauren growled out "I have as little as interest in talking as is possible."

Opening presents was awkward. Lauren hadn't even had time to write a scathing card so when her grandmother held up the present as asked "now who is this for?"

Lauren just quietly stated "Chloe and Emily."

Chloe and Emily were clearly surprised and suspicious of the gift. But Chloe was also clearly thrilled at this token of acceptance. Lauren wished she'd had time to write a scathing card. She managed to stop the woman hugging her with a look though.

From Lauren her father received a lambs wool scarf, her grandmother tickets to As You Like It in Denver. The woman exclaimed Lauren would have to come. Brian was the only one to receive even close to a smile and that was when he exclaimed how awesome the gold-class vouchers to the gaming expo in Denver were.

"Good gracious girl, why are you sulking so much?" Her grandmother insisted not five minutes later.

Her father didn't look thrilled at her getting presents (and looked even more awkward at opening one from her) but they were already under the tree and she responded to every gift with a quiet "thank you."

Lauren lasted through Christmas lunch. She lasted through Chloe Kmetko serving out food and playing parent until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Don't touch me." She snarled at Chloe, when she went to rest her hand on Lauren's shoulder while heaping a pile of pudding on her plate.

Her father was predictably upset. Lauren couldn't breathe.

"What are you staring at?" She screamed at Chloe Kmetko. "What's wrong with _you?_ I hate all of you!"

"Lauren, your room, right now." Her father insisted.

"What are you staring at you stupid whore?" She spat at Chloe.

"Now."

Lauren made for the front door but her father grabbed her arm.

"No. No boys. No games. Get upstairs to your room."

The whole house shuddered with the impact of Lauren's door closing.

"What has gotten into that girl?" Lauren's grandmother shook her head. "If I had attempted that in my parent's house… well. Needless to say it would be worse than being sent upstairs. Steven?"

"I'll deal with Lauren later, mother. Can we please just eat?"

"Of course. It looks just lovely Chloe…"

* * *

Upstairs Lauren raged. She yanked all the photographs of her and her family, or her at the Rock… only the ones of her and the boys remained safe, though a few were caught in the crossfire when she dragged her arm off an entire shelf, sending pictures and trophies to the floor. She threw up Christmas lunch into the toilet in her bathroom.

She attempted to drag air into her lungs and eventually went scrambling for her phone.

When she heard Carter's answering machine she almost threw it at the wall.

"Hi, you've called Carter Anderson, I'm not picking up the phone right now… obviously. Ah yeah, leave a message…"

_"Hi." _She whispered. _"God Carter, I really screwed up. I mean, I know I've toed the line a few times, strolled over it a few more but I think… well this time I hopped, skipped and jumped over it. I mean, I was a step away from bitch-slapping Chloe Kmetko across the face and I don't even know why. I mean, I know why she's awful… but… I'm really losing it. Fuck I hate Christmas. You were right. It's awful. Anyway, I just need to hear your voice but I guess that's what saved voicemails are for. I'm taking a bath and then just… whatever, call me when you get this. Okay? I, uh, I love you, and I hope your Christmas is sucking less than mine."_

After that she did what she said she'd do. She turned on the bath and added oils. She went to her bathroom cupboard and pulled out some muscle relaxers and anti-inflamatories. As much as she loved the burn of mountain runs, she knew sore muscles wouldn't help training. Finally she went to get some sleeping tablets. She just wanted the day to be over and if she could take a nap, it would pass that much faster.

The box was empty so after padding through her destroyed room and peering out into the corridor she ducked down to her father's. She'd been helping herself to his sleeping pills for years. Being too wired to sleep before a meet was common and sleeping pills were standard. She'd had some prescribed years ago and probably had the prescription around, but it was the same brand and she knew that she needed two. She considered the day before getting a third and heading back to her room to wash them down with a half a glass of wine. She poured herself a new glass and headed into the bathroom.

Finally, she relaxed in the tub, slipping down until just and nose and mouth were above water. She felt weightless and could feel her eyelids getting heavier.

She didn't feel a thing when she slipped under all together.

* * *

Steve Tanner was exhausted. Lauren was exhausting these days. By four o'clock he had drunk a few drinks and wanted nothing more than to retreat to his office. He didn't want to be answering the door to whoever showed up on Christmas Day afternoon.

He really didn't want to open the door to see Carter Anderson.

"Hi." The boy said. He had an old jacket thrown over a uniform.

"Hi." Steve Tanner raised an eyebrow.

"Merry Christmas." Carter continued.

Steve's disbelieving look continued.

"Look, sir. I know you hate me, I would hate me too, but I just wanted to check that Lauren was alright?"

"Alright?" Steve demanded "She would be alright if you would stay out of her life and stop filling her head with, whatever nonsense you have going on."

"I don't want to influence Lauren." Carter insisted. "I actually don't think much does influence her, but I am worried. Did something happen today?"

"Yeah, Lauren through another temper tantrum and she's going to be grounded for a long time so don't expect to be seeing her."

"Is she alright?"

"Alright?"

Carter pulled out his phone and hit speaker. The phone was old and the voice tinny but it was unmistakably Lauren.

_"Hi." _She whispered. _"God Carter, I really screwed up. I mean, I know I've toed the line a few times, strolled over it a few more but I think… well this time I hopped, skipped and jumped over it. I mean, I was a step away from bitch-slapping Chloe Kmetko across the face and I don't even know why. I mean, I know why she's awful… but… I'm really losing it. Fuck I hate Christmas. You were right. Its awful. Anyway, I just need to hear your voice but I guess that's what saved voicemails are for. I'm taking a bath and then just… whatever, call me when you get this. Okay? I, uh, I love you, and I hope your Christmas is sucking less than mine."_

"I just need to see she's okay." Carter stated.

Steve stood his ground but Carter wouldn't leave. "Please… she's been so…"

Steve Tanner raised an eyebrow.

"fragile." Carter settled on finally. "Please."

"Steven, who is it?"

"It's… no one Mother."

"It doesn't look like no one. Who are you young man."

"I'm Carter Anderson ma'am." Carter stated.

"This is one of the boys Lauren has been socialising with." Her father informed her.

"Oh." She looked him up and down.

"Look, sir. I mean no disrespect, but I'm worried about Lauren."

"What are you worried about?" Her grandmother asked.

"Just… she doesn't do well on her own, please just let me see her."

"You are not seeing her."

He turned his attentions to Mrs Tanner. "then please just check on her for me."

The woman nodded tightly and headed for the stairs.

Carter and Steve Tanner stared warily at each other until there was a horrified cry.

"Steven! Steven!"

Carter took off at a run.

Steve Tanner froze in the doorway of his daughter's bathroom. He didn't notice the mess of her room. He didn't notice his mother, hands clasped over her mouth.

He just saw his precious daughter splayed out on the bathroom floor as Carter Anderson struggled to make her breath.

"She's still got a pulse" Carter told him, barely looking up "but she's barely breathing, call an ambulance!"

Emily pulled out her cell.

"what did you do" Steve suddenly seemed to come alive "what did you do to my daughter?"

"I didn't do anything!" Carter insisted "could you help? Do something! Get her a blanket."

He pushed on her chest again and finally, water came spewing out. He rolled her on her side as she coughed and spluttered.

"Come on, baby, please. Come on."

He grabbed a towel off the stack.

"The ambulance is coming" Payson announced, and then Emily handed over some blankets.

"How could this happen?" Steve had a death grip on Chloe's hand and had backed himself against the wall. He couldn't even move to take hold of his daughter.

Carter wrapped her blanket around her tighter as she moaned on his chest. She felt tiny.

He'd never felt so relieved to hear an ambulance.

The paramedics were methodical. Could she have taken anything? Was she acting oddly? Did she have a history of suicide attempts?

Carter stated everything he could think of as they loaded her into the ambulance. Steve came too just in time to clamber in with her. He replaced his grip on Chloe's hand with holding onto Lauren.

* * *

**So that's it. The conclusion of Act I. Act II is ready to go? What did you think? I want to make one thing clear, this wasn't a deliberate overdose! This will definitely come into play in the future in several ways but first and foremost will be Steve and Lauren's reactions to what happens, no doubt severely coloured by Lauren's mother's history. I just wanted everything to climax in a horrific accident, which is what happens when you have upset, emotional teenagers with no supervision, an attitude that they're in complete control and the eventual disaster this causes.**

**This should bring a whole lot of clarity for more than one character but don't worry, Lauren won't be crying her eyes out to her team and playing nice anytime soon. Watch as she tries to regain control, even from a hospital bed. Cue all the people who have a vested interest in her future jumping in.**

**Thanks again. Please read and review. It was so nice to wake up and get them!**


	12. No Choice

**Chapter 12: No Choice**

**To my fantastic reviewers. Thanks so much for hanging in there. Work has been nuts so this chapter has been sitting unedited on my computer for too long, then Luv2Live, a prolific reviewer who always leaves great, helpful, reviews told me she's going away and I thought I had better get this posted. This chapter brings together the end of a lot and the start of a lot. First and foremost the truth comes out and it's going to effect a lot of people in a lot of different ways. Steve messes up (with the best intentions) but manages to be an awesome father none the less. Sasha and Lauren finally, properly talk (a little), the girls show they do still care (at least Payson and Kaylie do) and the boys remain stalwartly awesome.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Luv2Live – I hope you have a great time away and that this catches you before you go. Sorry it took so long… work is a cruel master. Fallout should be epic but hopefully not too angsty (considering the circumstances). This chapter is the beginning of the Lauren-Sasha bonding. I wanted it to come out of need (Lauren sort of has to trust him because she thinks she needs his help) rather than her just deciding to start trusting him. Anyway, I hope it works. I didn't want it to be too soppy. I think it should be interesting that she's bonding with him much later and on very different terms than the other girls and that will affect their relationship and the type of relationship it is. Anyway, I'll stop rambling but there will be an ongoing Lauren-Sasha element (though not Lauren/Sasha element, don't worry!) which should prove fun. Enjoy!

ELM-Tree10 – It's always good to hear from another Lauren fan. Thank you for two sweet reviews! There's a whole lot of Lauren hate going around at the moment (have you noticed)?

Unfortunately this chapter was already written so Lauren won't be threatening emancipation and I actually have a huge soft spot for Steve Tanner. For all his faults I think he's trying really hard and he will continue to try and be the best father possible. That won't mean he won't fail at it (see him botching it below ;-) ). But your comments about emancipation have given me an idea, so keep it in mind as it will be coming up as a topic of conversation soon.

I thought about the endorsement thing and if you know anything about money ranges etc. for gymnasts please let me know. I'm just guessing but there aren't that many endorsements outside of the gymnastics world (there at least haven't been any big ones since Shawn Johnson and Nastia Liukin and they won world championships and Olympic medals). I'm not in the States so I have no idea how much coverage there is over there. At least until after nationals Lauren is reliant on her father (and Austin, who of course has his own endorsement considerations to worry about).

The Kmetkos will be coming up a lot in future chapters but I like having them around, if for no other reason than Lauren needs someone to insult so they won't be disappearing altogether, no matter how much I dislike them. Payson is going to be demonstrating just why she's team captain material in this chapter, and the fact that her, Lauren and Kaylie have such a history is going to be a reoccurring theme in chapters to come, even if it won't be quite that simple because Lauren has a whole different host of priorities now.

Emmalilley – It's nice to know I'm on your list. Obviously I'm a huge Lauren fan, but I'm trying to stay true to her ways as well, so Lauren handling the aftermath should be in true Lauren style. This chapter is a little more emotional, but then the scheming Lauren will be returning to try and control the damage. I hope you like the reactions, they'll be ongoing and should shake up some relationships including ones you might not expect in the long term.

Roseythebx – glad you liked it. Sorry about the missing chapters. I was having a war with the . I hope you like this.

Iargyrop – This is the beginning of the better, or at least the end of that particular bad. While it might seem like no teammates, no coach, they will be showing up along with the family she can and can't stand. Grandmother Tanner might even stick around! Enjoy!

Shannon – thank you!

* * *

**00000000000000-No-Choice-Chapter-12-0000000000000000000000000**

* * *

At the Keeler house, they had a Christmas brunch of pancakes and an early Christmas dinner. Payson's phone rang as she was resetting the table on her own. Becca had withdrawn to her room.

She grabbed it from the bench. Emily. Nothing urgent then, Payson thought.

"Sorry Mum. I'll turn it off."

"Go ahead. The table can wait." Kim Keeler informed her, and then added "No. On second thought, how about I get your sister to set it?"

Kim Keeler left the room as Payson answered her phone and by the time she'd returned, Payson had a white knuckled grip on the bench top.

"_Slow down Emily."_ Was the first thing she'd said. _"She what?... Are you sure?... Is she okay?"_

Emily hurriedly explained what she'd seen.

"_They took her away in an ambulance. Payson, it was really bad. She wasn't breathing. Carter had to do mouth to mouth?"_

"_Carter was there?"_

"_Yeah. Look, I just thought you should know. Should you call Kaylie or should I?"_

"_I'll call her. I'll call you when we get to the hospital?"_

"_You're going to the hospital?"_

"_Aren't you? She's our teammate."_

"_Right, of course." _Emily agreed. "_I guess I'll meet you there then_."

"Who was that?" Kim asked. She guided a sullen Becca in with a hand on her shoulder.

"That was Emily" Payson stated quietly before adding "Becca, could you give Mum and I a minute."

"If it's about the Rock, I have a right to hear it too." Becca put her hands on her hips.

"Becca, please. This doesn't affect you." But the girl stood firm. "Fine." Payson, declared. "You might want to sit down then."

"What's going on?" Mark Keeler entered the kitchen, followed by some extended family.

"Just some Rock business."

"We said no gymnastics today Pay." Her father insisted.

"It's an emergency." She informed them.

"Payson, what's going on?" Her mother asked.

"Lauren's in the hospital." Payson looked between her mother and her sister. "Emily didn't have details but I think I have to go see her."

"I'm coming as well." Becca jumped up. Payson would've protested but she wanted her out of the room. As soon as she was, Payson turned back to her parents and informed them in a low voice. "Emily said it was an overdose."

"What?" Kim gaped.

"An overdose of drugs?" Mark Keeler couldn't believe it. Lauren was Payson's age; Still a little girl to him.

Payson nodded. "I have to go."

"No." Mark protested.

"She's my team mate." Payson insisted. "and I have to tell Kaylie."

"Go now." Kim stated, she rummaged for her keys. "Quickly, before your sister gets back."

"Someone needs to call Sasha." Payson added.

"I will, go." Kim kissed her daughter's forehead and sent her out into the blustery weather.

* * *

00000000000000-No-Choice-Chapter-12-0000000000000000000000000

Kaylie was eating Christmas dinner under the watchful eyes of both parents and Leo. Everyone seemed to breathe in when she spiked a piece of food and then exhale when she swallowed. The doorbell was a welcome relief, even more so when the maid ushered Payson in.

"Hi. Mr and Mrs Cruz, Leo, Kaylie."

"Payson, what's wrong?" Kaylie instantly knew.

"It's Lauren." Tears welled back up in Payson's eyes. "Kaylie we have to go to the hospital."

They ran into Austin Tucker in the lobby. Emily wasn't answering in her phone anymore and they needed to find Lauren.

"Keeler, Kaylie!" He called out from the foot of the elevators. "Are you here about Lauren?"

"of course." Payson checked that he had, in fact, summoned the lift.

Austin turned to the desk and turned on the charm, two minutes later they were in an elevator. He couldn't stop staring at the two. Finally Kaylie demanded "What?"

"I'm just surprised you're here is all." The gold medallist answered honestly "you'd be the first to claim you and Lauren aren't friends anymore."

"We're still her teammates." Payson stated firmly. "of course we're hear to support her, no matter what's happened."

"Yeah, sure." Austin let the subject drop as they reached the floor.

Carter was the first person they saw. Austin took striding steps towards him and as soon as he saw Austin he moved towards him as well. They hugged tightly.

"She'll be okay, man." Austin insisted gruffly.

"Yeah." Carter just nodded.

"I'm serious. She's relentless; she would never just… give up."

Carter nodded again, mindlessly. "What are you doing here?" He asked of the girls.

"She's our team mate." Payson repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Have you heard anything?"

"She was breathing again, when the ambulance arrived." Carter spoke quietly. "But she swallowed a lot of water. They took her away to do a charchol flush."

He couldn't help that his eyes darted to Kaylie. She would always cause a swooping feeling in his stomach. She was his first love, she was the damaged starting point of his and Lauren's relationship. She was a reminder of easier times and everything that had gone wrong (and everything that had gone right).

"I thought she overdosed." Kaylie demanded.

"She was in the bath." Carter said. "Unconscious. She took… something." He looked at Austin "I got a phone message. She was… she probably took sleeping pills to calm down."

"Why didn't she call me?" Austin demanded. "Damn it."

"It's not your fault."` Carter stated, but he wasn't really paying attention. He just leaned back against the wall.

"It's not yours either." Austin patted him on the arm again and then informed him. "I'll go see if _Austin Tucker_ can find anything out from the nurses."

"What happened?" Kaylie rounded on Carter again.

"I don't know yet." Carter repeated.

The girls met Emily. Chloe Kmetko informed them of very little but fluttered around a lot. Every now and then they caught glimpses of a pacing Steve Tanner but they all very wisely kept their distance.

Eventually Summer came dashing in. She had Sasha enclosed in her hand as well.

"What happened?" Sasha demanded and was informed of what little they knew. He rounded on Carter. "Did you know about this?"

Carter, for once, defended himself. "I found her. If it wasn't for me…"

"Hey." Austin dragged him back. "It's not worth it. Don't."

Sasha quietened down. They all did.

Austin headed back down to the nurses' station where he leant over the desk some more.

"What's he doing?" Kaylie finally asked. "Is he really flirting while Lauren could be dying?"

"She's not dying." Carter snapped. "He's trying to find out how she's doing."

"Steve's on the phone with a hospital board member." Summer declared, returning from down the hall as well. "I don't know what he thinks that will do, but he's trying."

It was Austin who got the details first.

"She's going to be alright, they think."

The air Carter let out of his lungs felt like the first breath he'd taken in hours.

"They got everything, all the water and pills and so far it looks like no permanent damage."

"What does so far mean?"

"It means, from the tests they've done, she's fully responsive. She was conscious, briefly, now they're waiting for her to wake up on her own. The nurses said it will be at least a few hours, maybe not even tonight." He glanced at the larger group, away from just Carter. "She… recommended… that we use this time. Go home, get some sleep. Take a shower."

"I'm not leaving her." Carter insisted.

"She'll freak if she has to wear cheap polyester." Austin pointed out "I'll get it"

Carter shook his head. "No. You should check in with Olly."

Austin nodded. That would not be a fun conversation.

"I'll go with you." Kaylie spoke up, suprising even herself. Eventually though, Carter nodded in agreement.

That was when Sasha reappeared, being led by Summer.

"I thought we could all pray on Lauren's behalf."

"Don't." Carter stated softly.

"Excuse me?" Summer asked affronted.

Austin muttered something less than fond about the gym manager before speaking up "She hasn't exactly been thrilled with God lately."

"Besides." Carter took over "She's going to be fine."

At their confused looks Kaylie elaborated "A nurse who wants to have sex with Austin told us."

"They should be telling her father now." Austin added on.

Steve Tanner did eventually appear, stone-faced. This is Dr MacEvoy." He introduced the man. "He has some questions for all of you."

"I will of course, discuss this with Lauren, but I would like to get a grip on the situation." The doctor informed them. "The immediate situation. What happened today? It's Christmas. Who was with Lauren?"

"We were at home." Steve answered. "We had Christmas lunch."

"We went for run this morning." Carter spoke up. "She was upset. She pushed herself. There's a fourteen mile track we run. Through Valley Ranch. She was home before lunch."

Steve stopped glaring at Carter long enough to answer. "She spent the day with us, her family." He squeezed Chloe's hand for reassurance.

"She was really bitchy." Emily muttered.

Chloe protested. "Emily!"

"What, Mum? She was. She always is."

"Because she hates you and your mother living in her house." Austin put in less than helpfully.

Carter gave him a look that quietened him down. Chloe almost pointed out that it was _Steve's House_ but managed to restrain herself.

"She was acting out. She's been acting out a lot lately. I told her to go to her room." Steve informed the doctor.

"You couldn't have known this was going too happened." Chloe insisted. She kept her taloned hand wrapped around his.

"She's my _daughter_. I'm supposed to know."

"Does Lauren regularly take muscle relaxers?" The doctor mildly interrupted to change the topic.

Carter nodded. "We all do. We're all gymnasts." The doctor noted it down.

"And sleeping aids?"

"She takes Ambien when she's stressed.

"And how often is she stressed?"

"Normally before meets. She's been stressed lately and nationals _is _coming up." He looked over to the girls for confirmation."

"We all take them." Kaylie cut in "I mean, I'm the defending national champ so I have to take them, like every night or it ruins my sleep cycle. I cannot afford that. They're prescribed though."

The doctor jotted down notes. "Lauren's prescriptions for her muscle relaxants and pain-killers were in the system, but we haven't been able to find a record for the Ambien for over a year.

"oh god." Steve rubbed his face.

"what?" Sasha asked

"I had my prescription filled last week. I normally take 15mg but lately I've been taking 20 and there was no point getting 5mg tablets anymore so I got the 20mg ones instead."

No one said anything and then finally Kaylie attempted to reassure him. "We all do it sometimes, but we're not coming up to anything for at least a month, plus she just won a big meet. She should be happy. It's not your fault she took them."

"She's been stressed about other stuff" Carter finally said.

"other things such as?"

Carter's jaw clenched tight. He wanted to, but he didn't speak.

"Look. You either start talking or I'll have you charged with statutory rape, kid" Steve Tanner all but shook a finger in Carter's face.

Before Steve could continue Chloe cut in. "Something got Lauren's panties in a twist the month before last. She took off for a few days and then came back all stroppy and high and mighty."

"Did something happen? Mr Tanner?" The doctor asked.

"This shit won't tell me" he demanded "my daughter's in there and he won't tell me."

"They thought she had an abortion." Carter told the doctor. "but she didn't. Some… stuff happened."

"What?" Steve demanded, just as Sasha added in a low voice "Anderson!"

Carter was angry. She was angry at Lauren for not telling her father, he was angry at himself for not pushing. "She… it's her story. I won't tell you."

The Doctor had to admit, this young man had some balls standing up to two of the scariest men he'd seen in the hospital in a while. He wouldn't have had the balls at twenty.

The doctor led him further away. "If we're to treat Lauren successfully" The doctor informed him "I need to know."

Carter nodded "she'll tell you when she wakes up" he insisted "she was always going to tell them, but they pissed her off." He smiled wryly "she's easy to piss off." The doctor searched his face.

"Was she hurt in some way?"

Carter got the path the Doctor was going down. "No" he insisted. "Not at all. Nothing like that."

"Alright then." the Doctor said quietly.

"What are you saying?" Steve Tanner demanded.

The doctor wisely didn't answer Steve Tanner directly. He made eye contact with every single member of the group. "Is there anything else we need to be aware of? Now is not the time to hold back. Drugs, alcohol, self-harm? In any form. Is she overtraining?"

"We're training for the Olympics, there is no overtrainning." Austin insisted, and its true, Lauren wasn't the only one running up a mountain Chrismas morning.

Still all the gymnasts shift uncomfortably. Everyone does what it takes to get through and while no one admits anything no one is supposed to bring it up either.

But this is Carter's girlfriend and while he could keep her secrets about his mother (and if she didn't admit it when she woke up he'd be reevaulating _that)_ there were other things he could address.

"She's bulimic." Carter stated softly. Steve Tanner's head snapped around so fast it was almost audible.

"What?"

"She never told me details." Carter continued "but its gotten a lot worse lately. It never used to be serious."

"Its bulimia. Its serious." Steve all but exploded.

Sasha Belov had other things on his mind, namely Kaylie Cruz. He rounded on the other girls. "Payson, Emily?"

"What?" Payson replied. "you think we...? No. Lauren only did it because she didn't have any self control and liked breakfast biscuits to much. It wasn't serious like Kaylie and I don't even do that."

"How long?" Sasha answered.

"I don't know." Payson told him. "Since we were kids but it was never serious."

"Its getting serious." Carter informed them.

Steve Tanner almost didn't believe them but he had too many memories of Lauren scarfing breakfast biscuits before disapearing.

"I'm just going to check on Lauren now." The doctor informed them all, startling Steve back into reality. "She definitely won't be able to see you all tonight. I suggest some of you go home and come back in the morning."

"What happened?" Summer asked Carter exasperated, "just tell us! You're not helping anyone."

He considered it but then shook his head "I wont break her trust."

"I will destroy you" Steve insisted, but Carter held firm. Suddenly he wanted his daughter as far away from gymnastics as possible.

"Do you honestly think I like being the only one who knows anything about Lauren?"

"Shut your mouth" Steve insisted. He didn't seem aware of the sudden change in tacts that had escaped his mouth. All he knew was what he wanted to hear, which was an explanation.

Carter turned away. Steve reached out to grab him but luckily Sasha jumped in. Chloe had to jump back to get herself and her chair out of the way.

"I'm not the one too busy screwing my girlfriend to take care of my daughter" Carter shot back. Even given his muscle mass, Sasha struggled to hold Steve back.

"Tanner" he was forced to shove him back into the opposite wall "calm down."

"She wanted to tell you" Carter insisted "all of you, but you were away, I was away" he nodded towards Kaylie, Payson and Emily "and you guys aren't close anymore" he looked to Sasha and Summer "and you were too busy with Payson or accusing her of having abortions."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

Carter just held out his hands. He'd made it this far, it seemed stupid to just say now.

"Stop it." Austin shoved him back, away from the adults. "This isn't helping."

"He's right." Sasha stated. "All of you. Go home, get some sleep we'll see you in the morning." There was no doubt about him leaving his gymnast though.

The girls nodded, even Austin started moving, but Carter just settled against a wall.

Austin sighed. "I'll pick some stuff up for you as well." He told the country boy before clapping him on the shoulder. "I'll be back in an hour."

Carter glanced down to stare at his pizza shack uniform. "What about Olly?"

"He'll understand. Stay out of Steve Tanner's way."

* * *

00000000000000-No-Choice-Chapter-12-0000000000000000000000000

* * *

00000000000000-No-Choice-Chapter-12-0000000000000000000000000

"_With all due respect, Mr Tanner, until I talk to your daughter I won't have a good idea of what we're dealing with here."_

"_Worst case scenario, I want to know where she should go."_

"_Mr Tanner, I need to talk to Lauren before I can make that kind of decision. She may not need that level of care"_

"_What my daughter needs is the most extensive care possible. She almost died today!" Steve Tanner's voice cracked "So I need you to tell me, in your professional opinion, what the best options for her treatment are. I know there are facilities in the area that deal with this. Now can you tell me? Are you capable of doing your job or do I need to talk to the Chief of Staff here."_

"_No." The Doctor relented. "Why don't you come down to my office. I have some information there."_

Sasha was still waiting outside. He'd rejected Summer's offer to join her in the hospital chapel and instead just waited by his gymnasts door. He was disbelieving. _How could this have happened to one of his girls?_

Austin and Carter sat across from them. He had to give Carter Anderson credit. The boy had been quietly resilient under the rage of Steve Tanner and the trauma of the night. Even now, he sat with his head propped alternatively back against the wall but Sasha had no doubt he was awake. Austin was sleeping against the wall with a crushed up jacket. He'd returned with wet hair, a rock gym bag for Lauren presumably, and another for Carter. Then he'd charmed one of the nurses into letting the gymnast use one of the hospital showers.

The thought of two top gymnasts sleeping like that sent uncomfortable feelings down Sasha's spine and he knew he should go and charm a nurse into giving them a bed or a better area to crash in at the very least, but he still held them accountable for one of his gymnasts ending up in hospital, so the vindictive part of him let them stay like that.

Still, as Carter shifted positions, Sasha had to admit to a sliver of respect.

When the doctor walked out with Steve Tanner beside him, Carter's head snapped up and he nudged Austin in the ribs. The Olympian was slower to come to full consciousness but the first to speak.

"Wasgoing on?" He asked immediately. It was directed at Carter until he saw where Carter's attention was.

Steve Tanner made them wait before he spoke up. "She's still unconscious." He announced finally. "I need to go" he gestured at the doctor. "Sasha could you stay with her."

"Of course." The coach stood and even clasped Steve Tanner on the shoulder. You couldn't help but sympathise with a man in his situation.

Carter stood. "I can…" he began.

"You step foot in that room and I'll have you thrown out of this hospital altogether." Steve stated firmly.

Austin sat Carter back down and stated firmly "We'll keep waiting then."

Steve let them sit there. He had more important things to do.

Sasha took a seat beside his gymnast. With his mind abuzz he was grateful for the pad of paper he'd been given by a nurse, so he could continue jotting down plans. He was so determined to implement his new plans for the Rock that he almost missed the movement on the bed.

Lauren had clapped a hand firmly over her mouth to muffle sobs. He hadn't even realised she was awake.

"Lauren?" He discarded the pad of paper immediately and reached for his gymnast. "You're in hospital. You're alright. It's okay."

He was shocked when, with her hand covering her mouth she drew in huge, sharp, breaths. The water in her eyes rapidly receeded and the very brief appearance of noise out of her mouth disapeared.

"I'm fine." Lauren stated. "I'm fine." She took another deep, painful sounding, breath and then turned to Sasha "What happened? Where am I?"

He didn't know where to begin. "What's the last thing you remember?" He took her hand carefully in his and could feel her calluses under her skin.

"Christmas." She stated. "Lunch. Chloe Kmetko. Urg. She's awful." Lauren frowned as her memory swam. "I went upstairs." Her frown increased.

"I had a bath…" She trailed off. "I don't remember. What happened? Was I in a car accident or something?" Her throat ached and she rubbed at it automatically, causing the IV to pull.

"You overdosed on sleeping pills." Sasha informed her, adding a second hand to the one already holding her own.

"No I didn't." Lauren protested immediately, almost violently she insisted "I wouldn't. I would never."

"You did." Sasha informed her softly. "You took Ambien, painkillers and muscle relaxants and got into your bath."

"They're prescribed." Lauren was rapidly waking up. "I wouldn't. Oh god." She started to hyperventilate. "Does Dad think I overdosed? I swear didn't."

"Lauren." Look at me. Sasha resisted the urge to shake the girl. "Look and me and breath, alright? You overdosed. Carter pulled out of the bath, unconscious. You're okay now."

"Why was Carter there?" Asking a question seemed to calm her down somewhat.

"He was worried about you."

She struggled to sit up. "Dad thinks I overdosed?" She confirmed. Sasha hadn't expected the expression on Lauren's face. He'd never seen her look terrified before. "That's why he's sending me to that place. Oh my god."

Her face cracked and the tears welled up again. She viciously bit down on her bottom lip to prevent a noise from erupting.

Sasha made sure to be directly in her line of sight. "I don't know what you're talking about." He told her. "Lauren, tell me, and I'll fix it, alright?"

Once again, she made her tears recede though not quite all the way. "Dad was talking to some _doctor"_ she spat the word "about sending me somewhere, some _place_. I need to explain. I would never take drugs, not like that."

Sasha couldn't help the _damn it Steve Tanner_ that flashed through his mind. He kept it off his face though.

"You were awake when your father was here." He deduced. He kept a firm grip on her arms to stop her getting up.

"He's going to send me to a _facility_ and then that'll be the end of it. No more gymnastics, no more anything. I may as well just die now!"

The twisting feeling in Sasha's gut had risen up to block his throat. He shifted so he could take a hold of Lauren's shoulder. He hadn't expected her to all but bury herself in his arms. As soon as she wasn't meeting his eyes he heard the tears. He could feel them through his shirt.

"I can't go there. I can't. Please, you have to convince him. I'll do anything! I swear, Sasha, anything."

"Okay." He touched her hair. "Okay. Lauren, here's what we're going to do, if you can trust me, I can talk to your father. You belong in the gym. My gym, I'll make sure you stay there, but you have to trust me."

Lauren pulled back to look him in the eye. "and if I can't?" She asked shakily.

Sasha sighed. _At least she was honest_ he told himself.

"Well how about you just keep being honest with me." Sasha stated "and I will help you. You might not believe me, but I swear Lauren, I will help you."

She nodded shakily and Sasha stood. "I'm going to tell your father you're awake." He informed her.

She grabbed his hand frantically.

"No. You can't leave me in here!" She insisted. "please."

He sunk back into the chair cautiously. "Alright. I'll stay."

Awkwardly, she rearranged herself on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Sasha leant forward. "I need you to answer this honestly Lauren. Did you take drugs yesterday?"

"Just what I was supposed to." She assured him defensively. "I mean, I took the muscle relaxants and painkillers because I ran the peak climb in the morning and my muscles were sore. They're prescribed. I'm meant to take them."

"And the sleeping pills?"

Lauren hesitated. "I take them… they're sleeping pills I just take them to sleep. I swear, Sasha." The exclamation irritated her sore throat to Sasha the cough sounded excruciating. He poured her a glass and handed it over. She blinked back tears. "I just wanted to go to bed and wake up and have it not be Christmas any more." Lauren explained. "so I took one more pill than usual. Just one. I've done it before, like when you wanted us to get ten hours sleep a night. I swear I thought it was okay."

"Alright. Thank you." Sasha nodded. He gripped her arm tightly. He noticed she kept pulling at it but she wasn't pulling away from him. It was the IV.

Her eyes kept darting around the room and she still looked utterly miserable.

"What's wrong?" He asked. When she didn't reply he prodded "Come on Lauren. You wanted me to stay, I've stayed but you need to work with me here."

He sighed again, and stood up. He wasn't above bluffing out his gymnasts. "I can get Summer" he offered.

"No. Don't." Lauren stated "I just hate hospitals. I hate them!" She exclaimed. What she meant was she was terrified of them, and it showed. "Please, don't leave me here on my own."

Sasha sat back down slowly.

He wasn't expecting her to regrasp his hand and certainly not with the strength she showed. Sasha started in surprise but then stilled. Her grip was knuckle-white.

"I don't want you to out Austin." She stated.

"I'm not going to." He assured her "partly because it's none of my business, but you and he, you're part of my gym. That does mean something. I care about you."

"But not about Carter." She pointed out.

"Well when you end up in here it makes it hard."

"This isn't his fault." Lauren insisted. "It's mine. I screwed up."

She was getting tense again. He could feel it through his hand.

"I didn't know you were scared of hospitals. I saw you in one when Payson was injured." Sasha changed tacts.

"I wasn't the one in the bed." Lauren stated sharply. That stopped Sasha in his tracks.

Before he could find something to say Lauren asked. "How long are they going to keep me here? The doctor said there was no real damage."

"Well." Sasha played hardball. "That depends on whether you'll work with us."

"You said you wouldn't let them send me somewhere!" She was instantly livid, instantly terrified and ready to attack like a wounded animal.

"And I won't, but you have to work with us, with me."

"Like you're my shrink?" Lauren scoffed, disgusted at the idea. "Can't you just let me deal with this? I don't need help or a support system or whatever you want to call it. Please!"

"No, because you're in hospital!" Sasha pointed out. "You cannot handle this on your own. You need to tell us what's going on. If you don't trust me how can I trust you?"

"I can't." Lauren insisted. She shook her head "Dad will hate me. He'll send me away."

"There is nothing in the world that would make your father stop loving you." Sasha stated "that's why he came and found me to coach, because he wanted the best of everything for you."

"And you didn't want to coach me, you wanted to coach Payson, Kaylie and Emily. You wouldn't go to Denver so I had to move back to the Rock." Lauren summarised. "I remember."

Sasha froze. He'd never expected Lauren to know that. He swore at Steve Tanner in his head again.

"I wanted all four of you together. They're your team." Sasha stated before adding "and they're worried about you."

"I don't want their pity." Lauren insisted. "I am not becoming some Rock charity case like Emily Kmetko."

Sasha winced. Lauren didn't always make it easy to like her.

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway. If Dad's getting rid of me…"

"Your father is absolutely not _getting rid of you, _I guarantee anything he does, he thinks is best for you."

Lauren didn't think so, bringing the mother of her competition into her home didn't reek of her best interest, but she kept her eyes down.

"You have to talk to him." Sasha stated. "If you want thinks to get back to the way they were, the only way is to start talking."

Lauren sniffed. "I can't… I just can't. You don't think I haven't tried! But he's going to be so angry! and its going to drag all this stupid stuff up! I just want to move on."

"Well you can't." Sasha informed her. "Not telling your father is no longer an option! Eventually the truth will come out."

She didn't say anything and for the first time she released his hand and wrapped her arms around her knees as tight as possible.

"Lauren?"

"If I tell you." She stated "will you tell him? So I don't have too?"

"Okay." Sasha nodded. "Sure."

"And you absolutely cannot pity me" Lauren stated "Or ever call me drug addict or anything. I didn't O.D."

Sasha frowned. "Lauren, you did O.D." He stated.

"Not like her I didn't."

"Like who?"

"Like my mother. Alright? That's where I was, I was in California in a hospital with my mother."

It took Sasha a moment to realise what she had confessed. "Your mother?"

"There's a restraining order. I'm not meant to have any contact with her." Lauren explained "Dad would never let me, and I didn't want any! Not since nationals." She added. "But she overdosed and she was in a hospital. So I went anyway."

"Oh Lauren." Sasha sighed. He wracked his brain for any information about Lauren's mother. She was an relief worker was all he remembered.

"I thought your mother was in Africa."

Lauren shook her head pathetically. "I wish." She stated.

"What happened after that?" Sasha pressed. He wasn't sure if he wanted this woman dead or alive at that moment.

"_necrosis of the cerebral neurons following the loss of brain oxygenation._" At Sasha's horrified look she added unnecessarily. "She was brain dead. I pulled the plug." She waited but he didn't say anything. His face just collapsed right in front of her.

"I am so…"

"You are not allowed to pity me." Lauren's dry lips cracked. "Alright, I only told you so you would convince him not to send me to some god awful place like a drug addict, because I'm not."

"Alright." Sasha agreed quietly. At that moment, when for the first time tears actually splashed down Lauren's cheeks faster than she could get rid of them, he would've promised her anything.

"Were you close with your mother?" Sasha asked softly.

"No, we weren't close." The venom that came from Lauren was abrupt and shocked Sasha. "She was an awful person and Dad had a restraining order." The shift was visible. She tried to move over on the bed and then demanded "I changed my mind. I'm not doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Talking. Okay. I told you what you need to know. That's it."

"You can tell me anything."

"Don't. Don't act like you like me, okay? I'm not Payson, I don't need approval of anything more than my gymnastics. I don't want your pity and I don't want to talk."

Sasha stood slowly. "I don't dislike you Lauren. You're an incredibly driven, intelligent, girl with a wonderful future in front of her that I look forward to being a part of."

"I don't want your platitudes." The ice in her voice was like a knife to Sasha. "Please, just tell Dad so I can go _home_."

Sasha hesitated. Lauren's hand had switched to clutching the side of her the bed.

He kissed the top of her head just for a second. It was something Lauren's father had often done.

"They weren't platitudes." He told her "You're my gymnast and I do care."

She looked up just for a second. It was just long enough for him to inform her "I'll send Carter in while I tell your father."

The boys were right where he'd left them, except now Austin was awake as well.

"She's awake." He announced. "I need to talk to Steve." He looked straight at Carter. "you can stay with her." To Tucker he insisted "you should get Summer from the Chapel."

* * *

00000000000000-No-Choice-Chapter-12-0000000000000000000000000

Steve was in the doctor's office on his mobile with Lauren's doctor and another in a white coat when Sasha walked in. Immediately he insisted "I'll call you back" and hung up.

"What's happened? Who's with Lauren?"

"Carter." Sasha stated. Steve immediately made for the door and Sasha all but bodychecked him to keep him in the room. "Wait, Wait Steve. She talked to me."

"She's awake?" That made Steve even more determined to get to his daughter.

"She was terrified. She says she heard you and her doctor talking about a facility? An institution? She was scared, Steve."

"She almost died. My little girl, my whole world, almost died. You're her coach. I'm her father and if she needs to go somewhere to be kept safe, then she'll go there."

"I've never seen her that scared. I've never seen anyone that scared." Sasha insisted. Then he played his trump card "and she told me what happened in California."

"What?" Steve immediately demanded "I swear, Belov, tell me."

"Her mother" Sasha began, but Steve cut him off.

"She's can't have any contact. Legally..." Steve groaned "I'll have her arrested!"

"Steve." Sasha braced the other man's shoulders. "She died."

Steve recoiled. "and Lauren saw her?" his first concern was for his daughter.

Sasha nodded slowly."She was in a coma, Lauren went, but she didn't survive, I'm sorry."

"I need to see Lauren!"

Austin hadn't returned with Summer so the corridor outside her room was clear. There was just the constant murmur of beeps and hospital noise.

Steve froze in the doorway. Carter had climbed onto the bed with Lauren. He was stretched down one side and she was curled against his chest, his hand in her hair.

When she looked up and caught sight of her father, Sasha over his shoulder, they both froze.

For once Steve Tanner had nothing to say. Instead Sasha had to step up.

"Come on Anderson." He summoned the boy who reluctantly left the bed. Lauren wrapped her arms around her knees as he did and the door closed heavily behind Carter and Sasha.

After spending hours sitting beside her holding her hand suddenly Steve Tanner didn't know what to do.

Instead he carefully took the seat next to the bed.

"Lauren?" He asked carefully. "Sweetheart? Are you alright?"

She shook her head. Her lip was silently bloody and tears were running down her face. "No. Daddy, please."

In a second he had both arms wrapped around her. "Baby, I am so sorry." He insisted. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I can't." Lauren stated and it almost killed Steve until she continued "please don't send me there. I promise, I'll never take anything again. Not even asprin. I'll do whatever you want. Please."

"Oh baby, no." Steve stated. He held onto her as tight as he could. "Don't worry about a thing, alright. You're going to stay with me."

"I can go home?" Lauren questioned. Steve felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Yes. Yes. Of course. You can have anything you want. I just want you safe. That's all I want for you."

Slowly she relaxed against Steve's chest. Her tears and shuddery breaths stopped.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Her father asked.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Sasha told me that your mother was in California. He said she passed away." Steve's voice caught in his throat. "is that true?"

She nodded, rather than spoke.

"Lauren…" Steve prodded. "You have to tell me what happened."

"What do you think? she bought some crack cocaine, I guess she's a bit beyond the powdered stuff now, took it and then she ODed. Her boyfriend had my phone number, I guess from before nationals. He called me. I went out there and I killed her."

"You killed her? Lauren…?"

"She was on life support. I turned it off."

"You didn't have to do that." Steve assured her.

"I wanted to." Lauren stated. "now she can never hurt me again."

"It's alright to be upset. She was your mother."

"She was an awful mother who never loved me and I'm glad she's dead." Lauren stated.

"She did love you." Steve thought of Leslie, two years sober at nationals.

"Lauren, I have to tell you something. I did something, because I wanted to protect you, but your mother did love you. She wanted to come to nationals but I stopped her. She was sober but I sent her away."

The next words out of his daughter shocked Steve. "I know." She stated clearly. "I mean, her boyfriend told me and I didn't entirely believe him but I knew it was a possibility."

"Please… please don't hate me for that." Steve requested.

"I could never hate you." Lauren stated "you always protect me, even when I screw up, and look what happened anyway."

"I should've been there in California."

"I didn't want you there." Lauren stated.

"Why? You must know you shouldn't have to deal with any of that on your own."

"It was okay." Lauren stated. "I mean, it was my problem to deal with."

"No. Any problems you have are my problems."

"You hate her." Lauren stated. "and you divorced her, that officially makes her not your problem anymore."

"I don't hate her." Steve was horrified "I will always love her. Do you know why?"

"Why? She's awful."

"Because she gave me you." Steve insisted. "I will always love her for that and besides, if you were going to California to bury a teddy bear I would want to be there for you, alright? I always want to be there for you."

"Everything got so messed up." Lauren spoke into Steve's shirt.

"I'll fix it." Steve promised. "I will always fix it, you just have to tell me what's going on. I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you found out."

They lapsed into silence until Lauren asked

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"I don't love her. I really hate her. Does that make me an awful person?"

"No. Not at all. I swear, not at all."

Steve didn't let go of his daughter. If you had asked him he'd have said he wasn't capable of it. She hesitantly told him a few details. She'd had her mother cremated, she hadn't meant to take a dangerous amount of pills _I swear Daddy, I swear._

Just as Lauren was drifting off to sleep, Summer let herself in and knocked on the door. Steve shook his head immediately.

"Tell her to go away." Lauren insisted.

Steve got up and did just that. In the doorway he insisted in a low voice.

"She's sleeping again."

"I've been praying. I'd like to pray with her."

"She's sleeping."

"What happened Steve?" Summer demanded.

Steve just shook his head and rubbed at his brow before answering. "Her mother died, in California. Drug overdose."

"Oh my." Summer exclaimed

Steve nodded tightly. "I need to go talk to her doctors."

"I can stay with her." Steve almost said yes, but then he saw the two boys. Still quietly waiting. Addressing neither one in particular he told them.

"You can sit with her until I get back, then you're going home. Stay off the bed."

* * *

00000000000000-No-Choice-Chapter-12-0000000000000000000000000

* * *

00000000000000-No-Choice-Chapter-12-0000000000000000000000000

**So that's it. The immediate aftermath. Who wants to know what happens next? Plus NYE is coming up? Do you think Steve Tanner is going to let Lauren out of his sight.**

**Lauren and Austin have a serious discussion about and parents and careers. **

**At the Rock, the Senior Women's Team realise they may not all feel the same way about Lauren but Becca Keeler and Emily Kmetko complicate things. **

**Plus, nationals is coming, Carter tells Lauren to grow up and Austin joins the Tanner house (including grandmother Tanner) for dinner. Awkard.**

**That's next.**

I hope you enjoyed!

Love Liza


	13. Home

******-****-**-Home-**-**

ELM-Tree10 – Lauren 'not O-Ding will be popping up next time, it's like you read my mind! Olly unfortunately won't be showing up but I'm glad you like Austin and Lauren. This chapter should be enjoyable for you! I was a bit worried about writing a chapter where basically only Lauren, Steve and Austin appear, so let me know how it worked out. Chloe will be sticking around and Lauren explaining how she feels to Sasha (of all people). It won't be for a while (probably not until around worlds) but Lauren will eventually properly share her feelings. In the meantime, Chloe will be sticking around the house. Also, speaking of other boys, Damon's reappearing and you just know Lauren will have something to say ;-) Bisexual Max will be appearing post nationals and will hopefully bring some humour not to mention drama for Payson and the Keelers.

Roseythebx – I totally agree with your views on self-obsessed Kaylie, and Lauren's going to have something to say about that as well! Don't worry! I don't hate Kaylie but sometimes I'm like, okay, you need to loose for a while so you can get what it's like! You're not actually a princess! Payson will be caring but conflicted. Nothing is ever simple right? Hope you continue too like this!

Emmalilley – I'm so glad I achieved lump inducing status. After that last chapter I felt like I needed to write some scheming-in control Lauren! I liked Lauren talking to Sasha because she was the person she didn't feel a connection with, but in choosing him she created one. Sasha is one of my favourites as well, and I'm planning for him to have a coaching crisis in upcoming chapters though he definitely won't be taking off to Romania! And Steve! I hate to agree with Summer but good Dads are awesome! It started in the hospital with Steve's bad idea but the next chapter (not this one) is definitely going to have a theme of good intentions, bad consequences. Glad you enjoyed it!

Forever Written in the Stars – The girls will be back next chapter and they'll be quite prominent for a while but they wont be suddenly bonding, needless to say there are loyalties to consider. I think throwing the Austin friendship in makes it very different. Much like Kaylie and Payson didn't need to be as close to Lauren once Emily showed up, Lauren now has other options as well. It doesn't mean she doesn't want to be friends, she just has considerations to make. Anyway, it will be nice and complicated with lots of twists and turns. Sasha will be around a fair bit. He gets to go through a coach-crisis I think you could call it. Hopefully you'll enjoy him trying to be a touchy-feely coach for a while.

Iargyrop – Better is a realitive term, even as she comes to grips with her own immediate issues, the life of a prospective Olympian is never drama free. I hope you continue to enjoy.

Luv2Live – I hope you had a nice holiday. The Sasha/Lauren bonding will be back next chapter as will all the other gym drama including huge amounts of the girls in upcoming chapters. Kaylie's going to get jealous on many fronts!

**So I'm very nervous about this chapter because its basically just Lauren, Steve and Austin talking and being rather dull actually. Hang in there though!**

******-****-**-Home-**-**

-******-****-**-Home-**-**-

Kaylie, Payson and Emily turned up at seven the next day. The three were holding hands as though they were at a competition. Kaylie and Emily had met Kim and Payson in the parking lot. While they waited for Sasha to meet them in reception, Kaylie was spurned into action by the site of flowers in Kim Keeler's hand. Kaylie insisted on the biggest possible bouquet in the hospital giftshop and signed it from _your team mates who love you_. She almost added _and friends_ but instead decided to write a personal message of with _I miss my best friend. Lots of Love, Kaylie _before sliding it over to Payson and Emily.

Sasha lead them into a conference room that Steve's relationship with a board member had managed to get them access too.

"How's Lauren?" Kaylie asked immediately. "Can we see her?"

Sasha shook his head. "She's sleeping."

"Will she wake up soon?" Payson was ever pragmatic.

Sasha shook his head but quickly answered to allay the girls' fears. "She's going to make a full recovery." He informed them. "She woke up last night for a few hours. The doctor's cleared her. Because it was so late and they wanted her to rest they kept her overnight but as soon as she wakes up she'll be going home." He left out the mandatory psyche evaluation because as far as he knew, Steve had been successful in not using "some hospital hack" and a top specialist was instead visiting the Tanner house.

"So she's going to be alright?" Kaylie confirmed.

"Will she be able to train?' Payson asked the question no one else would.

"I don't know. Physically yes. Mentally… I hope so."

The girls were silent. None could believe it. Her entire Olympic dream over in a day.

Sasha could have lost a gymnast, and that thought terrified him. He always knew there was the possibility in injury taking a gymnast from him, career choices, poor life choices but he couldn't help but blame himself for Lauren Tanner's condition and he knew it absolutely would not happen again.

"Sit. All of you." He insisted. "From this moment forward, we are going to be a united team. I know you've had your differences, but we need to put past actions in the past and come together."

"We know." Payson nodded. Kaylie and Emily were both still ashen faced. Emily may not have liked Lauren but the image of her splayed out on the bathroom floor not breathing was imbedded in her mind.

"What about Carter and Austin?" Kaylie asked, causing Sasha to frown.

"What about them?"

"Are they on our team? Are we supposed to stay away from them or trust them?"

"They're Rock members." Sasha insisted. "They're part of this. But I don't want you to worry about them. I want you to worry about yourselves and each other. I don't know what it is about the Rock, to cause all this emotional damage, but it needs to stop. You three, with Lauren, are leaders. You set the tone. So I need you to be honest and tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong." Payson immediately leapt to his defence which caused Sasha to cringe. He needed solutions. "I mean, the Rock was like this before you came."

"Really? You were all damaging your bodies not to mention your emotional states under Marty?" Sasha ran a hand through his hair and half turned away from the girls.

"We totally were." Kaylie commented in a low voice and then exchanged a look with Payson. She repeated more confidently "We were."

"At least you noticed." Payson commented. "Don't think this stuff with Lauren is new. It's not."

Kaylie nodded but Payson was the one focused on comforting her coach.

"Lauren's always been the one to take shortcuts." Payson continued. "I mean, with people, with training, with her diet."

"Her diet" Sasha stated shortly and then looked at Kaylie who shifted under the attention.

"She's not like me. She doesn't have the willpower." Kaylie confirmed.

Payson resumed control of the conversation. "Lauren likes to eat whatever she wants, and deal with the consequences later."

"Jesus." Sasha half turned away, before turning back to the girls. He could barely listen to them.

"Just long has this been going on?"

Payson and Kaylie exchanged looks and shrugged. "A while? Since we started training elite maybe?"

That was years, many years. They thought they were talking about Lauren but he for once heard what they weren't saying. Eating disorders, cortisone shots, jobs, things he hadn't noticed.

Sasha was done with this. He eyed up both girls and Emily, standing awkwardly beside them. "Things are going to be changing a lot at the Rock." He insisted. "I want the three of to spend the day being emotionally healthy, please."

"Can't we train? I thought the Rock was open today." Payson queried.

"It is, but I won't be on the floor. If you want to go in, that's fine, but I'd prefer it if you spent it with your families, spent it together." Sasha sighed. "I'm sorry girls." Sasha clenched his jaw. "I am just… so sorry."

"For what? Sasha you are a great coach." Payson insisted, and she looked to her other gymnasts for support "without you, I would probably still be in high school drinking big gulps."

"I'd be in hospital" Kaylie assured him. "you were the one who realised what was happening to me and fixed it, before it got way worse. Any other coach wouldn't have noticed. Ellen Beals was even encouraging it."

"And I wouldn't even be here." Emily stated.

Slowly they approached their coach and hugged him. Over the top of their heads Sasha blinked back tears. "Thank you." He told them. "I almost thought I didn't need to hear that."

"We're your team." Payson told him. "We believe in you as much as you believe in us."

Sasha laughed a little hysterically. "Alright. Now I mean it. I was good of you to come in, but Lauren needs her rest."

"Wait." Kaylie insisted. "We don't get to know what's going on at all? I mean, what's going on with Lauren?"

"A lot." Sasha said finally. "She's had a rough few months, I think you all know that."

"Sasha, come on." Payson stated "She's our team mate. We deserve to know."

Sasha sighed. That had been their attitude from the start, his included. "No." He shook his head. "Lauren needs our support. We have to be there for her. Just… be there for her, alright? Maybe then she would've trusted any of us to help her."

"Help her with what though?" Kaylie demanded.

"Girls…" Sasha cut her off. "This will come out. It always does, but you need to let it, and in the meantime, focus on supporting your teammates, alright? Now please… You should call her later."

They regretfully left, full of even greater curiosity and Sasha found Kim.

"I just saw Payson." She stated. "The girls said you gave them the day off training."

Sasha nodded and shook his head.

"What's going on?" Kim insisted. "The last I heard was the text that Lauren was out of danger."

"She's as good as could be expected." Sasha sighed again at the mess and held the door into the conference room open for Kim.

"I've spoken to Steve Tanner and gotten permission from him to tell you and Summer some details." Sasha stated. It was what should've happened in the first place. "Lauren doesn't want the other girls to know, and I'm trying to build up some trust so I'd appreciate if you kept this to yourself."

Kim nodded.

"What do you know about Lauren's mother."

"I've never met the woman." Kim stated "She's an aid worker in Africa but she's never been to a single meet."

"She's not an aid worker." Sasha stated "she was a drug addict… in California."

Kim sighed loudly. That actually made a lot of sense. "I remember she didn't turn up for nationals." She sympathised. She remembered Lauren walking in with an odd _she couldn't make it_. "Wait… you said _was_. What happened?"

"She overdosed. Lauren went to California for the funeral."

"Oh… Kim's face crumbled. "And Steve didn't know?"

"Apparently there's a restraining order, not against Steve, against Lauren's mother. There wasn't supposed to be any contact. Lauren thought he wouldn't let her go, so she didn't tell him."

He sighed again before getting to the point. "I need your help." He stated. "I already started making calls but I was hoping you might have some insight." Sasha began "I want to have a sports psychologist and a doctor on staff, a dietician part time. I'm sick of the girls getting hurt Kim."

******-****-**-Home-**-**

Lauren woke up to a sea of flowers. Her teammates and the Keelers had left brought them before she had woken up, and once he'd seen them, Steve Tanner had wanted to make it abundantly clear how much he loved his daughter. He'd felt very confident considering the size of his bouquet and the wealth of pink lilies he had managed to procure.

Then, before his daughter had woken up, an arrangement had been delivered full of a wealth of purple flowers and, at its base, a container of blueberries. He plucked the note of the flowers, it was typed but it said _from your boys_, and he scowled at it. He was tempted to toss it awake but Lauren chose that moment to stretch. She'd woken up a few times over the course of the night, normally when nurses came in, but the doctors had insisted she sleep for as long as possible. Steve froze, this might be the moment she woke up for good.

It was, she stretched and glanced around. Normally there was an alarm going off somewhere. Then she realised where she was.

"Good morning kiddo." Steve cautiously sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like this bed is not a posturepedic."

It was such a Lauren comment, once that just 24 hours earlier would have had Steve scowling, that he had to smile.

Lauren pulled herself up and readjusted the pillows, taking in the room.

"Kaylie, Payson and Emily came by this morning." He informed Lauren. "They brought some flowers. The sunflowers are from all the Keelers."

Lauren didn't say anything so Steve kept talking. "Do you like the lilies."

Lauren nodded. They were pointedly positioned closest to the bed.

"Are they from you?"

He nodded. "Your favourite."

Lauren had locked onto the purple flowers though. "Did Carter and Austin come by?"

"No. They just sent the flowers." When her face fell he retracted the statement. "I insisted they go home last night. I'm sure they want to see you."

"When can I go home?"

"Soon" Steve promised "We'll just let the doctors take a quick look at you and then we can go."

"That's it? No shrinks or tests or anything?"

"Not here. We can talk about it when we get home, alright?"

Lauren nodded.

"I'll go find a doctor then." He kissed the top of her head.

Lauren found the gym bag the boys had brought and was grateful to Austin, presumably. He'd loaded it up with soft clothes and soaps along with basic necessities she knew Carter would never remember, like tinted moisturizer and lip balm.

She found her phone, battery almost dead, in a side pocket. Her inbox flashed, along with a lot of missed calls but she rang Carter first.

"_Hello? Lauren? How are you?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_That's good. It's good to hear from you." _

Lauren smiled.

"_Lo?"_

"_I'm sorry about last night. I don't know if I apologised or…"_

"_I'm not sorry." Carter stated "I mean, I'm sorry it happened. I'm glad you're okay. You are okay, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Really?"_

"_I'll be fine. I just wanted to check in."_

"_Are you getting out of the hospital today? That's what your father said."_

"_Looks like." _Lauren almost didn't believe it was true.

"_I can come see you." _He offered.

"_Don't you have work?"_

"_I'll call in."_

"_No." Lauren insisted. "You said you needed the money, besides, I don't think Dad's letting me out of his sight today. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_Are you training?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Really?" _He sounded sceptical.

"_Nationals are in less than a month."_

"_okay." _Carter backed off._ "You're just going home?"_

"_That's the plan."_

"_Austin's around."_ Carter mentioned casually then informed her "_I'll talk to you later then. Call me later?"_

"_Sounds good. Bye then. I love you."_

"_I love you too babe."_

Lauren disconnected the call before a young doctor came in. He and a nurse ran through a checklist before another nurse came in with breakfast. Lauren poked at the rubbery eggs and took a sip of the apple juice that tasted like pure sugar before turning to the blueberries instead.

When the young doctor returned accompanied by two older men and her father, he frowned.

"Everything alright Dr Rumner?" One of the older members checked.

"Fine sir. Ms Tanner is all set to go as soon as she finishes her breakfast."

"I'd say your breakfast was responsible for America's obesity epidemic but it's disgusting."

"Lauren." Her father changed tacts "this is Dr Bridges, the chief of staff here, and Peter Powell, a board member."

"It's nice to meet you." She told them politely.

Steve thanked the two men once more, who in turn instructed the young doctor not only to let Lauren leave but to carry the flowers to Steve's car.

"Your grandmother is cooking up a storm." Steve informed his daughter. The quietness frightened him.

"Since when does Gran cook?"

"Since Consuela is on vacation and her granddaughter needs breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Lauren was actually starving considering it was 24 hours since she'd actually had any substantive food in her stomach. "What's she making?" She asked instead.

"Every breakfast food known to man, I think. Do you feel like something special?"

Lauren shrugged. She felt like a breakfast made by either Consuela or Austin. She would even settle for a breakfast made by Carter or her father. She just didn't feel like sitting down with the huge collection of people inhabiting her house and playing nice.

"Keep in mind that the last time we all sat down for a nice meal together I almost punched your girlfriend in the face." Lauren kept staring out the window.

Steve pulled his car onto the side of the road. "We need to talk about this, Lauren. You and Chloe, and Emily."

"Now?"

"No, not now, but soon."

"Fine."

"Lauren?"

"It's fine. I will restrain myself until then."

Steve sighed. "The Kmetos wont be joining us for breakfast. I've also arranged for a doctor to come by the house at ten."

"A doctor?"

"A psychiatrist." Her father informed her. "It was one of the conditions of you being released from the hospital."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"I know. You're perfect." Her father told her. "But what was made abundantly clear to me last night is while you'll always be my little girl, you're not so little anymore. You're dealing with your mother and your career and these boys, and I hate that you're growing up but I can't stop it. I would if could but I can't. I will do everything I can to make your life easier, but there are some things I'm going to need some help with; your eating habits for example."

"What about my eating habits?"

Steve might have been coming around to the idea of his little girl growing up but he wasn't going to make it any less than as hard as possible for any boy involved. At Lauren's startled look he informed her "Carter Anderson confessed and I wasn't thrilled to find out that your teammates and boyfriend, whoever that might be, all knew you were making yourself physically ill, and that's was even before your mother."

"He told you?" Lauren asked.

"He told your doctor." Steve conceded. "you have an eating disorder and I didn't notice, Lauren. Your mother died and I didn't know. You shouldn't have had to tell me."

"You noticed."

"You disappeared for a week." Steve insisted. "I thought I was a good father…"

"You are a good father." Lauren insisted.

"I'm also the only parent you've got and considering that you don't like Chloe or Summer it looks like it's going to stay that way and I need you to talk to this doctor."

"I'm nothing like Mom." Lauren insisted. "I don't need shrinks and therapy and all that. It never even helped her anyway."

"It didn't help your mother but you are not her. You are my little girl who was just in hospital and almost died, I watched them put tubes down your throat. So I am telling you, , if there is even a fraction of a chance this will help I need you to talk to the doctor. You're not well." She sat clenched in the seat beside him. He leaned over and squeezed her shoulder. "You can do anything you want, win gold medals, have a great future, but you need to be well to do it so I want you to talk to the doctors because I you to achieve anything you want."

"I'm going to win medals." Lauren stated quietly, "and I don't need a shrink to win." Before her father could protest "but I need my Dad, so I'll talk to whoever you want."

"Thank you." Her father told her, and across the awkward gear shaft he hugged her tightly. "Now, let's get you home."

******-****-**-Home-**-**

******-****-**-Home-**-**

Her grandmother had indeed set out a magnificent breakfast ranging from scones and muffins, a plate full of French toast, pancakes, eggs and even bacon.

"Lauren!" Her grandmother immediately abandoned the meticulously set table and greeted her as soon as they walked through the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Lauren insisted.

"Oh my darling." She kissed Lauren's cheeks. "Come and sit down."

Lauren allowed herself to be dutifully led to the table and didn't even protest at the loading up of a plate with food but she just pushed it around.

"Lauren, darling, you have to eat something."

"This is all fat and carbs." She insisted. "There's no way I can eat this."

"Lauren, darling. I understand a good diet as much as the next woman, but now is hardly the time."

"This isn't about staying a size 2." Lauren insisted. "This is my career."

"You're a teenager, Lauren. Your wellbeing is more important than your career and you need to eat."

Much to Lauren's disgust her stomach took that moment to rumble and her grandmother gave her a pointed look. "Steven…!"

"Lauren, why don't you have some fruit and yogurt." Her father suggested, handing over the tub of greek yoghurt and a bowl full of fruit salad. She half-filled a clean plate.

"Steven, she needs more than fruit and yoghurt."

"No, she needs to feel comfortable eating or she'll binge and purge which isn't healthy and can have serious long term health consequences." Steve answered his mother but he was looking at Lauren.

"Did you just quote a pamphlet at me?"

"A book a doctor recommended for me last night. I've only read a little so far." Steve informed her.

"This is ridiculous." Lauren muttered, but she started eating.

She couldn't believe how tired she was either, so it was with some reluctance she listened to her body and headed upstairs. Someone, her grandmother presumably, had cleaned up her room and it was all slightly off. She showered quickly before drying her hair and crawling into bed.

She woke up to her father shaking her gently.

"How did you sleep?" Her father checked then opened her minibar, raising an eyebrow at the half empty bottle of wine. Instead he pulled out a fresh bottle of water and filled the water glass and pitcher by her bed.

"Thanks." She sipped at it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Under his gaze she relented. "Still a bit weird, my throat and mouth are all… weird and so is the rest of me."

"The doctors said you would be tired for a few days and" he nodded towards the glass "that you need to drink lots of water."

She finished the glass obediently. It helped with the lingering chalky taste that just would not disappear.

"So what happens now?" She requested. "Can I train tomorrow?"

"You want to train?"

"I bet Payson and Kaylie and going in today. Emily too."

"We can talk about it later." Steve said finally. He smoothed back some of Lauren's hair.

"When then?" There was an undeniable challenge in Lauren's voice.

"We don't have to worry about that now. We just need to focus on you." Steve insisted in as calm a voice as he could manage.

Lauren shook her head and moved away from him. She jumped off the other side of the bed and crossed her arms.

Steve had to blink because while he had stuck his head in every five minutes his daughter was napping, the outfit she was standing in front of him in gave him pause.

"When did you start sleeping in that?" He waved a hand at her chemise.

"Seriously Dad? You want to destroy the best shot I'll ever have and you expect to discuss my sleeping attire?"

"It's a little revealing."

"Yeah." Lauren grabbed the robe from the back of her chair and wrapped it tightly around herself. It wasn't much longer than the bottom of her chemise but she didn't care. "God, I can't believe I have to deal with this."

Steve stared at his daughter as she moved back and forth.

"Lauren."

She ignored him but paused at her desk, tapping her fingers on the surface.

"Lauren, stop. We can talk about you training but that is not the issue here." Steve stood and made his way over. For once he was cautious. She froze and eyed him up.

"So what's it going to take?" She asked him. "For you to let me compete? Playing house with Chloe? What? I won't give up the boys." She clenched her jaw.

"Oh Lauren, kiddo." She froze in his arms when he hugged her. "No."

"No I can't compete?"

"No, you can compete. You can do anything you want too." He took half a step back so he could look her squarely in the eye. "You can do anything you want to, but I want you to be safe." He hugged her again. "and happy, and you don't seem happy, sweetheart."

"I'm not all the time" She admitted. "but sometimes I am. Gymnastics makes me happy."

"okay then." Steve nodded. "We will talk about your training, alright? And when the doctor says it's alright, you can train."

"What doctor?"

"There's a doctor here to talk to you, I arranged it."

"I don't need a shrink."

"We talked about this Lauren, you said you would try it. That's all I'm asking. He's highly recommended."

"Fine." Lauren scowled. "I'll be down in ten minutes."

"And Lauren, sweetie, you might want to put on some different pyjamas. For your grandmother."

To say the session was uncomfortable was an understatement. Lauren spent most of it playing with a stressball that had been on the desk in her father's study. She'd talked, a little. They'd discussed what had happened on Christmas and her normal life. They'd talked about gymnastics and what Lauren had done when she'd gone to California. To Lauren's happy surprise she wanted the logistics. What had she done in California, why had she taken so many sleeping pills? And she accepted Lauren's bland answers with little protest. Lauren appreciated it and she won a lot of approval when she informed her father that no, Lauren did not fall under the diagnostic requirements for bulimia.

After the session her father spoke to the therapist alone while Lauren padded upstairs, ignoring her grandmother's head peering around a corner to check on her.

She ended up calling Carter but got his voicemail and then started painting her toenails. That, some crappy tv and the latest vogue was her plan for the day.

Carter was already at work and stuck behind the counter so he texted her fairly regularly. She texted back between each toe, until her father startled her and she almost dropped the polish.

"Hey kiddo. That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"It was fine."

"So what's the plan for the day? Manicures?"

"Manicures, trashy tv, I might do some school work." Lauren shrugged. "You said I should relax!"

"Any chance I can convince you to do it downstairs?"

"So you can keep an eye on me?" Lauren relented "fine."

And that was how Lauren Tanner ended up on her living room couch watching HBO shows alternatively rolling her eyes and sniggering as her grandmother complained about both Consuela and Chloe Kmetko's upkeep of the house.

Alexander Skarsgard was on the screen while she fiddled with her phone. Finally she rang Austin.

"_Hey gorgeous." He answered the phone out of breath._

"_Did I interrupt something?"_

"_Yeah, I'm halfway up Flagstaff. Do you want me down?"_

"_Are you climbing or hiking?" _Lauren was a tad concerned. Austin laughed her off.

"_A little of both. Don't worry. James Franco is here beside me."_

"_Tell Oliver I say hi."_

"_How are you?"_ Austin changed tacts.

"_Good, bored."_

"_Want to come over tonight?"_

"_I think my Dad would lose it if I leave the house."_

"_It means he cares, Lo."_

"_I know. Hey, hold on." _Lauren put a hand over the mouth piece. "Grandma?" She left the couch.

"Lauren, dear, what's wrong?"

"My friend wants to see me."

"Well you can't go out. Absolutely not. You need your rest."

"Can they come here?"

"That sounds like a much more reasonable request. Invite them to dinner. Who is this girl?"

"Guy, Gran, Austin. He was at the hospital last night." Lauren smiled and insisted "I'll pass along your invitation."

The look on her grandmother's face almost made Lauren's day. She lifted up her Iphone.

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_Wont your family poison me?"_

"_Maybe accidently, we don't have a housekeeper at the moment and Gran has had maids and cooks her entire life. You don't have to stay for dinner, just come over later, entertain me."_

"_Yeah, okay. Have you eaten?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Today. I know you Lo, when you're upset, you don't eat and then you binge and purge."_

"_I'm not upset."_

"_I would be. I'll see you later okay? I'll call when I get back to the bottom of the mountain. I'll be over about four."_

Lauren looked up at her grandmother with an innocent look on her face.

Her grandmother took a seat.

"Now Lauren, come here and tell me everything about this boy."

"He's just a friend, Gran, a good friend though."

She pursed her lips but nodded. "We'll I guess I'll just have to meet him myself."

By one-o'clock Lauren Tanner was genuinely hungry but was not going to bring that up to her grandmother.

Coupled with the return of the Kmetkos from the gym and Emily's tentative question of whether she needed anything, Lauren wanted nothing more than to curl up with her bottle of sparking water (hydration was important) and watch vampires tear each other to pieces, in peace.

When the doorbell rang, therefore, she just hoped it wasn't some new way her father had come up with to help her.

It wasn't. Brian, of all people, answered the door. "Hey, did we order pizza?"

Lauren started paying attention. Everyone did. But Emily was at the door first. "Razor?"

"Hi Emily."

"What are you doing here? You can't just show up where I live." She glanced around self-consciously.

"Calm down, I won't tell Damon if you don't." He winked and Emily looked horrified. Razor felt horrified when he realised just how much like Lauren he'd sounded.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Razor's attention, however, had been caught by the other occupants of the house.

"I'm dropping of a pizza for Lauren."

Emily gaped but then called out tentatively "Lauren? Did you order pizza?"

That summoned all the Tanner's quickly.

"My Lady." He performed a mock bow.

"Peasant."

"You know your capitalist system relies on my minimum wage job. Don't mock. Razor insisted.

"Whatever, working man. Its obvious Carter told you." Lauren surmised. "You're being nice."

"Yeah… You know he's working…"

"Public holiday, awesome tips, nationals in a month. I know."

"Well I brought lunch. Your favourite. Hungry?"

Ignoring the eyes on her Lauren smiled. "Starving."

"And you know, you're not the only reason I'm being nice. You might have to stop calling me Pizza boy soon."

"You got a paying gig?"

"We got a televised one, for New Years Eve, in Denver. You should come."

Her father cleared his throat pointedly.

"Dad, Gran, this is Razor. Razor, Dad, Gran and everyone, of course, knows the Kmetkos."

"Razor is it?" Steve Tanner hadn't thought there was anyone worse for his daughter to be friends with than Carter Anderson. "How exactly do you know my daughter?"

"Yeah, how do you know Lauren?" Emily vocalised.

"We're old friends." Razor stated.

"Acquaintances." Lauren corrected. "I refuse to be friends with him until he makes more money with his music than he does making pizza."

"Sorry." Chloe stated "Don't you like Emily."

"I used to." Razor stated. Lauren laughed.

"Oh, burn by the pizza boy."

Razor made a face. Emily managed to look both horrified and offended.

"Look, I really just stopped by to bring Lauren lunch and invite you to New Years. I should probably go. See you later?" He nudged her.

"Yeah. 'Course, tell Carter…"

"Got it."

As Razor made his way back down to his car, Emily rounded on her.

"Since when are you and Razor friends?"

"Since he started making me pizza."

"And you want to eat that? Pizza? You won't eat breakfast but you'll eat that?" Steve was concerned the pizza would end up in the toilet bowl.

"This is a thin based wholemeal pizza with baby spinach, capsicum, zucchini, fresh tomato, mushroom and a sprinkling of goat's cheese. It's healthier than oatmeal, and made with love." She sauntered to the kitchen to fetch a plate.

"At least she's eating." He told his mother, who scoffed. As concerned as she was, potentially dying was not an excuse for bad manners.

"There's another boy coming later. Austin Tucker." She informed him.

Steve grimaced, but still he squared his shoulders. There was no limit to what he would do for his daughter.

"So you're hungry now, huh?" He took the adjoining lounge.

Lauren raised an eyebrow and took a delicate bite.

"Is there enough of that to share?"

Lauren again took a long look at her father "grab another plate."

"This isn't half bad." Steve commented, surprise. "They sell this at the local pizza shop?"

"Sort of." Lauren shrugged. "The boys make it for me. Carter and Razor. I was always there, and the regular stuff is gross."

"How often are you there?" Steve tried to keep his concern about his daughter 'hanging out' at a pizza joint out of his voice.

"Just, like occasionally. I'll swing by, but Carter knows I'll eat this."

Steve kept his thoughts to himself. "So what are we watching?" He asked instead.

"Don't you have work?"

"Not today.

Of course Steve Tanner did have work. He had a collection of his own businesses and a huge amount of minority shares that needed constant supervision.

When Lauren had moved on from HBO to some of her home-school work he'd brought out his own work. Her phone still caught his attention though.

"Is that Tucker?"

She looked up, a guilty look on her face, and nodded slightly. "Gran said it would be okay."

"I know. She told me." Steve dryly informed his daughter.

Austin arrival demonstrated just why Steve Tanner didn't like him.

"What is that?" Lauren demanded from the front door.

"It's a _Ninja_. Like it?"

He wrapped an arm around her casually.

"Why do need a motorbike, isn't the whole, climbing mountains and elite level gymnastics enough of a rush for you."

Austin grinned. "Nope."

"Lauren you are not to ever, ever, get on that thing." Steve Tanner insisted.

"Yeah." Lauren nodded. "I figured. Also, I don't have a death wish." She punched Austin in the arm. "Driving a motorbike on mountainous, icy, Colorado roads!"

Steve had thought he'd been doing the right thing when he insisted to his daughter. "Stay downstairs." But that also meant every time he walked through the living room he had to see his daughter curled up on the couch with Austin Tucker, until he "casually" walked through and they weren't there. Part of him wanted to bolt for her room and tear the door off, but his mother stopped him.

"They're in the kitchen." His mother patted his arm. "and we won't need to worry about dinner tonight, Austin has volunteered to cook."

Steve blinked. "He's… cooking?"

"And making not too bad of an impression." His mother informed her son.

_Austin was always happy to be in the kitchen and he cheerfully wrapped himself in the blue apron Lauren had rustled up._

"_Do you cook a lot, Austin?" Lauren's grandmother cleared her throat awkwardly from the doorway. She was struggling to abide allowing another to cook in the Tanner household, let alone a young man with a familiarity with her granddaughter._

"_Austin's a fantastic cook." Lauren insisted from where she was casually against the open fridge. She was rewarded by a broad smile and a pointed look._

"_Sweet potatoes, celery, tomatoes, lettuce, parsnip I think." She informed him._

"_Parsnip is good, and the celery and sweet potato. Any onions?" He turned to Lauren's grandmother. "I like to cook. Always have."_

_Lauren's grandmother's tone was more icy when she enquired "did your mother teach you?"_

_A scowl took over Lauren's face and before Austin could reply she cut in "really Gran, you want to discuss how awesome it was Austin's mother was around to teach him to cook when mine was too busy in a crack den? Nice."_

_Her grandmother blanched._

"_That's hardly what I meant."_

"_Can you just leave us alone so Austin can cook something that doesn't make me want to barf?"_

"_Well if that's what you want." He grandmother informed her tightly. "But I'll be right outside."_

_As soon as she was gone Austin let out a sigh. "Thanks."_

_Lauren shrugged. "it's not like I want to hear you talk about your family."_

_Austin sighed again. "Do you like coconut?"_

"_In soup?"_

"_I was going to throw some granola in the oven for you."_

"_I don't like coconut." Lauren stated, she frowned at his abrupt change of subject. "Did I just miss something?"_

"_No." Austin shook his head._

"_I feel like I just missed something."_

"_You were right. I don't talk about my family." Austin told her. "now, granola, you eat it with the walnuts and macadamia at my place don't you."_

After Austin had satisfied himself with the slow cooking element of their Moroccan dinner he let himself be led outside (and out of hearing).

Steve wished he could hear what was being said but his daughter had firmly shut the door behind her when she'd returned for a thick blanket.

His mother had no such restraints. She knocked once and opened it.

"Did you need something Gran?" Lauren asked, before either Austin or her grandmother could get a word in.

"Just to confirm that Mr Tucker there doesn't need any help with dinner."

"No, there's just a salad left to make up and couscous to cook, it should be ready by seven." Austin offered "thank you again for access to your kitchen."

"Well it's nice to meet a young man interested in cooking, Steven couldn't boil an egg."

"Yes, thank you mother." Steve chose that moment to intervene. "Don't stay out here too long, it's getting cold."

Once the elders left (Lauren checked the door was closed) she spoke to Austin.

"Thanks for today." She began "I know Olly must have wanted you home."

"I called, he'll understand." Austin insisted, and that was how he ended up at the Tanner's for post-Christmas dinner. Lauren had actually eavesdropped on that conversation so she knew that Austin's boyfriend was less than thrilled.

"Olly's heading up to the slopes. There's a big competition for him next week."

"Think he'll win?"

Austin hesitated. "if makes top ten he might qualify for worlds level."

Lauren's expression gave her thoughts away.

"It's hard, Lo. It's not like there are a whole lot of spots opening up on the tour every year. Rookie spots are hard to come by, and expensive."

She tried to seem supportive. "I guess it's a good thing he's got you then."

"Your boyfriend lives off me as well, if you remember." Austin snapped.

"Right, sorry." Lauren froze she frantically searched her mind for some way to escape the hole she had started digging. "I think maybe I just don't get the whole snowboard thing…" she settled on nonchalance in the end. "I mean, the whole laid-back just _chilliin_ on the mountain thing, and any sport that doesn't involve gruelling conditioning doesn't seem like a real sport to me."

Austin took a long time before responding. "I think it's the whole purity of gymnastics thing that causes that. I mean, Gymnastics is old school, none of that parka bullshit."

Lauren laughed but it was still awkward. She nudged him with her elbow. "You know Carter appreciates it right? And I'm sure Olly does too."

"He's made his appreciation very clear." Austin drawled, just for a moment there was a hint of his Texan roots.

"You better mean Olly!" Lauren declared hotly, though it was all in good fun.

After a laugh Austin told her "I know how lucky I got, even with M.J. designing the perfect public persona. For years I lived off my aunt and then my boyfriend."

"What happened?"

"08. I came back to the states to get acclimatized before Beijing. He stayed."

"Did you pay him off? Like your parents?"

"Jack? No. he was good. Honest. Deserved someone smarter than me."

"Do you regret it ever? I mean, your parents, that guy…"

"No." Austin told her, but there was a hint of hesitation. "I don't want to work at the pizza shack, or scrape by. I want to do win another gold medal and then be able to afford a family, a proper one. Sports years are like dog years, especially for you. It's a few years, you make your money and set yourself up for life."

"You want the whole deal, don't you?" Lauren said quietly. "A house, kids, a dog?"

"Yeah." Austin admitted.

"With Olly?"

"I guess." Austin stated. Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me for being the daughter of a broken home here but I'd want to be a bit more confident than _I guess._"

"I love him." Austin stated. "I really do. He's fun, and he gets me, Lo. Sure, he's a bit of a party boy." Lauren raised an eyebrow. "But you of all people should get that opposites attract."

Lauren snuggled in tight under his arm. "I have no idea how Carter and I will function after 2012." She admitted. "He thinks Denver is a big city."

"France though." Austin pointed out.

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah, he ran it past me."

"France!" Just the thought of Lauren's immediate post Olympic plans with Carter had her grinning like a fool.

"Come on." Austin stood up. "I should check on dinner. You want your father to like the first boy you bring home, don't you?"

******-****-**-Home-**-**

******-****-**-Home-**-**

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Austin's food was amazing to say the least and even Steve complimented him, even while assuring him it was unnecessary. Lauren had a different problem.

"I cannot believe you haven't made this for me before" She demanded instead.

"My apologies. Is not exactly, Olly and Carter appropriate."

"Who are these boys?" Lauren's grandmother raised an eyebrow.

"My housemates ma'am." Austin informed her, though he had a suspicion she already knew.

"You don't own your own home? After all you successes?"

"I do." Austin assured her. "I actually quite enjoy buying property and with what the markets have been like lately, it keeps my financial planners happy to buy rather than invest in the stock market. But I dislike living alone, so Olly and Carter agreed to join me."

"Hmm." Lauren's grandmother considered his answer and seemed to find it acceptable as she reached for the salad. "This is wonderful, Austin. You'll have to pass along the recipe. I'm very impressed."

"Austin." Her father offered. "Some wine? You're certainly old enough." Lauren considered asking for some.

"No, thank you. Not with nationals coming up."

"Really, you've never seemed to have any trouble competing with hangovers in the past."

"Dad, stop it." Lauren insisted, but Austin answered anyway.

"What's printed in the press isn't always the truth. I take my gymnastics very seriously."

"I think his gold medals prove that." Lauren spoke up. "Can we move on?"

"I think I have a right to ask some questions of this older boy who's house, bachelor pad, seems a more appropriate word, you've been spending a lot of time at. Especially since there are photos of him drunk and with scantily dressed women across the world. I think I should know more about him than that he designed his own range of sunglasses."

"What would you like to know?" Austin offered himself up. He'd spent the last few years playing dodge answering the actual question with reporters. He could handle himself.

"I believe you're from Texas." Lauren's grandmother volunteered. "And yet my granddaughter met you in France."

"You really don't have to answer their questions." Lauren assured him.

"I grew up in Texas." Austin offered up "but when I was a teenager I received an opportunity to train with a gymnastics coach in London, actually he was our current coach's coach, at the Sydney Olympics. I had an Aunt in London, who offered me a place to stay, and it was too good an opportunity to pass up. I stayed in London until before '08, when I came back to establish myself for Beijing. After Beijing I had a few global commitments and I enjoyed traveling, so I've maintained a fairly mobile schedule. Now London is coming up and I needed a base in the U.S. When I met Lauren in France she gave the Rock glowing reviews."

"You chose the gym you would train at in the lead up to the Olympics based of a sixteen year old girl you had just met?" Steve questioned.

"Lauren was… very persuasive." Austin stated, and then froze. The problem with not thinking of Lauren that way, was that sometimes things came out the wrong way. "She put forward a good argument and I wanted to get to know her better."

"Dad, enough. Austin's my friend. He even cooked us dinner. Could you be nice? Please?"

Steve relented and the rest of the dinner passed awkwardly. It got even worse when the Kmetkos walked through the door.

Lauren and Austin both supported a quick getaway following dinner and she followed him out into the cold.

"There was one more thing." Austin stated, after he'd mounted his new Christmas present to himself.

"You've realised that bike is lethal and are getting rid of it."

"Not quite. Do you want to start boxing with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Boxing, like with the gloves and the bags and the hitting people?"

"You're not serious!"

"It's got a complementary training style to gymnastics, lots of conditioning qualities. Plus I know a part of you wants to punch somebody in the face."

"I don't want to get punched in the face though." Lauren was horrified. "M.J. is letting you do this?"

"M.J. will make sure our pretty faces, all our pretty selves, aren't at risk of injury. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lauren hugged him tight. "Bring me lunch?"

"Sure" Austin chuckled.

"And tell Carter I love him?"

"Goodnight Lauren." Austin pulled on a helmet and peeled off into the night.

******-****-**-Home-**-**

**So that's it.**

**I hate this chapter. I'm very unhappy with it. But I love the next one so I want to post this, get some reviews to make me feel better and move on.**

**Hopefully I'll hear from you soon.**

**Next up are lots of things I've promised. Gym drama of every kind! Lauren and Carter fight and Lauren gets up off the mat in preparation for nationals. Plus NYE is looming and despite Nationals ever close on the horizon, the Rock gymnasts make plans.**

**********-****-**-Home-**-**


	14. Strengths

**So I'm going to trial review replies at the end, because I've realised that I'm one of the people who in their haste to get to the chapter itself, skipping review replies is a problem. So see your shout out at the bottom!**

-Chapter Break Strengths-

**Strengths**

Steve Tanner insisted on escorting Lauren in on her first day back. Even though no one except Sasha, Summer and Kim should have known about her mother, she was still nervous. Everyone would know something had changed, Lauren was sure. She just wanted to train and get out of there. Walking in, she stripped off the bottom layer of her sweats on the floor, leaving her hoodie on. Her arm still had marks from the IV. Marks no one would be seeing if she had anything to say about it.

From the moment she stepped onto the floor, she could tell something was off. There was always gossip and whispering circulating but this was extreme.

Carter was on a tumbling track; Austin was on the high bar performing brutal pull ups and then alternatively forcing himself into a swing and handstand.

When he saw Lauren the Olympian dropped down and headed over. He touched her briefly before flopping down on the mat.

"Are you alright?" Lauren laughed. Austin rarely looked so dishevelled in the gym.

"I am now regretting the eggnog." He admitted. He groaned and stretched and felt the pull across his shoulders "conditioning's always such a bitch on my shoulders."

"Why do I get the feeling something's going on?" Lauren cast a wary glance around the gym.

"Yeah. No one's said anything to me, but they know something."

"Great." Lauren stretched out. Her own muscles gave a twinge of protest. "You didn't…"

"Who would I tell?" Austin reminded her.

Lauren nodded and tightened her grip on her feet.

She looked up when three sets of feet stood beside her.

"Hi." Payson began. She stood in the middle. "Can we sit?"

"Sure." Lauren released the last of her stretch.

Payson cast a wary glance at Austin. "Could we talk? Privately?"

Lauren nodded at the Olympian.

"I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" He checked.

The three girls positioned themselves awkwardly.

"I am so sorry." Payson stated. "We came to see you in the hospital. Twice. But you weren't awake and your Dad wouldn't let us see you."

"He said." Lauren stated tightly. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that. I was fine."

"What happened?" Kaylie wanted to hear it from Lauren's mouth.

"Nothing, it was a stupid accident. I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." Lauren stated, but then, at the obvious concern added "really, thanks but I'm fine."

"You overdosed on, like, a handful of sleeping pills. Everyone was really freaked out, and you're just '_fine'_?" Emily demanded.

"I didn't overdose on anything." Lauren snapped. "I just inhaled some water into my lungs, the doctors were worried so they kept me overnight. That's it."

Emily went to speak again but Kaylie nudged her in the ribs. "Lo. It's okay. We know. We are so sorry." She went to touch the blonde girl but Lauren recoiled as though she'd been struck.

"What do you mean you know?" She demanded. "Know what?"

"About your mother" Payson added. "about… how she died. I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her."

"You don't know anything." Lauren spat at them "oh my god." She bit at her lip and briefly clenched her eyes closed. "How many people did you tell about your _theory?_"

"Lauren!" Kaylie protested. "It's okay, and just because your mother had a drug problem doesn't mean you can't get help. I called my therapist this morning, and we were talking…"

"Oh my god. Stop. You don't know anything. Did you just accuse me of having a drug problem?" Lauren winced when she realised how loud her voice had gotten.

"Okay" Payson held up her hands. "We believe you. We're your teammates, you can trust us."

"I can't trust anybody, clearly!" Lauren stood and stormed up the stairs the office.

"Well that went well." Emily commented. She flinched under the glare both Kaylie and Payson sent her way. "What?"

-Chapter Break Strengths-

The full office was there; Sasha, Summer and Kim.

"Lauren. Come in." Sasha was the first to recover from her entry. "I wanted to talk…"

"You told everyone about her?" She demanded. "How could you? You knew I didn't want people to know and now the whole Rock does!"

It took Sasha a second to recover and to catch up to what Lauren was accusing him of. "Lauren, I assure you, I didn't."

Lauren crossed her arms, clearly not convinced. "Everyone knows!"

"Kim and Summer know some details of the situation, which I told them after being assured of their confidence."

"I haven't spoken to anyone outside of this office apart from your father and my pastor." Summer was quick to assure her. "Though I did want to talk to you. I thought we could go to church this Sunday…"

"I spoke to Payson." Kim cut in suddenly.

"And you just decided to tell her my business?" Lauren was furious.

"No. She told me. She already knew and she told me… details, that Sasha hadn't. I don't know how she found out." Kim told the blonde girl. Already she was regretting dragging Payson into it. She planned on keeping her daughters are far away from Lauren as she possibly could.

"Not from anyone in this room." Sasha insisted.

Lauren relaxed, finally. "Fine. Sorry for…" she waved a hand before getting mentally back on topic. M_aybe from the hospital staff?_ Except they didn't know anything about her mother. "I have to…" she waved a hand towards the floor.

"I'll be down in a minute" Sasha told her. "warm up and then we'll get started."

Down on the floor, Lauren shakily finished stretching.

"Hey babe." Carter dropped quietly down beside her and in a rare Rock moment, squeezed her hand. "Are you alright?"

Lauren nodded.

"_Lo_." Carter knew something wasn't right. He just wasn't sure whether it was something to be expected given the circumstances or something else.

"_Everyone knows_." Lauren stated, she cast her eyes around the gym making sure not to make eye contact. One girl caught her eye and gave her a sympathetic smile. She scowled until the girl cowered. "Somebody told everyone."

Carter frowned. He stayed out of gym politics.

"It'll blow over. It always does."

Lauren nodded. She ran through it in her head. "I only told four people. You, Austin, Sasha and my Dad. Austin and Sasha both swear it wasn't them. Did you tell anyone? Kaylie?"

"No!" Carter declared "I've kept your secrets for months." After the weeks and weeks of secrecy it sent a rush of anger that she could even ask that.

"I know." Lauren was quick to assure him. "but I had to ask. I doesn't make any sense." She sighed. "maybe they were eavesdropping at the hospital?"

Carter frowned and shook his head. "No, they left by the time you woke up."

"I hate this!" Lauren insisted, stretching herself out particularly forcefully when a group of the level nines all blatantly stared. She scowled again. "Do you want something?" She snapped at them.

"Sorry about your mother." They barely hid their smirks "that blows." As they walked away she faintly heard "It must be so hard having a crack head prostitute as mother…"

"So her mother was a drug addict." Becca Keeler's voice cut loudly across the gym "what's your mother's excuse for spreading her legs quite so open?"

Lauren's protégé was smart enough to leave that situation quickly. She headed for Lauren.

"I really am, like, genuinely sorry about your mother." Becca stated.

"Thanks B." Lauren told her with a soft smile. "We'll catch up properly this week, okay? I'm just a bit tired today."

The U of C guys finished with their horse work out and one of the assistant coaches raised a hand to catch Carter's attention. He'd been waiting.

"Go." Lauren insisted. "I'll figure it out."

"I know you will." Carter insisted.

Becca stuck around, but seemed to figure out Lauren didn't want to talk, so she stayed silent. Her constant gaze on the blond beamer irritated Lauren, but she couldn't be bothered to say anything. Plus Becca kept the other gymnasts from directly approaching her.

It was only when she was warmed up did she directly address the gymnast again.

"Shouldn't you be with your squad?"

"I'd learn more watching you than waiting for my go on the uneven." Becca told her "And Marcie's too scared of you to complain."

Lauren eyed up the junior assistant coach working with a college student to help the young girls through their uneven bars.

"Come on then." She said instead.

Lauren possessed none of the grace of Carter so she headed for the beam and gave the girl on it a truly vicious look. The fourteen year-old didn't even finish her routine but just dropped off and joined the other girls waiting for a beam in her age group. She eyed off the girl on the next beam over for Becca and then when another junior assistant coach looked like she was going to protest, Lauren raised an eyebrow. "today? Really?"

The entire gym watched Lauren on the beam.

Despite her mental strength, Lauren knew her body was weak. It ached just stretching it. So she used a press mount rather than training her _erceg_. The risk of splatting herself on the gym floor wasn't one she could take that day.

"She's actually insane." Kaylie commented from across the gym. "Who has their mother die and can work on the beam like that right after?"

"Who works on the beam like that full stop?" Payson grumbled, but she softened "people grieve in different ways, though, right?"

"Has Sasha said anything too you?" Emily asked. It was a fact that if Sasha was speaking to an elite girl, chances were it was Payson, particularly when judging the tone of the group.

Payson shook her head. "Look at her." She returned their attention back to Lauren.

"Ice queen." Kaylie pointed out when she stuck her dismount.

She mounted again, and then, from her position on beam, directed Becca in her short tumbling. The girl was working on an onodi for nationals.

Slowly, Lauren moved from her low position into a standing. She performed a back walkover twice and then her dismount, sticking it once more.

What they didn't see from across the gym was that she was shaking slightly. Her body trembled and when Sasha stepped forward with a soft "Lauren" she almost backhanded him across the face.

"Becca, join your group." He informed the young gymnast, without taking his eyes off of Lauren. Come back up to my office" Sasha insisted Lauren rolled her eyes at the gym watching her being led up to Sasha's office.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting you today." He informed her.

"Nationals are in less than a month."

"You need to get your head on straight, and hours drilling on beam won't accomplish anything, not least because you will injure yourself. I guarantee it. You have to be 100% focused on beam. You know that."

"Yeah." Lauren reluctantly agreed. Sasha waited. Lauren Tanner's thoughts were like poison that needed to be slowly drawn out. "Austin thinks I should hit someone." She stated out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"A person, a punching bag, anything that won't permanently damage my hands."

"Well punching a person would, and it would be a stupid, stupid, idea."_?_ Sasha informed her, but the rest of the idea had merit and it would fit with the rest of his new plans for the gymnast. _"_But I can tell you first hand, there is something soothing about controlled violence, the same can be said of pushing your body to its limits."

"Thus the punching bag."

"I know a boxing gym. It won't be like any gym you've ever been too."

Lauren shrugged.

"I'm going to push you." Sasha said. The last thing you need is stewing in your head while drilling skills on beam. I know what you're capable of, so I need you to trust me while we push your limits." "On beam?" Lauren perked up.

"The beam is your happy place. You don't hit things in your happy place."

"So what, oh wise and benevolent coach, do I do?"

"Bars."

Bars had never been Lauren Tanner's strength. While never the performer or powerhouse, as Kaylie and Payson had been, on floor her precision had carried her through. She had the power, strength and body type for vault and her Tsuk was strong, even if it could be much stronger. And Beam? Well, she was in a class of her own, especially lately, but Bars had always been her weak point.

There was nothing solid about the uneven bars, nothing underneath her feet to steady herself on. She knew that was what most gymnasts claimed about beam but for her it was the bars. Sasha wanted her on bars though, so Lauren headed for the ones set up over the thickest, softest, mats.

-Chapter Break Strengths-

Carter watched as much as he could. As a gymnast he had to be able to focus relentlessly while in a routine, but between routines he kept an eye on her as she hit the mat over and over. Each time she fell she got back up, but each time it took her just a little bit longer.

"What are you doing?" He finally swung under the wires attached to the parallel bars to confront Sasha. It went against every instinct to confront the coach. The coach watched Lauren struggle to mount back up onto the bars and get a rhythm to attempt the transition. She managed it, briefly, but couldn't hold and slipped, falling down to smack, knees and hands, into the mat.

"With Lauren?" Sasha checked unnecessarily. He liked prodding Carter Anderson.

"Yes with Lauren." Any urge of Sasha's to prod harder disappeared when Carter continued passionately "She's fragile. Do you really think she needs to be punished by you? Now?

"She's punishing herself already; I'm just making her productive."

"And what about when she leaves here? When you've got her wound so tight she won't eat, wont function, won't lie down without a handful of sleeping pills."

Sasha clasped a hand on Carter's shoulder. "She stays here, until she breaks, and then we don't let her out of our sight. She's too strong right now. She's been too strong for weeks."

He walked over to get a closer look at his gymnast. She could stick the transition. She probably would be but Carter was right. She was wound far too tight.

"You're under-rotating" Sasha called.

Angrily she pulled off her hand guards, tossing them to the side. That was when Sasha made his approach.

"Had enough?"

She just scowled at him and reapplied chalk to her hands.

"Don't be afraid to take the extra swing" he instructed her.

"If it's not a combination it's a lower DOD than my routine at the moment. I need the connection."

"You're not competing this, not yet. Take the swing and get the feel of it. Your rhythm is off." He nodded his head to the bars. "and keep the new landing in."

"I can't stick it." She insisted. "I can't even fit in the last ½ twist in the connection, let alone the dismount."

"You have twice the time you'd use if you were coming off beam. You should be able to stick this.

Still she hesitated and that was when Sasha artfully snapped "would it help if I got Austin or Carter in here to tell you that you can do it?"

_Probably_, but Lauren didn't tell him that.

Lauren took the time to set up the rhythm. She swung, once, twice, three times. She could almost feel Sasha's frustration but then she performed the reverse release and forced her body around the bar with all she had. Her body ached so much it felt heavy and as she had to press through her routine she was reminded just how much she hated bars.

When she dismounted she felt her ankle give way right before she hit the mat. It wasn't even a sprain, her leg just didn't hold her up anymore.

"Damn it. Damn it" She swore far louder than she should have and she was disgusted with herself to find her eyes welling with tears. Angrily she hit the mat.

Sasha watched, inscrutable as always.

"What? I told you I can't get that dismount." She demanded of him "why did you make me try?"

"You got it." He told her "you didn't stick it because you're exhausted and you're muscles can't hold you up any more."

She opened her mouth to argue automatically but Sasha cut her off. He held out his hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Take a break. Grab some lunch, the ice machines are on full blast and you've got first access" He informed her.

Lauren held back a groan. Ice baths were awful but effective and at least she wouldn't be using the gross dregs that the Elites often got, being last to finish. She nodded.

"And Lauren? don't take any sleeping pills before you do."

She rolled her eyes but followed his orders.

The deep drainable tubs were gross enough, Lauren thought. Let alone before you filled them with ice and freezing cold water, but it helped so she filled them up and put in the footage filmed from the recent Asian Championships. The water soaked through her leo instantly and she had to grip the side of the tub it hurt so much. She was chattering instantly and she heard, rather than felt herself whimper.

Austin wandered in about the same time the biting pain changed to a numb sensation. "You look like you're having fun." He kicked the side of the tub.

"Go die." She insisted instead.

He held out a tupawear container teasingly before leaving it on the table and wandering back over.

"This the Asian Championship?" He asked.

"Yes." She eyed him up. He looked even worse than he had that morning. "You look awful."

"My shoulders are being a bitch." He admitted. "I thought they were okay this morning, now they just… shit." He swore.

Lauren winced in sympathy.

"Want to share my ice bath?" She teased.

Austin considered. "Do you mind? I really don't want to lug buckets of ice."

"Just leave your shorts on."

The tubs were deep enough that they reached Lauren's neck but Austin had to lean back to cover his shoulders so he sat himself in in front, causing the water to rise up to Lauren's chin. He leant back against her, resting his head on her breasts.

She dribbled some freezing water on his face as he started chattering and laughed when he swiped at her and then groaned in pain. She rubbed his shoulder in sympathy.

"So…" Austin began through chattering teeth.

"So.."

"This is personal."

"Yeah. You're not going to get fresh with me are you?" Lauren deadpanned.

Austin laughed through his chattering teeth. "Just thinking about when someone walks in."

"It'll end up in the tabloids and MJ'll be pleased." Lauren joked. "Or it'll be Summer…"

Austin groaned.

As he continued shaking from the ice, Lauren clicked the Asian championships back on.

A level eight was the first to see them. She came in looking for water bottle and froze.

"Did you need something?" Lauren drawled. Pretending she didn't have Austin Tucker's head on her chest.

"No… ah…" She backed out of the room.

"Half the gym's going to be in here in less than a minute." Austin told her "I bet you lunch at that new Japanese place on Walnut street."

"Taken." Lauren grinned. "They'll try to be subtle. I give them at least ninety seconds."

They took two minutes, but barely, and it was Austin's fans that arrived first. The thirteen year old girls gaped.

"We can still eat lunch in here, right?" Their leader blushed at the shirtless man.

"If you're quiet. We're watching the Asian championships" To prove her point Lauren cranked up the sound.

Genji Cho came up on bars and they all watched in awed silence. "Wow." Austin stated. "is she like that in person?"

"Like a porcelain doll." Lauren assured him. "A perfect porcelain doll."

Even though they were an insight in the Chinese and Japanese gymnasts that would be a big threat come worlds, it wasn't the Asian Championships that's drew gymnasts to the room. Payson, Kaylie and Emily certainly blanched before kicking the juniors off the couches and effectively out.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kaylie gaped.

"The Asian championships. Genji Cho is ridiculous." Lauren pointed out with a smirk.

Eventually, an adult had to hear about it and Lauren took great pleasure out of it being Summer.

She walked into the room determined but then blanched at the sight.

"Oh my!" She spluttered "Lauren what are you doing?"

"Taking an ice bath?"

"With Austin?" She demanded.

"Sure looks like it." Austin muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Lauren, you can't just… take a bath with a boy!"

"It's not a naked Jacuzzi, it's an ice bath. Trust me, with these temperatures, nothing could possibly be going on."

Austin winced in agreement.

"I don't care. It's entirely inappropriate!"

"We're both dressed." Lauren reminded her. She was in her practice leo, Austin was in shorts.

"Get out now, Lauren!"

She picked up her phone. "In ninety seconds."

Summer stood, taping her foot until the alarm rang on Lauren's phone. Austin leant forward but complained good-naturedly "Fine just leave me here."

Lauren had more important things as the heat returned to her body. She grabbed a towel and frantically rubbed at her limbs before grabbing the tupawear container of soup Austin had brought and shoving it in the microwave.

"Did you want something else?" Lauren checked with Summer.

"Those tubs are for single use only." She insisted.

Lauren smiled. "Well then perhaps you could lug a half dozen buckets of ice in here, because I've carried my share and Austin has injured shoulders."

Summer pursed her lips but didn't rise to the bait. "I hope you'll join me at church on Sunday." She stated in the end "I know the pastor wants to talk to you."

Lauren only grumbled "well I want a pony." But she did it quiet enough that it didn't travel across the room.

When Summer left, Austin twisted around. "I thought you had a pony."

"Had, past tense." Lauren leaned back against the couch, bracing herself against the muscle pains. "it was at Dad's vineyard, maybe he's still there."

"Yeah, you so shouldn't get a dog."

Austin was still in the tub when Carter came in.

"Summer just blew up to Sasha's office and loudly informed him you two needed _adult supervision_.

"Someone did remind her I'm an adult, right?" Austin checked.

"I don't think it was your virtue she was concerned about." Carter reminded Austin. He pushed down the part of him that was more than a little concerned about his girlfriend and _Austin Tucker_. _It's just like her sharing the tub with one of the girls, that was fairly common. Her sharing the tub with Kaylie… no, not Kaylie. Not her teammates… her sharing the tub with a non-hot girl. There we go_, properly reassured, Carter gave Lauren a tight smile and then settled down on the couch.

"I need to talk to you later." He told her.

"Okay."

"About that thing."

She frowned, not entirely sure.

"That thing this morning." Carter elaborated "I think I figured it out."

Lauren nodded tightly. "Now?"

"Just let me finish this." Carter gestured with his fork at his lunch, and its potatoey goodness. Lauren glared at it.

Eventually, they headed back onto the gym floor. Lauren would've preferred someone more secluded but it was freezing outside.

"So, I think you figured it out. You told four people, me and Austin, your Dad and Sasha… and yet Emily, Kaylie and Payson found out."

"Sasha told Mrs Keeler and Summer but I don't think they told the whole gym." Lauren informed him. "At least Sasha swore they didn't."

"So if it wasn't Austin, me or Sasha that leaves one person."

It was such a foreign concept that Lauren had to think for a second to realise what he was getting at.

"Dad would never tell anyone. He's the one who started insisting Mum was an aid worker to begin with. There is no way he would blab it around the gym."

"Would he tell his girlfriend?" Carter asked.

The pieces unravelled for Lauren. "Dad tells Chloe, Chloe tells Emily, Emily tells everyone. That bitch."

Before she could storm off, Carter grabbed her arm.

"What are you going to do?"

"Destroy her life." Lauren insisted, seeing red. "That skanky whore!"

Carter forcefully held on to her forearms.

"Stop." He insisted. "Do you even know who you're talking about?"

Lauren froze. "It doesn't matter. Chloe or Emily. I hate them both."

"I know. I get that you hate them, I get you're upset but stop, okay. We have to act like adults, deal with this properly."

Lauren clenched her jaw. "Did you just tell me to grow up?" She demanded

Carter froze at the ice in her tone.

"No." He insisted quickly. "I just want you to think before you act."

"You totally did." Lauren stated. "Like I was some petty child."

Carter didn't know what to say except "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget you're just seventeen."

"It's okay." Lauren said hurriedly, glancing around the gym to check who had overhead. "we're okay?"

"Yeah, babe. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine. You were right." Lauren insisted quickly. "I'm going to go train."

Carter let his head fall back against the wall of the gym. "Damn it."

Lauren ducked into the change room to make a phone call and then quickly warmed up.

After her bruising morning she lightly stretched and then demanded the floor. She only had until the after-school brats showed up to refine her choreography. She'd been watching Payson's graceful floor. The entire world had. It had convinced her that it was time to update. Even if she couldn't dance like Payson, she was done with the last of the childlike fluff but choreography was more than moves. In the lead up to nationals every piece of her choreography had to be measured and perfect. Every step a calculated one designed to result in her perfect position for her next move. It all had to be measured out and given the state of her body it was a productive way to spend the afternoon. A few others even joined her on the mat, but they were smart enough to stay out of her way. The moment it hit 3pm, Lauren grabbed her gym bag and headed out.

She checked warily for her father but was reassured when he didn't appear. Austin met her at the door, twirling his car keys.

"What did you do?" He asked the blonde.

"Nothing." She insisted.

"Carter think's you're upset." He informed her.

"Carter's wrong."

"He told me it was Emily."

"I should've realised."

Austin parked at the house and then ducked inside. He returned with an envelope.

"Thanks" Lauren took it. "I'll pay you back."

Austin shrugged. "Not that I mind spotting you cash, but what exactly do you need it for?"

"Carter told me to grow up today." Lauren informed him. "He was right too. Emily is my competition but I'm not going to beat her by smacking her one in the middle of the Rock."

"It'd be entertaining to watch though." Austin insisted. "Where are we going?"

"Head to Denver."

Lauren explained on the way and Austin was suitably impressed. It was only when they arrived at the small café that he spoke up.

"I should stick around" He insisted.

"No, go. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and then let herself out. "Thank you though."

"Anytime."

Lauren recognised the man from a variety of Christmas parties and work functions of her father's she'd attended. He'd stopped by the house a fair few times as well.

She sat down and he ordered himself a coffee before turning to her.

"black tea, thank you."

"Every time I see you I go to say that you've grown, but I don't think you've grown since you were thirteen." John Vickers informed her.

"It's the gymnastics" Lauren informed him. "You could say I look older?"

"You do." He nodded. "So what can I do for you, Lauren?"

"Investigate." Lauren replied. "I need you to investigate people for me. Dad probably already has but I want to know what you found."

"I work for your father Lauren. I met you here as a courtesy."

"I'm his daughter, it's not like it's a conflict of interest."

"What makes you think you can afford me?"

"I'm Steve Tanner's daughter and it's a recession. The first thing I need is for you to find out about a friend of mine's mother. Elizabeth Anderson. From Boston. Maiden name was Gelvey. She died and he wants to know if he has any surviving family."

"Your father wanted me to look into him." The PI informed her "he also told me to stop."

Lauren suddenly gave him her full attention. "Did he tell you to look up Austin Tucker as well."

"He did, but he changed his mind before I got digging. He was overseas for a few years I didn't get a chance to get into it. Should I have found something?"

"Dad wanted to get some dirt on my boyfriend, as though I didn't know he spent the last decade whoring around Europe." Lauren lied to his face on two counts. "so you can find something on Carter's grandparents?"

"Sure. Easy enough." The man stated "that's what you wanted? Me to look up his family?"

"and I want you to go poking around the Rock, particularly on families with members on the board. Dad probably already had you do it. I want to know what you found."

"What, did they sleep with your boyfriend?"

"Dad's lost a lot of power on the board and the gym is full of rumours I'm a total train wreck. I need some leverage." Lauren sighed. "Is there any way you're going to do this?"

Her father's PI considered it. He had a daughter who didn't look much younger than Lauren.

Lauren could see his reluctance clear as day. "Don't you have kids?" She changed tacts. "Lucy and…"

"Jeff."

"How are their college funds looking?" She pulled out the envelope and a thousand dollars. In 20 dollar notes it looked like an awful lot for work he'd already done.

"Put that away." The man grumbled.

"A thousand now, a thousand when I've got something on everyone in that gym."

"Not everyone can be blackmailed."

"Then I need to know who can't."

The man considered. "I'll give you what I have." He told her "you're right. Your father's had me look into a few at the gym already, and I'll poke around, but I'm not digging into the lives of teenagers, alright? It might be a recession but I'm not that desperate."

"Parents will do fine." Lauren stated "but there's one person in particular I want everything you can possibly find on."

"Alright." Vickers drawled.

"Her name is Kmetko,"

"Chloe. I met her at the Christmas party this year."

"Funny. I wasn't invited." Lauren informed him. "I want to know about her, Chloe, as fast possible. Anything controversial."

"She's dating your father. That would be a conflict of interest."

"I won't tell him." Lauren insisted. "There's another grand if you can find anything, and find it quickly."

"You're going to blackmail your father's girlfriend?"

"My father isn't going to look. He's swept up by her _authenticness_, which is so totally just another word for cheap. I'm not losing my inheritance to someone who wears animal prints _in excess."_

He wasn't happy.

"Just dig lightly." Lauren stated with a smile. Before he could back out she smiled once more and then informed him. "I'm going to go then, call me the second you find out anything. The second."

With a little wave she left the P.I. and headed into the middle of Denver. She might have found it hard to muster up cold hard cash but she had a credit card and she owed Austin a big thank you.

She found him a great scarf and chuckled at the Kobolt advertisement she saw, before bumping into Razor's bandmate. The girl was wearing a _parka _of all things, but she's also trying to single-handedly put a huge guitar amp into the back of a range rover.

Sighing, Lauren considered the situation. It was easier than finding a cab to take her back to Boulder.

What she discovered was that Bennett lived not five minutes-walk from Lauren in a house of a similar standard. Instead of Steve Tanner, she had a god-awful mother who was more Botox than heart and would raise Lauren's Chloe Kmetko with a host of trashy stepfathers.

The way she described her own family was the singular reason Lauren picked up when her father rang.

"Lauren. Thank god. Where are you?"

"I'm with a friend" Lauren glanced over at Bennett, driving them back to Boulder. "I'm fine."

"Anderson is still training and Tucker just walked in." Steve insisted. "Who are you with? No!" He changed his mind. "Just tell me where you are, I'll be there in five minutes… Sweetheart?"

"Driving home now." Lauren insisted. "We'll be half an hour."

Bennett rolled her eyes. "I guess we're going to your place then."

Her father was waiting for her when she got home. "Lauren?" He was outside as soon as the gate opened.

"I'm here, Daddy." She insisted. She dropped slowly out of the high door of the 4WD.

He hugged her tightly. "You told me you would be at the gym at five. You said you would call if you wanted to leave early!"

"Sorry." Lauren whispered. "I went to Denver. This is Ben."

Steve Tanner was not expecting this girl. He wasn't expecting any girl with the name Ben, but this girl, who was just slightly taller than Lauren with long dark (dyed?) hair and clothes he couldn't imagine his daughter allowing within a ten foot radius. Was this what he had to look forward to?

"Hello _Ben._" He stated, with Lauren still tucked under his arm.

"Hi… Mr Tanner." Bennet shifted her weight. She wasn't used to respecting authority but Lauren did not look uncomfortable under her father's arm.

"Ben gave me a lift back from Denver. We were going to hang out."

"Perhaps another time." Her father replied diplomatically. "I need to talk to Lauren right now."

"Sure." Ben stated. "We'll shop, yeah, for New Year's Eve?"

Lauren nodded. She hugged her lightly and surprised her with a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you." She waggled her fingers.

Steve didn't say anything until the car pulled out of the driveway. Lauren followed him silently into the house.

"Where are the Kmetkos?"

"Brian is at physical therapy, Chloe is picking him up on the way home from work. I don't know where Emily is. Lauren!" Her father's tone commanded her attention. "Do you understand how terrified I was today, when I turned up at the gym and you weren't there? Especially at after what happened at Christmas?"

"What did you think I was overdosing in a gutter or something?"

Lauren trailed a finger along the top of the lounge. Steve withheld the urge to force her to stop fidgeting.

"I'm your father" He insisted. "Every moment I spend where I can't see exactly where you are and what you're doing I am worried about you! Especially when two days earlier you were in hospital!"

Lauren flinched. She thought about Bennett's mother. She thought about her own.

"I'm sorry." She muttered instead.

Her father groaned. "It's okay, kiddo. Just call next time."

_Steve was in Sasha's office when Kim walked in. She automatically glanced around for Sasha or Summer. Neither was there._

"_Steve. I am so sorry about Lauren's mother." Kim offered up immediately._

_She was surprised to see him look so utterly wrecked, cell phone in hand. "Lauren's missing again." He told her immediately. Have you seen her?"_

_She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. She was training earlier…"_

"_She left with Austin Tucker at three. She told me she was training until five. I told her if she was tired, or she didn't want to train, anything, she could call me. I told her."_

"_Alright." Kim put in. "Did she message you?"_

"_No." Steve scowled. _

"_Did you ask Carter or Austin where she is?"_

"_I haven't asked Anderson. Austin left as well."_

_Kim frowned in disagreement. "He's on the rings." She knew because there weren't many people who could catch sight of Austin Tucker on the rings and not watch him finish his routine._

"_Damn it." He swore, and then he let out a shocking laugh. At Kim's startled look he informed her "I never thought I would be unhappy my daughter wasn't alone somewhere with Austin Tucker."_

"_Steve, he probably dropped her home or she's shopping or… anything. Why don't you try calling her again and I will go speak to the boys."_

_She didn't have to, Steve evidently followed directions._

"_Lauren, where are you?" He had his daughter on the phone before she was out the door._

_Lauren Tanner was evidently alright and Kim Keeler was glad. She did dislike the girl, for her scheming, selfish, pettiness, but she had been friends with Payson for a long time and in many ways the Rock truly was like family._

"_She's safe?" Kim checked when Steve hung up the phone. He nodded and let out a breath._

"_I can't live like this." He admitted. "How did you do it? After Payson was injured, how did you let her out of your sight?"_

"_With great difficulty." Kim admitted "but I had to remember that she was still the strong, capable, daughter I had raised."_

"_Lauren isn't handling her mother's death well." Steve stated._

_It has to be hard, losing a parent. I can't imagine what she could be feeling."_

"_I wanted to talk to you about it." Steve informed her "Lauren always looked up to you."_

"_To me? Lauren Tanner?"_

"_She liked you" Steve remembered "that you were such a good mother to Payson." Steve sobered "Look Kim, I know we've had our differences, but I think that you understand, whatever I've done, I did it for Lauren."_

_Kim nodded. _

"_So I'm asking, if you have any insight… any thoughts of anything I could do to help her, from a woman's perspective, I would appreciate it. I'm already working with Sasha."_

"_Surely Summer…" Kim began but Steve shook his head. _

"_Lauren won't go near her, or Chloe."_

"_I wish I knew something that could help." Kim admitted "but the trauma of losing a parent… well it's not something that can be dealt with lightly, especially at her age."_

"_She's always dealt with it so well before." Steve admitted "her mother I mean, you're aware?"_

_Kim nodded._

"_She's always been so resolute." Steve admitted "but now she's so distant, with the other girls as well." He shook her head. "I also wanted to say… no hard feelings about what happened with the Rock?"_

"_No hard feelings?"_

"_I was trying to protect Lauren, but Payson should never have been collateral damage. You have no retaliation to worry about. I'm resigning as President of the Parent's board. I clearly have… other priorities right now."_

_There was a lot Kim could've said, but all that came out was "Good luck."_

Lauren considered heading upstairs, but her father's head looked like it was going to explode anytime she took a step towards the door so instead she joined him in the kitchen.

Her grandmother had returned to Denver but had insisted she would be visiting "in short order." Consuela was away until the third of January.

"How was training?"

"Alright." Lauren admitted "Sasha thinks I can up my bars DOD."

"That's great." Steve insisted, with as much false enthusiasm as he could muster.

Lauren's look told him to stop trying so hard.

He frowned intensely at the stove and then at the recipe Consuela had left before repeating it. Lauren's look mirrored her father.

"I thought the one advantage of you dating Chloe Kmetko would be that even when Consuela went on vacation we would still have someone to do the cooking and cleaning."

"She's my girlfriend, not our housekeeper."

"I just meant she would be contributing in some way to the household."

"Well if you would like to be eating casserole with Dorito chips on top, I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Ew. Well, with that mental image scarring me for life, I'm going to leave you too it. Call me if you manage something edible."

"Wait, Lauren." She paused.

"I wanted us to spend time together tonight. We haven't had a daddy-daughter dinner in a while. I thought we could talk."

"I don't want to talk." Lauren insisted. "I don't want to talk about Mom, or how I'm feeling or what happened. I am all talked out." She sighed at his disappointed expression. "provided we don't have to talk about my feelings and we could have a regular dinner like we used to before everyone went all shrink crazy on me, a Daddy-daughter dinner wouldn't suck though."

"Thanks, kiddo."

"so I'm going to put on my new Anna Sui dress. You should change your tie or we'll clash?"

"We need to match?"

"Dad, smell that."

He did, then he dumped it in the sink. "Le Privilege?"

-Chapter Break Strengths-

Even Steve Tanner couldn't score an instantaneous table at Le Privilege. It being both the tourist and holiday season was worsened by the birthday party also limiting available tables. Being Steve Tanner, however, did earn him an eventual table and the promise of a phone call when it became available within the next hour. After that, Lauren had her father at her beck and call and the local strip of shops summoned.

Unfortunately for Lauren, her question of "how does it look?" was always answered with

"You look beautiful" which while nice wasn't very helpful in analysing clothing options.

Still, she managed to find two new dresses, a skirt and three pairs of shoes. He also caught her eying up the window of a jewellery store and while he didn't buy her anything (it was closed) she knew he'd taken note of what she was looking at.

When she yawned though, he took a lot of notice.

"This is ridiculous. We need to get you home."

"I'm fine."

Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulders against the cold wind. "If there's no table in the next ten minutes, we're going home and I'll get you that Pizza you like."

Lauren chuckled, but then the phone rang and they had a table.

They ordered quickly and then Lauren asked a few questions about the family businesses.

The food was excellent. It always was, and Lauren ate enough of her fish to satisfy her father. She also yawned a few more times, so Steve quickly summoned the bill.

She was drifting off against the car door on the way home and he resisted the urge to try and scoop her up and carry her inside like the five year old he so often wished she was. Instead he gently shook her.

He led them in and she followed mindlessly until she walked into the kitchen.

The Kmekto's were all cooking and the place looked like a bomb hit it. Food lined every counter and apparently her father hadn't been kidding because there was a bag of potato chips, right alongside a stack of plastic cheese. It was far too much for Lauren.

"I can't deal with this." She stated. She hated that woman.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked nervously, eyes darting from Lauren to Steve and back again.

Lauren could've unleashed hell on Chloe Kmetko. She could've done it anytime that night but it was just too exhausting. She'd do it later, Lauren resolved.

"I'm going to bed." Lauren turned on the spot and headed for the stairs.

Her father nodded. "I'll come up to say goodnight." He called

"How is she?" Chloe immediately attached himself to her boyfriend, the moment Lauren was out of sight.

"Tired" Steve replied "how was the rest of training?"

"Fine." Emily replied "Everyone was really worried about Lauren. I'm going to…" she gestured over her shoulder and had her phone out before she left my room.

Everyone stood awkwardly until Steve withdrew. "I'll be in my study." He announced "Enjoy dinner."

-Chapter Break Strengths-

With her body aching, Lauren rubbed muscle cream into her body and texted first Austin, to say thanks for that afternoon, and then Razor and Bennet about New Years Eve. She'd moisturised and exfoliated and read part of a school book when the knock at her door came.

"Come in Dad." Lauren called, rolling her eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"It's not your Dad, Lo." Kaylie pointed out unnecessarily. She slid into the room and was shortly followed by Payson and Emily.

"Hi." Kaylie stated unnecessarily.

"Hi." Lauren repeated back, straightening quickly. She got out of bed and awkwardly tugged the covers back into place. She glanced around, her room wasn't in its unusual perfect state because Consuela was away. "What do you want? I was about to go to bed."

"We'll be quick." Payson and Kaylie exchanged glances.

"We came to apologise. " Payson told the blonde gymnast. "We're so sorry, not about your mother." She froze. "We are sorry about that, your mother, as well. But we're here to apologise that we were talking about it at the gym and people overheard. We didn't intend for it to happen but it was our fault, so we apologise."

After the rough start, Payson delivered the apology smoothly. Then they waited for Lauren's reaction.

"And you thought nine o'clock at night in my bedroom was the best place for this apology?"

"You took off with Austin Tucker before we got a chance to talk to you at training." Kaylie told her. "and then we came by but apparently you were out to dinner with your Dad. Emily called us when you got home."

"That's it? You just apologise and you think it's better?"

Kaylie said "yes" at the same time Payson said "of course not."

Lauren sighed. "Emily, get out." She told her.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't owe me an apology. I've been nothing but a bitch to you."

Emily flinched and Lauren sighed again. "I'm exhausted and we're not friends, can you just leave?"

Emily looked to Payson and Kaylie but to her surprise Kaylie insisted. "Can you give us a minute Em?"

"Sure, I guess." She turned to her final team member, but Payson kept her face expressionless in the wake of Emily's hurt.

"I guess I'll be in my room."

That just left Pyason, Kaylie and Lauren. The original trio.

"We miss you so much, Lo." Kaylie insisted. "We want you back."

"You too, Pay?" Lauren asked.

"You're my teammate." Payson said, only she could put so much feeling into that declaration.

"And we can be team mates again." Kaylie jumped in, interrupting the eye contact between the two blonds. "We just need to forget all the stupid bithcing and backstabbing. We swore we weren't going to be those girls, remember?"

Lauren nodded but then she hesitated.

"Come on Lo, you belong with us." Kaylie insisted.

"Can you give Pay and me a minute?"

That startled Kaylie. "What?"

"Pay and I need to talk?"

"About what?"

"Stuff." Lauren stated. "Give us a minute."

Having agreed to throw Emily out, Kaylie had little choice but to wait outside in the hall.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Payson stated.

Lauren shrugged. "I miss training with you." she admitted "I miss it a lot. Its been like training without a limb."

"I miss you too, Lo." Payson stated. "But so does Kaylie."

"You know, I always felt she was the one that got me, not that she really did. She was all innocent and sweet but you were, like, from another planet."

"Thanks." Payson was a little hurt.

"But when I was in the hospital" Lauren continued. "I kept thinking that you would understand."

Payson frowned. She didn't understand how you could end up in hospital having overdosed on drugs and almost drowned _a month_ _before nationals_.

"Everyone has been so sympathetic, but they shouldn't be." Lauren continued. "I just felt like screaming the whole time _stop pitying me!"_

That, Payson did understand. "You could have told me."

"Please, Pay, you come from the Brady bunch, and you would've told Kaylie and Emily and then the whole gym would've found out. Though that's basically what happened anyway, I guess." Lauren eyed up Payson. She thought she had gotten better at judging people. "Did you have anything to do with everyone finding out? I mean deliberately." She watched the blond carefully.

Payson shook her head. "I didn't. I swear."

"I didn't know Dad had a copy of the tape." Lauren replied. "_I swear,_ it was never meant to get out."

"What I don't understand is why you didn't come to me." Payson exclaimed "I could have told you there was nothing going on between me and Sasha. He's our coach."

"I knew." Lauren scoffed "Please, Payson, you're so innocent the only thing coming near you would be a unicorn, I mean, you've got the whole new boobs thing" She waved a hand "but if you're seducing an older guy, they'll feel bad enough about it without you emphasising the difference."

Payson still looked hurt and now for more than one reason. "Then why would you keep the tape, if you knew Sasha hadn't done anything wrong."

"Because it was useful." Lauren was honest. "We all know I'm hardly Sasha's favourite gymnast, you and Kaylie and Emily, you all have weird bonds. He'd already thrown Carter out once and I wasn't going to risk my entire career on the gym wanting to keep Austin and Austin wanting to keep me."

"So you are dating Austin." Payson's tone expressed her disapproval.

"We're not allowed to date." Lauren reminded her "we're just _close, _and if he decided to leave or something else happened, I needed insurance. Sasha cares about you, I mean, it's obvious. So he'd want to stop the tape coming out. A win-win situation for everyone. No one was supposed to get hurt."

"I got hurt." Payson told her.

"Yeah, well, me too."

Lauren forward, giving some indication to Payson that she did care. "As awesome as the guys are, they're not my team, you know?"

"So we become friends again." Payson offered. "no more scheming, no more backstabbing, proper friends."

"It's not that simple." Lauren interrupted. "What happens when Kaylie still doesn't like who I'm dating, or she gets jealous after nationals? How do you think she's going to handle loosing?"

"We've always competed against each other."

"It's different now Pay. You know it is."

"We need to focus as a team."

"we have two cycles left. Nationals, worlds, nationals, Olympics." Lauren reminded her. "You say you don't care now but Kaylie is our competition for the all-around, you do get that, right? Only two of us will really get a shot, and I'm not to miss out because I'm too busy apologising for whatever I did to hurt Kaylie's feelings that week."

"So that's it? We don't even try?"

Lauren shrugged. "I just don't want to become friends again and then have her throw a fit because she can't hack that I have a boyfriend. You're not going to care that I have a boyfriend."

"So you want to be friends with me and not with Kaylie?"

"We both know that's never going to happen. You, Kaylie and Emily have been the three who are the three since Emily showed up."

Lauren shrugged.

"Make up with Kaylie." Payson requested. "I want us to be a team again."

"Yeah." Lauren squeezed her hand. "me too. Now you better get Kalie before she storms off."

Payson gave her a tight smile before leaving.

"So are you and Payson friends again now?" Kaylie was clearly not thrilled to have been made to wait in the hall.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And what about us?"

Lauren shrugged noncommittally.

"Do you miss me at all?" Kaylie asked. "because I miss you, okay? I thought you were my best friend." She sat down on the bed next to Lauren.

"And I thought I was yours."

"So why can't we just go back to how it was? No more boys, no more drama or fighting about who's first."

"Because for once I'm winning." Lauren snapped. She turned on Kaylie. "The only reason you want to go back is for once you don't get to have everything you want! When exactly do you want to go back too? When you were lording winning over me? Or when you took the Emily and Payson to L.A. without me?"

"You slept with the guy I was dating!"

"And you lied to my face, costing me my spot and you dated the guy you knew I liked."

Kaylie sighed. "I thought we'd gotten over that."

"Because I wanted you to be my friend again after Carter." Lauren told her. "it was always me making it up to you. When have you ever tried to make something up to me?"

"I'm trying now!"

"No, you want to go back to how it was and I don't. I don't want to go back to how it was, its not fair! I earned Carter and I earned regionals, and I have worked too damn hard to give it up."

"We've all worked hard!"

"And you won, you got your chance and you screwed it up. Now it's my turn!"

Kaylie was stunned. "I can't believe you feel that way. That's not fair, Lo. I didn't… I never ask to be the one who won."

"Grow up, of course you did." Lauren was cold. "you can claim otherwise as much as you want but that's why we're not friends anymore, and if that's the way you want it to stay, fine. Get out, Iwant

"Yes, Kaylie, and you're going to keep telling me not too, even though you know how I feel. This is why we aren't friends, so can you just go, please? I'm really tired."

Kaylie let out a little sob before standing and hurrying out of the room, the door closing sharply behind her.

Lauren sighed and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hi" Carter's tentative voice answered and suddenly Lauren remembered what had happened earlier.

"Hi." Still she smiled a little at the sound of his voice. "I just wanted to say goodnight." Lauren informed him, "and that I love you."

"I love you too" Carter was confused. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, you were right." For once Lauren was happy to admit it

"I was right? Lo, I was way to harsh, you didn't need that."

"Yeah, I did. You stopped me making a crazy mistake."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't…. I liked that you did." Lauren informed him. "I think I listen to you, like I don't anyone else. You're like my moral compass I guess."

"Okay." Carter didn't really know what to say to that.

"So good night."

"Good night."

**Review Replies**

Lauren Carter Fan – glad you're enjoying it. Max will be showing up after nationals which should be fun. Who do you like him paired with? I've got a bit of an idea for his character but I'd love some imput.

ELM-Tree10 – I'm glad you liked it. Austin and Lauren will be teaming up a lot. As for Kaylie's forgiveness of Lauren… the way I see it they've been through a lot and Kaylie does genuinely care for Lauren. Lauren ending up in hospital (combined with her own illness) scared Kaylie into wanting to make up. She's benevolently 'forgiving' Lauren, what Lauren had to say about this was obviously very different!

Luv2Live – I hope you liked the drama! There will be lots of it coming. New question, just how many ways can Kaylie be jealous?

Iargyrop – I know, right? Millionaire gold medallist is a tough act for Carter to follow. In my head I have this idea of Steve Tanner asking "are you sure you can't date Austin Tucker instead?"

**So just four reviews guys? I'm guessing everyone wants more drama!**

**I'm actually a bit stuck on the Steve-Carter situation. Eventually they have to meet (and also perhaps discuss how Carter was living in Steve's attic ;-) )**

**Coming up - New Years Eve, Lauren considers her relationships with her team mates, Becca Keeler complicates things and M.J. Martin shows up to manage Austin (and Lauren's) public image and of course Nationals looms.**

**It also pushes the word count over 100,000! **

**(So please review to celebrate ;-))  
**


	15. The Day Following

**I'm back and very apologetic. For some reason I just couldn't get this right. I ended up writing and deleting so many scenes (and then I deleted one of the few I actually liked). Anyway, I hope anyone still reading likes this!**

**See the end of the chapter for review replies! Thank you my lovies!**

* * *

**The Days that Followed**

* * *

Day two of training post-Christmas and Lauren wasn't sure what to do when she arrived at the gym. Her father was still hovering, the boys were talking by the pit and the girls were stretching on the mat.

She gave the boys a little wave at least, and when Austin grinned the decision was made.

"Good morning" She said, giving Carter a nervous smile. Their fight from yesterday echoed in her head.

"Hi." He said back. They tiptoed around each other. "How are you?"

"Good."

"That's really good."

"Yeah."

"O-kay…" Austin interrupted their odd dialogue with a pointed "Did you get everything sorted?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"And on that note I'm leaving you two to… whatever this is." Austin kissed her cheek.

"So what happened yesterday?" Carter asked.

Lauren shrugged. "I bumped into Bennett, Razor's Bennet, then Dad kidnapped me the second I got home, Payson and Kaylie showed up. Then I called you." She sobered "You know, you're like the only person who could say that to me and I'd listen, right?"

"Alright, well, don't freak out, okay?"

"Okay"

"Kaylie's talked to me this morning."

"What did she want?"

"To know if I loved you more than her?"

"And what did you say?" Lauren kept her voice as steady as she could._ She had Carter, he was hers._

"I almost told her I loved you."

"But you didn't."

"I almost did, and I do." Carter insisted. "But then I thought about Austin."

"Austin." Lauren pursed her lips.

"Remember Austin, who you agreed to protect, who has supported you…"

"I know." Lauren snapped. "I just didn't expect you to be jumping on the Tucker bandwagon."

"Why not? I like the guy." Carter insisted. "He's letting me live in his house. He's the only other senior guy here who's not NCAA, _and_ he's helping me train."

"Should I be jealous?" Lauren made sure she had a huge grin to appease his inner Wyoming boy.

"No." Carter insisted quickly. "I mean, he's a good guy."

"_Ye-ah." _Lauren emphasised. Suddenly the tension was gone. "And you were right, not telling Kaylie. We should protect Austin."

"I would tell her otherwise." Carter promised.

"I know." Lauren nodded. "I have no idea what's going on with us, me and Kaylie, I mean."

"You've been friends for a long time."

"But I chose you." Lauren smiled softly and sighed. "You should be training."

"You too." Carter insisted. "I've got tonight off? Dinner?"

"Depends on my Dad, he's all freaky protective."

"He had Austin around for dinner." Carter pointed out.

"Did you want a go at the paternal interrogation?"

"No." Carter was quick to point out. "but I want your Dad to like me."

"He will, just, after nationals, alright?"

"Yeah"

"Lauren, Payson, Kaylie, Emily." Sasha bellowed, interrupting her path over. "over here."

She joined her teammates, muttering "good morning."

"We've had a rough few days, a rough year, actually. Now it's time to focus on the future, beginning with finalising your routines for nationals. It's time to put our issues behind us. I'll be talking to you all individually, in the meantime pair up. Payson-Emily, Lauren-Kaylie, I want you running through your routines. Take note of any problems areas. Spot each other. Help each other. I want to know where you think your attention needs to be to make everything flawless for nationals." Sasha cast his eye over his star gymnasts. "Get started, I'll be watching."

Lauren was preparing for an exhausting day of Kaylie when Payson surprised her.

"Wait…" Payson called out, causing Sasha to turn with a raised eyebrow. "Can I pair up with Lauren? I need help on my beam."

Sasha considered. "A word, Lauren." She nodded and followed her coach out of hearing range.

"How are you?"

"Peachy." Lauren smirked "it's a variation of _fine_."

"We'll talk later." Sasha was firm. "But _ice baths aside_, yesterday would've left you sore. Payson's might still be catching up on skills but I don't want you trying to keep up with her stamina, as nice as it is to see you bonding with your teammates."

"is that, _like,_ it?"

"No more ice baths, take it easy, we'll talk later."

"What did Sasha want?" Kaylie demanded. Payson and Emily waited to find out.

"He told me to help Payson with her beam." Lauren lied without even realising it.

"Shall we?"

The two blondes trained all morning and it exhausted Lauren. Sure, she'd been going full on with the boys but that wasn't relentless routine drilling like this was, and Payson demanded her full attention when Lauren wasn't on beam herself.

"Well? Come on Lo." Payson demanded.

"It looks good."

"It needs to be perfect."

"It's fine."

"I have a DOD of 15.6 on beam! You would basically have to fall off twice for me to beat you! Everything needs to be perfect. Absolutely perfect!"

Lauren sighed but nodded. "Do it one more time?"

"You're straightening too quickly in your onodi." She said finally. "It makes the wobble more visible."

Payson corrected that instantly. She also found a thousand and one things wrong with Lauren's routine.

"Strong core, watch your arms, you're dropping you're chin…" Payson's critiques were never ending. "Hands, Lauren, extend, extend." Lauren kept falling. Each time she hauled herself back onto the beam and corrected.

Finally, Sasha summoned Payson.

"You should really work on your grigoras, it's really sloppy" were Payson's parting words.

Sasha turned to Lauren. "I'll be half an hour with Payson, take a break in the lounge."

When he and Payson were done going over her latest footage and pointing out every minute flaw for her to study and correct, he followed his favourite gymnast down onto the floor. Payson had absorbed each criticism with her trademark seriousness. Each one was an opportunity to do better, an opportunity to strive for perfection. Sasha was certain she would rightfully earn at least one gold in London, if not at worlds in Tokyo.

Lauren was a virtuoso in her own right. Unlike Payson, who even when creating her artistic routine, studied every detail, Lauren preferred feeling her movement. If it felt right, as a flawless beam routine did, it was right. But it was also the explanation for her bad habits on bars, her inconsistency on the brief burst of power that was vault and it meant she was awful at watching and constructively criticising other gymnasts.

"She cannot still be taking a break." Payson grumbled, not seeing Lauren on the gym floor. She followed Sasha, who opened the door to the lounge.

"Lauren!" Payson was aghast.

"Ssh." Sasha shushed her.

Lauren was curled up on the couch. Sasha crouched down beside her and shook her gently. She groaned and curled up tighter

"Lauren, wake up."

"Oh my god, what is that smell!" Lauren exclaimed. Sasha was insulted until he realised Lauren was lying on a couch that had seated hundreds of sweaty gymnasts over the years. Then he chuckled.

"Why don't you head up to my office?" He told her. "Kim and Summer are out and the couch up there is a little more comfortable. It probably also doesn't smell half as bad."

She sat up sleepily but informed him "I can train."

"Sure." He nodded. "After you've taken a nap. I need to work with Payson anyway. Then we can run through yours." As if he could read her mind Sasha tacked on "Payson isn't going to tell anyone about this, and you'll have more privacy in my office."

He gave Payson a pointed look. "No." Payson repeated faintly. "I won't tell anyone."

Once Lauren headed upstairs Payson couldn't help but ask. "Is she okay? I mean, she's napping in the middle of practice."

Sasha sighed. "She's exhausted. Have you talked about this with Lauren? You looked friendly this morning?"

"We talked last night, said we were going to try being… you know, friends, again, and then she was weird this morning, she kept falling."

"What happened to Lauren at Christmas had some serious short term effects. The drugs she took will cause lethargy and muscle weakness for a few days, and so will some of the drugs the hospital gave her. Not to mention fighting for air is physically exhausting on the human body. She'll need a while to recover fully. If nationals weren't weeks away I would tell her to take a few days off. As it is, we need to make sure she doesn't over exert herself."

Payson nodded solemnly. "I should have noticed this morning. I apologise."

"It's not your job. It's mine."

"She's my team mate." Sasha has to smile at Payson's dogged determination, her next sentence throws him off balance "and, I mean, I am going to be team captain right?"

"Excuse me?"

Payson stuttered. She chose he next works carefully. "Well Kaylie won't be anymore. And Lauren and Emily hate each other. I just figured."

"We'll see." Sasha wasn't impressed but when Payson went to speak again he cut her off. "We'll see."

Payson nodded tightly and set her shoulders, already planning how to show Sasha she was team captain material.

On the floor Kaylie immediately approached, Emily following.

"What's happening?" she demanded.

"What?"

"With Lauren, she just went up to Sasha's office."

Payson felt her heart race and her stomach churn. She made a decision. "I think Sasha wanted her to go over her bars footage."

Kaylie huffed, disappointed. "And B.T.W. I wanted to be partners with Lauren today." She scowled, waiting for an apology.

Payson replied "Sorry. I didn't think you'd made up yet" and then headed back to the beam.

It was an odd feeling, keeping other peoples secrets, Payson decided, and she didn't like it.

Lauren napped fitfully for another half hour or so, with icepacks on her legs and an ipod to keep the noise of the office out. She had to concede, she did feel better.

After that it was simply a matter of re-stretching and hitting the floor again. After warming up properly she found Payson, who hadn't stopped.

"You need to focus on your _lower _chakra." She decided to be a team player and told Payson some criticism Lauren was sure the gymnast had never heard before.

"Excuse me?" Payson came to a halt and anything she felt about seeing Lauren was overridden by concern about her beam routine."

"You're using the wrong chakra for your choreography, for that move, lower chakra."

Payson frowned. She hated not knowing things. "Is that a muscle group…?"

"No, silly. " Lauren rolled her eyes and nodded Payson backwards so she could mount the beam.

"Upper chakra…" she performed "lower chakra…"

"You want me to make it sexy." Payson was not impressed.

Lauren shrugged. "I'm just saying you have to, I'm saying unless you make it sexy that choreography looks ridiculous."

"It's standard choreography!"

"It looks like you're pretending to be a twelve year old, which was fine when you looked like a twelve year old but now you have boobs, and an adult floor routine." Lauren shrugged. "You said you wanted criticism."

"You tell me this, three weeks from nationals?" Payson complained. "Why didn't… this choreography is fine!"

"Sure." Lauren shrugged.

"It is."

"Okay."

"You're just trying to psyche me out!"

"On beam?" Lauren rolled her eyes. "Please Payson, get off."

She tossed her head and Payson reluctantly followed so Lauren could stretch out, she moved through her choreography making it look easy as pie before her onodi, which was the exact opposite of Payson's.

"Lower chakra" Lauren repeated. "Like a cat, it's all in the hips. Remember those things that grew recently."

Payson cautiously got back on the beam and caused Lauren a fit of giggles.

They continued on for another hour by which point everyone had everyone else had stopped for lunch and some had returned. Payson had harshly dismissed Kaylie and Emily when they'd approached her and had returned to drilling herself on the edge of frustrated tears.

Finally Austin interrupted. "Lo, Lunch? I'm starving and I owe us Japanese, remember?"

"Where's Carter?"

"Getting changed."

Then Lauren realised that if she left, she'd leave Payson all alone. Payson was more concerned about leaving beam without a corrected routine.

"Can Payson come?" She asked suddenly. She had to check in with Austin, he was the eldest and for some reason that mattered.

"Yeah, sure, why not. Come on Keeler, I'll buy you lunch too then."

Two minutes later they were in the change rooms throwing tracksuits over leos.

"We don't have time to go out for lunch." Payson hissed "We have nationals."

"Chill, we call in the order, it's just around the corner. It's okay" Lauren mock reassured her.

"Sasha's actually okay with this, not just lets you do it, but is okay with this?"

"Ask him."

Payson did. She asked him if it was alright to eat lunch out of the gym with Lauren, Austin and Carter and then turned red under the full power of Kaylie's glare and Emily's incredulous gaze.

Austin had brought his big SUV that day, so she joined Lauren in the back seat and they were awkward for a minute.

"So" Austin said, with a pointed look in Lauren's direction. "Isn't this nice having another person here… awesome."

Lauren mock scowled. He wasn't looking anymore so it was mostly reflex. "Ignore him, Pay."

"Okay." Suddenly it was sinking in that this was _Austin Tucker._

From the front seat Carter gave Payson a polite smile that made Lauren relax a bit.

"Where are we going?" Payson asked politely as well.

"The new Japanese place." Lauren grinned "Austin lost a bet"

Carte rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

"What was the bet?" Payson was left out.

"How long Austin could grope Lo in an ice bath before the gym went crazy." Carter answered, causing them all except Payson to laugh.

"right." She said weakly.

* * *

**Chapter Break - The Days that Followed**

* * *

Lunch was awkward until they settled on discussing gymnastics. Then they all had plenty to say. When it need of a uniting tool for American gymnasts, age restrictions and there lack of enforcement in Asia was a universal factor.

When they got back Sasha nodded in their direction before they split up.

Stretching, Payson had to ask "is that what Austin's like every day?"

"Like what?"

"Like… funny and sweet and… _and _like" her voice dropped "he was all teasy and flirty with you."

Lauren shrugged. "He likes me." She told Payson. "You better not have a crush."

"I don't." Payson insisted back. "It's just _he's Austin Tucker_."

"Yeah."

"And he was talking about _Beijing, _and _the Olympic Village_."

"He's _Austin Tucker, _Pay" Lauren reminded her "but just because he won a handful of medals doesn't' mean he doesn't want to win a handful more."

"Right." Payson nodded. She could understand that.

It wasn't until the end of training when Lauren was bagging up her smelly gear and primping in front of the mirror that Kaylie up with her. The national champion glared at a few lingering younger gymnasts before closing the door and blocking it.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Lauren carefully applied lip-gloss.

"I was thinking about what you said, and I do want to be friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I still think you're wrong about some stuff" _Carter_ went unsaid. "But we don't have to always agree to be friends, and I can accept that maybe Carter and Austin _freaking_ Tucker, might want you more and that you might beat me at nationals."

She stood waiting for a response.

"So just like that we become friends again?" Despite Kaylie saying everything she wanted to hear, Lauren was sceptical.

"I mean, yeah. That's what I want."

"We'll be friends on equal terms. I'm not playing follow the leader anymore." Lauren insisted.

"Fine." Kaylie nodded

"okay then." Lauren nodded as well and then they tentatively hugged, carefully, before pulling apart.

"So, what now?" Kaylie asked "did you want to get dinner?"

"I have plans." Lauren told her, with a carefully impartial tone. "but we can train together tomorrow?"

"Awesome." Kaylie nodded. "maybe we could even have a sleepover, like we used to."

'Even better, I've got an invite to a kickass New Year's Eve Party." Lauren promised, "I'm late, but I'll tell you all about it once I sort out the details, okay?"

She lightly kissed Kaylie's cheek before grabbing her gym bag and heading out.

Kaylie couldn't help herself. She followed Lauren and watched her climb into Carter's jeep, kissing his cheek on the way.

* * *

**Chapter Break - The Days that Followed**

* * *

The next day, Lauren was almost regretting making up with Kaylie. After conditioning, she had paired up with the gymnast and Sasha had quickly packed the pair off to their weakness of bars. Kaylie had been demanding information about Austin every chance she got.

Lauren didn't know if it was a topic of conversation that wasn't Carter, because Kaylie still had a lingering thing from when he flirted with her when they first met in Calais or if she was jealous of Payson being invited out to lunch with them. Needless to say, Lauren wouldn't be inviting the National Champ to join them anytime soon. She supposed the alternative was Kaylie genuinely wanted to catch up on what was going on in Lauren's life.

Either way, when Sasha stood at the top of the stairs and bellowed "Lauren" before disappearing back into her office, she'd gratefully dropped off the bar and stripped off her grips.

"What does he want?" Kaylie was both curious and friendly.

Lauren shrugged.

Sasha shifted a pile of papers of her desk when she sat down. Lauren eyed up her torn hands and after wiping her hands down with the antibacterial wipes she had grabbed from her gym bag, applied a thick coating of Neosporin.

He cleared his throat and she abandoned her task.

"How are you?"

Lauren held up her hands pointedly. "It looks like a stuck my hand in a garbage disposal." It wasn't actually that bad.

"You're not excited about the big New Years' Eve Rager you're planning on attending?" Sasha's tone was deceivingly calm.

She looked up sharply to meet Sasha's raised eyebrow.

"How did you..."

"I do like to keep an eye on press released written about my gymnasts, particularly when they're written by my ex-girlfriend, and Austin going without a date would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?"

"It's not the first time I've been in public with Austin." Lauren pointed out, as calmly as she could manage.

"This is a drunken, all-night party…"

"A month before nationals." Lauren cut him off "Its New Years' Eve. We'll go, we'll dance, we'll watch the fireworks. That's it. We'll be in bed before one, up by nine, and still in for extra training on New Year's Day."

"Good, because you have a 10am conditioning session."

Lauren almost protested. She felt the words swell in her throat but instead she pushed them down.

"What are you doing for New Years?" She asked instead

"I'm not in training for _Nationals!_" Sasha stressed.

"I meant" the idea grew in Lauren's head "if you didn't have a date or anything, seeing as how we're not doing anything wrong, you could come chaperone or whatever. Bring Kim" Lauren suggested "I know Becca wants to go, you could even bring Summer. Make it a proper Rock event, that way we get to watch the fireworks and then we'll do all the conditioning you want the next day."

"Yes you will." Sasha pointed out, but he was contemplative even if he didn't show it to Lauren.

"So we can go?"

"I will let you know." Sasha insisted. "Let me see your hands"

She held them out. Apart from the big rip which was coated in Neosporin, the others were red and swollen. The balls of fluid could be seen under the surface in deep blisters that were turning into calluses.

"Alright, wrap this and then start floor with Janet." Sasha dismissed her.

"Awesome." She chirped.

Kaylie was waiting for her by the bars but Carter stepped alongside her as she came down the stairs.

"Are we in trouble?" He asked, taking a sip from his glass of water.

She shook her head.

"Lunch today?"

Lauren nodded. "Austin has some GQ interview." She pointed out "so it'll be just us."

Carter nodded "twelve?"

"Perfect." She smirked and he gave her a little grin back that made her smirk split into an actual smile.

smile.

"Did you want me to spot you?" Lauren was feeling uncharacteristically charitable when she returned to the uneven bars. "I've got ten minutes before floor."

Kaylie instead scowled. "Do you have to do that in front of me?" Lauren knew what she was talking about but she still half-cocked her head to the side with a casual "what?"

"You and Carter. You're the one who told me Sasha isn't stupid like Marty. He's not just going to let you get away with that on the gym floor. Carter already missed nationals once."

"Because of you." Lauren pointed out. "and you're right, Sasha's not stupid and yet he hasn't done anything. Don't pretend this is about what Sasha will do, if you have something to say, say it."

"I just don't think he's the right guy for you." Kaylie crossed her arms defensively.

They'd been 'made up' less than a day and already they were getting into it.

"I thought you said you were fine with me and Carter." Lauren crossed her arms as well and thought to herself it was like a Mexican standoff.

"It's not like I still want him." Kaylie insisted forcefully. "I dumped him, remember? Before I won nationals. I just don't understand why you want him. I mean, he's a cheater who didn't even want you after you lost your viriginity to him. He kept dating me, rememeber? Is that really the guy you want to be with?"

Lauren's knuckles had turned white.

"All relationships are complicated. If you break it down like that _you're the bitch who dated the guy I liked, iced me out when you became famous and then now wants to be my friend because I'm winning."_

Kaylie gaped "Come on Lo, you know its not like that."

Lauren shrugged. "It's complicated with Carter as well."

"I'm just trying to be honest." Kaylie told her. "I want to be that sort of friend."

"Well me, being honest." Lauren replied "All I know is when I wanted to be a part of your life, I did everything, including risking getting caught on camera with a joint, to make it up to you because you meant something to me. Try being that sort of friend."

With that, Lauren turned and headed for the mat, leaving Kaylie gaping behind her.

Julie was running tumbling passes for anyone and everyone.

Lauren's tumbling was precise in placement, and her short stature helped but she was still too chunky to manage the power moves Kaylie and increasingly Emily were capable of. She could never get lazy and counteracted the low degree of difficulty with combinations, which was what she was practicing that day.

It meant while Emily and Kaylie could flick-flack into a power move, she lined up one after another across the mat.

"Good Lauren." Janet insisted. "Keep that core strong, Watch your arms."

She landed her double whip into a double back cleanly. While most gymnasts would have flinched at the blind landing that was the easy part for Lauren. What gave her trouble was her two and half twisting straight she had to do next. She'd take a double blind landing over a single power move any day.

She was nailing it though, when Sasha required her attention, the entire gym's in fact.

"Your attention" Sasha summoned all of his gymnasts to the foot of the stairs. "As I'm sure you're all aware, New Year's Eve is almost upon us. The Rock rules of no drinking, no dating and no parties is in full effect. Should any of contradict these, you will find yourself suspended for nationals. Ask Carter Anderson how that feels." He insisted. Carter winced when he felt eyes settle on him but Sasha quickly reclaimed their attention. "Some of you probably think you can get away with sneaking off to do something but I always find out." It was the girls' turn to shift nervously. "So this year" Sasha continued "there will be additional conditioning at 10 am on New Year's Day. It will be brutal and if you have been drinking it will be downright impossible. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sasha." They all answered dutifully. Austin, Carter and the few junior boys serious enough to train during the day shifted uncomfortably as they felt Sasha's eyes focus on them. They were normally left out of edicts like this.

"Now that's out of the way, I am aware of the tradition of ringing in the New Year by staying up until midnight and watching the fireworks. Should any girl wish to do that, she and her family, are welcome to join myself and the coaching staff at the KCNC-TV all-ages party in Denver. It begins at eight and it will end for all of you, immediately after the fireworks at 12.15, which will allow you to get enough sleep so that conditioning does not kill you." The girls started whispering.

Sasha sighed "Unless you'd prefer we do night conditioning instead?" He snapped. The girls went silent. "I thought so. Any of you who do attend will remember that you are representing your club and act appropriately. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sasha." They answered, but they were already giggling.

Austin and Carter met Lauren as fast as was possible.

"What, exactly did you say to him?" Carter asked his girlfriend.

"That we deserved to celebrate the New Year?" Lauren played coy which caused Carter to wrap an arm around her shoulders

"I'm so in love with you right now." He whispered quickly, causing her to laugh.

"Well sometimes I use my powers for good." She joked with a wink.

"M.J. thanks you, I'm sure." Austin insisted, joining them. "I guess we're celebrating New Years then."

"I guess we are." Lauren couldn't stop the grin on her face. Becca thowing herself at the gymnast did manage to knock it out of her briefly though.

"So seriously" Lauren snuck too one side with Becca while the girls still giggled. "You'll have to be careful, if anything goes down between you and Bennet." Lauren raised a pointed eyebrow.

"We haven't even met yet." Becca blushed red. "You really think she'll like me?"

"What's not to like?"

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear?" The younger gymnast bemoaned. She wasn't even going through the motions of stretching.

Lauren chuckled. "I have the perfect plan. It's called arbitrary coherence. I wrote an essay on it for school. Basically you wear a really slutty dress, preferably something that your mother bought that looked innocent when she bought it but since you've grown and with your new bra, looks slutty, and then when she makes you change, wear a different dress that's a lot more modest but still much cooler than what she would normally let your wear. Like that green and black one."

"Do you think it'll work?" Becca looked like next years' Christmas had come early.

Lauren shrugged. "Always did for me."

Even Payson was talked into attending, and it was all the girls were talking about. She's attempted to get Lauren on her side but it was a lost cause.

"Lauren, please tell me you're not going to this ridiculous New Year's Eve Party."

"Actually, I am." Lauren informed them smugly. "I'm the reason we all get to go, M.J. put out a press release saying I was going."

"M.J." Kaylie said shortly. "Since when is M.J. repping you?"

Lauren shrugged. "We haven't signed any papers yet but she's been giving me advice on public appearances and interviews and stuff since Austin and I started being, you know, Austin and I."

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?" Payson queried "her being Austin's manager as well."

"We have compatible interests. Besides, she's doing all the nationals videos again as well."

"Can she represent you and Kaylie at the same time?" Emily asked.

"Why not?" Lauren asked "I mean. It's ridiculous that she could only represent two gymnasts at a time. There's no reason for Kaylie to lose an agent just because she wants to rep me. Her firm even did some work for Kelly Parker.

"My parents don't want me doing any promotional stuff until after nationals." Kaylie said quietly. "So it doesn't matter anyway."

"Anyway." Lauren brushed over the conflict "the point is New Years' Eve. It's going to be totally epic!"

"I might not be able to come." Emily admitted "Damon's in town for like, two days, and I think he's already made plans."

"Oh no." Lauren stated as seriously as she could manage. "Whatever will we do without you?"

Luckily, Kaylie picked up the slack, asking Emily "I thought you and Damon were on a break until 2012."

Lauren couldn't care less but she lay back and let the words wash over here. There could be something useful there…

"… his old band is playing in Denver."

"what?" Lauren sat up straight.

"Damon's old band is playing in Denver on New Year's Eve."

"Oh god." Lauren threw an arm across her face. "I have mutual friends with Emily Kmetko, kill me."

"You're going to see the Shelter Pups?" Emily demanded.

"The whole Rock is."

* * *

**Chapter Break - The Days that Followed**

* * *

Kim had been cautious about New Year's Eve, since Becca had declared that if Sasha was letting them go, she had to be allowed.

When Becca had told her the dress she planned on wearing, it had felt too good to be true. Payson had reluctantly been dragged into the spirit and had purchased a new dress using a Christmas gift voucher, much to Kim's delight. Then the icing on the cake, Mark could stick around until the fourth before flying back to Minnesota.

But Kim knew it was too good to be true, and that was confirmed when Becca stepped into the lounge room where Kim was sitting with Mark.

Her husband could even form words but Kim managed too.

"No, absolutely not."

"Really?" Becca snapped "of course I'm not wearing this! It looks awful! I look like the hooker a paedophile would pick up on a street corner."

Her family gaped.

"How would you possibly know that?" Payson asked. "What does that even look like anyway?"

"Like I'm old and gross but dressed in little girls' clothes."

Kim changed the subject. "What about your orange dress? With the straps."

"It would make me look like Chloe Kmetko, and not because of the colour!"

"Well maybe you could borrow one of Payson's dresses." She looked to her eldest daughter who shrugged.

"I have a perfect dress." Becca insisted.

"Alright." Kim caved for expediency's sake. "I will see this dress. I will consider it. That's all."

Becca hurriedly changed and came out.

"No." Her father said instantly. "That is far too short."

"I'll wear tights." Becca turned to her mother "thick black tights."

Kim sighed. "thick black ones, and no heels."

"Done. Thank you." Becca bounced back to her room

Kim caught her on the way out and frowned in surprise at Becca's singular make-up of a hint of eyeshadow and liner.

"Is that what you're doing with your hair?" She asked of Becca's normal loose locks.

"Lauren said she'd put a braid in it when we got there."

"Okay, well, let's go then."

M.J. was unmissable on the redcarpet, in sky high stilletos, a dress that cost the same as Mark's fortnightly wage and a blackberry clasped in manicured hand.

"Good evening MJ." Kim spoke to the publicist. "I didn't know you were responsible for this event."

"I'm not, I'm starting video profiles for nationals again on the 2nd, I thought I'd do a little handholding for Austin while I was here. I don't believe we've met." She held out her hand to Kim's husband

"This is my husband Mark, and our youngest daughter Becca."

"A pleasure."

"Well you know how we feel about agents."

"Of course, I'll leave you to traverse the carpet yourself then."

The blackberry reappeared until there was something worthy of her attention.

Payson, escorted by her parents, headed inside.

They were one of the first families to arrive. Sasha was nursing the one beer he had allocated for himself at the bar. Steve and Chloe were holding court at a table with a few other parents. Emily and Damon were in a booth snuggling unsubtly.

Payson hovered nervously at the bar, sipping on a glass of apple cider her father had ordered for her. It was with great relief that her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Pay, its Kaylie, I'm just arriving. Can you bring Lauren and Emily down and we'll get some red carpet shots? My Dad thinks it'll be great publicity."

"Lauren isn't here yet, but I can bring Emily down?"

Payson waited for Kaylie's response.

"Okay, yeah, do that."

Emily and Damon, who'd tagged along, met Kaylie on the red carpet and Payson felt ridiculous exchanging air kisses for the benefit of the media, especially as Kaylie dug her nails into Payson and held the position, just in case the photographers hadn't gotten the shot the first time.

Eventually, Kaylie picked up on the fact that the photographers had gotten bored and she'd given a sound bite to anyone who might have wanted one and headed upstairs.

Her father had taken the table opposite of Steve Tanner and was clearly attempting to start his own court by summoning parents and interrogating them on how their own daughters were going while bragging about how Kaylie was their best chance to beat Genji at worlds.

Lauren showed up, dressed to the nines, in sky high heels and a short dress only slightly redeemed by the fact that the skirt was structured, which made it seem bigger, if not longer. The masterful piece of machinery known as her strapless push up, padded bra was put to excellent use.

MJ stepped into gear, positioning photographers for the best shots and then mediating comments. She guided Laurent through a few.

"Ringing in her new year with team mates? I can't think of a better way to spend the night? How to I feel about nationals? I can't wait. Oh I think America's got a great shot at team gold at worlds."

"Lauren… do you think it's a good idea to be partying this close to nationals?"

"Well while I might not have Austin's constitution, this is a Rock approved event. I'll be up bright and early for training tomorrow."

"Who are you wearing?"

"Lauren, what's your relationship with Austin Tucker?"

"He's my teammate of course!"

She even made sure to drag Carter into a few photos. There was no guarantee they'd be picked up, but she tried.

Austin, a pro, wrapped up a blog interview with "I know some of the guys in a band, the Shelter Pups, they hooked me up with this awesome party. Good music, my teammates, where else would I want to be?"

"and those teammates include Lauren Tanner?"

"Those teammates especially include Lauren Tanner." He winked.

"Alright, thanks guys."

He waved them off.

Inside Lauren giggled. "So that was fun."

"Yeah, you think?" Carter joked. "One of them might even have gotten my name right."

"Just wait until Nationals." She promised him.

"MJ wants us to wait a minute." Austin announced and the agent did indeed show up.

"Austin… and Lauren and Carter. Lovely. I just wanted to give you a quick rundown of the rest of the night. There will be limited press with all-access passes. Several photographers, one for the television station, one for the club, a few bloggers. Keep remarks brief and Lauren and you, Carter, can't afford to get caught with any alcohol, if you drink, do it out of glasses and don't talk to anyone you don't know personally."

"We're not drinking. Nationals is in less than a month."

"Right." MJ eyed Austin sceptically.

"Oh, we'll sober." Austin surprised her.

"Well there shouldn't be any problems then. Call me." She added "if you have any though, _at all_. Even if you just think you said something you shouldn't have to someone who _might_ be a reporter. Capiche?"

"I have done this before." Austin told her.

"American soil is different."

She waved them all farewell with a manicured hand and headed out.

"Shall we?" Austin offered.

Upstairs, Lauren was the picture of grace, greeting everyone and chatting before scowling at some juniors to vacate the booth beside Payson, Kaylie and a close Emily and Damon.

Austin even greeted Damon politely enough.

Then Becca bounced over and dragged Lauren to the bathroom.

When she returned and spun, Payson blanched. What she hadn't seen before was that the dress was low cut at the back as well, sitting just above Becca's bra line. Lauren had braided Becca's hair idencially to her own, in a crown that framed her face and left her back bare. With the smear of red lipstick Becca had gone from her little sister to a Lauren clone in five minutes.

"There is no way Mom's letting you wear that." Payson told her.

"She already said I could wear it, all I did was changed my hair." Then Becca discovered that you couldn't toss your hair when it was braided and settled for sinking into the seat next to Lauren.

"Any word from Razor and Bennett?" She asked Carter.

"Yeah, they're setting up but he said they'll come up before they start."

"Awesome." Lauren nudged Becca.

Silence reigned awkwardly until Kaylie told Lauren. "I like your dress."

"Thanks." She took the opportunity to jump up and spin. "I like yours too. That pink really suits you."

"Thanks." Kaylie smiled at the connection. "I was thinking of getting a leo in this colour for nationals."

"That'd be cute." Lauren agreed.

"Have you picked yours yet?"

Lauren shrugged. "Red maybe, or green. Maybe orange."

"We should totally have a sleepover and go through the latest GK catalogue. I bet they'd do a rush customisation for you, if I asked." Kaylie nodded resolutely. They were her sponsors.

"Oh my god, and then you could braid each other's hair and play dress up barbie while talking about boys, or is it boy?" A caustic voice cut in, causing Lauren to turn. Kaylie expected Lauren to eviscerate what she saw as an Emily clone. Instead Lauren's face twisted into a mocking smile.

"Bennett."

"Lauren."

The pair hugged and then Razor half-hugged Lauren as well, before doing the manly bro thing across a table with Carter and Austin and nodding in Damon's direction.

"Where's the rest of the band?" Carter asked.

"Setting up, just thought we'd come say hi and thanks for getting us some press."

"No problem." Austin informed him. "Thanks for the invite."

""Does everyone know everyone? Payson, Kaylie, Emily, Damon… Razor and Bennet… and this is Becca."

"Hi." Lauren's protégé muttered nervously.

Bennett flashed a quick smile "Hey."

"Hi Becca." Razor was ever polite.

They all squeezed in and Bennett, in between Lauren and Becca, began speaking. "So you're the old me." She addressed Damon.

"Or you're the new me?" He joked

"Except I'd never abandon my band for a solo career and green day tour to impress a girl."

"Whoah." Razor laughed nervously. "Bennet's just a tad protective."

Her smile was halfway between a scowl and a smirk. "That's me. I'm all about the caring and protective shit."

"Mmm" Lauren jumped in "how's the new album coming."

"Great."

"Really, cause I'm not attaching my name if it's bad."

"Please, sweetie, it's going to be so _badass_ you're going to be screaming into the blogosphere about it."

"How's your album going?" Razor nodded in Damon's direction.

"Good, I mean… I've got a few tracks down, after the tour, and now I'm just writing… you know, I was thinking maybe I'd stick around actually."

"Awesome." Bennett popped the word in her mouth.

"Alright, and that's our cue to go finish setting up." Razor reached around a squished Becca to seize Bennett's wrist. "Let's go."

"By-e." Bennett called. She pressed a kiss to Lauren's cheek with a smirk. "We'll dance later, yeah?"

"Sure." Lauren nodded but grinned with Bennett smiled at Becca too, "you should come too, _Becca._"

After they left, silence reigned until Austin drawled.

"It's so nice to see you bonding, Lo. Making friends with other girls your own age…" He gave off a fake shiver of delight "being nice… makes me proud."

"Shut up." Lauren growled.

Carter draped an arm along behind her that Kaylie definitely noticed.

"Just for that, you're dancing with us." Lauren informed Austin.

"Oh I look forward to it."

Sasha came over to greet those he hadn't spoken to already, and Lauren and Becca followed him back to the bar, leaving Austin, Carter and Damon to some awkward 'boy talk,' while Kaylie, Payson and Emily went to the bathroom together.

"So?"

"So what?" Becca blushed.

"So, do you like her?"

"She barely said two words to me."

"So you can chat later." Lauren caught the bartender's attention and ordered for both of them.

Becca took a sip out of the glass and made a face.

"It's good for you." Lauren told her "and when you're not training a month before nationals you add vodka."

"Who's adding vodka?" Sasha's voice interrupted.

"No one." Lauren chirped back before holding out her champagne glass of soda and lime juice. Sasha sniffed it.

She smirked.

"Carry on."

"Bye Sasha." She called after him.

Then the girls came back from the toilet and Payson announced "Mom wants to see you."

"Yipee." Becca slid off of her barstool without much grace and followed Payson in a huff, leaving a seat free for Kaylie.

"Emily, why don't you go talk to Damon." Kaylie informed the girl who disappeared.

"Is Emily not being a loyal acolyte?" Lauren took a sip, causing Kaylie to frown.

"Are you drinking?"

"You're worse than Sasha." Lauren informed her before flagging the same bartender. "one more?"

Kaylie watched him make it before taking a sip.

"I can't believe you're being friends, with Payson's kid sister."

"It's not like we're besties. She wanted some guidance." At Kaylie's look Lauren snapped "Don't worry, I'm teaching her how to braid hair and land beam routines, not steal boyfriends."

Kaylie froze, eyes wide. "I just don't get why you can be everyone's friend but mine."

Lauren sighed. "I am your friend, Kay. Okay? Look at us, sitting here, being friendly."

"Not like you and that other girl." Kaylie snapped "why do you even like her? She's like a _rocker_, and you hate Emily."

"Alright, Bennett and Emily are nothing alike. Emily's a whiny little bitch, Bennett's… not. I can have more than one friend, Kaylie."

"It just feels like you don't care about me anymore." The national champ huffed.

"Well maybe that's how I felt when Payson was out of the gym and it was just you and Emily, and you made it seem like you were doing me a favour every time you acknowledged my existence!"

"Well I didn't mean to act like that." Kaylie pouted.

"Yeah, Kaylie, you did. So if you want to be friends that's great. Bennet, Becca, Austin and I are dancing later, you could join us, but my days of following you around like a puppy? Are done. Besides" Lauren informed her "you have Emily for that."

* * *

**Chapter Break - The Days that Followed**

* * *

As the night wore on, and she stood between Austin and Carter, Lauren couldn't think of a better way to bring in the New Year.

The Shelter pups began their set with an upbeat rock number, Bennet rocking out on lead and on the mike.

"They're actually not bad." Austin told Lauren who smiled.

They played A Rolling Stones cover and then Joan Jett's iconic _Crimson and Clover_.

"Alright, so the next few songs are from our upcoming album" Bennett informed the crowd in a low voice. Sweat had caused her make up to run, and her shirt had been caught on her guitar and dragged low, exposing the top of her bra. "They're inspired by a girl who's here tonight, so this one's for you…"

"She's talking about you Lauren Tanner." Razor cut in.

"So this is for you, and the crazy shit people willingly sign themselves up for." Bennett took back the lead.

The song was slightly explicit but vague enough that Razor had probably mentioned the no dating rock rule to Bennett.

Lauren laughed and cheered appropriately until finally the set finished and Razor finished up with "That's it for us, We're the Shelter Pups, thanks for listening. Keep an eye out for our upcoming album. It will probably be called _the Shelter Pups_. Next up is D.J. Lucious."Razor stumbled over the name.

"You inspired a music album." Austin teased, repeating "you inspired a music album."

"Well, me and all the crazy shit people willingly sign up for." Lauren retorted right back before following the path Carter cut to the bar. He grabbed them three bottles of water that Lauren drank hungrily. Even in the sectioned off area it was sweaty. She was thankful for her longlasting red lipstick.

"Lauren!" Becca caught up with her. To Lauren's delight she looked just like she did the last time Lauren had seen her.

"What did your mum have to say?"

"Oh, just behave yourself, the usual. Did you see her? Her band is incredible."

'Well don't tell Razor it's her band but yes. You like her more now?"

Becca grinned.

"Okay. Hydrate and then we're dancing." She nudged Becca back towards the table.

Kaylie caught her arm. "So she wrote a song about you." The brunette stated.

"Inspired by me, she and Razor did, yeah."

"You know if someone wrote a song about how much of a bitch I was, I wouldn't consider them my friend."

"Well you're not me." Lauren replied and then used the sentence she always knew would end a conversation with Kaylie. "Excuse me, Carter's waiting."

Unfortunately, Bennett reappeared when Becca had been dragged off by a girl named Annabelle who was apparently getting a photo of all the juniors. Becca had rolled her eyes at Lauren but had followed her, which just left Lauren, for Bennett to grab.

Lauren followed her eagerly onto the dance floor and got lost in the beat. She'd always been a slutty dancer and at one point stepped forward to link her hands with Bennett's so she could question "So, Becca?"

"Is she even legal?"

"You're not even legal." Lauren retorted. "Besides, do you really care about _legal?_ I can smell the vodka."

"Fair point. We should do shots."

"Training." Lauren reminded her "and that's the thing. Don't lead Becca down a trail of physical decrepitude a month before nationals."

"What about moral decrepitude?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to lead her." Lauren smirked.

Eventually, slick with sweat and filled with a rush from dancing, they clamoured back upstairs. Lauren grabbed two bottles of water, knowing Bennett wouldn't care enough to hydrate and then headed for the table.

Damon had disappeared, to Lauren's delight, and the boys were deep in discussion, when Lauren announced herself.

"Hello boys. Having fun."

"Saw you dancing." Carter noted. His eyes were lit up "that was fun."

"You should join me." She insisted, gulping down water. She slid up beside him, her dress clinging to her sweaty skin.

"With this music? No chance?"

"One song?"

"Maybe later."

"Fine, Austin?"

"Sure. He offered a hand. "Are you joining us Bennet?"

"Yeah." Bennett sipped at the water Lauren had handed her unconsciously. "you bet."

"We just need Becca. I'll grab her."

Becca was uncomfortably stuck in a conversation with her mother and some other mothers and daughters from the Rock.

"Bex, we're dancing." Lauren just launched herself into the conversation and then realised it also contained her father.

"Hello Lauren. Having fun?"

"So much." Lauren grinned. "Becca?"

"Okay. Is this with…"

"Bennett and Austin." Lauren declared.

"Wait, who is this _Bennett?"_

"Bennett from the band." Lauren skimmed over.

"Can we come too?" Lisa, one of the other juniors asked.

Lauren smiled; sickly sweet "Sweetie, didn't anyone ever tell you, you can do anything you like."

Becca laughed and followed Lauren downstairs and onto the dance floor. Austin and Bennett had been waiting by the edge awkwardly.

"Come on." Lauren took Austin's hand and drew herself close. "I've scandalised the parents, let's give them something to talk about."

He pulled her flush against her. "You just like causing trouble don't you?"

"Haven't you heard?" Lauren smirked, turning her back to Austin. "They wrote a song about it."

To Lauren's delight Becca had grown less awkward and seemed to be enjoying Bennett's company, even if she was ripping off half of Lauren's moves.

She even caught sight of Carter at one point, watching from above, met his eyes and danced slowly, trying to prove the point that she was seducing him, even as she danced with Austin.

Eventually, she must have proved her point because he disapeared and then reappeared on the dancefloor.

"You're dancing." She pointed out.

"It's eleven for that one dance."

Austin, apparently at ease anywhere, gracefully stepped back but stayed close enough he wasn't entirely surrounded by the girls eager for his attention. He nodded at Razor who was more than happy to take advantage of Austin's fans.

Carter automatically cupped her body with his hands. The top of her thighs, her waist. She pressed into him. They weren't really properly dancing, just pressed together making eyes. She could feel each of his strong fingers holding onto her tight. Her mouth parted slightly at his grip and unrelenting eye-contact.

When the song changed she stepped even closer and stretched up in her heels to whisper, "want to get out of here?"

Austin was grabbed, along with a flushed Becca and Bennett. Razor trailed along, disappointed but not overly so by the lack of available girls.

"Where are we going?"

Carter pulled Lauren flush against him in the corridor and touched her cheek. His other hand was too busy holding onto her thigh under her dress.

"To watch the fireworks." She pulled away to find what she was looking for and almost ran smack bang into a bartender.

"This area is staff only." He informed her.

"Here's a hundred bucks." Austin stepped forward. "Where's the fire exit?"

"Corridor on the left. You need to jam it open if you want to get back in."

The alley connected to the main street but had a good enough view of the sky itself if you lingered in the shadow.

Carter had her up against a wall fast enough and she moaned a little in the back of her throat before hissing in displeasure. "Wait... Austin." She called

"I'll keep an eye out." He nodded, "enjoy yourself." Lauren smirked and then sunk back against the wall and into Carter's embrace. He was half hard against her and she wasn't exactly complaining.

When the fireworks started the bang made Lauren jump and then laugh.

"Happy new year." Carter wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Happy new year." She repeated. As fireworks illuminated the filthy alleyway Lauren was standing in, she almost laughed again. Instead, she took in Becca Keeler, cautiously looking away from the fireworks to plant a tentative kiss on her dance partner.

She took in Razor, casually leaning, grinning at the fireworks while uncontrollably glancing at Becca and Bennett every ten seconds.

And then there was Austin, watching the fireworks. Lauren didn't know it, but when Carter had her up against a wall, he'd been staring at them.

Now he crossed his arms across his chest and his million dollar face was tightened in pain.

As the fireworks drew to a close, Lauren exchanged one final squeeze with Carter before stepping over.

"Happy new year." She told him, before hugging him tight.

"You too." He whispered back. "You're going to have a great year, Lo. You know that?"

"You are as well." She pointed out cheerfully.

"I don't want to do this again." He told her quietly.

"What?" She frowned, pulling back.

"This is the last year. I've made my new year's resolution, I'm calling M.J. Its time, Lo. I'm spending next year with Olly."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so happy for me."

"I am." She stated resolutely. "Because you deserve to be happy, and if coming out is going to do that, well then I support you." She hugged him again. "I… just."

"What, Lo?"

"You know you're my hero, okay?"

Austin couldn't help the mocking grin. "Your hero?"

"Yes, okay! My hero. I want your career, and your life and everything. You've got it all. You'll get your happy ending."

"Yeah." Austin grinned. "You think?"

"You've earned it."

He sighed and hugged her tight. "I couldn't have survived this year without you, you know?"

"You haven't known me a full year."

"It feels like it."

"Yeah." Austin sighed, before catching sight of an enthusiastic Becca and Bennett and laughing. "God, I feel old."

Austin slung an arm around her waist. "It's going to be a great year."

"Hey" Razor called out from back near the door. "I hate to break up the party, but somebody's going to come looking for us soon.

"Right." Austin nodded resolutely and then tossed Lauren over his shoulder. She squealed and then caught sight of Carter and grinned.

At the door, Carter led them through, followed by Bennett and Becca, hands tightly grasped. Becca paused to kiss Lauren's cheek "best night ever." She insisted.

"Hey Lo." Austin told her quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything to anyone yet, okay?"

"Of course."

"I mean it."

'You really think I'd tell somebody now?"

"Not even Carter, or Olly." He insisted. "These things… they have a way of getting out, and I just… I want to do it on my terms."

"With my help" Lauren insisted. "I mean, if you want it."

"I want it."

Carter's voice interrupted them. "Are you guys coming?"

They were all waiting, and Lauren smiled as Austin tossed an arm around Carter.

"Ready for a good year, my young protégé?"

"Your protégé?"

Austin shrugged and withdrew.

Carter looped his own arm back around Austin's shoulders. "_Austin Tucker's young_ protégé," He grinned "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Chapter Break - The Days that Followed**

* * *

**Review Replies**

LaurenBrogs89 - Thanks for the review! I'm always glad to hear from someone else who thinks there's more depth there. I think it'll be interesting now they're doing a third season because the second half of two was such a turning point. I saw on Cassie Scerbo's tweets that she retweeted that for once she'd like to see Lauren being chased, which I think is sweet, though I'm loathe at the role Summer might be playing in her life in season three. Anyway, I hope you like this

ELM-Tree10 - Thanks! You know how much I value your reviews and don't worry too much about the Kmetkos, if you know what I mean ;-) Hopefully you'll keep liking this :D

Iargyrop – thanks. The Kaylie/Lauren situation will continue to be complicated, but I wanted to get into the fact that it's not always as simplistic as all or nothing in terms of friendship. Steve told Chloe Kmetko who told Emily who told everyone was how everyone found out? Did I not write that clearly? Needless to say, Lauren is upping her game in terms of gym politics and she wont forget! Hope to hear from you soon!.

Luv2Live - I am so sorry for the lateness! I meant to update the day we messaged but I just couldn't get this right. Lauren and Sasha will be having ongoing fun. I like writing their relationship but I just don't think they're at the bonding point where I can throw him in as someone Lauren goes too yet. Plus I have fun writing Lauren/Austin, which is very prevalent this chapter. Lauren and Sasha will be having their moments soon though. In terms of the girls, well its complicated. As they've shown on the show, teams form bonds, but its not that simple. Anyway, I hope you liked this!

**So that's it, a New Year, New resolutions, Old and new friendships. Interesting to think when I started writing this it was close to New Year's Eve. What's coming up? The last stretch before nationals… What could possibly go wrong?**

**So if you made it this far you've read 100,000 words about teenage gymnasts! Congrats! Can you write a few words about my writings about teenage gymnasts? Please! Write a thousanth of what I wrote! pretty please?**

******Thank you lovlies.**  



	16. Going Pro

**Going Pro.**

**So, a new chapter, new drama. Review replies are at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

On the first day of the New Year, Lauren exited her house clutching her third cup of strong black tea.

"Good morning." Austin was far too cheerful, considering the hour. Lauren jumped into the back and leant forward to give Carter a solid kiss. They kept up the awkward angle until Austin started talking.

"I'm great Lo, thanks for asking. Had an awesome time last night. M.J. thinks I make a great hetero…"

He broke off and almost swerved when Lauren laid a giant slobbering kiss (almost a lick) on his cheek.

"Good morning then." She told him before settling back. She met Carter's eyes quickly but he let out a blast of laughter which set them all off.

The gym was full but the buzz was low. No one had gotten to bed before 1.30 and now they all flopped on the mats in horror, going through the motions of warming up half-heartedly

"Good Morning!" Sasha greeted them all. "I hope you all had a fun time last night." They all waited for the reprimand with baited breath but it didn't come. Evidently the punishment would be reprimand enough.

"We're going to start with the bars. There should be twenty two of you here… warm up and then one hundred pull ups, _in unison_." There was a mumbled groan. "then we'll get serious."

"Austin, Carter… excellent. You'll be doing it double time for a nice even 200. 10 laps to warm up then get ready."

"Can we have music?" Lauren asked of Sasha.

He considered it before answering with a slightly too delighted "No." then he added "Try talking to your team mates."

Lauren groaned and then realised Kaylie and Payson could hear her.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Payson snapped. Lauren frowned but then Becca bounded over and pointed out hickey her family had definitely noticed. She was grinning broadly.

"I told them it was Razor." She lent in too whisper, causing Lauren's eyebrows to shoot up.

"Okay then." Lauren added that to the basket of secrets she was keeping lately.

- chapter break -

* * *

They conditioned through to two-thirty, it had left them all raw.

Kaylie Cruz loved every second of it.

She knew her lead up to nationals could have been worse but it didn't feel like it. Since the point when Sasha had convinced her parents she had an eating disorder, it felt like her life was even more out of control.

She basically lived in lockdown. If she wasn't under the watchful eyes of her parents she was at the gym where, yes, she had noticed there was always at least one coach noting down every single piece of exercise she did. All her food was carefully measured and then given to her under a watchful eye. She was sure even Payson had been given strict instructions for the rare opportunity she wasn't being watched by a coach or parent, or both. That was the cost if she didn't want to stop gymnastics altogether and attend a clinic instead.

It especially didn't help that Lauren was landing everything and had absolutely no disciplinary action taken whatsoever, despite the fact that she'd been barfing since as long as Kaylie could remember.

Which was why, once conditioning was finished, Kaylie was handed a bowl of fruit and Greek yoghurt by her determined looking father while Lauren stayed on the mat with basically all the other gymnasts.

She stood, filming Austin with a training cam as he ran through his vault. He shrugged out his shoulders then ran through a handspring vault. It was a warm up vault for him and he popped through it, taking an extra step because he could.

For once, Kaylie finished her food quickly, to her father's suspicion, and handed him the bowl before heading back onto the floor. Sasha's _no parents on the floor_ rule had never seemed like such a good idea before.

Austin upped it to a double tucked front, which was the hardest vault he'd been training lately, and was enough to make huge chunks of the gym take notice, Kaylie included. He stuck it flawlessly the three times he ran through it, each time his face growing more and more serious.

After the third time, he stopped to talk to Lauren and watched the footage, and the rest of the gym bar Kaylie, drifted back to what they were doing.

Except Payson. Payson came and got Kaylie. "Are you ready to start training again?" She checked.

"Another twenty minutes. I just ate."

Payson nodded solemnly. "You can spot me then." She offered magnanimously but Kaylie's eyes had gone back to Austin and Lauren. Carter ran through his own handspring before joining them.

"What? Are they helping her train again?" Payson asked.

Kaylie led Payson over. "What's happening?" She demanded cheerfully of Lauren.

"Austin asked me to film his vault." Lauren replied before turning back to Austin "Are you ready?"

"It looked great" Kaylie assured him.

Austin only replied to Lauren, suddenly serious. "Yeah." Austin nodded, resolved. "Yeah, Let's try this."

"Is he adding the twist?" Payson demanded, when Austin set off for the vault that ended in a pit. "He hasn't competed that since Beijing!"

"He's feeling good today." Lauren assured her but even her face was tight with nerves.

Lauren positioned herself metres back from the vaulting table, so she could film it all.

Austin psyched himself up.

The gymnast lined it up and then ran, full pelt, at the vault before launching himself into the double front salto with the most important half twist.

It was a one of the hardest vaults in the world and one that had earned Austin a gold in vault as well as contributing to his gold in the all-around.

He landed it almost feet first and harmlessly into the foam pit.

Lauren cried "oh my god" and rushed over.

"not so bad, huh?" Austin demanded.

"Close." She assured him. "Very close. Oh my god that's incredible."

She reached in to pull him out only to be hauled in herself.

Kaylie scowled as they beat each other with blocks of foam. The entire gym heard Lauren's shriek when Austin threw her over his shoulder.

"Carter! Help!"

Kaylie almost hadn't noticed her ex, who had been watching the vault from back by the parallel bars. He drolly called "oh I think you brought this on yourself!"

Then Sasha was there, clearing his throat causing Lauren to straighten and clamber out of the pit with as much elegance as was possible. She scowled at Carter, which made Kaylie smile, but then Austin grabbed her from behind with a smug look of his own and tossed her back in. That time she screeched in protest, hauled herself out and scowled before storming off.

Sasha raised an eyebrow at Austin. "Cover the pit." He informed the gymnast. "let's see if you've got a chance of sticking it."

Having the reigning Olympic champion train his gold medal worthy vault at the Rock has the three-fold effect of terrifying, distracting and inspiring the other gymnasts.

For Carter, it was inspiring. As he'd already pointed out, it was easy to forget that the guy who made them awesome scrambled eggs and beat him in Call of Duty (but lost to Carter at Madden) was _Austin Tucker, Olympic Champion_. Sometimes he went into what was designed as the study but served as Austin's (and Olly's) trophy room and just stared.

He didn't notice that when Austin stopped to watch film, or grab some water, or, to Carter's continuing surprise, help Carter with his own lower scoring vault, Sasha's eyes drifted onto the younger gymnast as well.

By the time Carter had to leave, Austin was landing feet first onto the squishy mats the majority of the time. The power of the vault still sent him reeling but that was why he was vaulting into the pit, where he could sprawl harmlessly. This vault could be a contender for nationals, but what everyone in the gym was acutely aware of was that the vault could win a world title and that, especially for the senior gymnasts, made their upcoming competitions suddenly incredibly real.

Lauren had jumped on the vault bandwagon as well and was starting to consistently nail her Rudi on the mats.

Carter paused to watch on his way out of the gym. Then nodded in approval when Lauren noticed and waved goodbye before heading out. The cold January air made his wet hair feel like ice.

He was halfway to his beat up old jeep when he got an eerie sense of deja-vu.

"Anderson, a word?" Sasha had followed him out of the gym. "You're not training late tonight?"

"No, I have plans." Carter told the head coach and then wilted under Sasha's unimpressed gaze. "I have a job. I'm over eighteen, I'm allowed to work under Rock rules."

Sasha's face flickered with something Carter didn't quite understand.

"Are you working tomorrow? After practice?"

"Yeah. I can come in early?" Carter offered up immediately.

"No, it's fine." Sasha nodded. He stepped back towards the gym, leaving Carter Anderson more than a little terrified.

Sasha pulled up Lauren when she popped her ankle two vaults in a row. He let her do one more (always end training on a good note) and then sent her packing. Austin was more determined and kept going. Lauren considered an ice bath but just couldn't be bothered lugging that much ice, so grabbed a bucket full instead and stuck her bad ankle in. She popped the recommended dosage of an anti-inflammatory and settled down.

That was where Sasha found her. With her foot in an ice bucket, her headphones in one ear and a textbook open on her lap.

School work was mandatory for all his fulltime gymnasts, and it wasn't uncommon for them to be seen in the lounge, school book in hand. Back before everything, his elite girls even studied together. The gym got a monthly copy of grades which he glanced over, and in his recent reassessment of Lauren Tanner's file he had found a string of not insustancial marks. Last year he would have discounted it as Steve Tanner either buying grades or rather, not noticed at all. Lauren's grades would have been ticked off as something he didn't have to worry about. He was now determined to notice.

Lauren cared very little for the NGO's rules regarding academic achievement. Her father had laid down the law when she'd forgone middle-school for training full time and that had never changed. He planned on his daughter having a career long past 2012.

Normally, she was well on top of school work and was on track to graduate late 2011, leaving 2012 clear for Olympic training. The fact that she'd spent a fair amount of time being iced out by her teammates had led to her acing her SATs.

However, taking the last month or so into consideration, and considering that nationals were in less than a month away, she was playing catch up, and that was why she'd brought a selection of required reading in and left them in her locker.

"I thought I sent you home." Sasha commented from the doorway before walking in a little further.

"You did." Lauren pointed out, before quickly finishing her highlighting of the appropriate sentence and closing the heavy book.

Sasha lifted the cover of it with the tip of his finger.

"What exactly are they making you read this for?"

"Macroeconomics."

Sasha's eyebrows shot up. "They certainly never had that when I was your age."

Lauren considered making a comment about whether that had been back in the Stone Age, but the moment passed, so instead she just shrugged. "Yeah, it totally sucks."

"Do you mind if I sit?"

She shook her head warily and that only continued when Sasha closed the door. "So… economics. Is that something you're interested in?"

Lauren eyed her coach who had seemingly had a personality transplant. "No, it's sucks, but Dad makes me take it."

"He wants you to have a good education."

"Yeah." Lauren dropped the book onto the floor. "Did you really come in here to talk about why I should take AP classes?"

I just wanted to check in. I thought we could chat." Sasha suggested awkwardly.

Lauren's expression showed her disbelief.

"I know." Sasha let out a little guffaw himself to lighten the mood. "I'm making it a point to check in with all my gymnasts."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "You're going to be _that_ kind of coach now?"

Sasha turned dead serious. "If that's what it takes to keep you girls out of the hospital. I almost lost you, Payson and Kaylie in the same year. I won't accept that." He watched her reaction carefully and he saw just a flicker of something in her eyes. "So" He pressed. "How's life?"

"Fine"

Typical Lauren Tanner

"How's everything at home?"

"Fine"

"Really, you and Chloe and Emily living under one roof and everything's just fine?"

"My father's in love with Chloe Kmetko. I think he's thinking about proposing to her, but he won't, because suddenly he thinks I'm a train wreck and wont handle it, is that what you wanted to hear?"

Now it was Sasha's turn to cock an eyebrow. "He told you that?" He resisted the urge to go find Steve Tanner and shake him, because marriage to Chloe Kmetko, as much as Sasha personally liked the woman, was not what Lauren needed right then.

"He didn't have to. I'm good at figuring out this stuff, remember?" Lauren pointed out. "He looks at her the same way he used to look at Summer, and he spends ages staring at her hands, which I'm presuming isn't some weird kink, though I think I'd actually prefer that."

"After the Olympics you could have a real career with MI6… the CIA I suppose, if you wanted too."

"I plan to be a little too recognisable."

"So… how do you feel about your father proposing?" Sasha questioned awkwardly.

Lauren's smirk turned into a full blown chuckle. "You realise that's not how this works?" She pointed out. "I won't just unburden my soul because you go all touchy feely coach, which, B.T.W. needs work." At his look she added. "By the way."

He winced. "Noted. Am I helping at all here?"

"Here's a hint, when you want someone to spill their inner most secrets or deep dark fears, you have to spill at least one of your own."

Sasha considered that for a long moment before he answered. "I watched my father tear through female gymnasts until they were husks. Shells made up of gymnastic talent and training and they all broke down eventually. I swore I'd never become a coach like him, and now this has happened. First Payson, then Kaylie and you."

Lauren didn't know what to say to that. So she blurted out the first thing that came into her head. "I hate Chloe Kmetko, she's tacky and crude, her clothing perpetually makes me want to hurl and she's my competition's mother, but I would hate it more if Dad resented me."

Sasha nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Lauren scoffed. "What can I do? He has to realise she's awful. It doesn't work if they break up because of me. Then again, it could be worse, it could be Summer."

At his slightly offended look she added a quick "no offense."

"And what exactly is your new found problem with Summer?"

Lauren shrugged. "She's not the person I thought she was." Sasha waited. "I thought she was going to be a good mother, you know, but she's the same as all the others."

"She left you." Sasha deduced.

Lauren shrugged. "If you can't rely on someone, what's the point?"

"Except she didn't leave you." Sasha pointed out. Summer had told him the story of what had happened at Nationals once the news of Lauren's mother had come out. "She stayed at the Rock, didn't she?"

"At her job, the one she needed since Daddy was no longer paying her bills. Besides, once I realised I didn't specifically need a maternal figure, I realised I didn't actually like her that much anyway."

Sasha nodded. There were a few too many issues to confront directly going on there.

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Lauren asked him.

"I'm not going to insult either of us by pretending that you're not having sex, or that you would confirm it to me if you were, but I have to check..." Sasha went bright red and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Lauren smirked. "I'm on the pill, I have an IUD and if I were having sex, I'd always be using condoms, would you like a description of how those work or…"

"Alright." He held up both hands "please, stop. Please!"

"Thank you." Lauren said softly. "and for the record I'm pretty sure your father never brought up birth control with any of his gymnasts, or you know, anything involving feelings that couldn't be printed on a motivational poster."

Sasha nodded.

Lauren changed tacts "So are you talking to all the elite gymnasts?"

"The ones I think I need to talk too."

Lauren gave him a pointed look.

"You're worried about Carter."

"You were his hero and you suspended him for nationals and got him kicked out of home."

Sasha frowned.

"Also please remember that I'm the train wreck, Carter's the stable one."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Austin knocked on the door and then opened it. "Everything okay in here?" He asked.

Lauren considered making a quip about birth control but restrained herself. Instead she smiled broadly. "Peachy"

"Well I'm done, dinner?"

"Are you cooking?" She retaliated. "I want some more Moroccan."

Sasha stood. "Have a good night Lauren, Austin."

"You too… Coach." Lauren told him with an oddly fond smile.

Sasha stepped out of the lounge and then sighed at the collection of gym mum's gathered at the entrance, as close to the floor as they could get without having to deal with his temper. Those women made Chloe Kmetko look tame.

* * *

- chapter break -

When Austin arrived home, there was a second car he hadn't expected in the driveway. He grinned.

"Olly's back early."

"Awesome."

"Olly? Are you here?" Austin called out.

Lauren wrinkled her nose slightly at Olly with his shaggy hair and surfer/snowboarder looks he was not who she would picture Austin with. Nevertheless she greeted him with a warm, "Hi Olly."

"Lauren." He nodded in her direction but he was more concerned with pulling Austin close and devouring his face.

"Hey babe."

"Okay then." Lauren was already rearranging her plans for the night.

"I thought you were up on the slopes?" Austin asked.

"I came back this morning. After last night I was a bit wrecked and there's a storm coming in." He kissed Austin again. "Thought I'd surprise you. Thought you'd be here, though. M.J. didn't get her fill of selling you last night?"

"I had training." Austin reminded him. "I started training my double with a half twist again."

"Cool." Oliver nodded. He stared at Lauren. "So does M.J. want you at something else tonight?"

"No, we were just planning on staying in.

"Right." Olly stated

"But now you're here, Austin doesn't need anyone keeping him company, so I'll go…"

Austin frowned as Lauren collected her bag. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, enjoy him." She smirked.

"I'll call if any cameras show up." Oliver told her.

"M.J.'s at the gym tomorrow afternoon." Lauren reminded Austin. "And she wants to go over schedules for the next month."

"Yeah, she texted. She got us tickets to the playoffs."

"You're going to the Broncos game?" Oliver checked.

"Yeah, want to come?" Austin offered "I'm sure M.J. can get another ticket."

"I wouldn't want to ruin the photo op." He stated tightly before adding pointedly "goodnight Lauren."

"Good night." She responded politely, before kissing Austin's cheek. "Congrats on the vault." She told him, before letting herself out with a little wave.

Torn between returning home and an interest in doing anything else, Lauren found herself at the pizza shack, nibbling on diced raw vegetables and scowling at Razor's mocking commentary on her maths.

* * *

- chapter break -

M.J. Martin arrived with as much fanfare as she had the year before and once again she was looking for the next big thing.

She'd been hoping it was Lauren Tanner. There were reasons why the blonde wouldn't be the perfect product for M.J. to manage. Mostly that she wasn't sure what reception she would get from Lauren's father, and that she wasn't the picture perfect girl next door, but what girl was? Lauren was smart and gorgeous, and only one of those things was essential.

Payson Keeler was the gorgeous girl next door but she knew she had even less of a chance convincing Kim Keeler to let her precious child be sold on the endorsement market. Alex Cruz at least partially blamed her for "pushing his daughter to hard" and Emily Kmetko was a long shot. Still, while she was planning on getting close with all of them, it would have been so much easier if she could lock in Lauren Tanner as a client and then have her win the national championship.

What she'd arrived to see was not a good sign. She was by no means a gymnastics expert but Lauren was not dominating the bars.

She joined Sasha beside the contraption.

"Twice more, Lauren. I want them clean." He called out before talking to M.J. "I want you in my office."

"Take me to dinner first?" M.J. joked in the face of Sasha's serious face.

"We're going to talk before I let you near my gymnasts." The coach insisted.

"So talk."

Sasha's eyes didn't leave Lauren. "Longer." He called out. "You can have stretch and power at the same time. Extend through the rotation. Push, Lauren. Extend. Push through it."

He spoke quietly to M.J. "I'm serious. Wait in my office."

"Alright then."

She headed for the stairs. At the top she turned and watched Lauren complete a far more impressive dismount. She leant on the railing and surveyed the gymnasts beneath her.

"That's good Lauren." Sasha told her. He swung under the wires after she hit the mat. "How did that feel?"

She eyed him up and down. "Like… emotionally?" She smirked. Sasha froze for a minute and then almost laughed. Lauren Tanner was certainly distinct amongst his gymnasts.

"Your bars" He stated pointedly.

She frowned. "It's coming along, I guess. It just doesn't feel right. I could hit my old routine."

"But you won't win gold with it."

Lauren frowned again. "For nationals?"

"No Lauren, not for nationals."

She froze, hand half way in the chalk bucked. Before she could think of a response to that, Sasha questioned. "And how do you feel emotionally?" He added a smirk because it was Lauren Tanner.

"I'm fine." She insisted "As touching as this is."

Sasha grabbed the generic strapping tape left by the bucket as Lauren used the scissors to cut off the tape that was beginning to bunch and slide. He checked the red raw flesh and the tape covering her rips. She held out her hands for him to wrap. "You aren't talking to your teammates again" He prodded.

"Its fine. The dead mother sympathy was bound to run out eventually."

"Is that what this is?"

Lauren shrugged. "It took me a long time and a dead mother to come to terms with the fact that I am who I am, if they don't like me..."

"They're your teammates" Sasha reminded her "and you will have to live with them at least until the Olympics."

Lauren, wrists wrapped, grips tight, took a step back and Sasha was smart enough to recognise her ending the conversation as she turned back to the bars.

"Alright, I want you to run through your entire routine five more times, perfectly, and then you can get up on beam."

- chapter break -

"So it's Lauren Tanner?" M.J. asked, when Sasha pointedly held the door open for her.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before?" Sasha pointed out.

"A lot has changed since last year." M.J. told him. "I heard you're practically engaged."

Sasha chuckled awkwardly "not exactly."

"Well" M.J. stepped closer "maybe we can have a repeat of last year then."

A clear _"ahem" _interrupted them.

"Ah." Sasha scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Summer, I'm sure you remember M.J. Martin?"

"Yes, of course, from the _Seventeen _magazine shoot. How could I forget?"

"Well, don't worry. I'll keep my cameras as unobtrusive as possible this time around." M.J. smiled a smile as fake as plastic. "I promise."

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you." Summer stepped forward "I believe you represent Austin Tucker, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then you must be aware of the damaging relationship he's been having with Lauren Tanner. It's entirely inappropriate."

"Austin's personal life is his own business. Though speaking of which" she pulled out a folder and withdrew several pieces of paper "confidentiality agreements. Guaranteeing you won't be discussing Austin's private life with the press."

"Don't you think this is a little extreme?" Summer asked.

"It's my understanding you haven't been in the business that long" M.J. smiled, sickly sweet. "but we are drawing close to Olympic season, and image matters. Austin skips breakfast, he has an eating disorder, he sees his physio, he's torn an Achilles, he takes a morning off, he's burnt out. There will be enough rumours, he doesn't need to worry about what the people who are supposed to be protecting him are saying to the press."

"You can't expect everyone in this gym to sign these…"

"No, just those with access to his confidential files."

"You have nothing to worry about." Sasha could see right through M.J. "if the press find out about Austin's _training schedule and diet,_ it won't come from me."

Summer glanced between the pair who were having a conversation about something she didn't understand, and felt something uncomfortable twist in her stomach.

Summer scowled but signed the document. M.J. handed her a stack more. "For Kim Keeler and the other staff."

"Summer, will you give us a minute?" Sasha requested. The gym manager left reluctantly.

Sasha tossed his own piece of paper down in front of her. It was nye coverage.

"I take it this is your handiwork?"

"They got some great shots." She noted. There were a collection of pages, most used the same shots, of Austin and Lauren outside the club, a few had more from inside. Austin looked as photogenic as always, but Lauren stole a few shots. Her dress made her look fantastic. The gold detailing on the beige dress was picked up by the photographer, and the angle made her rimmed eyes look huge. She had made more than one online notably dressed list.

"My gymnasts aren't allowed to date." Sasha reiterated.

"I was under the understanding this was a Rock approved event."

"It sets a bad example for the younger girls."

"So you don't have a problem with them dating, you have a problem with the younger girls dating?" M.J. frowned. "Austin and Lauren are a good looking couple. The press loves that's she's curtailed his playboy days. It's a great story."

"Except she hasn't." Sasha snapped. "You're playing a dangerous game here, M.J." he waved in the direction of the confidentiality agreements "and you're putting my gymnast right in the middle of it. You're actively planning the violation of gym policy."

"Lauren put herself in the middle of it, and frankly, it's good for both their careers. Do you know what Austin has done for men's gymnastics?"

"He's put it on a billboard, half naked."

"He has done a lot more than that and you know it. Men's gymnastics has never been as popular as it is today. There has never been this level of interest in the sport. They're covering it on the evening news!"

Sasha sighed. "I heard this already." He confessed "and new year's eve? Fine. Public appearances? But how far are you going to take this?"

"As far as Austin wants me too." M.J. stated firmly.

"Well you know where my line is. They' cant blatently break the rules."

"Of course not." M.J.'s sickly sweet smile reappeared. "We all keep our mouths shut and it'll work out fine. Besides, I don't think your little girlfriend would approve, would you?"

Sasha let her have her prodding fun before getting serious again.

He laid down the rules about his gymnasts for the video profiles.

"Kaylie's father is insisting on being present the entire time. He's here already."

"Fine." M.J. nodded, "Heaven forbid Alex Cruz feel out of control. I wonder where Kaylie gets it from."

Sasha scowled in warning. "I imagine Kim will keep a close eye as well."

"Is Payson willing to talk about the accident? It's a great story."

"I don't see why not." Sasha frowned. "But if she shows any sign of being uncomfortable…"

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle, and Lauren?"

"Be gentle with Lauren as well."

"Really?" M.J. leant provocatively against the desk. "I thought she'd be able to handle the tough questions."

"My problem isn't your video." Sasha snapped. "She'll handle that fine. It's in her head. She's getting everything together. I don't want any _tough questions_ disrupting that."

"Duly noted" M.J. stated "I'll get on the floor."

"Wait." Sasha called. "What about the men?"

"I trained Austin myself. He can handle anything anyone throws at him. Not that I'd ask him anything he couldn't anyway."

"What about Carter Anderson?" Sasha checked.

"Austin's housemate. Didn't he miss nationals last year?" Sasha nodded "and you think he's got a decent shot? Interesting. He's got a great look."

"He's got a great floor." Sasha corrected. We'll see. Just don't interview him until this afternoon, alright? I want to talk to him first."

"anything you like, Sasha."

* * *

- chapter break -

Alex Cruz drove M.J. crazy filming Kaylie. He was nudging her cameraman out of the way so he could constantly check the view finder and jumped in every time a question was asked to tell his daughter.

"You don't have to answer that, sweetie."

Kaylie had hesitated on the question. "How does it feel to be returning to defend your national title?"

"No, its fine." Kaylie stated, which would have to be cut. "It feels great. I'm so grateful, every day, for all my fans, and support and I just want to go out there and do everybody proud."

M.J. nodded, with her sickly sweet smile.

"Do you feel ready for nationals?" Alex barely let her get the question out.

Finally, M.J. had enough to put together a lengthy profile for the off chance Kaylie would win. The girl headed for the floor and the two cameras were set up to film.

Kaylie was prancing through her not inconsiderable floor routine when Lauren Tanner on beam caught her eye. The girl wasn't stupid. She knew M.J. and her team would be around so after she'd finished on bars she had gone to the bathroom and checked her hair and make-up. She looked stunning, even if make-up on a training gymnast was a little unbelievable.

M.J. nudged the cameraman holding the portable camera and pointed out Lauren on beam. "Keep filming." She told Roy, guiding the stationary camera to keep steady with Kaylie.

Lauren, unaware she was being filmed, played with her choreography before launching herself into a combination down the beam. She finished with a flourish.

M.J. had seen impressive gymnastics. It was the flourish and the smirk that got her interested.

"Is there a problem?" Alex interrupted M.J.'s focus.

"No, of course not."

"Then I would appreciate if you would give my daughter, the national champion, the attention she deserves."

"Of course."

M.J. turned back to watch Lauren saunter through a transition before giving Kaylie the appearance of her full attention but her mind was whirring. She had been wondering about Lauren Tanner, and now, she pulled out her ipad and began to note a rough plan while Kaylie flipped and smiled in front of her.

Lauren was certainly attractive, The problem was this was the information age and M.J. wondered if a smile and an image would be enough anymore. For Payson, certainly, but her smile was genuine. While M.J. understood the hypocricy of holding her new position and representing Austin Tucker she also knew that misrepresenting a girl like Lauren Tanner as a sweet, innocent, little thing was building a house of cards. With her relationship with Austin already out there it was like building a house of cards with half the bottom floor already missing.

Which begged the question, _what to do with_ _Lauren Tanner?_

Carter Anderson's parallel bars remained the bane of his existence but slowly and surely, and with nationals looming, it was coming together and when he landed his dismount (scarily simple in comparison to Austin's) he did it with a huge amount of satisfaction. Then he started in surprise. Sasha was watching.

"Good." The coach told him seriously. "You've got a shot at a straight qualification for the national team."

With world championships looming, the national team would have been ill-advised to take its members straight from the all-around rankings. The men's huge diversity of events meant only the top gymnasts in the all-around were guaranteed a spot. The rest was at the coach's digression and was commonly awarded to specialist gymnasts. A straight qualification for the national team required a top six finish in the all-around.

"Thank you."

"Come up to my office."

Carter Anderson had sat across from him for five minutes being nothing but unfailingly polite. _Would he like some water? No thank you. How long had he had a job? Almost a year sir… _He alternatively enjoyed his position of power and had felt it set his teeth on edge.

"Why don't you stop with the _sir_." He suggested, opening his own bottle of water and tossing the boy one regardless.

"We've never really spoken, have we Carter." He consciously used his first name.

"No si.. no, I guess not." _They both knew that was a lie. He'd told him to stay away from his gymnasts._

Sasha let it go. "You're a real chance at nationals this year." He pointed out instead. "Especially on floor."

"Thank you." Carter nodded in acknowledgement.

"You really don't say much, do you?"

"No, I guess not."

"I've got this file here, and to be honest, a lot of it doesn't make sense. You were on track from age 7 to thirteen and then only came on weekends until you were fifteen when you started coming in for sixteen hours straight over a weekend and then doing night classes including with the UC Boulder team. You were only full time for the fourteen months before I arrived? Marty approved this?"

Carter nodded.

"I meant I wanted more information, Carter. What happened? What's your story?"

"My mum used to bring me here, then when she died, there was no one to bring me. Marty arranged for me to come down on weekends and billet, then once I could drive I came down during the week as much as I could. I went fulltime once I graduated high school."

"Down from where?"

"My family has a ranch outside of Burns." At Sasha's blank look he elaborated. "It's about half an hour east of Cheyenne… the capitol of" He stopped "That means nothing to you, does it?"

Sasha shook his head.

"It's a bit over two hours north of here."

"That's a long way to drive."

"Well there aren't many gyms in Wyoming."

"And now? You live with Austin and his…"

"Housemate?"

"Yes." Sasha smirked. "How's that?"

"Great." Carter admitted. "Austin's great, Olly too, when he's around."

Sasha nodded. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Carter hesitated. "Can I ask you about the UC Boulder team?"

"I thought you were close with Jeff?" Sasha enquired about the UC Men's captain. UC basically ran its own program with dedicated assistant coaches. Sasha technically had oversight, but NCAA gymnastics honestly didn't interest him.

"I am." Carter stated. "I meant in terms of a gymnastics career, I don't want to mess anything up by competing for them but, well, I know they'd take me."

Of course they would take him. He was an Olympic hopeful and miles above the standard of their team. Carter could do much better.

"I didn't know you were interested in college gymnastics."

"I'm not." Carter stated, "But if I were to join, would the meets and all that affect my elite training?"

"Well, U.C. isn't a top tier gymnastics school. A gymnast of your calibre… you could go anywhere."

"I don't want to…" Carter stated quickly. "I considered it last year, with… everything, but I know my Olympic chances are much better training at an elite gym full time, like Austin and Russo."

"So why the need for U.C. Boulder?"

"They'd cover my gym and competition fees" Carter offered up. "My room and board… not that I don't like living with Austin, I just feel like I'm infringing though, you know? And I've got gym dues and bills… medical costs."

"You have a job?"

"Minimum wage. With the economy I'm lucky I've got that."

"And your family?"

"Not thrilled with my career path."

"Well, it's not much…" Sasha rooted through his draw "but right now the assistant coaches could use a hand with some of the younger kids. I don't have the patience to deal with primadonas but you seem to have it coming out your ears."

"Thank you." Carter took the stack of papers.

"Don't. I doubt you'll be thanking me after one day, and, a hint, try to avoid the mothers."

* * *

Carter glanced over the forms but Austin offered to help with his parallel and Carter jumped on the chance, stuffing the documents in his gym bag for later.

M.J. came over as they were finishing up. She kissed both of Austin's cheeks with a great deal of affection, even as she bemoaned him for being sweaty. What surprised Carter was the huge smile and handshake she inflicted on him. He was a little bemused by M.J.'s attention but agreed to do his video profile.

When he sat down he was surprised to have her assistant step in.

"Not that I don't appreciate a sweaty man, but would you mind." Suddenly the woman was tugging at his hair.

He caught sight of Lauren, watching with an interested look on her face. He shrugged in a bemused and slightly panicked way. She just laughed.

"Alright." M.J. sat down across from him. "Just while the boys play with the lighting, I actually wanted to ask you some questions."

"I thought that was the point."

"Not for the video profile, just me. Sasha's informed me you're a lock for the national team."

"Hopefully"

"Tell me about yourself." She leant forward.

"Not for the video profile?"

"I'm interested in you." He blanched. "_Professionally._" M.J. insisted. Teenage boys were hilarious. "Have you started thinking about your career?"

"Actually, I think Sasha just offered me a job." It was still circulating through his head.

"I was talking about going pro. Have you thought about giving up your amateur status?"

Carter was surprised. "Really? I mean, I almost signed with U.C. this year so they'd cover my gym costs. You think I should risk it?"

"I'll be honest, Carter. Being a commercially viable gymnast is rare, especially for men. There has been exactly one Austin Tucker. I created him, and you know just how many sacrifices he's had to make."

Carter nodded. "I don't need to make that much money, or be famous." He was honest "I just need to cover my costs and make it to the Olympics."

M.J. smiled. Oh, this boy would be easy to sell.

That just left Lauren Tanner.

She was a talented gymnast, that was for sure, but until M.J. stopped and watched Lauren complete her balance beam routine, start to finish, she hadn't been convinced this girl could pull it off. Then she watched her routine, and it wasn't the death defying stunts and sky high DOD that had M.J. convinced. It was how Lauren made it look. She had no doubt every move was carefully chosen and deliberate, even as Lauren made doing them on 10 centremetres of wood seem easy. She had a smirk and a smile and a flourish. It didn't hurt that Lauren looked fantastic in meticulously braided hair and make-up.

Slowly, M.J.'s vision came together.

When Lauren threw a combination that saw her launch herself backwards down the bar, M.J. stood.

"Lauren, is there a chance of you doing that again but this time smirking in this direction?"

The look on Lauren's face turned into a full on grin and that was when M.J. knew for sure.

"sure." Lauren sauntered back to the other end of the bar before completing the trick.

"Perfect." M.J. murmured. She could sell this. She knew exactly what to do with Lauren Tanner, and she thought the girl would be very agreeable.

"Alright." She said, once Lauren had flirted her way through floor and performed the necessary shots for vault and bars. "Let's ask you some questions."

The interview had left Lauren slightly uncomfortable. She'd been answering the stock standard. "Why do you want to go to the Olympics?" With the stock standard "it would be an honour to represent my country."

When M.J. pulled her up. "Lauren." She considered her words carefully. "excuse me for overstepping here, but you don't want to go to the Olympics because it would be an honour to represent your country."

"I don't?"

"There are a thousand and one athletes out there, honoured to represent their country. I see something different for you. I see a young girl representing herself, and all the effort and hard work you've put in." M.J. saw Lauren nod subconsciously.

"So why do you want to go to the Olympics?"

"I want to be the best." Lauren stated "not just the best gymnast but the best version of me. I have the potential to go to the Olympics, and I want to live up to my full potential."

M.J. nodded raised an eyebrow. _Good answer. Honest but not too offputing. Yes. She definitely had something here._

"Good." She nodded before turning to her assistant. "Do you have red lipstick in there? Red." She turned back to Lauren with a slight smile "Just a little touch up."

M.J. had prodded the girl into honest answers and that left Lauren a bit unnerved. She'd grown up with gymnasts thanking just about everybody for their successes and she didn't want to lose out just because she couldn't pretend to be humble.

Then she noticed M.J.'s lingering gaze as she practiced. It drove her crazy so she cornered M.J. in the ladies bathroom.

"Hello Lauren." The agent was moderately amused. "Can I help you with something?"

"You've been watching me." She stated resolutely.

"Yes, that's my job."

"For the video profiles?"

"I don't take the video profile job every year because it pays well, Lauren." M.J. was blunt "I take it because it allows me insight into how every gymnast out there performs, on and off the mat."

"How'd I do?" Lauren crossed her arms.

"Not bad, a little rough but workable."

"I can do better." Lauren was resolute "I can do the whole, grateful, humble, girl next door thing."

"Do you know why I created Austin's image the way I did?" M.J. changed tacts.

"Because it was profitable?"

"That's why he needed an image, but Austin would have done whatever I told him, right down to the humble, boy from Texas next door, interview, and it would have been hell on him maintaining that. The image he has now, it works for his lifestyle. They think he's a party boy so they never look any deeper."

"What's your point?"

"That girl next door image you think you can pull off? I don't think you can. I know girls like you, Lauren. You're entitled and defensive, two things that eventually, the camera will pick up on."

"No one's as nice as they come across in interviews." Lauren scowled. "everyone lies."

"Yes." M.J. nodded "but you're arrogant and you're going to get caught. A great agent, which is what I am, would plan for that eventuality from the beginning."

"How do you do that?" Lauren was hesitant.

"By making no one is surprised when it happens. You don't have to apologise for things people expect. The internet already has fifty shots of you in designer dresses. You grew up in a mansion and you don't look or sound like Payson Keeler. The nice girl image will be a hard sell, and, I think, an unnecessary one. Beyond all that, you have the opportunity to rebrand women's gymnastics. Wouldn't you prefer to be in a sport that didn't value girls still pretending to be twelve?"

"and how am I going to do that?"

"The same way Austin redefined men's gymnastics. As a role model. Now I'm not going to tell you to go on record confessing your every sin, but the career I have planned for you, won't look like Shawn Johnson's. It'll look like Austin's. Unapologetic. So that when everything about Austin comes out, and it will, I want you to be able to turn around and say _I own my image._"

"Except with me it will be true."

"Except with you it will be true." M.J. repeated. "How does that sound, Lauren Tanner?"

Lauren met her eyes unflinchingly. "I'm seventeen. You'll have to convince my father and I don't think what you just said to me, will work so well."

* * *

**So Lauren studies because Steve insists that's the way to her future, Lauren has other plans... Cater has his own choices to make, Sasha and Lauren have some fun conversations (did all you Sasha fans like that?). Any thoughts? on plot? characters? Anything?  
**

**I know this was a bit of a nothing chapter, originally it was the first part of a 13,000 word chapter, so that got shortened! I promise we're getting somewhere, not least of which is nationals! Which will be starting up in the chapter after next. The recent world champs (who watched?) have provided some much needed information. **

**Coming up… M.J. goes after what she wants, which is Steve Tanner signing a contract. The media helps and hinders careers and Lauren abandons Austin when he needs her most….**

**Please Review! I've noticed people haven't been as much, if there's something you're not liking, let me know! I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

One final shout out - -

Forever Written in the Stars has written some excellent Lauren-centric short stories. Well worth a read.

* * *

**Review Replies**

Luv2Live: Thank you for reviewing. Glad you like Austin having something of a storyline. He's going to have plenty going on soon, needless to say, and there will be plenty of drama! For everyone! Carter, I tried to show in this chapter, definitely has some growing up to do! He's going to have some bigger storylines coming up too.

Tuppence: OMG the day I got your reviews was fantastic. It was like a giant warm hug! Please I hope you do write a Lauren-centric story. There are just so many possibilities. I did a little profile stalking and saw your summary! I cannot wait! It was such an interesting time with her. Presumably Carter had left, everything with the video. Payson and Kaylie were AWOL, Summer was basically awol, even Chloe left. Then it turns out she can't even trust her father… it's an interesting situation. Please feel free to PM me with anything if you want someone to talk MIOBI with.

In terms of borrowing the Becca spoiler, borrow away! Borrow anything you like, actually. Of course, in true dramatic fashion, Becca's storyline isn't just about Becca… if you get my meaning. For such a tiny gymnast, she serves so many purposes… I feel like I've been overloading with Austin a bit lately, but that does have a purpose. It's a bit like what was supposed to be a simple arrangement for Lauren and Austin will entangle both their lives! As for Emily… I've got to admit, I like keeping her around so Lauren has someone to be mean too! I'm glad you like my Carter. They only gave us tidbits on the show (like his family situation) so its interesting to expand them. I wrote him a whole backstory actually! Apologies for chapter 14. I've been meaning to go back and fix it up. I have no idea how that happened. I hope you like 15 as well. Needless to say, drama looms because nationals can never just be simple!

ELM-Tree10: So glad to hear from you. I was hoping you hadn't dropped off! Hopefully school will calm down and you can spend more time reading fanfic!

Iargyrop: Glad to hear Austin has some supporters… unfortunately this is the Rock and there's drama, so going well might be a bit of a stretch! ;-)

Thanks again!


	17. Negociations and Outcomes!

**Negotiations and Out-comes**

**So here it is… the business end of this season. If this was airing on television, this would be round about episode 17. Then we have one more and then the big competition (followed by the already written next season). **

* * *

Lauren wanted to keep her eye on M.J. the entire time the agent was in town. She was incredibly capable, Lauren thought. She wrapped up the Rock profiles and moved on to Denver, but Austin kept her a reoccurring presence in Boulder.

He signed a new endorsement contract with _Absolute Vodka_, finalised his endorsement deal with _Porsche _and reupped with _Cobolt_ and _GK sportswear_. Lauren was nothing but impressed.

It didn't hurt that once her father heard that Austin had a verifiable fleet of cars, her own was swiftly returned to her.

John Vickers calling was the only thing that could draw her from her intense study of the talent manager and agent. They met at the same place. She ordered the same black tea and they eyed each other across the table.

Finally he sighed. "You've got the cash?"

She slid an envelope across the table. "What we agreed upon." But she didn't lift her hand from it. "You have something for me."

The man hesitated again. He didn't consider himself particularly moral but this felt off to him.

"Think of your poor children's lack of a college education." Lauren suggested.

Vickers got out a folder and slid it across the table. She flicked through it.

"What am I looking at?" Lauren demanded.

"For six months in 2002, Chloe Kmetko worked at the _giddy-up_ bar, in Nevada under the name _Bambi._"

"Gross." Lauren stated. "but not entirely unexpected."

"It's a strip club that was raided in 2003 and 2004 for unlicensed prostitution."

Lauren nodded, a little shaken. This was more than she'd expected.

"On the employment records I managed to get a hold of, Chloe's listed and paid as a bartender and waitress. That's all. There's no proof she ever stripped or… did anything else."

Lauren nodded. She released her hold on the envelope. "Is that all?"

"Lauren, I'm not… I have no authority over you and having given you this information, I have no moral grounds either, but I want you to keep in mind that this was a few months in a woman's life, when she was trying to take care of two young children, one of whom has a disability."

Lauren didn't say anything.

"I'm guessing even her own children don't know about this."

"Lauren stood. "I've got your number if I need anything else."

She left him to pay for her tea.

* * *

Her father hadn't let up on the overprotective detail, but to be honest it didn't bother Lauren that much. He wasn't stopping her going anywhere and it was… _sweet,_ she supposed

She found herself knocking on his office door.

"Hey kiddo." He frowned in confusion.

"I know." She sighed "Is this an appropriate outfit to wear to a playoff?"

"Say that again?"

"Is this an appropriate outfit for the Denver football playoffy charity event thing?" She rolled her. Carter had given her explicit dressing instructions though they were all centred around what colours not to wear and were, in fact, quite unhelpful.

"You're going to a football match?"

"Yes, Daddy. The Broncos are in the finals, or something."

"Or something." Her father smirked. "If you had wanted to go, you could've asked. The firm has corporate seats."

"Ha, ha." She laughed mockingly. "The boys are taking me, and there's a fundraising thing. M.J. thinks it'll be good for my image."

"Oh, M.J. thinks, this would be M.J. Martin? I thought she represented Austin, because I don't remember signing any papers."

Lauren frowned. "I wanted to talk to you about that. I want to get signed before nationals, so when I need representation right away, she'll have my strategies in place already."

"You're strategies, huh?"

"Come on, Dad. You knew I was going to go professional at some point. I think it's time." She took a seat.

"What about college gymnastics? Denver has a Div I program."

"Ew." Lauren made a face. "cookie cutter B grade routines, and the only colleges I'd even consider would be UCLA or Stanford."

"I'm not saying right now. I just want you to keep your options open for after the Olympics."

Lauren gaped at her father. "No. Absolutely not. Who was the last gold medallist you know that completed NCAA? Besides, it's not like Denver's the _Tanner _College or anything."

"Columbia doesn't have a gymnastics team."

"If it did, _maybe_, I'd consider not going pro. Of course" Lauren mused dramatically "they'll probably accept me for undergrad if I have a gold medal and a strong national profile."

"Very funny kiddo"

"Who's joking?" Lauren was suddenly serious. "I know they're not perfect but my grades are pretty good and I'm set to finish up this year. They'll probably accept me."

"You're serious."

"You don't think I could?"

"Oh I do, you know I know how smart you are, I just didn't think you were that interested in anything except gymnastics." Steve scowled "and boys."

"I'm not interested in college gymnastics." Lauren insisted. "and while _I'm not_" she stressed "making _any_ post-Olympic plans, it's a possibility. Actually, M.J.'s main office is in New York. Maybe if you met her you could talk about your old Columbia days. You know, back when you were young."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Have fun at the football, kiddo. Make sure you take something warm." He kissed the top of her head and chuckled his way out of the room.

Lauren checked herself out in the mirror again and sighed. Being short definitely had its downsides.

* * *

_Spotted: Gold Medallist Austin Tucker didn't mind fighting the chill off for national and club teammate Lauren Tanner. While remaining coy about their relationship, the pair cuddled up to watch the Broncos while raising awareness for the Get Active campaign with other Colorado athletes and notables._

_Former Texan Austin Tucker celebrates a touch-down with his gymnastics team mates including Lauren Tanner at the playoffs in Denver.. _

_Out and About: Austin Tucker attended the NFL first round playoffs in Denver this Sunday. Just weeks before the national championships, Austin was relaxed and happy to chat about everything except the girl he showed up with. National and club teammate Lauren Tanner attended with Austin and fellow gymnast Carter Anderson. Tucker and Tanner both played coy about their relationship. Austin had this to say. "It's a good day for football and to raise some money to get more kids doing sport." Lauren was more vocal but just as coy "Austin's a wonderful person to have on my team and in my life." Fellow medallist Amy Van Dyke, members of rock group The Fray and American Idol finalist Ace Young also attended._

_Denver Post: Congresswoman Dianna DeGette helped raise awareness of youth obesity in the Get Active event at the Broncos playoff game. (Pictured with Broncos linebacker post game). Also present were Olympians Austin Tucker and Amy Van Dyke and other Colorado notables._

On Monday, it was all anyone could talk about. Mid-afternoon, her father stopped by to check up on her and after speaking with Sasha behind a closed door, he told her

"Alright, I've called M.J. Martin. We're having a meeting,_ just a meeting, _tonight. Alright?"

* * *

The trio met at the law offices her father had once been very hands on in. He'd long moved away from practicing but the firm, founded by her grandfather, still bore the name Richmond, Tanner and Tsbeski and her father used them like his own personal legal force.

"Mr Tanner." M.J. shook his hand firmly while Lauren shifted nervously on the leather couch. "Thank you for meeting me. You have an incredibly talented daughter."

"I'm aware." Steve didn't give anything away. "I'll be frank, Ms Martin. My daughter doesn't need an agent. I'm here because Lauren asked me to hear you out and because Sasha Belov vouched for your capabilities but I can't imagine you have to say I want to hear."

"I have things to say you need to hear." M.J. replied. "You're here because like most parents you have a hard time saying no to your daughter. That is exactly why you shouldn't be her manager."

"Dad doesn't even think I'm going to need a manager." Lauren cut in.

"Well I can assure you she does, even if she doesn't intend to take endorsements or sponsorships. I would recommend all elite athletes have one, but of course, without taking endorsements, most can't afford it."

"Lauren doesn't need endorsements or sponsorship. If she doesn't want to compete NCAA she doesn't have to, but she also doesn't need to sell herself to pay her gym dues. She's my daughter, I can take care of her."

"Of course." M.J. nodded "but whether or not she has a deal with GK sportswear won't stop the paparazzi from camping outside your lawn in the lead up to London. Nor will your intentions stop NBC or ESPN or any legitimate news company wanting to report on your daughter, and they certainly won't moderate those stories as they're being written."

"And that's where you come in? You'll manage this media attention?"

"To be honest, yes, I could, but Lauren is capable of much more than that, and speaking to her, I don't think she wants to be limited to a few pre and post London interviews."

Steve glared at his daughter. "Lauren doesn't need to sell herself." He repeated.

"Lauren?" M.J. prodded.

"I'm not going to pimp myself out at the local shopping mall." Lauren insisted "I know I don't _need_ to take endorsements and I have a trust fund and everything, but this is my career. You do eventually expect me to get a job, right?"

"A proper career, after the Olympics _and college_."

"I can have a proper career now. M.J.'s not talking about supermarket openings. This has the potential to be big business and just because I don't need to go pro, doesn't mean I shouldn't."

They played tag team with M.J. jumping in. "You may not like it. Mr Tanner, but your daughter is going to spend the next few years in a media spotlight. Now I can play defence, monitor interviews and sue paparazzi for you, or we can get ahead of the ball and control Lauren's public identity in a way that will give her an edge in the lead up to London."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we can develop a media strategy, a _selective _endorsement and sponsorship strategy and control her public image from the get go."

"I want to do this, Dad." Lauren stated. "I know you'll pay for everything but this will even help my gymnastics. Everyone thinks of me as your little girl, and _I know_, you want me to stay that way but it won't help my gymnastics. Genji Cho has the little girl corner of the market covered. She isn't scared of me now, but she might reconsider if businesses would bet on my success. Endorsements and sponsorships may I need to be taken seriously. They say I'm a professional."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." M.J. tacked on. She smiled at Lauren. "Mr Tanner, one thing you will learn about me is I do take note of who my clients are and I match their campaigns accordingly. Quite frankly your daughter doesn't need the money like Payson Keeler. You're right. We can afford to be selective. I would focus on nationally run, high end, campaigns. I won't have her selling _proactive_." M.J. made a face. "I also wouldn't have you in any sweet-as-pie parades, like Kaylie. Now, this is all dependant on what you achieve at Nationals, but I see Lauren attached to major brands, perhaps a cosmetics line…"

"Like Kelly Parker." Lauren asked

"Kelly has her own line. It's a little to tween for you. I'd prefer to see you attached to a major brand. Perhaps _covergirl_. My first choice would be MAC. I would also like to see some fashion houses, the latest gadgets perhaps. I don't want girls to think they can be the next Lauren Tanner, I want them to wish they could be."

M.J. got down into the financial and legal side of it eventually, and Lauren listened to the whole thing with rapt attention. She found herself with so many questions.

* * *

Once back in New York, M.J. finalised the video profiles. Most were easy. For the real national team contenders she put in more work. Payson and Emily were simple, rising from the ashes and the street kid. She could've done a little more with Kaylie and Kelly, but the duel efforts of dealing with Alex Cruz and the momster known as Sheila had left her a little apathetic. They wanted their girls to be the generic girl pretty girl and they got it.

Lauren's was complicated. If she did as well as she thought she would, the video would be a defining image shown nationwide. It was also being closely watched over by Lauren's father. M.J. Martin chose every frame carefully and then sent it to the Tanner's for consideration.

It was exactly what M.J. envisioned for Lauren and had hashed out with the girl.

She was a rebel, but not a rocker. She left that to Emily Kmetko. She was beautiful but not cute, she left that to Kaylie Cruz and she absolutely was not the girl next door. She was what M.J. had classified as _glam_.

By that she meant Lauren was expensive, she was elite and she was not going to bend to outside pressure. It was sellable, even in today's economy.

Her father wasn't thrilled with the glam, slick, vision of Lauren it presented but the next morning M.J. received the signed contracts.

* * *

News of Lauren signing with M.J. spread quickly. To Carter's surprise he had shared a few conversations with M.J. that resulted in his own stash of management papers sitting in a draw. He'd decided he would wait until after nationals to sign them, but they were primed and ready to go.

Suddenly, Carter's life was much simpler. He dropped his pizza shack shifts earlier than intended and worked at the gym Tuesday and Thursday afternoon, Saturday morning and a little bit in the afternoon. Lauren wasn't surprised that every twelve year old girl, and a few boys as well, thought he was the greatest coach ever.

Saturday's were always absolutely hectic though. Hundreds of aspiring gymnasts filled the place from dawn until dusk. Every little tot nowhere near ready to come more than twice a week joined their slightly older counterparts, along with the college kids, twice and thrice weekly teens who liked to consider themselves 'gymnasts,' increasingly serious tweens about to go full time and every full-time gymnast who trained every day. Almost every individual who attended the Rock showed up on a Saturday. It always turned into one giant headache.

Austin Tucker had made the situation ten times worse. No one had been kidding when they said he'd bring business to the gym. Most of it came in the form of teenage girls who attempted to show off by performing cartwheels in tiny shorts and loose singlets across the floor.

Most of the serious gymnasts classified Saturday as a group day. You got in, did your conditioning and you moved with the group to ensure the apparatus you wanted was available. Eventually though, every gymnast ended up on the floor and the chaos that was tumbling on a Saturday morning.

It was this situation combined that saw Kaylie blow up at a trio of teenagers that really should've known better. They'd fallen, attempting to show off, and had clogged up the floor.

Andrea, the assistant coach, had encouraged them to move on but Kaylie interrupted before they did. "Are you kidding me?" Kaylie had exploded "This is a gym, a professional gym. Get off the mat!"

The girls' jaws dropped. It was only when Kaylie turned one of them spoke up.

"Wow, I guess she is having some crazy breakdown now she knows she's going to lose."

"You" Sasha confronted her.

"I'm…"

"I don't care. Get off my floor." He told her.

"I…"

"Get out. All of you! Move on."

The assistant coach hurried them on. Kaylie cautiously approached her coach. "I…"

"It's okay." As a gymnast himself he understood that every gym had a hierarchy. She was still the national champion, at least until the end of January.

She subconsciously she cast a look towards the bars where Lauren was working.

"Come find me when you're done." Sasha told her.

Kaylie nodded. Sasha's pow-wows with his elites had become common knowledge. She'd been wondering when he was going to pull her up and not thrilled he had waited this long.

"I have a meeting with the dietician."

"After that." Sasha insisted.

It was only once Kaylie had walked away that Sasha realised Carter Anderson had taken up a position on floor in her absence. He waited patiently for the level threes to finish their run when he was well in his rights to signal to Assistant coach Jake to hold them up. Then he tumbled. The double, double twist punch front had Sasha blinking in surprise. That had been happening a lot with Carter Anderson. He'd known that the boy was landing them but the grace was unexpected. He stuck it seemingly effortlessly, checked himself against the floor lines then turned and tumbled back the other way. His whips were light across the floor.

The group of tweens Carter had been helping with that morning burst into excited applause. Clearly they had requested the tricks. He ushered them out to their parents before heading back to the floor for his own training.

Sasha's chat with Kaylie went as well as the coach had expected, and then it was back to surveying his kingdom. Three weeks out from the national championships, Sasha watched his gym on a Saturday morning. In his bad knee he could feel a storm coming.

* * *

Gymnastics magazine, who had put Kaylie on the cover as _The Rock Rebel_ and who had, just fourteen months ago, written about the Rock Triple Threat coming from Boulder, reappeared for its pre-nationals issue. It wanted the team for the cover again. Like everyone else it couldn't figure out who the standouts would be.

Kaylie painted on a smile and answered questions as politely as she had been taught too. Lauren, beside her, laughed and joked and flirted her way through the interview portion. They'd wanted to do a solo page on Austin, but at someone (M.J., Lauren had a suspicion) had coerced Carter and a surprised NCAA UC Captain Jeff in as well. Now not only would there be a feature there would be a pullout poster; the group on one side, Austin on the other.

They were considered the premiere gymnasts at the Rock and when they took a picture it was no coincidence that the order ran Sasha on the edge with his serious coach face, followed by his ever loyal Payson, an awkward looking Emily, Kaylie, with her face stretched so tightly into a smile it looked like the skin would snap, then Lauren leaning against a smirking Austin, a cleaned up and gorgeous (in Lauren's opinion) Carter, followed by the nice-enough Jeff. It was a poster that would go up on many a young gymnasts' bedroom wall.

Once they were done, Austin casually threw an arm over Lauren's shoulder and she pretended not to notice the photographer snapping a picture.

Kaylie pulled on her jacket and loudly invited everyone to watch the Southern regionals in gym's break room.

"Are you doing anything this Friday?" Austin checked.

"Training." She replied automatically. "Nationals is in two weeks."

"After training?"

Lauren shrugged. "Sasha's ten hours of sleep?"

"Want to come to a charity thing in Denver?"

"Sure."

She grabbed a fresh bottle of water from the fridge Rock lounge before crashing onto a couch. It had moved into unspoken territory that Payson, Kaylie and Emily would take one couch, Lauren, Austin and Carter the other.

She tossed Carter the bottle of water. He tossed her vitamin E cream that she was going through by the tub for her hands.

"You're not staying to watch the southerners humiliate themselves?" She asked.

"Meeting with Jake about the level sixes" Carter told her.

"Working man" She grinned. "I like it." She ignored Austin smirk and Kaylie's glare.

While footage of the Texas gyms dominating the southern regionals played, Lauren asked "What's this thing?"

"Charity drive.I think its fat kids." Lauren elbowed him in the gut. "Stopping obesity, children in sport. Something like that."

"Is this the sort of thing I'll be required to wear jeans and run for?"

"Strictly black tie. I'll buy you something gorgeous to wear."

Lauren mock considered. "I suppose I could then."

Kaylie coughed on the water she was sipping in disbelief.

"You have to help me find my Dad a birthday present then."

"Perfect. I need to get groceries after practice as well, did you want anything."

"I think you're out of blueberries"

"No shit. I'm surprised you're not blue."

Austin's phone rang causing him to groan. "It's M.J." He left the room. "Amazing how she can micromanage from Manhattan."

"You and Austin seem cosy." Kaylie commented. She carefully ate her own lunch, which was far more calorie loaded than Lauren's, as per her doctor's orders.

"Yeah, we're close."

"Close as in…" Kaylie asked.

"We're in the middle of the lounge at the Rock, close." Lauren rolled her eyes and basked in the attention.

* * *

There was a new shoe collection at her favourite store. She'd brought some more truly slutty spike-heeled ankle boots and some far more demure heels as well. She wore the ankle boots to the opening.

Austin was excellent shopping company and gallantly took the bags from her as they exited their fourth shop.

She linked her arm through his free one and they headed down the street. Both missed the photographer snapping pictures from down the street. It wasn't that unusual for Austin and it was entirely unusual for Lauren so neither paid it a seconds notice.

"They are so cute." Lauren forced him to a halt in front of the pet shop where gorgeous puppies played with each other.

"You want a dog now?"

Lauren considered then honestly asked Austin "Do you think I'd kill a dog?"

He stared and laughed "All gymnasts might be fucked in the head, but killing small animals is a bit much, isn't it?"

"We run full pelt at stationary objects." He wrapped an arm around her to ward off the snow before Lauren continued. "You could get a puppy and then I could play with it."

Austin steered her down the street. "Oh look." Her attention was caught again.

"Remember, we're getting your Dad a birthday present."

"Right. Ok. Briefcases first, and then I want that coat."

- chapter break -

The charity event had gone off without a hitch. They'd raised plenty of money and Lauren was introduced as an honoured guest alongside Austin, the Denver Broncos and some other moderately famous people. She had looked glamorous and there had been plenty of media coverage, which made M.J. happy.

Sunday had been pleasant enough. There had been an awkward breakfast with Chloe fluffing around and then the woman had tried to plan Lauren's father's birthday party, an idea Lauren had quickly killed. By the afternoon they had cleared some of the best running tracks which meant Lauren and Carter got to chase each other up a mountain before playing some pick-up basketball and ending up in the hot tub.

On Monday _Olympic Gold Medallist's Underage Girlfriend_ ran in a tabloid. Lauren cared more that she'd gotten her first spread but M.J. was spinning left, right and centre.

There was a collection of photographs, including media shots from events, regionals and at the charity event on Friday night. The candid shots of them shopping really did look very cosy.

Her father, despite his growing warmth on the subject of Austin, was not thrilled. "This was the image you wanted to portray?" He'd demanded.

Oliver even less so, as Lauren discovered on Monday when Austin came in late.

"Well you can't be blamed for paparazzi following you." Lauren insisted. "It's not like we had a counterfeit make-out session in downtown Boulder."

"it was more the… it should be him, thing. He says he's sick of coming second to my career."

Lauren clucked her tongue. ""Maybe if his career was doing better…"

Austin's face tightened. "yeah well, he's going up into the mountains again."

She winced before muttering "sorry."

"I asked you to do this." Austin reminded her "Christ, why doesn't he get it's just my career?" he rapidly changed subjects. "Well, I'll tell your Dad we're not getting a dog together myself."

"It also says I'm an Olympic hopeful, so he can't be too mad."

The article read: _Sources within the infamous gym say the pair are an open secret and all over each other_, despite the four year age_ and no dating rule that exists at the Rocky Mountains Training facility._

The week continued along the same lines. She trained hard and tried to sleep a lot, which meant she saw Carter and Austin less than she'd like, but still a fair amount. A few press showed up but it wasn't quite a big enough story to warrant a lot of attention. On Thursday she attended a tasteful dinner at Le Privilege with the Kmetkos, Gran and a few of her father's closest business associates and golf partners.

She felt her phone vibrate in her bag before the desert course. Instead of answering it, she had another bite of the raspberry torte.

Across the long table, Emily Kmetko stared. "Should you really be eating that?" She asked.

"Yes." Lauren set her food down and glanced down the table to check the location of her father. She seized the glass of bubbly that had been set down in front of her for the toast and then downed it. "Excuse me." She told no one in particular.

Between the bubbles of the champagne, the numerous waters she had consumed and the diet coke she had when they arrived, the food came up quickly enough. It had been long enough that she probably absorbed some of the healthy entrée as well. Afterwards, Lauren pulled out the travel sized mouth wash, touched up her make-up and hair and nodded at herself in the mirror before going back outside and sitting down.

"Did you just throw up?" Emily asked Lauren in a low voice across the table. "I thought Kaylie was exaggerating!"

Lauren ignored her. She was distracted by the fact that her phone was still ringing. It stopped by the time she pulled it out.

_Four missed calls. Carter Anderson._

She frowned and headed for the deck. On the way past her father caught her arm. "Lauren. Luke was just saying his daughter wants to try gymnastics because of you."

She smiled politely at one of her father's golf buddies. "That's awesome. She should come to the Rock."

The smile on her father's face flickered. "Is something wrong sweetheart?"

"No. Of course not." Lauren reassured him. "I just need some fresh air."

Carter's phone was engaged when she rang, but by the time she'd left a voicemail and redialled it connected.

"Lo?"

"Carter. Hey. I got your missed calls."

"Is Austin with you?"

"No, I'm at my Dad's birthday thing."

"I know, I thought maybe he'd called you."

"No. What's going on?"

"Something's happened. M.J. called him, about an hour ago. They were talking and then he just blew out of here. Now I can't get a hold of him."

"What? Did they have a fight about something?"

"I think…" Carter began "I think maybe someone found out, about, you know…"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"Where's Olly?" Lauren announced impatiently.

"Up in the mountains I guess. Maybe with Austin. He's not answering either. Should I be doing something?"

"Uh…" Lauren's mind raced. "No?"

"Really?"

"I mean, you should stay home, so if he shows up… or if he calls, you're there."

"Okay. Yeah." Carter nodded.

"I'll call M.J."

"I already tried. Her assistant said she'd call back."

"Well text me if you hear anything."

"Lo." Carter said softly. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know." She answered softly.

"it's bad for Austin though."

"Yeah. We should get off the phone line."

Lauren took a deep breath and headed back inside. She kept her phone in her hand the rest of the night but no one rang.

Instead, she browsed the internet. Perez's top story was entitled _Please let it be true!_

When she got home she hugged her Dad extra hard and wished him a happy birthday.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" he checked.

She shook her head. "Lauren? What's happened?"

"I don't know yet." She told her Dad. "It's probably just stupid rumours and speculation. I'm just going to go to bed, okay?"

"Okay." He told her warily. Something else made him ask. "You'll still be here in the morning?"

She nodded.

"I love you kiddo."

"I love you too, Daddy. Happy birthday."

The call came at 2am.

"Hello?"

"Lo. Lo, _Lo_" He drew out her name "can you come get me?"

"Austin? Where are you?"

"ss called Compound? Compound bar, compound club. They kicked me out, Lo. Closed the door."

"Alright, what street, Austin? Where are you?"

"_Broomsfield?"_ Austin offered up.

"Alright, just stay there. I'm coming."

Lauren shoved her feet into her warm ugg boots and grabbed a jacket. For once she was glad she'd been sleeping in a t-shirt and boxers of Carter's rather than a nightgown.

"Keep your phone on." She insisted.

She clattered down the stairs, out the door and out the front gate.

She didn't know that the car had woken her father up until her phone started ringing.

"Lauren, where are you?" He demanded immediately.

"Daddy, its fine. I'll be home soon." She insisted.

"It's the middle of the night. Come home now."

"Daddy, please. Trust me."

"No. Not again. No running, Lauren."

"I'll be home soon." She cut him off and hung up the phone, tossing it on the seat beside her.

She got to the bar soon enough and discovered exactly why Austin had been kicked out. The lights were off. The bar was closed.

"Austin?" She called. There were a few lingering stragglers but she did not want to leave her car and the hood was down. She called him. Instead of him picking up she faintly heard his ringtone.

"Austin?"

She glanced down an alley and then rapidly turned around.

"Okay. I did not need to see that." She called

She faintly heard the sound of a _"Lauren?" _and then footsteps. He all but crushed her when he tried to hug her and fell over in the process.

"This is Lauren." He introduced her. "She is… awesome, also my not girlfriend, not that I'll be needing one of those anymore and this is Timmy."

"Tom."

"Right." Austin carried on. "Lo is just like me." He pitched forward. "We're going to hell together."

Lauren clutched at his face. "Look at me." She told him. Then she muttered "Oh my god."

"not for the gay thing. For the lying and the scheming. We scheme, it's very dramatic. We're very dramatic."

"Tim, was it?" Lauren asked. She shoved Austin, forcing him vertical while she pulled out a phone.

"Tom."

"Right. You're not a serial killer are you?" Her voice shook just a little.

"What, no! But I am a business major, they may be the same thing." He attempted a joke.

"CU Boulder?"

"Go Buffalos."

"You live off campus?"

He nodded.

"Okay, good then." She nodded. "I'm going to call you a cab."

"There's a safety bus." He offered.

"Lo can give us a lift." Austin volunteered her.

"No I can't." Lauren stated resolutely and she headed back down the alley.

Austin's voice echoed after her. "Are you crying?"

He caught up right as she was giving the cab company the address.

"Is this cause you won't be my not-girlfriend anymore?"

"No, Austin. Suddenly that's seeming like an excellent idea."

When the cab came she fished out her own wallet and gave it to the cabbie.

She stepped close to the college student once Austin was shoved into the backseat. "If anything happens to him, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. He should be fine, just don't leave him alone and make sure he goes to sleep on his side."

Then she got back into her illegally parked car and drove home. The icy night wind whipped at her face as the tears increased in volume. As she entered the main part of Boulder the first drops of rain fell but she didn't stop. The tears just got lost in the rain.

She parked the car and let herself in, not noticing that all the downstairs lights were on.

"Lauren!" Her father was there in an instant. Before he could say anything else she threw herself into him.

"Daddy!"

"Kiddo, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head and sobbed.

He maneuverer her onto their couch and she wouldn't do anything but cry until she fell asleep.

**Review Replies**

Iargyprop – glad to hear it. Sasha has some interesting choices to make coming up so please stick around

Luv2live – so glad to hear from you. I just got home from work, got your message and thought "I absolutely will finalise that chapter tonight and post it." So take some credit! Sasha's so much fun to write! He flows! Unfortunately Carter doesn't, though I do like him and Lauren together so I struggle through! I hope you don't mind some more Austin, needless to say, he'll be around and reactions will be aplenty next chapter!

Tuppence – Hi! I Private Messaged you about your questions and fic. Hoping you got that. I hope all the Real World stuff sorted itself out as well!

Forever Written in the Stars- thanks for the feedback, it's a huge help. I'm glad you like Austin. I struggle with plot in that I know what I want to happen, but then I generally have to work backwards to set it up. That's whats happening with Becca Keeler. I kind of feel like, I know why she needs to be around but I also just want to get to the point already. Did that make sense? Anyway, Becca will be around for a bit (as will the rest of the Keelers) but then she'll peeter off, so its alright not to like her! The girls have one more blowout coming but then I wanted to change the dynamic up a bit! That should be fun! As for Lauren's characterisations, I'm going to have a bit of the old-lauren return, but in a good way I hope!

**So that's it. The cats out of the bag, but what cat, exactly? Who knows what? Who said what? (did you guess? I hope I didn't make it too obvious.) And Lauren wasn't exactly thrilled. How will this change things for everyone? How will everyone respond? We've got a week until nationals and needless to say, that week will be busy.**

**This is part 2 of the last chapter. It sets up a lot (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) and there's a fair bit out Austin and practical things. I wanted Lauren to show some initiative and start planning her post nationals life (We'll see how that works out). Next chapter Lauren Tanner gets back to her bitchy roots! The Keelers and the Tanners go to war (and Sasha is in the middle for all you Sasha fans) and its nationals time!**

**So, thoughts? Requests? Did you hate it? Do you like the business end of things or should I cut it down? **

**Far fewer people are reviewing which is sadface! **


	18. We Get Up and We Fight

Hi,

So back again after a break where I actually got a whole lot of writing done. I thought I'd gotten no reviews (which made me sad) but then I found out it was just my alerts which were broken (and now they're fixed I am happy). Also Private Messaging is back up for me as well.

Anywayz, enjoy the chapter. More stuff from me at the bottom.

**Chapter Title – We get up and we fight.**

* * *

When Austin walked into the gym on Saturday morning, it went almost silent. Lauren was on beam.

It lasted for all of thirty seconds before the gym erupted into gossip and sniggers.

"Come on Lo." He stopped at the foot of the beam Lauren had claimed. "Are you really just going to ignore me?"

"That was the plan."

"I know, this was a surprise." Austin struggled to keep his voice in check. "but, you know this wasn't personal."

Lauren froze and told him. "I loved you, but right now, I can't even look at you."

She pointedly continued her beam.

Austin hit the beam with enough force to cause it and her to wobble. She jumped free.

"Grow up, Lo." He insisted, but was stunned by tears in her eyes.

Carter interrupted. "Get away from her." Austin hadn't heard him approach and he had never heard him sound like that. His voice was low and furious. He wrapped an arm around Lauren's shoulders and asked her "you alright?"

"I didn't do anything to her." Austin snapped at the implication.

"Can you just keep him away from me?" Lauren asked Carter. He nodded and seized Austin's shoulder, almost tossing him into the men's changing area.

The gymnasts in there stared until Carter insisted "get the hell out."

The three guys all gaped but just for a second. Carter was channelling angry Sasha and they emptied out as though he was the head coach himself.

"You know I thought you at least would stick by me, considering you've been living in my house for months."

Carter shook his head. "I would've. I will, but what were you thinking?" Carter demanded.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" Austin was angry enough. "I wanted to do this on my terms!"

"And that's an excuse?" Carter demanded. "Do you have any idea what you've done to her? How upset she was?"

"Oh, poor fucking Lauren!"

"Don't ever call her again." Carter insisted. The low, forceful, tone set Austin's teeth on edge. He'd never seen his housemate like this.

"Stupid me for thinking she was anything other than the selfish bitch looking to play my girlfriend. Fucking moron that I am for thinking she gave a fuck."

"Don't, don't you dare put this on her. You are one of the few people she trusted and you do this?"

"I didn't out myself!"

"I know." Carter hissed. "I know. But you didn't have to call her. You want to get high, fine. But you could've called me, or anyone else. Razor, Sasha… either of the gym managers. How could you expect her to deal with you like that?"

"That's why she's angry?" Austin demanded. His stomach clenched up. "Because I was…"

"She's not even angry. You know Lauren, as far as she's concerned, you don't exist anymore."

Austin was out the door before Carter could stop him, and once again his entry onto the floor caused the gym to come to a halt.

Lauren was, on course, the exception. Only Lauren could continue her beam through the chaos. Determined, Austin made his way to the beam and stuck his hand firmly on the end.

Lauren froze. Austin looked up. "I won't let you ignore me forever." Austin insisted.

Pointing her toe over his fingers Lauren measured her distance from the end of the beam before launching herself into her dismount. Austin was by her side before she could leave the mat.

He seized her arm.

"It was a onetime thing." Austin insisted as quietly as possible. He was aware of the gymnasts around them.

"It's never a onetime thing. Are you saying it was the first time ever you've taken drugs?" It was a relief to Austin that she spoke quietly.

"No." Austin was smart enough to know Lauren would bail at the first lie. "I took them in Europe, out of competition season, but I wasn't… not like last night. And I never will be like that again, okay?""

"What, because you have control? Because you know your limits?" Lauren crossed her arms.

"This was me drowning in a bathtub, okay? I won't happen again, I swear."

"You don't know that"

"I know Olly can never out me again for a tabloid interview." He told her. "It's kind of a one-time thing."

"Oh Austin." Her face crumbled on his behalf and then, with the whole gym watching, she threw herself at him. Despite being much smaller she wrapped her arms around him as much as she could. "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah. How? I've got nothing, Lo. No boyfriend, no family. I bought a house in the middle of fucking-middle America because the guy who was supposed to love me wanted to live here."

"Well you've got me." Lauren told him. "and Carter, and you'll have another national title. Remember? Winning makes everything better."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Lauren caught sight of Carter.

"You guys okay now?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." Lauren answered.

"Yeah, sorry." Austin pointed out "I'm guessing no one could possibly believe you two aren't together anymore."

Lauren stared at Austin. "Probably not." She giggled hysterically.

* * *

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

"and now they're laughing?" Kaylie demanded.

"I guess she forgave him?" Emily suggested.

"Please, this is Lauren. She doesn't forgive. I bet she's already planning something horrible to do to him. Poor guy." Kaylie wasn't actually that sympathetic.

"Really, you feel bad for him?" Emily didn't really care, but she enjoyed Lauren getting taken down a peg, and she thought Kaylie would too.

"I know what it's like to have something shameful that the world will judge you for." Kaylie referred to her anorexia. She sighed dramatically

"And it's nice to know that he didn't really pick Lauren over you." Emily pointed out. It caused Kaylie to flash a smile, but then she was back to acting contrite.

"She must be devastated, and right before nationals."

"Exactly. Thank you." Payson spoke up. "I bet this affects Lauren. This is why we don't need boys in our lives."

"Well I guess Austin would disagree with you there." Kaylie joked, causing Emily to giggle.

"ssh. She's coming over." Emily pointed out.

Lauren split from the boys who headed for the annexe.

On the way Sasha stepped in. "How's Austin?"

"Fine."

"Well your father's already campaigning to have Austin thrown out for violating the moral code in the car park"

"What?" Lauren's head snapped around and then she bolted off the floor.

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

Steve Tanner was talking to Jack Morgan when Lauren found him.

"Daddy?" She called, as she heard the words "despicable" come out of Mr Morgan's mouth.

"Lauren, kiddo, there you are." He hugged her tight. "You were on the floor by the time I heard. I am so sorry."

"Mr Morgan, could I have a minute to talk to my Dad?"

The man stuck out his hand. "This is going to pass, Steve. I guarantee it."

The second he was gone, Lauren turned "full support for what?"

He guided her into one of the conference rooms so they could talk privately. The second the door was closed, Lauren turned. She repeated "full support for what?"

"I don't want you to worry or think about it." Her father told her "I'm going to have that boy gone before you know it, alright? What he did to you…"

"Austin didn't do anything." Lauren told him.

"He lied…"

"Not to me." Lauren stated firmly. She met her father's stunned gaze. "I knew, Dad, okay? I was in on it."

"Then what was last night?"

"We had a fight." Lauren told him. "We had a bad fight, because I didn't understand what had happened. Then I found out that he'd been… _outed_" it felt weird to say the words "and it made sense."

"Well explain it to me then." He father insisted "Explain every detail."

Lauren knew she couldn't. "He was drunk." She said instead "and he called me. He was with a guy, he cheated."

"On you." Her father finished.

"No, not on me. On his boyfriend. Except the scum of the earth arsehole, was the one who talked to the tabloids. Thus, why I know understand why Austin was drinking and cheating, or not cheating, because nothing says a breakup like selling your boyfriend to News of the World."

"You've known this whole time?"

"I walked in on him and Olly making out in France. I've walked in on a whole lot more since then. Carter lives, lived, with them."

"Carter Anderson." Her father repeated. "You know, I think I like Tucker more."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "So can you stop, with having Austin thrown out? He's like my best friend. Please, Daddy."

Steve sighed.

"What? He's like the one guy you should want your teenage daughters around."

"I'm not the one pushing for Austin's expulsion." He told his daughter. "Jack Morgan approached me. Austin hasn't made a whole lot of friends in this place, and the paparazzi aren't helping.

"He has four Olympic gold medals. He doesn't need friends."

"Jack Morgan has some serious support. He just might."

"You have to help." Lauren informed him. "You have friends on the board."

"Maybe."

"So who's on the board?" Laure charged ahead. "You, the Morgans, The Keelers, The Cruzes."

"Dennis Groton, Angela Fovoux, the Randolphs, the Dunnegans, the Shultz, the Rodriguzs and the Smiths."

"The Smiths were fined for having an illegal immigrant maid." Lauren stated. "And Stefani Groton has a prescription drug problem. At her father's look she added "diet pills and Lexapro. If Lucy Fovoux can convince her parents, I might have something there as well." Lauren charged on "and Poppy Randolph's father got laid off. Can you take care of that?"

"The problem will be the Dunnegans, the Shultz's and the Morgans and unfortunately, they're all white collar, upstanding Christians."

"_Serious Christians_." Lauren continued. "That's the problem. They're all about morals and for once they actually practice what they preach. Darci hasn't spoken to me in months since I became a bad seed."

Lauren bit her lip. "And it doesn't help you used my Sasha material."

"Did he know? About Austin?"

Lauren nodded guiltily. She sighed "You have to convince them, okay? That it's in their best interests to stand behind Austin. He's our best chance at the Rock winning nationals, and homophobia can't be good business practice. Can you sell it?"

"After the board meeting and your show…" Steve winced. Lauren's tantrum hadn't endeared him to many. "I don't have as much weight as I used to."

"please. Argue that I'll leave too, and Carter. That's half the top flight."

"And the Keelers and the Cruzes?"

"The thing with Marty and Mrs Cruz was never made public" Lauren's mind raced ahead. "and I know how to get the Keelers." Lauren made up her mind. "If I need to." She looked up at her father with big bambi eyes. "please Daddy."

"I'll do some more digging. You should get back to practice."

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

"I am so sorry" Kaylie opened the conversation, the moment the girls gathered for conditioning.

"yeah." Emily told her "It must suck to be used like that."

"I knew." Lauren told them. She kept her temper in check.

"Really?" Emily was sceptical. "You knew Austin was gay the whole time you were dating him?"

"We're not allowed to date, remember?" Lauren resisted the urge to role her eyes. "Look, I just want to know which way you think your parents are going to vote, on the board?"

"You're really going to support him?" Kaylie asked.

"Of course I will."

"You don't have to save face with us." Kaylie told her "we're your friends."

"I knew, Kay. Carter lived with them, remember that? How everyone was going after me and Carter but then me and Austin happened." Lauren smirked. "Austin and I had a lot in common."

"So you and Carter…" Kaylie frowned.

"Gold star." Lauren snapped.

They were interrupted by Becca Keeler rushing over.

"Is it true?" She demanded

"That the face of men's gymnastics is actually gay?" Payson answered her sister "yes."

"Are they really going to kick him out?"

"Beccs, listen to me. I'm going to do everything I can to keep him here. They have no right to even look at him funny." Lauren insisted.

"But they're going to try." Becca bit her lip.

"Yeah. But if they do," Lauren cast a wary look in her teammates direction "We'll probably go with him, me and Carter, you too if you want. We'll stick together."

"I can come?"

"No you can't." Payson snapped. "You can't just move gyms!"

"But when you wanted to move from Minnesota that was fine?"

"That was different."

"It's always different when it's you" Becca spoke up. She turned back to Lauren. "Can you just, you know, keep me up to date?"

"Of course." Lauren gave her a hug that had Payson frowning in confusion.

Lauren couldn't resist asking "how's…. _Razor."_

Becca's face split open. "Great, really, really great."

"Well, things are kind of crazy with Austin, but manis and pedis and you can tell me all about it."

Becca grinned "Awesome."

"What was that?" Payson demanded "Becca is not swapping clubs, and neither are you! We have a week until nationals! You couldn't even get registered."

"So we transfer after nationals." Lauren shrugged.

"Where, back to Denver elite? You think Marty will just open his arms

Lauren shrugged. "If he won't, someone else will. Austin won four gold medals in Beijing. The Rock is moronic if they force him out, and if they do, I'll make sure the whole world knows how moronic they are"

"Well I guess if the Rock doesn't want you anymore…" Emily was smug.

"The parents' board isn't going to throw him out anyway" Lauren insisted. "Dad will take care of it."

"Didn't he try to have Austin thrown out just a couple of weeks ago?" Emily prodded "and convinced half the board he was bad news."

"That was different." Lauren insisted.

"Sure." The look on Emily's face made Lauren want to put her boxing lessons to good use.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Austin left." Kaylie piped up. "Things could go back to how they used to be."

Lauren clenched her jaw.

"Ladies!" Sasha called "I wasn't aware gossiping was an Olympic event."

Kaylie and Payson stood quickly while Lauren finished stretching. She caught Emily smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing." Emily smirked "You were that desperate that you agreed to date a gay guy."

"Not as desperate as your whore mother."

"Your father, is in love with my mother. Remember how he moved us into his house without even asking you?"

"Remember how you mother was a Vegas whore?" Lauren retaliated. She leaned in close. "And just in case you thought I meant slut, I didn't. I meant prostitute, and yes, I have pictures. So If for some reason Austin is forced to leave this gym, I will leave with him, and before I go I will tell absolutely everyone, everything I know, including how you mum worked somewhere called the giddy-up ranch, and yes, I have pictures."

"I don't believe you."

". Where did she tell you she worked? Waitress? Cleaner? Some late night job, right? I always did think your mother was overly comfortable in animal print,"

She walked away leaving a slightly shaking Emily. Lauren's gymnastics might have been shaky that day, but Emily tanked harder than Austin.

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

While Lauren and the girls trained that afternoon, a different conversation was going on in Sasha's office.

He and his gym managers debated what to do.

"The paparazzi are filling the parking lot. I think you might need to release a statement" Kim told Sasha.

"Oh yes." Summer nodded. "We should make it clear we're going to stand by Austin."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "We are?"

Summer was aghast. "He needs our love and support, and to know that we're going to stand by him." She wilted "don't you agree?"

"Yes" Sasha protested "I just… didn't expect you to."

"With our help I'm sure Austin can be guided back onto the right path. It must have been so hard for him, with the fame, and the lifestyle. What he needs is support and guidance!"

Sasha frowned. "You're not talking about supporting him; you're talking about converting him!"

"He's crying out for our help. This… the partying, the drinking, his relationship with Lauren. Those two together must have been in so much pain! Austin needs God now more than ever."

"I doubt he wants God's help." Sasha stated and then winced, remembering he was supposed to be the supportive boyfriend.

"He could." Summer stated "I'll talk to him, bring my pastor. Where are his parents? His family?"

"He doesn't have a family." Sasha insisted. "I'm pretty sure he won't want your help and" he turned to Kim "you can't put out a statement."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because we all signed confidentiality agreements regarding his private life. His publicist has veto power over any statement he's in, while he continues to train here."

"That's…" Summer was aghast.

"That's M.J. and yes, she will sue if you violate it. Right now the concern is nationals. I want the girls focused and ready, Austin Tucker as well."

"If he's not going to repent he can't continue training here!" Summer had spun on a needle head and was once again aghast.

"This isn't your church. The gymnasts here don't have to live up to your set of values."

"Jack Morgan disagrees!" Summer reminded him

"Does he really have the votes?" Kim asked.

Summer prodded again. "Sasha? I know I can help Austin."

Sasha mused. "Kim, if you wouldn't mind taking the temperature of the parents' board. I'd like to know where we stand."

She nodded.

Sasha stepped out of the office to holler at the floor. He groaned. A week out from nationals and the girls couldn't even get through practice.

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

Payson was ready to leave the moment the clock struck four. She had plans with a ballet studio. "Can we leave now?" She badgered her mother.

"Where's your sister?"

Payson looked around. "She finished up when we did."

Becca was with Lauren and Carter.

They were interrupted by Kim Keeler. "Becca, grab your bag, let's go."

Becca turned, wide-eyed, to Lauren.

"I'll give you a lift home, Beccs, we can get those mani pedis."

Becca nodded. "okay."

"No." Kim reacted automatically.

"Why not, it's not like we're doing anything." Becca protested. "and Lauren needs a favour."

"lauren can find someone else. We have other plans for this evening."

"No we don't." Becca scowled "You're just saying that because you don't want me to go. Well if I don't go out with Lauren I'm just going to sneak out with Razor anyway!"

Lauren's eyebrows rose.

Kim Keeler reached for her daughter's arm but Becca snatched it back. "I'll go now" She informed Lauren before heading for the door.

Lauren turned away, already heading for the back door. She took note of the Keeler drama, but she had bigger problems.

Two minutes later, Becca slipped in. Austin was still in his workout clothes, Carter beside him.

"Well?" Lauren demanded.

"There are a thousand and one paparazzi out there, but I couldn't see any around the back."

"Okay so I'll create a distraction, you grab your car and pick up Austin."

"Now?" Carter checked.

Lauren looked at Austin. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure, why not."

"Becks, go with the boys." Lauren stated. "then I'll jump in my car and meet you somewhere."

"Razor's." Carter spoke up. "I'm crashing there a few days."

"and Bennett's there. They have band practice." Becca chimed in.

"Awesome. Go team."

The second Lauren stepped outside, the flashes started. She was glad she'd touched up her make-up.

"Lauren, what's your real relationship with Austin? Did he pay you to date him? Did you know he was gay? Where is Austin now? Will Austin continue competing? What is his relationship with Oliver Satcherwell?"

She almost rolled her eyes at a few of the questions before turning and putting a very particular look on her face.

She prefaced the statement with _"I'm not speaking in any official capacity. I'm speaking as someone who loves Austin. Austin has always been completely open about who he is to me. He's also the best gymnast in the country. I can't speak for the national team, or my club but if they don't support him completely, then they're homophobes and should be ashamed of themselves. _

_Society made Austin choose between living openly and being a professional athlete. Every time someone criticises his lifestyle or if he loses his endorsements, they prove that what he did was right. I'm proud that Austin Tucker is my friend as well as my national and club teammate and I stand by him. Anyone who has anything to say about him better be willing to say it to me."_

She saw Carter's car leave the back of the Rock and knew he'd be collecting Austin and Becca.

"_Austin's not giving interviews today_." She informed the journalists "_and he would appreciate it if you would grant him some space while he deals with this huge breach in trust and privacy."_

They all called for explanations and Lauren turned, as though she was going to leave before turning back.

"_Oh and Oliver Satcherwell is a scum of the earth asshole whose probably going to try to make it onto some D-grade reality TV show, and I want to make it clear how little I think of those shows before I say they can get someone better! He's scum, and if you're watching this Oliver then you should know Austin is so much better off without you, you trash!"_

The cameras followed her to her car and she rapidly reversed out of the lot.

She was first to Razor's grungy house and delicately sat while she watched them rehearse.

When Carter arrived, he pulled her into his lap. Becca waved from where she claimed a seat.

"He's fine." She didn't have to ask. "He checked into his hotel and had a conference call with M.J., said he didn't want to come."

"You're the best boyfriend." She told him, loving the feeling of his hand on her thigh.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She bent to kiss his slightly stubbly cheek. "Are you really going to stay here? I bet there's absolutely nowhere for me to reward you for being such an awesome boyfriend."

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

Sunday, Austin didn't turn up at the gym; Nor that afternoon. His phone was constantly engaged and Lauren worried.

Sunday meant training wasn't compulsory, but it was the last Sunday before nationals.

When she popped her simplest tumbling line, Sasha pulled her up. "Where's your head?"

"My head's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Take it easy." Sasha informed her "you can afford an easy day. You can't afford an injury."

She nodded. Sasha nodded in Carter's direction. He was on the rings. "Anderson clearly doesn't have problems under stress."

"No." Lauren didn't realise she was smiling softly. "He's going to do great. He's earned it." She came back to herself "and I compete just fine under stress. I'll be fine."

He pursued her lips but she returned to the tumbling mat and stared it down as if that alone could make her stick her punch front.

That night she was at home, channel flicking with a textbook beside her when she froze.

_Tonight on sixty minutes. Austin Tucker. In 2008 he became America's golden boy and put gymnastics on the map when he racked up four gold medals. Amid the interviews and endorsements, one crucial part of Austin Tucker's story was left out. He was secretly gay. Tonight, we talk to people who have always known there was something different about Austin Tucker. His parents tell their story of raising an Olympian living a lie._

The next morning, he didn't walk into the gym until conditioning had started, his phone was pressed to his ear and the whole gym heard him say "I don't care, M.J. They had a contract…I thought that was the point of the fucking thing!"

"You're late." Sasha's stern voice interrupted his dialogue, causing him to look up. "Yeah, sorry."

When they were finally finished after a long warm down session, Sasha pulled them all up.

"We fly east Friday morning which means you all have four days. You all have your routines, your skills, your condition, you also have four days to screw that up. Keep calm, keep focused and we'll be fine. Take care of yourselves, sleep, stretch, don't be stupid." He glanced at his gymnasts "four days."

Lauren immediately headed for Austin.

Sasha interrupted. "Austin, my office?" He nodded.

"The parents' board." Lauren scowled.

"Guess they really are going to have me thrown out. I got a second cell." He told Lauren absentmindedly. "My one was getting swamped with calls and texts, this one only M.J. and my lawyers have. I'll text you the number"

"Aus, I'm not letting them throw you out, and even if they did, Carter and I would leave with you."

"You can't miss nationals, Lo. You're a girl. You and Carter need to clock some national team time. I can. I can go back to Europe and still qualify."

"Are you really going back to Europe?"

Austin shrugged. "I've got some friends there. A few gyms would take me."

"Gyms will take you here." Lauren promised. "and Carter and I can swap after nationals."

Austin nodded but he didn't agree. His phone vibrated again.

"Is that M.J.?"

"Lawyers. Apparently suing your parents is complicated." Lauren cringed.

"That blows."

"Not as much as them screwing me over for a fucking sixty minutes interview. So it begins!" He sighed again. "You should probably do one." He told Lauren. "Boost your career before nationals!"

Lauren bit her lip. "That would look opportunist." She told him. She awkwardly patted his arm. "You know I'm with you in this, right? 100%. I made my bed."

"You can jump ship. I'm sure M.J has a big media plan for you already. You can probably pick up some of my endorsements."

"She does." Lauren assured him. "Given that I'm a heartless bitch, it'll do my career good to have a semblance of my morality. Congratulations Tucker. Sticking by you is apparently going to prove I'm a good person, and _they're not throwing you out_, my Dad's taking care of it."

"You're Dad? I thought he'd want my head on a pike."

"Please, now he knows we're not hooking up, you're like my Dad's dream."

"Maybe that should be the strategy for the parents' board. You let me in when you thought I was going to fuck your daughters… now you're worried about morality?"

Lauren laughed but Austin's dark humour didn't translate well to good gymnastics.

Everyone was watching Austin that afternoon and it wasn't pretty. He was bombing his lower double front vault and didn't even bother attempting to add the twist. Everything was a mess. He gave up at four and left without saying goodbye.

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

Austin dragged himself in on Tuesday morning looking even worse than he did before.

"You smell like a brewery." Lauren wrinkled her nose.

Austin frowned "I didn't take anything, I swear."

"okay."

"By the way." Lauren's voice dropped to as quiet a volume as was possible. "What's the deal with testing, I mean… will it be out of your system by nationals."

"Yeah, M.J. had me start taking extra tests already, to be sure, but I should be fine. Provided, you know, I have a club to go with."

"Dad will take care of it."

"Yeah." Austin's tone was as convincing as his skills were that day.

Once more, Austin struggled through a session before blowing out of there. Carter and Lauren, avoiding each other as much as possible in an effort not to provoke a response out of Sasha, who was inexplicably furious at everyone.

Lauren knew it couldn't help Austin that suddenly Olly was everywhere. Most of the more reputable sources weren't interviewing him (or, Lauren thought, willing to pay him for an interview) but they were covering the other coverage. Everyone was angry at Austin for being a bad role model. The right called him a liar while the left called him a coward. Lauren wanted to smash the tv. She knew if he fought back he could change the topic of conversation, regain control of his own image, but Austin seemed to have no interest.

"Hey Daddy." Her father sat in his office.

"Hi kiddo. Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

Lauren shrugged.

"Well the Morgans, Shultzs and the Dunnegans are a lost cause. They vote yes."

Lauren nodded.

"The Smiths, the Rodriguzes and the Randolphs are with us and easily. Then loose in the wind are the Keelers, The Cruz, Dennis Groton, and Angela Fovoux. I spoke to Alex Cruz, and he'll vote with us, but I had to bring up some unsavoury matters."

"His wife's extracurricular activities?"

"Among other things, so expect him to stab us in the back the first chance he gets."

"What else is new?" Lauren pointedly didn't think of what Kaylie would do when she found out.

"I'm working on the last three but it could be close. The Keelers are a wildcard. You said you had something?"

"The Keelers won't vote to throw him out. They're the let everyone in type, right?"

Steve frowned. "Well hopefully we won't need their vote, but it would certainly help convince the rest of them if your boy could clean himself up a bit, maybe land routines tomorrow?"

Lauren nodded. "I'm going to check on him now."

"Well… alright, but be quick about it. You need your sleep."

Getting into the hotel was easier than Lauren was comfortable with. _What if she'd been a reporter?_ She wondered, but it did make her life easier.

She reached his suite easily enough and knocked loudly. Eventually Austin opened the door. He looked wrecked.

"Not a great time" he told her.

She eyed him up and down and took in the door he still had half closed. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. Lauren meet Dennis, Dennis meet Lauren."

"Hey…" the guy was clearly uncomfortable. "Should I…."

"Go? Yes." Lauren answered for Austin. "Going now would be a good idea."

He nodded and gathered his things under Lauren's steely gaze.

She closed the door behind him. "You know, I had plans for him later."

"I'm sure. Where did you find him anyway."

"Hotel bar. Bartender…"

"Ew, Austin. The help. Really?"

"Why the fuck not?" Austin scowled but then softened, exhausted. "He's just a guy, Lo. It's not like I have a boyfriend or a reputation to protect."

"You're going to throw everything away, just like that? Everything you've worked for?"

"What? What am I throwing away? It's already gone, Lo. Okay? I had two things. I had my career and my boyfriend. That was it. This was supposed to be my happily ever after except I can't land anything and my boyfriend is telling everyone how much of a fuck up I am in the national press."

"I know." Lauren told him. "I know it sucks."

"Yeah. So if I'm going to be in this sad, pathetic hotel room, let me have my bartenders and minibars, okay?"

Lauren nodded.

The silence made Austin talkative. "You know I did everything right with Olly. I was a good boyfriend, no matter what he says!"

"I know."

"So then why am I here?" Austin demanded "why am I alone. God, Lo. He was the thing I was supposed to get right."

Lauren went to sit next to him on the bed but recoiled at the mused sheets.

"Okay, I know your life blows right now. But you can't just have sex with bartenders in hotel rooms okay. That can't be how it ends, you're Austin Tucker."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means you're my best friend." Lauren squeezed his hand. "You're the most successful American gymnast, ever, okay? That means something! And yeah, Olly turned out to not be the guy you thought he was, but there will be another guy. A better guy, okay? You'll get your happy ending."

"You don't know that."

"Okay, no. But I know you wont get one being alone drunk guy in a hotel room."

"Thus, why I wasn't alone."

"Bartenders don't count." Lauren insisted. "clearly I can't leave you here. Pack your stuff."

"What?"

"You can stay with me."

"Really. You don't think you should check about that first?"

"Please, Dad likes you now, and if he didn't, you'd hardly be the first guy I've snuck into the attic apartment. Now come on, pack. I'd help, but I don't want to touch anything in this room right now."

The Kmetko were in the lounge, of course. "Hi Austin." Emily spoke first. They all stared.

"Is my Dad around?" Lauren demanded.

"His study." Chloe answered. Steve had actually heard her come in.

"Hey kiddo how was… Austin."

"Austin needs to stay." Lauren told him. "I said he should stay here."

Her father hesitated.

"I can find somewhere else." Austin offered.

"We have an apartment above the garage." Steve spoke. "I'll have the housekeeper cut you a key."

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

The next day Steve missed most of the days training but got there in time to pick up some gossip. Austin had improved, for sure. He was sticking routines a bit better but it wasn't great.

"Hey kiddo. How was training?" He deliberately called out to his daughter when she was talking to Carter Anderson.

"Hello Mr Tanner."

"Carter. How surprising, to see you here, with my daughter."

"I care about Lauren." Carter met Steve's eyes almost unflinchingly, almost. Steve scowled.

"Are you ready to go, kiddo?"

"Five minutes?" He left the pair behind with stern glare and almost barrelled into Kim Keeler.

"Kim. I was hoping to speak to you." She had her arm firmly on her younger daughter's shoulder. "About the board meeting."

"Are you trying to get rid of Austin Tucker this week" Kim asked him. "or keep him?"

Steve let out a nervous chuckle. "Does that mean you'll be sticking by your vote to keep him?"

"You can't vote him out, Mom." Becca protested.

Kim smiled at Steve and walked out.

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

Dinner had been an awkward affair in the Tanner household since the Kmetkos had moved in, and Austin's arrival hadn't helped.

Afterwards, the house separated as quickly as possible. It was only once she was changed Lauren headed to the apartment and knocked.

The place was littered with documents.

Lauren prodded "Can I help with this stuff?"

"Only if you've got a law degree." Austin informed her. "M.J.'s lawyers want me to sign this."

"M.J.'s lawyers?"

"My lawyers. She hooked me up with her agency's go to lawyers for celebrities in distress. She's too busy saving my image to explain what I'm signing." Austin sighed. "Besides, she's technically my agent, not my manager."

"Be right back." She bounded down the stairs. To her disgust, her father and Chloe Kmetko were watching Law and Order and she was practically in his lap. Lauren cleared her throat loudly, causing her to jump.

"Can I talk to you Daddy?"

"Of course…" He followed her from the room and up to the apartment. He raised an eyebrow and what Lauren had managed to do in such a short period of time and a collection of photographs in ready made frames hanging on the walls caught his eye. His daughter had gone all out, finding the most famous photos of Tucker around. Him receiving his all-around medal, him in the middle of his gold-medal rings routine, him on the cover of sports illustrated… and then him, Anderson and Lauren on a couch together, another of the three when she won Regionals, Lauren and Anderson at a publicity event, on new year's eve… one of Tucker and a woman Steve didn't recognise. Lauren had found every nail in the place and hung something on it.

"How are you doing?" He asked the Olympian. He looked awful.

"Fine. Thanks." Austin told him "for everything. I won't be here long."

"We're not using this place." Steve cast his gaze around. "You're more than welcome too it, at least until nationals."

"Thank you." Austin spoke softly.

"Daddy's a lawyer." Lauren broke in suddenly and loudly.

"What?" Austin didn't connect it.

"He's a lawyer." She repeated.

Steve glanced at his daughter, a little exasperated. "I have a law degree, Lauren." Before turning back to Austin. "I haven't practiced in years, but if you need the name of a good one…"

"I have a team of good ones… supposedly. They keep sending me things to sign."

Lauren turned her wide eyes on her father but it was unnecessary.

Steve picked up the pile of documents and took a seat on a squishy chair that made his back groan. "I still have a licence so I'll have you hire me, pro-bono of course, then confidentiality applies…"

Austin let out a bark of laughter. "Sorry… it's just, all the confidentiality agreements in the world didn't stop this happening."

"Did…" Steve searched for a name but despite all he'd read recently, it escaped him "did he sign a confidentiality agreement?"

"No, but my parents did, now they're on every fucking television station. Their son's too much of a fag to acknowledge but they'll go on _Ellen._" He scoffed.

"I'll take a look." Steve told him.

"Cobolt's suing me for breach of conduct." Austin informed him "all my endorsements are dropping me but Colbolt's actually suing me for breach of a morality clause. Damaging their corporate image."

"I'll take look." Steve repeated "You should get some rest. We can go over it in the morning."

Lauren reluctantly left Austin.

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

Steve Tanner made himself a pot of coffee and set to work.

Two hours later Austin showed up.

"Can't sleep." He told the man.

"Coffee then?"

Austin shrugged and then remembered his manners. "Thanks."

"It does get better." Steve told him, causing Austin to raise an eyebrow in surprise at the slogan. "I know Lauren's told you some things about her mother. I tried to protect her as best I could but she was always a smart girl."

"You're comparing my ex to your ex-wife?"

"No, you got lucky." Steve told him "you found out what sort of person this guy is before you had a daughter you had to explain where mother was too."

"You really think it's better to know?" Austin took a bigger sip.

"I do."

"Your girlfriend used to work in a strip club under the name of _Bambi_." Austin dropped the bomb.

"Damn it." Steve let out in exasperation. "Lauren told you that?"

"Yeah"

"Is she planning on telling the whole gym?"

"You don't seem that surprised."

"Do you really think, after everything I've just told you I wouldn't know absolutely everything about a woman I let near my daughter?"

Austin nodded. Steve picked up his pen. "Now, what they're arguing is fraud in inducement, basically they're saying you misrepresented yourself and therefore the contract is void. The good news is, whoever drafted this contract seems to have seen this coming…"

"M.J…"

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

The meeting began easily enough. Jack Morgan spoke about morality, about returning the Rock to a family values gym… it gave Steve the opening he needed. He talked about how Austin had been there after Lauren's mother had died, how he was an Olympian and a role model.

That was when Lauren walked in.

"This is a closed meeting, Lauren." Jack addressed her, which made Steve's hackles rise.

"You're about to have a vote about someone who's not even represented her. I'm representing him."

Jack was going to protest but Steve interrupted. "Could we please vote?" He requested.

Jack nodded. "All in favour of Austin Tucker's expulsion from the Rock?"

They went around the table

For: Jack voted first. They went around. Dunnegan, and Shultz, typical.

Alex Cruz didn't move to Lauren's relief. Then Groton voted. He spouted something about the gym getting back to its roots. Then Angela Fovoux raised her hand. That was five. They couldn't afford another.

Kim Keeler raised her hand.

"No." Lauren erupted. "no, Daddy, don't finalise the vote."

"Lauren…" her father wasn't thrilled but Lauren had already dug out her cell phone.

"Becca. It happened." She stated. The room stared. Lauren asked the girl "Are you going just let her or are you going to get up here and do something?"

"It's too late." Kim told Lauren. "Steve?"

Lauren stared at her father. _Buy me time_. She told him. She didn't need to wait long. Becca burst in.

"This is a _parents_ meeting." Mr. Morgan repeated, irritated. "Kim?"

"Did you really vote to expel Austin?" Becca's voice shook just enough to carry through the room.

"Becca, we can talk about this later."

"Answer me!"

"Yes. Because he is a bad influence on this gym, and on you."

"Because he's gay."

"For a lot of reasons."

"It's really a yes or no question." Lauren goaded her but Kim didn't answer.

"You are such a hypocrite." Becca's voice was shaking and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, causing Lauren to be sharply reminded on herself. "Either you're doing it because you think Austin is morally reprehensible or you're just playing politics, as bad as all the people you complain about! And you say the Rock is like family."

"Rebecca Keeler, we will talk about this later."

"No we won't. If the Rock is like family you just voted to expel your own kidKim sighed at Becca's dramatics.

"I have a girlfriend."

"What?." Kim stood.

"I have a girlfriend." She repeated. "so I guess that makes me morally reprehensible as well." She was almost shaking. "I guess it's good you have Payson, because you're not representing me here."

Becca opened the door. "So now I'm leaving, you can either chase me or be a bigot. Your choice."

"Anyone want to change their votes?" She asked.

Kim was furious "You piece of work." She began "I don't know how you got so twisted…"

"Before you play moral authority, isn't there a daughter you should be chasing after?"

She turned back to the board. "I'd hate to see anyone else that way."

Steve stared at this girl who was his daughter.

"Steve control your daughter." Jack insisted. "She shouldn't be in here. This is a debate about our responsibility as parents to protect our children."

'Austin is no threat."

"You didn't think that last month. What's to say next month you won't change your mind again."

"Because he's moved in with us, and if he leaves, so does Lauren."

"And if we go, the Rock will become our chief competition." Lauren shook her head dramatically "So stop being such hypocrites. He has four Olympic gold medals. Is it really so affronting to your beliefs that he doesn't want to sleep with your daughters?"

She watched the Groton father and the Fovoux mother exchange looks.

"Perhaps." Dennis Groton surrended "there's an alternative to expulsion. If Austin were to agree to a code of conduct while he trains here?"

"He's a grown man."

"A probation period." Steve suggested. "Austin has moved into my home, for the time being. There won't be any more scandals. This whole mess in already blowing over. I can't see why, he can't keep his head down and train. Not to mention I know Austin's agent, and if he leaves she will go out of her way to make Austin the victim here."

They glanced around the table. "That sounds reasonable." Angela Groton stated. "So long as our girls are protected." Lauren held back the urge to smirk.

"Well then" Steve nodded "A recount. All in favour of the expulsion of Austin Tucker?" Lauren sighed in relief. "If there are no other issues that concludes this emergency session. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow for nationals." Steve glanced at the door.

Everyone filed out quickly.

"That was… Lauren!" Steve protested. "That was too far."

"I protected Austin." Lauren insisted. "He's my best friend, and I protected him."

Steve shook his head. "I knew you could be… but I had no idea you were capable of…"

"I'm not apologising. Nothing I said was a lie."

"The Keelers, Rebecca Keeler…"

"Deserved to know. Everyone has to grow up sometime." Lauren softened. "I should go check on her though."

"You don't think you've done enough?"

Lauren left.

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

"Kim?" Sasha and Summer came over as soon as he saw. "What happened?"

"I need to find my daughter." Kim insisted.

"What happened?" Sasha repeated as gently as he could.

"She…" Kim could barely say it "Lauren Tanner convinced her, she's… she claimed she has a girlfriend and stormed out."

"A girlfriend?" Summer repeated, baffled.

"Where's Rebecca now?" Sasha inquired.

"She stormed out." Kim seemed to come to herself. "Oh god, I have to find her."

"Alright, you're in no state." Sasha begun. "You should come upstairs."

Kim stared at the floor. She was looking for Becca but couldn't see through the whirl of her mind and the sea of leotards.

"Mum?" Payson approached, Kaylie by her side. "What happened?"

Kim's eyes caught on Austin Tucker, leaning against a wall, waiting for a result.

"Mum?" Payson repeated.

"Have you seen your sister?"

"No. Why? What did Becca do now?"

That was when the rest of the parents' board started filing out. Alex Cruz approached.

"I'm so sorry, Kim."

"Sorry about what?" Payson demanded. "What happened?"

"The Tanners used your sister to win the vote."

"How?"

"They exposed… things." Alex was sensitive to the topic. "That made others scared to vote against them."

"Can they do that?" Kaylie naively asked.

"Why didn't you vote with us?" Kim demanded of Alex.

"Because I already knew what Steve Tanner had on my family" Alex admitted.

Kaylie's stomach twisted. "Marty?"

"She can't get away with this." Kim insisted. "Sasha, you can suspend her, you don't need the parents' board's approval for that."

"You voted to expel Austin." Sasha stated instead.

"Yes."

He shook his head. "I wish you hadn't done that."

"Why?"

"Because there was no need." He snapped "Damn it. It is the day before nationals."

"The Tanners did this." Alex Cruz stepped up to defend Kim and himself.

Sasha was disbelieving. "I expect this from Tanner." He addressed Kim, ignoring Alex. Tanner." He addressed Kim, ignoring Alex. "I even expect this from Lauren, but not from you."

"She had the tape." Payson spoke up. She couldn't believe Sasha was siding with Lauren!

"I know." Sasha told them. "I knew she had the tape. She had the tape because I knew about Austin, and when you look at what just happened, I really can't blame her for not trusting me."

"You knew Lauren had a tape?" Payson was horrified.

"You knew Austin was gay?" Summer was possibly more horrified.

"Kim, find your daughter. The rest of you, get back to work." Sasha was unrepentant.

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

Lauren's father had stared at her like he didn't know her. Emily had clearly spoken to her mother because Chloe wasn't holding back on the glares. She knew Payson and Kaylie would hate her tomorrow and she knew Carter would be angry. She hated that look.

"So I guess you're stuck with me." Austin told her.

"Yeah." Lauren softly agreed. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Guess so."

- **Chapter Break – We get up and we fight. **-

* * *

So… It's the night before nationals… and all hell breaks loose. Austin joins Team Tanner and has heart to hearts with Steve (and wasn't that fun to write!) Lauren shows a selfless side by defending Austin, but is it really selfless and will she regret what she's done to Kaylie, Payson and Becca… more importantly, will Carter?

I love writing the Rock girls because I feel what MIOBI often misses is that in competitive sport there needs to be consequences and sacrifice and that it's not all black and white. Lauren, however, I think has convinced herself that everything is in shades of grey. Next chapter I've got her questioning her own morals a bit and, while she might not care for anyone else's opinion, she cares a lot for her own.

Review Replies

Luv2Liv: You can never bug too often. Seriously! In such a small fandom I appreciate any and all encouragement to write. I hope you enjoyed the drama. Needless to say there's lots more to come with Nationals. You keep reviewing, I'll keep writing.

Tuppence: So glad you still like it. You don't have word? That's awful. Have you used the _itsnotcheating_ website. Its Microsoft office's student store, you just need an email with edu, (or a friend with an email with edu) and its much cheaper. I can't wait for a review for this (and some MIOBI character discussion), with all your talk of sticking up for people, Lauren spent the chapter defending Austin, but also plunging her own knife left, right, and centre. Oo

ELM-Tree10. So nice to hear from you. Sad to say Olly did spill his secret, Austin has been at a skeezy gay bar and 'talking' would most definitely be a euphemism for what Austin has gotten up to in alleys… which is sad because I've decided Austin is most definitely relationship-guy! And that's why what Olly did was so mean. I think I missed the thanksgiving boat, but I might have nationals up by Christmas. Its done it just needs one last edit.

Iargyrop – you guessed right with Olly. Big mess and Austin isn't going to be taking it well.

**Next chapter, the entirety of nationals… no seriously. I managed to fit it all in.**

**Who'll win a national title? Lauren? Austin? Kaylie? Kelly?  
**

**How about dark-horse Carter? Can Payson have the fairy-tale story of the year? More importantly, how do the Rock girls survive rooming arrangements (because, no, Sasha's not letting anyone get their own private suite).**

**On the bus trip to nationals enquiring minds wants to know about sex and virginity and there is plenty to say! Lauren gets rattled and, believe it or not, it's because she's questioning whether she's a good person. Payson comes to the shocking realisation that Lauren just might be! Sasha attempts a heart-to-heart… **

**Emily beats everyone (just for a little while, don't worry). Austin has a crisis of faith and the ghosts of two ex-boyfriends past. Carter tries to establish himself at his first senior nationals while everyone goes crazy around him.**

**And coming up – Carter has a mother he knows nothing about and family he can barely remember, M.J. has a media plan that includes a lot of damage control, Sasha and Lauren talk sex (Summer does not approve very vocally). Austin contemplates personal and professional loyalty.**

…**and the national team prepares for the world championships in Tokyo.**

**If everyone reviews and I feel inspired to edit then you should have **_**Nationals**_** as a Christmas present! Yay.**

**Merry Christmas lovely readers.**


	19. Nationals

_Alright, I know I said Christmas (and it's not Christmas where I am!) but I think it's still Christmas somewhere. In the US? I hope you're all Americans then…_

_This chapter is gigantic. I almost split it but then I thought no, it's Christmas, let them have 12,000 words of nationals, why not!_

_Enjoy and Merry Christmas and all that good will stuff!_

- **Nationals -**

* * *

"How's Becca?" Lauren asked Carter as soon as he pulled up in his beat up old Jeep.

"How would you be?" Carter retaliated, but then softened. "She said she'd meet us at the bus. Bennett's giving her a lift."

Lauren sunk down in her seat.

"I know you think it was horrible but _I need him_, okay? I know you would hate it but I didn't want him to leave."

Carter softened. "Becca told me she knew what you were doing." He announced. Lauren looked up sharply. "It's never been a secret that you'd do whatever it takes."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lauren asked quietly.

It was Carter's turn to look alarmed. "What, no?" Carter sighed. "You scare me sometimes. This, what you did, it was scary."

"you think I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"No." Carter told her. "I'm not… we're okay, Lo. Really, I'm not upset with you. A little intimidated, sure but Austin's my friend too, and I didn't do anything. Okay? And I should have."

"You're really not mad?"

"No. I'm actually, not." Carter was surprised at himself.

"You make me a better person." Lauren said suddenly.

"What?"

"A year ago, I'd be trying to work out how Austin benefited me. I wouldn't care how Becca was today… you made me a better person. I just, I thought you should know that just because you don't take on the parents board you do have an effect. "

Carter chuckled. "You are… You crazy, determined girl. You changed me for the better as well."

Lauren smiled softly. Maybe it would be okay. "I love you too."

* * *

- chapter break Nationals -

* * *

Austin arrived first, stored his bag under the bus and then climbed on board. He took a seat at the back and pulled out his phone to play angry birds.

Then Lauren and Carter arrived and Kim Keeler, armed with a clipboard, immediately demanded. "Where's Becca?"

"She's fine. Her… Bennett's dropping her off."

Carter put his bag under the bus. It was dwarfed by the two Lauren had brought. Kim glowered at Lauren. Then the vesper arrived.

Becca Keeler climbed off the back and then kissed the girl on the front.

"Go Becs." Lauren stated loud enough for a few to hear.

She took of her helmet and handed it over with a few words before reaching the bus.

"What? The rule's no boyfriends, right?" She climbed on without another word, leaving Lauren to smirk and follow.

"Oh this is going to be fun." She muttered to herself.

* * *

- chapter break Nationals -

* * *

Becca couldn't stop grinning on the bus. Lauren rolled her eyes but she remembered the feeling.

Austin, across the aisle and against the window was lucky enough to crash out with a $300 hoodie under his head and aviators covering his eyes. Carter, at least, sitting across the aisle from Becca, made eye contact with Lauren and smiled when she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I mean…" Becca continued "I knew, of course I knew… boobs are awesome, but still… it was awesome!"

Lauren made sure to smile every time Becca said the word awesome. It kept her looking enthusiastic. "So no regrets?"

Becca shook her head. "No, I mean, why would I?"

"Because your first time is supposed to be with someone you love, and you're too young to know what love is." Payson turned in her seat to glower at her sister.

"And how would robo Payson know anything about relationships?"

Payson rolled her eyes. "I haven't killed anyone either, and I know that's wrong."

"Did you seriously just compare having sex to murder?"

"You're a kid, Becca. I can't believe you had sex! With a girl!"

"Can you even have sex with a girl?" Kaylie added from her seat beside Payson.

Lauren retorted. "No Kaylie. All the lesbians are really just pretending."

Secretly, Lauren knew that prior to Austin entering her life she would've been just like them. But now she enjoyed feeling morally superior.

Payson scowled. "You're just too young, Becca."

"I'm fifteen. That's like, normal."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"I was fifteen." Carter volunteered. His sudden contribution made them go quiet.

It was Kaylie who was most upset. "What?"

"Who was she?" Lauren was curious.

"A girl, a cheerleader, at my high school."

"You lost your virginity to a cheerleader?" Lauren was aghast. Cheerleaders were gymnast-lights.

"Did it happen at Prom?" Austin ribbed. "please tell me it happened after prom, or homecoming!"

"What about you" Carter retaliated.

"Ah…" Austin sighed "I was fourteen, depending on your viriginity definition. Locker room at my gym" Lauren laughed. "his name was… actually I'm not telling you his name."

"He was a gymnast?" A grin split Lauren's face. "Would we know who he is?"

"Maybe." Austin grinned right back.

"Was he at Beijing?"

"No." Austin chuckled. "He's good though."

"Wait" Carter asked. "So you've never had sex with a girl?"

"and how many guys have you had sex with?" Austin retorted.

Carter shrugged, it was a fair call.

"My sixteenth birthday." Lauren announced. "Cabin in the woods."

"When you were drunk, uncomfortable and unloved." Kaylie butted in.

"I thought you said it was empowering?" Becca looked unsure.

"It was."

"That's not what you told me." Kaylie reminded her.

"I guess I lied then. Whoops."

She turned to smile nervously at Carter.

"So you don't regret it?" Becca asked.

Lauren shrugged. "could it have gone better, yeah. Go bed, not couch, but it could worse. I liked how it all ended up. No regrets."

"No regrets." Carter repeated. Austin nodded.

Becca smiled at then before admitting with a grin "_she's writing me a song…"_

Lauren laughed. Kaylie and Payson glowered and they headed for Denver Airport, Boston and Nationals.

* * *

- chapter break Nationals -

* * *

Summer made a horrified noise in the back of her throat when Sasha declared said that the boys would be divided, two of the tweens and two older boys in each room.

"Sasha, I wish you talked to me about this. I really don't think it's appropriate." She flushed a little under Sasha (and everyone else's) gaze.

"I'll room with Austin." Lauren offered up immediately. Sasha glared at the interruption.

"The Men and Women CU gymnasts, you'll be on the floor beneath this one. Two to a room. You're adults, I expect you to act like it. You're also all under the CU Athletes code of conduct. Your coaches will be in room…" he checked. "819 and 802. Carter Anderson, Austin Tucker, as our ranking men, you're exempt from babysitting duty and you have your own room down there."

Carter stepped forward to receive the swipe card Sasha held out.

"Ladies…" Sasha continued "like I said, CU is downstairs, see your coaches for room assignments. Levels, 8,9,10. You're four to a room, from your training groups. See your group leaders. Juniors, four too a room as well, see Summer for your room allocations. Which leaves Seniors… do I need to allocate?"

"We can do it." Payson nodded, assuring him.

"Alright then, you've got two connecting rooms. You'll all receive a text containing the extension numbers of all the coaches and managers. If any of you decide prank calls are a good idea, there will not be a body to send back to Boulder."

They nodded solemnly.

"It's… 11 o'clock. Take a nap, relax. Lunch is at one in the restaurant downstairs. The hotel gym will be open to us this afternoon. We'll have coaches there to guide you through some light conditioning. This should be in your schedules but we have a team dinner with your families at 6.30. In your room by 8.00. We have a big day tomorrow."

Payson, Kaylie and Emily all agreed on their room assignments. None of them wanted to room with Lauren.

She plucked a keycard for herself. "I'll be in this room." She informed them, dragging her bags behind her.

In the end it was Payson who joined her, letting herself cautiously into the room where Lauren was unpacking her suitcase. Lauren immediately recognised her resolve face. "We're still on the same team, okay. So let's just focus on nationals." She told Lauren.

Lauren softened "Sure. We're going to dominate this year."

That got a smile out of Payson and just for a moment it was like they were twelve, both pumped, and both convinced of their own talent.

Lauren even managed to 'hang' with her teammates for the morning. The nap on the plane, while not particularly good for her muscle groups, had left her rested enough to flick on their television and started painting her toenails while Payson was in the shower. Then Kaylie had knocked on their connecting door, Emily behind, and Lauren had invited them in, offering Kaylie a pale pink to match her leo. Kaylie took it cautiously, but used it none the less.

Austin didn't make an appearance at dinner, and the men's and women's team were all divided up, so Lauren only managed to brush up against Carter and share a grin once.

She was still feeling a bit tight after her conditioning and light dinner, so she tracked down the physio the Rock had on staff. She was in the process of running through stretches when the room phone rang.

"Excuse me." Marie told her. Lauren rolled her eyes and listened in. "That was your team mates. They were checking on your location" Lauren huffed. "Apparently Rebecca Keeler wishes to speak to you?"

"Becca?" Lauren checked. "Is she okay?"

"It didn't sound like anything life threatening." Marie told her "we're almost done. I just want to finish these inversion exercises on your ankles."

* * *

- chapter break Nationals -

* * *

_Earlier_

Payson was getting rubbing vitamin E into her skin, half-heartedly listening to Emily and Kaylie when the door rang. They had ended up in her room more by coincidence that anything. Kaylie had come to hang out with Payson while Emily was busy, and then Emily hadn't wanted to be left alone and so Payson's plan of listening to the music of Romeo and Juliet while visualising her floor was thrown out the window.

"Can you get the door Em?" Kaylie requested.

"Uh, Payson?" Emily called "I think it's for you."

Becca Keller wasn't quiet hysterical but she was close. The arms she had wrapped around her stomach seemed to be holding her together.

"Is Lauren here?" Becca forced out. Her whole body shook with gasping sobs.

Payson stared.

"_I want Lauren." _Becca repeated.

"uh.." Emily hesitated staring between the two. Of all of them it was Kaylie who reacted, moving between the motionless Emily and the stunned Payson.

"Oh my gosh, Becca. What's wrong?" Kaylie asked. She seized the girl's wrist and tugged her inside. Becca didn't have the thought to protest.

"Becca?" Payson managed to ask "what happened?"

"Nothing. I just need to talk to Lauren."

"She's not here." Payson told her, causing Becca to look like she was in so much pain Payson added "but I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"I'll call her." Kaylie volunteered.

"Wait, use my phone." Payson grabbed it, scrolled through her address book and handed it to Kaylie with a pointed look. Already open on the screen was a contact. _Mum Mobile._

"sure." Kaylie caught on. "I'll just…" She disappeared through the connecting door.

Becca had curled up on Payson's bed against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest, ignoring Payson's demands.

"You've been crying Becca. You were almost bawling when you got here, why won't you tell me? What's Lauren going to do that I possibly can't?"

"You just wouldn't understand, okay?" Becca snapped.

A knock interrupted them before Payson could think of something else to say. Becca lifted her head. "Is that Lauren?"

"Payson?" Instead Kim Keeler walked into the room. "What's happened?"

"You called Mum?" Becca demanded "Oh my god."

"You were upset." Payson insisted "I was worried?"

"What's wrong?" Kim took a seat on the end of the bed. "Emily, Kaylie? Would you mind giving us a minute?"

She sat down. "Is this about your friend?"

"Bennett is my _girl-friend_."

Kim sighed. "We can talk about that later. I just don't want you getting upset about a girl you've only known for a few weeks the night before nationals."

"I'll keep that in mind." Becca nodded. "I'm fine now. Can I just stay here until Lauren gets back?"

"How can you even know that you like this girl?" Payson rehashed "You're fifteen."

"I know I like hooking up with her. I know I like it when she wears short skirts, or when she puts her hand…"

"Rebecca that's enough." Kim snapped "that is not appropriate and Payson is right, you are far too young to be doing anything with this girl."

"You'd practically throw Payson at a boy if she'd let you." Becca scowled.

"Payson is older, and she's proven she can behave maturely."

"By molesting her coach. Real mature."

"That's enough, Rebecca. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it."

"Nothing's gotten into me. Nobody seduced me to the dark side. I wanted Lauren to introduce me to Bennett."

Kim gaped

The argument continued until finally.

"It's just not acceptable." Kim told her "You should be having fun with your friends, from the gym! Annabelle, Georgina, Avery."

"They're not my friends. They're horrible little bitches and I hate them."

Kim recoiled a little. She couldn't help it.

They were distracted by the door opening.

"Payson? Something's wrong with Becca?" Lauren called. She came to a halt when she caught sight of Becca, eyes still red, arms definitely crossed.

"What happened?"

"It's stupid"

"You're crying over something stupid?"

"I just need somewhere to sleep tonight. Can I stay here?"

"okay, any particular reason?"

Becca didn't want to say it but Lauren raised an eyebrow. "My stupid team-mates think I'll check them out when they're changing or something."

"Please." Lauren rolled her eyes "like any of your team-mates have anything worth _checking out._"

That made a faint smile flicker across Becca's face. Lauren came closer and Becca all but threw herself at the older gymnast.

"I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid. They're stupid." Lauren assured her. "You can stay here if you want but it's your room. You, or…" Lauren's eyes darted to Kim "your parents paid for that room, you earned your spot on this team and they have no right to make you feel any different. You don't owe them or anyone else anything. If they have a problem, they can be the ones to leave. Stupid little bitches."

"Thanks." Becca chuckled and wiped under her eyes.

"Go wash your face." Lauren told her. "Puffy eyes kind of give it away."

Payson and Kim were both staring at her.

"What?" Lauren demanded.

"That was very nice of you Lauren." Kim Keeler told her. There was still a hint of a frown but at least she wasn't scowling the whole time."

"I can be nice." Lauren informed them "I don't know why it's such a surprise."

* * *

- chapter break Nationals -

* * *

Sasha was fast asleep when his phone rang. He'd checked on his gymnasts at eight-thirty and they'd all been in their rooms except for Lauren who was watching television in Carter's in her pyjamas. She apparently had no problem being in the corridor in them.

He'd pointedly led her upstairs, trying not to smirk, while also internally frowning as to the location of Carter's absent room-mate.

At 9.30, when all of his gymnasts should have been in bed, Tucker was the only one not present.

At 12.05 Sasha's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sasha? I need your help?"

"Lauren?" Sasha sat up and flicked on the light. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I really screwed up, okay? I need your help?"

"What's going on?"

"I need you to come get me"

"Come get you?" Sasha started grabbing clothing. "Where are you?"

Lauren gave him the address of the club she was standing outside of in the South End.

"Alright, Lauren. I'm coming; do not go anywhere."

He wasn't surprised to find a street teeming with intoxicated people in little clothing despite the cool night. He quickly identified the building Lauren had directed him to and came face to face with a bulked up bouncer.

"Back of the line." The man insisted

"Ha, no. I'm looking for a girl, small, blonde, under-age."

"Oh, I know the one." The bouncer guessed. He nodded his head down the street to a blonde leaning against a building, phone pressed to her ear.

"Lauren!"

"Sasha!" She threw herself into his arms which made it easy for him to manhandle her towards the car.

"No, wait." She insisted. "We can't leave yet."

"You are in no position to be making demands. Austin and Carter can throw their careers away if they like. You're a minor and my responsibility."

Lauren blinked at him for a second. "Carter's not here." She told him. "He's up first tomorrow. I came here on my own."

"We can talk about it back at the hotel." Sasha informed her.

"No, Austin is in there, alone, probably half-unconscious. We can't just leave him there." She sniffled and Sasha mentally groaned. He couldn't handle tears.

"Austin's capable of taking care of himself." He told her instead.

"No he's not, he called me and…" she trailed off. "I didn't call you to come get me because I'm incapable of flagging a taxi. You have to go get him."

"And you didn't think of this before?"

"Well I thought I'd wear something slutty and slip the bouncer a hundred, but apparently these bouncers aren't exactly interested in me,"

"Hey." Sasha caught the bouncer's attention.

"Not that I don't appreciate you bringing me a man to look at goldilocks, but you're still not getting in." Lauren pouted

"You see this girl?" Sasha spoke to the bouncer. "You don't let her out of your site."

"And why would I do that?" To Lauren's utter surprise and slight enjoyment, Sasha made sure to catch the bouncer's eye with his solid blue stare. "because I'm asking you to." Sasha requested lowly in his British voice.

"Well damn, James Bond, fine. Goldilocks, you come stand right here by me."

Finally, Sasha appeared, carrying the majority of a barely conscious Austin.

"Hey, isn't that?" The bouncer began. Lauren quickly got them a taxi, shoving Austin in.

"Hey gorgeous." Austin murmured into her hair. She elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"I swear to god, Austin, if you vomit on me. I will tear out your tongue, use that to scoop it up and then force it back down your throat."

In the front seat, Sasha raised an eyebrow, moderately impressed. He texted Summer back, confirming the location of all the gymnasts.

When they got back to the hotel, Summer almost shrieked at the sight of Austin. A hotel manager, Kim Keeler and the Christian gym manager were waiting at the staff entrance to the hotel.

"Oh my god" She exclaimed.

"It's not god I get on my knees for." Austin drawled. Lauren let out a burst of hysterical laughter so strong she almost dropped Austin.

"Alright bed for both of you." Sasha told them.

"What is going on?" Kim demanded.

"And where's Carter Anderson?" Summer added.

"It's handled, Kim. Thank you for your help, and Carter should in his room.

"Tucker, where is your room key?" Lauren changed tacts.

"What?"

"Your room key, swipe card thing?

"ss there somewhere."

Sasha had the more rapid answer of knocking on the door. He did so twice and loudly until Carter opened it in a pair of pyjama pants.

"Lo? Sasha?" He stared even more wide-eyed at the gym managers.

"Can you grab him?"

Carter immediately came over to take Lauren's place.

With little effort, he tossed Austin in the direction of the made single bed while Lauren opened the bar fridge and found the Gatorade bottle she was looking for.

"Austin." She shoved at him. "drink this."

He reluctantly obeyed.

"Did you go out tonight?" Carter frowned in disapproval.

"Yeah, I thought the night before nationals would be an awesome time for a rager."

He just raised an eyebrow.

"Austin called me."

"And you went to get him?"

"I wasn't just going to leave him there"

"Alright" Sasha cut in. "I think it's time you call got some sleep. Anderson, I can stay with Tucker, you're welcome to my room if you'd prefer."

"It's fine." Carter sighed. "He'll just sleep it off."

"I'm fine." Austin muttered from the bed.

"Drink your Gatorade." Lauren snapped. He obeyed.

"He's done this before?" Summer was horrified.

"He's had a rough week." Lauren spoke up in defence.

Sasha cut her off. "Alright, gentleman, if you're certain you're alright we'll leave you too it. You have my number. I want to hear from you before breakfast"

Carter nodded.

With the presence of all the Rock authority figures, Carter could only mutter a quiet "good night" And Lauren could only return a tight smile.

In the corridor Summer rounded on the blonde.

"Lauren, what you thinking? Going out in the middle of the night. Anything could have happened."

"I thought you'd approve, Christian charity and all that."

"No Lauren, I don't approve of you going out dressed like that in the middle of the night."

"Well it's not like my clothes helped, it took Sasha in a barely there t-shirt to get into the club!"

"Enough. Lauren. I'll walk you to your room. I suggest everyone get some sleep." Sasha stepped in.

He didn't say anything and she didn't either until a quiet and slightly defiant "Are you angry?" was asked.

"Yes Lauren, I'm angry." Sasha told her and then he actually got to witness the reappearance of petty, defensive Lauren right before his eyes. She turned her back to him so he only caught a glimpse of a scowl, but there were the hunched shoulders and the tight muscles and then when they arrived

He sighed. "You did the wrong thing for the right reasons." He told her back.

The elevator dinged.

"No I didn't" she told him quietly. "I never have the right reasons. All I was thinking was that if Austin left or quit or died in a pool of his own vomit I'd be alone. I wasn't even thinking of him at all." Her face twisted into a macabre smirk. "but what else is new? Everyone knows I'd throw Gandi under a bus if I was bored."

"Lauren…"

"I'm going to go to bed." She told him tightly. "Don't worry, I'll sleep like a baby."

The door closed quietly behind him.

"Damn it."

* * *

- chapter break Nationals -

* * *

"_Now this this is not the National Championships the Rock Club had been hoping for."_

"_No. Definitely not. If you'd asked me a fortnight ago, my money would've been on the Rock to dominate this week, but they've had a day riddled with poor form._

"_For those of you just tuning in f__or the highlights__, both Nicky Russo and Kelly Parker from the Denver club are holding onto slim leads , unseating Rock Club national champion Kaylie Cruz and Olympic gold medallist Austin Tucker. It looks like Colorado has a new top club."_

"_We als_o _have to mention Andrea Conway's excellent first day. She's an individual really enjoying her home town advantage. You can see it on her face and in her routines."_

"_Another two gymnasts needing mention for two different reasons are Payson Keeler and Lauren Tanner, both from the Rock."_

_After what was presumed to be a career ending injury just a year ago at this competition, Payson Keeler is sitting comfortably in eighth with floor and vault still remaining tomorrow. It's amazing to think she could make the national team"_

"_Now, Lauren Tanner is in ninth, after an awful rotation on vault."_

"_That's right. She under rotated her first vault and almost took a nasty fall. She was clearly rattled and that continued into her uneven bars."_

"_Coming into this event, many said she was a possible upset due to her huge difficulty on beam. That will take place t_omorrow, _but given how shaky she was today, a difficult beam routine could be her undoing."_

"_Well she'll need every point she can get on floor and beam tomorrow, if she's to recover some ground."_

"_The Rock's Emily Kmetko has to be happy with her routines today. She's sitting in third, behind Kelly Parker and Andrea Conway. What is surprising is that she's beating reigning national champion Kaylie Cruz, who is in fifth."_

"_Well I'm not sure if the rumours are true and Kaylie Cruz has been battling with an eating disorder, but her weight certainly has been fluctuating and, of course, the media insinuation has to be getting to her. She struggled with s__ome of her harder elements__"_

Lauren threw the remote at the television. "of course it's getting to her if even the announcers are talking about it."

_In the men's competition, last year's runner up Nicky Russ__o has a clear lead…_

Payson turned from where she was putting on shoes. Lauren's bad day had softened her. "Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry." She was claiming stomach flu. Her standard excuse when performed badly at a meet. Payson knew that.

"Sasha wants to talk to you." She'd been reminding Lauren since the women had finished up for the afternoon.

I'll talk to him later." Lauren promised. "I just want to take a nap."

As soon as Payson left, Lauren scrambled for her cell.

"Hey babe, I'm just heading down now." Carter began

He'd been having a fantastic run at nationals. He'd competed his new double-twisting yurchenko for a huge 16.380. It had put him in contention for an individual medal as well as putting him in the running for the all-around. He'd had a near flawless routine on his weak spot of the rings and scored a fantastic 15.450 on the high bar. He was sitting comfortably in an amazing fifth place at the end of the day.

Lauren was incredibly proud.

"I was just ringing to say I'm not making dinner." She told him. "I don't feel up to it, but you should go and bask in your glory."

"I'll come see you." He offered. "We can go out. Eat somewhere else."

"No. It's fine." She insisted. "I just want to hang, I might call Austin. I'm guessing he's not making dinner either."

There was a long pause then Carter apologetically informed her. "Lo, he took off. Right after his floor routine."

Lauren winced. Austin's floor had been a mess.

"Come down for dinner." Carter prodded.

She felt herself shifting. "Okay." She gave in "but I'll meet you there. I need to change."

She was late enough that everyone else was seconded away into the restaurant when she arrived in the lobby. She'd taken the effort to braid her hair and put on some make-up which she was grateful for when the man at the desk caught her eye. At first it was because he was young and good looking in slightly rumpled dress pants and a shirt.

Drifting slightly closer she heard him offer the desk clerk a hundred bucks for the Rock team's room numbers and he did it in a British accent.

Then he caught sight of her and she had to go on the defensive.

"Oh my god, you are such scum. What, do you really think a photo of us in our pyjamas is newsworthy?"

"You're Lauren Tanner."

Lauren thought creepy paparazzi shouldn't be good looking. It was unnatural.

"You're worthless trash." She crossed her arms and then glared at the clerk behind the desk. "Can't you have him thrown out? I thought you were supposed to be protecting our privacy."

The clerk glanced nervously between them. "I apologise, I was just explaining that all our rooms are already booked and room numbers are, of course, confidential."

"I'm not press. I'm just looking for Austin."

"Right" Lauren scowled. "I'm sure you've got a great reason."

"Can we not do this in the middle of the lobby, I swear, I'm not… I'm an old friend of Austin's."

"Right, everyone's an old friend of Austin's. The creepy twink on the today show yesterday was _an old friend of Austin's_."

"I have pictures." He informed her.

Sighing she led the way out of the main lobby.

"Well, show me the pictures." She stated. "I'm not giving you anything until I've seen proof."

Already, she was ready to call M.J.

"Bloody hell, I don't want money." He insisted. He turned to his duffle bag and ruffled through until he pulled out a few. One framed.

They were all completely innocent. A shot of Austin's old club. One of him at the gym with the man there, both looking much younger. The framed one was a close up of Austin's face and Lauren couldn't take her eyes of it. Austin's face was almost split apart with the size of his grin.

"So you knew Austin, what do you want then?" Lauren asked, but she had softened.

"I saw the… that he was outed, and the next thing I knew I was on a plane. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him or him me, but then I saw the competition today. He's blowing it, isn't he? Let me help."

"By skulking around and freaking me out?"

"I'll help you find him." Jack offered up. "I might still know him well enough to be of service."

Lauren set off at a quick pace heading back to the front desk. The clerk shrank back in fear.

"Hi again. So I was wrong and we need to find Austin. Were you here when he left?"

"I can't give out private information."

"Please. Jack actually flew in with some really important legal papers for our team, about, you know, _London_, because there have been all these problems recently, and we need to get everyone to sign them, ASAP."

The woman looked tentative. "I really just started working." She informed them, but then she offered to get her fellow concierge who had been working.

"Did you just imply I worked for the Olympic Committee?" Jack asked

Lauren shrugged. "You're British, I'm sure you're doing something to contribute to the Olympics."

Jack took one look at the map Austin had taken compared to the others and set off.

"I know where he is."

Lauren wished she hadn't worn heels but nevertheless followed Jack scowling at the cold air.

"So what happened with you two?"

"Bad timing?" Jack offered. "M.J. Martin, Austin's career…"

"You're that guy." Lauren stated ambiguously.

"So he has mentioned me…"

Eight minutes away Lauren stopped. "Okay, there is no way Austin would go to _church."_

"I know. But after the first… with his parents, that's where he went. "

Upon entering, Jack stopped abruptly "maybe you should talk to him?" He'd offered up.

Lauren nodded, happy too, and that was how she found herself standing in the middle of a gorgeous old church in the middle of Boston.

Carefully, she approached Austin, who glanced up.

"You found me"

"I think I prefer dragging you out of clubs." She admitted, before sitting down beside him.

"I'm going to lose." He informed her softly. "I'm going to lose and then what was the fucking point of everything? Of any of it?" His voice broke.

Lauren couldn't think of anything particularly comforting to say so instead she informed him. "I bombed today."

"Sorry. I missed it."

"I'm not. It was humiliating. But I can recover. I have no intention of losing to Emily Kmetko. And I see world titles and gold medals in our future."

"You're young." He pointed out. Lauren had no idea what his point was.

"So?"

"So my days of winning gold medals hung over are behind me, I think."

"You were hung over in Beijing?" A loud English voice cut into their conversation, causing Austin's head to snap around.

"Jack?" He whispered

"I thought that was a bloody rumour!"

"uh…" Austin was lost for words "yeah…"

"Christ, Austin." He reached out to touch his shoulder.

Lauren exchanged glances between the two of them. "Alright, as touching as this is, we need to get back to the hotel, now. We've already missed dinner."

Leaving the church Lauren saw the pained expression on Austin's face when his hand brushed against Jack.

"What are you doing here?" were the words that came out of his mouth instead of any expression of sentiment.

"Well, you never wanted me to come to meets before. I thought maybe you wouldn't mind now."

Austin gaped. He just stared until Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe I shouldn't have come." He offered.

That snapped Austin out of his disbelieving funk. "No!" He insisted forcefully. "No, I want you here!"

Jack nodded. Austin stared.

"Alright then." Lauren clapped her hands together "Hotel. Dinner."

"We walked past a few places." Jack offered up.

"I'm sorry." Austin said suddenly. "If this was going to happen anyway we should never have broken up."

"It's okay." Jack offered.

"No, it's not." Austin insisted.

"No, it's not." Jack conceded "but you're in the middle of Nationals and we can talk about it later."

"You're staying?" Austin asked.

"Yeah"

"Actually, you're not." Lauren reminded him "you still need to find a room."

"Stay with me." Austin offered instantly. "I'd like that. Wait, shit… Carter." Listening in, Lauren giggled. She was rather enjoying watching Austin fall all over himself.

On the way back to the hotel, Austin had wrapped Lauren up and told her "I'm sorry I missed today" which made her feel a thousand times better.

"You know."

"Just how bad was it?" He asked. "I mean, did you 0 out on something?" He spoke of the gymnasts nightmare when they just couldn't make it through a routine.

"I'm top ten" she assured him "just… having a crisis of conscience."

"Did a priest get hold of you in that church?" Austin joked, but she didn't laugh. "…Lo?"

"You know you're basically my only friend?" She told him. "I mean, Carter's my _boy_friend, and Bennett and Becca and Razor are nice, but I'm not sharing feeling with them, and my team-mates? We both know I'd throw any of them under a bus for a gold medal."

Austin could have denied it. Instead he glanced towards Jack, politely pretending he wasn't close enough to hear Lauren's sniffles.

"I gave up Jack." He told her. "I just walked away, before Beijing."

Lauren's eyes darted to the well-dressed Englishman. She didn't say anything.

"We all do bad things, Lo. This isn't a fairy tale, no matter the stupid little girl acts most gymnasts put on. You're better than that, that's why I like you."

Lauren wasn't convinced.

"I know you." Austin told her "You want to win. If you want to feel better go foster a puppy or volunteer for charity but it won't make you feel better in the long run. You're a competitor."

"So why is Emily Kmetko beating me?"

"Because you're letting her" Austin told her "but if you think Cinderella deserves to win more than someone who will actually fight for it… well…" he shrugged. "I guess she will."

"You are so full of shit." She grumbled good-naturedly.

"Only partially, so are you going to win tomorrow?"

"We both are." Lauren had her determination reinstated

"and for the record, I think taking care of me lately probably earned you enough good karma for a lifetime."

* * *

- chapter break Nationals -

* * *

The next morning the cycle of boys in the morning, girls in the afternoon continued.

It meant Carter had to be up, fed, dressed, warmed up and at the competition before the girls.

Sasha was already with the assistant coaches at the competition by the time the girls had breakfast. Then they walked to the stadium together.

In the stand Payson rolled her eyes as Lauren bickered with Emily and Kaylie.

"Alright, stop." Payson insisted. "Enough, we're all tanking, we all need to pull it together."

The men's was run much like the women's. Gymnasts were separated into six groups, one shot at each apparatus. It was meant to up the ante in the lead up to worlds. It also meant that, unlike the girls, where the top six were guaranteed a national team birth, for the men only the top two were and the rest was at the coaches' discretion. The lower gymnasts could be supplanted at the will of a coach who preferred a specialised gymnast who'd medalled on singular events. For the men, who were usually far more specialised, it was a much greater risk, especially when everyone knew the Hamm brothers were coming back and there were a number of injuries to contend with.

Nevertheless, Carter had fantastic first day and, watching his warm up, Lauren was convinced he was going to make the national team.

"There's Nicky." Emily pointed out. Following tradition, the higher ranked members were grouped together, allowing them to better judge their competition. He and Austin had been forced next to each other for the last two years and this year Nicky had been winning.

"Where's Austin?" They asked Lauren from the seating area. Carter was warming up with the rest of the Rock team but their Olympic gold medallist was missing.

"He'll be here." Lauren insisted.

Payson, Emily and Kaylie left to sign in as competitors but Lauren waited nervously.

Austin called before he showed up.

"I'm an idiot." He began.

"okay…"

"I need you to take care of Jack."

"He's not a puppy."

"I gave him your cell, can you just…"

"I'll take care of it. Go warm up."

"No sleep, body's wrecked, going in cold. I've won in worse condition." She could hear his grin.

"Go kill it."

Rock members slowly filled the section of the stand. Having signed in, the men's competition was an excellent way to fill a morning that would otherwise be spent pacing.

The whole arena saw Austin arrive and drop his gym bag. Lauren could see him talk to Carter. They did some sort of manly shoulder pat. Finally, her phone rang and she dashed out, collecting Jack from the public area.

"Don't worry, I've been the 'family friend' before." He bitterly informed Lauren.

"You know, without endorsements I'm basically a spoilt little rich girl with a hobby. Without endorsements gymnastics is amateur. It's not a career unless you're making money."

"I've heard the arguments before." He reminded her.

"I'm just saying, he's not ashamed, he's just strategic. You know our gym has a no dating rule. Because of Austin, they couldn't work out which guy I was dating so they couldn't kick me out. It made me seem slutty, but, whatever. I did what I had to. So did Austin."

"Mrs Keeler" She approaches the gymnast who wasn't her biggest fan, but it was better than Summer, who knew some Tanner family history. "I need a family pass."

"Okay." Kim took note of the man standing beside her. "and this is?"

"Jack Holt, I guess we're technically not related, but, you know, dead mother, make do with what you've got and all that."

As much as she couldn't stand the girl, Kim Keeler immediately felt awful for not thinking of Lauren's mother.

"Here you go."

"Thanks" Lauren chirped.

"Hey, Daddy!" She headed back over?

"Daddy?" Jack questioned under his breath.

"This is my friend Jack."

"_Your friend? _Who are you exactly?"

"Dad" Lauren redirected his attention. "He's my friend because Austin is my friend, okay?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Jack wondered why Lauren was packing up her stuff.

"I need to sign in before the queues get ridiculous."

"I really can seat myself somewhere else." Jack offered.

"It's fine." Steve stated and then asked "what is it exactly you do?"

"I'm training to be an Orthopaedic Surgeon" the good-looking young British man informed Steve Tanner "I'm about to finish my first year of speciality training."

"that's… well, come have a seat. This is my girlfriend Chloe and her son Brian. This is Jack Holt, Dr Jack Holt, a friend of Lauren's, and the family, apparently."

"A doctor. Wow…" Chloe started talking. Jack fixed his attention to the floor where Austin was warming up.

"You don't know how his shoulders are, do you?" Jack asked Steve quietly.

"No, no idea. Lauren would." Steve offered. "He has problems with them?"

"He did. He was always damaging his rotator cuffs."

"Is that how the pair of you met?" Steve is half curious, half polite. "You were his doctor?"

"I worked for his club's physiotherapist while I was in medical school." Jack didn't take his eyes off him.

When Payson returned she could feel someone's eyes on her even if she missed Jack quietly asking Steve Tanner "That's Payson Keeler?"

Eventually, she figured out who it was and turned.

If it hadn't been the nominated the Rock family area she would've been more apprehensive. As it was she was glad it wasn't some overbearing gym mum wanting to ask about her daughter's potential.

"Hi." He held out a hand "Jack Holt. My apologies for being untoward, I didn't mean to stare."

"You're English."

"Yes."

"Do you know Sasha Belov?"

"The coach? Only by reputation. I'm a huge fan of yours as well."

"Really." Payson grinned, and then remembered her team mates. "This is Kaylie and Emily. If you're a fan of me. You're probably a fan of them too."

"Ah yes, well you're all wonderful gymnasts." He told them all "but you Payson, you did something quite extraordinary for me."

Kim, initially finding her daughter's blush endearing, decided that this older Englishman was a bit too much of a man for her daughter, intervened.

"Sorry, Jack wasn't it?" Kim interrupted. "We met earlier."

"Ah yes, Mrs Keeler. I was just saying I'm a huge fan of your daughter's."

"I heard." The displeasure was clear in her tone.

Payson hissed "Mum!"

"I apologise, I should explain myself better. I'm studying to be an Orthopaedic Surgeon. I've studied your daughter's case."

"My case? My surgery?"

Jack nodded. "Just a month ago I watched a similar surgery being performed in London. It's simply extraordinary how far you have progressed. You're quite remarkable."

"Oh well…" Payson stuttered.

Jack smiled beautifully. "I am of course, a fan of all of your gymnastics as well. I'm just substantially less educated."

"Jack!"

"Ah, Lauren, I was just meeting your team-mates."

"Awesome"

"Hi sweetheart" He Father greeted her from behind.

"Hi Dad. They haven't started yet have they?"

"They're still doing interviews." Kaylie informed her.

"There's Austin" Emily announced, they're interviewing him before he starts on vault.

Lauren shot a worried look at Jack.

"_Austin, how are you feeling today?"_ He really did look like he hadn't slept at all.

"_I feel like I'm ready to go out there and show the world what I'm capable of."_

"_Now there's been a lot of talk the last few days…"_

"_Yeah, I'd like to make a statement about that. I'm not ashamed of who I am and I never have been. I always considered keeping my private life private a necessity, and the reaction in the last week has proven that it was. I'm here today to win, and what happens afterwards, to my endorsements, to my celebrity status, well that's a reflection on the country, not me."_

He walked away.

"Game on." Lauren muttered.

_Welcome back to the National Gymnastics Association Championships. It's Day 2 and the men are ready to go._

_Now following on from yesterday. In the All-Around Nicky Russo has a firm lead after Jonathan Horton decided not to compete on vault and floor. That left Timothy McNeil in second place. Olympic gold medallist Austin Tucker is in a disappointing fourth position and his team mate, Carter Anderson is having a dream competition at his first senior nationals, in sixth place…. And yesterday's stand out, National Team Veteran Max Spencer posted huge scores on both parallel bars and pommel horse. It'll be interesting to see if anyone can challenge him there._

_Group one will be beginning on vault and being led out by Austin Tucker, who has been struggling. Austin is the reigning Olympic champion on vault, but he's hasn't repeated that success since, instead focusing on the aerials of rings and bars._

_In Beijing, Austin performed the hardest vault in the world, a piked Dragulescu, which is a handspring forward, followed by a double piked somersault, during which the gymnast has to rotate his body 180 degrees. Austin hasn't performed this in competition since 2008 but in forth position, he must be feeling desperate because the degree of difficulty coming up is the 7.2 which matches the Dragulescu. I feel for him, I really do. He must be feeling the pressure._

_This, right here, will make or break this competition for Austin Tucker. He can't recover from a bad vault now._

Back down on the mat, Nicky Russo, took a moment to speak to his rival.

"Tucker" he called. Cameras made sure to get a shot, even if they couldn't hear the words.

"Russo."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that's happened this week. This wasn't the way I saw this happening. I don't like winning like this."

"Good, because you're not going to." Austin informed him. "I haven't given up half my life for second place."

Nicky raised an eyebrow. "Well good luck."

Austin nodded "you too."

They could be collegial.

"Come on Aus" Jack whispered, when Austin took his run. The stadium was silent as he flew through the air before landing solidly, with a thud.

"Yes" Lauren exclaimed. "Oh my god! Yes. Perfect" She stood up and cheered, Jack beside her.

It was.

"_And a huge vault from Austin Tucker. Whatever demons he had yesterday, it doesn't look like he brought them today. He's back on form and that should send him shooting up the leader board. I haven't seen a vault like that since Beijing."_

"_Look at that smile."_

"_That's not a smile, Tracy, that's a smirk. That's saying Nicky Russo, I'm not going anywhere yet. _

_And there you have it a huge 16.7, the top score on vault so far."_

_Now, to contest the vault title as well, Austin will perform a second vault from a different class.7.0 is being shown, indicating he will be repeating the Yurchenko that he used in Beijing."_

"_Here he goes!"_

"_Off centre but he sticks it! Another huge vault by Austin Tucker. I would put money on it. He'll be taking home the event gold in vault today. _

_Now, normally the scoring system works so that the top competitors in any group go last, but with Austin recovering from yesterday's poor form, now his competitors have to follow that…_

Lauren watched, fingers crossed, as Carter warmed up on floor. He had another minute or so, going last in his group. Austin had gone to the edge of his station and was watching Carter and keeping an eye on the vault proceedings at the same time.

_Nicholas Russo is up last on vault. Yesterday he looked a shoe-in for the all-around gold._

_Russo actually uses Tucker's secondary vault, as his primary one. Here we go, nice take-off, good height. Russo takes a small step, but solid. He holds onto his lead and should be very happy with that._

_Now his second vault, a Tsukahara… oh, nice recovery by Russo, but unfortunately that will keep him out of the individual vault standings._

_So at the end of the first round of day two, Austin Tucker has almost certainly locked in the individual vault title, and vaulted into third position, just behind Timothy McNeil and Nicholas Russo. That vault was phenomenal. _

The commentators actually missed the beginning of Carter's routine.

His first tumbling pass was excellent. In the last year he'd finished what would probably be his last growth spurt and started filling out. He still had a lanky grace that made his floor routine flow in a way that the shorter gymnasts couldn't.

On his second pass, when his tumble transitioned into a roll, Lauren's face transitioned from nerves to a smile. She knew how hard he'd worked for this and it showed. After that, his routine flowed.

Somewhere above her, she could hear an announcer talking about elegance and style, but she was focused on him.

Steve Tanner watched as well, but he paused for a moment to check the look on his daughter's face. Her mouth was slightly open, her attention focused.

His strength moves were excellent, with perfect lines. He adjusted a tumbling line, but that was it in terms of mid-level deductions.

When it came to the last line Lauren bit her lip again, but after taking a second to line up his line, the double-twisting double-back was perfect.

She grinned a huge smile as everyone clapped. She enthusiastically joined in.

"That was amazing" Payson stated.

Even Kaylie nodded. "He's gotten really good."

"I know, right?" Lauren allowed some excitement for her boyfriend to bubble through, particularly when he finished talking with Sasha and sat down next to Austin.

_That floor routine was Carter Anderson from the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Facility and it's safe to say no one expected that. A near flawless routine from a relative unknown… wow. A completely different style to most of the gymnasts here, suddenly Carter Anderson is a real contender._

_Oh, that's nice to see. Anderson is of course teammate, and rumoured to be close personal friends with Austin Tucker._

_A lot has been said about that recently_

"Did they really just imply that…" Kaylie trailed off

"Yep."

Lauren alternative stared at her boyfriend and the screen. Then a whoop went up.

_A huge upset. Carter Anderson knocks reigning champion Nicky Russo off of his throne on floor by the slimmest of margins._

Moving into the second round, Carter had a solid rotation on the parallel bars, which were not his strength, but were one of Austin's, so he'd been improving in leaps and bounds. Lauren cringed when Nicky moved into second on horse, posting a score she knew Carter really couldn't beat. Then it was Austin's turn.

He stretched out his shoulders one final time before mounting the pommel horse.

Somewhere along the way, Jack had taken a hold of one of Lauren's hands.

"I can barely watch." He admitted. They watched the rest in silence before Austin flawlessly dismounted.

_Another flawless routine by Austin Tucker. The pommel horse is not normally a strength of Austin's and he does have a lower degree of difficulty than rival Nicky Russo but its Max Spencer who holds the lead._

_Here's the score…_

_Well he gains in the all-around, but Austin Tucker will have to settle for silver and that means barring any final round surprises, Max Spencer should be the new champion on the pommel horse._

Finally, the last round. Nicky still had a decent lead, but Austin's efforts on horse and vault had put him in striking range and the rings were not Nicky's strength.

Designed for maximum audience pressure, they staggered the groups. Carter again went first and Austin stopped to watch him.

Horse was rough for anyone who wasn't a master, and it was Jack's turn to have his first clenched in Lauren's unbreakable grip.

"Come on, come on" she didn't breath for half of his routine and then joined him in letting out a huge breath once the routine finished.

The grin on his face showed everyone just how happy with his routine he was.

Then it was the final group. Rings. Timothy McNeil went first and Lauren knew it was going to be close between the NCAA champ and Carter.

Austin went before Nicky, so the leader could work out what was required to hold onto his lead.

_You can see the concentration on Austin Tucker's face as he starts his routine, but his body makes it look effortless, an excellent start… he rises into a half-lever cross. Up to a maltease and then… wow… he is just a joy to watch. There's nothing wrong with this I can see. A beautiful pike-sommie. He drops down and then, look at this, a backward felge into a swallow. This is why he's world-class. You can see the determination on his face, and then, there was a brief flash of a smile as he rotated through there, and now for the dismount…_

"_That was a beautiful routine. I must say, Austin Tucker is dominating today .I don't know if he can gain enough ground to win the all-around, but I think we can say he'll be taking home gold on rings and vault, with very comfortable margins._

Then it was Nicky's turn. It was clean, it was a good routine and he stuck everything determinedly, but it was apparent to everyone just who the Olympic champion was.

_Now it's just a waiting game as the final scores are tabulated and we wait and see who takes home what, on the second day of competition._

Lauren let out a sigh, leaning back against the seat.

All of the gymnasts waited for final scores. Carter and Austin sat together with Sasha nearby. She could almost feel the nervous energy radiating off them.

_And the scores are in! Austin Tucker takes the national title by the slimmest of margins and doesn't he seem relieved! He shakes Nicky Russo's hand. He must be disappointed but after that routine on rings… well, Austin Tucker is back, ladies and gentleman!_

_And look at Carter Anderson's face. He didn't even compete at last year's nationals and this year he squeaks onto the podium above Timothy McNeil._

_Those two will be celebrating tonight. This morning I would have said these results were an impossibility but the Colorado clubs have lit up this arena with world class gymnastics this morning. It's a statement for the rise of men's club gymnastics. The top three men come from outside the NCAA in a nail biting end to the Men's 2011 national championships._

The boys both waved at the crowd who roared before Austin leant in to say something to Carter who grabbed his gym bag. Lauren watched in confusion before looking down and realising her silenced phone was vibrating.

"Carter? You're amazing!"

"I know!"

"Hey, Austin needs to talk to you."

"It's not me he wants." Lauren replied, before handing the phone to Jack.

"Hi"

"If I climbed up there and kissed you, you wouldn't throw me off the stands would you?"

Jack paused. The grin on his face was matched only by Lauren's.

"Get up here." He said finally.

Austin did just that.

"_And Austin Tucker is climbing into the stands, into the family and friends section, more specifically. He's looking for someone."_

"_Wow. That is a big kiss."_

"_I don't know who that is"_

"_Neither do I, but Austin Tucker certainly does."_

"_That's Lauren Tanner he just hugged just now, one of his training partners, who seems to be sitting with Austin's actual partner…"_

"_Yes, well, can I just say I'm not sure what will be the highlight of the men's competition, Austin Tucker's rings routine, or that kiss, just there._

"_Definitely something for the nightly news"_

* * *

- chapter break Nationals -

* * *

Lauren was warming up when Sasha finally caught a hold of her. They had limited time so it really wasn't the right time for a deep and meaningful. Lauren was ready for competition.

"Lauren, we need to talk." Sasha said. She followed him to the side of the mat.

"I really am sorry about last night." She dutifully apologised again.

"You know. I almost didn't realise just how good you are at manipulating people." Sasha told her. "You're not subtle but you are effective… just like your gymnastics."

"She flinched "it's a necessary skill sometimes."

"I know, sometimes I think you kids forget I was a competitive gymnast myself, but what I wanted to say was you can be anything you want. Lauren, you're talented and smart and you have the drive. You can be whatever kind of person you want and I know that your life challenges you and you always run head first at those challenges, And I know that you can be magnificent. The whole, Lauren Tanner package. So you never have to manipulate me, Lauren. I'll always be on your side."

Lauren didn't need the pep talk. She'd already psyched herself up and had Carter and Austin to help. She squished down the swelling she felt in her stomach.

Instead she met his eyes.

"Sasha?"

"Yes."

"I'm ready to compete now."

"Let's get you warmed up first."

_Alright, now the girls are warming up and they are looking good._

_There must have been some big pep talks going on last night. Because this field is wide open after a succession of mishaps yesterday._

_That's right Tracy. Kelly Parker has a point one lead over Andrea Conway, with a surprising Emily Kmetko in 3__rd__. Home crowd favourite Andrea had a great day yesterday, and she'll want to keep it up._

_Kristin Hennefore had a fantastic day yesterday as well, along with Tessa Grande, but Kaylie Cruz can't be discounted. She came from behind last year to win, on floor, which she has left today. She's a real performer._

_It should be a day of truly spectacular routines. Kaylie Cruz and Payson Keeler on floor, Lauren Tanner on beam… I don't know if you've seen footage of her beam routine at a regional competition last year, but it is spectacular. There's been a lot said about Lauren Tanner lately. It'll be interesting to see if she can pull herself back up the leader board._

_We have quite an experienced field this year but there are two new seniors to watch as well. Vivian Lee and Beth Atchinson. Both are real contenders for the national team. Right now there is less than two points between first and tenth place._

_Well alright, it looks like we're getting started and Beth Atchinson is up first on vault._

_This girl is just tiny… And a very solid 15.2 on vault should put her in national team contention_

Lauren could hear the announcer but she was focused on her own routine. She could already feel her body running through it perfectly. Finally Sasha beckoned them over.

"Alright. This is it. This is the competition that puts you on the national team and sends you to Japan. You are all ready for that. You've all earned it."

He glanced around. A still too thin Kaylie with slightly out of proportion weight distribution, a still recovering Payson, an unrefined Emily Kmetko and wild-card Lauren Tanner.

"On your best day, any one of you could be the national champion. I know we've had difficulties and that's making you think today won't be your best day, but no one decides that but you. When you step out onto that mat, it's you that determines the scores. It's you that can make this a best day. You're all capable of it. So go out there, and show them why you are the best. Today is your best day."

"Rock On"

"Rock On"

_And the Rocky Mountains Women's team looks pumped_

_Well the men's team had an outstanding morning with Austin Tucker chasing down what seemed to be an insurmountable margin. The question is, can the Rock Women's team do it as well, and if so, which one will it be?_

_Well Lauren Tanner is up first on beam, and if she's brought her A Game, this should be something special. She was solid in warm up and here she goes now._

_Wow, did you see that mount. A flawless double-Arabian, she didn't flinch and barely hesitated. Here she goes with her leaps now, and, once again, flawless. Lauren attacks the beam, fearlessly._

_When she performs well there isn't a moment of hesitation. Just beautiful. Not a wobble in the Teza, and she should pick up a nice connection bonus as well._

_Now what she's doing now, this low rotation is incredibly rare. Only two gymnasts do it in competition at the moment. Lauren Tanner, and world beam silver medallist Australian Lauren Mitchell. It's a real indicator of the skill she has, not just in tumbling but in all elements of the beam. Just a slight wobble._

_She has so much control._

_Here's the grigoras now. One of the hardest skills possible on beam. She's a little low, I'd say a .1 deduction there, maybe a point three._

_Now the change of direction…. No hesitation whatsoever, and the sheep jump. Lovely._

_And her final tumbling line, flic flac flic flac layout. Perfect. Just the dismount… _

_And a perfect double pike back. That should put Lauren Tanner well back into medal contention._

_And yes, here's her score, a huge 16.9. That should make her very happy._

_Payson Keeler is up on floor now, and a routine like that from a team mate must be inspiring. Wow, just watch her. There's an elegance here that speaks to her maturity as a gymnast._

Lauren watched Payson's routine with sharp eyes. She knew they were right. Payson was awe-inspiring these days and did not put a foot wrong.

_Now she doesn't have a giant start value._ The announcer intoned as they waited for her score. _What will be big will be the execution mark. And there you have it 16.1. A huge score for the second Rock Routine of the Day. Would you look at that? Lauren Tanner and Payson Keeler both sit on 45.825 as we get into the serious end of round three. That's a huge jump for them._

_Now Kaylie Cruz takes to the floor. This is her forte. She's a real crowd pleaser. Look at that smile._

When Kaylie finished, she smiled huge. It was a solid routine, excellent even, but her weight loss meant she couldn't get the strength for the double Arabian. Sasha had insisted she down-grade it. Still, it was one of the top floor routines of the day.

They watched anxiously, through Emily's routine on beam (sub-par, Lauren thought, but she always thought that about Emily Kmetko; especially on beam) and then nervously, Kelly Parker and Andrea Conway.

Lauren knew it was unrealistic her beam would make up that much ground but she could hope. Kelly Parker and Andrea Conway weren't two of the top ranked gymnasts in the country for nothing though.

_And a nail biting end to the third rotation. Andrea Conway and Kelly Parker are holding onto 1__st__ and 2__nd__ place but after a huge challenge from the Rock Club girls. Payson Keeler and Lauren Tanner just leap-frogged over that leader board with stunning routines, but will they be able to follow through on the final apparatus, or is this an opening for Kaylie Cruz?_

_Also, a disappointing beam for Emily Kmetko and a huge vault from newcomer, Beth Atchinson, which might propel her onto the national team._

_Well it's been a fantastic rotation…_

"Alright, that was excellent." Sasha informed them "but now we need to follow through. We can win this."

"Emily. You're up first. Floor."

She nodded confidently. "I've got this."

Her pseudo-rock whatever it was irritated Lauren. She liked rock, but it wasn't floor music and she still thought she could do Emily's choreography ten times better.

The crowd seemed to love the punk underdog though.

Lauren clapped appropriately.

"Nice Job." Kaylie told Emily, but her attention was on herself. That was the disadvantage of going first.

Kaylie's vault was solid, with a 15.050. Not a personal best, and the enforced weight gain wasn't helping, but all things considered, it was something to be congratulated on.

Lauren's final apparatus was on floor while Kelly and Payson would be on beam and Andrea on vault.

She waited for his instructions.

"Every tumbling pass you do, you stick as though you'd go flying off the side if it wasn't perfect."

She nodded tightly, took a deep breath and did exactly that.

Once she'd saluted she headed back to her team.

"Nice job Lo." Kaylie admitted. She took Lauren's hand. Team still meant something.

_What you saw in that routine was precision. A different sort to Payson Keeler's for certain, but I don't think I saw a single mishap in those tumbling passes._

_Here are the scores now, a very solid 15.225. Lauren will have to be happy with that, and now it's just a waiting game, waiting to find out just what Kelly Parker , Andrea Conway and Payson Keeler are capable of._

Payson knew she wasn't a threat to Lauren, Kelly or Andrea, but she wanted to hold onto her top five position. Her vault was a handspring. A Cuervo stretched. 5.4 compared to Andrea's 5.8 double twisting Yurchenko start value.

She would need flawless vault.

Payson stuck it flawlessly and then returned to watch Andrea miscalculate her twists and then not quite hold the landing. 14.725. It was a wonderful score for the Rock girls, but they knew they couldn't cheer when a gymnast stumbled that much.

That just left Kelly Parker on beam. She needed a 14.620 to beat Lauren. She should be able to nail it but you never knew.

"Come on baby." Lauren muttered, staring at the beam "make her slip."

Kaylie stared "Who are you talking to?" She held Lauren and Emily's hand. Payson held Lauren's other one.

"The beam." Lauren insisted. "Positive thinking, right?"

Kelly did slip, but not much and it wasn't enough, not when she barely hopped on landing.

"Come on." Lauren growled. "Come on."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity. 14.855 came up.

"Damn." Lauren swore.

"I'm sorry Lo." Payson told her.

Lauren squeezed Payson's hand and bit her lip. She tried not to cry.

"Hey. Second and third are not so bad." She told the floor specialist.

Payson shook her head. "We'll destroy her at world trials, okay. Hands in. We go 1 to 4 for worlds."

"1 to 4. Rock On." They all repeated and shouted.

* * *

- nationals -

* * *

**So that's nationals, for those of you interested I've posted the scores as I worked them out to be. If you have any questions please ask because it would help me sort out stuff in my mind (Like why was Max not in the all-around placing, because he's a parallel, horse and rings specialist.) I have a giant word doc of notes... the ones in bold at the event gold medalists as well, underlined is silver.  
**

1. Kelly Parker: **VAULT: 15.655**, BEAM: 14.855, **BARS: 15.750**, FLOOR: 15.025, TOTAL: 61.285

2. Lauren Tanner: VAULT: 14.175, **BEAM: 16.900**, BARS: 14.750, FLOOR: 15.225, TOTAL: 61.050

3. Payson Keeler: VAULT: 14.875, BEAM: 14.850, BARS: 15.175, **FLOOR: 16.100**, TOTAL: 60.950

4. Andrea Conway: VAULT: 14.725, BEAM: 15.225, BARS: 15.325, FLOOR: 15.400. TOTAL: 60.675

5. Kaylie Cruz: VAULT: 15.050, BEAM: 15.100, BARS: 14.825, FLOOR: 15.625. TOTAL: 60.600

6. Emily Kmetko: VAULT: 15.025, BEAM: 14.575, BARS: 15.525, FLOOR: 15.025 TOTAL: 60.150

7. Vivian Lee: VAULT: 15.025, BEAM: 14.375, BARS: 15.150, FLOOR: 14.975, TOTAL: 59.525

8. Kristin Henefore: VAULT: 14.825, BEAM: 14.625, BARS: 14.915 FLOOR: 14.875, TOTAL: 59.240

**9. **Tessa Grande: VAULT: 15.005, BEAM: 14.260, BARS: 15.035, FLOOR: 14.710. TOTAL: 59.010

**10. **Alexandra Hilton: VAULT: 14.851, BEAM: 13.925, BARS: 14.425, FLOOR: 14.800, TOTAL: 58.001

**12 **Lucy Lockwood: VAULT: 14.100, BEAM: 14.375, BARS: 14.250, FLOOR: 14.325, TOTAL: 57.050

**10 **Beth Atchinson: VAULT: 14.935, BEAM: 13.595, BARS: 13.625, FLOOR: 14.500. TOTAL: 56.655

The men's was a bit messier but basically:

All Around 

1) Austin 2) Nicky 3) Carter 4) Timothy McNeil

**VAULT: **1)Austin Tucker 2) Jonathon Horton 3) Carter Anderson

**POMMEL HORSE**: 1)Max Spencer 2) Austin Tucker 3) Nicky Russo

**PARALLEL BARS**: 1) Max Spencer2) Nicky Russo 3) Tim McNeil

**HIGH BAR:** 1) Jonathon Horton 2) Nicky Russo 3) 4) Austin Tucker 5) Carter Anderson

**FLOOR: **1) Carter Anderson 2) Nicky Russo 3) 4) 5) Tim McNeil

**RINGS: **1) Austin Tucker 2) Nicky Russo 3) Tim McNeil 4) 5) Max Spencer

Elmtree10 – I think the Keelers at least think Lauren's been manipulating Becca, to what extent is a bit vague, but generally they think she's been using Becca (I think coming out and all that is so complicated and Lauren's used a confused Becca for her own agenda. And she did use Becca…) Austin has some issues and choices to make, which happens in this chapter and the next… If you're a Max fan he's getting a shout out this chapter, I'd love your thoughts on him (how do you feel about him and Payson for example) and I'm thinking about writing him into the story, I've got a few ideas but I already had Austin's arc mostly written… I hope you keep liking this, I'll keep writing so long as people do.

Iargyrop – I completely agree, Lauren was scared of loosing Austin, luckily she has Carter to play moral compass! Nationals was hopefully nice and dramatic and realistic enough. Hope you like it!

Forever Written in the Stars – Thank you! There's plenty of drama still to come! I think people are made because while they might not know what's fully going on with the Keelers, it was wrong of Lauren to drag the personal business of a confused 15 year-old girl (and by that I mean all fifteen year olds are confused, not that Becca's not sure in her sexuality) into a Rock meeting and use it for her own ends… A lot of that comes up this chapter but you're right, Becca was not an unknowing party.

Luv2Live – Glad you liked it. I can't believe you read the whole thing from start to finish again! Wow! Thanks, I've taken that as a huge compliment. Do you mean I've become off path, or the show? do you think I should stick more to show-driven storyline or branch out?

Austin's going to have some tough decisions to make, among them whether he wants to stay in Colorado and there's a bit of a cute Sasha connection here in that his original coach is Sasha's old coach... I love writing Steve, I think the only time I've liked Summer in the whole show was when she described him as _awkward, not evil_.

The Payson thing has been fun to write (I'm going through a Payson stage right now, in that for as mature as she is, she also has a lot of growing up to do in understanding that the real world isn't just black and white and easy. She and Lauren will develop... I'm going to say and understanding, but Payson's going to struggle and definitely have her jealous moments. Private training sessions with Sasha is not something she thinks Lauren should have! (Lauren thinks Carter is all the sexy gymnastics coach she needs lol)...

I've got a few things planned to shake that up and I just wrote a scene where Payson gets half naked to seduce a boy... but, you know, _accidentally_. There will be a few things pulling the blonde girls together, including gymnastics and, to Payson's surprise, Carter Anderson and ballet

**Coming up, Lauren throws not only any chance of a career but also her spot on the national team into jeopardy after she lasts less than 24 hours before getting caught doing something bad by the media… Austin wonders if he even wants his spot on the national team and makes serious choices about his future, Carter's past comes back to haunt him (remember how he asked Lauren to look for his mother's family and said **_**I'll tell you what I found after nationals?**_) **Characters manage to go to four states in one chapter, and the Kelly Parker does some good (not deliberately, at all)**

**… and coming up, Sasha talks about sex. He's thrilled, as you could imagine…**

**Hope you'll stick around for the fun!**

**Merry Christmas**

**Liza  
**


	20. Four States, Three Days

**I am so sorry about the delay. My only excuse was I was never thrilled about this chapter so I kept working on later ones which (glass half full) are all done. Anyhow, I hope you like this, the pace should pick up quite rapidly now. A few chapters then worlds… we've got team practices worlds trails, relationships and drama, so basically business as usual. If anyone knows where people out of the US can view the new promos, that'd be awesome too. **

**Thanks**

**Liza.**

**To recap: **

**Austin's burnout was ended when his charming British ex reappeared. Rather than stealing his heart, it became apparent that Austin had left it behind when he was packing for Beijing.**

**Kelly won nationals; Lauren won silver despite an awful first day. Payson's floor routine gave her an edge to take bronze and the comeback story of the year. Kaylie's low degree of difficulty post eating disorder kept her off the podium and in fifth place. **

**Austin won nationals (just) after a miraculous day two recovery but his early weaknesses gave other team members an opening in the event rankings, including veteran Max Spencer. Carter made his senior nationals debut by beating all the NCAA candidates and stealing bronze in the All-Around to everyone's surprise.**

**Now the gymnastics is over and the twists and turns start.**

**Chapter: Four States, Three days.**

They were waiting to go on when it happened. The press were all paying attention to Ellen Beals and the NGO President.

Lauren has said something snide. She couldn't help herself.

Kelly had retorted something about Lauren being first of the losers.

"Please, the only reason you came second is because Keeler is a desperate cripple, Kmetko is street trash and Cruz is barely out of rehab."

"So imagine by how much we're going to beat you by at trials."

"_They_ might be a bit of a challenge but poor sad abandoned Lauren? Your father is screwing the mother of your trailer trash competition… your own mother didn't want you, and despite how easily you open your legs, the only guy willing to be seen with you in public is a big giant homo."

Lauren's hand cracked against Kelly's cheek and the sound echoed around the room, causing every person in the room to turn and stare. Lauren froze. Kelly reacted faster. She gasped. Her hand flew to her cheek and then she burst into tears.

M.J. was quickly there. "Take her." She insisted to her assistant, shoving Lauren into her arms.

M.J.'s assistant of the week was some blond thing twice Lauren's height plus heels.

"What happens now?" Lauren asked her.

"We wait for M.J."

It didn't take long. M.J. burst in

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry." Lauren answered in a small voice. Her eyes went wide. She pouted.

"Stop it. You're not Bambi." M.J. informed her. "You need to go out there and apologise. Immediately, and make it look real."

"I know, she was just…"

"No. _I know. _You apologise. You just assaulted her in front of half the press gallery."

Lauren nodded. "Is it going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Lauren. I got the tape of the main camera, so it's just the press cameras. I don't know how much of it they caught. What were you thinking?"

"She was being a total bitch." Lauren defended herself.

"Even if she was admitting to worshipping Satan, you need to go out there and apologise _now_ and hope to god they don't drop you from the national team. That girls' witch of a mother will be probably pushing for you to be charged."

"She said my mother didn't want me. She just died! And that even though I was a whore, Austin was the only guy with any use for me."

"She said that? Those exact words?"

"No. I mean, she didn't exactly say I was a whore."

"Go. Get me something to play this tape. I need to see if we can get the audio." M.J. sent her assistant scurrying.

"Does this mean I don't have to apologise to Kelly Parker?"

"Oh you're going to apologise." M.J. told her "and not just to Kelly Parker."

- chapter break -

Kim Keeler wasn't particularly proud of the glee she felt that night. Once upon a time she would've welcomed Lauren Tanner into her home with open arms. Now, as footage of her forced apology was repeated and Kelly Parker did satellite interview after satellite interview with all the major networks, Kim was grateful for karma.

Austin had broken away from Jack, just for an hour, to find Lauren an isolated gym. She punched the bag with everything she had. "I hate that. Stupid. Little. Bitch."

"I know." Austin had told her, holding the bag. "If you'd punched her like this you probably would've broken her nose and that would've made a much bloodier mess."

Lauren spun and kicked the bag instead.

On the way out, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Kelly's just done her final interview of the night. I'm releasing the tape now."

"Really." Lauren perked up "What do I do?"

"Nothing. You do nothing. The moment you defend yourself this is over. Stay away from reporters. If they find you, _act_ _contrite. No excuse for violence. _Say it with me_, no excuse for violence. _What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm was supposed to be spending the day with Carter, then the National Team Announcement and press."

"That's good. Do that. No reporters until then. I mean it Lauren. This is a delicate situation."

"Good news?" Austin asked.

"You could say that. I need a favour. Can you rent me and Carter a car tomorrow?"

"Escaping the media?"

"Sure."

As little as she was looking forward to Payson's lecture, the one she received from her father was just as little fun.

"M.J.'s handling it." She told him.

"Oh, M.J.'s handling it. You hit another girl, Lauren. In front of the press."

"She deserved it." Lauren told him. She knew M.J. never wanted her saying it in public but this was her Dad.

"How? How could she possibly deserve to be hit? You're not a street thug. You don't hit people."

Lauren seized her father's cell and went to Perez. She was proud she made the top news. She handed over the phone.

"She deserved it." She repeated. "I'm going to bed. I'll have plans tomorrow but I'll be back by the team announcement."

"What are you doing?"

"Meeting Carter's family."

- CHAPTER BREAK -

"Hey you." Carter knocked on her door and greeted her with a light kiss. Payson was still out cold and the hallways were deserted.

"You look good." He informed her.

"Meet the family appropriate?" She gave a little spin.

"Perfect. What about me?"

She nodded. He cleaned up nice. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. Let's go meet the family."

The drive from Boston to Hartford was lovely. Austin had excellent taste in automobiles. When they drew closer to Hartford, Carter questioned "alright, explain it again."

"I have a street address where your grandmother, uncle, aunt, and nine year old cousin supposedly live, a nursing home where your grandfather lives and a law firm where your older cousin and uncle work."

"What do you think? The law firm?"

Lauren shrugged and dug out directions on her phone.

Carter shifted nervously in the elevator and Lauren took his hand. "Ready?"

"Sure." Carter muttered "why not?"

She gave him a tight smile, "come on then."

"Welcome to Lowell, Quincy, Cabot and Luiz. How can I help you?"

"Hi" Lauren smiled and spoke up. "We were hoping to See Henry Monroe."

"I'm sorry. I don't have an appointment here. Do you have an appointment?"

"Oh, we were just hoping to drop in." Lauren stated and then winced. She should have lied.

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Well is Cameron Monroe available?" The receptionist's frozen face barely moved as addressed Lauren. "I'm afraid he's not. Perhaps if this is a family matter you could discuss it with Mr Cameron Monroe once he returns from Court, at the end of the day_."_

Lauren sighed and stepped back, gathering her thoughts.

"It was worth a shot." Carter stated. "It's okay Lo."

But already her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"You're absolutely right." She bubbled at the secretary "they were just doing a favour for my dad cause he and Mr Monroe have been friends for years. I swear he'd almost prefer I was marrying Cameron!" She laughed "could you just pass on a message? Tell Henry not to worry about the prenup. Daddy's just being protective, and tell him to wish us luck in ."

"uh... hold on just one moment."

"Sure."

Lauren stepped back into Carter's space.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear.

"I have no idea."

The reception put down her phone. "Mr Monroe really is in a meeting." She informed them.

"But I could speak with him as soon as they go on break, if you leave your name and number..."

"You know I bet he just left them with his secretary." Lauren stated. "We can just pick them up from Emily..."

"Daisy?"

"Sure." Lauren nodded, walking with Carter to the lift.

The receptionist didn't look convinced and was back on the phone as Lauren stepped into the lift.

"Are you sure about this?" Carter asked.

"You wanted to meet this guy, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Carter said softly "yeah I did."

On Lauren took a random guess at a floor and then jumped out. She threw on the blonde bimbo act.

"Hi, I was looking for Daisy, Henry Monroe's assistant. I have to pick up some papers but I think I got turned around."

The man was helpful enough and then they had the right floor, right desk and an amused assistant.

"Here to pick up a pre-nup?" Daisy was no idiot.

"That's us." Lauren said with a wink and a nudge.

"Interesting, because Henry has never written a pre-nup in his life. Who are you and why shouldn't I have security throw you out?"

"I'm Carter Anderson, and I just want to meet the guy."

"What, you're a fan?"

"Something like that. I just need five minutes, or to meet Cameron."

"The prodigal nephew is in court all day, but, there's an empty conference room. It wouldn't hurt anyone if you sat there, there _quietly_, until the next break in the depositions. I'll tell Henry you want to see him. If you leave that conference room, I'll have security throw you out."

Inside the glass room they sat, Carter far more nervous than Lauren.

"Car-ter." She drew out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"No." He admitted. "Come on, Lo. Look around, I don't belong here. I needed you to get me through the door."

"They're your family." She told him "and _all I did was get you through the door_. The rest is up to you, okay, I'll just sit here with my smart phone and be quiet."

"I'm wearing jeans, Lo."

"You look hot in those jeans."

"Do you see anyone else here is jeans? You, you look appropriate."

"No one else here has driven down to meet their estranged family after placing third at Nationals." Lauren reminded him. "You look fine, really. They'll love you."

He didn't look convinced so she continued. "What's the worst that happens? He's a privileged asshole that wants nothing to do with you because you grew up on a farm?"

"Ranch" He corrected with a grin.

"At least then you know." She told him "and, when you win your gold medal, you've got a great sob story."

She managed to earn a chuckle.

The two sat in near silence for half an hour until an older gentleman came in. Lauren could see the quality of the suit, the suaveness of his perfectly neat hair and understated designer watch.

"I hear the pair of you have been looking for me?" He glanced between the pair. "Well? You've got five minutes."

"I wanted to see you." Carter spoke up. He rambled. "I was in Boston. So we drove down for the day. Sorry, for just, showing up but I figured it was worth a shot."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Carter Anderson. I'm your..."

"I know who you are." The man stated. His grip, despite his well-kept hand, was bruising against Carter's callused, worn one.

He picked up the phone. "Daisy, tell Clarke I won't be joining them for the next session."

"I didn't mean to keep you from your work."

"You're not." He insisted. He picked up the phone. "Daisy, can I get some coffee please." he turned to the pair. "I'm fine." Carter stated. Lauren smiled "a black tea, thank you. No sugar."

"and a black tea and some water."

"Sorry, where were we?"

"Uh, this is Lauren, my girlfriend." Carter introduced her.

"Pleasure." She stated, with a smile.

"I'm sure." He turned back to Carter. "Now, I haven't seen you since..."

"My mother's funeral, I remember."

"What have you been up to? Are you still living on that farm (Lauren bit down her tongue at the compulsion to say _"ranch_") or... you should be in college by now."

"I almost went to college." Carter stated. "On an athletic scholarship, but it didn't end up working out."

"So you're still living at home?"

"No, I live in Boulder, Colorado."

"And you support yourself how?"

"I work, at my gym."

"Right, and now you're here, why exactly."

Lauren broke, leaning forward defensively.

- chapter break -

"Alright" Lauren grumbled "so that didn't go as well as possible."

"You think?" Carter asked "let's just go back to Boston."

Lauren pouted. "Maybe he's just like the bad egg of the family. I mean, if you judged my family off my mother you would think we were all drug addicts."

Carter didn't say anything.

"There's still your grandparents, your other uncle, your cousins."

"I just… I don't know what I was expecting." Carter told her "that they'd throw open their arms and accept me? They live in Connecticut. And when was I going to see them anyway?"

"It still sucks though." Lauren told him.

He sighed, lying back down on the grass.

"At least we got to see Connecticut." Lauren told him "I can honestly say I would never have voluntarily come."

"Yeah. It's weird, to think my mother grew up here." Carter spoke out loud, causing Lauren to turn and pay attention.

"Weird good or weird bad?"

"Just… weird. I mean, she had this whole other life I know nothing about. I guess I figured _Henry_" Carter grimaced at the name "would tell me something."

"We could still find out something." Lauren offered after an even longer silence "I mean, we have an address, we can show up and demand answers from your grandmother."

"Demand answers about her dead daughter?"

"She's your mother. You have the right?" Lauren sat up "I mean, at the very least you could get some more photographs or something,"

"You think?"

"We're here anyway?" Lauren reminded him "what's the worst that could happen? They say no?"

"Alright." Carter nodded.

Lauren tossed her half eaten salad away when they headed back to the car.

Carter pulled her close. "this day could be worse."

- chapter break -

The house, Lauren had to admit, was gorgeous. It was the exact opposite of the house she'd grown up in, which was all modern lines and big spaces.

"So we knock." Carter didn't. Lauren reached forward to press the doorbell.

"Lo!" He protested.

"What? We have to be back by five."

"Hello?" The woman that opened the door wasn't that much taller than Lauren, with a delicate bone structure and curly hair.

"Hi." Carter found words. "I'm…"

"I know you are. You look just like your mother Luke."

Carter winced. "I'm Carter."

"Oh, of course. My apologies. Please. Come in."

"I'm so glad you came." Mrs Albright had told them (_please, call me grandma, all your cousins do)._

"I wanted some photographs of my mother." Carter informed her. "I only have the one."

Mrs Albright was aghast. "Surely your father…"

"We don't talk." Carter informed her "and when he kicked me out…"

"He kicked you out, of your own home?"

"No, I'm explaining things wrong. We disagreed, over my career…"

Lauren interrupted "Carter's an elite gymnast. That's why we were in Boston, for the national championships. His father didn't see professional sports as a career."

"The woman seemingly changed tacts, focusing on Lauren. "I think my granddaughter has a picture of you on her wall."

No one really knew what to say to that.

"You're uncles and cousins will be so excited to meet you." She continued on. "Especially Edwina. She lives and breathes gymnastics."

"We met Henry." Carter informed her "he wasn't happy about me just, showing up."

The woman frowned. "That doesn't… oh Henry. He's stressed at the moment because of the condition of your grandfather. He doesn't have long left and Henry's always been _protective_ of the family finances."

"I didn't come here for money. I have a job."

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." His grandmother assured him. "Oh goodness, look at the time. Please, will you stay for lunch?"

"We ate before we came." Carter stated "and we have to be back in Boston for the national team announcement."

"The national team announcement? You really will be your cousin's idol." She clasped her hands together. "Let me see what I can find of your mother's. There are some photographs on the mantle to begin with."

Carter went through aged photograph after photograph, his grandmother explaining.

"You're cousin put these all on computer for me." She told Carter. "I'll have him make you a copy."

The front door opened. "Mother?"

"In here, Henry."

"Of course you came here." The man scowled. "Well let me tell you, whatever you think you're entitled to…"

"Henry, calm down. The boy has every right to be here."

"No. He lost that right when Suzy died alone in the middle of a farm."

"Ranch." Lauren muttered.

"I'm entitled to pictures of my mother. Which I will get, and then I'll happily go back to my life. Don't worry I don't plan on staying in yours."

Henry seemed to soften, slightly. "I don't mean any offense, Carter, but I don't know you."

"No, and you've made it clear you don't want to. The feeling is perfectly mutual. I came here to find out about my mother, which I've done. I think it's time we left."

"No Carter, wait. For goodness sake, Henry. Sit, and stop looming." He did so, grumbling. Lauren scowled at him.

Gesturing to the poster of a ballet staring Carter's mother, Carter's grandmother told him "At least let me wrap those for you."

"Thanks."

"Henry. Come with me." Her tone left no room for argument.

"I like your grandmother." Lauren informed Carter. She picked up a framed photograph. "You really do look just like her."

They were disrupted by a girl injecting herself into the room and eying the plate of food years of training had taught Lauren and Carter to leave untouched.

"Hi, I'm Henry's daughter. Are you, like, friends of my grandma or something?"

"Something like that." She helped herself.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Lauren questioned.

"Teacher-training-day." She froze biscuit halfway to her mouth. "Oh my god. You're Lauren Tanner."

"Yeah."

" Can I have your autograph? How do you know my grandma?"

"It's complicated." Carter answered

"Edwina." Henry's stern voice interrupted "I told you to go up to your room."

"How could you not tell me Lauren Tanner and Carter Anderson were here?" She pouted.

"Eddie, you know who this boy is?"

Carter shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, he lives with Austin Tucker. He's the new national champion on floor."

Henry eyed him critically.

"Shouldn't you be in Boston for the National Team announcements?" Edwina demanded.

"Yes." Carter stood again. "We were just about to leave, actually." He stood.

"And you're Lauren Tanner. I can't believe you really slapped Kelly Parker. Is it true that she's actually really mean? That's what all the gymnastics blogs said this morning." Lauren resisted the urge to smile.

"I still shouldn't have lost my temper." She parroted M.J.

"Can you sign my _Gymnastics magazine?_ And I've got the Rock Rebel poster."

"Sure." Lauren was agreeable.

"Absolutely, do not leave until I get back."

Even Carter couldn't help but smile.

"National Champion, that's impressive." Henry grudgingly conceded. "Where does that lead too?"

"I'm not the national champ, I'm national champ on floor, there's a difference and the Olympics, eventually." Carter was defensive.

"That's very impressive." It was the closest thing to an apology Carter was going to get. "I'm very protective of this family. We've had a rough year."

"Well you've never contacted me, so I wouldn't know." Lauren flinched a little at Carter's tone.

"I'm sorry we lost contact after your mother past on." It was Grandma's turn to step up again. "You were just so far away, and it was so far, but you're here now, and if there's anything you need… money."

Henry made an aborted noise in his throat.

"No, I'm fine. Now I've given up my college eligibility. I should be able to pick up endorsement money, and I have a job"

"Well alright then." She pushed a phone number onto Carter and gratefully received one in return.

"I'm going to have Edwina show me all of your performances on the computer." His grandmother continued.

The young girl reappeared with an armful of merchandise Lauren and Carter happily signed and then they were back in the car.

"So…" Lauren prodded.

"I got what I came for."

- chapter break -

M.J. met them at the backdoor of the stadium, which connected to the conference rooms. This was the last day of the NGO press wagon. The official team announcement was followed up by press interviews and questions and then a big party. Tomorrow morning everyone disappeared back to their gyms.

M.J. had garment bags and make-up kit waiting. She critically eyed Carter over as well, before hurrying them both into dressing rooms.

All the girls up for a spot were getting ready except Kelly Parker. Someone had clearly whisked her away.

"Holy Shizzle Lo. Where have you been? Everyone is talking about you and Kelly." Kaylie announced.

"Where have you been?" Payson echoed.

"Connecticut. Meeting Carter's family."

"Really?" Payson answered. "That's… serious."

Lauren didn't answer that. She just noticed how much Kaylie was suddenly pouting.

"Have the NGO said anything about what's going to happen with, you know, the slap?" Emily wanted to know.

"I apologised, there's nothing else I can do." Lauren practiced her wide-eyed look in the mirror.

"Kelly looks like a total hypocrite." Kaylie perked back up at the change of topic. "I mean, what she said was not cool." Kelly's words about everyone were still ringing in people's ears. "Everyone's saying you were totally justified."

Lauren sat down touched up her makeup. She carefully painted her mouth in red.

"Lauren." Kaylie demanded her attention. "Thank you, you know, for sticking up for us."

"You're welcome." Lauren answered.

Payson met her gaze and gave her a nod as well.

"Ladies…" NGO official Marcus came into the room. "They're ready for you."

They entered in alphabetical order which saw tiny Beth Atchinson lead them out. It also saw Kelly Parker reappear shortly before they were lead out onto the floor and claim her place in front of Lauren with just a few gymnasts in between. On the floor it was all pomp and ceremony before they were announced.

_Presenting your national team for 2011. All-around champion and Vault and Uneven Bars Gold Medallist Kelly Parker, Your All-around Silver Medallist and Balance Beam Gold Medallist, Lauren Tanner, Your all-around Bronze Medallist and Floor Gold Medallist, Payson Keeler. Silver Medallist on beam, bronze medallist on bars and floor, Andrea Conway, Silver Medallist on Vault and floor, bronze medallist on beam, Kaylie Cruz, bars silver medallist and vault bronze medallist Emily Kmetko… _they carried on and on and Lauren stood there smiling. Finally, they finished up with the tiny Beth Atchinson who had led them out before moving on to the men.

_Our national champion, Austin Tucker, could not join us tonight. _Lauren held back the urge to snicker. After Austin they announced _Nicholas Russo. _Then they moved through the men's names. It was a far more complicated process for the men, with far more apparatuses and many more experienced competitors. They didn't announce achievements alongside. _Jonathon Horton _was announced, unsurprising, even given his injury, then Timothy McNeil and the Hamm brothers, one of whom wasn't even present due to injury. When they announced Max Spencer, Lauren resisted the urge to protest. It wasn't fair. _This was ageist. _She protested internally.

Then _Carter Anderson_ and she could breathe (and cheer). Two young NCAA champions, _Damien Lucas _and _Jake Hu _rounded out the men's team but she had stopped listening.

They were lined up for photographs and Marcus approached Lauren.

"Hello Lauren, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm with the NGO, Marcus Shawn.

"I know who you are." She told him.

"Well then I was hoping you could tell me where Austin Tucker is."

"I'm guessing" Lauren replied testily "out with his boyfriend."

"This is an official function. Attendance was compulsory. With his current circumstances Austin needs to concern himself with proving he's a valuable member of Team USA."

Lauren gave him a picture perfect smile. "I would've thought he's demonstrated his value to the national team already, but if you think he hasn't his British boyfriend and the British gym he trained at for years would be more than happy to disagree with you. Do you understand what I'm saying, Marcus?"

"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to."

"Ms Tanner…" Marcus changed tacts. "if you know anything…"

"I know you could worry a little less about Austin's commitment, and a bit more about what Team USA not to mention the American people will do when they calm down and realise they've lost one of their best medal hopes."

Marcus nodded tightly and went to leave. "Marcus." Lauren called. He stopped and then returned closer. "He's my best friend." She informed him. "I don't exactly want him to leave the country."

"Neither does the National Gymnastics Organisation."

"I'll try to get him to come to the party. I'll introduce you."

"I would appreciate that."

He glanced around as he realised most of the gymnasts had been lead over to the press area.

"Shall we?"

"Of course." Lauren nodded.

With twenty gymnasts (nineteen, with Austin not showing up) there were plenty of people to be placed between Lauren and Kelly. The first question still came to them, though.

"Lauren, the full video of you assaulting Kelly was released on the internet today. Do you feel Kelly owes you an apology for saying the attack was unprovoked? And furthermore, how can either of you be considered a role model after yesterday?"

"I'm the one who should apologise." Lauren stated. "I did yesterday and I will today. I apologise, to the National Gymnastics Association, to my teammates, to the public. I apologise. How I acted was inexcusable." She threw herself on the fire. "There is never any reason for physical violence. I know that, and just because I was upset that Kelly went after my weaknesses, doesn't mean I should have given in to my temper. It was wrong. Kelly could have been advocating worshiping Satan and it would still have been wrong to sink to physical violence. As to whether Kelly should apologise to Austin and everyone else she verbally abused, that's up to Kelly and the NGO. Whether we can be role models? I don't know. I've never thought of myself as a role model. I want to be the best person I can be, for me."

"Kelly? Why haven't you apologised for your actions?"

Kelly's bottom lip quivered dramatically. Lauren rolled her eyes.

After that the press conference carried on. Once everyone had the sound bites they wanted re: gymnasts gone wild, there weren't too many questions to be asked until a reporter from Fox asked the men's team.

"Given recent revelations, how do you think having Austin Tucker on the team will affect team dynamics?"

Before Jonathon Horton could give what would surely be a diplomatic answer, Max Spencer leant forward.

"I'd like to answer this one, thanks." He told the gathered room. "I've been on the national team with Austin since our rookie year in 2008 and yeah, it's awkward sometimes. Locker rooms, training together, now his boyfriend might be coming to official functions? But as far as I know, I'm Austin's only ex-boyfriend on the team, and the other guys are mature, tolerant professionals, so I can't imagine why they would have any problems." He paused and gave a rueful grin "any follow up questions?"

Every hand in the room shot up.

- chapter break -

Afterwards, there were buses to take them back to the hotel. Club unity always came about in the face of national competition, so the Rock girls had staked out a section. Carter sat next to Lauren, Kaylie next to Emily. Payson was staring out the window when Lauren spotted an awkward looking Max coming down the aisle with his gym bag.

"Hey Max Spencer." She called out. "Need a foster club?"

He nodded and gratefully took the spare seat next to Payson.

"You're NCAA, right?" Carter spoke up.

"I was. Now I'm a homeless graduate."

"Stanford?" Lauren tried to remember. She didn't pay that much attention to low ranked men's national team members.

"Temple, the Tyler School of Art. I'm a photographer."

Carter nodded, silent.

Max turned back around and smiled at Payson Keeler but she just stared which made him want to sink down in his seat. Then Lauren hit the back of it causing him to turn back around.

"Sorry." Lauren wasn't at all apologetic but her grandmother's lessons on manners had sunk in somewhat. "I'm Lauren Tanner, B.T.W. This is Carter Anderson, that's Payson Keeler, Kaylie Cruz, Emily Kmetko."

"You're the Rock Rebels." Max went to turn back around but then asked Lauren "Austin's alright though, right?"

"He's shacked up." Lauren held up her phone "I'm trying to convince him to come tonight."

Max groaned. "I'm going to be Austin Tucker's ex-boyfriend for the rest of my life."

Lauren laughed. "Do I need to get you a paper bag to blow into or something?"

"No." Max shook his head. "I'm good. I just saw what happened to him, you know?" Max rambled "and I'm no Austin, but, I figured I should do it on my terms."

"Well congrats." Lauren told him. She felt Carter throw an arm around her shoulder and pull her closer. Max's eyebrows showed he noticed. He nodded and then turned back to the front. _Message received _he thought.

"So" He smiled blindingly at Payson instead. "Your floor was beautiful by the way."

"Thanks." Payson blushed. "I saw you on pommel."

Max grinned back "Any chance I could convince you to save me a dance at the party tonight?"

"Really?"

"Unless you've got somebody else to dance with." Max pointed out. "I'm flying a bit solo around here."

"Sure, I mean, I guess."

"Great."

When the NGO official stood up to outline the program for that evening, Max leant back against the seat with a grin on his face.

At the hotel, Lauren followed Carter back to his room and to her eternal relief found Austin in the process of getting dressed.

"I said I'd come didn't I?"

"Max will be there." She informed him.

"Max your ex?" Jack was both curious and amused. Lauren knew she needed to choose her words carefully.

"Max Spencer. We met."

She bounced upstairs to enter her own room. Payson was already coming out of the bathroom, how she had managed that, Lauren didn't know but she headed right on in. She came out to find Payson fighting with her wardrobe.

"I can't believe we have to go to this party." Payson groaned. "We should be back in Boulder. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Lauren's own plans were currently being organised by M.J. and her father.

"Lo?" Payson prodded.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you flying back with us on the midday flight?"

"No, M.J.'s flying me to New York for press."

"New York?"

"Yeah."

"What about training?"

"Aren't your parents dragging you to Minnesota like the day you get back?"

"Yeah." Payson groaned "wait how did… Becca told you."

"She thinks it's about keeping her away from Bennett…" Payson's face told Lauren that it was.

"Why can't we all just go to the Rock and train? Why do you all need this much drama?"

Lauren shrugged. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason" Lauren pulled out her own dress and laid it on the bed. "Do you want me to do your hair?"

By the time Lauren was done with her own crown, Kaylie had opened the door between rooms and was spinning around telling Payson. "I can't decide." Payson looked like she wanted to kill herself.

"Your dress is gorgeous." Kaylie informed Lauren. "Really. Beige is so hot right now. Did you get that right before we left?"

"Yeah." Lauren answered. She knew this was Kaylie's peace offering. "You really like it."

"It looks amazing."

"Thanks." Lauren grinned again. It was hard not to be happy on a night like this.

"Let's all go together?" Kaylie declared. "We've got limos to take us"

"If the boys can fit." Lauren killed the mood.

"Austin's coming?"

"And he's bringing Jack."

In the end the girls met the boys in the lobby. Carter kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"All of you look beautiful." Jack was ever the gentleman. He held open the door. "Shall we?"

They all squeezed in and Austin informed her. "I'm not doing press, maybe five seconds for a photo."

"More spotlight for me then."

Indeed there was. The press loved the Rock Rebels. They loved Jack and Austin even more but he barely paused for a photo. The girls did interviews and were then passed from NGO affiliated person to NGO affiliated person. All wanted to know their hopes, dreams and training schedules.

M.J. was there to bounce between her gymnasts, whispering words of wisdom and introducing them to important people.

She had been pleasantly surprised when Carter had tugged her onto the dance floor. Even as she could feel eyes on them she grinned as he twirled her.

"Did M.J. tell you about New York?" He asked her.

"What about it?"

"You're going to have some company."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. She set up some interviews and meetings for me."

Lauren's smile almost splits her face. "Dad has to go back to Colorado for work."

It takes a second for Carter to catch up, but then he's grinning as well and has his arms wrapped around her. "Two days in New York." She told him.

"How long until we can get out of here?" Carter was only half joking.

Lauren stepped back and smirked in that way she knew had an effect. She wasn't as smooth as she thought and almost barrelled in to Payson.

"Hey Pay. Having fun?"

"Oh so very much." Payson had sarcastic down pat.

"Well okay then."

Lauren hit the bar up for two club sodas and lime and then wandered in search of Austin.

She found him tucked away with Jack but didn't hesitate in interrupting.

She handed over Austin's drink while addressing Jack. "Sorry, I don't know what you drink."

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you."

"I feel like I haven't seen you all night. And you owe me a dance."

Austin didn't smile back. "Can we talk?"

"o-kay"

"Come on I owe you that dance."

On the floor they swayed softly together. Lauren spotted Marcus signalling her and nodded back. "Carter and I are going to New York. You should come and do press with us." She informed him. "It'll be fun. And Marcus, you know, the NGO Marcus, wants to talk. The whole English connection is working for you. M.J. was right. The NGO'll get so caught up in the rumour you might leave…"

"I am leaving Lo." He told her in a low voice.

She stopped moving. "What?"

"Tonight. That's why I missed team announcements, I was packing. Jack has to go back for work, and I'm going with him."

"You're leaving?"

He tugged her off the dance floor, not wanting to make a scene.

"I have to do this, Lo. I need to see if it can work with Jack."

"I can't believe you're leaving." She whispered. "What am I going to do without you?"

"You'll be fine. You're a fighter, okay? Just don't punch Kelly Parker when the press can see you."

Instead of a laugh she was horrified to feel tears.

"The first team practice is in three weeks." He told her. "I'll be back for that."

"Promise?"

"If the NGO gets there head out of there ass, yeah."

Of course that was when Marcus decided to make his move.

"Austin, hello. I'm Marcus Shawn. We haven't met yet."

"Right, hi." Austin barely looked away from Lauren.

"Will you explain to Carter? I spoke to Nicholai, so I have a gym already and I'll call Sasha tomorrow."

Lauren nodded. Her lips still pressed together.

"This is going to be good for you." Austin insisted. "You can have the whole spotlight for yourself."

Lauren threw her arms around his neck.

"Three weeks." She told him. "Three weeks and you _come back._"

"Nice to meet you." He muttered to Marcus, before nodding at a teary Lauren. He kissed her forehead and then stepped back. "You are going to do incredible things."

"What was that?" Marcus asked.

"Austin has a flight to London to catch." Lauren answered shortly before whirling away.  
- chapter break -

Carter knew he looked like a country bumpkin, staring out the window, but he didn't want to look away.

Apparently, there were more than a few companies and television shows interested in his girlfriend, even after she'd won silver and thrown down with Kelly Parker, and that was how they had ended up with a two bedroom suite at the New York Palace Hotel.

Lauren was more mindful of practicalities, for once, and had quickly summoned the concierge to collect most of their clothes for dry cleaning. She'd texted M.J. and called her father (assuring him that yes, she had her own bedroom). She changed her clothes, redid her makeup and touched up her braids. Carter just stared until she ran a hand along his shoulder.

"Are you okay there?"

"Yeah." He nodded resolutely "did M.J. text back?"

"She's taking us to brunch." Lauren told him, "so we can go over our schedules." Lauren tugged on a pair of heels. "Are you wearing that?"

"No?" Carter asked, eying his green t-shirt. "I should wear a collared shirt?"

"Or the plain grey t-shirt." Lauren smiled "it brings out your eyes."

"That thing is ancient." Carter pointed out.

Lauren shrugged. "It looks good."

"Okay dear." He joked.

She froze. He froze. They stared at each other.

Lauren unnecessarily turned to reapply her lipstick and Carter changed his shirt, rubbing his hand anxiously at the developing stubble.

"Are we going to talk about this?" He asked Lauren, when she avoided his eyes.

"Talk about what?"

"Okay…" He went back to riffling through his bag.

"There's nothing to talk about." Lauren insisted.

"So the shirt suits me?"

"It looks great." Lauren told him. Their eyes met briefly.

"I think we should talk about this." Carter stated.

"Really, _you_, want to talk?" Lauren checked.

"I can have a conversation about feelings."

"Okay…" Lauren's mouth twitched a little into a smirk.

"It was a weird moment." Carter continued. "I called you dear. I've never called you dear before."

"No you haven't."

"I was joking, because we're staying together, in a hotel room and you were acting…"

"Like your wife?" Carter stopped. Lauren joked "and now we're silent again."

"It was a joke, Lo. I love you but I don't plan on proposing anytime soon. At least not until after London."

"Good, because there is no way I'd get married before I was 25, probably thirty, if, you know, ever."

"Okay." Carter stated.

"Okay."

"Really? Ever?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Lauren hurriedly diverted "we have the Olympics to think about."

"So it was a joke." Carter stated.

"Born out of the situation where we're travelling like a married couple and therefore making jokes about it, but with both of us understanding that we won't be getting engaged anytime soon…."

They smiled at each other. Carter couldn't help himself. "Yes dear." This time she let out a slight laugh.

M.J. took them to lunch and set out her proposed schedules. She helpfully pointed out her opinion of the best sightseeing opportunities as well.

"I recommend the top of the Rockefeller Centre for the view." She told Lauren "and you'll be there for _Sports Night_ already, this afternoon."

"I'm going on _Sports Night_?"

"Yes. You have a sports night interview at 1, and then I've set up some meetings with potential advertisers and endorsements. The Late Show is recorded at 5.30 and I can find you something fun to do tonight. Broadway?

Lauren looked over at a struck Carter. "Ballet?" She asked. "Is there any ballet on?"

M.J. raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Tomorrow you'll have the today show in the morning, then interviews all day. Some in person, some via phone. It's mostly gymnastics and teen mags. Then a few more business meetings. Then Vanity Fair is doing a segment on women in sports, there's a photoshoot and interview. Then _Chelsea Lately_ wants you."

Lauren stared.

"It seems like a lot but you'll have people walking you through every step of the way. Kristy." She summoned her latest assistant. "Kristy is very capable, consider my assistant your assistant for the next two days."

M.J. smiled at her broadly then turned to Carter.

"Now, your schedule is a bit lighter so we need everything to go well. Teen vogue needs a hottie of the month for their website. They're also going to do a photo shoot and interview, depending on how the website goes, it could be a real coup. You two have some crossover in endorsement meetings. Visa, AT&T, Calvin Klein… I really need you to nail those. Then Carter you've got a few more. Mostly meet and greets, but we've got a good list lined up. Then tomorrow, you've got print interviews and lots of them. And including three photo shoots. Once we have you in the media, the endorsements will come."

Lauren asked quietly. "They won't sign me until I win, will they?"

"They'll sign you." M.J. informed her "but they'll be conditional contracts. We'll go over it in more detail, and I'll organise it with your father." She smiled at Lauren. "We have every confidence you can win."

"Carter, you'll have Hailey with you the whole time. She's a junior agent. Very capable."

"Tomorrow afternoon you can have one final interview, with the Advocate." M.J. informed then "with Austin hiding out in London, you two are the next best thing."

"I don't know the advocate." Carter admitted.

"It's a gay magazine." Lauren told him. "_The_ gay magazine."

"And it will be excellent for your brands but only if you can pull it off. This isn't teen vogue, they'll ask the tough questions."

"You don't think I should do it?" Carter asked.

"I think we need to be careful about how you're portrayed in the interview."

"They ask questions, I answer them?"

"And that rugged, gorgeous, straight-talking cowboy thing you've got going is exactly how you need to stay." M.J. sighed. "I'll be honest here; Austin has done some damage to the commerciality of men's gymnastics. A lot of companies bet on him as their metrosexual playboy, and now they're feeling very burnt. They'll go back to movie stars and quarterbacks for their endorsements and spokespeople."

"I really don't get it."

"You need to look like you don't spend hundreds of dollars on moisturizer, just keep that farmboy look going."

"I don't." Carter's baffled naiveté was adorable to Lauren. "and I grew up on a ranch."

"And the fact that you know the difference is why I can sell you. You've got that authentic feel Austin never did, and not just because he was pretending to date your girlfriend. He was attractive, but your cowboy hats, apple pie and have your way with me in a barn attractive."

"Thank you." Carter said slowly. He glanced to Lauren for reassurance. She nodded, wisely.

"Of course, the whole situation with Austin is of huge benefit to you, not only are you the rugged real man, you also get to be the sensitive guy. America might not be ready for Austin, but they'll love his best friend."

"What's the problem then?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing, we just need to carefully maintain the balance between Colorado rancher and Austin's BFF."

"I'm from Wyoming." Carter corrected.

"And I'm Austin's BFF." Lauren added.

"We just need to step carefully. First off, no talking about Austin. Until he releases a statement, everyone, even teen vogue, will come at you. Don't answer. Say you support Austin 100% and you would appreciate everyone respecting his privacy. That's it."

"and they'll accept that?"

"No, but _you_" she looked between them "need to be the topic of conversation. Talk about yourselves, and understand who the audience is. Let's try some practice questions…"

Later, when Lauren got a moment, she quickly told M.J. "There's something I have to do while I'm here, but Carter cannot know about it."

- chapter break -

On the flight back to Colorado, Lauren leant back in her decadent seat and stretched out.

"Don't go to sleep, babe." Carter told her. "or you'll never be able to when you get home."

"I know."

She smiled lazily. "I can't believe we didn't take advantage of our big new York hotel room this morning."

"Well, we were running late." Carter pointed out reasonably.

Lauren sat up. "Now we're on this plane, for five hours… what ever shall we do?"

"Lauren…"

"Look, they're turning the lights out. And we've got a blanket…"

"Could you, at the least, not look like we've just had sex on a plane when you're father meets us?

Underneath the huge first class blanket, Lauren curled up against Carter. He felt her eyelashes against his neck. Then he felt her fingers undoing his belt buckle.

His own hands slid up the back of her thighs and felt the lace of her panties.

"They're the purple ones you like." She informed him. That didn't stop him sliding his calloused fingers in and twisting until her own grip faltered and she gasped quietly against his neck.

"Quiet Lo." He warned her "I don't think this was what M.J. wanted ending up in the tabloids…"

**So that's it. A new national team full of the same personalities. Lauren sets the tone of her public profile, Austin set's his own tone by avoiding the public and taking off across the pond, Carter's got a snotty East Coast family but is more interested in his dead relatives and Kelly Parker brings a team together. Plus, Max Spencer's first appearance.**

**Review Replies**

Luv2Live: So sorry for the wait. Unfortunately Austin is ducking across the pond, he'll be back but he's got some soul searching to do first. He's a bit older, so he's got his own priorities to decide and decisions to make, but I could never have him gone for too long.

Nigerian Girl: Nice to hear from you. I agree so much that Lauren's best characteristic is that she's not super-ridiculously-nice. Competitiveness is good for the soul. Now I get to write about what happens once you're on top!

Iargyrop:I'm super bummed Lauren didn't win too, but she needs to have some conflict. Besides, coming second only makes Lauren work harder and as Sasha helpfully points out, beating Kelly isn't the goal, beating the whole world is! Genji better watch her back.

Emmalilley: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked it and there's plenty of drama coming!

Elm Tree-10: You're compliments are so lovely. Thank you so much. I'm excited about season 3, except this new 'rival' they're bring in. Are we supposed to have heard of her before? My main problem with the show is continuity… but its ABC family and I have no idea how I got so addicted. I hope you like this, and I hope you're a Max fan, because he'll be back, more for hilarity than drama but goodness none the less. I guess Josh Bowman isn't showing up for season 3 though ;(

LEggo9: Definitely not tired of updating and there's lots already written to come, so stick around!

**Things to look forward too:**

**Sex. People having it. Everybody talking about it. Sasha, Steve and Summer in particular. Plus, Lauren gets proactive in advocating abstinence. Yes. Abstinence (guess why).**

**Lauren and Carter attempt dating (it goes as well as last time)**

**Payson takes the nationals rankings well. Kaylie does not. Payson takes Lauren's private training sessions with Sasha much worse.**

**Here's a sneak peak:**

"There have been complaints I haven't punished gymnasts, complaints I haven't promoted abstinence, complaints that the rules are archaic, sexist and" Sasha's mouth stretched around the word "_heteronormative. _Let me make one thing clear. The Rock rules are not to be negotiated. This is not high school, I am not your teacher, your guidance councillor or your parent, I am your coach and my word is law."


	21. You Can Have It All

**Hi Lovely people, I'm in a bit of a hurry but wanted to get this out before I dash off so I'll restrain myself from the usual apologies and just say enjoy!**

**Chapter title – You can have it all…**

It had reached the point where Lauren no longer knew the reaction she was going to get when she walked into the gym. That was what she expected after nationals. Clearly slapping Kelly Parker and winning silver had earned her recognition, if not respect. Juniors waved and welcomed her back even as their parents offered up a wary "congratulations."

Kaylie had asked how New York was and pointed out she'd started landing her triple twist dismount again. Then mentioned how Lauren, as the runner-up, didn't get a parade. Payson had offered a polite welcome back. Becca had barreled over not long after.

"Have you heard from Austin?" They all wanted to know.

"Yeah. He's still in London, training with the English head coach."

"Can he really just switch countries like that?" Emily jumped in.

"Normally you have to wait three years." Payson informed her. "but your original country can release you, or the IOC can grant special dispensation, normally that's for humanitarian reasons."

"and Nicolai is his old coach." Lauren cut in. "not to mention he was Sasha's."

The conversation continued on while Lauren stretched. Her muscles groaned under the effort. No matter how in shape you kept yourself, your first day back in the gym was always rough. It happened every Monday if you took Sunday off, but a few days of competition, followed by another few days off the mats made you very rusty. By the time Sasha pulled them up, Lauren was just starting to get flow back into her easy tumbles.

"How was New York?" Sasha demanded.

"Good. M.J. worked everything out."

"You're in Boulder until trials"

She nodded. It wasn't a question.

"After nationals there's a big question mark over your consistency. You should have stuck the Rudi vault, so we'll start with bars."

Lauren almost groaned. Sasha just reminded her "You need to up your degree of difficulty if you're going to be taken seriously as an all-around gymnast."

"So I up my dismount."

"It's going to be a double-twisting double back by worlds"

Lauren's head snapped around as Sasha continued. "But first I want to add some new low bar work. Your DOD is going to hit six by trials."

"I… I can't get that on bars. I don't have the swing."

"We're going to train this smart." Sasha assured her. "A weiler kip and a weiler half, into your Gienger? You can pick up those points." He patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I wouldn't tell you if I didn't think you could do it."

"Can I at least spend an hour on beam first?"

"One hour." Sasha informed her. "Then we get you on bars. Janet's going to work with you."

- chapter break -

"Good morning." Sasha informed Kim. "How was your break?" After nationals, the gym had gone into hibernation for a few days. Summer and Sasha had overseen any gymnasts who came in to work independently, Payson amongst them, but Kim had enjoyed a few relaxing days off.

"Good, Mark sends his congratulations on the club title."

Through the window onto the floor, Sasha could see Payson. Kim followed his gaze. "She's already focused on world trials."

"She should be." Sasha nodded. "She has a real chance at more than one medal. Your youngest is coming along very nicely as well." Becca was warming up though Sasha took note she wasn't with the other junior elite girls. "How is she handling things?"

"You mean her new '_friend'_?" Kim asked.

Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Mark's she's doing it for attention, and she might be. I don't know. She's not even fifteen. Should she even be allowed to date this older girl?" Kim threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know what to do. When Payson was her age, all she was concerned about was whether Marty would let her upgrade her vault."

Kim had always been worried about Payson. Becca was the normal kid. The one they didn't have to worry about, the one that did gymnastics for fun and liked hanging out with her friends. Suddenly, it had become all too apparent that all the positives Becca's attitude had brought had negative connotations as well.

"And this girl isn't even a normal girl. She's in a rock band. It's completely inappropriate." Kim stated. "Can't you…" Kim trailed off.

Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it time we started enforcing the no dating regulations? I mean properly. You've said it yourself. You don't believe these girls should be dating."

When the head coach didn't respond Kim prodded. "Sasha?"

"I'm thinking about it Kim. I am."

"Well I appreciate that." She told him. When she ducked over to the coffee machine Sasha shook his head. _The advantage of his Romanian team had definitely been the isolated location and restriction of boys to the ridiculous soaps they watched in their dorms._

- chapter break -

When Sasha pulled the whole gym up, Lauren was nothing but relieved. Immediately she grabbed the scissor to cut at her tape, even as she walked over.

"I have an announcement to make." Sasha told them all, from his position of authority at the top of the stairs.

"In recent months I have been _bombarded _with complaints that gymnasts have been violating Rock rules regarding dating."

Lauren immediately searched for Carter and felt a hundred eyes on her.

"There have been complaints I haven't punished gymnasts, complaints I haven't promoted abstinence, complaints that the rules are archaic, sexist and" Sasha's mouth stretched around the word "_heteronormative. _Let me make one thing clear. The Rock rules are not to be negotiated. This is not high school, I am not your teacher, your guidance councilor or your parent, I am your coach and my word is law." He let that sink in.

"In my infinite wisdom I can appreciate that some of you _believ_e that having complete control over your bodies in here, means you can control your bodies out there. But for the vast majority of you, it is impossible to _date_ and be the best gymnast you can possibly be, so as your coach, I'm telling you _no_. If you think you are the exception to this rule, you can come and see me. I'm imposing a new gym rule, that every Sunday my door will be open, to discuss your concerns, about training, nutrition, dating, whatever you like. On Sundays my door is open. However, if you think you are capable of being exempt from any Rock rules you better have a good reason why.

That said, I am your gymnastics coach. I'm not your parents. I'm not your church. Don't even think about telling your parents you're allowed to date because I said so, and trust me, I'm going to make this as uncomfortable for you as it is for me. _Now, get back to work_."

Sasha's tone was vicious and they all leapt too it for the rest of the day. Gossip over the new dating possibilities was more than surpassed by Sasha and the other coaches barking at any group of people not entirely focused on their gymnastics every single second.

Summer had protested the changing of the dating rule, and then thrown her hands up at Sasha and left. Then she'd returned and argued some more. Then she insisted on being present. Despite being a gym with an elite reputation, there weren't actually that many elite gymnasts at the Rock.

About 25 juniors, eleven rising seniors and then his top six. Of them, he wasn't sure how many would actually have anyone to date.

Carter Anderson had come first, and stumbled his way through an incredibly awkward meeting. The boy was so head over heels it almost made Sasha laugh. Then he had let Summer give her emotional spiel before launching into a very graphic and horrific spiel of his own, on the dangers of unprotected sex.

Carter had hastily nodded and been very conciliatory. The more Sasha got to know the boy the more utterly perplexed he was by his relationship with Lauren Tanner. The two could not be more opposite and the more he got to know Carter the more he hoped that their relationship didn't consist of Lauren steamrolling the poor boy.

Lauren Tanner entered by rapping on the door and sauntering in, before draping herself across the chair. As uncomfortable as this was going to be for Sasha, he was determined it would be more uncomfortable for Lauren, which was why, when she crossed, her legs, smirked and asked "So… How does this work?" he scowled and glared back.

Sasha scowled, glared and stated "You tell me why you think you should deviate from the program designed to _get you to the Olympics_, and no, _I'm in love_, is not a reason."

"Because I'm a better gymnast." Lauren retaliated. "Carter Anderson makes me a better gymnast. Add to that he's been a consistent form of emotional support and will continue to be, I have a better shot at winning, with Carter."

"Did M.J. write that?" Sasha asked.

Lauren shrugged. She hadn't, but Lauren took it as the highest compliment.

"What happens if you break up the night before the Olympic trials?"

"Then we break up." Lauren shrugged. "but we're both serious gymnasts. Should it come to that point I think we're both mature enough to either end things well before the trials or put them off until after. We both are set on going to the Olympics and the reason we can date is because the two things are not mutually exclusive. If they were we'd never consider it."

"Are you sexually active?" Sasha looked like he wanted to die.

"Yes." Lauren answered honestly. Then she looked to Summer. "Very."

"Are you aware of the consequences of being sexually active?" Sasha prodded.

"Sexual gratification, increased intimacy and trust, stress relief, it's a good workout…" Lauren sighed at Sasha's stern look. "STIs, STDs, Unwanted pregnancy, if you listen to Payson my hips are going to stretch…"

"This isn't a joke Lauren." Summer was appalled "the decision to have sex is something that will affect you for the rest of your life."

"And it's a decision I've already made." Lauren retorted. "So at the very least can we stop pretending that my virginity is a once in a lifetime gift I can somehow get back. It's gone. The ship has sailed. Bon voyage. This is a conversation about whether I'm sexually active and I'd prefer the people who have a say in it are people who have had healthy relationships or are at very least have an educated mind and are open about them." She turned back to Sasha.

"I am educated." Summer continued "which is why I know that choosing abstinence is the right path. You might think you're in love and you're going to spend the rest of your life with this boy…"

"I don't." Lauren cut her off again. "I mean, I know I'm in love, but I know this isn't a Disney movie. The guy I love at seventeen won't necessarily be the guy I marry, if I get married, but that doesn't mean I can't have a fulfilling relationship with him."

"Waiting is the right choice." Summer replied. "The bible…"

"Your bible, written when women were chattel and not having a hymen was a stone worthy offence, I My hymen probably broke the day I first threw a double."

"You're playing Russian Roulette." Sasha cut in "no contraception is fool proof, and you cannot guarantee that Carter won't break your heart in the worst possible way right before the Olympics."

"Or run off with my biggest rival like M.J. did to you?" Lauren demanded. Sasha's scowl gave away her misstep. "I know that. I know how high the stakes are, but doing elite gymnastics is a gamble too. Our whole lives are, but I know what I'm capable of." She met Sasha's eyes decisively. "Carter could dump me for Kaylie the _night_ before Olympic finals and he still would've been a positive influence on my career. Carter could turn out to be a serial killer and I wouldn't regret not being a virgin anymore. I feel empowered. I can handle this."

"God says…"

Lauren cuts Summer off. "I can handle this." She repeated to Sasha "I know all the arguments for both sides and I'm making an educated, weighted, choice."

"You're a smart girl, Lauren. I have no doubt you could argue yourself into just about anything but just because you can justify something, doesn't make it the right choice, _for you_." Sasha sighed. "You're a smart girl." He repeated "So I want a three page essay."

"On why I should be allowed to date and have sex?"

"On why you shouldn't, arguments advocating abstinence. I have no doubt you could make a better case than I ever could, so three pages. I want it researched and well written, your full effort put to understanding and advocating the arguments."

Lauren looked stunned.

"I already know you know all the arguments for dating." He reminded her. "I want to know you know all the arguments for not."

"And if I write it then I can date?"

"If you genuinely try to understand the reasons for _not dating_?" Sasha nodded. "Sure. But the new rules still apply. The moment your performance in the gym drops, you drop him."

"Done. Now, seeing as though it's _Sunday_, I'm going to spend some time on a beam."

- - chapter break -

Later that night, Steve Tanner rapped on his daughter's door.

"Hey kiddo. Is that homework I see?"

"For Sasha." She answered. "What's up?"

"M.J. wants a conference call this week. Tuesday lunchtime alright? I was going to come by the Rock in the afternoon."

"Did she say what?" Lauren was excited.

Steve ignored her and held up a printout. "What exactly are you writing?"

"Uh, that's from the section on the long term ramifications on STDs. Sasha has me learning about the value of abstinence."

Steve sighed and took a seat. "That's a conversation we need to have as well."

Lauren groaned. "We really don't."

"No. I let you go to New York. You're not here half the time. We will discuss this."

Lauren groaned. "Fine. Discuss."

"You're seventeen. You have your whole life to be dating boys. You don't need to be doing it now. You can wait."

"I don't want to wait." Lauren protested. "Okay? It's not like I'm twelve. Seventeen is a perfectly acceptable age to date."

"With a nineteen year old boy? Why can't he date girls his own age?"

"Because he spends fifty hours a week in the gym. We have that in common and we share similar goals. He understands what it takes. So do I."

"And why can't you wait? Carter Anderson is still going to exist after the Olympics."

"So are you." Lauren told him "so are my friends and my career and everything. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise London, but I do have time for other things."

"I know kiddo, and I know you're growing up, but I don't like how in love with him you think you are. After the Olympics the whole world is going to open up for you, and, as nice a boy as he might be, it's not going to be the same for him. Has he talked to you about what he's doing after the Olympics."

"He'll be training for the next Olympics. Here in Boulder probably."

"and is that where you'll be? Here in Boulder? I thought you didn't want to go to UofC."

"I don't." Lauren insisted, and here was her trump card.

Steve gave her a pointed look that made Lauren sigh.

"I know what I'm doing okay?"

"And what's that? Parties and endorsement deals?"

"I had an admissions interview at Columbia when I was in New York."

Her Dad froze.

Lauren smiled weakly "The Dean of Admissions said he thought I'd be a unique contributor to the class of 2016."

"Lauren." Steve breathed.

"It's not for sure yet, or anything." Lauren continued. "But I put in for early admission."

"That's fantastic…"

She barrelled on "I forged your signature. I wasn't going to tell you until I heard, but." She shrugged "you asked."

"You're going to do great kiddo." Steve insisted. His face curling into a smile. "just great."

"See Daddy." Lauren spoke into his suit jacket "I can have it all. I swear it. I can do this."

- chapter break -

- chapter break -

Sasha's grueling new bars approach meant that for the first time since Payson had joined the gym, Lauren was one of the fastest up and down the ropes in conditioning. Unfortunately, the particularly brutal Monday morning conditioning also meant team bonding. Nothing brought girls together like rank, sweaty, exhaustion.

"It must be nice" Payson began "not having to hide your relationship."

"Sasha hasn't approved us yet." Lauren watched Kaylie struggle. All her lost condition was slowly coming back, and good old Emily stood by and cheered her on.

Silence reigned.

"Have you spoken to Becca recently?" Payson asked.

"Just hi. She said stuff was weird."

"Yeah. She and Mum are not talking."

Lauren turned. "Why are you being friendly?"

"Because I'm your friend. Don't you want to be?"

"I guess." Lauren answered. "To be honest, yeah, I miss the way it used to be, before you got injured, before Marty left._ Even if _you didn't think I was capable of beating you."

Payson winced. "I didn't think anyone was capable of beating me."

"Look Kaylie's already pulling the passive aggressive undermining, you're entitled to a shot as well, but I basically trademarked undercutting, so good luck."

"I don't want to _undercut_ you." Payson bit her lip. Lauren was so difficult. "I wanted to see if you were interested in putting the past behind us. All of it. It's a new year, a new national team, if there's a chance of us being friends then I want to take it."

"What happens if Kaylie and Emily don't? The first time they stomp their feet are you going to take their side?"

"No, I'm not taking anyone's side. I'll be Switzerland, and focused on my gymnastics."

"Austin's in London and Razor's on tour so I'm not exactly rolling in friends. "Lauren smiled nervously "I do miss you. We could have a sleepover sometime. Watch _Nadia_, complain about conditioning…"

"Yeah." Payson nodded. "That sounds good."

After Lauren picked herself up off the floor she dragged herself into Sasha's office, essay clutched in hand.

"Here." She held it out.

"What's this?"

"My essay."

"I said three pages."

"Oh it is, and an appendix, with pictures." She smiled brightly "So? Can I date?"

He flicked through and visibly winced at the pictures.

"And after writing this, you still think dating and having sex is a good idea?"

"Yes." She sobered.

Sasha set down the essay. "Alright."

"Alright?" Lauren clapped her hands together.

"Lauren?" Sasha checked "do not abuse this privilege. I mean it, one bad sign and it's gone."

"Of course not." She chirped, and ignored the look Kim gave her.

She didn't even complain when she saw Kaylie sticking her triple dismount

- Chapter break -

They sat awkwardly for a while. This wasn't how they operated, forced conversations and polite discussions. Carter awkwardly asked after Lauren's bars, when she rubbed at her shoulder and she was abruptly reminded that gymnastics was their common thread.

She gritted her teeth in determination. She hadn't come this far to have it all fall apart, one shared interest or not. Then she remembered _Dead Mothers!_ And delightedly changed the subject to inquire into Carter's search through his mother's history and possessions.

At the end of the night, when he draped her in the jacket she'd brought him for Christmas and when she kissed him on the busiest street in Boulder she was struck by the strength of his jawline and the stubble she could feel. The hand he had on her hip felt hot and, enjoying it, she deepened the kiss.

This, they were very good at, and the thought made her giggle a little, into Carter's mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and then kissed him again. "Thank you for dinner."

"I guess… anytime, from now on."

"Lauren!" A voice interrupted and Lauren turned to come face to face with Summer Van Horne and behind her a slightly more amused Sasha.

Instinctively she pulled away from Carter but he tugged her back so her much smaller body was pulled against him, his arm draped across her neck. "Coach, Miss Van Horne." Carter was ever polite.

Lauren, having quickly overridden her instincts, was less polite. "Nice night for a date, don't you think."

Sasha considered the pair. "I'll see both your bars tomorrow morning."

They turned, Lauren tucked securely under Carter's arm, only to freeze at the sight of the entire Cruz family, Kaylie right in the middle.

"Hi." Carter was the first to speak. His eyes darted to Kaylie but they locked on Leo Cruz. "Leo."

"Anderson." He clearly was not thrilled.

Lauren smiled prettily. She'd accepted the Cruzes, once her second family, probably hated her.

"How long are you in town for?" Carter asked.

"As long as my family needs me."

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you around then." Carter extradited them both from the situation as quickly as possible and around the corner he joined Lauren's giggles with his own laughter.

"I'm sorry." Carter apologised, but they were both laughing.

"Clearly we both suck at this dating thing." Lauren leant against his chest. "Oh well, we're good at everything else.

- chapter beak -

Conditioning followed date nights but even shared agony couldn't stifle Kaylie's glare. Lauren, still irked by Kaylie's behavior, instead found herself delighted by a baffled Payson, who's polite, if not friendly overtures to Lauren, were treated by Kaylie as the worst offense.

She wished she could've been a fly on the mat for their confrontation but, alas, her father summoned her to a conference with M.J.

"Good morning Lauren." M.J. greeted her over the conference line. "I was just discussing some opportunities with your father."

"Awesome. What?" Lauren was ecstatic. "I mean, I did all those meetings in New York and they went great. Didn't they?"

"They did. Lots of companies are interested, but now we need to close the deal. Second place at nationals might get you attention, but it doesn't write endorsement contracts. For that, I'm going to need a little more effort from you, Lauren."

"I am here, and ready to give you my… effort. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, we have your magazine interviews coming out in the next few weeks. There's the profile in _Gymnastics Today,_ plus all the other bit pieces. There will probably be some follow up press to those. Remember, glamorous, but not arrogant.

"Got it." Lauren nodded.

"Now, Calvin Klein is interested. They're launching a new athletics range."

"Well that's sounds perfect." Her father spoke up.

"It is. Except they're hedging their bets. They want you, Kaylie and Payson in the campaign"

"What? Why? I beat them!"

"Yes, you did, and you need to keep beating them, but we also need to get your face out there. We might have an opportunity with Rimmel."

"Just me?"

"You'd be joining their team of spokeswomen, led by Kate Moss and including some of the brightest stars across film, television and music. Their choice athlete."

"So, what do I do?"

"Well they're a big company with lots of resources, some of which they're putting into investigating just how good a deal you would be. I guarantee they'll know exactly what happens in your life, especially at national practice. If they sign you, it will probably be before worlds, maybe even the world trials, so they get a mention in the press, and what they want, is glamor. I've sent you some videos of the current Rimmel girls."

Lauren nodded. "Got it. Anything else?"

"It would help if you got your face out there. I know Sasha's keeping you confined to Colorado but there must be something going on. If you look the part and get your face out there, I can make sure it gets seen. Text me, anytime there's anything."

"My friend Razor's playing in this indie music festival next week." Lauren offered up.

"You'll go, and I don't care if it's snowing, you'll go in your highest stilettos, red lipstick and with your hair braided. Everyone _loves_ the braided hair."

"Got it"

M.J. softened. "These things take time, Lauren. The first big endorsement is always the toughest, but I'll get it for you."

- chapter break -

The lack of drama in Sasha's gym lately made him cautious. The lifting of the no-dating rule hadn't caused any explosions, his senior girls all seemed be going alright (and he had the sports psychologist's reports to prove it) and much to his surprised enthusiasm, Carter Anderson was developing into a gymnast Sasha never saw coming. Carter didn't have the raw power but behind his lanky body he had the grace missing in so many men's gymnasts today.

To add to his joy, Nicolai had called to inform him that Austin had started landing a double-double on floor. Sasha had good-naturedly scowled and accused his former coach of stealing his most decorated gymnast, to which Nicolai had retaliated that Austin had been his first.

The conversation had softened and Nicolai had admitted that Austin seemed to be walking around with a smile on his face "not put there by any gymnastics."

Still, with all the good going around, Sasha was expecting drama. It was why, when Lauren Tanner rapped on his door at the end of the day he resisted the urge to groan.

"Lauren? How's the half-kip?"

"Good." She had started integrating it into her routine.

Now she invited herself into his office. "I want to talk about my beam."

"You want to up your DOD." He guessed.

She nodded. "I can do it. If I'd upped it before nationals I would've won."

"Maybe. But if you want to be taken seriously in the all-around you need to control your bars."

"I will. I have, but I want to do this too. I've been working after hours, I swear. I won't take any time away from bars."

"What skill?" Sasha asked.

"What?"

"You just admitted to already doing it, without my permission. What skill?"

"I haven't exactly done it yet. I've just been preparing." That had Sasha frowning in confusion. "I just have an idea."

She followed him down onto the floor but not to the low beam.

"It's just an idea." She repeated and then gestured to beam over a pit. It wasn't used much because it encouraged gymnasts to fall, the last thing you wanted with beam.

"I need a springboard."

"You want to up your mount? You have a round-off Arabian. Most gymnasts don't even bother with a mount."

"What if… what if I extended my mount, did a mount into a tumble?" She asked. "I mean, how do you think they'd score that? Regular connection marks? No one connects their mount, and a mount is a distinct move, and I thought maybe I could…" Lauren rambled off.

Sasha's mind whirred. No one did that. This was Natalia Yurchenko saying, _hey, maybe I'll do a round-off entry_. This was like nothing else out there. Eventually he realized Lauren had stopped talking.

Sasha stared. "Do you think you can do it?" He asked.

Lauren nodded. "I just, don't know where to start." She admitted.

"We start simple. You'll need a mount first, something with momentum. Not the Erceg. No twists. Simple."

Lauren nodded.

"and then afterwards a flic-flic layout. Straight and simple." He repeated

She nodded again.

"Alright. Let's start with round-off flic-flac mount, and then we'll _discuss_ where to go from there."

By eight-thirty she had a round-off flic-flac onto the beam and transferring into her flic-flic layout with varying success.

"Alright, that's enough. I'll call FIG." Sasha admitted.

Lauren had gone careening off the side again.

"I hurt everywhere." She complained. "Is the ice machine on?"

"I'll even carry the buckets myself. Just this once."

Sasha left Lauren with an ice tub to retreat to his office. He had piles of tape and piles of paperwork to go through and contacts to call to get a ballpark figure of how they would score such a skill.

When the heavy gym doors announced Steve Tanner's arrival he emerged from his office.

"Tanner?"

"Is Lauren here? She's not answering her phone."

"She was in the locker room."

Cautiously, the two men knocked and then knocked again.

"Lauren?" Sasha let Steve be the one to open the door. He relaxed when he heard the man laugh.

Lauren was fast asleep in the ice tub, hands pulled up to her face, still shivering slightly.

"She's been in, maybe, 10 minutes" Sasha checked.

"Alright, come on kiddo." When Lauren Tanner lazily blinked awake, Sasha was reminded of just how young she was "home time."

Her legs wobbled under her as her father wrapped her in a towel. She smiled softly at Sasha. "It's going to be amazing." She told him.

"Yes. It is."

- chapter break -

The next morning, Lauren looked like death during conditioning, and lagged behind the other seniors.

"Pick it up, Lauren." He insisted. She scowled every time he called her out until she finally flopped on the mats.

Everything hurt and she groaned.

Payson was concerned.

"Are you okay?" She checked.

"Yeah, you seem really out of shape." Kaylie helpfully pointed out.

"Well spending two days meeting sponsors and doing interviews in New York had to have its consequences." Lauren replied to Kaylie with a cheery smile. She half-heartedly poked the bruises on her knees from the night before.

"It's like you said when I was the national champion." Kaylie continued. "We're all catching up to you now."

Lauren scowled. She would've stayed like that flopped on the mat except Carter caught her eye. For some incredibly unfair reason he was nowhere near as out of shape as she was, or perhaps it was because he did his conditioning with the NCAA boys.

"Come on." He tugged her to her feet.

"Why did we go to New York?" She grumbled, and then screamed a little when he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the empty rec room. She screamed again when he deposited her into the ice bath.

"You got me an ice bath." She chattered.

He grinned, sheepish but proud. "Don't say I never get you anything."

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching she pulled him in for a quick kiss. "This whole coaching thing you've got going on is kind of hot." She told him.

"Well I don't think Sasha would be thrilled if he caught me kissing gymnasts on the clock."

"Off the clock then"

"10 minutes." He reminded her about the ice-bath and while she rolled her eyes she was also grinning.

Half an hour later she'd iced down and then warmed up all-over again. Too Sasha's amusement she immediately headed for the bars. At his questioning look she informed him "I'm getting this over and done with." She told him. "So then I get back to beam."

He hid his chuckle.

That was how it went. She trained all day until her arms ached and when she wasn't on bars or running through vault and tumbles she was on beam, connecting her onodi and aerial walkover before drilling again and again _flic-flic-layout_ until she could do it in her sleep. The mount, the simplistic round-off flic she planned on turning into a round-off back tuck eventually, she had to practice after hours, when Kaylie and Emily had gone home and Payson had been shuttled off to ballet practice.

Carter took her out for lunch but when he asked if she wanted to come over that night she shook her head. "I told Sasha I'd stay late."

"Again?"

Lauren managed to shrink and grow defensive at the same time. "Yes? What?"

"Nothing, you've just been staying late a lot lately.

"National team practice is in nine days and Sasha's making me add weilers, _weilers_! Not to mention he wants a one and a half-twisting double back by trials. Next week we get to relax, but how about tomorrow night I come over and take advantage of your Jacuzzi?"

"Would I get to take advantage of you?" Carter checked.

Lauren leaned over to creep into his lap and kiss him deeply. "You can even take advantage of me, in your Jacuzzi." She promised.

The Jacuzzi felt like a far off dream that night, when Sasha was drilling her in the annexe. "Commit, Commit! Momentum, Rhythm."

"Alright. That's enough for tonight." She dropped off the side. "It's only six thirty." She pointed out. There were still night classes going on in the main gym.

"And I have plans that exist outside of this gym." Sasha couldn't believe he was saying this. "So should you. You don't need an injury, and I want you to start wrapping your ankles. The impact isn't good for them. You can use the bars for another half hour then _rest_."

Lauren nodded. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to let word of my scary mount leak out before trials, put Kelly Parker in her place."

"You can handle Kelly." Sasha held open the door. "What you don't need is Genji Cho or the Russians finding out now and getting months of training instead of the five weeks they will have after trials."

Lauren froze. She'd been so focused on trials it hadn't quite sunk in that this beam could win her a world title.

"Fine." She flounced "have fun on your date then." She called.

The class that was running was all high-school girls but when Sasha turned towards his office he froze. Standing at the foot of the stairs with an undeserving hurt look on her face was Payson Keeler.

"I thought you had ballet?" Sasha questioned.

"Ms Viola's mother is sick." Payson scowled. "I came to get some extra training but Janet said you were having a _private session_."

Jealous Payson was hilarious. Lauren decided.

"Don't worry Pay, I've got my own coach to be hot for, remember."

"Lauren, I'll see you tomorrow." Sasha told her sternly "Payson, we can talk in my office."

"No, it's okay." Payson retreated "I'll go home too. Goodnight."

"Payson…" he called, but she was out the door.

Lauren chased after her across the parking lot.

"Pay, wait."

"What, Lauren?" Payson finally responded once you were sitting in her mother's car, key in the ignition.

"Well you seem upset." Lauren pointed out unnecessarily.

"Goodnight Lauren." Payson started the car.

"Wait." Lauren interrupted again. "Okay, I get it. You're upset I'm having private training sessions with Sasha, but come on Pay, I have Carter. Sasha is not my type."

"This isn't about…" Payson gaped. "You came second at Nationals, you, who's always cared more about boys and your hair than gymnastics." Before Lauren could interrupt Payson carried on. "Fine, I accepted that. And you have Carter and you go out and have fun and fine, you can be the top gymnast and you can just start connecting an onodi and a walkover, just like that, when I spend day after day, trying to stick it. Kaylie did it too, last year. But Sasha was supposed to be mine. I was his favourite. It was _the one thing_, I still had, okay? I just wanted _Sasha _to be mine."

"I get it." Lauren answered. "And he is."

"No he's not. You're his favorite."

"Please. He's making up for lost time. He, just like you, thought I was some half-talented girl whose Daddy bought her trophies." She shrugged "so I proved him wrong and now he's wondering what else he missed. And he's all T_eam USA_ and doesn't want my beam ending up on a blog, which we know would happen if we did it in the main gym, thus the private training sessions."

"I never thought you were half-talented." Payson told Lauren "I just thought… you could do more, and now you are, so that shows me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Pay…" Lauren called, but Payson was already pulling out.

The next morning, there was Lauren, flicking up and down the beam. Payson frowned. She made her flic-flic layout look easy but even so it made no sense to spend so much time on an already conquered skill. It made Payson furious Lauren wasn't even training efficiently.

Then she changed and connected her aerial and an onodi and Payson full-on scowled. What Payson's long legs and grace made look elegant, Lauren made look almost dirty. Still she set her shoulders and approached.

_Flic-flic-layout_. Lauren continued.

"You're here early." Payson approached and kept her voice steady.

"Yep_" flic-flic-layout._ Lauren apparently did change it up sometimes because she performed her jump combination, the switch and then Teza, all higher than what Payson was capable. Then _flic-flic-layout_.

Payson ground her teeth but made up her mind. "Can you help me on beam today?" She asked, swallowing her pride.

"What?"

"Can. You. Help. Me. On. Beam. Today?" She ground out.

Lauren paused and then jumped off sideways.

"What do you need my help for?"

"You seem to manage what I can't. The connections… the stupid choreography. Sasha says I should be as graceful on beam as I am on floor and you make it look easy"

"Okay." Lauren stated.

"Really?"

"Sure. Let's put a little sizzle in your beam."

"I'm not doing the flirty thing." Payson hastily retracted.

"Fine." Lauren conceded. "But then you have to help me on bars. Sasha's ridiculous idea of adding two weilers into my routine by the first national practice is killing me."

"Deal" they shook hands solemnly.

While the gym was still mostly empty, they took turns on the uneven bars. On Kelly Parker's best event they had two very different styles but score-wise were fairly evenly matched.

Then they swapped to beam where they so clearly weren't.

Lauren was not only relentlessly capable to sticking things, she had little understanding that Payson couldn't, and was even worse since she'd grown even longer limbs. Then got started on Payson's choreography.

Payson had never felt so uncoordinated.

She was beyond grateful when they were called for conditioning.

At the end of the day's scheduled activity Payson was relieved to find Lauren tossing her grips into her bag with glee.

"You're not staying tonight?" She checked.

"Nope, I've got a hot date."

"With Carter?" Kaylie asked.

Payson could never quite understand why Kaylie was such a glutton for emotional punishment.

"And his hot-tub. Guess I am doing an extra-workout today."

As Kaylie scowled, Lauren sauntered out.

"She's just riling you up." Emily pointed out. "Don't let her get to you."

"I'm trying." Kaylie replied. "It's just, does she have to keep bringing it up, at every opportunity? We get it Lauren, you won. I shouldn't have to see them and hear about it everywhere."

"Actually" Payson stated "you brought him up."

She winced under the power of Kaylie's glare. "Thanks Pay. Way to be supportive." The brunette scowled. She took note that Payson wasn't changing.

"Are you staying late, again?"

"Yes." Payson was defensive.

"I'd stay, but I have a video call with Damon scheduled." Emily unhelpfully pointed out.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

As Payson turned back to the floor she heard Kaylie bemoan "I'd love to be able to train all day but instead, I have to go, to my shrink. How is that fair! Lauren cannot beat me, again!"

- Chapter break -

With eight days to go until the first national team practice, Sasha had been spending what seemed like half his time fielding calls from the NGO. They might have been sounding him out for National Team Coach but they weren't done making him jump through hoops yet. He abandoned his office gratefully and stared out over the floor. Beyond his senior girls paired up on uneven bars, he took note of Carter Anderson, leading a group of after school kids. Carter had turned into perhaps his most surprising gymnast, and the one he was least concerned over. Then his eyes flickered back to Lauren on bars.

It had been awkward, training with Payson; training alone with Payson. Sasha would be the first to admit it. But at the same time he cared about his girls and wanted to be there for her. He'd tried talking it over with Nicholai, even attempted a conversation with Summer, but he was still stuck.

He made a decision watching Payson watch Lauren. He'd thought it after she injured herself and he still thought it today. Payson would make a great coach. She couldn't help herself, even when it was her competition.

"Lauren; A word." The blonde was always eager to jump off bars, even as her two new skills folded in nicely.

"Yes coach?" There was always a hint of mocking in her tone.

"Payson will be joining us tonight" he informed her.

"So you caved?" She prodded. Sasha gave Payson what she wanted; of course he did.

"It's not that simple."

"Oh, no?"

"Starting next week, I'm going to have a lot less time to coach you one-on-one, and your teammates will probably be upping their after hours in the gym. If you train with Payson you'll get more beam time and another set of eyes."

Lauren considered "Can we train without you when you're on one of your dates?"

"Not unless one of you has become a coach while I haven't been looking." He turned to walk away.

"Carter did." Lauren called. Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Start coaching. You were watching though. He could coach us."

"You think your boyfriend would make an adequate coach?"

Lauren raised her chin. "I know he'd make a great coach."

I'll consider it." He told her. "You can tell Payson."

Lauren bounced right over to the blonde who'd been watching out of the corner of her eye. Emily had jumped on bars with Kaylie spotting.

"Another private training session?" Payson asked, with enough bitterness to be detectable.

"Yes. And you're invited."

"What?"

"And Sasha's probably going to let us train without supervision. Well, with Carter, but just the three of us. Also, BTW, he'll kill us if our routines leak, so don't tell anyone."

"Really?" Payson stated. "Sasha's going to let you, me and _Carter _train here alone."

"I guess he trusts us." Lauren flounced. "See you tonight and _don't _invite Emily and Kaylie." Payson rolled her eyes but her gaze followed Lauren, intrigued nonetheless.

One by one, the gym emptied but some, like Kaylie, refused to leave until Alex Cruz himself came in. It didn't matter though, because Sasha led them to the annexe.

"Jeez, Lo. What have you been working on?" Carter asked.

"I'm trusting the three of you to behave like adults." Sasha informed them. "Professional adults." And that look was aimed directly at Carter and Lauren. "Don't abuse this privilege. I'll be in and out as much as I can, and _regularly._"

The size of the grin on Lauren's face almost makes Sasha change his mind. Payson and Carter at least try to look responsible. Instead he just repeated "_regularly._"

"Anderson, your parallel bars need work." It was true, without Austin there, constantly pushing, Carter's parallel and horse work had lagged.

"Payson, beam. Lauren will help you."

"Lauren? Why don't you show them what we've been working on?" He nodded at the beam. She quickly shook out her limbs and then moved to the familiar position. He handed her the wires hanging from the roof.

"You're using wires? On beam?" Payson checked. They were normally used for floor. Anything that hindered a gymnast's own balance on the beam was a detriment

"Not for much longer." Sasha answered.

Lauren counted her steps out from beam.

"Ready?" Sasha asked. She nodded and then began.

Round-off, flic, flic, layout. Each foot was secure, off the mat and down the beam. She wobbled at the end and the wires caught her.

Then she darted back down the beam and jumped off.

"Better." Sasha instructed "but still not perfect. This needs…"

"To be perfect. I know." Still Lauren turned to Carter and Payson. "So, what do you think of my super-secret new mount that will destroy Genji Cho at worlds?"

"That could win you a gold medal" Payson quantified the thoughts going through everyone's heads. "Does F.I.G. know about this?"

"They will." Sasha stated, then he repeated "_professional,_ the lot of you. Help each other."

Lauren couldn't help it. She grinned cautiously at Payson.

Payson's smile almost split her face.

- Chapter break -

Friday morning Kaylie arrived first and glanced around excitedly. But no one was there. No Payson, no Lauren, not even Sasha, and she had _news!_

"Good morning, Kaylie." Summer however, was there bright and early.

"Hi" She waved back, putting on a cheerful smile. "Is Sasha doing extra training with Pay and Lauren then?" She made her voice casual. She had noticed they'd stayed late the last three nights.

To her relief Summer looked baffled. "No, Sasha had to go to Denver to meet with the NGO and I haven't seen Payson or Lauren at all. Wait…"

There was the gym door opening and Payson and Emily walking in.

"Good morning."

There was Kaylie's opportunity to get some unscrutinized training in gone but she had _news_ so instead she painted on a smile. "I guess I beat you here today."

Payson nodded and stripped off before starting to stretch. "I had ballet. Conditioning isn't until 9.30 today right?"

"Right." Kaylie reached for Emily. "Em, help me stretch."

"So, how's training with _Lauren._" Kaylie demanded.

"Good. My beam's getting so much better."

"Right, well Lauren does know how to _flaunt it._" Kaylie dug.

Payson chuckled, missing the malice. "Yeah. It's interesting… that's for sure."

"So…" Kaylie drew "I've got news!"

They all perked up appropriately.

"My doctors are finally relaxing and letting me off controlled training, so I guess you and Lauren will have some company." She smiled.

Payson froze. "What?"

"Yeah. It's such good timing with the national practice. I'm going to be back to beating Genji Cho by worlds."

"That's amazing." Emily congratulated

"That's great Kaylie." Payson was a faint echo.

"Wow, way to sound happy for me."

"I am. It's great. Really." Payson knew she sounded insincere. "Excuse me, I have to talk to Sasha." She bolted for the stairs.

She found Summer at her desk and a very awkward looking Carter with paperwork. "Where's Sasha?" Payson demanded.

"Meeting with the NGO" Carter answered.

"Did you need something?" Summer asked.

"Payson?" Kim had followed her daughter into the gym and now glanced around the office in confusion.

"Just to talk to Sasha." She pasted on a smile. "Carter, could give me a hand moving some mats?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Carter told Payson in a low tone as they came down the stairs. "Summer hates me."

"We have bigger problems, Kaylie wants to start training with us."

"What?"

"Yeah. This is why I _hate_ drama."

Carter laughed.

"What?" Payson demanded "Kaylie's never going to let up, and national team practice is _next week._"

"We have one thing she doesn't." Carter pointed out.

"And what's that?"

"Lauren. I'll talk to Lo. All you have to do is stay away from Kaylie until she gets here."

"Just like that?" Payson groaned "I swear I'm getting an ulcer."

You couldn't have a conversation with anyone on bars, which is why Payson immediately told Janet she wanted one of the apparatuses. The advantages of status. Then she spotted her sister warming up on the edge of the juniors.

It seemed avoiding Kaylie would give her just the push she needed.

"Can I warm up with you today?" She asked

"Whatever." Becca stuck her headphones back in.

Payson tapped her on the leg again, causing Becca to reluctantly pull out an ear bud. "I was thinking, after national team practice we could have a sisters day… maybe go ice skating …"

Becca glared. "Why are you being nice?"

"I'm always nice."

"Whatever."

Payson internally groaned. It was going to be a long day.

Thankfully, Lauren arrived before conditioning.

"Where have you been?" Payson demanded in a hushed voice.

Lauren smiled, it made her look like a maniacal serial killer. "M.J. wanted me to video conference with some people."

"Well Kaylie wants to join our practices."

Lauren shrugged. "I heard." She turned to speak loudly. "Hey Kay, Pay says you want to join us for some late night coaching."

"Yeah." Kaylie crossed her arms "It's not like I need your permission."

"No. Of course not. If you can handle it you're more than welcome."

"I can handle it. My doctors all agree."

"Really? Your doctors think you'll be fine being criticised by your ex-boyfriend?"

"I don't have to talk to Carter"

"You don't know? Sasha's like training him up to be a proper coach. He's good too, right Pay?"

"What?"

"Carter, as a coach…"

"Yeah…" She answered awkwardly

"Sasha's not here most nights." Lauren continued on.

"So he just lets you be in here, unsupervised? Sure." Kaylie was disbelieving

"Carter's supervising. He's learning to coach" Lauren repeated, as though Kaylie were a small child. She rounded on Payson "speaking of which, I am finalizing my bars tonight. I don't care if my arms fall off. I just want to get it done." She sighed dramatically before turning to Kaylie "If you want to come in I'm sure that's fine though, I bet Carter could really help you get your floor up to scratch."

"That's the plan?" Payson demanded later. "Just hope Kaylie doesn't want to be around Carter? What if she shows up anyway?"

"Then Carter will help me stretch, and spot me and I'll stick my tongue down his throat every time I land a trick. Plus, he'll be a hands-on coach for you. She won't stick around, trust me."

_Never_ Payson thought silently. But she nodded. "It seems mean."

"Well then she can come and well see how long it takes for our upped routines to get to Denver…"

"Kaylie wouldn't tell anyone" Payson protested.

"She'd tell Emily and Emily will tell her mother who'll tell to the other gym mums who'll brag to Elite gym mums or someone will put it on a blog. It happens, Pay. That's why we're keeping it secret until trials."

"It just feels wrong, lying to our teammates."

"When did I lie?" Lauren got up. "Now excuse me… Carter babe? Could you spot me on bars?"

She stood nice and close to him, causing him to ne0rvously chuckle. She knew Kaylie was watching.

"Lo… what are you playing at?" He asked her.

"I'm showing Kaylie just what she'll see if she shows up tonight." Lauren told him. She rested an arm on his bicep. "Play along?"

He nodded, not entirely committed, but he lifted her up to the higher bar so she could run through the routine from its midway point up to its dismount. He watched her with a sharp eye and she was completely professional. Her new dismount was a one and a half twisting double-layout dismount. Lower scoring than her previous one, but everyone knew it was just a stepping stone. The final half-twist would add the difficulty.

"Well?" Lauren stepped in close.

"Come here." Carter told her in a low voice.

"Okay…"

Cautiously he took hold of her right forearm and maneuverer it back into one of the harder stretches. She twisted back against him with a smirk. It brought their faces centimetres apart.

"You looked a bit tight through the pirouettes." He told her.

"Glad I had you to loosen me up." Their eyes were locked until Lauren was released.

"Lift you again?" His arms went around her legs.

Later, when they were doing vault runs, Payson leaned forward to tell Lauren "I don't think Kaylie's going to be showing up tonight."

- chapter break -

Twas the night before first team practice and Payson was still unconvinced as to the nature of Lauren and Carter's relationship. Most of the time they acted like teammates, critiquing and congratulating. However, when Lauren had clean bars and they high tenned, they stepped a little too close.

And, it turned out, Lauren's calculating smirk that Payson had always thought to mean trouble also meant a kiss they quickly pulled away from, as though they still weren't used to being able to do that whenever she liked.

But what really threw Payson was the way Lauren responded to Carter. The way when she railed upon "Devil Parker" Carter just tilted her head and she frowned "too bitchy?" before changing the subject. What's more, Lauren moved into Carter's space like a shadow and he kept her close. Even now, when they scandalously at dinner on edge of the mats, Lauren was pressed against his side, phone pulled out.

"Austin?"

"Nope. I still haven't heard. Try this." She fed Carter the last of her rice paper roll.

"That's good."

"Mmm, we should totally get Vietnamese more often."

Payson silently ate her own.

"Kelly Parker's tweeting how she can't wait to spend time with her teamies." Lauren rolled her eyes. "vomit."

Payson was more resolute. "We can beat her." She told Lauren. "We absolutely can."

They both looked up at the sound of a front door clanging.

"Sasha?" Payson called. He was supposed to be at a final meeting in Denver. She glanced around to make sure nothing against the rules was happening.

Lauren was more paranoid about axe-wielding maniacs but her solution was to move closer to Carter.

"Hey teamies…" A voice echoed "I saw the light. Having a party without me?"

Lauren was up in a heartbeat and racing across the gym before throwing herself into his arms.

"_Austin!"_

_- chapter end -_

_**Nigerian Girl: Thanks for the review! I agree, slapping people is wrong, but Lauren is still Lauren and I didn't have a chalk bucket for her to dump on Kelly Parker's head! As for Kaylie, lets just say that while they might not be the best of friends, national team practices have a way of bringing the Rock together! I hope you keep reading, and I'll try to throw a bit more Kaylie in there!**_

_**ELM-Tree 10: You always leave the nicest reviews. Thanks so much! I hope you de-stress soon. I recommend good quality ice-cream and a television marathon! (Also reading and reviewing this, of course!)**_

_**Iargyprop: I'll miss Austin too, but all our characters had some grown up things to do, and his were in London! That's how I saw Carter's family, as something he had to do before he could move on properly, while Lauren had her own thing to take care of, of course. Between you and me, long term I don't think this, everyone getting everything they want thing will work out. ;-) **_

_**Luv2Love: Thanks! The next few chapters should be to your tastes! Hope you enjoyed the Sasha!.**_

_Next time: The First National Team Practice. Austin returns, Carter learns nice guys might not finish last but they certainly don't finish first. There are new teammates, new coaches, old and new rivals and a new gymnast joins the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics club._


	22. Team

**Six reviews? Thank you lovely people! I appreciate it! **

Review replies are at the bottom!

This Chapter: All about team (and a bit about the boys)

- Team chapter break -

The first nati_o_nal team practice was a major deal for many reasons. The National Gymnastics Organisation showed up in full force to watch and judge all its potential world champions and for the gymnasts themselves it was the first chance to establish themselves after Nationals. While the team would be suffering through enforced 'bonding' at the practice after trials, before selection no one pretended that be was anything other than a competition. M.J. had upped the pressure even more by bringing potential sponsors along and all the media wanted to get the latest gossip. It was a three-ringed circus at the Rock.

Somehow M.J. had gotten Austin into the country unnoticed, but it would have taken an act of god to get anything by the media that morning, which was why M.J. had instead orchestrated her three gymnasts arriving together.

At seven am Lauren was ready to go. She had a clear strategy worked out with Sasha where she would solidly land her already established routines and demonstrate her upgrades on the bars and vault. If requested she could show some new beam development, but not the mount. M.J. had also pulled her aside from a P.R. perspective but Lauren was most excited about Austin.

- break -

"_I've missed you." Lauren took a moment to appreciate the warmth of the hug, the feel of his broad chest and his familiar leather jacket._

"_You too." He let out a fond laugh and released her. "So I saw the light. Late night rendezvous?"_

"_Hey man." Carter got up to hug him and Payson waved awkwardly. "Welcome back."_

"_I want to hear everything." Lauren demanded. She hesitated but curiousity won out. "How's Jack?"_

"_He's good." Austin couldn't help the smile that appeared "he's really good."_

"_Is he here too?" Carter spoke up to ask_

"_No." Austin's face briefly dropped before he remembered the positive. "We're going to see how long distance works." He threw an arm back around Lauren and a grin reappeared on his face._

"_So you didn't actually see any of London, did you?" She provoked "Appart from Jack's bedroom."_

"_Funny you should ask me that." Austin reached for his duffle. "Nicholai let me tag along with his club and Jack did actually have to work, so I said some free time."_

_He pulled out a stuffed lion. "Straight from the O2 arena itself."_

"_A British Team mascot? Was someone sending you a message, perhaps?" Lauren went for casual but a hint of nerves came through._

_Sighing, he pulled out the official Olympic mascot and tossed her that as well. "Maybe." He admitted, "I was with a few British team members. Hannah Whelan's a fan of yours."_

"_Awww." Lauren grinned before turning serious. "But you're staying, right? I mean, you're here!"_

"_Yeah, I mean, the NGO's grovelling, and…" he winced and stumbled "America's… you know? I can't compete for someone else."_

"_Awww, Tucker." Lauren smiled and hugged him again. "You made them grovel right?"_

"_Of course."_

_He tossed Carter a sweatshirt._

"_It looks amazing." He admitted. "You're going to love it." He cast his eyes around "all of you."_

"_Well we got you something too." Lauren was excited. "You know you were saying you didn't want to live in the house anymore."_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well we sort of…"_

"_Lauren, sort of." Carter cut in. "I lifted things."_

"_Redecorated." Lauren finished with a mock glare. "Just a bit. We swapped the rooms around."_

"_You're in my old room if you want. Your room's empty and I'm in the spare room" Carter offered up. "We figured you might want a change."_

_Austin was momentarily stunned. "Thanks guys. That's great. Really."_

"_So now you have to stick around." Lauren attempted a jovial tone._

_- break -_

They'd ended up arriving in Carter's old jeep. While allowed to keep his Porsches, as per the terms of his contract, Austin wasn't going to give the company any free publicity. Lauren's convertible was a tight fit for either Carter or Austin, impossible for both.

"Are you ready for this?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, M.J. gave me a statement. I'm not taking questions." He smiled her. "I'll leave the limelight to you."

His phone buzzed. "That's M.J. She's ready for us."

It was a circus and M.J. was the ringmaster.

She quickly gymnasts, getting Austin behind the podium, Lauren by his side When Carter made to back off he felt her hand grab his shoulder and her nails dug in. "Stay in the shot, but not to close." She manipulated hissed "and look supportive. Once he's done you'll get questions."

"_I'm glad to be back and to see my team mates who stood by me and who I cannot be more grateful for. I love training here at the Rock and representing America so right now I'm focused on the World Championships. What's going to happen next I can't tell you, but I definitely don't want to abandon my friends and teammates. Thank you."_

M.J.'s latest assistant got Austin out of the media sightline and M.J. stepped up.

"Lauren Tanner." She announced. "She'll take questions."

"Lauren, how do you expect to train with Kelly Parker given your history?"

"The same way I've always trained best around Kelly, on opposite sides of the gym." She was relieved to hear a ripple of laughter but M.J. had warned her about this question. Her response was pre-written. "Kelly earned her spot on this team, and I can respect that. I hope she'll respect me and the other members of this team as well."

"Lauren. Inside Gymnastics. How is your training going in the lead up to worlds? Are you confident?"

"I am. I've been training hard since nationals and I'm looking forward to showing the Selection Committee what I can do."

"Any upgrades?"

"A few, I've been working on my bars, upgrading my dismount and adding a weiler and weiler kip, playing with a few other things. My aim at the moment is to have all my routines for worlds finalised by the trials, so you'll see them all there."

"Lauren, you've been wildly inconsistent in recent years." That put a scowl on Lauren's face "do you think you can be relied upon to perform in Tokyo."

"Well I'm glad you're not on the selection committee." Lauren jibed "but yes. I feel good. I feel consistent and I'm ready to prove that."

"Lauren, you were the only gymnast to attend both the Chinese Invitational and the Rock Rebels club meet against China, where you managed just one bronze medal. Do you think you have a chance at medalling in Tokyo? Do you think America can win team gold?"

"Well last year, the fact that we had two separate competitions demonstrated just how divided the national team was. With one, singular, team we've got a much better shot. Of course we also have Payson back from injury and I can't wait to see her take on Genji on floor, and I want my own shot as well. I think the whole team has matured. While the Chinese are talented gymnasts, I wonder if they might peak too early. We seem to get better with age." She smiled viciously "Like fine wine."

"Do you think it's fair having to compete against underage gymnasts from China?" A reporter shouted out.

"Quiet." M.J. called out. She whispered "You don't have to answer that."

Lauren nodded to reassure her. "It's okay. Do I think it's fair?" she asked out loud "I don't know if the Chinese team has any underage athletes. That's up to FIG to work out but it's more unfair to them than to us. The regulations were put in place to protect underage gymnasts and for good reason. At fourteen if I was eligible for the Olympics I would've stormed the NGO with a shot gun and like, a rocket launcher. I would've done anything, and there's nothing worse than a desperate fourteen year old. Some of us probably could've made the team. But if we had, we wouldn't be the gymnasts we are today, which I think is much more complex and mature."

She looked at M.J. who turned to the gaggle. "Next question?"

"Lauren, what's your relationship with Carter Anderson?"

She glanced over and either M.J. had superhuman powers or Carter's luck was coming through because he was half leaning against a wall, and looked up at his name to meet her eyes. They smiled, he inclined his head and the press took photos of him being gorgeous.

"He's my teammate of course." Lauren stated with a grin and a wink.

"And now we'll let you have a go at him." M.J. stepped in.

It didn't hurt that Carter and she had to brush past each other.

He got a question about Lauren, and one about Austin, to both he answered.

"I'm not answering questions about my teammates you can ask them these questions."

Lauren hesitated in the doorway to watch him stumble through a few question about gymnastics. M.J. could've coached him to make it more polished but Lauren thought every woman would agree that he was gorgeous as is.

"How's he doing?"

Austin was far enough in to avoid the cameras, but hadn't entered the main gym for fear of the NGO.

"Good. How's Jack?"

Austin's finger's stopped. "Good. He says good luck."

"You know the NGO is terrified."

"Oh dear" Austin muttered.

Carter finished and came over, holding open the door for tiny Beth Atchinson and her mother. She squeaked which made Lauren want to laugh. She let out a snigger.

M.J. was right behind them. "Alright, you've got thirty seconds before they bring the media through here."

The two teams were already separated. Men's on one side, Women's on the other. Sasha Belov and Marty Walsh stood in the middle with some other anxious looking coaches, gym managers and NGO officials."

"Good luck" Lauren whispered to Carter "You're going to kill it."

"You too."

She joined the rest of her Rock Teammates and, to her disgust, Kelly Parker. The girl was taking a great deal of pleasure bringing up her endorsements, her team captain status and anything else she could use to prove she was still the top gymnast in the country.

Then she asked Lauren. "How's your mother?"

"The same as always." Lauren forced herself to keep civil. "How's yours? Still pimping you out at the latest supermarket opening?"

"At least my mother cares about my career!"

"All the way to the bank."

"Alright, enough." Payson was far enough away to miss the content but hear the malice in their voices "could you at least wait five minutes before attacking each other? We all have to work together."

"Don't remind me." Lauren snapped.

"Welcome." They shut up when the NGO president started speaking. "It is always a pleasure to see a new team of talented young gymnasts, full of hopes and dreams…."

He carried on.

"The National Gymnastics organisation takes particular care to ensure that all our gymnasts are physically and emotionally supported at all times, which is why this year we've decided to appoint a coaching team of three respected individuals, to best represent the interests of our gymnasts, and the Organisation. This year the team will be made up of Ellen Beals, Marty Walsh"

"Oh no" She heard Payson say.

"And Sasha Belov. Now, thank you to the Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Club, for hosting us today. I turn you over to our new coaching team."

"Welcome everyone." Ellen stepped forward. "It's a new year, and I know you're going to do great things and bring home to gold for Team USA in Tokyo."

Sasha took over. "Let's get started. Keep in mind that neither your nationals results or your trials results can guarantee you a spot on the worlds team. You need to impress myself, Marty and El…"

"Coach Beals." She stepped forward to introduce herself.

Marty started talking. "Men, you're with me. Girls, on the main floor."

They followed their coaches.

"Austin." Sasha stepped beside the Olympian. "The NGO wants a word."

"I imagine."

"Good thing I don't let the NGO on my floor. They can wait until after morning practice" He clasped his gymnast on the shoulder. "Welcome back."

- Team chapter break -

"Hey." Max Spencer dropped down.

"Maxxie Spencer. You made the team. Congratulations." Austin's grin was honest.

"You don't have to sound so surprised. Hey Anderson."

"Hey man."

"How's Temple?" Austin asked.

"Graduated."

Austin had the decency to look apologetic. "Congrats."

"You really have been in a bubble, haven't you?"

Tim McNeil walked passed "Tucker, Spencer, Anderson. Guess I'm not surprised where your loyalties lie."

Max rolled his eyes before reminding Carter. "He's pissed Chilton's not coaching, and that you kept him off the medal podium."

"And that you beat him out for gold on horse and parallel?" Carter added.

"He's got a lot to be angry about." Max conceded with a grin.

"You got gold on pommel horse and parallel bars?" Austin repeated unnecessarily.

"You missed that too?"

"That's fantastic Maxxie. Really."

"You know, no one's called me Maxxie since, well, you left." Silence reigned until Max joked "don't look so sad. I'm guessing you missed my big coming out party while you were shacking up as well."

"What?"

"Don't worry, entirely voluntary, though it does seem like I'll be known as your ex for the rest of my life."

- Team chapter break -

Lauren was satisfied by her performance. She'd seen the NGO drones with their clipboards, all judging her, but she'd been nailing her competition skills and the others weren't far behind.

The bars still weren't perfect, she knew, but they were coming along and she was connecting things.

"That looks good." Marty told her, once she'd dismounted bars. "You should have a solid all-around shot."

"Thanks." Lauren chirped instead of scowling.

Both their eyes were caught, along with everyone else in the gym, by the tiny Beth Atchinson powering through a huge Anamar vault.

"Wow." She said and barely even heard Marty agree with her.

She didn't have a complete beam routine to run through, which made Ellen Beals take note.

"Where's your mount?" She demanded, after Lauren went to use a press mount.

"It's in hibernation." She answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Sasha's had me on vault and bars, so I haven't been training it."

Like the Devil, Kelly appeared "did I hear that right, you've stopped being any good on the apparatus you had a chance on."

"Watch how good I am…"

Lauren turned and spun.

"Hey, Lauren, stop." Sasha caught her and spoke rapidly, his voice as low as possible. "We've talked about this. We keep your mount under wraps until trials."

"I don't need a mount to beat Kelly Parker on beam." Lauren spoke loudly enough to glare at Kelly. "I can do it with half my skills and my arms tied behind my back."

Sasha released her and Lauren took a deep breath.

Even without a mount, Lauren remained one of the best beamers in the world and that was what she was counting on. That was why, when she stuck her double back salto, she was smirking.

"And I'm getting my mount back." She told Kelly with a hiss.

"You've added an aerial to your onodi-sheep jump combination." Ellen pointed out "impressive. Your beam could do with that Kelly."

"Thank you Coach Beals." Kelly smiled sickly sweet "I've been focused on my bars. You know, which I didn't tank on at nationals."

"I'd like to see those then. Thank you Lauren."

Lauren scowled after her. "Leave her." Sasha warned her. "Focus on your floor."

Lauren stuck all her tumbles and nailed all her vaults leaving her content for the day. When she got back on beam she felt particularly satisfied when Marty had nothing to say except… "… that was great, Lauren, looking really good. _So long as you get your mount back_."

Much to Sasha's displeasure she threw a front tuck mount just to prove she wasn't having _mount-fear_. It wasn't an _erceg_, but most gymnasts didn't even bother with a mount, so in Lauren's opinion, they could shut up.

- Team chapter break -

Most of the media left by the time they were done. Apparently M.J. had assured them _quite thoroughly_ that Austin would not be doing any press. She'd started a bidding war for his first interview.

Lauren bounced around the change room, irritating her teammates. "Come on, today was awesome." She told Payson. "There's no way the Rock doesn't fill first string."

"Except you're a giant ho-bag and Beals is obsessed with the sports' image. I bet my world championship medal she orders you to dump him tomorrow." Kelly Parker, adjusting her devil horns, cut in.

"You can keep your _bronze_ medal." Lauren retaliated "and I've survived _Sasha's_ views on dating, I can survive _Ellen Beals_." With that she finished her lipstick and headed out with a cheerful wave to the remaining national team members. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Austin left with M.J." Carter told her shortly, as he pulled out of the lot. "And apparently Spencer is staying with us tonight."

"Max Spencer?" Lauren gaped.

"Austin offered."

Lauren might not always be the most intuitive girl when it comes to feelings, but was trying to be more aware, so it was with a little bit of pride as well as concern that she asked her boyfriend. "Are you okay? You seem weird."

"I'm fine." He smiled tiredly. "I just really want to get home."

"Fine? You're not excited? This was your first national team practice."

"I know, Lo. Okay? Can we just go?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to come over then?"

"Sure.

Carter wasn't exactly established as a gymnast. His decision not to go the NCAA route along with his age made him a non-entity that had surprised more than a few people at Nationals. He, Nicky Russo and Austin were a new breed of club gymnast and a lot of people weren't thrilled about that.

Still, he hadn't expected all of his national team members to be quite so cold. He'd been given the silent treatment by most of his heroes, Jonathon Horton, the ancient Hamm brothers who were coming back from injury… even Damien Lucas and Jake Hu hadn't been friendly. Tim McNeil had been outright rude and Nicky Russo had maintained his usual holier than thou attitude. Carter had renewed joy from his friendship with Austin, watching the Olympian outrank his old Rock teammate.

Austin had his own form to worry about though. A cross-Atlantic flight wasn't kind on anyone. Max Spencer seemed to have little concept of what was going on around him considering he'd spent half of Marty Walsh's introductory speech staring at shadows but it still stung. To make it worse, Marty, Carter's mentor, original coach and childhood hero had barely acknowledged he existed.

Which is why, when they finally wrapped up he wanted nothing more than to meet his girlfriend and get out of there.

They pulled in behind M.J.'s ostentatious car and he tugged in the direction of his new room, rather than the voices in the living area.

"What? Carter!" Lauren protested

"I'd really like to fuck you now." He told her "if that's okay."

Slightly confused, Lauren nonetheless stripped off her top methodically and pulled off her shoes.

Carter watched, unabashed. When she was down to a just a little pair of panties she gave a little wiggle, uncertain as to what Carter wanted. What the point of this all was.

Her confidence faded to awkwardness, until, embodied (she was _Lauren Tanner)_ she demanded of Carter "are you going to fuck me then?"

Hastily he unbuttoned his pants, and followed her into the bathroom.

She rested her forehead against the wall while he roughly prepared before driving relentlessly into her. Exploding with frustration, he managed to lift her up and she wrapped her legs back around him, moaning loudly.

He didn't say much, he never did, just grunts and moans. With her legs gripping into his back he reached around to fondle her small breasts leaving her to let out a series of gasping breaths.

"Jesus, Carter." She groaned, her whole body shifting with every thrust.

"Sorry." He apologised, but didn't relent. She shoved him back a little, and he pulled off with another low moan.

Hurriedly, she kissed him, all open mouths and tongue. He took a second to reply before pushing back against her.

She giggled before jumping up a little, so he could grab a hold of her and then lower her down with a deep moan. Her legs went around his waist, her arms and nails dug into his back.

"Okay?" She checked.

He froze. "perfect Lo." He hissed, "perfect around me. Just what I need."

He drove into her and she attempted to rise and fall as best as she could. With the change in her position he got a better angle for her pelvic bone to rub against her.

When he came, his head fell against her shoulder and then his arms went loose and he almost dropped her

She slowly lowered her unsteady legs.

"Right." She nodded, before reaching for the shampoo methodically.

After a minute Carter stepped behind her, taking the bottle of conditioner from her hand and rubbing the front of her shoulder gently before playing with the ends of her hair.

"'mSorry." He murmured.

"I thought we had the conversation where you didn't apologise for going all cave man with the sex?"

"Lo…" His voice was serious. She quickly ran a hand through her hair, getting rid of the last of the conditioner.

She turned around to brush a gentle kiss against his mouth with a soft smile before wrapping herself up in a towel.

Carter slumped back against the wall. His head hitting the tiles with a thump

She left him on his own in the bathroom, instead quickly towel drying her hair, braiding it relatively simply, and heading into the lounge in a tiny pair of shorts she'd left behind before and one of Carter's hoodies.

In the lounge M.J. was putting away documents while the boys were gathered around a big screen T.V.

"I'm off then. Lauren." She nodded at the girl in recognition. "You did very well today. I've spoken to your father and if everything goes according to plan we'll some meetings scheduled for Monday night."

"Awesome."

"Lo. You've apparently met Max." Austin stated, looking up from the piles of paperwork.

"How could I forget?" She grabbed a bottle of nail polish while the boys shot things.

Carter came out, still looking serious, and she pointedly made room on the couch. He smiled, still tightly, before Austin tossed him a controller.

When Carter missed his tenth easy shot on xbox, Austin pulled him up on it.

"Okay, seriously… I know Lo didn't cut you off cause _we_ _all_ just heard you. What is going on?"

"Nothing." Carter insisted. Even Max, who barely knew the guy, looked sceptical. "Practice sucked today, okay."

"It didn't suck." Max offered "Really, I saw you."

Austin added "it was fine."

"It's not that." Carter frowned a little, admitting this. "It was Horton, the Hamms, even Lucas and Hu. No one spoke to me, the whole day. I expected it from Russo…"

Lauren stared for a second then started to giggle. She set Austin and Max off.

"Thanks." Carter grumbled. "Really, thanks."

"Seriously, that's what this is about?" Lauren checked

"Your problem is the rest of the guysweren't nice enough to you?" Austin was disbelieving. "You really did come off the farm, didn't you?"

"I just thought they'd be a bit more welcoming, just you know, a congratulations, or something."

"You're a freshman." Max reminded him "My first year I scrapped onto the team by the skin of my pommel routine and the first practice, no one said a single word to me. And I didn't beat half of them out at nationals."

"My first practice, the guys froze me out and then filled my bags with shaving cream." Austin volunteered "_all my bags_. No one spoke to me for weeks."

"Yeah, but you showed up after living in London and blew everyone out of the water. People were pissed." Max provided the recollection. "I'm surprised that's all they did."

"My first team camp they filled my bed with ice." Austin remembered. "I had to sleep on the floor for a week."

"The first time Kelly Parker told me I was a talentless whore I was fourteen and landed my flic, flic layout on beam for the first time." Lauren added. "I took it as a compliment."

"Congrats." Austin leant over to thump him on the shoulder. "You're officially competition."

"So I should just, ride this out?" Carter checked.

Austin shrugged. "It's part of the system." He hit the start button for the game. "Shoot some people, get over it. The better you do, the more they'll hate you."

"Least I don't have that problem." Max jumped in. "I'm probably not even going to Tokyo."

"Are you seriously going to keep training at that Div II school?" Austin demanded. He twisted to get a good shot.

"They're letting me train there, cause, you know…"

"You _were_ their men's team for the last few years?" Carter helpfully provided.

"Yeah, but I do need to find a club." He shot off a round before suddenly asking "What's Colorado like?"

Austin hit pause. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, I have to go somewhere. The Rock has the most national team members of anywhere, the national team coach, and it's a great place for photography."

"What happened to Texas?"

"I haven't been back since I went to college."

"Your parents?"

"Retired to Florida. Nice place, no gyms."

"Shit." Austin considered.

"And Texas isn't exactly a hotspot anymore. I was thinking Denver Elite. I've heard Walsh is fairly flexible about gym fees."

"He is." Carter put in. "He was always really cool about that stuff with me."

"You cannot go to _Denver Elite!"_ Lauren was horrified.

"Okay, why not?"

"Well for one, we'll never speak to you again!"

"They take club rivalry very seriously around here." Austin informed him. "Why not the Rock?"

"Because I didn't want to step on any toes, and because it's twice the cost, and Boulder's incredibly expensive."

"Have you got a job?" Austin asked "grant money? Something?"

"You know, I do occasionally make money taking pictures." he stood "I have something for you, actually."

When he left the room Austin looked pointedly at Carter.

"What?"

"Guy needs somewhere to stay. Limited cash."

"and?" Carter asked.

"We have a spare room."

"Okay."

"Okay you're fine with it?"

"Okay, it's your house…"

Austin was a little hurt. "You do live here."

"It's fine with me." Carter told him. "and MJ thinks I have a good shot at some endorsements, so I can pay rent soon."

"I don't want your money." Austin told him.

"I don't like freeloading."

"We can work something out, but you're okay with Max? Really"

"Okay with Max what?" Max returned with a folder.

"Definitely okay with Max." Carter confirmed. "What's that?"

"These are my nationals shots. I sold a fair few."

On the first page was one of Austin on rings. "Jesus these are good." He spoke up.

"Well I had to do something while you were winning your gold medals. I've sold enough to cover dues and rent for a bit, so long as Walsh gets me on a plan."

"Yeah." Austin looked up from the portfolio. "about that…."

"Uh, Austin. Do you maybe want to call your _boyfriend _before you invite your _ex_ to move in with you, and maybe, you know _Sasha._" Lauren pointed out helpfully.

Still, by the time the members of the national team were going to bed, there was a photo floating around the internet.

**Official Lauren Tanner Twitter: Meet the boys of the Boulder lake house. AusTuck CAnderson and moving in! Maximumphotography.**

- Team chapter break -

"Thank you everyone for your commitment and performance these last two days. You're a superb team, and I know we're going to win in Tokyo." Ellen Beals attempted motivation in her speech. "In the next month I want you to train hard and keep focused on what matters: precision, determination and respect for your team. I will be in contact with all of your coaches, and will be visiting you to see how you're coming along. Have no doubt; the National Committee will be keeping a close eye on what you're capable of. As I know you're all aware, trials will take place, but I will also be looking for more than just the ability to perform well, we're putting together a winning team here. So train hard and good luck."

"Men, we'll have a trial meet the week before at the Colorado Springs Olympic Training Centre" Marty stepped forward to add. "We'll be in touch. Thank you." He dismissed them all.

"Rock members." Sasha called out "one final word."

Of course, everyone else lingered as well.

"National Team member Max Spencer is joining us here at the Rock, I'm sure you'll all make him feel welcome."

"What?" Tim McNeil demanded "You're joining the Rock?" Evidently he didn't follow Lauren on twitter.

"It's the best club in the country." Max reminded him. "See you at the Olympic Centre."

- Team chapter break -

"How was that?" Lauren demanded of her father.

"That looked great kiddo." Her father told her "M.J.'s brought some people.

"Hello Lauren. this is Jonathon Bridge and Nicole Abrahm from Calvin Klein, Tammy Winslow from Microsoft, Luke Taylor from Chrysler and Natalie Moon, Rimmel's marketing director.

"Nice to meet you"

"I was just telling your father that a lot of companies would be reassured if they knew for sure that you were going to win a world title."

Like a well-rehearsed play, Lauren went to say something and hesitated.

"Lauren?" M.J. prodded.

"Sasha doesn't want me performing my beam in public until world trials because he doesn't want the Chinese team getting a copy."

"It must be some beam routine."

Lauren set her shoulders. "It is."

"Well, you looked very impressive none the less."

"The goal is at three gold medals, though of course, one of those will be team."

"That's quite impressive."

"So is my beam." She smiled at M.J. "do I have time to take a shower or do you need me now?"

"Have a shower." M.J. told her. "I'm sure Sasha can lend us a conference room. We have plenty to talk about."

- Team chapter break -

"Hey Payson, wait up. I guess we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other." Max jogged out, catching up to the Keelers.

"Because you're training here. At the Rock."

"Sasha accepted me." Max grinned broadly. "I haven't trained at a club in years!"

"Well, welcome."

"Thanks. I saw you on floor today."

Payson waited for him to get to the point.

"I heard you had to retrain everything."

"yep."

"It's really interesting, you move exactly like Carter and he just does it naturally. Biology I suppose."

"Thanks?" She was sure she should be _slightly_ offended. Madam Viola, not to mention Sasha and her national floor title thought she was coming along excellently, and she thought moving the opposite of _like a boy_ was the aim. "I'm going to go now." She informed him.

"Right. It's just… apparently Austin's cooking dinner tomorrow night. I think more a welcome back for him than a welcome thing for me, but still, would you come?"

"What?"

"I'd really like for you to be there. Lauren's coming."

"To dinner?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you don't have plans."

"Maxxie?" Austin's voice echoed. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Yeah, coming" he called. "Think about it." He told Payson.

- Team chapter break -

Payson had never been in Austin's house before. It was gorgeous and modern and she froze, because through the open door, just hanging there, she could see row after row of gold medals. She couldn't help herself. There they hung, 2009 World Champion All-Around, Rings, High bar, 2009 Silver Medalist, Vault, 2010 World Champion All-Around, Rings, High bar, America Cup, US National Champion and then there they were.

2008 Beijing. All-Around, Rings, High Bar, Vault, Team silver. "Wow." She whispered.

"Do you think he's got enough?" Max Spencer's voice made her jump. "Sorry." He was apologetic, and holding a cup she really hoped didn't contain alcohol.

"They're amazing." She told him. "It's everything I want."

"Yeah. Austin was always pretty amazing. It'll be cool training together again."

"It's not weird, you know, training, _and living_, with your ex?" Her mind flashed to Kaylie and Carter, still awkwardly avoiding each other; Nicky, transferring to Denver.

"Nah. We're just friends now." Max was quick to inform her "and we were friends first."

"That's good." She muttered. She traced her fingers over the glass again. Sometimes the Olympics seemed so far away. Sometimes she could almost touch them.

"Can I show you something?" Max asked.

"Okay" she followed him into the corridor to a framed poster.

"That's Carter's mother." He pointed to one of the ballerinas.

"He moves the same way." He told her "one the floor. Graceful. That's what I meant when I said you move like he does." He leant forward, making his point "I don't look at gender, just the individual."

Payson nodded hesitantly. "Oh. Okay." She smiled.

"Good, because I really like you Payson; as an individual."

Payson didn't know what response Max was looking for so she just nodded.

"So maybe I could take you to the ballet sometime? We could drink sparkling apple juice out of plastic champagne glasses."

Payson froze, the memories flooding back.

"Or not. Maybe we could just hang out sometime. You could show me the sights of Boulder" Max watched her quizzically.

"Sure." Payson nodded.

"Great."

Max headed back down the corridor leaving Payson staring at the poster and then, next to it, the increasingly famous shot Max had taken of Austin on the rings that were soon to be hanging in the Rock lobby.

- Team chapter break -

Interviewer: Tonight we talk to Olympic Gold Medallist Austin Tucker. He was just eighteen in 2008 when he led the U.S. Men's team to a silver medal and won gold for himself in the individual all-around, the rings, the vault and the parallel bars, making him one of America's most successful Olympians. For all of you who aren't gymnastics fans, it's not unfair to draw a parallel to Michael Pehlps. Now twenty-one, he's been a media target since Beijing but just last month the truth finally came out. The boy America had watched grow into a man… was a lie.

The Olympian, known as much for girls on his arm and his hard partying ways, had a secret. He was actually, secretly, gay.

This is his first interview since he retained his title as the best gymnast in the United States and was outed. We travelled to Colorado where he trains at the Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Training Facility, better known as the Rock.

Shot of living room and couch.

You're a phenomenal athlete.

**Well Thanks**

But it's your personal life that's gotten you in the headlines. Can we talk about that?

**That's why I'm here. There have been so many rumours and insinuations; I want to set the record straight. Or not so straight, as it were.**

And what is that?

**Well I'm gay, but I don't think that's a secret to anyone anymore.**

No. Now I'd like to go back to last month. What was your first reaction to the news breaking?

**My immediate reaction? I suppose just complete disbelief. I always knew being outted was a possibility, but I'd managed to keep my private life private for so long… this just snuck up behind me and hit me over the head. I was just living my life and I got a phone call, from my manager, and she said that something had happened.**

So did your manager know?

**Yeah, I want to make one thing clear, I've been comfortable with my sexuality, my whole life and if I hadn't been an athlete, I'm one hundred precent certain I would've been out. My manager, M.J. Martin, has managed me since I was a kid, and at seventeen I sat down with her and said **_**I'm gay. What's the strategy to deal with that and still have a professional sports career?**_

What did she say?

**She said that gymnasts don't get paid for showing up, or for winning and that if I wanted to ever have a professional gymnastics career, it wouldn't happen if I was out, publicly.**

She told you not to come out?

**No, she gave me a choice. I think about it sometimes. Maybe I'd be, I don't know, a personal trainer or coaching or something, part time. But I know that she was right. At the time it wasn't possible to be a professional out gay athlete.**

Not possible at all?

**No.**

Why not?

**Because gymnasts don't get paid for winning. No matter how good you are, you have to be commercially viable. How many other male gymnastics can you name? I live with two of my teammates and they all have other jobs, coach, photographer… It's rough. I didn't want that. I wanted a career and it didn't seem fair to me, that I wouldn't get that career because of my sexuality.**

So you stayed in the closet

**That depends on what you mean by staying in the closet. I've never dated a woman and I've dated men my whole life. I went to a party, got my picture taken with a pretty girl and suddenly had a playboy reputation. I felt like, if they want to presume that, well then the joke is on them. **

The joke is on America?

**Well, with all due respect to my fans. If they think it matters that I'm gay, then I'm not going to worry about what they think. I can't, I can't let the thoughts of people who think I'm somehow less worthy because my sexuality, into my life.**

So you don't think you have a responsibility to the public to act in a moral way? To be a role model to the people who look up to you?

**Yes, I think if I want to earn endorsements and sponsorships I have to be a role model, but I don't think me being gay makes me any less of a role model.**

What about lying about it?

**(Long pause)** **I've had to make a lot of choices in my life, because of this, so yes. I think I would've made a better role model if I were out, but I can also say I never would've gotten the opportunity. I can say with one-hundred percent certainty that I am sure I would not have the public profile or one tenth of the endorsements, if I had been openly gay my entire career. That's how I rationalised it to myself. I said, **_**just wait**_**. Have the career now, set yourself up, so that when you do come out, you've got a safety net.**

But that's clearly not what happened. After you were outed, not only did you refuse all media appearances but you were visibly distraught, publically drunk and you came very close to losing your national title.

**That had nothing to do with my sexuality. (Pause). I trusted someone. Someone I clearly shouldn't have. I've always been cautious about who I can trust, partly due to my sexuality, probably my childhood, maybe it's just my personality. But when you're trying to live a private life, what Olly did… to me was just devastating. **

Just to clarify, Oliver Satchwell is the winter Olympian in the photographs of you that have been published in US Weekly magazine.

**Yes**

And how would you classify your relationship with him?

**I'd say he was my boyfriend. We'd been together for close to a year. Actually it's kind of ironic. I had started planning how I was going to come out, on my terms, in the best way possible, but he just… didn't want to wait anymore, apparently. **

And what's your relationship with him now?

**With Olly? We haven't spoken. I don't want to speak to him.**

But there is someone in your life? Someone you very publically kissed…

**Yes. There is someone. Someone I… someone who for a long time was my whole world. I've known Jack since I was a teenager and I wouldn't be half the person I am today without him and… as much as I regret any damage I've done to anyone, or gay visibility… any of that, most of all, I regret any pain I've caused to him. That was what that kiss was about, for the longest time I didn't acknowledge how much he meant to me, and he deserved that public recognition, especially after he flew across from England to support me at the national championships.**

Yes. Now, there's a rumour going around he flew in, after the first day of the finals, where you weren't doing so well. It looked like you were going to lose your national title, and then the second day you were posting personal bests. Tell us, what happened that night.

**That whole week, like I said, I had been devastated by what had happened. My boyfriend had turned out to be completely untrustworthy, my life was invaded by paparazzi, I was being told I would lose all my sponsorships and endorsements and… it felt like I'd been robbed. I had been hiding for all these years, all for nothing. Suddenly, all these things I told myself weren't a big deal to give up, like holding my boyfriend's hand as I walked down the street, felt like a huge deal. Jack symbolised all of that and for him to show up, meant the world to me.**

Speaking of endorsements, you're one of the highest earning Olympians in U.S. history. What's going on? What has been the effect of you being outted?

**About seventy percent of my endorsement and sponsorships that have come up for renewal sinceI was outted have declined to renew.**

And how does that make you feel?

**Well on one hand, I feel justified. Everyone, everyone, has been jumping up and down and saying I should have been a gay role model and with this, I can say here's proof that I didn't do this because I have issues or whatever. This was about the numbers and, let's face it, if I had been out, I wouldn't have gotten the endorsements in the first place.**

If you were able to go back, would you do anything differently?

**There's no decision... hindsight is twenty-twenty. There are people I've trusted I shouldn't have, there are people I didn't trust soon enough… But differently? I would've come out on my terms. I would've preferred that. Obviously.**

Teen bullying and suicides have been prominent in the media lately. Do you have a message for gay youth?

**(nods slowly) I want to tell them they have a right to enjoy their life. There will always be tough choices and bigots, but there are also people you can count on and amazing opportunities. I want to tell all youth, seize every single opportunity you get and the bigots out there, the people who tell you, you can't, you shouldn't? Don't care about what they think. That just gives them power. I took advantage of bigots, I want to make them clear, I pretended to be the sort of guy they wanted to put up on posters, and then I took all their money, and I can't say I feel bad about that.**

**So I suppose the message I would say is the world isn't yet tolerant. Not yet. I hope it is soon. But, in the meantime, look after yourselves, your safety, your future. Go to London, or New York, or a cool part of town and meet some interesting people. Be comfortable with who you are and don't let anyone make you feel guilty about the choices you make, whatever they are.**

So are you saying that people, teenagers, should stay in the closet?

**(Long pause)** **No. Most people don't have paparazzi turning up at their house. I can't imagine being happy and hiding such a fundamental part of my identity from the people I'm closest too. Yes, I think if you're comfortable come out, shout it from the roof tops, but it shouldn't cost you anything.**

Would you support other athletes coming out?

**They have my support, 100%. Would I advise it? Well if you've got a solid contract or you're in a sport that pays prize money, like tennis or golf, absolutely. If you need endorsements and sponsorships, I'd advise you to watch what happens to my career, and then make your mind up. We're going to find out.**

Next up in Austin's life is the World Championship Team Trials, where he all but has a lock on the top ranked position. How does the U.S. Team look?

**Well I'm honoured to train with some of the best gymnasts in the country. Carter Anderson, Max Spencer, Lauren Tanner, Payson Keeler, Kaylie Cruz. We have a real shot at winning the world championships this year. Our team, well it's the best I've ever seen. Though the Chinese, of course, are always strong competitors, and the Russians and Japanese look incredibly strong at the moment.**

And when you're not training, what does Austin Tucker spend his time doing. It's clearly not dating women?

**Well I live here, with two of my teammates, Carter Anderson and Max Spencer, so the house is a bit of a frat house. When we're not in the gym, we play a lot of x-box.**

Carter Anderson is the men's team's youngest member. Max Spencer trained with Austin when they were young teenagers. (Footage of them as kids). In a show of support, Max too came out as gay following his announcement to the national team. Unlike Austin, Max and Carter have other careers, Carter coaches gymnastics, Max is a photographer.

We joined Austin in the kitchen where he showed off his cooking skills and explained a gymnast's diet.

**Well, I'm just trying to maintain my body. I'm really happy with where everything is right now, so I'm very balanced. I get a few carbs, early on, some protein, it's a pretty balanced diet. Max eats the same. **

Carter dropped by. As a still developing gymnast, he has different dietary requirements.

**This here is what I'll eat (shows pile of food) and this here is Carter's (plate is about double in size). He's a lot younger and still a growing boy, so he's gets what we call the Michael Phelps diet, to bulk up.**

Lauren Tanner, another teammate and world and Olympic hopeful, is another regular at the house.

**Lauren: The boys get to eat all the red meat and the dairy; it's mostly the dairy I get jealous about.**

While the boys eat steak, Lauren sticks to grilled fish and some fresh vegetables. Rocky Mountains Gymnastic Centre Teammate, Kaylie Cruz, has been linked with an eating disorder. Austin, however, wasn't going to discuss it.

**(Cut back to lounge)**

**Look, I have to cut you off there. I'm happy to talk about my diet, or even Lauren and Carter's because, well, I know them and I know they wouldn't care, but all I'll say about Kaylie is she is a very talented gymnast…**

But as a male gymnast you have a unique insight into the female gymnastic world. Famously, male gymnasts were the ones who supposedly smuggled food to female gymnasts at international meets when they were on calorie controlled diets imposed by Bela Karoli

**(Long pause) The biggest problem I have with that is the idea of a coach imposing something. The problems I see are gymnasts pushing themselves to hard. Everyone is fighting, to make the national team; the worlds team; the Olympics. These are huge goals, so I've got to ask, if you've got a coach saying you're not training hard enough, then something is wrong. Either with you, or with your coach. As for diet… well we're athletes, I don't understand coaches starving gymnasts because if you starve a gymnast maybe, for a little while, it works, but we're athletes, our bodies are finally tuned instruments that need energy to function. Eating disorders are a tragic disease but the best gymnasts can't have them. Physically they can't. Unfortunately, it's the rest of the gymnasts that are susceptible.**

The next morning, we joined Austin for training at the legendary Rocky Mountains Gymnastic Club. The Rock is where Lauren Tanner, Kaylie Cruz, Payson Keeler and Emily Kmetko, all national team members, train alongside Austin, Max and Carter. They've all got stories; Lauren Tanner's routine on the balance beam is the hardest in the world. Kaylie Cruz is the only gymnast in the world to beat Genji Cho in competition, Payson Keeler broke her back just a year ago, but has fought for her spot on the national team after a year of hard won recovery and Emily Kmetko has been a competitive gymnast for only the last two years. The Rock has more national team members than any other club in the country and fills up almost a third of the overall roster. They all train under the watchful eyes of legendary Olympic Gold Medallist Sasha Belov.

**(New interview location – the Rock)**

**We train six, sometimes seven, days a week, for between twenty and forty hours, depending on the state of our bodies and the calendar. There's a lot of conditioning, which in the winter isn't so fun as we're all stuck inside. Then we get into it. (footage of Austin training). I'll train through the morning, and then, depending on how busy my week or month has been, I'll keep on training through the afternoon and, if I'm working on something in particular, train late. Sometimes there are public appearances, competitions, personal commitments… **

The reclusive Sasha Belov is both Rock club coach and one of the national team coaches. An Olympic champion himself, he now watches over the next generation, and sees a lot of himself in Austin Tucker. He was one of the few trusted with Austin's secret.

**Sasha Belov: Austin's one of the best natural talents the sport has ever seen. Most gymnasts can't do what he does on their best day. **

We asked Austin what he thought made a top gymnast, and an Olympian.

**Sacrifice. We all make them. It's not going to high school. It's tearing your hands to shreds until the bleed, it's a thousand pull ups or competing with an injury. Maybe it's not holding your boyfriend's hand in public, but we all make them. If you want to be a success you have to, and me, well, I'm in this to win.**

**- end -**

**ELM-Tree10: **Glad you're glad Austin's back, I hope you liked the team conflict. The boys got some little storylines, which was… interesting to write. And Payson and Lauren? Oh they're so much fun to write, because Lauren is so totally leading Payson down a dark path! Thanks again for your kind words (and ABC is totally welcome to call me LOL)

**Emmaliley: **Thanks, I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Can't wait to hear more from you.

**Nigerian Girl**: Always delighted to hear from another Lauren fan. I think you're right. Lauren and Payson means poor Kaylie (but first we've got to get rid of Emily lol) and yes, plenty of drama coming.

**Poeticgrace: **Nice to hear from you! You know I'm a big fan of yours! Jealous Payson is so much fun to right, but determined Payson is also pretty fun as well. I'm so stuck for pairings, (Max is obviously here, but long term I mean. To Paysha or not to Paysha basically.) Thoughts? I have had so much fun writing Sasha recently. Next chapter he's really involved.

**Luv2Live: **Have I mentioned I love your reviews? The new mount will be a bit of a long term development, but trials are the chapter after next and one would expect she'd want to make a splash, if you know what I mean. But in the meantime we've got lots of Sasha next chapter. Can't wait to hear from you again

**Iargyrop: **Glad you're enjoying it! The team bonding will continue, I promise!

_**So I know that was a bit boy focused, but the next chapter is one worth reviewing for!**_

_**The girls "go professional" and Summer isn't pleased. Payson channels her inner-Lauren, Lauren slips up and has to face the consequences, Carter is confronted with the realities of coaching in elite gymnastics and Sasha has to deal with a girl situation that makes the sex talk look like a fun day at a park.**_


	23. You Can't Have it all Ch 23 repost

Chapter: You Can't Have it all

This is a drama chapter, which hopefully you all like, but I did want to point out one thing, because I got a review and it made me think… anyway, _eating disorders and gymnastics…_

One of my main things for this story was that I didn't want this to be an after school special, nice girls don't always finish first, not everyone gets to be an Olympic gold medalist and hard work isn't all it takes.

Gymnastics, as a sport (I imagine, I never did gymnastics but I did do some other elite sports) is not particularly healthy. Lots of elite sports aren't. It's not healthy for linebackers to weigh what they do either, or rugby players to get thousand and one concussions.

This story involves discussions of eating disorders and a gymnast purging (and binging, depending on your definition). I in no way want to glorify this behavior. No one should be binging and purging, but seventeen year olds don't naturally have the body of elite gymnasts either…

My point is basically, this story will not contain Lauren discovering she's actually beautiful the way she is and sharing a pizza with her friends… this story with contain the harsh reality that if a girl wants to make the Olympics and wants to eat pizza, she'll probably have some way of staying small as well. I'm not saying all gymnasts do this… I'm sure there are naturally tiny gymnasts out there… but I wanted to explore this and I also wanted to put in a trigger warning as well.

Here be eating disorders!

**Review Replies**

**Luv2Live: I'm so grateful for you and your lovely reviews. Glad you like the interview. As we get closer and closer to the Olympics I've been adding in more and more press and media stuff… which I know very little about. So hopefully that will work okay. As for Austin, I just presumed Lauren showed him… whoops. Hope that's alright. Basically the conversation would've gone: "Hey Austin… check this out…" then Austin would reply "holy shit that's cool. Makes me wish men didn't basically neuter themselves if they attempt beam." I hope you like this and I've left a little note at the bottom, if you could help with that, that'd be swell!**

**Iargyrop: Glad you like it and you're a Max fan. I haven't written a whole lot for him. Should I? And of course I'll keep updating!**

**ForeverWrittenintheStars: So glad to hear from you! I was delighted to see you were still reading. I wish FF had a kudos button people could hit like AO3… just so I knew people were actually reading this, you know? Glad you like the subplots, if there are any in particular, let me know! Lauren and Payson are so much fun to write, because Payson is gradually being like **_**huh, you don't have to be evil to be sneaky **_**and Lauren's all **_**oh, you don't have to be a goody-two-shoes to not be a sociopath, I can use my powers for good! **_**Fun times, or at least fun to write! I hope you like this chapter. Payson draws on her inner Lauren to get what she wants!**

**Shannon: I'm glad you're liking it. Obviously I wrote that big ramble about eating disorders but thank you for asking. Maybe I'm completely in the wrong in my portrayal… I'd love your opinion.**

**Poeticgrace: Well I always love to hear from you. Glad you like all the mixed forms as well! With Payson I've decided… but I don't want to give it away… PM me if you'd like to chat about it but let's just say I agree and I know have things planned for Payson!**

**IAdoreYou: Well I adore you and your review right back!**

**Now that's out of the way: You **_**can't **_**have it all.**

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

Lauren all but burst into the gym, glancing around then hurrying over.

"Good Morning." She said cheerfully, smiling delightedly at Kaylie.

The greeting was replied, albeit cautiously.

"What's got you so happy?" Payson asked.

"You are looking at the newest Calvin Klein model." She announced.

Payson didn't care but she offered up "congratulations" none the less.

"Seriously?" Kaylie wanted to know. "Calvin Klein signed you as a brand ambassador?"

"It's almost a done deal, but guess what? They want to sign you as well!"

"What?"

Lauren rounded on Payson. "You too Pay, if you'll give up your amateur status. They want _us _to be the face of their new active range. It's perfect. Pay, I know you need the money, and Kay, you lost all your sponsorships with the whole…" she waved her hand

"Anorexia thing?" Kaylie said it "yeah, no one wants have the face of all the problems of gymnastics as the face of their company."

"Well they do now." Lauren replied. "We got a joint offer."

"Shouldn't M.J. just be repping you? We fired her." Kaylie helpfully pointed out.

"She is. I've got a solo contract because I'm doing underwear too."

"You're modelling underwear!" Payson was aghast.

"Don't worry. You won't be"

"Is it a lot of money?" Payson was curious.

Lauren ummed and ahhed. "The money's not huge, it's 80K each upfront, but a national campaign! We'd be on billboards everywhere and then a bonus 100,000 for any medal at worlds, another 200,000 for gold. MJ thinks it's better than an endorsement from Mcdonalds or whatever because it's more highbrow."

"and we get a eighty thousand dollars, just like that?" Payson confirmed

"It isn't _that_ much." Kaylie insisted. "when I was the national champion, I made way more than that and I didn't have to take my clothes off. Sorry Lo, but my shrink probably wouldn't want me too anyway."

"Wait" Lo insisted "alright, I haven't finished. There's more."

"Like what?" Payson asked.

"Alright, one, if we do it, they don't want Kelly Parker or anyone else. They make us the face, they establish us, as number 1. Perception is everything."

"Just us, not the rest of the team?" Kaylie confirmed "not Emily?"

"Yeah, what about me!"

Lauren ignored her. "Not Emily, not Kelly Parker, or Andrea. Us! It sends a message, and too other companies as well. You should let M.J. rep you Pay. And the contract would be up for renegotiation right after worlds. That's when we make the real money, and because of the campaign we'd already have an image base. Kaylie you know I'm right."

"I have to talk to my shrink. And my parents!"

"Well I'm doing it!"

and your Dad's really letting you do it?" Payson checked

- flashback -

_Lauren sat down with her father and MJ._

"_Alright, so lay it on me." He told them._

"_We've talked about this." M.J. reminded Steve. "A gymnast's profile is normally pretty cut and dry with three options, sweet and graceful, Nastia Liukin , sweet and adorable, Shawn Johnson or the girl next door, Carly Patterson. But you've already identified yourself to the media and it's not as any of those things."_

"_Lauren is a beautiful girl." Steve insisted "blonde hair, great smile. You should be focusing on that."_

"_She is, but so are Lindsey Vonn and half a dozen other elite athletes including Payson Keeler. It's a crowded market. You're a beautiful girl, Lauren, but we need to capitalise on what makes you different. At the moment you're known as the fearless gymnast with an awe inspiring beam and a willingness to go to the mat for her good friend Austin Tucker. That's what the public know you for and that's what has brands interested. But it's a fine line, one that Calvin Klein is willing to walk with you."_

_Fathers were all the same. Lauren, at least, seemed to know better. As she searched for the words, Lauren jumped in._

"_Dad, there's a reason they call me bitch of the beam. Maybe once upon a time I could've smiled for the cameras and pretended I was the nice, modest, girl next door, but not anymore."_

"_I believe the word being used to describe you is hard-core." MJ suggested "and I would be remise to base your image on you being the girl next door already people associate you with a different kind of behaviour. Hypocrisy doesn't sell well but it also allows us to develop a more adult image." _

"_I won't have you manipulating my daughter into doing, certain things, just for money. I've always said, Lauren, your gymnastics comes first. I let you go pro on that condition. You don't need to turn yourself into some sort of sex symbol to make money."_

"_I'm certainly not endorsing Lauren behaving inappropriately. She's a smart, mature, capable, young woman. That's the image I want to sell. I just don't want anyone, the public included, under the misapprehension Lauren is a little girl. As for being a sex symbol." MJ was only somewhat condescending "you're daughter became a sex symbol a while ago. Here." She pulled her laptop out of her computer and opened it to a pre-loaded web page. It was one of the gymnastics fan sites with Lauren in her Rock Rebel photoshoot, "This is doing the rounds again."_

"_Look Dad. I want a career like MJ's. She posed topless and it didn't hurt her career."_

_Before Steve Tanner could die of self-induced suffocation, MJ stepped in._

"_Not topless." She insisted to Lauren and then repeated to Steve "Absolutely not topless. For one, no company wants it. Everyone is very aware of Lauren's age. I just don't think we should be having you prance around acting like a little girl. You're a sportswoman. Calvin Klein is looking for new faces for both its sportswear range and its new diffusion underwear line,."_

"_No."_

"_Yes." Lauren disagreed wither father,_

"_What Calvin Klein has in mind is actually less confronting than this." She gestured to the Rock photo-shoot. "They want a young woman to sell to other young women, something, empowering but still youthful."_

"_You want my daughter to pose in her underwear." Steve repeated._

"_She's in not much more fabric six days a week in the gym. This will just have a brand name attached." M.J. leant forward "Trust me, Calvin Klein is not going to do a sex-based campaign with a seventeen year old. They want young colours, not chiffon and lace."_

"_Dad I want to do this. It's Calvin Klein, not Maxim."_

"_Calvin Klein is the beginning. Once we have the image established, the brands will come rolling in, and we can have our choice."_

"_Like what?" Steve asked sceptically._

"_Anything that wants to be hot and out there. High-end sports cars, jewellery, sports drinks. Make up brands… but no one wants to take the first leap, that's what Calvin Klein is."_

_Steve turned his attention to his daughter._

"_Lauren you don't have to do this." He insisted. "It's not like we need the money."_

"_I need the money." Lauren replied, causing Steve to frown. "Why would you possibly…"_

"_Everyone still looks at me like I was handed everything, because of you, and the money. People still don't take me seriously as an athlete."_

"_And you think posing in your underwear will make people take you seriously?"_

"_I think making my own money will make me independent. Gymnastics is supposed to be my career, not a hobby. Money is how you keep score."_

"_Lauren." M.J. turned to her "pretend I'm a reporter. Lauren, this ad is extremely provocative. Do you think it's appropriate that you, as a minor, sell sex to other children."_

"_I'm not selling sex, I'm selling underwear. I understand parents are going to disagree with this ad. My Dad did. If he had his way I'd still be six doing cartwheels and playing with barbies. But what all parents have to face is the fact that their daughters will grow up, and when they're teenagers they will buy a bra and underwear and, just like me, they'll want to feel confident and sexy doing it, for themselves. What I think is wrong is that the only advertisements these young women have to look at are of fully grown supermodels. I'm seventeen, I shop for underwear all the time and I'd love to see some more representation by people like me. That's why I wanted to do this campaign."_

_M.J. raised an eyebrow at Steve._

"_I'll think about it."_

"_Of course the sportswear range…"_

_- end flashback -_

"Of course." Lauren told Payson "why wouldn't he?"

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

That night, Kaylie read the blogs. Even though she knew that she was better off in a healthy weight range, the blogs made her stomach feel heavy. The worst ones weren't bitchy or insulting, they were the pitying ones.

Payson sat in the lounge, working on her schooling and watching her mother. She was at the kitchen table talking to her father and going over the books.

"Mum" She closed her physics book.

"Hold on a sec Mark." Her mother covered the phone. "What's up Pay?"

"I wanted to talk to you and Dad, about something"

"Sure honey."

In the study, Kim sat down and Pay sat across from her. They put Mark on speaker.

"Payson? Is everything alright?" Her father asked.

"It's fine; great actually. I wanted to talk to you about giving up my amateur status."

"Payson, no." Her father immediately said "we've talked about this. You need that, for college."

"I don't think I want to." Payson stated. "I mean, after the Olympics, can you really imagine me just training a few days a week? I've seen the NCAA gymnasts. If I do gymnastics, I do it full time, and I can't do that and college at the same time."

"Are you saying you don't want to go to college?" Her father's voice had taken a hard tone. Payson remembered all the times she'd insisted that giving up her childhood was OK, because she'd get a free ride to a great school.

"I want to go to college." She reiterated "I just don't know if I'll do gymnasts, and I don't know if I want to go straight after the Olympics. Maybe I'll want to have some fun. Travel."

"So what are you saying Pay? You want to become some sort of celebrity?" Her father's tone was disapproving.

"No, well, maybe. When I win gold I guess I will be a celebrity."

"Uh-huh." She winced at her father's tone.

"My point is, once I finished I want the freedom to do what I want, and I might not know what that is yet, but I know it's going to cost money. Money we don't have."

"Pay, we'll figure it out." Her mother insisted

"No we won't! Dad is in Minnesota. Becca has years' worth of training left and maybe college fees on top of that. I know we might lose the house!"

"Payson!" Her mother cried

"I'm not stupid, okay. I'm seventeen! That's old enough to start pulling my weight. I'm going to take sponsorships the second I'm eighteen anyway."

"You're our daughter." Kim insisted "you shouldn't have to."

"No, if I wasn't a gymnast, you'd be encouraging me to get a part time job."

"Like working in a shop, or tutoring." Her mother suggested.

"Well this would take up even less time or responsibility." Payson insisted. "and it would cause me a whole lot less stress to do it. I'm not talking about appearing on reality tv shows here, or doing appearances. I'm talking about taking a few endorsements, like G.K. Elite. It's not like I don't wear leos already, and I'd make enough to pay for college, at least. If I have to do gymnastics through college that's another four years. I don't even know if my back can take that."

"oh Pay."

"Please, its time Mum. I think you guys know that. I'm a real chance medal at Worlds, _The World Championships_. If we win the team-all around they'll probably want to put us on cereal boxes."

Both of her parents were silent.

"I'll be home on Friday." Her father said "we can discuss it more then."

"Well the thing is" Payson stated "there are some people interested now."

"Well you're a world class athlete" her mother reminded her.

"I know, but Lauren said…"

"This is Lauren Tanner?" The disapproval in her father's voice was clear.

"Yes. She said that Calvin Klein is interested in us, as the face of their active range. It's good. It's not controversial and it would just be a photo-shoot and its _eighty-thousand dollars._"

"This isn't something we can discuss over the phone." Her father insisted.

"Alright, well, can you talk to MJ and the Cruz's?"

"They're letting Kaylie do it? Are the sure?" Her mother asked.

"No one is letting anyone do anything yet. I just want you to consider it. MJ's in town, setting things up. Could you just talk to her please?"

"Why don't you give your father and I some time to talk.

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all -_

* * *

"So?" The next day, Lauren joined Kaylie and Payson and demanded a response. "What did your parents say?"

"They said we'll talk this weekend." Payson stated "When Dad's home."

"And my therapist said I was ready to start doing endorsements again. We're going to talk to my parents tonight, but I think they'll be okay with it.

"Awesome." Lauren declared. "This is so awesome, right? We're going to be the face of the Calvin Klein fashion range. Kelly Parker modelled for Walmart!"

"Calvin Klein does totally beat Walmart." Kaylie agreed.

"Just like we'll totally beat Kelly Parker at trials."

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all -_

* * *

Payson had little idea how she ended up at a high end clothing store with a name she couldn't pronounce with Lauren, Max and Austin. She just knew the faster she tried on the clothes Lauren had thrust at her, the faster they could leave.

Lauren had a mini dress of her own. "Austin." She had called.

"Gorgeous. Lo. Hot."

"I'd believe you more if you looked up from your phone."

"Sorry." He at least tried to look apologetic. "Jack's finished his shift early. I'm going to…" he made an abortive gesture and stepped out. Lauren rolled her eyes and headed back into the change room.

Payson lacked Lauren's apparently instinctive love of overpriced clothing, so she had no idea how to put the dress Lauren had given her on. She managed the bottom half but now the top half hung down in front of her and she was stuck.

Sighing but resigned after years of locker rooms she emerged with an arm clasped over her breasts.

"Wow." Max's jaw dropped.

"I haven't even got it on yet!" Payson was getting quite sick of the hollow compliments.

"Payson, what are you doing?" Lauren emerged to demand.

"I can't get the dress on."

"I'll help." She shoved Payson back into the change room. She caught just a glimpse of Max's slack jawed expression.

"Hey Max." Lauren's voice turned sickly sweet. "Can you get my some matching shoes?"

"Uh… okay. What?"

"Shoes that match this dress. Its black, by the way, in case your attention was elsewhere. Thank you." She dismissive him and then waited until his footsteps faded before hissing "Payson!"

"What?"

"Okay, not that I don't approve of stripping off to seduce your man, because I've done it myself, at the Pizza Shack no less." Lauren grinned "but I thought you didn't like Max, you know, like that."

"Like what?" Payson asked, then insisted "I don't even want to _know _about the pizza shack thing and seducing? No. My dress is all wonky. Can you…" she gestured. Lauren fixed it efficiently.

"Oka, you don't ask a boy to _fix a dress_ half naked without it meaning something. It's like something I would've done to Carter before we got together."

"No." Payson insisted. "I know Max is gay. He's just a friend, like you and Austin."

Lauren stared. "Max isn't gay."

"Yes he is."

"No, he's not. I've heard him bring up his bisexuality like five times in front of you. It's like the only acceptable reason to bring up an ex-girlfriend. Like Marissa." She reminded Payson.

"Marissa was his muse."

"_Like he wants you to be his muse."_

"Oh no. Oh no, Lauren!" Payson clasped her hands to her bright red cheeks. "He just saw me _half naked._"

"Now you have to get the dress. So every time he sees you in it, he'll remember it and then get that dazed and confused look." Lauren giggled but Payson was stone cold sober.

"This isn't funny."

"Fine. But you're getting the dress." Lauren giggled "come on, I don't even think this shop sells shoes."

Outside, Payson blushed and avoided Max's gaze while they waited for Austin to get off the phone.

Afterwards, Lauren planted herself at his side to force Max and Payson together.

"What did I miss?"

In a low voice she told him. "Payson didn't realise that Max plays for both teams, and you know, wants to play with her."

"How?" Austin chuckled "Maxxie hasn't exactly been subtle"

"She got half-naked right in front of him and still managed to miss the look on his face."

"Oh poor Maxxie" Austin laughed.

Both Payson and Max turned at the laughter but then quickly turned away from each other. That set Lauren off.

"Where are we going now?" Payson desperately tried to change the subject. _She could be training rather than enduring this humiliation_ she reminded herself."

"Victoria's Secret. _I've been inspired_."

She relinked arms with Austin and asked "So how's Jack?"

"Good. He just finished a leg transplant. A whole leg transplant. How cool is that? This guy was a professional dancer and now, thanks to my boyfriend, and, you know, some other people, he has a new leg."

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

"I cannot believe you're considering this" Summer railed, from inside the conference room. "What are you thinking?"

Steve Tanner didn't answer. To be honest he wasn't sure what he was thinking letting his seventeen year old daughter model in her underwear when she wasn't there to remind him.

"Lauren wants to do it" Steve stated. "She, very convincingly, wants to do it."

"She's seventeen! Think about the image this projects; About herself, about the Rock, to young girls everywhere."

"Actually" MJ cut in with her smooth British voice "I think she's presenting just the right image. Lauren is a confident seventeen year old with an excellent body." She nodded in the direction of the Cruz's "These past few months we've all seen the damage poor body image can do. I think Calvin Klein should be commended for choosing an athlete instead of some size 0 waif to sell their product."

"It's sexualising young girls."

"Teenagers buy underwear; it's obvious for a company trying to sell underwear to them to have someone wearing it in their advertisements. This campaign is about women embracing their own bodies. Lauren is a confident, powerful young woman who should be very proud of being a role model for her body and her actions."

"Look, Payson is not being photographed in her underwear. I don't care how… empowering, you think it is." Kim spoke up.

"No. Everyone here and at Calvin Klein is agreed that Payson, Kaylie and Lauren's campaign would be for the new Calvin Klein active range." She handed out packages. "As you can see from the images of the clothing the girls will be modelling, it's not sexual at all. The target of this campaign will be young, athletic, women. The focus will be on being active, strong, and, of course, attractive, as all your lovely daughters are."

"This seems like a much more appropriate campaign for the girls to do." Summer voiced her opinion.

"Look, I have nothing against this campaign; it seems perfect for the girls. My problem is Payson giving up her amateur status." Kim spoke up. "She's preserved it for so long, and I don't know if we can let her give it up, not after everything we've been through."

"Calvin Klein is not a huge campaign, but it is high-visibility. I'd like to talk to you about what I have planned, which includes the Rock." She nodded at Sasha and Summer "which is why I asked for you to be present."

"What has the Rock got to do with this?" Sasha asked

"We are in the unusual situation of having a worlds team made up largely by girls of one club. In the past, when sponsoring a team, a company has been interested in national teams, now is a very good opportunity to negotiate for the club."

"The Rock doesn't need sponsorship" Sasha stated "and won't do endorsements."

"I understand your view Sasha, but I'd love to get the Rock on board in a few areas, if you'll hear me out. Emily Kmetko, as well as some other gymnasts here, have suffered from the financial hardships of a professional athletics career. There are increasing opportunities for sponsorship by corporate partners looking to get involved. This can be done through the Rock. There's a lot of interest in providing a trust for helping gymnasts and running it through the Rock would also preserve amateur statuses. A few companies are also interested in blanket sponsorships, I'm certainly not suggesting you would compromise the gyms integrity but could there be room for an Acromat sponsorship? American Apparal? I notice you're gym is full of their mats. Some of the larger companies are interested. I'm suggesting a scheme that would help the gymnasts here."

"And what would be the effect on the girls?" Steve Tanner spoke up. "I haven't heard any of this."

"Well, there might be some issues with competing products but we can work that out in the contracts." MJ brushed over it.

"Won't this be taking money out of our girls' pockets?" Alex insisted "We've gotten this far without Rock sponsorship and I don't want what my daughter has worked for to suddenly be shared around every gymnast at the Rock."

"Well firstly, the Rock would be receiving sponsorship, most of your daughter's income comes from and would continue coming from endorsements, but secondly the increased profile of the Rock would be beneficial for the elite girls here. Already I'm getting requests for Lauren to appear with Kaylie and Payson. Three girls training together since childhood is a huge draw card. But most importantly, its 2011 and women's gymnastics doesn't have a standout star. Companies are going to hold off, unless they can hedge their bets. Using the club as a framework will allow the girls to be presented as a package." MJ drew in a huge breath before revealing the honeypot. "AT&T has been watching the girls, and they're interested, for example."

"AT&T?" Mark Keeler asked "what do they want with Payson?"

"They want to sponsor her. To the tune of one hundred thousand dollars per year guaranteed that she is on the national team. There's another hundred thousand for any medal at worlds or the Olympics, double that for team, triple that for individual, gold..." MJ cast an eye around the room. "that was the offer for all three girls. Should the Rock want to come on board, however, they would be interested in, again, contributing to a trust to finance the team, and in response, apart from recognition of their donation, and I would presume, the purging of all verizon products from the building, all they would want would be the understanding that it gains them the access to put together an offer like this and offer it to any future gymnasts that come along."

She looked around the room. "Olympic fever is setting in. I understand you've wanted to protect your daughters but the time where that was possible is coming to an end. This is the end game now. Its time they were rewarded for all their hard work."

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

"Lauren. My Office." Lauren had been hovering while the parents debated Calvin Klein. She knew she should be in the room. Sasha clearly thought she should've been on the floor. Either way, she reluctantly followed him to his office.

"Sit."

"You haven't been hitting your one and a half-double all morning." He told her.

She winced. She'd been distracted.

"I didn't get a good night's sleep last night." She informed him. "It'll be better tomorrow."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, so I was distracted by all the Calvin Klein stuff. It's one day, I'll get it tomorrow."

"And you weren't here on Sunday."

"It wasn't compulsory." Lauren pouted. "I stayed late last night working on beam."

"You're fighting to be the best gymnast in the world, Lauren. It shouldn't need to be compulsory."

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's not one practice, or one missed Sunday. It adds up."

"I'll come in more."

"It might be too late for that." Sasha pulled out two photos. The first was her at regionals, the year before; when she'd beaten Kaylie.

The other was taken the Sunday before; she'd been out with Austin, Carter, Max, Payson and Razor and been photographed for a local paper.

"What's the difference?" He told her.

"I'm in the gym in one, and I'm out in the other. I get it."

"No. Physically. What's the difference?" Sasha didn't want to say it himself.

"I don't get it."

"What's changed, about you?"

"What?"

"Your breasts, Lauren. They're bigger. Calvin Klein wouldn't have been offering you anything this time last year."

"I'm wearing a ginormous push-up bra." She protested.

"Your hips are bigger as well. It's why you're struggling on the mat."

"That's impossible."

"I'm sorry Lauren, but we need to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?"

"If your body continues changing there is no way you'll be able to stick your current routines. You'll need to overhaul everything."

"No. And there's no time to do that by Worlds."

"Lauren… "

"You're wrong. I can land the one-and-a-half, double."

Sasha sighed. "I hope so. But you need to be aware of what's happening with your body."

"I am." She stood.

"Lauren… I need to know you're not going to diet like Kaylie. We can handle this if we do it rationally."

"Of course not. I'll be fine; I've just been a bit slack this week." She closed the door behind her quietly. It was a first.

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

"Becca" Payson eyed her sister over the carrots. "Do you think you could ever like a boy?"

Becca scowled "No. I'm a big giant lesbian, accept it."

"I know…" (and Payson had sort of accepted it) "I just meant, could you, at some point in the future…"

"No."

"Could we please talk about something else, for one night." Mark was home and wasn't thrilled at the topic of conversation. It had been bad enough Payson railing on him about endorsements since he had walked in the door, but this was worse.

"I just mean, not even a chance? I mean, hypothetically, with some other person, say who has dated a boy, could they change their minds and date a girl?"

"I never dated a boy."

"Not you. Say there was a boy, who dated another boy. Could he change his mind and like a girl?"

"He doesn't have to change his mind. Why can't he just be bisexual?"

"Yeah." Payson sighed "that's what he said."

"He? This is a real person?"

"It's Max okay, he asked me out."

"Seriously!" Becca was delighted.

"Max Spencer, Austin Tucker's ex-boyfriend?" Kim spoke up and explained the situation to Mark in one sentence.

"They haven't dated since they were like sixteen."

"Incidentally, only a year younger than you are now."

"I guess Payson's type is older men." Becca giggled at her own joke.

"Enough." Mark spoke up. "Your mother is right. This boy sounds much too old for you and you're not allowed to date."

"Actually, Sasha changed the rules." Becca pointed out.

"Well I'm your father and in this house, the rules stay. No dating."

"See how much fun it is when they're completely irrational to you?" Becca informed Payson. "and I'm done, can I go?"

"Where?"

"Out, for tea."

"You're going out for tea?"

"I don't like coffee and hot chocolate is bad for you."

"It's family night" Mark pointed out "and I won't let you flounce around…"

"Oh _not flounce_." Becca retorted "I'm just going out to see a friend… seeing as how you don't think I'm actually capable of being attracted to girls and I have no interest in boys, you've got nothing to worry about. I'm allowed friends, right?"

"Not this girl." Mark told her.

Becca rolled her eyes "don't you have a flight to Minnesota to catch?" She scathingly demanded before whirling away.

"Rebecca, come back here." Kim called, but she just slammed the door. "Damn it Mark. Do you have to fight?"

"Am I supposed to just let her…"

"You're not here, Mark. I can't fight with her every day. It's exhausting."

"You could be here." Payson felt the distinct rush of _Lauren's influence _spill into her. "If I went pro. You could stay here. We need you here."

"No. You are not being the breadwinner of this family."

"Well then fine, but only people who live in this house get a say in my dating life, so I'm dating Max."

"You'll have to get it past Sasha first." Kim called after her eldest daughter before turning to her husband

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

That Sunday, as the girls got dressed in their new Calvin Klein clothing for the shoot MJ made her way over.

"I'm going to need all your phones." She told them. "Because I have here, compliments of AT&T…"

"Oooh, give me. Give me. Give me." Lauren reached out.

"This is really cool." Payson declared. She sounded surprised.

"Well, yes." MJ said "just don't expect Sasha's rules about no phones on the floor to change because they're sponsoring you, and have fun today!"

The photo shoot was fantastic. The girls had a blast and looked fantastic in their gorgeous Calvin Klein clothes. In a mixture of posed straight ups and gymnastics set ups the three had their pictures taken over and over. Even Payson got into it, though the best shots were of her in a position from her floor routine. There were group shots, a mimicry of their Rock Rebels photo shoot, but far more athletic.

"Alright, ladies. You're gorgeous, thank you very much. Lauren, Austin and Carter are about to come out of makeup, you've got a few minutes, then you need to get in there."

"I cannot believe you're doing this, Lo." Kaylie told her. She'd been remarkably friendly all week.

"You should stick around." Lauren told her before Payson noticed Lauren's eyes pop out of her head.

While Kaylie went red and Payson looked away, Lauren called out "Looking good boys."

Carter was clearly uncomfortable. Austin wandered over though, so he followed behind.

"Hi" Austin smirked.

Lauren grinned.

He turned and rotated slowly, arms outstretched. "So ladies, what do you think?

"uh…" Kaylie searched for words.

"Payson?" Austin enjoyed how red she'd gotten as well. "Any thoughts?"

"Those, are, um, some very tight underpants." Payson managed to get out.

Austin replied with a cheeky "But I make them look good, right?"

Lauren informed Payson with a smirk. "Ignore him, he's in flirt withdrawal. I swear he hit on me this morning."

Carter stiffened "what?"

"He's in withdrawal." She reminded him of the absent Jack. "I think he was hitting on his breakfast as well."

"Hilarious, Lo!" Austin snapped.

"She turned apologetically solemn. "Sorry."

"Don't. I'm fine." He insisted and then when her expression didn't shift he insisted again. "Don't Lo. Shouldn't you be putting on some tiny piece of lingerie now anyway?"

"I should." She stepped away from him and past Carter, dragging his fingers along Carter's stomach, her eyes traced up his chest.

"I'll be right back." She promised.

"Austin? They want you first." Max came over to hurry him along, he was armed with a dozen bags and looked about as happy and as harried as Lauren had ever seen him. He hurried off leaving Payson, Carter and Kaylie.

"You know, I'm going to go set up my new phone." Payson told the pair.

Kaylie stared at Carter, he positioned his arms awkwardly.

"I'd sit down, but, uh, they sprayed me with this stuff, and make-up, so I don't think I'm supposed too."

Kaylie laughed. "No don't" she informed him. Then looked him up and down and laughed again.

"I don't look that ridiculous, do I?" He looked down at himself than back up.

"No, you don't." She covered her mouth with her hand and then repeated "you really don't."

She made every effort not to stare at his incredibly hot body.

"I should go." Carter turned. "Good luck at trials Kaylie."

"You know she planned all of it, right?" Kaylie demanded as he turned away. "Seducing you? My Dad finding out? Us breaking up…"

"She didn't plan to hurt you." Carter told her. "and I am sorry you got hurt, I'll always be sorry."

"How can you love someone who manipulates you like that?"

"Lauren's not exactly subtle." Carter told her. "At least not to me."

"And you're okay with that?" Kaylie demanded. "I don't get it."

Carter considered. "I think about how I felt, after we broke up, and you were with Nicky." Before Kaylie could cut in, he cut her off and continued. "I think about how I hate it when guys check her out and she doesn't even notice. Sometimes, even Austin irritates me, and he's not even hitting on her."

"What's this…"

Again Carter cut her off "She was in love with me." He told her. "and she had to see us every day. Every day, knowing what I had done, to her, I mean…"

"Sleeping with her." Kaylie commented "yeah I got it."

"And you were her best friend who dated the guy you knew she liked. If Austin ever laid a hand on Lauren…" Carter shook his head. "and even then, when she accepted that I didn't want her, she took care of me, got me back into the gym, let me stay with her when my parents kicked me out, when you didn't want me. She gave me advice to get you back, actual advice, as much as it killed her. She was miserable."

Kaylie half-heartedly scowled.

"So I fell in love with her." Carter stated "with everything about her, even the parts I don't like, but I'm still sorry I cheated on you. I'll always be sorry I hurt you."

"Just, ah, tell me you and Lauren getting together had absolutely nothing to do with me not having sex with you."

"Not a thing." Carter insisted. "I loved you, I really did, and you were my dream girl… but Lauren... I wanted you, but…"

Suddenly Carter just stopped paying any attention at all. Lauren had walked out, in the range of Calvins she was advertising.

They weren't particularly lacy. More brighter colours and fun, but Lauren made them look good. The director of the shoot was explaining something to her, something she listened to closely.

Steve Tanner stood close by, and Lauren took the time to roll her eyes at something he said and obviously calm him down before stepping up to take a test shot and then have her hair and makeup adjusted, allowing her father to pointedly drape a robe over her. Then attention on the floor returned to Austin and Carter turned back to Kaylie.

"Sorry." He muttered, embarrassed.

"No, Lauren knows how to pull off underwear." There was only a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Look, Kaylie. I want things to be okay between us." Carter insisted "If that's possible."

"It is." Kaylie stated "I'm over you." She stated definitively "and as much as I thought that once I was over you I'd never have to think about you again, you and Lauren aren't going anywhere, so I guess we all have to get along."

"That sounds good." Carter stated. "I'd hug you, but… ah…" he gestured to its made up body.

Kaylie nodded. "Alright then. I'm going to find Payson then. They'll probably need you soon anyway.

To say the photo shoot was a success was an understatement. Lauren may not have had height or legs like a supermodel, but she had a gymnasts grace and an unnatural comfort in high heels which let her pull of the six inch heel on the shoes she was wearing.

Austin and Carter were both particularly good looking once hair and makeup got their hands on them. Carter's height and Austin's muscles were definite stars. The two, with their arms crossed, chests very defined would adorn billboards everywhere.

Lauren had a bit more trouble finding her groove as they didn't want overtly sexual. Flirty and cheeky was what they ended up with. Lauren stretched out horizontally on a prop beam with her flirty grin. She balanced on one foot in her sky high heels as though the beam was a tightrope, she bent that leg to far around, the toe was visible over her shoulder.

As she got more comfortable and they mixed the shoot around, the shots came better and better. When they added the boys, she was in her element.

The director loved the shot of the two boys, held at arms length by Lauren Tanner, but tolerating it with an amused look while she grinned in satisfaction down the camera. It was pushing the limit of how sexy they were going, but she pulled it off.

While they were setting up for the next shoot, Carter's hands dropped to Lauren's waist automatically. As they muttered something to each other, Max's attention was caught and he grabbed his own camera. The "behind the scenes shots" he'd been permitted to take would definitely be grazing the internet.

The shot would not be making it onto any billboards though, that was for sure.

Austin noticed and laughed, and the Max snapped one of that.

"Alright, you three. Have some fun now."

They did just that.

The photographer, very happy, left not to long after.

"How'd that look Pay?" Lauren dropped down beside her. The boys are having showers but Lauren had just thrown on a robe.

"Yeah, good" Payson stated. It had looked good to her, but what did she know.

"Where's Kaylie?"

"Talking to her shrink, I think. Outside."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I just think she had to check in." Payson informed her.

Silence existed for only a second before Payson informed Lauren. "I did shoot some of your shoot on my new phone though. The camera's really good."

"oooh. Let me see."

"So." Lauren demanded, when she flicked through a half dozen photos of Max "Has he _properly _asked you out yet?"

"Yes." Payson nodded before adding "I think so."

"Payson!" Lauren protested.

"I still haven't talked to Sasha." She admitted "its weird. I feel weird."

"Just get it over and done with. The std report will turn you off sex for a few days but its worth it!"

"It's not that, its _Sasha._"

"What about me?" The suave British accent broke their heads apart. Kaylie was standing beside him, glancing between her teammates.

"Nothing." Payson quickly stated. She shut off her phone out of instinct. "When did you get here?"

"You didn't think I'd let them do a photo shoot in my gym with my gymnasts without supervision did you?"

Lauren bounced back, her own phone in hand.

"Hey Sasha. Can you take a photo of the three of us?" She handed over Payson's phone and showed him how.

"Did you get a phone too?" Payson asked her coach.

"Oh you totally should, then you could get rid of that brick you have" Lauren pointed out.

Sasha smirked "I'll keep my brick, thank you ladies." He insisted.

He was immediately ignored as the phone was seized back and checked out. "Alright, I'm sending that to all of us." Lauren declared "and putting it on Facebook and twitter. Rock Elites bag major endorsements. Take that Kelly Parker."

"Maybe leave _the take that_ bit out." Kaylie suggested, but for once she was laughing as well.

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

Lauren got up early on Monday morning. _She'd show Sasha_. She thought. She stretched and wandered into her bathroom. In her slip she stared at herself in the mirror before squeezing her breasts. _Maybe they were bigger_. She thought _but she could handle it._

Something was off though, a pain in her stomach… _a mark on her slip she saw in the mirror…_ disbelieving she reached between her legs only to pull out fingers dripping red.

"No." She insisted "No!" Hastily she turned on the shower, stripped off her pyjamas and jumped in.

At quarter to eight she'd normally be out the door but instead her father was banging on it. "Lauren? Are you ready?"

Hastily, she clambered out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"I feel sick." She told her father.

"Are you alright?" He looked her up and down for injuries.

"It's just a stomach ache." She insisted. "I thought maybe a hot shower would help but it hasn't. It was probably Chloe's cooking."

"It's not appendicitis is it?" He was concerned. "I'll make you a doctor's appointment."

"No, Daddy." She insisted "I'm sure it's just the stupid bug going around the gym. I'm sure I'll be fine by lunchtime. If I'm not I'll call Dr Bridges."

"Alright. I need to go to work, but Chloe's here, if you need anything."

"Is Rosa here?"

"No. It's Monday. It's her day off."

"Right. Of course today's Rosa's day off. I'm just going to go back to bed then."

He kissed her forehead. "Feel better kiddo, okay? Call if you need anything."

Instead, Lauren turned the shower back on and ran it until the water ran cold, _and they had a huge hot water tank. _Then carefully, she pushed a finger inside herself. It came out red again.

She bit her lip and resisted the urge to cry.

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

By nine, Sasha summoned his elite girls, Lauren's exclamations of her fine-ness or not, they could all do with extra conditioning. But she wasn't there.

"Where's Lauren?" He asked.

"Her Dad said she was sick." Emily answered. "but that's she'd try and make it in this afternoon." Sasha nodded. "All right, three circuits of conditioning. I'll be watching. _Don't _let me see you slacking."

"Yes Sasha." They scurried off leaving Sasha to scowl.

"Tucker, Anderson." He called the pair off the parallel bars. Spencer looked on, of course.

"Have you spoken to Lauren this morning?"

"No." Carter answered "Should I have?"

"No. Get back to work."

"Did Lauren Tanner call this morning?" He asked Summer and Kim.

"No, not at all."

Sighing, he flicked through the Rock phone book until he found her mobile.

It rang, and went to an answering machine. "I don't care if you're dying. You call me before you skip practice." He told her.

Then he called again, and then a third time. He was almost surprised when she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered, and he winced. Her voice sounded raw. Maybe she was genuinely feeling awful.

"You're sick." He stated.

"Yeah."

"The flu?"

"No. No, I'll be fine. I just need a personal day."

"A personal day? _Lauren_… you need to be in the gym, we talked about this."

"I know, okay? You were right, about everything. I screwed everything up, so I just need to figure something out, and then I'll come in."

"_Lauren_, what, are you figuring out?"

"I stopped taking the pill because it makes you gain weight. You were right, you know, I've put on two kilos. All on my boobs and hips. I can't believe I got myself into this condition, and I know, I screwed up, but I need someone to go to the drug store for me, and I don't have anyone else to ask."

"Oh Lauren." His heart sunk. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, having blood leaking out of your uterus is a pretty definitive sign!"

"What?"

"Please, Sasha."

"Tampons." He realised "You need tampons. Alright." Sasha took a deep breath, sometimes he couldn't believe his life. "Stay there. You're at home?"

"I'm just sitting in the bathroom." Her voice softened "It hurts and I don't know what do. Can you just come, please?"

"Okay. Sit tight."

He hung up the phone. "Payson!" He called "Kim!"

Payson jumped up.

"Kaylie, Emily. Why don't you get on bars, we'll finish conditioning later."

Payson blanched at that. "You're canceling conditioning." She asked, bounding up to his office.

"Rescheduling. Sit." He winced. "Please. I need to ask you a favor, Payson, one that's going to be incredibly awkward, for all of us."

"Anything." Payson immediately offered.

"I have to ask you an awkward question. In this last year your body has changed, substantially. Have you gotten your period?"

"Sasha!" Kim protested.

"I only ask because another girl has." Sasha stated "and I could use some help."

"Lauren." Payson could put two and two together.

"She doesn't have a mother. She's on her own, alone, at home and in pain." His eyes darted to Kim "and I could use some help."

"I've never gotten my period, even when I wasn't training." Payson volunteered awkwardly. "I think Emily does."

Sasha sighed. "Kim, any advice before I go over?"

"You're going over?"

"You have another suggestion? Lauren isn't overflowing with people she trusts, let alone female role models."

"Summer?"

"Lauren wouldn't let her in the house." Payson volunteered.

"I'll come with you." Kim volunteered. "This is something to be done by women."

To both of their surprise, Chloe Kmetko opened the door.

"Kim, Sasha..." She stumbled through a surprise greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see Lauren." Sasha stated.

"Well I haven't seen her all day, probably up in that big bedroom of hers."

"Where?" Sasha demanded directions. "Top of the stairs, keep going down the corridor until you see the closed door.

Sasha knocked. "Lauren?"

She opened the door. "Hey. Mrs Keeler." She sounded defensive.

"Hello Lauren, Sasha asked me to come."

"It takes two people to deliver tampons?"

"He thought you might need someone to talk too."

"I really just need the tampons." She held out her hand and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Sasha awkwardly glanced around Lauren Tanner's bedroom, until she returned.

"So, I need to know how to make this stop." She announced.

"Well, you can't, Lauren. This is a natural part of growing up…"

"Okay, I don't need the health class version of how my body grows. I have the internet. I just need to talk to Sasha about what to do now."

Sasha nodded. "It's fine, Kim. Why don't you head back to the gym." He turned back to Lauren "have you got somewhere we can talk?"

In her father's study, Lauren pulled her knees up to her chest. "So it's irreversible?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes, once growth starts it would do more damage to attempt to try and reverse the damage. But you have options. First, like Payson, we work some more mature elements into your routines. Already, you favour connections rather than the huge scoring tricks. It's possible."

"There's another option." Lauren stated "I can still land my tricks now, and I can drop some body fat. All I need to do is stop this. You know, it's an option."

"An option, Lauren. You don't have to do this."

"I want to go to the Olympics." She told him. "How much weight would I need to lose?"

"You're lucky your height hasn't shot up." Sasha told her "It's about your muscle to fat ratio." He was hesitant to put a number on anything. "With enough conditioning, yes, you could stop this, but you can't afford to _grow_ anymore. In any way."

"Got it." Lauren nodded.

"In the short term you need to rapidly change your diet and exercise until puberty stops. This isn't about how much you weigh, is that clear? I don't want you thinking if you make yourself skinny…"

"I'm not Kaylie. I can handle this."

Sasha nodded. "We'll up your conditioning. You'll need to do some of it out of the gym."

She nodded.

"And I'll be keeping a close eye on you. This can't get out of hand. This isn't about weight, Lauren, or appearance."

"I know. I'll grab my gym bag and come in with you now."

When she stood, her hand flew to her stomach.

"Are you in pain? You can have some time to go to a doctor, a _female_ doctor, if you want."

"I'm fine." She insisted "I've already made an appointment and I'll handle it." Lauren took a deep breath.

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

Payson approached, concerned, but Lauren brushed her off. She told everyone else she'd had the flu. A miraculous eight hour lasting flu. Kaylie frowned at her. Her sweet face looking horrifically hurt at her brush off and Lauren frowned. Calvin Klein had brought them together again, but Lauren had more important things to worry about.

That night she told the boys she couldn't make dinner and went home at seven-thirty instead. Body aching from the aerobic workout she had forced upon it, her father eyed her worriedly, but she thought that was because of her claiming sickness, not because she was pushing food around on her plate.

The she went and did hours of stomach crunches in her room. She could ignore the aching in her stomach from both the lack of food and the vicious cramping.

It continued. Her tumbling didn't get any easier, in fact it was harder with how tired she felt, but she adjusted. Her body adjusted to this new strain like learning a new trick. Best of all, her beam never faltered, it alone was her safe haven.

She changed her breakfast to egg whites with a few fresh vegies. She still had lunch with the boys, but when she was hungry enough to order something other than a light salad, she disappeared into the women's change room afterwards, blocked the door and got rid of it. Then she scrubbed her mouth out. It was better when Consuela made her soup; a mix of stock and healthy vegies, mixed into an almost calorie free soup that filled her stomach like the water she consumed en-masse did.

Dinner was harder. At home she could indulge but at the boys' place she had to limit herself strictly to greens; especially since it was dinner.

She thought maybe she was hurting Austin's feelings, so she ate his latest (poached chicken with asparagus, olives, tomato and capers.) It melted in her mouth and made her want to groan out loud.

Afterwards, she waited until the boys were stretched out on the couches then crept down to the bathroom in Carter's room. Stomach emptied, teeth brushed, she looked around for air freshener (boys!) and settled for a spray of cologne.

She didn't expect to walk back into Carter's room to see Austin and Carter sitting on the bed.

"Where's Max?" She asked, instead of addressing the question.

"We thought we'd leave him out of this." Austin answered for them both. "You're bulimic again."

"No I'm not."

"Lo, we heard you." Austin informed her. Carter was just watching her, an undeniably hurt and disappointed look on his face.

"I ate a lot at dinner." She informed them.

"I noticed. It was the first time I've seen you eat in a week." Austin continued, dry.

"It's not healthy." Carter spoke for the first time "and it's dangerous. You're hurting yourself."

"It's necessary." Lauren decided on honesty. "It's not pretty but it's necessary. I need to drop some weight."

"You're tiny." Austin told her "You're half my size, if that."

"Lo." Carter said her name in a low, pleading, voice.

"You don't get it. Your bodies do what they're supposed too. I slacked off, for a few weeks and that quickly, my boobs and hips grew. I already have bigger boobs than basically every other elite gymnast. I can't afford them growing anymore. Once they stop, I can eat a bit more again."

"That's insane." Austin told her.

"Sasha will…" Carter began.

"Sasha knows." Lauren interrupted "He knows, okay? And I'm not letting this get out of control. It's maths. If I lower my calorie intake and exercise enough then I stop growing. It's what happens to every other gymnast out there."

"They're not making themselves sick." Carter snapped.

"Yes. They are. They do what it takes. That's the reality of this sport. You want to coach? This is what it takes."

At Carter's look she added "You've been lucky. No major injuries, your body fits, but what would happen if you hadn't stopped growing, if you _knew, that unless you cut down your diet you'd outgrow being a gymnast? You'd do anything you could. You know it."_

"What's you're calorie intake then?" Austin asked "if this is maths…"

"700, and if you'll stop freaking out, all for breakfast and lunch."

"okay." Austin nodded.

"No, Lo. You can't live off that." Carter protested.

"I won't have to. It's just for a month."

"and the throwing up?"

"Sometimes I want to eat more than 700 calories."

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

Against Carter's protests (and she'd seen him in Sasha's office), Lauren kept to her strict regimen. She had a notebook, a new intense conditioning routine and Austin, who cooked as she sat beside him and told her everything he was putting in. She noted it down and moaned around the delicious foods he made her at lunch the next day.

"This is amazing." She told him after a bean, celery and beetroot salad, her main meal of the day. "Food this healthy shouldn't taste this good." Her stomach ached that afternoon, but she powered on regardless.

Unfortunately she couldn't expect either her father or Carter to be as understanding.

Carter seemed to think the appropriate approach was lavishing her with affection and compliments. Evidently he thought she had appearance issues and so suddenly she was out as an additional exercise partner.

With her father she maintained her tried and true post dinner method of taking care of things, emptying her stomach while the shower ran, and he was never the wiser.

- Chapter break -

* * *

The week before trials, Lauren weighed herself. Stared at herself in the mirror and then headed to practice.

Sasha had been running each girl through individually, giving them all the assistance they needed in every area. Lauren was the last one and Sasha started her with floor.

She was sticking everything, including the jumps at the end of her tumbles which earned her connection points but that she knew Sasha wasn't particularly fond of.

After the run through Sasha summoned her over.

"How's it feel?"

"Heavy. Everything feels heavy now."

"It's only because you're thinking about it." Sasha reassured her.

"You're actually getting a lot more height than you were a month ago. We'll need to watch you don't over rotate."

"I'm still not below 110 pounds."

"But you've converted fat to muscle mass. And it shows. You'll be able to ease off on the diet and still maintain it. That's the goal. You're at the right weight and height. Got it?"

"If it means I can get back on beam more, I've got it."

"Good, now once more and careful with the double-back."

After floor and vault, Lauren stretched out.

"Are you staying?" She asked Payson, who nodded.

"Every night this week. You know Kaylie was here at six this morning?"

"You were here at six this morning as well?" Lauren worried.

"It's the week before trials." She stated the obvious. Trials made everybody crazy. "It's okay, Lo." Payson was ever the team captain. "We're ready. Sasha's heard back from FIG about your crazy beam, we've upped our bars, I've upped my beam and you're sticking everything."

"Right." Lauren muttered. "I can't believe it's finally happening. _Worlds, _Pay. Worlds."

- Chapter Break - _You can't have it all - _

* * *

**So… what do you think at this little insight of behind the scenes of elite gymnastics…. I hope it was vaguely accurate. I only know a little, gymnastics not being my sport, but I hope it was realistic. I tried to walk the realistic line of girls with severe eating disorders not being able to be very effective athletes and the unrealisticness of eating whatever you want and still competing (like the Kmetkos seem to on the show). I didn't want to downplay eating disorders but I do also think most gymnasts would have ways of managing their weight and sometimes that spirals and that turns into a full blown eating disorder… **

**Anyway, what did you think of this? I'm a bit unsure about the whole thing. There was so much more I wanted to put in. Stuff about Austin's endorsements, more Kaylie, a Kim-Austin scene and yes, more on Lauren's 'habits.' **

**So? Thoughts?**

**Next up, trials, Lauren debuts her mount. Trials occur and then they get down to World Championship business. The NGO arrives at the Rock in force for a national team practice before team rankings are announced and a team official has issues with how the rock is run, but it's not who you think and it's not about who you'd expect… after that… its WORLDS!**

**Also, one final note, what I'm writing at the moment is the Olympics, and I've got some severe writers block. Less with the characters and more with the plot. I need twists, turns, suggestions… any ideas? **

**Thanks**

**Lots of love,**

**Liza**


	24. Trials

**Chapter: Trials**

Hi guys. I'm not entirely satisfied with this but I'm posting it cause I need to get it out. Obviously events are picking up pace. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and hopefully they'll keep coming. I love hearing about any ideas or requests!

In regards to the eating disorder stuff last chapter, there'll be ongoing addressing of it, but nothing for a while; the focus in going to be getting through trials and worlds first. There definitely won't be an after school special thing ala Kaylie.

Also the reposting was because I wanted to fix the formatting… but then it wouldn't fix anyway.

* * *

No one quite knew what to expect at Trials. Kelly Parker was infuriating and the national champion but a lot of people thought she was over the hill. Then again, a lot of people had thought that about Payson before she'd started a hard fought war to re-establish herself.

1st through 6th at nationals had been so tightly contested there was barely one wobble between Kelly, the four Rock Girls and Andrea Conway. Lauren Tanner was still a wildcard, being so dependent on her beam. It was fair to say there was concern. Kaylie had an eating disorder; Payson was still not 100% on three apparatuses and Emily Kmetko was, well, the girl training at the Y two years previously. The country was still talking about the Calvin Klein advertisement (the underwear, the sportswear one had launched without controversy) and there was twice the coverage for the trials than there was the year before when the team had been the NGO's political choices.

There were twelve on the national team and seven flew to Tokyo. In the qualifying round, up to six gymnasts could compete, five on each apparatus, and the top four scores were counted. But in the final, each team used three gymnasts, and all three scores counted. The world trials were used to determine just how well each gymnast did under pressure and while the coaches weren't bound by the trials results, they were a very good indicator.

Kelly Parker arrived with Marty's hand heavy on her shoulder. Tessa Grande followed along obediently beside.

Andrea Conway and Alexandra Hilton trained together and stuck together like glue even as everyone knew the chances of Alexandra making the team were next to none.

Beth Atchinson was just out of being a junior, and tiny sized. Everyone knew she had a junior title under her belt, but she'd had a wobbly nationals.

They lined up, and Beals gave a less than inspiring pep talk but then Sasha was there for his Rock Girls.

"Listen to me. Every one of you has something to prove out there, and I know you'll all do it. There are six spots for worlds, and four of them are ours. We are going to go out there and prove that there is only one place to be the best in America, to be the best in the world. We do this, and then we go and we beat China and the rest of the planet. Let me get a Rock On!"

"Rock On!"

Things started out badly with vault.

This had once been Payson's event. Now it was supposed to be Kaylie's though she'd never be the powerhouse Payson once had been. Andrea Conway, Beth Atchinson, Kelly Parker and what seemed like every other national team member seemed to have been focusing huge amounts of attention on it, which meant the Rock's average scores left them out of the running.

Kelly Parker scored a huge 15.375, even with a hop on her Amanar. Andrea Conway managed an unusually large 15.075, and to everyone's surprise, Beth Atchinson cleanly landed her upgraded yurchenko to join Kelly with the sky-high DOD of 6.5. She was off centre but still stuck it to earn a 15.400 no one saw coming.

Kaylie stretched for a 15.050.

Lauren would've been very satisfied with her 15.025 had it not put her in fifth place.

Emily was equally shocked to be sharing 14.975 with Kristin Henefore.

And Payson couldn't believe that her 14.5 had only earned her an eighth place one tenth above Vivian Lee.

Sasha could see they were all rattled.

"Listen to me." He insisted "I know, we didn't expect this, but we should have. This is a good thing. Our weakest apparatus is out of the way. We have bars next. How many of these gymnasts have medalled against the Chinese? How many were top six at nationals?"

"Alright. Let's go." Payson clapped her hands together "Rock on"

"Rock on" they all echoed.

Emily hung behind.

"Sasha, vault's one of my strongest."

"Not anymore, we're up on bars Emily, and if you want to go to worlds, now is the time to show it."

"You're girls are looking a little shaky Belov." Ellen Beals sidled up. Sasha grinned. He knew what was coming.

Emily seemed to take Sasha's words to heart and her 15.400 put her back in the running and got her second on bars behind Kelly Parker.

Lauren and Kaylie were neck and neck on 15.200 and 15.275 and Payson was far more satisfied with a 15.175.

It left them all that much closer. Kelly Parker had the lead but the distance from her, on 30.975 to Payson, in 6th was just over a point.

Lauren was fired up over coming in behind Kaylie and Emily. Beam was the event she had been waiting for.

"Here we go girls. Let's take the top of the board. Alright?"

"Are you ready?" Sasha checked with Lauren.

The Rock team waited anxiously. They wanted to see what she'd been working on.

"Sasha what if I can't do this." Lauren faltered suddenly.

"You can do this, remember." Sasha told her. "You're laying it all on the line for the Tanner. No one else has anything like it. It's yours, you own it."

Kaylie questioned "she's got her own skill?" But it faded away as Lauren concentrated.

"You've got this." Payson added. "I know you do."

She could hear her teammates calling "You've got this. Come on Lo.."

_Now, we have received word Lauren is débuting a new skill today._

"Miss Tanner." The NGO official acknowledged her.

She nodded her head in thanks. "I believe you've received notification that I've requested a provisional degree of difficulty for a new skill."

"Yes, Ms Tanner, the move has been registered and a degree of difficulty will be awarded pending your successful completion today."

Around the arena whispers occurred.

_It's been rumored Lauren would debut a new skill today. However, in the warm ups we didn't see anything. It'll be interesting to see what she and Sasha Belov have come up with. Thoughts are she'll have altered her balance beam dismount._

Lauren shook out her body before approaching the beam. Sasha stepped in beside her. "Are you ready?"

Lauren nodded. She had no idea where her voice was. Carefully she lined up her spring board and then carefully made sure she was the perfect distance and perfectly straight from the beam. Everyone was murmuring. She was taking a long time. She paused to rub and her eyes. She was crying, she discovered.

Sasha clasped a hand on her shoulder before stepping to the side. "You have this." He told her. "I've seen you do it a thousand times. This is your moment. Take it."

Lauren nodded before eying up the beam. It had never been scary before. She had never felt this fear of a beam before. She knew she couldn't if she was going to do this.

"Alright." She said mostly to herself.

_Lauren Tanner looks rattled. I have to say, I have never seen this gymnast look like this this before. This competitor is known for her nerves of steel. I have to wonder, what has she got up her sleeve._

_And can she pull it off. __Here she goes. She begins with an… _

_Oh my god, a roundoff-layout salto mount, flick, flick layout. I have never seen anything like that. I have no idea what the judges will do with that. There wasn't a moment's hesitation there. I don't have words to describe what Lauren Tanner just did. I have never seen a mount connected like that._

_Some eye-catching choreography there by Lauren and now, here's her leaps and jumps combination. A switch leap with a quarter turn… Teza, with a perfect arched back._

_Here is her sideways element and just a little correction._

_Now her turn. She struggles to make that last circle…. _

_Lauren really seems to use her choreography to centre herself. It shows just how at home she is on the beam._

_This used to be Lauren's hardest element, a front tucked salto with a half twist. She lands it low, there's a wobble but she stays on._

_I saw this combination when Lauren was warming up, Walkover, back to Onodi, and then a sheep jump, perfect. She should pick up a nice connection for that as well._

_And now the dismount. Here she goes, flick, flick, and a perfect double back dismount. Doesn't she look relieved?_

_There's her coach Sasha Belov. They're waiting for the judge's decision now. I think we all are. _

_I have to say, I don't know what that score will be, it's been a long time since someone debuted a move of this magnitude._

Lauren slowly stepped into the Rock area, Sasha's hand on her shoulder.

Her teammates gaped at her. Everyone gaped at her.

"Don't all say congratulations at once then." Lauren commented.

Kaylie was the first to speak. "Holy shizzle, Lo. That was… _holy shizzle."_

Payson hugged her silently before darting off to warm up herself.

_What happens now is Lauren will be awarded a score by the judges for this meet and a preliminary score for that particular element. FIG will then have to approve it for use in further competitions and award it a permanent degree of difficulty._

_Here it comes now. _

"Are you ready?" Sasha asked her.

"I don't think I can feel my legs."

Sasha laughed, but then everyone sobered as they waited for the score.

_A huge 17.100 for Lauren Tanner, and what's going to get people buzzing? And a 17.9 start value. The highest I've seen on any apparatus since the new scoring system was introduced. Wow._

Sasha had time to quickly pat her shoulder before hurrying off to help Payson which left Lauren with Kaylie and Emily.

Kaylie stared at Lauren which made her uncomfortable, so she started talking.

"You're going to do great." Lauren stated "with your triple back in."

"Thanks." She told Lauren politely before adding "and I didn't have to lie to my friends to do it."

Lauren resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I didn't lie, I just, didn't tell you."

"You told Payson."

"Because we train together."

"I know, everyone knows all about your late night annexe club. You, Payson, Carter, Austin and Max and your private training. Don't tell me my relationship with _Carter _was the reason I wasn't invited."

"Fine. Your relationship with Emily Kmetko is why you weren't invited."

"What?" Emily turned to ask.

Lauren ignored her and spoke to Kaylie. "You tell her everything, and I don't trust her."

"Seriously? Come on, Lo."

"If Emily Kmetko knew any of my secrets she'd be telling them to everyone _right now_. Sasha wanted the beam kept silent and I didn't want her anywhere near me while I trained it. Win-win."

Their conversation was halted by Payson's routine. Hours of practice had resulted in increasing smoothness and a high execution to match her not great 5.9 start value. It was 15.210. Great for her.

Kaylie leapt up to do her warm up as soon as she'd dismounted, leaving an awkward Lauren and Emily until Payson dashed over and hugged them both.

Then it was Kaylie's turn and like Payson and Lauren, she had something to prove on beam.

Her routine was excellent. A real crowd pleaser; and solid, just like when she'd beaten Genji Cho.

She stuck the triple and gave a huge grin before darting back over. To Lauren's surprise she hugged her first, and with real enthusiasm. Lauren just took her hand to wait for the score.

Finally it came up.

_16.075._

Kaylie let out a huge breath of relief.

Sasha nodded and offered up a "well done" but then his gaze focused "Emily. You should be warming up."

She looked like a stunned fish.

"Emily." He repeated "now."

Still she wobbled and dropped connection bonuses through her routine as legs and arms flew out everywhere.

"Come on Emily." Kaylie muttered.

She stuck a shakey dismoumt.

"Good job Em." Payson told her, but it sounded hollow.

_14.775_

Emily slumped.

"It's okay." Payson reassured her.

"No, it's not. How could you not even tell us any what Lauren was doing?" Emily demanded.

Payson recoiled.

"Back off, _Kmetko_" Lauren spat, hackles rising.

"No, you spend all your time training in your annexe and you think it doesn't affect us?"

Sasha stepped in. "Emily, take a breath and calm down, alright? You've got one more shot to make the team. Don't blow it because you're angry."

Floor was their last rotation.

"Alright. This is what I'm talking about. World Championships are in your grasp. Are you going to take them?"

"Yes Sasha" They all echoed obediently.

"Alright, you all know what you have to do."

Andrea Conway's results were released before Emily's floor. It should have inspired her, pushed her towards greatness.

There was certainly a determined set to her choreography, but it was rough, like it had been at nationals the year before. She finished with a bright, very fake, smile.

"It's okay Em." Kaylie patted her hand.

Emily bit down on her lip and tried not to cry.

"Emily, you're in sixth. You're still in the running." Sasha told her. Emily looked up.

"Its at the committee's discretion." Sasha told her. "But you'll at least being going as an alternate."

"Ellen Beals hates me. There's no way she puts me on the team."

"Yes, the committee does, if you prove you're the better gymnast. Now you have to pull it together." Sasha didn't have time for this. "Payson?"

"I'm ready." She assured him.

"I know. You're up."

She was perfect and beautiful once again. If Payson's beam had been flawless her floor blew them away. She had a start value of 16.500 and came closer to a perfect 10 in execution than Lauren could remember.

"Beautiful." Sasha breathed and then repeated when she hurried back over.

"Great job." They hugged briefly.

Kaylie's was eye catching in a whole different way. Her personality shone through on the floor and along with her hard won power she scored 15.9.

Kelly gritted her teeth and scored as high on floor as she ever had with a 15.105 but it was down to Lauren. She had the lead, she had the scores, she just had to hold it together through her floor and she'd take the top spot.

Sasha led her to the floor.

"You stick it Lauren. Like it's a beam. Just stick it and it's yours."

She didn't dazzle like Kaylie or awe like Payson but she was as precise as could be. Her feet stuck the floor like glue at every opportunity, with no room for error.

When she finished, she smiled softly. She still needed to hear the score. There was a pounding in her head and in her heart that wouldn't stop until she heard it, but then Sasha locked eyes with her and nodded.

"Well done." He told the top of her head when she hugged him fiercely. "well done."

* * *

_ESPN: Gymnastics Watch: Lauren Tanner wins World Championship Trials Event._

_When the 2011 World Championships occurs in Tokyo next month, everyone will be talking about one thing. Last month, I would've bet money that it would be seventeen year old Tanner stripping off to pose in her underwear for Calvin Klein, but her newly debuted beam routine brought a packed arena to silence and will surely have tongues wagging until Tokyo. _

_With her new beam routine's preliminary difficulty set at 7.9 (the highest since the new scoring system was introduced), eyes have turned to Lauren as USA's highest hope in Tokyo. Her beam routine was clearly out of the reach of the other competitors and solid performances on the other apparatuses ensured her first place finish._

_The Committee won't announce their final decision until after selection camp, which begins tomorrow in Boulder, Colorado. The team coaches, Sasha Belov, Marty Walsh and Ellen Beals will be working with the selection committee to analyse each gymnast's strengths and weaknesses to put together a team capable of winning gold in Tokyo. We'll let you know as soon as that team is announced but the trials have shown the strengths and weaknesses of the contenders and Tanner should be a lock along with fellow Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club teammates Kaylie Cruz and Payson Keeler._

_Kaylie Cruz proved herself a true all-rounder with two second, a third and fourth place on individual apparatuses. She'll be battling it out with Tanner and national champion Kelly Parker for an all-around birth in Tokyo._

_Payson Keeler again demonstrated her unmatched floor skills but her main improvements have been on bars and beam, where she proved she could be relied upon if necessary. The combination resulted in a surprising bronze finish, ahead of Parker._

_In fourth place, Kelly Parker still dominated the uneven bars and had a solid all-around performance. Her consistency should guarantee her a Tokyo birth. _

_The real decision will be between Andrea Conway, Emily Kmetko and Beth Atchinson. Conway is a national team veteran with huge amounts of international competition experience. On the other hand, Beth and Emily both proved they had individual medal potential today. I'm hooked by that huge vault of Beth Atchinson, but her first year senior competition has proven shaky and her routines need work. Nonetheless, Belov and Walsh might take her in order to test her out prior to the Olympic cycle. The same could be said for Emily Kmetko._

* * *

The trip back from the Olympic Centre in Colorado Springs was filled by the delighted noise of the Rock girls.

Given there were only four of them competing they'd taken the Rock's 4WD rather than the bus, and that meant that Sasha and Summer were subjected to Lauren forcefully putting on loud music and them all singing along at the top of their lungs.

When Sasha had protested, Lauren had pointed out, wide-eyed "are you saying that we, the top three ranked girls on the national team, can't choose our own victory music on the ride home?"

They continued singing through Denver and all the way home and made Sasha toot the horn as they went past Denver Elite.

"Alright, alright." Sasha settled them down when they arrived. "Congratulations. Now, get inside, I want a two rounds of conditioning before you go home."

They looked stunned.

Sasha smirked and laughed. "Fine. You're free to go. But I do want you to do some light exercise tonight. Trials rankings are not set in stone and Kelly, Andrea, Beth and Kristin will be coming after you with a vengeance tomorrow."

They nodded solemnly.

"Camp starts at 8.30 _sharp_."

"M.J. wants us doing press first." Lauren added.

"Be inside the gym by 8.30. We still have a lot of work to do."

Sasha headed into the gym himself, leaving Lauren to turn and face the other girls. "I have other news." She announced.

"Bigger than you ranking first at World Trials?" Payson was disbelieving.

Lauren smiled and did a little flounce. "You're looking at the new face of Rimmel Cosmetics." She held out her phone. "After today it's confirmed. M.J. just put out the press announcement."

* * *

"You've got people worried." Marty told Sasha. He looked out over the floor where just Max, Austin and Carter were training before the girls took to the floor. The rest of the men's team wouldn't be present until the final day for the team announcements.

"Making people worried? Really? Me?"

"I'm not kidding Belov. Half the NGO were gunning for you already, then the stunt with China, the mess with Payson? Letting Lauren Tanner pose in _underwear_?"

"I rarely _let _Lauren do anything. Once she sets her mind on something…"

"Well she's got Kelly riled up." Marty posed again.

When Sasha didn't say anything, Marty churned on.

"Those two will have to work something out, can you talk to her?"

"I can talk to her, no guarantee she'll listen."

"I guess you are going soft then."

Sasha's eyes hardened. "My gymnasts went one to three."

"Whoa." Marty raised his hands. "we're all on the same team now, remember. I just want to make sure we're on the same page, sending the gymnasts the same consistent message."

A sharp knock on the office door startled the pair.

"Payson, come in." Sasha beckoned.

Marty shifted uncomfortably. "Good Morning."

Payson didn't recognize his existence instead she faced Sasha bravely.

"I know it's not the best day, but I want a relationship. A sexual relationship." She shifted uncomfortably before charging on "with Max. Max Spencer." She shifted nervously. "Maybe not a sexual relationship, but dating. Sexual-ness stuff. If you say it's okay."

Marty gaped. Payson noticed his existence and if it were possible she would've gone an even brighter red.

"Belov, what the hell is going on here?" He demanded. "Payson, what are you talking about?"

"Max." She stated, she was looking at Sasha. "I want to date Max and I told myself not to think about it until after trials. So I didn't, but I don't want it lurking around in my head during camp, so I would appreciate permission or, _not permission, _if you say no. To dating Max."

Sasha sighed. "And how does Max feel about this?"

Payson's red face only faded a little. "He wants to date me too, I mean, he asked me out."

"I thought he was Tucker's ex."

Payson's blush returned "apparently sexuality isn't binary."

"_Dear god." _Sasha groaned. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"Are you planning on dating Spencer between now and this afternoon?"

She shook her head.

"See me this afternoon and we'll talk."

Payson stuttered through. "You might not? I mean… Should I be worried?"

"There are some ground rules we need to go over and some things you'll need to read." Sasha wanted to die.

"Okay, I'll be on the floor, thank you…" She gave Marty an awkward half wave that left the coach gaping.

"Okay, what was that? You're letting them date? _Payson_ date_? _This is how you end up with pregnant gymnasts. Is this something because of the kiss?"

"No Marty, she's dating because she's a seventeen year old girl with a crush on a boy."

"She's a gymnast, she's _Payson. _What the hell is this?"

"This is what an open gym looks like, no secrets. My gymnasts free to discuss anything with me. I have an open door policy."

"God you have gone soft." Marty turned away in disgust. "You can't actually think this is good for these girls. They need to be protected."

"Don't talk to me about protecting my gymnasts." Sasha stood. "You left them, you left two of them with eating disorders, Payson with"_ cortisone _flashed through his mind. "and Emily? Her trust issues?"

"I spoke to the girls, and they know about the circumstances, that I had to leave."

"Yes, you sleeping with a gymnast's mother and then having everyone find out about it had no impact on Kaylie developing an eating disorder trying to keep her parents together."

Marty winced. "Who's the other one? Payson, with her size issues?"

Sasha frowned. "No."

Marty sat himself down in front of Sasha. "Look Belov, these girls, they're all of ours now. I would expect you to come to me if you noticed something with Kelly, or any of the girls who aren't from the Rock or Denver. We need to start coaching as a team."

This was true, Sasha knew intellectually.

"Lauren's had an especially rough six months." Sasha stated "they all have, actually, but Lauren especially."

"Lauren Tanner." Marty sighed. "I heard a rumour about her partying but even with the underwear ads, I thought she must be taking things seriously."

"She's been having sex with Carter Anderson since you left." Sasha stated "it turned into a mess that almost tore apart the gym. The girls were constantly attacking each other… she ended up in hospital on another issue…"

Marty stared before he huffed out a chuckle causing Sasha to demand a "what?"

"Right before I left, Lauren accused Kaylie of dating Carter. If Emily hadn't backed Kaylie up, Kaylie mightn't even have been at nationals. I might still be the coach at the Rock."

Sasha wished he had a glass of scotch to down. "Emily was lying."

"What? Why?"

Sasha shrugged. "Because she's a teenage girl? Kaylie was dating Carter despite knowing Lauren was in love with him. When Lauren came back, she and Carter had a one night stand and then the wars started."

"You're serious?"

"Lauren's never forgiven Emily for lying. That much is obvious."

"And you think letting them date will make this better?" Marty gaped.

"I think they'll date anyway. You clearly couldn't stop them, and I prefer my gymnasts talking to me."

"Well don't tell my gymnasts that." Marty insisted "Kelly and Tessa play by the rules."

Sasha resisted the urge to scoff.

Sasha stood up to check out the floor. "They'll be here soon after M.J.'s latest press event."

"M.J.'s here?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

Arrival time was eight to nine am. Payson had naively thought she'd arrive and get a head start on practice. Emily struggled through the media in an attempt to join her while Kaylie gracefully answered questions, always answering with how grateful she was.

Lauren had questions about Rimmel to answer. She did love the advertisement. It wasn't subtle.

_Gold, Silver, Bronze. Lauren Tanner is the American girl with the London look_. Small ones read _Go Metallic with Lauren Tanner. Get the London Look. _Then there were more questions about Calvin Klein, more questions about everything.

"Lauren…" the press went wild "Lauren, how does it feel to be competing against Kelly both inside and out of the gym?"

"Well." Lauren frowned. _How could she phrase this?_ "I've got to say, I thought Kelly's makeup was only sold in Walmart, so that's not really a competition." She carried on. "No look, Kelly and I can both do her own thing, may the best gymnast… and make up company, win."

"Lauren, this is the second major endorsement you've taken on in less than a month. How are you planning on managing your training and your professional career?"

"Well, all the companies I'm working with have the exact same goals as I do, which is London. We're all working together to give me the best shot and I'm grateful for their support."

Apparently what the reporters want is a way to compare and contrast Kelly and Lauren, so one of them asked Lauren "Lauren, you had maintained your NCAA eligibility up until this year. How do you feel about becoming a professional athlete?"

"Well I always thought of gymnastics as a career." Lauren answered. "But I've been lucky enough that Dad always just wanted me to focus on gymnastics and not worry about finances. I know not all gymnasts get that opportunity and have to give up their NCAA qualification to support their family. I had the opposite problem, I had to convince my Dad to let me give it up while if he had his way, I'd still be eight, playing with Barbies and doing layouts down the hallway. But the perception that the only people who can do gymnastics are little girls is wrong, and I wanted to disprove it."

"Lauren, your Calvin Klein ad was decidedly sexual in nature, despite the fact that you're seventeen. Do you think you're acting as a good role model for younger girls looking up to you?"

"Well, first, I'll choose to take your comments as a compliment and secondly, I am in no way endorsing young girls running off to become underwear models but as much as the fathers of teenage girls everywhere are wishing their daughters weren't buying bras or makeup, they are, and those teenage girls buying their first bra and buying make-up should buy it from a brand targeting teenagers, rather than a brand with a thirty year old spokesperson. As much as parents might hate the idea. teenagers do need bras, I think that means teenagers should be the ones advertising them." She smiled benevolently. "next question?"

M.J. stepped in. "Alright, Lauren needs to warm up, please, see me for follow up."

- Chapter Break Trials-

In front of the cameras, Ellen Beals was gracious about not being the sole national team coach. She was, however, certain that she could wield her influence as both national team coordinator _and _one of the coaches, to guide her prospective champions to greatness.

Sasha Belov's gymnasts were emotional and uncontrollable. All the events of the last year had proved it.

Still, in front of the cameras she could be gracious. Inside the gym, she'd be watching them like a hawk and whispering whatever words she could into the national committee's ear.

The eight gymnasts top gymnasts lined up after stretching.

Ellen Beals spoke to the girls first, with her usual drawl about respect of authority while the National Committee settled to one side and parents watched from the viewing area.

All the gymnasts saw Sasha roll his eyes, even though he hadn't consciously done it.

Marty nodded and let Sasha take the floor. They both knew the girls couldn't see division between their coaches, and nor could the national committee.

"Well, after that… inspirational speech let me tell you what we're looking for. We're looking for talent, hard work and consistency. This is not the week to make mistakes; you need to be the best you've ever been."

"We're going to start with conditioning." Marty stated. "Suicide runs, Squat jumps, lunges, pull-ups."

They gathered on the line.

"The competition starts now. Suicides. Go." Sasha informed them.

The eight of them started across the gym."

"You're meant to be sprinting ladies, not jogging, pick it up._" _Sasha informed them.

As the distance got longer and longer, Payson, with the longest legs, drew out into the lead. Tiny Beth Atchinson was coming in last though more due to her height that a lack of fitness. She wasn't breathing heavily at all.

"You're at 9 miles Lauren, pick it up." Sasha told her. She groaned but coming out of the next turn picked it up.

"You're not worried about pushing her to hard?" Marty checked. "She's not Payson."

"No, she's definitely not." Sasha agreed with Marty before calling out as the girls started to finish. "Next up, squats and lunges, three times up and back for everyone."

"Payson drives herself. Lauren doesn't. She thrives under the attention, when she's left to her own devices… well, then I worry."

"How's her beam?" Marty asked "you haven't come up with any more near impossible elements have you?"

"You know, I think we have an excellent chance of beating China." Sasha grinned.

"Alright girls." Ellen called out "_ropes_."

* * *

Kelly Parker couldn't believe she'd placed fourth. Fourth! She was determined to pick up her game and she had. She would not risk not being included in the six person squad to go to the world championships. This time she'd prove she could beat Genji Cho, not to mention the Rock girls.

"That looks good Kelly." Sasha noted down her even higher bars DOD. It was bad news for Emily though.

"Watch your heels, and push through. You're releasing too early."

When Kelly landed she turned straight to Sasha.

"I've been nailing that release."

Sasha nodded; his attention was already caught by Beth Atchinson on vault. While she hadn't been able to replicate the near perfect vault from world trials, she was landing Amanars consistently.

"It's fine for worlds." He told Kelly. It was the Olympics he knew she should be worried about.

She turned, looking for her own coach, but he was watching Lauren Tanner and Kristin Henefore on floor. She made her way over. Kelly knew she was better than both of them.

"Beth!" Sasha called to her. She waited attentively for his commentary, hands behind her back, obedient. Sasha groaned internally. This sweet girl was just waiting to be torn apart by the national committee. If she were a few years older he knew Ellen Beals would be all over her.

"The vaults look good."

"Thank you Coach Belov." At his wince she added "sir."

"Sasha." He told her. "You've got a lot of promise as a gymnast. Let's see your bars."

Marty joined Sasha as they watched Beth. There would be film later to go over, but they would watch it first hand as well. Sasha winced at her bars routine. It was nowhere near the quality of Emily's and they both knew it wasn't the standard needed for Tokyo.

* * *

"So this is Team Rock. Slutty who hooks up with her best friend's boyfriend, Slutty who hooks up with her coach, and skinny… who no one hooks up with."

"As opposed to you, who no one wants too hook up with and no one cares what you look like. I can't even be bothered coming up with some cruel taunt about you. We'll be competing for spots in the individual and event all-around. You'll be doing a back-up routine in case we fall." Lauren waved goodbye to Kelly. "Bye now."

Lauren looked over awkwardly to Payson and Kaylie, having the Sasha/Payson tape and sleeping with Carter would never really disappear between them but Kaylie offered her a small smile, supporting her actions.

Payson declared "we have to go as 1,2,3."

"We are." Kaylie assured them.

Lauren's attention was caught by Emily on beam. She pointed it out to the other two. Everyone there was curious about Emily and Beth. They were the two whose positions were really in doubt. Everyone else was just vying for coach approval and rankings.

"She has to nail this beam routine." Payson stated.

Lauren scoffed with laughter causing Kaylie to glare. "She is our teammate."

"So, it's all about vault." Lauren declared "you saw the world tryout. They send Beth if they think we need a vaulter, they send Emily if we need someone for the uneven bars and in case one of us falls. It's not about them; everyone knows what they can do. They're the sixth member. It's what we can do."

"She's right" Payson agreed. "If we want Emily to make the team we have to nail our vaults so we don't need Beth."

Kaylie looked warily at Lauren. "Don't you dare throw your vault."

"Like I'm going to let myself get a reputation of inconsistency" Lauren replied. "Besides, four out of six on a national team guarantees us club and coach of the year, which means Sasha will be the national coach next year, unless we bomb."

"We're not bombing." Payson stood up and stretched out her back. "So let's go nail some vaults."

Heading over to the vault Lauren put a condition on it. "If Emily makes the team, I am not rooming with her." She insisted "I want Payson."

"I want you not to bring a boy into our room."

"Deal."

"Fine." Kaylie pouted, Lauren's words stinging. "Let's do this then."

"Is there something of vital importance you three are discussing?" Ellen Beals asked them.

"How awesome your collection of tracksuits is." Lauren replied before sauntering towards vault.

Both Kaylie and Payson held back their laughter, but it was an effort. Eagerly they made their escape.

"You know, you probably shouldn't do that" Payson told her "to Ellen Beals."

Lauren shrugged.

"I'm serious Lo. Her hating you is not a good thing."

"What's she going to do?" Lauren asked, before vaulting.

She eyed up the vault and then took a run, taking a step but sticking it.

"Keep it tighter." Sasha told her "You're rotating too late; it needs to be immediate, as you come off the spring board."

"I know." Lauren told him before nodding at an assistant coach. "I need a tape of my vault."

She paused to watch Payson perform her lower DOD vault which she completed flawlessly.

"Gorgeous Payson." Marty stated. "Just lovely."

Kaylie came pretty close to perfection as well.

Emily was still practicing her beam when Lauren made her way over. It was by far her weakest apparatus.

Lauren tilted her head as she watched Emily tumble.

"Did you want something?" Emily asked finally.

"Just to work in, once you're done." Lauren stated, "But I'll warm up first."

She used a press mount to get up and then ran through stretches, transitioning with ease.

Emily finally dismounted and Lauren smirked. She considered it a kindness, not running through her routine while Emily had been beside her.

"Marty?" She made sure that the coach (and the national committee) were ready to watch. "I'd like your opinion."

He nodded, clipboard in front of him.

It was the same routine she'd used at world tryouts, except now all the awkwardness that any new routine had, was gone.

The whole gym came to a standstill. The mount always had that effect.

Dismounting, she saluted the national committee members present with something of smirk.

"Alright, we'll end on that high note then." Marty told them all. "Everyone, cool down. We'll see you here tomorrow, again at eight."

The boys emerged from the annexe as the floor cleared.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Sasha greeted them "the gym's all yours."

Carter casually touched Lauren's shoulder. "How'd you go?"

"Good." Lauren answered. "Really good I think. All of us were."

Carter looked up when he felt Marty's disapproving gaze and couldn't help it. He looked away immediately.

"Do you want me to film?" Lauren offered. "I'll do you one for one?"

"You're sticking around?"

"For another hour or so. Dad's doing paperwork with M.J."

"Lo?" Payson called "are you staying on?"

She nodded

"Kaylie? Emily?" Payson checked

Emily was ready to walk out the door but she relented.

"Marty that's so not fair." Kelly protested "They can't stay late."

"No one's stopping you." Payson reminded her.

"Yeah, letting everyone train here is one of the downsides to being the _National Team Gym._" Lo smiled, eyes cold.

Suddenly there attention was caught by Austin, snapping down the tumbling track and into the pit feet first.

"Wow he's getting good." Payson commented. He was. His DOD was sky high and full of power.

Then Carter followed. The opposite. He glided down the track landing feet first as well.

"Wow, Lo." Payson joked. "Austin might give Carter some competition."

Lauren didn't say anything. She just headed down to the floor herself.

* * *

Day two began with Marty and Ellen gruelingly forcing the girls into wind sprints while Sasha was caught up by an NGO official. Kelly had obviously been looking for an opportunity because she demandingly took the lead. Lauren didn't try to stop her and instead ran four abreast in the wind sprints with Payson, Kaylie and then Emily on the opposite end.

When they finished a grueling two hours of conditioning, Marty stepped in front of the stretching girls and nodded. "Good, but remember" he gave the Rock girls a pointed look "this isn't about clubs anymore, it's about our national teams, so, I'm splitting you up, three on each apparatus. Kelly, Kaylie, Tessa, beam. Lauren, Emily, Beth, Vault, Payson, Vivian, Alexandria, bars, Andrea, Kristen, Lucy, floor."

Lauren groaned, she didn't know much about Beth except for she was killer on vault and she did not want to spend the day paired up with Emily Kmetko.

Beth smiled shyly at her from the group of gymnasts.

"Hi"

"Hey Beth." She nodded politely. "You know Emily, I'm sure."

"Hey." Emily waved. "Let's get this over with then."

"Exactly the attitude you want to have about gymnastics." Lauren muttered, deliberately loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily scowled.

"Did you want to go first?" Beth offered Lauren.

"No, Emily can go." Lauren met Emily's eyes, relentlessly.

"Fine." Emily snapped, before turning and lining up. Lauren took note of Marty watching and made sure to hide her smirk.

Emily lined up for the vault, started her run and then stopped.

"Emily?" Marty called "everything alright?"

"Fine." She insisted hurriedly. "Just checking my distances. I'm ready now."

Lauren stopped trying to hide her smirk.

"Ready?" She asked Beth instead. The girl nodded. "You'll be fine." Lauren patted her shoulder. This girl was not a threat. "You've got great vaults."

This time Emily vaulted, but she over shot and almost missed the landing. Marty wrote something down.

"Today's about consistency." Lauren informed Beth. "Just make sure you're sticking everything, okay?"

Beth did her first vault which left Lauren staring before rapidly collecting herself.

She hadn't been lying that consistency counted so she landed her double tsuk first and landed it flawlessly. 5.4 wouldn't compare with the higher ranking vaults but it kept her in contention and got her in the zone.

Emily stuck her second vault, not flawlessly but well, and Beth's made Lauren's eyebrows rise but then she was focused, and visualising and landing her bigger Rudi vault that she hadn't landed at nationals.

After that, the practice was a dream, she hit every routine as well as she ever had and she was sure Marty took notice. Emily became more and more sullen as Lauren refused to screw up and alternated between the driven determination that made Lauren consider her a threat and petty sulking that made Lauren smile.

Beth fumbled through a bars routine and her routines on floor and beam made more than a few people stare as she bounced around, making a powerful mess.

Finally, Marty called lunch with the reminder to gymnasts that they were forbidden to speak to the media in the hour break. It was meant to give them time to relax. The boys emerged from the annexe at the same time.

Carter tucked her under his arm and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She squeezed him back in support. At least both of them were sweaty.

"Want to go outside?" She offered.

"What about the media?"

Lauren shrugged. "They're forbidden from talking to us and I want to lie in the sun."

"Fair enough. Tucker? Spencer?" Carter called. "Outside?"

The two were agreeable enough, even if Max ummed about whether to ask Payson. The blonde blushed red "I can't I told Sasha we wouldn't… until we had a meeting."

"Pay, he's asking you to sit with us, not accompany him to Paris."

"Okay." The blonde let herself be led outside but she sat as far away from Max as possible. It took him bringing up the likely Russian line-up for worlds for her to let him engage her in conversation. Kaylie and Emily didn't join them, but when Lauren saw Beth awkwardly come outside with a paper bag and an older woman she called out.

"Beth!"

The girl turned and then turned back to the woman before coming over.

"Hi." She was shy.

"Hi." Lauren looked at the woman.

"This is my Mom, "

"Melissa Atchinson." The woman provided.

"Nice to meet you. You can join us for lunch."

"Um." She turned to her mother.

"I don't know if that would be appropriate." The mother stated. She eyed the boys warily. "We wouldn't want to intrude."

"Please" Lauren moved over. "We're talking about our competition for worlds."

"_Ivanka"_ Payson stated helpfully "it's even an irritating name."

"I don't care. I'll take _Ivanka_ over _Genji_ any day." Lauren stated.

"I've never met her." Max added "or seen her in person."

"She's awful. You know after the Rock meet against her she was like _you are good for being so old. Eww." _Lauren scowled.

"Because you're always the pinnacle of graciousness?" Carter teased Lauren good-naturedly. She nudged him but then kissed him lightly, causing Melissa to clear her throat.

"Can I have lunch here, Mom?" Beth requested.

"Are you sure?" The mother checked, eventually she relented, with more than one watchful look at Lauren and Carter, not to mention Austin.

'Alright. I have some work phone calls to make, so I'll be in the car, if you need _anything._"

As soon as she left, Beth rounded on Lauren, "wow, so you really do have a boyfriend."

"Yeah." Lauren snuggled closer. "I'm fairly fond on him."

"And your coach lets you?"

"We had to convince him." Lauren stated "but it was worth it."

"That is so cool. My coach would never let me date. Do you have a boyfriend too Payson?"

Payson turned bright red. "No, I mean…" she looked across to Max.

"Hopefully Payson will be going on a date with me tomorrow night."

"I will?"

"Hopefully" Max smiled eagerly.

"Okay, I mean, I would like to, if everything works out."

"Sasha has to approve any dating." Lauren informed Beth, who looked briefly horrified.

"Do you have to, like, talk to him about it?"

"Yep" Lauren was honest. "Payson and Max have some very awkward meetings awaiting them."

"Wait, I have to meet with Sasha?" Max jumped in, "I thought just Payson…"

"Nope, you have a very awkward conversation about how STDs, unplanned pregnancy and relationships can ruin your life." Austin informed him

"Really?"

Carter shrugged "he spent about half the time telling me how M.J. Martin is the reason he blew out his knee in Sydney and ended his career."

"And you still want to date me?" Lauren grinned.

"Well unless you plan to sleep with whoever his version of Marty is." Austin brought up.

"Gross. I never want to think about Marty having sex. Ever. How's _your_ boyfriend?" Lauren changed tacts by turning to Austin.

"Jack is _excellent_." Austin grinned "He'll actually complete… here look at this."

He proudly showed off the photo on his phone of Jack holding up a letter.

"It's notice of his completion of his foundation years. He will now be a Specialist Registrar in orthopedics."

Lauren squinted and zoomed in. "This is the day before worlds."

"He's arriving during day one qualifiers."

"They don't let him actually practice medicine do they?" Lauren checked.

"Yes, Lauren, he's real actual doctor. He does surgeries and stuff."

She raised a sceptical eyebrow.

* * *

Day three the men arrived and were promptly given the floor and Marty while Sasha and Ellen paced among the girls.

"We'll begin by testing your stamina, your drive and your determination, and then we'll move onto your routines."

The conditioning tests were grueling and Sasha gave another one of his patented speeches. Then he gave them a list of _his requirements_, which meant Lauren had to endure a grueling hour on bars.

"Come on Lauren." Sasha told her, when she fumbled her way through a transition. "I know it's hard but keep it neat."

She grudgingly repeated the requirements again and again until she could feel her hands start to rip around the edge of her grips.

"Alright, to finish up I want to see you all skin the cat twenty times, in unison for a little bit of team cooperation."

Lauren was scowling by the time they were done. The slow rotations around the low bars were excruciating.

After that it was routines and Lauren couldn't help but worry.

Kaylie had her post-Genji groove back and Kelly was throwing amazing combinations on the bars, not to mention her Amanar, with scary repetition and consistency.

So it was with some nervousness that she entered the conference room set up by the national committee to speak with each gymnast.

"Hello Lauren." Marcus took the lead. "I don't think I've had the opportunity to commend you on your new mount.

"Thank you."

"Of course." And here he threw a wary glance towards Sasha "we would have liked to have been made aware of it, in advance."

"I wish we could've told you." Lauren stated "but we didn't want the Chinese to see footage too early."

"No. Of course not." Marcus moved on. "Before Tokyo" He informed her "we'd like to discuss your public image."

"My image?"

"Endorsements, media appearances… the Calvin Klein ad you did has created a lot of controversy."

"It's created a lot of interest in gymnastics I'm sure."

"Not from the people we'd like." Ellen Beals commented snidely. "Frankly your behavior leaves a lot to be desired and I wonder if someone who behaves that way, has what it takes to succeed at the Olympics."

"Well you would be the expert on not having what it takes." She snapped back.

"Lauren." Sasha snapped and she fell silent. Her immediate obedience to Sasha raised a few eyebrows.

"If you have any concerns over my out of the gym activities please speak to my manager. She handles my public image."

Sasha spoke up "Lauren won't have any time between now and worlds to take on any further endorsements regardless."

"Yeah, I just have a few things for Rimmel and that's it."

"Excellent. Well that solves that problem. Moving on… we'd like to hear you opinion on Team Captain…"

The meeting continued. They went over her routines, her choreography, her skills, previous injuries… until finally Marcus closed his binder.

"I believe that's everything. Could you please show Payson in?"

"What's my ranking then?" Lauren looked up and down the table of officials. "Who's going as number one?"

Marcus smiled wryly. Clearly Lauren Tanner wasn't as confident as she seemed.

"You will Lauren. Congratulations. You've earned it."

* * *

_US Gymnastics Team Announced for World Championships._

_USA gymnastics announced their selection for the World Championships in Tokyo next month. The women's team will consist of Kelly Parker, Lauren Tanner, Kaylie Cruz, Payson Keeler, Andrea Conway and Emily Kmetko, with Beth Atchinson as a traveling alternate and Kristen Henefore as the non-traveling alternate. Payson Keeler was named Team Captain._

_The men's team, led by reigning world champion Austin Tucker will consist of Tucker, Nicholas Russo, Jonathon Horton, Timothy McNeil, Max Spencer and Carter Anderson with alternates Damien Lucas and Jake Hu. Notably, Olympic twins Paul and Morgan Hamm who have been recovering from injury while attempting a comeback, were absent from the team despite performing on three apparatuses at the trial event last week. The young team is full of likely contenders for 2012 and will gain much needed international experience at the Tokyo event. It is the first world championships for Timothy McNeil and Carter Anderson, as well as both alternates._

* * *

**Review Replies**

Poeticgrace: I'm sorry you hate the eating disorder stuff. I didn't want to write "Lauren has an eating disorder" I wanted to write, seventeen year old with bigger than usual breasts for a gymnast tries to make the Olympics… so hopefully it wasn't _too _annoying? Thanks for your great Olympic suggestions as well! They were quite helpful actually. The close competition you see between the USA girls in the real world should keep things interesting for the next few months! I hope you post something soon too!

Luv2Liv: I hope Kaylie's reaction to the beam wasn't too much of a letdown… lets just say I have longer term plans for Kaylie and Lauren, and it was too much fun writing Emily's little spat. Love hearing from you as always

Elm-Tree10: Glad someone's reading the Author's notes and glad you thought the ED stuff was handled okay. Thanks for the Olympic help, I'm being very inspired by real life actually… and by that I mean Jordyn Wieber and the team, not my rl obviously!

Iargyrop: She does, don't worry.

Nigerian Girl: the bulimia stuff won't be a huge storyline, but Ellen Beals is popping up again which should be fun, and I really cannot imagine Lauren doing ballet… anyway. Hope you like this!

**So I hope you like this, we're having a jump forward next chapter to worlds… which will be full of personal and gymnastics drama!**

**Who wins medals? Who qualifies for the all-around? Who gets injured in the qualifiers? Austin gets offered everything he ever wanted… and Lauren has a heartbreaking press conference about a serious issue, but actions say more than words… and she did punch someone in the face… again!**


	25. Worlds

Hi Guys, I've got a huge giant chapter for you… which I hope you enjoy.

First: Saving make it or break it. I suggest everyone sign the petitions etc. that are going round. I think the most realistic push is for allowing them to film a proper wrap up, like a two hour finale, like last time. A whole season is probably unlikely, but with two hours they could wrap things up properly.

A general comment about all the gymnasticy stuff:

Forever Written in the Stars very wisely pointed out that the scores I'm writng are a lot higher than they are in real life. Yes they are, and aside from probably inflating them articifically (Which I think I all writers do a bit) there is one very good reason for this. All the routines etc. were planned out based on the 2008 quad. E.g. the stuff Nastia Liukin and Shawn Johnson were doing. As I have since discovered, in that quad (to the best of my understanding) gymnasts had more counted elements. 10 instead of 8, (correct me if I'm wrong) which resulted in higher scores on everything but vault. The top event scores were high sixteens. All around scores could be as high as 63. There's actually an epic word document of notes and lots of the gymnasts have been modelled off real gymnasts or at least bits of them. (Carter is Kyle Shewfelt, for example. Payson is a combination of Svetlana Khorkina and Catalina Ponor…).Unfortunately this is what I began this fic with, and now the scores are much lower so they won't line up properly….

Perhaps as a consequence of this (or maybe something else entirely? Again, educate me!) the difficulty of the vaults has skyrocketed by the current Olympic team! In 2008 two gymnasts had Amanars (worth 6.5 difficulty) and now the whole US team has them, because it's an easier way to increase DODs… I've written a fair bit about the Olympic process which will be quite different from what's actually on the show (where they seem to come up with a new routine each week? Wtf?) and the whole all-around vs event specialist thing…

Anyway, I love hearing complaints about this sort of thing, so please tell me if I'm getting something outrageously wrong! (but also imagine it's the 2008 scoring… thanks!)

And on that note, here's a chapter with entirely too many figures….

And now the rest of the review replies:

Luv2Live: Glad you're enjoying it and still around. Some scenes are great fun to write! Glad you like Carter and Austin, I'm trying to find the right balance in terms of all the different plotlines and as usual I'd love your opinion! Please keep telling me what you like (so I can write more of it) and what you hate too! And Carter's family won't be showing up in Tokyo, but I haven't forgotten about them…

Forever Written in the Stars: I wondered where you'd gone! Glad to have you back. See the above ramble about how I messed up the scoring. I too am stalking international gymnastics at the moment. Who's your pick? I've got to say I'm liking Aliya Mustafina, but also think McKayla Maroney has the most amazing vault… and I think she should be able to defend her world title…. I'm playing internet catch up after this, and on my to do list is to write you some reviews. So you'll be hearing from me soon!

Nigerian Girl: I love answering questions! Have any more for me?

Iargyrop: Thanks for the Review!

ELM-Tree10: Thanks for the review! I know. I love watching make it or break it and the show's sort of infecting my story outline, so if you have anything you hate, shout it out (for example, Wendy Capshaw, more in name than any real character, is popping up as a new senior at the 2012 nationals, and Lauren and Payson are developing a bit more of a relationship, though that's been happening for a while… plus some other stuff I don't want to give away. Any requests?). I've personally had some lol moments with Austin. Though, and I know this is ridiculous because of all the weirdo stuff they do, but Austin suddenly not making the team? What happened? Did Joshua Bowman orchestrate reoccurring character on Revenge? Because please… I have such different plans for Austin.

Anons: Thanks too

- chapter break Worlds -

Worlds. The World Championships. The Pinnacle of Gymnasts… at least until the Olympics.

It was all anyone cared about. It could've resulted in a sea of backstabbing, conniving and all out warfare between the girls but instead, to Sasha's surprise, they'd all retreated into themselves and put on model, if scarily quiet, behaviour.

Lauren and Payson had stuck together, mostly due to Lauren shutting up and focusing. The pair had even claimed the seats next to the boys, much to Ellen Beals' disapproval, and Austin and Max had taught them to play Texas hold 'em for peanuts. When Lauren and Carter curled up to go to sleep on the long flight, Ellen Beals had almost had an aneurysm.

Kaylie and Emily had similarly settled down together, behind an anxious looking Beth Atchinson and the calm and collected veterans of Andrea and Kelly.

It was all a bit too drama free for Sasha's liking, but then when they arrived at Tokyo there were enough photographers to throw off their schedule and have Beals scowl at Lauren, insisting they were "here to represent their country, not embarrass it."

The dangerous look on Lauren's face set off some alarm bells, but Carter Anderson (and how had Sasha ever thought this boy was a bad influence) looped an arm around her waist and tugged her away.

Podium training went well, pre-competition press went well. Sasha even managed to keep a straight, respectful, face while doing interviews himself.

And through it all Lauren and Kelly were kept a substantive distance from each other. They even managed to survive a brief encounter with the Chinese team when the crossed paths, but again, everything went off a little too perfectly for Sasha's liking.

Then qualifiers began.

Sasha had thought it was incredibly lucky they were starting on floor in the team qualifiers. Payson was all set to go out first and wow them into silence, and she had, until her final tumbling pass when something had gone wrong and she'd gone flying forward to somersault off the mat and into a bad landing back first. There was no noise, no crunch, just a horrific sense of deja-vu.

An eerie silence fell before the arena erupted. Even the poor Australian girl on beam paused at the shouts though considering the judges looked away she wouldn't have too many points deducted.

Sasha was beside Payson in a second. He didn't touch her, nobody did. Her parents raced down from the stands but the team doctor was quicker.

"Sasha, it hurts. "Payson stated. That was the biggest difference. When she'd fallen at nationals everything had been a haze. She could feel this sharp, shooting, pain. She'd had worse pain in her knee but this was fairly excruciating on its own.

"Stay still." Sasha insisted "Please Payson." He touched her hair as gently as possible and held tight when she flailed for his hand.

The doctor demanded her attention "Now I need you to stay very still, and without moving your head, look at me, okay?"

"Payson?" Mark and then Kim arrived.

"Daddy?"

"Payson look at me." The doctor insisted. "Look right in my eyes and don't move. Alright. Stay very still."

"I can move." She insisted "I can wiggle my toes."

"Don't." He repeated insisted. "Don't move at all. Now, without moving, tell me where it hurts?"

"my back." Payson insisted.

"Where?"

"Below… bottom right side. Opposite the disk."

They arrived with boards and an English-speaking medic informed them they were ready to take her to the hospital.

Lauren, Kaylie and Emily held hands, tears welling in their eyes.

When Sasha came back over they hadn't moved. Kelly Parker was in a similar position but with Andrea. They all looked rattled.

"Alright." Sasha began, his own voice shaky but steadying. "I know you're all upset. Very upset." It was exactly what he had said at Nationals. "We've been here before, and just like last time we will come out stronger because of it. Payson is in good hands and she is a member of this team so you need to go out there and qualify so we can win gold for you, and for her. Alright?"

They all nodded shakily and Sasha approached Marty.

"What's happening?"

"Let's get qualified." Sasha insisted and turned back to his girls. They sat in silence.

"We're up on floor." He told the assembled girls. "I know that was rough, but Payson is going to be fine. Kaylie, how do you feel?" The girl was white. "Kelly?" Sasha called up the veteran. "You can handle this?"

"I've got this." Kelly reassured him.

"_Team veteran Kelly Parker is taking the floor. Hopefully she'll be able to bring some control back to this shaken US team. _

"_Well Kelly has been known as an unshakable professional, but she proved it today. That 15.002 helps team USA immensely._

_Andrea Conway is warming up now. It seems Sasha Belov is choosing to run gymnasts who are not Payson Keeler's teammates through first. It's a dangerous risk, not only have we not had word on Payson's condition, it also means leaving his most vulnerable gymnasts until last._

_Luckily, for Team USA, Floor is one of their strongest apparatuses and its qualifiers, so Payson Keeler's score, will not count._

_Andrea Conway manages a 14.990 to boost Team USA. That will keep USA in contention. Now it's down to the infamous Rock Rebels. Up first is perhaps the most infamous of all, Lauren Tanner._

_Lauren doesn't have the highest degree of difficulty on floor but she'll need a high score for her all-around qualification as well._

_Lauren's normally consistent on floor but today she had a few slips. _14.840 won't earn her a spot in the floor final, but it could keep her in the running for a spot in the all-around.

_Now our final gymnast for the US on floor in Kaylie Cruz, former national champion, she memorably had to complete her floor routine after Payson Keeler was originally injured at last year's nationals. Can she pull off another routine like that?_

_Well we all respond to stress differently…_

Kaylie knew she needed to nail this routine for individual medal contention. She knew it was her best shot and she wasn't going to lose again…

_And a great routine by Kaylie Cruz. An excellent 15.582_

_So after a disastrous start, the US have restored themselves to competition, and that should earn Kaylie Cruz a spot in the event final for floor._

On vault, Sasha and Marty put up Emily first. Kelly and Lauren exchanged looks. The two cynics knew it was because she was most likely to fall.

She didn't. She took a huge hop but stuck it. 14.510.

Thankfully that was her first vault. To Lauren's delight on her second attempt she went sprawling and fell out of individual medal contention.

Andrea was up next and turned her baitova into a respectable enough 14.826 and didn't attempt a second.

Then Kaylie managed a 15.150. When followed by a 14.771, it shook Lauren's confidence.

Kelly was a ringer on vault. Lauren knew that. She knew she would probably take the top score, so she knew she had to beat Kaylie.

Sasha walked her down. "Stop thinking Lauren." He told her.

"What?"

"I can hear your brain." He told her again. "So you need to stop. Stop and take a deep breath."

"Okay." She nodded, breathing in.

"There's nothing you can do." He assured her. "All you can do is stick your vaults. The rest is out of your hands."

She nodded again. "Right."

"Lauren." He caught her attention one final time. "You can do this."

She nodded.

He patted her shoulder and left her to the eye the vault.

Ultimately it came down to the fact that Lauren _was going to stick the vault_. She stared at it. She visualised what the vault would feel like, how her body would feel to compress and spring, and then, after a deep breath, she started running.

She pushed through her handspring entry and pulled herself tight. The world spun as the twisted and somersaulted. She expanded just in time to land low on the mat. She glanced down and saw the line before saluting.

_A very solid Rudi from Lauren Tanner. A little low, slightly off-centre, but that should earn her a good score. Here's her score now… 15.015. She breaks into the fifteens._

"Nicely done." Sasha walked her down again.

She just nodded, fixated on her next vault.

She wasn't an inconsistent vaulter. Sasha didn't have to worry about her blowing through high scoring vaults, so now she was left with her lower scoring one.

After she stuck it, she turned to him. "Well?"

"We'll see." He told her, "It's going to be close."

14.915. She had just edged out Kaylie and maybe earned herself a spot in the event finals.

Kelly never left any doubt she'd be in the vault finals. She stuck her handspring full-twisting layout for 15.0001 and the powered into an Amanar and for the big 15.474.

Before bars, Sasha got a phone call.

"Girls, I just spoke to Kim Keeler, Payson's going to be fine. No permanent damage." He assured them.

They all sighed in relief and Sasha pulled Emily aside.

"Can you do this now?" He asked her.

She nodded. With his stomach in his mouth Sasha sent Emily out first. She was a wildcard and he held his breath her entire routine until she stuck it with a 15.614. It was an incredible score that should earn an event qualification.

Lauren had been killing herself on bars for months for this moment. She'd forced her body to its limits in a way she had never done before, so she could have a competitive bars. It wasn't until her feet hit the mat she realised she had done it.

_15.655 _came up.

Emily gaped and started crying.

Lauren felt relief flush through her. Three events down, best to go, and she could do it!

Kaylie managed a solid 15.365 after a wobbly dismount. Andrea followed that with an easier 15.355.

Kelly was not one to be beaten and once again nailed her bars. The 15.995 she managed would see her qualifying second, behind only the insanity that was Genji Cho.

That just left beam. That night, Lauren would look back and think she had been too cocky, but right then, she was.

Emily was their sacrificial lamb and she wobbled through a decent enough routine before her dismount sent her lunging for an appropriate 14.250.

Then it was Lauren's turn. It should've been simple. All she had to do was not blow her beam entirely and it would be fine, an easy qualification.

Something went wrong halfway through her mount. Had she stopped and thought about it, Lauren would've been able to identify the area that hurt as her ankle. She would've been able to say it was likely a sprain. Instead, all she registered was that it had thrown her out of whack, sent her wildly of course and resulted in her final flip coming in entirely to low and off centre. Later, Lauren would be asked what went through her head, whether it was deliberate, and she would never know the answer.

All she knew was when her legs went flying she'd separated them, gone crashing (painfully) crutch first onto the beam and clutched it for dear life to stop herself going on the side. Her deathlike grip had been the thing to stop her falling.

For a second she had to breathe, had to register what had happened, what should she do, what could she do?

Slowly she stood. Absentmindedly she kicked out and adjusted her position in mindless choreography. Suddenly, she didn't just need to complete her beam routine, she needed to nail it, just to qualify.

Right. The rest of her routine. She thought she should get on that…

She pointed her toe and it felt off, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Suddenly she had to pull out all the stops. Her mind was racing, trying to do the maths until she told herself. "Stop. Just stop. Do the routine."

Mindlessly she moved through it. Muscle memory kicking in. She couldn't think about it, _she couldn't!_ Lauren thought.

Finally, the dismount. She stuck the mat and felt something sharp up her leg but smiled painfully.

_Now Lauren Tanner does not look happy._

_No she does not, though… is she injured? Lauren Tanner is calling for assistance, she seems to be favouring her ankle. That injury is not what Team USA needs._

_I couldn't tell it was injured._

_Here's another look at Lauren Tanner's mount, oh, there's the injury, her ankle pops out from under her… a remarkable recovery really, to stay on the beam and complete a routine._

Sasha grabbed her before she'd taken two steps.

"It's never hurt this bad." She told him.

"Walsh." He called out immediately. "We need to get her to medical, now."

Andrea hovered, ready to go on beam but distracted.

"It not awful." Lauren changed her tune.

Sasha shook her head. "It's not the pain I'm worried about."

Kaylie stared, eyes wide, hand clutched in Emily's.

"I'm okay" Lauren told Sasha "I'll go get checked out."

The scoreboard caught her attention.

_15.895. _

It was great for any gymnast but her. She needed the lead she had on beam and this wouldn't give it to her.

"You're still in this." Sasha squeezed her shoulder.

She nodded tightly and let herself be helped off the floor by the assistant physio.

- chapter break -

In the medical room she sat on the cold bed, gritting her teeth while the Denver elite physio poked and prodded. Her physio, the Rock physio was Damien, but he'd disappeared with Payson and the team doctor.

This guy seemed content to ignore her, until, through the pain, she lashed out at him, flicking her damaged foot and the ice it was wrapped in.

"Well?"

"It's not broken." He told her absentmindedly.

"No shit." She rolled her eyes until he twisted the wrong way.

"Ow." She snapped viciously.

That was when Ellen Beals walked in.

"Can she compete?" Was her first question.

In response he flexed her ankle causing her to scowl.

"I can compete." She answered. "It's just a sprain."

The physio glared at her interruption before turning back to Beals. "It looks like just a bad sprain. Moderate tearing, she should be able to compete but we need to get this swelling down."

As the physio pulled out a bag Lauren just sat their nervously.

"Did someone get my Dad?" She asked.

Neither responded "Hello? _Coach Beals?_" She tried to make it sound less mocking than she normally did. The woman barely looked up from her blackberry.

"I'm a little busy now, cleaning up your mess." She told the girl. "I'm sure your father's coming."

Lauren sniffled a little and poked her ankle (_it hurt)._

"Don't worry. There's something in here for the pain as well." The physio reappeared with a giant needle.

Lauren instinctively pulled her legs up to her chest. "What the hell is that?" She demanded.

"It's an anti-inflammatory." The physio brushed over her concern. "It'll help. Just relax."

"I don't want that." She protested "it fucks you up."

"It brings down the swelling." He told her, taking a hold of her ankle and rotating it to get a good angle.

"No." She told him, lashing out and then gasping in pain. "I don't want that! Don't touch me."

Ellen Beals sighed, and got off the phone. "Lauren, this is hardly the time to be dramatic. Do as you're told and stay still."

"I'm not taking any drugs."

"Don't be ridiculous." Ellen snapped. She took a hold of Lauren's ankle and forcefully pulled it out.

"Owww!"

"It'll hurt more if you don't behave." Ellen turned to the physio. "Well? Do it."

"You're not doing anything." Lauren attempted to wrench her injured ankle from Beals' iron grip but only succeeded in making her eyes well with pained tears. "Let. Go!" She insisted.

"Stop it." Ellen snapped right back.

Lauren leant forward and tried to pry her hands off. "I will kick you." She warned the physio.

"Enough." Ellen told her and grabbed her arm with her free hand.

Lauren responded instantly, her fist curled and she snapped it right into Ellen Beals' face.

"You little bitch." The national team coach cried. "I think you broke my nose."

Lauren swung herself onto one leg, tears streaming down her face. She clutched the side of the bed and went scrambling for the crutches leaning against the wall.

"Have an anti-inflammatory." She snapped at the coach. Her own icepack falling to the ground.

The physio, quietened, stood shocked and didn't move, even as Ellen groaned, leaning forward with blood dripping from her nose.

Lauren hobbled into the empty corridor then around a corner to discover a handful of sports journalists sipping coffee from paper cups. She froze, greatful for the security desk in between them.

"Lauren!" They called "How are you? How's the ankle."

She froze but then carefully hobbled down, with the tears and smeared make-up visible on her face. She gratefully took the seat the security officer wordlessly offered.

"I'm thinking I should've used Rimmel's waterproof collection." She answered with broken breath, quickly wiping under her eyes. Not that it did much.

She turned to the security guard "is there any way you could contact my Dad, or my coach or anyone from the American team who isn't Ellen Beals please?"

The journalists all listened intently while the guard hesitated.

"Please." She repeated, before turning to the journalists "Could someone call someone? I don't have anything with me."

"Here." A photographer she vaguely recognised dialled a number and handed it over.

"Megan Meritious." The woman answered with fake cheer. It was the assistant press officer from the NGO.

"Hi, it's Lauren Tanner. I'm near one of the medical rooms, Ellen Beals just went crazy and I'm down here on my own, I can't really walk. Could you get someone down here for me?"

"Lauren Tanner?'

"Yeah"

"Who's phone…"

"A journalist. There's a fair few of them down here. I'm guessing I shouldn't really say anything."

"Lauren, don't move. I will be down there right away. Don't say anything."

"Could you find my Dad?" She asked "also possibly a doctor? A real doctor."

She was sitting awkwardly on the security guard's chair while the journalists filled her in.

Team USA had qualified, but, as she'd confirmed "I didn't make the all-around, did I?"

In response she'd told them she fully intended to compete in the team final.

Megan Meritious actually came running down the hallway, Steve Tanner wasn't far behind.

"Lauren!" He cried. She eagerly threw herself into his arms.

"Where is Ellen Beals?" Megan demanded.

"In the medical room?" Lauren guessed.

Megan took off down the corridor while Steve demanded of his daughter "are you alright?"

Then the whole corridor froze as Ellen Beals' voice echoed. "I didn't leave her alone! That stupid girl _broke my nose. She punched me in the face!"_

Lauren turned back to her father and sniffled away the last of her tears. "Where's M.J?" she asked with as much confidence as she could manage.

_- chapter break -_

In the end it was the British team doctor that attended Lauren.

Sasha stood firmly beside Steve, with his crossed arms causing his grey t-shirt to stretch out over his biceps he watched the doctor carefully inject Lauren with cortisone.

She stared at the needle as it slid into her skin and didn't look away, just tightening her grip on her father's hand.

Afterwards, the doctor told her to keep off it, if she wanted a hope of competing and then shook Sasha's hand and left.

"You _punched _Ellen Beals, _in the face."_ Sasha stated.

"Yeah" Lauren went to stand up but Sasha very pointedly tossed an icepack at her. "What's going to happen?" She asked instead.

"I don't know Lauren, I haven't got much experience in gymnasts punching _national team coaches in the face."_

"Hold on now" Steve spoke up. "You have to acknowledge there were some extenuating circumstances here. Ellen Beals and some unqualified crackpot from a rival gym attempted to _inject_ Lauren, to physically assault her."

"I know, Tanner." Sahsa told him. "and if I know you'll _quietly_, go back to the hotel and rest your ankle for the _world championships, _then I will go and deal with it. Is that understood?"

She nodded.

"Good, then there are two concerned men outside."

Carter and Austin were indeed waiting outside, leaning against the building and accompanied by a Team USA official.

"We have a minder." Austin informed her, when Lauren sent him a questioning look. "Apparently, some crazy chick is punching people in the face."

Her face fell. "You heard?"

"NBC's blogging about it." Austin warned her.

The official cleared his throat "hm hm. You're to be escorted directly back to the hotel, without speaking to any press." The man informed her.

She nodded, and accompanied by the man, Carter, Austin and her father she made her way out of the complex on crutches. When they got to the exit it got more complicated. Twenty press members were waiting with cameras and microphones.

Awkwardly she hobbled on until Carter scooped her up, thrust her crutches at Austin and let Steve Tanner blaze a way through to the waiting SUV.

"Well that was fun." She felt the need to break the silence, crammed into the back with Austin and Carter.

Carter just played with the few loose pieces of hair. When she caught his eye, it had nothing of the reproachment she expected, just concern.

_Are you alright? _They asked. She nodded, a tight smile.

At the hotel, she waited until they were in the hotel.

"You shouldn't stay." She insisted. "You've got qualification tomorrow."

"Lo" Carter protested, but she insisted.

"Go. I'm fine. M.J.'ll be here soon and the officials. You have qualifications."

"Fine." Carter nodded reluctantly, and kissed the top of Lauren's head.

Austin and she did a fish-bump made awkward by her crutches. "Don't apologise for anything." He told her, before hastily adding "unless M.J. tells you too."

- chapter break -

Payson was lying on the bed, facing the ceiling, when Lauren hobbled in.

On instinct, she tried to sit up.

"Are you alright?" She demanded of the blonde teammate.

"Slight tear. It's nothing." Lauren told her, hugging Kaylie back. She took in Payson's position with widening eyes.

"What about you?"

Payson let out a little laugh. "The same, strain in my back. They're being cautious but think I can compete in the team final."

"That's awesome, Pay." Lauren took a seat on the bed beside Payson and took her hand.

"Did you really punch Ellen Beals in the face?" Kaylie demanded.

"I did." Here in the room, Lauren was defensive of her actions. "She deserved it. She was like, trying to hold me down and inject me with opiates."

"What's going to happen?" Payson asked "I mean, legally."

Lauren scowled. "She assaulted me first."

"I don't think it works like that." Kaylie laughing, told her.

"Actually, it does. It was self-defence." Lauren retaliated with enough venom to make Kaylie recoiled.

"She didn't mean it like that." Payson instantly quietened the situation.

"But can you compete?" Emily had even less tact.

Lauren just scowled; she knew Emily just wanted to know about her shot at bars. "Of course I'm competing." She answered instead.

- chapter break -

Leaving Carter, Max and Jonathon Horton playing halo, Austin instead disappeared down to the pool where he performed slow, lazy, laps.

Jack crouched down at one end and stuck his hand in the water to attract Austin.

"Hey." He pulled himself out, grabbed a towel and kissed Jack. He loved that he got to do that again.

"You're here."

"I'm here." Jack leant his forehead on Austin's. "How is everything?"

"Everything's good." Austin insisted "You're here."

"yes." Jack chuckled, just a little. "yes, I am."

Austin kissed him deeply then, on the side of a pool in a Tokyo hotel.

"Upstairs?" He asked, already a little desperate.

"Don't you have gymnastics things to do?"

"Team dinner at seven. I'll skip it."

"You shouldn't." Jack checked his watch "but seven's not for a while."

"God I've missed you." Austin draped his still damp arms around Jack's next.

"Stop talking." Jack insisted against Austin's mouth.

Due to the fact that he was the ranking team member Austin had been the first to be offered a single of the seven tea members present. Knowing Jack was coming he'd eagerly said yes, and now faced with the reality of their very public location, he'd quickly thrown on some clothes and led Jack to the elevator.

Joined by other hotel guests, they had to be content with their continually touching hands and awkward elevator music until Ausitn had to ask.

"Did you hear about Payson?"

"No…"

"She fell, in qualifiers, on floor."

"Badly?"

"Strained disk, apparently. And Lauren hurt her ankle on beam then punched Ellen Beals in the face."

"oh dear" Jack commented.

"And people wonder why the girls get more press coverage than we do…" Austin pondered "anyway, everyone's fine."

"And you?"

"I'm better than fine." Austin insisted. The elevator stopped again, letting everyone out but the two men. As they doors closed, Jack turned back to Austin and murmured another pointless "hi" before they were kissing again.

Jack slid his arms around Austin's broad, powerful, shoulders, and Austin couldn't help the slight flinch.

"It's sore?" Jack checked.

"It's fine." Austin informed him, even as they reached their floor and got out, Austin quickly unlocking the door.

Jack's fingers dug in cautiously. "Really?"

"It's a little tight." Austin admitted "but its fine. Less doctoring, more kissing… unless you want to play doctor?"

"I'll take a proper look later…" Jack prodded Austin even as he undid his clothes.

Austin kissed him in response, hands under the Englishman's shirt. "You worry too much."

"About you? Always. Look at Payson Keeler?"

"Fine." Austin would've admitted to anything at that point, but instead he froze, just for a second, realising he'd missed something. ""I love you."

Jack's face softened. "I love you too." He replied "Why do you think I worry so much?"

- chapter break -

Lauren ignored rules of politeness, and had her leg propped up on the table while talking to the NGO officials.

As the throbbing worsened her temper shortened.

"The NGO is meeting now to decide what disciplinary action to take." The man instructed Lauren. "There are a variety of options available to them, suspension, expulsion… of course we have to weigh what's best for the team with our moral responsibility."

"_Your moral responsibility?" _ Lauren scowled.

"Yes… "

Before the man could continue Lauren spat out "what about the moral responsibility of your employees not to hold minors down and have unlicensed frauds with no medical qualifications inject them with physically debilitating drugs against their and their guardian's wishes? Is there no moral responsibility there?"

"Of course, and the NGO is also deciding what the consequences of Coach Beals' actions will be, but we're here to talk about you, Lauren. The NGO would appreciate an apology before they give their decision."

'What does that mean? I'm not apologising to Beals." Lauren insisted "I was defending myself."

"But this is the second time you've been the violent party in a confrontation. The National Gymnastics Organisation cannot be seen to be allowing violent behaviour. That is non-negotiable. You have to apologise, Lauren, or you won't compete."

"You don't have that authority."

"Yes, I do. Marcus McGowen will be here to give you the Organisation's decision in the morning."

Lauren scowled as the man left the room before turning on M.J. "you didn't say anything."

"No. So here's what we're going to do…."

_ESPN Sports_

_The USA Gymnastics team has been struggling through scandal at the World Championships in Tokyo. First, Payson Keeler, Women's Team Captain fell during the opening routine, igniting fears that she had reinjured her back that she broke last year at the national championships. Unofficial statements coming out of Tokyo seem to imply the injury was not serious and won't keep her out of the team final, keeping the Cinderella story alive._

_Team USA quickly got itself back on track to qualify, but tragedy struck again, when all-around hope Lauren Tanner slipped during her beam routine. In a jaw dropping save she managed to stay on the beam and ensure USA's team qualification, but ruined her own individual all-around chances. _

_Clearly injured but with the team doctor tending to her injured teammate, Lauren Tanner was left with one of three National Team coaches, Ellen Beals, and a physiotherapist. While being treated, the coach and physio agreed Lauren Tanner should be drugged, to reduce swelling, inflammation and pain. The use of drugs such as cortisone by athletes, particularly during competition, is controversial due to long term health risks. Lauren Tanner, aged seventeen, protested the use of the drug, to be injected into her ankle, and refused to allow it without speaking to her father, the team doctor, or her club coach, Sasha Belov, who had remained on the competition floor._

_Ellen Beals, who held medical power of attorney for the minors under her care, attempted to physically restrain the gymnast, and have the drug injected. Lauren Tanner struck her in the face and hastily left the room only to be confronted with members of the press. The video of the teary gymnast, requesting her father be called, widely circulated the internet. _

_Lauren Tanner was quickly whisked back to the hotel and forbidden to do press by the National Gymnastics Organisation. Rumour has it she was informed her competing in the finals was contingent on her apologising._

_Lauren Tanner apologised, but it was perhaps not the apology the National Gymnastics Organisation was expecting. Instead, she took the opportunity to apologise for failing to use her position as a public figure to educate on the dangers of drugs._

_Accompanied by her father, Lauren discussed the recent loss of her mother to a drug overdose and her own fears of becoming a drug addict. The outspoken gymnast ended the press conference by addressing the confrontation with her coach. Her advice? If someone tries to attack you with a needle, punch with your thumb on the outside!_

_Full video below._

"_There are already rumours circulating that I have a drug problem." She told the crowd. Cameras flashed. "Well it's true. I have a huge problem with drugs. In fact, one of the reasons I'm capable of doing what I do is the entire time my mother was pregnant she used just about every kind of pill and powder she could get her hands on causing me to be born premature and therefore quite short. It could have caused just about every other medical difficulty but I got lucky. People who use drugs aren't just despicable, they're stupid. They're putting poison in their bodies. So yes, I have a huge problem with drugs. In the last year I had so bad a reaction to prescription drugs that I ended up in hospital and before that I watched my mother die from an overdose of crack-cocaine. Now, some people might like to insinuate that I have issues, or whatever. I've been told that it's expected I apologise now. For being a bad role model. So I apologise. I apologise because there is something I should have said when I started having a voice through which I could influence other people._

_Drugs aren't cool, ODing isn't cool, dying in a gutter isn't cool, AIDs and Hepatitis aren't cool. The only drugs you should ever take should make your body healthier. So if anyone ever tries to inject you with something you're not one hundred percent sure will make you healthier, make sure your thumb is on the outside of your fist, and defend yourself as best you can. Drugs kill people. That needle is as deadly as a gun. _

Lauren paused

_Any questions?_

- chapter break -

Men's qualification day saw an exceptionally frustrated Lauren stuck at the hotel all morning. Kaylie, Kelly, Emily and Andrea went to the practice gym, while the men had meetings and press.

The NGO had quickly drafted additional medical staff and Payson never seemed to have less than three people in her room.

Lauren had rolled her eyes at the "minders" she was saddled with, and retreated to her Dad's suite, where she brushed off his attempts to discuss her mother, any issues… she'd been so eager to shut him up she pulled out some AP books she'd dragged with her.

That was where Marcus had found her and informed her that the incident was to be noted officially and she was given another hard copy of the Athlete's code of conduct before being informed Ellen Beals and the Denver physio had both been suspended. Evidently the NGO had an awareness of the news cycle and had acted quickly.

"My agent's volunteered me to do a PSA about learning self-defence and the risks of drugs." Lauren informed him. "Would you like to include that in the press release or wait until we're all back in the States?"

Marcus gave her a long look. "I'll have a chat to Ms Martin about timing and press coverage. Always a pleasure, Lauren, Steve."

"Of course" She smiled right back. "Thanks Marcus."

- chapter break -

The girls scarcely needed a pep talk, Sasha realised, but they were going to get one anyway.

"Today is a new day." Marty told them "a clean slate. We have the best team here. On every event. Now we've had a rough few days, but we made it. So let's go out there, and show everyone what we're capable of."

Despite their bare qualification, serendipity had put them with the Russians. Qualifiers 1 (China) and 8 (Australia), then 2 (Russia) and 7 (USA), 3 (Romania) with 6 (Japan), 4 (UK) with 5 (Germany).

It meant they all had Ivanka to measure themselves up again.

They began with floor, which meant for the first round, Lauren watched. First she watched the Chinese post a colossal 46.650. Genji Cho performed the biggest vault Lauren had ever seen. Then she watched the Russians rack up an equally impressive 46.005 on floor apparatus. Then it was their turn.

Marty warmed up Andrea and Kaylie while Sasha worked with Payson carefully in the warm up.

_And that was a very solid start for Team USA. Andrea Conway posts a 15.105 and kicks of the day._

…_. Kaylie Cruz puts on a real show. A few mistakes there but she's a real crowd pleaser. And….oh, 15.655. USA were looking for something a little bigger from the former national champ but they're not out of the running yet._

"It's okay Kaylie. Keep your head in the game." Sasha insisted before turning back to his favourite. "Are you sure, Payson? We have someone to step in."

"No, I can do this." She insisted.

Reluctantly he let her onto the mat.

_Now Payson took a bad tumble in qualifiers, and just last year broke her back, at the US nationals. This is her first international competition since then and look at her. This is a gymnast of another age. So graceful she makes this look effortless._

_Just effortless. Such a beautiful routine, it makes you miss the days of the perfect 10._

_Here we go? 16.010. That's just what Team USA needs. That's a great score to finish up the opening round._

_Who could have expected Team USA to clock a bigger score on Floor, than China on Vault? That's thanks to Payson Keeler and a less than impressive vault by Zhao Yi-Shu._

_Uneven bars could be a weak spot for USA. Newcomer Emily Kmetko is something of a wildcard, as is Lauren Tanner on the apparatus. Some interesting choices by coaches Belov and Walsh. But they do have Kelly Parker here as well._

_Emily Kmetko, locked out of the event finals, leads off… here's a gymnast with a lovely natural swing. A lot of natural talent here…._

… _and a bit of a hop there on landing. _15.455_. A nice start but they'll need more than that to challenge China, here. If there's any apparatus the Chinese dominate, its bars._

_Next up is Lauren Tanner, who some would say surprisingly, made the event finals here with the best bars routine I've ever seen her do._

_She has an interesting routine, quite a tight swing there's a lot of interesting low bar work before…. Double-double back and she completes it. 15.395. That's a solid score for her but China posts scores in the sixteens, which with their difficulty level, the US just can't match. Except for perhaps, Kelly Parker. She medalled on this event at last year's world championships and you'll be seeing her in the event final._

_Here she goes now…. 15.905. A great score by Kelly Parker but will it be enough._

_Well after a phenomenal rotation on floor, China, on 93.810, hold a narrow lead over USA, 93.645, with Russia following 92.265, and Romania and the UK duking it out for fourth place. _

_I think the next rotation is USA's chance. With Lauren Tanner and Kaylie Cruz they have two great beamers. If ever they're going to take the lead, this is it. But the Chinese are yet to perform on their great strength, the bars. They're up first…._

_Three great routines. 47.880. Three top scores led by the highflying Genji Cho on 16.205, a new personal best for her, and the highest bar score I've seen. USA will have to find something special to stay in the fight now._

_Well up first is Lauren Tanner. In qualifiers she slipped on her beam but still managed to earn herself a qualification spot in the finals. This is the hardest beam ever performed in competition and the USA are counting on it for a big boost._

_She's setting up to do her mount again. I saw her complete it in warm up and it was phenomenal. Here we go: _

_Layout, step-out, flic-flic, layout that was flawless. Just… flawless. No mistakes today…._

When Lauren stuck her dismount she saluted and then made sure to catch Genji's eye.

"How was that?" she asked Sasha when he lifted her off the mats, immediately tossing an icepack.

"Brilliant Lo." Payson answered for him. "Nice work."

_17.225. Wow. _Even Lauren gaped as her team mates enthusiastically hugged her.

Next up was dependable Andrea and she was rock solid with a satisfactory 15.205.

Finally Kaylie.

"You've got this Kay." Lauren called.

_16.005. A great score by Kaylie Cruz. That should move the USA into first place on 142.070, with China on 141.620. Russia has fallen behind to get caught in a three way battle for bronze with the UK and Romania…._

- chapter break -

The Chinese could post huge scores on the beam. Not in Lauren's league, but still impressive. Lauren would've watched closely but Marty and Sasha hustled them together for vault.

"Alright, this is it." Marty told them. "our one shot. Don't think about China, or anyone else. Each one of your bests is all we require. Lauren, you're up first."

"It's time to send the Chinese a message." Sasha told her. "I know you can do this."

When it came down to it, vault was one of her easier apparatuses. She thought through what she needed to do, and then… muscle memory.

_A great Rudi by Lauren Tanner. Great lines, height, dead centre. She'll be hoping for a huge execution score... 9.775 and she gets it. That was as close to perfect as it gets and 15.475 should keep them in the game but they're going to need something big from their next two competitors. First up, Kam Zsi on beam…_Lauren anxious watched. First the tiny Chinese girl and then Kaylie.

Kaylie's baitova was, much like Lauren's, a "solid little vault" and the half-twist difference between her and Kelly meant a .7 difference on the scoreboard. Try as she might, Kaylie's solid vault only managed a 15.225.

Payson clutched her hand as tight as she could and a shaken Kaylie immediately seized Emily's. Andrea took Lauren's other hand and she didn't even notice. They couldn't hear Marty's instructions but they could imagine the pep-talk.

They watched another Chinese girl on beam. Tseng Yi-Fan opened the door with her lower scoring 15.025 after a series of poorly executed wobbly landings.

Then it was Kelly's turn. The vault was good, clean, strong, centred. Kelly saluted... but the score needed seemed impossibly high.

They waited in stoney silence before an unbelievable 15.950 came up on the screen.

It was perhaps Kelly's best score ever perhaps. Lauren didn't know. It was better than they'd hoped and Lauren even hugged the girl before they settled down to watch Genji on beam.

As usual the girl was as close to textbook as Lauren could remember, but this was a number's game and it was to the scoreboard they looked, and looked, and looked….

-chapter break -

The bar was packed to the brim. Lauren didn't even know Team USA had this many support staff in Tokyo. Then she spotted her fellow Lauren.

"Congratulations!" The Australian declared, coming over to where Lauren was seated, icing her anke. "Sorry about crashing your party."

"It's… why are you crashing our party?" Lauren didn't quite understand why sixth was something to celebrate, particularly when Mitchell had a shot at a floor, and theoretically a beam, individual medal.

"Because we qualified" Mitchell pointed out "a full team to the Olympics. And our gymnastics program is less funded than yours, so we're crashing your party."

"Congratulations." Lauren honestly told the other Lauren. "Excuse me. Pay! Kaylie! Andrea!" The team slowly assembled while Kaylie demanded

"What? What's wrong?" They whole team gathered.

"We just qualified for the London Olympics." Lauren told them "top eight qualifies a full team."

"Yeah…" Payson stared. It wasn't as though they'd come close to missing out. "We won, Lo. We're world champions!"

"So, _we just qualified for the Olympics. _Jeeze Pay, take a second." Lauren prodded her serious teammates. She raised her glass of sparking water. "To one step closer to the Olympics, _and being world champions!_"

"One step closer." They all agreed.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, Lauren felt an arm wrap around her waist, drawing her away from talking about what she wanted to see in London with Ana Porgras.

"Hey World Champ." She relaxed into Carter, smiling at his greeting.

"Hey future world champ."

"Don't jinx us." He retaliated.

She turned "you're going to do great." She insisted. "Floor and Vault. That's fantastic."

"Yeah, and terrifying." He nervously glanced around and then caught sight of Max. "Spencer!"

"Are you psyched for tomorrow?" Lauren asked.

"Absolutely." He and Carter did some sort of fist-bump thing that had Lauren grinning indulgently.

- Chapter break -

Lauren sat between Jack and Payson for the men's finals. Every so often, Jack snapped at Payson "relax; you're straining your back" before Lauren was forced to scowl at him and remind him she had three event finals left for which she needed the use of her hands.

The men did well.

Austin competed on every apparatus and apart from a hop here and there, an off catch and an almost disaster mid pommel horse routine. If he could repeat that in the all-around, he would have another world championship title. Max moved through everything like the lazy workhorse he was. Lauren resisted the urge to scoff. Part of her thought that he would probably be happy to get the routines out of the way so he could pull out his camera, but his big lazy swings earned scores for the team, especially on pommel where he never seemed to falter.

With Carter through, even from a distance, Lauren could see his nerves. He'd been alright on vault, his _Shewfelt _had earned him a solid score in the fifteens. But on floor his once smooth routine looked bouncy in the warm ups.

First though was Nicky Russo and Lauren sighed at the tension. It was only added too when Payson groaned.

"Kaylie just texted me, she wants us to come and help her train for the all-around." She sounded as miserable as Lauren felt "apparently Emily and Kelly are fighting."

"Maybe they'll kill each other and then we won't have to worry about them for London?" Lauren posed happily.

Payson glared.

"What? I didn't mean Kaylie, just Kelly and Kmetko."

Payson's glare softened but she still looked at Lauren expectantly. "Well?" When Lauren didn't reply she reminded "Kaylie?"

"Our boyfriends are competing!" Lauren pointed out. Payson looked torn.

"Do you really want to miss this? She's the one who was going on about being the top ranking gymnast in the US again."

"Lauren." Jack pulled her attention back and it was just in time to here _"on floor, representing the United States of America, Carter Anderson."_

_- chapter break -_

"Are you proud of your man?" Austin looped his arms around Jack's neck, ignoring the victory party occurring behind them."

"I'm ashamed of my country." Jack brought up the UK's horrific crash and burn that saw them finish at the bottom of the finals but his face softened staring at Austin. "You were amazing."

Standing there with Austin, Jack suddenly informed him. "I got the job I wanted."

There was just a flinch of regret before Austin told him "that's amazing. When do you have to be back?"

"It depends if I take it. I got the specialty registrar position at RNOH as well."

"I thought that was your first choice."

"The other one's at the Steedman Hawkins clinic, so I'd have to re-sit my boards before I could practice."

"Steedman-Hawkins…?" Austin frowned.

"They have the contract for the Denver broncos… half the professional athletes in the Rocky mountains… but I have the job at RNOH." At Austin's stunned look he insisted "I'll only come if you think it's a good idea. I don't have too"

"You're talking about moving to Colorado." Austin gaped.

"I can. I don't want to be a distraction."

"You're the best distraction."

"I'm serious, Aus. I want to be there this time. My career will still be there after the Olympics."

Austin kissed him, pulling their whole bodies into contact. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked.

"Found a really nice house in the Colorado countryside?"

Austin considered a smartarse remark about countryside and Brits but instead just kept him close. "I love you so much. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy." He insisted.

Jack glanced around, aware of their presence in a foreign country, before tugging Austin towards a nook. Pressed close together, Austin showed and told Jack just how much he meant to him. He was about to suggest they got out of there, victory party be damned, when there was the sound of throats clearing.

"Marcus." Austin stated. He wasn't thrilled by the interruption and his hand found Jack's. He was less thrilled by his companion "and Ellen" he took a little bit of delight using her first name "I thought they suspended you pending enquiry."

Marcus awkwardly cleared his throat "from the women's team, and minors. Could we borrow you for a moment? I've promised ESPN and NBC five minutes each."

Austin thought about saying no but Jack nudged him. "Go, I'm going to congratulate Carter and Spencer, also Nicky Russo."

"Why?"

"His father works for the clinic." Jack mentioned before kissing Austin's temple "did I forget to mention that?"

Austin mock glared but let Marcus guide him over with a hand on his shoulder.

- chapter break -

The next day Team USA took their allotted training time in the gym and Lauren had her ankle examined again before it was strapped for a light practice. Kelly and Kaylie finished up and were bundled off for press before everyone else, leaving the rest of Team USA to politely nod to the Germans following them and head back to the hotel.

M.J., following up from the men's big win, had interviews scheduled left and right, leaving the girls to head back to their rooms for a day of leisure.

When Lauren emerged from the shower rubbing her hair with a towel and clad in a pair of Calvin Klein underwear she rounded on Payson.

"Let's go sightseeing." She insisted, while pulling on a pair of shorts.

"I'm not sneaking out." Payson insisted.

"I'm not suggesting you are. We'll get Sasha to approve it and go to a department store or something. We can go up that tower, look out over the city. We'll be back for the all-around. Come on Pay, we're in Japan."

"If you can convince Sasha, fine." Payson told her.

Five minutes later, Lauren announced. "Sasha said we could go."

"Really. Sasha said we could go exploring around Japan, on our own, the day of the all-around, with your bum ankle and my bum-back." She fixed her gaze on Lauren who wilted.

"He said we could go, for two hours, so long as we stayed close to the hotel, I put no weight on my ankle and we had an escort we weren't dating. I'll ask Austin."

Payson was torn. They were in Japan, and it wasn't like she had any events left, but Lauren did! The matter seemed settled when Austin laughed and hung up on Lauren.

"Like he hasn't already caught up on all the sex. Jeeze" Lauren grumbled before demanding "Ask your mum!"

"Lauren!"

"Come on, it'll be like team building with shoes! And Daddy's playing golf today."

"Fine, but you have to invite Emily then! Andrea too."

"Fine." Lauren conceded.

They ended up in one of the biggest department stores in the world and to Lauren's utter delight, Japan understood the plight of the petite woman!

"Did you leave any shoes behind?" Payson exclaimed when the sales assistant brought out pairs upon pairs.

"Well, I don't know about you girls" Kim Keeler declared "but I could use a snack and there's a food court downstairs."

It wasn't like any food court Lauren had been in, but it was still awesome and she loved Sashimi.

Finally, they headed back and Lauren swapped out her shorts for the new stripy pair she'd bought.

"Lo, they are tiny!" Payson was aghast.

"And patriotic in red, white and blue." She reminded Payson before hunting for a Calvin Klein top that would match.

Payson rolled her eyes and gratefully opened the door to let Emily in.

"Are you ready to go?"

"We're just waiting for Miss Rimmel to finish up." Payson dryly informed the girls.

At the stadium, Lauren watched the final practices with a lump of bitterness. That should be her, she knew, and every slip, fumble and imperfection she saw on beam was proof to her she was right. The others were smart enough to give her a wide birth except for Austin who flopped down in the vacant seat beside her half a minute before the first rotation and pulled out his phone.

"Did I miss anything good?" He asked

"Ferrari totalled it off beam. Genji Cho stuck her vault. 15.9 Ridiculous." Lauren scoffed. Austin winced.

"ouch."

"Yeah

"Parker and Kaylie?"

"Haven't gone yet."

He nodded and fiddled away while Lauren watched, scowling through the first rotation. Finally, the torture ended and they all rotated through.

"Are angry birds really that interesting?" She peered over. He clicked his phone off.

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"Are you watching porn?" She tried to seize his phone.

"No."

"So, what's the secret?"

"It's houses, Jack got a job in Denver."

"What?"

"Yeah." Suddenly Austin got bashful. "So he's flying back to London after trials and then coming to Colorado."

"Permanently?"

"Until the Games, and then..." Austin looped an arm around her shoulder. "Then we go wherever he wants to go."

"That's amazing." Lauren smiled warmly. "Tell me everything!"

In the end Lauren felt bad for Kaylie watching it happen. It became increasingly obvious that there were two battles going on; Ivanka and Genji for gold, which Genji was clearly winning, and Romania's Ana Porgoras and China's Tseng Yi-Fan for bronze. The rest of the field, including Kaylie and Kelly, struggled to keep up but it was in vain.

"Well that's that." Austin proclaimed, somewhat cruelly. "Dinner?"

Carter looked at him disapprovingly but the fact of the matter was no one wanted to go back to the hotel. There wasn't exactly going to be a party for 5th and 7th place.

"M.J. sent me a list of good restaurants" Lauren texted away happily.

After convincing her father that she would be fine with the two boys and to have "fun" with Mark Keeler, and then having a brief, intense conversation with Sasha regarding conduct and the fact that she wouldn't walk more than a step on her sore ankle, they achieved permission.

"We've got two hours." She announced.

"What's so special about this restaurant?" Carter asked, once they were safely zooming away from the stadium and some of their more enthusiastic fans.

Lauren shrugged.

When they pulled up, Austin grinned. "Now I see why M.J. wanted us here."

In the heart of the Shibuya district was not only a huge Calvin Klein store but a billboard several stories high.

"Wow." Carter stated. They stared as the billboard cycled through their photos.

"Excuse me" Austin requested of the cab driver, holding out a camera. "Would you mind?"

A few people started to notice, so by the time the most famous picture, of Lauren between the two boys, hands on their chests, came around, a crowd had gathered. They handed over things to be signed delightedly, all rushing.

Carter tugged Lauren close but she was grinning. She was pulled into photo after photo before finally it was pointed out that they had to get back and still hadn't eaten.

"Alright, so that was the coolest thing ever." Lauren declared.

Carter turned for one final look at the giant billboard before they left.

"You think that's cool, check your phone." Austin insisted. He'd pulled out his. They all did, as soon as they were settled in the restaurant.

In the hour they'd been caught up, photos of them in front of their billboard had already appeared all over the web and been tweeted back to them. M.J. had sent them a list and while some were bitchy, asking how injured could she be, a lot were just downright complimentary. Lauren retweeted the photo of Carter all but scooping her up to carry her into the restaurant.

Then their waiter recognised them and they passed along three publicity shots and a calvin klein one the manager assured them would be put up on the wall.

They made it back to the hotel with all of two minutes to spare

- chapter break -

Upstairs, Lauren bounced into the room, as much as she could on crutches, but Payson wasn't there. Frowning slightly she headed one door over, knocking and then being let in by Emily.

"You're back." She didn't sound thrilled.

"Yeah. Oh My God. You'll never believe what happened to me!"

"Sasha just handed you the gold and said not to bother competing?" Kaylie offered.

Lauren replied "no" and then pulled out her phone. "Check this out."

"That's you… and a giant billboard of you."

"Getting swamped by crazy Japanese fans. It was so much fun."

"That's great Lo." Kaylie rolled her eyes causing Lauren to sigh and sit down dramatically.

"Okay, let's talk about you then."

"Don't bother." Kaylie snapped "everyone is already saying I'm done, why don't you go have fun with your fans." She told and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Well." Lauren stood back up "I'm going to bed then."

Payson glared at her disapprovingly.

- chapter break -

Lauren might have been nervous but there was really nothing surprising in Austin taking the all-around gold. Apart from another less than great pommel horse routine and a hop-step on his huge vault, he was consistently better and consistently more consistent than the rest of the field. Still, Lauren was delighted when he wrapped up his all-around title and was graciously awarded the Gold Medal.

"All-right." Her father turned to tell her, causing Carter to immediately loosen his grip around her shoulders. "Back to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow."

The next morning was scheduled down to the minute. Access to the gym in the morning, briefing, press…" and after each one, her father, her manager or her coach asking if she needed to take a break, time to rest, time to relax…

"Let's just go to the arena."

"I love you." She told Carter briefly, kissing his cheek before they separated. While he was competing on floor, she'd be outside the arena and unable to watch.

In the waiting area she locked eyes with Kelly and opened her mouth, trash-talk ready to spill out.

Kelly Parker grabbed her leg and dug her nails in. "Don't." she hissed "Genji Cho can _smell _weakness."

Lauren nodded tightly "Fine. But you'll have to be silent then. Your voice would set me off."

Kelly gave her a filthy look. "You're the one still talking."

"Ladies" Marty interrupted. "Less talking more focusing."

They nodded obediently and then Lauren ruined the image by asking "Have you heard anything about floor?"

The look Marty gave her displayed his displeasure. "No. Focus on your vaults." Lauren resisted the urge to mock-salute and instead dug out her iphone for music. _Men. No ability to multitask._

Once she stepped on the floor she seemingly lost that ability.

Sasha stepped closer "are you ready?"

She nodded. He coached her but she wasn't playing attention until he said "Lauren…"

"Sorry, what?"

"I hope you're visualising" he told her firmly. She nodded tightly.

She ran through her vaults perfectly. The Rudi and her Tsuk were solid vaults but she knew most of the gymnasts had a good lead on her through difficulty alone.

"Easy." Sasha told her, when she powered into her Tsuk into the warm up. "Don't start putting too much power in now. Just like you've practiced."

He'd hastily told her Carter had won bronze when she'd asked and had given her such a disapproving look she knew the topic was officially off limits until she'd stuck her vaults.

"Once more." He directed her to warm up. After that it was a blur. She popped her Rudi again and then under shot her Tsuk.

"Stop thinking. I mean it Lauren. You've done this ten thousand times. Relax."

When it came to her turn it was a blur. Adrenalin filled her and she blurred through her vaults and was saluting.

"Well done." Sasha told her. Then it was a waiting game.

Tseng Yi-Fan was the first to pass her, with a stuck Amanar and then a solid Rudi of her own. She was quickly followed by Kelly Parker and then Genji Cho, leaving Lauren off the podium.

"Focus on bars." Sasha reminded her "you're here to show the world you're still an all-around threat."

Again she missed the men's pommel horse and this time she was worked up, bouncing in her seat and raring to go.

"Easy." Sasha told her. She frowned at his somewhat patronising tone but stilled.

Lauren's bars were as textbook perfect as they had ever been but of course, Genji Cho's were better. So were Kelly's and Kam Zsi. But, as Sasha reminded her, they were there to show Lauren was an all-around threat, which, with her fifth place finish, they certainly did.

After, when she was leaving the arena a voice rang out. "Lucy, Lucy Tanner… that is your name, yes?"

Genji Cho. Lauren sighed.

"It's Lauren, actually. Congratulations on your golds tonight."

Genji put the effort in to attempt to shrug carelessly. "It is not so important, once you have so many."

Lauren gritted her teeth and searched the room. She would not be beaten by this child! Finally, her eyes latched on.

"Carter!" She called.

She made sure to slide her hands across the back of his head and kiss him as deeply as possible. "Congratulations." She told him. "I heard about floor. That's amazing babe."

"You too." He stated, and blushed proudly.

"This is Genji Cho." She introduced them.

"Of course" he held out a hand which dwarfed hers. "Congratulations."

She nodded, managing to stutter out. "Yes, you as well. Congratulations."

"Sorry, I need to steal him away." Lauren slid a hand into his. "Boyfriends, you know how it is I'm sure." She smirked.

"What was that?" Carter asked, once they were climbing the stairs to the stands.

"Just a little one-up-man-ship." She grinned. "Third? Bronze? Let me see it!"

He unzipped his Team USA jacket to reveal it.

She had to kiss him again until behind them they heard the roar of the crowd echoing down the stairwell.

"Come on." She seized his hand "or we'll miss Austin."

"Fourth and fifth, Lo?" He paused to remind her "you know that's great, right?"

She softened "thanks, now come on. I want to see Austin win gold on rings, and you have to tell me everything!"

Of course Austin swept to gold with ease and stunned the arena into silence on rings. Nicky managed a respectable fourth and then they all headed back to the hotel, full of congratulations for them all. Kelly lorded it up at the front of the bus with her two medals while Austin and Carter held court at the back.

The next day the cycle of nerves, preparation, last minute concern and then finally the competition arrived in a rush. This time, of course, Lauren was doing it with Kaylie.

_ESPN SPORTS – TOKYO 2011 COVERAGE_

_The final day at Tokyo sees the girls of the American Gymnastics Team with a lot to prove. After bad stumble in the qualifications kept top ranking American gymnast out of the all-around, Lauren Tanner has one final chance today to match her team gold medal with an individual one. While the men's team followed up their team victory with a gold in the All-around (Austin Tucker), and a gold, silver and bronze (Austin Tucker, gold on rings, silver on floor, Carter Anderson, bronze on floor), the women's team have been struggling. _

_Reigning and former national champions Kelly Parker and Kaylie Cruz were locked out of the all-around medals and while Kelly managed a bronze and silver last night (vault, bars), this has not been the medal haul that was hoped for._

_Tonight, Austin Tucker is joined by Jonathon Horton, Carter Anderson and Nicky Russo in chasing another three medals (he's the favourite for gold on two) while the women's team will continue to attempt to unseat Genji Cho on beam (Lauren Tanner, Kaylie Cruz) and floor (Kaylie Cruz)._

_In a press conference Lauren said with the exception of her qualifying beam, she'd been happy with her performances. "I came here focused on the team, on the all-around and on the beam. Obviously I didn't make the all-around. We had an awful qualifying day and that has consequences. But two out of three isn't bad, and making the bars and vault finals was a big coup for me, because it shows I'm developing as an all-around gymnast."_

_Kaylie Cruz remains the only gymnast to beat Genji Cho in competition at the infamous Rock Rebel meet where she won gold on beam._

_(Picture – Austin Tucker wins his third consecutive Rings World Title)_

_- chapter break -_

It would be a lie to say nothing went wrong, Lauren didn't score a perfect 10, she used an arm flourish to steady herself, she landed her grigoras low... but it was one of those days where Lauren could feel it, yet at the same time wasn't planning on repeating the mistake of getting over confident. It wasn't until she got off the floor and saw Sasha's incredulous, delighted, face and recognised the cheering of the crowd that she let herself smile. When the score came up it was unbelievable.

17.205. _Lauren Tanner takes a commanding lead, and now we'll see if any of her competitors can match that but I doubt it._

They couldn't. To everyone's shock Genji Cho had some very serious wobbles that brought her into striking distance for the rest of the field. Kaylie's routine had too many wobbles of her own but the rest of the field smelt blood and in quick succession Genji's teammate popped in front of her, followed and was then quickly outstripped by the last gymnast, Australian Lauren Mitchell, who performed a near perfect beam to take the silver.

Right before the presentation, Lauren was shocked to feel a tear well up. "Oh god." She wiped under her eyes again.

Lauren Mitchell laughed

"Babies." The veteran commented as Lauren frantically hunted through her bag, aware of the probably dozen or so video cameras floating around. Hastily she touched up her make-up, adjusting her Team USA jacket.

"How's that?" She asked Kaylie, who was stuffing her gym bag. Kaylie glared, swung her bag over her shoulder and left. Without missing a beat, Lauren turned to her fellow Lauren.

"Like you're a makeup spokeswoman... oh wait." Mitchell joked, before slicking on some lip gloss. "Me?"

"Great." Lauren nodded.

The medal ceremony past quickly, and, as much as Lauren would've liked to talk to her fellow Lauren, the Australian had a floor final to compete in and Lauren had Austin's event final to watch.

Everyone was waiting for her. Her father wrapped her in a giant hug. "Congratulations Kiddo, you did it." He told her. Max said congratulations as she passed and then Carter. Pressed against his chest she started when she heard them announce the men's finalists for parallel bars.

"How'd you go in vault?" She had to ask.

"fifth." He told her. "Stuck them though."

"That's good."

"Yeah." She smiled, warm against his muscles before she caught sight of

"Pay!"

"Congratulations. You earned it." Payson told her. She left Carter's arms to hug Payson.

"and now, Austin Tucker on parallel bars... going for his second gold medal of the night."

"Austin won vault?"

"Just. It was actually pretty close." Payson told her "Yang Hak-Seon, and Golotsukskov were both amazing."

Austin didn't win gold on the parallel bars, but he did win bronze, followed up by gold on the high bar that brought his total to five gold and a bronze.

In between his medals, Kaylie came fourth on floor, behind Genji, Ivanka and Lauren Mitchell, who was clearly having a dream world championship.

They didn't party for as long as they thought they would. By the time they got back to their hotel, the adrenalin had gone. The press wanted statements... Lauren knew if she went upstairs and lay down she wouldn't get up. Instead, they gathered in the hotel bar. Sasha pretended to miss the glasses of champagne being passed around and even Kim looked the other way when Lauren handed Payson a glass and declared "come on Pay, you're a world champion."

She and Payson ended up falling asleep on top of the covers and in the morning Lauren took one look at herself and shrieked.

They flew home in comfort and style, with the captain announcing their presence and plenty of requests for autographs until M.J. stepped in. She fell asleep to the sound of M.J., her father and Sasha furiously arguing over her and her teammates' future schedules.

- chapter break -

So that's it, the world championships are over… and AUSTIN won the all-around. Now the battle turns to 2012. What effect will the world championships have on our favourite gymnasts? And it won't be clear skies for the lead up to the next nationals, let me tell you that.

Also a quick medal summary if you're interested.

Gold: Women's Team, Men's Team, Men's AA (Austin), Rings (Austin), Vault (Austin), High (Austin), Beam (Lauren)

Silver: Floor (Austin), bars (Kelly)

Bronze: Floor (Carter) vault (Kelly), Parallel (Austin)

Or by person:

Austin: 5 gold (Team, AA. Rings, Vault, High), 1 Silver (Floor), 1 Bronze (Parallel).

Carter: 1 gold (Team), 1 bronze (floor)

Lauren: 2 gold (Team, Beam)

Kelly: Silver (Bars), Bronze (Vault)

**Things coming up: Carter discovers that being a real Olympic contender makes you a home town hero, no matter what sport you're doing (and that can make things complicated); Austin goes on Ellen and makes some decisions. Lauren goes on Ellen as well, while Kaylie considers her position at the Rock and her relationships with her team mates…. And the Rock is shaken to their core when they're confronted with the fact that there are clouds on the horizon for everyone.**


	26. The Beginning of the End

_**Review Replies:  
**__Bliss 235 – I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I like to think of it as my catharsis for everything I dislike with the show. So please, chime in if there's something you'd like to see. Glad to see you're enjoying it and I LOVE your reviews, so please keep them coming._

_Zabini123 – You managed it all in two days? I'm impressed. I've been told I'm an overly wordy writer. Carter is complicated. Everyone's a real competitor, and, to quote some real life gymnasts, putting together a five man team is like a jigsaw (I like to think of it as a rubix cube, actually). But at the moment, and we will talk about this, Austin is just about the only one with an Olympic lock, and that's because, frankly, he's just too awesome (which is why I thought cutting him on the show was ridiculous, he's got an Olympic medal!)_

_Elm-Tree10 – You hate Wendy Capshaw? How much? Because she's going to start popping up very soon and I hope you won't hate me. Needless to say she and Lauren will not be getting on. Whenever I see Kaylie and Austin on screen, my instinctive reaction is He's just using you! But then I'm like, lol, no. This is ABC family. I love doctor walker (except he was a skeezy rapist on 90210, which creeps me out a bit). I think I'm going to keep descriptions of Jack vague, so people can just imagine him. And wasn't Lauren awesome this season? I love your reviews so than you!_

_Forever Written in the Stars – yeah the new scoring system is a bit interesting, its meant to encourage more dance, combinations etc. But I think because they have less opportunities, they're actually trying more boring but higher scoring tricks… which sucks. Try thecouchgymnast for excellent gymnastics coverage. They're easy enough to understand but still pretty detailed. I'm glad you like the gymnastics focus, all the strategy and planning that goes into it will be coming out soon, so I hope that translates well._

_Luv2Live – You're not the only one worried about loosing Jack to domesticity and old married life. It's a concern I had writing this, but that was what I always felt about Austin… he wants to be boring and domestic and settle down, which was why he was always able to separate the media life and his private life so well. You wont be the only one with these concerns (Lauren expresses them quite well, I think) but don't worry, I've got a plan! With Austin, the idea was always, he's Lauren + 4 years. I hope you like it and let me know if you don't, please!_

_Iargyrop – vintage Lauren is awesome! The line in the final (that line) was awesome! So perfect. Thanks for the review._

_**- The Beginning of the End -**_

"_Now our next guests are two of the most talented athletes on the planet. Last week they competed in the Gymnasts World Championships in Tokyo, Japan and won gold medals, and they're both aiming for some more gold medals in London next year. _

_First up, He won five gold medals at the world championships, including the all-around. He's the most successful American gymnast of all time and he takes his clothes off to sell us underwear. I am, of course, talking about Austin Tucker!_

"_Hi, welcome."_

"_Hi. Now this is your… third appearance here?"_

"_Yeah, it is, actually. Wow."_

"_after the Olympics, and then the last time you won a world title. No wait, it was the time before that, 2009 you were here. What happened last year, did you not win?"_

"_No, I won. I just moved to France with my then boyfriend right afterwards."_

"_Oh, well. Moving to France. I suppose that's a decent reason. And the boyfriend, I don't think you would've admitted that last year."_

"_Probably not, no." Austin allowed himself a chuckle._

"_So, you're a world champion, a gagillion times over. How's that feel?"_

"_Pretty good."_

'_What changes, when you win a gold medal?"_

"_Well, you've got to decide where to put it… no, don't look at me like that. This is a real problem. Where do you put a medal?"_

"_I don't know. I've never won one. Where are yours?"_

"_Well I've decided the kitchen, so when I'm cooking, and I love cooking, I can be like, where did I put the olive oil… oh right, I won that world title. I think it'll work out great."_

"_I'm sure it will. Now, on a more serious note, I have to say, as a gay person, I was disappointed that didn't come out of the closet."_

"_Well I was disappointed that I was dragged out of the closet." Austin snapped before softening. "I'm not going to apologise, I'm sick of being attacked for trying to have a personal life and successful career at the same time. The irony being, if I hadn't been forced out of the closet, I would've done it on my own time and the gay community would probably have me as their pin up boy."_

"_Well I think you've been the pin up boy since those shirtless ads after Beijing." She sobered "So you stand by your decision?"_

_Austin looked down. "That's always the hardest question, because it wasn't my decision. If I could do one thing over it would be to come out first, to beat the news breaking. But I can't. I could sit here and be apologetic and say, I'm sorry for not being willing to sacrifice my career but… part of me is so angry, because no one is jumping up and down and demanding straight athletes choose between their careers and their personal lives." He looked up "Maybe I did make the wrong choice, but it's not a choice I should've had to make."_

_Ellen nodded solemnly._

"_When we come back, we'll be joined by fellow gold medallist and Austin's training partner Lauren Tanner!"_

- The Beginning of the End -

After Ellen, Austin took her to lunch, where she watched, amused, as Austin chatted happily with the chef about the degustation menu they were about to eat. Since they'd gotten their L.A. schedules he'd been trawling food blogs and websites, looking for the best places, and this, he'd decided was it. He didn't throw his diet plan out the window (though he'd sounded pretty willing) but had been delighted when the chef had come out to "see what they could do." Evidently, he was flattered by Austin fan boying, even as Ryan Seacrest sat on the opposite side of the restaurant.

Austin looked over "and Lauren needs…'

"I'm fine." She insisted, waving him off "Really."

"Lo, you can't eat this." He told her

"I'll eat what I can." She told them, before telling the chef "Really, it all looks amazing. Just, perhaps, smaller portions."

"Certainly, and congratulations."

When she chef left, Austin gave her a look. "Lo…"

"I'll handle it. This stuff looks amazing. It'd be a crime not to try some."

"Carter's going to kill me." He told her instead.

"Shut up, I want to hear about your meetings." Lauren told him. While she'd been shooting a Rimmel commercial, M.J. had been escorting him around.

"They went fine."

"They went fine, meaning you got them?"

"Some sponsorship offers. A few I might take."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound thrilled. Are they underpaying you?"

"No, the money's great."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"It's all sponsorship, no endorsement."

"Sponsorship pays way better, and you don't over saturate your market." Lauren frowned. "M.J.'s trying to get me sponsorship."

"Sponsorship's great, it's great for companies because _when people go looking for information, _there it is. But it isn't front and centre. No company wants me as the face of their products…"

"Austin…" Lauren said sympathetically.

"It's fine, Lo. It's just, pissing me off. I probably would have said no if they'd wanted endorsement stuff anyway. You're right. It's too time consuming."

"This isn't…" Lo attempted "they just don't know you."

"They don't you me?"

"it's just a theory, but your brand was obliterated, not in a bad way, you weren't caught with a bong or anything. They'll get over the lying, but you never let the media in. If you're not Austin Tucker playboy, who are you? It's hard to do brand imaging with that. That's why I figured M.J. has you doing so many in depth, proper, interviews.

"I guess."

"They just need to get to know you, and Men's gymnastics was never the biggest seller ever."

"I know, Lo." He reminded her.

"And we've got The Advocate."

"Joy of joys, they hate me."

"So don't let them. Stand your ground, remember." Lauren insisted.

"When did you get so wise?"

"I bought a bunch of books on media strategy M.J. recommended."

"The idea of the two of you teeming up is terrifying."

"She said maybe I could intern with her agency when I retire."

"New York huh?" Austin asked.

Lauren froze, aware of her slip. "Maybe?" She stated "I mean, I haven't made any plans yet, but I have to go to college somewhere."

"Right." Austin eyed her curiously.

"What about you?" She hastily changed the subject "Carter told me your selling the lakehouse."

It wasn't right, not for me and Jack. Olly loved that place…"

"So now you'll buy a place… Jack likes? Are you sure you don't want to rent?" She kept her tone light but he caught the undercurrent .

"I know you think we're rushing this." He told her "him moving out here."

"I just don't know why he needs to move all the way to Boulder, for a year. He could come out and visit… you could even visit him."

"And take weeks off in _2012?_"

"And you can't wait until after London. It's been working so far, hasn't it?"

"I'm sick of waiting, Lo." Austin told her "I know you don't get this. I know, because you're seventeen."

"Almost eighteen."

"And I'm almost twenty-two. I know what it's like to be eighteen. I've done it. I've bummed around Europe and been to all the parties, and yeah, I settled down too quickly with Olly, but that was _because of Jack_. He's the one, Lo. I don't want to wait anymore, and I'll regret it so much if I don't. That I'm sure of."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"I still think you're rushing things, but you'll need someone on your side if it all goes to hell, and it won't be the person who called you an idiot. And I like Jack, even if he's, like, twice my age." 

"I think he's just the appropriate social maturity for someone who didn't grow up in a gym."

"How boring." Lauren commented dryly, before their food arrived and Austin politely ignored Lauren filling her stomach with club soda between every bite. Afterwards, once he'd taken care of the check and she'd taken care of herself, they headed off into the California sunshine.

"What are you doing after the Advocate tomorrow?" Austin asked Lauren, resisting the urge to pluck the sunglasses from her head. He was abstaining from sunglasses until he signed a new contract with somebody.

"Just… meetings." She was suddenly careful about mentioning them.

"Well good luck." He told her pointedly.

"What time's your flight? Dad could use a golf partner. He adores you." Lauren reminded him

"Amazing what finding out that there's no risk I'll bed his daughter will do."

Lauren laughed, a little louder that required, but tightened her grip on Austin's bicep none the same.

- The Beginning of the End -

_Celeb Watch: Spotted, Recent World Champions Austin Tucker and Lauren Tanner in downtown LA. The two took a break from their Olympic training to visit LA for endorsement meetings and television spots. _

- The Beginning of the End -

In the end it took a week for Lauren to get from Tokyo back to Boulder, and that was mostly due to the five days she spent in L.A. After three, Austin flew back, new endorsements and Jack clearly on his mind.

It left her and her father in Santa Monica. It was, she found, a very nice way to spend two days just with her Dad.

She worked out, every morning and evening, on the beach and M.J. filled her days and nights with appearances and meetings that she soaked up like a sponge.

Still, when she finally got back to Boulder, it was something of a relief to breath in the crisp mountain air and see the looming mountains.

"Come on kiddo." The driver of the car her father had arranged took two suitcases, leaving her father to grab the third one Lauren had managed to fill with her L.A. purchases. "Let's go home."

It had been over two weeks since she'd seen the house she'd grown up in, and it made her smile as well. Emily Kmetko and Kaylie Cruz watching movies, she was less enthused about.

"You're back!" Kaylie at least seemed excited to see her, jumping up to give her a hug. "How was L.A?"

"Great, it was really great." She answered.

"Emily said I could come over and wait for you to get home" Kaylie told her, a huge smile on her face "now come on, I'm your best friend. You have to tell me everything!"

Cautiously, Lauren sat down.

"Well? What happened?"

"I, uh, went on Ellen." Lauren told them "and the tonight show, and Chelsea lately, and just, you know, met who M.J. wanted me to meet."

"Come on." Kaylie insisted "tell me, did you meet anyone famous?"

"A few people…" Lauren answered "Matt Damon! And the cast of Glee!"

"That is so cool." Kaylie replied "I'm totally jealous." And the light-hearted way Kaylie said it made Lauren blanche all over again.

"Well you should come next time." Lauren insisted "but tell me all the goss from the Rock!"

"Okay." Kaylie perked up "Sasha's started assigning us upgrades for nationals. He thinks Em and I might be able to upgrade to Anamars! If I'd had that at worlds, I totally would've placed in the all-around!"

"That's great, Kay." Lauren insisted, and settled down on the couch, and settled in to hear about them training the hardest vault in the world. She needed to have a conversation with Sasha in the morning, clearly.

- The Beginning of the End -

Instead of a conversation about upgrades, she arrived to Sasha nowhere in sight and Janet imposing a ruthless conditioning circuit that threw her into the deep end. While she'd stayed in the best shape she could in L.A, it was always her upper body that lost its strength first.

"Regretting L.A. a bit now?" Payson teased, and unlike Kaylie, it didn't send a shiver of dread down Lauren's spine.

Lauren gritted her teeth as she slowly rotated over the low bar _skinning the cat_.

Finally, they were done and she'd been back in the gym for an entire morning and hadn't touched an apparatus, let alone her favourite beam. It made her skin itch.

She'd just finished warming up again, and with Sasha still in the coaches meeting, was about to make a beeline for the apparatus. But then the conference door opened and a wave of staff walked out. The grin and nod Carter gave her had her frowning in confusion. They'd talked the night before but he'd had a one-on-one in the annexe that morning. She knew him well enough to know the grin and nod was supposed to be saying something.

"Payson, Kaylie, Emily, vault." He insisted "Lauren, with me."

She followed him upstairs and then sat on the couch.

"How's it feel?" He asked her.

"What?"

"Being a favourite to win individual gold in London"

"Feels pretty good." She admitted, before adding "I don't think it's sunk in yet."

"It needs to sink in." Sasha told her "in the next ten seconds. You had your trip, your celebration. Now we focus on London, and absolutely everyone is going to be gunning for you. There's no resting on your laurels, or your beam routine." He told her pointedly.

"Okay. So I need to upgrade floor." She nodded resolutely. "It's the only apparatus I didn't make the event final for."

"It's more difficult than that." Sasha told her "We have limited time and its reaching the point in your career where I think you'll hit your limit."

"What does that mean?" Lauren frowned.

"It means the effort required to increase your difficulty is going to get exponentially more difficult than it has in the past."

"I can still upgrade." She insisted

"Yes. But we have to be smart, there's no point in you adding an extra half twist if it costs you execution marks somewhere else."

"So what?" Lauren demanded. Sasha tossed her a pad and pen.

"I'll be honest." He told her "I don't see you making any event final except beam in London."

"I just made vault and bars."

"Yes. But you need to drop your second vault."

"But… my Tsuk's easy. I've been doing it forever."

"Which is why you're dropping the Rudi. You can't upgrade it, you're barely getting the height you need and you're much better at the Tsuk entry."

"But the tsuk double's worth so much less." Lauren protested.

"Unless you upgrade it. I've spoken to FIG. They'll give the same size upgrade for the extra half twist as they do from going from a yurchenko double to a two and half. It's a 6.1 difficulty, it's no Anamar but it'll get you much closer."

"Okay. I can do that." She jotted down notes.

"You'll train that for nationals." She informed her "and we're going to start laying the groundwork for other upgrades."

"Bars?" Lauren groaned.

"No. The effort required to increase your bars difficulty would be poorly wasted. Let the bars specialists upgrade there. You just keep working on execution."

Sasha heard a muttered "joy" and barrelled on.

"You need new floor choreography. We've been putting it off too long. And we'll factor in some new skills and work them in gradually, either for nationals or the Am Cup. The goal is London." He repeated. "So we're going to keep the opening layout into the double front. Its impressive. All your stuck landings are impressive. So we go from the double front but then I want to move up whip whip double. Follow that with a triple jump combination, you can reintroduce the Johnson half but you need to work on getting lift. Then the connecting two front straights. Twist in the first one so your landing is better on the second."

Lauren nodded, jotting everything down before looking up. "Can I add a third?" She questioned.

"What?"

"Go straight twisting straight straight. I think I can do it."

Sasha gave her a long look. "We'll see." He informed her "then we'll keep the simple turn, but move up your 2 and a half forward straight and I want you to end with a double twisting double tuck."

"I've never trained that." Lauren stated, eyes going wide. "That's a huge dismount. That's like, a tumbler's dismount."

"It's the smart upgrade. You're already doing it on bars, it's why you made the event final in Tokyo, and we can use it as a beam dismount as well."

"And I'm supposed to have it by nationals?"

"No, I'll say this again. The goal is London. We'll work in what we can, gradually. By Nationals, you need the vault, solid, and the new floor structure and choro. We'll work in the upgrades, as you get them, through nationals, the American Cup, Pac Rims…"

"Okay, that sounds… good." Lauren's head pounded a little.

"Which brings us to beam."

"You want to upgrade beam even more?" Lauren felt a rush of nerves but also sheer joy rush through her.

"No."

"Okay…"

"I want to change your beam, temporarily downgrade it."

"No! That's insane."

"Here me out. _Temporarily_" He repeated_. _You beam is the hardest in the world by _eons_. And I'm sure, Genji and everyone else is gunning for you. Do you know where you dropped points in Tokyo?"

"It's better to have a harder routine and a lower E score. I'm not Payson, I'm not doing that artistic crap!"

"As much as I'd enjoy watching you try, no." Sasha informed her "you're strength has always been your strength moves and low work, but you've lost most of those. Before regionals last year, you used the beam better. Hear me out" he pleaded. "Keep your mount. Of course keep your mount. Then the aerial onodi combo, followed by an Omelianchik, you used to use it and it was the reason you won beam as a freshman senior. Trust me, the judges' love it, and its artistic enough that it'll dispel some of the criticisms about your beam if you build some choro around it. Then we can get rid of the side somi, because it's ugly. How does that sound so far?"

"Not ridiculous." Lauren stiffly admitted "What else?"

"You need to lose the low turn."

"No." She instantly replied "it's got huge difficulty, Lauren Mitchell and I are the only ones who do it."

"She does a triple." Sasha pointed out "and she invented it. You dropped .3 on worlds from the turn alone. That already brings it down to a C skill you could perform perfectly. And it takes up a lot of time, and doesn't fit with the rest of your routine."

"You're the one who said I should have more low work."

"and you will, but you need a better turn. I think a leg raised in attitude would suit you. It's rare and still difficult."

She scowled and didn't say anything, which Sasha took as an opportunity to continue.

"Keep the grigoras, of course, but I want you to drop the switch leap and turn the teza to a yang bow."

"That's lower." She pointed out.

"Not if you link it to your sheep jump. Trust me!" He insisted

"it's still lower." Lauren grumbled.

Sasha continued "and then the dismount." He finished "ideally, we'd have all of this by nationals, but we'll need to prioritise. The Tsuk is the top priority. You need to start competing that as soon as possible. Then the new floor choro, from there we can build the routine."

"Delightful." Lauren's twisted mouth showed less than pleasure.

"The new moves come first, so you cans top training the old ones, then the upgrades. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"I promise, by trials we'll have your DOD back where it was, if not higher. And your execution _will rise."_

"Fine. Is that everything?"

"It is. Got it?"

"Got it." Her scowl sharpened and she seize the pad.

"Why don't you get warmed up and we'll start going through vault then." As she started to leave Sasha called her back.

"Lauren?" She turned, and already he could see the exhaustion on her face. It was on every gymnasts face when they faced what seemed like an insurmountable task.

"All of this." He waved a hand "it's all designed for you, specifically. Your body, your style, and its designed for you to win."

"Got it." She smirked, without malice, which reassured him a little, and with a bit more bounce she headed down the steps.

- The Beginning of the End -

Life post world championships couldn't be going better for Carter Anderson. In the week since he'd gotten back, Sasha had started bringing him in on coaches meetings as some of his regulars that he'd been training with Janet (his favoute two groups if he was being honest) were moving into junior elite. He'd expected to hand off the boys to Paul and the girls to Janet, but instead Sasha had asked if he'd like to keep up the joint coaching with Janet showing him the ropes. Apparently his gymnasts were "flourishing," which wasn't his word, but he liked it.

What was even better was his own gymnastics continued to improve. Sasha had sat him down, and while he would definetely keep training paralel bars and pommel long term, and maintain his current routines in the present, the was focusing on the other apparatuses now. Floor and Vault would be his ticket to London, and High bar and Rings as backup.

What's more, M.J. had secured him an Addidas rising star endorsement contract, the same contract Austin had before Beijing. M.J. had grinned that toothy grin before she started talking about "going big" and an indiviudal, repeat Calvin Klein run. Carter was just glad he could afford to pay Austin rent, but the man had turned him away, before blsuhing slightly and explaining he was probably selling the house. That wouldn't be for at least a month, but he and Max had started scouting about and we considering (at Razor and his drummer's request) getting a four bedroom place. The lower cost appealed to Carter, but lviing with half a Rock band, not so much.

From the moment he'd turned his phone on in Tokyo, it'd been ringing off the hook. He'd ended up turning it off, getting a new number which he was far more selective about handing out (he'd had the old one since he was fifteen) and then sorting through the mailbox. To all the highschool classmates commenting "dude, saw you on TV. Awesome, even though you were wearing a leotard" and family friends and second cousins and every gymnast who'd ever trained at the Rock, he sent basically the same text. But there were a few that did stand out. The first were from his East Coast family. Evidently his uncle no longer thought he was a gold digging devil incarnate and expressed as much, along with a congratulations. What was much sweeter was his tiny cousin basicaly hyperventalating into his voicemail about how awesome he was, and how Lauren's hair was the most pretty thing ever, and she went to the hairdresser and made them do it exactly the same and how she could've believe her cousin was a world champion and congratulations and how he was awesome and she was going to the gym as much as she was allowed. His grandmother was more subdued, choking up as she told him that his mother would be so very proud and how she was proud and… even Carter was a little affected by that.

He'd called them all back, polite as ever, but wasn't expecting their desire to come to nationals.

He wasn't used to it, to making time, to having dinner. He got in, did his thing and got out, with certain allowances made for team drama and all that. But his grandmotherhad requested tickets and wanted to fly in. He'd told her he'd be really busy, that he'd hardly have any time but she'd gotten all emotional and he'd crumbled, much to Lauren's enjoyment.

"She's family." Lauren had told him "and not, you know, awful. You could go. Have dinner with her. Talk about your Mom."

"You'll come?" He'd requested. She'd nodded, and that was that.

The second phone call was harder to make.

Luke Anderson had never been super close to his middle brother, they'd both idolised the eldest Anderson brother, Jake, as children and spent a fair amount of time angling for his attention, but then as Carter had pulled away, spent more and more time arguing with his father about allowances and gym fees and spent his weekends crashing on various gymnasts' couches, they'd lost what little connection they'd had.

Thus, it was a bit of a shock to hear his baby brother on his voicemail.

"Hey. Its Luke." The phonecall had announced "Congratulations." There was muffled shouting in the background. "You're probably not going to get this, cause its like 6am here, but we just watched you become a world champion. How cool is that? Everyone's at the bar, Steadmans? In town, and I mean everyone. We've been here since three, they stayed open speical. And you did great. I mean, you always said you were good, but shit, man, you were like, I don't know, better than I thought… it was pretty cool. Anyway, I don't know if you want to hear from me, or anyone, no one seems to have talked to you in, like, a year, but I wanted you to know we're cheering you on! And if you wanted to come home, that'd be cool too. That'd be real cool, actually. And hey? Want to hear something crazy. You're on billboards now. I googled you and you have like, fans" Luke lost his steam "Anyway. congrats, and, uh, call me back, if you want."

Carter had listened the the message at least a dozen times, he listened to it when he had a spare moment and again, when he got home. When he talked to Lauren in L.A. he didn't mention it, but for the first time since people had started caring what he did, he googled himself.

More specifically he went looking for the Wyoming papers.

He was shocked to find they were all talking about him, at least about Tokyo, and the Olympics. They all just pulled quotes from the bigger press.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked finally, casting aside his own phone.

"Reading about myself."

"Oh, dude. Don't." Austin warned himself "that's what M.J.'s for. The only stuff you want to read on the net is stuff you write yourself. Seriously."

"It's stuff from my home town." Carter explained.

"The one you haven't been back to since your family kicked you out?"

"They didn't kick me out." Carter stated, before repeating at Austin's look "it wasn't like that."

"Really? Cause you were living in your car when I met you."

"Kicking me out just sounds bad. They said I had to support myself. I was an adult." Carter shrugged "And besides, that wasn't Luke. He's sixteen, and he called, cause he watched me compete and wanted to say congratulations."

"Cute." Austin stated "so?"

"So, what?"

"Family's a big deal Olympic year. Lots of decisions."

"My grandmother wants to fly in for nationals."

"And so it begins…"

"What? Dude, come on."

"Alright, so." Austin espoused his wisdom "the family comes to Nationals. Do they come to trials? What about to London? Where are they going to stay? Are you going to apply for an athlete's bursary? Do you have to look after them? Spend time with them? Will they get offended if you don't? Are you going to talk about them in interviews? What about money? You've been making some. Are you going to give any of that to them? Maybe your brother needs money for college, and what about your cousin... Your parents worked so hard to support you… and don't you think your coach should blah blah blah."

"Yeah. I get it." Carter nodded "but he's my little brother, and my home town. It could be nice you know."

"Sure." Austin remained sceptical.

"You don't talk to anyone from your hometown?" Carter asked.

"How many of your friends called you before you were all over the paper?" Austin questioned "We live in the gym, we have very little time and I'm not going to spend it with people who's only connection is biological or geographical. I talk to other gymnasts. The guys I trained with in Europe, a few people from my old Texas gym, like Maxxie, we text, occasionally."

Carter didn't understand. He didn't get it. The memory of loading up his battered jeep with all his possessions while simultaneously rejecting the proposition that he might not come back, still haunted him.

"Look." Austin softened "it's your family. Look at Steve Tanner, the Keelers. I know there are good families out there. Mine just, wasn't."

That night, lying in bed, Carter pulled out his phone and hit dial.

- The Beginning of the End -

To Lauren's delight Payson and Max had declared themselves officially a couple, and Payson had started coming to Lauren with relationship questions.

"How far should I go?" Was her first question, and Payson's determination to succeed in everything reappeared with "what if I'm not any good?" Discussions about boys caused a sudden curiosity in Lauren and Carter's relationship.

"Why is Payson staring at me?" Carter questioned casually, one lunch, as the pair sprawled on the grass, enjoying the last of the summer sun. At Lauren's guilty expression he straightened "_Lauren?"_

"Okay, maybe I told her a bit too much about her sex life, but she asked!"

His face transformed to horrified.

"What? All good things"

He was half horrified, half charmed, and that was made five times worse when he finished warming up and stepped onto the floor.

"Payson." He nodded respectfully at his fellow gymnast and she went bright red.

Luckily Sasha was there to step in. "Alright, Pay, I'm sure Carter will allow you a quarter to work on your spin. Carter I want you to keep working on that Thomas." His attention snapped away "Kaylie!"

"After you?" Carter offered politely.

"Thanks." Payson replied. For the rest of the afternoon, Payson kept an eye on Carter.

She's seen it at nationals, and again in Tokyo, but his floor was coming along so nicely. Every time she saw it, it seemed like it was getting better. He was entering his real growth period as a gymnast and four the next few years would struggle to find a limit to his capabilities other than time in the day. She was suddenly very jealous of male gymnasts who didn't peak until after they finished puberty.

He also trained as hard as she usually did, which was something of a surprise, though she felt offended on his behalf as soon as she thought it. One thing she'd learnt in the past year, from Lauren and Austin especially, was that they were all hard workers.

"Are you okay?" Carter realised, when he noticed her staring, not at him but at the mat.

"Yeah, fine."

"Well let me know if you need help." He insisted, before settling down and working on his strength move.

Her eyes followed him until he made herself look away, and she glanced around the gym, only to settle on Lauren who very distinctly raised an eyebrow.

Payson thought she might have felt her heart stop. She quickly turned away and settled back down on floor, hiding her reddening face.

She almost made it out of the gym unscathed, but her mother had needed to take Becca for a school test, and had promised to come back to pick up Payson, leaving her sitting, wide open, on the curb.

Lauren exited the gym and propped her sunglasses up onto her head, her eyes latching on Payson.

"Hey Pay." She called.

Payson flinched. "Hi."

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, her mouth curving wickedly.

"Waiting for my mom. She's getting up Becca."

"Right, I remember." Lauren nodded "Well I'll give you a ride."

"It's fine. I don't mind waiting."

"Don't be stupid." Lauren insisted "besides, it's Friday. We should be doing something more interesting than going home. Why don't you have a date?"

"Uh, Max is busy, I think. We have plans tomorrow night. What about you?"

"Carter has a one-on-one with Sasha tonight, and he's teaching tots to tumble early tomorrow. Saturday kind of exhausts him."

"He's a great coach." Payson pointed out.

"I know. Now get it." Lauren didn't take no for an answer. "and text your mum you'll be out for dinner. We should chat."

Payson did text her mother. _"Lauren's kidnapping me, if I'm not back by nine. Panic."_

"So…" Payson asked. "Are we… chatting?"

"Soon." She insisted, and maneuverer her convertible through the traffic. Like all gymnasts, Lauren was a conservative driver. She'd never risk a crash, but she was heavy on the horn.

"Where are we going?" Payson asked cautiously.

"Manis, Pedis, get our hair done. Come on. My treat." Lauren insisted "come on, it'll be fun. Shopping… We can see a movie..."

Payson agreed cautiously.

Lauren waited until Payson was pinned down by a pedicurist, a manicurist given strict instructions not to touch their palms, and someone giving her a head massage before she asked.

"So why are you being all weird?"

"I'm not…" Payson insisted.

"Please, Pay. I've known you since you were a kid. You were being weird, and staring at my boyfriend, which I totally haven't mentioned… but you were."

"I know." Payson admitted "and I'm sorry, it's just, Carter's awesome. We've been training together with him as long as we've been training together. How did I not know this?"

"It baffles me." Lauren told her, relaxing into her hand massage. Then her tone sharpened "but you know you've got no chance, right?"

"I know." Payson was quick to answer "He's completely in love with you."

"I know." Lauren stated "so why are you being all weird and staring at my boyfriend?"

"Because, he's sweet and nice and…" Payson's voice dropped "apparently you have mind blowing, super athletic sex."

"So this is a _how do I get that?_ Question." Lauren relaxed.

"I guess, just, don't get me wrong. Max is great. He's sweet, he's funny."

"He thinks you're gorgeous." Lauren pointed out.

"Yes." Payson blushed. "that too, but… you and Carter are together all the time."

"Not all the time."

"A lot of the time. How don't you run out things to say?"

"We just don't." Lauren shrugged "I mean, it's not like we sit around talking about our feelings… I'd rather kill myself. And have you met Carter? He's not exactly chatty. We do stuff, we hang out. Half the time I'm with Carter we're with other people. Except for when we have sex, then we're alone." That at least got a laugh out of Payson. "This is what you're being all weird about?" Lauren continued "god, Pay. Not every couple can be as awesome as me and Carter."

"You're right, I know."

"But hey, we can totally double date." Lauren suggested excitedly. "It'll be awesome, and, we can do some activity thing, so it's less awkward."

"Like what?"

"Like Carter and I go running on Sunday mornings. You and Max could come! Not every Sunday, cause it's like, one of our things, but one time, and hey, Carter and I were talking about going to the ballet, cause of his mom. You're totally into ballet these days, which is awesome, because I know nothing, but it'd be super romantic."

"Okay." Payson felt a smile tug.

"Okay? Awesome." Lauren relaxed back in her chair.

Afterwards, Payson swished her lightly trimmed hair around while Lauren for once had hers blown out. "Do you seriously do this every week?"

"Pampering is good for you." Lauren insisted. "Normally I'd take Becca, except I think your mother has her under house arrest again."

"She snuck out to a Rock concert." Payson reminded Lauren "got drunk and lied about it."

"and the girl thing."

"That too." Payson conceded.

"Well that means today you're my shopping buddy, and I need new strapping tape, at the very least."

Payson reluctantly let Lauren drag her along. One small mercy was that with her Rimmel contract, Lauren could no longer drag her through the make-up counter of every brand in town.

- The Beginning of the End -

Six weeks after worlds and Lauren was disgruntled to find that Sasha was right. The upgrades weren't coming along as fast as she would've liked, but rather than throw a temper tantrum, she gritted her teeth and copied Payson's determination. Every time she saw Kaylie flitting up and down the beam she scowled though, and to make matters worse both Emily and Kaylie were managing an Amanar.

She was finally almost landing the Tsuk. It had taken more work than perhaps any upgrade ever, but it was happening and her muscles burned because of it.

Amid all of it, she was also finishing up high school along with Payson. The two had timed it perfectly to finish their coursework before Christmas, while Kaylie would be graduating at the end of the following semester, before the Olympics. Lauren didn't ask when Emily would be graduating, she just accepted her father's heartfelt congratulations (and gift).

"I haven't heard anything from Columbia." She told him finally.

"Of course not. You're a special case, graduating in the middle of the school year, and you did apply late." Her father reminded her "you also aced your SATS, have a perfect GPA and you're going to be an Olympian. They'd be crazy not to take you, and you heard from UCLA and Stanford."

"I know." Lauren pouted "I just want them to take me."

On the day she started fulfilling the two-and-a-half twists into the pit, Sasha watched intently until she started to lose the skill from exhaustion and he told her to go home.

"You're leaving early." Austin commented.

"You too. Hot date?"

"Jack's in Denver doing work stuff." Austin told her, before smiling softly. "Want to see something cool?"

Jack had arrived quietly, and Austin had thrown a small dinner for the six of them on a Saturday night. During which Payson gaped slightly at Austin pulling Jack close in the kitchen and Lauren simultaneously insulting and complimenting Max's photography skills with her wicked tongue while Carter watched, mouth twitching in amusement. Lauren and Payson had teamed up for some shooting game and horrified the boys at their lack of skill and good luck in taking out snipers.

Even then, on the couch, Austin and Jack had been inseparable, heads together, talking softly. They'd retreated into some kind of couples cocoon that only now Austin was emerging from. The lake house had been quickly snatched up, but they had time to move out and find another place. Lauren had taken to wandering around the place. It would be sad to see it go.

The constant smile on Austin's face was also a little disconcerting.

"I thought you were getting rid of this thing." She gestured broadly to the Porsche.

"M.J. didn't tell you she's talking to Chrysler?"

"No."

"Well she's talking to Chrysler. For you too, I think."

"Awesome." Lauren leaned back and let that sink in, until she noticed, they were leaving Boulder.

"Where, are we going?"

"Why, you don't have somewhere to be, do you?"

"London, the Olympics…" He steered them deeper into the Rocky Mountains. "I feel like I'm being taken out to be abducted by a serial killer."

"Not exactly. Just trust me." He told her.

Driving along, as the sun started to set, Lauren was indeed struck by the beauty of Colorado. "So, how's Jack?" She asked, and let Austin's delighted voice was over her.

"Get the gate, will you." He said finally, and she stared at him like he'd grown another head. "Please." He added, and she grumpily dropped out of the 4WD to open the heavy thing.

"If I pull a muscle, Sasha will kill you." She told him, but managed to get back into the car unscathed "Now will you tell me what we're doing here."

He pulled the car to a stop as the road curved around the mountain and a valley was revealed before them.

"What do you think?" He told her.

"It's beautiful, of course." Lauren told him, before asking "but why are we here."

Austin gave her a pointed look and nodded at the foreclosure sign.

"No, she replied "This whole place? It's huge. I thought you wanted a house!"

"We do." Austin replied "not even that house." He pointed out the main house as they drove past. "I'll show you."

There was a house around the side of the base of a much smaller mountain, and overlooking a river that bent around to run along the base of the valley. It was picturesque and reminded Lauren of the holidays she'd taken as kid with her Dad, while she'd race around on ponies with other kids and her father and his friends would sit about drinking scotch and occasionally one of them would kill something or fish, and all the girls would be horrified while the boys would draw nearer. It was the perfect blend of wilderness and civility.

He pulled the car to a stop and she clambered out.

"The property was some New York banker's dude ranch. Then he cheated on his wife who divorced him and discovered he'd been embezzling millions. It's selling for pittance."

"Pittance?"

"Okay, not pittance, but, not as much as it should."

"It's beautiful, Austin, it is. But do you really need to buy this place? I mean, are you even going to be here in a year?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "But it's perfect Lo, even if it is just the guesthouse."

"I agree, but what are you going to do with the other billion acres and buildings and all that?"

Austin groaned. "I don't know. My business people are looking into it. Apparently we can maybe lease the land to other farmers."

He showed her the guesthouse, and the main house, with its two levels of gorgeous stone, and, to Lauren's delight, the lap pool that could be enclosed and heated in winter that made Lauren think Austin shouldn't lease the main house, just for that.

They even wandered about the big buildings. The old, fully sealed, indoor stables with in-ground heating (lucky horses), the staff quarters, back when it had once been a working property, and the huge indoor exercise yard.

"Apparently the wife was a horse rider back in her golden years." Austin filled her in conspiratorially.

"How much of a pittance did they say they wanted?" She checked.

"four and a half, for a quick sale. We can afford it if we can lease some of the pastures and the endorsements come through."

"Austin!"

"What?"

"Do you even know what pasture is?"

"It's like, the land for cows and stuff"

"Please tell me you haven't bought this place already."

"I haven't, but I mean, property is not a bad investment. The bubble has already burst, and…"

"What?"

"M.J.'s hopeful. Turns out, those L.A. meetings went well. The new ones aren't wrapped up, but most of my old sponsors want me back. Porsche, Kellogs, even fucking Cobolt." At Lauren's look he added "apparently them dropping the lawsuit is part of the contract."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know, which is why it's a good thing, M.J. already has me signed up with their competitor, Ray bans baby!"

"That's fantastic." Lauren told him before turning serious "but it won't pay for this place." Lauren considered, carefully, "you should charge them more, not Colbolt, but any other endorsements. Not just for the worlds medals but for dropping you. Double your signing fee. Call it a bigot tax."

"You're just a vicious killer, aren't you, going straight for the jugular?"

"Being grateful they'll resign you isn't going to pay for this place." She reminded him. "and, like, any of their competitors would get a ridiculous amount of publicity if you signed with them. That's why Chrysler wants you, right?"

"I like to think it's because of my dazzling personality. You know." He slung an arm around her shoulder "you sound just like M.J."

They headed back up the path to the main house with the foyer that made Lauren want to spin around and around.

- The Beginning of the End -

M.J. came through on everything, including the Chrysler deal, and Austin somehow managed to pay for the place, even if he was suddenly aware that he needed to repeat his successes in London to earn money to live off. It made Lauren aware she needed to chat to her Dad about just how much money she was making, somehow (And she couldn't quite believe this) she'd lost track of.

M.J. approached Austin and then Lauren about bringing her in on the Ray Ban campaign, apparently they were very media-compatible. She made him more mainstream, while their documented friendship kept presumptions about campaigns strictly P.G.

Sasha frowned disapprovingly when M.J. showed up for her latest round of endorsements, and somehow managed to orchestrate four different endorsement campaigns on the one day. She managed to placate the brands by emphasising the publicity the combined force would bring, and so in a warehouse in Denver, Austin and Lauren rocked out aviators and wayfarers, Carter had a promo to do for Addidas which included bouncing across the floor, around a high bar and over a vault in a pair of loose short shorts, before clapping chalk covered hands together dramatically. Lauren thought it was fantastic!

Payson's was a bit less dramatic and involved her posing with her mum and talking about Proctor and Gamble products. Lauren forced down her irritation that Proctor and Gamble had wanted Payson, and focused back on her plans for the evening while reminding herself that Kaylie hadn't had any endorsements to film.

Austin and Jack threw a housewarming party that everyone went to, including M.J., though she and Jack kept on opposite sides of the place at all time. They took advantage of the very last drops of heat, before winter rolled in, and it mostly took part outside. Lauren was suddenly startlingly aware that this would most likely be the only time any of these people got to see the house, let alone get near it. Austin's love of a private life once again rearing its head.

Her 18th birthday loomed and, to Lauren's surprise and slight concern, she discovered that Kaylie was insisting on throwing her a surprise party.

For Lauren, even more entertaining was watching square her shoulders and approach Carter.

He knew her better, and between the end of his last class and his own training time, he dashed out to catch her in the car park.

"I know you saw Kaylie talking to me." He told her.

"Why yes, I did."

"and… that's it?"

She smiled. Wickedly.

"You know." He stated.

"Kaylie's never been known for her subtlety."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Sure." She shrugged, leaning against her car, keys dangling.

"I don't…" Carter admitted "I don't understand you two."

"We're friends."

"Really?" Carter was genuinely surprised, and sceptical. "Just like that, you're friends again?"

"If you're asking me if I trust her, not slightly. But we've been friends a long time, and" she faltered "I remember what it was like to be on the outside, when she won the national champion and _everyone _followed her around. I want to be better than her." She stated.

At Carter's somewhat proud look she quickly added "and it's kind of sadly pathetic, her following me around pouting. I think I preferred arrogance."

"Alright." Carter kissed her cheek quickly "and you're okay with her throwing you a birthday party? She's talking to your Dad and he called to check it was what you wanted."

"My Dad called you?" Lauren felt a rush of delight.

"You're Dad called Austin."

"But you'd be invited?" She checked quickly.

"Yeah, Kaylie's planning a dinner."

"Well we can do something after" Lauren promised, pressing their lower bodies together and smiling up at him. "Like we did for your birthday."

"Okay." He nodded. "I need to…"

Lauren smiled and nodded and headed home. Somehow it all seemed to perfect.

- The Beginning of the End -

Kaylie had gone all out. Lauren had to give her that. She'd organised a private room at Boulder's best (and only) Teppanyaki resturaunt. It was packed with their mutual friends and Lauren had effectively gasped with surprise and ignored Austin's wink.

Instead she let Kaylie hug her and hugged her back tightly.

"Well?" Kaylie demanded enthusiastically "are you surprised?"

"Absolutely." Lauren replied back with equal enthusiasm, even as she could picture Austin snickering and Jack giving him a fond, disapproving look.

"I just wanted to do something really special for your birthday." Kaylie told her "your last birthday before we all go to London, imagine!"

"It all looks beautiful, Kay." Lauren told her, taking in the beautifully decorated room, full of white drapery, and pale pink table accessories.

In each spot was a perfectly printed name tag.

"You're here with me, Lo. At the head of the table, and your Dad of course, right next to you of course."

"Awesome." Lauren. Then blanched at the sight of _Carter Anderson_ printed next to her father.

"Jack, sit next to Dad, I'm sure you guys can talk Broncos all night." She hastily tossed the place card at Austin who laughed.

"Come here." He insisted, before hugging her tightly "Happy birthday. Eighteen. You can pose for playboy now."

"No she absolutely can't." Steve spoke up.

Lauren laughed and hugged him and Jack before Emma Mickinley grabbed her.

"Happy birthday." The girl stated, holding out a package.

"Thank you." Lauren told her politely. The girl blushed a little and then asked "So is Carter coming tonight?"

"Since when do you and Carter talk?" Lauren frowned at the younger girl. She was only here because her older sister was fifteen and her parents were angling for a spot on the board.

"He's my coach." The girl shifted awkwardly "he's, like, the best coach ever. Like Sasha, but younger and nicer!"

"Ri-ight." Lauren drew out.

"You are like the luckiest girl ever!" The two girls stared at each other until Becca intruded.

"Happy birthday!" She quickly declared, before thrusting a gift at Lauren. Just behind her was a watchful Mrs Keeler.

"Happy birthday Lauren." She echoed before Becca spoke up.

"Hey, it'd be alright if Bennett came, right? Mum convinced Kaylie it'd be inappropriate to invite her."

Lauren pursed her lips to stop the smirk and told her "call her! I'm sure we can find another seat. It;s not like we eat anything anyway. Razor too." She insisted, and then laughed delightedly when Becca's face erupted into a smile. Lauren watched her go, lips twitching until Mrs Keeler's disapproving look caught her eye.

"I should keep saying hi to people" She insisted, ducking away before anyone could protest.

Carter slipped in before dinner service and even with the collection of fathers present, his height still made him noticeable.

"Excuse me." Lauren excused herself to greet her boyfriend with a firm kiss on the mouth.

"I missed the surprise…" He was disappointed

"I basically made this face." She feigned surprise and he laughed.

"Happy birthday." He touched the side of her face and for a moment they shared a moment before Kaylie interrupted, dragging Lauren away.

- The Beginning of the End -

With her gymnastics slowly grinding forward, and school over and done with, Lauren turned to her career and delighted M.J. with an enthusiasm to push it forward. The agent warned her about over exposure, and then set her up to do profiles and media pieces and a succession of charity work, largely to do with kids and drugs. She couldn't say she enjoyed it. In fact, the best time she had was when she was chatting with their public relations team expert. The woman reminded her of M.J., if M.J. had a soul.

To her utmost relief she started sticking the vault, at least a quarter of the time, and they reached the point of no return, where muscle memory started following the two and half.

To Austin's relief, the neighbouring farmers had something of a bidding war over his acreage (and Carter had patiently explained more than one term) and that just left the main house and the cottages free. Jack and Austin offered them up to the Max and Carter, who considered the option of cheaper rent, compared to living twenty-five minutes out of Boulder.

But winter had come early and came in the form of heavy frost and unusually strong wind and pounding rain that felt more like hail. It became common place for gymnasts without a designated parking place to arrive even earlier to snag a spot near the door, while every gymnast, parent and coach did the car to door dash, rugged up and avoiding puddles.

Inside, keeping water off the floor was enforced and the winter heaters were turned on early.

It also signified the true, permanent, end to Sunday morning runs and outdoor conditioning. Instead they were stuck doing laps in the gym, and the weather was making them all crazy. On that note, Sasha cancelled practice over Thanksgiving weekend.

Instead, he staggered the time periods they were too come in for one on one sessions, and then an combined conditioning time.

Only the elites had access. The rest of the gym was expected to celebrate the holidays.

Lauren ignored Summer's open invitation to come to her church (any day, every day, she wasn't going to give her _any _attention) and claimed practice spots with the skeleton coaching staff.

Payson grumbled, signing up, fiercely protesting her limited practice times.

"Think of it as a time to refresh." Sasha told her "go, enjoy yourself, and when you get back Monday we'll take a fresh look at your vault."

Payson scowled. Her vault was still into the pit and she hated that she couldn't land it.

Carter rapped on Sasha's door Tuesday afternoon.

"Anderson." Sasha looked up from the video of Kaylie's vault. "Come in. I'm just torturing myself."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Only if you can tell me why a girl can manage to under rotate a Double Twisting Yurchenko and over rotate an Amanar in a five minute period."

"It's all in her head?" Carter offered cautiously.

Sasha's lips twitched "yeah, something like that." He nodded at his chair.

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Thanksgiving weekend. I noticed I'm not on the coach's roster."

"When I said I wanted gymnasts to take it easy, I meant you as well." Sasha told him. "This'll be the last real break you get before nationals. Even Christmas you'll just get a day."

Carter nodded. "yeah, I guessed, I just…"

"What is it Anderson?"

"Could I miss a few days practice?" He asked suddenly.

"You're thinking of going away?" Sasha replied with a raised eyebrow. He certainly wasn't the only one, but for an elite, it was a rarity. He thought perhaps the only other elite wanting to leave was Max Spencer, who was visiting his parents.

"Yeah, like you said, I'm probably not going to get time like this again."

"How long's it been since you've been home?"

"Twenty months. Since I was suspended."

"Because you were suspended?"

"Because I came back."

- The Beginning of the End -

Carter's old jeep rattled unhealthily as he drove up the drive. It was almost pitched black when he arrived, and the lights from the few buildings contrasted dramatically with the black and stars of the night sky. He pulled his old duffle bag out and resisted the urge to head for the old barn and the familiar buildings he'd spent so much time loping around as a teen.

He felt better as soon as one of the figures on the porch caught sight of him.

"Carter!" The solid woman who'd been the closest thing he'd had to a mother caught sight of him and rushed down. "Look at you, don't you look handsome."

"Hi Elspeth." He kissed the housekeeper's cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving. Come inside, we want to hear everything!"

"Who's here?" Carter wondered cautiously. "Everyone. We had to tell half the town not to show up. Carter's here!" She declared loudly to the house, as they walked through the door.

Carter blanched, slightly. He'd been expecting a big thanksgiving, but this was evidently the half of the town they hadn't told not to show up.

As he nodded "Hi" at Tom Callaghan, a sort-of friend from high school who'd given him more than a hard time over how he spent his free time, he had to laugh a bit at the irony.

Then Luke caught his arm.

"Hi little brother." He caught him in the bro hug he'd so commonly shared with a team mate after a routine. "How you been?"

"I've been great." Luke grinned "_Hey, the World Champion is here!"_

It took him half an hour to get through the room and find his brother Jake, drinking a beer with some of his high school football team.

"Hey bro." Jake gave an inscrutable nod.

"Jake" He nodded at the other guys.

"Congratulations." They all told him, while Jake stood.

"Want a beer?" He gestured at few dumped in a bucket of snow.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm surprised you can drink." Jake told him, when they were leaning against the verandah.

"I can't, really. I figure I'd just have a few sips and people'd stop offering me one."

"Sucks, you win and you can't even celebrate."

"We had champagne in Japan." Carter admitted

"Fancy."

"And Austin scored some sake. The coaches would have murdered us. What?" Carter asked at Jake's look.

"Austin. The guy you're on billboards half naked with."

"Yeah. That Austin, he's also my landlord and one of my best friends, and those billboards pay my rent."

"I'm just saying, I prefer the ones with the hot blonde."

"That's my girlfriend, so watch it."

"How the hell did you get a girl like that to go out with you?" Jake ribbed.

"Gymnastics…" Carter shook his head. "Do you know how many guys over the age of fifteen train at my gym, twenty one. And fifteen of them are NCAA guys. You know how many women?"

"more?"

"Ninety-seven."

Jake let out a low whistle. "Those are some good odds."

"Don't ever tell Lauren I said that." Carter added hastily.

"So apart from hot blondes on billboards and jetting off around the world, how's life?"

"Good. I train, I work, I train some more, I sleep. Occasionally my manager has an endorsement for me. That's it."

"The life you always wanted."

"Yeah. It is actually."

"Her Anderson!" One of Jake's high school buddies called "_Andersons_! You boys done having your moment! Come on! I want to hear about being famous and that shit."

"It's not every guy that causes a town-hall meeting in Wyoming." Jake reminded him.

"What?"

"You're underwear ad. Not everyone was a big fan"

One of the guys commented "are you really dating the girl? Cause she's hot, even without great boobs."

"Yeah, have you seen Dad?" Carter asked instead.

Jake took a sip of his beer. "Try outside."

"Thanks."

His brother was right and his father was in the first place he should've looked for him.

"Hey Dad." Carter wandered over.

"Hey boy." His Dad stated gruffly. "The party over?"

"Nope, still going."

"I'm surprised Luke let you out of his sight. This is all he talked about since you said you were coming home."

"Well I think he's having fun holding court inside."

The two lapsed into silence. The father staring at his beer, Carter stared at his hands, picking slightly at the calloused skin. He made himself stop. He'd cut it off later.

"Did you even watch Tokyo?" Carter said finally.

"Everyone watched Tokyo." The man replied "The whole town was there."

"But did you?" Carter asked, before sighing "you know what? Whatever."

Turning he walked back into the building and graciously attracted congratulations.

- The Beginning of the End -

Thanksgiving morning, Carter woke up to his eldest brother leaving the room, already dressed. He sighed, rolling over on the blow up mattress he was sleeping on. He'd eyed the thing and hadn't said a word, figuring he'd slept on worse and been fine. Half an hour later he got up, the last of the sleepiness having disappeared, and left his little brother sprawled out across his bed. He grabbed his warmest clothes and quietly crept past his old bedroom, where his three cousins were still fast asleep.

The whole house was pitch black, even the animals were mostly silent. By the time he'd completed his run, the morning light had appeared, causing everything to be covered in thick morning fog. His breath came out sharp and obvious.

"You're awake?" Jake noted, when Carter nodded.

"Yeah."

"We're going down to the South pasture, but the feeding run hasn't left yet. Luke'll fill you in."

"Jake I'm not…" Carter sighed "The Olympics are in less than a year. I'm not risking my body on a feed run."

"Well" Jake put on a voice "if you can't risk your body."

The ute took off, leaving Carter to sigh and head onto the porch where he dropped to the deck and after stretching, started his exercises.

After music playing through his phone headphones, he completed the first hundred repetitions with a groan and rubbed his hands together, trying to force some warmth back into them. Without a bar he couldn't complete most of his upper body stuff and instead settled for push ups.

"Dude." Luke wandered out "that's crazy intense."

"Yeah." Carter rolled out his shoulders and took in the sight of his brother, holding a giant cereal bowl. "Shouldn't you be doing the feed run?"

"It's Thanksgiving. I'll get to it. Want some breakfast?" He waved his bowl pointedly.

Carter took one look at the coco puffs and laughed. "I can't eat that." He told his little brother before heading into the house.

"Suit yourself then." Luke called.

After a hot shower and stretching out his muscles Carter dressed himself in the clean shirt Lauren had seized and insisted on dropping at her dry cleaner a week earlier, accompanied with his Calvin Klein jeans he quickly styled his hair the way Austin and Lauren and M.J. insisted looked best.

He headed for the kitchen where he found Elspeth, already hard at work. Beside her were his uncles' wives Aunt Georgia and Aunt Megan, Mackenzie, Elspeth's grown daughter, and his three cousins, Emily, Hailey and Faith.

"Don't you clean up nice." Georgia commented immediately "you look like a real coast boy."

"Faith, do you remember your Carter?" her mother asked.

"Hi Carter." Faith stated quietly, eyes on the floor.

"Hi Faith." Carter grinned, crouching down to talk to the girl "Look at you, you were just walking last time I saw you. And you guys, he turned to the older Hailey and Emily. "You've grown about a foot."

"Alright you two" Georgia told her daughters "how about you follow Carter's example and but on nice clothes for lunch. Then I'm sure he'll tell you everything."

"I will." Carter promised, and the girls, grumbling, headed for the guest room.

"Now." Mackenzie insisted, "We hardly got to talk to you last night. I want to hear everything. How was Tokyo?"

"Amazing." Carter stated "it was like nothing I'd ever scene. Maybe even better than New York."

"When were you in New York?" Mackenzie asked

"After Nationals, last year, in Boston."

"That's incredible. Where else have you been?"

"I went to Argentina last year, for a meet Austin got me an invite too, um, Pittsburgh. I might get to go to a world cup event next year, in Norway, or China or Qatar… Nationals is in St. Louis, Trials are in San Jose. London, hopefully."

"That sounds like the most amazing thing I've ever heard." Mackensie expressed.

"Well what about you. College next year? You were always such a bookworm."

"University of Wyoming." She told him.

"Not everyone gets offered a full ride to an out of school college." Aunt Georgia reminded him, washing her hands at the sink.

"College will still be there after the Olympics." Carter responded tersely.

"Not a scholarship. Not since you decided to take endorsements, isn't that right?"

"No. But I had to pay rent, and they were good business opportunities. I have savings now. Real, serious, savings."

"Well I think you could help your father then. Faith stop fussing." Megan scooped up her daughter.

"As helpful as he was when he kicked me out? I have rent to pay, and health insurance, and gym dues."

"Rent, with that boy you live with?" Megan began again.

"What boy? I live with three guys."

"The gay one." Megan continued.

"That… pretty much describes all of them. Max is… flexible."

"What does that even mean!" Megan gaped.

"I think, what your aunt is trying to say is, we worry, about what kind of life you're living. You should come home more often." Georgia insisted. "We just hear these stories and see on the internet… we worry, of course we worry."

"Well Dad made it pretty clear he didn't want me around."

"Your father's a proud man. I know, I'm married to a man just like him."

"Well so am I." Carter replied. He dropped his loud tone when he caught sight of his two nieces in the doorway, listening in, magazine clutched in their hand

"Hey guys, what's that?"

"Can you sign this?"

"Sure." He signed it "I actually have some new promo stuff my manager just got me, if you want that." He offered

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got a new sponsor. It's in my bag." Hastily he grabbed his new Addidas bag, filled with swag, as Lauren would call it.

"What's in the bag?" Mackensie asked.

"Swag, from my sponsors, and my friends' sponsors."

"Austin didn't give you a car did he?" The older girl continued "I heard he's sponsored by Chrysler."

"I wish." Carter laughed "you've seen my jeep. I've got some addidas stuff. Bags, bottles, watches."

"Awesome!" Emily perked up.

"Help yourself, just, save some for Luke and Jake."

"What's this?" Emily asked

"Oh no Calvins for you." Carter seized them. "Here, have some nail polish. My girlfriend is a Rimmel spokeswoman."

"I wanted to put a poster of her on my wall but Mom said it was inappropriate." Emily informed him.

"I was that advertisement. She was in her underwear. It was in appropriate."

"Well I have national team posters…" He riffled through. "Here you go."

"Do you have one of Kaylie Cruz?"

Carter held back a laugh

- The Beginning of the End -

Carter sat on the steps, phone in hand.

"and then what happened?"

"it was alright for a bit." Carter told her "Luke and Jake might come down for a Broncos game. It was just, normal, you know?"

_Hailey and Emily had latched on to Carter's iphone from the moment they saw it. He'd had just enough time to quickly scan through his messages and make sure he hadn't left anything (and hadn't M.J. given them all enough lectures on that)._

_In fact, the only fight that had come about was the girls' raised voices interrupting thanksgiving football, until they were down to the dying minutes and his phone had rung._

"_Can I answer it?" Hailey demanded._

"_Sure." Carter called back, eyes locked on the screen. _

"I thought it was you." Carter told Lauren.

"It wasn't me."

"Yeah, I know."

_Hailey answered the phone and it wasn't until a minute later that she came over. "Who is it?" Carter asked her with a frown. Detriot was down by four._

"_She says she's your grandmother?"_

_Carter blanched and seized the phone, game forgotten._

"_Right. Thanks. Grandma?" He ducked out of the room, ignoring the disbelieving eyes behind him._

"_After that, things got weird." He told Lauren._

"_Since when do we have a grandmother?" Luke demanded. Their father's mother had died years earlier, they barely remembered her._

"_Since I met her." Carter offered up._

"_She contacted you?" His father demanded._

"_I contacted her. I was there for nationals, Lauren and I drove there one day. I met them."_

"_Who's them?" Luke demanded._

"_Our grandmother. We have uncles, cousins."_

"_What are they like?" It was Luke who spoke up again._

"_There okay." Carter shrugged "grandma's nice. Posh, but nice. I haven't talked to them that much but they seem like good people."_

"_Why would you talk to them at all?" His father demanded._

"_Because they're my family. I wanted to meet them."_

"_We're your family." Jake spoke up. The older brother. He'd been the one to teach Carter the most._

"_Because you've been around so much?" Carter demanded._

"_You're the one who left" Jake stood up. "You left, and not even for college. On a whim, chance you could make it as an Olympian. Do you know how crazy sounds?"_

"_But I'm doing it!" Carter replied "I could make the London team, I could get to compete at the Olympics. Even if that's all I do, even if I don't make the team, I'll be happy, knowing that I tried. Most families beg, borrow and steal to get there. None of you even care, even called to wish me good luck before I left." He made face. "What, nothing to say Dad? As usual."_

"_We supported you. We let you go when any other father would've told you no. Hours and hours, driving back and forth, slacking off at school, giving up sports, thousands of dollars in fees."_

"_So what? You want me to pay you back?" Carter raised his voice. "Austin told me you'd be like this."_

"_Austin?"_

"_Austin Tucker." His aunt interrupted. "The one I told you about."_

"_You've got to be kidding me." Carter snapped at her, before storming outside._

"Then I called you." He finished.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked "come home?"

"I don't know. We'll see I guess. It just all seems so petty, you know."

"That's family." Lauren counselled "you should've seen Chloe and Grandma today. But." She realised that was perhaps not the most supportive girlfriend topic. "tell me more. Really."

- The Beginning of the End -

So that's the chapter! The beginning of the end. The countdown to the last nationals begins. Lauren needs to stay on top, Austin needs to make sure he doesn't wander into the countryside and drown in a sea of domestic bliss when he should be focused on the Olympics, Carter needs to finish growing up and prove himself useful for an Olympic team. Kaylie needs to get back on top. Emily needs to prove herself still relevant after being less than at worlds and Payson? Payson's got a boy, a proctor and gamble campaign and as much difficulty upgrading as Lauren.

I just wrote 12,000 words (and I'm not quite sure what happened in them) so please review because next chapter lots happens!

_Disaster strikes and not just in the reappearance of Kelly Parker. M.J. gets between Sasha and Marty. Summer and Austin have a… disagreement. Lauren hears from Columbia. Payson fights with her family and everyone makes decisions about their future. That's next chapter so please review._


	27. Storm

**So in honour of the National championships:**

Review Replies:

ELM-Tree10 – Don't worry, Wendy will remain annoying and not a major story feature, more a plot tool. I'm sorry about the writing errors, sometimes I find, especially with chapters I dislike, I go over them so many times I start to stop reading it properly when I'm checking. I hope it was still readable and I'll try to be extra diligent. I like writing Carter, I find he has hidden depths (or I've given him hidden depths). This chapter he gets a little more. Any requests?

Nigerian Girl - I'm not sure about Jordan, I have a few ideas. Let me work on it. I have to say I'm pretty set story wise (unfortunately a lot of it was planned before season 3), but I'll see what I can do. She won't be popping up for a while though!

_Zabini123 – _Thanks for such a lovely review and good luck with your GCEs. That's Great Britain, isn't it? So the Olympics are coming, reading something Olympic like is basically patriotic and therefore guilt free, right? I hope you like this. Any requests?

BLISS235 – I hope you're still reading and still enjoying. I really appreciate your reviews, since their Anon I can't reply, but know I appreciate them! Apparently there's a new ballet show called bunheads starting (I'll watch but I'm not psyched). There's an old Australian show about teens trying to get onto the surfing circuit/going pro called Blue Water High. The first season or two of that was good. I've turned into a huge Smash fan. Complete Team Ivy (and isn't she kind of like Lauren?) but that's a lot more mature than MIOBI. Grey's started out a bit like that (interns fighting to survive). Apparently there's a new CW medical show with a similar premise, and some hunger games type thing in the new season. Any of those perk your interest?

Iargyrop – So glad you're still around and reviewing. I like evolved Lauren as well. Do you think maybe I've made her too evolved? I kind of miss messy Lauren sometimes! I'm going to try and have this finished by actual London…

Luv2Live – Thanks for the message! I thought I'd hurry up and post rather than explain myself! So here's the next chapter. As usual I anxiously await your feedback. I'll try and keep the young, hip, Lauren-Austin-Carter vibe, but there might be some Payson too. Tell me what you think so I can send you long rambly private messages again!

- storm -

**So here's the new chapter, and we're entering the year of the Olympics. I went for some outside plot conflicts here, I hope you don't hate it. **

**Also, when I started writing this story, I got a whole bunch of gymnastics facts wrong. Firstly the scoring, as I'm using last quads, but also my nationals are taking place at the beginning of the competititon season, followed by American Cup, Pacific Rim, etc. etc. and then Trials (And then the Olympics!). Also regionals (from last year) are sort of like the Secret Classic (I guess?). Hopefully everyone can just go with the flow.**

**Also this whole chapter was vaguely inspired by Shawn Johnson's experiences right before trials in 2008 (but obviously way more extreme). **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

- Storm -

On Thursday morning Lauren Tanner woke up to… silence.

Since Thanksgiving, Colorado had been blanketed in the worst storms. For the last ten days she'd woken up to fierce winds, if not torrential rain and, notably, on one morning, chunks of hail. Even the sturdiest houses and trees had rattled. The night before had seemed like the worst so far, but now there was… silence.

Sasha had decreed that he didn't want any inexperienced drivers driving in the weather and so the girls had been ferried to and from practice. Lauren had been stuck travelling with Emily and they picked up the whole Keeler family on the way. The "Tanner tank," as Payson had named the heavy SUV, had been more sturdy than both the Kmetko Kia and the Keeler station wagon.

Lauren's dislike of being in an enclosed space with Emily was only worsened by the girl being the first to lock in her vault upgrade. Kaylie had the power for the two and a half twist, but her head wasn't in the game like Emily's was. At least, to Sasha's relief, Kaylie's weight was stable. Payson on the other hand, was agonising to watch, because her head was there, but her body wasn't cooperating. He thought she'd be able to handle the upgrade but she was struggling more than anyone.

It helped Lauren that Carter had gone the route of upgrading his vault as well, a triple yurchenko that would increase his value to the US team and secure his spot as a top three vaulter, even if he would still be .6 of a disadvantage behind Austin in the event finals.

That morning, Lauren stretched in bed, feeling the ache of training before getting up and peering out her window at a still grey sky (but without the heavy clouds she'd grown used to to). The Tanner garden was ravaged, she noted.

"Morning kiddo." Steve told her daughter. She silently accepted the breakfast he handed her while staring out at their porch. It looked just as bad from downstairs. Steve followed her gaze.

"We'll get landscapers, but I think they'll be a bit busy. The news is saying over hundreds of homes were damaged. The patio roof is in pieces as well, so steer clear."

While Emily insisted she could drive herself in the nicer weather, Payson wasn't answering her phone, so Steve Tanner headed to the Keeler house, reluctant to allow Lauren to drive, even in their SUV.

"Oh my god" was Lauren's immediate reaction. The Keeler's whole street was a mess of fallen branches and rubbish. As soon the car stopped fully, Lauren jumped out. She gaped at what looked like half a tree, fallen on what was left of the Keeler's front roof.

Already emergency services were there with tarpaulins.

"Payson! Becca!" She called out. Steve hurried after her down the side of the house.

"We're here." Payson called out and Lauren hugged her fiercely.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"There was a really big storm." Payson answered dryly.

"This all happened last night?" Lauren gaped. "Were you in there?"

Payson shook her head "At first, but then Dad made us go to the high school."

"Thank god." Lauren told her, shocking Payson a little with the depth of her concern. She hugged Becca as well, checking with a hasty "you're alright?"

"Steve. How's your place?" Kim Keeler looked exhausted.

"We're fine" Steve wrapped an arm around Lauren securely. "How can we help?"

"Have you got a new roof?"

"I can't even go into my room." Becca informed Lauren mournfully. "Dad had to go in and get my stuff."

"You're more than welcome to stay with us." Steve told Kim. "We can make room."

"Just the girls?" Kim asked, "Payson? Becca? Why don't you gather up what you can, stay clear of the house, and go with Mr Tanner."

"We're going to the Rock." Lauren told Payson, who nodded, relieved.

While the parents talked quietly, Lauren helped Payson and Becca carry bags to the car. Not knowing what they'd need or how bad the damage was, their father had piled everything he could into bags and boxes.

"We can go through it later." Lauren told Becca, who stared at the mash of clothing in the bag in dismay. "And you can always borrow stuff if you're missing anything."

"How's everyone else?" Payson asked.

"The guys are fine. Austin's regretting selling his Porsche before his new car arrived. They're all in Carter's old Jeep."

Payson laughed a little.

"Kaylie's fine." Lauren continued "She said she'd meet us at the Rock."

"Great." Payson lapsed into silence until Steve came back down the side of the house, another box in his arms.

"Alright ladies?" He asked "ready to go?"

When the most he got in response was a nod, he just insisted "buckle up" and started driving.

The roads between the Keeler's and the Rock were even worse than the roads between the Tanner's and the Keeler's, and they got worse the closer they got.

When they arrived at the Rock, it took a second to notice Carter's jeep. The huge uprooted oak had fallen on the entrance and that drew all their attention.

"Oh my god." Lauren repeated again. It was even worse than the Keelers'. Half the carpark was cracked with the trees around it having been pulled up. They couldn't even get inside because of the string of giant tree branches blocking the entrance.

"Hello?" Lauren called. "Carter?"

"Lauren?" A voice called back.

"That's Carter." Lauren declared. "Where are you?"

"Stay outside." He called back "I'll come to you!"

He arrived, climbing over a tree branch with a bit of a hop and promptly hugged Lauren.

"How bad is it?" Lauren asked.

"It's… not good."

Payson, in the meantime, had caught sight of Sasha's trailer, flipped on its side. "Where's Sasha?" She demanded, before determinedly heading for the building. "Is he okay? Sasha!"

"Payson!" Carter called, letting go of Lauren to chase after her. "Sasha's fine. Be careful. He's inside." He told her, catching hold of her.

"Show me!"

"Me too." Lauren added, crossing her arms determinedly.

"Come on then." Carter told them. "Follow me, just be careful."

The five of them, including Steve Tanner in his designer suit, picked their way around the tree branches and blanched at the giant one that had smashed through the front glass door. Carter lifted Becca over the bigger branches. The entrance hall was littered with broken glass and the cabinets full of trophies were all smashed and scattered across the floor.

Austin was talking with Sasha when they walked in and Payson smiled in relief before she saw what Lauren was staring at and her expression faded.

"Oh my god" Lauren stated again.

"Everything's ruined." Payson's eyes welled up and her hand found Lauren's.

"We can get it cleaned up." Lauren insisted falsely.

"You'll touch nothing." Sasha's voice interrupted, before he found himself with an armful of Payson.

"We saw your trailer? Were you inside?"

"No." Sasha shook his head before untangling himself reluctantly and addressing his gymnasts.

"You." He told Lauren and Payson before turning to Carter and Austin and then down to the floor, where Becca and Max were staring at the waterlogged gymnastics equipment. "All of you. Go home. _Light conditioning. _I'm arranging another gym for you to train at."

"What other gym?" Payson's voice wobbled.

"I've called Marty." Sasha told them "they were hit, but not as bad as us. He thinks they'll be open again tomorrow."

"You want us to train with Marty?" Carter asked disbelievingly.

Payson spoke up "No. You're our coach! This is our gym."

"Hello?" Emily's voice echoed "is anyone in here?"

"We're inside." Payson called back, before Carter announced.

"I'll go help."

Emily, Kaylie and their parents picked their way through, Chloe and Ronnie stumbling in their heels.

They both stared at the floor before turning to Sasha. "What's going to happen?" Alex Cruz demanded.

"He's sending us to Marty." Payson announced, bitterness tinging her words.

"I'm not." Sasha protested. "I'm coming with you. There's too much damage, this will take…" he trailed off "Marty's offered us a place temporarily, and then we'll work something out."

"Work what out?" Payson gaped.

"We'll look, but if we can't find another gym, then the USOC is a possibility."

"Colorado Springs is two hours away!" Payson protested.

Sasha met all of their nervous eyes. "I will sort this out." Sasha told them "I don't want any of you worrying about it or injuring yourself trying to help. Focus on training. That's all you have to worry about. Go home, let me handle this, and I will meet you at Denver tomorrow morning at 8am and we will get on with training."

"My kit's in my locker." Kaylie pointed out.

"Mine too" Lauren added.

Sasha reluctantly nodded. "Emergency services say that side is secure, just stay off the main floor." He reminded them forcefully. "The water's making the whole thing unstable."

"Is the office stable?" Carter was practical. "We should grab what we can."

"I saved what I could in my truck last night." Sasha informed him. "The filing cabinet's still up there."

Carter nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Anderson." Sasha bellowed "Don't you dare. Grab your stuff. That's it. I'm not having you kill yourself with a filing cabinet two months from nationals."

Carter nodded before ducking awkwardly around a dripping roof.

"How bad is it?" Steve Tanner got down to business as soon as Carter was out of hearing.

He glanced at the gym floor and around. It was littered with broken glass, the huge skylights were blown through, the annexe was torn to pieces and that was before you considered they would probably need a new roof and car park. But what was worse was the huge amount of water. At the very least the whole gym would need to be ripped up, but Sasha was concerned the water damage went even deeper.

"This whole place needs to be cordoned off. As soon as the assistant coaches get here, I'm getting what we can out of the office and then shutting up shop. The place needs to be gutted."

"Probably a cool mil at least." Alex Cruz posed.

"The gym doesn't have that much floating around. So we'll be waiting on insurance. Not to mention competition with every resident in the vicinity who thinks their homes take priority."

"The Keelers are one of those families." Steve Tanner informed Sasha and the Cruz man.

Sasha looked devastated "where's…"

"The girls are staying with us." Steve informed the coach before asking "We saw the trailer, have you…"

"Worry about the kids."

Payson couldn't stop staring, and it took both Lauren and Kaylie tugging at her to get her out of there. Becca, unusually, stuck like glue to her sister's side.

Steve, unusually charitable, took one look at the seven gymnasts, clustered in the car park, and told them "come back to our place. You can use our home gym." Then he glared at Carter and told him "but no funny business!"

- chapter break -

**Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Club lost in Colorado storms.**

_The famous "Rock" gymnastics club was among thousands of badly hit buildings in the recent Colorado storms. The training facility was severely damaged after the worst night of storms yet, and is now unfit for use. While no one was hurt, it does leave hundreds of gymnasts without a training facility. Not only Olympic hopefuls, but also aspiring national team members, some of the top juniors in the country, the University of Colorado gymnastics team and over a dozen gymnasts attempting to gain NCAA scholarships following nationals to be held at the end of January. Coach Sasha Belov was quick to remove all gymnasts from the premises, insisting that they not expose themselves to potential injury risk. Instead it was parents and coaches wading through the mess to see what was salvageable. Answer: not much._

_Payson Keeler, the Rock team captain and Olympic contender also lost her home in the storm but said "losing the gym was worse. I was at home in the morning, coming back to see the damage after emergency services evacuated us last night, and I remember thinking, it's okay because we still have the Rock. Then I saw it (the Rock) and it was like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. This has been my home since I was a kid."_

_Lauren Tanner, balance beam world champion, said she couldn't believe it "there were trees where the roof should be, it was crazy."_

_When asked about financial consequence, Rock Manager Summer Van Horne was quick to inform "we're not worried about that, we're just so grateful to god no one was hurt" but other members of the parents board say the cost of repairing the facility could be greater than the club's storm insurance. Certainly, there will be a long wait while emergency repairs are made on residential and essential properties._

_In the meantime, Coach Belov was quick to organise an alternative training facility with the National Gymnastics Organisation. They'll be training at rival club Denver Elite but not everyone is embracing the arrangements, an anonymous source at the club said:_

"_Of course people aren't happy. No one wanted them to lose their club, but that doesn't mean it's right that we have to share ours in the lead-up to nationals. There's a reason we train separately, and this is going to be worse for everyone!"_

_The arrangement will put rivals Lauren Tanner and current National Champion Kelly Parker in close proximity. Even worse, before being poached by Denver Elite, Head Coach Marty Walsh was the head coach of the Rock. _

_- chapter break -_

The first day at Denver had gone about as well as Lauren's first day at Denver last time, which is to say nobody liked anyone very much, and everyone clustered together and judged everybody else.

"So Keeler" Kelly Parker had asked "I suppose the upside to being homeless is Kmetko probably has a whole lot of experience to share about sleeping in her car."

"Actually, Payson's staying at her friend's house. You do know what a friend is, right?" Lauren retorted instantly, before Sasha bellowed out "girls, enough. Here's how this is going to work. Rock members, we are guests in this gym and will behave accordingly. We will arrange how this gym is going to be split up and create a schedule that you will follow. No fighting, no insults. Marty's word is law as much as mine is. If you have an issue you bring it to one of us, to Janet, to Kerry, Janine, Lily, Paul, Lee, Carter, or to…"

"Samuel." The Denver Elite deputy coach provided his name that Sasha hadn't known.

"Or to Samuel. We'll be separate as much as possible, but during times when we can't be, behave like mature, respectful, adults. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sasha." The Rock members all answered obediently.

"Wait, I have a problem." Nicky Russo raised a hand "Why does Anderson get special privileges?"

"Because he's a coach." Sasha replied "Carter coaches the juniors and some of the younger kids. So if you need to negotiate floor space while he's scheduled, talk to him. Anything else? Good. Rock men with Paul, Rock women with me. Denver's been kind enough to allow us to condition first. I'm sure you're very grateful."

They managed to be kept separate until Denver finished their afternoon conditioning, when Lauren was practicing her vault. The double tsuk was out of whack since she'd switched her attention fully to the two-and-a-half, which drew Kelly's eyes like a light.

"Can't land the double, Tanner?" Kelly proclaimed loudly, before running through her own perfect Amanar onto the soft mats.

Sasha, eye caught, called out "take it easy today, Lauren. I mean it."

She nodded, but her mind was made up so she whirled for the pit, where she could "take it easy, and demonstrate her two-and-a-half."

"That's right." Kelly pointed out "run back to the pit, let the real vaulters work."

Lauren set herself up and ran, and like all elite gymnasts practicing, it no doubt caught some eyes. The extra depth and the soft landing meant she managed the last half twist and landed feet first and let herself fall backwards, before Payson appeared to pull her out.

"Sasha's going to kill you. He said no showing off." Payson hissed.

Lauren just noted Marty's raised eyebrows and raised one right back.

"Enough, Lauren, Payson. You can both run vault timers." Sasha called, from where he was with the men at one of the high bars before bellowing "everyone, back to work."

"Still worth it." Lauren hissed to Payson.

- chapter break -

On the second day, Steve insisted on accompanying Lauren, unwilling to allow her in dangerous Denver Elite territory without support. He also spent a good portion of the day in one of Denver Elite's conference rooms, and Lauren blanched a little when Kim and Mark Keeler joined them. Then she got her head back in the game and missed Carter and Austin joining them briefly.

On the way home, Steve told her all about it. "Are you aware Chrysler's sponsoring Austin?"

"Yeah, he's getting a new car." Lauren replied, seat reclined backwards she was almost asleep due to the excellent heating system and her aching muscles.

"Well, given recent circumstances they were thinking of extending that to a few more gymnasts."

"me?"

"Sponsoring any of the Rock gymnasts makes a great story right now."

"Got it." Lauren nodded. "So what's the sitch?"

"Grab the ipad out of my bag." He told Lauren. "They sent through the campaign details."

Lauren pulled her legs to her chest and read through it. "Selected athletes, who exactly?" She demanded of the first paragraph.

"You, Austin obviously, he already had his contract written up. Anderson and Payson."

"Carter's doing it?" Lauren was gleeful.

"Apparently it's a good news story he's had the same jeep since he was he was fifteen, it's from 1985 and he hasn't died driving it. And the Keelers, of course, lost their home."

Already she was pulling out her phone to text Carter.

"I don't want to overwork you." He father stressed "especially not with the new gym, and driving to Denver and nationals so close."

"How much work is it?"

"Well, a few hours this week. Thursday it looks like, to do the handover, and press, a few interviews, and some media to use for nationals. Then more hours after nationals"

"That sounds great." Lauren frowned, confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I can handle it. Especially with graduation."

While Lauren was getting her own SUV (and Jeep had rather forcefully insisted on replacing her father's as well), the Keelers got almost a whole fleet. One for each family member except Becca, who pouted until the Jeep representative joked "I hear you're quite a gymnast yourself, maybe you'll be getting one from us directly in four years' time."

Austin accepted his with a grin and Carter accepted a new upgraded model of his old one, with plenty of photos for posterity. It was a media bonanza taking place as Denver's biggest Jeep dealership.

M.J. managed to swing a post storm interview for Payson and Carter had a gym session sceduled, leaving Steve to give Lauren a kiss on the forehead before heading to his Denver office, while Austin insisted on a late lunch.

"Why are we eating here?" She queried, its half-way across Denver.

She snapped her menu closed and ordered the seaweed salad entrée while Austin gave her a disapproving look.

When the waitress left he raised a pointed eyebrow.

"I have conditioning this afternoon." She told him defensively "If I ate anything heavy I'd just barf it up anyway."

"So?" She repeated "Why are we here?"

"I need somewhere for Jack and my anniversary."

"Seriously?" Lauren rolled her eyes "you are like the worst old married couple I know."

Austin took the ribbing good-naturedly.

"You're all holed up on your farm, I only see you when you want to trial restaurants for your boy!"

He took the ribbing good naturedly.

"I'm serious!" Lauren protested

"Well let me make it up to you by taking you shopping this weekend."

"You've got to find an anniversary gift?"

"That too" Austin laughed "but come on, I want to know, what's up with you."

"Nothing." Lauren stated "I am actually, very chill, and mellow right now, provided I actually have a routine usable by nationals, let alone qualifiers."

"You'll get them. You're vault's looking better."

"I heard you're training a triple back on floor?"

"Worried I might beat your boyfriend?"

"No." Lauren replied, before changing her mind "maybe."

"Calm down, I've been training a triple since I was sixteen. I've never had it competition ready. I may, however, have a triple back dismount on rings."

"No…" Lauren grinned. "That's fantastic."

"Besides, your boy has all his new upgrades. Every time he throws that double double I get worried Russo's head might explode, and we're probably going to need him for a team medal."

Lauren sniggered and Austin continued "What's with them anyway?"

"Carter and Nicky? A long history of being the only two elite guys in the gym. Carter won't talk to me about it."

"And why is that?"

"Because their competitions culminated in a fight over Kaylie, which resulted in Nicky fleeing to Denver. Also something about Marty."

"Yeah, Carter is not his biggest fan. He might even give you girls a run for your money on the first to blow up at him, though he told Max no cameras in the gym, so he's in it as well."

When they got back to the gym Lauren quickly rushed to join the others in stretching for conditioning, while Austin took his time. He bumped into Kim Keeler, talking hurriedly on her cell before hanging up with a fierce jab.

"Hi Kim." Austin called out warily

"What?" She snapped, before her face softened. "Sorry Austin. What can I do for you?"

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, it's just finding somewhere to live is turning out to be a harder task than originally thought. Every house in town Boulder and apparently Denver is either storm-damaged or already rented. We're going to be staying in a hotel, for the foreseeable future."

"Cashing in on Payson's name hasn't worked?"

"Well we try to avoid doing that, actually." Kim snapped again, before once again, softening. "Sorry. This isn't your problem." She told him,

"Yeah, look, Payson mentioned you couldn't find a place yesterday." He told her.

"She shouldn't have done that."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know Jack and I, we have some space, if you want it."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "You and Jack _have some space?_"

This snappy conversation, in the Denver Elite lobby, was just about one of the longest conversations Kim had ever had with the man.

"Yeah, we bought a place, about fifty minutes north of here. Longmont? It escaped scott-free from the storms… Anyway, we sold the lake house and with the storms, I know rental property is in short supply cause Max and Carter couldn't get a place in town. They've claimed the main house, but there are these cottages in fairly good shape. They're small, but livable, and cheaper than anything you'll find."

"Austin, that's very nice, but we couldn't."

"You'd actually be doing us a favour. The way Payson explained it, you get a rent subsidy from insurance, and we could use it."

Kim considered. "Longmont?"

"Just think about it." Austin offered. "All four of us drive down here every day anyway. We could car pool."

-chapter break -

As Payson and Becca trained the next day, Mark and Kim Keeler moved what they could to the picturesque cottages on property in a state of disbelief. They were perhaps more surprised when an hour after they saw a car arrive and drop Carter and Max off at the main house before depositing Payson and Becca at their doorstep, the four men arrived in short order. Max arrived first, with Carter right behind him. He was evidently there for Payson while Carter immediately offered his services to Mark Keeler. Grabbing a wrench and gloves to protect his hands.

"He's handy." Max commented about Carter "I'm not handy, but I can carry things. I also brought…" he produced a wrapped package which he handed over. Inside were two photographs, one of Payson, mid leap, and then another landscape

"It's beautiful." Payson told her boyfriend. "Thanks."

"I figured you probably didn't have much to hang on the walls."

"No. Thank you." Kim told him.

Austin and Jack showed up next, holding a collection of dishes and containers between them.

"What's all this?" Kim asked.

"I thought you probably didn't have time to cook." (They hadn't. It was Turkey sandwiches for dinner that night). "and I cook too much, so, here, it's just a few things. It was really no trouble. Jack can't possibly eat everything I make."

"Hey" Carter heard Austin's voice and came out.

"Hey, tell Kim I basically feed you and Max all the time."

"We'd probably starve without Austin." Carter informed her. "Really."

Kim lifted the lift of one of the pots and inhaled.

"That smells amazing."

"It's just a legume tagine, and there's some soup." Austin told her.

Kim recovered herself. "Well the pair of you, must stay for dinner, I insist."

Jack politely made excuses for them, and they left into the blustery night and the snow that had begun to fall marking the true beginning of winter. Carter was elbowed fiercely by both Max and Payson, until he agreed to join them for dinner at the Keelers and save Max from another interrogation by Mark Keeler. Instead he talked about the upcoming Vikings-broncos match with the man, with a hint of friendly rivalry rising between the pair.

By the time he got back to the main house, he stripped off his winter layers, had a blisteringly hot shower and pulled out his cell to call his girlfriend.

- chapter break -

At the conclusion of her first week in Denver, Lauren and all the other gym members gathered together at the juice shop near the gym. In Lauren's opinion, it was vastly subpar to the Spruce Juice. They bitched as much as they wanted about all the things they hated about Denver.

The gross locker rooms (way worse than the Rock's), the gross pits (way, way, worse, not to mention eons older than the Rock's), the worse water pressure in the gross showers, the existence of only one set of rings, and three sets of uneven bars, the fact that their ropes were made out of awful material which had given them all new rips. How gross it was that there were bloodstains on some of the equipment (And didn't anybody clean them properly?). Kelly Parker was a big gripe for Lauren. Of bigger complaint to everyone else were the other elite girls at Denver elite who followed Kelly around like acolytes and who refused to follow unofficial gym etiquette by giving the higher ranked Rock girls right of way. While the national title (Kelly), event world champion (Lauren) and former national champ/beater of Genji Cho, not to mention Payson's team captain cred created a lack of clarity as to who was actually top dog, what was clear was that all worlds team members ranked above Kelly's acolytes, not that they got out of their way.

Austin chipped in with a complaint about Summer basically stalking him to make sure he was "appropriate" which wasn't actually news. Max bitched about Marty's no cameras in the gym rule, he'd even restricted training cam use to coaches, which they all thought was ridiculous.

"Maybe he's just worried he'll get caught fucking a gym mother." Austin stated, which caused everyone to freeze before staring at either Payson or Kaylie.

Payson threw up her hands "I kissed Sasha, at least if it's funny, it stops being awkward." She stated, Kaylie though, shoved her chair back from the table and stormed off.

They all watched and Payson and Lauren shared I contact. "We should" Payson stated.

"No." Emily insisted. "I'm going."

For a moment after she left they sat in silence, then…

Austin turned to Carter "What is up between you and Russo? I I thought he was going to deck you after you ran vault again."

- chapter break -

The next week was just as bad, if not worse. The girls lashed out with hissed words and sharp tongues while Nicky Russo constantly trying to prove himself better than Austin (who barely noticed) and Carter (who definitely did).

It wasn't even four hours into Monday morning when things escalated, and it was surprising to everyone how it happened.

The Rock girls were all supposed to be working uneven bars. There was something about training in the same space as Kelly Parker that was both inspiring and disheartening when it came to the apparatus.

Instead of watching Emily Kmetko's new upgrades, Lauren stretched and watched the juniors on floor.

Carter had six of them, all attempting to qualify for nationals at qualifiers, and a few the national team at nationals.

Payson was watching alongside her.

"So I heard Becca wants a full twisting double-tuck." Lauren told Payson. "She could qualify for the national team with that."

"If she can land it. She's just started training it on the floor. It's a bit late." Payson frowned. The gym relocation meant everyone was running a bit late in their training scedules.

"Don't you remember being fifteen and being able to pick up skills like they were nothing?"

Payson groaned "don't remind me."

"Carter still does it." Lauren added "I hate having peaked."

"No peaking until London." Payson reminded her, but her attention was on her little sister. "She's almost got it." Payson spoke, just as Becca took another run. Carter helped her flip but she still fell backwards onto the big thick tumbling mats.

The rest of Carter's juniors as well as a few other gymnasts gathered to watch. A twisting double tuck was a big skill.

"Alright Becca, you've got this, okay."

She nodded and lined it up, and came so close.

That was when Marty stepped onto the mat, with his own assistant coach and gaggle of young gymnasts.

Carter was immediately apologetic for running over. You could see it on his face. Then he glanced at the wall clock and saw he still had another minute.

"It's okay Becca." He told her "take your time, and focus, okay."

She nodded. "I know, I'll get it next time."

"No you'll get it now."

"What?"

"You can do this now. Just focus, and try again.

"We're waiting." Marty pointed out.

Lauren's eyebrows nearly flew off her head when Carter snappily replied. "Then wait. Alright Becca?" he prompted.

Nervously she backed down the mat, the ropes pulling tighter, until she was far enough back. Once again, she didn't quite make the twist, but it was closer.

"Once more. You've got this Becca."

"Carter, enough." Marty told him. "She hasn't got it. Not today. Leave it be."

Becca looked nervously between the two coaches, and across the gym Sasha stuck his head up.

"If you have a problem with the way these gymnasts are being coached, then you shouldn't have left." Carter retorted sharply. It was loud enough that a fair percentage of the gym went quiet. You could've knocked Marty over with a feather.

Carter turned back to Becca. "You've got the saltos, you've got the twist, you just need the power to put them together. Alright? Once more. I believe you can do this."

Nervously she backed up, before launching into it. This time she stayed vertical, before sinking into the thick mats.

"Nice work." Carter told her, relieved.

She high-fived him through the ropes before Carter told the group. "Okay, you've got five minutes and then Janet wants you on vault."

Before Marty could step in, Sasha did.

"Anderson, a word. Outside?"

Lauren arrived just as Sasha asked Carter what was going on.

"I'm sorry if I was inappropriate." He stated

"Stuff inappropriate. I've never heard you raise your voice on a gym floor. I can't remember the last time I heard you raise your voice full stop."

"When Austin got fucked up in an alley and I had a minor breakdown." Lauren interrupted, "is everything okay?"

"It's fine, Lo, okay. Give us a minute?" Carter requested before turning back to Sasha "I apologise if I crossed a line, but I thought Becca was close to getting that skill, and should have kept going."

"I'm not arguing. I just want to know why you yelled."

"I didn't mean too."

Sasha sighed. Sometimes his male gymnasts were as bad as the women.

"Alright, you should be getting back on the mat anyway." He told the boy, who nodded and headed back to the floor past a bemused looking Lauren.

When the high school kids came through, the elites tended to clear out. The men were the exception, in that they weren't fighting nearly as many amateur gymnasts for space. They just stayed out of the high-traffic areas and stuck to the strictly male apparatuses.

Sasha, luckily, had managed to offload any remaining after-schoolers to his assistant coaches and instead, focused on the men.

After a frustrating session with the laid-back, relaxed, some would say lazy, Max Spencer, The man had the double edged sword of constantly looking like he was putting in little to no effort to perform the apparatus. It caused high scores with the judges (who liked nothing more than skills made to look easy) but could drive a coach crazy. The man dropped off the horse, still full of grace even though Sasha knew that his muscles had to be burning with lactic acid. Max just rolled his arms and grabbed a water bottle. Sasha stared in disbelief then turned to his next victim. Anderson was almost a comical sight on pommel horse. While his height was notable in other areas of gymnastics, it made most of his gymnastics look that much more impressive, even if it restricted his skills. On pommel and parallel, he looked nothing less than permanently uncomfortable.

"Fight through it." He insisted, as Carter swung pommel. The boy complied, and made it kicking and screaming to the end of his routine before relaxing.

"They just need to know you have it." Sasha told him with a pat on the shoulder. "In case all hell breaks loose and they need you for qualifiers."

"You're losing your rhythm through the transition and your handwork has gotten a lot sloppier." Marty interrupted "go again." He requested.

Carter eyed Sasha but the coach didn't know what to say. Pommel was an apparatus Marty had always beaten Sasha on. In fact, it was one of the man's specialties.

Once again, Carter performed and both coaches watched. Marty called out commentary that made Carter grit his teeth.

"What happened to the dxs?" Marty asked.

"I dropped it"

"It'd boost your D score."

"and I can't do it." Carter replied "are we done here?"

"No, we're not done here. " Marty replied "you're throwing away a great opportunity. It's a shot at the all-around"

"Well I'm done with your great opportunities." Carter furiously unwrapped his hands.

"Carter!" Marty complained.

"You left." Carter reminded him. "You're the one who walked out."

"That was complicated."

"You were having sex with Kaylie's mother." Carter hissed "It wasn't complicated."

"I didn't want to leave." Marty insisted, followed by a glance at Sasha and the plummeting of his voice so the rest of the curious gym couldn't here. "And that doesn't mean I stopped believing in you. You know I always thought you had what it took."

"Well that's great sentiment and all, but it doesn't change anything." Carter insisted "you still just left. You didn't even offer to take me with you."

"You were settled at the Rock. You were doing well."

"And that helped a whole lot when my Dad kicked me out, or when I was driving two hours a day to a gym with a coach that didn't give a shit about me." Carter blushed "sorry, Sasha, that's just what it…"

Sasha waved him off. He wanted them to get back to the juice of this argument.

"or when I got suspended for nationals, which, I know, I deserved it, but I still could've used a coach. You just left, and I don't need you coming back now and not realising that I can't manage a efasd because I grew that extra half-foot I couldn't afford on pommel."

Finally pulling the last of his tape free, Carter left the floor.

"For a kid who doesn't say much, he really let it rip." Sasha posed.

Marty's jaw clenched "stay out of it Sasha. This has nothing to do with you."

"He's my gymnast." Sasha pointed out.

"I created him." Marty insisted with a poke to the chest "and from what it sounds like, you've done nothing but mess him up since I left."

"Because you left." Sasha corrected. "Now I need to go check on my gymnast."

Before he left he let out a stern "I didn't know standing and staring was in the code of points." The silence of the gym meant it carried.

Sasha found Carter outside.

"So I'm not the only coach you have issues with." Sasha commented, leaning against Carter' new jeep.

"I don't have issues with you." Carter replied defensively"

"No" Sasha relented "I like to think we work well together, these days, but you do have issues with Marty."

"He's not my coach, it doesn't matter."

"But he could be the Olympic coach, and on the selection panel. It won't help your chances to make an enemy out of him."

"I'm not trying to make an enemy out of him." Carter stated. "And for the record, you were the one who had a problem with me."

"I thought you were messing with my gymnasts' heads."

"I was supposed to have been one of your gymnasts." Carter replied.

"I know." Sasha backed off and considered "did you know, you're the first elite male gymnast I've ever coached. Well, you and Russo."

At Carter's questioning look he continued. "In Romania, they kept the male gymnasts _far, far_ away from the girls. When I was a gymnast and when I was a coach. Same in London. And as a former gymnast I understood why. When I got to the Rock, I wasn't used to having to consider you boys as anything other than a threat. I might have been a bit harsh."

"Well I was an angry kid when you got here. Marty left, stuff with Lauren and Kaylie…"

"Not your finest moment." Sasha agreed

"You know I got scholarship offers. Ohio State, Michagan, Illinois, even Penn State. A hundred K worth of education, some of the best coaches in the world. It would've made my father happy, but Marty told me not to take them. _Stay at the Rock_, he said _and I'll get you to the Olympics."_

"Then he left."

"Yeah."

"I would've punched him." Sasha told him. "The degree of self-control you possess sometimes astounds me."

"Thanks" Carter told him. "I think."

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Sasha asked "ready to get back in there?"

"Yeah, sure."

- chapter break -

While whatever Sasha had said to Carter had calmed him down enough to stop letting Russo rile him up, the return of Kelly Parker's mother from her business trip had Lauren and Kelly ramping up their warfare.

Kelly kept kicking Lauren's stuff around the floor whenever it "got in her way" And then Lauren dumped a blueberry shake all over Kelly's custom leo and stated "I'm sure your sponsors can replace… oh wait did they dump you as well?"

Kelly screamed out "you did that on purpose!" before Marty pulled them apart. "She did that on purpose." She repeated and when Marty asked if she had proof she pointed out "As if she drinks that stuff" before yelling out "though maybe that's why she's so fat!"

"Lauren don't" Payson hauled her back, but it was too late. The damage was done and Lauren released a stream of vitriol.

That night, Lauren failed to get out of the car, when they went through Boulder. Instead, she curled against Carter's side in the backseat and sunk into his chest as they drove up the mountain road.

"I'm really growing to love this place." She told him when they crested the hill.

Everyone gathered in the main house for dinner. Austin cooked in the kitchen while Jack hung out with a glass of red wine. Then, in a scenario that had Austin watching carefully, talked galleries with Max (apparently he and Austin wanted art for their place). After dinner, Max dragged them all down to see the river under the stars, or something like that. Lauren wasn't paying much attention but she laughed at Payson, being tugged along, while she grabbed Carter's hand.

"It is beautiful." She admitted.

"It's nature." Carter rolled his eyes. "You city people, you see a river and it's a miracle."

As they headed back Lauren squeezed his hand. "I know you love being back out here, _in nature_."

"I do. You know this empty property that could be supporting, like, thousands of head of cattle, at least."

"Actually, it will be soon." Jack called out "we finalised a deal with some of the neighbours."

"They get fifty year leases for all the, what's it called, working land? And we keep all the buildings." Austin chimed in.

As Carter started interrogating Austin on the specificities, Lauren turned.

"Pay?" She called.

"Where's Payson?" She asked the boys before turning back. "Pay?"

Payson had deviated. Amid the cluster of farm buildings with the stables and storage buildings to one side and the smaller grassy, exercise field to the other, Payson had crept into the main building that had once served as an indoor arena.

"Pay? What are doing?" She called. She'd reached the edge of the sanded arena and blinked suddenly when the lights came on. Only about half of them worked but they made her start.

"Payson!" Lauren repeated and was echoed by Jack asking "Are you alright?"

She turned about slowly, causing everyone to stare.

"What?" Lauren demanded

And Payson finally answered. "Don't you think this place would make a great gym?"

- chapter break -

The next morning, Lauren, Carter and Payson drove to practice together. Austin had insisted he'd drive down later and that meant Lauren and Carter were subjected to the stream of ideas coming from Payson.

"New clubs open all the time, and we already have the two things we'd need most, gymnasts and a coach."

"And how are you going to pay for this?" Lauren asked from the front seat. She was busy texting her father. He was in New York on his own business, but checking in with her agency as well. Evidently Chloe had dumped her in it for not going home.

"The NGO already said they'd help pay to build rebuild the Rock, and we'd get insurance money."

"Which goes to the _owners of the Rock._ It's a trust." Lauren reminded them, stretching her business knowledge to its limits "They'd have to agree to invest it in a new location, where they'd have to pay rent, when they've already got a property in Boulder."

"But the construction guys said it'd be quicker to build a whole new gym than fix the Rock. They're pulling it down already." Payson bemoaned. "It probably won't even be ready by the Olympics, and that place, at the Ranch, is already in great condition. All we'd need to do is have pits put in, and the floor. The place is totally alright."

"Except it belongs to Austin and Jack, and we don't have any investors." Lauren told her.

"Yes we do." Carter spoke up. "We all have money from our sponsors from Worlds. We can invest that, and the NGO will give the money to the gym of the national team members." He nodded solemnly. "I'm in, on some conditions."

"Are you crazy?" Lauren asked him, disbelievingly.

"No, but I'd want a proper coaching position. And a long term lease of the buildings from Austin. Like they did with the land."

"How much do you think it'd cost?" Payson asked.

"A lot." Carter answered. "We'd need a lot more money."

"This is ridiculous." Lauren interrupted "you're talking about buying your own gym. You don't do that on the way to training one morning."

"I've got another cycle in me." Carter pointed out. "and I don't want to spend it at Denver, and I want to coach. I want to coach and there'd be nowhere better to learn."

"This is ridiculous." Lauren repeated, leaning back into her seat.

The car lapsed into silence before Lauren spoke again.

"Hypothetically, if you were going to do it, you'd have to have the gym up and running before nationals. You'd need the press coverage."

"That's seven weeks." Payson pointed out.

"And it can't be us, building this place. We have to train. You'd have to outsource it. Which would cost a lot of money. You'd have to pour the money in to get someone else to build the gym and, like get building crews digging our pits tomorrow."

"our pits?" Carter questioned

"Also unless it's escaped your notice, you're still seventeen Pay. So you've got to convince your parents to let you spend hundreds of thousands of dollars_, and I'd have to convince my Dad_."

"Does this mean you're in?" Carter asked.

"It's not possible. You'd need way more money."

"Austin." Carter stated

"Doesn't have any money. They just spent his life savings on the property."

"But he might lease us the buildings for a stake, then, right?" Payson spoke up.

"Max?" Carter suggested.

Payson shook her head "Max would not want to own a gym."

"Plus he doesn't have any money." Lauren chimed in.

"Kay and Emily?" Payson asked

"Emily has even less money than Max." Lauren was slightly more gleeful.

"But maybe Kaylie." Payson repeated.

"Sasha." Lauren stated suddenly.

"What?" Payson asked.

"Sasha must have money, and if he has a stake, he can control the gym, at least until the Olympics." She sunk down in her seat "cut down on all the squabbling and that. Apparently it's frowned upon."

"Lauren!" Payson cried "that's brilliant… _and surprisingly mature."_

"You have to get him to agree though." Lauren reminded her. "and everyone else."

"I'll just ask him what the consequences of you murdering Kelly Parker are on your Olympic campaign."

- chapter break -

"You've got that look." Steve told his daughter.

"What look?"

"The look you had when you were six when you were working out ways to convince me you could do both Pony club and gymnastics on Saturday."

"I could." Lauren told him with a straight face.

"So long as we broke several speed limits." He reminded her fondly.

She shrugged defensively and he continued "so gran and the Kmetkos will be here for Christmas lunch." He informed her, and she blanched, _what had she missed?_

At his daughter's face, Steve charged on "So I thought on Christmas Eve you could do something with you friends. No alcohol, not like last year, but you could have Austin and Jack over, Carter as well, I suppose. The Keelers, the Cruzes. A Christmas party if you like."

"That sounds great Dad." Lauren attempted to perk up.

"Okay, really. What is it?" Steve asked.

"Okay, you know how you're one of the trustees of the Rock?" Lauren checked "how would you feel about dissolving it and maybe… building a new gym?"

When she was finished explaining her father answered with a firm "No"

"Daddy…"

"No Lauren."

"Why not?"

"Because after the Olympics, you're going to college, and you're going to graduate and have an amazing future that doesn't involve staying in Colorado with that boy."

"I'm not doing this for Carter."

"No, Lauren. College, a career. That's the plan."

"But the Olympics first, and I need a gym to train at. I have control of my own finances now I'm eighteen anyway."

Steve raised a very pointed eyebrow that made Lauren shrink "not that I'll do anything stupid with them anyway. But what if" Lauren took a deep breath "what if I promise to go to college after the Olympics? Columbia, if I get in. What if I guarantee I'll leave Boulder? Would you let me invest then?"

- chapter break -

"No. Absolutely not." Mark Keeler insisted. He wanted to pace but the cottage kitchen was too small. "You're supporting this?" He demanded of Sasha, who was sitting beside Lauren and Payson at the small table.

"I've said, if the project goes ahead, I'd be interested. I go where my gymnasts go, and I can't deny a gym without a parents board is an appealing option."

"So you're supporting this" He repeated.

"Dad, we want this, the gymnasts. Our own gym."

"To throw hundreds of thousands into what is potentially a black hole? No. Absolutely not. That is your college money, Payson. You're teenage girls."

"I'll have enough." Payson insisted "plus we've all got more endorsements coming in because of nationals, and this guarantees Mom a job" she turned to Lauren "Right?"

"Oh totally, Mrs Keeler. We wouldn't want anyone else managing the Rock."

"No." Mark Keeler repeated.

-chapter break -

"Kay, can we talk?" Lauren called out to the doe-eyed brunette chalking up.

Kaylie shrugged. She'd gotten cold again. While Lauren and Payson stuck their heads together, that left Kaylie to seize Emily and, to Lauren's concern, since the first week, Kelly's bitch had been aimed full force at her, and she'd had been near pleasant to Kaylie.

"Do you want to get a juice?" Lauren offered.

Kaylie shook her head. "I'm staying back. Marty offered to help me with my bars." Lauren raised her eyebrows but Payson charged on. "We wanted to talk to you about the Rock, the actual Rock."

"What about it?"

Haltingly, Payson set out their plan.

- chapter break -

"What's this?" Payson asked, coming into the room where M.J, Sasha, Steve Tanner, Carter, Austin and Jack were sitting. She blanched a little at the presence of Darby Conrad and man wearing a suit next to Steve Tanner.

"It's a contract." The suited man stated "for the formation of a new gym called the Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Club. It was requested you be present for the signing."

"I can't sign anything, I'm seventeen."

"We'll have enough money to go ahead regardless." Steve Tanner informed her. "This states that a number of shares. 20% will be held in trust, by Sasha Belov, and available to purchase at the current buy in rate + interest up to the London Olympics. First preference will be given to Payson Keeler until two months following Payson's eighteenth birthday. Following that, any Rock member approved by the board, can buy any remaining shares."

"We're all putting up the money for your shares until your birthday." Lauren stated.

"That's amazing, thank you." Payson looked around. "Why would you agree to do this?"

"Because the Rock's family." Lauren stated "and Denver Elite gives me hives. There's only one gym we want to compete for in London, and we want you on that team, okay?" Sasha just nodded at Payson.

Payson nodded right back.

"Okay then." M.J. clapped her hand together. "Everyone ready? I've got a camera."

"Hold on." Payson interrupted "Why's Darby here?" She eyed Lauren's "big-sister" warily.

"Darbs is getting us free stuff." Lauren stated "mats, equipment. She works for American Apparel now. Who, by the way, is sponsoring the Rock. Chrysler too, and VISA. Isn't that awesome?"

"Awesome." Payson nodded.

"Okay, then, photos?" Darby stated

When they emerged, all huddled together, Marty frowned. "What's going on?"

"You'll be happy to hear we'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." Sasha told him, with a clap on the shoulder.

"You got funds to reopen the Rock?"

"Why of course. Hello Marty."

He swallowed roughly. "M.J. I didn't see you come in." The P.R. expert was already on her blackberry.

"I'm off then" M.J. proclaimed "Ladies, gentleman. I'll be in touch." Before leaving M.J. inclined her head with something of a smirk and touched his arm. "Sasha. We'll talk later."

"Alright." Sasha bellowed. "Paperwork doesn't win medals. To work, all of you."

"Nice work coach." Lauren informed him smugly, causing him to run a hand across his face and force down a response. Girls and women too smart for their own good would be the death of him. Payson watched, but then turned away as soon as he started to focus on the floor, her own face bright red.

He caught sight of Austin, leaning by the door.

"Let's go Tucker." He bellowed.

After making plans, Austin gave his boyfriend a quick kiss goodbye, before heading back to the floor.

It wasn't until lunch, when Summer approached him aside as he headed outside.

"Austin, have you got a minute." She asked him, in the middle of the Denver foyer.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"There's just something I think I have to bring up with you, you might not be aware of it, but to the kids here, you're a role model and I think you might need to be a bit more aware of what behaviour you perform in public."

"What behaviour?"

"You and your…" she leant in and whispered "boyfriend" causing Austin to raise an eyebrow.

"Jack." Austin said levelly.

"Yes. The way you were kissing, in public." She stated "I wanted to point out that it's not really appropriate here at the gym."

"Really? Because Lauren and Carter have had sex in the car park here"

"What?" Summer blanched, with a hand to her heart. "Oh my. Well I will absolutely speak to them as well. Thank you so much for understanding."

"I didn't say I understood. What's your problem with me kissing my boyfriend?"

"Well, it's inappropriate, here at the gym."

"Why?"

"Because it is, here at the gym. Like Lauren and Carter… some behaviour is inappropriate in public."

"Jack and I aren't having sex in the car park."

"Lauren and Carter had…" Summer squared her shoulders "You were kissing."

"Kissing's an acceptable public activity. Out of curiosity, are you speaking to everyone who kisses in public, because the Keelers were here the other day…"

"That's different. They're married." Summer pointed out

"What about Janet? Her boyfriend drops her off every morning. Or when you are Steve Tanner were dating?"

"I think you know the difference Austin."

"And I think you should come out and say it."

Summer took a deep breath. "Whatever you do in the privacy of your own home is one thing, but it's inappropriate to display your lifestyle in public where it can not only make people incredibly uncomfortable but also around children, whose parents send them here under the impression we can keep them safe and not exposed to these, adult concepts."

Austin grinned, ferally. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, quite frankly, you did."

"Well you make me uncomfortable." He retorted "and your presence in the gym makes me feel unsafe."

Summer straightened herself up. "Well Austin, I suppose you'll just have to accept me the way I've accepted and been tolerant of you."

"No you don't." Austin's jaw clenched "you have no right to _tolerate _me. I'm not a loud neighbour or a busybody who can't keep her nose out of other people's business. Tolerate my bad attitude, or my smart mouth, but there is nothing negative about my sexual orientation that requires toleration. Toleration implies I should be grateful for you putting up with me."

"Well I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree." Summer told her primly.

No, we don't. Your services are no longer required."

"Excuse me?"

"You're fired."

"That's not your decision. Sasha…"

"Is too busy fucking M.J. to care what you think anymore, and the new Rock, is going to be on my, and my _boyfriend's_, property. Where you will not be welcome. Maybe you can flirt with Marty, get a job here."

The next morning Summer demanded answers from Sasha.

"Austin doesn't have the authority to fire you." Sasha told her, causing her to mumble a prayer of thanks.

"That's what I thought. Really Sasha, you have to talk to him about his behaviour."

"Why'd he say you were fired?" Sasha was curious.

"Because I told him to keep his behaviour private. That it had no place in the gym. Frankly I think you should bring back the no dating rule. The things he told me Lauren has been doing."

"Why do you want this job?" Sasha asked, looking up from his paper work.

"Excuse me?"

"This job, being office manager, why do you want it?"

"Because I enjoying helping the gymnasts achieve their dreams. It's inspirational to see them using their god given talents to accomplish such amazing things, and when they stray from the right path, I can guide them back into righteousness."

"you can guide them…" Sasha shook his head "they're not sheep, Summer."

"But we have an obligation to help them see the light." She told him "this isn't about God, Sasha. This is about acceptable standards of behaviour."

"Your acceptable standards." Sasha corrected "I have a lot of respect for your dedication to your beliefs, which is why I want to make things clear. If you come with us, to the new Rock, your standards will have no place there. The only standards I have for my gym is that my gymnasts show up and obey my every word. You can't lecture them, you certainly can't tell Austin how to treat his boyfriend or, god forbid, if Lauren got herself knocked up, you couldn't tell her not to have an abortion."

Summer gaped "you can't expect…"

"Yes I can. You're not Lauren's mother."

"I'm the closet thing she's got!"

"Well, if that's true, and it's none of my business, you can't use your position at the Rock to be her mother. Keep it out of the gym. I can't have you upsetting our top gymnast months before nationals, so you either need to learn to keep your opinions to yourself or find another gym to work at."

There was a long pause before Summer demanded "did you have sex with M.J. Martin?"

"When?" Sasha asked

Summer let out a huff and left the office, making her way onto the floor despite her heels.

"Lauren!" She summoned. Janet turned, a little disbelieving from where she was working with the four girls on their tumbling.

"Did you need something Summer?" She asked pointedly.

"Lauren." Summer called again, and Lauren nodded, and muttered an apology to Janet.

"What's going on?" She asked Summer in the hall "did something happen to Dad? Is he okay?"

It took Summer a second to catch up. "He's fine" she insisted. "This has nothing to do with… Sasha has given me an ultimatum." She informed the girl "which I cannot agree to. It makes me worried, about you Lauren, because I love you, like you were my own."

"But I'm not." Lauren frowned.

"But I…" Again Summer changed directions "I can't agree to Sasha's terms. He wants me to pretend I don't care about you; that I don't worry and want to help."

"Why would he do that?"

"He thinks I'm a distraction. You know Sasha. He has to be the god of the gym."

"He's the coach."

"I know Lauren." Summer grew frustrated "but I believe in a different god, and I believe that you believe in Him too."

Lauren crossed her arms "I really don't put too much thought into it."

"Well I wish you would, because god loves you Lauren, and so do I."

"Okay. Well that's nice and all."

"I want you to promise to come to church with me every Sunday morning."

"Why?"

"So you can be closer to god, and to me."

"I'll think about it."

"Please, Lauren. I think it would be good for you."

"I said I'll think about it."  
- chapter break -

The final hurdle before Christmas and Nationals was the annual ordeal of qualification. While a spot on the worlds team had guaranteed a spot at nationals, most of the other gymnasts were entirely focused, and Sasha (and Marty) all agreed that competition experience would be good for the girls.

For Lauren, who's upgrades were far behind what she would have liked. It was an exercise in torture.

That's what she thought on the way to Colorado Springs, that's what she thought on the way back.

_Stick It Blog - Kaylie Cruz wins Colorado Secret Classic Quick Recap._

_This weekend was the event chosen by most of Colorado clubs for Nationals qualifications and a host of gymnasts, from tiny tots to world champions arrived in Colorado Springs for the event._

_Last year, the Secret Classic was Lauren Tanner's coming out party, where she debuted a new beam routine that led to her becoming one of the top gymnasts in the US, and the world. This Saturday was not the case. Lauren Tanner posted a meagre 29.520, competing on her two worst events, floor and bars, where she fell. In press after the meet, Lauren stated she wanted to get back into the swing of things and identify any problem areas before nationals. Problem areas identified! She also debuted new floor music and choreography (though performed a downgraded routine). No word yet on her routines for nationals, though rumour has it she's training a vault upgrade that isn't quite ready for competition yet. _

_Fellow Rock Teammate Kaylie Cruz won the event after great beam and floor routines, and a new vault, an Amanar! She's looking like national champion material! _

_Kelly Parker showed off with huge scores on her best two apparatuses. A new release skill (a swing forward with a counter forward straddled) made her bars set my favourite routine of the night. A fall on beam kept her out of the top spot but not by much. We could be looking at another Cruz/Parker nationals showdown._

_In third place was a surprising Emily Kmetko, who's new Amanar also skyrocketed her rankings but it was her bars everyone was talking about! Still a bit rough, if she hits this routine at nationals she could earn herself a podium and perhaps Olympic spot. She beat out Payson Keeler, who struggled on after a fall on bars during the first rotation._

_While the national team veterans controlled the top of the table, Sophie Dillon, Josephine Li and Bridget Hall made strong senior debuts and qualified for VISAs along with soon to Georgia Dog Tessa Grande, Lucy Lockwood and Mina Catch, who's returning from shoulder surgery (and skipped bars) but posted the top beam score of the day._

-chapter break-

_**Next chapter: The competition for Nationals heats up and with it competition does too. Alliances form and crumble and plans for the future are revealed… **_


	28. The near distant future's plan

**Zabini123 –** Thanks for the reviews. Hope your exams went well!

**ELM-Tree10 –** Glad to hear! I love your reviews. Summer is one of those characters that I dislike intensely but like having around so there's conflict. I haven't' decided what to do with Summer yet, should she stick around? Thoughts? Angsty Carter is so much fun to write, because he's such an unangsty character in my mind (despite all his reasons to be angsty) and I think he and Lauren have such an interesting dynamic. I hope you like them this chapter. I don't have a beta reader, so hopefully no more mistakes have popped up (fingers crossed).

Lauren didn't place because she only competed two events (and they were her worst events!). All the different Olympic strategies will gradually come into place over the next few chapters as everyone tries to edge out their own spots on the team. Needless to say, Lauren doesn't enjoy not being off the podium, but as you'll see, it's not always that simple.

And I'm sorry I couldn't get this up before you left! Have a wonderful trip!

**Iargyrop:** I love bondy Rock family as well, and I love sassy Lauren. The sass returns with some new competition next chapter.

**Luv2Live:** Always nice to hear from you. I hope you like this!

- chapter break -

Regionals hadn't solved anything between the various girls. Kaylie seemed to think winning gained her status, but Kelly was of the belief she was the superior gymnast, despite her beam fall, and Lauren had only competed on her worst two events, and with a downgraded floor routine no less!

Kelly's fall on beam and Lauren's own scores kept the two from verbally sparring too viciously, but they still snarled at each other from across the gym. In what Lauren presumed was tactical warfare she walked in one morning to see Kelly, Kaylie and Nicholas Russo working on vault together.

"What is that?" Carter asked, he'd been right behind her and spotted it at almost the exact same time.

"A horrific nightmare." She replied instantaneously.

Austin followed their eyes. He viewed Nicky Russo as a passing irritation.

"Aw, leave Russo alone." He told the pair. "He should have something in his life, I suppose."

"It's not Nicky I have a problem with." Lauren scowled and muttered to herself, only to look up, startled, when Carter frowned.

"I have a problem with Russo. Didn't you go on a date with him once?"

"Sort of, I blackmailed him into taking me to L.A. for this stupid thing Kaylie didn't invite me too." Carter sniggered and then kissed her temple. Suddenly he kissed her properly and she, as usual, returned it, tongue and all.

"Okay" She stated afterwards. Even if Sasha allowed them, they weren't usually that demonstrative with each other at the gym.

"Austin wants to go to some organic vegan Mexican something for lunch." Carter rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Yeah sure." Lauren agreed. It wasn't like she was keeping the food down anyway. "One?"

He nodded, leaving Lauren to look back at her nightmare. To her displeasure, Emily Kmetko and Marty Walsh had joined the little gaggle.

"What was that?" Lauren demanded of Kaylie, the moment she got a chance.

While Kaylie turned, wide-eyed, to Lauren's relief she didn't play dumb. "Marty was just helping me with my Amanar."

"And Nicky and Kelly?"

"We're all using two and half's. It's like team work." Kaylie shrugged.

"They're not on our team!" Lauren insisted fiercely.

Christmas served as a brief respite from the gym wars. It was also served as the cessation of hostilities between Lauren and Emily, but not because of any kind of good will.

While Steve had given in and thrown himself wholeheartedly into the new gym project (and somehow created enough of a truce with Kim Keeler that the woman was helping him), the new gym caused a rift between him and his girlfriend.

Lauren had walked in on the 22nd, in a less than fantastic mood because she'd been finally landing her vault only to have to stop to attend her mandatory monthly psychologist appointment. What had made matters worse was that, given it was almost a year to the day since she'd ended up in hospital, the quack had wanted to discuss all of that. Lauren took absolutely no pleasure in being reminded of the night drugs had gotten the better of her.

She'd walked in on yelling. Chloe Kmetko's screeching voice was, in Lauren Tanner's opinion, unmistakable.

"Emily can train there. It'll be just like it is now." Steve replied. He sounded exasperated.

"You don't think it's unfair that Emily has to train at a gym Lauren owns!"

"No, I don't think it's unfair. It's a great opportunity for Lauren."

"Well Emily could've used that opportunity, not for you and the Keelers to make a private arrangement with Sasha."

"It wasn't a private arrangement. I thought you would've been happy that the Rock will be up and running again."

"With you in charge?"

"Mark and I are just running the finances until it's up and running so the kids can focus on gymnastics. And Kim has always managed the Rock."

"I just think was inconsiderate of you to not even consider Emily."

"What would you have me do?"

"You could've acted as a trustee for Emily as well, Steve."

"Emily not in the same league as Lauren, or even Payson." Steve stated.

"She was in the same league when she was beating your daughter." Chloe retaliated.

"All I meant was she's a great gymnast, especially given where she's come from, but Emily just doesn't have the same earning potential, like Payson does. She'll be able to buy into the gym as soon as she turns eighteen. "

"Where she's come from?" Chloe screeched "you mean not being born with a silver spoon in her mouth?"

As Lauren crept further into the house she caught sight of Brian's open bedroom door.

"They've been going at it for half an hour." Brian stated. "Guess it's time to start collecting boxes from the grocery store."

"Don't be stupid. I'll buy you boxes." Lauren told the boy, before continuing closer.

"My point? My point is you could've paid for Emily's spot. You've got the money!"

"I'm not paying for Emily's spot. She's your daughter."

"See I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted us to be a family, but no. It's always going to be you and Lauren, against the rest of us, and the second Emily's a threat, with her new vault and her bars, which you know she's better at than Lauren, you cut her out."

"Emily's not a threat to Lauren" and Lauren could hear her father roll his eyes.

"She could be, but you're so determined to keep her down, keep her out of the top spot!"

"If you're so determined for her to be a gym owner, why don't you pay for it?" Steve retaliated "You've been living here, rent free, bill free, for a year. Surely you have savings."

Chloe flushed red "I have expenses."

"Right." Steve nodded "more important than your daughter I'm sure."

The crack had Lauren standing up straighter, listening more intently.

"I think you should leave." Steve told Chloe quietly "Emily and Brian can of course stay here until you find somewhere else to live."

"…Steve." Chloe whined "you can't just throw me out right before Christmas. Where would I go?"

"I'll help you find somewhere." He told her "for you and the kids."

"Don't strain yourself." She snapped back, tone changing instantly. "except loading our things into the moving van."

"Why?" Lauren stepped out "trashy bric-a-brac doesn't take up that much room. I'm sure Dad'd lend you one of our new cars, since Emily didn't get a sponsorship offer."

"Lauren." He father raised his voice and she froze. He was angry _at her?_ "Why don't you stay with Austin for the night, alright?"

"Fine." Lauren stated, substituting Austin for Carter. She glanced Chloe up and down "good riddance."

"Lauren." Steve called warningly.

- chapter break -

"So they're done?" Carter asked, once she'd finished recounting the story. In the downstairs of the main house the three male gymnasts were losing horrifically to Jack on their PlayStation while Lauren touched up her manicure and informed them of the evening's events.

"I guess. I hope so. She's awful."

"Does that mean Emily's not coming to the Rock?" Carter asked "we need her gym dues."

"I didn't think of that." Lauren paused "I have no idea. She has to train somewhere. Unless she drops out now."

Then Carter died in a fiery explosion that had even Lauren almost smudging her French tips.

"How are you doing that?" He demanded of Jack who shrugged

"Surgeon's training. Excellent hand eye coordination."

"Well there's a blow to my manhood." Max tossed down his controlled before turning to Lauren. "You want a go? You're freaky luck might have a chance."

"It's not freaky luck, its natural talent, and yes, yes I would." She took the controller, careful of her nails.

She waited until they were locked in a fire fight and her mashing of keys was killing an amount of people that had Max swearing in disbelief and itching for a controller before asking "So what's everyone doing for Christmas?"

"Florida baby." Max volunteered "I've got a flight Christmas Eve. See the folks; enjoy the Miami weather. I'll be back on the 27th. Don't miss me too much."

Jack spoke for himself and Austin. "We're staying in. Quiet Christmas. My parents are on a cruise in Barbados. They'll call, and mother will cry about missing me, and sent us some ridiculous Caribbean furniture which will arrive on the twenty sixth, if not later. My sister and aunt, uncle and cousins will skype at lunch, apparently. Though I'm sure they'll miscalculate the time difference."

"That sounds lovely." Lauren told them both softly.

"Yeah, should be nice.

"We're all still on for Christmas Eve? I have a turkey." Austin informed them.

"A whole turkey?" Carter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Heaps of people are coming, us, Lauren's Dad, the Keelers, Sasha."

"He said yes?"

"He did, and his new trailer's arriving tomorrow. Another tenant found." Austin informed them.

"Well I'm doing Christmas eve with you guys, then driving up to Wyoming Christmas day and back the day after."

"What are you doing?" Jack asked her.

"After the epic break-up? Probably just hanging with my Dad. We'll probably go to some business partner's party, Christmas night."

The Christmas party was a resounding success, and Lauren ate so much turkey and yams and Christmas pudding that her stomach contracted on her own. She had no trouble throwing up it before driving home with her Dad.

She spent most of Christmas watching cartoons and playing with her grown up toys, broken up by texts from Carter, detailing his latest family squabble.

She put on a dress and heels for dinner, and made nice with her grandmother's friends, as though M.J. was introducing her to prospective sponsors.

On the 26th she woke up bright and early and headed to the gym, making it there before Payson or Kelly or even Sasha. Instead, one of Marty's assistant coaches watched carefully as she played on beam.

When Kelly arrived, World War three resumed. Sasha and Marty spent half their lives keeping the two apart and it was wearing thin. Outside the gym, everything was going full steam ahead for the new Rocky Mountains club.

A big question was how many of the old Rock gymnasts could they draw in. Most of the lower levelled gymnasts who weren't particularly ambitious had disappeared into amateur clubs. The NCAA candidates were temporary anyway. They'd be disappearing off to college soon enough. That left the ambitious ones, who trained at Denver. And Lauren knew at least a few who'd signed on to stay. Carter was right, they needed their gym dues.

They needed Kaylie and Emily too.

The press loved the story and between Darby and her American Gymnast connections, Chrysler, and the host of other minor contributors Steve and Kim had rustled up, the gym rapidly came together at an affordable cost.

_Legendary gymnastics club to reopen._

_Just months after the Famous Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club, home to seven members of the recent national team, was destroyed in the worst storms in Colorado history, plans have been unveiled for the club to reopen in a new location under new ownership in the new year. Coach, Sasha Belov, and his famous gymnasts are cooperatively reopening the Rock in a new gym to be built on Olympian Austin Tucker's property. Their efforts are being funded by new club sponsors Visa, Chrysler and American Athletic Inc., who generously offered to transform a former indoor horse exercise arena into a world class gymnastics facility._

_Lauren Tanner, favoured to win a national title in St. Louis next month stated "losing the Rock was horrible. It's where we grew up. As grateful as we are to Denver Elite who've allowed us use of their space, I can't wait to get into our new gym."_

_Tensions at the Denver Elite club are rumoured to be high, with Lauren Tanner and current national champion Kelly Parker fierce rivals in the lead up to what's expected to be one of the most hotly contested nationals in recent years._

_The Visa National Championships will take place from the 23__rd __to 27__th__ of January in St. Louis._

_- chapter break -_

While the new Rock was being built, they all had to keep training at Denver Elite. Lauren hated many things about the place, but the absence of enough lockers was not one of them. It meant she could keep her bag (and her phone) on the edge of the floor which far outweighed her fear Kelly Parker would put something disgusting in there. The juniors were still briefed on the importance of shared surveillance though.

"Lauren, no phones on the floor." Marty called out. He'd been snapping at all the Rock girls since the new gym was announced.

Sighing she dropped it back into her bag and headed back to the mat.

"Hand it over." Marty held out his hand.

"What?"

"You know the rules, no phones on the floor. You get caught; you lose it for the day."

"Yeah, when we were twelve."

"The rules haven't changed."

"I'm not giving you my phone." Lauren retorted viciously, tilting her head to comment "M.J. could call."

"Then you don't train."

"Fine." She spun on her heel ignoring Payson's frustrated cry of "Lauren!"

Quickly she seized her gym bag and headed for the door.

Even as she jumped into the car and sped off she plugged in her phone. Her car helpfully informed her "you have no new messages."

"Damn it." She swore.

By the time she arrived at the new Rock property she had hit refresh twenty times. No new emails.

Sasha noticed her as soon as she walked in.

"Marty called?" She rolled her eyes.

"Considering I just had to sit through a lecture on how my gymnasts aren't respectful enough, a little less sarcasm would be a step in the right direction. You couldn't just hand over your phone?"

"It's the principle of the thing."

"It's a month to nationals and we don't have a gym. Now is not the time for principles."

Of course, that was when her phone vibrated.

Instinctively, she pulled it out, ignoring Sasha's groan of _"Lauren!"_

Hastily she opened the email and then (She groaned) the pdf document.

_Dear Ms. Lauren Tanner,_

_It is with great pleasure..._

"I got in." She stated, somewhat surprised. "I got in."

She threw her arms around a baffled Sasha. "I got in."

"Unless they've preemptively announced the Olympic team, I'll need a little more."

"Columbia." She stated.

"The country?"

"University!" Lauren cried "I got in. I. Got. In." She did a little dance Sasha stared at in bemusement.

"Congratulations?"

"Thank you." Lauren couldn't stop grinning.

"You're not starting until..."

"After the Olympics. Obviously!" She let out a huge huff of air. Suddenly she turned back to Sasha "No one knows, okay? You know it's bad luck to talk about what you're doing after the Olympics."

"Carter?" Sasha surmised.

"He doesn't know." She admitted. "Nobody does except my Dad."

He could tell this was going to end badly but nodded nonetheless.

"Are you ready to get back to training now?"

She nodded.

He tossed her a skipping rope and told her "conditioning, now! I'm driving down at 10.30 for skills. You can apologize to Marty then."

With Sasha's piles of notes in-between them, Lauren pulled her legs up to her chest while Sasha cranked the heat.

When they arrived, Lauren felt stiff and quickly dumped her gym bag warming up.

Payson quickly rushed over.

"Where'd you go?" Payson demanded.

"To the Rock." She answered.

"You have to apologize." Payson counseled wisely.

"I know." Lauren groaned, which was why, when Marty summoned them to be split up for apparatus training, he looked directly at her. Clearly he'd been talking to Sasha.

"Lauren, something you want to say?"

"I apologize for undermining your authority. It's your gym. We're just guests."

"Alright, apology accepted." He nodded and then held out his hand. "Your phone?"

"Are you serious?" She gaped.

_"Lauren." _Sasha warned her, causing her to scowl but pivot and turn back to her gym bag.

She seized her phone and then very deliberately walked up to Sasha and held it out. Her gaze was unrelenting and Sasha resisted the urge to either sigh or chuckle.

"Belov." Marty protested.

"You'll get it back at the end of the day." He told Lauren who stepped back and held in the urge to smirk. There was no reason to rub in a victory.

"Let's get to work." Sasha told her "Lauren, Kaylie, beam. Payson, Emily, floor."

"Kelly, Tessa." Marty spoke up, quick to recover, as the Rock girls scattered. "Vault. Now."

Afterwards, when Lauren was collecting her gym bag and finishing up, Carter wandered over. "What was that between you and Marty?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." She scowled. "He just likes treating us like children."

Carter gave her a curious look. "I've got another few hours, but tell me about it at dinner?" He told her

"I can't." She winced. "Dinner with Dad."

At his quizzical look she added "he just told me, apparently he's about to get really busy with work and wants to 'check in' first. The good news is he'll probably be travelling."

"Okay, well "He kissed her cheek "tomorrow?"

He headed back to the floor and she caught Sasha watching her. "Be careful." he told her "Secrets have a habit of coming out around her."

- Chapter break -

To Lauren's utmost displeasure, he beam was nowhere near the level she liked. Having striped and rearranged it, it was coming back together faster than any other gymnast could expect, but it made Lauren immensely unhappy. Sasha kept reminding her, big picture, but it was becoming increasing obvious to both of them that substantial amounts of her upgrades would have to be left out for Nationals, not to mention the dismount she hadn't touched since arriving at Denver.

At the very least, she had her walkovers connected, and her jumps… sometimes. But as Sasha constantly reminded her whenever she pouted, she wasn't getting to go for the big upgrade of her dismount or even connecting her walkovers to her omelianchik until her floor was perfect. Motivation, he called it. She called it torture.

Kaylie had no such restrictions. She had no upgrades in the works since her vault, and instead had her dainty beam routine all but perfect. It was near identical to the one used to beat Genji Cho, right down to the triple twist she'd gotten back.

Lauren approached cautiously as Kaylie leaped down the apparatus.

Finishing with a flourishing triple and a picture perfect grin, Kaylie asked Lauren "What's up?"

"Nothing?" Lauren tilted her head. "You're not straight." Kaylie furiously corrected.

"So where'd you go this morning?" Kaylie asked. Lauren thought she really should've been focusing on her form.

"I had to talk to Sasha about some stuff."

"About the new Rock?"

"Yeah. Sure" Lauren lied.

"How is it?"

"Almost done." Lauren informed her. "It's going to be fantastic. One of the local bathroom building companies volunteered to build us a physio room with a Jacuzzi and ice tubs, where an ice machine just drops ice in. Isn't that fantastic? It's like our dream gym."

"Your dream gym." Kaylie reminded her.

"Come on Kay, you can't still be bitter about that. It's not our fault your parents didn't want to invest."

"Our, like you and Payson and Carter and Sasha are one person?" Kaylie spun, upset. "You made an exception for Payson, a clause, so she could buy in even though her parents didn't want to invest!"

"Because it was her idea." Lauren replied, exasperated "Why do you even want a stake anyway? It's not like you want to coach after the Olympics. Pay does."

"Who knows what they want to do after the Olympics? Are you coaching?"

"No, of course not, but my Dad fronted the cash."

"Of course he did, because when does anyone say no to Lauren Tanner!" Kaylie whirled away, leaving Lauren with a raised eyebrow. Instead of following she swung up onto the now vacant beam.

They had another week, another week of petty comments and fighting over gym space and showing off.

Of course, Sasha caught sight of Lauren on beam and immediately bellowed "ten minutes, then floor."

She scowled.

On floor she struggled even more with the lower scored skills. She knew (_"I know, you don't have to keep reminding me Sasha!") _That it was leading to a better floor routine, but if she had to connect a switch split leap to a full twisting leap one more time, she would scream. C leaps and jumps on floor were the bane of her existence. On beam they would've been a challenge at least. But, as Sasha kept reminding her, she couldn't ease up on the jumps until was performing the pair, along with the Johnson half she had just started training, perfectly, in combination. She knew she probably wouldn't have the third jump ready by nationals either. At least the front one-and a half into the full was under control, but again, Sasha insisted on perfection before he let her add on an extra full at the beginning.

She'd have to survive on her two and a half twist, which would be ready by nationals. It was progressing. Slowly. Everything was happening slowly.

She flopped on the mat beside Payson, who looked equally dissatisfied with practicing her stock standard vault. Her failure to upgrade it would keep her far down the rankings in the all-around.

"How long til we get our own gym?" She asked Lauren wistfully, but Lauren's attention was otherwise occupied.

The Amanar club was back together.

"Do you see that?" Lauren asked Payson.

"See what?"

"The Amanar club."

Payson sat up and looked over at the three girls and Russo and Marty helping them. "So?"

"So, Kaylie's not his gymnast!" Neither was Emily but Lauren didn't care so much about that.

- chapter break -

Three weeks to nationals, and M.J. and the media bandwagon returned to town. She's gone into overdrive, managing a few major news sources and magazines were doing before pieces, including US magazine who loved the shared gym angle. To Lauren's delight and Payson's agony, she'd also come accompanied by GK and a range of individualized leotards.

That was the easy part.

_US Magazine sat down with the world's hottest Gymnasts to talk about their Olympics dreams, their new gym and what it's like being the best in the toughest sport in the world._

_In the last year Lauren Tanner rose from National team staple to gymnastics rock star. With the most difficult gymnastics routine in the world on balance beam, she's the US's best shot at a women's gymnastics medal. Lauren's polar opposite, both on and off 'the mat' is teammate Payson Keeler. The two longstanding teammates recently purchased their own gym with fellow club members Austin Tucker and Carter Anderson. All four will be attempting to make the Olympic team._

_Lauren Tanner is quick to talk about the gym, eager to explain that "gymnasts are mostly giant control freaks, so letting the crazies control the asylum could be a dangerous idea, but we needed a gym, and it seemed crazy to have other investors when we could do it ourselves."_

_**Is remaining involved in the Rock a long-term goal? What happens after 2012?**_

_LT: "Well I don't think I could ever leave the Rock completely. I won't sell my share after 2012 or anything like that. The Rock's like a family. We're all emotionally invested."_

"_**But your plans aren't to stay in Colorado? I heard you've been accepted to Columbia University."**_

_LT: Its bad luck to talk about post-Olympic plans I'm afraid. I'm 100% focused on London, then we'll see._

_PK: (laughs) it's true, I didn't even know about Lauren's college plans. We're all focused on London. But the Rock will absolutely get taken care of afterwards. I know there will be decades of gymnasts training there._

_**If Lauren Tanner is the it girl, Austin Tucker is the grand master, notably media shy recently, he's coy on his future plans as well….**_

As soon as the interviewer stated "alright, I think that's everything, Carter left the room, Lauren shortly behind him. They barely made it down the stairs and out of the reporter's earshot before Lauren was crying out "Carter wait…"

"Columbia?" He demanded "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"It's bad luck…" She attempted.

"Don't" He snapped back, his voice raised "Don't bullshit me, Lauren. New York, and you didn't even tell me?"

Anyone within each shot watched with sick fascination as the two laid into each other, until Austin got there.

"Hey. Enough." He put himself between the pair. "Do you really want to do it here?"

Lauren to clasped a hand over her mouth in horror and stormed deeper into the gym, past a newly arrived Sasha.

"I'm fine." Carter told Austin "Really, go after her."

Austin shook his head a little in disbelief but obeyed.

"Where'd she go?" He asked Payson, who lingered uncomfortably.

"I don't know. She went in." She waved at the huge doors that led onto the gym floor.

Austin frowned, disbelievingly and found Lauren at the foot of the beam, arguing with an irate Marty.

He arrived just in time to hear Lauren tell him "How about you bite me?"

"Hey." He tugged her away and in to her arms, where she thankfully reciprocated the hug.

"So Columbia huh?" He told her "congratulations."

She let out a strangled laugh before her emotions disappeared off her face. "Won't mean anything if I can't win beam in London." She shrugged.

Cautiously he stepped back, and at Marty's "_Lauren_" Austin insisted "let her."

She used a press mount and swung up only to throw a simple back walkover. Simple tricks, and Austin stayed close, ready to jump in if necessary. It wasn't. She was like a mechanical gymnast. Unrelenting and emotionless.

Sasha joined him shortly after, with a look that had Marty leaving.

"You talk to Carter?" Austin asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

Sasha stepped forward to rest a hand on the beam, drawing Lauren's attention. "Come on." He told her.

For once she slid off effortlessly but with little grace, and let herself be led to one of the offices. The second she crossed the threshold, her hand was over her mouth again, and tears swelled.

Sasha watched his gymnast ruthlessly try to hold the tears back, as if the hand over her face could hold back the raw pain as well.

"Please, don't say I told you so." She managed, before he hugged her tightly and she balled into his chest. "I knew this would happen." She insisted "that's why I didn't tell him."

"I know." Sasha sighed, above her head. "I know."

"Okay." She declared after a minute. Her chest still heaved but she squared her shoulders until it slowed, at least. Sasha watched. It always amazed him, as she let out a little sniffle, wiped under her eyes and then looked fine. "I should get back to training."

That afternoon, he watched in amazement as she trained. For all of about a minute, after lunch, she'd been on vault and almost brained herself on the vaulting table doing a timer. He'd had half a mind to have her repeating her new floor choreography over and over again, but she'd pleaded.

"I just want to train beam, please." So he'd reluctantly let her go.

"No new skills." He told her. "Easy stuff. Work on your form, choreography."

She did. It was a marvel that she never faltered. With the exception of connecting the omelianchik and her mount, she practiced everything. She did start easily, working up her difficulty slowly, but by the end of the session she was throwing difficulty tricks with ruthless efficiency and repetition.

Her body must've ached and burned, it was a more rigorous workout than he should have let her do. Sasha was heartbroken for her.

Carter returned later in the afternoon, but he clearly lacked the ability to keep his head and heart separate. They both trained regardless, keeping a full gym between each other before Lauren, eventually, left.

It was the same the next day. Her head was a little more in the game. She could train her other events though the vagueness in her eyes terrified him so much he insisted on a second spotter. She reminded him of Lauren at nationals two years previously. So determined to go through the motions but unrelentingly joyless.

The next day was the same. Every day was the same. Austin was hopelessly caught in the middle but neither side knew what they wanted to say yet. Lauren stopped driving with the boys and Payson, so overwhelmed by the sheer awkwardness in the car, started driving down with Kim whenever possible. Austin took Lauren to lunch every day, but she came back just as sullen as ever.

Until Sasha summoned them all to the Rock.

That night, they all sat around the big kitchen table in the main house, plans spread out between them

"The news is…" Darby clapped her hands together. "It's done!

"What?" Payson asked.

"The main gym." Sasha leant forward. "The pit, the floor, all the apparatuses, except rings, are installed. Rings are being done as we speak."

"Does that mean we can train?" Lauren demanded.

"It means, you can train _cautiously_. They're still working on all the side rooms, and if one of you steps on a nail…" He trailed off. ""It's not your usual equipment. Janet and I had a run through on everything, but be careful. If something doesn't feel right, call us. Always. Its fifteen days until nationals and counting. No mistakes."

"Wait…" Lauren pointed out "_you_ used the equipment?"

Sasha allowed her an amused smirk.

"Can we go see?" Payson wanted to know.

"No. They're finishing the rings now, and the last bit of work. Come morning… absolutely."

Afterwards, Austin kissed the side of her head. "Can I crash at your place?" She asked carefully.

"No." He answered "you have to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me." Lauren replied

"Well try, and if everything goes to shit, well, then you know where I live." With a final squeeze, Austin pulled on his jacket and left. Payson copied the move shortly after. Max took one look at the remaining pair and disappeared almost instantly.

"Should I just go?" Lauren finally asked Carter "or do you want to talk now?"

"Don't." He told her, his voice low and shaking slightly. "Don't act like I don't have a right to be angry. You _lied to me, for months."_

"I didn't lie." Lauren insisted "I never lie to you. I can't. I think I'm physically incapable."

"You didn't tell me." Carter repeated, his voice rising. "How can you not tell me you're moving to New York?"

"You didn't tell me you wanted to stay here and coach!"

"Because it wasn't something I'd agreed to. It wasn't even a real plan until we started talking about a new gym, and _then I told you._"

"Neither was Columbia!" Lauren yelled back "I mean, I applied, it didn't mean I was necessarily going to go."

"But you are."

"I have to"

"You have to go to Columbia?"

"That was the deal I made with my Dad. He supported the new gym and I go to Columbia after the Games."

"You made a deal with your Dad." Carter repeated.

"Yes. No" Lauren was exasperating. "I'm lying." She admitted

"You're lying?" Carter repeated disbelievingly.

"No. I made a deal with my Dad, saying I'd go to Columbia if he supported the new gym. But that's not why I'm going. I want to go to Columbia. Eventually. It just didn't seem that definite. Not that I wanted to go, but when, everything after the Olympics was all so vague. We're not supposed to make plans. Everyone knows that, no plans for after the Games."

"But you did." Carter stated.

"We both did." Lauren retorted.

"but I told you. Columbia is a huge deal, and you didn't even mention it."

"I didn't want to argue with you." She crossed her arms tight across her body. "Good plan, huh?"

"Did you honestly think you could keep getting into an Ivy League a secret?"

"It wasn't a secret, I just, wasn't going to think about it until after the Olympics."

"Who else did you tell?"

"No one!" Lauren protested

"Really? You applied to college and didn't tell anyone?"

"Well, my Dad and M.J. knew I applied, and Sasha. He knew too."

"Sasha knew?"

"Only 'cause he was there when I found out I got in."

"Austin?" Carter checked.

"No, I didn't tell Austin. And I have no idea what his plans are for after London because we're not supposed to talk about it!"

"It's a stupid tradition." Carter commented.

"It's supposed to help us focus." Lauren informed him

"Oh, great plan." Carter replied sarcastically. It was so unusual it made her cringe.

"It just, it wasn't supposed to be a big deal."

"Yeah." Carter told her shortly.

"I'll go stay at Austin's." Lauren informed him.

"Don't be stupid." Carter told her, sighing "stay here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Only Carter Anderson could go a whole night without speaking. Max had stuck his head out and then retreated quickly back into his room and Lauren had cautiously tiptoed around, ready to bolt to Austin's or the Keeler's. The most Carter offered was "do you want the bathroom first?"

It wasn't until they were lying awkwardly, side by side, not touching, that there was any move to reconcile anything.

Lauren declared "I'm going to sleep on the couch" and at that, Carter moved.

"Don't Lo." He protested, "just, come here, okay?"

He pulled her close and she curled into his chest. "I miss you." She whispered.

"I miss you too."

The next morning, Max took one look at them in the kitchen, before shoving his spoon into his mouth and running back to his room. Lauren and Carter maneuvered through a silent breakfast before heading for the gym. It was almost comical.

Payson was already sitting outside. "The doors are locked" she announced.

"As they will be, until eight every morning." Sasha told her, approaching from behind the gymnasts. "No unsupervised practice just because you're so close."

"Where are Austin and Max?" Sasha checked.

"I'm here." Max muttered, still looking half asleep and wearing ugg-boots Lauren eyed disapprovingly. But then he grinned at them all, bleary eyed and she felt a rush of fondness. This was _their_ _team._

Austin arrived, Jack dropping him off as he headed for work in Denver and that left them and Janet and a still less than approving looking Kim Keeler who nonetheless took a photo of all of them before they opened the door.

The gym was exactly the way they agreed upon. They'd seen the spring flood laid down, and the pits. Four vault runs. Four Pommel horses, eight beams; all the bars sets. But they hadn't seen it put together.

To the side were the beautiful, mirrored, rooms with huge glass walls facing onto the gym floor and ballet bars, as requested by Sasha for more artistic gymnasts. Attached to the main complex were the rooms Lauren had spent hours sitting a describing in painstaking detail. "Decent lighting." She repeated again and again, in regards to the change rooms. "counter space. Powerpoints. Good water pressure. Lockers with sufficient shelf space."

When they walked into the gym though, their eyes were on the glowing equipment.

"Wow." Lauren stated.

"It's beautiful." Payson commented.

"Come on." Carter took a trial run across the spring floor before turning and tumbling head over feet. Delighted, Payson dashed to follow, leaving Austin to hesitantly tug at the rings hanging low before demanding a lift from Max.

Lauren carefully wandered up and down the rows of beams. "These are from the Rock." She informed Sasha.

"How can you tell?"

"A girl can tell."

When Becca Keeler arrived with Mark, the first and only junior there, she threw herself into the pit. "Its so clean." She crowed gleefully.

Sasha let them have their fun for fifteen minutes until informing them.

"Alright, alright. Enough. Nationals are in fourteen days_._" Sobering, they came to a halt.

"Get ready, get warmed up. The change rooms aren't done yet. They'll hopefully be finished tonight. In the meantime, there are empty rooms upstairs, the bathrooms are, for now, outside." He ignored Lauren's automatically revolted look. "Make sure you wear proper shoes when you're off the mats. Anything that's not a gym floor is still a construction site and I'm not having any of you miss nationals because you injured yourself."

They obidiently scurried off and warmed up. The gym was full of excitement, _their_ _gym, _a _new gym_.

It almost felt like a competition, enhanced by Sasha running them through their competition routines as though it was.

She'd just stuck her double twisting double layout off bars when the heavy gym doors opened. Much like any gym, the heavy gym doors announced a presence.

Of couse they were gymnasts that had driven up from Denver Elite.

They just weren't expecting _these _gymnasts.

Becca Keeler clearly was, however, and she bounced forward to hug Avery quickly.

"Danielle." Kim Keeler approached Danielle Rodriguez. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard the new gym was open." She stated. "Is that not the case?"

"Well…" Kim was flustered and glanced around but Danielle was resolute.

"These girls want to train at the Rock."

"Where are Kaylie and Emily?" Payson asked Lauren quietly.

Instead of answering, Lauren just told her "We should get back to work before the amateurs steal all the equipment."

- chapter break -

When you did two sessions a day in the lead up to nationals, you got a long lunch break to rest your body. Lauren, with school over and done with, had two hours to deal with M.J.'s media requests. She was in one of the spare offices, in a three way call with M.J. and a newspaper when Austin wrapped on the window.

Lauren held up a finger but nodded, leaving Austin to let himself inside.

She politely finished the interview, and then said goodbye to M.J. before turning on Austin.

"Why aren't you swamped in media duties?"

"Out of the way. M.J. got a whole bunch of pre-recorded segments done, before you girls came in and started stealing our limelight. I'm free until the day before St. Louis."

"Lucky." She commented.

"What have you got left?"

"Now? A 10 questions web video thing. Hold on, you can be my official questionnaire. They'll eat that up."

Austin rolled her eyes, while Lauren positioned her web cam.

"_Hi triple-twist readers! Today I have a special surprise for you. I'm answering your 10 Questions, and I've got a special guest to read them, Mr Austin Tucker."_

"_Hi. Here we go" Austin played along. "If you could change one rule, what would it be?" _

"_Everyone should have to have a beam mount." Lauren answered immediately. "at least a C skill."_

"_You don't think that's a bit unfair?" Austin poked._

"_Of course it is." Lauren laughed "but there would be way more original beam mounts out there! And you're supposed to be asking questions, not providing commentary."_

"_Okay, question two. If you could get rid of one apparatus, what would it be?"_

"_Bars" Lauren answered immediately. "you'd get rid of pommel?"_

"_absolutely" Austin nodded. "Am I doing this two now?"_

"_Absolutely." She mimicked_

"_Proudest moment so far?"_

"_My beam gold at worlds. It was a dream come true."_

"_The All-around in Beijing." Austin added before continuing "Okay. Your most embarrassing moment?"_

"_Oh god, I don't know. Any time when you start a new skill and you just eat mat, over and over. Or, actually, one time, when Austin bet me I couldn't hack ten seconds on rings, I tried and fell, on my arse. That was pretty bad."_

"_that was hilarious." Austin continued "hardest skill to learn?"_

"_My bars release, or anything in my bars routine. Sasha basically sat me down and was like, you're going to have a competitive bars routine, if it kills the both of us. It's got the hardest skills, for me, that I've ever had to learn."_

"_Question six. Do you get nervous? How do you control your nerves?" Austin read out._

"_I get really nervous, but it's more long term nerves. I'm nervous now, about everything. I just want to be doing it already. So I just have to remind myself to slow down, and relax and use my time wisely, and that' right up to the competition. Once I'm up on the podium, then I'm fine. The nerves go away and if anything I want more time."_

"_Seven. What's the one thing your coach always has to remind you? Oh, I can answer this, Lauren, get off the beam. No more upgrades until everything else is done."_

_Lauren let out a cackle of laughter. "That, absolutely that. You should show Sasha that impression."_

"_What advice does Sasha give you, right before you get on the podium?"_

"_Um, not much, really. Not right at the end. If I'm not quite in the zone he always knows the right thing to say to get me focused, but normally it's just a few last minute things."_

"_Okay. Question nine. Who do you look up to and why?"_

"_Lauren grinned "I look up to you of course."_

"_Aw! Lo."_

"_and question ten, if you had a day off, what would you do?"_

"_hmm" she considered "hang out with everyone. Does everyone get a day off or just me? Spend time with my Dad. I used to love playing basketball, or a pedicure, or shopping. Or going out to see a band or clubbing or something."_

"_That's a busy day off."_

"_Yeah, more likely I'd just use it to rest. Sleep." She answered laughing. "So that's my ten questions. Tweet me some more and I'll do my best to answer them, and I'll see if I can get my team mates to answer them too!"_

She closed the application and forwarded the video to M.J.

"How many of these things does she have you doing?"

"Lots." Lauren informed him. "Apparently creating the sentiment of a personal connection with tweens everywhere will keep me at bad-ass and stop me becoming 'hated bitch.'"

"An important distinction." Austin mused. "I bought you lunch."

"I don't need it."

"It's green beans and roasted beetroot. Eat it Lo. Or I'll force feed you carbs for dinner."

Lauren accepted the Tupperware container and fork, and Austin let her nibble for a minute while he ate his own more protein laden salad.

"What?" She demanded finally.

"You didn't talk to him." Austin reminded her.

"Carter? I did." Lauren shifted uncomfortably. "We talked, we fought. Now we're not talking again."

"And?"

"And?" Lauren shrugged.

"Lo, I don't think you get how serious this is."

"You mean Carter not speaking to me? You mean the guy I've loved for as long as I've loved anyone, barely acknowledging my existence? I've got it, thanks."

"Well that's swell, Lo." Austin told her sarcastically "but I'm presuming you want to work things out with him long term."

"Of course I do, there's just the tiny issue of what happens after the Olympics."

"Really? Cause I say you don't fix this right now, you and he are done, for good."

"What? Did he say something to you?" Lauren's face snapped to utter panic.

"He didn't have to. Let me make this abundantly clear. You won an individual medal in Tokyo, you placed second at nationals last year, you have a proven international track record and are the favourite to win an individual medal in London. You're more than likely going to make the Olympic team."

"Well thanks." She told him.

"Carter was a top ranked junior, and has about as much natural talent as anyone on floor, but he's competing against NCAA guys who compete week-in-week out with proven consistency. He's nineteen. He missed his first nationals, he's gone to what? three international competitions and worlds, once? There are five spots on the Olympic team, and he's not you, Lo. Men's is different. Young guys don't get Olympic spots. Maxxie didn't. I was the exception in 08, and I had to win trials to make the team."

"So you're saying he's not going to make it?"

'I'm saying, he needs to kill at nationals, then the NGO will send him out to world cup events, see how he does, but if he doesn't do well enough, they won't bother, and if he doesn't have international experience, he won't be seriously considered for London."

"What's this got to do with me?" Lauren's tone conveyed her concern.

"The guy down there." Austin waved in the direction of the floor "is not going to medal at nationals, and he needs to, and Lo, because otherwise, eventually, no matter how much he loves you, he'll put all of this together, and you won't be able to fix it then.."

Lauren bit her lip "I don't know how to fix it now."

"Just try, okay?"

He kissed her temple and left her in the room.

-chapter break -

Payson was on such a high from the new gym she missed the first half of what her mother was saying.

"The house should be ready to move into by the time we get back from Nationals. Doesn't that sound great."

Both Payson and Becca dropped their spoons to the table at the same time.

"No." Payson stated. "That's awful."

"That's fantastic." Becca disagreed. "Back to civilisation!"

Payson scowled. "But everything's working so well here. We're five hundred metres from the gym!"

"Which has been fine." Kim told her daughter "while we got the house put back together, but you lost this argument when you were eleven, Pay. You can't live at the gym."

"But its working right now. Mom working for the Rock. Me being here."

"Payson, this isn't our home." Mark told her "its time to go home."

Payson scowled and then in a fit of angry immaturity, pushed her chair back and stormed out of the room. Kim Keeler recognsied it as a huff worthy of Lauren Tanner.

"Payson." Kim called when she heard her daughter pulling on snow boots and a jacket. "Payson, where are you going? The gym is closed."

"And we're in the middle of nowhere." Becca helpfully pointed out.

"Well then I guess I'm going to my boyfriend's!" Payson helpfully informed then.

She knocked a few times but nobody answered. The groundfloor was completely dark but their were lights on upstairs. The door was unlocked so she let herself in, creeping through the dark and then knocking on the wall and clearing her throat awkwardly.

Carter looked up from where he was crashed out on the sofa in an old pair of sweats and clutching a bowl of cereal, before sitting up suddenly.

"Payson, hi."

"Sorry for just barging in." She told him "but no one answered downstairs and the door was unlocked."

"Its fine…"

"Is Max here?"

"In his room."

"Right. Thanks."

She spun awkwardly and headed for the door.

Max, it turned out, was hard at work on his huge desktop computer in the study, with a spread of pictures in front of him.

"Hey babe." He gave her a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?"

She internally wrinkled her nose a little at the title. "I just… stopped by. Is now a bad time."

"kind of, yeah." He glanced back at his computer. "I have to get these sent, like, ten minutes ago, to make the publishing deadline."

Payson ignored the part of her chastising Max for leaving things until the last minute.

"I'll go then." She stated, gesturing over her shoulder.

"Thanks" Max answered absentmindedly.

"Is Lauren here?"

"No, Carter is though." Max didn't look away from his screen, leaving Payson to tread back to the living room.

Carter was crashed out on the couch, cushin behind his head, but of course he sat up politely when she walked into the room.

"Hi." He said again.

"Hey." She replied. "Max is busy. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." He muted the football playing on the television. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… no." She changed her mind about telling him quickly. "My parents want us to move back to Boulder. The gym just opened, and they want to move back."

"A week before nationals?"

"We wouldn't actually move until after Nationals, but yeah."

"And you don't want to?"

"No."

"That sucks. I'm sorry." Carter told her.

"We just spent hundreds of thousands of dollars investing here, and they want to move away. How does that make sense? I mean, it seems like we're going backwards! And Dad keeps talking about college like it's the end of the world I don't have the next four years of my life planned out."

Carter winced. "I might be the wrong person to talk to about this?"

"Why? You live here. Its awesome."

"Well you might think so." He reminded Payson. "but not everyone does."

"She's really leaving?"

"After the Games, yeah. New York. Columbia, the _Ivy League_, jeez."

"And you're not gong with her?"

"No. I don't think I fit into her plan to well."

"I'm sorry."

Carter nodded. After a minute her turned to Payson and told her "your parents didn't invest in this place with you. You haven't even invested yet, because they don't want you too, Its your endorsement money, your dream. They moved here cause a tree fell on their house. Of couse they don't want to stay."

"Thanks." Payson pouted before asking "Do you think I could move in here?"

"With Max? I didn't know you were…"

"We're not." Payson stated, blushing. "But I don't want to move back home. I'm going to buy into this place."

"Well technically, you'll buy into the gym, not this place, which belongs to Austin, so you'd pay rent, and are you sure you want to live with Max?"

"Why not? We get along great."

"Dating."

"So?"

"its just a big step."

"Why don't you and Lauren live together?"

"Aside from the fact that she's moving to New York in six months?"

"Yeah." Payson winced.

"Officially, Lo would say cause she'd miss her Dad and because he'd probably kill me. Unofficially? Lauren likes her space, likes to know she can go home and hide sometimes. Knowing she can makes her feel in control."

At Payson's surprised look he reminded her "I do know my girlfriend. We have been properly together for over a year and a half now. "

"She really loves you." Payson mused.

"That's never been our problem."

- chapter break -

It was a bad vault from the moment she hit the table and she splattered all over the mat, though her ankles and knees took the worst of it.

Even Sasha's head snapped away from Payson, which took a near disaster to cause usually.

Lauren stood, shakily, waving everyone off, and let Janet test out her joints. When they finally left her alone with instructions she was done for the day, Carter came over. He had clearly been on his way out, and hadn't been planning to say goodbye.

"Are you alright?" He asked her bluntly.

"I'm fantastic." She stood abruptly, despite knowing better.

"Lo…" He complained.

Before she could retaliate she told him "What are we doing? We have a week until Nationals. We shouldn't be…"

"yeah." He backed off "I just wanted to check you were alright."

"Damn it." She hauled herself up and followed him out of the gym, grabbing a pair of boots and huge jacket to protect against the weather.

"Carter!" She called, and chased after him.

"Jeez, its minus five out here." He told her.

"I love you." She told him "and I'm sorry, okay? I don't know how to fix it, but I never meant to hurt you, and I never want to leave you and I don't know how to fix this but I want to, more than anything!"

He hugged her tightly. "I love you too." He told her "okay? Don't doubt that!"

They stood there in the snow, staying close because it was so very cold in the Rocky Mountains in january.

"It still doesn't change anything." Lauren admitted "I'm still going to be in New York, and you're going to be here."

"Yeah" Carter admitted "but maybe…"

"What?"

"Maybe nothing's changed. I think deep down I knew you weren't staying in Bouder."

Lauren's bottom lip trembled "So… what?"

"We've got six months, provided I make the team."

"You'll make it!" Lauren insisted, if she had to murder Tim McNeil, Nicky Russo and whoever else it took, herself.

"Maybe we just enjoy them. Deal with what happens after the Olympics, after the Olympics. Its what we're supposed to do anyway."

"Don't talk about what you're doing after the games." Lauren repeated."and we'd be okay?"

"yeah, we'd be okay." Carter told her softly. "it's what we're supposed to do. We'll just deal with the rest later. Come over tonight?"

"Yeah." She told him. "of course."

The next day Austin watched both Carter on highbar, and Lauren watching Carter on highbar, and squeezed Lauren's shoulder as he walked past.

- chapter break -

Even with the gymnasts who'd followed from Denver, the gym was still mostly empty. It was a fruitful, if costly, delight.

So with just two days until nationals and just three coaches (four, if you counted Carter), the focus was firmly on getting the present gymnasts to nationals. The recreational classes could wait. Lauren, however, also knew, that getting the gym full (not to mention profitable) depended to a large extent on the elite's performance at nationals.

She was worried. Her upgrades weren't there and Sasha had pulled the ones she wasn't performing with consistency. Even if she managed her two beam connections, it would still score a tenth of a point lower than she had last year in difficulty. Her floor at least, had some upgrades, but it drove her crazy knowing there was so much left out.

Sasha reminded her constantly, that it was about building the framework of her London routines. It only made her feel a little better.

She was just glad he hadn't insisted on downgrading her vault.

Lauren's dissatisfaction was perhaps best countered by the communal atmosphere that would normally be a bit too sickly sweet for Lauren's liking. As the top ranking female, however, and with Austin by her side, she was now dragged headlong into it, and expected to participate along with team captain Keeler.

The twenty-eight or so athletes headed for nationals trained hard. Most didn't stay late every single night, but those that were there, all pitched in. A few were there every night. Carter's youthfulness shone through as he managed the most punishing training schedule of all of them. Austin told him it reminded him of himself before Beijing, which just drove Carter harder.

When they all finally pulled themselves from the gym, they all ended up at the main house. With the increased training, even Austin ran out of time to cook, but the Keelers and even Steve Tanner showed up with meals enough for everyone. Lauren knew two things. 1) the meal her father brought was made by Rosa, an 2) at least part of his presence was because it prevented her with texting that she was too tired to drive and would stay at the gym for the night.

Nonetheless, the gym was coming together, emotionally as well as physically. Lauren and Payson were also too tired and focused to worry about anything else.

Two nights before nationals was the last night chance they'd have to do this. There were still a gaggle of juniors hanging around, full of energy as that day had been the day Sash had cut back training to give them a chance to rest. They were having an enthused snowball fight outside the gym while they waited for their parents to pick them up. Inside Sasha was wrapping up a session with Payson. Austin, supervised by a protective Jack, was in with the physio in one of the side rooms while Carter struggled determinedly on pommel with Max.

Lauren, having just finished up, was loading up her gym bag when the door opened. She felt a presence behind her and presumed it was her Dad. She called out. "I'll just be a second" but the gym had instead gone silent.

Lauren turned to see Kaylie Cruz standing in their entry way, staring at her.

She watched Lauren, Lauren stared back, the rest of the gym watched, until Sasha approached. "Kaylie." He asked "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." She admitted, and then threw her arms around a shocked Lauren who awkwardly patted her on the back.

Given that Kaylie seemed to have no intention of letting go of Lauren, it fell to her to lead Kaylie out of the gym, across the pathway and up to the main house.

Aware that the place was littered with a selection of photos Kaylie was very obviously and deliberately, not present in, Lauren instead led her to the huge swing and lounge set that rested under the heater on the covered porch.

Kaylie didn't say anything when Lauren draped a blanket over their legs.

It was Sasha who leant forward and repeated "Kaylie. What are you doing here?"

"I want to come and train here." Kaylie stated. "I should never have stayed at Denver elite. Please…" She looked to Sasha "you have to take me back. I have to train here."

Sasha turned to Lauren. "Could you give us a minute?"

She nodded.

Inside she turned up the pot of soup sitting on the stove for everyone and pulled out her phone to call her Dad. One tense conversation later her conceded that if she was staying until they found out what was going on with Kaylie (which she certainly was), then it would be too late to drive the icy roads back into Boulder and he was, regretfully, turning back around.

"This will not be a regular occurrence." He insisted "I mean it Lauren, and you'll stay with the Keelers."

Hastily she ended the conversation when Carter and Max walked in.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Sasha's talking to her."

Carter kissed her temple while Max demanded "they aren't going to let her come back are they?"

Lauren was conflicted. She didn't think she'd ever felt this conflicted. On one hand internally she leapt to Kaylie's defence. _Of course she had a place at the Rock_, on the other, everything had been going so well, _did she really want to compromise it now?_

"I don't know." She stated instead. Hurriedly she collected a pile of placemats and went to set the table. "Who's here for dinner?" She asked mechanically.

Max intelligently withdrew leaving Lauren and the quiet strength of Carter. They were curled up on the couch, Lauren fiddling on her phone while Carter channel flicked the ESPN stations, his hand casually rubbing on the inside of her lower thigh.

Payson walked in first. Increasingly used to the house, she hesitated only for a second before dumping her gym bag outside the door and demanding "What did she want?"

Lauren shrugged. "She's outside with Sasha. Max is in the shower."

Grumbling slightly, Payson fell into a chair of her own and turned up the sound on ESPN.

Sasha walked in and halted at the sight of them.

Lauren sat up immediately. "Well?"

He shook his head causing her to protest loudly "Sasha!"

"I have to speak to Marty." Sasha informed the girls

"Why?"

"Because he's her coach and, this is all too quick and too close to nationals."

"Is she okay?" Carter spoke up, shooting a hesitant glance in Lauren's direction...

"I don't know." Sasha answered honestly. "I said we could find her a bed here tonight. The weather's bad enough. I'll be back" e informed them all, before heading back to his office in the gym.

"Something else is going on." Lauren stated, sure.

"What are you thinking?" Carter asked Lauren.

"That it's _Kaylie._" She admitted, before asking "Payson?"

"Exactly." Payson agreed. "_But_ she did join Denver Elite."

"Carter?"

He shrugged.

"I want to talk to her." Lauren insisted resolutely. "There's something going on, and the very least that means there's _something_ going on at Denver. I want to know what."

Payson carefully made a hot cocoa for herself Kaylie, while Lauren brushed off her offer and made tea for herself.

Kaylie was curled up on the swing, staring into the darkness.

"Hey." Payson handed over the hot drink and Kaylie gratefully wrapped her hands around it but didn't drink. Payson sat down on the other chair while Lauren curled up on the lounge. _Kaylie was in her and Carter's swing._

"What's going on, Kay?" Lauren asked. Payson just sat, unblinking, her mouth much tighter.

"I want to come back." Kaylie stated. "I want to train with you, and have Sasha as my coach."

"Why?" Payson asked "I thought _you belonged at Denver."_

Kaylie shook her head. "No."

"And how do we know this isn't some big scheme." Payson asked. Lauren glanced over, shocked at her severity.

"What?" Kaylie looked both surprised and shaken.

"That you won't just leave again, or maybe you're here to sabotage us or something."

"I would never do that." Kaylie was horrified. "I want to convince Sasha to take me back."

"You don't have to convince Sasha, you have to convince all of us." Lauren spoke up. "Me, Payson, Carter, Austin, Sasha. We own the Rock now."

Kaylie looked flabbergasted so Lauren prodded

"So…" She demanded "Convince us."

"I thought Marty would be a good coach. He was a good national team coach, and he was nice. He said he believed in me, and that I could be national champion again." Her face crumbled. "I thought he believed in me."

"But really he just didn't want you competing for the Rock?" Lauren nodded.

"No." Kaylie shook her head "My parents signed the divorce papers and he's been sleeping with my mum this whole time. He proposed to her! He doesn't believe in me at all, he just wants to marry my Mom."

"I can't believe your Dad would let you train with him." Lauren added.

"He doesn't care. He's got a girlfriend as well. They're in Venezuela, on vacation. He said he'll see me on the podium at nationals!" Her face crumpled again.

"I'm sorry." Lauren told her honestly.

Kaylie wrapped her arms around her former club mates and repeated "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

The next morning, Sasha told her his decision in his office. Kaylie had told Laurens she wanted her there, so Lauren had been subjected, first hand, to Kaylie crying and sobbing over having to choose between missing nationals or staying with Marty. She could transfer after nationals, he told her, but he couldn't, in good conscience, take a gymnast to nationals, who he hadn't been training.

"It's not fair." She bemoaned, even as Sasha drove her home. Sasha hadn't said it but Lauren understood. Kaylie was a train-wreck. They didn't want her name attached to the Rock. After nationals they could be the club that put her back together.

On the final day of the final morning, Sasha went through her routines, right down to the last detail of exactly what she would perform in St. Louis. It disappointed her, to say the least.

"Think of London." He reminded her. "and even without your upgrades, you're still in this. Hit every routine and the national title is still yours."

Carter, on the other hand, had routines packed with new skills. Sasha had even joked that he'd need to start thinking of new ones, with how fast he was picking up upgrades.

At her insistence, her father, already on business, was meeting her in St. Louis. It let her and Carter whisper in the darkness.

"It's hard to believe this is it, you know?" She whispered. "Our last nationals."

Carter nodded but softly told her "your last nationals."

"Of course." She nodded.

Carter rolled over, so he was staring at the ceiling and Lauren followed his movement, so she was curled up on his chest.

"I know what I want to do after the Olympics." He told her

"Okay."

"I want to stay here. I want to coach."

She propped herself up onto one arm.

"You've got at least one more Olympic cycle in you." She told him.

"I know, but I want to coach as well. That's why I bought into the Rock, it's not just an idea, it's what I want, for sure."

"Have you talked to Sasha?"

"Yeah, he thinks it's a great idea. Says I've got a permanent coaching position waiting for me after London. I can coach while I train for 2016."

"It's a fantastic idea" Lauren was quick to reassure him. "You're an amazing coach. Don't think I haven't noticed how the juniors follow you around with stars and mascara in their eyes."

"Oh, the juniors?"

"Mm. Though I have to admit." Lauren climbed on top "I'm a fan."

"We fly to nationals, _tomorrow."_ Carter reminded her.

"Better make it quick then."

Afterwards, while Carter was stroking her tussled, sweaty, hair, she told him "We'll still be in each other's lives."

"Yeah" he murmured.

"I'll come home, for breaks, and I'm still planning to be involved in gymnastics, especially when you're around."

"I know."

"And we'll have press after the Olympics. I'm sure M.J.'ll drag you too New York, and we've got six months now."

"Lo." Carter stopped her "I know."

"Okay,"

- chapter break -  
They arrived at the hotel and settled in, press there for photos and thirty second preview interviews that had M.J.'s hands all over it.

When they arrived for podium training, Lauren was horrified to see Ronnie Cruz leading Kaylie around the press area, looking a lot like Kelly and her mother. The two women with their overly blow-dried hair looked shockingly similar, smiling and laughing with interviewers while Kaylie sat awkwardly. Then the camera was turned on and Kaylie came to life, but Lauren could tell.

Lauren worked her way through press methodically, beside the normally reticent Payson. Austin, similarly, followed M.J.'s orders and did interviews, and beside the pro, Carter looked gawky and new, but, as M.J.'s smirk clearly displayed, that was okay.

Carter charmingly rambled through a discussion on being named one of Adidas's rising stars (US competitors aiming for their first of hopefully numerous Olympic Games), the publicity surrounding the Calvin Klein range and what he had planned for nationals.

Lauren had her own interviews today and was her usual self but she couldn't get over the voice in her head, reminding her that this was her last nationals; her last chance. This was everything, and she wasn't ready.

- chapter break -

**Next chapter its nationals and Lauren might be outclassed! The arrival of Wendy Capshaw (yes her!) to the senior ranks, and the return of vaulting/tumbling dynamo Beth Atchinson can shake up standings, but the Colorado gyms also have a lot to prove! Carter, both sides of his family, Lauren and her father go to dinner (yes, together). Also, the American Cup and Pacific Rims loom, Kaylie looks to secure her place at the Rock and on the national team (at another gymnasts expense) and Lauren plots as to who she wants on **_**her **_**Olympic team (and how to get them there), but a NGO authority figure who makes Ellen Beals look like a fan of individuality with a less than favourable opinion of her might mean Lauren doesn't have the position in the team she thinks she deserves.**

**Is anyone out there?**

**Reviews dropped off a little, but I'd love to hear from you!**

**Also, if anyone knows where there's a copy of the complete trials coverage (both men's and women's, and the whole thing, not just the routines) I'll trade you a first born/preview/whatever you like.**

**Xoxo**

**Liza**


	29. Nationals 2012

**Hi. New chapter which I've creatively titled "Nationals 2012" I hope whoever is still reading it enjoys it.**

**A big thanks to Luv2Liv who has successfully prodded me into posting this (and I do really appreciate it!)**

**Also iargyrop who continues to provide invaluable support/reviews! Thanks!**

**This chapter: Nationals!**

Lauren Tanner had the distinctly unpleasant feeling in her stomach. It had been there since before they'd arrived in St. Louis and continued now they were finally there. Nonetheless, Sasha had forbidden her from excess training. What they had locked in before they left was what she was competing. They'd done a work out that morning and now all there was to do, was to watch the first day of the men's competition. Payson and Kaylie had opted out. Payson had physio and Kaylie didn't provide an excuse, but Lauren's Dad volunteered to escort her, to everyone's shock.

They travelled over with Jack, whose jaw was clenched and whose usual politeness seemed thinner than usual.

Max's family were there, his parents cheerful enough and recognisable from the photos Lauren had seen, but it was the other two groups, clearly marked by the empty seats in between that made Lauren stop and stare. Somehow, she hadn't thought of this.

She recovered quickly. "Mrs Monroe, how nice to see you again!" The little girl beside the formally dressed woman grinned back broadly.

"Dad, this is Carter's grandmother, Mrs Monroe, and her granddaughter, Edwina"

"It's a pleasure." They shook, with Steve Tanner's eyes narrowed. On principle, he disliked everything to do with Carter Anderson.

"And this is Mr Anderson and Luke, and Jake. Carter's father and brothers."

Her father frowned but before he could comment Lauren rushed on

"and this is Jack, Austin's partner and my Dad, Steve Tanner and I'm Lauren, nice to meet you, I've seen photos." She hurriedly introduced herself to Carter's immediate family which she'd known were coming, but didn't expect to see in the Rock box.

Carter's father nodded in recognition and Lauren was blown away by the similarity in physical expression, if not in personality.

"Carter said he got you tickets." Lauren spoke "but I didn't realise you were sitting in the Rock area."

His agent moved us." Mr Anderson spoke up gruffly.

"She's awesome." Luke joined in. "hooked us up completely."

And moved them beyond the range of the media, Lauren noted.

"Did she say when she'd be back?" Lauren questioned, desperately hoping to change the subject.

The managed through their agent, the weather in Florida (with the Spencers), how Luke was finding school (abandoned as soon as college was introduced by Mrs Monroe) and then finally they were announcing the athletes.

"So what are his chances of making the top five?" Mr Anderson asked, leaning forward "really?"

"He might." Lauren answered "Austin, Nicky Russo and Jon Horton are the podium favourites, but it's not his goal, anyway."

Before Mr Anderson could reply, Luke cut in "it's like a football team, Pops. You don't want the five best players if they're all quarter backs."

"They basically need to stock a team with three people capable of performing each apparatus." Lauren summarised "Carter's strengths are floor, vault and, sometimes, high bar. He wants to finish top three on floor and vault and top five on high bar. Top ten on the other three and somewhere on the leader board"

Mrs Monroe interjected "I read that you need to finish in the top eight to be considered seriously."

"Um, sort of." Lauren answered "yes and no. It would help. It doesn't have to be top eight but the more solid routines you can perform on the weak apparatuses the better. It's in case someone gets injured or something. It depends how many all-arounders they take."

"And who do you think they are?" Mrs Monroe leant forward.

"Honestly? Austin's a lock. He's… brilliant. It would take an act of god not to send him to London. Nicholas Russo and Jon Horton are pretty solid too, Nicky's been placing second in basically everything the last three years and Jon Horton's fantastic on rings, high bar, vault… plus he's got international experience. Unfortunately they're Carter's strengths as well. Which means there's probably only two spots everyone else is going for and we're weak on pommel. Basically cross your fingers Nicky and Austin nail their pommel routines because he can't help much there. It's as much about what they do badly as what Carter does well."

Like the girls would be, on the first day they had been segregated into groups as gyms, allowing their coaches to best stay with their gymnasts. Carter, Austin and Max had ended up with the Illinois gymnasts and a lone eighteen year-old freshman senior called Jeffery Marks. They'd started on vault and to Lauren's immense satisfaction, Carter killed it. Even though he was competing his lower vault first, for Carter it was a feather in his cap and he followed it up by the rougher but still solid triple he and Sasha had been worried about. No doubt that was completely wiped from the crowd's mind, though, the second Austin hit the springboard for his first vault. Lauren knew he had it in the bag.

They continued through parallel bars where Max worked his way through a routine so methodically it was almost mind boggling.

Carter managed to stick his, though stuck in between the two masters, his lack of finesse shone through.

Then it was Austin and once again, Lauren could just tell. He didn't leave any questions for the selectors or the judges to ask, that was for sure.

Then came high bar. It was going to well, until all of a sudden, mid-Colman, there was a second of bad timing and Carter hit mat, hard.

He lay there for a second, long enough for Lauren's hand to float up to her mouth. Long enough for some enterprising person at NBC to cut to a camera angle of her (though she wouldn't find that out until later). He got up slowly and waved Sasha off before remounting the bars and finishing his routine. The whole thing seemed laboured, like Lauren's heart.

"He's okay." Jack told her. "He's just a bit shaken. It was a hard fall"

The ones who looked more shaken than Carter were his family.

"He's got to compete floor next." Lauren stated aloud.

After Carter, Austin made his bar routine look easy. Another top routine on what seemed like a perfect day for the gold medallist.

Down on the floor, between apparatuses, they could see Carter wedged between Austin, Sasha and an NGO doctor.

Finally the doctor stood and nodded, and to Lauren's relief, Carter did a light warm up alongside Austin and Max. Afterwards, while Max had headphones in, Austin and Carter were deep in conversation.

Finally he came to the mat and saluted.

His first pass was wobbly but after that it was like he flew. At the end not only did Lauren stand and cheer, but so did a fair chunk of the stadium.

"That was good?" Carter's older brother asked.

"That was very good." Lauren informed him, the relief clear in her voice. "Oh thank god."

She slumped back into the seat in relief.

To her surprise her Dad leant over. "That was alright." He admitted. She held back a laugh.

Lauren kept an eye on Russo, on the other side of the arena, but then once again it was Austin.

"Wow." Lauren muttered to Jack. He man was leaning so forward on the edge of his seat that Lauren had more of a view of his business shirt covered back. He subconsciously twisted the watch resting at his wrist.

As the crowd held their breath, Austin threw tumble after tumble of pure skill until a big finish, a relieved salute and a fist pump into the air to the delight of the heaving crowd.

When they announced the score, it was Austin by two tenths for what truly was a remarkable performance. Lauren watched the boys exchange their bro hugs and smiled at her boyfriend, who had not a hint of remorse or jealousy on his face.

Maybe that's why, when it came to pommel, he went uncharacteristically well. Uncharacteristically well for Carter wasn't in the same league as the top of the table, but for once he didn't look like he was being tortured on the apparatus. That said, he had to compete after Max who despite not hitting the best routine he'd ever done after a slight over rotation, still looked like he'd been taking as stroll as he dismounted.

Then again, Austin. He eyed up the horse, chalked up and got down to business. This time Lauren joined Jack on the very type of her seat. She tilted her head and eyed the gymnast critically until he completed a very large dismount.

She frowned and checked the scoreboard.

"What's he ranked on p-bars?" She checked with Jack. He just raised an eyebrow.

From there it was a done deal. Carter managed sixth on rings, and, despite his fall, 7th in the all-around but there would be exactly one story that night.

Austin Tucker places first on 6 events.

The night ended quickly enough after that. There was a difference between staying up late to compensate for the night competition the next day and over tiring yourself.

Lauren had just enough time to shake off Carter's family ("he'll call you in the morning, I'm sure") and visit her boyfriend, who was one giant aching mess.

"Are you alright?" She glanced him over as though she had x-ray vision.

Carter muffled a huge yawn that turned into a grimace when the trainer adjusted his back. "yeah. I'm fine, babe, really. Just…" She knew the feeling. The bone deep post competition exhaustion when there wasn't the buoyancy of the win to carry you through.

Eventually he was left to lie still for ten more minutes, before he'd have to get ready for media.

"Are you upset?" Lauren asked. She honestly couldn't tell whether he just felt that, or the bone deep exhaustion of post competition.

He shook his head "I'm good" he told her "I just want to sleep, you know?"

"Well let me tell you how M.J. decided it'd be a good idea to put both sides of your family in the Rock box…"

- chapter break -

The next day, Lauren abstained from Carter's family activities, though having exchanged phone numbers with little brother Luke, was entertained by his running commentary of lunch with his new grandma and his father. He clearly had none of Carter's stoic tendencies. Instead she had breakfast with her Dad, attended morning training and then had an awkward lunch with Kaylie.

It had leaked to the Denver Elite club that Kaylie was leaving after nationals and she was being iced pretty severely.

Payson and Lauren reassured her as best they could.

Then there was press and warm-up and attempting to focus and relax when her whole skin was itching.

No matter how many times Sasha repeated the plan, it still sent a sickly feeling through her. She hated not being in control. Watching Kaylie throw her Amanar in warm up only made her feel worse. It felt so bad it made her regret not using the lunch to psyche Kaylie out, but Kaylie wouldn't be her main competition…

_Welcome back to Day 2 of the 2012 Gymnastics championships. Already we've had a hair raising first day of some of the best men's gymnastics in the world. Today, the women compete. Let me tell you how this works. As it's an Olympic year, each gymnast will have the opportunity to complete four routines on each day, across two days, for a total of eight scores which are added together to create an all-around score. _

_So far in the men's competition, Austin Tucker is dominating. He posted the top score on every apparatus, cementing his status as the favourite to win in London. He was followed by Jonathon Horton, Nicky Russo and Tim McNeil. They'll be back tomorrow and will be joined by Carter Anderson, Max Spencer, Jamie Craig and Hu Fan in attempting to unseat the champion on any single event._

_But tonight, the first day of the women's competition, and this will be a nail biter. Every member of the world champion team is competing; along with a host of new seniors. This should be the one to watch._

- chapter break -

- chapter break -

_Well as day one of nationals wraps up here in St. Louis we've had some surprises. New senior Wendy Capshaw, has a slim lead over Lauren Tanner, and competition for podium spots is tight, with the top 5 spots all within half a point of each other, and top performances by Capshaw, Tanner, Kaylie Cruz, Beth Atchinson and Kelly Parker._

_Capshaw had an outstanding day, hitting all of her routines, and I have to say, it was rough watching Lauren Tanner. She's such a determined athlete and she took on such a huge task, two new routines and a new vault. It's no surprise she struggled though I have to give her credit, she was determined to land her routines and she didn't let her mistakes rattle her._

_We talked with coach Sasha Belov earlier and he said the key to Lauren's gymnastics success was her spacial awareness while in the air. She might not be the most powerful tumbler or the most graceful gymnast out there, but in his words, she can stick anything. That's what prevented the mishaps she suffered today, turning into near disasters and kept her towards the top of the leader board._

_Now, we haven't heard why Lauren has such new routines and I can say, I didn't see a huge difference in the difficulty. Why change it? I don't know. We'll have to see how Lauren Tanner goes tomorrow, but it's safe to say, the performance today wouldn't have earned Lauren a gold medal in Tokyo and it won't earn her one in London._

_Let's talk about our older gymnasts shall we? Kaylie Cruz looked great today, and despite a very rough vault, came quite close to challenging Lauren Tanner for silver._

_That's right. It wasn't a great vault, Kaylie clearly hasn't gotten control of it yet, but it did have a huge difficulty and that catapulted her up the leader board. When combined with her fantastic floor and beam routines, Cruz is looking like a real contender this year. It is great to see her looking like she's enjoying gymnastics again. She ended the day on beam and the crowd went crazy!_

_Kelly Parker, in fifth place, was just tremendous, as always, on vault and bars. You just can't count her out, and of course, Payson Keeler; Another beautiful floor routine and lovely routines on beam and bars, but I just don't see her having the start values to really challenge the leaders. _

_We should also talk about Beth Atchinson. After being left off the Worlds team last year, she's really lifted her game, proving herself a very strong power tumbler and vaulter. She actually reminded me of Shawn Johnson today. Great energy, great skills, great to watch. _

_And of course, our leader at the end of day 1, Wendy Capshaw, making her senior debut, last year's junior champion. She came out here at her first meet as a senior and, her bars routine was, I think, my favourite of the day. If she can put in a repeat performance tomorrow, this could be our new national champion._

"I hate the world." Lauren proclaimed, slumped on her bed "Oh god, the press is going to be awful."

"You don't get to complain." Payson insisted "You're in second. Were they serious? One apparatus! I was almost the best all-around gymnast this country's ever seen." She froze, waiting for disagreement but then none came. "Sorry."

"No, you're right." Lauren stated "You were awesome."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kaylie?" Payson stated surprised.

"Hi. I was wondering if you'd mind if I hung out with you guys."

Payson and Lauren exchanged eye contact before letting Kaylie in.

"What have you been up to?" Lauren sat up, focusing her attention.

"Oh, Dad organised some press. The usual stuff. I was surprised you weren't there."

"M.J. wants me out of the press until I actually win the title."

"Are you watching coverage?" Kaylie asked curiously, missing or ignoring Lauren's inflammatory comment.

"Yep. Highlights."

"So does Marty know your here?" Lauren had to ask.

"No." Kaylie blushed "but it's not like I'm not going to be a part of the Rock soon anyway."

"Right." Lauren stated a little coldly.

She was interrupted by Payson's involuntary "Wow" as they replayed Wendy's bar routine before cutting to an interview.

"What is up with Little Miss Sunshine one and two?" Lauren grumbled

"Beth and Wendy Capshaw?" Payson confirmed.

"Yeah, I hate juniors." She grumbled, ignoring that most of the time she actually didn't mind Beth.

Kaylie joined in. "And Beth, acting all coy and innocent in the media interviews. Wendy was even worse, _oh, I'm just the girl next door_."

Lauren very deliberately didn't point out that Kaylie was responsible for the same stunt, as was Kelly.

The knock at the door startled them both and neither Lauren nor Kaylie moved.

"Fine." Payson groaned, opening the door to Carter and then turning to look at Lauren. Carter was unusually well put together causing Lauren's mind to leap forward.

Kaylie scowled at the boy, causing Lauren to flounce in the corridor.

"I wanted to say you were great tonight." He told her, tugging her close.

"Thanks." She immediately changed the topic "how was dinner?"

"My grandmother invited M.J. who actually came."

Lauren stifled a laugh. "Sorry, that's not funny."

"Actually it is." He told her. "and it was very entertaining. Plus, she totally kept my grandmother and father under control. They actually started arguing about my career. Needless to say my father wasn't pleased about the new gym."

"Screw him."

"Lauren!"

"What? It's your dream. It's not like you were asking him for money!"

"Right." He smiled fondly.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

Carter nodded determinedly.

-chapter break-

Day two of the men's was nerve wracking, which was just what Lauren needed to take her mind off her own competition woes. The media hadn't gotten the message. They kept attempting to interview her during the competition until M.J. made it clear she'd talk about the men's competition and nothing more. Still, she was one of their favourites to pan the camera too whenever they got a second.

Being split up by rankings would make it more difficult to keep track of gymnasts as well. She almost missed Max's pommel horse, which was remarkable in its sheer customariness. He just… performed it.

She almost shook her head in disbelief before turning her attention to Austin on rings. He was near flawless and from the look on his face, he knew it too. Not cockiness either, just… quiet satisfaction.

It was all Jon Horton and Nicky Russo could do to stay within reach but it would take a disaster to let them close. Austin was on roll and nothing would stop him.

The striking difference between him and all the other gymnasts was remarkable.

Carter, though, faced a different challenge.

He'd started out well enough. While Rings was neither a strong or truly weak event, Austin and Sasha's combined tutorage shone through for a very decent score that would keep him in higher all-around range and could even score him a top five finish on the apparatus with his combined rings score.

But after rings he really had three events that counted. First was vault, and as they'd planned from the beginning (unless he was having the meet of his life) he'd begun with his easier vault, playing it safe for the all-around score.

His Tsuk was so solid he could've landed it even if he did have a concussion. His newer Yurchenko triple less so, and Austin had told her (Carter had not) that there had been talk of using his reliable two and a half for the event title after his nasty fall yesterday.

But they went with the triple for one of the messier executions Lauren had ever seen Carter do in competition. But Carter seemed to shake it off and move on fast enough.

Then came parallel bars, another uphill battle and then, high bar.

Austin had come over with Sasha from his own event. Sasha was run ragged but this needed particular attention.

Lauren watched intently, wishing she could hear what was being said to her boyfriend. Even from the distance she could see he was nervous, that he wasn't speaking. Austin was speaking enough for both of them though, and right before they went up to the podium, the two did some kind of fist bump bro hug that had Sasha rolling his eyes. The camera caught it, but the camera loved the bromance.

Lauren knew how important this was, even if the crowd didn't. He had to prove himself useful. He had to prove himself useful on more than vault and floor.

Needless to say, she was leaning forward and on the edge of her seat.

"Come on." She whispered.

_Carter Anderson now, on the high bar, the youngest member of the world championship team, protégé of Austin Tucker and Sasha Belov, as you can see. He took a nasty fall off this apparatus on day 1. Recovered well, but it'll be interesting to see how he goes tody. _

_What's interesting about Anderson is just how tall he is. While it makes his gymnastics look that much more impressive, it also makes them that much more difficult, especially on the high bar. _

_Well Tucker's protégé he might be, but they've got very different styles right… I love this. He's so tall he just reaches up and grabs the bar, one handed and he's got this huge swing…_

_Now, these Tkatchevs, you won't see them in Tucker's routine, one, two, very nicely done. Now through the pirouettes, slight over balance, a very easy mishap with his height… and into that L-grip. A very well-executed recovery. He's doing very well… look at that power. It seems like he has all the time in the world, until snap, you can see his body just be pulled around. What a superb routine, just the dismount… and well-done. Doesn't he look happy, and so does Austin Tucker!_

Lauren flopped back into the chair, ignoring the look the various Anderson's were giving her.

"So that's good, right?" Jake checked.

"Yes. That's very, very good."

She had every confidence in him on the remaining floor, and judging from Carter's relieved smile, so did he.

- chapter break -

At the end of day 2, Lauren all but threw her gear in her bag. When Sasha approached her she brushed him off.

"I know, okay? I know. Think of the plan. Doesn't mean I can't be pissed off!"

"Alright" he held up his hands in surrender "but Lauren, try and remember that you won."

_As we wrap up day four here in St. Louis, it's been a day of surprising, daring, gymnastics._

_That's right. Lauren Tanner joins Austin Tucker as the new national champion, but I have to tell you, it was a close one. I thought Wendy Capshaw just might do it. Going into the final round I believed Wendy, if not Beth Atchinson, could manage to steal gold, but once again, Lauren Tanner's beam managed to squeeze her over the line. Despite a few wobbles, she still managed a 16.805, and I'll be honest, that just seems unfair. She has a huge technical advantage that means, barring a fall, she really had this in the bag on difficulty alone._

_I disagree. Yes, Lauren's start value was a huge advantage, but one she earned. Just watching her routine, it's clear just how much more difficult it is than anything else anyone is doing. She deserves the score, and what's more, she managed to save herself on every apparatus. It could've been a complete disaster, but when it came down to it, she managed to hold those routines together. I want to know is where the Lauren from Tokyo has gone. If she'd been posting those scores today, Wendy Capshaw wouldn't have come close. Her scores on vault, on floor and even on bars haven't been where they have been in the past. This was a bad day for her, and let's be honest here, Wendy Capshaw didn't lose because of Lauren's high start value on beam. She lost because when the moment came, she crumbled. That is why Lauren Tanner is our new national champion. _

_I'll tell you who I'm impressed with? Beth Atchinson. Now she was just fantastic today; very consistent, placing second overall. With the exception of bars, which is a weak point, she was a standout. _

_Can we talk about Kaylie Cruz for a moment. This girl, baffles me. Gorgeous floor, amazing beam and then that vault. It was terrifying. I thought she might injure herself. You have to question Marty Walsh on why she was attempting a vault, she clearly wasn't ready to compete._

_Well that's the nature of gymnastics these days everyone's chasing higher and higher difficulty scores._

_Except Payson Keeler of course, and that'll be what keeps her of the Olympic team._

_And can I make one final comment about Emily Kmetko's bar routine…_

_2012 National Gymnastics Championships – St. Louis. What does this mean for the Olympic Team?_

_Right now I'm ready to make exactly one prediction:_

_Lauren Tanner will be on the Olympic Team whether she'll compete on more than one event is unclear, but at this point all I can say is that beam routine still buys a plane ticket._

_Beyond that, it's a tight race. Beth Atchinson, Wendy Capshaw, Kelly Parker, Kaylie Cruz, Payson Keeler, Emily Kmetko and Andrea Conway are certainly in the running along with new seniors Sophie Dillon, _Jesse Pritchard_ and maybe even Josephine Li .However if Lauren Tanner continues to underperform on three apparatuses, they'll surely need to stock the team with all around hopes, a huge mark against Parker, Keeler and Kmetko…._

- chapter break -

After Nationals, M.J. had scheduled interviews, but for once, Lauren wasn't in the mood. She slogged her way through the necessities and at least managed a grin for the official USATeam page where she conjured words about being honoured and how unbelievably happy she was.

But she felt the bitterness well when she heard the press lord over Austin. He would be story, she knew, and he deserved it as well but she was so angry. For once she felt no post-competition fatigue. She wanted to get back into the gym.

Carter was getting his own share of attention. He hadn't managed to beat Austin in the event titles, but he had been the only one to post a higher score on any apparatus on any day, posting the highest floor score of the event and losing the floor title by just .05.

The media had decided they loved the story, the student chasing after the master, even though it was probably horrifically unfair to the AA-silver medallist, the perpetual silver medallist, who'd managed no less than six podium finishes at Nationals. _Then again_, Lauren thought, _Nicky Russo was kind of an uptight arsehole._

The interviews, to Lauren's relief, were crammed into two days and all via satellite. There would be no New York of L.A. trip this time. Sasha wanted her back in the gym.

She started throwing up her meals again. All of them, and it scared her a little because it wasn't something she intended to do. It wasn't something she planned, but it did allow her to gorge on carbs and then not feel guilty about it. She'd eaten the room service quickly, before Payson could return, and wondered if what she was felling was what addicts hiding addictions felt. She banished the thought as ridiculous immediately. Along with the pastries.

Carter was worried about her, she could tell, and her falling apart on him during sex hadn't helped. After that, she decided she'd need to be a bit more subtle and keep some food down.

They had one more nationals event though, and that was the NGO party.

Knowing Wendy Capshaw would be there was enough to make Lauren paint on a smile along with her red Rimmel lipstick.

Once they got there, however, she found something to smile about. Carter, already satisfied by his day 2 performance, was approached by Marcus McGowan and asked if he had anything preventing overseas travel in March.

Carter had managed a "no."

The NGO official, Lauren's favourite if she was being honest, just nodded and smirked "good. Keep it free" he told the gymnast who had a rapidly expanding grin. He nodded "looking eye-catching as always Lauren, and congratulations again."

She bobbed into a curtsey because she could, just as he left.

Then one of M.J.'s lackeys was grabbing Carter for "quick chat" with someone sure to advance his public profile. Lauren didn't blame them, Carter looked particularly dashing that night. Calvin Klein knew how to make a suit and given how he was wearing it, they'd probably be using him to demonstrate that to the rest of the world soon enough.

Payson was talking with Kaylie, and Lauren didn't want to go near that mess. Deliberate or not, Kaylie would be full of one-liners that would make Lauren want to verbally tear the girl to shreds, especially as everyone heard Alex Cruz repeat over and over how his "little girl" was "one good vault from being the national champion."

Austin was surrounded by sycophants of his own, though Lauren took note of the steadying Jack at his arm. There would be no tail spins by Austin this time.

That just left her, standing there. She could've found someone easily, even standing their unaccompanied was a sure fire way to enter a conversation. She was the national champion, but that wasn't what she wanted. Not that night.

Instead she made a beeline for the door.

Sasha caught her just before she made it out there, with just a raised eyebrow.

"Fresh air." She told him. He jauntily held open the door for her then followed her out.

"Having a good time."

"Can't you tell?" The look on her face was pure malice. The look M.J. liked in magazine articles about her rivalry with Genji Cho.

"It's just a little odd, I would think that the national champion would be celebrating."

She didn't reply which worried Sasha more than anything. Lauren Tanner never had a shortage of things to say.

"We talked about this." Sasha told her "You knew this would happen."

"I didn't think it would be this bad." She mumbled. "I thought, if I won, I don't know. I'd be validated or something."

"You're the national champion. Its time you learned all wins are conditional." Sasha told her "When Kaylie won, it was because Payson fell. When Genji Cho won in Tokyo, it was because you didn't make the all-around final. When we won team gold, it was because we loaded our team with unfair difficulty. Kelly medalled the year before because she had an Amanar… There will always be something, but the point is, you won, Lauren. You're the national champ. Now, you could've competed your old routines, and won, and been celebrated with glowing media reports and a point lead, but the aim is London, you need to beat Genji and Ivanka and all the rest. The whole world. That's the goal, and you'll need to be able to hack more than a few bad comments. I thought you could." Sasha muttered the last part then hid his smirk as Lauren swelled defensively.

"I can hack it." She insisted "But I don't have to like it."

"Good. I'll see you bright and early first day back then." He told her, heading back inside "I'll keep the vultures away for a few minutes."

"Sasha, thank you." She called out "and I do know everyone's just going to be as rough on you."

He nodded solemnly and left her too it.

She was still lost in her thoughts when someone slipped out to join her. She turned, full of fake personality, only to let it fall away.

"Oh" she stated "What do you want?"

"Where's Keeler?" Kelly Parker asked

"Inside somewhere. Do you mind?"

"Have your moment later, Tanner. We have a problem."

"No, it sounds like you have a problem. I'm the national champ."

"Fine, I suppose if you don't want to make the Olympic team…" Kelly shrugged and opened the door, only to have Lauren shove it closed.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Keeler?" Kelly repeated.

Lauren whipped out her cell.

"I already tried that." Kelly informed her "it's off."

"I'm not calling Payson." Lauren told her, before turning back to the phone "M.J. hey, I can't find Payson, do you know where she is?... no, just a friend emergency…. I'm outside on the balcony. I just need Pay for two minutes, then I'll do press. Promise…. Okay...thanks." She turned back to Kelly "M.J.'s sending her out."

"Lauren?" Payson emerged not thirty seconds later. "What's going on?" She baulked at Kelly.

"_Kelly Parker_ wants to talk" Lauren told her

"We're all screwed." Kelly told them "No seriously. Our chances of making the Olympic team just plummeted."

"Mine didn't" Lauren commented mildly "you know, winning the national championship and all that."

"Did you also transform into an adorable fifteen year-old whose injury free history is matched only by your obedience and wiliness to do whatever the national team coach tells you to do."

"Kelly…" Payson asked "What's going on?"

"Seeing how everyone knows about Princess Cruz running back to the Rock, Marty poached Wendy Capshaw. Apparently he's determined to have a chance in the all-round."

"Which apparently doesn't include you." Lauren commented cruelly.

"No Tanner, I'll just have to settle for my vault and bars gold. Can I get to my point?"

"Be my guest."

"The NGO has apparently had enough of the whole gym rivalry thing and they've named a definitive new head coach."

"So?" Lauren's always short patience was at its end

"So, we're all being sent back to the USSR!"

"Alright Kelly, get to the point." Even Payson got a bit short.

"Dmitri Belov is the new national team head coach!" Kelly burst out.

"Oh my god" Lauren groaned

"Yeah" Kelly Parker told them "the only people more screwed than me, are you two"

_**Family feud may impact Olympic Selection.**_

_The National Championships ended with one last surprise in the National Team make-up. While many have long suspected that the ongoing rivalry between Colorado Clubs The Rock and Denver Elite would result in the National Gymnastics Organisation searching for a third-party coach to lead the team, few expected the selection of Dmitri Belov_

_**The Rivalry**_

_Split between Sasha Belov (Rock) and Marty Walsh (Denver Elite) are a large percentage of the Olympic contenders for both the men's and women's team, and all the biggest names, but the pair have been rivals since the Sydney Olympics when Belov beat Walsh for all around gold. Their renewed rivalry began two years ago when Marty Walsh (then coach of current national team members Lauren Tanner, Payson Keeler, Kaylie Cruz, Emily Kmetko, Nicholas Russo and Carter Anderson) defected from the Rock to Denver elite, taking current national champ (but then low profile) Lauren Tanner with him. The Rock recruited legendary Sasha Belov, who poached Lauren Tanner right back. Marty promptly poached National Champ Kelly Parker from her Texas gym and then Nicky Russo from the Rock. _

_Aside from the high profile signings of Austin Tucker and then Max Spencer, the pair publically appeared willing to work together (with the exception of a brawl at a national team practice). Together they joint-led the US to World Championship success. However, when a storm destroyed the Rock in Boulder and neighbouring Denver Elite was asked to open its doors, conflict was inevitable. Kelly Parker and Lauren Tanner were rumoured to have to be scheduled so as to not come into any contact and the line between gyms blurred._

_When the new Rock, owned by a consortium of gymnasts and coaches, was announced, there were two high-profile names missing. Kaylie Cruz and Emily Kmetko had defected to Denver Elite and their former coach. Then, the day following nationals, Kaylie did as about face and returned to Belov's camp. She was immediately replaced in the Denver line-up by all-around silver medallist, Wendy Capshaw. _

_**Dmitri Belov – The Icon**_

_Few can forget the image of the dynamic Dimtri Belov, leading Romania to Olympic glory. Even more notable, however, is his ongoing feud with his son, Rock coach Sasha Belov, begun following his parents' separation when the still young Belov (who had dual citizenship) elected to compete and win gold for Great Britain over Romania. It's not known whether Belov's relationship with his father will help or hinder his gymnast. Certainly, Marty Walsh doesn't see it as an advantage for the Rock. He declined protesting the appointment._

_Both Marty Walsh and Sasha Belov will stay on as floor coaches but have no role in the team selection process._

_Dmitri Belov's first task will be to appoint the two competitors and one exhibition gymnast to compete at the American Cup in just a month followed by sending three members of the senior national team to the Pacific Rims. First they'll meet at Denver Elite for a national team training._

_On the men's side, perhaps as a consolation for his father being made the Women's national team coach, and Denver Elite the National Team Gym, Sasha Belov becomes the sole men's head coach with Marty Walsh dropped down to floor coach status. However, with the Men's team gymnasts traditionally retaining more independence, as well as the NGO making It clear Sasha Belov will have no role in the selection procedure on the team, it still a sharp demotion for the coach of National Champion Lauren Tanner._

_- chapter break -_

_**So that's nationals, a short chapter I know but it seemed like a good place to end it. Also, where have all the reviewers gone? I'm feeling a bit unloved (or rather, I'm wondering if I've started doing wrong).**_

_**The next chapter/chapters (I'll split it I think) will cover the lead up to trials as the girls jockey for position. THarsh realities, both personal and professional, have to be accepted by Payson, Carter has to prove himself, Kaylie is… Kaylie, and Lauren faces two new professional challenges in the form of Dmitri Belov and Wendy Capshaw.**_

_**That's next time… any requests?**_


	30. It's harder to stay on top

_**Hi So I got such a great response to the last chapter, and I figured there might be some Olympic fever going around, so I decided to post this early! I hope you enjoy it. It'll take us right up to trials (Which was originally meant to come out, around about trials, whoops. Sorry about that.)**_

_**This is a bit of a weird chapter – originally it was just going to be one chapter, from Nationals to Trials, but then Dmitri Belov entered the arena (followed shortly by Wendy Capshaw, who yes, I know everyone hates. Me too!) Carter needed some career development. Payson got this storyline that spiralled and I made some decisions about what to do with Kaylie!**_

_**It's kind of patchy, but I've been watching the men's qualifiers all day so, I thought, while everyone's in a gymnastics mood!**_

_Hi Anonymous Reviewers! Have all of you been here the whole time? I loved hearing from you!_

_Lizzy:__ Glad to hear it! She's great fun to right!_

_J:__ Well you've come on board at the right time! Lauren's so usually written as so 2 dimensional. My goal was just to explore her and then this happened! Glad you like it._

_And:_

_Bliss235 –__ Glad you like it. Needless to say, Lauren Tanner is not Dmitri Belov's kind of gymnast! KP is not so much evil or good… as out for a spot on the Olympic team, as is everyone else. Watch the claws come out. Maybe that will line up with Lauren's interests, maybe not. Lauren's shaky confidence is new routines. Needless to say we'll be addressing that in this chapter (and the next). _

_Nigerian Girl:__ Welcome back! Glad to hear from you. Unfortunately with such long chapters it can me a while to get through but hopefully with the Olympics I'll be inspired!_

And some of my favourite people:

Forever Written in the Stars: Yes, needless to say all the additional gymnastics coverage helps with the inspiration. Sorry I missed so much of the girls gymnasts, my deep dark secret is I don't actually know that much, and I feel a bit like I'm repeating myself when I do the commentary, but a fair chunk of this is all the behind the scenes stuff of gymnastics I suppose (or what I guess goes on behind the scenes) and there's still trials and the games themselves of course.

I'm glad you like the Dmitri twist, needless to say there will be some clashes there, and debates on different styles of gymnastics. Hopefully it seems fairly realistic?

And I agree with Payson. I like writing her struggle because I feel like her response to (perhaps, and I stress that it's only a possibility) not making an Olympic team would be the most horrific. Lauren would move on (get angry, conquer something else etc.), Kaylie would stomp her feet (but she's not really a girl of action) but for Payson I feel it would be devastating, and I really wanted to explore that, and Kaylie… yeah. You're absolutely right. I'm glad you like it!

Luv2Live: Hello darling. No, I don't know anyone who's a fan of Wendy Capshaw, but she's useful even if (like Lauren) I wish I could run her over with my car. But as much as Lauren loathes her, there's another person who'll loathe her just as much, and that's going to be fun to write! As we get down to the nitty gritty, it becomes less about winning and more about getting one of those 5 spots, which, as we've seen, isn't always that straightforward.

In regards to whether Lauren will get it all back in time… well the plan was to have most of it back for Nationals, then their gym got torn to shreds. I've had the ending in my head for a long time (and it's not everyone lives happily ever after). Lauren's own Olympic results will be… interesting, I suppose is the word. I've never been a huge fan of everything coming together for a Cinderella story but the ending I've had in mind is fitting. What I can't decide at the moment is how the men should do in the team comp! There should be about six chapters left (roughly, this thing keeps growing!)

Anyway this chapter's a little convoluted, I'd love to hear your thoughts!

_**Chapter: It's harder to stay on top than it is to get there.**_

Lauren knew most of the American Cup was hype. The Russians and Chinese had sent their b-squads and rising juniors and the biggest threat she faced was clearly herself, overconfidence, getting wobbly… but it was odd, being at a competition without her team. The last time that had happened had been the disastrous meet in China.

It didn't help that she had a room to herself. She'd always thought coaches insane, forcing them in together, but then, as she stared at the four luxurious walls of her perfectly respectable suite she realised they were right.

They only thing going through her head was a recap of the god awful podium training she'd suffered through at the hands of Dmitri Belov. With only three gymnasts, they had even more of his attention on each of them. It was perhaps the only time in Lauren's entire career she'd wanted less of a coach's attention

Apparently, Dmitri Belov had big thoughts on doing things in exact unison.

It was a repeat of the first national team practice only worse! They'd stretched together, run together, jumped together, they'd done vault timers together. They'd skinned the cat on the bars together. When one of them fell out of unison or had a form break, he bellowed. He bellowed loudly.

At the team practice, Lauren tolerated all of this. Then he had them go down the beam in groups of six, performing pathetic little front tucks and split leap jumps. As easy as the tricks were, Dmitri obviously had an agenda, because the tiredness kicked in and the mistakes became more and more apparent. Most fell at least once and every time, Dmitri, or "Coach Belov" stopped them all so they could watch as her bellowed at the girl.

On beam and floor Lauren lasted a long time without falling but her tricks were messy and got worse as her body ached. When she finally slipped, putting her hand down, he bellowed all over again. She alternated between terrified and pissed off!

They were given a fifteen minute break before beginning what Lauren was sure to be hell on bars.

She took a few sips of water. Not much. She'd already seen Emily Kmetko and Andrew Conway throw up breakfast during floor conditioning and had no desire to repeat it, especially not in front of Wendy Capshaw, whose fifteen year old body was bounding through the training.

She caught sight of Payson, slowly stretching and looking more than a little pained.

"What's wrong with you?" Lauren asked, standing over her.

"My back hurts." Payson admitted.

Lauren came to a dead stop "what? I thought it couldn't hurt anymore?"

"Not where I broke it, but the disk can. It's fine. Lauren!" Her voice rose as Lauren approached Sasha "Ask Payson about her back." Lauren hissed.

Sasha's head snapped around and immediately he headed for Payson, Lauren following behind and most of the gym watching

"It's fine. Just wear and tear" Payson immediately hissed as soon as he approached. "I just hadn't felt pain there in a long time. It just surprised me. I used to compete through worse"

Sasha stared at his favourite gymnast

"It's our first national team practice!" Payson hissed a heated reminder "_Dmitri Belov can't think I'm a liability."_

"Lauren, how are you?" He checked without looking away from Payson.

"I'm fine."

He finally looked at her to raise a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Alright, so I feel like death, but I can handle it."

"I can as well" Payson tacked on insistently.

"Alright, but both of you, when you can't handle it, you say enough."

"You told him!" Payson protested the second Sasha left, hurt.

Lauren rolled her eyes "like you wouldn't have done the same to me. Maybe he can control Stalin!"

"Stalin was Russian." Payson commented.  
"Well who was the Romanian dictator then!"

"Girls, come now!" Belov bellowed.

"I feel like I should bark and wag my tail less I be sent off to a gulag!" Lauren grumbled, which caused even Payson to let out a brief laugh. Then Lauren caught sight of Kelly and Kaylie and the smile disappeared off her face.

"How many times did you tank off beam?" Lauren asked Kelly, as they all faced forward like little military soldiers.

"Don't worry." Kelly replied "I won't laugh _every time _you eat mat."

"Quiet!" Belov bellowed "First half routines." He waved at the 3 bars, ready and waiting. "Line up. No talking."

Lauren's bars started off okay. The first routine was a bit of a mess, but that was why you had warm ups, the audio level of Belov's criticisms certainly didn't belay this approach though.

She hit the next two, clear, though her arms started to burn.

Sasha nodded his approval as she circled back to the line, not saying anything ("_Was he allowed to talk_?" Lauren wanted to snidely question Belov senior). Instead he squeezed her shoulder and gave an approving nod.

It was the next one that was the problems. As her muscles waned, so did the strength of her routine and she very nearly fell out of a pirouette. She caught it, but it was a train wreck. When she reached the half way mark dropped off the bars it was with more relief than she'd perhaps ever felt getting off her worst apparatus. Still she braced for the criticism looking for the national team coach.

He stared at her, for a moment. She wanted to flop onto the mat, drink some water, and be unconscious. Surely that was enough?

Dmitri Belov bellowed "Again"

"Seriously?"

He didn't look thrilled.

She looked to Sasha, who shrugged, as if to say "do we have a choice?"

She dragged herself to the mat and began her routine. It was too hard. The adrenalin was gone and no one was surprised when she ate mat, face first. She didn't even get her arms or knees out. It was probably a good thing because with her reflexes slowed by exhaustion, she probably would've sprained something.

Sasha stepped forward but Dmitri held up a hand "be quiet Alexander. Again."

Lauren gritted her teeth. Anger could provide adrenalin.

Sasha stepped up behind her.

"Get through this." He told her in a low voice "get through this and I'll call him off. Alright?"

She nodded, chalked up and performed an appalling ½ routine.

When she finally hit the mat, feet first but barely, Belov shrugged "I do not need you on bars."

The look on Lauren's face could've set something on fire.

"Deep breaths" Sasha told her, tugging her away.

"What's the name of the Romanian dictator?" Lauren asked

"Nicolae Ceauşescu?"

"yeah, exactly."

Sasha just told her "go grab some water. Take a breather. Don't cool down. He's not done yet."

When they broke for lunch, Payson and Lauren made a beeline for the training room, while Kaylie waved at Emily and joined the girl in heading outside.

The two froze when they walked in, Kelly had an ankle propped up on the table, needle sticking out.

"Oh don't" She told them when she saw their looks.

"Is that cortisone?" Payson asked "You know you shouldn't use that for long periods of time? It's why my back injury was so bad."  
"Well I'm not stupid enough to stick it into my spine!" Kelly retorted.

"But it'll destroy your cartilage making any injuries way worse in the long term." Payson stated. Lauren stayed silent but her eyes never left the needle.

"This is the Olympic year." Kelly reminded them "there is no more long term. If Dmitri Belov thinks I can't hack it, then I may as well just not bother anyway."

"Yeah" Lauren finally spoke, muttering and flopping down on a bench. "Tell me about it."

Janet and a trainer came in, carefully probing at the Rock girls.

All three looked up and scowled when Wendy Capshaw stuck her head in "Wow, it's like an emergency room in here" She laughed at herself "I was just after some sun cream, it's really bright outside. Wait… you're not injured are you? Someone should tell coach?"

"Thanks Wendy." Kelly spoke up. Her voice unnaturally perky. "We're just being super careful!"

"Oh absolutely" Wendy agreed "you'd have to be at your age!"

"Do you think anyone other than Dmitri Belov would care if I accidently ran her over with my car?" Lauren questioned, the second Wendy disappeared.

"Her parents maybe?" Payson stated.

"No" Kelly spoke up, causing them both to jump in surprise. They'd forgotten about her. "They shipped her off to Colorado, remember. You'd be doing them a favour."

The afternoon practice, thankfully consisted or competition conditions. It meant higher pressure but less repetition. Lauren was not satisfied by her performance and for once agreed with Sasha when he told her

"Leave out the upgrades. He'll pull you up worse for an underperformed skill." She wasn't hitting well enough. The last thing she needed was a fall reaching for an upgrade.

She still scowled though.

After practice she rang M.J.

"Lauren. How's everything going?"

"I don't know if I'm going to Am Cup." She stated, forgoing politeness.

"And why is that?" M.J. asked carefully.

"Because I'm not fifteen with zero percent body fat and a floor routine that involves blowing _sweet little kisses _to the crowd?"

"Yes, he does belong to a style of gymnastics that could be seen as a little, contradictory, to yours." M.J. stated.

"Also he's a horrible human being."

M.J. laughed "He is a bit of a wanker."

"You've met him?"

"I'm the English bird who seduced his son. He hates me."

Lauren laughed. "Sasha's actually right here." She told the agent. So was the Rock team car. Kim at the wheel; Janet, Kaylie and Payson already inside.

"Tell him I say hello" M.J. laughed "and let me know when you hear."

"What was that all about?" Sasha asked her warily, hand on her shoulder to guide her to the car. He was always wary about M.J.

"Oh, MJ was just telling me how she seduced you." Lauren answered with a straight face, ignoring his splutter.

That night, the head of the NGO (not Dmitri Belov) had called Sasha and told him Lauren had been selected for the Am Cup along with Nationals silver medallist Beth Atchinson. It was the safe, fair, choice. But Wendy Capshaw had been chosen to perform in an exhibition.

- chapter break -

She arrived, completed a horrific podium training, and then had her Dad take her on a brief trip of his memories of New York City. A fair few seemed to revolve around fondly checking bars still existed and then saying something like "I met some interesting people there" when Lauren raised a judgemental eyebrow.

They were back at the hotel, where they met Austin before dinner.

The team dinner was, as always, awkward. Pumped full of officials, minders and sponsors, Lauren settled for pushing her food around her plate and politely answering questions while her stomach churned. They always had the most ridiculous food at these things, Lauren thought, as though a photograph of a gymnast with a stuffed chicken breast would prove that the sport didn't foster eating disorders. It wasn't even that good. Austin, down the other end, texted her his agreement.

For some of the other gymnasts, it was another matter. Despite this being her second year as a senior, this was still a coming out party for Beth and being chosen as the second American competitor was a huge feather in her cap. It hadn't helped that Belov had spent most of the team training session fawning over "little Beth." In Lauren's opinion, looking ten wasn't an attribute. To make matters worse, the press loved the story of being left off the worlds' team, only to return to nearly clinch gold at Nationals. Lauren resisted stressing the nearly. At least, Lauren thought, Beth Atchinson was genuinely that nice. Like Kaylie before she thought she was entitle to win, or Payson, but more nervous and sweet.

Perpetually wide-eyed Wendy sucked it up as well. The choice of her as the exhibition gymnast made Lauren scowl even more than Belov's interviews with the media about "Little Beth." It wasn't like Wendy needed the extra publicity either. She'd been selling her soul to all the wholesome programs out there since nationals.

What's more, for a gymnast who'd tanked it on the last apparatus at nationals, her nerves certainly weren't showing. In fact, the newly crowned baby of American gymnast chatted all through podium training and dinner (about herself). Beth was quiet, but had equally huge eyes. Whenever Wendy shut up for more than five seconds Beth would quietly ask Lauren a question.

Lauren let the mandatory team function pass with as little energy as possible, sending Austin, who was seated down the other end of the table, between Nicky Russo and the NGO president, increasingly inappropriate texts about her opinions on various people sitting at the table along with the food. At the end of the day, he stopped by to whisper in her ear and press a quick kiss to her temple. Beth, feeling infinitely cool for just a moment, quietly said "hi." To Lauren's immense satisfaction, Wendy managed to say exactly nothing, even as Austin tipped his head with a polite "goodnight ladies."

Bidding everyone goodnight, Lauren followed him.

"You okay?" He checked, a little concerned when she flopped against him.

"Yeah."  
"You win the fight with Sasha about upgrades."

"Nope" She sighed.

Austin sighed and hugged her "Do you want company?"

"Jack's waiting for you, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He got us dinner, as opposed to whatever _that_ travesty was."

"Go, I should sleep anyway." Lauren told him

Left with the problem of what to do (and now sure Austin was shacked up with Jack, who'd accompanied them) Lauren considered the situation. Her Dad would hang out with her, if she wanted, but there was only so much lame she could handle. Instead, feeling incredibly sorry for herself, she spent the night trading insults with Razor and reading Columbia information.

Sasha had drilled the requirements of this event into her head over and over, but it was almost all drilled right out by his father snapping away at her during warm up. Then his pointed comment about the size of her breakfast hadn't helped. She'd emptied her stomach the first chance she had.

Needless to say, she and Dmitri Belov had not formed a close bond.

After a scathing review of her bars Sasha tugged her away before she could reveal a scathing review of Dmitri Belov.

"Alright Lauren. Look at me."

"No offence, but you're Dad belongs in a gulag!"

"Duly noted, but if you want to compete again this year, you need to pull your head in."

"I'll not going to roll over and play brainless drone!"

"Again, duly noted, but you used to show up at the Rock every day, toss your hair, play obedient and lie to my face, without flinching. Right now, I need you to channel that. I don't need you to respect him. I need you to pretend too."

"Fine." She crossed her arms.

"Good, and don't let him get inside your head."

"Okay."

"I mean it. Just keep your head down and listen to me and we'll get through this together."

But the man, and the yelling, had already rattled her.

After a shaky warm up filled with interjections by Dmitri Belov, she didn't feel settled and it showed.

She threw her warm up beam and had to put her hand down to steady herself. She was itching to try again, use every second, when Sasha stopped her.

"No." She stated instantly "Sasha, I can do the connections."  
"Not today you can't."

She scowled.

"Look at me and tell me you know you can throw that beam routine perfectly and I'll let you do it."

She hesitated

"Exactly" Sasha told her "I can see it in your eyes. Not today. I won't have you debuting it like this. It'll hold until Pac Rims."

"Fine." Sasha told her, waving at the beam "prove me wrong."

So, she began, but, as he'd predicted, so had arms and legs going everywhere.

"Damn it." She swore, after her sloppy dismount, she angrily kicked at her gear bag.

"What the hell is wrong with me! I've got this routine. I've had it!"

"You're having a bad day." Sasha told her "it happens, it just means, today is not the day to throw new routines. If you botch them it'll be all they'll remember, and that'll make it worse than London."

"And what does your father say?"

"He agrees. He doesn't think you're ready for upgrades, and _when we debuting them you can prove him wrong. _But not today." Sasha told her "you don't need it to win today."

He sighed once more. Lauren got the distinct feeling Sasha was finding her exhausting.

"Stick to your old routine" he insisted, patting the beam "once more."

By the time competition came, Lauren wasn't just frustrated she was angry. Nothing was working for her. Not the way it should be.

In her routine she wobbled all over the place, making her routine more Emily Kmetko than Lauren Tanner. When she threw her grigoras she almost came off. Despite being one of her hardest skills, it was one she'd been competing for what felt like eons! She stayed on. It didn't make her feel any better about her routine. Her double back dismount just made her feel empty and for the first time she had to take a big step to land it.

It was the lowest score she'd posted in a long time, and it gave the field an opening she'd been hoping to prevent.

Things didn't improve. On vault she hit the table wrong and struggled to get the height for the final half twist, coming very close to not only being downgraded but also falling to her knees.

The judges gave it to her, but immediately she questioned whether that was because it was the Am Cup and it was expected she win. Even with the "home-crowd advantage" she was seriously marked down.

What made things worse was Beth was powering through. The tiny girl stuck a beam routine full of punch, and then landed her Amanar with an ease that made Lauren scowl. The idea of losing to _Beth Atchinson_, as much as she didn't loathe the girl (and that was substantial), was horrific.

She didn't have to look at the scoreboard to know she wasn't in first.

"Come here." Sasha prepped her for bars. "Lauren, look at me. You can do this. Take a minute, block the whole world out, and focus, just like Worlds. We need you to hit this bars routine, all the stops. You've been doing this bars routine a year. No excuses here. Just look at me… forget everyone else, forget the scoreboard. You prove you're in this right here and now. That even on your weakest event you'll put up a fight."

"I can beat Beth Atchinson." Lauren insisted.

"I know." Sasha told her "and after you post the routine of your life on bars, we'll talk about floor upgrades."

"What does that mean_ talk about floor upgrades_."

"It means your bars routine will determine whether or not there's a point to us having that conversation. Got it?"

She nodded, seething.

"You can do this Lauren." He stated "I know you can. Just forget everything else and focus."

Sasha sighed when Dmitri Belov approached but Lauren scowled at the pair of them and brushed right past the head coach, going for her kit bag and her grips.

She's show the pair of them!

The fiery pit in her belly manifested as she did a practice touch, scowling as she dropped off and glaring at Sasha, who positioned everything.

"Ready? _Focused_?"He reminded her (provoked her, actually, but she didn't realise that).

"Y-ep." She insisted, chalking up.

_And doesn't Lauren Tanner look in a foul mood? She hasn't had a great day so far. The whole arena just saw some heated words between gymnast and coach. The question is can she turn in around. This is not her apparatus! _

_This is tricky, these combinations on the low bar, a great release, she's really going for it today. Manages to hold that handstand. Gymnasts have to hold in that position, she normally has trouble, not today… look at that power and the transition… she arches her back to hold it… but this is great for her… another release… she grabs that just in time… now just the dismount… which Lauren says is the easiest part of the routine for her. Most gymnasts would disagree. And a great routine by Lauren Tanner! What a comeback._

Her bars routine was sheer force of will, and she felt the thud of that force reverberate up her arms every-time she collided with a bar. That's what it was, a collision between her and the bars, no harmony, no being at peace with the apparatus. This was a war and a war she was going to win!

By the time she reached her dismount, she'd all but run out of steam. Even through the haze of adrenalin, everything burnt like fire. She pushed through; with all the force she could muster. Her legs took the impact, perhaps the one part of her body that was capable of taking it.

And then Sasha hugged her.

"Where did that come from?" He questioned, "Brilliant. Best I've ever seen you. You are just…" he shook his head "always full of surprises." He settled on.

"You don't have to lie." She told him, scowl already back on her face.

"No." Sasha told her "look."

_15.665? _That was _her bars score? T_he best she'd ever done. She stared for a moment, and then she noticed what was underneath her on the board.

She was only just in first place after Beth completed on her worst event. It meant she had only a small advantage going into floor, one of Beth's best apparatus and one of her worst.

"Beth could beat me." She stated

"Lauren, calm down." Sasha told her. "She's not going to beat you."

"She could." Lauren stated "I cannot _lose the American Cup!"_

"I know. Calm down." Sasha insisted. "And you can still win. You just need to focus on floor."

"I want to throw my new routine." She stated suddenly. "All of it."

Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"It's ready." She insisted "I've been training it just as much with the upgrades. I can do it, and if not, it's just the Am Cup."

_Just Am Cup_, Sasha held back a snicker at Lauren's about turn.

He considered. "Panicky gymnasts don't score well and your floor isn't 100%"

"It basically is." She told him "last weekend I hit four routines in a row, and this is me." She told him "I do well under pressure. I've trained this, I have to debut it sometime. Please Sasha."

"Fine" he said suddenly.

"Fine?"

"Fine. If you calm down and focus now. Get yourself together, and you can add in the extra straight, the leap connection and the dismount, provided you look as good in warm up as you did in training this week. It's not an excuse for everything else not to be perfect. I mean it Lauren. You haven't spent the three months perfecting this routine, upgrades and all, just to mess it up because you competed it early."

"Got it" Lauren nodded smoothly.

"Good, then sit, rest, and focus."

_Now Beth Atchinson just posted a great 15.715 on floor. Which means Lauren Tanner will need at least 15.505 to win. Can she do that?_

_Well it is a big score for her, and she's had something of a mixed day today. Also, keep in mind Beth performed a much more difficult routine, which gives her a huge scoring advantage. I just, I don't see it happening. Then again, Lauren has to be pumped after that bars routine. That was great for her. _

_Here she goes now. First tumbling pass. That's great form in that double front. I have to say, she has feet like glue. Now the whip whip double. Again, great… she seems much more comfortable in her new choreography here than just a month ago at nationals. It is sharp, great lines, great rhythm. Now the first combination and…she just threw an extra jump on the end there… that's typical of only Lauren Tanner. She does like throwing in surprises. She certainly didn't do that in podium training._

_She lines up… and another upgrade! An extra straight on the end there… now a turn. She looks like she's enjoying this a bit more now. They call that a leg raised in attitude for a reason. Now her big salto, a two-and-a-half twist. This is where she sometimes struggles… and yes, that wasn't quite as high as need be, but her feet don't budge. I love how when she lands something, she really lands it. That would normally have had a gymnast falling forward. That's her beam skills coming through. Now this is going to be close! One final tumbling pass… She's really psyching herself up here. Does she have enough steam? Another surprise! I don't believe it, that twist was not there three weeks ago, or in training yesterday. Wow. Lauren Tanner finishes off and… you just can't keep that girl down!"_

_And doesn't she look pleased._

_Pleased and exhausted. She hugs her coach, the infamous Sasha Belov, and he looks just thrilled._

Lauren hugged Sasha fiercely. "Good girl." He told her. "I knew you could do it."

"No you didn't." She laughed "but you let me try."

Nervously she waited for the score. She even nodded at Beth, caught her eye and smiled weakly. Beth returned the exact same smile.

She missed Payson and Kaylie, or even the worlds' team. Someone's hand to hold.

Sasha handed her a jacket she mindlessly put on, before the crowd went very quiet.

And the winner of the 2012 American Cup… Austin Tucker! They announced. Lauren let out a breath of air and then a laugh. The men had somehow finished earlier, clearly. Still she clapped proudly and looked around.

She hadn't even noticed Austin, not ten metres away. After nationals, she supposed Sasha had the dashing between competitors down pat.

And the Winner of the 2012 American Cup…. Lauren Tanner!"

She again, let out a breath of relief and then went up to wave to the crowd. Suddenly relieved, she grabbed Austin who hugged her in congratulations before they greeted the crowd altogether.

Afterwards, she spotted Dmitri Belov staring at her and smiled and waved. "So?" She asked. '"What did you think?"

"You almost fell." He answered "many times."

Lauren resisted the urge to roll her eyes and accepted the congratulations from everyone else.

She was a little more offended when M.J.'s pre-media brief opened with "What are your thoughts about Wendy Capshaw?"

"She's okay. Great bars. Irritating as hell. Why should I care? She didn't compete."

"Sasha didn't tell you?" M.J. asked.

"Tell me what?"

"She beat you, Lauren."

"What?"

"She was here for an exhibition…"

"No, I know that. How did she beat me?" Lauren thought she might be hyperventilating. Could you hyperventilate with fury? She didn't know. "I threw a 15.7 on floor. That's my best ever. My bars was colossal!"

Suddenly Sasha was there, drawing her attention. "Lauren, it was her best possible day, performing outside of competition with no pressure, no scrutiny. And you didn't have the best day. It's okay."

"How could this happen? Why didn't you tell me before floor?" Lauren demanded of Sasha.

'Because I needed you to focus on winning, and you did. She wasn't competition." Sasha insisted "Why are we talking about her? You have two competitors, Lauren. And there names are Genji and Ivanka. They are all you need to worry about."

"We're talking about it because I need you too." M.J. interrupted "Lauren, look at me. This is about press and media and I know you're smart enough to understand that. They want a reaction from you, so the first question might be about Wendy. What's your answer?"

"Strong gymnasts are great for the team." Lauren parroted "It's fantastic we have so much depth for London." Then she turned deadly serious again "How could she win? She's useless on beam." The answer was of course, Lauren's several near disasters, but M.J. instead told her "If you go give great interviews, I will get a detailed score breakdown for you, alright?"

Lauren nodded tightly.

_**American Cup: Lessons Learned (Gymnastics Online)**_

_The first major meet of the season is over and we've learned a bit more about our Olympic hopefuls following the 2012 nationals. Here's what we know:_

_1. Wendy Capshaw – the name on everyone's lips. She becomes the first gymnast to defeat the Queen of the Beam. Though before all the Rockettes (and isn't that the best fan name ever!) jump all over me, Yes it is much easier to compete with no expectations in an exhibition but even so, she hit four difficult, clean, routines to cement her status as an all-around contender. Plus her post competition interview was adorable!_

_2 Lauren Tanner… not just a beamer. It looked like the day had finally come. World Qualifiers take two. A near disaster beam routine to unseat the queen. But just when it looked like Lauren Tanner was down and out, she came back with a great bars and an upgraded floor to edge out Beth Atchinson._

_ upgrades? As much as I love her new floor routine, I was shocked to hear in a post competition interview that Lauren Tanner has "a few" more coming. There comes a point when you have to stop adding and just work with what you've got, which is something the Rock seems to struggle with. That said, this girl's getting a reputation for always having something to pull out of the back pocket, and it is great sitting on the edge of our seat to see what she'll do next! We're guessing adding some of those beam elements for connection marks or maybe a bars upgrade!_

_ Tanner's vault – the shaky 2 and a half tsukahara introduced at national might not be the Olympic sure thing it used to be. Lauren came eerily close to repeating Kaylie Cruz's vault disaster at nationals day 2. She'll surely be considering a return to her Rudi after this. _

_5. Lauren Mitchell on beam and floor. This old pro is having a dream run and looks more and more like Australia's first ever Gymnast to medal at the Olympics. Even sweeter? She had nothing but kind words after her fellow Lauren's disaster of a beam. On a sadder note, after her bars routine kept her off the podium she announced that the American Cup was her last competition as an All-Arounder, and was focusing on beam, floor and vault for London._

_ Capshaw's bars need another mention – Watch out Kelly Parker, watch out Genji Cho._

_7. Lauren Tanner's recovery – this girl might not have the meet of her dreams but she made up for it in maturity and grace under pressure. That mental strength counts for a lot in Olympic selection, though those with the right view caught sight of a fair few heated words between Tanner and Coach (Sasha) Belov. The diva rumours remain true!_

8._The Romanians – A great showing means they might just challenge the trinity of the US, China, Russia for a podium finish. Their two youngsters (just fifteen) really put forward their case for inclusion on the Olympic team._

Payson muted the TV as it switched to commercials, and helped Max start cleaning up. They'd been downright riotous watching the meet.

"Want me to walk you home?" Max offered.

"I thought I might stay a bit. We can do some stuff." She stated tentatively.

Max stared a little.

In his bedroom, Payson kissed him carefully, straddling him with a determination she normally exercised on the gym floor. She pulled off her top to reveal a very nice set of breasts. This she knew for a fact. They'd caused her gymnastics enough problems.

Max let out something of a groan and pulled her forward to bring them into line with his mouth.

Like every-time they'd gotten this far, Payson let out a squeak of surprise before arching into him. It felt good. The first time Max had spread her out on his bed and covered her torso with her mouth she'd felt a sudden rush of understanding _oh, so this is why Lauren liked her relationship so much_.

She could feel Max's hardness pressing, through his sweats, into her thigh. Tangible proof of his sexual attraction. Last time, for the first time, he'd stroked her through her plain cotton underwear and she'd all but arched her way off the bed and onto the floor.

This time she very pointedly, guided his hand into her underwear, and it was his turn to let out a delighted groan.

Payson wondered if it was like this with all boys (and whether all girls felt this way during it). She was hot and sweaty and gasping and this was different from anything she'd ever felt before. Her body went tense, her muscles clamped, she wondered if she should've stretched before this. It was the only fleeting thought she had time for before she arched shockingly upward and then went limp.

"Oh" She stated, mostly to herself.

Max lay beside her on the bed with a cocky grin. He'd done that. Even so, he shifted uncomfortably, hard in his pants.

Payson didn't seem to notice, until Max awkwardly drew her attention to it.

"Oh." She commented, perplexed "and you want me too…"

"Yeah. Or not." Max stated. Payson's breasts were incredibly distracting. When she noticed she threw her arm across them "I can go take care of it." He insisted, waving a hand in the direction of the bathroom "I'll just…" he didn't finish, awkwardly, and started to get up.

Payson was flushed bright red, both from the activity and the conversation.

"I thought maybe we'd try…" she trailed off and Max looked at her quizzically "Sex." She finished. "I thought maybe you'd want to…"

Max stared

"No?" Payson asked, a little humiliated.

"yes, of course, yes, but you shouldn't be having sex."

"Ok then." Now she was really humiliated.

Max closed his eyes. Payson had remained very distracting. Thankfully, she chose this moment to reach for clothing and bed covers.

"Payson, all I meant, was, you're a virgin. At least, I thought…"  
"Yes, I'm a virgin."

"and your first time should be special, with someone who loves you."

"Not you." Payson put two and two together.

"…no." Max winced "I mean, not now." He changed the subject abruptly "Why exactly, do you want to have sex?"

"well, we've been dating… and…"

"Oh god." Max covered his face "you love me. You love me and I'm a dead man. Belov's going to massacre me and feed me to some wild Rocky Mountain animal. Mountain lion? Wolf? Bears! Belov's going to feed me to a bear for breaking your heart."

Somehow, this calmed Payson down. She let out a little giggle "you didn't break my heart."

"I didn't? Because I do like you. A lot, you're funny and sweet and determined. You do this great thing with your nose."

"With my nose?"

"Yeah." Max sighed "The little wrinkle? I'm a little confused right now."

"Me too." Payson admitted.

"Huh." Max stared at the ceiling before slowly turning to Payson. "Checklist. I don't love you."

"Check." Payson winced a little.

"But I really like you." He hurried to admit. "And you are not devastated by this, leading me to conclude, you probably don't love me, not really?"

"Check."

He barrelled on, in what was probably the longest thing he'd ever said "but you came in here with your sex attack"

"Sex attack?"

"Sex attack, and your seductress ways and you're agenda of me proclaiming my love." He asked her "Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I just… thought it was time. I really like you, you know!"

"Why thank you. But no. I think otherwise." He raised an inquisitorial eyebrow.

"I guess… I thought maybe if we had sex, me staying overnight could become a regular thing."

"And you could stay in close proximity to the gym." Max stuck his arms behind his head "Wow. You were using me for your career. I feel a little used."  
"Really?" Payson asked nervously.

He gave her a look "but seriously? Sleeping with a guy, _losing your virginity_, so you can train more? That's fucked up."

"When you put it that way, I just, I like how things are now. Between us, with the…" she waved a hand "What we just did. I want to keep doing that, _and keep training_, and if I move back to Boulder, I can't."

"So I'm like, your green card husband. Huh."

"Max!"

"What do you want me to say? It's a bad idea, for many reasons!"

"Lauren and Carter do it. She stays here for close proximity to the gym."

"Lauren and Carter are… they are not normal people, and not who you want to be modelling your relationships off!"

"Why not? They're like, always perfectly happy together."

"No, they're not. They're freaks! Happy freaks, but freaks. Look, I don't know if this is because you're seventeen, or gym life has lead you to believe that was they have is normal, but it's not. That's an incredibly messed up relationship, for many reasons. Okay? I have had many relationships in my life. Many. I kind of go through slutty periods… but, many, and none have come close to their kind of relationship.

"Right."

"Payson. I say this because I care."

"Right. I should go."

"Payson. Stop." He grabbed her. "I say this because I care. A lot! About you. What do you want? Really. Be honest."

"I want to be close to the gym" She stated. "And I want to keep things the way they are, because I can't afford to disrupt anything. Not now."

"Two separate problems. Two solutions" Max broke it down "First, we keep dating, without you moving in here and us having sex, and second, you find somewhere to live. Like your parents place."

"I don't want to move back to Boulder."

"I meant here. There are like half a dozen places you could live on this property. Three are occupied and Belov would not kick you out of his little cottage anyway!"  
"I can't live with Sasha!" Payson ignored the reasons why that made her face go bright red.

"Or, like I said, your parents place"

"I guess" She frowned. "On my own?"

"We'd be right up the hill. We're not kicking you out, Pay. You'd still be very welcome here, and Sasha would be right next door."

In the morning, she left a slumbering, slightly drooling Max to find Carter in the freezing kitchen. He was eating breakfast in the semi-darkness and jumped when the lights came on.

"Sorry." She muttered.

He shook his head in reply. "breakfast?"

She helped herself and sat down across from him.

"Did you talk to Lauren last night?"

"Yeah. She's not great."

They lapsed into polite silence again until Carter asked "So are you moving in?"

"No." In response he wisely kept silent until Payson asked "You knew Max didn't want me too, didn't you"

"I just thought you were a bit young." He muttered into his cereal.

"Really? Says the guy who's been… "she trailed off.

"What's this really about?"

"I'm not ten anymore!" She snapped "if I want to have sex with my boyfriend, or buy into a gym, or live at the gym, _I'm going to buy into,_ I should be able to."

Carter stared for a second then nodded, chewing slowly.

"Ever since nationals my parents have been on my back. About moving back to Boulder, about making college plans. _Columbia_."

"You're going as well?"

"No, but ever since they heard about Lauren, it's _you should be thinking about your future_. I'm training for the Olympics. That's my past, present and future! Why can't they support that?"

"Because they disagree." Carter sighed. "Look, sometimes you have to make a choice. Do what you think is right, or do what your family thinks is right."

"It's just so unfair!" She bemoaned.

"Payson. You're talking to a guy who lived in his car, because no one in his family supported him, alright? And Austin is will be back tomorrow. Talk to him about personal sacrifice."

- chapter break-

Lauren was back at the Rock by lunch the next day, and eager to hug Carter as tightly as she could, even though she found him in an ice tub.

"You still won, didn't you?"

"Dmitri Belov hates me" she told him "he said more about me in that horrid interview than he did to by face."

Carter winced.

"Did you see it? It was awful!" She bemoaned

He'd commented on how Wendy Capshaw and Beth Atchison were his all-around picks because of their "coachability." When asked about Lauren, who'd just won, he'd said "yes, her too!"

"He just kept yelling." Lauren pointed out.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She set her shoulders. "Have you spoken to Austin yet?"

"You mean America's top Olympic hope?"

"You saw the headline?"

"Front page. They love him again."

"Lauren." Sasha stuck his head in "Come on, you're late."

"Later." Carter promised her, leaving her to Sasha's mercy.

- chapter break -

For once, no one wanted to talk about the competition. Everyone had one topic on their mind.

"Did anyone say anything about Pac Rims?" Payson finally asked, while they collapsed after conditioning.

Lauren hesitated before settling on "just rumours."

"What rumours?" Kaylie demanded.

"That they'll want to see Wendy go again, after her exhibition."

"She was really great." Payson unhelpfully pointed out.

"and the juniors are apparently locked." Lauren changed the subject "Katelyn Ohashi, Lexie Priessman and Amelia Hundley"

"Did they say when they were announcing?"

"Nope."

Kaylie pulled out her smart phone and hit refresh.

"It won't be posted today." Lauren chided "they'll want to maximise Am Cup press coverage and then announce it."

As they all waited for the Pac Rim announcement the gym slipped into a tense, nervous, state. Even Kaylie and Carter started not noticing each other's presence as they repetitively drilled their routines in the hope they'd be selected. Carter had even more on his mind. The NGO hadn't contacted him at all about world cup events.

Two days after her return, and when her routines were finally snapping back into the place she'd had them before American Cup, Lauren stayed late, working on her beam dismount. It would be her last ever upgrade, she realised.

While stretching out she watched Carter with the afterschool crowd and wished for a moment she could capture the image of him carefully helping little kids fall all over themselves tumbling.

Watching and smiling she thought that Carter not getting Olympic gold and everything he ever wanted we be utter proof that the universe was entirely cruel.

She was jolted from her staring by a "hm hm" above her. She jolted around to see Sasha giving her a judgemental (but slightly amused) look.

"Right." She averted her eyes, embarrassed for the hearts she was sure were shining in them.

He smirked and left her to finish.

Afterwards, she packed her gym bag up and swung it onto her shoulder.

"Want some company?" She told Carter.

"Yeah." He was surprised "what about your Dad?"

"He's working tonight."

After dinner, they stretched out, watching whatever was on television.

"This is nice." She commented.

"What?"

"Us, just, you know, hanging out."

"Well Max'll barrel through the door any minute."

"I know." Lauren pouted a little, that Carter missed the point.

Then he rested his hand against her ankle. "it is" he told her. "Nice."

She smiled a bit when Carter fidgeted a little with her braid and then confessed. "What if I don't make the team?"

"You'll make the team." She insisted.

He grabbed the remote and turned it down. "What if I don't?"

"You will." She repeated again.

"You can't…"

"I do, because you work harder than anyone I know." She told him. "Including Payson Keeler, and if you don't_, if I don't_" She pointedly noted "then we'll work it out."

"You've got Columbia." He pointed out.

"And you've got another cycle in you, two even. And a great coaching career awaiting you, or whatever you want to do."

When she settled down, she settled into his shoulder, felt his lips brush her forehead.

She shifted and then kissed him, pressing into him suddenly all breathy moans.

Eagerly he reached up to cradle her cheek.

"I thought you were tired."

She shrugged, a wicked grin on her face already, "So you can drive."

- chapter break -

Payson sat down and wrote. She made charts, lists of pros and cons. She hiked around the property with a torch, making her mother cry out when she came in through the front door. Her father scowled disapprovingly. He thought she'd been with Max.

Later, she sat prepared for the moment her mother told her "you need to start packing Pay."

Payson frowned "about that, I'm not going back to Boulder with you."

Her father sighed "Payson…"

"No, I've put a lot of thought in it, and come my eighteen birthday, I am investing in this place. So I'm going to live here. Now" she handed out the packs she'd prepared "these are my options, but I like option one the best."

"You want to live in the stables?" Her mother frowned.

"They're actually one of the best insulated buildings on the property, and they're already basically fit for human living. I got the idea from you, Dad, actually, talking about college dorms. And besides, once the Rock takes off, I think it's a viable business idea. I'm sure they'll be a whole bunch of gymnasts wanting to move in."

"And what about supervision?"

"Sasha's staying in one of the cottages and all the boys are around if I need help. Plus I'm planning on asking Lauren to move in with me, but if you want me to live with other people then there's always a place for me at the house with Max and Carter. I can either move in there the day I turn eighteen, or we can talk about where I'm going to live now, all three off us, together!"

- chapter break -

The next morning Lauren had the pleasure of a long hot shower, Carter's hands on her back, in her hair, in other parts of her body… before strolling leisurely into the gym at eight-fifteen and being pounced on by Kaylie.  
"It's out!"

"They announced it?"

"And?" Lauren prodded.

"I'm going!" Kaylie was delighted. "to Pac Rims _and _Jeslo."

Lauren demanded "What about the rest of us?"

Kaylie winced but left the explaining to Payson, who managed to do it with a look.

"I'm not going." Lauren deduced.

Payson just shook her head.

"What about me?" Carter asked, quickly confirming "Pac Rims are out?"

"You're going." Payson said softly "You and Jon Horton and McNeil again." She named the Am Cup exhibitionist and a competitor for an Olympic team spot.

"Not Austin or Russo?" Lauren was a bit surprised before turning her attention back to the girls "so you, Kaylie and Wendy?" Lauren took a guess "I truly loathe her."

"Kaylie, Beth and Wendy." Payson corrected. "I'm not going either."

"What?" Lauren for the first time noticed Payson's red rimmed eyes.

"I'm not even going to Jeslo." Payson stated. "It's everyone but you and me. They're even taking Emily, _and Andrea Conway to Jeslo. _I'm just the Pac Rim alternate._"_

"I'm sorry Pay." Lauren told her, hugging her tightly.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Payson announced. "Sasha said he'd call his father, but if I don't compete…" She shook her head "I should get back to training." She insisted.

Kaylie waited a second, looking between them (looking for congratulations). Finally she announced, "Yeah, me too" and headed back inside.

"You're going to win, you know." Lauren suddenly turned to Carter.

"Against Jon?"

"Yes." Lauren insisted "but _you have_ _to beat McNeil."_

"I know." Carter answered equally roughly. "You think I don't know that?"

"Right, sorry." Lauren shook her head clear. "We should get in there."

Conditioning lasted all morning and with everyone's nerves so incredibly fraught it was only a matter of time until somebody snapped.

Missing out on Pac Rims and then Jeslo had to have an effect. It was a clear message that the NGO didn't need to see anymore of you; that they knew what you were capable of.

It sent Payson determinedly running at the vault.

She'd been fighting to add a half twist to her vault to take it from a 5.4 to a 5.9. After some effort before nationals, Sasha had put it on the backburner, but now she wanted to prove she could upgrade, that she wouldn't be left behind.

She could land it into the pit, the soft landing making it possible, but no matter how much she trained it, on the floor she was always forced to take huge lungs, hops, skips, jumps, and that was when she managed to land it at all. There was no way Sasha was letting her take it near a competition.

This time she staggered around before allowing herself to fall forward, with her palms smashing into the mat.

She promptly burst into tears. Everyone stared as she sobbed, waves and waves of tears. Lauren froze, staring. Carter took a few steps closer but hesitated, and Austin, mid routine on the rings, hung there in a perfect cross.

Lauren moved first, but she dashed away from the gymnast and over the office to get Sasha.

Sasha immediately came running "Are you hurt?" He was horrified.

Payson shook her head but didn't stop crying.

Awkwardly he touched her shoulder but she just shook her head, visibly shaking. "I can't do it." She insisted.

"It's okay."

"I can't even land this one vault. They don't want me on the team and if I don't even get to be considered, _What is the point?"_

In a whirl, she stormed away and then promptly almost splattered herself on the gym floor when her leg got caught in a gym bag. The tears came on in a new wave, as she raced out the gym door.

Sasha chased after her after yelling a terse "get back to work" to everyone else. At least he remembered to grab two warm jackets.

She wasn't right outside the gym, but the thick, melting snow meant she was still restricted to the paths lest she go through the big messy banks. He hopes his favourite gymnast hasn't trekked through giant melting snow banks in nothing but a leotard.

Even he, with shoes and tracksuit, was forced to rub his hands together.

"Payson?" He called, following the path.

She was seated on the bench the girls had insisted be brought from the Boulder location; something about significance. She was, indeed, barefoot, and had pulled her legs up off the group to her chest.

"Damn it Payson." He immediately wrapped the first jacket around her shoulders and then wrapped the second around the front, before pulling off the indoor one he was wearing at tucking it around her feet.

"You'll freeze to death out here." He told her unnecessarily.

"Can I just have five minutes?" Payson asked, begged.

"Outside, in the Rocky Mountains, at the end of winter? No" She just sighed and rested her head on her knees in response. A sad girl surrounded by white snow. "This isn't the end." He insisted "Lauren isn't going either."

"Lauren's the national champion. Lauren won the American cup." Payson pointed out. She released her arms to wipe at her face. "If I don't make the team..." She sniffled miserably.

"Payson Keeler." Sasha insisted gravely "I know it doesn't seem fair but you are an amazing gymnast, and I will do everything I can to get you to the Olympics, and I do believe that you can make that team."

"But what if I don't go?" She cried "what if it's all for nothing."

"No." Sasha shook his head and despite his better judgement, wrapped his arms around the girl. She sighed into his broad chest, shivering slightly in just a t-shirt.

"I don't think I'd survive it." She confessed.

"You're going to London." Sasha insisted. "Payson, I swear, I will make sure you go to London."

- chapter break -

After Payson's breakdown the gym remained in a stunned silence. Eventually, Janet got everyone working again but the nerves hung around that a cloud. Even ever comfortable Austin wasn't immune. Lauren was promptly dismissed at five, same as Austin, while Carter and Payson had booked the floor for practice that night. She re-emerged after lunch and resumed training with renewed vigour, though she kept a decent distance from the vault at all time.

"Come have dinner." Austin offered "Jack's in Denver overnight and I'm _all alone…"_

She let him wrap an around her shoulders and followed him to his little house on the side of the mountain.

"Wow." She took it all in. They'd stripped out most of the cabiny features and with pale walls, big windows and modern furniture, it looked amazing. The winter sun must come pouring in during the day, she figured.

"It's hell to heat." He informed her.

Her phone rang. "Hi." "_Kaylie" _she mouthed at Austin.

"Yeah, she's practicing her floor… "She rolled her eyes. "No I'm having dinner with Austin…" again he watched her roll her eyes "sorry, we've got plans… I'm not sure yet…" finally she got off the phone.

"Kaylie's freaking out about her floor again."

"The gym's like an oncologist's waiting room. Everyone's just waiting to see who's going to die." He helpfully pointed out.

"It's the Olympics year."

"I know, Lo. There's a reason I'm getting my shoulder checked twice a week, I'm just saying, _make sure it doesn't kill your gymnastics."_

"My gymnastics are fine."

"alright." He backed off.

"Am cup wasn't great for me." She reminded him "I have to prove my consistency. There are five spots, Aus. Five."

"So…" Austin queried "who's your pick?"

"Men?" She picked the side she was less invested in. "You, Horton, Russo… Carter. He has to go!"

"That doesn't give us a strong pommel worker. Maxxie's good, but limited. Maybe Hu, Lucas, we can use them on something else. Or that NCAA guy, Fan. Or McNeil or Russo could improve..."

"Have you heard anything more about Hamm?"

"I heard he's competing at trials."

"Great, he'll get two comps and take someone worthy's spot."

"If he doesn't tank. It's him, its McNeil, maybe Maxxie, maybe Hu."

"Carter can do floor, vault, rings and high bar." Lauren insistently defended.

"I know, Lo." Austin replied gently "You don't have to tell _me_."

Lauren groaned. "and the girls?" She asked.

"You…" He trailed off. "I don't know. Five spots is hard."

"This is torture." She groaned.

"Here." He plonked a bowl of fruit down in front of her "Don't think, just eat."

"I can't eat. I'm training less to cut down on injury risk… and I'm going to get fat again."

He gave her a look.

"Not fat… whatever, you know I'm right."

"Just be careful. Nothing will kill your pro career faster than an out of control eating disorder rumour. Look at Kaylie"

"I think she's got bigger problems than rumours… then again, she's going to Pac Rims!"

Austin sniggered while he chopped.

"I'm worried about Carter." She confessed softly. "What if he doesn't make it? What if I go to the Olympics and he doesn't? or, you know, the other way round."

"He's got another cycle in him." Austin insisted "or more." That wasn't really the point so he added "and you and he will be fine."

"Right."

"It's going to be okay." He told her "trust me."

"Because you have so much sway over the selection committee?"

"Of course."

Austin fed her and she listened to him talk about the house and how Jack was going to pass his boards, and all the little bits and pieces he wanted to offload about until the door was opening.

"Hey darling." Jack called, they heard him put down his bag and then he entered "…and Lauren?"

"And I'll be going."

She gave both boys a smirk and laughed at Jack insisting "I apologise, I wasn't expecting you…"

And Austin stated "I didn't think you'd be back tonight."

"Bye Jack, bye _darling_." She let herself out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She stopped by the gym, to watch Carter perform a double twisting double back to a roll-out. Despite his grace it made her flinch. That was how necks got snapped but he just moved into position and continued back down.

"Perfect Carter." Sasha called, letting him complete a combination that had Lauren blanching. Austin had competition.

Payson and Sasha provided him with the requisite feedback before he relinquished the floor and headed over, wiping his forehead with a towel.

"I thought you'd gone home."

"Dinner with Austin." She pointed out before giving him a tight hug. "I wanted to say goodnight. You're going to _kill_ at Pac Rims." She told him fiercely before waving a casual goodbye at Sasha and Payson and then clambering into her tank and driving home.

- Chapter break -

While Carter and Kaylie prepped for Pac Rims, Lauren got comfortable with her routines. She went on the web, she spoke to M.J. she reassured her she'd be fine without going to Pac Rims or competing until trials. Evidently the theory online was that there were so many decisions to be made about the rest of the team, they would use every spot to analyse the potential gymnasts. Lauren didn't know what that meant for Payson but she was worried.

As much as she and Payson weren't always close, she couldn't imagine going to the Olympics without Payson, not now, and Payson had gotten weird. She'd been out of the gym and training less (which was still as much as the rest of them) not to mention Lauren hadn't seen her so much as touch the vault. She wouldn't have an upgrade if she didn't try!

Then Sasha, Kaylie and Carter were leaving for the Pac Rims and Payson arrived just in time to say goodbye and wish them luck.

The second the girls re-entered the floor and Lauren had a hold of Payson's arms to stretch her out she demanded "what's going on?"

"What?" Payson looked up suddenly, throwing off the stretch and risking her neck. She quickly dropped it back down in time for Lauren to elaborate.

"Come on Pay, you've been different since Pac Rims was announced. I don't want you disappearing. We have to work harder because we're not going."  
"I know." Payson stated.

"Do you?"

"I'm dropping out of the all-around." Payson announced suddenly.

Lauren's grip loosened, before she caught herself. "What?"

"Sasha thinks I should take advantage of not having any competitions until trials to focus on beam and bars, prove I can be useful there as well. But they're never going to need me on vault. Not with at least three Amanars and your Tsuk."

It took Lauren a second to recover, but then she plunged in. "Okay" Lauren let Payson pull her forward "So what's the strategy. Who do you need to beat to make the team? Who's on the team in your theory?" Lauren loved the strategizing, especially now her position was shored up.

"You." Payson replied "You and Beth and Wendy and then I'm guessing Kelly."

Lauren nodded "She's old but Dmitri Belov's definitely noticed her consistency, and we'll need her on bars because of me and Beth _and_ _her _vault"

"and Kaylie gets the last spot." Payson put two and two together.

"So we have to figure out a way for you to knock someone out of their spot. Replace them. Not me, obviously. Let me think. On beam you've got me and Beth and Kaylie, on floor you've got Kaylie, Beth, Wendy. Vault is Kelly, Beth, Wendy and bars is."

"You, Kelly, Wendy." Payson elaborated. "or Kaylie, Kelly, Wendy. And I could get alternate spot, provided they pick a vaulter for the other alternate spot."

"No." Lauren refused to admit it "You're a better gymnast."  
"If I was I would've done better at nationals."  
"Your vault held you back." Lauren was dismissive "you don't need vault to make the team. You're right. We've got enough. We don't need all of them. So, if they drop Kelly, who's the third vault and bars?"

"Vault goes to you, Wendy, Beth. Bars goes to Wendy, and then you, me or Kaylie. Not great. She's too good."

"You'd have to be _amazing_ at bars then." Lauren told her.

"_Not happening."_ Payson was more realistic.

"But you could work bars if you had to. What about Wendy? You'd replace her on floor and bars. I'd replace her on vault."

"Did you see her Am Cup scores?" Payson asked and then winced "They wouldn't drop her for just my floor. Not if she keeps hitting routines."

"Then Beth."

"She's too good, on everything except bars. And Dmitri loves her."

"Which leaves Kaylie?" Lauren said softly.

Payson didn't say anything.

"You're already better than her on floor." Lauren pointed out.

"No." Payson insisted.  
"You're better than her on floor." Lauren repeated.

"But she's great on beam and she's got an Amanar and she's better on bars as well."

"Barely" Lauren told her "and vault doesn't matter if she's not going to use it. She's been splattering it. That just leaves beam. You're already better if you combine your floor and beam. I don't know why we thought they'd take Kaylie anyway!" Lauren frowned, puzzled.

"Because she got picked for Jeslo and Pac Rim." Payson reminded her "and she's got a good shot at individual medals."

"So?" Lauren asked "all it takes is someone getting a reputation of inconsistency, or someone getting injured. Plus, she's all psychologically weak. You're strong, you can beat her."

"I thought she was your best friend." Payson pointed out, somewhat unkindly.

"Austin's my best friend." Lauren stated instantly. "Do you really want to not fight for it? What happens if Kaylie goes splatter and Andrea, or worse, Kmetko, gets that fifth spot?"

"Was that supposed to be inspirational?" Payson checked.

"How'd I do?"  
"Not too bad" Payson grudgingly admitted.

"You can do this Pay, we have three months,_ and Dmitri Belov just told us, no comps." _She spun the situation on its head "Just pure, uninterrupted, training. _I can't believe I said that as a_ _positive, _but it does mean we can work on your beam. You can be great on it. You used to beat Kaylie on beam _all the time_."

"Before I broke my back. I'm not that kind of gymnast anymore. I can't do the acrobatics like you do."

"No, but you overhauled your floor in, like, three months, once you got your fitness back. Why not your beam?"

Payson hesitated. "Sasha did say we would make some changes." She admitted.

"Good." Lauren nodded, as though the matter was finished.

"Lo." Payson said slowly "for them to consider me for the Olympic squad, I would have to be top five on beam and bars."

"You'll need upgrades." Lauren nodded resolutely again. "I can do upgrades."

"I'm not you. I can't just throw tricks like you can. "

"I know." Lauren stated "but do you have any idea how much is possible on a beam? I already have ideas."

"Calm down." Payson stated, but she was looking a little let desolate.

"Why? I want to see if we can do a double illusion?"

"Excuse me?"

"No one's ever done it in competition before and I know you can do it on floor! Come on. It'd be gorgeous. _And Artistic."_

Lauren was so excited, she hurried around, grabbing a copy of the code of points and jumping up herself on the beam. On one hand, it hurt a little that Lauren could just jump up there and start putting together what would take her months, basically by pulling it out of her arse, even if she wasn't doing the full skills.

On the other hand, the routine was terrifyingly good, not that Payson thought she could stick it.

Lauren would've kept going on beam had they not had formal run throughs. It was an exercise that created a competition like scenario where a coach could watch them perform routines in the best shape they could manage and received notes and film. Lauren and Payson had been on the beam most of the morning, so Janet told them they'd start there.

Lauren set her shoulders, and then began.

Payson thought she looked better than she had since worlds.

- Chapter break -

On the day of the Pac Rim's women's contest, Janet had the audacity to expect them to train, though the intelligence to realise having them perform high level skills was a recipe for disaster so instead put them through brutal conditioning.

Afterwards, the joined Maxxie at the empty boys' house. Lauren called Carter and got permission to stay in Carter's bed and that phone call turned out longer than expected, before he had to go, because he could not continue the conversation anywhere near public.

But he hesitated, until Lauren prodded.

"I have to tell you something, and I wasn't sure if I should tell you now, or when I get back."

"Do you want to tell me before or after you compete?" Lauren asked. Carter felt a wave of disbelief at Lauren's altruism. Of course, then she added "it doesn't bother me either way."

"Kaylie's not going great." He stated finally.

"Oh." Lauren stated

"I was there, she was crying. I tried to calm her down."

Lauren was quiet.

"Lo?" He asked "still there?"

"Yeah." She was torn between wanting to demand exactly what happened between the pair and also curiosity about whatever was going on with Kaylie.

She wouldn't ask though. Not about the first one.

"So, how's she now?" She settled on finally.

"Nothing happened." Carter told her, fondness clear. "Her father showed up, _and you know how he feels about me. _And I texted Sasha as soon as I saw her."

"I know." Lauren stated "I trust you."

"She tried to kiss me Lo." Carter confessed, voice scratchy. "I didn't know whether or not to tell you."

"She tried to kiss you?"

"Of course, I didn't, I wouldn't. But she was crying and I thought I should try and calm her down."

"Yeah."

"You're not saying much" He commented

"What is there to say?"

"Are you upset? Angry? Talk to me here, Lo, alright?"

She heard the announcer in the background.  
"Are you at the arena?"

"Yeah."

"They'll be starting soon."

"I want us to be alright, babe." Carter stated, ignoring her attempt to change the subject.

"Why wouldn't we be alright?" She questioned sharply.

"Because Kaylie tried to kiss me."

"but you didn't kiss her back?"

"of course not."

"Then why would I be made?"

"I don't know, you can be kind of possessive." He let out a slight laugh. "We're okay?"

"Of course." Lauren insisted, before adding "Hey Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"If Kaylie asks, don't tell her you told me, okay?"

"_Babe…"_

"Please." Lauren requested "She tried to stick her tongue down your throat, we don't owe her anything. Certainly not the attention she was surely trying to get by doing this."

"Alright." Carter admitted "just, be careful, okay?"

"You too. Feel better about tomorrow yeah?"

"Much. I'll text you during the comp, okay?"

"yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lauren hung up the phone and took a deep breath before heading into the lounge.

"Ready?" Payson asked.

"We have popcorn." Max offered. Aus isn't here yet.

She smiled, and sat down, ignoring the popcorn.

When Austin arrived, she tugged him down onto her couch and curled against his chest.

He frowned.

"Carter isn't here." She stated.

"Lo…"

"Please." She bit deeply into her lip and blinked rapidly. It said a lot that Austin recognised that as indication she was holding back tears.

"What is going on?" He asked her quietly, eyes darting to Payson and Maxxie who obviously hadn't noticed.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

The coverage began with the usual fluff.

The Road to London goes through the Pacific Northwest…

_The US have sent some of their best and brightest former national champion and member of the world championship team, Kaylie Cruz seeks to prove her usefulness and consistency, as does Beth Atchinson, fresh off a second all-around placing at the American Cup, but all eyes are on Wendy Capshaw, who shocked the world in an exhibition at Madison Square garden, by posting a higher score than the official competitors. The question is, can she repeat it tonight. All three have a shot at the Olympic team. All three, might not make it._

"Shouldn't you be tweeting your support?" Austin asked, nudging Lauren.

"Whoops." Lauren stated emotionlessly "I forgot." She made no move towards her phone, causing Austin to frown, concerned.

They all watched the juniors, enthusiastic enough. They were so small and adorable and breathtakingly talented. But they were watching for one reason. Two, if you counted checking out the Russian and _Australian teams. _

_Now Wendy has one of these uber vaults, which give her a huge point advantage. All three American seniors are vaulting this Amanar vault here today._

_Even though we're on American soil, this is her international debut at the senior level. Here she goes… big vault… and that's a big step._

_Beth is really the best vaulter the US have today…. and she's been on the senior team a year longer than Wendy, so inexperience isn't really an excuse for her. She needs to hit perfectly, and every time. Bam. These Americans today have so much power! But that was near perfect. The difference between her and Wendy is Beth's power is vertical, while Wendy's really pushed her forward, making Beth's that much easier to stick Needless to say, that will be a great score for Beth Atchinson. And here's Wendy's score…. 15.795. She'll be happy with that. _

("I loathe her" Lauren insisted "I loathe everything about her. Especially her stupid fringe")

And now, Kaylie Cruz, she's an experienced gymnast as well, but she hasn't quite been at her peek since her reign as national champion. There have been some health issues, but now she's back and trying to prove herself_… and that was not quite what she was going for. She actually overrated that, had too much power, and those hands down will be a big deduction. That was not what Kaylie Cruz wanted._

Lauren sat silent after Kaylie vaulted, even as Payson exclaimed and made sympathetic noises.

_Here's Beth's score… and that's a huge 15.905. _

"Well I guess Kelly has competition." Payson pointed out. The rack of high scoring vaults Team USA was lining up would also squarely keep Lauren out the team final on the apparatus.  
They flashed to the Australians on beam and the other Lauren beamer, before returning for Kaylie's score.

_14.555_ _and that should put her a far way down the leader board._

They got the postscript of a horrific injury to an Australian, and then bars.

_Now, this is an event where the US doesn't have a lot of strength. In the past, most of weight on bars has been carried by Kelly Parker. Wendy Capshaw could change that… I'd say she could be almost as good as Kelly and that's saying a lot. This girl flies through the air. She's very clean, and she's got lovely combinations. So light, and she looks fantastic. Maybe we spoke to soon, maybe she could challenge Kelly Parker on this apparatus at the Olympic trials. Just the dismount… and I don't think anyone will beat that here today._

Kaylie's was fine, hitting everything and producing an almost identical score to Lauren's at the Am Cup. Then Beth, who struggled with the bars. Her struggles meant Wendy caught up and surpassed her on the leader board.

After that, they moved onto beam and Lauren crossed her fingers her apparatus wouldn't let her down. It provided straight away by having Kaylie arc off the side on the most simple of skills. She gracefully remounted and threw successive, extremely difficult, skills, before drastically misjudging her dismount and almost sitting it.

Lauren felt no ill-will towards Beth and the beam delivered, the girl bouncing through a routine all joy and smiles.

Perhaps it was because she followed Beth, but Wendy's smile just seemed all the more fake. This time, however, the beam didn't deliver and Lauren had to suffer through Wendy's good enough routine that she ended with a solid dismount and a grin Lauren might have admitted (if prodded) looked genuine.

That just left floor. Even NBC was only giving sporadic coverage to the other teams. They knew what the "casual viewers" wanted, and the serious gymnastics fans weren't switching off either way.

Belov sr. sent Kaylie out first, who made it through the entire routine, though with more cotton candy sweetness than Lauren could stand.

Then Beth, who hit a great routine as well, followed by Wendy, who despite Lauren's crossed fingers and prayers to the gymnastics gods, managed a solid routine as well. Not Beth or Kaylie level, but at least as good as Lauren's Am Cup.

Afterwards, she didn't bother staying for the end, she just stood up, announced she was going to (Carter's) bed, and left.

Austin walked in when she was only clad in a bra and pair of shorts she'd stolen.

"I've seen you in less. Anyone who's walked past a billboard has"

"What's your point."

"What's yours?"

"Nothing. Kaylie's being… Kaylie. She just blind sighted me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, my supposed best friend from childhood, _stress the supposed_, proves she doesn't give a crap about me. Again."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing important."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well let me know when you do. I can be sneaky. Nair in the shampoo… something else bitchy and mean."

Lauren just hugged him.

"Good night."

"Good night. Sweet dreams in your boy's bed."

"Shut up!" She protested, before calling out "Hey, Kaylie's not my best friend."

"Yeah Lo." Austin replied, with a grin "I love you too. Like a little, malevolent, sidekick, making me more palatable to mainstream America."

"Shut up!" She repeated fondly, but this time she hugged him as tightly as possible.

- chapter break -

**Next chapter: Payson faces a make it or break it moment leading up to trials. Lauren has an interesting way to help her. The Kaylie situation changes in a big way (and Lauren is grateful). Carter continues to attempt to prove his worth to the NGO while Max enjoys the benefits of his position on the national team.**

**The gymnasts (you like) all get into a bit of trouble from the NGO, MJ and Sasha (what did they do?)**

**And Trials…**

**Who will make the Olympic team?**

_And I also thought we might play a bit of a game!_

_It's my (dark dark) secret that I actually no very little about gymnastics, or at least I didn't when I started writing this (I certainly didn't learn much watching MIOBI!) But recently I got a request for __more_ gymnastics and so I figured I'd come clean! The way I've gotten around this is by basing most of the gymnasts off actual, real, life, gymnasts. Take note, what happens in the storyline doesn't always match the storyline in real life (e.g. Kaylie botched her Pac Rim vault, so did Gabby Douglas. Kaylie is not based off Gabby Douglas). Also, the gymnast who is based off Gabby Douglas (and I did use some real life stuff here) in no way reflects my thoughts on the flying squirrel! She's not my favourite gymnast, sure, but I don't hate her like everyone hates this character! _Hint Hint_

_Some gymnasts are based off more than one. I've mostly used it so I could write commentary! A fair few are from past cycles, but some are there at the Games at the moment! So have at it. Who's who?_

_I finally (today) found a new "Carter." Googling tall gymnasts wasn't working so well and his were a bit out of date!_

_So that's it… hopefully you're all in a gymnasts mood and you'll feel like reviewing?  
Just say "Hi" so I know if there's anyone out there!_


	31. Not much left

Thanks to all the amazing reviewers. Including the anon reviewers. So glad to see there's so many out there. The second it takes to say hi is really, really appreciated!

Justxsmile: I'm so glad you've enjoyed it and hope you keep enjoying 've arrived at just the right time. Wendy is definetely partially based of Gabby (though now we've seen the rl results, I can tell you, NOT THOSE! Storylines deviate as of next chapter!And not the personality either. I'm sure gabby's lovely. Beth is actually Shawn Johnson, or a shawn johnson style. Though the Maroney comparison's interesting!

ELM-Tree10: Welcome back! Lets just say Kaylie needs to stick around for plot reasons and levae it at that. _Who_ _would_ _you like on your Olympic team?_

NIGERIAN GIRL: Yes. What is wrong with Kaylie? Good question. Well see about the team ;-) As for Sasha, lets just say he's got a lifetime of experience workign against his father's wishes, and he'll use that expertise to get his girls on the team and you're absolutely right about Lauren getting a bit off track!

SonzaiTaz: Don't count Payson out just yet! Oh, all the twists and turns and loyalties. Question. After what Kaylie pulled, who do you think Lauren wants on the team less? Kaylie or Wendy.

Jillian: All I'll tell you is this. Before the games start, someone will fall and injure an ankle, but it won't be an accident!

Forever Written in the Stars: How'd I do with the gymnastics/personal life balance? And who can stand Wendy?

Luv2Liv: As usual, you're a constant provoking force. Please keep it up. I thought instead of responding I'd try and get this up instead. Hopefully it will answer some of your questions. What did you think of Lauren's response to Kaylie? I tried to have her play it a bit closer to the chest this time (she has grown from the days of throwing chalk in people's faces). As for Razor and Bennett, one will be making a cameo in the epilogue but no, at present, I kind of see them in the background as people they'd see (e.g. in this chapter, maybe they'd be there, at the end, dropping by) but not in the plot. Anyway, as usual, I'd love your opinion, especially since this was a bit of a hastily cobbled chapter, but the Olympics seems to have drawn a whole new crowd of readers so I thought I'd better take advantage!

**- Not much left -**

_Pacific Rim Recap: Americans full steam ahead on the road to London._

_The American team, led by newcomer Wendy Capshaw, won by a full four points in no small part due to the three Amanars on display, but it was Capshaw's individual efforts that had tongues wagging as she repeated her exhibition success from the American cup._

_Wendy Capshaw topped her Am Cup score by a tenth, posting a competition score that, in theory, could beat Lauren Tanner. Once again she broke into the sixteens on bars and posted a big 15.795 on vault. She managed a full two point lead on new Chinese senior Peiru Lu, and Canadian Peng Peng Lee, but it was fellow American Beth Atchinson who won silver, posting the top scores on vault._

_Kaylie Cruz continued to prove a conundrum to selectors. After a disastrous vault, she hit one of the best bars routines I've seen from her, and then fell on a simple jump on beam, before hitting some of the hardest skills on the apparatus, With Belov Snr at the helm, surely consistency, rather than difficulty, will be the selection criteria._

See Related Articles: American Men Go 1-2

_Jonathon Horton cemented his spot in the all-around race by winning the all-around title at the Pacific Rims. Despite struggling against injury and age, Horton proved he's still got what it takes, keeping youngsters Tim McNeil and Carter Anderson at bay…_

… _Anderson, who placed third over-all behind his two teammates, won individual gold on floor, silver on vault and, putting to rest any doubters after his nationals fall, bronze on high bar but nasty pommel and p-bars kept him behind McNeil in the all-around._

_- chapter break -_

When Kaylie returned, it was in a huff, one which wasn't helped by Lauren drilling Payson while Janet kept a wary eye as she prepped the gym for the hoard of part time gymnasts that had come flooding in following nationals.

Carter was more amused by his girlfriend.

"Stop hesitating." Lauren yelled at Payson, not noticing the audience.

"I can't help it." Payson snapped right back "it's not natural, okay? Regular people don't do this."

"Regular people don't do gymnastics." Lauren shoved the beam, causing it to wobble. "but if you want to be _regular_…"

Payson had gritted her teeth and then repeated the illusion which Lauren watched intently.

"Again!" Lauren insisted. Payson was reminded of a likeness to Dmitri Belov and would've pointed it out, except that Sasha interrupted.

"Ladies" Sasha caused her to jump and almost come off the apparatus "What have I missed?"

"Lo was just helping me on beam." Payson told him softly before dropping off into a soft landing. "It's not going well."

"Because you won't commit!"

"Kaylie. Why don't you start warming up." Sasha told her before talking to the two blondes. "and why don't you show me what you're working on."

Lauren held out a scrap of paper "this is what _I thought_ she'd be good at.

_Keeler –double illusion – must!_

_Omelianchik (Flic-flac with ¾ twist to handstand) D_

_Front salto __to scale_

_Free aerial walkover to one foot to onodi_

"Tell her they're too difficult." Payson insisted.

"You've got most of this down already, the bases at least." Sasha replied thoughtfully. "A double illusion?"

Lauren shrugged "you always need something with flair. Plus she's doing it on floor already. _C_an you imagine what it'll look like? _With Payson's legs?"_

"this looks… interesting." Sasha settled on finally.

"Lauren, why don't you get on up there, I'll take a look at this."

Lauren grinned. Extra beam time. Her favourite.

While Kaylie warmed up, she watched Lauren stretch out on beam, working through some non-acrobatic skills and shaking herself out. Payson was sent to a low beam, beside her, and the two gymnasts provided a somewhat comical contrast.

Sasha summoned her as well, eventually. Her fall at Pac Rims was near unforgivable and she knew she'd be doing those basic skills again and again until Sasha was satisfied.

First though, she'd watch Lauren complete her triple combo. The two walkovers and then blindly into the Omelianchik. She'd been getting even better, using the handstand to then straddle and get down low on the beam, full of choreography that would compensate for everyone thinking she was a "code-whore."

"Lovely Lauren. Keep going" Sasha insisted and Lauren threw jumps as well. It made Kaylie scowl.

Sasha didn't have to look away from Lauren to point out "Kaylie. Your skills won't fix themselves."

Finally, satisfied with all their individual progressions, Sasha left them, Kaylie and Lauren on high beams, Payson on the low.

"Help each other." He insisted, and that was exactly what Kaylie wanted. She almost immediately came to a stop, dropped off and headed for Lauren's beam, leaning at the end,

"That looks amazing, Lo." She stated

"It does, doesn't it." Lauren cast a look at beam behind her.

"So could you help me this afternoon?"

Even Payson paid attention while Lauren asked "What?"

"On beam, can you help? I can't believe I fell" Her big deer eyes widened. "You're the best, so I thought you could help me."

"Sure. Don't fall next time!" Lauren told her, her tone full of lightness before continuing "I can't this afternoon, I've got a vault session. but, we could stay late?"

"I can't, my parents are expecting me home for dinner." She stared, wide-eyed at Lauren, as though waiting for the blonde to change her mind.

Under the weight of the huge brown eyes, Lauren resisted the urge scowled. "Some other time then" Lauren insisted, making sure her voice was light and perky.

Kaylie's reply was cut off by Sasha's insistence. "Ladies, I didn't know it was social hour. Training, not chatting."

"Sorry Sasha." They chorused, the conversation ended.

Turning back to the beam she caught Carter watching. They hadn't had a chance to say two words to each other yet but she smiled, nervous for some reason.

He looked worried but nodded.

Sasha returned to check out their progress soon enough, and dismissed Lauren for lunch. "Take forty and then we'll do vault." He insisted. The look on his face stopped her from asking about her beam dismount.

By that point, Carter was off the floor but she found him easily enough, he had camera footage from pac rims in the visitors lounge. Jon Horton on rings was on the screen.

"Why can't I do that?" He bemoaned.

She wrapped arms around his chest him behind. With him sitting on the couch, she was, for once, tall enough.

"Because he's half your height, and, like, five years older."

She kissed his cheek. "You're torturing yourself" She caught sight of his phone, cast aside. "They'll probably call Sasha, not you." She pointed out.

"They called Austin."

"Yeah, but he's Austin. They probably offered him everything they think he might be remotely interested in, including a sparkling unicorn, after Am Cup."

"Yeah."

Lauren couldn't resist asking "Did you tell Kaylie you told me."

"No. But she asked me not too tell you.." Carter informed her "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."  
"Not have her drawn and quartered?" When she didn't answer, he continued "she was upset, it was probably just a stupid mistake."

"Kaylie's been making a lot of mistakes lately." Lauren pointed out.

"She was your best friend for years." He pointed out "and I don't want to be the one, again, that comes between you."

"I hate to break it to you Carter, but not everything's about you." Lauren pointed out but then softened Really."

"I'm not a cheater Lo." Carter muttered into her ear "and I _hate_ that was how we started out."

"I know." Lauren agreed "and for the record, you're like, the most honourable guy I know."

Kaylie came through and blanched at the sight of them, while Payson flopped down, with notes and diagrams. A few of the fulltime juniors made Lauren's head ache and she dragged herself back onto the floor.

Sasha had her drilling vault with a bunch of the younger full-time athletes, Becca Keeler amongst them. They all said hello; very polite, very respectful. She enjoyed that that.

She enjoyed that some of the boulder ones, ones she recognised from Carter's tumbling sessions, summoned the nerve to ask after him.

"Tell Carter we think he was amazing at Pac Rims." They told her.

"Is it true he might be competing again before trials?" Another, one she'd heard Carter talk about and that more than a few people had noticed, little eleven year old Imogen Wright, asked.

"Maybe." Lauren answered "We'll see."

"He's the best coach." They all eagerly informed her, as they ran vault times "he's so much nicer than Sasha!"

"Good power." Sasha told her, about her timer, "but watch you don't miss your blocking…. That's great Imogen. Very nice."  
She'd progressed up to throwing her 2.5, requiring all the energy and strength she had when Kim stuck her head out. "Sasha, phone call for you."

Sasha nodded at the assistant coach spotting who'd been helping and made his way to the office. Thirty seconds later came "Carter?"

Lauren was distracted. "Lauren?" the assistant coach asked.

"Go." She told one of the littler gymnasts instead. Watching, waiting. Finally, Carter came down the stairs, came straight over and wrapped his arms around from behind.

"Doha" he told her, dragging it out before telling her "and then straight to Zibo."

Delighted, she didn't bother with words. The grin, visible even as she kissed him, said everything.

"Anderson! Tanner! Not in the gym." Sasha's voice interrupted then.

"Sorry Sasha." "Sorry Coach." They responded, still close.

She patted his chest and then turned back to vault, a grin still broad.

Sasha gave her another disapproving look to which she just grinned.

She didn't have to look to know that Kaylie was watching.

- chapter break -

The next day, Lauren and Kaylie arrived at the same time and entered the gym to find Payson on bars. "Beautiful Payson." Sasha told her. She dismounted and Lauren's finally tuned ear could pick out Sasha talking through her routine. Evidently beam wasn't the only thing she was mixing up.

"So I was thinking, if you wanted, we could car pool." Kaylie offered, distracting Lauren.

"What?"

"We could car pool, to the gym and home. There's no point in both of us driving that far."

Lauren stared.

"It'll be fun." Kaylie cajoled. "just like old times. You and me."

"Maybe." Lauren nodded "but not tonight, like I said, I'm staying late."

"Well I could give you a lift up tomorrow."

"I'm actually planning on staying so late I don't need a lift tomorrow." Lauren told her, as casually as possible. "To celebrate Carter going to World Cup."

"Oh. And your Dad's alright with that?"

Before Lauren could reply, Janet was summoning Kaylie.

"What was that about?" Payson asked

"I have no idea." Lauren lied "Bars upgrade?"

Payson scowled. "Impossible bars upgrade. Do you want a beam spotter?"

Lauren automatically scowled. _No, she did not want a beam spotter because she couldn't land her skills consistently._

"Sure." She answered instead, and let Payson spot her beam dismount as she came closer and closer to landing it with ease. By the end, Payson really wasn't needed anyway.

Afterwards, they prepped for floor, pulling their bodies in awkward ways to increase flexibility. That was when Payson raised it.

"Don't you sometimes wish we didn't have to go home?" She asked.

Lauren stared at her like she was crazy. "No. I'm dreaming of a long hot shower, a manicure, and my bed." Payson resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "But don't you wish you didn't have to drive half an hour to get there?"

"Sure. But there's only so many times I can 'fall asleep on Carter's couch' before Dad gets angry."

"What if there was?"

Lauren eyed her curiously "I'm listening."

"I'm staying here, when my parents move back to Boulder."

"I thought Max decided he didn't want to live with you?" the ever tactful Lauren questioned.

"He did." Payson replied "I'm not living with Max."

"With Sasha?" Lauren blanched.

"No. My own place, except it could be our place. You wouldn't have to stay here every night. Just some nights. I want to convert the stables into like, dorm rooms. They're included in the Rock lease, and they're all basically equipped for human living. They've got power and running water. The woman really loved her horses."

Lauren took a long time to reply, which made Payson worry, but then she leant forward, a genuine smile growing from a smirk "Keeler that's kind of brilliant."

Out of the corner of her eye Lauren caught sight of Kaylie and her eyes narrowed.

"Really?" Payson asked

"Absolutely. You know I think everything's actually going to work out great!"

- chapter break -

Over a dinner at le privilege Lauren broke the news of her plan to her father. She'd been worried, for sure, and had put the case forward as best she could. About how she'd be on her own in the village during the games, and after the games at college, and this way she'd be living away from home but still close enough to call, and how she'd be able to better focus and knuckle down before trials and every argument she could think of.

Her Dad drove a hard bargain.

No sleepovers with Carter was expected, then he raised the stakes. Sundays were to become family days (and clearly he'd been spending times with the Keelers.)

She'd be coming home by Sunday morning at the latest, and not returning to the gym until Monday morning. Daddy-daughter days.

Likewise, she'd be making two trips home during the week for dinner, not to mention her father would remain her business manager and she would continue to consult with him on any major life or business decisions _before_ making them.

It all seemed a bit too easy for Lauren, and then her father told her, the family wine business was doing particularly well and were looking to acquire several smaller companies that weren't.

It would involve a fair chunk of travel.

"I would still only be away for a few days at a time, and I can get Sandy to handle this on his own" He mentioned the Tanner wines CEO

"But you're the chairmen. You should go." Lauren could put two and two together.

"Only if you think you don't need me. You're my top priority" he reminded Lauren.

"We'll spend Sundays together." Lauren nodded, assured "and you can tell me all about what you've been buying and who who've been dating, yes, I noticed, but I've been waiting for you to tell me."  
Her Dad chuckled "when did you get so grown up?" He asked instead of answering.

"Recently." She replied "and you didn't answer my question."

"Her name is Natalia. I met her at the firm. Very smart."

"She's one of our lawyers?"

"No, uh" Her father, twitched, embarrassed "she actually beat us."

"And is it serious?" Lauren's tone hid her worry.

"No kiddo. We've just been out a few times. We're both far too busy to get serious, but I do like her, and I think you will too?"

"Does she have any children?" Lauren's interrogation continued…

After a long dinner with her Dad, that made her feel better about everything, Lauren slept peacefully in her bedroom at home. The next morning she woke, refreshed and ready for what felt like anything.

Including what she was planning next.

She arrived at the Cruz's door, swinging her keys in hand.

"Hi Mr Cruz." She stated politely, following him into the kitchen. There was a little boy and a blonde woman. She extended her hand politely "Sorry, we haven't met. I'm Lauren."

"Stacey. Nice to meet you, and this, is little Thomas."  
"Hi. Where's Kaylie?"

"She's running a bit late today I think. Why you girls take so long to get ready for practice, I don't know." Mr Cruz informed her. Lauren shrugged.

When Kaylie came down the stairs two minutes later she was ready to go out the door.

"You're not going to skip breakfast are you?" Lauren questioned, concern pouring from her voice "Kaylie, you _can't_"

Alex Cruz's head snapped away from his girlfriend. "Kaylie? What's this?"

"I'm not skipping!" Kaylie insisted "We're going to Spruce Juice, remember?"  
Lauren frowned. "I already had breakfast." She told Kaylie (and the rest of the room) before offering "but we can stop on the way."  
Kaylie cast a worried look at her dad. Lauren couldn't have choreographed it better. "We said we'd go this morning. I'm not skipping!" She insisted.  
"Of course not." Lauren agreed, conciliatorily "We'll have to be super quick or we'll be late."

She waited while Kaylie hurriedly insisted to her Dad she really thought they were getting breakfast on the way.

Lauren insisted "It was probably my fault. I must have misunderstood."  
- chapter break -

Carter was on fire going to Doha. His floor routine was phenomenal. Hit every time. His vaults were locked, his high bar incredible and even his rings, pommel and p-bars halfway decent.

He was ready. He knew it, Sasha knew it, and Austin knew it. The girls knew it too.

He started to practice without them, just an assistant coach to set his equipment for him and lift him up when required. He'd be without all of them overseas but by the time he left, Sasha had him feeling so confident, hopefully he'd be fine without him.

He accepted best wishes from everyone and hugged Lauren fiercely when she dropped him at the airport.

Kaylie would be going to Jeslo without Sasha as well. Dmitri would be present, along with his handpicked team that did not include his son.

She wasn't worried, she told Lauren, driving back from the Rock. She was, in fact, more concerned about how her father had moved his "blonde, bimbo girlfriend" into her house, along with the woman's pesky six year-old baseball obsessed son. That was when Lauren thought it would be best to drop a bombshell.

"So have you thought about leaving?"

"and going where?"  
"Of getting your own place. You'll be eighteen soon, right?"

"Yeah" Kaylie perked up "We could totally get our own place together! Like a lake-house, _or" _she drew it out "our own really cool apartment."

"Actually, Payson wants to move into the stables."

Kaylie's good mood evaporated instantly. "Payson?"

"Yeah. You know what Pay's like. Any way to be closer to the gym."

"And the stables. Like, with horses."

"There aren't actually any horses in there. And you know what the woman who used to live here was like about them. They're almost nicer than the house."

Kaylie frowned.

"It's just an idea, Kay." Lauren insisted. "if you want. I know stuff at home has sucked for you lately."

Kaylie smiled, all eyes and teeth, at Lauren. "Thanks Lo. I don't know if I would've survived it without you."

"What are you playing at?" Austin asked quietly, when Lauren prepared to leave with Kaylie the next night. The pair giggling away.

"Who me?" Lauren asked. "I'm going to a sleepover."

"Be careful." He advised her.

Lauren smirked when she headed into the living area, trailing her finger along the countertop.

"Hi Mr Cruz" She greeted the man "thanks for letting me stay while my Dad's out of town."  
"Anytime." He stated.

She hesitated.

"Hey, Mr Cruz?"  
He sighed

"Is Kaylie really completely over her eating disorder?"

"Well it's not something you're ever 'completely over'" he told her "but yes. She's fine."

"Good." Lauren nodded "Sorry. I know it's none of my business but with me and Kaylie moving in together, if there was still something going on, I wanted to know. To keep a look out you know?"

"You and Kaylie doing what?"

Lauren froze "Kaylie didn't tell you?"  
"No. Kaylie didn't tell me."  
"Payson, Kaylie and I are moving to the Rock."  
"Well this is the first I'm hearing of it, and Kaylie certainly isn't!"

"Well she kind of is." Lauren informed him.

"Is she now?"

"Well she'll be eighteen by trials, she can do what she likes, right? She gets access to her sponsorship money?"

"You know Lauren. You're not as clever as you think you are"

Lauren shrugged. "so long as Kaylie's not starving herself with nobody noticing again, like what happened last time."

"Lauren, I don't what game you think you're playing…"

"What came would I be playing?"  
"Psyching Kaylie out, before trials…"

"Oh Mr Cruz." Lauren told him "Kaylie's my friend. I only psyche out my competition, and Kaylie, hasn't been that in a long time."

Any form of friendliness dropped off his face in an instant. Lauren smiled cheerfully

"Thanks Mr Cruz." She headed up to Kaylie's room.

- chapter break -

The day before Kaylie left for Jeslo, Sasha held another mock meet, with all the younger or less serious gymnasts, and the top elite girls. The other gymnasts were mostly just fillers. For them it was great experience. For the potential Olympians, they were there to create the specifications required.

Payson was in the situation Lauren had been months before; with her routines in pieces, but already you could see them coming together.

Much to Lauren's displeasure, it was bars, rather than beam, where she was improving the most. Lauren took this as a personal insult and decided to up her campaign to get Payson competitive on beam.

Lauren could tell Kaylie noticed the improvements as well. Not to mention Lauren's involvement

After the mock meet, Payson had already been talking about improvements.

"I need to up my fitness for bars. Not just upper-body but core as well. We should start running every morning" She insisted.

Kaylie frowned at Payson. "It's still icy in the morning. And dangerous to go running on our own." She told Payson "Plus, Lo hates the cold."

"What?" Lauren pretended to have not been listening intently.

"I was just telling Payson why early morning team runs are a bad idea. Don't you think?"

"No." Lauren insisted "Payson's the captain. If she says we run, we run, and it wouldn't even mean getting up that early when we all live on the property. Did you talk to your Dad yet?"

"He said we'd talk about it when I got back, and since when is Payson team captain?"

"Of course Pay's team captain." Lauren told a surprised Kaylie "and we'll be moved in by the time you get back."

"We will?" Payson questioned, also surprised about her apparent captaincy status.

"Yeah. The building guys are coming this week. Your Dad's organised it?"  
He had. Grudgingly. Figuring he didn't want his daughter dying of exposure or something similar, the former stalls were to be sealed up, the insulation checked, and the doors and windows altered to give a degree of privacy and more 'room like' appearance. They were doing eight to begin with, and the framework of the building.

Lauren's father contributed by calling his interior decorator. Quickly, both rooms were designed in a manner that, Payson thought, was eerily similar to Lauren's own bedroom. She had no protests when she saw what Steve Tanner had donated though. In the old stable staff area, just across from their carefully chosen stalls, would be a newly equipped den and Kitchen.

When the Keelers had seen the huge flat screen, Steve Tanner had just shrugged and commented he wanted to redo his own den. Also that Rosa would be making up food for them and reminding Lauren she was expected at home at least two nights a week, and all day Sunday.

Post cool-down, designers were all Lauren wanted to talk about. Payson was excited enough about moving in to pretend to care.

Kaylie less so. All the decisions had clearly been made without her.

Finally, Sasha called "a word in my office?"

Once she'd gone, Lauren told Payson "You looked good today. Well. Better"

"He wants me to be Khorkina." Payson retorted viciously "Svetlana Khorkina!"

"I'm pretty sure she won _seven_ Olympic medals." Lauren retorted "and was, like, stunningly gorgeous and incredible."

"And this total, like, glamorous diva. You're Svetlana." Payson insisted "not me."

"Thank you!" Lauren beamed "but you could totally embrace Svetlana. I mean it. I mean, you've got the body. You've just got to flaunt it!"

"No." Payson insisted "No flaunting. You're the flaunter! I accepted ballerina. I will not do sexy."

"Okay, but you sexy and me sexy is completely different. You have the legs." Lauren replied "I can't believe I didn't think of this before, the key to your beam is totally sexy." Payson immediately went to protest but Lauren cut her off "don't worry, your sexy. Not my sexy. It is all about the legs. Slow and smooth baby." She told Payson delightedly.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

- Chapter break -

Lauren watched Carter's finals glued to her laptop and feeling like she was going through the emotional ringer. Tweets were not the way you wanted to find out these things. She settled for sending him messages full of congratulations and slumped in emotional exhaustion.

"How'd he do?" Austin asked when she entered the gym.

"First, Second, Fourth." Lauren told him.

"Good boy." Austin replied. "Tell him congrats. You miss him?"

"Oh yeah." She sighed in relief as Austin hugged her.

"I'll call him later." Austin insisted "talk him through Zibo. If he's going to take my floor title there, I should impart some wisdom."  
Lauren laughed, yawned, and headed for warm up.

Payson's questioning look said everything.

"Twitter says he killed it. Ready?"

In return for Payson working with Lauren that afternoon on bars and floor, this morning, Lauren and Sasha had ganged up on her for beam.

To Payson's surprise, the more she understood the beam routine that Sasha and Lauren had settled upon, the more she understood how different it was to Lauren's own. "A different kind of sexy." Lauren called it. Payson preferred to think of it as just different. That was one argument, Lauren was yet to win.

The closest thing it had to Lauren's acrobatics were flic-flacs and rather than throwing herself into skills, she was constantly being told to slow down, as though she was performing her floor.

Perhaps the most surprising was Lauren's insistence she have a mount. Mounts had always been Lauren's thing, from when they were juniors. While the vast majority of gymnasts were satisfied by just jumping on (and terrified by Alicia Sacremone in Beijing) Lauren had always wanted a flashy start, and now she wanted one for Payson.

It was a battle being fought between Lauren and everyone else, though watching, Payson thought Sasha mostly looked amused.

"A mount says what your routine is going to be about from the very beginning." Lauren insisted vehemently "using a mount says you're not going to be performing the same cookie cutter routine as everyone else, and Payson's not the same, she's not. She needs something that says that."

Lauren won that fight, and to Payson's despair they both insisted upon the inclusion both of Khorkina's beam skills.

As homework, Sasha instructed Payson to watch endless footage of the blonde beauty who'd been the first to perform not only her dismount but also her gainer flic-flac with a twist and Lauren, a fan of the queen of the beam, was always willing.

"It can be like our bonding experience this weekend." She told Payson.

In the end the two made a night of it.

They got moved in (and by that they watched their fathers and the movers Lauren's father had hired, move them in). They orchestrated how they wanted everything, and then, by seven o'clock, after Sasha had walked them home after dinner at the main house, the two girls had their first hang out in the rec room.

Flat screen TV (with laptop hooked up), mini-fridge, kettle, bookshelves… they watching footage and tortured themselves with the rest of the world's Olympic preparation. Lauren often had her phone with her, always tweeting and texting, to who baffled Payson, but she dutifully dug her own phone out and tweeted when prodded.

Still, when Payson returned from the bathroom and saw Lauren hunched over her phone, hand clasped over her mouth and letting out belly laughs, she had to wonder what she'd found.

"Lauren Mitchell sent me the most hilarious thing." She told Payson

"Okay?"

"It's the Sydney Olympics gymnastics commentary. It's fantastic!"

Payson rolled her eyes but dutifully watched. A minute later she was cackling madly right alongside Lauren. Twenty seconds later they had it on the big screen and Lauren was frantically texting Austin and Max to "get down here."

_Check out this hilarious Sydney2000 gymnastics commentary Say it's true these Oz celebs will be in London Thx LMitchellOlympian. PaysonKeeler & I are in stitches!_

Five minutes later she continued again _OMG. It's Sasha! Hello boys! _

_- chapter break -_

On the day of Jeslo, they had to train and Sasha had spent the morning with them on beam. It worked, because Lauren _always_, focused on beam, and Payson had no choice but too.

"How do you think they'll go?" Payson asked tentatively.

"Wendy will win, just to irritate me." Lauren grumbled. "Beth just has to stay on, if that. Belov's already basically given her a plane ticket."

"And Kaylie?"

Lauren shrugged. "Who knows? Though she's been like a puppy." Her derisive tone earned a look from Payson. "What? She has been. To think I used to want her to respect me."

"That's not the worst bit." Payson stated

"Maybe not for you." Lauren grumbled.

"Her gymnastics aren't getting better." Payson pointed out, "I think she might have peaked."

"Shouldn't you want that?" Lauren reminded her.

"I feel bad. It's in her head. She can do the Amanar, she can do all her routines, when she wants to. And I caught her skipping lunch before she left"

"Well she does love the attention."

"You think she's doing it on purpose?" Payson was horrified.

"On purpose is a strict interpretation." Lauren shrugged.

"She could lose her Olympic shot." Payson stated "does she realise?"

"Do you realise you should be fighting her for it? You should be trying. What you're doing is just as bad!"

"Alright." Payson relented "I will _try_.

"On beam?"

"Yes."

"Sexiness?"

The look Payson gave her could've shredded glass.

Before Jelso began, Sasha pushed them into conditioning and confiscated phones, making a deal that Kim would monitor scores and announce them as required.

They came through while the girls were working conditioning bars. They would always be the bane of Lauren's existence and there was no better feeling than getting off. They'd already gone through the first three rotations of Jeslo, they were just waiting on the last and final round.

Payson didn't love bars, but her instincts were better. The changes weren't quite as severe as they had been in the beam, but in the all-or-nothing nature of bars, they were more than enough. Once they finished the round, Sasha called out "Kim?"  
"unofficially, from twitter, Wendy stuck her vault. Beth "killed it," her vault I presume and Kaylie hit it for a great vault. No scores yet.

"Thanks." Sasha nodded, turning back to the girls "alright, back to work. Five weeks to trials."

"I can't believe Kaylie fell on floor." Payson hissed to Lauren.

"I can." Lauren stated, and there was steeliness in Lauren's tone that unnerved Payson.

"Alright Ladies, Janet's going to work on floor choro. Lauren, I'll at seven for vault. Payson?"

"I have ballet tonight."

That night, Sasha hooked up to the wires that ran above the vault track.

"We're getting this perfect." He told her "no more nearly, no more good enough."  
She nodded and for over an hour, ran vault after vault, starting with timers and then her big two and a half.

She knew, to compete with the 6.5 difficulty the yurchenkos got, her Tsuk would have to be that much better, and it took a lot of power.

She was satisfied well before Sasha was.

Finally he conceded "alright. Enough."

She groaned, stretching out and heading for her gym bag

"Wait Lauren" Sasha called "We're not done."

"Seriously?"  
"Stretch." Sasha told her, taking a seat on the mat across from her. On the other side of the gym, the after school kids eyed them curiously. A photo would probably show up on facebook or twitter soon.

She let out another little groan at the burn as she pulled her chest apart, and the muscles complained.

"So?" She questioned "What's up?"

Sasha considered "How do you think you're going?" He asked her carefully.

"Fine." Lauren answered defensively. A confused frown lined her forehead "I'm going fine! Now my vaults fine everything's done"

"Yeah." Sasha nodded. He reached out to tug her forward, pulling the stretch to a painful point "you're going fine. You're right."

Now Lauren was freaking out. "Sasha, what the hell?"

"Language" he insisted reproachfully "fine is good. But fine doesn't win you gold medals. You used to come into the gym and it was like every apparatus had personally offended you, you were so determined."

Lauren scowled. She scowled most because he was right.

He sighed "I can't believe I'm saying this, because you have grown so much, helping Payson with her beam? Supporting your teammates? It's an incredibly nice thing to do. You're a fantastic teammate, but I want to make sure that you've got your eyes on the prize, alright? Sometimes _you do _have to put yourself first."

Lauren thought this might be the most surreal conversation she'd ever had.

She nodded, her mind already racing ahead.

"Lauren" Sasha drew her attention again, a hint of fond frustration in his voice. "I've been thinking a lot about you lately. I know, between Carter, Austin and Payson, you've fallen something by the wayside."

"Have I?"

"And I've noticed" Sasha continued, ignoring her smart-arsed comment "that you don't do well without upgrades. You're entire career, you've been chasing the next skill, and now there aren't any. No more upgrades, no more surprises. It's time to double down on what we've got."

"Sasha" Lauren insisted "I know okay. I've got it."

Again, he gave the interrupting girl a disapproving look and continued "And I can't have you just going through the motions. I need for you to come in here and fight for it. No satisfaction. Not until you've got a gold medal around your neck."

"Got it."

"Well, even if you don't, I've decided on some new elements for you"

"What?" Lauren, only half focused, let out a yelp.

"Paying attention now? I have a list of skills for you to conquer. The first" he stood up and Lauren followed, back over to the vault. He grabbed a roll of masking tape and marked out a square no more than a foot on each side.

"Your skill to conquer is sticking your vault in this square, every time, and I do mean every time."

"Seriously?"

"I have a list, and I can keep you late every night until I'm satisfied about the progress you're making. General progression isn't for you. You like things to beat. So we're going to focus on specifics."

Lauren stared at the taped square. "Fine." She stated. "So that's your big plan?"

"Yep. You're not going to have a single excuse to execute below a nine."

- chapter break-

Kaylie returned in a sullen heap, not helped by her realisation that yes, Lauren and Payson had really moved in together.

It hadn't helped that Alex Cruz had, while she was in Italy, rearranged the status of the money she'd earned as a gymnast. Now, when she turned eighteen (the week before trials) she'd get nothing. All her earnings were sitting in a trust to be progressively released between the ages of 21 and 30. She'd have to sue her parents to get access to it. When she'd tearily demanded an explanation, her parents, united for the first time since her mother had moved in with Marty, had informed her that they thought, if given the option to live with someone other than them, she'd relapse. She had two options. Boulder, with her father and the Rock, or Denver, with her mother and Marty.

Lauren, of course, reassured her that she'd make the Olympic team. Then promptly thrashed the girl in Sasha's latest mock meet. This time he had sirens and a variety of loud music to distract them.

She stuck her vault vehemently and then rounded on the coach.

"Your blocking is still off." He told her "if you don't hit perfectly…"

"I won't land in the square… every time." She singsonged back "maybe it had something to do with you blasting opera while I'm vaulting!"

"You don't get a say in what's playing when you're competing." Sasha reminded her, before reaching across to the audio. The high volume release of a roaring crowd had Payson flinching on the beam. Kaylie seemed unaffected until she completely botched her release move.

Even Lauren winced.

As Sasha yelled reminders, Lauren re-joined the circuit. In addition to Lauren's vaulting accuracy, Sasha's newest goal of the week was "standing up her grigorias on beam, and by that I mean actually standing up and not having your chest parallel to the apparatus!"

In Lauren's defence, throwing a standing skill on beam, with her body size, was more than a little difficult.

As Sasha had pointed out, she lost points there, every single routine.

The mock meet was being held every afternoon. Not only was it practice for the elites but the juniors lapped it up. They created a scoreboard and their goal was to climb above Payson. A few had achieved it, Becca and Imogen included. Though as Payson pointed out defensively, she was only competing on three apparatuses.

To Kaylie's horror, Payson had pulled ahead on bars, and every day grew closer on beam. And those were on the days Kaylie _didn't _fall.

After the mock meet they had reviews and apparatus work and every night Payson was exceedingly glad for the nearness of her bedroom, and pleasantly surprised by the actions of Lauren.

What shocked her most was Austin though. They were close. Everyone knew they were close, but she hadn't realised how close until she'd been invited to the main house for dinner and watched, curious, Lauren sit on the bench while Austin cooked.

"Are they always like this?" She asked Max

"oh yeah." He'd admitted, "in fact…" he pulled out a camera and snapped a quick picture of the pair.

However, on that night, after Kaylie had managed to fall on two of the four apparatuses, it wasn't Austin that had Lauren's attention.

Instead, she stuck her vault (one foot in the square) and turned to Sasha for feedback. He was emphatically describing the flaws in her blocking when her attention was caught elsewhere.

Leaning against the wall on the edge of the floor, duffle bag beside him, was Carter.

Ignoring Sasha completely, not to mention all the watching parents, gymnasts and staff she bolted across the floor.

He caught her and lifted her up embracing her as she threw her arms around her.

"Anderson. Tanner. Not in the gym!" Sasha loudly reminded them.

"Sorry Sasha" They both replied, neither sounding the least bit apologetic.

"Congratulations." Lauren told Carter again. He was yet to put her down.

"Anderson! Tanner!" Sasha yelled again. This time, they at least looked at him.

"Tanner, you're done for the day. Remember to cool down properly, we'll go over tapes tomorrow. Anderson. Congratulations. We'll go over everything tomorrow as well. Now the pair of you, get out of this gym before I have to get a hose."

"Got it." Lauren chirped, heading for her gym bag and promptly the change room.

Meanwhile, Sasha, shortly followed by the rest of the gym, headed to Carter to congratulate him.

"Thanks coach." Carter accepted the handshake from Sasha.

Austin was more enthused, exaggeratingly hugging him. "You did good kid." He told him.

"Thanks."

He was promptly followed by Max and Payson and almost all of the juniors, who collectively adored their sometimes coach.

"We're _so glad_ to have you back" Mackenzie Wotchfod told him "_Sasha is a slavedriver."_

"Alright." Sasha eventually bellowed. "proper warm downs now!"

"How come Lauren doesn't have to warm down?" Mackenzie grumbled

"Because Lauren's not done with her athletic activity for the night." Becca chirped, ignoring Payson's horrified "Becca!"

Carter and Lauren headed out into the fresh spring air.

"Your place or mine?" He asked into the top of her head.

"Hey" She pointed out, delighted "mine's closer now? Want to see?"

"Sure."

She tugged him into the stables and into her own room/stall.

"I know its small" she pointed out "but it's grown on me. And I've got a second one for my wardrobe."

"It's very… you." He settled on finally, pulling her close so he could kiss her properly. She promptly pulled him close.

"I've missed you." She told him.

For a moment he paused, pressed against her. "I missed you too"

She promptly started kissing him again, ferociously, and he fell back on her bed with a grin as they continued.

Then he stopped to let out a huge yawn.

"Wow." She sat up.

"I'm sorry." He apologised instantly "I've just, I've been traveling for twenty hours."

She laughed and leant forward to kiss him again.

"You want to sleep."

"No I don't" he kissed her again.

"Well then, I guess I'm driving." She pulled off her jacket to reveal nothing but lace.

"Jeeze"

-chapter break -

Payson led Kaylie to the stables apprehensively. Kaylie had been eager to hang out that night, for the first time since she returned. Payson expected Lauren and Carter to be 'occupied' the rest of the night, and so some company and hopefully some second opinions on the days tapes wouldn't go astray.

When they entered the aisle she realised she might have made a big mistake.

There was rhythmic thumping and slow, drawn out, broken moans. Payson frowned and then it hit her and Kaylie at the exact same time when there was a drawn out "Carter."

"Oh my god, Lauren! The walls are not soundproof!" Payson yelled, hands over her ears.

The sounds stuttered to a stop.

"Was that…?"

"Sorry" Lauren called. Carter called out something as well but it was muffled, as though spoken into the side of Lauren's neck.

"Main house?" He asked

"yeah." More laugher "where are my sweats?"  
The pair stumbled out of Lauren's room and blanched at the sight of a bright red Payson and an unamused Kaylie.

"Sorry." They both insisted again, taking off for the main house.

"Lauren!" Payson called. When Lauren turned, Payson gestured at the ground without looking down.

"Whoops" Lauren scooped up the lacy underwear and continued on her way.

Inside the house, the pair pressed against each other again. They blew past an amused Max and into Carter's bedroom.

Once they were done and Carter was all but past out from exhaustion, Lauren started talking.

"We survived."

"What babe?"

"Long distance. We survived."

He could've pointed out that a few weeks wasn't long distance, not really, but instead he ran a hand over her body and kept her as close as he could.

- chapter break-

The next morning, Payson wasn't surprised when she woke up to an empty bedroom. Carter had just returned.

She was surprised when she walked into the gym and not only was Sasha turning on the lights but in the gymnastics' den, Lauren was eating a bowl of non-fat Greek yogurt and blueberries and Carter, looking barely conscious, was propped against the wall, mug in hand.

"You're here early." Payson commented.

"You too." Lauren shrugged "Carter's trying to beat jetlag. Ready babe?" She dropped her bowl into the sink and the pair headed into the gym without a word.

Carter evidently wouldn't be training skills, and instead headed for the high bar for conditioning, hauling himself up.

Slightly curious, Payson watched Lauren warm up thoroughly and get on the beam. She was as determined as ever, but Lauren didn't throw her beam routine. Instead she threw old and new combinations, some Payson recognised, some that caused Lauren to pitch wildly to one side and drop off, but each skill, each move, was performed with a skill Payson recognised as surpassing her own.

Finally, Lauren gathered herself at one end and started throwing serious tricks. Payson just watched. She was so entranced she barely noticed Sasha standing beside her until she was startled.

"She's incredible." She stated finally.

"So are you." He finally replied and then stepped away, leaving Payson as confused as ever.

She went back to watching Lauren, who threw an easy dismount and then grabbed some chalk for her legs and settled back on the top of the beam to perform some of the same stretches Payson did, except a metre off the ground.

Payson cautiously headed over, before sinking to the floor beside the beam.  
"Hey." She said softly. "I didn't know if you wanted company or not."

"I just wanted some time to myself." Lauren replied.

"Oh, that's fine." Payson started to stand again.  
"Sit down." Lauren snapped "I can have time to myself with you here, provided, you know, you're quiet."

Payson nodded and continued stretching, until Lauren broke the silence.

"Sorry about last night. You know..." She waved, vaguely.

Payson nodded "the walls really aren't soundproof, and I _promised_ my parents no guys in there."

"Got it; won't happen again." Lauren changed the subject "was Kaylie okay?"

"She went home" Payson informed her "Said she was feeling sick."

Lauren frowned "wow. She must be really sick to miss practice."

Payson gave her a look. Lauren reconsidered; maybe she was laying it on a bit thick.

"Something was up with her" Payson stated resolutely. "She wouldn't tell me."

Kaylie called in sick to practice, and Lauren felt a vicious rush of satisfaction.

- chapter break -

The next morning, Lauren woke in her own bed to her ringing phone. That she'd slept through her alarm was always her first instinct, and this was an angry coach, but her clock read 6.01. She had another twenty minutes before she had to be up.

"Hello?"

"Lauren. Good morning."

"M.J. Its 6'o'clock in the morning."

"Yes. I had to wait for it to be six before calling you. I thought we had an understanding that you would call if you had any knowledge of matters that might become public"

"Yes. What?"  
"Kaylie, Lauren, the days when your little spats weren't noticed by the public is over. I've had statement requests since five this morning, _my time."_

Lauren sat up, suddenly fully awake.

"What do they know?"

"They know she's gone back to Denver Elite."

"That's it?"

"What else is there?"  
Lauren hesitated.

"_Lauren? _I can't represent your interests if I don't know what's going on"

"She's getting iced out here."

"By you?"

"Yes. By everyone. She's slipping. Everyone knows it. I'm guessing Marty told her he could get her onto the Olympic team."  
"That's the story?"

"No, the story is he's fucking her mother."

"Excuse me?"

"Marty and Mrs Cruz. They're engaged."  
"I thought the divorce just went through."  
"It did."

"Huh."

Lauren waited nervously. She could tell M.J. about Carter, she could…

"I'll send through a statement to everyone in the next half hour for approval." M.J. told her "And I'll be in town Thursday."

"Why?"  
M.J. laughed "because it's a month until trials and that means its Christmas time, for all of us."

Lauren groaned and rolled over, before getting up, getting dressed, and heading for the kitchen.

She almost didn't notice Payson standing in the aisle.

"The walls aren't soundproof." Payson reminded her, before heading into the kitchen.

"Shit." Lauren complained. She followed Payson in.

"So what'd you hear?"

"You telling M.J. about Kaylie's mother."

Lauren shifted defensively "And you're against the idea."

"Yes. It's no one's business! She's our teammate."

"No she's not, or did you miss that salient detail. Kaylie's gone. Again. Back to Denver, and if the story isn't Kaylie's mother, what do you think it'll be? Poor Kaylie, driven out of the Rock, by the bitch of the beam. Not happening! Grow up, Pay. Or are you just going to let Kaylie bat her eyelashes and take your Olympic spot?"

Payson went still.

"M.J. can release the statement on my behalf, or on behalf of the Rock. I really don't care either way. If you want to bat _your eyelashes _and pretend you had nothing to do with Kaylie wanting to leave, that's fine. Your conscience is clear."

Inside the gym, Lauren put as much distance between herself and Payson as possible.

It was Carter though, she should've been looking out for.

"What's up?" She straightened

"Did you know about this?"

Her jaw tightened "M.J. called me this morning?"

"And you told her about Mrs Cruz?"  
"She wanted to know why Kaylie would leave."

"geeze Lo. This is Kaylie."  
Lauren crossed her arms. "Yeah, I got it."

"_Lauren_."

"I got it. I'm a horrible person, she's my poor innocent victim."

"Hey." Austin yelled "how about we all go into the conference room _and talk about this_, rather than bitching and fighting in little groups."

"Fine by me." Lauren dragged herself up "let's get this over and done with in one lot."

Sasha was the last one through the door, and Austin turned on the speaker phone.

"M.J.?"

"I'm here. By now you've all heard Kaylie's returned to Denver Elite, the reasons why are just speculation at the moment, and we need to decide on a statement."  
"Why do we need to release a statement?" Carter asked. "Can't we just, leave it be?"  
"No. It is my strong belief that the Cruz camp will do their abject best to protect Kaylie, and the best way they have to do that, is by attacking the Rock. Kaylie didn't feel safe here, Sasha was giving preferential treatment, Lauren was mean… the list goes on. They don't even have to release a statement, just rumours. We need to get ahead of them, either by wishing her the best, or, my suggestion, revealing why she actually left."

"Her mother's sleeping with Walsh, right?" Austin questioned

"Engaged" Lauren replied

"For how long?"

"09. If not earlier" Lauren answered

"Any proof?" M.J. questioned

"The rock on her mother's finger"

"Can we talk about this some more?" Carter asked "how do we know what Kaylie will do?"

Lauren and Austin exchanged looks.

"She won't" Austin spoke up "she won't throw this place under the bus. She won't say anything. She'll put off releasing a statement until right before trials but somehow the media will get all the juicy details about the worst parts of the Rock."

"This is… "

"You always saw the best in her" Lauren snapped "When are you going to get that she's not some sweet little girl? She's never taken responsibility for anything!"

"Wow. Guys, time and place." Austin calmed them down before asking "Is this about Pac Rims, Lo?"

"What happened at Pac Rims?" Payson spoke up.

Carter gave Lauren a worried look.

"Nothing happened with Pac Rims."  
"Except you were crying" Austin pointed out

"And this has nothing to do with that?"

"You cried?" Carter asked, shocked.

"Yes, I do have emotions." She retorted "shut up Austin. I know what to expect from Kaylie. It's the rest of you, you don't get that _she will through us under the bus."_

"Sasha?" Payson asked

"This is your call." He told them.

"I hate to interrupt" Austin told them "but have you thought of this from a financial standpoint? Didn't you just pour a fair chunk of both your savings into this place? You need the little tumbling tots to run this place long term, and a bad reputation won't help that."

"Can't I release a bitchy horrible statement?" Lauren stated "everyone already thinks I'm a bitch, that way the Rock, and everyone else, keeps its nose clean."

"Lauren, no." Austin stated "no, that's bullshit. They can't keep avoiding it every time Princess Cruz fucks them over. Hasn't she been, like trying to psyche you out for weeks Payson? And sure, I don't know what happened at Pac Rims, but I know she had something to do with it."

"And it wouldn't work." M.J. pointed out. "You and the Rock are intertwined in the public's mind. The Rock would have to publically contradict your statement to put distance between you."

"And that's not happening." Austin stated viciously "it's not."

"It's just… She's our teammate." Carter tried to explain "she's been one of us, for a long time."

"Funny how no one thought that about Lo when she iced her out after France. Or when Kaylie stayed at Denver instead of coming here in the first place."

"I know" Carter stated "so we're supposed to do it as well? Turn on each other?"

"That's what she does." Austin pointed out "She iced out Lo when she was national champ, she's been throwing hissy fits ever since and _this isn't even the first time she's defected to Denver."_

"It's just, not what teammates do."

"Except she's not our teammate." Payson spoke up "Austin's right. She left. Again. She left _us_, again. I'm in. Release whatever statement you want."

"Not whatever statement" M.J. interjected "this isn't an opportunity to attack Kaylie for abandoning you. All we're doing is getting ahead of the story."

"This needs to be unanimous." Lauren stated suddenly "We're not doing this without Carter."

They all turned to stare.

"Nothing vicious. Nothing unnecessary, _just what we need to protect the Rock and that's it._"

"Of course." M.J. agreed smoothly. "I'm sending through the statement now?"  
"You'd already written it?" Lauren asked

M.J. wisely moved on "while I have you on the line, I wanted a quick discussion on Thursday. I'm bringing brand reps by the dozen. Sasha?"

"You can have them each for half an hour, and the conference rooms. That's it. Competition starts at four."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear."

**Gymnastics Online Report: Cruz moves back to Denver Elite to train under… stepfather?**

_Olympic hopeful Kaylie Cruz shocked the gymnastics world with another gym move announcement. Her shift to Denver Elite came after disappointing results at the Pacific Rim tournament and Jeslo World Cup event in Italy earlier this month. The news came via official paperwork changing her details for the Olympic Trials._

_However, a statement from her former gym, Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Club revealed other reasons for the move. As released by the gym's agents:_

"_While we're sad to see such a talented gymnast leave the club, we understand that given the circumstances she would feel loyalty and obligation to Denver Elite. We look forward to competing with Kaylie at trials and hopefully together in London. We, of course, bear her no ill will and wish her the best of luck._

_We would also like to congratulate Mr Marty Walsh and Ms Ronnie Cruz on their upcoming nuptials_

_Sincerely_

_The Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club_

_With Kaylie Cruz's parents only divorced officially for a short period of time, we have to wonder the effect of this relationship on her gymnastics. Perhaps this is the reason for her inconsistency, and will she overcome it by Trials?_

_- chapter break -_

After the news broke, everyone was more subdued. Carter insisted he was fine with it, and Lauren thought he was, he just wasn't happy.

It took Sasha whipping them all into shape. Clearly he thought the best way to motivate them was to explicitly outline their flaws and how they would prevent them in London.

It worked, except on Max. Though he hadn't been that demotivated in the first place. He just ambled through the brutal conditioning and routines, took Sasha's criticism in stride, and continued on with the corrections.

On Thursday, M.J. showed up with a variety of people, who watched intently and then conducted interviews with all of them.

It was pretty stock standard until M.J. informed Carter

"I'm afraid, if you make the Olympic team, Addidas won't be funding you through their up and coming athlete program. You've violated the contract."  
"What? How?"

"You're going to make too much money." M.J. winked at him

All of the contracts were complicated, and needed both M.J. and a lawyer to go through, but, she assured them, they were all excellent.

Carter and Payson's included the stipulation of making the Olympic team before the majority of cash flowed, but if they could, the prizes would be bountiful.

Austin was rolling in it. Since his absolute victory at nationals, M.J. and he were basically picking and choosing, and for him, it was more a question of what did he want.

For Lauren, things got a bit more complicated.

"Team, this is Laura Write and Teddy Roach, for Proctor and Gamble, Laura, Teddy, you know Payson of course, and this is Austin Tucker, Lauren Tanner, Carter Anderson and Max Spencer?"

"Maxxie's part of the team." Austin spoke up, even though the guy lacked any sponsorships.

"Of course." M.J. was conciliatory.

"I thought Procter and Gamble didn't like us very much, and by us I mean me and Austin." Lauren spoke up.

Austin hid a smirk. "She does have a point. P&G hasn't been interested since I did that campaign after Beijing. Not long-term material, was how I was described."

"P&G is interested in representing the broad spectrum of athletes representing the United States. You are part of that family." The spokesman spoke.

"And what exactly do you have in mind? We all appear in a thank you mom campaign?" Lauren provoked

"Lauren, no one is suggesting that." M.J. told her disapprovingly.

"I would." Carter spoke up. When they all looked, he reminded them "my mother was amazing. She's the reason I'm a gymnast."

The PG reps all looked eager at that, but M.J. stepped forward. "Yes, and that's certainly something to discus. All four of you would make excellent brand ambassadors."

"I'm not doing a thank you mum." Lauren insisted "She was a drug addict who abandoned me."

"And I haven't spoken to mine except through lawyers in years."

"Yes." M.J. conceded "which is why, Lauren, for you, how would you feel about a _thank you Dad._ You'll be the face of a million girls just like you, watching those _thank you mom _ads and feeling like they missed out."

"And what family friendly campaign have you got in mind for me?" Austin spoke up.

"None." M.J. told him bluntly. "You're right. Your familial disputes are well documented. There would, however, be a _thank you team_, where you all thank your club for supporting you, and also" M.J. grinned "and I think you'll like this, Procter and Gamble need a sex symbol with a sense of humour."

"We're running an Olympic teamed Old Spice series, for which we think you'd be a perfect fit, along with some of our nationals most celebrated Olympians, past and present."

Austin was a little bemused.

"We'd want to poke a little tongue in cheek at your… history." The man informed Austin "nothing inappropriate just something like_ your girlfriend is more sexually attracted to me than you, and I sleep with men! You can never be me, but maybe if you smell like me, you might just have a chance at winning her love."_

Lauren let out a little giggle. "What? It's funny?"

"I'll consider it." He nodded.

"And Lauren. We have _big_ plans for you, and a history with all-around champions."

"I'm not selling covergirl." Lauren stated instantly "M.J. I signed contracts with Rimmel. They were one of the first brands to support me."

"And with the brand blackout, they can't advertise during the games regardless, but your right. We burnt that bridge. Luckily, P&G is willing to look past that affiliation provided you keep to the blackout, and have you represent brands in other areas."

"Laundry detergent? Tampons?" Lauren grinned, some of the defensiveness fading away. That P&G hadn't offered up a contract _before _Rimmel (and had offered Payson one months ago as well) had stung.

"Hair care." M.J. told her with a twinkle.

"Carter, we've got plans for you as well, starting after trials, and Payson, of course, you're already part of the P&G family."

After P&G there were more, including Coke, who like P&G were looking to take advantage of their control during the blackout. They were, Lauren thought, incredibly generous though M.J. didn't seem surprised by the sudden huge figures being battered around.

They capped it off with addidas and a meeting with AT&T, who Lauren was delighted to discover, wanted to run an ad on how, before they were Olympians, before they were world champions, they were with AT&T. They'd been there since the beginning.

Afterwards, they through something of a party, or as much of a party as could be thrown in a rock conference room when only the brand representatives could drink.

M.J. got started on organising filming, mentioning they could do it in the days following the media summit in Texas."

"Sasha hasn't said we can go yet." Payson pointed out.

"It's after the national team practice." M.J. was aghast. "Sasha!" She called. "The NGO has purposefully arranged it so the team can attend and miss minimal training"

"And provided all my gymnasts hit above a nine execution, at two mock meets in a row, they can attend."

"How did they go tonight?" The Coke representative asked curiously.

"Austin was all clear. Payson was a 9 on bars"

"Whoo! Go Pay." Lauren interrupted

"But an 8.6 on beam. Lauren, was a 8.8 on floor, 8.6 on bars but 9.2 on vault." He paused for congratulations "Carter managed… four nines."

"What?"

"After an excellent rings routine. I've never see you better, and Max. You continue to utterly astound me. On p-bars _and _pommel."

"Have you ever scored a nine execution in competition for something other than beam?" The AT&T spokesman asked Lauren.

"Nope." She replied "but thanks for pointing that out." She winced "I'm working on it." She added "Sasha just likes perfection."

- chapter break -

Sasha didn't get a say on their trip to Texas, Dmitri Belov assured that, by summoning them to a Texas gym. While glad Denver Elite was no longer the national team gym, Lauren had to say, she'd been spoiled by the lack of traveling.

The girls left early in the morning, wanting to spend as little time away from their beds as required. While they were subjected to bellowing Belov, the boys, without the NGO's knowledge, followed them down after a morning workout of their own.

Lauren was no fonder of the bellowing Belov this time around. Even as he bemoaned her falling off the beam on her grigoras again and again.

"It's okay." Sasha guided her back onto the beam "remember what we talked about. No second guesses."

She nodded, pressing herself back onto the beam, narrowing her focus and then throwing the skill, chest straight ahead.

Sasha called "much better."

Dmitri stared "yes. It is better, so long as you stay on the apparatus."

"That was the plan" Lauren replied, pausing her routine.

"Lauren." Sasha called "Why don't you take the whole thing from the beginning?"

Nodding, she jumped off the side, stretching out her shoulders as Sasha double checked her mount board.

"Ready for your dismount?" Sasha checked. "What is it you say to Payson? Make them watch?"

She nodded.

Dmitri watched silently. From around the gym, a lot of people watched.

She landed her mount with just a slight correction, before then moving smoothly through the back and

forward walkovers and twisting into the handstand, she held it just long enough before dropping down low

and then rising to her jumps. She threw her head right back so the tips of her toes brushed her braided hair. It

was a big ask. Despite what Carter might say, she wasn't_ that_ flexible.

The turn, another area Sasha identified as causing deductions, followed, and yes, she wobbled. Then she fixated, locked her eyes forward (not down) and through her grigoras. She didn't as much as look at the beam.

"Yes. Excellent!" Sasha crowed.

Then she sauntered down to give her enough space before squaring her shoulders.

She stuck it low, using her right leg and her arms to steady herself, and then saluted an imaginary judge and threw a wink and Sasha.

She high tenned her coach and then spun to Dmitri.

"Well?"

"You have been training that a long time." He told her

"In my spare time."

"You'll need it in London." He informed her, before turning and bellowing at Kaylie. "Stronger. Your arms will collapse! Like pillows they are!"

"I think was a compliment." Lauren grinned at Sasha.

"You know I think almost was. Go again." He nodded his head at her favoured apparatus.

As Lauren flounced she caught sight of a distinctly unnerved Wendy Capshaw (Who'd been so confident after showing off her bars upgrades) watching.

"Start with the jumps" Sasha called.

After Belov's rigorous conditioning, not to mention his ability to find a variety of faults and highlight them in short, clipped, humiliating sentences, the gymnasts were released to return to his hotel.

"Thank goodness that's over." Payson exclaimed, relaxing back in her seat.

"You were awesome today." Lauren told her.

Payson had been. The first time she'd carefully worked through her beam routine (getting used to the apparatus and leaving out her 'expression') Belov had frozen on the middle of the floor to watch. So had a whole lot of people. It wasn't perfect but it was attention catching.

Afterwards, somewhat out of breath, Payson had downed a mouthful of water and cautiously watched Dmitri Belov stalk closer.

"I'm not done." She'd told him eventually "I _can_ contribute to the team in London."

Payson thought maybe she Dmitri Belov smile "I wondered what my son would manage to produce in you in five months." He told her "and you are not like your teammate. You're a good girl."

"Yes." Payson stated, somewhat confused. "I mean, yes, I'm good."

Dmitri nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"tis a pity you're not younger." He told her "you would've made a lovely all-around champion"

Payson stared, and nodded. "Thank you?"

"Rest your body." He told her "you cannot afford another injury. Then I would see your bars."

As soon as he turned away, Lauren bolted to Payson's side.

"What was that?"

"I honestly have no idea." Payson replied.

Now, on the bus, Payson had to admit Dmitri Belov had been right about her body. While the younger, less battered, gymnasts chirped away, she felt every ache.

Lauren was no less battered. She'd gone all out to prove she was still number one and Sasha had let her. Payson didn't quite understand why, but he understood Lauren's psyche better than Payson ever had.

The pair sat next to each other and waited.

The last on the bus were the Denver Elite crowd.

Wendy tried swanning on, and Lauren gave her a pointed look until she sunk down into a chair, Emily Kmetko beside her.

Kelly and Kaylie came next.

Kelly took the seat behind the blondes and loudly declared "let me apologise for the fact that we have to travel to this cowboy state because of our coaches' love of diddling gym moms"

Kaylie froze in the middle of the aisle as the bus looked up and more than a few gymnasts sniggered. Up the front attention turned on Marty.

"Sit here." Lauren offered, patting the seat in front of her and Payson.

Kaylie, hesitantly, sank into it. Smiling nervously at her future teammates.

"Be right back." Lauren whispered to Payson, leaving her bag on the seat before slipping in beside Kaylie.

"I'm guessing your teammates weren't super welcoming." She stated.

Kaylie shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Kaylie told her "I should've told you." She sniffled a little "Dad wouldn't let me stay at the Rock and he was always there with his girlfriend, and her kid, and Marty said he'd get me to London."

Lauren nodded. "It's okay. I get it, and it's not like it matters, anyway."

At Kaylie's confused look Lauren added "soon we'll all be together in the London village anyway."

"Right." Kaylie agreed wiping away tears. "Thanks Lo. I knew you'd understand."

They hugged, quickly, before Lauren shifted back to Payson.

"What was that?" Payson demanded

"So maybe you and Carter were right. Just because we have to protect the rock doesn't mean we have to be cruel!"

Payson was a little disbelieving but nodded.

When they arrived at the hotel, the boys were waiting.

"How'd you go?" Carter asked, hugging her kissing her cheekbone.  
"Great. How was the commercial?"

"There's something really disconcerting about being sprayed with fake sweat."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And our room has a hot tub."

"Oh thank god."

She flopped into his chest and then froze, instinctively when she caught sight of Dmitri Belov staring at her.

Defiantly she relaxed her body and then turned

"Hey Keeler. Party in the hot tub."

Payson groaned with relief. "Oh absolutely" she stated, missing the head coach entirely

Inside the lift, Payson mimicked Lauren, flopping against Max due to exhaustion rather than affection.

Carter whispered in her ear "You really want to make your head coach angry?"

"He could use a good hot tub party in his life." She informed him "it might just loosen him up a bit, _and I thought Sasha was bad."_

Inside, Lauren striped off and sunk into the rapidly filling hot water in just underwear and a sports bra.

She opened her eyes suddenly. "_You _weren't expecting hot tub sexy times, were you?"

Carter just laughed as Lauren flopped back, and then opened her eyes "Hey, where's Austin?"

"You know how coke wanted to film those puff pieces to air if we win?"

"Yeah."

"Well apparently they're worried people might get bored watching the same footage. So they asked him to shoot a few different ones."

"No?" Lauren demanded

"Yeah. No pressure or anything, right?"

M.J. was there by the next morning, guiding them through the interview sessions and photography. Lauren blanched when she entered one of the photographer's sets.

"Max!"

"Yeah." His grin could've split his face "M.J. set it up. One of the photographers couldn't make it."

He waved his camera "I've only got you for two minutes, do you mind?"

After photography there were more interviews, and a team interview with Payson, Austin, Carter and they dragged Max in.

The press loved that he was taking photographs and M.J. would surely milk that for Rock Publicity.

There was one thing every interview wanted to talk about.

"_How would you describe the dynamic of the women's team?"_

_Lauren and Payson exchanged looks and shrugged, as is to say 'what can you say?'_

"_Lauren?" The interviewer prodded_

"_Look, you can say what you want about our team, the rumours are out there." Lauren was very careful about what she said, so they couldn't get the wrong pull quote "but the team dynamic we have, produces great gymnasts. Take Kelly Parker for example, despite our personal differences, I couldn't respect her more as a gymnast. We won't be grabbing coffee or being workout buddies anytime soon, but I just saw her kill both bars and vault, and that will make me work harder. It's true of all our teammates, and that's fine. We don't have to be friends, we have to be a team, and we are going to be a really strong team in London."_

"_And what about your relationship? Payson? Is it true your living together at the Rock?"_

"_Yes. We've converted the stables into a living space."  
"How is she as a roommate?"_

"_Cleaner than I expected. Though her wardrobe is another matter." Payson attempted a joke that hit home._

"_And Lauren?"  
"Payson's everything I would've expected as a roommate, which is nothing less than perfection."_

"_And how has Kaylie Cruz's departure impacted on your relationship, and the gym as a whole?"_

"_Well I can only speak for myself." Lauren stated "and I don't know if it's a coincidence or whatever, but yes, it really feels like Payson and I have come together as Kaylie left us. Not to go all teen movie, but I think a big reason is that we've become closer is because when we were closer we weren't particularly good friends. We were too different. Now, we've accepted we don't have to be all that similar, we just have to know that we love each other and we've got each other's backs."_

"_Payson?"_

"_I couldn't agree move." She nodded "it's true, what Lo said. We didn't make the best of friends, but she's an amazing teammate, actually more like a sister you can't help but love."_

_The two hugged sideways but closely_

"_And the men? Do you have the same relationship?"_

"_Yeah." Austin answered casually "but, you know, less talking about hair and makeup and touchy feely stuff"_

"_And more video games." Carter added._

"_Please." Lauren contradicted "we've seen how much time you spend on your hair."_

"_She may have a point about the hair." Austin conceded._

"_Speaking of hair. Will your famous braids be making an appearance in London?"_

"_I hope so." Lauren answered_

"_And why the braids? I understand you've always had them, and wear your hair like that every day?"_

"_I thought everyone knew this story?" Lauren shrugged "when I was a kid, nine I think, before Payson joined the Rock, she would never have supported this frippery, a girl in my training squad showed up one day with this beautiful French side braid. Of course, by the next day, everyone's mothers had braided their kids' hair like this and everyone was going to braid their hair for a competition. My mother was in rehab, but I wasn't going to tell anyone that. So I asked my Dad to do it, and of course he had no idea what I was talking about. He managed a plait. So I waited until he fell asleep and crept into the bathroom and stayed up all night braiding my hair. He found me asleep in the bathroom the next morning. I was so tired I tanked the competition, but I did have fantastic hair. By the next month, everyone else in the gym had moved on, but, I've never stopped. _

_Once again, Payson hugged the girl, this time she was joined by Austin on the other side, who pressed a kiss to Lauren's forehead._

The interviews progressed, all getting their pound of flesh on topics ranging from Austin's sexuality, Carter and Lauren's dead mothers, Payson's back injury, what Lauren thought of both Wendy Capshaw and Genji Cho and who, if anyone, Austin thought could beat him.

It wasn't the most enjoyable time any of them had ever had, but amid the confronting questions they tried to make it look like it was.

Afterwards, they had a quick session with Sasha and then more commercial obligations. Sasha tagged along, using it as an opportunity.

It was almost worth suffering through his critique of her shoot to see the look on the director's face when Sasha's loud "point your toes" was followed by a "actually, could she…" and then silence when he saw the look on Sasha's face.

Finally, they flew back. First class compliments of the US Team's official airline (and that was something Lauren could get used to).

Now there was just one more thing to tick off before trials.

"No. Lo. Now party. No birthday. It's not necessary."

"It's your eighteenth!" Lauren bemoaned

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Everyone's having dinner at the main house. Your mom and Austin are fighting over who gets to cook. Your first present from me is hanging on your door. I will be there at 5.30 to do your hair and makeup."

"No" Payson called, as Lauren stood up to leave her to stretch.

"Five-thirty." She repeated.

Payson groaned and that threw Sasha's attention. "Problem?"

"No. Lauren's throwing me a birthday party. As if that's what we need, three weeks before trials."

"Oh. Well, I was excited."

"Pardon me?"  
"For your birthday. Apparently Tucker made a frozen yoghurt cake? I was excited."

"You're coming."

"Well not anymore, if your cancelling it."

"Fine, we'll celebrate my birthday." Payson rolled her eyes. "Just, don't let Lauren get out of control with the decorating."

Payson's birthday fell on a Friday. Lauren, two sets of presents ready and waiting, bullied Payson into the purple dress and a pair of moderately sized heels. Everyone turned up at the main house and Austin and Kim fought over the kitchen.

The presents had piled up. Lauren had handed her over a package full of clothes Payson didn't particularly want but that she knew would probably come in handy if she were to make the London team. The list of events they were expected to attend was mind blowing. Along with the clothes was a gorgeous hair pin Payson could wear for competition. Carter had managed ballet tickets. The London merchandise stacked up as well. Everyone was civil, even Becca, and after the delicious dinner had been consumed and Payson had blown out the candles on her home made frozen yogurt cake, the Keelers and the girls helped her carry her loot back to the stables.

A few yawns later, the Keeler's drove home and Payson got changed into her flannel PJs for bed. Carefully she hung up her dress and took out her earrings. For once the stables were without the sound of TV or whatever band Lauren was fond of that week.

Still, she startled when Lauren knocked.

"Hey birthday girl" She let herself in through the sliding door.

Payson zeroed in on the package in Lauren's hand. "More presents? Lauren! If its clothes I don't think I have room for any more!"

"It's not clothes." Lauren told her "this is… this is something else."

She handed it over.

"You shouldn't have." Payson insisted, but unwrapped it nonetheless. Inside was a box, and inside the box was tissue paper. Underneath the tissue paper, as Payson discovered, was a black leo. It was not her usual leo colour.

"It's beautiful Lo." She told her team mate, and it was.

"Recognise it?" Lauren asked. Payson looked back down at the leo and lifted it out of its box. She frowned.

"I think I do." She stretched her mind, _a black leo…_

"The Athens Olympics." Lauren helpfully provided.

"Lauren… is this a replica of one of Svetlana's leos?" Payson let out a gasp of laughter. That was such a Lauren thing to do. _If the leo fits. _Lauren had taken her failure to 'fully embrace the beam' (Lauren's words) personally.

"No." Lauren's answer sobered her and she looked up confused. She was now sure this was a Svetlana leo. "That's the real thing." Lauren told her with a small smug smile.

Payson glanced down in horror to where her hand clutched fabric "this is…"

"Her leo from the all-around. She only won silver, but" Lauren shrugged "they call her the queen for a reason."

"How did you get this?" Payson breathed.

Lauren shrugged "I asked around. That's not the point. The point is I had it altered."

"You had Svetlana Khorkina's leo _altered?"_ It was sacrilege to Payson "_why?"_

"So it'll fit you." Lauren told her "and you can wear it at trials, and prove to everyone you're the real thing too, because I know you are." She was confident about that at least.

She leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to Payson's cheek. "Happy Eighteenth." She told the blonde before standing.

Payson hurriedly (but carefully, dropped the leo back onto the tissue paper before catching Lo and hugging her tightly.

Lauren let out a noise of surprise and then, slowly, relaxed. "_Thank you_." Payson breathed "this is just the most amazing thing."

"Well you're my teammate." Lauren brushed it off "and I don't want to be rooming with Wendy Capshaw in London."

"Right." Payson let out a little huff of a laugh. "Of course not."

"Night Pay."

"Night Lo."

Afterwards, after she'd carefully stored the leo, Payson went to bed. Lying down, staring at the stable ceiling she let out a little giggle.

She had _Svetlana Khorkina's Leo!_

The next morning Lauren was a little unsure when the three guys entered together and clustered together, and Carter gave her only a tight smile.

"What's up with them?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh" Payson groaned "that's probably to do with me. Max and I broke up last night."

"He broke up with you _on your birthday?" _To say Lauren was horrified was an understatement."

"No."

"you broke up with him on your birthday?" Now she was disbelieving

"It was mutual. It's been coming for a long time." Payson insisted, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "See?" She waved at max who waved back a little ruefully.

"This is a huge deal." Lauren insisted

"It's not"

"What if it ruins team dynamics?"

"It won't."

Sasha took that moment to yell. Lauren had just enough time to insist. "We're discussing this tonight."

"You have to go home tonight." Payson reminded her smartly.

"Then you're coming too. Sleepover!" She took off before Payson could protest.

By nine pm she was well and truly convinced that Payson (and Max) would bear no harm from their relationship or its ending. They'd covered every potential issue under the sun.

"What are the boys doing?"

Lauren put down her phone "You really want to know?"

"Yes. Really. Max could be having sex with another girl right now and all I would feel for him would be fondness and support."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. We're going to be great friends ."

"Good, because he's making an ass of himself picking people up?"

"In the air?"  
"What? No. Like, hitting on people in a bar. The boys went out for a guys' night, which apparently mostly consists of Jack being a handsy drunk and Max being an idiot."

"He's really picking people up?"

"Should I not have told you?"

"No." Payson was quick to insist "How do you even do that? Pick someone?"

"He got you."

"Not in a bar." Payson mused before stating "I'm about to suggest something incredibly out of character, but you were right about tonight. It's our last chance to blow off some steam before London. So, provided we're home at a decent hour…"

"Please be about to suggest what I think you're about to suggest!" Lauren's eyes lit up.

"A decent hour." Payson insisted, but she itched with curiosity.

"I'll get my slutty heels." Lauren was almost leaping with joy.

Suddenly Payson's goodwill disappeared. "Oh how could this possibly not go wrong?" She wondered

- chapter break -

Lauren was flopped in between Payson and Carter in her giant double bed when her father woke her up. He didn't look pleased.

"As if I'd do anything with Payson in the bed." She protested, sitting up and causing Carter to raise his head.

"Mr Tanner!" He all but fell out of the bed

"Good morning Mr Anderson." Steve smirked before turning back to his daughter. Sasha called. He expects all of you in the gym in forty minutes. Extra practice."

Payson sat up slowly. "What's going on?" She asked, not used to waking up without a shrill alarm clock.

"Sasha's called an extra practice." Lauren repeated

"Why?" Carter managed to ask "it's Sunday."

"Probably something to do with the photographs of you molesting my daughter in public last night." Steve Tanner continued viciously, enjoying the way all the blood drained out of Carter's face "and if I ever see you with your hands on anyone other than my daughter, Mr Anderson, I'll have them cut off."

Steve checked his watch "thirty-eight minutes. He said to mention it's an extra 5 suicides for every minute you're late."

They all leapt out of bed which involved stumbling over a prone Max. He just groaned and rolled over on the floor.

"I'll get Austin and Jack, they're in the guest room. Meet at the cars in 5?" Lauren declared.

They scattered and Steve Tanner laughed. This alliance with Sasha Belov was working out rather well.

In the car Payson watched, amazed, as Lauren performed what was easily one of the more complicated hairstyles in existence without a mirror.

At the end she turned her head "alright?" Lauren caught a look at herself in the front mirror and groaned "I'm still wearing eyeliner." She bemoaned. "pass me the make-up remover wipes in the glove box?" Carter obediently opened the glove box and riffled round before holding up a packet.

"Perfect." She caught them when he tossed them back.

As they went round a bed, Max, in the back, rolled over against the wall and let out a pitiful groan against the sunlight, causing them all to laugh.

Austin snorted into his hastily brewed coffee and in the front seat Jack informed Carter "it's a strange world you all live in."

- chapter break -

Jack was still laughing when he dropped them at the gym. Though he did promise he'd make sure the two hot tubs were readily prepared to soothe their body after whatever hell Sasha put them through.

Carter, Lauren and Payson filed in as though they were marching to the deaths but Austin thought the whole situation was a bit ridiculous. He was sure Max would have agreed but the man was barely conscious and had flopped onto the mats, moving only to inhale more coffee. He'd even been brave enough to venture into the gymnasts lounge to start a pot.

Lauren checked out press coverage on her phone. It was… exhaustive. There was Carter and her, pressed up against each other, his hand clearly on her arse. In another, his hand was under the hem of her dress. There was one where they were basically mauling each other, but they seemed tame in compared to Austin and Jack. She thought Austin, normally so protective of his private life (and Jack) would have been exploding, but then again it was entirely his fault. The image of them grinding, basically as one, made her laugh and then stop very abruptly before Austin noticed.

The image of Payson and Lauren dancing had been posted a few times, and Lauren also enjoyed the image of Payson letting loose, long hair flying everywhere in what was certainly not a Sasha Belov approved graceful swan like manoeuvre, but it was Max who took the cake.

The photos of him splayed out, some guy drinking a shot from his stomach were everywhere, along with titles about the "Underage Olympic Gymnasts' boozy night out."

M.J. had been shockingly silent except for texted and emailed instructions "not to talk to anyone."

"We can't seriously be being punished for going out." Austin laughed before glancing up at Sasha's office. He'd emerged briefly, phone at his ear, to tell them to warm up, before disappearing again.

"Sasha's god." Lauren proclaimed "he can do what he likes."

"Wiser words have never been spoken." Sasha's voice carried, and they all stood.

"Stand up." He barked "Did you all have fun? Was it worth it? Getting drunk, partying it up?" He twisted the phrases.

"We weren't drunk" Austin spoke up.

"Really, because USA today, has this photograph of you with a beer? Is it photo shopped?"

Austin twisted his head "no, but its Jack's." At Sasha's disbelieving look he added "Are you saying my boyfriend can't drink?"

He paced down to Max "And you? Going to tell me you were doing shots of water?"

"I didn't do any shots" Max answered with a shrug.

Sasha held up the print out "fellow national team member, Max Spencer, was cited doing frequent shots with _scantily clad club goers_."

"We were doing body shots." Max stated, as though that was an explanation.

Sasha's look obviously prodded him on. "When you do body shots, there's a person doing the shots, and the person… being the body."

Lauren couldn't help it. She attempted to hide the laughter behind a clasped hand though. But it set Austin off as well.

"Sorry. Sorry!" She apologised.

"You think this is funny?"

"Well yeah." She admitted "We danced ridiculously. We committed to many pdas… public displays of affection, but we didn't drink. We did it when we have an off day, so we'd have time to recover. I think, apart from making sure no idiot with a camera phone got photos of us, I'd say we were pretty responsible."

Sasha picked up the paper again "Max Spencer, was cited doing frequent shots with _scantily clad club goers_, despite his girlfriend, Payson Keeler, being in close proximity."

"Oh shit." Max muttered, and suddenly wished we wasn't positioned at the very furthest distance from Payson. He had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Do you think it's appropriate for you to be treating your teammate with such disrespect? Your girlfriend? Payson…"

"Is right here." Payson stuck up her hand awkwardly and waved it.

"We broke up." Max's face twitched "that's why we went out. Then Payson and Lo came and joined us."

"You broke up? You broke up with Payson?"

"Well actually she broke up with me."

"But it was mutual." Payson insisted, before nervously looking to Max. "right?" Sasha didn't look away from where he was staring down Max.

"Her honour is not at stake. If anyone's honour is at stake, it'd be me. The dumpee, because Payson broke up with me."

"I got it." Sasha told him with something between a snarl and a grin.

"Good, I just thought that should be clear. So you wouldn't crush me into a pulp or anything."

Payson glanced between Max and Sasha "…what?"

Lauren, Austin and Carter all attempted to muffle their thoughts on the matter.

Sasha stepped back.

"So, since we have established that you have not been drinking, and behaved in a manner that_ will not_ negatively affect your training, image aside, you'll have no problem completing the conditioning routine I've come up with four you this morning…"

They all groaned.

They made it through conditioning with very little conversation (albeit a fair chunk of grumbling) and as planned, ended up flopped out at the main house, listening to M.J. yell on speaker.

She finally abated, media plan in place, ready to be posted accompanied by photograph by Max and they all succumbed to relieved silence.

Until Austin spoke "Sasha's day of hell or not, it was worth it to see the look on Payson's face when the guy was licking Maxxie and just going lower, and lower…"

Payson turned bright red while Lauren cackled.

"I just didn't know if he was going to stop!" Payson insisted "We were in public."

The various mocking, including the newly bestowed title "slutty maxxie" continued until the ipad on the table vibrated. "It's M.J. with text. I think this is for you." He handed it to Lauren. "so personalised messages and shares?"

"Yeah. Here we go!"

"Lots of media spec. Wanted to confirm first hand, #Rockteam is no alcohol until we have medals around our necks. Also #sluttymaxxie" And then a link to her facebook account.

There she wrote a little more.

_Hi Everyone._

_There's lots of rumours about what happened last night, so we thought we'd tell you what really went down. In honour of Payson's birthday, we all went out for some dancing and fun. We absolutely did not drink (the beer in the picture with Aus was for an adult, non-driving, non-gymnast) and had full permission to be out. Clearly it was a bit of a wild night, but everything was safe, sober and consensual!_

_Its proof you absolutely don't need alcohol to have a good time_

_Just a few things to clear up_

_1. The night was a private celebration, and we'd like everyone to consider that when viewing any images. While we're not ashamed of any of our actions, they weren't intended for broader public viewing._

_ wanted it to be made absolutely clear that while she and Max are no longer together (and broke up before last night) they still care deeply for each other and remain very good friends. She also wanted it noted that she supports him fully in every way and while finding more sedate ways of celebrating her return to singlehood, found his "#sluttyMaxxie" behaviour last night very entertaining._

_ wants it noted that he appreciates Payson's support and that he'd appreciate it if his teammates would stop referring to him as "#SluttyMaxxie." His team mates have no intention of stopping._

_On a more serious note, while we weren't drinking alcohol last night (and have no intention of drinking alcohol anytime soon) I know some of you do! Excessive alcohol can lead to decisions you will regret. While I support everyone making their own choices about what they do with their lives, you can't make the right choices if you're intoxicated! If you drink, stay somewhere safe and with someone sober and make sure you never drive! As my Dad would say:_

"_You can always call me to come and get you, no matter where you are or what you've been doing. You'll survive a grounding, you won't survive wrapping your car around a tree!_

_I'm sure some of you think that we're making up staying sober but we have proof! In honour of a big night out (he does it on New Year's Day as well) our coach Sasha has a tradition of dragging us into the gym as early as possible and putting us through the most gruelling conditioning possible. His theory goes it's the best test of who's been drinking because no one who had been could survive this training! We all survived!_

Max took a quick picture and Lauren posted the whole lot to facebook, the other's quickly followed suit.

Max – #rockteam Good friends are the ones who stick by you when you make an idiot out of yourself (& then never let you forget it).

Payson – Thx for all the support. Fun to let my hair down with #rockteam but don't worry, nothing gets in the way of our Olympic dreams.

Carter – Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Be careful, stay safe.

Austin – Poor #sluttymaxxie. We're never letting him live this down. Thx for all the support.

That night, Lauren dragged herself home and gave Payson a lift. The other girl already knew the lecture she'd be receiving and Lauren suspected she had something similar coming her way. She was right.

The next morning, the pair dragged themselves back to the gym. Sasha certainly wasn't going light on them because of the Sunday session.

At lunch, Lauren flopped on the only couch that got spring sun and read out the latest news.

"#sluttymaxxie is trending." She pointed out. "huh. It seems we've started a national dialogue on team alcohol consumption. Go us."

"It's trending?" He asked.

"I think the pictures helped. Perez Hilton apparently has a crush on you and we were featured on Good Morning America. M.J. spoke on our behalf, and the NGO sent someone."

"To condemn or defend?" Austin was curious

"Both it seems. Condemn underage drinking and reiterate that we weren't."

"Awesome."

"You guys haven't heard anything directly, have you?" Carter was worried. M.J. had told them that morning that while the NGO wasn't thrilled by the coverage, no action would be taken.

"It'll be fine." Austin insisted "I used to get this every time I… messed around in Europe. Just focus on trials. Perform there and you'll be fine"

"Right" Carter nodded "Trials."

"Are you ready?"

-chapter break -

_**So, as I'm sure you're about to notice, I skimped a little on the editing to get this out in time for the games, but it's a massive chapter! Needless to say, next chapter will be trials and the announcement of the Olympict team (and a few more twists). I hope you enjoyed this hurrah fo r life at the Rock and are now ready to dive into the trials and the games themselves!**_

_**We're getting down to the end here guys!**_

_**Its also far to late to ramble more, but please review if you want to chat about anything!**_

_**Next chapter, Trials, team selections and both Belovs go too far, causing a twist no one (least of all Lauren) saw coming.**_


	32. Olympic Trials

**So the actual Olympics is over! (Not for my part of the world, the closing ceremony airs in primetime tonight) and I thought I'd get this out. It's a chapter mostly of commentary and media etc. but I couldn't decide the best way to portray trials except for like this. Let me know what you think.**

**Luv2Live:**** Okay, I posted this instead of PMing you back… whoops.**

**SonzaiTaz: ****You think Lauren's done with Kaylie? Just you wait and see. And don't worry. Emily will be back (And better/worse than ever).**

**ELM-Tree10 –****Nice to have you back. Thanks for all the lovely things you say. Not many plans for the Kmetko family but Emily will be back (full-force) in the next few chapters. In short, Emily's always been good at getting the popular girls (Payson, Kaylie) to like her. But Kaylie's not the HBIC at Denver… **** All the politicking between the girls will get that much more intense when they're in close quarters and Lauren will play an active role… Don't get too attached to Dmitri though!  
****Lovely anonymous reviewers!**** I'm going to reply to all of you in a bunch because I have no way of distinguishing! Thanks so much for your reviews. For those with an interest in Sasha/Payson. I both promise and deny nothing.**

**Manicinsomic94 ****– Thank you!**

**3-left-turns –**** Glad I can bring you onto the Lauren bandwagon!**

**- Trials -**

Trials. Olympic Trials. The last step to making the Olympic team, and Lauren was anxious. She was so anxious Sasha had let her spend a fair chuck of her podium training time smoothing herself out on beam rather than throwing her actual routine. She'd d done it so many times now she could do it in her sleep, provided her stomach stopped jumping.

It worked, and had the effect of baffling the spectators and speculators as to what was coming. Sasha preferred she smooth over the bumps in her confidence by flicking up and down the apparatus, shaking out her shoulders, testing her marks.

Two days of trials, twelve gymnasts performing eight routines. It was a lot, but Lauren was prepared. What was even better was that for the first day she'd been paired with Payson and Rachel Chang, a reliable enough gymnast who was looking to earn herself a ride to Stanford in 2014 (and would, probably) but in the meantime filled out the national team roster well enough. No stress, no drama, and to Lauren's intense enjoyment, she'd been put in the group that ended the day on beam. She wondered what NGO PR advisor was responsible for that 'coincidence.'

Payson watched her throw a simple tuck dismount and then met the girl once Sasha was done with her.

She resisted the urge to adjust her black leo. She already knew people were talking about it. She'd heard Kelly loudly question "what is she wearing?"

"Ready Khorkina?" Lauren questioned.

Payson was suddenly hit with fondness, right when she should've been rolling her eyes. She resisted the urge to sniffle.

"You're going to do great today." She told Lauren.

"You too. Okay? This is our time!" Lauren insisted "Rock on?"

"Rock on." Payson repeated. The two punched fists.

_Welcome to day one of the Olympic Trials and what a trials it's going to be, we've got great gymnasts and a great competition waiting for you._

_Now the girls have been warming up. Ready for the first rotation, what will we see here today?_

_We'll see twelve of the best gymnasts in the country battling it out for just five spots on the Olympic team. Each gymnast has something different to prove, and there's a certain amount of strategy going on here today. There is only one spot up for grabs tonight, and that's for the gymnast who finishes first in the all-around. Everyone else is here to impress one man, and that's head selector Dmitri Belov. In London, the US will need three gymnasts on each of the four apparatuses. Gymnasts will try and demonstrate how they can help fill those spots._

_Take us through the top contenders._

_Well, we can begin with Lauren Tanner. She's an interesting case because she's the national all-around and American Cup champion, but might just be used on one event in London, the balance beam. However, she has been working on her other apparatuses, so it will be interesting to see what she can produce. She's certainly a London favourite, but there have also been rumours she's clashed with selectors including the man himself. One things for certain, Lauren Tanner always produces fireworks._

_If Lauren Tanner is the reigning Queen, Wendy Capshaw is her potential usurper. The first year senior burst onto the scene at nationals, where a fall kept out of first place. Just weeks later, competing as a showcase _gymnast_ at the American Cup, she posted the highest score of the day and no gymnast here today has ever managed a score higher in the all-around. But she'll need to post that score this weekend, here, at trials._

_You can't forget the other all around contenders. Beth Atchinson and Kaylie Cruz are both real chances, for very different reasons. Beth has steadily and surely improved over the past two years, while Kaylie Cruz has proven to be capable of moments of brilliance, but perhaps doesn't have the consistency to impress Belov._

_Lastly we have our veteran event specialists. It's hard to believe but just two years ago, Payson Keeler was the freshman senior, looking to unseat national champion Kelly Parker. Now, they're very different gymnasts. Kelly Parker announced just weeks ago, at the Olympic Media Summit that she won't be contesting the all-around. Instead, she'll focus on her two specialties, vault and bars. She's an Olympic medal hope on both. Payson Keeler is a floor specialist, but Dmitri Belov has stated he's reluctant to take a gymnast useful on only one apparatus. She is competing on bars and beam as well today, and looked fantastic in podium training._

_Everyone actually looked fantastic in podium training. It was truly inspiring to see twelve gymnasts, looking ready to perform._

_And it's important to not forget our final specialist, I like to think of her as Kelly Parker 2.0 and that's Emily Kmetko. She's also very strong on bars and vault but can be inconsistent. She'll really need to prove herself today, but if she made the team it truly would be a Cinderella story._

_Not to mention plenty of other talented members of the national team._

_Well the gymnasts have entered the arena and have finished their warm up. Here. We. Go._

… _we'll cut to Payson Keeler on floor. This routine should blow your mind away with its grace and beauty. Payson's ticket to London is riding on her first performance here tonight and she starts off just beautifully. She begins with a twisting combination, just a slight step there. And here's her opening turn. There have been rumours… yes. That's a quad turn, and she lifts her leg out of it, lovely. Her coach sent her to ballet lessons can you believe it to improve her presence on floor, and what a success that's been! She floats across this floor. And now here's her first big test. A double layout, it's a big skill, but she leaps out of that, already she's moving into this beautiful series, of turns, look at her legs, the extensions. Look at the way she moves! She truly is a gymnast from another age and the jumps… Just one last test, here she goes… forward skills and, just beautiful. She dances out of that and wow. Just stunning. That should earn Payson Keeler a huge score, and just might be her ticket to London. That was unbelievable!_

_Now team mate Lauren Tanner has to follow Keeler on this event. She's not known for her floor skills, certainly not for her grace, but she's upgraded this year, a routine she debuted at the American Cup that I have to say, if she can pull it off, that would be fantastic but she'll really have to commit to this routine to take full advantage of those connection marks._

_She's got great tumbling skills, good power and strong personality, but can she put it all together? We're about to find out! And a great double front, and she looks on fire today. Again, plenty of the height into the whip whip double back. And here she goes. Fiery choreography_. Don't you feel like she's challenging you, demanding don't you think this is a great floor routine?_ And these jumps, linked together, these are the connections I was talking about. Three skills in a row. And I have to say she looks so much better than she did a year ago, or even at American Cup. She finally looks completely comfortable and professional with this routine. But here's her first big test, another big connection opportunity. Straight, one and a half and straight again, feet like glue. And this is where she faltered at the American cup, but no hesitation today. A clean two-and-a half twist. Like I said, feet like glue. This girl loses no marks for landings. Now, to end, this is impressive. A twisting double tuck, and… yes. A great routine by Lauren Tanner. That girl means business tonight. Have no doubt about that! The gauntlet has been thrown down to the field. This girl wants that guaranteed Olympic spot._

_We'll jump to Wendy Capshaw on beam. This is Lauren Tanner's primary challenger; on the event that gives her the most difficulty… it's going very well for her. Strong lines, a few wobbles, just the dismount now, and a great beginning for Wendy Capshaw. That's her toughest apparatus out of the way._

_We missed Emily Kmetko's beam routine, she scored a _14.850. It's interesting, there are twelve gymnasts here, three in two of the groups, but then because Denver Elite, led by Marty Walsh, has four girls competing, they'll move together, leaving just two girls in the last group. If you're wondering about the uneven groups, that's why.

And Payson Keeler's score… Wow. 16.785. That is a huge score, and with a difficulty score of 7.2 as well. That means she scored, on execution 9.585. That's about as close to the old perfect ten as I've seen.

Well here's _Kelly Parker, as we said, scratching on beam. She's only competing on vault and bars today. We'll be back to see Kaylie Cruz. Now, let's take a look at Beth Atchinson on vault…_

_She's completing an Amanar, like Kelly Parker, Wendy Capshaw, Kaylie Cruz and Emily Kmetko. It gives a huge points advantage, if you can manage it. Beth Atchinson could give Kelly Parker some competition in the Olympic Event final, if she makes the team._

_If either of them make the team. _

_That's right. _

_Here she goes now… what a vault. This tiny powerful dynamo couldn't do better. What height, what form…that will be hard to top, even by Kelly Parker._

_Now, we'll we've got Lauren Tanner's floor score. She's right next to Payson Keeler, who received a huge score of her own… and Lauren Tanner manages a great 15.655. She has to be thrilled with that. And she is. A hug between teammates and their coach. That's lovely. These girls are roommates as well. They moved in together to help each other focus!_

_We'll return to beam, where Kaylie Cruz is performing the routine of her life. Don't forget, she was the national champion and was the first gymnast to beat Genji Cho. He's her triple twist dismount…. Outstanding! Wow. I have to say, I've been worried about Kaylie, she's been shaky, but not today._

_Now Wendy Capshaw's score on beam _15.565 and she'll be happy with that, and _Beth Atchinson's score on vault. That's a big 15.895. _

_The gymnasts are moving onto the second rotation, we're just waiting on the last score… and Kaylie Cruz gets a 15.850 on beam. To be honest I expected a little higher._

_Well it's important to know the judges look for intricate mistakes. Kaylie is such a performer sometimes they go unseen, but the judges see all!_

_That's right, there's no hiding from them._

_Alright, as we move onto rotation 2, who are we watching?_

_Well, Lauren Tanner faces vault, while Kaylie Cruz and Wendy Capshaw will take on floor and they'll need big scores if they want to challenge Lauren Tanner in the all-around here today. We'll go to Kaylie first, on floor…_

… _This is a great routine by Kaylie. Such a crowd pleaser. They're all clapping, and that was tremendous. Look at that smile. She blows a kiss to the crowd and that will effect team selection I'm sure._

_We'll go now to vault. Payson Keeler has scratched. She won't compete vault today._

_Now it's Lauren's turn. She's had some problems with this vault. She had to upgrade it to be competitive in the all-around and has struggled in the past both generating and controlling the power. This vault is not quite as difficult as the Amanar so favoured by the Denver gymnasts. It's got a start value of .4 less than the Amanars Denver Elite gymnasts perform, but this vault is all Lauren's. If she competes it successfully at the Olympics, it will officially be called that, the Tanner! … here she goes and wow, that was a great vault. She got good vertical height, meaning she had more than enough time to rotate, just a touch off centre and a little low, but all in all, very nice. A huge relief for Lauren Tanner. She's looking very comfortable today but of course, still very determined. Now we wait for the score…_

_15.605. That's a great vault score. Huge execution and a lot of that comes from the landing. Not a step to be seen. This girl can stick anything! _

_We'll return to floor, where Kaylie Cruz receives a 15.9 for her routine. A lot of gymnasts are looking to break into the sixteens today. Kaylie comes close and now, Wendy Capshaw will try…_

… _That was a very nice routine. No mistakes, which should clock her a very nice score… and it does __15.895. Just behind, teammate Cruz for third on the apparatus. but no one is touching Payson Keeler on floor tonight I guarantee it._

_Now Beth Atchinson had a rough bars set. It's not her strength. A 15.120. That will be detrimental to her overall place._

_Yes but it's important to remember, Beth isn't here to win the all-around, she's here to prove herself useful on the Olympic team, and she's very useful on three of the four events. It's like building any team, you don't need a whole team of quarterbacks, and Beth, I think, is a great addition, not just because of her scores, but because of her consistency. Even on bars, where I don't think they'll need her, she proved that she can hang in there and not have a complete disaster of a routine._

_Alright, rotation three and things are heating up. Let's take a look at the standings._

_Kaylie Cruz has the lead on 31.75, followed by Wendy Capshaw just three tenths of a point behind on 31.46, followed shortly by Lauren Tanner and Beth Atchinson. But look for that to change as we head into rotation three._

_Lauren Tanner will have to tackle bars, while Denver Elite show off their secret weapon, the Amanar vault. Beth Atchinson will also look to make up ground on beam._

_But we'll begin with Payson Keeler on bars._

_There were doubts as to whether she would compete this apparatus today, she's stated she's no longer competing in the all-around but evidently she's keeping bars, and she looked very strong in the warm up._

_Now Payson has always been solid, it's her difficulty that lets her down…but today she's got such great lines, and wow, look at that combination! We heard were going to be upgrades but that was just beautiful. Gorgeous. We've seen Payson be graceful on the floor; I didn't know she could look like this on bars… Now the dismount… well done Payson Keeler. What a way to start the day. If I didn't know better… I've just had a flash to… she really reminded me of Svetlana Khorkina in that routine. I don't know what it was, but she really came into her own._

_Now Lauren Tanner has to follow that, and this is not her best apparatus. She made the event championships in Tokyo, but I have to say, that really was an exception, not the rule. Today she'll just want a good, mistake free routine, to keep the ball rolling._

_We'll quickly jump to vault, here's Kaylie Cruz. It's being indicated she will throw an Amanar. That's what she was throwing in podium training…. The question is can she land it? She's been inconsistent in the past. Here she goes… and she does. A stuck Amanar by Kaylie Cruz! That was actually a very nice vault. She looks very happy._

_She'll join Emily Kmetko and Kelly Parker with a stuck Amanar and a high vault score. We'll return in a moment, for Wendy Capshaw's vault, but first, Lauren Tanner on bars._

_Just a slight form break there, the separation of the legs. You can see the determination. She's said she finds bars the hardest of all apparatuses, that it's never come naturally, and that it's the only apparatus she fears. Here she goes now… two circles forward before the transition… and a slight separation of the legs, a loss of form, but she works through it. Good swing, just a tiny bit static, you can really see the work she puts in, and that's not necessarily a good thing. The best gymnasts make it look easy. And here she goes into the big dismount, a huge double-double… and she sticks a perfect landing. And that's a solid routine by Lauren Tanner; she just doesn't have the big, graceful, swing. What she does do, is hit routines though._

_Here's Payson Keeler's score, _**15.520.**

_And we have Kelly Parker's score. She breaks the 16 barrier. Well done. A 16.000._

_and Lauren Tanner… 15.505 on bars. That's fine for her. It won't break the bank but next up is beam, and that's where she'll really make her mark._

_Coming into the final round of day 1, Denver Elite are 1, 2, with former national champ, Kaylie Cruz leading the field by less than 2 tenths, followed by Wendy Capshaw, and Beth Atchinson on 47.11. Beth had a great beam routine that we didn't show unfortunately, but it was spectacular._

_And in fourth place is Lauren Tanner on 46.865. Don't count her out. But Wendy Capshaw has been tremendous and ends the day on her specialty, bars._

_We'll begin with Emily Kmetko on her best event, uneven bars… she'll need a truly superb routine to be considered for London… wow. This girl has great lines. Look at those release skills, the natural grace as she holds though pirouettes. Just the dismount…. And a flawless bars routine by Emily Kmetko. Perhaps don't count her out yet either._

_Now, in just a moment, Lauren Tanner will close out the night on beam, but first, Payson Keeler will look to complete a great night. She's debuting a new beam routine that we saw in podium training, trying to prove she'll be useful somewhere in addition to floor._

_Well that was just a gorgeous mount, a slow straddle into a split, before up and now moving down the beam. A leap, nice and high before a gainer… and an illusion… a double illusion. Payson's just shining today, just beautiful, look at her legs in that walkover… beautiful lines…she really is a gymnast from another era. There's something about her today that's just itching at me. Just he dismount to go, and a two-and-a-half gainer, very nicely done. Payson Keeler is a beamer, ladies and gentlemen. I did not expect a routine like that. What are they feeding these Rock girls to perform like that on beam? Unbelievable."_

_I heard these two gymnasts were teamed up, Payson to help Lauren on floor, Lauren to help Payson on beam by their coach, Sasha Belov._

_Well we mentioned it earlier, they're roommates as well. They moved into the old horse stables next to their gym, to train for the Olympics!_

_Now that's commitment!_

_Now, Kaylie Cruz, the current leader, is up on bars, but first Emily Kmetko's score. __15.885. That's a great score for her, but will it be enough?_

_Well that really depends on what everyone else can produce._

_Here's Kaylie and, oh, that wasn't the best pirouette. Gymnasts must hold it. A decent recovery. She goes for the release, a little close, her swing just a little laboured. Does she look tired to you?_

_She does actually. _

_Just the release, and that step back will cost her as well. Not the routine Kaylie Cruz wanted, and she looks disappointed._

_And here's Wendy Capshaw on bars. She's had a great routine so far. Great lines, we're just coming in for the dismount. She hits it… that will be a great score. A huge score… but will it be enough?_

_Here's footage from Kelly Parker. She hit a great bars routine… and she's got the most experience of any gymnast on the national team. Wow. Here's her score now… 16.005. That's huge for her. Another score in the sixteens. Well done._

_And we have Payson Keeler's beam… 15.675, and that's a fantastic score for her._

_But now, Lauren Tanner is chalking up. This gymnast is really capable of anything on this apparatus. But its crunch time now, can she deliver?_

_First she has to land that famous mount. She'll mount the beam with a round-off step-out salto. Which is about as hard as anything done in the world, but she'll connect it to two flic-flacks and then a layout. This connected mount is now what's called a "Tanner" since it was used in international competition and no one in the world has anything close to it. Lauren's also famous for changing up her routines though. So it'll be interesting to see what she produces today._

Here she goes now… and a flawless beginning. Just jaw dropping. And into the walkovers… and will she connect…? Yes, she goes straight for the twist into the handstand, and she'll benefit heavily from the connection marks. She has such a presence on the beam. You could drop a pin in this arena right now. She comes out of the straddle handstand and she's got two jumps, linked. Dropping her head right back, eyes off the beam, that's instinct! Now her turn and then, this front salto, is where she faltered at the American Cup, but not today. The hardest single skill on beam, and no hesitation whatsoever. She's blowing through this routine, not a wobble. Just the dismount now, and… wow. That's an upgrade as well, a full-in, stuck with just the smallest of hops. Lauren Tanner will lead the field on the end of Day one of the Olympic trials… I have, no doubt!

The arena is on its feet. This is their hero! Their golden girl. Lauren Tanner is getting a standing ovation!

Now, you have to feel a bit sorry for her, but Wendy Capshaw has to follow that routine, on bars. Now it's interesting. Wendy's pulling out ear plugs. She didn't watch. She's had her head down. For all she knows, Lauren Tanner just fell off beam and this is her chance.

Sorry Wendy!

Yes, well here she goes, and this is her specialty. Great height. Huge height. Look at those releases. Look at the ease. Huge skills. Big air. Down and just a slight fumble but a nice recovery. Just the dismount… and yes. That was a tremendous routine on bars by Wendy Capshaw, but this is Lauren Tanner's day today.

They're announcing it now. There she is, with team mate Payson Keeler, and they both look very proud of themselves!

**Online Gymnast Olympic Trials Day 1 Recap: Sorry Lauren Tanner, we eat our words, and salute your all-around capabilities!**

_All year, Lauren Tanner and Sasha Belov have been attacked for constant upgrades and changes to her routines. From new floor routines, to changing tricks for no apparent reason… well today, with top five finishes on every apparatus and as good execution as any other gymnast out there (except Payson Keeler, but more on that later), Lauren Tanner proved that she's the wild-card no longer. We're sure Dmitri Belov is eating his words tonight as well! Our caps off to you, Miss Tanner! Dmitri Belov Quote: 'What is there to say? She is winning." That sounds like eating crow to us!_

_We wish we could keep gushing about Lauren, but a quick word on our other contenders._

_First, Payson Keeler._ Payson evidently listened to everyone saying her floor wouldn't get her to London and threw in beam and bars for contention as well. Having Payson for the qualifiers perhaps even the finals on bars and beam could be what gets her on the plane, and (excuse the pun) she's rock solid! Not to forget her floor which continues to blow us away. Also that leo!We have confirmation. Payson Keeler told interviewers that the leo is not a replica of Svetlana's (so put away your google image search) but it is one of the famous gymnast's _OWN_ leos. Apparently, Lauren Tanner contacted the Russian star, to track down the leo for Keeler's birthday, so she could "embrace her inner Khorkina." I wonder what the Russians will do to Svetlana if the Americans win gold in London over the Russians? And Payson's Dmitri Belov quote? "Keeler is proving herself very useful." Sweeter words couldn't be heard.

Wendy Capshaw: Continues to post great scores with great execution. Her vault's a bit terrifyingly out of control but her bars routine was breath-taking despite having to perform in an arena still chanting Lauren Tanner's name. This is a girl with the Olympics locked in her sights. Dmitri Belov Quote: Wendy has everything she needs to win it all, just a few improvements yes, but we will work on those."

_Beth Atchinson: _Little Beth continues to post great, reliable routines. Lacking some of Wendy Capshaw's grace, and Lauren Tanner's, shall we say "fire" we just hope little Beth doesn't get lost amongst all these big personalities. Plus, we love her big grin! Dmitri Belov quote: "She is good, yes. Very good and strong. Beth is my pick for London." Well okay Belov, no favourites here!

Kelly Parker: In one day, Kelly Parker demonstrated why she can't be counted out. Without fanfare, she hit two spectacular routines. According to Kelly she considered what the team needed that she could deliver and has focused in on bars and vault accordingly. This was both very smart and very dangerous. She did deliver on vault and bars, and that might just be enough to get her to London, but with every Denver gymnast throwing Amanars, Kelly's Olympic shot looks entirely dependent on her bar skills. Dmitri Belov quote "She is very good on two events."

Kaylie Cruz: Oh Kaylie, you baffle us. Today is evidently a good day, with a great beam, floor and a death-defying Amanar (We really didn't think you were going to manage it). But will this continue? In an interview, Kaylie said she had turned a corner… but we'll believe it when she sticks everything on day 2. Dmitri Belov quote: "She had a good day today."

_Also, a quick special mention to Jesse Pritchard, a first year senior who posted great scores and turned some heads! She placed third in Jeslo, and placed 3__rd__ at Junior nationals last year. _

_Andrea Conway, the two time NCAA all-around champion who's consistent reliability has kept her on the Olympic Selection Committee's radar, even earned a Belov quote. When questioned whether Conway was still on the Olympic shortlist when she had such low difficulty, Belov replied "for her age, it is not low." Touché Coach Belov!_

_Now on too night two!_

_**ESPNW - Lauren Tanner leads after day one of Olympic Trials.**_

_MSNBC – Gift of Khorkina to inspire US gymnasts._

_Tough fight for USA Olympic gymnastics team positions._

They had a day before they were due back for the second day of competition. Lauren and Payson spent it doing exactly as they planned. Good rest, light workout, lots of stretching, physio, night one review and then watching the men on their final night. She knew they'd be called on it, but she had to watch! Even Sasha had allowed it, providing they followed his strict instructions about taking the waiting car directly back to the hotel.

After night one, Austin, Nicky, Tim McNeil and Lucas Hu were in group one. Carter was ranked fifth overall, but the first day had also determined very clearly that the team would need at least one pommel worker. Austin and Jon Horton both coming off the apparatus, along with less than stellar performances by the other all-arounders had not inspired confidence in the team. Lucas Hu's solid all-around performance, along with good pommel routine, had put him on the short list, but Max, who'd wandered through day 1 with enough focus to clock the top pommel routine and second on p-bars, couldn't be counted out either.

There were too many variables, Lauren decided. Suddenly she hated the whole process. Carter, however, had been fantastic. He'd been just .1 behind Austin again on floor, but it was his vault that had caught so much attention. As cultivated by his world cup practices, his triple yurchenko was suddenly looking like a sure thing, and it had rocketed him to third on the vault tables. His high-bar had been equally spectacular and after Nicky Russo had taken a bad tumble, he was sitting in top five on the apparatus and that was despite his nationals fall.

On Day 2 though, he'd begin with pommel, while the men that would decide his fate took on floor.

For the rookie, and that was how Carter was still considered, he not only needed to do well, but prove himself useful.

Lauren didn't know what went through his head, but he got up and hit a stuck routine. It was one of the best pommel routines she'd ever seen from him, and afterwards, despite the chances of him being used on pommel being extremely low. She felt a rush of hope.

Austin wasn't going to make things easy though, With the exception of his pommel, he'd hit everything near perfectly and that didn't seem to be changing on night 2. He began on floor and it was phenomenal. It was raw power and precision, compacted into the most difficult and complicated skills in existence. While it could never look easy, Austin made it look controlled, deliberate and used double-double as his dismount? It still shocked Lauren.

Then Nicky Russo ignited that hope, by putting his hands down and then never quite recovering during his floor routine.

"Oh god, I can't watch." Lauren told Payson, only to fastidiously watch Max dance through a p-bars routine.

Rotation two meant rings and Lauren had just enough time to watch Carter set the stage for Jon Horton with a solid but simple routine. Horton was so distracting it took the roar of the crowd to draw her attention back to Austin. After the sudden mishap the day before, Austin was taking no chances. His pommel was more controlled, less flashy, and solid, including the dismount, and then Lauren noticed something.

Austin saluted, but it was missing is usual flash and he hobbled a little

"Is he hurt?" She asked allowed.

Jack was already on the edge of his seat and Austin sat down on the side.

"He can't be hurt." Payson stated disbelievingly

"Did you see?" Lauren asked.

"They're playing the replay." Payson redirected their attention to the screen. In the slow-mo they saw a leg buckle as he landed an under-roation.

"He's sitting up. He seems fine." Payson assured her.

She just watched, nervously.

She didn't stop until the crowd groaned and Tim McNeil came off the horse.

"What is going on with pommel?" Lauren asked aloud.

_On NBC it was announced. "We're still waiting on confirmation on Austin Tucker. He has remained on the gym floor, indicating that the injury is not incredibly serious, but it's not yet clear if he will continue competing. Right now, he's talking to the national team doctor, coach Sasha Belov, members of the selection committee and joining them now, yes, I believe that's his partner whom I believe doubles as a sports doctor._

_What a good skills set to have._

_Well he's standing up. That's an excellent sign however the next rotation will begin soon and Austin Tucker is not warming up, indicating he may miss at least this one rotation._

Carter and Jon Horton both faced vault. Carter first and Lauren held her breath as he took off down the runway.

He had a good run, good height… Lauren held her breath and then it all rushed out in one breath as he took just the smallest hop, and then they all erupted in cheers.

Shortly after that they had confirmation

_And it now looks certain Austin Tucker is not competing on rings. He may compete later in the day though. He's not leaving the floor._

After receiving his outstanding vault score and sticking a fantastic second vault Carter headed over and with Max talked to Austin. They seemed relaxed enough, Austin explaining something, Carter and he doing their backslap before he shooed them and Sasha away.

_And that was a solid first vault by Jon Horton, but I think we could be looking at an upset today. Could Carter Anderson win a vault title?_

_That does look like it might be the case. If Austin Tucker doesn't re-join the competition, he just might._

_Right now, though, Anderson is focused on parallel bars._

By the time Carter was coming up to p-bars, Lauren was feeling wired. On Payson's suggestion, the two girls stretched in the stands in between routines, as Janet kept a disapproving eye. At M.J.'s pointed suggestion she started tweeting.

Then…

_And Carter Anderson on parallel bars. He'll want to prove, that if need be, he wouldn't be too much of a hindrance on parallel bars. A __very clean somersault start. Upright, a little short, and again, but these are difficult skills. With his height he really has to keep his weight centred…. And great rotations…. Just the dismount. That was a fantastic routine by Carter Anderson. I wasn't expecting that._

It was a great routine for him. Top 12 overall probably. Maybe top ten, which considering it was p-bars was a huge deal.

_And as we move onto the next rotation, Austin Tucker is readying himself for the competition floor. It looks as though he'll compete again._

The whole arena watched him on p-bars. He was cautious, for sure, his leg heavily taped and his lines not quite as smooth. For his dismount he didn't even try, falling backwards as though he was warming up or in training and avoiding taking the impact through his legs.

He still waved to the crowd and took a few hobbling steps, rubbing at his leg before talking to Jack and the trainer.

He sat back down while they all talked again.

Lauren was more concerned with Sasha and Carter by high bar. The two talked quickly. Lauren could see the nerves but also the steely dedication. , Sasha gave him a pat on the shoulder, did a last check and then left him. In what was rapidly becoming a signature move, Carter jumped up to grab the bar and began…

"_Carter Anderson's really a gymnast that's gotten himself noticed in the last twelve months. He's been spectacular today, but a lot is riding on this high bar routine now. He could make the Olympic team. It's interesting, he trains with Austin Tucker but on this, and every apparatus, they couldn't have more different styles. He's so smooth. Great lines. Very clean and he has got a competitive difficulty. _Layout Tkatchev to Rybalko_ with flair. Very nice. He favours these twisting moves. This for me is going very well. Clean in the piked jaeger. Can he stick the dismount? Yes, he can. That was just flawless. What a routine. That might threaten for a podium finish. He's having a colossal weekend this young man._

"That was amazing." Payson commented "I knew he was improving but wow."

Lauren was on such a buzz after Carter's high bar she didn't look at the scoreboard. He never did, she knew. The final rotation began without her complete focus. Then Tim McNeil slipped off the high bar in dramatic fashion that had the crowd groaning.

Lauren joined in applauding as he retook the bar. It took Payson to realise, looking at the scoreboard and trying to add it all together. They didn't have the four day total up there. She had to do it in her head and she didn't know the exact numbers but there was a chance…

Lauren knew none of this.

She just leant forward in her seat watching as it all unfolded.

After talking to Sasha and an NGO official, the news came; Austin Tucker would scratch his final routine. Nicky Russo, despite his pommel fall, would definitely take first. Jon Horton, Tim McNeil and Carter Anderson and two were all in the running for podium finishes.

Lauren leant forward to watch.

_Carter Anderson will try and unseat Austin Tucker here, but he'll need a score of 15.955 to do it. It's a huge score. A world class score and this is a young man. If he can do it…_

"_I've just been looking at the scores here, and we might have a huge upset on our hands. Now, you'll remember that the top two all-around finishes can earn an automatic Olympic birth, provided they finish top three on three apparatuses. I think, there's a possibility, Carter Anderson could manage that. It will depend on his floor score, and what happens on the final rotation on high bar, but, it is a possibility. This young man's Olympic chances could be riding on this routine._

_Well you won't find two gymnasts more different that Austin Tucker and Carter Anderson. He's so tall how he manages to rotate the way he does is just incredible. But watch this… just beautiful. And he's a great twister. Very light across the floor, especially for such a big man… and that's a great two and a half twisting front layout, and a great punch front as well. And his strength move. Gymnasts must perform a non-acrobatic skill and down out of that. This is a big skill here… and into the roll out. A very dangerous skill, he makes look so graceful… "_

"Lauren." Payson said slowly, after Carter finished and punched the air. "I think he might have automatic qualification."

"What?"

"He's got second."

"What?" Lauren stared at the scoreboard.

"Provided they don't horrifically underscore him. It's him..."  
"What about the three apparatus…"

"He might have it. McNeil fell on high bar. Austin's out. He might have bronze."

Down on floor, Austin and Max had figured out what more and more people were. They buried him in a bro hug. When he emerged, he just looked confused.

Austin, propped up between Max and Carter, obviously explained with a huge grin. Then Carter looked disbelieving.

Sasha joined them, equally enthusiastic. Finally, the four men, sunk down to anxiously wait as someone, out the back was clearly adding scores in.

Lauren took the moment to type out a quick text. "Before we find out what happens next, know I love you and you are amazing."

Then they had to wait. On her smartphone Payson check and said "I think he might have it" but Lauren wanted to see it for real.

They weren't putting up the score even though they'd clearly calculated them.

"So much for an early night." Payson commented "Sasha's probably going to kill us."

"You can go." Lauren told her, still barely paying attention.

"No." Payson said finally "no, I'll stay."

Finally. Finally. The NGO President came out. That was after NBC cameramen came over to get a close up of Lauren looking worried.

The men were all summoned inside.

"They're not announcing the whole team, are they?" Payson asked.

They checked the microphone. The men returned, lined up, faces deliberately blank. Lauren wondered whether what she saw on their faces was wishful thinking.

"The 2012 Olympic Team" he began

"Nicholas Russo" he had to wait for applause after every one.

"Jonathon Horton"

"Max Spencer."

"Oh god." Lauren muttered

She didn't know if the man was actually taking longer now.  
"Carter Anderson" To Lauren it felt as though he got the loudest cheer yet but maybe that was just her hearing her own voice.

And then… it turned out the man had a sense of humour "of course, Austin Tucker!"

- chapter break -

On day two, Lauren was suddenly overwhelmed by deadly seriousness with a severity she hadn't felt since the team final at worlds.

"Oh my god." She had to sit down and clutched Payson's hand.

"Lo, what's wrong?" Payson asked.

"What if it all goes wrong?" Lauren asked. "What if I fall off beam?" With all the boys on the team, and Payson (Lauren thought) an obvious pick, what if _she _got left behind. All alone in Colorado missing out on Olympic gold.

Payson was suddenly very fond. "Lauren Tanner." She conjured up some seriousness of her own. "The only way you're going to fall is if you let yourself fall. Are you going to do that?"

Lauren shook her head. "No."

"Then we're okay."

"We're okay." Lauren repeated before Payson insisted

"Now do me."

"You are going to do fantastic." Lauren tried to be encouraging. "You are Payson Keeler, and you are going to be the personification of beauty and elegance and grace and kick-arse gymnastics here today."

"Okay." Payson nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced.  
"Today we claim what we've been working for our entire lives." Lauren reminded her "that we _deserve. _And today, you make Svetlana Khorkina your bitch."

That got a laugh out of Payson. 'Good luck!" She told her friend, hugging her tightly.

"_Now today the gymnasts will again compete on all four apparatuses, and their scores will join the scores from yesterday. They've been grouped in terms of rank, and starting out on vault will be Lauren Tanner, Wendy Capshaw, Beth Atchinson and Kaylie Cruz who finished as the top four yesterday._

By lottery, Lauren would compete third in her rotation. It meant Lauren would have her routine done before Wendy. It meant she could watch her biggest rival without worrying about distracting herself. It also meant she had a moment to watch Payson create awe before Sasha gave her a quick hug, and headed back to Lauren, frowning his disapproval.

"I'm focused." She insisted

"And still warmed up?"

She nodded, stretching out once more just to demonstrate.

Sasha nodded, stepping away and giving Lauren time to stare at Kaylie. She stared right back until Marty interrupted, speaking fiercely.

Lauren knew what was going to happen from the moment Kaylie launched at the vault.

_And that was not the vault Kaylie Cruz needed here today. She's lucky to get a score for that at all._

_Next up, is Beth Atchinson. This is a very powerful gymnast and she's looking for a strong score here on vault._

_She'd get it. That was the last thing Lauren watched before turning away._

_And here's Lauren Tanner now… and that was a fair vault, just got the twist around. It's hard to get that power, but she looks satisfied enough. Now we're just waiting on Wendy Capshaw…._

… _and that's a great Amanar. Well done Wendy. And a great smile._

_Which means between these four gymnasts, Beth Atchinson has the lead on 15.945, with Wendy Capshaw on 15.65, Lauren Tanner on 15.520 and Kaylie Cruz on 14.95. Of course, that's not the complete leader board. Payson Keeler is actually in first place at present, but these are the four gymnasts to keep any eye on._

_Next came bars, and already Lauren's body ached. Sasha didn't have to say anything. Just nod, still satisfied from Payson dominate on floor._

_Kaylie was up first and while it wasn't as bad as vault it was… nasty._

_And I do not know what is going on with Kaylie Cruz today. She's a completely different gymnast to yesterday. _

Lauren switched off and missed Beth suffering through a bars set, ignoring the oohs and ahhs of the crowd.

After a final grip check Lauren was sailing through the air with much the same approach as always, she gritted her teeth, clung for dear life and felt more like falling than flying. But, much to Lauren's relief, everything happened as it should with the odd scrabble. Her gieger's connected, she held her pirouettes as best she could and then her feet connected with the mat with utter relief.

"nice job." Sasha told her quickly, before darting off, and Lauren allowed herself a smile and a glance at her rival.

Wendy flew. There was no other way to describe it. She was as comfortable up there as Lauren was on beam. But, Lauren knew, not as good.

She repeated her 16.150 score from the day before, rocketing her into first place.

…_giving Wendy Capshaw, on 31.8 a half point lead over Beth Atchinson and then Tanner, but this is just getting started._

Actually, Lauren was about to put this one in the bag. It was beam time.

Lauren had almost forgotten about Kaylie, only to look up and see the end of one of the best beam sets Kaylie had possibly ever performed. Typical Kaylie. She couldn't even be consistently bad.

Then came Beth and Lauren refocused. It took her a second to realise the arena had gone quiet, then she turned to see Beth, remounting the beam.

"What happened?" She asked aloud.

"She fell. Focus." Sasha reminded her.

Lauren couldn't quite settle though, until she watched Beth complete her routine and stick her landing, for once her salute without an honest smile.

Then she shut her eyes, counted to ten and focused on the feeling in her gut and how it would grow the second she touched that beam.

That was exactly what happened. It was just so much fun! Huge skills, perfect connections but she was sure to stay focused, keep an eye on the minor errors, right up until the dismount when a huge grin of immense satisfaction burst forth.

_And I think that's case closed for Lauren Tanner. She's just on fire today. She got one yesterday, and another standing ovation here tonight! They love her. There are new Olympic team members Austin Tucker and Carter Anderson, cheering louder than most in the friends and family section. Though to say most of the crowd are cheering loudly is an understatement. And Payson Keeler, cheering as well!_

_She hasn't won yet guys!_

Amid all of this, Wendy had to compete. From the beginning it was wobbly and then, one leg went up, and again… and she was off. The crowd groaned sympathetically.

She mounted again and continued, finally dismounting, only to go rocketing backwards and sit down.

_And that is a pity for Wendy Capshaw. She'll suffer hugely from those mistakes. Sometimes it's just so hard to recover._

Lauren watched impassively though it took a great deal of effort. Afterwards she looked for Beth. It was fantastic for her.

It was also, Lauren realised, fantastic for Payson who had just flown through the air on bars.

But Lauren had her final routine to worry about.

Before their brief warm up, she ignored Wendy and Kaylie. But Beth, smile still gone, drew her attention. Despite her coaches' best efforts, she wasn't in good shape, looking shaky and unnerved.

Dumping her bag, she sighed and then headed to Beth. The girl's coach stood protectively but Lauren ignored her. "You fell it happens. It might happen again in London. What counts is what you do now. Capshaw screwed up too. Belov needs to know you can recover for the next apparatus. So… recover." She insisted, before turning back to her gym bag and starting the motions required to keep her warm and ready.

Kaylie went first and managed, once again, the routine of her life. Where these routines came from, Lauren had no clue, but the girl certainly wasn't making it easy for the selectors to exclude her.

In the meantime, Payson's beam score was posted; a colossal 15.790 that could see her on the beam podium Lauren clapped loudly but briefly.

Then it was Beth and the girl, still looking shaky, stepped onto the mat with a subdued smile. Once she landed her first skill though (not her best, but solid) she was fine. Rocketing through the routine with all the power and skill they'd come to expect. Lauren only watched her second pass and then turned away; narrowing in on her own body and her routine.

_And that is a great recovery by Beth Atchinson. I don't know, is that enough for silver?_

_Will it be enough for silver on floor as well? She's been neck and neck with Kaylie Cruz for the second ranking on floor all year._

_Up now, Lauren Tanner._

Sasha lightly tapped her on the shoulder and told her "it's time."

Sasha didn't tell her how Beth had gone. What score she needed. Instead she just waited and then performed. She didn't pay attention until her final pass and then she saluted and let the crowd wash over her. They roared.

_And that will be enough. Lauren Tanner wins the Olympic Trials. No one can catch her now!_

She reached Sasha first, and he hugged her quickly, before Payson was there, broad grin in place.

"We did it!" She insisted, before pulling back slightly. Payson's grin left no question.  
"How'd we do?" She asked Payson.  
"Well you won." Payson told her.

"Pay!" Lauren protested before hugging her again.

"We did good, Lo. We did really good."

The two girls pressed their heads together until they caught sight of Sasha and then they threw their arms around him.

They were so busy they missed the beginning of Wendy's floor routine entirely. It was only the sudden silence of the crowd that drew their attention. Then it happened again.

"Oh my god." Payson commented. "She's…"  
"Yep." Lauren resisted the urge to smile.

Lauren Tanner Wins Olympic Trials. 

_Lauren Tanner silenced doubters with a tremendous Olympic trials victory by a full three points over her closest rivals._

_With the top score on beam, and eight stuck routines, Lauren has established herself as a favourite in London to win the All-around title as well as her pet event, the balance beam. _

_She now has a guaranteed place on the Olympic team while other potential gymnasts have a nervous week ahead. Ten gymnasts have been invited told to join Tanner at her home gym in three days, where the selection committee will chose its five member team and three alternatives._

_Most of those seeking a team place have an individual medal chance, but it is team consideration, and the best five gymnasts who, together, can take on the world, who will be chosen by the National gymnastics organisation and head coach Dmitri Belov_

_Under consideration to join Tanner are first through eighth place, Beth Atchinson, Kaylie Cruz, Wendy Capshaw, Jesse Pritchard, Andrea Conway, Emily Kmetko and Rachel Cheng, along with three specialists Kelly Parker, Payson Keeler and Kristen Henefore._

_The men's selectors took a difference approach, choosing to announce their team after night two of the competition. The men will have a two week break before reconvening at the Olympic Training Centre with head coach Sasha Belov._

**Gymnastics Online: We break down the Contenders and Why!**

1. Lauren Tanner – The Golden Girl – Won her place at the Olympic Trials. - Her balance beam routine is so impressive it pushes her ahead of the field. In the last year she's also shaped up her vault, bars and floor and might just help the team roster there as well. What's more, the closest she's come to falling in competition was at the World Championship Trials where she made a desperate save on balance beam. As Dmitri Belov says "not only does she have the hardest routine, she sticks it. She always sticks it." Apparatuses: Beam and possibly vault and floor.

2. Beth Atchinson – the Silver – After being overlooked in her first year, Beth returned with renewed vigour. She added difficult routines on floor and beam to her high-scoring vault and proved not only her skills but her mental toughness by recovering well following a fall of beam at trials. She's also proven a favourite of head coach and selector Dmitri Belov. Apparatuses: Vault, Floor and possibly beam.

3. Wendy Capshaw – The Wildcard – 24 hours ago, Wendy Capshaw had her Olympic spot all tied up. Then she crashed out on beam and had a train wreck of a floor that could derail an entire team if performed in London. I'm sure they're looking for reasons to tell the selection committee as we speak. She'll have to prove herself before making the team. Apparatuses: Bars and possibly vault and floor.

4. Kelly Parker – The Veteran – While many younger competitors fell apart at trials, Kelly proved experience counts! New girls come and go, but for the last three years, Kelly Parker has been a constant force in US gymnastics. At the trials she silenced any critics by posting 16s on bars and vault and could medal in London in either or both. Sadly she's chosen not to compete in the All-Around in London, gracefully bowing out of her long-time rivalry with Lauren Tanner. Instead she's focused on three things: gold in the team, gold on vault and gold on bars. Rumours of an ankle injury exist, however. Apparatuses: Vault and Bars

5. Payson Keeler – The Cinderella Story – Just two years ago, Payson was on the verge of dethroning Kelly Parker and becoming the ruling force in USA gymnastics. She was touted as perhaps the best gymnast the USA had ever produced and a future star. Then she broke her back, suffered through surgery, rehabilitation and a huge growth spurt that put her a head above her tallest competitors and left her unable to perform the majority of skills she'd taken for granted. Her solution? Artistry and perfect execution, which boosted her scores on floor, beam and bars into competition range. But with only a five person team, whether Dmitri Belov will find room for this ancient warrior when he's got fresh, healthy, young talent with sky-high DODs is a real question. Apparatuses: Floor and possibly beam and bars.

6. Kaylie Cruz – The Second Wildcard – National champ, dethroner of Genji Cho… at one point Kaylie was an international sensation. Then she developed an eating disorder and has been plagued by inconsistency ever since. Trials provided a snapshot of this inconsistency as she matched Personal Bests with falls. While capable of posting huge scores on floor and beam after a so-so trials she'll have a lot to prove. Apparatuses: Floor and Beam, possibly vault and bars.

7. Jesse Pritchard – Who? – That's right, the new senior who finished 9th at nationals and hasn't competed internationally, ever, managed to finish fifth. Mostly due to the failures of her competitors. Nonetheless, she scored an invitation to camp. Who knows? Apparatuses: A real all-rounder.

8. Andrea Conway – The Workhorse – It's easy to forget Andrea Conway. Her claim to fame (and an Olympic berth) is her downright shocking reliability. Four time NCAA champion, all American. This college star continues to impress. With low difficulty scores, she could be a safe choice should her rivals falter. Apparatuses: All-Around

9. Emily Kmetko – The long shot – it's a Cinderella story to rival Payson Keeler's. Kmetko was spotted in a playground after training at the Y. She's proven a great vaulter and stunning on uneven bars but rumours of her being difficult to coach, and unusable on beam and floor, as well as Kelly Parker's performance, make her inclusion unlikely. Apparatuses: Bars, vault.

_**- Chapter break-**_

_**Alright. Any new team predictions? How did you like my twist with the men's? **_

_**All it takes is a few falls, and the selectors have a whole different situation on their hands.**_

_**The way I see it now (1**__**st**__**-3**__**rd**__** + additional gymnast in qualifier)**_

_**Floor: Austin, Carter, Nicky (Jon)**_

_**Vault: Austin, Carter, Jon (Nicky)**_

_**P-Bars: Austin, Max, Nicky (Jon)**_

_**High Bar: Austin, Jon/Nicky/Carter (any two of the three, really, plus the other in qualifiers).**_

_**Pommel: Max, Austin, Nicky (Horton, or maybe Carter. They're both so atrocious)**_

_**Rings: Austin, Nicky, Jon (Carter)**_

**And of course, that's provided Austin can compete… uh oh.  
**

**And the girls? After trials, one girl has a guaranteed spot (Lauren) and one girl has a guaranteed spot in Dmitri Belov's mind! Now they have a selection camp and then the training centre to get through.**

**How was this format for presenting information? I basically just got a giant spread sheet and watched a whole lot of gymnastics meets!**

**Next chapter: Selection camp. The team gets picked and we find out what's wrong with Austin (Plus a whole bunch more). Sasha also has a big protective BAMF moment.**


	33. Camp

**So another uber chapter! Enjoy!**

**Luv2Live**: As usual you continue to be incredibly inspiring! Keep messaging me! It keeps me writing. The Sasha moment is kind of in here. I left it a bit open… With the less Sassful Lauren I suppose I meant a less successfully Sassy Lauren and I kind of did, with Regina sort of getting what she wants… The team bonding…will be slightly complicated (as to be expected) but there will be some (and there's some unexpected bonding this chapter too). Sasha will be returning next chapter and playing a bigger role as we get into the Olympics. I hadn't really thought too much about Carter's family coming, to be honest, and Lauren's Dad's girlfriend wont be making an appearance (at least not at the games). We're really getting down to the business end now!

**ELM-Tree10** – glad you like the twists. Good to hear about the format, I think I'll keep using the toss up between commentary and gymnast POVs through the Olympics. I imagine I'll need a break after this, but I'm sure I'll keep writing.

**0lucky13** – thanks! No Chloe this chapter but she might make a future appearance.

**Guest – **I know, poor Austin! I intend to drag it out as long as possible as too how bad his injury will be when competition actually begins. And of course, Carter had to come to London! You're right about Wendy, as for Kaylie I just see her as having inconsistency as her major floor. About her (you'll read below) Dmitri is probably right that taking her out of the real world and just having her focus on gymnastics would probably do her a world of good. Emily I see as majorly sucking on beam and floor, and being pretty good on vault (sloppy form, huge difficulty) while being great on bars. Think of her as Gabby Douglas circa 2011. Lucky for Emily the US struggles on bars, so she's in with a chance. Unluckily, Kelly's also great on bars, and great on vault! With all the gymnastics coming up, I thought I'd alternate between gymnast POVs and commentary. The commentary seems to work when you've got to cover huge amounts of information. I hope you stick around!

**Tuppance: **glad to hear it!

**manicinsomniac94**: I think I've learnt a lot over the last few years! About the scores I started writing this back before there was much online about the code of points for these games, so the scores are constructed using the code of points from 2008 which is very similar but counted more skills (10 instead of 8) for a guide, remove a bit over a point for each score to get an idea of them compared to todays scores. Now hold on, team selections are a bumpy ride!

**Forever Written in the Stars:** Thanks!

**- chapter break -**

After winning her spot, M.J. had a hoard of press lined up. So many even Lauren lost track. The adrenalin wore off and she was exhausted by the time they were done. Janet had been there, massaging her aching limbs and taking her through her post competition routine in between interviews.

"Hey, what's wrong with Austin?" Lauren asked M.J. when she got a chance. "He said it was nothing serious but now trials is over he owes me an explanation."

"All I know is he felt something off but fine to continue. The doctors, and the NGO, wanted him to play it safe. They offered him a spot and he was having tests today. Now we're waiting for results."

"It's 2012. What kind of results don't you get instantly?"

"The kind you release later to keep the media coverage going." M.J. insisted "Don't worry. I've been assured that it's not serious. That's all you need to know."

When she got back to the hotel, after she hugged Carter (and molested him) and Payson excused herself ("I'll be in with Max" she told the pair "oh not like that. I just don't want your victory celebrations to happen back at the Ranch") Lauren asked about Austin.

"I don't know. He didn't train at all today. He was with medical the whole time and all he'd say was that it was just an injury flare up and they were playing it safe. What can I say? I'm grateful. I might no have an Olympic spot if he hadn't pulled out."

"Yes you would have." Lauren insisted before relenting "Okay, maybe not a guaranteed place, but you were amazing. We both where." She lapsed into silence before adding "Hey Carter."  
"Yeah babe?"  
"We're going to the Olympics."

They were both too exhausted to do anything, but they lay there until they were drifting off to sleep. Even as Lauren remembered she meant to find out about Austin.

The next (early) morning, M.J. came knocking. "The today show." She reminded Lauren, who groaned and dragged herself to the shower.

She was halfway down the corridor to the lift when she remembered "Austin."

"After the interview. I need to see him as well. That boy needs to remember to return calls."

When she arrived at his suite she was surprised to see Sasha open the door and then, even more surprised at the number of people inside.

"What's going on?" Lauren demanded, shocked to see Marcus McGowan there, looking deadly serious. "Austin?"

"It's nothing, Lo. Just a little conflict of opinion."

Her eyes narrowed on the piles of medical equipment strapped on his legs.

"It's not nothing." Jack spoke up "this is serious Austin. We need to get you back to Boulder, into the clinic, and come up with a treatment plan."

"Hold up just a second." The US team doctor spoke up "look, I'm sure you're a great doctor, but I'm this team doctor and I'd like to get some more tests before you get on an aeroplane."

"The tests were conclusive." Jack spoke up. "It's clear, to anyone who cares about him, what needs to happen."

"Well why don't you _take care of him_, and let the United States Olympic Centre take care of his medical needs."

"Guys, come on." Austin spoke up. Lauren focused even more. He was slightly out of it.

"Austin to you mind if I act in your interests?" M.J. spoke up.

"What?"

"Say yes." Lauren told him.

"Yes?"  
"Alright. Everybody. Get the hell out!" M.J.'s voice echoed loudly enough to make Lauren wince.

"Excuse me?" The doctor spoke up.

"All of you." M.J. continued "including you, I'm afraid Marcus, why don't we have dinner tonight? Excellent. Alright. Now everybody. Out."

Sasha didn't budge and M.J. rolled her eyes at Jack "Calm down darling, I didn't mean you. Everyone knows it would take a crow bar and a nuclear weapon to separate the pair of you, not that'd want too, of course." 

Sasha moved only enough to close the door behind the few stragglers. Lauren sank down beside Austin "_Do you have shin splits?" _She asked, eying the matching bags of ice with horror.

"No, and" he glanced at Jack "and I'm fine. It's just a bit of pain, I've been training through it and I've been fine."

"You should have told me." Jack insisted "these things get worse. Training on them, _makes them worse."_

"I'm still waiting to find out what's going on." M.J. pointed out "I was promised an explanation. Austin?"

"It turns out I have two, _tiny_, stress fractures. If I hadn't said anything during the comp, no one would've even noticed."

"And they would've only gotten worse. They still could!"

"_Austin_!" Lauren was horrified. "Will you be okay?"  
"I'll be fine" He insisted.

"Alright." Sasha interrupted "Jack, not to step on your toes, but you're his partner. _I'm his coach. This is what's going to happen."_ Before Jack could protest Sasha continued "we're flying back to Boulder, immediately, all of us, and you have two weeks to rest, as much as you need, before the training centre, and yes, you will rest, as much as you're told to." He nodded at Jack in recognition. "We'll train around your injury. Save you for London. Is that understood?"

Austin glanced between Jack and Sasha "well I don't think I have a choice."  
"You don't" Lauren insisted "you moron. _What were you thinking? _Giving yourself stress fractures!"

- chapter break-

Three days later, and Austin was glowering in a training room while Carter flipped across the floor.

Finally, the physio, carefully supervised by Jack, nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, and remember."

"Rest, and ice _briefly_, then you have to get the blood-flow back up."

"massage, hot baths." Austin repeated. Clearly this had been drilled into his head "not even fun massage and hot baths."

The physio blinked a little. "Right."

"Thanks Michael." Jack told him.

"And your next MRI is?"

"Tomorrow at the TC and I'm seeing the Team doc then."

The physio shook his hand, insisted on calling if there were any questions.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked Austin. Austin pulled him close, taking relief from his presence if not his instructions.

"Can I train now?"

"No floor work. No landings."

He groaned a complaint, causing Jack to insist "_you have to let yourself heal"_

When the girls showed up he was on rings. His weakness in his legs had caused a determination to be perfect elsewhere.

"I thought we could get some time before everyone arrived" Payson asked Sasha. Lauren just automatically flopped onto the mats and started warming up. She was in full make-up, stained lips included, ready for the media that had already started arriving.

"No skills." He told them "just stretch out."

Payson nodded. She'd work most of her floor routine, visualising the tumbles.

Dmitri Belov entered the gym, accompanied by a host of NGO staff while Sasha was working with Max on pommel. Suddenly after trials, half the gymnastics fans in the world had eyes on Max. He found it disconcerting.

"Alright. Twice more and you're done." He told the gymnast before yelling at Carter, on rings "drop your shoulders, Anderson. They're around your ears!"

"We have camp." Dmitri scowled "these gymnasts are to leave." Spotted amongst the men were about a dozen or so other elites and promising juniors.

"As was explained" Sasha insisted "you'll have the gym from eleven. If you have a problem with it, you can take it up with the other owners, but as they're on the mats right now, I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"drop your inside hip." He turned to yell at Max.

"He's clenching his shoulder." Jack pointed out.

Sasha turned back, head tilted he watched. "Huh. Spencer! Get over here" He summoned him over and spoke to Janet and the gymnast until Max was nodding in understanding

As Max stretched out his shoulder, talking with Janet. Sasha returned to the side of the mat. "You've got a great eye."

"Austin did the same thing. It's how we met. I worked as a physio's assistant in med school, and he was having muscle spasms in his shoulder." He chuckled.

Sasha refocused on the gold medallist. He'd certainly stopped clenching his right shoulder. On rings he was perfection. He moved into the dismount and landed feet first into the foam pit, before tossing a foam block out of the way and clambering for the side. Subconsciously he rubbed at his leg, shaking it.

"How is he? Really."

"He has two stress fractures." Jack was honest "at the moment, he's fine. But while, right now, on the soft surfaces, they're fine, it won't be as much as they need to. As soon as he's back on the hard surfaces…"

"Yeah." Sasha and nodded.

Austin completed his second rings routine shook out his shoulders.

Lauren headed past, going for her gym bag. "Oh hi Coach Belov." Dmitri been a half dozen steps back, watching everything in the gym."

"Good morning." He grumbled "you are not training now."  
"No, Sasha wants us well rested, and yesterday he told me if I got myself injured he'd cut my feet off at my swollen ankles and make me eat them." Lauren told him with a straight face "and that would suck."

Dmitri stared. Lauren just smiled back. "Hmm." He said and turned to the Sasha who kept an eye on his father while instructing Carter

"That's good." Sasha called "just relax through the back. Steady."

Once satisfied by his gymnasts on the floor he turned to his father and the NGO officials, pointing out their conference rooms "There are three along here." He told them. "My office is at the end, along with Kim Keeler, our gym manager."

"You said that there would be room for the gymnasts, but not the coaches." The official commented. Sasha nodded "Lauren? Payson." He summoned "they have enough empty rooms where they are."

"We have six rooms set up, half with two beds. So people can stay if they want." Payson agreed

"And who supervises?" The official checked.

"No one. We're big girls." Lauren insisted.

"I'm on site if needed" Sasha offered "as are Carter, Max, Austin and his partner" he nodded at the young man, still watching the floor intensely a fair distance away. "Should they need anything."

Dmitri Belov scoffed "boys and girls, that's how you get pregnant gymnasts."

Lauren couldn't resist. She widened her eyes and told Dmitri Belov "oh no, Sasha absolutely made sure I knew all about safe sex."

"You." Sasha told her "are a terror. I should be making you climb ropes right now!"

She smiled sweetly causing him to chuckle.

Dmitri let out an unamused huff and turned back to his clip board.

Lauren checked the time "M.J. will be here in a minute." She noted.

She was. She came in just as Jack was leaving and told him "I need to talk to you?"

"To me?"

"Yes. Sasha gorgeous?" She called "Can I borrow a conference room."

"Hello M.J." he sighed before realising "do you know…"  
"Jeff, Josh and Kathy. Of course, and Dmitri Belov. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" The agent smiled at the coach.

Lauren commented to Payson "Someone who likes M.J. less than Jack."

The female official, Kathy, checked her watch "it's my understanding the girls will start arriving in about fifteen minutes."

"I promise you'll have them by then, and briefed for the press as well. Thank you Sasha." She led the trio into the room and then stuck her head out "I'll need Carter and Max once they're done for the day and I'll take Payson for press briefings in ten. Thanks love."

Inside she sat down "alright, we have something of a press situation."

"I thought they loved me again?" Austin commented. Lauren would identify the look on his face as a pout.

"Oh they do. You've made number six on After Elton's annual hot 100."

Lauren giggled even Jack smiled and it certainly perked Austin up. "That's… I mean, well, that's great." He settled upon finally.

"Yes. Congratulations." M.J. told him "of course we'll need to do some outreach. A tweet, and a phone interview, now you have some time up your sleave." It was the wrong thing to say and Austin stiffened. Thankfully M.J. moved on. "this brings me to you, Jack."

"What? Did I make the list too?"  
"Actually, yes. At number 98."

"What?" Austin leant forward "apparently _Austin Tucker's beau caught more than a few eyes when he publicly reuinited with the Olympic champ following his outing. Since their delicious public kiss the two have been inseparable, including buying a house together in Colorado. If that's not enough, he's a doctor with a yummy British accent. We look forward to seeing more of him in London! Rumour has it the pair might take advantage of UK civil partnership laws and make things more official while they're across the pond. We'd want to put a ring on this perfect catch as well."_

"What?" Austin repeated.

"I thought you might like a heads up." M.J. informed the pair.

"That's awesome." Lauren was gleeful.

"Your serious? I'm 98th on the afterelton hottest 100. The one with John Barrowman and Neil Pattrick Harris?" Jack had to confirm.

"Yes." M.J. informed him

"You're the 98th hottest gay guy in the world." Lauren crowed.

Imediately Austin added "way hotter than 98th"

"Yes, thank you overprotective" M.J. couldn't help the small smile "and its 98th hottest man in the world, not just out men. That's how Austin was 39th after Beijing."

"Oh my god." Jack commented.

"Yes, indeed. There's the option of releasing a statement. We can do it through Austin's channels of communication."

"Right." Jack looked gobsmacked.

"Well, that's everything. Just be careful today." M.J. insisted "there are enough press on site to field their own Olympic team, and if you wouldn't mind letting Max Spencer know, he's 61. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Austin quickly hugged Lauren. "Good luck. Knock 'em dead." He insisted, before leaving her with MJ.

"Right." M.J opened her binder "CBS is circling, looking at some type of Parkettes' Perfect 10 type thing. We'll want to keep an eye on that…."

M.J. had led Lauren and Payson out to chat to the media and do press when the other gymnasts started to arrive. Denver Elite all arrived in the two cars, huge eight-seater SUVs with Wendy and Emily in one, Kelly and Kaylie in the other. Lauren winced at Chloe Kmetko's outfit. She did not miss that woman. For once she hoped Dmitri Belov lived up to his reputation and kept all parents out.

They did press as well, but Lauren and Payson, having gotten a head-start, got to head in and start getting ready earlier.

While they warmed up, the boys finished off before wishing the girls best of luck and heading out. They'd be swamped by the media as well.

The other gymnasts came in slowly as well. Looking around curiously before being instructed on where they could leave their things. The NGO briefed them all and Kelly's lip turned.

"We have to stay in a _stable_?"She complained.

"You don't _have_ to." Lauren retaliated.

Finally, after lining up like perfect soldiers, and then an hour of conditioning, they were scattered to the floor.

As Dmitri Belov paced and judged. Lauren magnanimously didn't protest Sasha spotting Payson more than he spotted her. She just winced when she noticed Marty with Wendy while Kaylie, Emily and Kelly were stuck with assistants.

Finally, Dmitri bellowed, "fifteen minutes, coaches to me!"

They girls got water and instinctively drew together, trying to get the advantage.

Kelly Parker ignored everyone in her bunch. She looked like the other Denver girls were causing her pain, especially as Wendy chattered away. Her shame at bombing trials had clearly faded. Lauren had a moment of horror when she realised she and Kelly had rolled their eyes at the exact same moment.

Beth silently crept up beside Lauren, and then spoke, making Lauren jump about a metre in the air. "Jesus Beth." The girl shrank away. "Wear a bell or something!"

Payson gave her a disapproving look so she smiled politely at Beth before stretching.

Sasha checked in when he returned  
"Are you alright? Payson…"

"I got it." She insisted. "I'll follow along. Play with my beam if I get the chance…"  
"No changes…" he told her "he hates inconsistency, even in choreography. Work vault."

"Got it." She nodded.

He watched Payson and Kaylie warm up on floor with a discerning eye. Payson was beautiful, free off all but the tiniest of flaws and she ate up the criticism eagerly. Kaylie, on the other hand, was a ball of energy, powering into huge tricks and exploding into choreography all over the floor.

Lauren frowned. Now was not the time for Kaylie to have a good day.

Belov started off watching her on floor and she glimmered, getting a smile out of the rough coach.

"Good Kaylie." He told her "much better. Very good. Again!" He drilled her, until she fumbled a tumble and he laid into her. Once that happened, the old flaws crept back.

"She needs to get her confidence back." Payson whispered to Lauren, the two huddled together while Payson took a sip of water.

"Payson." Lauren turned "focus on your own routines."

"Right." Payson nodded, turning to the apparatus.

"And make then watch" Lauren repeted her often used phrase.

"I'm not you." Payson stated.

"I know, you've got better legs. Now get up there _and make them watch._

Ending with her gainer two and a half dismount she completed a quick salute to imaginary judges and turned to look for feedback from Lauren or Sasha, if he'd seen. Instead she met the eye of the unreadable Dmitri Belov.

"Again." He barked. She nodded rapidly.

"And you." He bellowed at Kaylie "Why did you stop?"

"I finished my routine." She muttered.  
"and Again!"

Heeding Sasha's words, Lauren left Payson under Dmitri's intense scrutiny and followed Beth over to where Wendy Capshaw was readying to vault. She smiled widely at Wendy and nodded at her coach. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

- chapter break -

When the call came for lunch on the first day, even Lauren was tired and willing to eat something filling to get her through afternoon practice. When Dmitri bellowed for them to line up, Lauren rolled her eyes between Payson and Beth, who both stood straight and tall, shoulders back, chin up, as though she was saluting a routine right there.

Dmitri scowled "Tanner, Parker, Atchinson, you are to do things for the organisation. Then come back and train. I will have tasks for you."

Beth exchanged worried looks with her coach, who bravely stepped forward. "Why Beth?" He questioned.

"Because she is chosen for London." Dmitri looked particularly unimpressed, though at least he was looking at the coach and not at Beth who'd let out a noise Lauren would expect to come from an adorable animal.

As she squeaked it was as though her knees gave out, and Lauren seized her arm and pulled her along, before they got off the floor and she released Beth as her coach came over. She threw her arms around his neck in excitement, before he put her down.

"So…" Lauren glanced around "I guess it's us three."

Beth's smile could've rivalled the sun, but even Kelly nodded grudgingly a smile she couldn't contain. "I guess it is."

Hours, and a quick lunch later, the three came back onto the floor and Lauren crept over to Payson who had her legs behind her head on the mats.

"How's it going?"

"He made me do my beam four times. In a row." She stated

"and?"

"I hit them. I was good. I think I was good."

"Of course you were." Lauren's eyes roamed the gym to where Kaylie was stretching with Wendy."

"She was great." Payson told her "and her beam was amazing. Wendy was almost perfect, on everything."

"Lauren." Dmitri bellowed. "After conditioning you will show them what a balance beam should be."

He turned away and then back "Beth, I will see yours too."

By the end of the training session, Lauren was exhausted. She shouldered her training bag and trekked with the rest of the girls to the stable.

"Ew!" Kelly Parker protested "I can't believe you live here. Like horses."

Lauren opened her door, dumped her gym bag and stripped down to her underwear before grabbing a towel.

Half the gymnasts were still milling around.

Emily Kmetko scowled "are you going swimming?"

Lauren banged on Payson's door. She emerged in a sports bra and tiny grey shorts with her own towel

"Ready?"

"So?" Emily demanded "where are you going?"

"To take a bath." Lauren replied.

"Really?" Beth spoke up.

Lauren grinned "Have you got a bikini? We have a jaccuzi and an ice machine.

Payson was inside the cold tub, suffering before she switched into the hot pool.

Lauren held open the door for Beth in a tankini and then stepped into the door way.  
"Sorry." She told the other girls "team members only."

Kelly brushed past the group "that means me, Tanner."

She allowed it and then noted "Andrea. Senority has its advange."  
"Sure. Why not."

The NCAA champ came in and commented "Wow, this is a nice set up."  
Lauren nodded and agreed, dropping her ankles into the icy water. "I know, right."

"So?" Kelly asked. "Are we it?"

Outside Emily Kmetko fumed in her double room with Wendy Capshaw while Kaylie unpacked her own kit in her single.

By the end of day two, even Payson was complaining about the conditioning and what Belov was putting them through. He'd clearly attempted to create the most brutal, stressful, distracting situations possible.

Lauren, Beth and Kelly had somewhat less pressure, but it was becoming clear there were three contenders. Wendy, Kaylie and Payson. While Emily performed the same vault as Kaylie and Wendy, and even though she had some of the best bars in the country, Kelly was that much better. Belov wouldn't limit them with two vault and bars specialists. However, that also gave Wendy, who was as good as a specialist on bars, a distinct advantage over Kaylie and Payson.

"We're going to have to take Capshaw." Kelly groaned to Beth and Lauren "Neither of you could be any worse on bars, could you?"

- chapter break -

After bellowing Belov, which was perhaps Lauren's favourite nickname for the man, had finished with them thye were lined up.

Marcus McGowan congratulated them for making it this far, thanked them for their service to the national team and then invited them to a team dinner.

It was perhaps the worst idea Marcus had ever had. They all sat almost silently. Each gymnast was surrounded by their circle of support of parents and coaches.

Even the girls who knew they probably weren't making the team, like Jesse Prichard, clung to a skerik of hope. Some were even hoping for an alternate spot.

Lauren, Kelly and Beth should, at least, been having a good time, even if their spots were still not ofifically announced. But Kelly was stuck between her mother and an NGO official. Beth was no luckier being placed in what should have been Lauren's seat beside Dmitri Belov. Lauren was not complaining considering Belov was in the worst mood he'd ever been in. She did however want to know exactly how he got that bruise.

He told anyone who asked he'd smacked it on a cupboard.

To make matters worse, Sasha was downright monosyllabic and Payson was to worried to hold a conversation.

She spent most of the night talking to her Dad, and she could've done that somewhere that served better food!

Afterwards, she said goodnight to Payson, who was staying with her family, and returned to the Rock.

Seeing light she headed for the main house, kicking of her heels as she entered.

The downstairs was dark but upstairs she could hear the boys

For a moment she leaned again the wall, watching them. It brought back memories.

"Is this really all you do when I'm not around?" She asked aloud, causing both Austin and Carter to look up. "Play video games and watch football"

"No." Ausitn protested because adding with a wink "I don't watch football."

She dropped the heels and slipped onto the couch inbetween the pair of them, her head on Carter's chest, her feet in Austin's.

"So where's the third musketeer?" She asked.

"He's got a date." Carter wrapped an arm around her and managed to keep playing, much to Austin's displeasure

Austin gave her a shove "and we're the three musketeers, clearly. So, how was dinner? And practice?"

"I'm not sure if Payson's going to make the team" Lauren stated, frowning almost in disbelief.

"But, I just, it's out of our hands, now, you know?"

"He's announcing in the morning." Lauren answered "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." Carter told her. "Austin is already?"

"I have a blanket and a cushin and my boyfriend's in fucking Alberkerque because some footballer can't run in a straight line without tearing a ligament."

"In the footballer's defense" Carter informed her in a whisper "he had an entire defensive line tackling him. And of course" he spoke up "you guys can crash at my place for once. It'll be just like old times."

_Except they were going. They were going to London._

Lauren woke up Carter nudging her. She took a second to realise they were on the huge U-shaped couch in his living room.

"What?"

"your phones going off like crazy." He informed her. Groaning, she turned and promptly fell off the couch.

That woke her up enough to find the think and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lauren where the hell are?"

"I'm at the Rock. What's up? What time is it?"

"I'm at your room and it's locked up like a grave site."

"Yeah. We're at the mainhouse?"

"Everyone?"

"Me, Carter and Austin."

"I'll be there very soon." She announced. "Don't leave."

"Why would I leave? It's… 5.30 in the morning."

M.J. had already hung up the phone.

"Austin!" She called.

He let out a little huff. "mmm good idea. Morning sex."

"Austin. Wake up. Something's happened?"

She shoved him hard.

"Lo?" He blinked "What the hell?"

"M.J.'s coming over. Something must have happened."

The woman blew into the house as they were shoving away blankets.

"What's going on?" Austin asked. He cringed as her stood, legs aching so early in the morning.

"Alright, now I need you all to stay calm. Perhaps the others should be here." She pondered out loud.

"M.J.?" Lauren asked "What's happened?" She had a sudden, horrific thought "Has something happen to my Dad?"

"No. No your father's fine. Everyone's absolutely fine, but every journalist still in the state is headed here. A videos' been leaked."

"What?" Lauren asked, when Carter and Austin intrinsically glanced over "I haven't done anything lately! It's probably a sex tape of Austin's."  
"Please." Austin rolled his eyes "everyone knows you don't make sextapes. It's like social media 101."

"None of you have done anything. But the tape is about you. Lauren and Austin mostly, though Carter you are mentioned, just not by name."

"What is it?" Austin questioned, somewhat confused.

"It's Dmitri Belov, and it's bad. Not for you, but for the NGO, for a whole lot of people. Things are about to get very messy and we need to make sure you come out on the right side of it."

"What's on the tape, M.J.?" Lauren repeated Austin's question.

M.J. sighed "Its Dmitri Belov calling you a whore, or something similar. It's in Romanian, but already translations are going around. Apparently he and Sasha had something of an argument last night in the Rock over team selection."

"What?"

"He had a screaming fight with Sasha. I don't know details, but the tapes' leaked and they've got a translator. We have to get ahead of the story."

"You think he'll get fired?"

"Yes, but it gets worse. You might want to sit down." She told Austin "you should be resting your legs anyway."

"What else is in the tape M.J.?" Austin asked, a sick feeling in his stomache.

"He calls you some pretty awful things." She told him "about you, and about Max Spencer. The whole arguments in Romanian but he called you a _poponar_, it means"

"Yeah, I think I can figure it out." He cut her off "I have to call Jack."

"Has anyone called Max?" Carter interrupted

"He's not here?" M.J. interupted  
"He had a date."

"We know you don't represent him." Lauren spoke up "but could you…"

"I'll take care of him too." M.J. nodded "first we have to find him. If he can't back here soon its probably best he doesn't try. He can bunk down somewhere. He with a boyfriend?"

"More like a first date." Lauren stated "Max is _enjoying his single status."_

"Great." M.J. commented

"He can go to my Dad's place. He won't mind." Lauren stated.

"Or Razor's." Carter spoke up.

After Max had been gotten a hold of, and Austin had spoken to Jack, that got down to what Lauren considered serious business.

"So he's fired, right?"  
"Very fired." M.J. insisted. She looked to Austin "I'll make sure of it."

"Then Sasha's the head coach again." Lauren stated

"So long as he stays our head coach." Carter spoke up, somewhat defensive.

"He used to do both men and women."  
"With Marty." Carter corrected

M.J. interrupted "Sasha won't be the new women's coach and he may no longer be the men's. The NGO is in meltdown at the moment."

Austin demanded a reason "why not?"

"He did defend us didn't he?" Lauren asked, voice smaller than M.J. liked.

"He did. Unfortunately he did it with his fists."

- chapter break -

So once again, they spent days in limbo. A month to the Olympics, trials are done, the team is apparently selected but no one has any idea what's going on, or whose actually on the team.

The team had all been sent back to their various gyms but told circumstances might change at a moment's notice.

Sasha's response was to maintain a regimented training schedule while they awaited word. At the very least they knew that the team had to be decided within the fortnight because they were due to arrive at the Denver Olympic Training Centre with every other Olympic athlete for a week before they left for London, but they still didn't know who the actual team was.

"This is torture." Payson complained.

Finally, Sasha came onto the floor one day and called out "London gymnasts." Immediately they all assembled.

"Marcus McGowen just called. They've appointed a new head coach and are summoning you all to the TC early. As soon as possible, which means practice begins tomorrow.

"Who?" Payson demanded. She couldn't imagine anyone better than Sasha.

"Macintyre." Sasha told them, looking to Austin. "Finish up your training and then head home.

Instead they all gathered to talk at the main house.

"What's he like then?" They asked Austin and Max.

"Tough, but fair." Austin answered "hates disobedience. Loves control. He's old school but not a crazy Romanian."

"Not my biggest fan." Max put in.

"He doesn't not like you." Austin frowned.

"He didn't take me to Beijing"

"He didn't take a lot of people to Beijing." Austin reminded him "you're better now, and he likes consistency and experience. You're on the team Maxxie. We need you."

"He likes experience?" Carter checked.

"You're all freaking out." Austin told them "stop. Just go, prove yourself. We'll be fine."

They calmed down, momentarily, until Payson spoke up. "But he's never coached girls?"

After drilling Austin on everything he knew, they finally decided to turn in.

"Hey Lo can you give me a ride back to my place?" Austin checked.

"I thought you could drive?"

"I can, I've just got to talk to you about the Sports Illustrated thing."

"Okay." She agreed.

She quickly kissed Carter good night and told Payson she'd be back soon.

She parked her 4WD drive and followed Austin into the house.

"Hey. You're back." Jack looked up from where he was sitting on their leather sofa, medical journal open on his lap. "How was the team meeting? How are Max and Payson?"

"Still not great." Austin answered.

Max… Max was off. It was the first time he'd come face to face with this sort of negativity directed at him in his entire career. For Payson it was worse. Even if Belov senior hadn't said so explicitly, the implication had been that she was going to be an alternate. The implication had also been that she was alternate because she could be called upon to perform while Kaylie would definitely crumble if not chosen, and would never step on a mat again. It didn't make it any easier to hear.

Sasha had passionately defended her of course. And then accused his father of punishing Payson because she was his gymnast.

_His father had attacked Sasha's coaching style and had then told him that he wouldn't do that to Payson because she was a good girl, unlike the gymnasts Sasha was wasting his time with, "those faggots Tucker and Spencer, or your pet whore."_

_That was when Sasha had decked him, a stuck hit if you were giving it a score. _

"_When they win." He'd told his father in clipped English. "It will just kill you to know you had nothing to do with their success. Not a god-damned thing."_

"I just need to talk to Lo for a minute." Austin told Jack.

"Ok-ay." Jack straightened "I'm getting ready for bed then." He kissed Austin intimately on the mouth. "I'll get you a heat pack for your legs as well."

"Don't worry. I won't keep him long." Lauren commented.

"I'll just be a minute." Austin reassured him.

"So" Lauren asked "What's so important that you're spending the last night before camp with me?"

"We need to talk about Mac."

"You said he was fine."

"He will be. He was a bit of a drill sergeant in Beijing, but, to be honest, I needed it, so, you know."

"Are you worried?"

"No. but you should be."

"And why is that?"

"Because you vomited dinner."

Lauren flinched. "Seriously? Don't tell me you're going all PSA now as well."

"Look at me, Lo. I'm the guy who has apparently _broken my legs_ giving all I have for London. I'm the one on your side in all of this, which is why I'm telling you, you need to stop or at the very least be more careful. Mac's wife is the nutritionist at camp, and she made her name going into NCAA teams and throwing out the girls with Eating disorders" at her protesting look he added "You know what I mean. You walk a fine line, Lo, so you need to be careful. Certainly stop disappearing after every meal. People notice that shit."

"Really?"

"Well I think Carter and your Dad are wilfully blind, but _I notice and she will. She likes meeting with athletes and talking about body image."_

"_Can't I just whip out a Calvin Klein ad?_" Lauren bemoaned "I have no body issues, except the grudging acceptance winning a gold medal requires me not to have any bigger a rack!"

"And Mac, he listens to rumours, so just, be careful, alright? And the first impressions rumours are true."

"What about the ranking board?"

"So that's kind of true, but that was in the lead up to picking teams…. I don't know if he'll use it this time around."

- chapter break -

Arriving at the TC, Payson immediately found Carter, the boy helpfully carrying boxes with his biceps bulging.

"Hey Pay. Mr and Mrs Keeler." He nodded, hands occupied "Need a hand?"

"Are you sure you're not busy with Lauren's entire closet?"

"This feels more like shoes." Carter retorted "and Lauren's closet is twice this size."

She spun around "the Olympic training centre!" She was delighted to take it all in.

"I know." He grinned right back. "Have you got your room assignment?"

"I'm not with Lauren?"

"I'm with Jon." Carter pointed out. "And I doubt they put Austin and Max together. Who knows, but Lo's in 314."

"Any sign of the coach?"

"Girls are training at 2pm. Guys at 5. Welcome to the TC?" He repeated.

Payson collected her room assignment (313, which she hoped wasn't bad luck) and then cautiously opened the door.

She blanched at the sight.

"Oh thank god." The Kelly Parker exclaimed and then looked shocked at her relief.

Parker's mother cleared her throat. "Your funny humour isn't understandable to everyone." She patted Kelly's head. Payson blanched _she patted Kelly's head._

"You heard we've got practice at 2, right?"

"Didn't everyone?"

"Hey. Think of it this way?" Kelly informed her "You could have had Capshaw as a roommate" She gave Payson a sickly sweet smile "That's how I'm handling the situation."

- chapter break -

The girls lined up, the coaches lined up against the wall, Payson and Lauren attomatically reached for each other. Sasha wasn't there. Suspended through the first week. Other coaches could 'drop by' but they were on their own. They linked hands.

Marcus McGowen paced in front of the girls. The new coach "Mac" stood stationary.

"The last week has been tumultuous." Marcus said finally. "I would like to apologise for that, and promise that from now on, your path to the Olympics will be clear. All you need to worry about is gymnastics, and I promise you, the selections will be the model of fairness and impartibility. Coach McIntyre has been brought in to ensure that happens. He has a great track record and he will help you keep focus and earn your Olympic gold. Coach Mac?"

"Girls. I have been brought in to clean up this team. The time of drama, of strategies… its done. You need to show me everything you have, and the five best, I will take to London. I don't care where you placed at Trials, or nationals, or who has the most medals. I'm wiping the slate clean. As of this moment all of you are ranked the exact same place in my mind. You can all prove to me, you have what it takes, mentally and physically, to make the team." His gaze passed over Lauren. "Every single one of you. Now we have less than three weeks, three weeks! To do months of training. So grab a pair of five pound weights and get ready for conditioning."

By the end of practice Lauren was fuming. Mac's board had gone up and the results stood for all to see.

Wendy Capshaw

Kaylie Cruz

Beth Atchinson

Emily Kmetko

Jesse Pritchard

Lauren Tanner

Payson Keeler

Kelly Parker

Andrea Conway

Rachel Cheng

Kristen Henefore

"This is ridiculous" Lauren fumed "I have a spot on the Olympic team. They guarenteeded it."

"You're safe Lo." Payson repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "There's no way they don't take you. I'm the one he had an issue with."

"Please. He can use you on beam, bar and floor. The team is set!" Even fricken Bellowing Belov picked a better team than that. What, does he think his stupid board will give him three good routines on each apparatus? At the moment unless they couldn't make Olympic finals unless they've introduced the sport of not having trained their for eighteen years and therefore having crazy muscles that don't hurt the same way."

The complaints continued until there was a cautious knock at the door.

Payson straightened to get it. "Beth. Can we help you?"

"Can I come in?"

"We're actually having a conversation." Payson was apologetic.

"Oh... Maybe I can leave my bags here? Wendy invited me to join her and Emily and Jesse for dinner."

"Your bags? Beth, is this your room?"

She nodded "but I know you and Lauren are having a conversation."

"Don't be silly" Payson told her "it's your room too. Lauren's just having, a _Lauren moment_. Come on in."

Lauren was dramatically flung across her bed when Beth walked in.

"Hi." He girl waved nervously.

"Hello Beth." Lauren stood up "I'm going out."

"To where Lauren?" Payson pestered "what about dinner?"

"Awesome cafeteria food coach McSuck's wife is probably getting a commission off peddling? No thanks."

She flounced out the door dramatically, leaving Payson to roll her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Beth asked.

"She's Lauren." Payson answered "She'll be fine, but maybe stay out of her way tonight?"

-chapter break -

It was surprisingly easy getting into the men's dorms. She just stayed in the corner and stepped out when a group of what looked like wrestlers came along.

"My what a big bronze head you have."

The way they spun around was hilarious. She waved.

"Hi boys. Swipe a girl in?"

"You're Lauren Tanner." One of the bigger guys commented.

"Guilty as charged. And who are you?"

"He's a member of the US wrestling team." A smaller guy interrupted, making pointed eyes at the one who'd spoken "We are not standing here, with Otis, _in the middle of the dorms _so you can flirt with Barbie."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You're the one talking, all I know is that I saw you with stolen camp property and all I want is a swipe into the men's dorms."

The boy nodded and the one closest to the entrance swiped his card. She opened the door.

"Thanks Jake. It's so nice how you keep your boys in line."

"You know my name?"

"Don't get cocky. It's written on your pass."

She found the stairs and headed upstairs, wrapping first on Austin's door. The men got apartments. _Unfair_, and she could only imagine they'd all be in his room.

Nicky answered the door.

"Austin in?"

"Nope."

"Any idea where?"

"Nope."

He closed the door and she headed down the corridor until reaching Carter's room. This time Jon Horton opened the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on in."

Austin was splayed out on the couch and even just from looking Lauren could tell things weren't good.

"I'm guessing your practice went as well as ours?" She questioned, quickly hugging and kissing Carter.

"Hey Maxxie." She waved at the boy in the kitchen section then she took a closer look.

"Jeeze Aus. I thought you had strict instructions to go light and easy on your legs."

"He does." Carter told her "evidently no one passed it on to Macintyre."

"And you didn't stop him?" She asked Austin.

His jaw clenched. "On the first day of camp? No. I had something to prove."

"To Russo?"

"To all of them. Last time I was here, I was a train wreck. Its how they remember me and it's not happening again."

"Fine but if you can't move you might have some problems."

"I'll be fine Lo. I'll dial it way back tomorrow."

"Good!" She turned to Carter "how'd you go?"

"Not great. He had us doing all six and he wasn't thrilled by my p-bars and pommel."

"They're improving every day!" She protested.

"He'll get over it." Austin insisted "and you were fine. All of us." He glanced around "We were fine. How'd you go?" He asked Lauren.

"Apparently he doesn't believe in past achievements so all five spots are up for grabs, based on his stupid board."

"Can he do that?" Carter asked. He had a guaranteed spot as well.

"No" Austin answered "I'm sure he can't. Legally…"

"Legally, maybe." Lauren supplied "but with the publicity the team's gotten, M.J. said, publically, no. Not without a really good reason. But it's the principle of the thing! Who does he think he is."

Carter wrapped his arms around her from behind, and she automatically relaxed.

"Just keep your head down." Austin told her.

"From the guy with the stress fractures?"

"Dinner's ready. Are you staying?" Max asked, grabbing a pot and sticking it on the table. "Horton" he yelled "Are you eating?"

Lauren eyed the meal disapprovingly. Red meat and wholemeal carbs were exactly what they needed but not her, especially not at night. She was starving though, and dug in enthusiastically. It wasn't like she was keeping it down anyway.

Jon awkwardly brought up Otis and Lauren scowled.

"I saw the wrestlers with it. They called me _barbie._"

"oooh." Max joked "it's on now."

After dinner, Lauren hugged them all tightly and headed home. Before she left, Austin strictly pressed upon her a container of his blueberry granola. "Take it. Eat it." He insisted.

She could've protested but instead just nodded. "I will, "I will, _you know I actually eat breakfast when you make it for me."_

Carter walked out with her. "It's weird." She told him "not seeing you every day. I miss it."

He nodded, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Carter, babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he shook it off before relenting "Did he really tell you guaranteed spots mean nothing?"

"He can't take it away from you." Lauren insisted "from either of us. We earned this. I won't let him."

"He's our coach."

"You know, we've had four coaches in the last year." Lauren pointed out "they keep changing and we gymnasts stay the same."

"So what?" Carter asked "you get him fired."

Lauren shrugged "Maybe. But nothing is taking London away from us."

He stepped closer to pull her against him. "You know, you manage to be both terrifying and hot sometimes."

"I try." She smirked into his lips."urg. Segregated dorms. This sucks."

"We could try sharing a single?"

"I'm imagining the look on little Beth's face." Lauren giggled before kissing him again.

"Hey. Tomorrow" she told him "even with practice there has to be a time we're both free."

"Alright; sounds good." He told her, swinging an arm around her "I'll walk you back to your dorm."

The next morning, Lauren's preparations went astray when she was woken to the sound of an air-horn. She sat up and then groaned "are you kidding me?" She cried out, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Up and at 'em Tanner." She heard loudly "no time for make-up and curling your hair. You've got five minutes to get on the gym floor.

Lauren actually made it to the gym floor before half of the other gymnasts, flopped onto the mats and then proceeded to braid her hair in the most intricate manner she could without a mirror. When they lined up she forced on a determined look and that was the last moment of satisfaction she had for a long time.

When she started to feel dizzy she powered on. They were elite athletes, it was hardly the first time she'd pushed her body to its limits. She was more frustrated with the fact that he had them all doing identical conditioning in unison and pulling them all up when one faltered. It was Dmitri all over again.

They she got a little light headed and stuttered to a stop.

"There's no stopping here." Mac insisted, pacing around her but making no move to enquire "no, _just taking a break_, no personal moments."

Payson hurried over "Lo? Are you okay?"

She shook her body out "I'm fine." She insisted, starting jogging again. Payson turned back to the equipment even as Mac declared "no friendships Keeler. Get back to training"

Then Lauren plummeted .She didn't completely black out but it wasn't good. Mac stared down.

"Tanner. Go see the nutritionist."

She bristled "I'm fine."

"I hear you skip meals. I do not have time for girls who don't take care of themselves. You're not coming back into my gym until she's given the okay. Nutritionist. Now."

Under her breath Lauren muttered about drumming up business for his wife. She seized her gym bag and headed out.

As much as she wanted to blow it off, Lauren had a feeling this was the kind of coach that would follow up. She did however drag her feet the entire way.

On the way she pulled out her phone.

"This coach is psychotic." She told Austin.

Instead of a response she heard a sudden "ah, fuck."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm at the physio."

"Well I'm bet Coach McPsyco will love that."

"Don't tell anyone." He insisted.

"Wait, what physio are you at?"

"The one in Boulder."

"He doesn't know?"

"No one knows, okay? The guys'll say I'm sick."

"Does Jack know?"

"He'd just worry. Look, come see me when I get back. Okay?

When she got to the nutritionist and knocked, to her relief the woman inside looked deeply involved in writing notes.

"Oh look you're busy." Lauren stated, "I guess we can't meet." She started to turn.

"Lauren? Lauren Tanner. I just got a message about you. Please, come in."

"Awesome." She groaned

"Take a seat. It's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan."

"Really?"

"Yes. My husband won't shut up about you girls. We've had nothing on tv except videos since he got the news. Your beam is spectacular."

"Well I'm glad you think so."

"But you're not in my office to talk about your beam."

Lauren resisted the urge to groan "I understand you fainted today at practice."

"I got a little dizzy."

"Dizzy enough that your coach stopped you from practicing."

Lauren noticed she was taking notes. "How can you possibly have formed an opinion on me? You just met me."

"But I have had the opportunity to learn about you, from your coach, the NGO. This is the training centre, Lauren. Word gets around. Now my job is to make sure you're in the best health you possibly could be. Physically and mentally."

"So?" Lauren raised an eyebrow. "What's your sage advice that _my nutritionist, psychologist, coach and father_ haven't already given me?"

"Well, let's start with why you fainted this morning. A little birdy told me, you skipped dinner last night."

"I didn't feel like bonding in the wasteland of plastic trays that is the cafeteria."

"And the consequence of that is that you couldn't complete practice this morning."

"No the consequence of that is I got to make out with my boyfriend and eat in the men's dorm where they have kitchens and get to cook their own meals and don't have to suffer through Wendy Capshaw trying to get us to play bonding games. The reason I fainted at practice is because, as recommended by my nutritionist, I eat a light dinner, and eat most of the food in the morning to provide fuel for practice. The fact that you're husband dragged me out of bed at the crack of dawn with an air horn and wouldn't so much as let us eat a protein bar before putting us through a double conditioning session is why I fainted."

The nutritionist considered "I hope that's true, Lauren. But if you wouldn't mind jumping on this scale just in case."

Lauren stood on the scale and resisted the urge to role her eyes. "I'm 110 pounds, as I've been since my coach and I decided that was the optimum weight for me to compete at."

"Your coach_ Sasha Belov?"_

"Yes."

"Has he ever pressured you in terms of your diet or your body?"

"No. Of course not. Look the only gymnast Sasha's ever criticised for their body was Kaylie, and that was because she was turning into a rake! Look, I know all about your PHD on eating disorders and girls in sports and whatever."

The nutritionist told her "I heard you have issues with how women are portrayed in sport."

"I know what the media says about me." Lauren told the woman "I'm a bitchy, I'm a whore. I'm a diva. A bad role model; most of the time I don't care. The only people who get to judge me are ones verified by the gymnastics federation. But if I was a boy, like Austin, four years ago, they wouldn't say half of it. So yeah, I refuse to paint on a stupid smile and prance around blowing the least sexual kisses ever to the audience."

"That's very interesting Lauren. You're also very good at changing the subject. We're here to talk about your health."

"Well my point was, I don't have a specialised diet because it's fun, I do it because I'm an athlete. No one pulls up college line-backers for eating enough big macs to kill a regular human being and my body is in perfect shape for my sport."

"Except for the fainting."

"Which wouldn't have happened if I'd had a chance to eat breakfast."

"Well. This should be simple then." She pulled out a protein bar and tossed it to Lauren who made a face.

"Ew. No. I might not get much say in my diet but not eating that packaged stuff is one of them." At the nutritionists look Lauren reached for her gym bag. "You eat that, I'll eat my own."

"Homemade granola. That is healthy. Do you cook then?"

"Not in the slightest, but Austin does."

- chapter break -

Knowing Carter wouldn't be done, Lauren headed to the communal gym to lay into a punching bag.

Hands wrapped to protect her calluses for bars she attacked the bag, one-two-three, one-two-three, until it shifted .

"Whoa Barbie. Easy there, you almost look like a real athlete."

She tugged the headphones out and then spun and kicked the bag as hard as she could.

"Look Jack. I'm really not in the mood." She insisted. She was in the mood though, the mood to verbally shred someone.

"Ouch. Here I thought you liked me. And it's Jake."

"Whatever." She scowled "I don't have time to deal with your patronising bullshit, today, okay? I just want to hit something, so stay out of the way."

"Because you wouldn't want to damage this pretty face?"

"Sure." She answered, focusing on the bag.

"Look, Lauren. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot." He told her "why don't we try again. _Hi,I'm Jake. Future Olympic Gold Medallist in wrestling."_

"_Lauren Tanner. Future Olympic Gold Medallist in Gymnastics."_

"So why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked "maybe I can help."

"My coach is horrible." She told him "completely unreasonable and he's going to ruin our team before we even get to London."

"I heard you had a bit of a hot tempered relationship with your coach." He told her, causing her to eye him strangely.

He shrugged, somewhat embarrassed. "Your little flippity flips might be better than most sports in prime time, though that's only because they don't show the good ones. I might have seen the American Cup."

"Well I'm not talking about Sasha." She told him, tearing of her hand wraps. "Sasha's… we fight but, he's on our side, you know. Mac's just, everyone knows he actually doesn't care about us at all."

"_He doesn't care about you?" _Jake let out a laugh "What like he doesn't hug you enough? Gymnasts really is different to wrestling."

"It is because we do moves that can break your back, or haven't you heard of Payson Keeler?" She sighed "it's not even that. Our coach picks what goes into our routines and who competes on what, and he doesn't even seem to get the intricacies of our team. Like Payson. I would take her on beam over Wendy Capshaw or Kaylie Cruz any day because even if she's got a lower D-score, and she's way more consistent. Or Beth, my roommate, she craves positive encouragement like the Jersey Shore cast craves fake tan. And she'll train herself into an injury trying to get it. My best friend can barely walk at the moment!"

"Look at you, all mama-bear barbie."

"He's fucking with my team." Lauren was sick of jokes "and he's fucking with my career and I can't even talk to my best friend. I'm angry."

"Well maybe it's different in gymnastics, but where I come from, the coaches word is law."

"Where I come from that's true as well." Lauren told him "but no one said _which coach_."

"Thanks for the advice _Jake_." She told him "not bad for a meathead."

"Hey. Careful who you call a meathead." He called after her "I'll be seeing you in New York next year."

"What, you're going to watch the post-games gymnastics tour?"

"Yeah, I might. I figure, since I'll be at Columbia, a trip to Madison Square Garden wouldn't be out of the question."

Lauren gaped as Jake told her "I may seen one of those fluff pieces on you as well. Good luck with your coach problem _Barbie_."

Lauren was heading back into the gym when Carter came out.

"I heard you passed out. Are you alright?"

"Fine." She reassured him "I've just got to have a stupid meeting. How was practice?"

He made a face.

"That good huh?"

"Yeah. Have you spoken to Austin?"

She nodded before checking "You're still coming to my dorm right?"

"Yeah. Half an hour?"

"Awesome." She chirped and headed into the building.

Keeping an eye out she wove through the building, finally reaching the office she wanted.

She wrapped on the door.

"Lauren?" Marcus McGowan looked up "come in. I heard you were ill at practice."

"That's one word for it." She informed him "I was hoping we could talk"

-chapter break -

By the time she got back to her room, Carter would be over any second. Lauren was grateful for Beth's absence and quickly made herself presentable. She opened the door and obviously looked disappointed when it was Payson.

"Wow. Nice to see you too."

"Sorry, Carter's coming over."

"I just wanted to see if you were alright"

"Oh my god, if one more person asks me that. I'm fine. _Slight_ hypoglycaemia or whatever. Next time coach drags us out of bed he has to let us eat breakfast first."

When Carter arrived she told him the same thing and then swiftly changed the subject to his own practice.

For once his age was an attribute. As the rest of the gymnasts were pushed to their limits, he recovered that much faster.

He was still incredibly worried though. So Lauren turned to one thing that would hopefully get his mind of it.

It was working very well, in Lauren's opinion and she even had the awareness to keep the noise down as she arched into him.

It was a loud scream that broke the moment. Lauren, on top, immediately turned and then reached for the sheets.

"Beth! What the hell?"

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Beth, eyes covered, managed to walk into the door frame before realising now she'd turned around she could probably uncover her eyes anyway.

"What was it you were saying about not terrifying Beth?" Carter asked with a groan. "dormitories suck."

After that, Lauren refused to risk a second 'incident' at practice, and dragged Carter to the dining hall. She called Austin, who sounded worse, and was going through the complete range of electro-magnetic treatments. Then Payson joined them and was clearly freaking out about not competing vault now since Mac had apparently made his views on specialists clear.

Their break was capped off by a cohort of beach volleyball players showing up, wanting to know where Max was. Evidently that he'd tried to sleep with the entire volleyball squad had not gone down well.

Payson and Lauren arrived to practice together, dumping their bags, warming up and stretching. Beth avoided Lauren at all costs. So Lauren, instead, turned her attention to the watching NGO officials. Then the coach assembled them.

"I'm disappointed" he told them all loudly. "by your performance, by your attitude and by your reluctance to commit to this team. Look at you." He waved a hand at them all "still clinging to club loyalties despite the fact that they _will not_ get you to London. They have no place here, and the next gymnast I catch with a club logo, on sweats, on gym bags, on anything, owes me 50 suicides. Now I assigned you roommates to make you branch out. Clearly though, you haven't listened, which is why I've decided you'll also be training with your roommate, and only your roommate. From this point on, you are not allowed to speak to anyone but your roommate during practice. Is that clear?"

"Yes Coach Macintyre." They all grumbled.

"I said, is that clear?"

"Yes Coach Macintyre" they repeated.

"Good. Parker/Keeler, Capshaw/Pritchard, Kmetko/Tan, with Louise."

Tanner/Atchinson, Cruz/Conway, vault, with me.

As they went too scattered he shouted out "Wait. I'm not finished. You're dismissed when I tell you. I hate that I have to address this. I thought you were better but there has also been complaints about your behaviour in the dorm."

Lauren groaned.

He continued "I'll remind you, that you are here to train, not to socialise. If you do have visitors to the dorms they are to remain in the common areas of the lounge and the cafeteria."

"Since when is that a rule?" Lauren demanded.

"Since there have been complaints about inappropriate visitors and behaviour. _Particularly"_ he stressed "about you girls having members of the opposite sex in your rooms."

"Oh come on." Lauren protested _hadn't they been through this?_

"_This is strictly forbidden."_ He stressed "and anyone who breaks the rules will be severely punished."

"Now" he told them "you are all dismissed."

"This blows." Lauren hissed to Payson and was then brought up by a loud "Tanner!"

She didn't even speak when he asked her

"Austin Tucker skipped practice today. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

She stayed silent until he looked like his head was about to explode "sorry, did you want me to answer? I thought I was only supposed to talk to my roommate."

"Where is he?" He all but growled.

Lauren shrugged "how would I? We're not allowed to speak to members of the opposite sex."

She met his eyes defiantly until he told her

"Get on over to vault. You have to make up for this morning's' practice as well."

On her way past she scowled at the leader board where _Lauren Tanner _sat in eighth.

"So what did Coach McIntyre want?" Beth asked shyly.

"Why would I tell you?" Lauren demanded of the girl, a bright smile on her face for the NGO "and just for the record, if you ever narc on me again, I'll do my upmost best to make your life a living hell."

Beth's eyes went wide "I didn't, I swear."

"So he just magically found out about Carter and I were having sex this morning?"

"I didn't tell him I swear." She insisted, bottom lip trembling. "I wouldn't do that."

"So how'd he find out?"

"I don't know."

"Funny that." Lauren turned away to warm up and caught sight of Kelly Parker watching intently from the floor.

Finally she was ready and began to run vault timers, hitting each with the memory of Sasha's white box in mind. When she moved up to the real thing she was almost as good.

Beth wasn't. The girl all but fell flat on her face. The lingering tears didn't help. Nor did Mac demanding "What is going on? Get it together!" and yelling at her through each attempt.

Kaylie, to Lauren's frustration, hit almost every vault. Not perfectly but with enough power there was no question of downgrading going on.

While Conway hit her double reliably each time, she was rubbing at her aching body by halfway through the rotation.

"Feeling old?" Lauren asked. Andrea looked up defensively while Lauren shook out her own body.

"God knows I am." Lauren admitted with a smile. "I think he's actually worse than Bellowing Belov."

"I didn't think that was possible." Andrea admitted with a snicker.

"Conway. Tanner. I catch you talking again, and its suicides."

Groaning, Lauren turned away and returned to vault. All in all it was a good practice. She ached from bars but she'd been standing her grigoras up higher, more and more.

She couldn't, however, resist informing the coach "I'll pass along your compliments to Sasha" when her beam was complimented. It was perhaps the only time she'd pass along compliments of her beam in her entire life.

She ignored Beth the entire practice, and whether subconsciously or not, Kaylie and Andrea followed suit.

At the end of practice she seized her bag and exited, not willing to give Mac any unnecessary satisfaction by her being in his presence. She could wait for Payson outside.

She internally groaned when Kelly stepped alongside Lauren.

"So you and your roomie seem friendly."

"How Payson hasn't smothered you in your sleep, I have no clue." Lauren retorted.

"Fine, be bitchy." Kelly retorted "but keep in mind, that I'm not your enemy anymore."

"Oh really?"

"You and me, we think the same way." Kelly told her quickly "Which means I stopped being your enemy when I stopped being your competition. You might dislike me, but you have bigger problems."

"Keep talking."

"Not here. Meet me in my room in five." Kelly told her "you can pretend to be visiting Payson."

She walked away without a backwards glance and Lauren stared, eyebrow raised before shouldering her bag and taking the long way. She could catch up with Payson either later as well.

Ten minutes later she walked into the building and loudly rapped on the door. Wendy, holding court after practice in the lounge looked over. Beth was with her, Lauren noticed.

Kelly opened the door. "What?" She asked in a huff.

"I'm here to see Payson." Lauren declared.

"Does it look like Payson's here?"

"I'll wait" Lauren brushed past her.

"Nicely done." Kelly commented once the door was closed.

"Start talking." Lauren suggested.

"You and I have similar interests." Kelly told her.

"Oh really?"

"We both want to go to London and win gold."

"So does everyone."

"but the gold we want to win isn't the same. That's how Keeler works, right? She stopped chasing all-around gold and now you're all buddy buddy."

"You weren't competition even when you were doing all-around."

Kelly shrugged "that's all in the past, now, isn't it. We both have more pressing matters to worry about."

"I'm not the one who might not make the team?"

"Really? Macintyre doesn't seem like the biggest fan of yours."

"Neither was Dmitri Belov, and yet here I am."

"All I'm saying is you can do something about him. Maybe you're the only one of us who can."

"And help you? Why would I do that?"

"Because if Beth was Belov's favourite, Wendy is Macintyre's, and you like her as much as I do."

"She's still not a threat. One more week, I get Sasha back as a coach and I'll just keep ignoring Coach McSuck."

"And the next time Capshaw tells him about Carter Anderson in your room?"

At Lauren's surprised look she questioned "you didn't really think _Beth _would do that would you? She's terrified of you as it is. Now you may not like Wendy, but that little bitch is dangerous and a common enemy. What's the phrase?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Exactly."

Kelly Parker held out a hand "so. Teammates for London?"

Lauren shook it.

She grabbed her bag. "Tell Payson I stopped by." She told Kelly "And BTW, Macintyre will be taken care of."

- chapter break -

Day 3 and the same early morning air-horn woke Lauren.

This time Lauren plonked herself down beside the mat and chewed on the granola while stretching. Mac eyed her and didn't comment, just moved then through the same rigorous conditioning as the day before.

Beth avoided her, eyes wry, despite the fact that Lauren had apologised, and that made skills training more than a little difficult.

It was also hard, because McIntyre did nothing but yell and at the end of practice he summoned them all together for their dressing down.

After he'd listed there faults he continued "Now, the NGO has informed me that one of you has complained about me. Now I am trying to put together a gold medal team here, and I would like to know who that was."

Lauren stepped forward "it was me. of course it was me."

"And what exactly is your problem that you couldn't' come and tell me directly?"

"When? When you were kicking me out of practice or when you were too busy yelling?"

"What I am doing is coaching you to be ready for the hardest competition of your life"

"No you're not." Lauren was determined now "you're not coaching us. Training us, maybe, but coaching is different. To coach us, you have to know us and you don't. To you we're clearly just hunks of muscle, otherwise you would realise that we don't respond to that kind of coaching. I'm fine, you can yell at me all you want. Frankly you're hardly the first head coach I've had to ignore, but half the girls here are terrified of you, or else you would've had more than one complaint."

"So what would you have me do? Pat you on the head and tell you good job every time you do a cartwheel?"

"Clearly you're going to do whatever you want." Lauren rolled her eyes "but you can't tell us that we've improved since you started coaching. All you've done is _break us down so you can prove how in charge you are. Well whoopee, congratulations."_

"And here I thought you'd prefer a coach who saw you simply as an athlete."

"What, you mean after Dmitri Belov could call me a whore? You think he's the first person to say it? He could say it to my face while I was on beam and I wouldn't care because he knew what it took to push me to be the best. To push all of us. And that's why I'd take him, over you any day. Now, does that explain why I went to Marcus or would you like to hear some more reasons?"

Mac stared, long and hard, before telling them all "you're all dismissed. And afternoon practice is cancelled. Do whatever the hell you like."

Lauren immediately went for her gym bag as Payson interrogated her "what was that?"

"I agree." Kelly poked her head in "I thought you'd talk to the NGO quietly or something."

"I tried that." Lauren told them both. "Marcus didn't exactly fire him."

"Are you trying not the make the team? You're only fifth on the board." Payson pointed out.

"The board can suck it. Official selection procedures say I made the team. He can deal with my lawyers!" Lauren hissed, only to be interrupted by a sharp

"Tanner. A word."

Kelly and Payson scattered.

"I imagine you and I are going to have a lot to talk about." The coach told her "and we'll get to that, but right now, I want to know what the hell is going on with Austin Tucker."

"And why would I tell you?"

"Because you may not believe it, but I am here to support you, and support him, and I don't think he's suddenly come down with the stomach flu."

"You know he's injured. The whole country saw trials and I know you were informed."

"I was also informed that he was given the all clear to train."

"He was. And then he trained with you." Lauren snarled "If you want any more answers I suggest you ask him yourself."

- chapter break-

Mac resisted the urge to head to the local bar to find Austin Tucker. He'd give the boy a chance first. Then again, if the rumours about Sasha Belov were true he'd probably find the gymnast hidden in a tin shed training upgrades without safety mats.

Instead he tried the men's dorms and headed for the apartment housing Russo and Tucker. He'd put them together because they were supposed to be an inspiration. The two to contenders for the all-around. Instead, Russo sulked and Tucker didn't show up.

He rapped on the door until Nicholas Russo opened it. "What?" He was scowling, but it faded when he realised who it was "Sorry coach." He straightened "what can I do for you sir?"

"Tucker here?"

"No, sir. I haven't seen him"

"Right. Any idea where he might be?"

Russo hesitated until Mac's stare overwhelmed him.

"Try Anderson's dorm." He answered.

Mac nodded and turned to walk away.

Nicky called out "Wait, sir." Mac turned back. "is it true your considering dropping guys from the team?"

Mac stared "No. Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Just, you know, around."

When he approached the door, Jon Horton was coming out and froze before loudly proclaiming "Hi Coach Macintyre. Right outside our door!"

"Subtle Horton" The coach told him, before wrapping his knuckles on the half open door.

Max Spencer opened it the rest of the way.

"Tucker here?" He asked.

"uhh."

"Spencer, if you have to check, I know he's here."

"Right."

On the first couch an unrepentant looking Lauren was sprawled on top of Anderson and on the second couch was Austin, legs propped up while a doctor worked on him.

His focus narrowed in on the small device moving over Austin's leg.

"How's it looking?" He asked. No one replied and the doctor turned to Tucker who nodded.

"It's healing but slowly." The doctor stated "the ultrasound and heat help, but the only thing that'll really fix it is rest. It would've helped if his coach paid attention to the medical notes."

"I don't have time to rest." Austin surmised.

"So you need to mitigate the damage as much as possible. Not by three hour conditioning sessions on hard floors.

"Thank you doctor that's good to know." He shook the man's hand to the doctor's bemusement.

"Tucker, I think we need to have a word. Alone."

Max was the first to move, volunteering "PlayStation party at my place."

Lauren and Carter followed, the blonde pointedly hugging Austin first.

"Do you want me to stay?" The Doctor asked.

"No. No. It's fine_. I'm fine_." Austin insisted "and I keep dragging you away from work."

"I'm glad Lauren called me." He replied softly. "You should have."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I always worry." He kissed Austin slowly and Mac's eyebrows shot up his forehead. He wondered if he should turn around.

"Electro-pulse tonight. It's all set to go just make sure you turn it off before you go to sleep. It's going to hurt so you should remember."

"Because you won't be around to remind me?"

"Exactly. _And talk to your team doctors. They exist for a reason."_

"I prefer you."

"Well call me then, alright?"

Jack smiled again, before nodding at Mac.

"So that's…" Mac stated "I didn't realise…" Mac struggled for words "it's not the best idea to be working with… having your personal life and your gymnastics collide."

"Isn't your wife the Team nutritionist?"

"That's different." At Austin's raised eyebrows he changed the subject "Right now, I'm more concerned about your legs. How bad are they?"

"They're…" Austin hesitated. He hadn't actually admitted this yet. "Haven't you talked to the team doctors?"

"They said stress fractures. They vary in severity and aren't easily picked up in tests. Pain is one of the better indicators, as I'm sure has been explained to you."

"It's bad." Austin admitted "I can train through it, but, it's really bad. Worse than anything I've ever had before."

"You should've stopped the other day."

"At first practice? When you think I'm the reason we missed out on Team Gold in Beijing?"

"That quote was taken out of context." Mac explained, wincing. "I was trying to explain that we were a young team, that hadn't reached its potential yet. That you hadn't reached your potential yet, and boy did you prove me right."

"Well that wasn't how it was reported."

"And I don't suppose it's inconceivable the media reported it wrong?"

When Austin didn't reply, he continued on "Austin, I have always been a fan or yours and if you'd talk to me about this stuff I wouldn't be so rough on you. About your legs, and back before Beijing if you'd told me what was going on, that you weren't out getting drunk every night…"

"I was." Austin cut him off "I was a messed up kid and I needed you to be rough with me. You got me in shape for Beijing, and I am grateful, I just, I don't think that's going to work this time coach."

"Well you're not eighteen anymore." Mac told him "but we do need to talk about your attitude." The coach informed the gymnast. "Some of the team are young, and we don't need them getting ideas they can get away with this. Now it might be your injury keeping you out of the gym, but it's affecting the other gymnasts. _The attitude of this cycle… even Russo._" He was disbelieving "I'd heard he was a real team player."

"He is. Obnoxious little shit. He'd jump off a bridge if he thought it'd help us win team gold."

"So what's the go?" Mac settled down. "I need you to step up and explain this to me, because frankly I'm baffled, I used to say jump to you gymnasts, and you'd do it. Now I've got Lauren Tanner mouthing off in practice and running to the NGO."

"Well the girls are a different breed."

"No kidding. And here I thought pro-athlete was the same all-over. So walk me through it. I've spent the last four years coaching NCAA only to have no NCAA athletes in the running. What do I need to get these two teams onside?"

"Firstly, it's not two teams like we're all the same." Austin trailed off "if we're going to talk can you stick a gel pack in the microwave? I'm supposed to be heat packing to increase blood flow."

"Sure." He jumped up "so _individual_ gymnasts hate me?"

"Hey don't hate you. You scare them"

"I scare them?" He questioned "Well Lauren at least has an interesting way of expressing fear."

"You haven't exactly presented yourself as a warm fuzzy figure or been particularly fair."

"I've been fair."

"An arbitrary rankings board decided entirely by your _gut feelings_ decides the Olympic team? These girls are the type to give you one hundred and fifty percent but they're also the type of _claw each other's eyes out_, hell,_ claw their own eyes out, not to mention yours_, for a shot at the team, and they're directionless. Dmitri Belov might have been a horrible, horrible, human being but he gave them framework. The highest scores performed consistently. That's what got you on the team. They may not have liked him but they liked knowing what they needed to do to make the team."

"And you think that's what gets Lauren Tanner on board?"

"Oh no, Lauren hates you for an entirely different reason."

"And pray, tell me, what is that?"

"_The first thing you said to her was that you were taking away her guaranteed Olympic spot?"_

"To stop her taking it for granted. Now isn't the time to slack off."

"Wow. You really don't get these girls."

"Well yes. I think we've established that."

"Lauren works hard. They all work hard. Other coaches they have to yell. You know what Sasha spends most of his time doing? Saying No. No more beam time, no more upgrades, no partying. No sex, though he gave up trying to enforce that last one. They commit. That's why her beam is so downright crazy. She commits to the skill. Sasha's job is to be the safety net. Not pull the safety net out from under her and tell her she's not going to London."

"Of course she's going to London. I was making a point!"

"Well then it also might surprise you that Lauren is one of the most insecure people you will ever meet." At Mac's look he continued "oh, I'm serious. And Dmitri Belov didn't help matters. He made her think the second she screwed up, the second she didn't have a guaranteed spot, she'd be out. And it worked. She's more consistent than she's ever been, but she didn't just want that guaranteed spots for the title. She wanted the guarantee."

"You're saying Lauren Tanner genuinely thinks she might not make the team?"

"No. Lauren's sure she'll make the team. She's just not sure you'll put her on it. Thus, going to Marcus and assembling a team of lawyers to make sure." Again at Mac's look he added "Her Daddy owns a law firm."

"Jesus."

"Yeah. It doesn't help that Belov jnr. wasn't a fan at first. You might not think it but she's earned everything she's got tooth and nail, and_ she will hold onto it._"

"Okay." Mac nodded "keep going. Payson Keeler?"

"Work horse. She'll give you 200 hundred percent every-time. Hasn't quite gotten over the back injury. Psychologically I mean. Can't quite believe she's not number one. A big believer in the harder you work, the more you should get. As opposed to Lauren, who trains smart. But Payson's an absolute pet of Sasha's, thinks you stole his job. And after Belov snr. she's worried she might not make the team."

"Cruz?"

"I have never understood that girl. She blows hot and cold so fast I have no clue."

"Any other girls?"

"Lo. Lauren, thinks Wendy's the devil."

"There are still a lot of club rivalries."

"Yeah, but you won't change that?"

"I'm trying to build a _national_ team."

"The '08 team was mostly college guys. They'd been with their teams a few years at most. These girls have been with clubs for 40 hours + a week since they were tiny kids. Some of them feel closer to their clubs than their families. My advice would be to get coaches onside."

"Walsh and Belov. They'd probably start a brawl."

Austin shrugged "they coached us just fine at worlds last year."

"And what about the guys? Russo?"

"Desperate for approval he's never gotten."

"Spencer?"

"Maxxie's cool. But the continual yelling thing is really not going to work. It takes something a bit more concentrated to permeate his skull, and he's still a bit weird after the Belov tape. He'd never had press like that. And he's worried about you not taking him after you didn't in Beijing. As worried as Maxxie gets about anything."

"Horton?"

"A bit sick of you still treating him like he's 20."

"and Anderson?"

"Carter's… Carter. He's 19, but he's going to be great."

"Your protégé."

"Something like that."

"So do I need to be worried about dragging him out of clubs?"

Austin stared and then laughed "god, not protégé like that. He's nothing like I was in '08. He's calm. Steady. A little insecure cause, you know, he's the kid of the team but he's not the partying type."

"He's dating Lauren Tanner."

"Yeah, and that should provide enough proof he's got the patience of a saint. I love that girl but I couldn't date her." Austin waved his hand "for more than one reason, obviously."

He sighed "they're good guys but with the exception of Carter, we're not kids like '08."

"I got it." He patted Austin's shoulder. "you think you're up to training?"

"I don't know how my legs'll handle the hard floor." He admitted.

Mac nodded. "Come by my office tonight. About six, and we'll see about working on things that don't involve your leg touching the floor."

He nodded.

"Need anything?" Mac checked. Austin shook his head. "I'm good."

Mac headed for the door and then paused "I should've called, or come seen you, last year. When everything happened."

"It's fine. Really." Austin insisted.

"No. My feelings were hurt, I guess. I thought you would've trusted me in 08. I thought I'd had some role in your success when really it was all you. Anyway, I should've called."

"Coach." Austin called back, before he could leave "I was just a fucked up kid. You got me where I needed to be. That was you."

Day three. Air-horn. _This was getting to be habit_. Lauren groaned and rolled over.

"In the gym"

She dragged herself down, wondering exactly what he had in store to punish her for yesterday.

When she got to the gym she blanched. There was a trestle table set up and a variety of breakfast food.

"Wheeties?" Wendy offered "I'm getting ready so when I'm on the box and they ask me if I actually eat them I can say yes."

"Empty carbs." Lauren retaliated.

"Hot porridge?" Nutritionist Wife Annie questioned. Lauren accepted the bowl without comment.

"Thanks so much Mrs Coach." Wendy continued and Lauren scowled into the bowl just giving Payson a nod when she sat down and reached for fruit salad.

"Alright." Mac eventually spoke up "now I didn't just bring you together for breakfast, though there will be five mandatory team meals a week from now on."

"Dear god." Lauren grumbled.

"I brought you here because yesterday there were some complaints about me. And I want you to know, I listened, and what I heard, above all else, was that you want to know, what's going on inside my head. So, the arbitrary leader board is gone."

"Well that's one good thing." Lauren grumbled.

"And in its place we have this." He pulled out a new leader board with boxes and space for comments. "You all want to see the process of building a team, this is it. Every gymnast is up here, along with what I think is what you can contribute to the team. And here. We have the team. Five places. If you're on this side of the board you're going to London. It's not about rankings, about being the top five, it's about what you can contribute to the team. Now, one girl has proven herself, to me, to the NGO and to the wider world." He paused "Lauren. You've earned your spot on the team. Now that's not reason to slack off. We have a gold medal to win, but that spot is yours. I should never have told you it wasn't. The rest of you… _try not to claw each others' eyes out."_

"Um, excuse me." Wendy put up her hand "I really don't think Lauren should be rewarded for her behaviour yesterday. I really feel it was detrimental to team unity."

"Lauren earned her spot, according to the selection criteria put out by the NGO. It's hers."

"Don't think this means I like you." Lauren stated, but Mac noticed there was a smile.

"Oh no, Tanner. I've got a conditioning set than will ensure that you don't. You can like me after we win gold. Now, you've got half an hour then we hit the floor. Today I want to speak to each of you to find out what you think you can contribute to this team."

Kelly stuck up her hand "is that like upgrades?"

"I think it's a little late for upgrades now"

"What about upgrades you had at trials but didn't use because they weren't worth the risk of a fall?"

"Like what?"

"Like connecting my chow half to my inbar staldar/pak combo."

"Why didn't you tell me I have that skill?"

"Because I didn't want you to yell when I messed it up." Kelly shifted uncomfortably.

"Well yes, we'll be working on that today, Parker. Count on it."

Mac turned around and therefore didn't see the superior look Kelly gave Wendy.

- chapter break -

Day seven, and Payson erupted off the mat to launch herself at Sasha.

"You're here." She exclaimed.

"I am. And that turn was sloppy."

"I'm working on it." Payson insisted "are you here to stay?"

"Floor coaches have been invited to the men's practice." Sasha told her before calling "Hello Lauren!"

She waved from beam.

"Show me what you've got."

Despite having been practicing her jumps she squared her shoulders and through her grigoras, landing chest perfectly vertical.

"Very nice. I'll see you both later I'm sure."

Lauren dismounted off the beam and hurried over to where Payson was grinning "Sasha's back!"

- chapter break -

Day eight and it was the women's coaches turn. Sasha returned and this time the others did too. It was a happy moment after Mac sent four girls home, leaving just the eight who'd make up the team and the alternates.

He'd pushed them hard during practice and then they all had to suffer through Wendy hosting dinner.

"Here you go Lauren." She put down a plate with a flourish.

"Thanks Wendy." She told her through gritted teeth.

The food was actually pretty good. Soup and Salad from the cafeteria though it was. Knowing Wendy she probably laced it with cream.

That thought had Lauren excusing herself to empty her stomach while Wendy was placing huge bowls of fruit salad in the middle of the table.

"How are you topping this?" Payson asked quietly from beside her.

Lauren smirked "Austin's helping."

- chapter break-

Day nine and the afternoon off saw Lauren in the gym with Jake levelling out her anger on the punching bag and searching for clues about Otis.

"You're really not going to tell me anything?" She questioned.

"I'll tell you, I'm sure he'll reappear right before we get on the plane to London and you can rub his shiny head then."

"You suck." She shoved him.

"Oh barbie. I love when you say sweet things to me."

"If that's how you think girls talk sweet, it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Maybe I'm just picky and I've got my eye on one girl in particular."

"Is she deaf and blind?"

"No, but she does fall on her face an awful lot for sport. " He winked

"Ew. Are you talking about me?"

"Would you like it if I was?"

"Would you give me Otis?"

"Very funny barbie, but no."

"Then no. Ew. This is why people find wrestling gross. Well, that and the uniforms."

"Shut up and hit the bag, barbie."

After her workout with Jake, Lauren headed back to the dorm. She waved at Payson watching the BMX. That was a fun new development.

She headed for the boys dorms. Hopefully Carter would join her for a shower. She really appreciated that she didn't need to go home take one and pretty herself up before meeting him and getting naked all over again. Established relationships were so time effective.

Austin grabbed her as she went past his door.

"Hey. How was physio?" She asked, considering that he was vertical.

"Good. They cleared me for another week of floor work. What the hell is going on?"

She eyed him strangely. "I don't know, what is going on?"

"Carter was really pissed off about something you did. Did you happen to cut off Wendy Capshaw's legs in her sleep?"

"No. No I haven't done anything." At Austin's disbelieving look she added "really."

"All I know is he went to find you, like an hour ago, and came back pissed."

"Oh no." She cringed "I was with Jake."

"Jake better be the guy you've paid to cut off Wendy Capshaw's legs." Austin told her.

"He's not. He's a wrestler."

"A guy you're setting Payson up with?" Austin was hopeful.

She shook head.

"Setting Maxxie up with?" He asked desperately "Jesus Lo. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing happened. We're just friends. I swear Austin. I've done some messed up stuff but I would never cheat on Carter."

"Fix it." Austin advised "And fix it fast."

She banged on his door until Horton opened it. "Is Carter here?"

"Nope."

She found him eventually, chasing him across a grass field for soccer or something. He was running with is headphones in.

"Who is he?" Carter asked.

Lauren had a stupid moment. She decided to play dumb. "Who?"

"The guy, Lo. The guy in the gym."

"No one" she answered. "He's no one."

"So why haven't you told me about him?"

"Because he doesn't matter."

He stepped closer. "You're lying. I know you well enough to tell."

"He doesn't mean anything. I haven't done anything. He's just a meathead wrestler."

"Who you didn't tell me about" He concluded "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to actually kill him."

"Wait." Lauren grabbed him arm "Please stop. Don't hurt him."

"Are you kidding me? You're protecting him?"

"If you hit him you can get thrown off the team. I swear Carter, nothing happened. I won't ever see him again, but please, don't do something stupid."

"Fine." He told her, turning away.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"For a run."

Lauren cried all night, and nearly botched her practice the next day. It was so bad Mac expressed concern.

"Sorry, I'm just all emotional and bloated and crampy." She told him "I know it's important to time it so it doesn't happen during the games but it still sucks to suffer through it now."

His eyes went wide "Oh. Oh. Right. Of course."

"Don't worry." She lied through her teeth. "It normally doesn't even last the whole day."

"Well just, try and focus." He told her.

She couldn't

She went to see him before his practice and he blew her off.

Austin gave her a look and she must have looked awful enough that he hugged her quickly.

"He won't even listen." She bemoaned

"When have you ever had trouble making someone listen?" Austin reminded her.

In the end she went with public. Carter was a distinctly private person so she waited until he and Max and Austin were splayed out on the grass and headed over, an unknowing Payson with her.

"Hi." She sat down.

"Really Lo. You're doing this here?" Carter demanded

"It wasn't exactly what I meant" Austin volunteered.

"Well you won't talk to me in private."

"Because I'm still angry and I don't want to say something I'll regret." He retaliated.

"So we're not going to talk?" She demanded

"Should we leave?" Max asked awkwardly

"No." Lauren answered as Carter said "yes."

Then at the worst possible moment in existence she heard "Barbie. Hey Barbie!" And there was Jake along with his cohort of wrestlers. "We were just wondering, did you circus performers get a hold of Otis yet?"

"No. We were too busy training for the Olympic medals we've actually got a chance of getting." Lauren retorted "please leave."

"Whoa Barbie. We're all friends here. Right boys?"

"We're not friends." Lauren continued, cold as ice "You're nothing. Just some guy who happened to use the gym at the same time and is capable of holding a punching bag. You never held my attention long enough for me to consider if I'd even want you as a friend. You're nothing to me. So if for some reason you got the impression we were friends, or the slightest hint of an idea we could ever be remotely close to something more. You'd be wrong. Because even if I had noticed your existence, I love my boyfriend too much to even entertain the idea." She paused and drew in a big breath while everyone, wresters and gymnasts, stared. "and that was really all I had to say."

"Well okay Barbie." Jake recoiled as she stood up "you don't have an ego the size of Colorado _at all_."

She ignored him and walked away. Ignoring Payson's "Lauren!" and Austin's "let her go."

Instead she focused on not crying. _Don't cry, don't cry._

She made it into the dorms and ran into Wendy. "Hey Lauren, have you done your drug test yet? So awkward right?"

She brushed straight passed the girl and grabbed a shower kit heading for the communal bathroom. Ignoring the ick factor she sat on the floor and cried as the water pounded down around her.

She had no idea how long it was when there was an awkward knock.

"Hi. It's Beth." She continued awkwardly. She was loosening up around Lauren in increments.

"What Beth?" Lauren answered pitifully.

"Umm, your boyfriend stopped by to see you?" She answered "and I thought you'd want to know."

Lauren grabbed a towel.

"Carter's here?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't be in our room for a while." Lauren requested. Beth squeaked and nodded.

She froze when she saw him "Hi."

"Hi." He stated back "So I think you made that guy cry."

"I don't care." She insisted immediately.

Carter almost protested her vicious actions but then decided, just this once, he didn't care either. "See the thing is, I believe you, about almost everything. Except, I know you lied to me. About why you didn't tell me. Was it just because you thought I'd be jealous?"

She shook her head. "No. It was because he's going to Columbia."

"Of course he is." Carter sighed.

"I still don't care about him. The only, _the only _reason was I thought you would care. About Columbia, and we don't talk about it. So when you asked me what Jake and I talked about…"

"_Lo." _He said her name all low and desperate.

"I'm sorry." She said again. "Please don't break up with me."

"I'm not breaking up with you, you crazy, crazy girl." He told her and then, she launched herself at him.

- chapter break -

Day 13. Four days until final team announcements and the whole practice was on edge. Just like before with Belov, given her guaranteed spot, Mac backed off and focused on the contenders.

That's why, she wasn't overly surprised when Marcus showed up and requested her for NGO business. It normally meant media and press. Hopefully she'd have enough time to shower, she thought.

For once Marcus didn't return her smile or respond to her "what's up?"

"Lauren, you know Regina Turner."

"Of course. How are you?"

"Lauren, we've received the results from your drug tests back."

"So, what, you want to do a PSA?" They'd talked about it. She'd made a popular image for anti-drug organisations both in sporting and in general.

"No. Now, as you know, you were tested both with the standard Olympic testing mechanisms and the new testing methods, from Stanford."

"Yeah I volunteered." Lauren said "they're meant to be better and they wanted volunteer athletes."

"You also supplied a list of allowed substances you were taking."

"So they could check them against the blood. It's like vitamins and some anti-imflamatories. What's going on?"

"Is there anything you need to tell us?" Regina spoke up.

"This whole conversation is creeping me out?"

"Lauren your sample came back positive." Marcus informed her.

"That's impossible." She answered "I don't take drugs."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure I don't take drugs? I had to unplug my mother from life-support from a drug overdose. I almost died from a bad reaction! I barely take what the doctor tells me too these days."

"Would you be willing to consider taking a polygraph?"

"No." Lauren answered .

Marcus and Regina exchanged glances "we really have no choice…"

"I meant no I don't need to consider." She cut them off "I don't take drugs. Give me the polygraph and then retest everything. It must be a false positive."

"Alright then." Marcus nodded "follow me."

Inside Lauren sat down and was hooked up and the process explained

"Please state your name."

"Lauren Tanner.

"What day is it today?"

"Wednesday."

"Alright. We'll start some yes no questions. Do you love your mother?"

"No. She was a drug addict who abandoned me."

The technician turned to Marcus "border-line."

"Why don't we stick to some more straightforward questions.

"Is this pen blue?"

"Yes."

"Is Ms Turner's hair in a ponytail."

"Yes"

"Is this a nickel?"

"No."

"Okay. Good."

Marcus nodded

"Have you performed any action, including taking disallowed drugs, that would make you ineligible to compete in London?"

"No." Lauren answered.

"Have you ever taken pseudoephedrine?"

Lauren frowned "No. No gymnast takes that. After what happened in Sydney?"

Again Marcus nodded "Are you aware of anyone else who has taken illicit drugs."

"Anyone like another athlete?"

"Are you aware of any other athlete, training here at the Olympic Training Centre that has taken illicit drugs?"

"I'd rather not say." She answered.

Marcus sighed. "Lauren. Your test came back positive. If there's another way those drugs could've gotten into your system…"

"Nothing like that. I'll tell you but not in front of…" She gestured at the technician.

"He's signed a confidentiality agreement." Marcus told her.

"Look, there are certain athletes I know of, that partied a bit too hard when they were younger. That's it. Nothing performance enhancing or anything. And not in years."

"Not pseudoephedrine?"

"No. Why would anyone take that?"

"Amongst other things, it's an appetite suppressant."

"You think _Kaylie?_"

"I'm not sure. Let's go back to my office."

He broke it down. "Alright Lauren. You've taken six tests. Three for each method. On the official tests, you've been negative across the board."

"Like I said, I didn't take the drugs."

"However, on the Stanford tests, on the third test, you came up positive. We ran the test three times. You came up positive three times, however the amount was below the allowed limit. Meaning, if this test was done in competition season, you would be allowed to compete, and so, even though you did not declare the drug, the USOTC has decided to allow you to remain on the team."

"Great, but I didn't take anything. The test doesn't work."

Marcus continued "the test has actually proved incredibly accurate. What is does is pick up drugs in much smaller quantities, so either drugs that have been used less recently, or, drugs in smaller amounts. Now the amount in your system is so small it wouldn't have an effect, on appetite or performance. And we know that isn't because it was in your system longer because we have the other tests. So, is there any possibility you had some in your toiletries bag a while back and there was some powder that got on your toothbrush? Or someone else's toothbrush? This is just a trial program. We just need to know how it happened. You won't be in trouble."

"No." Lauren insisted "I don't use Carter's toiletries and as much as I want to say yes. I'm really careful."

"Alright. Then I need you to back trace your steps very carefully. We know you consumed it between Monday and Thursday or it would've showed up in the early drug test. In the meantime, you'll need to take daily tests and I don't need to tell you how serious another positive result would be."

"Of course not."

Lauren was very quiet.

She didn't go back to the gym. Instead she went home and went through the bathroom cupboard. She went through her toiletries and Beth's, shaking everything out looking for white power. She scrupulously read the ingredients of everything and then she pulled out her planner and went through the days.

_Team dinner._

"Oh god." She froze, and then scrambled for her contacts.

"Marcus." She insisted "If there was drugs mixed into my food but I only ate a tiny amount would that explain it?"

"You think the drugs were in your food?" He exclaimed.

She hung up and dialled again. "Hey. If you drive up to Colorado Springs and help me with a nerd thing, I'll promote your new album like crazy to my hundred thousand twitter fans."

- chapter break -

She snuck Razor in carefully and then kept watch as he planted the cameras.

"You know this is crazy stalkage."

"You've got every angle?"

"Yes. Every angle is covered." He insisted "what's this for?"

"Bitchy girl stuff." She answered.

"Well okay then. You're welcome."

"Thanks Razor." She told him "I'll start flooding the internet tonight."

"I thought athletes weren't allowed to spruik within certain dates."

"Only the companies that are pay me."

"Right. Anyway. It's been fun. Kick it." They fist punched

"Say hi to Bennet for me." She told him.

"Did you hear? She and little Keeler got back together."

"Good for them."

"Good for me. Bennet's writing hot songs about girl-love."

Lauren snickered and shoved him out the door.

After that it was a simple matter.

"Why am I saying this?" Payson had asked.

"Just as a favour. All you have to do is ask me why I've had meetings with the NGO, and do it loudly where Wendy can overhear."

"Okay?"

"ssh." Lauren insisted, when Emily walked passed.

"Hi Emily." Payson stated

"Why are you still friends with her?" Lauren demanded

"She's been killing it in practice. She has a real shot of making the team."

"Gross. I'd almost prefer Wendy. Anyway. Can you do it?"

"Fine. Sure."

And she did, a little more stilted than Lauren would've liked, but she could deal.

"It's weird. I got a false positive on one of my drug tests."

Payson exploded "You got what?"

"I know. It's totally weird. Anyway. Apparently they were having a problem with the machine that day and now my bloods contaminated so they can't retest it and prove it was a false positive."

"So what are they going to do?"

"Well my other tests have been completely clean, of course, so they're giving me an extra test tomorrow. It's just, like, all this paperwork."

"Did I just hear you tested positive for drugs?" Wendy interrupted "you have to be careful with that. It's no second chances. They can throw you out even if it's not competition season yet because of our contracts. Even if you're like, an addict."

Lauren rolled her eyes "it's a good thing I haven't tested positive, then, isn't it Wendy?"

- chapter break -

That night, Lauren took note of Wendy's watchful eye as she consumed the meal. She ate the salad first. Then as much soda water as she could stomach, before half the plate.

"That was great Wendy." Emily told her. "Really good."

"Yes." Lauren commented, plonking down her napkin "our compliments to the dining hall."

"Well not all of us has BFF's with time to cook for us. Some of us do things for ourselves."

"Speaking of, I have plans tonight."

"Hold up there Tanner." Mac insisted "Firstly, thank you Wendy, for hosting a lovely dinner. Secondly, this is our last team dinner before the team is announced. Now, three of you will be alternates and I just wanted to take a moment and say, alternate or team, it has been a pleasure coaching each and every one of you, and you're all worthy of going to London in my book."

They all applauded and Lauren forced a smile, waiting, twitching, before taking the first opportunity to bolt from the room. She reached the bathroom and without checking if anyone was in there, bolted for the furthest stall and emptied her stomach. She did it again and again until she was just coughing up stomach bile. She froze when she heard someone enter.

"That dinner really was great Wendy."

"I know. Wasn't it just? And you were super helpful. Now all we have to do is keep our head done and make the team."

"Do you really think we'll both make the team?"

"Oh absolutely. I know I will and we need a second bar worker. Beth's useless; Kaylie's all over the place and Payson and Kelly are archaic. Who do you think Mac will choose?"

"You're right. We're totally going to London."

Lauren winced at the tone of voice. It reminded her face too much of the dulcet tones of Chloe Kmetko. She waited, and waited, and waited, and then crept back to her room.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Beth asked "Payson needed help cleaning up."

"Whoops. Sorry." Lauren apologised "Look, Carter isn't feeling well, and I just thought, after that dinner, maybe I should take him some soup."

"That's so sweet!" Beth was still a seventeen year old in many ways.

"I know right. Anyway, I'll be back later. Don't have too much fun which I'm gone."

In the end she went to the cafeteria at the base of the men's building, figuring she could claim the best wireless connectivity if anyone spotted her.

She transferred the footage and then sped through until anyone entered the kitchen. Finally Wendy and Emily were there, making dinner. She switched between the angles and waited until they started bringing plates out. Then, in full view of the camera, Wendy glanced around, pulled out a container and poured something into the plate before stirring it and adding a garnish.

"Wendy Capshaw." Lauren exclaimed "you little bitch."

She quickly made a cut on the video and emailed the whole thing and just the incriminating clip to herself and to Austin. She grabbed her phone and called. It rang out and then she remembered.

Sliding her laptop into its bag she spun and headed for the physio centre.

Under a trainer's supervision, Austin was completing an entire conditioning routine in the water.

"Hey." She asked "almost done?"

"Yeah. What's up?" He answered, treading water.

"Just a thing. I can wait."

When he emerged from the pool she was ready.

"What's up?"

"Wendy Capshaw has been attempting to drug me, and I have proof."

-chapter break-

With the Olympics just around the corner, they were down to one practice a day. Which meant in the morning Lauren had time to report for her drug test.

Marcus had cheered up enormously since she'd returned negative after negative test.

This time she came in and said "My test might be positive like it was that first time, and I'll show you why."

She pulled out her laptop and hit play.

"You filmed your teammates?" He accused

"In a communal space and look what I found."

"She's pouring something into soup?"

"At the team dinner last night. She also hosted the team dinner before I got sick last time."

"And knowing this might be happening you ate the soup?"

"And then I vomited it up. The same thing I did last time." Lauren answered unwaveringly "Miniscule traces, right?"

"Alright." Marcus ran his hands through his hair. "Who knows?"

"Austin and my agent." Lauren answered calmly "I sent them the tapes for security, and a friend knows I set up cameras, but he doesn't know what I found."

"Alright." He repeated "This goes above me. Please, do not tell anyone else about this!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But you made the right call coming to me and thank you for keeping it quiet."

"so you'll deal with this?"

"We will and we'll consult with you every step of the way. Now, can I have a copy of that video? I need to show it too Regina Turner."

"I'll email it to you." She answered.

When practice rolled around Lauren studied the board "ay, why is your average floor score on the board up by two tenths?"

"Apparently I scored a 9.9 in execution yesterday."

"That's incredible. Now you just need to do it on bars."

"Ever the optimist" Payson commented, but she none the less followed Laurent to where she was planning on drilling her beam, making sure her score was as high as it ever was.

The selection team watched, as they did so often, and Mac pointed them out, reminding them team selection would be the next day. They ended with a mock meet, and _everyone hit everything_. It was a little terrifying.

"We'd like a word with Lauren." Regina called.

When everyone stared they added "An athlete's perspective is always helpful. Though of course, we'll be making the decision ourselves."

Lauren was shown through to the conference room they were using, and they had a whiteboard mimicking the one downstairs. Marcus put their notes from that day on the projector and they were projected onto the wall.

"Welcome to base control." Regina told her "this is everything we know about every one of you gymnasts. This is everything that goes into team selection."

"I thought we were going to talk about Wendy." Lauren asked, looking around.

"We can." The NGO official, Matt Smoot, told her "but I understand that you're interested into what goes on, off the floor, so to speak. All the press and publicity."

"I am."

"Then you understand that USA Gymnastics can't afford another scandal right now."

"So what, I'm supposed to forget it ever happened? That she tried to _drug me?"_

"Of course not." Regina cut in "You've been put in a terrible position, but, you've conducted yourself with grace and poise. So, how about you continue acting as a responsible adult and step up to the table now. Play with the adults."

"You're talking about giving me a role in _team selection?"_

"We'd love to hear your thoughts. Let us show you what he have?"

"Now." The second woman stepped up "obviously you have your spot, now, and based on team notes from the last year, Beth Atchinson should have the second all-around spot. Would you agree?"

Lauren nodded.

"That leaves three spots and six athletes. Payson Keeler, Kelly Parker, Andrea Conway, Emily Kmetko, Kaylie Cruz and Wendy Capshaw."

"You still consider her eligible for the team?"

"Well, that's entirely up to you. So? Who would you pick?"

"Payson." Lauren said instantly.

"Alright. That gives us two locks on floor, a full squad on beam, some weakness on vault and _severe weakness _on bars."

"Kelly." Lauren continued. "She's the best at bars and vault."

"And here I heard you weren't friends." Regina commented, but she wrote Kelly's name.

"We're not. But she's the best."

"One spot left." Marcus declared.

"Andrea." Lauren stated instantly. Regina sighed

"She's not good enough." The NGO official reminded Lauren "she's a great gymnast and she'll be a great reserve, but you _know_, Lauren. She won't get us a gold medal. She can't keep up with the Chinese."

"So what you're saying is it'll be Kmetko or Cruz."

""Do you think either of them are good enough, or consistent enough, to keep up with the Chinese?" Smoot asked.

Regina took over "I know what she did was horrible, Lauren, but think of it this way, you have that evidence, and if she ever tries anything like this again, we can have her thrown out."

"That's ridiculous." She answered "_she tried to drug me."_

"Which is awful." Regina continued "it could have cost you your shot at the Olympics, but are you going to let it cost you a gold medal too?"

"_Really? That's what you're going with?" _

"The decision is entirely up to you." Marcus informed her "Wendy or Kaylie. It's your decision. You do what _you think_, is best for the team."

"And what's to stop her from doing it again?"

"You can tell her you have evidence" Regina told her. "That should keep her in line."

"Just think" Smoot questioned "do you really trust _Kaylie Cruz _with your Olympic dreams?"

Lauren considered. She thought about everything they'd said and everything she knew.

"She doesn't compete all-around." She said finally. "Only Beth and I do, and the second I want her off the squad she's gone."

"Absolutely." Regina agreed "Marcus was right. You really are an exceptional young woman."

"And you all owe me a huge favour."

"Of course."

When Lauren returned to the floor everyone stared. She smirked a little, and then let Mac yell and get them all back into practice.

That night, Austin just asked her "Everything sorted?"

She replied with "I'm not sure" and told him everything.

Then she had sex with her boyfriend. It made her feel a little better.

In the morning, the coaches and parents showed up. They had a mock meet but it also served as a celebration for the eight of them. Showing off talent to be released on youtube.

Nothing that happened changed anything, not even Kaylie's near perfect vault.

Then the girls came into a different conference room and slowly, Regina read out the list of names.

"Why don't you give us a minute." Lauren suggested, they were in something of a shocked silence (either beaming or, in Kaylie and Emily's case, crying. "girl talk."

"Of course. Girls, you'll also need to decide on a team captain."

Lauren nodded and closed the door behind the woman.

The second the door was closed they started talking.

"Of course I made the team." Wendy gloated "how could I not. It's just the inevitable step on the road to Olympic glory."

Lauren stood "Let's make one thing clear. You made the team because Kaylie stuck her tongue down my boyfriend's throat." Lauren declared, before turning an adding "did you really think he wouldn't tell me?"

Then she spun back to Wendy "congratulations. Hug?"

"Of course. Teamie." Wendy's smile was like ice.

Lauren gripped her tightly "I know about the pseudoephedrine." She hissed. "You almost got away with it once. Lucky I got it on tape the second time. Check your email." She told the girl. "So now you're going to do exactly as I say. You're officially my bitch."

She released her and gave her a bright smile as Kaylie demanded "Lauren how could you?"

"Oh I don't know. The same way you always have. Now, Payson will be team captain. Any objections?"

No one so much as flinched except for Kelly who watched with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Wendy?" Lauren checked "any objections?"

"I'm sure Payson will be a great team captain." Wendy attempted, her smile cracking.

"And we grownups will handle choosing Leos and all that. Leave you to focus on your gymnastics."

Mac stuck his head in "Everything alright in here girls?" He checked.

Kelly, earning some admiration from Lauren, stepped up "Payson was voted team captain unanimously. Isn't that fantastic?"

"I didn't vote for her." Emily spoke up.

"Well its good thing you're not on the team then, isn't it?" Lauren reminded her.

Later, in-between hugging their parents and speaking to the media, Kelly leant over and questioned. "So what exactly do you have on Wendy that has her acting like a scared little rabbit?"

Remember that time I punched you?"

"Yes."

"And that time Dmitri called Me, Austin and Max a whole bunch of pretty nasty things."

"Yes"

"Put them together and what I've got proof of Wendy doing is worse."

"Way to go Tanner." Kelly straightened "I'm still not going to pretend to be your friend though."

"That's okay." Lauren answered "this is more fun."

- chapter break -

**And that's it. Next stop: London. That was actually over 20,000 words, because I was like, Just post it!**

**Team selection. A few twists and turns. Needless to say people will have opinions (both characters and reviewers hopefully).**

**What does Payson think of Lauren's choice? What does Carter? And what will Wendy do next?**

**Will Austin recover in time for the games and the big question, **_**Who will actually take to the mat?**_

**Next chapter, home and then the flight over the pond. Training and the games are here! I can't believe I just compressed the entire third season into a chapter.**

**Thoughts?**


	34. Reality

_**CHAPTER: REALITY**_

_Luv2Live – Yes!_

Iargyrop – Hope you like this.

FanficRd25 – I know right? The most undeveloped relationship of the show.

Izzieisabigdeal – I love bromances and boy D&Ms! And, well, Kaylie's not done yet.

Manicinsomniac94 – Thanks! Don't worry. Wendy's storyline is not done. Its about to end very abruptly though. Interesting you say the bad girl shouldn't get a happy ending. This whole fic is about that! (Except I made Lauren not the bad girl.) Whoops?

Sonzai Taz- thanks! Did she really get that much power in selection? Hopefully you'll like the next few twists and turns.

_**The US has an Olympic Gymnastics Team… finally.**_

_**The US Olympic Committee announced its Women's Gymnastics team today. While fans have been anxiously awaiting a final decision after a succession of twists and turns, the final list contained few surprises.**_

_**National champion Lauren Tanner was joined by All-all-rounders Wendy Capshaw and Beth Atchinson, along with veteran Kelly Parker and Payson Keeler, who'll also serve as team captain.**_

_**This means that the team make up will likely look something like this:**_

_**Qualifiers:**_

_BB:__ Lauren Tanner, Beth Atchinson, Wendy Capshaw, Payson Keeler_

_FX:__ Lauren Tanner, Beth Atchinson, Wendy Capshaw, Payson Keeler_

_UB:__ Lauren Tanner, Beth Atchinson, Wendy Capshaw, Kelly Parker_

_VT:__ Lauren Tanner, Beth Atchinson, Wendy Capshaw, Kelly Parker_

_**Finals**_

_BB:__ Lauren Tanner, Beth Atchinson, Payson Keeler_

_FX:__ Beth Atchinson, Wendy Capshaw, Payson Keeler_

_UB:__ Payson Keeler, Wendy Capshaw, Kelly Parker_

_VT:__ Beth Atchinson, Wendy Capshaw, Kelly Parker_

_The alternates nominated were Kaylie Cruz, Emily Kmetko and Andrea Conway. They'll travel with the team to their training camp in Birmingham and remain there for the duration of the games._

_The main question of selection was over the inclusion of Kaylie Cruz, a standout performer who wowed at the Olympic Trials to place third, but who has had a career riddled with inconsistencies, and Wendy Capshaw, who despite a stellar year, crumbled on day two of the Olympic trials, plummeting down the standings._

_The decision was made following a rigorous 10 day selection camp though it is not known who was on the originally named team __prior to the Dmitri Belov scandal. _

_-chapter break -_

Her father swept her up into a huge hug, and didn't even protest when Carter did the same. Austin didn't lift her into the air and spin her around the way Carter did, but he was there and equally thrilled.

The boys all departed fairly quickly, after M.J. had ensured they'd been captured in press coverage.  
"Nothing like a bit of cross promotion" the agent pointed out

Lauren had a whole host of interviews to do, and she put in the request to not be paired with Payson.

"Anything I need to worry about?" M.J. queried, concerned.

"No, just, we're going to have a fight and I don't want to do it while ESPN's there."

"Solo interviews it is." She nodded.

Afterwards, her Dad took her to dinner and then she curled up next to him, exhausted at not even eight o'clock.

"I can't believe it's really happening." She told him.

"I know. Me neither." He told her, causing her to straighten _he was supposed to believe in her!_ "But I think that's mostly because I can't believe how grown up you are. Going off to the Olympics, and Columbia."

"You know, I'm still not sure which one you're more proud about."

He chuckled "both, obviously."

""II suppose I can't believe it's happening so fast." She elaborated "two weeks to London, and then two weeks from closing ceremony to college?"

"We've spoken to Columbia. They're fine with you starting a little later."

"I just don't think it's enough time." She bemoaned.

"We can worry about that later" Her father's tone brooked no arguments "have you talked to _Carter_ yet?" He still said the name with distaste.

"No, because I might loose and then I'll have time to go to France."

At her father's look she relented "and that's not why I want to defer. M.J. think's I'll have too many commitments."

"Well, let us handle that." He insisted.

She paused suddenly, and grabbed the remote, turning up Sports Centre as they covered the gymnastics selections and then turning it down again.

"How'd your piece go?" She asked her father, he'd done some prerecording for a puff piece.

"Great. They wanted to know just what you were like when you were little."

"And what did you tell them?"

"That you once named your pony Princess Sparkles and I'm sure you're taking a sock monkey to London?"

"Daddy!"

"What? M.J. thought they were adorable stories."

"Really?"

"Not the pony one, actually. She liked that you wanted a pony, not that I got you one."

Lauren laughed and then Steve's phone vibrated "is that Natalia?" She prodded "planning a romantic getaway for when I'm on the plane?"

"Only if you consider going over geological surveys romantic." He responded "its Alan, about the New Mexico properties."

"Sure." Lauren shrugged "just remember, you're introducing me to Natalia before Columbia."

- chapter break -

Lauren pulled into the Rock at 8:30am and took note that Payson's car was already there. She had called Lauren no less than four times since they'd left the OTC.

Lauren grabbed her gym-bag and headed inside, pausing only to watch Carter fly across the floor into a double twisting double straight.

Then she caught sight of Austin, scowling off to one side.

"How's it going?" She dropped down beside him, nodding at the wrap. "You're not training?"

"I'm down to half an hour of impact work a day. I've got to make it count."

"You got the latest scans back?"

'Yeah. I'm not competing on vault."

"I'm sorry." She told him and then asked the big question "at all? I mean..."

"I'm still competing all-around, just not event finals. I'm dropping my second vault. _All the doctors agree._"

"Even Jack."

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

"I could win it, Lo." He told her "I won it four years ago and _I am so much better now. _Better control, better power, _better focus!_ This is just such bullshit."

Lauren reminded him "Isn't that what they say? Young gymnasts have the body, older gymnasts have the mind_?_"

"I'm still young." He grumbled "I'm twenty two. I'm still younger than half the gymnasts out there." He grumbled "Jack says, _they all say_, that my legs are just going to get worse."

"Permanently?"

"Just until I have time to take a few months off for rest and rehab. But I just have to get through London, and if that means sitting on my arse, watching your boy perform skills _I taught him_, I'll suck it up."

"Good." Lauren told him "because you've got more than one title to defend in London, remember. And Rings? That really is an old man's game."

"Oh, ouch." Austin laughed.

She was starting to stretch when Payson caught sight of her and headed over.

"I've been calling you. What happened yesterday?"

"What happened yesterday?" Austin echoed.

"Nothing" Lauren replied to both of them, repeating again "nothing. What's done is done. How's practice going? That double straight give you any more problems?"

"Don't change the subject." Payson insisted "What were you thinking? Whatever problems you and Kaylie have had in the past, I can't believe you would keep her off the Olympic team? For some petty reason?"

"Lo?" Austin prodded.

She hesitated, and froze up, before rolling her eyes "what's done is done. Let's just focus on London. We have _two practices left."_

As though on cue, Sasha bellowed "Lauren, nice of you to join us. Get warmed up, _now._"

Gratefully, she stood and turned, ignoring Payson as she went.

"_Alright, Spencer, focus!" _Sasha added "All of you. This is it. Your second last practice before London. No more mistakes, no more _I'll get it soons_, this is competition ready time. So get to work."

Lauren relished her ability to just focus and she did it just then, leaving even Sasha nodding in satisfaction. There were still flaws, _she wasn't Payson,_ but her routines were competition ready, _Olympic Ready._

While Payson ran through her floor sans tumbling, Sasha released Lauren from his instruction to let her work on beam.

When the clock struck midday, Lauren followed Carter to the lounge, dodging a set of particularly determined looking juniors. They'd started offering to perform the seniors' jobs. Lauren hadn't scraped a bar in months, years even, that was the perk to being a top ranked elite, but now she had gymnasts overing to chalk her bars carry her bags, carry her mats and set up her springboards. Lauren had personal reasons for denying that offer. They were worse with the boys. If Lauren was the type to get jealous over gymnasts under the age of fifteen, she'd be going crazy by now.

Instead she grabbed the container out of her gym bag Rosa had packed and then held it up. "Lunch? Rosa cooked."

"Thanks babe."

"You're floor is looking fantastic." She reminded him.

"You really think I've got a chance of making the final?"

She nodded.

They were both two twitchy, lapsing into silence before Lauren discarded what was left of her lunch. "I'm getting back in there." She proclaimed.

"Dinner tonight?"

'She nodded.

Lauren wasn't sure if Payson was avoiding her, or whether it was just circumstance but they weren't thrown together for the rest of the afternoon. They did both, however, hit great competition routines again and again, soothing some of the tension in the gym.

Payson grabbed her attention when she was packing up.

"Can we talk?" She asked "About Kaylie?"

"Later?" Lauren put her off.

"Tonight? I presumed you be having dinner with Carter?"

Their next night, the last night, would be the team dinner.  
"Yeah. You?"

"Sasha, but we need to talk."  
"Fine later. In the stables?"  
Payson nodded, leaving Lauren to grab her kit and head for the main house.

As dinner came together, Lauren questioned from the kitchen. "Can you believe this? We're going to be on a plane to London in two days."

It was sentiment that had been echoed a thousand times over the last few days.

Austin laughed a little, their youthful enthusiasm was better than the painkiller he was on, even as his legs were pulsed by whatever it was the team doctors had him on. "Stir _gently_" he reminded her.

"Yes boss." She replied. "I think it's ready."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because I'm hungry?" She offered up.

"Alright, alright." He unstrapped his legs and stood.

"Is Jack coming?" Carter asked, pulling out plates.

"No, I said I'd see him later." Austin admitted "I sort of thought I'd be nice to have dinner, just us, you know?"

"Aww." Lauren kissed his cheek as she went past. "A last supper."

"Before we become conquering heroes." Austin insisted "and this actually smells good. I'm impressed."

"Well considering you instructed me, step by step, from the couch, that's a little more of a self-serving compliment than I'm fond off, but _thank you."_

He smiled fondly. "The last supper, huh?"

"We have team dinner tomorrow." Carter helpfully pointed out.

"Yeah, what was up with you and Payson?" Austin questioned.

"Can we please not talk about it?"

"Okay then. What do you want to talk about?"

"About… how when I met you, _you flirted with Kaylie."_

"For my career! _You _wore way too much fake tan." He retorted. "_And_ Carter worked in a pizza shack."

Lauren gave a mock shudder before holding up a water glass "to how far we've come."

"How far we've come."

Austin laughed "I think my favourite moment was when you told Sasha, that your fake-aborted baby was probably mine."

Lauren laughed. "That's right. I forgot about that…"

When they were watching tv and ads involving them came on, they all erupted into laughter. There was Carter, in P&G's thank you mom campaign, and Lauren in AT&T. Austin appeared in his own Visa go world profile while they all had their moments in the NBC promos.

After, when Max wandered in, complete with a sly, self-satisfied grin, Lauren and Austin said goodnight and headed out into the warm air.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not ready for this." She informed him "I need more time. I need to work bars more and I'm still not standing up straight my grigoras every time and my twisting double…"

"You're ready." Austin informed her "trust me. No one ever thinks they are, but if you peaked any earlier you'd look like me, complete with…" He waved his arms at his lower body. "This is it. Right now."

She sighed and stared out "it's just, not the way I thought this would be happening. Everything. I suppose it never happens the way you think it will."

"So the fight with Payson's about Kaylie." Austin followed her gaze out onto the mountains and the lingering touch of sun. Summer had well and truly arrived.

She glanced over the apparent change of subject "How'd you know?"

"Kaylie's the one thing that makes you doubt yourself. Everything else just pisses you off, but for some reason, not Kaylie."

"She's not on the team because of me."

"Yeah, and the other four members who are better than her. Selectors pick the team, Lo. Though I still think you should've taken that tape to the NGO and gotten Capshaw kicked out."

"I did." She told him "Well I took it to the NGO"

"And?"

"They let me sit in on the last selection meeting put forward a very compelling argument about why we need her."

"Which is?"

"We won't win without her."

"Bullshit without her…"

"The only great bars worker we have is Kelly. Maybe they would've picked Kaylie, but maybe Kmetko, and I don't have a tape to stop Kmetko stabbing me in the back. Is the possibility of Kaylie on the team really worth that risk? I love her like a sister, I really do, but half the time she doesn't even feel like my friend."

"What happened at Pac Rims?" He couldn't help but ask.

"She went after something that wasn't hers anymore." Lauren told him "she forgot that things have changed."

Austin considered before putting two and two together. "It always comes back to Carter…"

"It's not even about Carter." Lauren was frustrated. She didn't even know how to explain it…

Austin got it though.

Which is why he was the one she explained it too.

- chapter break -

After saying goodnight to Austin, Lauren headed back to her own room. She caught sight of Sasha packing away his ugly-arse lawn furniture and waved. He waved back.

Payson was reading one of the many information packs they'd been given in the lounge area.

"Hey." Lauren stated plainly, causing Payson to instantly stop reading.

"Hi. How was dinner?"

"Really nice. Yours?"

"Really nice." Payson smiled cautiously which made Lauren sigh. She couldn't be mean to Payson. "So" She plopped herself down on the couch instead and pulled her knees to her chest. There was plenty of space between the girls.

"I just _don't understand."_ Payson insisted. "Even if Kaylie kissed Carter, it was a mistake. That she didn't tell you because she didn't want to hurt you."  
"Funny, cause that's what I said after people found out Carter and I hooked up the first time, and I don't remember anyone defending me."

"Okay." Payson conceded "I get you're angry, but no matter how much you and Kaylie fight, she was still supposed to be in London with us. The three of us. _Its Kaylie." _For a second Lauren wondered if anyone would fight this hard for her, is she hadn't made the team, but she pushed the thought away. She was no 1. That sort of thinking was only acceptable for an underdog.

"They didn't actually just ask me who I wanted on the team you know." She told Payson insistead "They'd basically already decided."

"But you said…"

"I lied." Lauren informed Payson briskly "Do you really think the NGO would let me and Kaylie _fighting_ influence team selection?"

"So why would you say it then?"

"Because I was angry." Lauren told her "because I didn't want Kaylie to think she'd gotten away with it! And because it'll do Wendy's head in."

'So you just, lied?"

"They asked me" Lauren stated slowly "Who I trusted more to perform. They wanted Wendy and asked me, if I could honestly say I trusted Kaylie to deliver what the team needed, when it counted. And I answered honestly. I thought about it and _I couldn't say I trusted Kaylie more than Wendy freaking Capshaw." _Her voice rose "_I couldn't say it. _What does that say about how good a teammate she'd be?" Lauren questioned "you think I didn't want it to be the three of us but I didn't lie. I just answered their questions."

Payson looked like she might cry. "I know it was stupid and unlikely _but I really thought it was going to be the three of us."_

Lauren hesitated. She almost hugged Payson then changed her mind.

"Look, tomorrow is our last day at the Rock and I don't want to fight. Not tomorrow. So I'm going to go to bed, and in the morning, talk to me, don't talk to me, it's up to you, but I don't want to ruin tomorrow fighting. That's not how our last day should be."

Lauren heard Payson pottering around and then finally settling down and going to sleep. She stared at the ceiling for another half an hour before she drifted off as well.

She woke up in the morning to Payson knocking on her door, holding too steaming mugs.  
"I made you tea." Payson stated before adding nervously "Happy last day training at the Rock."

For not the last time that day, Lauren blinked back a few tears.

For the whole day, that sentiment was repeated.

Lauren pointed out with uncontrolled glee that it was their last bars conditioning, and then felt a rush of sadness at even that.

They all studiously avoided the fact that some of them might return after the Games, instead completing their routines with as much diligence as they ever had.

Austin, in particular, savoured every moment. He was focused in every second he was on the floor.

Lauren paused to watch him.

"How can he do that?" Payson breathed beside her. He took their breath away in an entirely different manner to Payson. It was raw explosive power that erupted in jaw dropping skills.

After he completed his routine. His second and final full floor routine of the day, he shook out his limbs and talked with Sasha.

It was beam though, that Lauren savoured. _Her beam_, she thought of it. They were all her beams in her mind, but she wondered briefly if Sasha would let her take one of them to New York. Not to work on, but just to like, hang about on. Hypothetically. In her bedroom if she could get it to fit. She'd probably have to knock down a wall.

She dismissed the thought quickly enough and got to work.

This was her last ever practice. She had to make it count.

Sasha dismissed them all at four for last minute packing. Payson had been packed since they day they got back. Everything but the last little bits she'd been using for training. After the team dinner she'd be staying with her parents for the night and had a typed list of what she needed to pick up from them. Her mother already had it waiting in a bag.

Lauren was repacking for the third time.

"Payson, are you taking a hair straightener? Lauren yelled, sticking her head into the corridor.

Payson stuck her head out "When have I ever taken a hair straightener anywhere?"

"Well I'm taking one." Lauren informed her "in case you want to share. Though we really should take a back up…."  
Lauren, I haven't seen you with straightened hair in… forever, and even if you did, they provide us with a hairdryer."

"It's a straightener. It's different."

Thirty second later Payson called out "are you taking extra grip tape?"

"Of course!" Lauren called back before sticking her head out. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, but if you're not taking enough, I'll take extra for you."

"I'm taking it. Like five rolls. And extra grips, like eight of them, I've been breaking in extra pairs for months. And Sasha has a pair of both of ours just in case. Here, toss me one of yours though, in case our bags get lost."

They both complied

"You'd think they'd give us extra weight allowance for equipment."

"They did." Payson reminded her.

"Even more maybe. Do you think we could get Sasha to carry a bit? He doesn't need a hair straightener."

Finally, Lauren was satisfied. She rested the suitcase outside her door, and then placed the two kit bags she was taking on top. Her overnight bag of things going to her Dads was diligently placed beside her.

Her room was tidy with just the dress she was wearing that night hanging behind the door. Her sweats would go to her Dad's.

She and Payson got dressed and Payson gaped.

"How can you wear heels that high?" She asked "what if you break an ankle?"

Lauren just gave her a look and offered to do her hair.

"I have to tell you something." Payson confessed when Lauren halfway through pinning the intricate bun.  
"You did something Kaylie wanted you to do, before we made up, and now you feel bad about something."

Payson froze "how did you know that?"

Lauren shrugged. "It's happened before. So?"

"She was really upset, and needed someone to talk too…"

Lauren just raised an eyebrow.

"I agreed to room with her."

"Of course you did."

"I can tell her I can't." Payson insisted "I'll tell her it was a mistake and I promised to room with you first."

"No." Lauren congratulated herself on being the bigger person. "It's fine."

"Really?"

"Sure. Besides, she probably needs a friend right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Though you still want to room together in the village though, right? I mean, it's not like the alternates get to stay there."

"Of course." Payson insisted "Are you sure though?"

"Yeah. I mean, you'll probably be right next door anyway and I'll probably be hanging out with the boys. I mean, provided they don't put them miles away in some attempt to segregate us." Lauren continued.

"Lauren, are you really really sure you're okay with this?"

"Absolutely. I mean, we did fine at camp right?"

"Right." Payson wasn't sure.

"Except." Lauren continued "there is one thing?"

"Okay…" Payson agreed hesitantly

"I do have a dress, you have to wear tonight."

Payson's mouth twisted into a smile "a dress?"

- chapter break -

The girls were the last to arrive, Lauren's father looked like he'd been there for an hour, eagerly greeting the girls and pouring them sparkling water into champagne glasses.

"Hey Jack." Lauren kissed his cheek as well before greeting the Keelers as well.

Kim Keeler fixed her with a long look that had Lauren shifting awkwardly. She didn't do well with maternal figures.

"Congratulations Lauren." She told her eventually, causing Lauren's mouth to twitch into a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs Keeler."

That seemed to be queue for Becca to launch into her opinion on Lauren's dress (and the one she'd leant Payson) and also Lauren's thoughts about absolutely everything.

Lauren happily followed the girl into the lounge room, where Max, Sasha and Carter were having an in-depth discussion.

She drifted closer to listen in and heard a discussion on good spots to hit up in London.

Carter caught her eye and raised his glass and Lauren smiled, lingering just long enough to hear Max ask "did you go out much in Sydney? I heard that was, like, a huge party."

Austin emerged cautiously, propping himself in the doorway before coming in. His hair was still wet and he looked pained.

He gratefully sank into a seat beside her and Becca.  
"How is it?"

"A bit stiff." He answered. "I should go in and help."

"Your food smells amazing and I think we can trust Mrs Keeler to put it in the oven correctly." She rebuked him. "Just relax and chill with us. I think my Dad's regaling Jack with his Columbia days." She rolled her eyes.

The dinner was a somewhat awkward but lively affair. Janet arrived a little later, after shutting down the gym for the night, and provided some hilarious anecdotes of Payson, Carter and Lauren as tiny gymnasts. Max and Austin one-upped each other with Texas tales and Sasha was bullied into telling everything he could about Sydney while they all theorised about London.

They were reluctant to end the night, even as Sasha reminded them of the big day they had following.

She reluctantly said goodbye to Carter (and everyone else) and waved goodbye to the Keelers.

She hugged Jack and then naturally nodded when Austin asked her if she had a second.

She followed Austin's eyes to her father and Jack and almost laughed "they have such a bromance."

Austin chuckled. "I have something to tell you." He told her "and I'm hoping you'll be happy."

"Okay?"

"Lauren, time to go." Her Dad called.

She sighed. "Just a second." She called before turning back to Austin.

"It can wait." He insisted. "I'll tell you later."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

- chapter break -

They returned to the USOTC, in full uniform and full make-up. They did more media, did a lot of paperwork and were guided around by a succession of USOTC and NGO officials, as well as Mac, Sasha and M.J.

They also did photographs, and when they were all gathered on the steps, Lauren ended up in the middle. Everyone could see the NGO officials tense when Kelly and Lauren eyed each other. They were mirror images. Same height, opposite colouring, both with their hair intricately styled on top of their head.

"Tanner." Kelly spoke coolly.

"Parker." Lauren nodded, a hint of a smirk twisting her lips. "fancy seeing you here."

"Nice hair." Kelly added.

"Yours isn't too bad either."

They turned to smirk at the audience, ignoring the combination of horror and confusion emanating from those who'd seen the exchange.

"Alright, ladies…" Marcus took control.

Finally, they headed for the airport, where they were reunited on the men's team, though segregated down the middle of the bus.

Still the men's team nodded in recognition and Jon Horton grinned when Max Spencer commented "once again waiting for you ladies…"

- chapter break -

Kaylie offered up a nervous smile at the airport that had Lauren blanching. She noticed Payson's hand on Kaylie's back, nudging her forward.

"Hi" She stated, more than a little sullenly.

"Hi" Lauren replied

"I thought we could all talk?" Payson suggested "clear the air."

"Sure. After security and all that."

"Great." Payson smiled determinedly but Lauren's eyes had locked onto something truly horrific.

"Excuse me." She stated and started moving.

"Hey Dad" She interrupted. "Chloe."

"Hey kiddo. All checked in?"

"Absolutely." She grinned "Where's Emily? Oh wait, they're probably letting the actual Olympians check in before the alternates, right?"

"Actually no. Emily's just not the type to shove to the front of the line."

"Right, whatever. Anyway, Dad, weren't you going to say goodbye to Austin?"

"I'll see him in a week." He pointed out.

"But what if the plane goes down?"

"Then I think I'd have other things to worry about." He pointed out but she was determined. "well fine." He relented "Where is he?"

"Sitting down. He checked in already, of course."

"Well, nice to see you again Chloe." Steve told her.

She leant forward and kissed his cheek. It was entirely too close for Lauren's comfort.

"It was good to see you, Steve. We should have dinner in London, or before, now the girls are away."

"Yes of course. I'll call you."

Lauren furiously tugged him away.

"You'll call her?" She demanded

"Lauren, it's really none of your business!"

"What happened to the hot lawyer?"

"Natalia?"

"Yes. What happened to her?"

"Nothing happened."

"Then don't you think it's a bit unfair to Natalia to be having dinner with Chloe?"

"Natalia and I are taking things slowly. Just dating."

"And if I dated a guy and he dated someone else at the same time? You'd be fine with that?"

"Lauren." He held her shoulders squarely. "I was just being polite. If I have dinner with Chloe, that's all it is. Just dinner."

"Last time you had 'just dinner' she ended up moving in."

"Well that's not on my agenda right now. And it shouldn't be on yours. The Olympics, remember? I thought I was talking to Austin."

"Right." Lauren nodded "let's do that."

"Austin." Steve and the Olympic champion shook hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I felt last games, and they turned out alright."

"That's the spirit. And when's that man of yours flying out?"

"About an hour ago, actually. He's catching up with his family before the Games."

At Austin's expression Lauren nudged him "stop worrying. They'll love you."

"Right." Austin grimaced.

"Dad. Tell Austin Jack's family would be crazy not to love him."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"I think they had a fellow doctor, or, you know, someone who'd actually gone to college, in mind for him."

"I think Olympian tops that." Steve informed Austin.

"Have you told Carter good luck then?" Austin questioned Lauren's father with a grin.

"Touché." Steve conceded.

Austin changed the subject "When are you flying over?"

"Tuesday. I've got a suite at the Savoy."

"The restaurant there is fantastic." Austin informed him.

"After you're all finished we all should." Steve smiled and then eyed his daughter fondly "I'll tell you what, the men's team win gold I'll even let you bring Carter."

A call for final baggage checks had them looking over.

"Well I guess this is it." He Dad told her, throat closing over a little.

"Are you crying?" Lauren gaped "you're not allowed to cry."  
"My little girl's off to the Olympics. I'm allowed to cry."

"You can cry after I win a gold medal." Lauren insisted, but hugged him tightly all the same, blinking so she wouldn't cry herself. Not crying in public was a goal for London; after winning gold of course.

"Take care of yourself." He insisted before double-checking "You have everything? Passport? Credit cards? All your papers?"

"Everything, and then a few credit cards of yours as well."

"Alight. Well. Be safe. Take care of yourself. Austin?"

"I'll take care of her." He promised.

"Alright. I love you kiddo" He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I love you too." She promised.

Finally he took a step back and almost ran into Carter.

"If anything happens to her, I'm blaming you." He glared at the man before wishing his daughter good luck one last time.

"I think he likes me less every time he sees me." Carter commented  
"Where did you get that? He just said he trusted you with me." Lauren pointed out.

Austin chuckled "That's an interesting interpretation."

Janet, the ever suffering assistant coach joining them in London, approached and informed them it was time to go through security.

"I have to talk to Kaylie for Payson." Lauren grumbled.

"Hey." Austin reminded her "she doesn't think the same way as us." He reminded her "talk with her like you do Carter."

"I don't care about Payson's opinion the way I do Carter, let alone Kaylie."

"Well try." He informed her.

Kaylie and Payson beat her to Starbucks, and Lauren took an incredibly long time ordering tea before sitting down.

She wasn't going to be the first to say something and taking a look, she could tell neither way Kaylie.

Payson stepped up "look, I know you're both angry at each other but we're about to get on a plane _to London, _so we need to solve it, now."

"There's nothing to solve." Lauren told her "what's done is done."

"Yes, fine." Payson was relentless "but then we need to leave it in the past. You know what I mean. This team is fractured enough without the two of you fighting. So please, make-up. Now, I know, Kaylie, you're sorry for kissing Carter."

"I am."

"What about not telling me? Are you sorry about that?"

"I wanted to tell you" Kaylie insisted "I just thought you'd be so upset. I didn't think he'd tell you."

"You risked my relationship with him." Lauren snarled "do you get that? You asked him to lie to me. We don't do that."  
"Sorry." Kaylie muttered "but what you did was way worse."

Payson stepped in "Lauren didn't do anything"

"Yes. She did. She admitted it."

"She just wanted to upset you." Payson barrelled on "do you really think the NGO would let her have a say in _team selection?_" She echoed Lauren's explanation.

"They just wanted me _'consult'_ me" Lauren muttered "I basically just agreed with what they said?"

"Really?"

"They weren't going to leave off an all-around hopeful with her bars skills no matter what I said."

"Then why would you say that?"

"To humiliate you, to make you feel like I felt. Like you used to make me feel."

Kaylie's bottom lip trembled. Tears welled. "I never…  
Payson jumped in "look, alright. The point is, both your feelings were hurt for very good reasons, but now, can we please move on? I know your hurt, but _this is London."_

"I don't have a problem with that." Lauren stated

"Really?"

"After how I made you feel… I guess we're even. Provided you _never _touch Carter again."

There was a long silence until Kaylie agreed "What's done is done. Payson's right. We have to move forward, and I am still an alternate. I could compete."

"You never know. Wendy could brain herself on beam." Lauren attempted humour.

Kaylie hugged her awkwardly and Lauren allowed it, more for Payson's benefit and because, despite everything, this was Kaylie.

"And Pay told you we were rooming together?" Kaylie brought up, causing Payson to wince.

"She did. Actually, if you'll excuse me, I need to see someone about my own rooming situation." Lauren stood. "I'll see you on the plane."

- chapter break -

They flew American Airlines and were seated fairly quickly. From Denver to Houston it wasn't too bad. They all flew coach and the flight was short enough their 'minders,' both coaches and officials, didn't bother telling them to calm down. The pilot announced that "joining us on this flight are members of the U.S. Olympic Gymnastics Team. United Airlines is proud to fly our Olympic team to victory. Before they move us, we move them."

By the time they switched planes in Houston though, things changed a little. To begin with, the recognition was formal. Their gate was decorated and there was a voice over in the airport and again, on the plane. "Joining us on this flight are members of the U.S. Olympic Cycling and Gymnastics Team including defending Olympic Champions Austin Tucker and Kristen Armstrong. United Airlines is proud to fly our Olympic team to victory. Before they move us, we move them."

Lauren felt infinitely worse for the Cycling team stuck in coach. Evidently the NGO had sprung for them to get upgrades. Lauren felt both a twist of enjoyment and then a rush of guilt when she realised the alternates were far back behind them. _Oh Well._

In the rush of boarding, Austin was conspicuously absent.

When the seatbelt light switched on she got up and wasn't the only one. Payson, just across the aisle next to Kelly got up as well. Kelly just raised an eyebrow.

They headed down to Sasha, where he was sitting with a book of notes and a scotch.

"You should be resting." He reminded them.

"I thought I should stretch first." Payson commented.

Lauren just asked "Where's Austin?"

Sasha nodded down at the first class cabin and Lauren nodded in return before peeling back the curtain.

"I'm afraid this section is reserved for first class passengers only." A hostess informed her until Marcus called out "She's fine."

She glanced around the cabin and recognised most of the faces. Austin, the team doctor, Marcus, a woman she vaguely recognised, a man she didn't, and, she blanched the head of USA gymnastics.

"Hello sir."

"Hello Lauren." He responded.

She turned back to Austin and blanched "There are needles in your leg." She pointed out unnecessarily.

"We're trialling some electro-acupuncture something." Austin told her. "Come keep me company if they don't freak you out too much."

"That's a different kind of needles."

"Have you met Kristen?" Austin asked "she's very kindly helping hide my secret injury."

"How could I say no when it involved a first class upgrade?" She chimed in.

The doctor stepped closer and Lauren stood and backed up while Austin informed her. "The story is, defending Olympians get upgrades. Here" He tossed her his ipad "tweet about it will you?"

She did, but the focus was on the needles. The doctor carefully added more needles, causing Austin to lie back and look away.

The cycling champion stared with fascination.

"I didn't even know you were injured." She commented

"That's the point." Austin insisted, wincing but then continuing on.

"And it's important" Marcus informed her "that this does not leak to the media."

She nodded "of course. I understand."

"What happens if there's turbulence?" Lauren asked with morbid curiosity.  
"We're in communication with the cockpit." Marcus assured her. "Once the needles have been removed we'll open the area between the cabins for all of you.

He had to lie flat, so Lauren sat awkwardly and tried to avoid looking. Even though the needles weren't causing pain they still looked awful and the electric treatment didn't look pleasant either.

"So this is the plan now?" Lauren asked.

He nodded "minimising stress, maximising healing. Then when we go into the village they'll stop with the healing and start minimising pain as I compete."

"Is it bad now?"

"Yeah. It's actually worse now than when I'm training. Once I get into it, I'm fine. I'm just apparently doing a whole lot of damage."

"So you're not training at all?"

"Lots of flight work, almost no hard landings."

"That sucks, I'm sorry."

She squished in beside him, both lying flat. "So, Kaylie?

"We're friends again." She rolled her eyes. "Wait, you were going to tell me something?"

"I was?"

"Yeah. Good news?"

"Right. Well, nothings certain yet, but I might be joining you in New York?"

"What? I thought you were going to go where Jack got a job?"

"I am."

"He got a job with the Giants?"

"No, the Red Bulls. Soccer. Which he actually prefers, but it pays a lot less and it's not really his area of specialty. He's mostly about the shoulder and back injuries."

"But its New York."

"Exactly. Anyway, it's just a possibility, but I thought I'd see if you'd mind."

"Why would I mind?"

"Well he'd be travelling with the team. I'd be bothering you to keep me company…"

"Don't be stupid."

"I don't know, maybe you'd be wanting to live the college life or something."

She didn't dignify that with an answer. Instead she answered "New York though, not exactly full of gyms. I checked. Does that mean you're done?"

"I'll have to take, like, months off anyway for my legs. And there are a few, but yeah. I think I am. I'm in pain, Lo. It's starting to really hurt." She rolled slightly so she could kiss his slightly scratchy cheek. "Maybe I am getting old." He posed.

"Yeah, but you're still pretty." She poked, causing him to chuckle and then freeze, careful not to move.

Marcus interrupted with the doctor, clearing his throat and causing Lauren to slide off.

"I'll just go." She muttered.

"There are physios and coaches getting prepped." Marcus informed her.

Kelly had joined Payson while Beth and Wendy stretched on the other side. Lauren's eyes narrowed but then Beth grinned and gave a big wave that made Lauren relax. Beth might actually by that nice.

After they stretched and got worked over by the physios they played tag team with the men's team, Kristen came through the cabin to hang out with her team for a little while and waved at Lauren. They had a little bit of time before they were fed and then she picked at her salad and pushed most of her meal over on Carter. Max interrupted with the proposition of poker but their game was over before it could start when Mac walked up and down the aisle and told them to settle in. They had less than six hours before they arrived but despite leaving at 3.30 in the afternoon, would be arriving in the early morning in London.

Someone (and if Lauren had to guess, she'd say Max but wouldn't count out Austin's interference) snapped a photo of Lauren curled against Carter asleep mid-flight. It was doing the rounds by the time she landed and, to her amusement, some fans had even managed to get a hardcopy to be signed. She was still amazed fans showed up for her in the very early morning.

They cleared customs reasonably quickly, got loaded up and were then put on a bus that would take them to their training site at Birmingham.

By this point, everyone was exhausted and tried to obey Mac when he instructed them to get as much sleep as they could during the bus trip.

- chapter break -

"Welcome to Birmingham, where we have been very kindly leant the gym and the dorms to train in. This is it. We're counting down the days now." Mac took a moment to pause and cast his gaze around "So get to your rooms. Put your bags down. You can take a quick nap but not too long. You need to get accustomed to the climate. Lunch is at midday, followed by a team meeting and then we can see the gym. Workout clothes but it will be a light session. Now" he paused "we are not going to segregate you. Frankly, we know it wouldn't work. However, I want you to remember, we are here to train and prepare. So no funny business. No sneaking into each other's rooms. This is the Olympics. Now. Room designations. Room 12. Tucker and… Anderson. Horton and… Spencer? Okay you're in six. Russo and McNeil? In eight. Hu and Davidson, you're in 10. We'll have coaches in 24. 26 and in 2.

Ladies. Keeler and Tanner, you're in 16."

"Actually, we're not rooming together." Payson shifted uncomfortably "I'm rooming with Kaylie."

"Do I need to be worried?" Sasha asked Payson in a low voice. She blanched and shook her head, hating to be the centre of attention.

"I'll take the room next to the boys." Lauren stepped forward.

"Of course you will." Emily Kmetko muttered.

"Alright, Tanner and Atchinson?"

"Actually. Its Tanner and Parker" Kelly stepped forward. At the stares she added "What? I heard rooming with Tanner gets you access to the hot tub in Tucker's room."

She took the key card.

"Now." Sasha told Payson "Now I'm worried."

"I'm terrified." Payson agreed, staring. _What had she unleashed?_

"Alright." Mac continued "So room 16, Tanner and Parker. Room 18, Keeler and Cruz. Room 20, Atchinson and?"

Neither Wendy nor Emily stepped forward. The pair were wedged together.

Andrea, good-natured twenty-three year old Andrea, stepped forward.  
"I'll do it." She offered.

"And room 22, Capshaw and Kmetko. Alright. Grab your things. One final piece of information: We're sharing this campus, these dorms and the cafeteria, with other Olympic teams. In this block, are both volleyball teams."

There was mass laughter and groaning.

"What?"

"They're not my biggest fan." Max admitted to snickers.

"And why is that?"

"I got a bit too friendly with a few too many at the T.C."

Mac stared. The gymnasts laughed.

"Well, try and avoid that behaviour while you're here. Alright. Dinner at six. Get moving."

Lauren immediately started unpacking. "I'm taking this wardrobe." She declared; hanging up the garment bag of the dresses she wouldn't need until post competition.

"Fine, I'm taking the top shelf in the bathroom."

Lauren and Kelly met eyes across the room before Lauren set her jaw. "Fine."

"Fine." Kelly repeated

"Awesome." Lauren drew out.

Kelly laughed. "So, is it true about the hot tub?"

"You really think a dorm room would have a hot tub?"

"I heard they got a special dorm."

"They did. It's got space for him to have physio, I think. That's it. Maybe it's got an en-suite or something, but I doubt, I hot tub."

"Pity." Kelly commented, fixing her hair and brushing her teeth.

"No kidding."

Eventually, Kelly appeared as Lauren was sorting her shoes. The one's she wouldn't need until post competition in London went back in her bag as well. Even bringing them had been tempting fate but she told herself if she lost she'd need to party as well.

"Are you napping?" Kelly questioned.

"No. We won't work skills today and if I do I'll never sleep tonight." Lauren replied.

"Fine. So, let's talk about boys." Kelly stated.

"I'd offer to let you braid my hair, but no one braids my hair but me." She retorted.

Kelly rolled her eyes "boys in the room."

"Carter and I will not be having that much sex." Lauren rolled her eyes right back.

"Fine. But I might be, so we need a policy."

Lauren spun around so quickly she almost fell over _"who are you having sex with?"_

"A volleyballer." Kelly retorted

"The volleyballers hate all of us since Max's little romp through their lineup"

"Maybe I'm having sex with Spencer then."

"Right…" Lauren eyed her "okay. So you're sleeping with Max and, what? We need a signal?"

"I don't suppose you've got a tie for the door?"

"No."

Lauren rifled through her kit. "Scrunchie, on the door handle. Nothing too obvious."

"Fine." Kelly nodded. "I get up early."

"Wake me up too then."

"I read a lot."

"So do I?"

"Not Cosmopolitan."

"I didn't know reading cosmo got you into Columbia."

"I'm just warning you."

"I got it, Parker." Lauren told her "look. This is about survival. You don't do anything to drive me crazy, I won't drive you crazy. At least not deliberately."

"And if you do something that does, I will bring it up in a non-judgemental, fair-minded way. At least out loud. In my head I'll be judging a little bit."

"Deal." Lauren held out a hand.

"Deal." Kelly agreed. "Now have you left me any closet space?"

They were interrupted by a knocking at the door and Austin's voice "is everyone alive in there?"

"Come on in?" Lauren opened the door "Austin, meet Kelly."

"Oh we've met." Kelly replied "back when you were barely squeaking onto the national team and Austin and I were sweeping the international comps."

"Right. Back when dinosaurs roamed the earth and your joints still had cartilage." Lauren replied

The two girls stared at each other.  
"So is this like some, survival of the fittest thing to ready you for the games?" Austin inquired cautiously.

"No, we're sort of friends now." Lauren stated

"Or allies." Kelly insisted "united in our desire to beat both Genji Cho and Wendy Capshaw."

"Well I'm terrified." Austin confessed. "Can I escort you to lunch?"

"Where's Tanner's puppy?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Carter? Talking to Sasha about training tonight. He wants to try out the equipment. I miss being young."

Lauren didn't rise to the bait. She just enjoyed the flinch on everyone's faces when the trio walked into the room.

She waved at Carter, next to Max, but let Kelly lead the way to an empty space. It was a small enough group they could all really talk but they were surrounded by Payson, Kaylie, Nicky Russo, Tim McNeil, Lucas Hu and Andrea Conway.

"Hi?" Lauren stated, taking a seat.

Conversation started up again, and she entirely missed Kelly requesting of Austin "do me a favour and flirt with me like crazy tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked nicely?"

"Flirting with women's not something I do a whole lot these days."

"Just treat me like you do Tanner. For one dinner. Please? I'll owe you a favour."

"Owing me and owing Lo are basically the same thing?" He warned, but still she nodded. "Okay then."

"Kelly, gorgeous. Would you mind passing me the water?"

Eyebrows flew up. Lauren's phone vibrated _Austin Tucker: __We are officially owed a favour._

Lunch continued until conversation waned and Tim McNeil commented "I'm surprised to see you more than a metre away from Anderson. I didn't know the leash stretched that far."

"Oh, I only like being tied up in the bedroom." Lauren replied instantly, ignoring the gasps. "and besides, if Kelly doesn't mind being this far away from Max and they're fucking, I thought I could as well."

This caused more than one face to go red. Nicky Russo sounded like he might drown in his mouthful of water.

"You and Maxxie?" Austin was curious.

"_No._" Kelly stated testily "it was a hypothetical. About working out room rules. I said it _as a __hypothetical__"_ She stressed.

"Tie on the door?" Austin chuckled

"Something like that."

Mac interrupted and they got the team meeting started. Schedules. Training sessions. They were only in Birmingham a few days.

Training on the first day went well, with all of them kept from performing any real skills.

On the second day it was close to chaos while they all acclimatised but by the end they were all hitting real routines and Lauren could be forgiven for thinking they had a chance.

One thing that set people on edge was Lauren and Kelly. The pair laid into each other as viciously as ever, as viciously as possible, on everything from form to choreography to weight.

Kelly, especially, had mentally disregarded any outside influence that wasn't helping her focus and latched onto her bar routine and vaults to continuously hit them, over and over again.

At the end of the fourth day, the coaches revealed their final line-up, in time for one last practice rotation the next day. They'd done as much as they could to mimic the events of London.

As they'd drawn the starting rotation of beam, floor, vault, bars, for preliminaries, they'd run that first and then two different rotations for the finals.

Payson was the table-setter on beam. It was unfortunate for her, basically ruling out her shot at event finals, but she'd born it with grace, and given how great she'd been in practice, Lauren thought maybe Payson would have a shot after all.

She'd be followed by Wendy, a far worse beamer but competing after her in prelims simply because she couldn't be counted on to be reliable.

Bouncy Beth would follow, angling for her own shot at event final and then Lauren would, of course, blow them away.

The opposite would happen on floor, where Lauren, with her muscles still warm, would be the table-setter, followed by Wendy, Beth and then Payson.

Beth was being given every opportunity to beat Wendy for the all-around spot and that was being made clear by vault. Wendy would vault first, even before Lauren, followed by Beth and then Kelly.

On bars it was repeated except with Lauren following Beth. Kelly would go last.

After the trial prelims, they ran different versions of the finals. Ideally they'd compete from Floor through to vault, having qualified as a top 2 team, but they weren't taking any chances. Besides, the more situations they practiced, the more they'd be able to cope with whatever situations arose on the day.

The alternates trained at the same time, barely gained a scrap of the coaches' attention. Janet and one of the Denver Elite assistants, along with Andrea's coach, were responsible for putting them through their paces.

Amongst the actual teammates, there were few wobbles and those that did occur were expected, like Lauren on bars.

After careful consideration it was decided Payson would take the third bars spot in team final and Lauren was nothing but relieved.

While the girls settled into a routine, the boys weren't going quite so well. Carter was struggling with the high bounce in the floor. It should have been an attribute but he wasn't used to it. Nicky's wrists were flaring up. Not badly, just enough to bother him. And Austin, aside from being in pain, was going stir crazy with his limited training on the surface. To compensate he'd been relentless on his flight apparatuses and, as a consequence, now had a shoulder flare up.

All these frustrations saw the coaches train the men early on the fifth day and then give them the rest of the day off.

The women were not so lucky. The coaches pulled out the old trick of pairing them off. Not only did it allow them to alternate training and rest, but Lauren was sure Mac was using it to test their team dynamics.

No one quite believed she and Payson were fine so they'd wacked them together.

Lauren didn't care.

She was too busy having her mind blown by Payson's floor.

"That looked good." Lauren told Payson, but Payson was gone.

She just nodded at stated "I know"

Two years ago would've caused Lauren to bristle but now made her laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lauren shook her head and continued to warm up.

Sasha was jotting down notes and then summoned her. Just like the Games you performed when you were told too.

She was halfway through when she heard the most gut-wrenching awful cry and even through the haze of concentration gymnastics required she heard the loud "no, no!'s."

Blocking it out, she continued until the routine was finished and then glanced around.

Her attention focused on the gathering group of adults.

Frantically, she searched for Payson and found her on the edge of the mat, waiting for her. She met the blonde fiercely.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"I didn't see." Payson shook her head. "I was watching you_._"

"Who was it?"

"I don't know." Payson shook her head as Lauren peered at the group. There were too many people. Eventually, Mac yelled and at least a few of the people backed off.

Amid them was Beth, shoved to the back.

"Beth" Lauren demanded. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Beth was crying.

"Beth, who was it?"

Lauren frantically looked for Kaylie. The alternates had been on the floor but she was watching, standing next to an ashy looking Andrea Conway.

Payson wrapped her arms around Beth and almost missed her saying "Kelly. It was Kelly."

Finally, enough of them backed up Lauren could see.

Kelly Parker, with the fake smiles and the sweetness that set your teeth on edge was crying up a storm and Lauren could understand exactly why.

She was plaintively crying out and demanding they were wrong but instead of setting Kelly's mind at ease, the doctor was focused on her ankle.

Kaylie came over, Andrea following almost automatically.

"What happened?" Lauren demanded of Kaylie.

"I think she fell." She didn't attempt to hide the smile on her face. "I get to compete."

Andrea stated "it was a bad fall."

Hastily, Lauren seized Kaylie's arm and tugged her back a half dozen steps.

"You get a shot." She corrected roughly. Kaylie frowned in disappointment at Lauren's lack of enthusiasm.

"You can't even support me now?" She questioned.

"I can. I do. Just remember you've still got to beat Kmetko to that spot."

Kaylie nodded, sobered.

"I'll warm up for bars." She insisted.

"Lauren, Payson!" Sasha called them. They approached cautiously.

"I know you're shaken…" he told them.

"We're not shaken." Lauren spoke for both.

"_Lauren_…" Sasha sounded fondly exasperated.

"I'm not shaken." She repeated firmly "so what do you need."

"The whole world is watching." He nodded his head towards the gaggle of spectators allowed in. No doubt word was already on twitter. "Don't you dare do something stupid and get injured… but now would not be a bad time for a little show."

The girls nodded obediently and then Lauren nudged Payson with a grin.

By the time they got back to the dorms the rumour mill was in overdrive. Both Kaylie and Emily had been put through their paces and neither was being particularly gracious about their glee. Andrea had been as well but was infinitely was more subdued. She was ever the consummate professional.

Something set Lauren's teeth on edge but for once it wasn't her problem. Instead, she trekked to dinner and played with her phone while Kaylie and Payson talked gymnastics.

"Don't you think Lo?" Kaylie asked.  
"What?"

"That I'm better than Emily."  
"Yeah, but you're replacing _Kelly Parker."_

"So?"

"So, we need bars workers." Lauren reminded her. "But yes. Kmeto is a train wreck. I take you over her any day."

To Lauren's distaste the NGO had called M.J. and asked her to cancel Lauren's phone interviews until they had everything organised.

The next morning, Kelly crutched into the room while Lauren was getting ready.

"So? How is it?"

"Torn almost halfway through" Kelly replied "So who did they replace me with? Kmetko or Cruz?"

"They haven't decided yet." Lauren informed her "and hey, I think you'll understand the depth of my feelings when _I, Lauren Tanner, _say to you, _Kelly Parker, _neither will be able to replace you."

"No kidding." Kelly replied tersely. "Anyway, I guess I'm leaving then."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom says if I'm not going to win a medal I need to get on the talk shows now, before the real Olympians do."

"You're mom sounds like a real bitch." Lauren informed her.

Kelly grumbled and pulled out a bag. "Anyway. Whatever. It's been real, Tanner. You were good competition."

"You too." Lauren replied awkwardly.

Kelly started packing and then suddenly turned "did you loosen my bars?" She asked Lauren.

"What?"

"My bars. They were weird, and then I fell. I haven't slipped like that in forever. Something was wrong with them. Was it you?"

"No." Lauren replied.

Kelly gave a morose little chuckle "I can't tell if you're lying. I thought I'd be able too."

"Why would I injure you? You're not my competition."

"I know. I just figured you'd be the only one with big enough balls to try something like that."

"Well no. Thanks to you getting injured we've probably lost our shot at team gold, and I've gained nothing…." Lauren trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just a stupid thought."

"What, Tanner?"

"I'm not the only one who'd try something like this."

"Who? None of the alternates have the guts."

Lauren shrugged "It's stupid. Anyway. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too. Good luck at training."

- chapter break -

Training was awful and tense. Payson hurried to help Kaylie and Wendy equally played favourites with Emily. Lauren was hit with the sudden realisation that with her influence over Beth, if Emily got on the team Wendy would have real weight. Real power.

Plus, Emily was amazing. True, Lauren hadn't paid the girl that much attention lately, but she was getting phenomenal height on her releases and had a skill level and natural ability on bars most just… didn't. It was also true that her floor and beam were a mess, and her vault was wildly out of control, but they had just lost a bars specialist. She could fill that spot.

Kaylie also did well. with fantastic floor and beam that could reshape their line-up entirely, and an Amanar vault she was actually reliably hitting, but she didn't have quite the skill on bars.

Until she showed off the release and connection she'd been working on. It would put her in contention

Lauren thought she was crazy to try the connection and apparently Mac and Sasha agreed. They immediately had her pull it, spoke sternly to Marty, and had her complete her standard routine.

Lauren's suspicions about Emily being the favourite were proved correct when Marcus paid her extra attention on floor, bars and vault and then repeated the process with Beth and Payson.

"I feel like we're back at the start again." Lauren informed Payson.

"I know." Payson agreed. They both winced at Beth botching a beam skill. The tension was getting to all of them. "Did you hear they're letting us out tonight to blow off some steam?"

"Sasha didn't phrase it that way with me, but yes."

"I kind of just want to go to the mall or something." Payson confessed "is that awful."

"No. That actually sounds, kind of perfect." Lauren agreed

"Can I invite Kaylie?" Payson checked "I feel like we should."

"Is she even allowed out?"

After practice, they headed back to the dorms. They were allowed out provided they stayed within walking distance and were back by curfew. Lauren was going to take full advantage and primped. She was surprised at the knock at her door. In her experience chats with Kaylie were never short so she doubted it was Payson.

Instead it was Kelly Parker, on crutches.

"Hi" She was surprised.  
"Hi"

"I thought you'd left."

"Not yet. I took your advice" At Lauren's baffled look she added "about the bars."

"And?"

"You were right. Luckily, one of the officials was filming on their phone, even though they weren't supposed too. My Mom got a hold of it and is meeting with the NGO now. There's no way that trashy bitch is getting my spot."

"Your spot?"

"Kmketko thought if she knocked me out she had a shot." Kelly scoffed "clearly she didn't get the memo if she wasn't good enough the first time around, that's not going to change."  
"Emily was the one who sabotaged your bars?"

"Yeah. Who else?"

Lauren didn't answer, mind whirring. "Are you still flying back?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess. I've got a meeting right now, with more scans but I doubt it'll be good news. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks, and good luck Tanner. Without me you're going to need it."

Once Kelly left, Lauren threw together a handbag and headed for the officials' area. Payson could survive without her.

A host of people were rushing in and out and she waited around the corner. She noted everyone from USOC officials, the president of the NGO and, Kelly's devil of a mother. She also noted Chloe Kmetko arriving in a whirl of unfashionable animal print.

Still she sat quietly, watching. She moved only to text Payson her excuses.

She crept closer when she heard raised voices that could only belong to Chloe Kmetko.

Finally the door opened and Emily Kmetko and her mother all but stormed out.

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks when they saw Lauren. Emily was yanked to a standstill.

The younger Kmetko, face covered in tears, demanded "What, are you here to gloat? Finally got what you wanted? Got me gone?"

"Please." Lauren looked up, but even she was starting to feel a little off at how far this had gone "you're not worth the effort. To be honest I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well the NGO might be able to destroy my dreams, but be sure; I'm taking yours too!"

"Sure." Lauren forced herself to roll her eyes dramatically "good luck with that."

"Lauren." Marcus called out "a word? Now."

He calmly informed the Kmetkos "security will escort you out."

"So she's gone?" Lauren checked, closing the door behind her. "And Kaylie gets the last place?"

"It's a little more complicated than that" Marcus informed her "see Emily is claiming Wendy is the one responsible."

"Wendy loosened the bars?"  
"No. That was Emily. The tape confirms it. At first she claimed it was an accident. She didn't mean too…"

"Right…" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"And now she's admitted it was deliberate, but apparently Wendy forced her too?"

"Forced her?"

"Threatened her position on the team, _and _threatened her scholarship."

"How could Wendy threaten her scholarship?"

"That's beside the point." Marcus informed her "if it got out that the NGO had allowed Wendy to remain on the team, after she organised sabotage, it would destroy the sport."

"But Emily has no proof."

"I wasn't talking about Emily." Marcus told her.

"Well I'm not telling anyone."

"One time, we could justify excusing, but now, the NGO has to act. This is bigger than this Olympics and this team. We are talking about the permanent standing of gymnastics in the United States, if not the world."

"But there's no way…" Lauren gaped "we need a bars worker to even have a shot!"

"You'll have Andrea and Kaylie."

"We don't have a chance at beating China! We probably won't even medal."

"I'm sorry Lauren, I truly am."

- chapter break -

Lauren headed back to the training centre and headed straight for the boys' room. She glanced around but the rest of the women weren't back yet. Probably exploring their freedom, no idea of what was about to reign down upon them.

Carter wasn't there but Austin was.

He took one look at her and straightened.

"Lo? What's happened?"

"Are you busy?"

"I'm attached to a machine that's actually doing the exact opposite of numbing the pain in my leg." He told her "come distract me."

He didn't expect the armful of Lauren he received.

"What is going on?"

"Everything is so out of control." She admitted "I never expected it to get _like this."_

"Okay?"

"Wendy and Emily are the ones responsible for Kelly."

"Shit." Austin said.

"They're both of the team."

Austin gaped. "Both of them, _and Kelly?_"

"We're so screwed." Lauren admitted "and this is my fault. I've been provoking Emily for years, _and Wendy."_

"Did you drug yourself?" Austin asked.

"of course not, but I'm the one who revolutionised women's gymnastics remember. Got us all to not be ashamed to act crazy competitive. I guess this is the consequence."

"Hey. Stop it. You didn't do this. What they did wasn't just wrong, it was stupid. They got caught. They suffer the consequences."

"I've done worse." Lauren admitted.

"Worse than sabotaging bars?"

She nodded.

"When?"

"Years ago. To Emily Kmetko."

"Well she looks fine to me, and, did you sabotage your team a week before the Olympics?"

"No. It was an internal comp."

"Then it wasn't worse."

"I've fallen in team comps. Deliberately." She continued mindlessly.

"Look" Austin cut her off "you know I'm a big fan of doing what it takes and whatever you did years ago" Austin told her "it's done. So focus on now_. _You want to be a team player? What does your team need?"

"A bars worker?"

"And I need a new set of legs, but we've got to work with what we've got. This is your Olympics, Lo, and trust me, whatever you've done in the past, move on and embrace the moment. Focus on the team you've got and what you need to succeed, okay?"

She curled up. "It just seems so messy. I never thought it would be like this."

"It was your dream, of course it seemed perfect. But this is reality. It's hard, it's messy and that's why you're good at it. Would you prefer to be like Kaylie?"

"No. No of course not."

He slung an arm around her shoulder "this is the Olympics. You know thousands of athletes will leave without a medal and be happy just to be here. Stop trying to make it perfect and just enjoy it."

Lauren headed to the common area after receiving no less than six texts and calls from Payson. She also received two calls from Kelly and an insistent _Call me_ text.

"Hey." She greeted them, "what's up?"

"Where have you been?" Payson demanded.

"In Austin's room." She answered tonelessly "sorry."

"Emily's been kicked out. They cleared out her room." Payson informed her.

"Yeah." Lauren managed a smile for Kaylie "congratulations."

"Do you know what happened?"

"She and Wendy organised Kelly's injury. They're kicking Wendy out now, apparently."

"What?" Payson gaped.

Andrea Conway slipped off the sofa she was sitting on and hit the ground with a thump.

"Be careful." Lauren informed her "We can't afford you getting injured."

"Capshaw and Kmetko are out?" Andrea checked, ashen faced.

"Yeah." Lauren smiled morosely "welcome to the team."

They took a minute to eye each other, and in the end it was Beth who spoke up.

"_So, who's competing on bars?"_

"We are so screwed." Lauren repeated.

They called a late team meeting, but no one had anything inspirational to say. In the end Marcus stepped up.

"This is" he told them "a troubling time. I know, I know, you have a lot of questions, and I'll answer them, but first I want to talk about the big picture. The five of you, and your coaches and your parents. You're the five left standing. Now, you've all reached this point through various paths, but you're all here because of your resilience. It's often said that at the highest levels of sport it's not the body that wins the medals, it's the mind and I believe you all have strong minds. That said, things have changed. You've all been given leeway over the last few years. You've performed at your very best, but we've also seen you at your very worst. Misbehaviour, disobeying your coaches, treating your teammates poorly, treating yourselves poorly… Exceptions were made because of your age, because of your talents… But no more. I need to make this abundantly clear. This afternoon, Wendy Capshaw and Emily Kmetko were sent home for actions unbefitting a member of this team. Following that I spoke to both the head of the NGO and the head of the United States Olympic Committee and they are in complete agreement. No more. They have made the decision to put forward the possibility of removing this team from London entirely."

"What does that mean?" Lauren asked.

"It means all of you will be sent home and the team scratched." Immediately they all started talking and Marcus raised his voice "your coaches also agreed to allow it as a contingency, and they did this because they assured me that none of you, _will put us in this position. Your behaviour will be exemplary._" At his tone they all nodded and then he continued.

"That isn't to say we want you to be mindless drones, I've personally had the opportunity to observe you, and I do believe that your individuality, your personal strength, has been instrumental in getting us this far, but now is the time to come together. The team comes first. Is that clear?"

They all nodded.

"Now the press response to this is going to be intense but I don't want you to worry about anything they say. This team will be judged, and you will be remembered, by how you perform on the mat. We at the NGO will be working with your coaches, your parents and your managers, to protect this team's interests. The most important thing is that there are no more, well, stuff ups. There is absolutely nothing wrong with saying you don't feel comfortable doing an interview or answering a question. We're going to have people with you the whole time. Just look to them and they'll help you out, but _please_, no secrets, no lying, no fighting. You five are representing the nation and gymnastics, and there will be a lot of eyes on you."

"Six." A voice interrupted causing heads to snap around.

"Miss Parker. Nice of you to join us." Marcus recovered quickly "I hope you're feeling better."

Ankle in a boot Kelly declared "I've been cleared to compete."

"By the team doctors?"

"No. Austin Tucker hooked me up with a discreet doctor, that being his area of specialty and all. My ligament isn't completely torn, which means I've got a few landings left in me and I heard you need a bars specialist."

"Get checked out by the team doctor." Marcus told her "they don't clear you, you're not in contention."

"Contention?" Kelly echoed. Kaylie and Andrea both straightened subconsciously.

"Here we go again." Lauren muttered.

"And I" Kelly continued "want to know what happened. All I've heard is rumours. Kmetko _and_ Capshaw sabotaged my equipment?"

"The situation is a little more complicated than that." Marcus informed her

"well as the girl with the partially torn ankle ligament, I think I've got a right to know."

"Fair enough. Emily Kmetko was implicated in your injury. She was immediately dismissed from the team. She also informed us that Wendy Capshaw was potentially implicit in the incident."

"So… what does that mean?"

"She encouraged Emily's actions." Marcus informed her. "And promised her she'd get your spot on the team, even though, of course, she had no authority whatsoever to do that."

"So she was kicked off for that? What exactly happened?"

"She drugged me at camp, okay?" Lauren stated suddenly "She put pseudoephedrine in my food at the stupid team dinners"

"That's ridiculous." Kelly said "anyone with half a brain knows you've vomited up every meal you've had since you were fourteen."

"Kelly, perhaps you missed the part of the lecture where we were told _everyone would be sent home at the next hint of scandal." _Lauren snarled fiercely.

Kelly did look apologetic. "Right. Sorry. Lucky you had that stomach bug at camp. Wait, _she drugged you, and she made the team?"_

"Lauren acted with great maturity and composure and agreed to forgive Wendy. We thought this was a one-time, youthful indiscretion, and that Wendy had _learnt her lesson_, _so to speak_."

"Well my ankle says otherwise!"

"And what punishment? She made the team, above me? You picked a girl who drugged you, over me?" Kaylie demanded of Lauren.

"Lauren didn't pick anyone." Marcus snapped, temper fraying "And now we have to focus on the future. Now, team business will stay private. _Because the NGO is one scandal from putting you all on a plane, is that clear?"_

"Yes Marcus." They all nodded.

"Alright, well, team dismissed."

- chapter break -

Two days later they arrived in the village. Two days of Emily crying tearfully in every interview she could get. Two days of Kelly demonstrating that even if she didn't compete a dismount she was still their best bars worker. Not because of her talent (though she was talented) but because they were so weak on the apparatus.

Andrea was brought to London. She couldn't live in the village but the coaches had signed her in as an official, as staff, so she could attend training just in case. Everyone's breath was being held.

They arrived in the village and were absolutely swamped. Press, fellow athletes. They were officially the first scandal of the Games and they hadn't even started yet.

- chapter break -

**So, a bit of a sad pre-Olympic chapter. Hopefully I conveyed a bit of Lauren's regret and guilt over the situation. I had this vibe with her that it works when she breaks the rules, because everyone else obeys them. Now she's a role model (dare I say) it's a dangerous precedent.**

**Anyway, next chapter**

**Who'll take to the floor?**

**While they might all have signed up for Marcus's strict new policy, one gymnast breaks the rules.**

**Lauren learns some humility from Andrea Conway.**

**Austin struggles with the limitations of his injury. **

**And its Olympic time which means gymnastics returns!**

**This is your last chance to weigh in on who you'd like to win/place where. The results for the most part were written a long time ago and all I'll say is watching the (real) Olympics I was blown away by some of the plot similarities.**


	35. It's Here

**So it's here. It's time. It's the Olympics! I hope you enjoy it. There will be a few twists and turns and hopefully I haven't been too predictable…**

Iargyrop – you want Kaylie to get her ass kicked? Well, here you go. On many levels. I hope you enjoy!

Luv2Live – here you are. I wasn't sure what's been happening with messaging. I've been getting double ups. Oh well. Enjoy!

Alexia05 – yes, Bars will always be Lauren's least favourite part of gymnastics. Ever. I hope you enjoy the twists and turns.

J – I love demanding. Bring on your inner Lauren. I love it.

- chapter break -\

Whispers followed the US into podium training. Since they'd arrived at the village they'd been surrounded by them. Ironically, it had brought them closer together as a team. While Emily Kmetko attempted to defend herself to America and the team as a whole was debated on breakfast television, the six remaining girls knuckled down, pulled their heads in and focused.

In the back of their minds they knew, if they didn't redeem themselves on the competition floor they'd be remembered for that forever.

Podium training was a rite of passage at any competition and doubly so at the Olympics. Unfortunately for the US, going in they were at a distinct disadvantage.

Kelly wasn't with them.

Instead, Andrea led them into the Olympic arena for the first time, in team USA sweats. Immediately they settled in and the veteran drew Beth's attention away from the crowd.

Lauren, Payson and Kaylie exchanged looks and then joined them. Automatically they started stretching and prepping. The coaches met up with their French, Canadian and British equivalents to coordinate their rotation as they'd be sharing the space, much like they'd be sharing their qualification round slot.

"We should chat." Lauren declared. The team stared "What?" She asked "_We are not a creepy silent team. _People already think we're falling apart without giving them anymore ammunition._"_

Andrea turned and called out "Hey Ellie" and waved. At the team's astonished look she reminded them "you realise like half the Canadian team competes NCAA, right?"

While the rest of them stripped off, Andrea kept on her team USA sweats as she warmed up. Whether or not she'd take them off to reveal the leo underneath was still up in the air.

Payson focused onto those watching from a distance; press, Olympic officials and other team officials. No doubt they were there to judge the competition. Of course, there were also the actual judges, getting a look as well. It was quite often said a whole meet could be decided in podium training.

"They're like vultures." Lauren snarled.

"No" Payson insisted. "Vultures go after the weak, and we are not weak. Marcus was right. We're the survivors. We're strong. We can do this we just have to band together, as a team."

"Go Captain Keeler go." Lauren muttered, but there was a hint of a grin on her face.

"Exactly. We can do this. I know we can. So let's show them what team USA is made of."

Despite Payson's inspiring pep-talk, podium training wasn't exactly a walk in the park. The coaches had given them the less than inspiring but altogether necessary talk about using this time to get used to the equipment. This wasn't a practice session. It had a practical purpose of getting used to equipment they'd never used, seen or touched before. And the coaches were right.

It took them a significant chuck of their allotted time just to get used to the spring in the floor.

However, it was increasingly looking like bars would be the bane of this team's existence. The bars were white and set up on a white mat, which made them particularly hard to see. One after another, they all missed at least one skill and went, one, two, three, four, into the mat.

Mac instantly had them back up there, and by the end of the rotation Lauren felt vaguely confident she could complete a routine at least. A week ago she'd had heart set on gold medals. Now she just wanted to know she wouldn't fall on her face and humiliate herself in front of the world.

"One more time." Sasha told her, with what was meant to be a reassuring pat on her shoulder. But his jaw was so tense it looked like it might snap.

He swung up and tried to attack the bars with her usual vigour. She started her routine on the low bar with her weiber kips and then up to the high bar and back down again. She knew it wasn't great and fought for it, but her releases were nowhere near high enough. They were so low she almost missed the bar entirely. She fought for it, wound up, and launched into her double-twisting double tuck. She landed it. Just.

"Nice job, Lo." Her team called out and Sasha patted her on the shoulder. He didn't need to say anything.

"Personally I thought it sucked." Kelly interrupted loudly. She had to make an entrance coming in on crutches with an ankle in a boot. She headed straight for Lauren. "Unless you were attempting to look like the gymnast doing it wrong in a training video."

"That's enough Kelly" Marcus told her quietly, hand authoritariatively on her shoulder. "I need to talk to Mac, please don't say anything else until I get back." He cast a wary eye in Lauren's direction "either of you."

Kelly eyed Lauren judgementally "you really should be let nowhere near a set of uneven bars. That was awful."

From where he was talking with Marcus, Mac turned back to snap "keep working. Atchinson. Get up there."

"Bite me Parker" Lauren spat back half-heartedly before demanding "Well?"

"I can compete" she insisted.

"But are they actually going to let you?"

"I can't vault." Kelly admitted "I mean, I know I can. but they think one bad vault landing could completely tear the ligament so no way in the prelims."

"What about bars landings?" Lauren asked, ignoring the pain in Kelly's voice.

Kelly shrugged with false casualness. "I've got at least one in me."

"Are you training today?" Payson asked quietly.

Kelly shook her head. "Not that I can't." She insisted "just the doctors won't let me."

"But they have cleared you for prelims?" Lauren checked one more time.

"I'm cleared. It's just a matter of whether Mac wants me or not."

Kelly awkwardly noticed Andrea watching "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay." Andrea insisted "You're what the team needs. Mac would be crazy not to use you."

Lauren eyed her disbelievingly "are you secretly a saint or something?"

Mac interrupted. "Girls. Beam. Now."

Beam went… Well it went. Lauren wasn't one to fall off, even in this kind of situation but she had a few near disasters. The other three all came off once each, but considering they all did more than one routine the odds were at least potentially in their favour and getting better each time. The coaches were pushing them through, looking to get as much experience on the apparatus for each gymnast as was possible.

Vault went better for the team. Miracle of miracles, Kaylie hit three Amanars in a row, much to the happiness of her teammates and Beth, after overshooting her first by huge margins, also had huge successes. Kelly, insistently, gave her a string of criticism that had the coaches hurrying over and Beth's face going ashen. They'd been deliberately kind on all the girls. Now was not the time for a crisis of confidence.

"If I'm not _allowed_ to win gold then it's on you." Kelly insisted. "Congratulations. You're my legacy. Now do you want to win gold or not?"

Beth nodded and asked, voice still shakey but with a hint of determination "can I go again?"

Lauren's first vault landed entirely in the red. It was so off side she almost came off the landing area entirely. She managed to save it but Mac's face said it all. She was no Kelly Parker on vault and with Payson not having trained the apparatus in months they only had gymnasts capable of vaulting.

Sasha took a more proactive approach. Lauren wasn't one to be coddled and vault was not uneven bars. His tone, therefore, was distinctly unimpressed "Did you need me to draw you a box? Or was the bright red mat not indicative enough?"

With a far more determined than disheartened scowl she headed back to the top of the runway. This time she bounced a little, hit her block and was much closer to centre.

"Better." Sasha told her.

Mac just looked relieved but also explained "you're twisting too early and hitting the vault to flat." She nodded. She knew that.

The third vault was definitely one of her better ones.

Then she handed over to Beth again. Kelly crutched her way to beside the apparatus, snapping criticisms.

When they were done there were interviews but the NGO didn't want long interviews. If they had their way, no gymnast would be near a camera unless they were on the competition floor however the media had shown up in full force. Lauren answered a few questions. When asked if she was happy with podium training she interpreted that as happy with the equipment, when asked what she thought about team chances against the rest of the world, she talked about the strength of America and how many talented gymnasts it was producing.

"You're just a little scary." Marcus told her, as they were escorted onto the bus.

After practice, they explored the village while expending as little energy as possible. They had a team dinner which was very quiet and waved at the boys having their own team dinner.

Given they had qualifications the next day, they had Marcus and their host of personal coaches there. The girls had Janet, recently-promoted-to-coach-so-she-can-come-to-practice Andrea and Beth's Mother/Coach supervising. Lauren thought that hopefully that just meant that the officials were focused on the men's prelims the next day. Not that they'd written the women off entirely.

Finishing up at the same time, Lauren hurried up and snuck in under Carter's arm.

"Hey." He smiled fondly, giving her a quick kiss "How was podium training?"

"Fine. It was fine. Are you psyched for tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Staying up for the ceremony?"

"The first bit, I think." He admitted "they're not letting you guys march either?"

"Two days before prelims? No. But we're watching it at our place. Everyone. You should come?"

"Everyone? Like, the whole team?"

"Yes. Kaylie too. But also Beth and Kelly. Its bonding. You should come and bring everyone. That way, when you want to sleep your place will be empty."

"What are we talking about?" Austin came up behind the pair and slung an arm over each of them.

"Tonight. Ceremony watching at our place. Everyone's coming."

"Cool. Everyone as in both teams?"

"Yeah. The girls are all coming. Even Andrea."

"Awesome. Maxxie. Ceremony, tonight in the girls room. Tell Horton and Russo?"

"I might have plans tonight" Max hesitated

"You can have sex anyday. This is the opening ceremony. Be with your team."

Max hesitated dramatically. "Alright, but know I'm turning down a hot night with a Brazilian beach volleyballer for this."

"Volleyball? Again?" Lauren asked "did you learn nothing last time?"

- chapter break –

The boys arrived as a group. While Jon looked a little uncomfortable upon entering, Andrea waved happily. She was the only one in jeans, because she wouldn't be staying the whole time.

Payson, Kaylie and Beth in full team USA regalia (complete with face paint) were in the lounge area when the boys entered. She told them "grab a glass" and left the kitchenette with a plate of chopped up vegetables and a bag of party supplies under one arm.

"We're painting faces." Beth announced cheerfully "and Lauren said she'd do my hair."

"I certainly will." Lauren announced. She emerged in her own pair of stars and stripes shorts, and a Men's team hoodie that almost dwarfed them. It was her hair that drew attention. Payson was almost used to the dramatic hairstyles Lauren pulled off, but the halo braid, with not one but three ribbons was a new high.

"That looks impossible" Carter summed up.

"And by impossible he means awesome." Austin corrected.

They were disrupted by Kelly making an entrance. She gestured wildly "Sorry, sorry. I'm late. Has it started?"

"Nope" Payson shook her head. Lauren resisted the urge to snigger. Kelly had gone for Team USA colours as well, with a very visible red bra (that Lauren knew to be giving Kelly _a _lot of help) under a lacy navy camisole. It barely covered the bright red shorts.

"Mmm, Keeler. Pour me some of that." She announced "it's opening ceremony time and I need a champagne glass in my hand."

"Kelly you can't drink." Nicky hissed.

"Calm down genius, its sparkling water." Kelly pointed out.

He continued on. "Did you walk here like that?"

"No, I walked here naked."

The hand he was leaning on the table with slipped and he almost went careening. He snickered and Kelly flopped on the couch. "Let's get this party started then?"

Lauren curled in between her two boys, while Kelly draped herself on an appreciative Max. Every so often Payson, on Max's other side, cast a wary look at their hands to make sure she didn't need to relocate.

Kaylie took the only single arm-chair, while Beth sat down in front of Lauren (so she could do the braids) and Andrea, Nicky and Jon congenially shared their own lounge.

The boys stayed until the parade of nations, before they departed with best wishes from the girls. They wouldn't see them in the morning.

"We'll be watching" Lauren promised.

- chapter break -

Unlike worlds, the men had to qualify first, which meant Lauren sat in the stands, clutching Payson's hand nervously while the boys warmed up. With most of the coaches down on the floor, along with a wave of support personnel and the personal coaches of all the boys, the girls could've been devoid of supervision. However, the US Olympic Committee and the National Gymnastics Organisation were taking no chances and there were a handful of support staff sitting with them as well.

The boys finished warming up and Lauren enthusiastically cheered when Carter was announced first. They followed that with an enthused shout for Jon, Nicky and Max and gave a delighted whoop when Austin was announced. Even Payson barely heard it because the entire arena had broken into cheers. Apparently Austin's interview where he'd declared London his second home and declared his love for all things English ("especially Jack, but all things really") had won him some hard core British fans.

He waved with a broad smile before stepping back.

"You should've heard them with the British team." Jack, sitting a row back with his parents and friends leant forward to tell her. "It was… indescribable."

Lauren had been warned about it already. One of the reasons they'd been granted permission to come watch the boys qualify was to experience the roar and see what it was like. Even the less emotionally invested Kaylie and Beth were there and seemed gobsmacked at the noise.

Evidently, they wanted to start the competition out big because Austin led the charge on vault and from there the men's team didn't look back. Their qualifying group was a little hollow, meaning they had no really competition to be chased by or chase, but that didn't make qualifying first so far, any less gratifying.

Lauren also knew Austin's schedule was partially to do with the trainer getting enough access in-between routines. Austin posted scores that should see him qualify to every individual event bar pommel horse, even with a few stumbles here and there.

Max booked a trip to the pommel horse final and to Lauren's utter delight, Carter put in a great floor and vault that could see him qualify for both.

But they were taken back to the village before even the boys came out, let alone the third qualification round was performed. Instead, they were told to "relax" which, for the wired Lauren, was not a possibility.

While Payson attempted to "visualise," Lauren fluttered around the room until Payson's abrupt glare made her stop.

"Isn't there anything that would make you relax?" She demanded of Lauren.

"Sex. Sex would make me relax." She flopped back on the bed before sitting up, much to Payson's annoyance.

She stood back up again. "That's it. I'm going to the gym."

"Don't tire yourself out."

Lauren whirled "fine then, I'm going to the spa."

"Be careful." Payson called after the twitchy Lauren.

By the end of the day, the US men knew they'd qualified first and were hugely impressed with themselves. They spent the rest of the day watching their competitions and performing their obligatory male bonding aside from when they remembered the girls were yet to compete and guilty offered to "come be supportive."

Lauren waved them off and left them to their post qualification celebration, instead occupying the evening with painting nails and hanging out with Payson, Kaylie and Beth.

Even Kelly joined in, and at least once every ten minutes somebody stopped by to check on them.

Beth, Kaylie and Payson all froze when Kelly asked whether Lauren would be competing with slut red lipstick and Lauren replied that devil red was taken but the two just metaphorically circled each other, Kelly re-establishing her independence since she'd been permitted back onto the team.

Beth's coach showed up, one of only two capable of being the designated female coach on the floor (the other was Janet). She reminded them all they needed the final pick of their team leo, from the three they'd shortlisted down too. Lauren's favourite was everyone else's' least favourite. But she decided she didn't care. She could wear it in the all-around. She crushed the thought down instantly. It was asking for problems.

Team dinner. Phone call to Dad. Bed. Then it was time.

They met and warmed up; suddenly quiet, suddenly focused.

In their group, like in the men, there was no China, or Russia, no Romania to keep them on their toes. They would, however, have Great Britain, and the loudest crowd imaginable.

They'd begin on beam, sending up Payson to set the benchmark.

She shook a little, Lauren could see. The Olympics set everyone's teeth on edge. No matter how much they had prepared, taking to the mat for their first Olympic routine would rattle anyone. It rattled Payson. Her routine relied upon huge execution and she just didn't have it. Persistent Payson persevered through the routine, and finished with a slightly overshot dismount that had her sighing in disappointment and forcing a smile for the salute.

It wasn't great. Lauren had seen much better by her roommate, but she was their first gymnast on their first apparatus. Their sacrificial lamb so to speak.

Lauren hugged her tightly and then started focusing on her own routine.

She didn't see it, but one by one the scores came up.

Payson 15.205

Kaylie: 15.905

Beth: 15.685

Kaylie was the only one truly performing at the best of her ability.

Then it was Lauren's turn.

She carefully checked her board distance. It was correct. It always was. Sasha had set it for her. She did it anyway. Counting out the steps calmed her. Then she saluted to a huge roar of the crowd she barely heard.

It was time.

No matter how much she reassured herself, it was still the Olympics and the nerves in her stomach, had her slightly off. She hit her mount and then had to raise her right leg in a big balance check. She paused to take a few shakey breaths.

As the coaches had insisted, she didn't go 100% for her connections, and while playing it safe would assure a spot in event finals, it set her teeth on edge. Her teeth were just set on edge generally.

Of course she didn't stand up her Grigoras fully and that drove her crazy. The rest of her routine was fine, and then she dismounted. She took a slight step, just to play it safe, and saluted. It wasn't her best but it would be good enough. Lauren scowled. When had her life become about _good enough_ she wondered.

Sasha gave her a quick hug before getting straight to the point and reminding her "you're up next on floor."

She nodded. Her turn to be the sacrificial lamb. It was an advantage really. She was already warm and ready to go. Not like Kaylie, Beth and Payson, drilling on the sidelines. She didn't have time to worry either.

Lauren smiled and waved when the camera focused on her packing her gym kit while waiting for her score. She nodded when it came up. 16.7. What she'd expected. Everyone had also warned her that scores would drop for the games, especially compared to American scores. Sasha had warned her that the judges would be brutal with her execution in particular.

They marched to their next apparatus without her breaking focus. She had strict instructions. Nice and safe and solid. Rather than dwell, she focused. Sasha and Mac and the team were relying on her to get the job done.

She followed orders, hitting every tumble but also taking the time between skills or the extra step on landing. She wasn't angling for the event final and it showed. She was their reserve on floor. In case everything else fell apart. That had been happening an awful lot lately.

On the way past she high fived Kaylie, reading to go next with the most determined expression Lauren had perhaps ever seen on Kaylie's face.

"Well done." Sasha told her. "Stay warm. It's going to be a while." It was nothing she didn't know but she settled down regardless.

Kelly watched, rubbing at her muscles and warming up as much as she could without standing herself.

"So are you vaulting then?" Lauren asked.

"Only if Cruz truly botches it." Kelly answered. She was less than thrilled but the coaches weren't taking any chances.

Lauren smiled and waved when the camera focused on her for her score and nodded when it came up. 15.375. What she'd expected.

The huge roar of the crowd drew Lauren's attention to Beth Tweddle on bars. Kelly would have some competition from more than just Genji. After the dismount she cheered and then her attention was drawn back to Kaylie throwing a sky high double Arabian. Clearly _she wanted the event final. _After her great beam, Kaylie was on fire. The one US gymnast competing to her full potential.

Lauren cheered for her, and then for Beth, who was waiting to begin.

"Killer double Arabian." She told Kaylie, who smiled in response.

"Thanks!" She chirped, unnerving Lauren somewhat.

"Ready for vault?"

"Mac's letting me throw my Amanar." Kaylie grinned, causing Lauren's eyebrows to fly off her head.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

She supposed it wasn't that unexpected. Kaylie's double was no more reliable than her two-and-a-half, despite being exponentially easier. Kaylie's problems had always been in her head.

Lauren's attention was caught by the cameras coming around, and Kaylie's 15.995. That was phenomenally good for the gymnast. It certainly didn't give Lauren much of a lead for vault and bars, even if they were no more Kaylie's specialties than they were Lauren's.

Beth competed her floor without glancing at Kaylie's score and finished up to huge applause before bouncing back to the group. A good floor routine had evidently energised her as well. They could all feel the team's spirit rising.

Beth was grinning broadly despite the fact that Kaylie had almost certainly kept her out of the event final, and happily high fived the whole team.

This time, Lauren took note of scores. Even with Beth's great 15.85, Kaylie had a .365 lead on Beth. It wasn't nothing considering Beth's bars were still to come and Kaylie was throwing an Amanar. Lauren, with her vault that had .4 less of start value, had less than a .2 lead.

Payson wrapped up on floor. Not the best Lauren had ever seen her but still in a class beyond the other American gymnasts. 16.1 would easily book an event final ticket.

By the time they were marching, she was worried. Her mind was whirring.

"Stop it." Sasha dragged her away when he caught her staring.

"She's close." Lauren stated.

"No, she's not and she hasn't had a clean vault all year. You're not here for Kaylie. You're here for Genji and Ivanka. All you need is a clean vault. So deep breath, focus, and forget about everything else. That's my job."

Lauren nodded.

"You want something to focus on. _Land this vault and you've got something else in the code of points."_

For some insane reason, she wanted to laugh. Instead she just nodded.

She had just a second for a vault touch and then it was time. _How quickly this was happening. _Lauren thought to herself. Halfway through Olympic qualifiers. Halfway through to being nearly halfway through the Olympics. Her mind ran a head of her, until she reminded herself "Focus" she drew in a deep breath. _Just focus on vault._

Sasha eyed her approvingly.

Salute. Ready. Green Light.

She took the maximum run distance she could to get the power and focused. She focused on the way it would feel, how much her body would twist, then she looked to the judges, saw the green like and started running. She blocked the vault as hard as she could, felt her muscle memory kick in, and for once, _for_ _once_, she glanced down to see the line just under her left foot.

For a second the breath rushed out of her in pure relief.

She saluted proudly.

"Well done." Sasha insisted warmly. "I knew you could do it."

She high-fived Payson and settled down.

Waving again when the score came up, her chest felt tight from nerves but there was relief now. She'd hit her vault. It was out of her hands.

15.505.

She stood to watch Kaylie, nerves itching.

She watched the girl talk with Marty, watched her focus.

She powered down the runway, hit the vault and arched up. It wasn't clean. It wasn't pretty but it was fully rotated.

Lauren made sure not to show any reaction to the vault except a supportive cheer. It was alright. Not quite bad enough for her to feel safe but not great enough to really threaten her. She wanted to know the score.

15.405.

She forced herself to take a deep breath and then decided to focus on Beth, letting out a supportive yell as the girl got ready.

The tiny powerhouse also took the maximum distance and powered at the vault, hitting it and launching sky high to perform a huge vault. It took two steps to control it and Lauren applauded proudly.

That would post a great score. Lauren thought, and she was right. 15.975.

Payson told Kelly "I'm sorry." She wouldn't be needed. Not on vault. They had three scores they could count even if Kaylie's was miles below what Kelly could produce.

Kelly's face was impassive. She just leant down and retested the brace on her ankle. It had to survive her dismount and she had strict instructions she could fall on her arse "_a 'la Austin at trials_", if it meant conserving her ankles for finals.

Kelly had no intention of allowing it. She wanted a bars qualification and if that meant she'd stay vertical by method of an ankle brace, athletic tape and sheer will power, she'd take it.

They were refocused by Beth's second vault which she landed with ease. She was so excited she raced back and hugged first her coach and then all of them. She hesitated when she reached Kelly.

"Don't be stupid." Kelly told her shortly "It's not your fault I'm a gimp. Now you just have no excuse not to win."

Lauren checked the scoreboard as casually as she could. Beth's huge Amanar rocketed her to just half a tenth behind Lauren. For some reason she'd rather not think about, this worried her less. Perhaps because Beth had never come close to a competitive bars set.

"Do I have to go first?" Lauren checked with Sasha.

"Yes. Because you have nothing to worry about." Sasha told her.

She sighed and began to warm up. They only had a tiny fraction of warm up time for the team and most would go to Kelly, since she'd never touched the apparatus before.

A few transfers and she dropped off, accepting a somewhat surprising high five as she passed her old rival.

"So are you going to let her beat you?" Sasha got her revved up "because that's the only way either of them qualify above you."

Lauren didn't have to ask which team member he was referring too. Instead she just gave him a look that made him smirk.

Now she was fired up. Like all her bars routines, it wasn't pretty or delicate. It wasn't nice but it ended in a huge perfectly stuck dismount that made it good enough.

She saluted, relieved, and enjoyed the roar of the crowd before hugging Sasha and waiting for the score.

After her was Beth. Really she should have been first if you went by the worst to last rule, but Mac evidently wanted a tablesetter to stabilise them and get the job done. Lauren had done that.

She cheered loudly "come on Beth" distracting her from her score until the cameras in her face reminded her.

15.490. She nodded. That should keep the hounds at bay.

She found Payson, not competing on bars in the qualifiers, and linked hands to watch Beth. Then she cringed. A horribly arched back in pirouette saw Beth struggling to stay up there. She struggled, she struggled and plummeted into the mat.

"Ouch." Lauren commented. Payson looked horrified. She always looked horrified when someone fell from the higher bar.

"It's okay Beth!" Payson told her, calling out as soon as the girl started moving. Lauren joined in, along with a supportive crowd.

The rest of the routine was only a little better, and she was near tears when she finished.

"I'll miss out on the all-around." She proclaimed. Lauren glanced around, hoping no camera had picked it up, before hugging the girl and hissing quietly.

"Just wait." Lauren insisted

The score came up. 14.05

"It's okay." Lauren repeated, already watching Kaylie.

She looked particularly edgy and Lauren felt something roll over in her stomach. She didn't like that look on Kaylie.

From the second she mounted Lauren frowned. This was wrong.

"What is she doing?" Lauren hissed to Payson.

"She's really going for it." Payson responded, when Kaylie threw a connection Lauren had only seen her do once or twice. It was a hail mary skill. Not one you did when you're team mate just fell in the qualifiers at the Olympics.

She managed it, and then, going back down, ate mat entirely. She smacked body first into the podium.

Lauren made a face. It was a nasty fall. Then she followed Payson's lead in cheering supportively.

"Come on Kaylie. Get back up there."

She did, but it was even worse than Beth. She fell a second time, hitting mat even harder, and then eventually landed with a handful of steps she made no effort to stop or control.

By the time she entered the pit she was crying.

"It's okay." Payson told her, going to reassure the girl, ever the team captain.

Kaylie spat back "it's not okay. I deserve that spot."

Lauren moved to head straight past Kaylie to her gym bag. They were almost done here and there were cameras everywhere. She'd been around a hysterical, defensive, Kaylie before.

"What, you're not going to gloat?" Kaylie demanded though, still sniffling.

"No" Lauren replied "I'm going to watch Kelly qualify us, seeing as how you risked our team spot for your own agenda and now, even though she's injured, she'll need a stuck routine because we have to count Beth's score."

"But it's fine when you do it?" Kaylie demanded.

"I don't fall!" Lauren reminded her before hissing "And I sure as hell have never done it at qualifiers at the Olympics." She quickly reminded herself of where they were before turning back to the arena to watch some of the final athletes.

Kelly was fantastic. Lauren wondered how much they'd deduct for her toes not being pointed when she was wearing an ankle brace that kept her from pointing them. She made up for form flaws, her lower difficulty and unfamiliarity with the equipment with huge releases and a landing that was surprisingly good considering she landed on one foot and hopped before steadying herself. She stayed vertical just long enough to salute then sank down on the podium.

She managed a 15.8. There team's highest score even for her watered down routine with a soft landing and incredibly poor lower leg form. It was incredible and exactly what the team needed to end the competition with.

Lauren, of course, was not planning on admitting that voluntarily. Nor that Kelly's mental and physical strength hadn't actually surprised her.

"Is Cruz crying?" Kelly asked, while they packed up. "Jeeze."

The final scores had Lauren on 63.07, Beth on 61.56 and Kaylie on 60.605. Even with her falls, her three other scores might have compensated enough to qualify her top 24 (low in the top 24) but the two per country kept her firmly out.

She did have a likely shot at beam and floor finals. While Lauren also booked a spot on beam, Payson on Floor, Kelly on bars and Beth on vault. They'd have to wait for qualifiers to end for sure, but as individuals they hadn't done too badly. As a team… the situation was worse. However that didn't occur to them at the time. Instead, the focus was immediately on the final and how they could improve. That, and scowling at Kaylie.

It wasn't until they were on the bus that suddenly all the tension drained away.

Someone said something, Lauren thought it was Kelly, about how at least the Spanish leos weren't as bad as the Spanish village wear. It set them all (bar Kaylie) off entirely.

By the time they reached the village they were all exhausted.

"Naps." Mac declared

"Like we're three?" Lauren checked

"Exactly." Sasha replied, he seemed particularly terse but wasn't saying exactly why. "One hour. Everyone awake by five. Team meeting, dinner. Bed. No excuses."

"Hey Lo." Payson pointed out when Lauren called "dibs first shower."

"Yeah?"

"We just qualified at the Olympics."

Lauren stuck her head out "you know, tonight, we should just bring that up, again and again."

Mac and Marcus led the team meeting. They went over team strategy but everyone was on edge about Kaylie. Lauren and Payson sat quietly beside Sasha, just waiting.

Marcus, evidently, had been taking lessons in how best to torture elite gymnasts, because he went straight for the jugular.

Kaylie shrank back, wide eyed, towards Marty.

"I'm not going to bother telling you how disappointed we are in you." He told her "You know what you did, and you knew that you had an injured teammate who may not have been able to deliver."

Even across the table, Lauren heard Kelly insist "I always deliver."

Marcus gave Kelly his increasingly patented disappointed look. Kelly pulled the wide-eyed innocent look, but on her it looked deliberately ironic.

"This wasn't an accident." Marcus turned his attention back to Kaylie "You deliberately performed a skill that your coach had not given you permission to do, and you did it for your own gain, over your team's needs. Your team needed you, not to perform miracles, but simply to put them first, and you let them down."

After that downer, dinner was a bit of a letdown. The received word they'd qualified seventh. _Seventh._ It was almost inconceivable. They hadn't considered their team standing. The idea they'd nearly not qualified was horrific.

"I don't understand" Beth pointed out "I know we weren't great, and I know my score on bars _really _brought us down but seventh"

"We were only two points behind _third_." Payson pointed out, trying to find the glass half full. "Fourth to seventh was really close. And we had a three point lead on eighth."

"Seventh Keeler." Kelly reminded her "The British beat us. The Canadians beat us. Japan beat us."

"No." Lauren protested "it's all strategy."

"You can't' seriously be claiming we _strategically _came in seventh. The coaches are crazy worried. I'm surprised we've been let out of our rooms."

"One, the coaches think we're too stressed. Sasha's a step away from suggesting we all take a meditation class" Lauren insisted "and two, when I said strategy I meant, we deliberately did anything, but we had to count most of our bad scores and we were half strength. The other teams had just as many falls, they just didn't have to count them cause they weren't on the same apparatus. Look, come finals, Kelly competes full strength on bars, and maybe vault. That's like an extra point just there. Payson competes bars, that's even more. Plus we all compete full difficulty?"

"I'm loathe to say it but Tanner might have a point." Kelly chipped in "today blew. But the final will be different. Provided Princess Cruz" she raised her voice which drew the parent's attention to their little huddle. Kaylie, rather than join the gaggle of gymnasts, was wedged between her parents "pulls her head in and does what she's told."

Alex Cruz seemed particularly affronted by Kelly's tone and stepped in. Of course he addressed Sheila.

"Have your kid watch her tone." He insisted "that's my daughter she's talking about."

Kelly didn't need her mother's protection, retaliating herself "and it's your daughter who almost ruined all my dreams today."

Lauren couldn't help it. She laughed. The image of Alex Cruz, leaning forward and looming at tiny Kelly, devil buns on top of her head was too surreal.

Everyone stared.

"What?" She shrugged.

"I'm glad you find this funny, _Lauren." _Alex rounded on her "but considering how your actions have led to this situation, I would think you would be a bit more apologetic."

"Whoops." Lauren stated emotionlessly "my mistake."

"I don't understand how this could possibly be Lauren's fault." Her father interrupted "she had a great day. _She _qualified third for the all-around."

"She put Wendy Capshaw on this team instead of my daughter, because she was jealous."

"Why would I possibly be jealous?" Lauren viciously lashed back. He'd hit a raw spot "Pathetic doesn't look good on me, and right now, this whole…." She waved her hands at the Cruz family "thing, is looking pretty pathetic. What other things can you come up with to blame Kaylie's mistakes on?"

"If she had been on the team properly, and not thrown in at the last minute, it never would've happened." He insisted, causing Lauren to laugh.

"Right. So it's the coaches fault Kaylie disobeyed them."

"Like you can talk. You do this stuff all the time." Kaylie insisted, speaking up. "Diva Lauren, who breaks all the rules, right? That's what the media calls you."

"Breaks the rules like doing gymnastics with boobs." Lauren rolled her eyes "and mouthing off. Not like disobeying my coaches and almost destroying my team's chances. That was cool at regional comps two years ago. Not at the Olympics." Kaylie scowled and Lauren couldn't resist needling "it's all about peaking at the right time but you wouldn't know much about that, would you?"

"Enough. Stop it." Payson interrupted. She was flushed red and had the glint of determination in her eye "don't you get it? Everything that happened in the past, Wendy, national championship titles, the fact that Kelly and I don't compete all-around anymore? What Kaylie did this morning, none of it matters. We're the team. It's us. There's nothing left to fight about. Come the day after tomorrow, it won't matter who's responsible for what. All we'll remember is how we performed as a team. How we represented our nation. And the only way we have a shot at a gold medal, _at any medal_, is if we all perform to our best. We have to be better than we've ever been. And we can't do that if you guys are clawing at each other's throats. Now, I've given up, hoping we're all friends, but we're supposed to be a team: _Teammates."_

They all froze and slipped into silence until Kelly spoke up "Captain Keeler has a point. What happened today doesn't matter. We focus on finals, _as a team."_

They all nodded and Payson quietly lowered her hands, the blood draining away from her face. "Good."

- chapter break -

The women the next morning suffered through practice. For Lauren, she'd competed a full comp the day before and her body was suffering from it. Lauren had never quite understood why a competition, which involved only four routines, would make your body ache more than a full day's practice; something about adrenalin, emotional exhaustion and lactic acid apparently.

Given the competition they had a light session scheduled with plenty of physio. However, with finals the next day, the coaches were expecting nothing less than perfection.

Lauren thought, aside from a few mishaps caused more by the state of her body than the state of her mind, that she did rather well. She thought the same of Payson, who seemed to have taken their seventh place finish as a personal affront.

Beth recovered physically better than all of them, but mentally required some coaching until her head was in the game. Kelly's only negative was her short tantrum at the limited training she was permitted. She did win the right to through a few vault timers and exactly one Amanar. Afterwards, she was pulled off the floor and stuck with an ice bath for her ankle.

Eyes were on Kaylie though.

The practice had begun with a brief warm-up and a tiny period of time in which the gymnasts could fiddle with their routines with their their personal coaches before Mac would take over.

For Lauren, Sasha wanted a quick run-through of bits of a few different routines. A few last attempts at correcting her piourettes on bars, form corrections on floor, and letting her play on beam; if play involved throwing some serious combinations.

Payson wanted time on her floor. She wanted it perfect.

Kelly had requested Mac's help, ironing out any problems with her most recent bars connection. Lauren had noticed and had looked around for Marty. He was with Kaylie on the set of uneven bars right next door. She was repetitively demonstrating the skills she'd fallen on the day before, as if hoping to demonstrate her competence.

When they'd gathered them all up, they'd begun on uneven bars and Mac had torn Kaylie to shreds. Decimating her form, her routine and her attitude.

Lauren hadn't agreed, not because she didn't undertsnad why, but because Kaylie reacted badly to things like that.

For the rest of the morning she was competent but with none of the flair her routines were normally composed of, no matter how frustrated Mac and even Marty got.

After practice she stormed out while the others gathered their things.

"Tanner, Keeler." Kelly called.

Lauren and Payson paused at their bags before shrugging and heading over to where Kelly was limiting the swelling in her ankle.

"Are you going to team finals?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah." Lauren answered the question like she thought Kelly was stupid.

"Can I come?"

Lauren considered the girl. "_Who are you sleeping with_?" She asked, overwhelmed with curiosity.

"No one." Kelly insisted before rolling her eyes and admitting "Nick. Well, we used to be, not anymore _because he needs to focus on his gymnastics."_ She rolled her eyes again after quoting him, making a face. "Why is it men struggle so much with multi-tasking?"

"So you want to watch your ex-boyfriend compete?"

"No. We never dated." Kelly admitted "Look, I just don't want him to think that I'm there supporting him, but if you're there."

"That's pretty fucked up." Lauren told her.

"No shit, Tanner. Now can I come or not?"

"You need permission from the coaches and they're leaving, like, right now, but sure. Marcus asked Pay and I to do interviews as well, so we'll have to meet you there. I'll text you our seating section. Oh, and Navy zip up jackets, no sweats."

Kelly nodded. "Got it."

- chapter break -

Before Lauren could head for the stadium, she had to be interviewed. It would run in the pre-coverage before the men's comp was shown in primetime. She'd been ready and psyched to do it, and then Marcus had pulled Payson from the interview.

She'd eyed Payson's replacement cautiously.

_Hi, and welcome back to NBC's coverage of the 2012 Olympics. In just half an hour, we'll show you one of the most impressive displays of athleticism to be seen here in London, Men's gymnastics. But first, we're catching up with two members of the women's gymnastics team, Lauren Tanner and Kelly Parker. Welcome._

"_Thanks for having us." Kelly answered perkily, the media darling of yesteryear reapearing._

"_Now the US team qualified seventh yesterday. Can you explain what happened, and whether or not that will happen in the final?"_

"_Absolutely." Kelly responded first "I think everyone knows that as a team we've had a tough run up to the Games and we were a little off our game lately because of that. We also had a few unlucky falls and we didn't all compete our full difficulty. As a team, I know we're better than seventh place and that's what we're going to prove in the final."_

_The host nodded and turned "Lauren, you qualified fourth to the individual all-around final yesterday. How do you feel you performed?"_

"_Well, on some levels, I'm not happy. Obviously I could've done better in a few places, but on the other hand, no one was competiting for a gold medal yesterday. My coach and I have long held the plan that burning yourself out on the first day wont get you on the podium, and in a few days, no one should remember how we performed in qualifiers anyway."_

"_This individual qualification focus seemed to be the cause of Kaylie Cruz's disappointing two falls on bars. Qualification for team and individual events happens at the same time. After a fall by teammate Beth Atchinson in the final rotation, Team USA S needed a routine with no major errors to qualify as a top four team. However, Kaylie Cruz saw an opportunity to beat Beth in the individual qualifications and therefore take the second spot open for USA athletes in the individual finals. To do so she needed to compete a much more difficult routine. Disobeying team coaches she went for individual glory and cost her team severely. Lauren, how as a team, can you recover from a betrayal by a teammate like that?"_

_Lauren startled. The question was a bit blunter than she was expecting._

"_Well I think Kaylie took a risk. It was a big gamble and the nature of a risk like that is sometimes it doesn't pay off. I think It's something we've all done at some point. The reason people are so angry though, is Kaylie didn't just gamble with her career or her safety. She gambled with all of ours. As to whether or not its forgivable?" Lauren shrugged "Kaylie's been punished enough. Now we have to move on and focus on the future. And I have to say, judging by our performance this morning, at practice, as a team we'll be just fine."_

"_That punishment Lauren's talking about is the US Olympic Committee decision this morning, that Kaylie Cruz had been withdrawn from individual compettiiton here at the games. She had qualified in the individual beam and floor finals and will now not compete. To make team tensions worse, the gymnast who will take her spot in those two finals is American Beth Atchinson. Now, you two, more than any gymnasts on the national team are famous for not getting along. Tell us, what's the mood like in the team?"_

"_You know, it's funny" Lauren stated "Kelly and I are not friends."_

"_No" Kelly agreed "not at all."_

"_But I think we've really become great teammates and I think the reason for that, is Kelly and I know all the right buttons to push. Once, we would've used that to compete against each other but now we can use that to motivate each other. I think the whole team knows we have to come together as a team now."_

"_Yep."Kelly answered popping the P._

"_Now, do you think the men will win gold today?"_

"_Absolutely." Lauren answered immediately. "of course, anything can happen, but they're a phenomenal team."_

"_She has to say that. Her boyfriend and best friend are both on the team." Kelly pointed out dryly._

"_Alright. Well, the women's team competes tomorrow, and we'll be watching with baited breath. But first, can our men win gold in the team event. We'll take you to the action, right now?"_

After the interview, Lauren and Kelly adjusted make up and clothes before heading to the stadium.

"Have you really forgiven Kaylie?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Yes. I said I had didn't I?" Lauren carefully touched up her lips. "What?" She asked, when Kelly looked particularly disbelieving.

"Nothing. Its just, you're not Keeler. You hold a grudge."

"I forgive." Lauren insisted "I don't forget."

"Right." Kelly smirked "so that's a no."

"Its not a no." Lauren sighed exasperated "you wouldn't get it."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have friends."

Kelly recoiled, hurt and Lauren relented.

"Look, the thing is, I'm not surprised. Kaylie throws a princess act and then gets forgiven. Its practically the status quo. _Keeler_" she twisted Payson's name." She doesn't get it because she doesn't see that. But me? If I couldn't forgive and move on, Kaylie and I wouldn't have survived our first summer camp when she blew me off because Nastia asked her if she wanted to have lunch."

"So you just let her get away with it?"

"No. She gets punished. She might not realise it but she does."

"Like keeping her off the team at camp?"

"This time the NGO did the punishing themselves."

Kelly considered, and checked her own hair in the mirror.

Lauren's phone vibrated, Payson was there already and wondering where they were.

- chapter break -

The men were psyched for finals. They'd qualified second and would be perfectly positioned to battle the Chinese for gold. Right behind them was the Japanese and Ukranian teams but the two favourites, along with Team GB, would be the focus of the arena's attention.

Laurenand Kelly arrived and revelled in their VIP passes. They took their seats surrounded by Payson, the NGO President, by Marcus and by some high ranking USOC officials. Jack ha arrived before them and was in the row behind. As they arrived as the pre-competition entertainment was winding down.

Floor was up first.

Nicky Russo started out and he came out all guns blazing. That resulted in a slight overshooting on a few tricks, and Lauren winced a few times but it was a solid beginning. She was more focused on their second gymnast.

She could tell Carter was nervous in the warm up. Anyone could tell. But Lauren knew Carter's gymnastics suffered with his nerves. It wasn't normally apparent because he was so laid back, but it was apparent now.

He'd been wedged between Austin and Sasha though, and whatever they said worked because while he still looked a bit shaky, his floor was fantastic.

He was captivating. In a room full of sheer power, he was noticeably lighter and more fluid. His routine was without major bumps and he was clearly thrilled. Max and Sasha greeted him happily, as did the rest of the team. Then quickly they quietened down. It was a moment of truth. Could Austin survive floor?

Austin wasn't paying attention to anything going on around him. He was blocking it all out. If Lauren had to hazard a guess, he was blocking out the pain in his leg as well.

When it was time, his saluted emotionlessly and then began. On his first pass his less leg crumpled a bit but he regained himself quickly.

_Oh dear, but he settles himself after that full twisting double straight. He certainly had enough height and power. That was an uncharacteristic mistake. Whip, two-and-a-half, then one and a half. That was four big tumbles in that line, much better. Another combination, brilliant. Now his strength move. He looks a bit stiff, not his usual perfect form, but we're really searching for small errors here, and I have to say, there haven't been many to find. The roll-out… he really is one of the best tumblers in the world and he has a huge finale a double-twisting double back. Just some slightly crumbly legs but what a way for USA to finish the first rotation._

Lauren leant forward. Eyes locked on the gymnasts. When she stood to join in the rapturous applause her eyes didn't move from where they were locked.

Sasha hugged Austin and threw an arm around him. It gave him the chance to not only talk Austin, but also to take some weight.

Austin said something but he was looking determined. Lauren knew if it got so bad he couldn't compete, he wouldn't be able to hide the devastation.

Sasha all but carried him to the chair he was dropped into. Max, bouncing up and down and swinging his arms to stay warm for pommel, said something with a grin. The rest of the team greeted him, enthused.

As a team they waited for his score and then moved on to the next apparatus as a pack, Austin wedged in the middle.

On pommel, Nicky Russo was up first. Lauren couldn't help but watch Kelly as he got ready. She was leaning forward on the edge of her seat, twitchy, with an inscrutable face.

_Nicholas Russo up now. He had a good start on floor. He's a real asset on this team. Often overshadowed by Austin Tucker, he'll also be competing in the individual all-around._

_Here he goes now. Up into the handstand. A little bit of a hesitation there. Now he's moving up and down. He needs to keep the rhythm and that, alone, is very difficult as he has to travel up and down while not spiralling out of control. He's just picking up execution errors here and there, split feet, bent knees, oh, there was a brush against the horse, but he's staying on. Into the dismount…. Oh no. That was not ideal and will be a huge deduction for Team USA on pommel. What a pity._

_Now keep in mind pommel is not a strength of Russo's. The USA are actually so weak on pommel horse, their third athlete, Max Spencer, was selected for the team based solely on his skills on this event. _

After Russo's routine, Kelly didn't show a whole heap of emotion. Certainly not more than Lauren did, cheering supportively for the fellow American.

Then it was Austin's turn. He too went into the handstand, before coming down and going straight into the circles. His rhythm was off and then his leg hit a handle. He tried to save it but couldn't and the arena groaned.

Slowly, he chalked his hands, taking deep breaths until he was ready to keep going.

Not only did he keep going, he repeated the skill he'd fallen on. It meant his difficulty wouldn't suffer from not counting a skill, but his arms would. Not to mention his exectution score.

Carter was there as he came off, to hug him in a brief bro hug.

They were boys, they didn't talk, they just settled around each other, a solid pack offering grip tape with an underlying message of support. That said, with the mood Austin was in, they kept a little distance.

He was seething. The cameras caught it and Lauren could see it all the way from the stands. He furiously took off his grips jaw clenched and when Mac came over, the other guys found quick reasons to put some space between them.

Mac crouched down. "Tucker" Mac questioned "look at me. How's the pain?"

"Zero. I'm not thinking about the pain. It doesn't exist."

"You have rings. How are your arms?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"We have Anderson on rings if we need him, and Russo can vault. You don't need to compete every apparatus and destroy your body doing it."

"They're not as good." Austin growled "I'm the _defending Olympic, defending World Champion, _and you do need me. I didn't come all this way to not give everything I have. I can work through it."

In the stands, they watched nervously as Max stepped up.

Max's pommel was the same it always was. So slow and lazy through the air it constantly looked like he was about to fall. Except he wasn't. He just had such a degree of control he could move that slowly.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he finished.

Down on the floor, Sasha and Mac finished talking to Austin.

Lauren didn't know what they had been saying. She just watched while Jon and Nicky performed great routines.

Then it was Austin and when he stepped up, Lauren knew this would be good. Maybe it would be his last routine, she wondered, or maybe he was just getting fired up. Either way, he looked like old-school Austin. She couldn't see a hit of injury.

By sheer strength and power, his rings had silence reigning throughout the arena. Lauren, anyone in fact, would have been hard-pressed to find an error, both because any error was so small and because, watching him, it was easy to forget everything else and just stare. When he dismounted, he shuffled cringing a bit, and the whole arena seemed to snap out of it before jumping up.

With men, it was even harder to predict which team was in front. The different apparatuses (and how the teams favoured them) was so different and with six instead of four, like the women, it was hard to pick a winner. What was looking certain was that between the high scoring floor and rings, the US disaster on pommel mistakes wasn't quite as bad.

They had vault though, and that was all or nothing.

People had started to notice Austin's condition as well. Even in the stands Lauren could hear the murmurs.

"Holy shit. Check it out." Kelly Parker, twisted in her seat.

"What?" Lauren scanned the crowd, not knowing what Kelly was pointing out.

Then she saw, coming down the steps and stopping halfway down to take their seats, were the British Princes.

"Oh my god that is so cool." She agreed.

Her attention was drawn back to the competition floor where they were finishing their brief warm-up. Austin hadn't done a single vault to his feet but she was hoping that was deliberate.

"He's going first?" Jack leant forward to enquire.

"Maybe they want to give him longer to rest before bars?" Lauren suggested.

When he vaulted there was almost an arena wide intake of breath. His vault always caused that. There was something of a bounce, the vault was so powerful and his legs crumpled just a bit before he steadied.

Right then Lauren knew he must be in pain two-fold; once for his legs and the other in mourning for the chance to complete in the vault event final. He was just that good.

Lauren could also see the shiver that ran through him. The way he stiffly moved.

"How bad was it this morning?" Lauren asked Jack

Jack shook his head "if this was any other situation… he shouldn't be competing."

"But it's the Olympics." She corrected gently.

"So I'm just going to sit here, against every part of me that's made oaths to do no harm, and help him destroy his body with every landing?"

"That's professional sports. I mean, what happens before soccer game? You have to compete through injuries. Compete until you can't anymore."

"Not like this." Jack protested "any other sport and you would take time off. Maybe you'd play the grand final or the super-bowl. But not training and competitng week in week out, and it's only going to get worse."

Their attention was drawn back to the floor where Carter was about to vault. Lauren once more drew in a huge breath but she had nothing to worry about.

The vault was high and clean. She cheered as loudly as anyone in the arena, standing up to yell loudly.

Nicky didn't fare so well. He hit the vault with too much power, too much determination, and it had him taking hurried steps to recover.

The arena was distracted by the sudden realisation of why exactly the princes had shown up, and that was exactly how well Great Britain was doing. They had a real shot at the medals and suddenly every spec of attention was on the young team.

After four rotations, they had a much better look at the medal standings. China and USA were clearly one and two, and both competing on the same apparatuses there were no advantages. They both had p-bars and high bar left and China was just an inch in front.

First up was Max, and it wasn't his specialty. He did his best on p-bars but it was no Spencer pommel routine.

Nicky went second and made an uncharacteristic fumble, making Lauren's throat tighten. The Chinese had two p-bars workers in the event final, and their third wasn't too shabby either.

Austin was equally troubled. No major flaws, just not his best routine. You could see weakness throughout it and it was sheer determination that had him finishing.

Afterwards, they all stopped to watch the Chinese,

They weren't just good. They were great. Between the three clean, impressive routines, the Chinese pulled ahead by well over a solid point.

Then the USA's rivals transferred over to high bar, where they'd compete first before leaving the US to try and catch them.

Lauren felt a rush of hope when Feng Zhe posted a 15.00. They could beat that. Then it was Zhang Chenglong, one of few gymnasts as tall as Carter. He performed near flawlessly before Zhou Kai came out and hit a high bar routine for a phenomenal 16.4. He would be one of Austin's main competitors in the event final.

"Can they beat that?" Jack leant forward to ask.

"I don't know." Lauren admitted, but internally she knew the answer. That was near impossible territory.

They would need three scores in the sixteens and neither Carter nor Nicky had been producing those.

Carter was up first and despite Austin and Max's best efforts he looked nervous. Like Chenglong, he was one of few gymnasts tall enough to just grab the bar before starting to move. For all his nerves it was a great routine. Good swing, terrifying skills. Somehow his body always made it around. A few form breaks. Given his height (and youth) it'd be impossible not to have a few. He stuck the dismount and saluted, before heading into the pit.

Around the arena, standings slotted into place.

The arena was going crazy at the potential for the GB team to win a medal.

Nicky was second and he performed well as well. Suddenly though, it was the end of the finals and every deduction was like a glaring beacon as the hope of gold slipped away. He stuck the routine and the Chinese were already celebrating, while Austin got ready to perform. What he needed was actually beyond his capability. A 17.2 was impossible, even for Austin. But he needed at least a 15.1 to stay ahead of the British after three fantastic vaults that had nudged them higher and higher.

Austin was good. Not the best Lauren had ever seen him, but good. When he finished he saluted with a smile and the men's team all gathered together. It was clear where they'd finished but, as Lauren and the rest of the crowd gave a standing ovation (most of the crowd for the British bronze) they didn't look disappointed.

- chapter break -

After being reminded under no circumstances were they to go out celebrating ("no shit" Kelly had commented) the three girls along with the family members present, were lead under the stadium to where they could meet the athletes.

She threw her arms around Carter and he swept her up, so she wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her fiercely and she laughed in delight. "Happy?" She asked him.

He just nodded. His face said it all and he spun her around again.

"I love you." She told him "and _I am so, so happy for you."_

There were hugs and pictures and Lauren quietly whispered to Austin "Are you alright?" He nodded but looked slightly out of it. He almost fell over when Jon Horton surprise-hugged him.

"Maybe team silver is your lucky charm." Horton told him, alluding to USA gymnastics' history of winning team silver since Austin had become the tour de force in men's gymnastics. Austin laughed "yeah. Here's hoping."

"Alright." Marcus raised his voice "gentlemen you have press in five minutes."

"Always time to celebrate with Marcus." Lauren pointed out impudently.

Payson grabbed Lauren's eye and she nodded. The terms of their attendance were very clear. She regretfully turned back to Carter.

"You have to go?" He confirmed.

She nodded "and you have to go celebrate. I know Max's already got something planned. Just don't get so hung-over you miss us tomorrow."

"Never. Not a chance." He picked her up and spun her one more time, just because he could.  
- chapter break -

_US Men Win Silver in Team Gymnastics Final_

_Disappointed US miss out on Gold while China and Great Britain Celebrate_

_Jon Horton on Team Silver: We gave it our all_

_Perez Hilton - Check it out: Tucker and Anderson get hot and heavy in post competition celebrations (No. Not with each other we're afraid). We're celebrating whoever it was with a camera when the US Gymnastics team met their friends and family post competition (and for once it wasn't Max Spencer). They recorded this touching clip (and by that we mean hot, hot, hot) of Tucker and his partner celebrating. The notoriously shy couple didn't seem to notice the cameras (they were busy) as they celebrated Tucker's first medal of the Olympics. Straight boy pin-up Carter Anderson celebrated his silver a little more athletically with his girlfriend Lauren Tanner. Oh, the arms of a gymnast! While Tucker and fellow All-around hopeful Nicholas Russo join the ladies in heading back to the village for a good rest, Anderson and Spencer hit the Olympic hotspot Chinawhite._

**So who saw the boys missing out on gold? Poor darlings. What did you think of the women's qualifying? Or the team? Seventh? you may ask/Can they come back from that? Well you'll find out next time! What will happen in the Team Final? What will happen in the all-around finals? Who's going home with what? **


	36. How We Are Remembered

_**- How We Are Remembered -**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**Iargyrop: Oh you might keep hating Kaylie then… I hope you keep enjoying it.**_

_**Ribka-pyranja: Well I won't give away exactly what happens to Kelly except that I'm really enjoying writing her. Hopefully you'll enjoy her in this chapter! And Kaylie… oh Kaylie. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Luv2Live: As usual I rely on your guidance!**_

_**- How We Are Remembered -**_

_Welcome to _one to _one of the highlights of Olympic competition: The women's team gymnastics final. I guarantee this is an event people will be talking about for years to come. This will be a showdown of gymnastics titans. The favourite today is China. The defending Olympic champions, they've only gotten stronger over the last four years. This high-flying team is known for their precision and ability to perform some of the most difficult routines in gymnastics today. They'll be joined in the top rotation by a rising Russian team. This team dominated at Europeans earlier this year and are a stunning mix of power and balletic grace. Also in the eight teams competing today are the home-town darlings, Team GB. Can they repeat the miracle achieved yesterday by the men and win an Olympic medal?_

_And the team that has the whole planet in a buzz, the scandal-wracked, world championship winning team USA. They've had a disaster of a run-up to the games, and almost didn't qualify for this final, but they are capable of greatness and you can certainly expect them to produce fireworks._

In the first rotation it became clear exactly what the difference was between China and USA. The Chinese performed three precise, huge scoring, vaults. On floor, the US, with Kaylie, Beth and Payson, were supposed to be posting huge scores to get them ahead.

Kaylie was to lead them out. She was supposed to set the benchmark. She was supposed to position them to take the lead.

Instead she crumbled and it seemed like the US's hopes crumbled with her. She didn't even fall she just… crumbled into a floor routine that was all over the place. On the last tumbling pass she put her hands down and then barely bothered saluting.

The cameras, of course, focused on the look on her teammates' faces.

Beth was crying despite needing to compete next but it was Payson's horror, the tears streaming silently down her face that the audience would remember.

Lauren didn't cry but she went still and silent, only able to watch.

Mac took one look at Beth and quickly conferred with Sasha.

"Payson!" Mac summoned her. "We need you to step in and steady the ship. Beth's…"

Payson nodded, attempting to wipe away the tears.

Mac took a step back to allow Lauren access.

Lauren reached out. "Pay." She wrapped her arms around her. She didn't need to speak and only pulled back so she could look Payson in the eye.

"How could she do that?" Payson questioned "I mean, this is our shot and she's ruined it! How could she do that? How does that happen?"

"I know." Lauren rubbed Payson's arms. "but you need to focus, okay?"

"How could you!" Payson demanded of Kaylie as she came passed. Both girls' faces were drenched in tears. "How could you do this to us?"

"Payson!" Lauren tugged her back and forced the girl to look at her. She didn't notice Sasha watching the pair, ready to step in. She just spoke to the team captain. "Now we need _you_ not to let us down. Your team needs you. This isn't over, okay? We can come back from this!"

"She's going to get, like, a thirteen!"

"Okay, first. It wasn't that bad, and anyway that just means you need to try to get a seventeen. We can't give up. This isn't just about coming first. This is about us, what _we _do today. What happens next, that's how we're going to be remembered. This is your floor routine at the Olympics Pay."

"Svetlana Khorkina, huh?" She managed.

"No" Lauren shook her head "Payson Keeler." She hugged her once more. "You can do great."  
Payson stepped back, still teary but resolved.

She didn't notice Kaylie's score of 14.7 coming up. She was focused on Sasha stepping forward to address her.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and he accompanied her to the floor

"I can do this." She told to herself, trying to visualise.

"Yes, you can." Sasha told her "You're a champion, Payson Keeler. I've known it since the first time I saw you. You're the reason I came to the Rock and made the best decision of my life."

She nodded and then saluted. This was it.

_Payson Keeler looks absolutely devastated after that routine by Cruz, but she'll have to pull it together now. I don't know how she'll handle this, but USA need something spectacular, just to stay in the game. And, well, that was a lovely opening pass. She's a fantastic twister but what really blows you away is her transitions in and out of skills. It's all linked. All connected through the music. And straight into a quad turn and then into an arabesque, those lines are like nothing else. So beautiful, and, does this seem like a sad routine to you? Her expression, her poignancy she's so capable of conveying emotion. And now, it's the bigger tumbling skills that might prove difficult. She'll need to generate a lot of power but, no. She floats out of that double layout and straight off. It seems a little frantic, but deliberately so, that's the rising music, the tone. Keeler, more than any other gymnast here, really embraces her music and turns this into a seamless performance. The height on those jumps… and how she moves between the skills. She'll get every one of those connection bonuses. Now just the dismount. Forward skills, a walkout into… and not a fault. I have to say, I did not see a single fault there, at all. Where the judges will find a deduction, I don't know. And Payson Keeler is really crying now. I have to be honest, I'm almost crying myself._

"Perfection" Sasha told her, repeatedly "perfection Pay. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life."

She nodded hugging him tightly.

Finally, she realised how long it had been and he released her slowly. "My score?" She asked, glancing around. She spotted a nervous looking Lauren who grinned when their eyes met.

"Payson Keeler." Lauren repeated. "You were beautiful."

Before the score came up, Lauren wiped her thumb under Payson's eyes, wiping away some of the mess of eye make-up.

They waited anxiously for the score and while she waited, she clutched Lauren's hand. Some of her nerves melting away when she felt Sasha's hand on her shoulder.

Lauren saw it first.

"Oh my god." She breathed. "Oh my god, Pay!"

She was jumping up and down, and Payson barely felt Sasha wrap his arms around her. It didn't make sense.

_17.233._

She was confused. "But… How?" She managed. She was good but she'd never been that good.

"Pay. At least one of the judges gave you a _ten!"_

She let herself be swept up by Lauren again, and the crowd roared but it was Beth's turn.

She walked to the floor wedged between Kelly and her mother/coach.

"Come on Beth." They cheered "you can do it"

As she passed Payson told her encouragingly. "if I can do it. You can. For the team."

"Was she okay?" Payson asked Lauren hurriedly. If she wasn't All Payson's work was for nothing.

"Kelly seemed to be psyching her up pretty well."

Beth saluted and began her high energy routine; the exact opposite of Payson's.

The two blondes watched clutching hands, with Sasha's hand heavy of Payson's shoulder. None of them noticed that Kaylie crept forward. They were too busy watching Beth do what she couldn't. Hold it together.

Beth threw everything she had into it. Perhaps too much as she had to take some lunges, but by the end she was waving and smiling and bouncing into her mother's arms.

"Nice work" Lauren told her, hugging her briefly. She nodded and smiled and was hugged by her mother-slash-coach again before getting a high-five from Sasha.

"Lauren." Mac stepped up and put her hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention. "We need you on vault."

"But…" Lauren looked over to where Kaylie was fidgeting with her gym bag, pretending to pack it. She could see Kaylie's teary pout from here. "Okay. Yeah."

Mac patted her shoulder awkwardly, a mimicry of Sasha. He hesitated before telling her "We're going to need you on bars as well."

"Keeler" He drew Payson's attention "We're going to need you on beam."  
"Of course." Payson answered mechanically. He nodded, resolutely, and then turned and headed towards Kaylie.

The two blondes waited a moment and then Payson spoke. "Does that mean? Are we competing without Kaylie?"

"Yep. We're down to four." Kelly interrupted, she'd clearly been eavesdropping. "So, you know, keep in mind that little foetus Beth is watching us right now and still very freaked out."

"Get ready for vault." Payson told the two of them "I'll talk to Beth."

The three stepped together and pressed in before stepping back and splitting up.

As Lauren headed for her gym bag she went past an devastated looking Kaylie.

"Lo.." Kaylie reached out she let out a heaving sob "You have to help me. Mac isn't…"

"What are you still doing here?" Lauren interrupted with a snarl. Kaylie physically retreated and Lauren continued the attack.

"If we by some miracle manage to win a medal." Lauren told her "you should give it to Andrea." Kaylie froze, and the tears increased, falling rapidly down her face. Lauren hesitated but then turned away. It was time to focus.

_And we're entering the second rotation and the US move onto vault while highflying China and Russia takes to bars. Russia hold onto first place, but who would have imagined that following that disaster of a routine by Kaylie Cruz, the US would be in medal position? And that is due to Payson Keeler. She came out, and… I have never seen a floor routine better. I just don't have the words. To be honest I'm missing the days of the perfect ten because that's what that routine deserved._

_Well now they'll have to follow that on vault, and we have seen Lauren Tanner warming up, indicating she'll vault instead of Kaylie Cruz._

_That's right. Cruz was visibly upset on the floor. She's now sitting away from the team while they warm up._

_And this puts USA in a big of a tight spot. Lauren Tanner is a reliable vaulter, but she has a lower level of difficulty, which means she's starting out with a lower maximum score._

_They're also relying on Kelly Parker, who, you'll remember, is competing injured. Many questioned if it would be her, Lauren Tanner would be replacing but she's warming up. It's also the first time she's touched this particular vault as her injury kept her off it in podium training and the qualifiers._

_We'll go first to China on bars…_

…_Well the USA might have been hopeful after floor, but after that rotation by China, they'll need something special. That spectacular routine by Genji Cho earns her a 16.105 and sees the Chinse earn _47.6. I can't see Russia, or anyone, equalling that, which means China, on 95.32 should move into first position after the second rotation. First though, we'll go to Team GB.

_We'll go quickly now to Lauren Tanner. She's vaulting first for USA and this gymnast has nerves of steel._

_She'll be performing her signature vault. The Tanner. It's also one of the few non-yurchenko vaults you'll see here today. With a start value of 6.1, here she goes… _

And that was a great effort. A great stick. Just a little off-centre but that keeps team USA within striking range.

Payson hugged her quickly and they waited for the score.

_15.575_. It was huge for her but a drop from the average Chinese had scored on vault. Payson squeezed her hand and then cheered.

"Come on Kelly."

Lauren squared her shoulders and then joined in.

_And this gymnast is a tremendous athlete. She's competing with a partially torn ankle ligament and she's competing this famed Amanar vault we saw so many of the gymnasts in the first vault rotation perform…_

_Here she goes…_

_Well, she has great technique in the air but it did lack a little of the power she'd normally have which is why when it landed, she was still twisting. That can be quite dangerous as well, but she does seem fine._

_I'll be honest. Not Kelly Parker's best, but that will still be one of the better vaults you see here today._

Kelly was helped off the podium and joined Payson and Lauren nervously. She took Lauren's hand nervously and squeezed viciously. "I hate losing." She stated in explanation before bellowing "let's go Atchinson!"  
"Come on Beth." Lauren agreed loudly.

The score came up for Kelly. 15.725. They'd all seen her do better, but it was hardly her fault she couldn't run hard enough. Both Payson and Lauren squeezed her hand.

_And this little power packet is a phenomenal vaulter. She'll be competing the same vault you just saw Kelly Parker perform, but I guarantee, enough power will not be the problem. And that was phenomenal. Beth Atchinson just delivered exactly what Team USA needed, just that step to control all the power but I can't see too many deductions there._

The three senior gymnasts buried Beth in a hug. "Nice work kid" Kelly told her.

She nodded tightly.

"Okay" Payson drew their attention resolutely "We're not out of this yet."

Lauren turned to face her nemesis.

…_..now Lauren Tanner is competing bars. There must be something seriously wrong in team USA to put Lauren Tanner up instead of Kaylie Cruz._

_Well Lauren is known for firework routines but I think on this apparatus, she'll just be looking to make it through without worsening Team USA's position._

_This is not her apparatus. Here she goes and straight away, you can see the leg separations, and she just doesn't hold the handstands the way she should. She really attacks the bars though. You can hear the thuds even up here in the commentary box. You can't say she floats. But she hasn't faltered yet. No huge errors. And I'm guessing that's why she's up there. Because she could be counted on to produce the results and finish this routine._

_And finish it she will! Just the dismount and this is where she boosts her execution. She really goes for it. It's a little low, but she's made it through alright. Team USA is still in this!_

Lauren wheezed in breath, hugged Sasha briefly and waved him off. She needed a moment and Payson needed him. Instead she sank down and sucked in air the way she was supposed to after a routine like that. Beth's coach gave her a cup of water which she slipped slowly, while Beth waved encouragingly, halfway between Lauren and the spot where she could best see the floor.

Kelly was beside her but she was jumping up and down to stay warm. She didn't see the camera but did comment "Well done Tanner. That sucked less than usual."

"Must be your positive encouragement." Lauren returned, still recovering. "See if you can, not botch it as well, alright?"

Lauren noticed when 15.575 came up and nodded, internally proud. She decided it was time to stand and cool down properly before the lactic acid set in. And there was Payson to focus on. Lauren watched her arch through the air. She made it look effortless and graceful and awe-inspiring. Nothing like the agony Lauren knew it to be.

Payson came off the mat, hugged Sasha briefly and then joined Lauren to wait for her score, cooling down as well.

15.605. Not a huge difference from Lauren's total score, but almost a reversal in D and E scores from the beamer.

_And now, Kelly Parker. This gymnast is a pro and this is her specialty. _

_Such precision, such mental strength; she can really do some amazing things. Watch this closely._

_Super connected pirouettes. And straight up to the high bar. Very smooth, She'll load up the connections here. The height on that front somersault was immense. Good transfer and see how she holds every handstand. No risks for deductions, perfect balance. And a great transfer back up. She's really making these combinations work. A full turn up there. Strong release, and plenty of time for that piked gieger. And a pak down to the low bar. All beautifully connected. Just the dismount… and that was fantastic. Just wonderful._

The announcer laughed

_And you know that was a great routine because she and Lauren Tanner are hugging, and those two are not known to be friends._

"Nice work Parker." Lauren straightened and pulled away.

"Well I'm not the sort of gymnast to _botch it."_

"Don't worry." Lauren continued as though Kelly hadn't spoken. "We'll take it from here."

Kelly nodded, an odd sense of satisfaction on her face. "You do that."

_And we couldn't have predicted a better ending to the night than this. Kelly Parker scores a 16.105, leaving China in the lead on 143.075. Just under a point behind is the USA on 142.198 and then, battling it out for bronze, Russia and Romania are neck and neck._

_But it all comes down to China on floor, and the USA on beam. What a way for the night to end! Can you imagine anyone better than Lauren Tanner on Beam and Genji Cho on floor to close out this competition?_

_Payson Keeler will be leading this team off. She's replacing Kaylie Cruz and if she can bring the style and grace she brought to floor earlier, we'll be in for a real treat._

Out on the floor, amid a packed stadium, Payson took a deep breath. Inside her head, Lauren's voice _rang. _

"_You should be able to make every single person in here stop whatever insignificant thing their doing to watch you.." Lauren would insist. "You make them watch. You make them."_

Payson mounted slowly, coming out of the handstand to stand up properly and lift her leg the way Lauren insisted on including in her choreography. ("_Put Nastia to shame"_ Lauren had repeated, time and time again).

She repeated the leg lift for dramatic effect before squaring herself and hopping down the beam to launch into herGainer full twisting back handspring. Even as she focused, Lauren's voice echoed into her head. _("You've got legs Payson, use them")_ Throughout the routine she focused on visualizing the skills. She moved just fast enough to earn connection bonuses but took the time she had for deep breaths to center herself. Before her dismount she waited. She paused. It had to be perfect and, then…

When her feet hit mat she drew in another huge breath. _Was it enough?_

Lauren hugged her quickly. "15.75" She told her of the Chinese floor score.

Payson nodded and clutched at Lauren, waiting for her own. 15.705. She just nodded. They were neck and neck then, which wasn't what the US needed. The Chinese were in the lead going in. They needed to be catching up.

"Come on Beth!" They both called.

The power gymnast rocketed through her routine, with more balance checks than they could've used, but she was through.

"Good job." They told her. Lauren stepped away to head up to the mat.

"What do I need?" She asked Sasha quietly.

"Everything." He told her "We're going to need everything you've got." He replied "but it is possible. It's possible, and over the years I have learnt that your ability to do the just barely possible is not to be underestimated."

She nodded, slowly chalking her hands while Sasha positioned the spring board. She still paced back herself, checking the distance before turning and taking a deep breath.

Then, with the complete commitment you had to show on balance beam, she launched herself at the apparatus and went flipping down it. She froze on the very end and, instinctively raised a leg to balance herself. It would be a decent sized deduction she didn't need. She knew she couldn't afford anymore.

"Damn." She muttered to her herself, blood racing.

"_And now she's composing herself. Readying herself for the rest of the routine. She can't afford another mistake."_

Then she committed again. Fully.

_And into walkovers, forwards, backwards and then backwards again with a three-quarter twist to handstand. Breathtaking. Such skill and strength. No hesitation there. She's completely in control on this apparatus._

Once again, she centred herself through her choreography. Standing slowly she checked herself and then tossed her head back, leaping off the beam. She felt her toes graze her braids and smiled before _again, _leaping up. She felt the beam reverberate up her legs but she stayed centred, no movement to control her landing. It felt good.

Her quick turn and then… _dash forward and chest up_ she reminded herself. She almost froze in surprise. No balance checks. No fumbles. Her grigoras was flawless. That just left….

_And just the dismount. A twisting double-tuck. Perfectly stuck. That's outstanding. Not even a shuffle on the landing you could not ask for more. Apart from the slight mistake at the beginning that was excellent. The Queen of the Beam they call her, and you just saw why. A big wave to the crowd and straight to her teammates._

Anxiously they waited. The score seemed to take forever. Waiting and waiting…

_17.350_.

The other girls hugged her. It was perhaps the best beam she'd ever done. But it was no longer up to her.

It all came down to Genji Cho on floor.

Leaving Payson, Beth and Kelly, Lauren headed for her gym bag. Whatever happened, she didn't want to be standing there, still recovering from beam, when they found out. She froze. Kaylie stood there awkwardly, in her USA tracksuit.

Lauren quickly grabbed her own from her bag.

"You were amazing." Kaylie told her "Until today, I don't think I quite grasped _how_ amazing, but you were."

Lauren quickly zipped up her bag and turned. Ice cold she ignored her completely. If somehow the cameras caught the exchange she would claim she hadn't heard her.

Standing beside her team, Lauren pulled on her tracksuit and waited for the music to start.

They all watched Genji. And she threw everything she had at it. Luckily, she couldn't handle all of it. She corrected her second landing, and almost completely missed the landing of her terrifying quad twist. Almost. Even so, this was the world champion, the bogey-monster. The ghost in the dark.

She saluted with a bright smile, leaving the girls and coaches to huddle together. Waiting. Just waiting.

Then the results came up and the arena exploded in noise. They jumped and hugged and buried themselves in each other. Between the noise and the cameras and the rush of celebration it turned into a blur of hugs. The Italian team, their partners in the rotation, hugged them even as the finished in seventh.

They held hands up to the crowd and they roared back even louder in response. The whole arena shook and the scores stood proudly.

**USA: 190.958**

**China: 190.885**

**Russia: 186:955**

**Romania:184:33.**

They left the arena still waving to the crowd and the tv cameras and absolutely anyone and were lead into an area where they were all still hugging and congratulating each other. Lauren wrapped her arms around Payson's neck and pressed her forehead in Payson's hair.

Payson cried, and sniffled. She only stopped when something drew her attention.

"Lauren." Payson nudged her and told her quietly. "look."

The Chinese were not celebrating. The gymnasts were all crying, mostly silently, while their coaches stood by solemnly working.

Lauren headed over. Payson, and then rapidly Beth, Kelly and even Kaylie followed right behind.

Lauren held out her hand and Genji Cho shook it delicately. Lauren held back the urge to squeeze. It reminded her of her grandmother's porcelain tableware.

"Congratulations." Genji Cho told her "you were very impressive today."

"So were you." Lauren replied, while the other girls shook hands.

The coaches had come over as well.

"It was very close." Payson spoke up.

"Yes." Genji replied "perhaps it will be this close again, when I beat you in two days' time."

Lauren smirked "We'll see."

There was fire in her belly.

Lauren was the first to decide to check herself in the mirror, running fingers under eyes and swiftly neatening her hair.

Kelly checked herself as well, hastily repinning a bun.

Lauren grabbed a makeup kit from her bag and hastily retouched, especially her slick of red-lipstick. It was her own nod to Rimmel and while M.J. had lightly scolded her for it, she knew deep down the agent (and the apparently the public) liked this fierce side.

"Pay. Beth." She called "Kelly and I will fix you up."

"I'm fine." Payson insisted. "Really."

"Look Pay." Lauren spun her to face the mirror "you've been crying all afternoon and now you look like a panda punched in the eye."

Payson hastily nodded and Lauren whipped out some wipes. "We need to redo your eyes completely." She informed her teammate shakily. None of it seemed real. "And quickly." She added. They only had another minute, if that.

"I can help" Kaylie offered "I have eyeshadow."

Lauren stared. Payson gaped.

"I can do it." Kaylie continued, speaking mostly to Payson. "I'm good at doing it subtle, the way you like."

Lauren raised her eyebrow disbelievingly but was more surprised when Payson instinctively snapped "No!"

Kelly spoke up, "I think we'll be okay _without_ your help" She insisted "We wouldn't want to rely on you for anything."

Kaylie recoiled again, looking hurt once more. Kelly and Lauren both rolled their eyes and then stared at each other before hastily turning back to Payson and Beth.

"Are you okay with that?" Lauren asked Payson, pausing mid-application with an eyeliner pencil.

Payson nodded "I never quite forgave you for picking Wendy over her, you know?"

"I know." Lauren told her, her tone was a forced casual but they'd just one an Olympic medal, they could talk about or do anything right then. It was their one chance to clear the air for good "or for sleeping with Carter way back when. You thought I should've put the team first."

Payson winced, even with Lauren's deliberately casual tone

"I understand now." Payson continued "When we needed her, we couldn't count on her. But we could count on us, _us four_."

Lauren dropped the eyeliner to hold Payson and Kelly's hands. The four just stared at each other. Kelly and Beth didn't pretend to not have been listening.

"We're a team." Payson whispered, teary-eyed again. "Us. We did it. We're a gold medal team."

"God, don't cry." Kelly stated, but her eyes teared up as well. "You'll make Tanner cry, and you might be able to pull off panda, but Tanner cannot handle wet hooker."

Lauren started to retort when Mac interrupted "Ladies, Ready to get your gold medal?" He paused "Where's Kaylie?"

"I'm here." Kaylie emerged, sniffling and wiping away her tears. "I'm ready."

Lauren firmly stuck Beth second from last going out. She felt bad for a second and hoped the girl wouldn't take it personally. She, Pay and Kelly just wanted Kaylie nowhere near them.

All five girls waved broadly as they were led out.

After the medals were presented the crowd kept roaring. Perched up there, with flowers and medal around her neck, Lauren felt a rush of overwhelming emotion, of pure joy. She savoured it, just for a second, and then pushed it back. She wasn't done yet.

Instead grinned with pure satisfaction, and raised her and Payson's joined hands into the air. She didn't think any other feeling could top what she was feeling right then, but she was going to try.

- How We Are Remembered - -

**In the restricted area, they were greeted by what seemed like half the US team, officials included.**

**Her Dad reached her first.**

"**Daddy!" She hugged him as tightly as she could.**

"**Oh Kiddo." It took a second to realise her Dad was crying "I am so proud of you. So proud."**

"**We won, Dad."**

"**I know. You were amazing." He hugged her again and then released her only to hug her one more time. She caught sight of Payson being buried by her parents and Kelly awkwardly hugging her father while her mother stared daggers at the man before tugging her daughter out of his arms, only to embrace Kelly herself. Kaylie was sobbing all over her parents.**

**Eventually her father looked up and his facial expression twisted. It was as though he was trying to scowl but he was just too happy.**

**She turned.**

"**Hi." Carter said simply.**

**She threw herself at him and he scooped her up and spun her around. She pressed her face into his neck while he slowly set her down, an almost disbelieving smile was on his face.**

"**Wanna see my gold medal?" She offered. That would never get old. **_**Her**_** gold medal.**

"**Are you kidding? Yes. A thousand times yes!" **

**They continued in this regard until M.J. interrupted. "There's my gold winning girl." She hugged Lauren. "Congratulations!**

"**Thanks!"**

"**Ready for the craziness?"**

"**What happens now?" Lauren asked, squaring her shoulders in preparation. **

"**More than you can imagine. Press, lots of press, and a giant party."**

**A voice interrupted "whoah M.J. You can slow that press circus down." I**

"**Sasha." She turned, smiling that devil's grin.**

"**No. None of that. You all still have events." He addressed Lauren "You will not be out of control."**

"**Hey Sasha." Lauren told him "We've got gold medals!"**

"**And you will not go crazy." Sasha insisted but his mouth twitched. "I remember the Olympic village, **_**and I'm trusting you all to behave."**_

"**We will" Payson stated solemnly, joining the conversation. "I swear, as team captain, I will have us all asleep at a reasonable time." She didn't even attempt to hide her smile.**

"**And sober." He added, but he was smiling as well.**

"**And sober." Lauren repeated, a smile twitching her own lips as she tried to stay serious.**

"**Alright. Then M.J. I leave them in your capable hands. Should anyone of them not be training ready and on time tomorrow I will hold you personally responsible and ban them from doing press the remainder of the games. Hmm?"**

"**Don't worry." M.J. insisted, twinkle in her eye "I'll take good care of them for you."**

**Sasha stared her down, considering the situation. "You won't need to." He said finally, clearly making a decision "Because I'm coming." **

**She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Excellent darling. Glad to have you. Now I'll need Lauren and Payson for press. Carter, there's a minibus outside, you and anyone else not coming to press are to be on it if you want a ride to the party"**

**Carter took the chance to give Lauren a long kiss, until her father cleared his throat "don't make me start hating you again."**

"**My Dad likes you now?" Lauren cooed against Carter's lips.**

"**He hugged me after you won." Carter told her.**

"**Aww, Dad."**

"**I was caught up in the moment." He insisted "I still prefer Austin." But his smile gave it away.**

**Lauren was interrupted by a photo request of her and Payson.**

**Kelly and Beth jumped in on the next one, and there was one with all the families, one with all the families and friends. Kaylie even joined some.**

**Watching, M.J. tilted her head and stared. "hmm."**

**- How We Are Remembered -**

**Lauren woke up in the same single bed as Payson, still in a party dress with a gold medal around her neck. Her hand instantly went to it.**

"**Oh my god." She checked it was still there by peering at it and twisting her neck, attempting to be able to view it the right way up. Then she sat up straight.**

"**Pay. We have gold medals!"**

**Payson rolled over and fell off the tiny bed before clambering up. "We have gold medals!"**

**They bounced together. "We've got gold medals. We've got gold medals!"  
Eventually they stilled and Lauren stretched, rearranging her dress and checking herself out in the mirror.**

"**So it's like 9am." She realised.**

"**Seriously?" Payson asked.**

"**We slept in." Lauren informed her solemnly "We slept in because **_**we've got gold medals!" **_** She giggled.**

**Eventually, they got showered and dressed and checked their phones and called their parents and M.J.**

**Payson was emerging from the shower towelling her hair when the phone rang on the dresser.**

"**Hello?"  
"You're awake. Excellent. Lauren is with you?"**

"**M.J?"**

"**Yes Payson. It's M.J. Please tell me you and Lauren aren't in a gutter somewhere."**

"**We're in our room. Lo's right here. She's talking to her Dad."**

"**Excellent. How would you like to be on the Today show?"**

"**Lo? Today show?"**

**Lauren nodded.**

"**Sure. We might have practice though." Payson switched the phone to speaker.**

"**You do, at 11:30. I've scheduled it with Sasha."**

"**Because you went home with Sasha?" Lauren called out, putting down her own phone to come over.**

"**What?" Payson demanded "when?"**

"**I totally saw you" Lauren sing-songed**

"**Let's discuss your schedule for the rest of the games." M.J. changed the subject "Now, today show? Talking points?"**

**- How We Are Remembered -**

Now team was over, the tension in the team should've heightened. They were to go head to head for individual glory. Instead, it seemed to have disappeared. They'd bounced into practice with all the excitement of someone who'd won a gold medal. All four of them. Only four of them. Kaylie wasn't present. Neither, Lauren noticed, was Marty.

Mac was evidently taking over as Kelly's coach. Lauren wondered briefly what was going on there, and then reminded herself she had other things to focus on.

"Alright, come on girls." Sasha gathered them all onto the floor and got them working. Beth and Lauren had a light day, just to get them into the mindset for the all-around without tiring them. Lauren's body protested anyway. Payson and Kelly were more selective but more intense. They had the recovery time.

Lauren became exhausted faster than she expected, faltering and almost missing a skill entirely on floor.

"Alright, don't worry about it. Shake it off." Sasha told her "that's enough, you can start warming down."  
Lauren stared. Sasha never let her get away with a mistake like that. Not to mention she'd done one less than great bars set. She'd spent most of the practice so far playing with her choro on beam.

"We both know you can do it." He told her "save your energy. Now I know you're going to the all-around."  
"Austin came last night, _even though he was hurt_." Lauren protested.

"_But_, you don't get caught up in it all. Your father's agreed to supervise. You stay with him, and calm. Don't overexcite yourself and you go straight to bed. Just like Austin did last night. No sticking around for the celebrations."  
"Got it." Lauren nodded. "How is he?"

"Austin? He's a pro." Sasha replied. It wasn't an answer to her question, nor did it cover the fact that Austin had ignored advice to stay in the day before. Increasingly it was looking like he was ignoring his leg injury completely. Sasha understood. He'd done something similar in Sydney. That's why he was entirely sure Austin was lying to the doctors about how much pain he was in. He was probably lying to himself as well."

Sasha just hoped it didn't end in disaster.

- How We Are Remembered -

Jack was there, with his parents of all things, and of course, everyone was congratulatory. Carter joined her and they waved at Payson, Max, Beth, Jon Russo and a huge collection of fellow team members who were watching with what seemed like half the village in the athlete's section.

"How was he?" Lauren checked with Jack.

"He said he was fine." Jack insisted, more to himself than Lauren.

He emerged along with anyone else, and saluted to the crowd receiving a huge roar.

"Wow" Lauren commented "they really love him."

"M.J.'s had him doing the British press."

Starting off on floor, Austin barely warmed up. Instead, Sasha just had him throw just a few passes so as to get a feel for the arena. Luckily he'd now competed there twice in the last few days.

_Welcome to the men's all-around final and get ready for a great day of gymnastics. Reigning Olympic Champion Austin Tucker is looking to defend his title, but he's got hot competition from the Japanese Gymnast, Aikira Gynoto, who Tucker defeated in the all-around at last year's World Championships, and Hua Tin who led the Chinese to all-around victory here in this arena just two days ago._

_Since he won the all-around four years ago, Austin Tucker has been the force to beat in men's gymnastics, but he's had some uncharacteristic problems here in London. They'll start out on floor, one of Tucker's favourite apparatuses and he'll want to take an early lead…_

_Here he goes now. Full twisting double straight, well that was a bit of a stiff start but no doubting the sheer power he has here. Rare for an all-around gymnast. Whip, two-and-a-half, into the punch front. For a bulky gymnast that was very nice. Now again… slightly over rotated but quite nicely saved. He's not wasting any energy today. And a little bit heavy on the rollout, but now, the final tumble… A double twisting double back. Very nicely done. No major problems. What a start for the superstar Austin Tucker!" _

Austin tried not to hobble, leaving the floor.

"How is it?"

Austin waved Sasha off as soon as he stepped close. "I'm fine. _Oh_." He cringed in pain as he stumbled.

"Sit." Sasha insisted, guiding him to a chair.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment." He insisted, sinking down.

"Ice?" Sasha checked.

Austin shook his head. "Save it." He insisted "I just, I need a minute."

Sasha nodded, leaving him sitting on a seat with a pat on the shoulder. Austin would've sunk to the floor but he had the horrific thought that he might not get up again.

In the stands Lauren, Jack and Carter watched anxiously.

"He's fine." Lauren insisted. "He is."

"He's not fine." Jack leant forward nervously. "He must be in so much pain."

"We're gymnasts." Lauren reminded him "We can handle pain."

"Not like this." Jack insisted "And it's just going to get worse."

"Hey. When I was twelve I dislocated both elbows and fractured one of them"

"And what? You're telling me gymnasts don't feel pain?"

"I'm telling you that your average rip? It feels worse. You know? That you get on your hand? Just a torn bit of skin."

"I know what a rip is."

"When you get one, there's nothing worse. It feel like acid on your skin and for the first five minutes it's unbearable. The worst pain I've felt from anything, and we don't even get to stop if it happens mid routine, _in practice. _We keep going. And if he can work through that, you can work through anything."

"It's not the same." Jack grumbled.

Carter glanced away from Fabian Hambucan's floor. "She has a point."

"I'm still going to worry." The doctor stated firmly.

_Beginning the second rotation and Austin Tucker is up now on pommel horse. If anything will derail this defending campaign it's this apparatus here. He's competed on it twice while in London, and fallen in both routines. _

_Here he goes now, straight into the handstand, very strong. Down and a little nervy into the circles. Picking up a lot of speed here. This could be dangerous for him. Scissors… can he hold onto it? Maybe? Up into the dismount and then…Well it wasn't perfect but that is done and dusted. He looks relieved. A quick and dirty routine. That should get the job done._

Sasha didn't need to say anything. The look on Austin's face said it all. He was through pommel.

While the crowd went wild after his pommel routine, it was nothing compared to his rings. First the crowd went quiet….

_Now not only is he the reigning Olympic silver medallist on this event, but he is also the reigning world champion. This is, perhaps, Austin Tucker's best apparatus. He's just incredible to watch. Look at that strength. They have to hold for two seconds. He looks like he could sit there all day. Up into the inverted cross. Sommies to the planche. He is textbook perfect on this event. Notice the rings stay perfectly still. Now this will blow you away a triple back dismount, just a slight step. Very nice. Well, Austin Tucker, three rotations in, and despite not yet competing on vault, he has the lead. _

_And that vault is next._

Austin couldn't stop smiling after rings. _He could do this_. He thought.  
"You haven't won yet." Sasha reminded him cautiously.

"No but I can do this." Austin insisted. "I just, I know I can."

"Alright. Vault?"

"I'm ready."

In the stands, Lauren bemoaned "I can't watch." But her eyes were glued nonetheless.

Jack informed them "this vault terrified me even before he was hurt."

Carter, as usual, stayed quiet.

When Austin started running it seemed like the entire arena drew breath and they didn't release until his feet hit mat.

Those watching for it saw his leg buckle a little, but he held it and then saluted.

"God he's good." Lauren muttered, cheering "good job Austin."

He quickly settled down beside a satisfied looking Sasha.

"Two left." Carter commented, then "Lo. Look at the scores."

She did, her eyebrow twitching. "Wow." They'd been so focused on Austin just making it through they hadn't been considering the actual scores. Now, with two rotations to go, he had a lead of over three points. _Three points in an Olympic final_ it was near mind boggling.

They put renewed effort into their cheering, both for him and for Nicky Russo who was having a good run himself. Sixth wasn't medals, but it was still incredible.

_Coming into the fifth rotation and this is looking like a dream run. Four years ago, this competition came down to the final apparatus, high bar, and he was an young upstart looking to prove himself, but today this is his competition to loose. Also having a great day, Marcel Nguyen. This German is in medal contention. So is Mykola Kuksenkov. With Ukraine finishing fourth yesterday, he'll really want to make the podium. Hua Tin is in second right now, in front of Nguyen. And don't count out Aikira Gynoto, currently in ninth but climbing quickly._

_It's amazing, parallel bars is not known as a specialty of Austin Tucker and yet, even though we say that, he still qualified to the event final. He's been so influential for the rise of the US Men's team, and for the profile of men's gymnastics in general. Now we shouldn't start counting our chickens. Here he goes._

_Straight into the handstand, underswing. That was a very good skill. Two very difficult skills already performed. Sharply into the pirouettes, swinging beautifully. Holds the handstands. Look that power as well, but he has complete control. Bit of an odd dismount but that's another routine under his belt._

_Can anyone catch this man? I don't think so._

While the rest of the rotation competed on P-Bar, Austin hastily ate something and talked to Sasha. He cheered for Nicky but didn't stand. Instead he just watched. He ended up mostly watching floor right in front of him. It was where the lower qualifying gymnasts were finishing the competition.

When he stood his leg twinged and buckled and Sasha caught hold of him.

"I'm fine." Austin insisted "really, muscle spasm. _I swear."_ He added on. For once, it actually had been.

Alright. Let's get you ready then.

_Well going into the final round, this has turned into a four way battle for second place. I can't see anyone catching Austin Tucker. _

_That's right. He'll compete last on high bar, but first Mykola Kuksenkeov, who's on floor, fighting for that spot on the podium…._

…_Well it has been a long day. The results are all but locked in, Marcel Nguyen is currently in first, Mykola Kuksenkov is in second and Aikira Gynoto is in third, but that's about to change in just a moment, when Austin Tucker takes to the high bar. I have to say, I did not expect China and Japan to be shut off the podium._

_Well we don't want to speak to soon, but here goes Austin Tucker now and it is his to lose._

In the stands, Lauren held both Jack and Carter's hand. All three leant forward to watch. In the end it was one of the better high bar routine's she'd seen him do. Almost effortless, very casual and full of impossible things. By the time he landed he was already smiling. He should be. He was getting a standing ovation from the crowd.

Austin raised his hand into the air and the crowd went crazy. He was their hero.

Lauren hugged Carter and then Jack.

"Congratulations." She told him. In lieu of Austin he'd have to do.

"Alright, strict instructions to get you back to the village" her Dad told her. "You can see Austin tomorrow."

Lauren nodded, heading back.

Austin knew she wasn't coming underneath to greet him. Carter had strict instructions on the message to pass along. Plus she left an embarrassingly emotional message in his voicemail. Escorted by her Dad she signed in and headed straight for her empty room. Payson was surely out celebrating. It didn't matter. She had tomorrow to focus on.

Payson came in around midnight. As quiet as a mouse.

She cringed when Lauren flipped the lights.

"I'm so sorry, I should've stayed somewhere else." She insisted.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." Lauren told her

"Nervous?"  
"Yeah."

"You'll be amazing." Payson told her, certain. Lauren hoped she was right.

- How We Are Remembered-

The next day, Lauren struggled through morning preparations like a zombie. She exchanged nervous smiles with Beth and saw her Dad. He watched her but didn't make her say anything. He just told her how proud he was and how much he loved her. She refused to cry. She'd made it through team finals without crying and she wasn't going to start then.

Sasha warmed her up and then it was time.

Lining up she locked eyes on an inscrutable looking Genji Cho. She and Ivanka were the clear threats; not to mention the second Chinese gymnast, Tseng Yi-Fan, who was in the top rotattion with them. Along with Lauren, rounding out the top six was the little Romanian Larissa Lourdache (who reminded Lauren of a more graceful Beth) and the perennial international presence; the Italian, Vanessa Ferrari. They would rotate together.

They would begin on vault and Tseng Yi-Fan and Genji Cho's vaults alone, would probably leave the rest of the field in the dust. They did.

"Jeeze." Lauren commented, watching Tseng Yi-Fan post a vault score in the 15.9s range.

"Focus." Sasha reminded her. "Remember the plan?"

"Do all my routines as best I can?"

"Yeah. That'll help." Sasha replied with something of a laugh. "Now, just hit your block. Let your muscle memory do the rest. We've worked on this vault, Lauren. You know how to do it. Just don't overthink it."  
"Got it." She nodded, giving her muscles one last shake out. She held up her hands in salute and then vaulted.

She didn't get quite as much power as she needed, coming in just a little low and off-centre but managing to land it none the less.

"I don't know what happened?" She admitted to Sasha.

"Lauren, it was fine. Alright? Three more rotations. Get your head in the game."

She nodded, shaking herself out.

15.4 wouldn't kill her, certainly not compared to Ivanka's 15.2. The Russian gymnast was anything but a vaulter. Lauren still cringed when she saw it next to Genji's 15.95. In a press conference that morning the Chinese gymnast had said her goal was to win every individual medal to make up for the five team gold's they'd missed out on.

Instead Lauren focused. She imagined her bars. She imagined how they should feel (painful) and how she'd fight through nonetheless. She sat still until Sasha roused her for her brief warm-up. Then it was time.

From when she began she knew it was going to be rough. Everything just felt harder, more of a stretch, that usual. She was making it through, transitioned up the high bar and into the handstand. She went for it and the suddenly, her balance was gone. She started to fall and frantically she swang. Once extra, and then back into the routine. She was determined through, forcing the rest of the routine to continue and then sticking her dismount almost perfectly.

Furious, she tore off her grips.

She clenched her jaw and tried not to cry. She almost blew off Sasha but he was insistent.

"I don't know what happened!" She told him, near tears. _But at the very least she could stop herself from doing that. _"I don't know what's happening today."

"I do." He said simply "You're exhausted. Two full rotations in the last few days. Not to mention the stress of the village, of competing, of partying."  
"I haven't _been partying."_

"Just a little, and I get it. I've been in your shoes and your body is saying _enough_. It's not the physical activity it's the emotional and psychological overload. I've been waiting for this to happen."

"And you couldn't have told me this before we started today?" She snapped at him.

"No" He told her simply "because now is the time for you to move through that exhaustion. Push your body that little bit harder. Every gymnast here is going to be hit by the same thing. Maybe not as rough as you, maybe not right now, but they're feeling it, and I know you can push through. You have some strength still in reserve. Enough to make it through two more rotations. So take a minute. Don't stress your body unnecessarily. Just take a minute, relax, draw on that inner strength I know you have, and get ready for beam. Because you can make up _a lot _of ground there."  
She nodded.

"Thanks Sasha." She murmured.  
"No problem, and that bars set wasn't as bad as you thought it was."

Her score came up. 15.15 And she sighed. She couldn't help glancing at the rest of the scoreboard. Genji was killing all of them, on 31.94 followed by her teammate on 31.65. Ivanka sat on 31.02, Lauren, down in ninth, was on 30.55.

Packing her kit she closed her eyes. _It's all about beam._ She told herself _you came here to compete on beam. They rest was just extra._

She opened her eyes to see Genji Cho was watching her. She would watch her on beam, and Lauren thought the very least she could do was put on a show.

After they marched to the next apparatus, Sasha came over again. "I don't know if there's anything else I can say to you…"  
He began. She shook her head. "Nope. I'm ready now."

"You're ready now?" He was disbelieving.

"Figured I'd show them what a beam routine should look like." She smirked and winked at him.

"Alright." Sasha sighed, but it was full of fondness. "This should be good. Just, stay on the thing, alright?"  
"Don't I always?"

Ivanka had a killer beam set. She could tell by the cheers of the crowd, but Lauren didn't watch. She didn't watch Tseng Yi-Fan either. Instead she psyched herself up and from the time she checked her beam distances she had confidence in what she was going to do.

The moment her feet touched the apparatus she knew it wouldn't just be alright, it would be fantastic. She hit her mount, completed her walkovers with nigh a wobble, leapt as high and as hard as she could, but yes, did land her grigoras a little low, but in that moment it didn't matter. Her dismount, for the record, was near perfect, and she gave a huge salute once she was done.

She smirked at Genji as she went past.

"Easy there tiger." Sasha told her with a chuckle "Hold onto that momentum. We're going to need it."  
"Wait." She told him. "I want to watch."

Genji, tiny little thing that she was, didn't use a proper mount, just a little springboard jump worth exactly an A skill she wouldn't count. Then she got serious, and, Lauren had to give it to her, she was a force to be reckoned with. Her skills were incredibly neat and perfect. Until she tried to connect a front tuck-back tuck combo that Lauren had never seen her do in competition before. She wobbled and … Genji Cho had fallen. It was the biggest surprise of the games so far.

"_Sasha. Hand. Sasha!_" Lauren repeated, snapping at her coach. His hand was digging into her shoulder strong enough to bruise.

"Sorry." He removed it without looking away from the floor.

She remounted and then quickly completed a series of jumps, including an extra switch ring leap on the end that would score her huge bonus points. That hadn't been there yesterday either. It wouldn't matter because she wobbled so much they'd surely take huge deductions. Her flic-flic layout wobbled as well… and then her dismount and, no, that wasn't her usual two and a half twists, she'd gone for the triple and almost fallen.

Everyone stared.

"Lauren." Sasha told her tersely "floor."

"Do I have a shot?" She asked her coach.  
"Floor. Focus."

Warming up her legs felt like lead so she shook them until they felt like jelly. Then she started tumbling. Instead of going soft and saving her body, she went hard. Throwing her hardest skills to get the blood pumping.

Ivanka flipped past with a double Arabian and Lauren balked. That skill never stopped being impressive, off a beam or otherwise.

Sasha called her back and got her going again and then it was time.

Ivanka would go first and, yes, she was impressive. Lauren just saw bits and pieces but she saw enough. Ivanka, who would surely challenge Payson in the floor finals. Ivanka who, despite having a low difficulty vault, had truly had a superb day.

Even so, this was the all-around final at the Olympics, with the world watching, and she had a floor routine to do.

She was so focused it took her a second to realise Sasha was drawing her attention.

"I'm ready" She insisted.

"Okay, but first, I just wanted to say, whatever happens now, I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Thanks." She replied with a slight eye roll "but you don't have to do this. I'm not Payson."

"No" Sasha replied "no you're not. And I'm very fond of Payson, but I want to say this to you, Lauren. You have been a revelation to coach. I can only hope I have challenged you half as much as you've challenged me. You have been the most rewarding gymnast I have ever worked with, and the one I am most proud of being involved with. And" he paused awkwardly before forging on "I just wanted you to know that."

He took her shoulders in hand "So I want you to go out there and enjoy this moment. You're one of the most remarkable gymnasts I have ever seen. _Go out there and show them why_."

She nodded tightly and stepped onto the floor without saying a word. Emotions came later.

Right then, she wanted to put on a show. It wasn't perfect but it was entertaining and _pure Lauren; a_ll power and fun. Had she heard the commentators she would've heard them call it full of fireworks.She hit every pass and even though she lacked the power or the grace of Ivanka, when she stepped off the floor she knew she'd done everything she could.

She waved, savouring the feeling. She hugged Sasha and Beth, who'd finished up and headed over.

Waiting for the score she turned to Sasha and suddenly started speaking.

"You've been the best coach I've ever had, ever could have. I couldn't have made it here without you. The beam final maybe. But not here."

Without another word she turned back to the scoreboard, but she noticed the quirk of Sasha's lips. They were twitching. Hers did the same but she couldn't smile. Not until the results came up.

The score seemed to be taking forever, and Ivanka was right there, so Lauren said "congratulations."

Ivanka returned it with "I do not understand how your beam is possible."

Lauren replied politely "Said the girl with the _crazy ass floor routine."_

Ivanka frowned at the odd English but she got the general gist.

They kissed politely on the cheek in recognition and then a roar went up. Lauren stared at the scoreboard not quite understanding.

There was her name and floor score and it wasn't what she knew it needed to be. It didn't beat Ivanka's. The two girls' eyes met, as Sasha reached for her.

"It's a tie." He told her confused face. She couldn't quite grasp it.

She gasped in disbelief "She's going to beat me on execution?"

"No." He shook his head "Its lowest score is dropped."

She gaped.

She watched Genji's floor and but the gymnast did not do desperation well. She put everything she had in the routine and it just didn't work. It was on the quad it boiled over, with the gymnast smacking firmly to her knees.

She finished the rest of the routine off quietly and left the floor.

Lauren stared. She stared at Sasha and then stared at the scoreboard.

The crowd roared again. Final postings came up on the screen along with big gold, silver and bronze symbols.

Gold: Lauren Tanner 62.95

Silver: Ivanka Kirralina 62.95

Bronze: Tseng Yi-Fan 62.45

Lauren didn't cry when they awarded this medal either. She waved. She smiled and she enjoyed the rush of the crowd, letting it wash over her. Ivanka was a surprisingly good sport, better than Lauren thought she'd be, and Tseng Yi-Fan looked delighted with bronze. All of this leaded up to her Dad hugging her as tightly as possible and crying. It led to Carter spinning her around again and her smiling so hard her face hurt. There was Payson hugging her, Max, Beth, Mac, Beth's mom and every second person in the backstage area.

M.J. and Marcus circled each other, looking for control over the situation, and then agreed to a huge party at a nearby swanky restaurant/bar.

Lauren couldn't help but glance around. _Where was Austin?_

"He was here." Carter told her. "He was very happy for you. He'll be there."

She nodded. She couldn't stop smiling, gold medal around her neck.

To Lauren's surprise, her party quickly filled with a range of Olympic heroes, all eager to congratulate her.

She thanked Nastia, because that's what you did to previous all-around champions, and then caught sight of who she really wanted to see.

He was in a booth and watching her, smiling.

"You came" She insisted.

"Of course I came. It's your victory party." Austin told her "How's it feel? To be an Olympic champion?"

"You tell me."

-How We Are Remembered -

The food and drink flowed freely and Lauren grabbed a glass of champagne. Singular. It would have to last. She ignored the food. She didn't want to spend this party on her knees in a public bathroom.

To her surprise the Australian team was there.

She greeted Lauren Mitchell with delight. "Crashing our parties is getting to be a habit." She commented.

"What can I say? This is the place to be."

Lauren quickly congratulated the Australian who'd competed in the all-around. She quickly asked to see Lauren's gold medal.

"Oh my god." The youngest Australian asked. "Is that Austin Tucker?"

"You don't know Austin? Come say hi. He's awesome."

Austin was talking to an American swimmer Lauren vaguely recognised as having been introduced to not half an hour before.

"Lauren, tell Austin he can beat Phelps out for most successful athlete at these games"

"You can beat Phelps out for most successful American." Lauren parroted.

"That would be the most amazing thing ever." An Australian, Emily Little insisted. "_A gymnast_ winning the most medals."

"You only need to win, like, three more gold." The swimmer added.

Austin laughed "right. Three more. I'll get right on that."

Lauren sniggered, and the swimmer paused turning to the blonde "you could too."

"Not likely. I've only got one more event." The reminder of her beam event sobered her. "So? She changed the subject, "what does one do at one's own victory party?"

The boisterous swimmer jumped up on a chair.

"Could I have everyone's attention please. The lovely, the delectable, the duel-gold medallist."

"Queen of the beam." Austin chimed in loudly.

"That's right, Queen of the Beam."

"Queen of Women's Gymnastics." Someone yelled out.  
"Queen of Women's Gymnastics." He repeated dutifully and then raised his voice "She wants to know how to celebrate her victory!"

Lauren's attention was broken when Carter's arms slipped around her waist and he kissed her neck.

"Hi gold medallist."

"Say that again." She grinned "it's turning me on."

"Alright, alright." The tapping on glasses broke up the rabble and the shouting, intoxicated swimmer.

It was Marcus, making a speech.

"Over the last few years I like to think I've gotten to know Lauren Tanner quite well in my role as National Team coordinator, and I can, proudly say has represented her country and her team over the last few years, last few days, and tonight, with nothing less than complete commitment and dedication. Now, the President of the National Gymnastics Organisation would like to say a few words."

Steve Penny stood up and raised a glass. "I understand you all want to get back to celebrating, so I'll keep this quick. Lauren, the motto for these Olympics was inspire a generation. Well, girls for generations are going to have posters of you pinned to their walls. I could say more, but I think the gold medal around your neck says it all. Congratulations."

"Congratulations." The restaurant echoed.

"Speech. Speech." Someone called.

Lauren complained "I'm too short" and then Carter and the swimmer lifted her onto the table. (Lauren _had to find out his name. He was cute. Surely someone needed setting up. Maybe Max could work his magic)._

"Um, thank you." She said finally, complete with little curtsy that almost had her spilling her drink. "for coming and supporting me and being here, but there are a few people, in particular, I have to thank because without them I would not be here: firstly, everyone at my club, the Rock; which has been my second home since I was a little girl. I've never felt more comfortable than I have on a beam, in a gym in Boulder. We' rebuilt it after we lost it in a storm, and all the people who helped rebuild it, to keep it as the gym we all love, are in this room. So thank you. Especially Janet, our long suffering assistant coach who's been coaching me since I was an absolutely insufferable nine-year old. Second, all the gymnasts at the Rock, and particularly Payson and Max, who have been fantastic friends, and even better teammates. And finally Sasha, our coach, who has pushed me in ways I didn't think I could be pushed. Who got me capable of performing a bars routine that could get me to the all-around, even if it kind of sucked tonight. Thanks guys." She took a big breath. "Now this will perhaps not be a surprise to most of you, but the people I have to thank most are the men in my life. Three of them. First and foremost, my Dad. Daddy. Who I love more than anything in the world. He has supported me and looked after me my entire life and given me absolutely everything he could to make sure I felt loved and wanted. So I love you Dad." She held up the gold medal "And this, this one was for you."

The room clapped and Lauren, eyes locked on her Dad, watched him tear up a little.

"Congratulations!" Someone shouted.

"Next I have to thank my boyfriend. Carter Anderson. I first fell in love with you when I was thirteen and I thought he had the prettiest hair I had ever seen." Carter groaned in disbelief while Lauren got serious. "Since then, he has become the best man I know and I have had the privilege of loving him more, each day. You saw in me, things I didn't even know I could be and have always been there for me. So thank you, I love you. He smiled fondly up at her, blushing a little and immensely proud. She smiled back. "And lastly Austin, ah, Austin. What can I say about Austin except that he came into my life when it was awful and he made it better. You understood me, and taught me so much, but most of all, you inspired me, you inspire all of us. So thank you. No matter what happens here in London, you're my hero." She raised her glass "to the rest of the games. Cheers."

M.J. called out loudly "to our golden girl."

"To our golden girl" The room echoed.

There were a thousand cameras there and more than one person was happy to snap pictures of her and "facebook them to me."

At around 1am even the adrenalin started to wear off, and she was hanging off Carter more and more, even when they weren't dancing. Her body was just not responding the way it used to. It was odd. Her body always did exactly what she wanted it too. She flopped into Austin who was mid conversation with a woman she vaguely recognised.

"Wow. You're truly punch-drunk." He commented. "Time for sleep."

"No. I want to have sex with Carter wearing nothing but my medal."

"And I'm sure you can in the morning." Austin laughed. "Come on. I'm not carrying you. You've got a boyfriend for that. Where's your Dad?"

"Drinking scotch with Sasha and the Keelers. I think they're friends now. Creepy."

Payson wasn't quite as tired but equally happy to flop against Lauren "Want to dance again?"

"I think Austin's right. Time for sleep. It's past 1. You must be exhausted."

"Where's Carter?" Payson questioned.

"Telling Sasha we're leaving." Austin informed her. "Come on. We'll get a cab."

He staggered a little, getting up, though he hadn't been drinking, and the four headed out together. There were still plenty of paparazzi lingering, eager to take plenty of pictures.  
"Do I look awful?" Lauren checked with Austin.

"You look like you've been partying all night after winning a gold medal." He insisted, while Carter held open the door. She decided to kiss him to say thanks.  
"Later Lo." Austin insisted "get in."

All her glorious plans came to nothing. By the time they reached the village she was out cold and Carter swept her up into his arms.

Laughing, Austin questioned "where's her pass?" But security waved them through

They were stopped by an official who was a little more diligent.

"I'm just taking her to bed." Carter insisted. Austin sniggered.

The official didn't look impressed.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Lo? You have to wake up."

"Hi" She smiled weakly.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"I'm awesome." She smiled "I have two gold medals."

He considered, very intently, considering it was almost two in the morning.

She lazily kissed Carter's cheek and he finally made up his mind.

Lauren kissed him properly when he laid her down in bed. "Stay" She insisted.

"It's a tiny bed and you need to sleep." He reminded her gently. He kissed her forehead "Goodnight"

**-How We Are Remembered -**

**So, the all-arounds are done. Lauren and Austin got what they wanted. I sat there watching the Olympics nervously as the tie-breaks kept happening going… oh no, there goes my plotline. But I decided to keep it in anyway… I didn't want the romp-in-the-park, plus, the team's kind of been going through the ringer in the run up, and I wanted that reflected in the results. **

**Originally I was going to have Lauren loose the all-around gold in a tie-breaker but I just couldn't do it, and already I'm kind of regretting it. There's a reason the teams go out of their way to have a smooth, seamless run-up to the games and I wanted some reflection of that on the results, but **_**oh well. Too late now I guess.**_

**Next up, a few days off before the event finals and the future looms… I'm thinking 3 more chapters? Roughly. There was going to be a short epilogue but that exploded… so now that's huge. Does anyone want to jump in with a suggestion about what happens to Kelly post games?**

**And hopefully everyone's still around they're just not reviewing? Hopefully? Please? **


	37. Gold Rush

**_CHAPTER – Gold Rush_**

_**(Review Replies are at the bottom. Enjoy!)**  
_

* * *

_USATODAY: America's Golden Girl - Tanner Wins Gymnastics All-Around. Lauren Tanner has tumbled into history, becoming the first American Gymnast to win both a team gold, and the crown jewels of women's gymnastics, the All-Around title. In a shocking conclusion, Tanner edged out Russian Ivanka Kirralina, through tie-breaking rules, after reigning world Champion Genji Cho fell from the balance beam. The gymnast, as famous for her antics off the mat as on…_

Perez Hilton – Vomit - Lauren Tanner thanks father, boyfriend, friends, coach and gym in leaked victory party video

**_NBC Gold Medal Profile: Lauren Tanner_**

**_She's become a global sensation; the first American to win both a team and all-around gold. A teenage girl with golden braided hair and the ability to capture a world's attention on the balance beam, last night she reached a new peak, becoming the first American to win team and individual gold. The road to that moment was long and hard. We talk to some experts on this extraordinary gymnast_**

**_Tim Dagget (Along with montage): _**_Lauren Tanner has been a force in the gymnastics world for a long time. Go back through the past nationals, junior nationals. She's been there but in the last year she's grown into a champion. Not only has she become the best in the world, she has permanently changed the nature of gymnastics._

**_Steve Tanner, father, of Lauren, told us what it took to raise a Champion._**

_Steve Tanner: Lauren's always been strong-willed. Always. And she was always determined to go to the Olympics. When she was little, she did a lot of things, wanted to be a lot of things. A Princess, a horse-rider, a lawyer. I tried to encourage that one. But the one thing that never changed was that she wanted to win a gold medal._

**_And you put her in gymnastics class?_**

_Steve Tanner: I came home from work one day and her nanny was near hysterical because she had climbed up on top of this huge brick fence and was just playing up there. She had no idea of the danger. And she kept climbing up there and running up and down. And I thought, I need to get her somewhere with safety mats. Once she discovered the balance beam, she never looked back._

**_The journey from a carefree young girl to an Olympian wasn't easy, and while the stresses of gymnastics took their toll, it was personal crisis's that really affected the gymnast. Lauren's mother suffered through an unrelenting addiction to drugs that saw her disappearing in and out of the gymnast's life and leaving Lauren devastated and damaged._**

_Steve Tanner: Lauren never liked to show weakness. She never wanted to show how much pain she was in, but I could tell. She was always hoping Leslie would come home. We both were of course, but each time her mother let her down, you could see it on her face. How hurt she was. That's the hardest thing I've ever gone through with Lauren, watching her realise she'll never has a mother the way her friends do._

**_An only child, Lauren found a second family at her gymnastics club. Joined by fellow Olympians Payson Keeler and Kaylie Cruz, Lauren rose to the Elite level at the Rocky Mountain gymnastics club._**

_Steve Tanner: Lauren really enjoyed it and I thought, what's the harm? She's having fun, being active, learning discipline and commitment. But did I think she'd ever end up at the Olympics? No. Then her coach approached me and said she had real, professional, potential and I didn't know how to respond to that. She was eight. But she loved it and her coach thought she should be training at an Elite facility. The closest one was in Denver and as a single parent, that was just too far away. There was another family, in the same boat as us, the Cruz's, and we got together, found other interested families, and invested in the Rock. Part of me always expected she'd get bored and give up. I mean, what parent thinks that the six year-old announcing they're going to be an Olympian is actually going to be right?_

**_Despite a father willing to support her dreams, things haven't always been easy for Lauren. The haunting figure of her mother shadowed much of her earlier career. Her mother's relapse, before the 2010 national titles shook her confidence, and was then followed by her team mate Payson Keeler's shocking spinal injury. While Payson returned to the gym, Lauren's story shook a tragic turn. Her mother's addiction spiralled and resulted in a tragic fatal overdose._**

_Steve Tanner: When Lauren goes quiet, that's when I worry. She can talk all day most of the time, she's got a smart aleck response to just about anything, but after her mother died, she barely spoke, at least not to me or her teammates. Luckily, and if you'd asked me this at the time I would've disagreed, but Austin Tucker showed up in our lives around then, and he got Lauren to talk. He really stepped up and took care of my little girl. He inspired her to keep going, keep fighting, and make it to the Olympics._

**_A close friendship with Tucker would be crucial for her rise to the top._**

_Steve Tanner: Once Lauren met Austin, they bonded. He pushed her to believe she could do, what seemed like the impossible. He was a living, breathing, representation of what she wanted. What she could be, and she latched onto that._

**_In the months following Austin Tucker's arrival at the Rock, Lauren Tanner had a stratospheric rise through the gymnastics rankings. Always known as a talented and reliable beamer, she mastered new skills at rapid rate, giving her a difficulty level on beam unmatched in the world. Olympic Gold Medallist Tim Daggat explains:_**

**_Tim Daggat: _**_What Lauren Tanner does on beam, no one else does. To be a gymnastics champion you add together both difficulty and execution. Lauren Tanner performs skills so difficult it's like giving her a head-start. When she debuted those skills for the 2011 World Championships, the world sat up and took notice. She permanently altered the playing field. And she wasn't just performing more difficult versions of already existing skills, she brought new skills to the table, and a style of gymnastics we hadn't seen before, an aggressive style of gymnastics that suited her body type and was strictly personalised for her. Since then, every gymnast in the world has been trying to catch up. That's why they call her the Queen of the Beam._

**_Lauren Tanner has become as well known for her exploits off the mat as well as on them. Her disagreements with former head coach Dmitri Belov culminated in his firing following his verbal degradation of her, which was caught on tape. Other highlights have included physical altercations with teammate Kelly Parker, an underwear advertising campaign for Calvin Klein and a refusal, in Tanner's words "to pretend to be an eleven-year old girl." _**

**_Her personal coach, Sasha Belov, stated that Lauren's determination has both gotten in her way, and got her to where she is today but that it is the coach's job to direct a gymnast's personality, not stifle it._**

**_Some say she's a different breed of gymnast; opinionated, outspoken and committed to competing the most difficult skills in the word. Others say she's merely a more honest gymnast, willing to reveal the side of gymnasts hidden so long behind glitter and leotards._**

**_But with two gold medals won already, Lauren Tanner is certainly a gymnast for the history books, and one that will not be soon forgotten._**

**_- chapter break -_**

**_Lauren Tanner on the Today Show _**

**Lauren Tanner and Austin Tucker chat to Ryan Seacrest**

ABC News: London 2012: Lauren Tanner wins Gold Medal in Individual Gymnastics final

Interview with America's Golden Girl: Lauren Tanner on life, love and her second gold medal.

How the Champions Celebrate? See the photos and video from the Lauren Tanner victory party.

It's reigning gold for the Queen of the Beam.

An insight into the Gymnastics Golden Girl: Lauren Tanner.

Queen Lauren talks living the Olympic dream

What's Next? Tanner says "More Gold."

American Lauren Tanner takes second Olympic Gold.

Queen of the Beam wears top Gymnastics Crown.

Fashion Red Carpet Analyses: That Olympic Look.

- chapter break -

The women's individual all-around took place on a Thursday. Friday and Saturday were jam-packed with media.

MJ filled Lauren's Friday with as much as she could schedule. There had been a pile more "team" events are well. Where previously the NGO had sent them out as either pairs or trios, which hid the absence of Kaylie, this was suddenly thrown full spotlight. Lauren's all around win drew a huge among of focus and the questions kept coming from all kinds of sources. Lauren tried to keep on top of them all, but repeating many of the same answers was exhausting.

She wished, briefly, that M.J. was a little less scrupulous about screening questions, so one could be a surprise.

With the agent's encouragement she'd gone on a twitter binge as well, lapping up every opportunity and determined to savour every moment.

Austin had gotten his commitments out of the way on the Thursday, so they would run in the pre-women's event coverage. He was also hampered by his legs, meaning he joined Lauren only for the big-ticket interviews. The rest of the time he was behind closed doors, and after taking the Thursday completely off, had only very light training on the Friday to compliment his medical treatment.

At some point Austin's injuries had transitioned from "let's keep this under wraps to minimise panic and speculation" status to it being more of a mental game for Austin. He wasn't acknowledging the injury because then he'd have to acknowledge the injury.

The days off, at least, seemed to have made a difference.

On Saturday, though, all the gymnasts in both teams showed up for practice.

Austin and Beth had several events, with Austin qualifying for four events and the tiny dynamo for three.

Lauren had just beam, Payson had floor and Kelly, bars. Nicky and Jon each had two events to train for while Max trained pommel. The horse specialist looked a little nervous at the start of practice and mangled a move, causing everyone to startle and stare.

He jumped back on, repeated the skill and repeated the mistake. From the floor he shook his head, baffled.

Mac checked in on him and while Max didn't seem to be particularly persuaded by whatever the head coach was saying, he managed to complete his sets without major errors.

Then he chalked up, shook his arms out and began a pommel conditioning drill.

Sasha had to interrupt. "Spencer. What the hell are you doing? You have an even final tomorrow."

"Right." Max blinked, sliding off the side.

"Save your arms! What is going on with you?"

"Right. Sorry?" Max questioningly apologised.

"Just stop." Sasha insisted "where is your head at?"

Max shrugged "I just stopped thinking for a second there; won't happen again."

"Well" Sasha answered disbelievingly. "Do me a favor, get cleared by the trainers, get a good night's sleep and stay in your own room tonight. Save your energy for tomorrow. If you don't _'stop thinking' _you've got a real medal shot."

Max gave him a sloppy salute with a grin. Sasha shook his head with fondness. _That boy._

While Sasha was occupied, Lauren was on the other side of the gym having a brief crisis.

Following a light warm up, Lauren had realised with startling clarity what she would be training. "I'm never training uneven bars again." She stated "or floor, or vault."

"Is that a bad thing?" Janet questioned. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am." Lauren nodded resolutely. "It's just weird. All beam, all the time."

Lauren was eager to get back on the beam. With a few days before her event final, she could afford to go hard and have time to recover, so Sasha drilled her relentlessly. After five in a row without major flaws, Sasha let motioned for her to come off the apparatus and gave her a shopping list of areas to shore up.

His biggest criticism was her extensions and getting g her legs into the horizontal in her yang bo jump. Flexibility was always the first to disappear. She got onto the mats to restore it as quickly as she could. Wedging herself on the edge of a mat to force her legs to more than a hundred and eighty degree split, she glanced around while her muscles strained.

Payson smiled from where she was warming up on the other side of the floor In between them, Sasha had gotten working with Carter. She pressed her head to her knee but kept her eyes on the floor.

Carter was determined but still not quite 100%. With every skill there was a comment to be made and she saw a jitteriness she'd come to recognise. He'd calmed and focused in competition so far and she just hoped when the time came, he'd settle-in on the competition floor.

Austin, on the other hand, was nothing but focus. You could see it radiating out from him as his frustration over his restrictions hampered him even as he performed flawlessly on rings. When he finished though, instead of dismounting he was lowered to the floor by Mac and an assistant.

"Tanner?" Kelly's voice drew her attention.

She hesitated and then sat beside Lauren.

"What?"

"Cruz. Have you heard anything?" Kelly repeated.

Lauren shook her head. "Just that nobody's seen her. MJ said she'd handle it. Why? What have you heard?"

"My Mom saying she's booked, like, a whole bunch of media in the US, for this week."

Lauren frowned. "I'll ask M.J."

Kelly hesitated. She looked like she was about to say something but instead just nodded tightly and headed to the waiting physio for a quick check.

After practice they all headed for the team meeting. After two days of rain the sky was clear and blue and she had to take off her sunglasses heading into the conference area.

Austin arrived last, and they all blanched. On his left leg was a black boot that all gymnasts recognised and hated. He nonchalantly took a seat immediately beside Carter and Max who were closest to the door.

Noticing Austin's arrival, Marcus cleared his throat and got started. Lauren had to wait for an explanation.

The second there was a break she darted over and squeezed in between the boys.

Carter tugged her into his lap and she wrapped her arms around the ones he'd wrapped around her waist as Coach Macintyre started talking.

Even as M.J. relaxed just a smidgen, the list of commitments the NGO had planned loomed dauntingly. There was another event that night, and then media and training again in the morning. Then Beth mentioned wanting to see some of London and suddenly a bus tour was on the agenda for their afternoon off.

"I thought we had plans." Austin interrupted.

"We do?" Lauren questioned before catching on. "Yes. We do."

"Sure." Carter shrugged when they both pointedly looked at him.

When they emerged from the meeting, the team dispersed. Some, like Beth and Payson, headed off to meet their families to see London. Others, like Kelly and Nicky, headed back more physio.

Russo almost tripped over after not holding the door open for her and then hurriedly changing his mind.

Lauren rounded on Austin as they headed out.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Everyone just got paranoid over the latest scans. Really. I felt great today. A few days off was exactly what I needed. Now, what are we doing? I know it's an early night, but I need to see something other than the village. Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure." Lauren nodded

"But nothing involving you performing any physical activity" Carter reminded him.

Austin shrugged ruefully "It might give you a better shot tomorrow if we did."

"We could watch a movie?" Lauren suggested. She sounded very dissatisfied at the possibility.

"We're in London, at the Olympics." Austin encouraged "we can't just, go to a movie. Unless it's with the Jamaican athletics team or something."

"Why don't we go to the Games?" Carter suggested, causing an odd look "we're at the Olympics. We could watch some sport. The stadium is right here and there's a bus to drop us at the door."

"I'll check with Sasha." Lauren volunteered.

- chapter break -

**_Athletes About Town: Recent Olympic All-Around Champions spotted at the Athletics. Austin Tucker and Lauren Tanner enjoyed an afternoon off with teammate Carter Anderson, but while Tanner and Anderson seemed in high spirits, standing and cheering, Austin Tucker was spotted wearing a heavy boot, fuelling injury rumours. He and Anderson are expected to compete in event finals beginning today. However rumours of an injury to Austin Tucker have arisen, after he was visibly helped off the podium following his successful defence of the All-Around title. In follow up interviews he insisted that it was wear and tear from an intense Olympic campaign. Lauren Tanner will contest the balance beam final on Tuesday._**

- chapter break -

Austin felt good when he woke up the first morning of event finals. He'd had a good night's sleep and the bruise that was becoming visible on his calf-skin by the end of the all-around had faded dramatically. He was walking with only some pain, and was determined to ignore any suggestions of pulling out of any of the event finals.

He still spent most of the morning with medical. Jack was there with regularity (and Lauren didn't want to know how the US team had wrangled that. She just knew Jack was the only one who Austin listened too when they talked about the severity of his injuries). However, he wasn't there all the time. Jack, perhaps, knew theoretically how bad the injury was, but Austin didn't want him to see it in practice.

He'd be starting with the worst, floor, and Austin was up first.

Lauren again sat with Jack, and this time they were joined by Max's family and a host of NGO officials, sponsors and the like.

Max would compete on pommel after the boys had competed floor and Beth had competed vault. The US had four potential medals on the line.

With two athletes in the final having the same coach, Mac was on the floor as well. Rather than split up, the four stuck together. By luck of the draw Austin would be up first, Carter was competing second last. The crowd roared when Austin saluted. The boys separated and settled down, Carter taking a seat while Austin prepared.

He and Sasha spoke a last few words before he stepped onto the floor.

_And this here is the man to beat. More than that, people want to know if he can be beaten. He's the reigning Olympic and World floor champion and … and an incredible start. Full-twisting double straight into punch front and quarter. Wow. And he's playing it safe. There could be a punch front there. And into these powerful whips and then a two and a half, then a one and a half with a sommie in-between. That… a slight mistake but a nice recovery. That was four big tumbles. Keep in mind he carries a lot of upper body muscle compared to his competitors. Just a little lopsided but no major problems. Now his strength work and he excels at this. Before the roll out. A difficult skill. Just a few minor flaws here and there but he is such an exciting tumbler. Just the big end… Yes. A near flawless double-twisiting double tuck. Wow. Well that's the standard. Now we just wait to see if anyone can catch that, and I don't think too many have a chance._

Austin came off the floor and didn't even attempt to hide his hobbled pace or the instant icepacks Sasha tossed at him.

Carter and he exchanged words and a hug, before settling in to wait. The pair were both rubbing their legs, Austin with icepacks and Carter to stay warm.

Mac immediately crouched down, following the trainer's treatment instructions while Austin listened to the crowd's responses to Zou Kai.

He'd come close, following Austin by the small margin of .2

The rest of the field followed. Each tried to break into the 16s to challenge Austin's 16.1 but one by one, no one made it.

They it was Carter's turn.

He started out with a wobble and an off landing that hand Lauren wincing. Carter didn't have room for errors.

_And and that was a nice recovery. He's so tall. He needs to generate that extra bit of power, but he is a fantastic twister. Now watch this… just beautiful height and grace. The height he needs for these skills is essential and he's got it. Very light across the floor… and that's a great two and a half twisting front layout, and a great punch front as well. And his strength move. Gymnasts must perform a non-acrobatic skill and down out of that. This is a big skill here… and into the roll out. A very dangerous skill, he makes look so graceful…"_

Lauren leant forward

_Just the final pass, and what a conclusion! That was a tremendous routine by Carter Anderson for USA. Will it be enough to topple roommate Austin Tucker though? _

Down on the floor the two men hugged fondly while Carter nervously waited.

The results came up and he had a wry grin followed by a big smile that had Lauren smiling back.

The younger gymnast was thrilled.

_Austin Tucker 16.100_

_Carter Anderson: 16.033_

_Zou Kai: 15.933_

They still had one competition left but Carter had an individual medal and was clearly delighted and celebrating.

The crowd watched anxiously but Tomas Gonzlalez didn't come close. Lauren breathed out a huge, unnecessary, sigh of relief.

She cheered loudly during the medal ceremony, standing up and pressing against the barrier.

This time it was her time to bolt downstairs and greet Carter.

"You were amazing." She told him "phenomenal, beautiful, spectacular."

He kissed her fiercely and she wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her clear off the ground. It had become their thing.

They were caught up in their own world until Marcus pointedly cleared his throat.

"Hi." Carter reluctantly turned away, throwing an arm over Lauren's shoulders casually.

"Carter. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I guess it's time to move?"

"From here, yes. They're doing press after all three events." Marcus explained. "We have an area where you can wait."

"Can we watch?" Carter questioned. "Max is on pommel, and Beth Atchinson's going to be vaulting any second."

'I'm totally a horrible teammate if I don't go and watch" Lauren pointed out.

"Okay. Andrew!" He summoned one of the lackeys with an official pass. "Please escort Ms Tanner and Mr Anderson to the athletes area where there teammates are. Mr Anderson needs to be back down well before press begins."

"Of course."

As they passed, Lauren caught sight of Austin, sitting on a bench and surrounded by people.

"One sec." She insisted, before heading over and hugging him tightly. "You were brilliant." She told him.

"Thanks Lo." He told her but his voice was clipped.

"We're going up to watch Vault and Pommel. Do you want to come?"

"No, medical's got their claws in me." He commented. "I might make it for Max but give Beth a cheer for me will you?"

She nodded, slightly unnerved.

Instead she and Carter hurried upstairs and quickly found the section.

Lauren blanched when she saw who was sitting next to Payson Keeler.

"Oh my god." She muttered.

Behind her, Marcus' lackey commented "is that?"

"Carter!" Payson jumped up, excited "congratulations!"

They all stood up to greet him and see the medal.

"Congratulations." The Duchess better known as Princess Kate Middleton kissed both his cheeks "you were exceptional."

"Thank you… ma'am ?"

She smiled magnanimously before repeating the treatment with Lauren. Then they all settled down, Carter and Lauren on the end where the vacant seats were. They periodically glanced down at Kate Middleton.

"What's happened so far?" Carter checked with Russo.

"Nothing that unexpected." He told them. "Pena didn't pull it off."

"No surprises." Kelly, on Russo's other side scoffed before giving them a brief rundown. "Rogers was alright. Pena sat it down. Chusikova was fine, which, you know, is exceptional. I wouldn't mind if she won gold."

They paused to watch Maria Paseka and then winced when she crunched off the vaulting table, barely made it around and stepped off the mat. Even so, she had the golden Amanar, which meant her 15.4 would keep her in contention. Her second vault was much better, giving her the first post 15 average so far.

But it was the last four vaulters that were the threats. All of them had at least one vault with a start value over 16. Beth, Genji and Sui Wei all had two and Genji was up first.

Collectively, the arena leant forward.

She headed towards at the podium, blocked and then her legs disappeared out from under her. She barely landed feet first and immediately fell back.

She looked so surprised it was almost comical. Lauren exchanged looks with Kelly while the injured gymnast's grip on Nicky's hand almost broke it. He still had events left so he pried it free and she looked abashed. "Sorry." She muttered.

The score came up and everyone was baffled. Genji Cho looked even more surprised. Even with the fall the score came up as 14.3. She needed a huge scoring second vault to make the medal table.

They all watched, hearts in their mouths.

She hit the vaulting table and everyone drew in a breath in horror. The second vault was worse; much worse. This time it would be a question as to whether her feet even hit the ground first. The score came up 0.00. Evidently the judges thought it hadn't been her feet.

"Oh my god." Lauren muttered. Down on the floor the coaches made for the judges table. Notification of an appeal came up and they all waited.

Poor Beth bounced up and down, trying to stay warm. She was psyched up and ready to go but had to wait.

"Let's go, Beth!" Kelly bellowed. She was on the edge of her seat.

It came up. Appeal accepted. Genji would get a score.

Then they had to wait to see what score. 13.2. _Ouch_. Lauren thought. That was a ringing endorsement of "_why did you bother appealing?"_

"Come on Beth." They all yelled. "You've got this."

She was shorter than most of her competitors but much more solid. She was pure muscle and it showed when she launched into the air. Her young knees absorbed the impact and shifted quickly to stable the landing.

Her team stood up to cheer. "Nice work Atchinson!" Kelly insisted.

They all stood and cheered while Beth prepped for her second vault. 15.95 came up as her first score.

Now she just had to repeat the brilliance.

She came quite close, but over shot, having to take a big step. The 15.49 would still rocket her into first though, and guarantee her a medal.

Which medal depended on Sandra Izbaza and Sui Wei.

Sandra Izbasa stepped up and popped into a great vault with great ease. They all cheered. The Romanians were the new underdogs. You had to cheer for them. 15.38 came up. It was good. But, for Beth, it was beatable. Her yurchenko double twist was fantastic as well, with an execution of 9.2, but this was a numbers came and Beth's difficulty was that much higher.

Sandra slotted into second place with a total of 15.19

That just left Sui Wei.

She was phenomenal as well; potentially just as good as Genji Cho if not better. She was almost as small as Beth but much slighter. That was why, when she hit her block, despite her perfect form, she didn't get quite the power Beth did. It did earn her a 15.905 though, which had the arena on the edge of their seats.

Sui Wei should have had the same problem with the second vault - her Round-off flic-flac with ½ turn on – stretched salto forward with 1½ turn off. Lauren chuckled at the thought of what the announcer would do with that.

Her vault was the Cheng, named for the Chinese gymnast that Sui Wei would've had to fight for her Olympic spot, had she not torn an Achilles. Sui Wei was almost as good as the original and that was pretty fantastic.

The arena waited, and waited. And then finally the scores came up.

Gold: Sui Wei CHI (15.89)

Silver: Beth Atchinson USA (15.72)

Bronze: Sandra Izbasa ROM (15.19)

While they waited for the girls to come out to receive there medal, Lauren curled into Carter and grinned up at him. He fingered his silver medal, still unable too, and not wanting too, stop smiling.

They were disrupted by M.J. hurrying down to meet them.

"Ah, Carter, brilliant. Are you ready for press?"

He nodded.

"Good, well, your brother called. I presume he got my number from you, he was very excited."

"Luke?" Carter checked "not Jake."

"He sounded very young and very excitable."

"My phone's in my bag underneath."

"Here." Lauren dug hers out "take mine. And, look, 23 missed calls. More than a few from Wyoming."

"Thanks."

He ducked out of the arena as the gymnasts started to return for their medals.

"Oh, and Lauren darling, your schedule is coming along brilliantly. All the morning shows again when you get back, and all the late nights. Plus, Oprah is interested."

"Oprah?" Lauren gaped.

"And that's just the beginning." M.J. told her with a wink "I'll email you proposals but don't worry your pretty head about it."

"I want too." Lauren insisted "it's interesting, and my career, right? Did you talk to Rimmel yet? About the contract?"

"I did." M.J. laughed "and it's good news. I'll email that too, just, what does Sasha say? Focus? You still have one competition left, and there are a thousand cameras in here, so, you know, look supportive of your teammates."

"It's good news?" Lauren checked, delightedly.

"Yes. Now I have to go and manage that scoundrel of a best friend of yours, alright? And pray he's in good enough condition at the end of all this to keep managing."

"Why?" Lauren's eyes widened in alarm. "Is he any worse?"

M.J.'s blackberry buzzed "Speak of the devil. That's Chrysler." She told the blonde "Look, if you're that interested, I'm meeting with your father tomorrow. Why don't you come along, but right now, I have to dash."

She brushed a kiss to Lauren's cheek. "Oh, and the lipstick with the braids have become an excellent trademark. Keep it up."

When Carter returned he was still grinning from ear to ear and still clutching his medal. He pressed a very different kiss to Lauren's cheek.

"How's Luke?"

"Great. It was actually Jake that called M.J. They all sound, _really happy."_

"Of course they are." Lauren told him confidently "they love you and you just one an individual medal at the Olympics." She squeezed an arm around his back. "_I'm so happy for you. _I've said that already, haven't I?"

"Yeah." He smiled "you have."

"Good, because I am. And I love you."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "And I love you."

As the vault medallists filed out, Carter leant into Lauren "Austin hasn't shown up?"

"I'm sure he's just got Jack fussing over him" Lauren insisted, but she was wondering as well. Max was up first in pommel and it was not like Austin to miss him watching a teammate compete. She changed the subject.

"So we can go out tonight." She offered "We should be celebrating."

"I'm happy to stay in, at the village. We can celebrate there." Carter insisted.

"Really? You've got an Olympic medal. You deserve a parade."

"Apparently there's going to be one back in Boulder. We can stay in."

"You're really happy with that?"

"I have a silver medal _at the Olympic Games._ I've so happy. I think I'm going to be happy the rest of my life."

They were distracted by the gymnasts coming out.

Max's pommel was great. Typical Max. Huge difficulty made to look incredibly easy. But unlike his last few years of domestic competition, he had a whole field of competitors at his level. For once, his difficulty wouldn't be the highest in the arena. Louis Smith also had a 7.0 compared to his 6.9.

"How does he do that?" Carter gaped.

He posted a terrific score of 16.066 with an execution score of 9.166 and then settled down to watch.

- chapter break -

"I'm so confused." Lauren insisted. Nicky, beside her, frowned.

"It goes to execution."

"Yes. I think of all gymnasts here, I know how the tie breaks work, but, Max and Berki have the same execution. Do they tie?"

They all stared but the results remained static.

Gold: Kristen Berki (HUN) 16.066

Silver: Max Spencer (USA) 16.066

Bronze: Louis Smith (GB) 16.066

"I think we just became the most hated gymnastics team in England." Carter stated.

Lauren giggled "And at least maybe the Duchess might be regretting her seating arrangements."

The Duchess, on the other end, was having the situation explained to her by Payson.

It warranted explaining.

- chapter break -

The other gymnasts headed home together, while one of either Marcus's or M.J.'s minions came to collect Carter.

"No I'd love to watch your press." Lauren insisted, tagging along.

Carter was hurried in quite quickly, which was odd, and Lauren was directed to one of the side rooms to wait. She lingered behind some of the promotional signage that had been put up. She wanted to watch, not draw attention to herself

Austin was already seated, and grinned at Carter. They were quickly joined by the other medallists of the day and Lauren briefly revealed herself to wave at Beth who waved back excitedly.

With a lot of British press, the first questions went to Louis Smith and it was awkward. He wanted the gold he felt he was entitled too and Lauren could understand why. Luckily Max, slouched casually, escaped most of the condemnation and when questioned responded vaguely about being happy and then, less diplomatically, responded that he was a glass half full kind of guy, how weird the rules were. She heard the US press official behind her draw in a breath of disapproving air.

Of all of them, Max had flown under the radar the most and so the press were scrambling to put together story packs. Luckily or Unluckily, once again he'd likely be overshadowed by other stories. Louis Smith missing out on gold, Austin and Carter going one-two and Genji Cho falling to pieces on one night would largely dominate the news coverage.

Luckily, Max was more than happy with that.

After the UK press had taken their fill from the pommel horse saga, the international press latched onto Austin. How did it feel to defend his floor title? How did it feel to win his second gold?

"Austin, there have been rumours circulating that you're injured. You were noticeably limping onto the podium. Is that the case and is it serious?"

"Ah, yes and no. I have been having a bit of a problem with by lower legs and strain. It's been a reoccurring problem, that flared up back at trials and we've been monitoring ever since."

"Is that the reason you chose not to contest individual vault?"

"Yes. It was weighed up and the doctors and I decided it was better to keep in good shape for my other events and avoid any undue strain. But it's not too serious, I mean, judge how serious it is from the results. I think I've been going okay." He laughed and Lauren could tell it was fake. "And I don't know anyone who hasn't at some point competed with a niggling injury. Obviously there's a bit of pain but I'll be competing my remaining events even if Carter has to carry me out of here."

"And how does it feel to share the podium with a teammate?"

"I couldn't ask for a better teammate. We've be training together for, god, years now and Carter's a fantastic gymnast. I'm just lucky the Olympics were now and not in a few months, because he just keeps getting better."

The press loved the idea of Carter and Austin and most of the remaining questions came to the pair of them.

"Carter, how do you feel about coming so close to gold and missing out?"

"I feel honoured to win silver." He answered, frowning a little at the question. "I feel honoured just to be here, competing against the best in the world and knowing I performed the best I am capable of. A medal, any medal, is an added bonus."

"And will you keep training together after the Olympics?"

Carter answered first after Austin distinctively didn't.

"I've signed up to be part of the national gymnastics tour." Carter spoke first "After that I fully intend to go back to the Rock and get back to training and of course I'd be thrilled if Austin joined me."

"So is that a confirmation? You'll be continuing to train from 2016."

"Sure." Carter nodded. "That's the plan."

"And Austin?"

"Let's just say if I did train for 2016, it would be at the Rock but I haven't made any definite plans."

M.J. stepped in "next question?"

"Austin, you've now won two gold and a silver, can you beat Michael Phelps and Missy Franklin to be the most successful athlete here in London?"

"Wow; so, no pressure. Well, I've only got three events left." Austin laughed. "And of course the primary goal is gold. Of course I want to win but I'm focused on winning my events not beating Michael."

After they had their fill of the men, they turned to women's vault, but Genji, the biggest surprise of the event, wasn't there to question.

They were all thrilled with their results and things wrapped up fairly quickly.

Officials cleared the press out as the athletes left, and most left quickly enough as well. Lauren, waiting in the wings, crept closer as a pit of unease swelled in her stomach.

M.J. had latched onto the boys and Sasha, Mac and Marcus had all converged as well. Carter had stood and was leaning against the table they'd been seated at.

Beth caught sight of her and Lauren hugged the girl congratulations when she came over but she was more interested in what was going on with the boys.

She crept close enough to hear the hushed argument.

"Austin, darling." That was M.J. "you know I only want what's best for you and of course I can insure a discreet exit if this is what you need."

"No" he cut her off sharply "No. _No way_. I don't need a" his voice plummeted to a whisper Lauren had to strain to hear "_fucking wheelchair. _I'm competing rings tomorrow!"

"Tucker." That was Mac "Then I have to ask, how exactly are you planning on getting from that chair to the village?"

"I can make it."

Sasha spoke up. "You barely made it in here. If you can't compete tomorrow, Horton needs to know."

He'd qualified ninth and was the first reserve.

"I can." Austin insisted, the pain was audible "I just need to get back to the village and I can't do it in a wheelchair. Not with two days left. Please. I've made it this far, I can make two more days."

Marcus stepped back with Mac. They stepped towards Lauren and she just briefly had the chance to hear Mac say "We need to get him looked at properly. Not just the once over the team did when he came off the floor." Then the boys caught sight of her.

"Hey gorgeous." Austin spoke first, with a smile she'd just seen through the press conference. It was a smile meant to hide pain. "Are you proud of your boys?"

Carter just smiled and his was completely honest. He stood as she approached and she buried herself in his broad chest.

"I've never… you were both so brilliant. Have I said that yet?" She wrapped her arms around Carter's neck to give him another kiss.

He let her go slowly, reluctantly. And she stepped back, still smiling proudly on his behalf.

"And yes, you were amazing too." She added to Austin.

"Yeah, yeah" he grumbled good-naturedly, and she ran a hand over his hair in a somewhat condescending head pat. Carter smiled at that. He'd come to accept Austin and Lauren as a sort of set. He was struck then, in that moment, that he was incredibly happy.

He could not have been, for a variety of reasons not limited to _just_ missing out on not one but two gold medals, but he didn't mind. He had two Olympic medals, friends, a girlfriend he was absolutely crazy for, and the rest of his life to start worrying about.

"So, _what are we doing to celebrate?"_ Lauren questioned.

"Like I said. Let's stay in."

M.J. interrupted "Carter, sweetheart." ("sweetheart?" Lauren mouthed from behind her back with sly wink) "with Austin out of commission before rings tomorrow, I'd like to get you front and centre, it's a great opportunity to build your public profile."

"Sure. Of course." Carter nodded.

M.J. hesitated "I'll be with you, of course, but if you didn't mention Austin's…" She waved a hand delicately.

"I just need a rest before rings." Austin interrupted

"Don't say just" insisted Lauren. "_Just_ sounds bad."

M.J. nodded with a tweak of her lips. "Lauren's correct. I can brief you fully beforehand. But" She patted his shoulder fondly and her lip tweak twisted into a full of smirk "if you could mention that you celebrated by spending the night _'staying in'_ well that would be downright adorable. Alright, well, if we're still keeping this under-wraps I better go draw away the thundering herd."

She kissed Austin's cheek "take care of yourself, darling." She insisted before repeating the motion with Carter. "You were wonderful. Both of you, and I'm sure Lauren will take excellent care of you but if you need me, don't hesitate to call. And you, Miss Lauren, we'll talk."

M.J. breezed through the open door, pausing just long enough to run a lingering hand along Sasha's back and give him a flirtatious little wave when he turned.

Mac and Marcus came over to the trio and once they'd confirmed Carter wouldn't be heading straight out to the wilds of London, he started informing them of the logistics of transport back to the village. Lauren nodded along. She was more interested in watching Carter.

While he gave Marcus his full attention his hand was clutching the medal around his neck. He didn't want to let it go, as though if it did it might disappear.

She slid her hand into his other one and squeezed just as tightly.

Back in the village he followed her into the shared, thankfully empty, living room and pressed her against the bedroom door. His hands, his mouth, devoured her. They fumblingly managed to open it without separating.

Payson let out a surprised shriek.

"You're back." She put down her book.

"Pay." Lauren cut her off "Could you be the best person ever and stay somewhere else tonight? Kelly's room? With your parents? Somewhere that's not here?"

"Austin's not back yet, but my bed will be empty." Carter was apologetic, but even so, he only removed one hand from Lauren's body when Payson held out a hand for a swipe card.

"Just tell me there are clean sheets and that you promise to stay off my bed. And," she paused "congratulations. You were amazing."

Lauren kicked the door shut behind Payson and all but leapt into Carter's arms. He caught her and together they fell onto the single bed.

Lauren pulled off her top in one smooth motion and Carter hastily unbuckled his pants, torn between getting into it and pausing long enough to get them both fully undressed.

"Take it all off." Lauren insisted "Everything but the medal."

Afterwards she played with it. Running her fingers over the metal and his smooth chest.

"You're going to do great on beam." He told her, seemingly out of the blue.

She glanced up and met his fond but slightly concerned eyes.

"What?"

"You've got that look."

"What look?" She asked playfully.

"That look when you're trying to work out every single detail and then destroy anything in your way. _That worried look_."

"I'm not worried." She insisted, snuggling closer. "Curious, maybe."

"hmm? About what?"

"You? About what you'll do now you're done here?"

"What about it?"

"This is a big moment for you. I just want to know what you're thinking!"

"What I'm thinking is I just won an individual Olympic medal. _Lo!_"

"I know. Its just sinking in, you're done. I'm almost done. We'll have to start, I don't know, living the rest of our lives."

"I'm not done." Carter insisted "I've never been more motivated in my life than I am right now. I'll take a few weeks, take a holiday, eat bad food, sleep in, then I'm going to be back in the gym. I just won a silver medal, Lo, and I know this is just the beginning for me."

A smile appeared on her face and quickly grew. "I know." She promised. She climbed on top so she could press them torso to torso. "I know."

- chapter break -

After staying up half the night, Lauren was not in the mood for a morning practice session. The dwindling days of the Olympics were being felt by everyone.

She'd scowled watching Carter eat pancakes with ice-cream and chocolate sauce for breakfast.

"It's what I had on my birthday as a kid." He told her, with unabashed joy. He grabbed the bottle of syrup and added even more.

"Kiss me so I can taste it." She insisted, laughing "I hate you just a little bit right now."

While Lauren headed for practice, he took off with Max for a whirlwind media tour.

Lauren's beam was so perfected and repeated she was almost getting sick of it. She had to square her shoulders and remind herself of how awesome it was, and then repeat it with renewed vigour.

Payson was so intently focused she acknowledged Lauren at the beginning and then disappeared into her own head.

Beth was there as well, but with the physios first, touching her up before she had her own floor and beam.

Austin was with the physios as well. They let him train both bars, but no dismounts and certainly no lower body conditioning. They didn't want his lower body touching the floor. Given he had rings that afternoon, the coaches didn't want his upper body worn out, so it ended up being a very light session.

Carter and Max dropped by and ate burgers while watching, bringing back swag from one of the many sponsor locations. Kelly emerged from a training room, still on crutches. She just had warm-up before her big event. Horton trained high bar and Russo trained lightly but with the most determined look on his face. He'd qualified top eight in both, but the two per county rule, and Horton's qualification above him, had kept him out of the high bar final. That rule would always sting and so the rings that afternoon could, and probably would, be his last Olympic event.

Lauren finished up practice and had time to kill. So did Payson, Carter, Beth and Max, so at M.J.'s offer they took were taken on a whirlwind tour of some of London, posting the evidence all over twitter.

Then they had to race back to the arena, though vault was up first and Lauren knew it would be hard to watch.

In the back of her mind, Lauren thought that _this was one of Austin's events._ He was the defending world champ and Lauren knew he had the skill to perform on it, and for Carter it was a final he'd _just_ missed out on.

But it was also one of her favourite events for the sheer awe factor the men produced. They put the women to shame in terms of power, and that was the kind of gymnastics she liked, the kind that made your jaw drop.

Then it was Kelly's turn on uneven bars and the arena went crazy as they introduced the athletes. If she'd thought they were loud for Louis Smith, they were even crazier for Beth Tweddle.

The field for the uneven bars was incredibly strong. After her meltdown on vault the day before (not to mention the all-around) Genji Cho was considered a wildcard. She certainly should have been a top medal contender. So was her teammate Kam Zsi, who managed a colossal 16.105 with seeming ease in the team final. In the last few days there were rumours she had something up her sleeve for the event final as well.

Ivanka was there, though her strength was in her reliability in posting high 15s scores. Her difficulty capped out problematically. Kelly was a strong contender, and then there was hometown darling Beth Tweddle. Judging by the roar of the crowd she was the only competitor that mattered.

Ivanka's teammate and fellow brilliant bars worker, Victoria Komova would start them off.

_Bronze in the Team finals, sixth in the all-around. She's a lovely little gymnast often overshadowed by the might of her teammate, Ivanka Kiralina, but on this event, she could be the star. Gorgeous to watch, she has such beautiful lines…._

_She did hit the low bar so there will be a deduction. You can't brush your feet on the bar and that is a pity. That might be the difference to keep this gymnast off the podium._

In between routine's M.J. quizzed Lauren. "Best non-gymnastics related moment at the Games?"

"Um, as in my non-gymnastics or non-gymnastics all-together?"

The look M.J. gave her spoke words.

"President Obama calling. That was awesome and meeting Kate Middleton, or, you know, _the Duchess_ and all the really cool tweets I've gotten from my fans, the famous one's and not so famous ones."

_15.666. Well it's a strong score but I don't think she'll stay in first place for long. Very unfortunate for Komova._

"And what's been your favourite tweet so far?"

"Well people have been tweeting me all these really cool hairstyles. Either them copying my hair or new styles. There are some really cool ones I have to try out."

M.J. pursed her lips, tapping away at her blackberry. But she nodded, but waited while Elizabeth Seitz performed. Lauren's breath caught at here Geiger. It was the biggest in the world.

M.J.'s phone vibrated just as Seitz exited the mat and she checked the number and hastily excused herself.

Lauren was anxiously wondering what would happen with Genji.

"Do you think she'll bomb it?" Lauren asked Payson.

"She can't" Payson replied "_She's Genji Cho. Everyone's been saying she'll win a medal on uneven bars since 2009."_

"Do you remember the first time she competed internationally?"

"Pac Rims." Payson nodded "I remember. At Pac Rims. It was the year before we became seniors and she beat everyone on bars, even the seniors. Kelly was furious."

From the beginning they all winced. She was so hesitant, reluctant to release and clearly unsure of herself, until she ate mat. "She's turning into a complete train-wreck." Lauren whispered to Payson, who nodded sadly. Her printed start list was crumpled in Payson's hand. Bars falls were always awful but especially for Payson.

When Genji retook the bar, she performed with brutal efficiency, completing the routine without flash but with near perfect precision. Had she done the whole routine she probably would've had a decent shot at gold.

"Should we block our ears?" Carter suggested, when the next contestant was announced. The arena roared with support.

_ "Beth Tweddle has an incredible routine. High difficulty. High Risk, high reward._

The noise of her approach to the uneven bars was far surpassed by the standing ovation she received for completing her routine. They could feel the structure physically shake at the stomping and cheering.

They joined in as Beth Tweddle moved into first place

Finally, the crowd settled down and Kelly could begin.

"I think I actually want her to do well." Lauren commented, curious about her own sentiments.

Both Payson and Carter turned to give her_ that_ look.

_"And I have been very impressed by Kelly Parker. She's suffered a reoccurring ankle injury that almost kept her out of these games. She qualified with it in a medical boot, but was still instrumental in her team's gold medal._

_Well she's looking good so far. Very smooth and look at those combinations. She's just flawless today._

Lauren's breath caught as Kelly performed and they all cheered when she stuck the landing with a wobble.

They waited anxiously for the score.

1. Kelly Parker 16.233

2. Beth Tweddle 16.133

"The English are going to lynch us in the street." Lauren insisted "first Max over Louis Smith and now this."

Kam Zsi was up last, after both Kelly and Beth had stayed ahead of the remaining competitors.

_And this girl has the final shot at the uneven bars medal, and I think she'll put on a great show. Rumour has it she's got some upgrades in her back pocket she did not use in the event final, which, the Chinese must be regretting. Clean into the handstand, characteristically high into the straddled jaeger with the half twist and, yes, another straddled jaeger. Huge connection bonus. What an amazing start under pressure. Straight in the salto, huge in the tchekev. A little flat on the transfer but that's a long long way when you're so small in the air. Now, almost a dead hang there but this is so exciting to watch. A big one and a half twisting front giant into a full twisting double tuck._

"Damn." Lauren insisted.

"Yeah." Payson nodded.

"She was still fantastic." Carter insisted causing Lauren to nod.

"Of course she was. Kelly was fantastic." She agreed.

Down on the floor Kelly hugged Mac, and hugged the other competitors as well. The crowd was torn between Beth Tweddle missing out on gold, and Beth Tweddle winning a medal. The solution seemed to be to be as loud as possible.

It was great fun.

Kelly cried during the medal ceremony and looked happier than Lauren had ever seen her with a silver medal around her neck.

Afterwards, in between events when the lights went out, Lauren texted Jack. She wanted to check in and felt a bit bad after seeing that basically all the gymnasts were in the athletes section. Most of them usually alternated between the family section and the athlete section, where anyone on an Olympic team could sit. But with so many gymnasts in the team section she wondered who he was with.

Carter read over her shoulder.

"He's sitting with a bunch of people from Austin's old gym." Carter told her "and the British gymnastics federation."

They waited anxiously. M.J. returned, typing furiously as she walked down the steps. She settled in only to shoot off a barrage of seemingly random questions at Lauren, Carter and Payson. She pursed her lips and kept typing.  
"M.J. what's going on?" Lauren questioned.

"Cruz is attempting to get on every screen she can, and I'm guessing, tell her own side of the story, or version, I should say."

"Can she do that?" Carter checked

"It's a free country. She can say whatever she likes, but trust me, darling, the press like winners more. I just have to make sure she doesn't keep Lauren off a cereal box."

Finally, rings began and Chen Yibing, Austin's biggest rival, was up first. Austin would be going just after the veteran, Iordan Iovtchev, who was competing in his sixth Olympics and idolised by just about every gymnast in existence.

"He's good." Lauren had to admit of Chen Yibing. Good enough to beat Austin if he didn't have his best day.

Nicky was good as well and they all gave Iordan Iovtchev a standing ovation. Then it was Austin's turn.

As he began, Lauren was struck by the realisation that more than any other event over the last few months, Austin had trained rings. They talked, often, about how powerful a tumbler he was, or vaulter or bar worker, but it was on rings that he was in complete control.

The absence of even the slightest tremor was obvious. This was a master at work from beginning to almost the very end. He landed and bounced a little, cushioning his legs before hurriedly saluting. Sasha helped him off the mat and he hopped twice before being lowered into a seat.

When 16.1 came up as Austin's score, she was sure no one would touch him and that surety continued until the last competitor, a Brazilian who more than surpassed expectations. Sudenly the worry was back but it was unnecessary when he managed a 15.9 for silver.

Austin stood again to wave to the crowd and enjoy the moment.

M.J. and Sasha had agreed for once, and wanted Lauren to have a relaxing night. Carter promised to keep her posted on any village going ons, and so she met her Dad instead. She'd missed him, even for the few days since she'd last seen him.

He'd been busy, apparently, on the contracts for her endorsements and appearances, though kept things light as they caught up.

Afterwards, he eyed her curiously but she wasn't talking.

"Come on kiddo." He insisted afterwards, as they walked along the Thames. "What's wrong?"  
"I've got one more event." Lauren answered "the most important ninety seconds of my life, and then everything's going to change."

"It won't be in a bad way." Steve insisted "I thought you were excited about Columbia."

"I am." She insisted. "I'm so excited. I'm just nervous. What if I'm not good at it?"  
"At school? Kiddo, you're a great student, _when you want to be_."

"I know, it's just, I haven't been to school since seventh grade, but it's not just that, I've never lived alone, never even been alone. With you, with Payson, with Carter…"

The look he gave her stopped her in her tracks defensively. _She loved Carter_. But then he softened.

"And what do you think I'll do kiddo? With a big empty house. What you're feeling now is probably the most normal thing you'll feel this year. Just like every other kid, you'll go off to college and miss me, and probably not call me often enough. I'll come and visit and you'll come home for thanksgiving as well. Hopefully you'll meet a nice pre-law student and dump that curly-haired cowboy you're so fond of…"

_"Daddy."_

_"_I'm kidding. You don't have to meet a new boy, you could just decide to stay away from boys altogether."

It was her time to give him the unimpressed Tanner look.  
"You'll have Austin." He reminded her hopefully.

"That's different. _I love Carter_."

"I know, but until he's as likely as Austin to get you pregnant, Austin will remain my favourite."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

Back at the village she swiped herself in and after a lengthy bath, stretched painted her toenails with Payson. The team captain was near mute with focus, and they almost silently went through their routines. While Payson lay back and visualised her floor routine, Lauren flipped through vogue and figited, full of nervous energy. Payson managed to doze off well before Lauren did. She attempted too, played with her phone, put down the device and stared at the ceiling. She rolled over and rolled over again.

She checked the time. It was 11:30 and Lauren couldn't sleep. Sasha was going to kill her but she was just so wound up it wasn't a possibility.

The athletes who'd finished competing were all out celebrating and the ones who hadn't were all asleep, as she should've been.

Sighing, after another half-hour of tossing and turning, Lauren threw off the covers, grabbed a robe and headed down the corridor.

She barely knocked, going into the apartment. She'd been in there enough and they never locked the front door. She was hoping Carter was awake.

She wasn't quite expecting the amount of people gathered in the living area though.

She searched for Carter and found him quite quickly.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" He asked. She knew something was off the second he spoke.

"I couldn't sleep. What's wrong with Austin?"

"Nothing." Carter answered "nothing new at least."

"Like the entire US medical team is here. What's happened?"

"Nothing." He told her. "Really, Lo. Don't worry about it."

"You're an awful liar." Lauren had time to quickly tell Carter, because as fast as she could she was heading for the bedroom.

Inside, on the bed, the team doctor had a needle in Austin's leg, and it wasn't the type used for acupuncture.

She froze, and Carter caught her around the middle. "You don't need to see this." Carter murmured in her ear. "Lo. Stop."

"You're using drugs now?" She asked insistently. She felt a welling in her throat but pushed it down disbelievingly.

"Lauren?" Jack questioned. He wasn't the one holding the needle but he was there.

"How can you let him do this?" She demanded of Jack.

"I'm not." He replied "I've made my views very clear."

"The pair of you could start a club" Austin grumbled and Lauren recoiled.

"Lo." He was instantly apologetic "I didn't mean it like that. Stop, okay. Let me explain. It's not like, hard drugs. It's medicinal."

"There's nothing to explain." She insisted "I have to go."

"Wait." He insisted, glaring at the immobilised joint that meant he couldn't move. The doctor finished up, slowly removing the needle. "Just wait Lo."

"There's no explanation." She told him "if you want to use drugs to compete that's your business. But it will mess you up!"

"I don't" he replied "Lo. Look at me.."

Carefully the doctor removed the needle and put a pad over the area. "Can everyone get out?" He requested, but kept a strong grip on Jack's hand. He wanted him to stay. Lauren crept forward "I can compete" Austin insisted "I just can't sleep."

"What?"

"I can't sleep." He repeated "I just… can't. I lie down and try to relax but the pain is just this constant. I can focus enough to compete on these legs, but I can't compete with no sleep. So I'm taking something to let me rest for a few hours. That's it."

"They're injecting drugs into your leg to let you sleep?"

"A local anaesthetic. It just numbs everything, provided I don't move and it'll wear off by morning."

"And then you can compete?" She peered closer. She could see a dark bruise on his calf. Had she not known better she would've presumed it was the remnants of a bad fall, or even just smacking into something.

"He can try." Jack corrected "every time it gets worse, he's looking at permanent damage."

"Two routines, Lo." Austin insisted "I have never been this focused in my life. I can survive two routines and then I have forever to heal."

Lauren looked to Jack. "I've lost this argument." He informed her "With Aus and with your team doctors."

Back in her room, Payson awoke when Lauren entered.  
"Sorry." She apologised, quickly clambering into bed.

"What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I am." Lauren promised.

- chapter break-

Breakfast was awkward. Payson's interrogation hadn't worked and the team captain was worriedly poking at her breakfast.

Austin was silent but at least he seemed well-rested. He had at least one doctor with him at all time and Lauren wondered, once again, just how bad his leg was. He winced, standing from the table.

"I'll see you later." He promised "If I don't see you before you compete, good luck."

"You too." She insisted "and be careful."

"It two routines, Lo." He insisted "two landings. I'm more worried about whether I'll be able to make it into the stands to watch you."

She hugged him tightly and he kissed the top of her head. "Did you decide on your Leo?" He attempted to change the subject.

She nodded, blinking back tears.

"Hey, I thought you said no crying."

"I just can't believe it's here. The last day of competititon."

"Chin up." He insisted "focus on your routine. _And no crying until you've got a medal around your neck."_

"That goes for you too. You're right you know, you can hack it. So know crying until you've got your medals."

"No passing out from pain?"

"That too!"

-chapter break -

The gymnasts in Lauren's event finals were all waiting to enter the warm up area when it opened. They had timed periods on the beam but as much as they wanted on the floor which meant as they got warmed up, gymnasts were performing near full routines along chalked lines.

Beth was one of those; though after running a full set along the line she paused for a stretch, a sip of water and a chat with her mother. She spotted Lauren and waved and Lauren waved back before eying the rest of the competition. The little Romanian, Larissa Lordache was there, rumoured to be having heel problems.

Ivanka looked unusually tense and was talking with her coach with arm slung across a beam possessively. She clearly wanted to get up there when the officials let them.

Sui Wei, still fresh from her vault gold medal was throwing insane standing skills on the floor along with neat, precise, turns while her teammate, Yi Din-Kuang drilled a line.

Lauren turned away and then froze before turning back.

"Where's Genji Cho?" She asked aloud.

Sasha stepped closer and told her in a low voice. "She got pulled. They put Sui Wei in, in her place."

"Oh my god." Lauren gaped.

"Lauren" Sasha redrew her attention. "Ready to get started?"

Lauren went through the motions with her floor warm-up but she wanted the actual beam.

Warm-ups were jittery when she finally took to the actual beam. She jumped up first and started her routine from after the mount. It was all going fine until she popped off the side landing her grigoras.

"Lauren. Take a deep breath." Sasha insisted strongly "a deep breath and relax. You've done this thousands of times. On equipment that's exactly the same. All that's changed is what's going on around you, and you can block that out. Just focus on you, and then beam. That's all the matters."

She nodded. "Okay. From the top." He instructed her, patting her shoulder.

This time, while a bit wobbly, she started with the mount and hit it with just a wobble at the end. She made it through the whole routine including the full dismount.

"Alright." Sasha told her "you're ready. Let's leave it there."

"I just want to throw my grigoras." She insisted. "I'm just… I need to throw it."

Sasha sighed. If she hit it once that was fine, but if she blew it, it could throw her off for the whole comp.

"Fine, once." He relented. She used a press mount, positioned herself and threw the grigoras. She took a few steps back and then threw it again, ignoring Sasha's exasperated sigh.

"Enough." He insisted. She nodded, squared her shoulders and hopped off, missing the fact that more than a few people were eying her worriedly.

They announced the conclusion of the session and ordered everyone to prepare for the main arena.

Sasha checked his phone while she pulled on sweats.

"Is that Austin?" She asked. The nature of the day meant Austin had graciously insisted Mac coach him for his last two events, which would free Sasha up to be present for Payson and Lauren.

"15.566. He's got bronze." Sasha laughed "behind Nguyen and Zhe."

"That's insane." Lauren commented "Austin got bronze,_ on parallel._ I know he was thinking about not even competing the final."

"Well I guess he's lucky he did." Sasha told her, before insisting "alright. Time to focus?"

Beth hugged her before they went in. Ivanka nodded at her and they shook. "Good luck." The Russian stated. "I intend to challenge you today."

"And I intend to win." Lauren replied, but there was no malice in her voice.

Ivanka nodded and was led off by her coach and Lauren immediately slipped back into the zone.

She marched in, and was presented. Her smile felt harsh and fake but she didn't care. She didn't want to waste energy acting. Instead she bounced up and down, attempting to stay warm. She was fourth, perhaps the most awkward position.

Sasha rubbed her shoulders and she was suddenly nervous.

"Deep breaths." He insisted.

She didn't watch, but even so she heard the roar of the crowd and new Beth must have done a good job.

Then came Ivanka, and Lauren, waitin, couldn't help but watch. She looked oddly nervous, and Lauren knew why the second she threw her turn combination. When combined with a extra half twist on the dismount, she'd join Lauren with a sky high difficulty. Not as high as Lauren's, but enough that if she'd competed that in the all-around, she would've won. It was oddly sobering. She told Sasha as much.

"But she didn't." He insisted, redirecting her focus. "Lauren, that's all that matters."

"You're right. This is the beam final, _at the Olympics_. Oh my god."

"No." Sasha hurridly backtracked "its just another beam, on another day, where you will come out and be the best. Because you are. You just need to show them why."

She nodded, eyes narrowing on Catalina Ponor's routine, but she wasn't watching the gymnast. She was staring at the apparatus. Sasha was right. This was the moment she'd been waiting for her entire life.

Lauren didn't know Ivanka scored a colossal 16.4. She didn't care.

She carefully paced out the steps for her mount and swung her arms, reading herself. She barely nodded at Sasha and instead waited for the signal, taking in deep breaths.

Her feet his the beam and she bounced down it to a dead stop.

_And a brilliant beginning for Lauren Tanner. She is in complete control. Now here she goes, ariel walkover, into a backwards walkover and a twisting flick into the handstand. That's my favourite move of this routine. She completely owns this apparatus. _

_Well we talk a lot about those valuble connection bonuses and this routine is just full of them, all contributing to an unparalleled difficulty score. Now the jumps, see how she throws her head right back, so she can't spot the balance beam. That's what makes them so difficult but she makes them look easy. _

_Now the turn, her turn 'in attitude' is what they call that skill and it takes a lot more balance than some of the other skills, holding your leg back like that, and now her biggest challenge and one of the few areas I've seen Lauren Tanner struggle is this skill here, the grigoras. It takes a lot of height and power and really favours the smaller gymnasts but… yes! A wobble for Tanner but she remains cool, in control, and that should not cost her too much. _

_Now just the dismount. Here she goes and wow. A twisting double-tuck back salto. She puts it all on the table and what a performance by Lauren Tanner. This is her time. She is the Queen of this event, I have no doubt._

Lauren was blinking back tears as she saluted and she threw herself as Sasha who wrapped his arms around her.

"Good job." He told her. "Good job."

"Can I cry now?" She asked.

"What?"

She promptly burst into full-blown crying. Tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, Lauren." He exclaimed hugging her again.

She pulled back just long enough to inform him "I'm not supposed to cry until I know for sure."

He laughed as she hastily wiped under her eyes, trying to avoid a makeup disaster. It didn't help because she kept crying. Beth came over and hugged her as the score went up.

Lauren Tanner: 17.35.

Ivanka Kirralina 16.45

Beth Atchinson: 15.805

It was good. It was amazing. She would be proud of that score for the rest of her life but she knew better than to tempt the gymnastics gods by declaring victory just yet.

Instead, she let Sasha guide her to a chair and hand her a bottle of water to sip at. The tears didn't stop, not did her grip on poor Beth's hand lessen.

One of the Russian coaches congratulated her.

After Larissa Lordache competed Lauren stood as they passed and the two girls hugged. The rest of the Romanian contingent repeated the action.

Lauren waited.

The last two gymnasts were the Chinese and Lauren's heart was in her throat. Yi Din-Kuang posed no threat, and deep down Lauren knew that mathematically Sui Wei couldn't either, but still she waited, clutching Sasha's hand and still sniffling a little. She tried to make herself stop. If somehow she lost and she was crying then it would look awful.

Sui Wei was fantastic. She was so good she nudged Beth out of third place, but never came close to Lauren or Ivanka. The tears welled fully as it sunk in and once more, Lauren threw her arms around Sasha. She repeated it again and again, throwing her head back as the tears turned to full blown sobs. Her breath came out shakily.

"Deep breaths." Sasha murmered. The tv cameras were everywhere.

"It doesn't seem real." She exclaimed "oh my god."

Outside, she attempted to pull it together before they went back onto the floor. She hastily dabbed at her eyes and reapplied her eye-makeup and some lip colour. She stared at herself in the mirror and tried to stop her eyes watering. She turned away and promptly started again when Beth gave her a weak smile and came over. Just missing out on bronze had to hurt.

Beth hugged her again and so Sui Wei, though Lauren felt like she could crush the gymnast in her arms.

The sixteen year old, who looked about twelve spoke quietly but surely. "You are, very good." She insisted.

"Thank you." Lauren smiled both weakly and gratefully.

"You are having a party tonight, yes?"

"Yeah. I'm sure we are." Lauren insisted.

"I would very much like to come and talk more."

"Okay. Yeah. That sounds awesome."

They led them out, placed the medal around her neck and when she stood up straight there were tears pouring down her face again.

She was still crying when she got to meet her Dad. He wrapped her up in a giant hug and told her how proud he was. She started full-on sobbing.

"Oh Kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head "I'm just so happy"

"She's got a few weeks worth of emotion going on there." Sasha informed him helpfully. "Apparently she and Tucker made some sought of pact not to cry."

She managed to control herself but was still crying through Carter's congratulations.

"You're happy?"

She nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She quickly started rapidly blinking again and then laughed "everything is so perfect."

Steve scowled at Carter, who hadn't let go and she stepped away so she could hug her Dad again.

"You were so good, kiddo." He told her. "It was…" Steve's eyes swelled up.

"Now you're going to cry as well."

"I hate to tell you kiddo, but I'm pretty sure NBC already has plenty of shots of me doing just that."

She laughed and then paused when they heard an announcement.

"That's High bar." Lauren stated.

"Do you want to watch?" Carter offered.

She nodded, breathless. "I do."

The tears slowed as she made her way up there and into the stands. A few people she could see waved at her. Those close enough gave her congratulations first hand and she managed to hold it together through them. Then someone had the bright idea of putting her on the jumbo-screen while the first man got ready to start and the tears came back full force.

"You really can't help yourself, can you?" Carter found it oddly endearing.

She just shook her head and enjoyed being pulled against him, smiling happily.

She played with her gold medal while the first athlete prepared.

"He really won bronze in P-bars?" She asked. It seemed a lifetime ago, even though it'd been less than an hour. She smiled when M.J. took a pointed photo of Lauren, Carter and Steve and dutifully posted it to twitter using lots of exclamation points. She could do it without looking at this point.

"I know, its ridiculous. It's like he can't lose."

"And his legs?"

"It was pretty brutal. He looked like he'd rather stay on the floor then leave and have to come back in again. Marcel Nguyen had to help him to the podium and they taped on ice packs."

They turned their attention to the floor as the first competitor began. It was Jon Horton and while he was an outstanding athlete, in the last four years the difficulty of high bar in particular had sky-rocketed.

Epke Zonderland would be Austin's main competition but it was a strong field. Zonderland had the highest difficulty score, shortly followed by Austin. The rest of the field were close behind though, and it was anyone's game.

Austin was up second. He could barely hobble to the bars. He looked awful. He looked visibly in pain even from the stands.

"Oh my god." Lauren stated.

Once he was on the bar though, you couldn't tell. His releases were clean, his form impeccable and as he prepared his dismount, Lauren couldn't see how he wouldn't win.

For a second, the whole world agreed with her. The crowd leapt to their feet before he'd even saluted. This was their champion. Amid the noise they missed the awful sound Austin heard all too clearly.

His salute was a feeble raise of arms, and the motion of turning towards the judges saw the problem increase exponentially.

Red gushed and Austin fell to the mat, clutching at his leg, gasping and silently screaming in pain. As the crowd became quiet they heard some of the noises he was making.

The crowd twitched, suddenly silent and Lauren stared. _Is that? That was blood. How is there blood on the mat?_

On the bright pink mats, Austin had been swarmed by at least a dozen people and the whole arena was silent. Lauren realised she was standing, suddenly and quickly sat down.

_He must be unconscious_. She thought suddenly. Followed by the morbid thought of _if he were conscious he'd be screaming or twitching or something._

There was nothing they could do; nothing any of them could do.

Quickly enough he was on a stretcher and to a standing crowd he was taken out. As they took him off the mats, someone started clapping, the whole arena stood and clapped and Lauren was crying again.

**- Chapter break -**

So… a hell of a way to end Austin's Olympic journey. As for factual accuracy, apparently gymnasts routinely break their legs and get stress fractures, and stress fractures can escalate into a full blown fracture (though I couldn't find much about compound fractures on the internet. I guess because no one's as crazy as I've made Austin in this.) There is a famous Japanese gymnast who called Shun Fujimoto who broke his knee in the floor exercise of team finals and then competed pommel and rings to help his team win gold. He managed to dismount from rings, salute, and then collapse in agony. Mental strength and adrenalin people! There was also a kick-arse Australian who earlier this year (at Pacific Rims I think) broke her ankle and bled all-over the mats! And of course Jordyn Wieber competed through the London games with a stress fracture apparently, McKayla Marony a broken toe and Larissa Lordache with a bone bruise. Ouch. Am I glad I'm not a gymnast or what?

By the way, if you're interested in who the gymansts are based off, I've decided to put some notes. It did become a bit hard writing the London games, when many of the gymnasts they're competing against, were at the games (and won medals!).

Carter was originally Kyle Shewfelt but increasingly I've been taking bits from _Zhang Cheng Long._

_Austin was originally Marian Dragulescu, but his career (not his build) was also based off Japan's superman Kohei Uchimura. _If you didn't notice, he's a bit of a gymnastics freak. He's got a whole range of other gymnasts in there as well, including Chen Yibing.

Kelly Parker was based off Aliya Mustafina – though mostly on bars.

Payson was Kseniia Afensea or Nastia Liukin with a heavy mix of my own hand.

Kaylie was originally Sabrina Vega.

Beth was Shawn Douglas, with a strong Aly Raisman influence, especially on bars and with a much better vault.

Lauren's bar routine came from Jordyn Wieber. Most of her bars flops were actual flops taken from commentary.

Kam Zsi is He Kexin circa 2008 (though really, pretty awesome in London as well).

For those curious about the scores. The highest scores weren't that much higher than the scores from the last Quad (Beijing, which was the scoring system I used).

If anyone has any questions let me know!

Here's a summary of the results so far:

Lauren: Team gold, AA Gold, Beam gold

Austin: Team silver, AA gold, floor gold, rings gold, P-bars bronze.

Carter: Team silver, floor silver

Nicky Russo/Jon Horton: Team silver

Max Spencer: Team silver, Pommel Silver – the perpetual dark horse this boy.

Kelly Parker: Team gold, Bars silver

Beth Atchinson: Team gold, vault silver.

Payson: Team gold.

And btw the commentary is taken from a mix of NBC (Tim and Elfie who like the colourful stuff) the dry factual BBC team and the fantastic commentary by Shannon Miller and someone whose voice I don't recognise for the Official Olympic youtube channel.

**Review Replies:**

_Luv2Live – I am so sorry. Life exploded. I hope you like it! As for Payson, keep competing straight away? No. But the beauty of Payson is she's already taken time off and developed the hips and the height. I have plans for her… I'll say that. As for her barely making the team, well, it was touch and go. In some respects they all barely made the team. But if she were in any other country she would be a definite lock. As for Lauren… well. Again, I have plans. That's not to say she won't consider it though. And you'll also have to wait until next chapter to find out how Payson does… sorry?_

J – Sorry it took so long. I hope this suffices.

Guest- Glad to have you. I don't think there will be a sequel, just a very well explored epilogue. I've a few thousand words left in me and that always seems to explode exponentially. I'm a rambler! I will write a fair bit of what's to come. At the moment the epilogue goes up to 2036 so… Anyhow. I'm glad you liked that Lauren won, I thought having her win because Genji fell and by luck the tiebreak rule fell on her side was a nice twist. For a while back at the beginning she wasn't even going to contest the all-around… And yes, poor Kaylie! Well, she'll be back soon enough.

ELM-Tree10 – Oh thanks! (blushes). I'm afraid Kaylie isn't done yet but after this chapter, I don't think Lauren really thinks about Kaylie at all. She's got bigger things on her mind. That said, she'll be back (And yes, in a freaky terminator refuses to die kind of way!). But when she does she'll have grown a bit, but not necessarily in way Lauren will be pleased by. Thanks for all your support throughout this story. Not long now!

FanficRdr25 – thnks! There aren't too many of us out there.

Iargyrop – glad you like the result. I'm still not sure about Kelly… maybe I'll write Kelly as unsure then?

**Next chapter: Payson and the last gymnastics event of the Games. What condition is Austin in? Who wins high bar gold? Can the judges take marks off for bleeding everywhere? Will Austin regret his decision to compete and do further damage? Lauren adjusts to retirement. M.J. and Lauren have a disagreement. Max gets into trouble (And gets Lauren and Carter into trouble). Lauren gets into her own trouble. The closing ceremony and the end of the Olympic experience…. **


	38. After

_**Hi Everyone. Wow. The plan was to have the last few chapters of this posted by Christmas. Obviously that didn't happen (Whoops). But I'm pretty sure it is Christmas somewhere in the world... (ducks head nervously).  
**_

_**As we get to the end, your opinions are important. I can't guarantee what you want will end up in here, but it can't if you don't tell me! If you have any last brilliant thoughts, please let me know.  
**_

_**After**_

They all watched in morbid fascination as a team came out and scrubbed the mats clean of blood; except it didn't work. The bright pink mats had a big slash of red across the front.

"That was bone right? His bone came out the side of his leg." Carter vocalized what they were all thinking.

"Can you find out what's going on?" Lauren asked desperately of her father. He nodded

"I'll take care of it." Steve promised. He kissed the top of her head softly. "I'm sure he's fine." He promised falsely.

Eventually they gave up cleaning and replaced the centre mat with a new, untouched, one. It wasn't reassuring.

There was a swirling of noise and everyone wondered what was going on, before the big screen lit up.

Austin Tucker 16.433 (1)

Lauren clasped a hand over her mouth and started crying again. Carter tugged her close. "It's okay." He insisted.

"I want to know if he's okay. We should go"

"You're Dad's finding out." Carter insisted "We don't even know where they've taken him yet. Okay. Your Dad will come and tell us."

Eventually the crowd settled down and the event continued. Maybe it was seeing their colleague so horrifically injured, maybe it was that none of them were as good, but none overcame his score.

Fabian Hamchuchen came close with a great 16.400 and then it was Epke Zonderland's turn.

He looked incredibly sombre but it didn't rattle his performance. It was breathtaking. His triple combo had everyone's breath caught and he stuck his dismount perfectly. It was as flawless as Austin's, and, Lauren had to admit, without all the blood at the end.

The judges took a long time deliberating before the results came up.

Gold: Epke Zonderland: 16.533

Silver: Austin Tucker: 16.433

Bronze: Fabian Hambuchan: 16.4

The crowd shifted nervously, but Laurne made sure to applaud, all the while turning to Carter. "I want to know how he is." She repeated. Carter nodded

"Alright. Yeah, let's go find out."

They ran into Steve as he was entering the seating area.

He started talking "They've taken him straight to hospital and apparently straight into surgery, but he is stable and he was awake in the ambulance, before they knocked him out again."

"And that's good?" She checked.

"He's going to be fine, kiddo." Steve promised "it's a broken leg. You don't die from a broken leg."

"Do you know which hospital?" She checked.

"Yes, and you can go now, but keep in mind he's going to be in surgery for a few hours, so there's no rush. Jack is with him and told me there's no point in everyone rushing over now."

"Why would we wait?" Lauren asked frantically.

"Payson still has floor." Carter realised "And Beth."

"Oh." She stilled "Right."

"There's plenty of time to go to the hospital." Steve told her "and I'll organise a car now so the second we're ready to go, we can go straight there."

They were distracted a second later by Max Spencer joining them. "Have you heard anything?"

"He's stable." Steve insisted "and going into surgery. I'm organising a car to take everyone to the hospital after floor." He reconsidered "I better make that a minivan."

Lauren was startled when the athletes returned for their medals. There was a blank podium spot for Austin and it made a tear slip free again. Carter wrapped his arms around her.

"He'll be fine." He insisted

"I didn't think he'd actually get hurt." She told him "I thought it was, like, a pain tolerance thing. He just had to make it through the pain and not stuff up his routines and then he'd heal afterwards."

"I know." Carter told her gently "that's what we all thought."

They followed Max to the athlete's area.

They all wanted to know about Austin and then someone (a swimmer?) told her "Congrats on the gold medal" and it came rushing back. She'd won balance beam at the Olympics.

Her bottom lip trembled.

"Thank you." She replied, following Max to stand at the back.

In all the rush, Lauren almost forgot about Payson again, until they were announcing the floor final. The girl looked teary eyed and shocked and not at all like Payson. _What had been happening outside of the arena?_

Beth competed first and was her usual bouncy self. She reinvigorated the crowd. Sui Wei was evidently replacing Genji Cho again (and Lauren still didn't know the full story there) and performed well, though not well enough to nudge Beth out of first place.

Then it was Payson.

When she stepped out onto the floor it was clear, this wasn't Payson at her best. She was still near perfect, but there was something missing. While the average audience member wouldn't be able to tell, Lauren saw the slight flaws that were normally absent. But what was worse was she was hesitant.

Lauren cheered as loudly as she could, and Payson waved at the end before hugging Sasha as tightly as she could. He lifted her off the podium.

The 16.45 put her in first place but Ivanka was psyched up and competing next.

Lauren blanched at the sheer power of Ivanka's double Arabian combination opening tumble with a layout on the end. She stuck it dead and turned, almost presenting herself to the judges before moving into her no less impressive second tumble.

If Payson seemed to float above the mat, Ivanka powered through it like an impenetrable force.

The power continued through the routine and Lauren had to admit, she was incredibly good. What's more, she was Lauren's kind of gymnast. Had she been able to perform any floor routine she liked, she would've liked to do one just like Ivanaka's.

Lauren hadn't thought Ivanka could've been better than her floor routine in the all-around, but the Russian owned the apparatus. She wondered, briefly, if that's what she looked like on beam.

She finished to rapturous applause and wild cheering, not just from the Russian contingents either.

They all waited nervously and 16.5 came up, causing Lauren to groan none the less. On the floor, Payson quickly headed over to congratulate Ivanka.

Sandra Izbasa was great as well, but couldn't quite reach them, and the final . Tseng Yi-Fan, fell behind Izbasa for fourth, nudging Beth down to fifth.

Payson looked solemn but not distraught and Lauren watched her and Sasha hug while Payson managed a smile. When she returned for the medals, it was much more genuine and she seemed happy to pose for photographs with the other medalists. Lauren had ngymnasto idea what was going on in her head until they headed downstairs.

Payson was being clutched by a worried Kim Keeler.

"I need to know how he is!" She protested. She called out "Lauren!" and raced over to throw her arms around her neck. "Is he okay?"

"Austin? He's in surgery." Lauren was baffled. At Payson's distraught look she quickly added "but he should be fine." Payson and Austin were friends but not like Lauren and Austin were. "We're going to the hospital now if you want to come." She offered awkwardly.

Payson nodded and they separated before Lauren threw her arms around her again.

"Congrats on the medal." She told her. Payson gaped before realising what was around Lauren's neck.

"And you won gold?"

"As if there was ever any doubt." Lauren declared proudly before awkwardly wincing. They hadn't thought there was a chance Payson wouldn't win gold either.

"Pay." Kim Keeler interrupted "are you sure you want to go to the hospital? Sasha said you were almost hyperventilating before your final."

"I got a bit upset, about, you know, gymnastics injuries. But I'm fine now." Payson insisted. "and I can't just go out partying when we don't know that's he's going to be okay."

"He'll need clothing and supplies and things. I don't even know where his kit bag is." Carter interjected. "If you don't want to go to the hospital you could take care of that."

Kim Keeler nodded, relieved. "That's exactly what we'll do." Carter handed over his room key.

In the end it was just Max, Carter and Lauren that headed to the hospital with Steve. Others offered, including Sasha and Mac, but there was no point in everyone being there, at least not until it was time for news. M.J. made a brief appearance but didn't ever hang up her phone. Instead she just pressed a quick kiss to all there cheeks and insisted "call me the second you hear anything."

At the hospitals there were photographers already waiting and Lauren checked her team USA tracksuit was zipped up over her leo. She hadn't wanted to take her gold medal off. It was underneath as well. A solid weight against her chest. Carter's solid grip held her hand and he lead the way through the mess while Max and then Steve brought up the rear.

The hospital staff summoned Jack for them. "I was in the gallery." He explained, looking awful. He'd replaced the shirt he'd been wearing earlier with an ill-fitting one (and Lauren didn't want to know why). This one was too big and he'd folded up the sleeves. There were a few dark red spots on his pants that made her cringe.

"How is he?" Carter spoke first.

"It's going well. They don't think he'll lose as much muscle as he could have."

"This is your old hospital." Lauren realised and stated softly.

He nodded "I know these guys. They're the best in the world and they will take the best care of him."

"You should take a break." Steve gently told the man. "I'm guessing you haven't stopped or eaten."

"I'm not going anywhere except back into the gallery. I still have privileges at this hospital. They'll let me observe."

"Max." Carter requested "Can you take care of getting everyone some food?"

Max nodded. "Of course man." He agreed. "Any requests?"

Lauren shrugged, wordlessly, and moved closer to Carter. The hospital was chilly, even with her sweats on.

Jack said "I don't want anything."

"Get enough for all of us." Steve insisted. He pulled out a hundred pounds from his wallet and handed them over to the young gymnast before turning back to Jack. "Now staring at them operating isn't going to help. You need to rest and take care of yourself so when he's awake you can take care of him. Now start at the beginning and slowly and using little words, explain what's going on."

"They took him straight through to surgery. Obviously his right leg was a bad break but they think they can pin it, and save pretty much all of the bone and a decent amount of muscle, like I said. It's good they took him straight in instead of stabilising him until tomorrow. It'll cut down his recovery time. And the fracture in his left leg didn't get much worse, so they think it should heal on its own, without surgery."

"So without pins or poles or anything?" Lauren questioned. She shivered, though not from the cold.

He nodded. "Just a boot, and a full cast on the left leg."

"How long is the surgery?" Steve Tanner questioned.

"Another hour or so doing work, then they'll sew him up and he'll go into recovery. Maybe two until he's awake." He started talking about putting pins in bones.

Lauren didn't understand medical jargon, but she understood enough to shrink into Carter's chest. Once Jack had explained, Steve let him go check in with the promise that he'd come out for some food.

Max returned triumphant.

"The nurses swear by this Indian place and they say they'll deliver."

"I'm really not hungry." Lauren insisted, when he handed out the menus.

Carter nudged her "You can have a bit of grilled chicken or something." He insisted.

"Oh lovely Lauren" Max perked up "You forget, you can have something filled with cream and lamb and cheesy naan. Cheesy naan I say."

"Oh." She blanched. She reached for the gold medal around her neck and then with her other hand reached for a menu.

The choices, now she wasn't limited by diet, overwhelmed her.

"Can you just get whatever they say is good?" She requested.

"Yeah. Same for me." Carter agreed, handing his menu back.

Max shrugged when Steve didn't protest. "Five of whatever's good then."

The floor staff ordered it for them and brought it over to the corner they were waiting in. Luckily the place was near deserted and they were left in piece.

"It figures the first food we eat now I don't need to watch my diet is cheap take-away." Lauren commented.

"Try a mango lassi?" Max offered instead of replying.

Eventually the adrenalin faded and Lauren curled up against Carter, presentation jacket removed and bundled behind her head.

Half asleep she didn't notice Max shoot the picture of her but it would grace the pages of more than one newspaper.

_Thnx for all the support. AusTucker's surgery is going well so far. _He informed everyone.

Sasha, M.J. and Mac arrived together, coming from the Olympic village and armed with bags of supplies.

Carter shushed them, Lauren asleep on his chest.

"Any news?" Sasha asked Steve quietly. The man shook his head

Eventually, Jack and another doctor in blue scrubs came out.

"Lo" Carter nudged her awake. She sat up quickly.

"How is he?" Mac questioned.

"He's fine." Dr Hall answered. "He's going into recovery now."

She checked her watch and talked at Jack. "That's longer than you said it would be."

"We took a little bit of extra time to preserve bone and muscle and do some reconstructive work. It actually went better than we could've expected. He'll be a little groggy for a while, but all up, this was a good result." The Doctor informed them all.

"Can we see him?" Lauren asked.

The doctor hesitated. "Not all of you and just for a few minutes." He turned to Jack, "Holt, I can trust you to organise."

"I remember the way." He nodded "You should come. You're about as close to family as he's got."

She stood to follow him, hastily adjusting her sleep wrinkled clothes.

"Kiddo" Her dad drew her attention tugged her away before talking quietly. "He'll likely be heavily drugged and hooked up to all kinds of things. Are you prepared for that?"

She nodded solemnly and followed Jack down the corridor.

"You don't like hospitals?" Jack made conversation.

"My mother was a drug addict." She answered tersely "I spent a lot of time in them as a kid."

"Well, he'll be groggy, mostly from the anaesthesia, and he is on morphine, so he might be a bit, well, loopy, but I know he'd appreciate you being here."

Austin was not quite in a private room. Apart from the wall with the window on the edge of the building, he was separated from the other patients by glass walls. A glass door slide open to admit them, and the nurse in there smiled at them.

"He's just waking up now. I'll give you some privacy but please, hit this button, if he seems at all agitated."

Lauren hung back. No matter what she said she still stared at the machines, heard the beeping noises and froze. It took her a minute to recover, during which, Jack started communicating with Austin.

That softened her. It softened her enough that she crept forward.

He smiled loopily and looked away from Jack.

"Hi Lo." He told her, before his grinned widened "hilo. Hehe."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm…" in his addled state it took him a moment to answer "I'm pretty good."

"That's good. Are you in pain?" She took his hand.

"Pain from what?"

Lauren tensed "You fell." She told him, worriedly turning to Jack. "Should he…"

"It's just the anaesthesia." He reminded her.

"Hey Lo." Austin summoned her attention.

"Yeah?"

"I think I might have really hurt my legs on that dismount."

"Oh yeah?" She managed.

"Yeah. There was a really loud crack."

She let out a brief laugh.

"You did." She told him "That's why you're in the hospital."

"Right." He nodded, before turning back to Jack. "I love you."

"I love you too Aus." Jack said fondly, taking his hand.

"I'm going to marry you some day, and have kids and everything."

At that, Jack froze, a little bemused. "Well you'll have to ask me when you're not drugged out of your mind, alright?"

"Okay." Austin agreed amicably before grinning at Lauren.

"I love you too." He told her "but not in the marrying way."

"No shit." She laughed aloud.

"In like the familial way. Familial. Because you're like family and I haven't got any."

"You've got me, and Carter, and Maxxie and Sasha and Mac and Payson. And my Dad. I think he actually wants to adopt you." Lauren told him. "The Rock's a family, okay? You're my family." She squeezed his other hand as tight as she could.

"Hey." He reached out with his free hand and ended up grabbing her breast. "You've got a gold medal?"

She pointedly moved his hand onto the solid circle.

"Yes." She was really, at this point, drained of all emotion. "Did you hear how you went?"

"How I went?"

"In high bar. You competed?"

"Oh yeah."

"You won a silver medal you crazy bastard. You broke both your legs and you still won a silver medal."

"That is pretty cool. I have silver medals and gold medals."

"Yes, yes you do. And a bronze, from p-bars."

He laughed "Yeah right, I never medal internationally on parallel."

"I know." She replied, stifling a smile. "But you did. You won a bronze medal."

"I've got a full set."

His eyelids started drooping. "We should let you rest." Jack commented, stepping forward. Lauren nodded.

"Everyone's thinking of you." She told him "We'll come back tomorrow."

"No." Austin shook his head determined. Lauren was a touch hurt until he continued. "We have to go out."

"Go out? Austin, you're in hospital."

"But we were going to have food." He told her "and cocktails. With cream. And champagne. Not together though."

"I think you have to stay here." She told him fondly.

He glanced around before insisting with utmost seriousness. "No. Absolutely not. My first meal can't be hospital food."

"Alright, well, if you get some rest, and sleep. I will bring you breakfast, okay?"

"Not hospital food?"

"Not hospital food." She repeated.

He nodded, seemingly satisfied before telling her "I'll going to take Jack to dinner. To dinner and too dinner."

"Okay" Once again she shared a fond look at Jack. This time, Austin looked over "Jack! I was just talking about you."

"You don't say." He commented wryly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked Jack "I don't want to stay here alone."

Jack dragged a chair closer and sat down so he was eye level with Austin. "I'm not going anywhere, but you need to say goodbye to Lauren. She needs to go out and celebrate."

"Yes. Celebrate." Austin proclaimed, deadly serious "you have to have lots of drinks for me. Cocktails. Good ones. Not the bad ones."

"I will." She leant forward to kiss his forward "I'll see you in the morning. I'm bringing you breakfast in the morning."

"From dinner" he insisted.

"Sure." She nodded, bemused.

Jack hugged her quickly and walked her to the door. "You really should celebrate" he told her.

"He's really going to be fine?"

"Yeah. So go down a bottle of champagne and enjoy the games, alright? I'll call you if anything changes"

On the way back to the waiting room she wiped her eyes, pausing to few deep breaths. When she got there she was able to conjure a smile.

"How's our boy doing?" M.J. asked, glancing up from her laptop.

"He's doing great." Lauren answered. "He's just a bit loopy."

Max and Carter tangibly relaxed at that, and M.J. ploughed on. "We're going to skip the primetime shows, they're already airing enough coverage, and get you in for breakfast tomorrow."

"I'm bringing Austin breakfast tomorrow." Lauren stated "He doesn't want his first meal to be hospital food"

"That's a great anecdote." M.J.'s head snapped up "and when you come in for breakfast we should get some photos. We'll launch them on social media just as you're on air."

"Great." Lauren stated a little too softly.

M.J. paused, aware of the meek tone. "You've had a big day." She told the girl "you should go have some fun and let your Dad and I take care of this. You just have a good time, and meet me at 11 tomorrow morning at the media centre."

"Thanks M.J." Lauren told her. It was like all the energy had been sucked out of her body.

"You've won three gold medals." M.J. reminded her. "You've earned it."

"The woman is right." Max loudly declared. He checked the time. "It's now officially the day after the gymnastics ended, and I think the fact that you haven't had a glass of champagne yet is unforgivable."

Once they entered the Olympic village, it was easy to get her energy levels back up. For one thing, people gave her energy drinks, something she'd never really consumed before.

The night turned into a blur. They stayed in the village but between the people congratulating her, the people wanting to know about Austin and the people wanting to party she wasn't lacking for company. Just a few glasses of champagne had her three sheets to the wind and dulled the pain of the heels. Or it could be that at some point she kicked them off and surrender to barefoot dancing, not just in the bars but also out onto the grass where the athletes spilled.

She dragged Carter onto the makeshift dance floor and danced and laughed and celebrated until finally they joined the last stragglers by sprawling out the grass. Max came ambling out, and Lauren tilted her head

"That t-shirt is on back to front." She pointed out smugly and he pulled it off while Carter chortled.

Payson appeared not fifteen minutes later and sank down beside her teammate, looking surprisingly awake though a little shell-shocked.

"I thought you'd gone to bed?" Lauren questioned.

Payson shook her head "I couldn't sleep, and it's not like we have to get up for practice."

"We can do whatever we want." Max added softly.

"Are you sure you don't mean whomever we want?" Lauren teased "I saw you with that pole-vaulter."

Max jovially replied. "He didn't make the final. I was consoling him."

"With your tongue." She provoked.

They lay on the grass until Carter pointed out "that's Kelly and Beth"

"Hey Parker! Atchinson!" Lauren called out, and the small brunette turned, heels clutched in her hand.

"Where have you been?" Lauren pushed herself up onto her arms to question.

"Out." Kelly replied shortly

"O-kay. Where you going?"

"Breakfast." Kelly kept it monosyllabic.

"Hey Beth." Lauren shifted her attention and prodded "Where have you been?"

The tiny gymnast froze, glancing between Lauren and Kelly.

Kelly rolled her eyes "Fine. Tell her."

"We were watching kids' movies in the cinema." Beth admitted.

Lauren only snickered once.

"What? I'm catching up on all the childhood I missed, and now I'm having, like, fruit loops for breakfast."

Lauren could have pushed, instead she announced "I'm having fairy bread."

"What's fairy bread?" questioned Beth.

"I don't even know, but last night Emily Little was saying she was having it for breakfast. It's like white bread, and sugar. I don't even remember what white bread tastes like."

"I don't want to move." Payson insisted "I just want to lie in the sun and not think, for a whole day. I want to forget everything that exists."

"There's basketball on" Lauren evidently disagreed. "Or the athletics. We can watch other people being athletic."

A group of Polish swimmers walked past and called out before coming over. Eventually they managed to exchange pins.

"The Olympics is awesome." Lauren commented, waving at a bunch of wrestlers leaving for practice in the early morning.

"Good luck." Carter called.

Max jumped up and chased after them and wrangled one to take a photograph according to strict instructions.

"I have no clue what I look like." Lauren declared "this better not end up online without me seeing it."

"Calm down princess." One of the wrestlers commented and for a second Lauren thought it was Jake. It wasn't.

"You look beautiful." Carter kissed her cheek and in the warm morning light they all smiled.

Eventually they had to move and made their way into the dining hall where they started to crash. Lauren had an iced mocha, or rather a quarter of one, and then eyed the drink warily.

"What is that?" Payson asked .

"I think it's everything we've been avoiding for the last decade." Lauren answered. "Try some."

"Oh god that's good." She admitted "it's like liquid candy, and chocolate, and caffeine."

"Exactly."

"You're not having breakfast?" Carter asked. He was having McDonalds that smelt… like McDonalds. Max stole half his hash-brown and dunked it in a mess of tomato sauce and gravy.

"I'm from Texas." He replied in response to all of their horrified looks.

"I'm taking Austin some in about… forty-five minutes."

- chapter break -

Steve gave his daughter an only slightly judgemental look when she slid into the back of the town-car. She shrugged it off. She knew she looked like hell.

"Did you get…?"

He nodded, gesturing to the packet on the seat between them.

"And for you my darling daughter, a schedule; from now until the thirteenth."

"What about when we get back?"

"I think this is enough for now.

She blinked when she got a good look at it. "Yeah, you might be right."

Jack was waiting outside the room looking awful when Lauren arrived. She told him as much.

"Go home. Get some sleep." Steve insisted.

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine. Truly."

"Have you slept at all?" Steve questioned. "We'll stay, and Austin's going to have a hoard of visitors today; once it's announced he can."

Jack hesitated.

Lauren added on "You look worse than I do."

"I'll have my phone." Jack insisted, but still he hesitated until Steve promised

"And I'll call if anything changes."

Inside, a nurse was eagerly adjusting Austin's bed. He was propped up amid a pile of pillows and surrounded by flowers.

"Somebody's popular." She commented.

He smiled weakly "Hey you." They embraced gently before nodding at the wall.

"Holy shit." She commented.

"Most send flowers, Samsung sends flat-screens. I think they're my new favourite sponsor."

She smiled and settled down in the chair tugged up against the bed. "Chysler will probably send you some kind of handicapable car. And a driver."

"So I vaguely remember you winning gold yesterday." He teased her, getting down to business.

"You vaguely remember?"

"And they were showing it on the morning shows; along with my less than flawless dismount." He waved a hand in the direction of the television. "Nice work. I knew you'd rock it."

"And how are you doing?"

"Well, if I could feel my legs…" He joked. She set down her bags and tugged a chair closer.

"How bad is it?"

"Apparently a lot better than it could be. It helps to have your boyfriend in the ambulance knowing the best orthopaedic surgeons in London."

"How long?"

"Three months in a full cast for this one." He waved his hand "and probably two in a boot for this one. Want to hear the best bit?"

"Yeah?"

"While I could probably walk with crutches or even unassisted if it was just one leg, because I did both I can't bear any weight at all. So, guess who's going to be wheelchair bound?"

She cringed "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one who competed. Everyone warned me."

"I didn't think it would be this bad." She admitted.

"Yeah. This is a bit extreme. But at least no one can ever say I didn't give my all."

"No." She laughed and clasped a hand over her mouth "they really can't"

"Plus the pain is gone thanks to some truly excellent drugs." He winced. "Sorry, you don't mind that I'm…"

"No." She insisted "the bone came through the leg. I think you've got good medicinal cause."

"Well most of these are antibiotics anyway. So" He abruptly changed the subject "I'm stuck in here, no contact with the outside world. Tell me everything."

"Well I'm guessing your schedule once you get out of here will be as crazy as mine."

"Probably, though I can't say I'm not looking forward to it. The food in here is awful."

"Oh!" She perked up "You didn't eat breakfast did you?"

"I saw breakfast. That was enough."

"Well, in that case, courtesy of the Savoy…"

"Oh you're an angel!"

After Lauren had set up two plates and Austin had taken a few mouthfuls, he continued. "So I have to ask, what are you wearing."

"It's my golden dress, because I won gold."

"You look like a fairy princess and it's quarter past nine in the morning."

"I haven't been to bed yet."

"Well done. Did you do something wild and inappropriate?"

She leant forward and told him everything.

- chapter break -

When Lauren arrived at the media centre M.J. blanched.

"What? I told you I wasn't dressed appropriately. I was at the hospital, then partying, then at the hospital again."

"Have you slept at all?" M.J. queried.

"No?"

"Well thank goodness for hair and makeup, and a shower." M.J. suggested, hurrying Lauren along.

"Come on, we've got half an hour before your due on air."

"No one's touching my hair without my permission." Lauren reminded her.

Finally, she got into the studio with just enough time to chat to the host.

"I hear you had a big night." He commented

"Does it show?"

"Not in the slightest."

_Welcome back to London 're joined now by three time gold medallist Lauren Tanner, who capped off becoming the first American to win both team gold and all-around gold, with gold in the balance beam last night. Congratulations. How does it feel?"_

"_It feels amazing. It's everything I ever dreamed it would be and then even more. I'm just overwhelmed with happiness right now._

"_Well last night we got to see some of that emotion. You got a bit teary. Tell us about that?"_

"_To say I got a bit teary is like saying it rains a bit here in London. I cried! It was just, amazing. I had so many emotions bubbling over."_

"_We've actually got a clip."_

_(Clip of Lauren ending her beam routine and waiting for her score)_

"_What did you say to your coach? Can I cry now?"_

"_Oh god" Lauren blushed a little "I did. And he had no idea what I was talking about. I'd promised myself I wouldn't cry here at the games, until after beam finals. And then I really cried."_

"_What was special about this gold medal?"_

"_Well it was the last one, so I could afford to let loose afterwards, and it was the one I'd dreamed about winning since I was a little girl. Don't get me wrong, I am so proud of the other two, but if you'd asked me, at age 10, what I wanted to do more than anything else, it would be win gold on beam at _the games."

"_Well once again, congratulations. You've earned it and you were amazing. Now, I have to ask, last night, we were all shocked to see what happened to Austin Tucker. _He was _severely injured in his last event of the Olympics. Can you tell us what's been happening? And do you have an update on his condition?"_

"_Yes. Austin's recovering. He had surgery last night and I saw him afterwards and then I visited again this morning. He said everything went really well in the surgery and hopefully he'll be out of hospital soon."_

"_Now, can you take us through what happened? What we saw on camera was horrific. I understand one of his legs was broken?"_

"_Well sort of. He actually had two broken legs already. He's had stress fractures, and the one broke entirely, and the bone came through the skin in a compound fracture and pierced the skin. That's what all the blood was."_

"_So, your saying, for the entire Olympics, Austin Tucker has been competing on two broken legs?"_

"_Pretty incredible, right?"_

"_To say the least! And how long have they been broken?"_

"_Well the doctors first realised at Olympic trials, he pulled out of half of day two, and because he's been training on them, they've been getting worse, not better. They were stress fractures, so they break a little more each time you put weight on them, and last night was one landing to many I guess."_

"_And how was he this morning."_

"_He was great. He was in really good spirits, talking to people and making surgery last night, he was complaining that on his first day not on a training diet he'd be eating hospital food, so I took him breakfast."_

_(Photo)_

_Under the photograph it read _

_Thanks for all the thoughts. Surgery went well and hopefully I'll be out of here soon. Haven't got my medal yet. In the meantime LoTanner says I can share hers!_

"_And what was your first meal after the competition?"_

"_We all had take-away Indian in the hospital waiting room. The nurses recommended it."_

"_And how was it?"_

"_Pretty good." Lauren admitted. "I'll admit, it did feel a bit like I was doing something naughty, but, you know" she waved her hand "I can get over that."_

"_Well you deserve it. We've loved watching you. America has loved watching you. And now what's next?"_

"_I'm actually not sure." Lauren admitted "I know I'm going to hang out with my friends, and my boyfriend and my Dad. Watch some of the Olympics. The US swim team said after we finish our events we should come hang out with them, so that's pretty cool."_

"_and I'm sure you'll receive a great welcome when you get back home. Is it true you're going to be on a cereal box?"_

"_That's the tradition but I don't think Kellogg's has asked yet. If they want me, absolutely! I'd be so proud."_

"_Well Congratulations again. Thank you for joining us and enjoy your days here in London. Lauren Tanner everybody."_

"How was that?" Lauren asked M.J.

"You look like your about to fall over." She replied.

"Can I?"

"No. You've got back to backs lined up."

"Can I have some redbull?" Lauren requested "I had it last night. It was awesome."

"M.J. laughed. "Oh, and I organised that Australian thing you were so interested in."

"Really?"

"Tomorrow morning. Just don't tell Sasha I had a single thing to do with it."

"Got it." Lauren giggled.

After a whole bunch of media that began to blur together, Lauren had lunch at one of the huge sponsor tents and rubbed shoulders with everyone from the head of Coca-cola to the President of the IOC. That was intimidating. She barely got time to smile as she was introduced to one after another.

"Relax" A husky voice interrupted, causing her whirl around. "Enjoy yourself."

"Right." She blushed "This is probably all old hat to you by now."

Michael Phelps shrugged "old enough that I know you should relax and enjoy it while you can." he plucked her a glass of champagne.

"Can you have this?" He checked, holding it out of her reach.

"It's not a bong." She retorted. "Besides, I'm not underage in the UK."

"To enjoying it" They clinked glasses.

"Okay." She admitted "this is really cheesy but can I get a photo."

He laughed "of course."

Max appeared behind her and she laughingly introduced them.

"How's Austin doing?" He checked in, casually looping his arm around a Swiss handballer who introduced herself in flawless and just slightly stilted English.

"Good. Much better."

Michael Phelps shook his head "give him my best." He insisted "We're all thinking of him."

"He'll appreciate it."

"Well, he's incredible." Phelps told her.

Max glanced between them. "Fantastic." He announced. "Well, on that note. We need more champagne and a plan for this afternoon!"

As the afternoon wore on, the polished corporate event descended into a party. Athletes had poured in and almost everyone who'd finished competing was there, courtesy of Samsung. Max had almost passed out when one of the "brand ambassadors" had found him. While the focus was on Galaxy tablets, he'd been more than enthused to talk cameras with Max.

When bunches of athletes started talking about dinner and parties and more time in the village, Lauren blinked sleepily and Carter laughed.

"You haven't been to bed yet."

"Neither have you."

"I napped this morning."

"You're not going out?"

"Me and Max thought we'd swing by the hospital, and then maybe go to a pub afterwards. See some of the London nightlife. A bunch of the boys were going to attempt a good ole fashioned English Pub Crawl"

"A pub crawl?"

"Yeah and do some touristy stuff."

"Okay, well." She wrapped her arms around him. "Have fun."

"We should have breakfast in the morning." He offered.

"Sure, but it has to be early or late. If you're having a pub crawl I'm guessing late."

"Before the team meeting." He agreed "What are you doing?"

"I have a press thing." She smirked "With an Australian comedy team."

"Lauren, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I just offered them an interview, and they accepted."

"Sasha's going to kill you." Carter laughed. "He's really going to kill you."

"Have fun at the pub." She smirked. Spinning with a flourish so her dress span out. She wavered a little, her vision swimming. She was that tired.

When she got back to her room it was empty and she quickly kicked off her clothes and headed to the shower. By the time she came out she was barely conscious.

_ LoTanner: 36 hours since I've slept and what a 36 hours! All my love to the whole world. Can't wait 2 see everyone in the morning. Xoxo._

- chapter break -

Lauren was giggling before she even set foot in the studio, she was so hyped up.

_Roy Slaven: "Now, our next guest is a bit unusual. She's one of the most sought after athletes here in London. She's a three-time gold medal winner, she's gorgeous, she's…"_

_H.G Nelson: "Too young for you."_

_Roy Slaven: "She is too young for me. She's Lauren Tanner ladies and gentleman. Welcome, welcome."_

_Roy Slaven: Now, it's a bit unusual to have an American on the show. Will you tell us why you're a fan?"_

_Lauren Tanner: Well my whole gym, back in Colorado, are big fans because of your gymnastics commentary at the Sydney Olympics."_

_H. : "And are you old enough to remember the Sydney Olympics?"_

_Lauren: Well I was six._

"_H.G. Nelson: Dear God. Six. You were six years old. _

_Lauren: I remember some of the routines, but not your commentary. I actually only got to see that just this year, when Lauren Mitchell tweeted me video of your commentary._

_Roy Slaven: This is Australian gymnast Lauren Mitchell, she tweeted you. Presumably over the computer not like a bird._

_Lauren: yeah. And it turns out, you did commentary of my coach, Sasha Belov._

_H.G. Nelson: Let's take a look at that…_

_They'd done a commentary of the men's gymnastics in 2000, and just like every time she'd seen it she was laughing so hard she had stiches._

_They chatted about gymnastics and Sydney, Khorkina and Sasha as a coach and a gymnast, before moving on too more recent topics._

_Roy Slaven: Now I understand you like a bit of Hello Boys, off the mat. Is that true. Are you a bit of a frateniser? I understand the Olympic Village is a hotbed of sexual promiscuity._

_Lauren: Well I wouldn't say promiscuity. You make it sound sordid._

_Roy Slaven: You wouldn't say promiscuity. 100 thousand condoms ordered._

_Lauren: Well that could be for committed couples._

_HG Wells: That's true. Romance in the village can happen. But is there one particular nation really doing their part to raise the condom tally._

_Lauren: I don't know a particular nation. I do know a few athletes that have become, ah, a pro at international relations._

_Roy Slaven: International Relations. Brilliant! And will you name names?_

_Lauren: I'll just say Max Spencer is probably qualified for a career at the United Nations._

_Roy Slaven: Max Spencer, two time silver medallist. American Gymnast. What a champion. Now, tell us about the Australians… We've had a less than stellar time here at the games. But, have we made up for it in the village?"_

_Lauren: Of course. Nobody parties like the Australians. It's the Australians running the parties!_

_H.G. Nelson: That's what we like to hear!_

By the time Lauren left the studio her stomach ached and had met and handful of Aussie athletes also doing the program who'd invited the team to join them at _Chinawhite_ that night. There was a $2000 dollar cocktail with her name on it.

"You're late." Mac reminded her, as she sauntered into the team meeting.

"Sorry. I was doing an interview with some Australian media."

"Australian?" Sasha's head snapped up.

"Yeah, they actually did the gymnastics coverage for the Sydney Olympics. You might have seen it"

Sasha coughed and sounded like he was swallowing his tongue.

Down the table she heard Max hurriedly explaining to Jon Horton what "_Hello boys_ and a _Battered sav_ was."

Lauren tried not to giggle. Instead she squeezed in next to Payson who was muffling her one giggles. "Hey. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know!" Payson replied.

Marcus progressed through the usual spiel, taking questions from nervous agents. M.J. and Shelia spoke up the most. Though Lauren thought, in M.J.'s defence, she was representing her share of gymnasts.

The news was good. Kellogg's had apparently decided that despite the scandals they were going to stick every individual medal winner gymnast on a cereal box and do a team one as well. They'd run alongside a few other athletes. Perhaps they thought providing choice would mitigate the scandal of putting the not traditionally family friendly Lauren or Austin on boxes. There were going to be special collectors' edition tins as well, with profile cards and special codes to log onto the USAGym website and view special interviews and features.

In other news, the various agents presented their new signings and schedules and Lauren's was jam-packed. Coke was putting her on its limited edition diet coke cans. Adidas was throwing a huge party they were all expected to attend. AT&T wanted to shoot a new commercial and Jeep wanted a new clip as well. Thankfully M.J. had been planning for the possibility of Lauren's victory, so a lot was already done and the rest would be very effectively scheduled if M.J. had anything to say about it.

Then Marcus cleared his throat and they were all subjected to series of clips, mostly of Kaylie but a few of Emily and Wendy as well. They were all doing press back home. The message was the same, the Women's gymnastics team was a cutthroat, mean, win-at-all-costs group of girls who had stabbed each other in the back any chance they got and poor Kaylie had cracked under the pressure.

At least, in most cases, the hosts challenged the girls, but it didn't look good for any of them.

"But that's not what happened." Payson protested "She's the one that choked."

"Unfortunately" One of Marcus's PR lackey's spoke up "The NGO cannot respond. To do so would look like a big organisation bullying a teenage girl, and we want to urge you all not to respond in any way that could be perceived to be bullying of Kaylie."

"So we're just supposed to sit back and take it?" Kelly demanded "while Princess Cruz gets a pass for choking?"

"Of course." M.J. stepped in "Everyone is entitled to their opinions. We're just concerned with making sure that you and your opinions are accurately represented in this climate. No one wants a quote to be taken out of context."

She had looked straight at Lauren. The gymnast tried to connect the dots the agent was giving her.

"Yes, thank you." Marcus took over, growing exasperated with all the agents. "An opportunity has presented itself. ESPN would like to do an interview and cover-shoot. CNN would like to do an in-depth interview for a special Olympic feature. It's a good opportunity. We'll do them both at once, CNN will cover the ESPN interview and visa-versa. As they're quite in-depth, it will give the opportunity to provide a more rounded opinion on the team. For you to give your side of the story, so to speak."

"That's awesome." Lauren commented, happily.

"Yes." Marcus replied, and Lauren would swear she saw the hint of a smirk. "Indeed."

"However, given the current climate" Marcus's lackey continued "The contents of this documentary will matter more than most. Is that clear?"

"What does that mean?" Payson asked Lauren's ear.

"We cry on camera about how Kaylie let us down." She replied instantly, loud enough so only Payson and a sharp eyed Kelly could hear her.

"Lauren?" Marcus questioned again. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal" She chirped.

Then the lackey continued. "Any more questions? Fantastic. You're all expected at the Proctor and Gamble family home tonight for their _'Thanks Mom Night'_"

Lauren rolled her eyes.

M.J. caught up with her when Lauren headed for a cab.

"Going to the hospital?" The agent checked. Lauren nodded. "Good. I'll join you."

They settled into the back of the cab easily and Lauren waited for M.J. to start talking.

"We need to talk about P&G." M.J. insisted "they're not thrilled with your behavior."

Lauren scowled.

"They pay you a lot of money to endorse them."

"No they don't." Lauren retaliated "they pay me money because they realised it would look bad not to sponsor me. Wendy Capshaw got a P&G deal before I did."

"And this, this is why. They have a particular brand…"

"Which I don't fit into. I'm not the girl next door who is going to grin and smile and I'm sure as hell not going to say _thank you Mom."_

"I know, even they know that, but there's a difference between maintaining the status quo and actively promoting a rival company."

"I wasn't actively promoting…" Lauren scowled.

M.J. picked up her phone and read out "_Wow. Seeing all the footage of me crying makes me thank Rimmel for my waterproof_ mascara. You're lucky the IOC isn't coming after you for promoting an outside sponsor."

"Ok" Lauren admitted "that was a bit harsh. But Rimmel have always been awesome and I am grateful for my waterproof mascara and the IOC can't do anything, because I don't actually have a contract with Rimmel anymore, right?"

"But you might be, as soon as the brand-embargo is over. Provided P&G doesn't slap you with a contract violation and freeze it. The Rimmel deal needs to be full steam ahead the second the Games end. I'm lining up your Rimmel shoot for the second you get back."

"Got it." Lauren nodded.

"Good. Because your deal with P&G is contingent on you downplaying your RImmel connections until after the Games." M.J. relaxed into the seat and then turned. "I hope I wasn't too harsh then, Lauren. I'm honest because I think you can take it."

She nodded "I can."

"Good. And by the way, you can always say a pointed "thank you Dad" if you want to make a point. A little bit of alternative family coverage perhaps."

"It won't look bad?"

"Target market." M.J. replied simply. "Just, tread lightly. Single fathers can sell well. So does adversity."

- chapter break -

Lauren grinned broadly when she caught sight of Austin. He was very awkwardly and very delicately being maneuverer into a wheelchair.

He scowled at her sternly. "Don't laugh."

She pinched her lips. "I wouldn't dare."

"Come on, take me outside." He insisted "I have permission to leave the building."

Despite his cheery facade (and the drip going into his arm) Austin still winced if they went over a decent sized bump. They stopped in the light summer sun and Lauren ducked out of the courtyard to order them tea from the small café. A few hospital staff milled around, smartphones ever present, but Lauren was more grateful for the two security guards, making sure no press made it close enough to overhear anything.

The barista promised to bring it over, and Lauren re-joined them, satisfied to sit, texting and tweeting, while Austin and M.J. prepared his schedule. They sipped tea as they chatted.

"I want to be back in the village by the closing ceremony." He insisted. "I want to go to the closing ceremony, even if I am wheelchair bound."

"We'll work something out." She promised. "What do the doctor's say?"

"They say I can leave tomorrow, provided I have adequate medical care."

"So you'll come back to the village?" Lauren perked up.

"Maybe." Austin hedged "I think I might need a few more days in here, just, you know, to rest."

"Nonsense." M.J. insisted. "To both of you. Lauren, I'd love Austin to be at full strength, but he needs to rest, and Austin, it's a hospital, surprising I know, but it's hardly the most restful place. You need to be somewhere quiet. I can arrange somewhere for you and Jack to stay. Where is he?"

"I convinced him to go home and see his parents for a few hours. He said he'd be back tonight."

"Well perfect. You can stay with them. Some home comforts will do you good."

"No." Austin insisted "His parents still aren't exactly thrilled by me and I'll be fine here."

'What about an apartment?" M.J. offered.

"In London, during the Games? Really, I shouldn't have said tomorrow. The doctor's meant at the earliest."

M.J. ignored him. "I'll find somewhere appropriate and speak to the doctors."

"What about the Savoy?" Lauren proposed.

"And my chance of getting a room? Look, I'm fine. I don't want to be a hassle."

"Daddy got a suite in case I wanted to rest away from the village. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

M.J. made a note. "I'll have a talk. We can probably get an extra room regardless."

"Guys…"

"Austin, darling." M.J. interrupted "the humble look is excellent, but we need to be realistic. Your world just changed, it's time to behave appropriately and that includes letting me take care of things for a while, alright."

He nodded.

"Good, which brings me to press. Time wants to do a feature."

"Sure." Austin agreed blithely. "Just book me whatever you think is best."

"Are they doing an Olympic section?" Lauren wanted to know.

"Yes" M.J. answered "and you've been invited as well. We'll talk about that, for you they want competition shots and we have some stock photos but for you Austin, they want to take some exclusive shots, though perhaps Spencer has some we can use."

"Why?" Lauren couldn't help but ask.

"Because they want to a cover story.

"A cover story?" Austin spoke up suddenly interested and "Of _TIME?_"

"Yes. Also Sports Illustrated, ESPN, Vanity Fair, Men's health, GQ, the Advocate and Out Magazine though their print deadlines are a little looser, depending on when you can fly."

"All covers?" Lauren blanched.

Austin was looking a little gobsmacked, and that was with the morphine to tone things down. "Docs say I can probably fly home, provided I've got a doctor with me, and hey, what do you know?"

"Good. Well, even so, we can push the monthly's back. They'll play ball. The weekly's, unfortunately, rely on being a little more topical, so we're a little under the hammer."

He nodded.

"_People_ would like a joint cover of the pair of you which hopefully we can shoot Friday evening, though it shouldn't be too time consuming. Hopefully back to back with this CNN/ESPN thing. The good news is that you've made such an impact in the public consciousness, TV will wait until you're looking a little less…" she waved a hand "peaky."

"Thanks?"

"I know the original plan was getting you doing the shows together, double the exposure, but I think it's better to split. Lauren, you'll have the immediate coverage and Austin can follow up once he's ready. And last, Austin, the DNC has offered you the pledge of allegiance and a speech opportunity."

Lauren sat up straighter and M.J. offered her an apologetic look "Your less than working class background doesn't exactly fit with their 99% image."

"Got it" She muttered.

"You'll both have your pick of appearances, I just want to make sure we're all on the same page here and we have good communication about what you can do, what you want to do, and what you will do."

"I want to march in the closing ceremony." Austin insisted "or, you know, wheel."

"Alright"

"And I want to establish a public image." Lauren added. "A proper one."

"Can do. Now, Lauren, I would love to get you into this E-fashion cab this afternoon. The beauty being they'll pick you up, then you have proctor and gamble this evening. You" She told Austin "Rest, and I will find somewhere with plenty of medical staff and hospitality for you to recuperate."

Before the e-news car, interview, thingy (in the back of a black cab, which Lauren had to admit was pretty cool), Lauren texted Payson. Despite living in the same room, Lauren felt like she'd barely seen the girl.

**Going to P&G house for pre-show? **She texted.

Payson replied promptly** Isn't it compulsory?**

**Me too. See you there!**

When the met they headed straight for the massage chairs and pedicure stations. Lauren realised with glee that they no longer needed calluses in their life.

"It feels like a week's gone past since yesterday." Lauren admitted.

Payson asked after Austin and what she'd been up to and Lauren frowned at Payson's tone. None the less she boasted proudly about the diet coke can she was apparently going to be on.

"That's great Lo. Congratulations." Now Payson never sounded thrilled about the endorsement and press side of her career, but this was a new level of enthusiasm.

"Gee Pay. Thanks."

"Sorry." Payson insisted genuinely "I am thrilled for you. Really."

"Thanks!" Lauren perked up. "Plus, I might be being on the cover of People!"

"That's awesome, Lo." Payson echoed, before lapsing into silence.

"Pay!" Lauren protested. She was gloating here!

"I did something, and I think you're going to think it was stupid."

"Okay?"

Payson's wide-eyed, near terrified, look had Lauren smiling falsely at the pedicurist.

"Could we have a minute?" She asked.

Payson blurted it out "Do you remember, after the last day of competition, how I disappeared for a while?"

Lauren frowned "vaguely. It was pretty crazy. After I got back from the hospital."

"You were outside" Payson reminded her "and I had sex with Rigo"

"What?!" Lauren gaped.

"I know. I was just so overwhelmed. About competition ending, and being at the Olympics, and I was drunk." Payson shrugged awkwardly. "Rigo was there."

"And you had sex? I didn't even know you and Rigo were back together!"

"We're not." Payson's cheeks staining pink. "I hadn't seen him since camp. But, you know, I always said I'd have sex after I won a gold medal."

"No, you said you wouldn't have sex until after you had a gold medal, _and maybe not even then!"_

"Well I had sex." Payson stated resolutely.

"Was it" Lauren's breath caught "was it consensual?"

Payson nodded "I wasn't that drunk. But that's not the whole thing. Last night I wasn't in our room."

"I thought you were with your parents!"

"I wasn't. I was having sex."

"Again?"

"With Max." Payson declared quickly.

"What!" Lauren exclaimed in response, before hastily dropping her voice. "It's one thing to trade in your V-card but Rigo _and_ Max? Our Max; Max who you no longer date and who is trying to sleep with someone from every country in the alphabet!"

"What?"

"That's my reaction. What? What the hell, Pay."

"I meant what's the alphabet thing?"

"Like an Australian for A, someone from Barbados for B, Canada for C, Demark for D. Apparently the H's proved difficult but he managed to find a way. Max is a whore. How do you not know this?"

"I know." She insisted "I mean, I knew about him having sex with like everyone, but not the alphabet thing! That's like 26 people."

"He's doubled up." Lauren waved a hand. "and he's not finished yet. But I will kick his arse. Both of their asses! What were they thinking?"

"It's not his fault." Payson admitted "Especially not Max. I basically knocked on Max's door and climbed into his bed!"

"Payson! Why?"

"I know, like I said, I was freaked out."

"Are you okay now?"

"No." She answered, clearly having considered her response. "Now it's sunk in I'm pretty freaked out!"

"What happened?" Lauren softened "Start with Rigo."

"It was at the party. You were off doing something…."

Lauren nodded. "I was dancing, I remember."

"And Rigo was there and he was talking about all these things. About how he was still going to win his first gold medal, because despite not even making the quarter finals, BMX doesn't break your body like gymnastics does. So he's already training for Rio."

"Well I think BMX does break you, but okay."

"And I realised that my life is over."

"_Pay_."

"No Lo. It is. The Olympics is it for me."

"We're eighteen, Pay. Our lives are not over."

"Yours isn't. You have college and a boyfriend and you won three gold medals."

"And you can too. You're smart and you did just as good as me at school. Plus your back would be a killer admission essay. You could probably even convince Columbia to take you this semester if you wanted too. _And clearly getting boys isn't a problem."_

"I don't want to go to Columbia."

"Well, wherever then. I thought you were going to stay in Colorado and coach."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Pay!" Lauren protested. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, I just, I can't believe it's over. I'm done Lo. One routine that wasn't my best, and I'm done."

"You sound like you're about to off yourself in the bathroom. Stop it Pay, our lives are just beginning and you won a silver medal _AND _a gold medal. It's everything we dreamed of."

"I know that, and I'm not complaining. I swear I'm not. It's just I have no idea what to do now."

"What about the tour?"

"Of course I'm doing the tour. The money's incredible and not all of us just got millions of dollars in bonuses from our sponsors."

"You got some though, right? I mean, this isn't a money thing?"

"I'm fine." Payson insisted "It's too good to turn down. It just feels like my life is over. I'm a gymnast, and now that's finished."

"And a coach" Lauren insisted "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Coach Keeler, yelling at gymnasts about _why isn't gymnastics enough for you? _Since we were, like, 15."

Payson managed a weak smile "Do you really think I'd be a good coach?"

"Yeah, and you can do anything! Maybe commentary or, like, designing gym equipment or leos or something."

"_I should design leos?" _Payson asked sceptically.

Lauren lent over so she was right by Payson. "You should do whatever you want." She insisted. "That's the difference between you and me. I multi task. I worked out college was for me, while I was training. You've got the single-minded tunnel vision thing going on. So now you just have to work out what it is that you want. And then do it."

Payson nodded, deep in thought. Lauren relaxed back into her massage chair and resisted the urge to ask Payson a thousand questions about her sex life. There would be time for that later.

After a night of mingling, Lauren was exhausted. By the time ten o'clock rolled around they were all hanging out in the P&G house. She'd obliged Shawn Johnson with an interview and was watching Usain Bolt win the 200 metres.

They were interrupted by Kelly racing over "Oh my god. Check your phones."

The constant wave of surprise and astonishment at awesome things happening to the team had gotten a bit old hat. It was hard to top a phone call from the president after team finals, but, Kelly Parker was right, a tweet from Justin Timberlake was pretty close.

**Notes**

So the Australian comedians are real people who hosted a late night comedy show live from the Olympic village during the Sydney Olympics. Being on the show was considered a huge honour for Olympic athletes (Australians and others. American Jon Drummond famously said he wanted the pin they gave athletes who were guests, more than he wanted a gold medal) and they also did comedy segments on various things including layman's commentary on sports like Gymnastics, Weight-lifting, Ping-Pong and other stuff. Because they didn't know the name of anything they came up with names like "hello boys" for anything in straddle, "the battered sav…" They also got a rogue Australian mascot going, called Fatso the fat-arsed wombat, after they declared the official Olympic mascots "Syd, Ollie and Dickhead." All in good fun, until athletes started taking fatso on the medal podium. The IOC was not amused but in the end let it slide. You get the idea! Look it up. Its hilarious.

What I know about the athletes village was taken from media reports etc. Chinawhite is a real nightclub that does have a $2000 cocktail free for gold medallists.

On Payson/Sasha, which a bunch of people are very interested in, I'm indecisive. Part of me (a big part of me) says no. She's a minor (or was a minor) who he had authority over, and no matter how he feels, Sasha is way to much of a good man to let anything happened. That said, if you ask me could Payson be in love with Sasha, well, that's a different question. In my mind its not an easy situation to respond too… so review and let me know what you think!

**Next Time: The End (of the Olympics). Post-competition commitments and future plans. **

**Please let me know what you think! I really do rely on reviews to let me know if anyone out there is reading this.  
**

**XOXO Liza  
**


	39. The End

**Wow. So I guess I know what to do to get reviews. Ask MIOBI fans how they feel about Payson**

**and Sasha! And of course it's a pretty even split between loving and loathing the idea of them together… So I guess I'll stick with my original plan (Runs and hides!) I hope I don't disappoint too many of you.**

**Now, this chapter has actually been written since before the last one! But I had to add in two little scenes (each about half a page) and, well, I got a bit distracted. My apologies.**

**In other news I now have pintrest. Check out Lizagirlff there for a host of AIOABB pics. I've actually been keeping them since this fic began, so you can go right back to the early days.**

**Plus, there's a pretty big thing that's revealed in this chapter that created a need for a lot of screen caps!**

**So here it is Chapter: The End**

On Friday morning, Lauren was struck by the sudden realisation it would all be over in two days. She curled into Carter who woke up and wrapped an arm around her.

"Good morning." He sighed, relaxing after he glanced at the clock. They didn't have to get up, at least not yet.

"It feels like the world's ended." She stated. "Nothing's the same as it was before."

He blinked for a moment, waking up properly, before he replied. "Some things are."

"I didn't mean like us." She stretched a bit. I mean, no practice. That's weird."

"I went yesterday." He confessed.

"You went to practice?"

He nodded. "With Sasha. A full set of conditioning, some skills work. Everything."

"That must have killed." Lauren gaped, the remnants of sleep disappearing from her mind. "Why would you do that?"

"Sasha's coming up with some things for me to do on the tour." He told her "Some drills and reps focusing on upper body strength and laying the groundwork for skills once it's over. I'm going to worlds next year. Or at least I'm giving making the team my best shot."

She smiled, propping herself up. "You're back in the gym. Like, properly."

"Sasha thinks I can get a twist into my punch front on floor, and get my p-bars into competitive strength by nationals. Even with the tour. He wants me training six apparatuses again."

"That's amazing." She repeated.

His warm hands slipped up her legs and she shifted so she was properly on top of him. "Well I have to do something while you're in New York."

"No more pancakes?" she joked.

"You'll have to take advantage of Austin's cooking without me."

After that there was no more talking, but the impending rush of doom Lauren had felt waking up, was washed away by a whole new set of feelings she rather preferred.

It took them over an hour to get out of the bedroom and when Lauren let herself into her own, she was grinning to herself.

She was also relieved to see Payson in bed alone. Their tv was on, Olympic coverage in the background.

"I'm going for a run around the village." She offered "Want to come?"

Payson did, and on their way out they bumped into Max and Jon Horton who quickly changed as well, leading to the four of them setting off. They waved at so many people it wasn't the most effective workout, until they reached the park area and pushed each other as hard as they could, bursting into a sprint before flopping onto the grass.

"I've missed endorphins." Lauren heaved, flopping onto the grass.

"I know." Payson agreed "I didn't even realise how awful I felt without some kind of work out."

Lauren was too busy glaring at Max who was flirting with Payson to notice when Jon Horton asked her. "Where's your boy?"

"Sorry?"

"Carter? Where is he?"

"He's in the gym." She closed her eyes against the warm sun.

"What?" Payson questioned..

"Yep. Sasha's got him working already."

"He's going for 2016." Horton realised.

"What about you?" Her eyes opened

"Maybe." The eldest member of the men's team replied. "I just need a break first." He groaned. "My body needs a break first."

-chapter break -

_ESPN INSIGHT: THE AMERICAN GYMNASTICS TEAM_

_Its 9am and one by one the gymnasts arrive and begin getting ready. For most of them, it's their first visit to the gym since Olympic competition. A month ago they would have been up at the crack of dawn, pushing their bodies to their limits. Now there's a much more jovial attitude; though lure of gymnastics is still strong, much to the frustration of makeup artists attempting to prepare them for the photo-shoot shoot._

_The youngsters of each team, Beth Atchinson and Carter Anderson, both launch into performing trips that boggle the mind of the casual viewer. They are the only two American gymnasts too have confirmed they are trying for Rio in 2016 and Carter has already resumed practice. He was here first because he's already completed a full training session earlier in the morning. _

_The other gymnasts are more sedate. Payson Keeler chats with ex-boyfriend Max Spencer while Nicky Russo straps his wrists. They're still inflamed from competition, the product of an reoccurring injury he has trained and competed through for years. Kelly Parker is briefed by her mother, serving as her agent, while Jon Horton finishes texting his fiancée and calls out commentary to the youngsters. _

_There are three noticeable absences. Rogue team member Kaylie Cruz has already left London, returning to the States amid a haze of controversy. Austin Tucker is injured and Lauren Tanner is…_

"_Late." Kelly Parker provides "But she's the Queen Tanner. She can show up when she likes."_

"_What Kelly means" Team captain, Payson Keeler, interjected "Is Lauren's been really busy lately. I'm sure she'll be here as soon as she can."_

_The tension is obvious and everyone knows why. In the week since the Women's team competition, Kaylie Cruz has been doing her best to ensure her side of the story is front and centre. To add fuel to the fire, national team members Wendy Capshaw and Emily Kmketko have been giving their own inflammatory interviews. Many of them have singled out Tanner and Parker as the prime example, if not the cause, of a lack of team unity._

_All of these gymnasts, with the exception of Atchinson and Anderson, have been playing the press game for years. But observing them together is still very informative about team dynamics._

_At a reproachful glare from Keeler, Kelly apologies. Barely._

"_Sorry. But where the hell is Tanner? She knows how important this is."_

"_She'll be here. She will." Payson insisted, before heading to Anderson. Perhaps she's forgotten she's wearing a microphone. "Where's Lauren?"_

"_She said she'd be here" Anderson shrugs. "She will." He's quietly confident, the opposite of Tanner's brash showmanship._

_The gymnasts all dutifully gather to be made up, and another confrontation erupts when it's discovered Tanner has promised to braid Atchinson's hair into Tanner's signature braids. It's fast become the look of London, but Parker is not pleased. Keeler, on the other hand, is exasperated._

_The men joking around. Horton, Anderson and Russo are bemoaning the suddenly regular presence of make-up in their lives. Spencer, an amateur photographer, is more interested in the camera being used. With some fast talking and a boyish grin, he manages to talk one of the photographers into letting him try it out._

_Finally, the doors open and Lauren enters. The reason for her lateness is immediately apparent. Austin Tucker has arrived, wheelchair bound, as well._

_Tucker is swamped by his fellow gymnasts. Spencer informs him he looks "like hell" but it's very fond. He's a returning champion and they all pay homage._

_While the best methods to include Tucker are debated by the swarm of support staff, in the women's team, the issue of hair comes up again._

_The antagonism between the Tanner and Parker is obvious. Gymnastics legend tells they haven't been able to be in a room together without insults since they were nine years old and at gymnastics camp. They've been caught on camera having screaming fights and Tanner infamously physically struck Parker after the elder gymnast verbally attacked her friends, teammates and recently deceased mother at 2011 nationals post-competition press conference.._

_Hair seems a rather innocuous topic but they go at it, barbs flying despite Keeler's distress and the sudden fluster of all the National Gymnastics Organisation officials in the immediate vicinity._

_Parker: "Not everyone wants to look like Rapunzel barbie."_

_Tanner: "No, you still want to look like a fourteen year old. Face it Parker, you got old, and withered…"_

_Keeler interjects, the warm yet worried team captain is gone. Instead there's steel in her tone. "Stop it. It's just stupid hair and in case you haven't noticed, we're supposed to be acting like a team, remember! Get it together."_

_The pair both roll their eyes. "Chill Pay." Lauren insists "Kelly's just making sure everyone knows she's her own woman and not my patsy. We get it Parker, don't worry."_

"_All I'm asking for is a little consideration." Kelly insists, but there's a hint of a smile playing at her lips._

"_And I'm giving it to you. I'll braid us buns. That was the plan anyway. By the way. If you'd asked."_

"_Fine." They shook hands and evidently considered the matter solved. Keeler looked exhausted. I feel exhausted just watching._

_The photo-shoot moves quickly ahead until the problem of what to do with Austin Tucker appears. In the end he's held up, briefly, slung between two teammates. Throughout it all Tanner and Parker don't stop. They cover everything from Tanner's choice in nail polish to Parker's relationship with her mother._

_The lines came thick and fast and it increasingly became obvious the two were competing over something. Most of the team laugh at least once but the aim of the game is revealed when Payson cracks. The comment hadn't been too innocuous. After Parker commented on Tanner's inclination for fake tan when she was fifteen, Tanner retaliated with a comment about Parker using haemoid cream, but Keeler laughed and Tanner claimed victory, flouncing over to Tucker's side._

_Tucker provided some context "They'll never admit it, but they don't actually hate each other."_

"_I…" Kelly trails off without finishing._

"_See" Austin provokes. "They won't deny it either."_

"_Not, like, as friends." Kelly insists. "But we can't hate each other. We're a team."_

"_It's like family." Keeler provides._

"_Exactly. Either biological or the mob." Tanner chimes in._

"_Or the military." Parker confirms. "Except, please, special forces wish they could do what we do."_

"_I think the point they're trying to make." Carter interjects "is that your team is supposed to stand by you, no matter what. No matter how you would get along if we weren't in a team together, we are, so you have to support each other. Lo and Kelly might have their thing, but they'd defend each other to the death against anyone else."_

"_It's true." Lauren agreed. "Besides, when we do get along everyone freaks out like the world's ending"_

_Tiny Beth Atchinson speaks and they go quiet so her tiny voice can be heard. "I thought you'd kill each other. Then we'd have no shot at the gold medal."_

_They all laugh and Beth is suddenly swamped with hugs from the other girls._

"_It was creepy" Keeler protests. "You went from well, being you guys, to wanting to room together."_

"_It wasn't out of nowhere." Parker retorts "you decided you rather room with Cruz than the girl you'd been living with for six months." _

"_It wasn't rather." Keeler is quick to counter, but she's looking at Lauren rather than Parker. "It wasn't that I wanted to room with her. She was just, so upset!"_

"_I know, Pay." Lauren is soft, speaking to her team captain. There's clearly subtext. "I get it."_

"_It was a mistake." Keeler insisted, explaining to me "one that I made a lot. Kaylie would get upset so we would all try and make her feel better, even though some teammates went out of their way to not let their own emotions impact the team negatively."_

_Silence reigned awkwardly until Lauren speaks up. "See. At least Kelly and I fill the awkward silence."_

_They all laugh but the mention of Cruz has changed the dynamic. The chattiness is gone and if I want answers, it becomes increasingly clear I'll have to ask them._

_Quiet Beth Atchinson is the least likely to talk. When asked what she likes to do when she's not training, she replies "hang out with my family. I like watching movies and shopping and playing with our dog."_

_When asked about her teammates, she's even more hesitant. Tanner prods her into talking._

"_Little Bethels, it's cool. Say whatever you want. We have nothing to hide. That's the whole point."_

"_I didn't really know Kaylie." Beth states awkwardly "She only ever really talked to Payson and Lauren, and Emily Kmetko when she was around." Uncomfortable under the scrutiny and obviously unwilling to criticise, she talks about her other teammates. "Lauren was always really nice. People say she's mean but she's only really mean to Kelly, and then it's like pretend-mean. At Olympic Trials, when I fell, she came over and gave me a pep talk and then I recovered. And when we roomed together at Camp, she was always really friendly. And Kelly too! After she hurt her ankle and couldn't compete vault anymore. She helped me with mine. I would've been to upset if I'd been the one that got hurt."_

_Kelly shrugged awkwardly. "That was Wendy Capshaw's fault. The little psychopath."_

_There's an awkward cringe until Payson Keeler speaks up. "Look, the point is, whatever your feelings to your teammates, it stays off the mats. You're never going to like everyone in your team, all the time. We all have disagreements, but you have to get on with it."_

_The men trickle over and the topic of conversation is explained. It turns to the men's own rituals of admittance to the team._

_Austin Tucker added "And we all got hazed."_

"_My entire first national team practice no one spoke to me." Carter volunteered "not a single word for two days."_

"_My bed was filled with shaving cream every night for a week at the '08 training camp." Austin chimed in._

_Max shrugged "it wasn't that bad."_

"_No." Horton is surprised "I We did something." Horton volunteered "I remember, and you didn't even flinch. You just showed up for practice the next day like it was nothing."_

"_Where was I?" Austin checked "I know when Carter was a freshman I was dealing with the whole outing, UK citizenship thing, but I don't remember Maxxie."_

"_It was 09. I think you were training in Italy or something." Horton replied. "Wait. I remember. We told you a girl dating this, like, six foot three rower was asking for you and you went over there. We thought you were going to get your ass kicked."_

"_Oh, I remember them." Max recounts "they were super cool."_

_Lauren and Austin perk up. _

"_Maxxie. What did you do?" Austin grinned. Like all members of the team, there's a complicated history. The pair trained (and dated) during their teenage years in Texas. While Austin went on to international success between 2008 and 2012,Max competed NCAA and was a low ranking national team member before re-joining the international team at the 2011 worlds and finally winning an individual Olympic medal._

"_Nothing illegal. Or actually. We were in Alabama, so maybe." I'm not sure if he's joking and I'd hazard that's how most of them feel._

_That sets all of them off, and Lauren claps a hand around Beth's ears "not in front of the children Spencer." _

_Austin declares "This is what happens when people with access to MTV become professional athletes."_

"_And do you have time to date?" _

_They all glance around awkwardly._

"_Well Lauren and I are dating." Carter volunteered "a while now. I don't know how much time we've had to actually go on dates all that much."_

_Russo piped up. "And before that, he dated Kaylie Cruz."_

"_And I dated you." Lauren volunteered "like, once. And you dated Kaylie and were, like, involved with Payson. Who then dated Max."_

"_Who used to date Austin." Beth giggled._

_Austin insists "At least I've stayed out of this whole gym dating drama since Maxxie."_

_Payson corrects "Except when you and Lauren had that whole fake-dating thing."_

_He shrugged, conceding._

"_And Kaylie did follow you around like a puppy for a while?" Kelly asks._

"_That doesn't count." Austin insisted. "Who does that leave?"_

"_My parents say I'm too young to date." Beth stated quietly._

"_I'm engaged to a normal person." Jon volunteered._

"_It's true." Payson agreed "she's really nice."_

_All eyes turned to Kelly "I don't know. Is there anybody?" She stated aloud and then paused, waiting. There's subtext here, until she chirps "just my fling with Max then. Pre-games stress, you know."_

"_You whore." Lauren chirps affectionately at Max. "So yes. In short. We are a little dramatic again, but it's to be expected. We live together, we train together. It's no worse than any high school or college." _

"_Wait up." Jon Horton pauses things "They do all this. They're the Colorado Crazies. I'm far away and safe."_

_Beth too, does not live in Colorado. Instead she trains (and lives with her family)._

_Wendy Capshaw, Emily Kmetko and Kaylie Cruz also all trained in Colorado._

_One theory, for the team dynamic, is that it's the first time; team members knew each other intimately. In the past, it was unlikely for a team to contain more than one member from any one state or club._

"_Now. We all know each other. Like I know Lauren kissed Carter at camp when they were thirteen." Kelly volunteered._

"_Or that Kelly had a giant crush on Justin Timberlake." Lauren replied._

"_Does." Beth giggled. The second the younger girl speaks they all stop to listen and she blushes red. "Does. She was really excited that he tweeted us."_

_The look Kelly gives Lauren could shatter glass. "Not a word Tanner."_

_Lauren just smirks._

_One thing is clear, on Kaylie Cruz the team's opinion is united. _

_First Payson speaks "we just wanted to move on. We won gold so it wasn't like we were going to hold a grudge, but she went on the news and told everyone we were horrible people. I've supported her for years. I was a good teammate."_

"_It doesn't matter about how you feel about your teammates as a whole." Kelly insists "you don't do that."_

"_Everyone keeps asking why can't we forgive her for making a mistake." Payson pointed out "but she didn't make a mistake. I've trained with Kaylie since we were eleven years old. I know what it looks like when she falls because of a mistake. We get it. But that's not what this was. She went out there and didn't even try!"_

"_And it's really hard to forgive people when they don't apologise." Lauren snaps._

"_**And what about what you said. About her not deserving a medal? Do you think that was fair?"**_

"_After what she said? If I botched a routine like that, in team competition, I would be so apologetic. Her first concern was that she wouldn't get to compete on beam. Kaylie botched her routine because she was upset that she wasn't competing in the all-around. It's like the unwritten rule. For the 2 hours of a team competition, you put aside your differences and compete. Kelly and I manage to get along. Nicky and Carter manage to get along. For two hours, you suck it up. But she didn't. She didn't even try and afterwards she didn't even care about what it meant for the team. So I was angry."_

_**Do you think Kaylie's actions in the team final were a direct result of her being removed from individual events by the National Gymnastics Committee.**_

"_It wasn't their fault, if that's what you're saying." Lauren spoke up. "They made the rules really clear after Wendy's little psycho-spree but do I think she was upset because she didn't qualify individually? Yeah, sure. But Payson didn't qualify on beam, Kelly wasn't even allowed to try to qualify on vault, and they held it together."_

"_That's not why she's upset." Kelly insists, quietly but firmly, causing everyone's heads to turn "this is bigger than that, and it had been brewing for a long time. On a team like this, you have expectations of what people will do, what they're capable of, but because we've known each other so long, things were a bit more ingrained. I was the one they all loved to hate. Whatever. Payson was the best, the most deserving. Growing up I always thought it would be Payson and I in the all-around final."_

"_Kelly…" Payson interrupts softly._

"_It's true, Pay." Lauren agrees "if you hadn't broken your back my money would be on you too."_

"_Anyway, so Kaylie accepted Payson was better than her, and maybe even me, but she never accepted Tanner was. After Keeler broke her back, Cruz thought she'd get to take Keeler's place. Tanner was always the event specialist. For years, no one even thought she'd make the Olympic team and then out of nowhere you're beating her for the first time in years? She never accepted that, and then we were at the Olympics and it was like, game time, and she wasn't even on the field? Cue giant breakdown on the event floor. And she never got over Carter dumping her for you."_

_Awkward silence reigns until Tucker leant forward. "I agree."_

_There's general awkward consensus and none of them have anything else to say except Keeler, who comments "I hate talking about this. We won gold, despite what Kaylie did."_

"_It's true. We're awesome." Tanner agrees._

_**You are considered one of the more unusual gymnastics teams, both men and women, in years because of your various backgrounds. Can we talk a little about that?**_

_**Carter, Austin, Nicky. You're three of the first male gymnasts not to come up through the NCAA system. Why did you make that choice?**_

_Austin "well I was eighteen in Beijing, so it wasn't college time, and frankly, I didn't want to go. A lot of sponsors offered me a lot of money, so I figured if I wanted to go to college, I'd go later. A friend offered me a spot at his gym, in Italy. I thought it sounded great and kept going from there."_

_Carter "I didn't go, mostly because I really liked where I was. I knew my best shot at the Olympics was training with Sasha Belov and Austin and the rest of the team, and they've proven me right."_

_Nicky: "Well, quite similarly, I liked where I was training and I didn't want to throw a kink into the works right before the Games."_

_**Payson, you just two years ago, doctors told you, you would never compete again. How does it feel to prove them wrong and win two Olympic medals?**_

…_**.**_

After the interview and the photo-shoot and what seemed like hundreds of questions, Lauren and Austin had another with People magazine. They had to come up with a whole host of new things to say, so People could have an "exclusive."

While they'd been doing that, Carter had been making friends.

He was waiting for them, chatting to a group of Canadians she recognised, before noticing them and heading over. He'd evidently been extremely good at making endless friends, because he'd scored two tickets to the second last night of athletics.

"They'll let you in." Carter insisted to Austin.

Lauren agreed "You could walk up to Buckingham palace at the moment and they'd let you in."

"Wheel maybe." He joked back "but it's fine. I'm going to head off. There's a car waiting and I can use the rest." The exhaustion showed on his face.

"But you're coming back tomorrow right?" She checked.

"The last forty-eight hours in the Village? I wouldn't miss it. I've got a medical tomorrow morning, and then I'll be over after that."

Walking to the Olympic stadium, Lauren knew she had to say something.

"Carter." She said, gripping his hand. "I don't think M.J.'s going to let me go to France."

His grip tightened around her hand in reply. "You have to be back home." He stated.

"Apparently I'm not yet embedded in the public consciousness and I need to establish my image now, rather than later. Plus with the whole Kaylie thing…." When he didn't reply she continued. "I can argue. I already did. M.J. and I had a huge fight when I was picking up Austin and she gave me my schedule. I'm sure I can win. It'll just be tight, but, we promised, so, she'll have to."

"Lo." Carter insisted "you should fly back to the states on Monday. It's okay."

"No it's not. We're supposed to have France."

"It was a stupid plan." He insisted "What successful athlete disappears for two weeks during the two weeks when they have more public attention than they'll ever have in their entire careers."

"One whose boyfriend buys them tickets to Paris." She bemoaned.

He wrapped an arm around her. "We'll have the rest of our lives for Paris."

"It's not fair." She argued "We did everything we were supposed to do. Is it that wrong we get a bit of time, for just us? It's just two weeks and then…"

"We'll have time." He replied "even if it's between interviews and public appearances and tour practice, and we'll keep making time once you're in New York. I promise."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Lauren wondered, pressing the side of her body as close as she could to his.

"Fought for me" Carter replied softly, before perking up "besides, you're not the only one who needs to develop a public consciousness, according to M.J."

"You got your schedule?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing it's not as busy as yours but it's still pretty frantic. Especially once we get home."

"Are they throwing us a parade?"

"They are, in Boulder and in Denver. Didn't you look at your schedule?"

"I barely got past day three in New York."

"Well, M.J.'s had the grand idea of me going home for a while. It might be fun."

"I thought that was always the plan." She frowned, confused.

"Not the Rock home, Wyoming home."

She paused. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've been talking to everyone a lot. Even my Dad, and they asked if I'd come and stay a while."

"How long's a while? I thought you wanted to start training again?"

"I do, just a week or so. But M.J. thinks I should do it for the press. The state apparently wants to through me my own parade the week after next, and apparently a bunch of sponsors are really keen."

"That's…"

"It'd only go down for two days. Tops. And then come back. I can go back up there once you've gone back to New York."

Lauren frowned again, her face creasing.

"Hey." He steered her over to a bench. "It's going to be fine. Tell me you're not going to need a free day to have, like, a make-up commercial, anyway."

She nodded. "I know. It's just, all of a sudden its two weeks and we're done."

"And before you know it I'll be visiting. You can visit as well. Then the tour will be on the East Coast. There's Thanksgiving in New York. Max told Austin he had to be mobile enough to cook and apparently we might be going in the Macy's parade. And then Christmas. And Spring break and everything else. This isn't the end Lo. Not for us."

"I know." She wrapped an arm around his waist. "I just wish we could have something, just for us. I know it was ridiculous but I thought we'd have Paris."

Tucked under his chin, she didn't see the smile. "I know." He agreed. "But we're at the Games. And this, this is only going to happen once."

"You want to go watch the athletics?"

He stood and held out a hand, which she took.

"How exactly did you get these tickets?"

"Evan Lyseck of all people. A&T gave him some to give to the AT&T athletes"

"Awesome."

They got to watch the US men loose the 4x400 metre relay. Ironically the sub-story was the American who'd run in the semis with a broken leg. It was peppered by references to Austin of course and he tweeted about it, causing her to laugh.

** LoTan & CAnderson are watching the athletics. MMatteo and I are sitting this one out.**

On the last day of the Games there was more press, and then, finally, M.J. backed off. Rather than going out to watch events, they stayed in with what seemed like hundreds of other athletes and officials.

There was a giant viewing party of the last few sports in a cavernous type lounge. While the sports played on in the background, the Olympians mingled.

Lauren and Kelly having a vicious air-hockey tournament (while everyone watched nervously), when a sharp cough made Lauren glance up. Kelly took the opportunity to fire the thin disk as hard as she could and Lauren barely deflected it.

"I will play the winner." Ivanka Kirralina declared ominously.

"Yeah." Kelly leant forward eyes narrowed at Kelly. "That's going to be me."

Eventually the girls moved onto Dance Party Revolution, and the photo Max took of the three of them, faces incredibly focused, when viral with the hash tag #SeriousOlympicCompetition_. _With the guys the competition was more sports based. There were a host of swimmers, soccer players, and basket ballers all present, and they competed between them as to who could do the most push ups. They swapped to pull-ups and Max complained.

"Come on. Austin can do better and he's in a freaking wheelchair."

"I can do better." Kelly insisted, and got boosted up. She released one arm and did ten in a row one handed.

"Wow." Max Spencer pointed out. "You just got your arse kicked one-handed, by a girl."

"Yeah" he elbowed his way past. "You're all pansies."

"Somebody's bitter they didn't win gold." Max called out.

"Come on man." Carter patted his back "come have another beer."

"Good idea!" Max perked up instantly.

The party progressed back to the rooms where they drank English beer and plastic cups of Pimms and lemonade while word of the party and the contest spread.

More and more athletes came to join in and it spread through the common room and down the hall.

Between Jack, Jon Horton and a host of other helpfully strong athletes, Austin was moved onto one of the couches and the couch (with him on it) was moved when required, so he could be judge of the various tournaments going on.

Lauren watched Carter, Max and Nicky go head to head with a dozen other Olympians trying to join the Centurian club. While Max and Carter were having a grand old time joking with a collection of South American football players and downing shots of beer with good cheer when reminded, Nicky Russo was more focused on downing the alcohol with the determination he'd always demonstrated in his gymnastics.

The hundred minutes ended with a roar and they all applauded.

Austin called out "Olympians, salute your Centurians!" and they all roared again.

Carter, drunker than Lauren had ever seen him, played along, and she made her way over to give him a victory kiss.

He lifted her up, his arm around her thighs and it became decidedly passionate, something the crowd responded too.

"Get a room!" Someone hollered.

Carter replied, just too Lauren. "Good idea."

She giggled and let herself be tugged into one of the bedrooms, kicking it shut behind them and muffling the sounds of the party.

"This isn't your bedroom." She pointed out.

"Do you care?"

"No."

They were laughing so hard it took them a minute to really connect. Then they were pressed up against each other, against the wall, mouths open.

Outside, Austin was king with more than enough to take his mind off the pain, even as the pain killers wore off. He was never alone, though his eyes always wandered back to Jack, who was leaning against the wall and chatting to an English Volleyballer he knew.

The group chatting around him went silent, and he glanced back, only to smile wryly at the man standing in front of him holding two beers.

"Hi."

"Epke! Hey. How's it going?"

"It's going well. I heard the American Gymnastics team was hosting the most happening party in London. I had to see it."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly planned but who are we to say no to a party."

Following some pointed looks, the gaggle of athletes let them be and Epke took a seat, careful not to jostle Austin's plastered legs.

"So" He asked "No hard feelings?"

Austin laughed. "Of course not, I heard you were amazing. Congrats man. That triple is through the roof."

"It does not have quite the dramatic ending your routine does." The flying Dutchman joked, before holding out the beer.

"Oh I wish." Austin complained "I'm on like nine types of drugs right now. But, actually. I'm also failing as a boyfriend in terms of village guests. Jack?" He spun, searching for the blonde who had been joined by a duo of German rowers. He glanced over and excused himself. "I got you a drink."

Epke held it out and Jack laughed.

"Have you met? Jack, this is Epke, Epke, my partner Jack."

"Nice to meet you." The Englishman replied with a firm handshake.

"Yes. You too."

The pair Dutchman hesitated for a moment before asking Austin. "How are they? Your legs?"

"Just a bit broken."

"A compound and a clean fracture?" Zonderland questioned

Jack frowned. "Compound and an extenuated stress fracture."

"Did it stay hairline? Or did you have to reset?"

At the rather odd question, Jack and Austin exchanged bemused looks and the Flying Dutchman blushed awkwardly.

"That was rude." He admitted "I apologise. I merely find this area of medicine very fascinating. I believe they say that Orthopaedics is the specialty of athletes, yes?"

"Right" Austin grimaced "you're in medical school aren't you?"

Epke nodded.

"And I bet you both want to talk about blood and bone and surgery."

"Austin prefers not to know the details." Jack confessed.

"I just listen to what my doctors tell me to do."

At Austin's comment, Jack gave him a pointed look and the Olympian amended "Unless they tell me that if I keep competing I could end up with two broken legs. Then I ignore them."

"How long did you train on the stress fractures?"

"They were confirmed at Olympic trial; so probably a few weeks before that."

"And you did an immediate reset for the compound? You didn't wait for it to settle?"

"They thought going in immediately with just the one surgery would save more muscle and bone, and they were concerned about infection, of course."

"Of course." When Epke leant forward to ask another question Austin put his hands up.

"Okay, well this is when I leave you to talk blood and guts and gore."

They both stopped immediately and Austin insisted "no, you guys keep talking this stuff, I am going to see what's happening outside."

"Are you sure?" Jack checked.

"Yeah. Absolutely. I'm sure there's a swimmer doing something stupid out there I have to see. Plus we need to make plans for Chinawhite tonight. There's some two thousand dollar cocktail I have to have, like, a sip of."

"I'll get your chair. And your drugs." Jack insisted.

When Jack disappeared into the room, Epke turned to Austin.

"You know, I remember the Glasgow world cup, a few years ago. At the pre-event party you showed up with some underwear model."

"Oh god." Austin groaned.

"And you spent half the night doing body shots off her. Then the next day you demolished me in high bar finals."

"You had a rough day."

"Yeah. But I was so jealous of you. Austin Tucker, international gymnastics bad boy."

"It sounds awful when you say it like that!"

"Even with the broken legs, you seem happier now." Zonderland insisted.

"I am. I really am."

"Good for you" They shook hands almost formally.

"And you? Are you happy?"

"For some of us, we're happy with one gold medal!"

Austin laughed before checking "So are you coming to Chinawhite tonight? They've got wheelchair access!"

"Maybe. Heineken throws a pretty excellent party at Dutch House."

"I heard about that. Oh and Lo, Lauren, Have you met her yet? She wants a photo of you at some point."

"Okay?"

"Apparently the two of you won "Best hair of the Olympics." Our manager thought it would be a cool tweet."

"I don't know what's weirder. That I won best hair, or that you have a manager that tells you what to tweet."

Jack reappeared, pushing the folded up wheelchair with a slightly conflicted look on his face.

"I think, as a good boyfriend, I have to tell you I just walked in on two people having sex in this wheelchair." He announced.

"Seriously?" Austin gapped. "Who? Lauren and Carter, I bet. They've been all over each other."

Jack leant forward to whisper it in Austin's ear.

"Really?" He exclaimed. "Huh."

He pulled out his phone and grinned at Epke. "Want to see what a tweet not suggested by a manager looks like?"

- chapter break-

**THE SECOND LAST DAY OF THE GAMES – A RECAP**

USA WOMEN'S 4X400 WINS GOLD

JAMAICAN 4X100 TEAM BREAKS WORLD RECORD

MEXICO WINS SOCCER GOLD

DAVID BOUIA ENDS USA'S DIVING GOLD MEDAL DROUGHT

OFF THE COMPETITION FIELD THE US GYMNASTICS TEAM CONTINUED TO MAKE HEADLINES – NOW TWO GYMNASTS IN A SEX SCANDAL!

_**AUSTIN TUCKER**__ returned to the village in a wheelchair, catching up with teammates and other Olympians alike. He was said to be in good spirits and is hoping to walk (or wheel, rather) in the closing ceremony._

_He did let us know he was less than thrilled about two teammates having sex in his wheelchair (so I guess those stories about the village are true). No confirmation about who the teammates were, but rumour has it, Tucker's close friend and roommate Lauren Tanner and Carter Anderson, were the likely culprits._

_The event took place at what was apparently a spontaneous party in the USA gymnastics team apartments with athletes including Swimmers Ryan Lochte and Nathan Adrian, Volleyballers Misty May-Treanor and Kerry Walsh Jennings attending. The tweets came hot and heavy and by the morning, the topic #USAGYMPARTY was trending on twitter._

_Neither Anderson or Tanner gave any hints of their involvement. Their social media interaction limited to an (adorable) shot of Tanner and Epke Zonderland (the man who beat Austin Tucker in the high bar final) pointing to each other's hair with the caption "Gold medal… hair!"_

_Tucker also tweeted a pic of he and Zonderland at 3am in the morning, as the party apparently continued at London Olympic Hotspot Chinawhite!_

_- CHAPTER BREAK -_

The next morning, Lauren woke up to the phone's incessant ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Lauren, how's your head?"

"Daddy?"

He did not sound thrilled.

"I'll be at the front gates in five minutes. Be here." She hastily searched around for some clothes and managed to find some. Blanching at the look of herself in the mirror, she hastily scrubbed her teeth, ran a wet finger under hers eyes to try and clear up her eye make-up and grabbed her heels before heading outside.

Both her father and M.J. were at the gate.

"Hi." She stated.

"Hello Lauren."

She signed them in and they walked into the village.

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit but its 8am and I had a big night last night."

"We're aware. The world is aware."

"I would've called but no one is answering their phones. The first rule is?" M.J. quizzed.

"Always answer your phone. I answered!" Lauren insisted, before checking her phone properly. There were 23 missed calls and 59 text messages from a variety of people.

"Whoops. Sorry. I must have been really asleep."

"I don't suppose you've seen the headlines today then?"

She shook her head. "USA GYM TEAM SEX PARTY is trending on twitter. It started as _#USAGYMPARTY."_

Lauren blushed. The memory of her rendezvous with Carter flashed in her brain, followed by the overwhelming throb of a hangover.

"Can we do this somewhere with less light and with some tea?" She requested.

Her father pursed his lips tightly.

Inside, they sat down and ignored the various looks while M.J. quizzed Lauren.

"So you didn't have sex in a wheelchair?"

"No!" Lauren insisted "I did steal a wheelchair."

"What?"

"On our way out, we were passing the USA medical centre and Austin wanted a new one. Which, now I think about it, is a little odd."

"And this sex party. Did that happen?"

"It wasn't like, a sex party. Jeeze, you make it sound like an orgy."

"Lauren, please. For my blood pressure." Her father requested.

"It was just a party. An epic party, but just a party."

"People had sex?"

"It wasn't a virgin party." Lauren's phone rang "That's Austin. He must have heard me leave."

"_Hey. No. M.J.'s here. Apparently we made the papers… I'll ask."_

"Would a team breakfast be a good or bad thing?"

"Can you avoid behaviour that would see it reported in the press as a Polygamous Orgy?"

Lauren smiled sweetly.

They collected various breakfast foods and took them outside to large picnic tables, and the topic of last night remained off topic while they settled in. For perhaps the last time, it was just the Rock gang. Beth was spending the day exploring London with her family (and hadn't been at the party), Jon was with his fiancée while Kelly had thrown a shoe at Payson when she'd offered her breakfast. Nicky Russo was nowhere to be found, and Jack, there, technically, to medically support Austin, hadn't wanted to push his access limits and had gone out with local friends for the day. Of course he'd stressed he was only a phone-call away.

Max and Carter, perhaps feeling the worst of all of them, were flopped against the table and still unknowing of the various reports speeding around the internet. Payson was the most energetic, excited for the Closing ceremony, while Lauren and Austin fell somewhere in the middle.

While Lauren reported on what was in the paper, Carter gaped.

"We didn't have sex in your wheelchair last night." He told Austin, before turning to Lauren "Did we?"

"No." She shook her head.

At their expectant looks Austin insisted "I'm not telling you who it was! Though sorry guys, I didn't think they would presume it was you."

"It was me." Max wryly put up his hand "sorry dude."

"Well Lo did steal me a new one." Austin laughed. "I just hope it was worth it."

"Did you have sex with Max again?" Lauren turned and interrogated Payson who flushed red.

"No!" She insisted, before glancing around the table and snapping "No judgements."

"No judgements." Austin agreed, before turning to Max.

"So was it any good. Because I tried, the other day, and it was hard!"

"I would imagine not having broken legs would help." Max helpfully pointed out.

"Yeah. That's what Jack said."

"So how bad is it?" Max questioned "the press stuff. I mean, isn't your brand like the sex stuff anyway."

"Not exactly." Lauren admitted "It's not great. It's all supposed to be vague and, you know, innuendo based, not confirmed by Austin's tweets. It's apparently good for Carter's image, even though he's a good boy. So, you know, sexism."

"Sorry about that."

She shrugged "these things happen. I just hope she was worth it. He?"

"She. And you're digging."

"I'm curious." She retorted.

Carter just groaned. Resting his head on his arms.

"Don't worry." Austin laughed "hangovers fade."

"You're not the one with a practice session this afternoon." He informed them.

They all laughed.

"Stay off pommel" Austin cautioned "You think it's high bar that'll get you, but its pommel."

"Hey." Max changed topics, asking Austin. "Can I borrow your phone. I left mine in my room."

"Texting your lover?" Austin teased, handing it over.

"Something like that."

He typed away furiously for a minute and then handed it back.

"Maxxie…" Austin sighed.

"My actions, my consequences. Besides, it might do good for my image, right?"

**PEREZ: OH MY GYM! More tweets from USA's hottest Olympians**

_Austin Tucker: Lots of rumours from last night. Just to clarify… #sluttymaxxie._

_Austin Tucker: That last tweet was my martyr of a teammate mspencer._

_Lauren Tanner: Great Teammate: A guy who borrows a tm's twitter account to throw themselves on the fire for ur reputation! #sluttymaxxie is one of the classiest guys I know_

Austin Tucker: _The sign of a good team? They visit you in the hospital. The sign of a great team? They steal you a new wheelchair after having sex in your old one._

As Lauren instantly knew, Max's hijacking of Austin's twitter account spread instantly, and the topic turned to who it was, but Max refused to kiss and tell. Instead he brought up what they were doing that day.

"Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Yeah actually." Max sounded oddly determined "I want to get a tattoo…."

- chapter break -

"I can't believe we're doing this." Payson was aghast.

"You don't have to" Carter insisted.

"No, I want to. It's just so… permanent."

"Really Pay." Lauren nodded.

"No, it was such a good idea. Each of us getting a ring linking out own sets of Olympic rings to each other. Its stupid if they're aren't five of us."

The plan was that they'd all bear the Olympic rings on the inside of their wrists and a thick band representing one Olympic ring wrapping around the top of their wrists like a bracelet. Five Rock members, five Olympic rings.

"Are you ever going to not want to be reminded of winning two Olympic medals?" Austin asked her.

Payson shook her head. "I'm in. I want it. I might just might not… watch."

"Excuse me." Lauren muttered, before bolting around the corner and hurling.

Carter went to follow but was, of course, trapped by the needle at his arm.

She returned promptly, eyes red from tears caused by the retching, amongst other things.

She shook her head, dismissing their concern. "I just don't like needles." She insisted. "We better not get Hep C from this."

"Nah." Austin replied. "I'm more likely to get an infection and lose my leg."

They all froze. "Dude, are you kidding?" Max asked.

"Of course."

"He's not kidding." Lauren deduced.

"It was a risk I'm willing to take. I already have an irate voicemail and enough antibiotics waiting back at the village I'm singlehandedly going to cause the next superbug."

"Why would you do that?" Carter questioned.

"Because it's the Olympics."

By the time the girls were up, Lauren was desperate for a distraction. With her right hand, she clutched at Carter and insisted. "Somebody, talk."

"So, I have something to say." Max spoke up. "You've probably noticed I take a lot of pictures."

"Yes Maxxie. We did notice that." Austin commented dryly.

"Well, maybe someone's interested in publishing them?"

"Who?" Lauren perked up.

"A publishing company." Max replied. Lauren wasn't sure if he was being deliberately obtuse but he continued "they want to do like a coffee table book."

"That's amazing" Max and Austin had a bro moment.

"Yeah, but I need permission from anyone in the photos. Especially you guys because a bunch were taken at the Rock."

"What sort of photographs?" Lauren was more sceptical.

"Just… photographs. Some training, hanging out… it's a road to the Olympics type thing."

"Are you going to make me look good?" Austin checked

"Of course!"

"Then I'm in. M.J.'ll want to look at them, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Me too." Lauren spoke up "but I want to see them first."

Payson nodded too.

"That is awesome Maxxie." Austin repeated.

"Yeah, well. Not yet. I've still got to get a bunch more permissions."

"Like who?"

"Horton and Russo, Parker and Cruz. And the IOC, USOC and NGO have to sign off."

"You're asking Kaylie?"

"She's in the background of a bunch of shots. I don't have to use them and legally I don't need her permission, but I do need the IOCs and the NGO's, and they'll want as simple as possible."

"Can you even make money? With the IOC?" Lauren was successfully distracted from the tattoo.

"No, but I might sell a few prints of shots taken outside the Games. Plus, even if I donate all the proceeds to charity, it's still worth the exposure. I want to be taken seriously as a sports photographer and this would be amazing."

"Well I'm in." Austin stated resolutely. "And I want to see them."

"Me too." Lauren chirped.

"But like, what are they of?" Payson questioned.

"You guys, it's a photographic representation of our journey to the Olympics. I'll show you Pay. You look awesome."

"Plus, you were, like, his muse for ages." Lauren reminded him. "It'll probably be the Payson show."

"Actually, some of my favourites are of the two of you." Max told Lauren.

"I bet the NGO _loves _that." Austin commented.

Lauren chuckled "Well we do need all the proof we can get we aren't sociopaths."

They returned to the village all rubbing the bandages around their wrists.  
"It does look a bit like we made a suicide pact." Lauren commented. Payson's horrified look silenced her. The team captain was looking a bit shell-shocked every time she glanced down.

The athletes were all hyped up for the ceremony, and they bagged a lounge beside some American cyclists,attempting to get some rest before the closing ceremony.

M.J. dropped by with a kitted out wheelchair that should travel well on the grass (and that hadn't been taken without permission from the medical centre) and was aghast at their tattoos.

Carter was just preparing to drag himself off to meet Sasha. Lauren didn't know if the coach would send him straight back (it was the last day of the games) or work him twice as hard.

Then Nicky Russo came storming in. He took one look at them, grabbed Max by the collar and punched him in the face. He kept swinging, even as Max stumbled back.

"What the heck, Russo!" Carter attempted to grab him, along with some other athletes in the lounge. He barely dodged a flailing elbow.

"You had no right!" Russo bellowed "She's not just some piece of ass to screw and then throw away!"

Max touched his bloody lip, while Austin rolled forward. "Are you okay Maxxie?" Austin checked.

"Yeah. What the hell?"

Carter and the other guy, Austin recognised from the US men's basketball team, tossed Russo onto the couch.

"Has someone gone to find Horton?" Austin checked. This was why he never wanted to be team captain. He didn't want to deal with this shit. That was Horton's job. Plus, he and Russo had never gelled. Actually, out of the three rock guys Spencer was normally the one that irritated Russo least.

When Russo stood, Austin snapped though. "Sit your ass down and Horton can deal with you, or you can leave, we call Marcus and you can get thrown out of the village for assault." Russo blanched and stayed sitting.

"Are you sure you're okay." Austin asked Max, concern colouring his tone.

"I'm fine." Max replied, letting Austin prod his face. "Really"

Horton arrived with a host of other people, but before he could say anything, Kelly Parker burst in.

"What did you do?!" She demanded "You hit Spencer?"

"He had no right to do what he did to you! It's humiliating."

"It's none of your business!" Kelly insisted.

"Of course it is. I… care about you Kells. I can't let him treat you like this."

"Oh, you can't. But it's fine when you screw me for months?"

"I never posted it on twitter!"

"Oh come on!" Kelly exclaimed "all this is about is that you didn't win an individual medal, and Max Freakin Spencer did. And I did! So you're trying to prove that you're still relevant. Well guess what? You didn't want me last month, you didn't want any distractions? You don't get me now. So I if I want to have sex in Austin Tucker's wheelchair with Max Spencer, I can!"

Kelly finished her outburst with her chest heaving and her cheeks immediately turned bright red when she realised how many people were staring.

She turned and fled out the door, but her ankle, which had been recovering nicely, rolled on the slippery floor, leaving her to stumble and gasp in pain.

She staggered out the door and the room erupted in whispers, while Jon Horton dragged Russo out of one of the other doors. The gymnast looked devastated.

"Ten minutes til that ends up on twitter." Lauren predicted wisely.

"Should we go after her?" Payson questioned.

"Would she really want _us_ there?" Lauren questioned.

"Who else is going to be there?" the team captain pressed.

"Beth?" Lauren offered weakly before giving in. "Alright?"

Carter glanced at his watch.

"I'm late." He realised.

"Go" Max insisted

"I'll help you get cleaned up." Austin promised.

"I'm fine." Max repeated "I'm just going to get more ice though. Okay. Don't freak."

While Payson stood, waiting, Lauren hesitated.

"What was that? Between you and Max. That was something."

"We grew up in Texas, Lo. Seeing Maxxie bloody was basically my worst nightmare for years."

"Right." Lauren nodded "Sometimes I forget you have all that history."

"Well we've all built that history with each other." Austin pointed out.

She smiled softly back and then collected her bag and followed Payson.

Kelly was in her room and she opened the door at their knock.

"What?"

"We come to support you" Lauren stated. "Since we're such kickass teammates"

Payson gave Lauren a reproachful look before asking "Can we get you anything?"

"Some ice." She requested. Payson held up an icepack and Kelly ruefully let them in before hopping to the couch at the edge of the room.

"Why don't we get apartments?" Lauren wondered, and then proclaimed "What?" when Payson glared. "Right. Kelly. Anything else we can get you?"

"A time machine. So I can go back and stop myself from ever sleeping with Nick in the first place."

"Right. All Men are pigs."

"Says the girl with the hot, cowboy boyfriend and the sensitive gay best-friend who'd just about die for you"

Lauren didn't miss a beat. "That's how I know all other men are pigs."

Kelly couldn't help herself. She let out a little giggle.

"I know you're upset." Payson told her "Actually, I know exactly how you feel. But it's our last day in the village. Don't let some guy ruin it."

Kelly cleared her throat "You know, when I was little there was one thing I was almost as excited about as winning an Olympic medal, and that was marching in the opening ceremony. Then I found out I wouldn't get too, so I've been dreaming of the closing ceremony ever since. And now I've botched my ankle again."

- chapter break -

They were lining up, waiting to go in, when Nicky Russo appeared.

He glanced around, eyes lingering on Carter and Max, who had Austin wedged in the middle. Lauren and Payson flanked both sides of Kelly, while Lauren had clearly been changing Beth's hair to something elaborate that would match her own ribbon filled crown.

"Russo." Horton spoke first. He'd already made his thoughts on the matter very clear.

"Hi. Kelly could I please speak to you?"

"Anything you say to Kelly you can say in front of us." Lauren insisted.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "As loathe as I am to agree with Tanner, what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologise. If I ever made you feel cheap, or like you weren't wanted, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for getting involved in something that wasn't any of my business. You deserved better than that." He cleared his throat awkwardly and ducked his head.

"I'm not saying I forgive you, not yet. But it's particularly lame to walk without your team. So, you can march with us." Kelly allowed magnanimously.

"Not yet." Austin's stern voice interrupted.

"What?" Kelly questioned "oh, right. I'm not the only one you have to apologise too."

Nicky nodded "of course. Max, I apologise, I had no right to do what I did. What happened was between you and Kelly and even if it wasn't, I should never have used violence." He again cleared his throat awkwardly "Do you want to hit me to make it even?"

"Nah." Max shrugged "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Russo stepped closer "I must throw a pretty awful punch. There's not a mark on you."

He grinned. "That's the girls; the miracle of a concealer wand."

Nicky Russo didn't quite know how to respond to that, so he held out his hand and they shook, right before an announcer announced 15 minutes until they started going in.

Lauren took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Carter took her hand and she opened them and met his eyes.

"It's really ending." She stated.

"The craziest, most intense, most amazing weeks of our lives." Carter stated.

They all just stared at each other, stared at their surroundings.

That was what it felt like in the stadium. Everything just washed over them. The noise, the crowd, the other athletes. They all just embraced the moment.

Kelly lasted longer than she thought, on her ankle, then spent the next chunk of the night riding carefully in Austin's lap.

They savoured every last second and then returned to the village where the party continued.

**A Night to Remember: London closes with a Party.**

**Was this the best Games ever?**

**TEAM USA Celebrates Best Games Ever! **

**Photo Caption: American athletes celebrate Olympic Victory.**

Coming into his room, Lauren was a giggly mess. She kissed Carter firmly and then flopped onto the bed, not realising what he was doing.

"Babe, you can't go to sleep." Carter insisted. She groaned audibly. "Lo. I'm serious. If you fall asleep now you'll never get up."

"Our flight doesn't leave until, like, five tonight." She reminded him.

"And I have plans for our last day" He whispered in her ear before tugging her up. "We have to finish packing. There's a cab coming in twenty minutes."

"What? Are you serious? It's not even four AM. Nowhere will be open." She didn't bother to open her eyes

"Trust me." He insisted.

She softened "Always."

"So I'm packed." He told her, slinging a bag over his shoulder. "Come on."

She dragged herself up and took his hand, letting him tug her down the corridor.

To her surprise, Payson was sitting in room, clad in just flannel pyjamas.

"You're still awake?" Lauren commented. Payson had been making a beeline for bed not fifteen minutes earlier.

"I was waiting for you to get your bags. There's still some stuff of yours in the bathroom Lo. But apart from that I think you're ready. I put anything else in your suitcases."

"What is going on?" Lauren questioned.

"Just finish packing." Carter told her "and you'll need a day pack."

She gaped but dutifully repacked her carry on duffle into a handbag. He held out his open backpack for her bulky items.

"Got your passport and everything?" He checked.

"We're going straight to the airport?"

He didn't reply.

In the cab she curled against him. The slight lightening of the night sky didn't keep her awake, though her natural curiosity did attempt too.

It was only once they arrived at the train station that she blinkingly tried to put together where they were going.

Carter gave it away when he handed over two tickets.

"Congratulations." The bleary eyed official told them both "and have a great time in Paris."

Lauren froze.

"Paris? How?"

"We fly out tonight and we'll meet everyone in Chicago. We've got one day. One day just for us."

Lauren smiled and her eyes welled. She threw her arms around her. "I love you." She insisted.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Come on. We don't want to miss our train."

Lauren was almost bouncing in her seat when Carter handed over an itinerary. "M.J. had one of her assistants or interns or something do this, so all we have to do is sleep until we get there."

M.J. was a miracle worker, and all Lauren's irritation about missing out on her week in Paris faded away. Waiting for them was a beautiful young blonde woman who introduced herself as an intern at the French branch of the agency M.J. worked for. She spoke in flawless English with a strong French accent. The young suited man she was with helped in loading their luggage into a waiting car, while she dispensed further details including a hardcopy map and a ticket for the metro if they wanted to use it.

"We will meet you here." She pointed out firmly and marked on the map. "At four-thirty. Paris time. She also forcefully entered her number in both of their phones. "Please call me if you need anything. For problems, questions, anything." She repeated "Nothing is too small. I am to be available to you all day."

"How about somewhere for breakfast?" Carter questioned, an arm over Lauren's shoulder.

"Of course…"

They ate croissants and drank hot chocolate while staring at the Eiffel tower and then walked around its base. They didn't have time to go up it but they did stare at it and marvel at the view. A bunch of tourists recognised them and they had to pause to take photos, but in return the tourists took photos of the pair and they got to kiss under the spectacular structure.

Then, much to the delight of their fans, they got pictures of them doing flips in front of it as well.

They walked hand in hand down the banks of the Seine to the beautiful Musee d'Orsay. Their schedule informed them again they didn't have time to go inside, but they did detour through the sculpture garden to see _The Thinker. _

They crossed the Seine, never letting go of each other's hands and headed past the glass pyramid into the Louvre. They hurried through so Lauren could stare at the Mona-Lisa, wondering at the woman who had caught the attention of the world. She hadn't expected the painting to be so small.

The plan had been a quick dash-in-dash-out, but they lingered.

"Look at the building." Carter marvelled. He'd never seen anything like it. The grandiose palace was awe-inspiring and like much of Paris, a work of art in itself.

It was beyond even Lauren's luxurious imagination.

They had to drag themselves out, as the clock ticked, and raced through the Tuleries gardens to the Place de la Concorde and then up the Champs-de-Elyss.

They marvelled at the beautiful window displays and Lauren restrained herself, reminding herself they'd be in New York soon for all the designer brands.

She succeeded until….

"Wait." Lauren insisted. "I've heard of these." They ducked into Ladree and Lauren gaped at the piles of beautiful pastries and macarons. It was a candy store of pastry.

"We have to get real food." Carter told her, and Lauren gaped. _Sacrilege._

"I'll have them after lunch." Lauren insisted, though it was already passed 2 o'clock.

"I should get some for my Austin." She insisted "and Dad, and Pay and everyone. I just don't want them crushed in my bag before we fly out" She frowned in thought, mulling her options.

"Excusez-moi" The girl behind the counter interjected "I could not help but overhear. We have another store at the airport. If you are flying out today I could call and have them select some items for you, if you would like, and they will hold them for you."

"We would. We really would." Lauren stated, smiling.

"Choose what you're like." She waved a hand "and I will call and they will select the same or similar."

Lauren chose a huge selection of macarons and a selection of boxes for them to go in. "Do you do this for everyone?" Carter asked curiously. The other customers didn't seem to be getting the same treatment.

"We watch the Olympics here as well." She stated. "Though, may I have a photograph?"

"Of course." Lauren was delighted. That went straight on her twitter feed, along with the shot of the brightly coloured macarons.

"You need some "real" food, don't you?" Lauren checked.

"I do." He agreed, wrapping an arm around her.

"Well then. Let's find a Parisian café."

They ordered quickly and once again were recognised. Still, they lingered over the meal and then had to bolt down the last of the street to the huge roundabout.

"Whoah." Carter commented.

"It's amazing."

At the base of the _Arc de Triomphe_ was a frantic looking intern.

"Ah, you are here." She exclaimed, relieved. "Have you seen the Arc?"

Lauren shook her head and the Anna quickly checked her iphone. "We have, just a little time. But we must be quick."

After a whirlwind lap, they were quickly bundled into the car and as they raced off, Anna turned in the front seat.

"Perhaps you would like one last look at the tower?" She questioned.

"We would." Carter answered. Their fingers were laced together as they stared out the car window.

"It's beautiful." Lauren insisted. As it disappeared out of view she turned to Carter "Thank you." She insisted "thank you so much. This day, has just been amazing."

"You came to Paris and didn't buy anything!" He teased.

She cupped his face. "I love you. More than anything, on this planet. More even than my medals." She exclaimed.

"I love you too." He replied. As they drove out of Paris they kissed sweetly in the back of a black town car.

- chapter break -

By the time they arrived at the airport, the day's adrenalin had worn off and they were both exhausted. Carter checked into the United lounge, leaving Lauren to press a quick kiss to his cheek and promise "I'll be right back."

"Making up for all the shops we walked past?"

"Exactly." That was the advantage of airport branches. She collected her macaroons and pastries, all beautifully wrapped, and then collected a pair of butter soft leather gloves that had reminded her soon she'd be facing a New York winter. Unlike Colorado, snow gear would not be acceptable!

In Chanel she found a scarf for her grandmother (after remembering she hadn't bought her a souvenir yet), but it was in Givenchy she really fell in love.

For once the sales assistant didn't recognize her which made the situation a big more comic, but before long they were calling her flight and she hastily pulled out her Visa ("Thanks Visa!" She chirped internally). "Just… all of it." She decided, and after quickly signing, seized her bags and hurried back to the gate.

"And here I thought I'd be able to say I took you to Paris and you didn't buy anything."

"Sorry." She cringed lightheartedly.

The flight attendant stored away their bags good-naturedly and they fell asleep shortly after the pilot welcomed Olympic Medalists Lauren Tanner and Carter Anderson on board.

The last thought that Lauren had, was wondering about everything that would happen next.

- chapter break

So like I said, I discovered Pintest – please go check it out because I have now spent many an hour uploading all the pics I've been using as inspiration! My user name is: lizagirlff

There are six boards you might enjoy. Of course I can't type urls here but use pintrest dot com followed by what's below!

First is the one with images of stuff directly mentioned in the story – e.g. the team usa leotard, Lauren's fairy princess style dress from her celebration party, a (really poor quality) mock-up of the tattoo they got, Payson's Svetlana Khorkina leo and a whole bunch more. /lizagirlff/all-in-on-a-backroom-bet-story-items/

All the images used in ads & interviews – wondering what the original Calvin Klein campaign looked like? What about Lauren's shoot with seventeen magazine – check out the Media and Marketing board - /lizagirlff/aioabb-media-marketing/

And then There's Max's book (made entirely of screenshots with a few guest appearances like Shawn Johnson as Beth!) (in four parts): /lizagirlff/max-s-book-part-1-the-rock/, /lizagirlff/max-s-book-part-2-the-olympic-training-centre-camp/, /lizagirlff/max-s-book-part-3-pre-games-camp-in-birmingham/, /lizagirlff/max-s-book-part-4-london/,

Plus a board of "Remember this?" Great MIOBI screenshots that don't fit into the story but that I quite liked: /lizagirlff/remember-this/

There's also a bunch of boards with pins yet to be used down the bottom. I suppose if you like spoilers you could look, but you might not enjoy what you find without the proper context… plus if you like spoilers you can always just review and request them!

**Ah, so the End (of the Olympics). There's a bit more still to come. Next up, return to New York. Press, more press, Lauren and Austin go apartment shopping (not together), Payson, Kelly, Beth, Carter and Max begin preparing for the tour and are joined by some unexpected gymnasts, a return to Colorado, a return to Wyoming, Lauren goes to school for the first time since she was twelve and people try and figure out what to do next with their lives.**

**(I'm thinking) there will few chapters of immediate post Olympics, then a jump forward and then a big jump forward. You'll find out almost everything of what happens to everything. Except Kelly, who I still can't quite figure out… oh dear.**

**Review Replies:**

Guest - I love Max and Lauren and yes. There are grounds for a thousand moments between them that I'd definitely consier writing…. Once I've finished this though of course!

Elizabeth. Thanks for the review. I love hearing people are actually reading this! Payson's still got a bit of a story left, don't worry! As for Brian… whoops. I forgot about poor Brian. I'll see what I can do there. And Jordan? Well, she'll be appearing eventually!

Singleladiesxoxo: Thanks!

ElmTree10 – Yes. I broke Austin, and feel really bad about it.

FanficRdr25 – Funny you should mention Paris. I hadn't forgotten and neither had Carter or Lauren, it was just an abstract plan though. And reality and obligations sometimes cloud things. And thanks for the Payson/Sasha feedback. I think our views are quite similar.

Iargyrop – nice to hear from you. I hope you like what happens next.

Luv2Live – I left Pintrest eventually…

jTalley – Thanks for the feedback!

Poeticgrace – thanks for the review and the feedback!

**So thanks for all the support and know that while this might be called "the end" of course, our characters have just a little bit more to work out.**


	40. No Time to Stop and Think

**I'm back, I'm sorry. Happy belated Easter. Another mammoth chapter where not that much actually happens. (Sorry?) I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if anyone is still reading this!**

* * *

- Chapter Break - Chapter 40 - No Time to Stop and Think (But Why Would You Want To?) -

* * *

The US athletes, officials and families arrived on a wave of flights, all flying into the United Airlines Chicago hub, before being flown on home.

The US Gymnastics team (or what was left of it) would be together for a little while longer. Marcus, and the threat to all of their public images from the continuing discussion over team dynamics, had resulted in them (or their managers) agreeing to all the gymnasts doing a New York based media blitz, with significant periods spent together promoting team unity. Even Shelia and M.J. were in agreement.

However, in perhaps the greatest indicator of team unity, Payson and Austin had coordinated for the team to wait in Chicago for Lauren and Carter to catch up and meet them, before flying on to New York. To everyone's surprise, Kelly, Nicky and Jon had agreed and told their managers! The time difference meant that while it was 7pm Chicago time, to the gymnasts it seemed like early the next morning.

They were waiting for the duo (and the connecting flight to New York) in the United Lounge.

It was an almost comical sight. Payson was wedged between Max and Sasha, drooling slightly on Sasha's shoulder, while his head rested on top of hers. Max's neck was bent over the top of the lounge in an extremely uncomfortable position.

Austin was crashed out on the long couch beside them. His cast was covered by entremely loose tracksuit pants, making his legs look comically thick.

Kelly and Nicky were sleeping on the floor, looking like they'd sorted themselves out or at least forgotten their issues temporarily, while Beth was in a single seat and had pulled her legs up and rested her head on them in a tiny flexible ball of sleeping adorableness.

When Lauren and Carter arrived, they stared at the assembled group until Jack set aside his laptop and commented. "It was an enthusiastic plane ride."

"Where's everyone else?" Carter asked, after glancing at Max who made a series of interesting noises.

Lauren instantly pulled out a cell-phone. It was time to return the embarrassment favour.

"They're all _negotiating_ schedules" he informed them before informing Lauren "Your Dad as well."

"You didn't want to represent Austin?" She checked.

"No, thank you. I'll leave that to M.J."

Carter flopped down on the floor and fell asleep almost instantly with his head cushioned on his backpack and arm, while Lauren positioned herself beside Jack who was typing away on his laptop.

"What-cha doing?"

"Planning for New York. A new job means lots of paperwork."

"Are you excited?"

He nodded. "Very much so"

"Has M.J. scheduled Austin a lot?"

"She's kept it light. I've insisted. Doctor-Boyfriend's prerogative." Jack winked.

She smiled but still questioned "He can do some stuff, right? I mean he's not going to be stuck in physical therapy all the time is he?"

"He broke both his legs, Lauren." Jack insisted quietly but firmly "and yes, he doesn't have to train anymore, but they won't just heal on their own. If he wants to get anywhere close to full strength back in his legs he'll have to work at it, and that includes resting when appropriate as much as physio."

She nodded and smiled again, weakly this time.

Jack leant forward "He'll be alright." He promised "he just has to take care of himself for once."

The worried look on Lauren's face didn't improve, so he changed tacts. "Would you like to see some of the apartments we're looking at?"

When Marcus, Mac, Steve, Kim, Shelia and a handful of other older adults returned, they all started straightening up. Payson and Sasha jerked awake awkwardly, (and Payson looked horrified by the slight trail of drool) while Carter groaned inelegantly.

The flight to New York wasn't much fun either, though they napped as much as possible. They headed straight to the hotel and straight to bed. The next morning would be a frenzy.

While Austin was ferried to doctor's appointments, M.J. went into overdrive. New York meant television appearances, and the girls were scheduled for the Today Show. Thanks to their first good night's sleep and an expert make up team they managed to look presentable.

While Lauren hung out with the presenters and got too due to the "coming up next bit." Payson, Kelly and Beth hosted the weather.

When it came to cooking though, Lauren took an automatic step back.

"So do you cook at all?" Matt asked.

"No. You really need Austin for this."

"Is it true he's the team chef?"

"Absolutely. He's been feeding all of us for years." Lauren insisted

"And what's your favourite thing he's cooked for you?"

"I love this middle eastern inspired salad he does, with beetroot and barberries, and a little bit of cous cous. It's amazing and if I ever need a big meal, that's what I eat."

"Interesting." Matt commented.

"And brightly coloured." She chirped back. They bantered about the life of an athlete and Lauren hit all the points M.J. had listed for her.

While Kelly, Beth and Payson got a tour of Empire State building, Lauren had a more commercial venture to attend too.

Rimmel was waiting with a contract and a studio.

Even after all her earlier endorsements with big names, signing the contract sent a rush through her.

The shoot was fun. Dramatic and bold. Edgy with going near that rocker-chick edgy thing Emily Kmetko was so fond of, though she'd gotten a bit worried when they'd straightened her hair and coated her with neon pink blush.

And the whole time they were shooting another "behind the scenes" shoot.

In the car back to the hotel, she texted everyone to find out where they were.

"Honey." Her Dad spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"I know you're busy but have you given any thought as to where you're planning to live the next few years."

"I thought we decided that with the market what it is, it was a good time to buy property?"  
"Yes. So we have to find a property."

"Oh." Lauren's eyelids widened "Right."

"Of course there's no hurry." He continued "We can find you a rental and buy later, but if we have to look at rentals, I thought, why not have had an agent looking."

"Oh" Lauren repeated "Did they find anything?"

"A few places."

"is there time, in the schedule?"

"We can make time." Her father promised.

She smiled nervously.

As they came out of their hotel lift, Lauren glanced around hoping to spot Carter.

Instead it was Max who was jumping into their lift as it descended.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be at Letterman?" She questioned.

"Yes! I'm late. But I wanted to talk to you about something. Later, yeah?"

He threw a sloppy salute as the door closed.

"Passing the conference room they were all sharing Lauren waved at Payson and Kelly inside.

"How was your photo-shoot?" Payson asked.

"Great. How was…"

"Because we've just been here, waiting." Kelly pursed her lips disapprovingly.

"Our phone interviews went great." Payson corrected." Are you ready for the stock exchange?"

"What?" Lauren blinked.

"We've got the Stock exchange closing this afternoon?" Kelly reminded her. "If you're not too busy."

"I know, I just thought we'd have time for lunch first."

"We do." Payson insisted with a reproving look at Kelly "We were actually waiting to see if you wanted to come."

Kelly corrected "If you weren't here by one-thirty we were leaving without you."

"Well I'm here now!" She insisted "Just give me two minutes to change."

"Two minutes Tanner!" Kelly's voice echoed.

"I can go to lunch, can't I?" Lauren checked with her Dad.

"You can, if you like, provided you're at the Stock Exchange by 3.15."

She nodded.

"Do you know how to get there?"  
"A taxi?"

"It'll take you half an hour. And if you're going to have lunch I'd prefer you go there now and then find a lunch place nearby. And keep your phone switched on!"

She nodded and grabbed the dress off the rack. Someone (one of M.J.'s many underlings, Lauren guessed) had organised and enhanced her wardrobe so every outing came with an outfit and a secondary outfit (if Lauren changed her mind about the first).

After team tracksuits for the Today show and a sleek black dress for Rimmel, Lauren was almost relieved to be putting on a bright orange dress she recognised as one from her own wardrobe.

The girls grabbed a quick salad at one of the many locations filled with hordes of suited men, some of whom clearly recognised the brightly dressed girls. A few asked for autographs and photos for their daughters and the girls obliged, giggling.

They were at the Stock market by three pm, where they met the Atchinson family and were given a tour. Steve had also arranged for one of his college friends to bump into them and Lauren smiled not entirely falsely at the man who engaged in one of her favourite things, light mocking of her father.

He and Steve made plans while Lauren and the rest of the team prepared to ring the bell.

Afterwards, the girls begged and pleaded to be let free for the rest of the afternoon.

Beth's mother gave in reasonably easily, after they promised they'd be back at the hotel by 8.30, and even Shelia relented, while it was M.J. who hesitated.

"Come on, please!" Payson insisted.  
"I promised your mother you'd be safe."

"I will be." Payson nodded earnestly.

M.J. raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"We would never let Beth go anywhere unsafe." Lauren insisted.

Beth rolled her eyes but M.J. was convinced.

"Back at the hotel by 8.30." Steve repeated.

"Call your friend." Lauren suggested.

"I just might." He kissed the top of his head and the girls were checked over one final time before heading off.

"Okay, so Tanner's got a black card and I see Tiffany & Co." Kelly started them off.

She'd been joking about the black card, but they all piled into the shop.

They all oohed and ahhed and Lauren even considered a few things. A tie pin that would match the tie she bought her Dad in Paris, a pair of earrings for her grandmother (who she had forgotten to buy something for in London. Whoops).

Afterwards, they wandered, marvelling at the skyscrapers and the city itself until Payson came to an abrubt halt. "Oh my" she breathed.

"Holy shit." Lauren muttered; then clamped down on her tongue. M.J. would kill her if she was caught saying that.

Beth looked like she was going to cry.

"Should we go inside?" Payson questioned.

"We can't come to New York and not." Kelly stated definitively.

Lauren was ashamed. It hadn't been high on her list of priorities of places to visit in the city.

Lauren she reached out for Payson's hand, linking their fingers together before they entered the World Trade Centre Memorial.

Inside, they moved silently and slowly, like everyone else, before Beth asked a question.

"Do you remember it?" She was curious.

"I don't think so" Payson admitted. "I'm not sure what are memories and what are other people's memories I've been told so many times they become memories, you know?"

"I remember it." Kelly admitted "I was at the gym and they gathered us all up and we stopped training and got to watch some kids movie while all the parents and coaches talke. I thought it was like, Christmas, no conditioning, no training."

"Weren't you like six?" Lauren corrected.

"Eight."

"I forgot you were old." For once there was no heat behind her words.

Kelly didn't retaliate and Lauren didn't say anything else, instead they kept going.

They met some of the management and volunteers. Considering they'd let them in without a pre-booked ticket, it was the least they could do.

Beth had cried, she looked more shell-shocked than the rest of them and Lauren was grateful Kelly wrapt an arm around the youngest girl and comforted her.

Lauren didn't realise how bad she looked until Payson guided her to a seat and sat them down.

"Are you alright?" Payson questioned. She seemed to realise it wasn't perhaps the best question.

"I remember." Lauren revealed. "My mum hadn't taken me to school, I can't remember why. I guess she was too high to drive, and the school had called my Dad. He was so angry he came home and was screaming at her. He told me to go into the living room and turn on the TV so I did. They were yelling so I turned it up really loud, except I couldn't find any kids shows and I didn't want to interrupt them. So I watched the news, I didn't know what it was of course. And then my Dad came in, and he was just staring at the TV, and I remember my mom saying that this was why she got high, because reality was so terrible she couldn't bare it."

Payson put her arm around Lauren while the shorter gymnast's face twisted into a scowl "She used it as an excuse."

Payson didn't know what to say. Lauren's family was another world from her own.

"And I look at this, so my death and _waste of life_ and she went and basically killed herself. She took poison. Who does that?" Lauren took a deep breath "These people were attacked. They were brave. She doesn't deserve to be associated with them, even in memory."

"Okay." Payson agreed reassuringly. She rubbed her back. "What's brought this on?"

"M.J. says it'll probably come up; the whole druggy mommie thing. It's my challenge that I overcame. Good for P.R. since you know, otherwise I'm not exactly a marketer's dream."

Lauren stood abruptly. "I shouldn't be thinking about her. Not here. Where are Beth and Kelly?"

When they found the pair, Kelly asked pointedly "time to leave?"

Beth's eyes were red.

On the way out, Beth stated quietly "I don't understand hate. Kelly immediately threw an arm around the younger girl.

"I do" Lauren replied "Hating serial killers and rapists and _people who do you harm_. I get that." She avoided Payson's eyes "I don't get how you can do this to people who you had never met. Who hadn't done _anything_ to you."

At her vehemence they all fell silent until Kelly suggested "Alright, it's time to definitely get out of here."

They crowded into a café, out of sight of the memorial, and ordered Beth an ice-cream sundae for dinner.

Lauren picked at her cake. Desert for dinner had seemed like the perfect pick me up, but she wasn't hungry.

"What are we going to do then?" Payson questioned.

"We could see a play." Lauren suggested "a musical? Something fun."

"We have to be back by 8.30." Kelly reminded them.

"We could go shopping." Lauren posed "we're all going to need to buy a bunch of clothes to wear for events and stuff."

"I could use new things." Payson admitted quietly.

First they had to finish dinner and Lauren discovered she much preferred Payson's to her own.

"I just need to dash to the bathroom first." Lauren promised, before they left.

"Yeah. Me too." Kelly followed her in.

Kelly closed and locked the main door, turned on the sink tap and applied some lip gloss. "Don't worry." She told Lauren "I won't tell or let anyone in. I'm not in the mood."  
"What?"

"Aren't you going to barf your dinner up now?"

"No." Lauren frowned "Why would I?"  
"Because you've been doing it since we were kids"

"That was for gymnastics. I don't need to do it anymore."

"Really?" Kelly looked sceptical.

"Yes!"

"Well then you should probably stop with the cake before you turn into Shawn Johnson circa 2009."

Kelly did one last touch up of her make-up and then left, the door swinging behind her.

"Right." Lauren commented to herself. She glanced at the toilet and then continued to the mirror, slicking her lips up. It wasn't like she'd eaten that much cake anyway.

Outside, she collected her bag and continued on. "Shall we?"

They ended up in the Soho Bloomingdales and Lauren felt a rush of relief. She knew how to do this. She was good at it.

They set up shop in a huge dressing area and tried on a pile of dresses. Someone had figured out who they were because a host of help arrived. The first to find a dress was Beth, a Rachel Zoe dress with thick black and white stripes that made it fun and young. She blanched at the price tag (still an NCAA qualified gymnast, no endorsement contracts for her). But Kelly plucked it out of her hand and lobbed it at Lauren, who nodded in agreement.

Kelly found two BCBGMAXAZRIA dresses. One, Lauren was almost jealous of. It was a deep navy (Not my colour, Lauren reminded herself). With amazing, almost sci-fi, texture. The second was simpler, a skin-tight short bronze number.

"I am so glad you've stopped with those gross flouncy pre-pubescent outfits" Lauren commented.  
"I wore those because my mother made me." Kelly informed them darkly. She looked startled to have admitted it.

"And who are you wearing these for?" Lauren barged on. "Nicky?"

"Lo!" Payson warned, shaking her head.

Lauren eyed the dress Payson had put on up and down. French connection. Purple. Perfectly demure. Exactly Pay's usual style, but it did look good. Boring but good.

When the sales assistant returned, she agreed. She also provided another. Gorgeous red and purple Francis Twofer. The flouncy (long) purple skirt contrasted brilliantly with the red top, emphasising the fact that Payson looked about a foot taller (she was) and far more like a normal girl than any of the rest of them.

"It's $300." Payson complained.

"Pay, seriously. You're a celebrity now. How much do you think those dresses that M.J. organised cost?"

"Really?" Payson hesitated.

Lauren insisted "We do appearances and all that. It's tax deductable!"

Lauren turned so Beth could do up her dress. The bright blue Erin Fetherston dress swooshed with a ballerina skirt, though it wasn't exactly her trade mark look but she loved the colour. Probably not for public appearances but with some sky high heels her legs would look hot, rather than stumpy.

"And $300 as well." She told Payson, spinning around before deciding "I'll take it."

Then there was the Vera Wang in bright orange that Lauren immediately eyebauled as a perfect dress for the first week of classes. Originally $895.00 which even Lauren blanched at but reduced to $354.00. Party!

Finally, there was a gorgeous Sue Wong dress, gold and black, but with an interesting pattern that reminded Lauren of scales.

She pulled it on and it hung a bit tight across her thighs. She felt Kelly's knowing glance across the change room. She couldn't even go up a size, because her big-for-gymnastics breasts weren't that big in the real world.

She squared her shoulders and handed it back before joining the others in making their purchases.

"Shush Bethels." She insisted, handing over her credit card. Payson and Kelly followed suit.

"Shoes?" Lauren questioned.

"Handbags." Kelly corrected.

* * *

- Chapter Break - Chapter 40 - No Time to Stop and Think (But Why Would You Want To?) -

* * *

Leaving the building, they were talking Payson into wearing her new dress.

"You can wear it to our last team dinner." Kelly insisted.

"When are we having a last team dinner?"

"On our last night." Lauren told her, like it was the most obvious thing. "We have to have one. It's the last night we'll all be together."

"No its not!" Payson protested "we've got lots of things. Like back in Colorado. They're throwing us a parade!"  
Lauren pointed out "Two if Denver and Boulder don't start cooperating, but Beth won't be there."

"What about when you come visit on the tour?"

"Austin won't be there."

"That's in two days!" Payson was horrified.

"We'll still see each other." Kelly rolled her eyes "just not in one public relations organised bunch."

"Even so!" Payson insisted.

The cab took them back to their hotel, Lauren texted her Dad. He and the other "adults," as she termed them in her mind, were having a drink in the bar. The girls joined them.

While Beth and Payson giggled over a cocktail menu, before ordering virgin drinks, Lauren noticed Kelly watching.

"Vodka soda, tall. Fresh lime."

"What she said." Kelly agreed, handing back her menu and turning back to the conversation.

Afterwards, Lauren and Kelly approached the bar bravely and bought a small bottle of vodka. Both anxiously awaited the moment they'd be asked for ID but it never came. Giggling, Lauren stuffed it in her handbag.

"What are you laughing at?" Payson asked, bemused. She'd been worried that locking Lauren and Kelly in a room for a sleepover would finally be too much, but there weird friendship was continuing.

"Nothing." Lauren insisted, eyes wide. Payson wasn't fooled. She rolled her eyes at their antics.

"What are you girls up to?" Beth's mother asked.

"Sleepover?" Kelly answered instantly. "We were just talking about how little time we have left together."

* * *

- Chapter Break - Chapter 40 - No Time to Stop and Think (But Why Would You Want To?) -

* * *

While both Beth and Payson came in flannel, Kelly had slinky shorts and a matching top. She smirked at Lauren's tiny shorts that had the US flag on them, along with a Calvin Klein tank.

When they showed up, Lauren welcomed them. "Come in, and welcome to the epic Olympic team post Olympics sleepover."

Once they were settled inside, Lauren brought out the grog. Payson's appalled shriek was almost worth it on its own.

"Absolutely not!" Payson protested.

"Come on Keeler, it's time to have a little fun." Kelly insisted.

"We will get in so much trouble!"

"Why, because we've got training tomorrow?" Lauren prodded "because we're training for the Olympics?"

"Beth isn't even eighteen. And we're all underage! I can't believe you two colluded on this."

"Please, like we weren't going to kegs at her age and there's only like 12 standard drinks in this. We're not even going to get drunk, just a bit tipsy."

"You're already tipsy!" Payson realised, but she softened.

"And isn't it fun!"

"Look, if we're going to bond and share deep dark secrets I'm going to need to be a lot drunker." Kelly insisted.

"Parker, have you ever been to a sleepover?" Lauren questioned.

"Bite me Tanner. I had minions host them for me all the time."

"I'll try some." Beth voiced, curiously.

"This is a bad idea." Payson vocalised but Kelly poured half a shot of vodka into one of the glasses.

"Drink it quick." Lauren advised.

Beth tried in and started coughing. Lauren laughingly hnded her a bottle of water.

"That's disgusting!" The small gymnast protested. "Why would anyone drink that voluntarily?"

Kelly topped her glass to the top with diet lemonade and filled all of theirs.

"A toast." She proposed "if you'd told me this two years ago I would have thought you crazy, but I really don't hate you guys. I love you and I know it was just what we said in interviews, but you guys really have started to seem like sisters. So" she raised her glass "here's to us, _and our gold medal_."

"To our own little weird train wreck team, that managed to beat the world." Lauren agreed. "I love you guys too."

As Kelly quickly discovered, sleepovers quickly turned movies, manicures and men. More particularly, while watching Stick It (_"do people seriously think this is what gymnastics is like?")_ they turned on Kelly.  
"So what's the go with you and Nicky? Are you guys like… "Lauren trailed off suggestively.

"No." She rolled her eyes "maybe. I don't know. We talked a bit on the plane but that was kind of uber public. So we'll see."

"I think you'd be kind of sweet together. Like you know, the Colorado outsiders from Denver Elite or whatever,"

"Except I'm not."

"What?"

"From Denver Elite. I can't go back there."

"Because of Marty?" Payson questioned.

"He just bailed in the middle of the Games. If it wasn't for Mac I would've been screwed. Nicky feels the same way. So, you know, at least we agree on that."

"Well you should know you're always welcome at the Rock." Payson insisted "Like you said, you're family now."

"Yeah" Lauren insisted. "You can have Kaylie's locker."

Kelly, taking a sip of water spat it out as she laughed and the four of them cracked up.

"Are you going to keep training?" Lauren asked. "I thought you were broken?"

"I'll still need a gym to work out at." Kelly admitted "unless I think of somewhere better to be."

"With Nicky?" Lauren suggested again. "What's he doing?"  
Bemoaning the fact that he has to spend all his time with your lovers?"

"Hey, Max is your lover too." Payson provoked, and looked startled by her sass. Though it caused the others to giggle wildly.

"Yeah, don't mention that around Nick." Kelly informed them.

"Does he get jealous?" Lauren prodded.

Kelly hesitated. This was getting into real information. "Epically. About everything. I still don't think he's over not winning a medal, though he's pretending to be fine. Plus the doctors haven't told him if he'll be able to start training. So we're broken together" She shrugged.

"That blows." Lauren replied with a degree of honesty. Even though she wasn't planning on going for 2016, she still loved that, at least in part, it was her choice. Her body still obeyed her commands. "Are you going for 2016 Bethels?" She asked instead.

"I don't know." Beth admitted "maybe?"

"You'd only be, like, six months older than I am now." Kelly pointed out.

"And how many months have you spent in doctor's surgeries?" Lauren challenged.

"Ignore them." Payson insisted firmly but gently to Beth. "You should do whatever you want to do, and we'll support you the whole way."

"What about you then Keeler?" Kelly changed tacts. "What's the big plan?"

"I'm going to focus on the tour." Payson insisted. "And then figure out what to do after that."

"And doesn't that sound depressing." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Now we definitely need more vodka."

By midnight the girls were a giggly mess. They'd watched the end of the move, drunk the vodka, watched hilarious gymnastics falls on youtube, had a "dance party", tweeted and generally acted like idiots.

At around midnight there was a gentle knock on the door. Kelly bounced up to get it and answered the door with a flourish.

"Hello Tanner's midnight gentleman caller."

"Hello… Kelly."

The girls cracked up.

"I thought I'd be sneaking in past your Dad." Carter confessed.

"Sorry Anderson." Kelly attempted a straight face "We'll be sharing Tanner's bed tonight."

"If you got Russo it might appease Kelly." Lauren offered.

He just smirked "I think I'll leave you to it, though…" He took two big steps forward into the room, scooping her up in a way that had Beth going "Whoo!"

Automatically, she wrapped a leg around him and devoured him right back.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um, filming the View in the morning, then a thing for Vogue, lunch with my Dad, then Harper's Bazaar, college stuff then more interviews then I said I'd have dinner with Austin."

"I have a vogue photo-shoot tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Lauren perked up

"Teen vogue." He clarified "Hotties of summer. Don't laugh" he insisted when she cracked up.

"Why would I laugh? You're definitely a '_hottie of summer.'"_ She sniggered "I might see you in between things. If not, you could sneak into my room tomorrow night?"

He nodded, and touched her face gently. "I'll see you then."

The girls all teased her mercilessly about the love-struck look on her face after the door closed.

Day two was nearly as intense as Day one, except, if possible, the team had more camaraderie. On the View it came out that they'd stayed up late having a sleepover the night before.

"That's the benefit of being gymnast sized. We all fit into one bed."

"Keeler kicks." Kelly provided "I had Tanner pegged as the kicker but really its Payson."

"_Well the four of you seem like great friends, but there's one missing. Where is Kaylie Cruz?"_

The four twitched nervously. Beth hated answering questions like this and Lauren and Kelly were already painted as the bitchy ones so they avoided answering. It fell to Payson.

"We don't know. We've called her, she never called us back. She just left, in the middle of the Olympics."

"Is it true she will be on the tour of gymnastics champions?"

"You tell us." Kelly shrugged "she agreed, she's supposed to be there but knowing Kaylie she might just bail at the last minute."

Payson dug her elbow into Kelly's ribs as hard as she could.

"Whether Kaylie's on the tour is up to her, but we don't know anything." Payson recapped.

The interview moved on. "And before the tour will you get to go home for a little while?"

Afterwards, Beth, Payson and Kelly had meetings, before tour prep really began, and Lauren had her Vogue interview. It was just a small profile piece, but it was freakin Vogue. And she got to wear the most beautiful Moschino dress and freakin Armani in turquoise as well.

"You can wear it again, but preferably not a big press event. Speaking of… I heard you had a bit of a shopping expedition."

Lauren quickly insisted "Just a few things. I know you've been choosing stuff. I wouldn't have worn it out without checking."

M.J. handed her a list. "This has been emailed to the others as well. All these stores would love to provide you with clothes, provided of course, they get some suitable recognition. Social media and some worn in public, either here in New York or at Events, of which you'll be attending a fair few. There's a detailed list of what they'll be willing to provide and their conditions in the email, but I think you'll find it's very generous."

"That's amazing." Lauren gaped. "I have to go shopping."

"Interview first." The agent reminded her teasingly. "And you're looking at apartments this afternoon?"

Lauren nodded

"I recommended my realtor to you father" M.J. continued "And once you've found the place you like we can do something similar for furnishings. I've know some designers with great connections with the big chains. Has anything caught your eye?"

Lauren shook her head, a little overwhelmed. "I haven't even had a chance to start looking. I thought I'd maybe have to move into somewhere basic until I have some time."

"Well, that can be taken care of. I'll have some catalogues sent. You pick some things you like and the designer can fill the gaps, build you cohesive look."

Lauren just nodded again, wanting her Dad. This was too many decisions she was making.

"Is Carter around?" She asked instead "he had a Vogue thing as well."

"Teen Vogue. Different location I'm afraid. I was there earlier. He looked gorgeous." She confided "now I have to dash, just to check everything's alright with the tour arrangements. And we're looking at potential dates for you too appear… As allowed by your schedule of course. Now…" M.J. lowered her blackberry, looking Lauren in the eye. "Is there anything you need. Anything at all?"

Lauren squared her shoulders and shook her head.

"Atta-girl." M.J. grinned "I'll see you later then."

Wary of food all of a sudden, Lauren picked at a salad for lunch, listening as her father went through the necessities and negotiable of the apartment they were looking for. How much she liked it would not be the deciding factor. Rather, the place would serve as a safe convenient place to live while she was in college and as an investment for her earnings. A decent chunk of her earnings no less, so they would be being responsible. If all else failed she could go into the dorms like every other freshman and hold off on making an investment until her father was sure. She'd nodded dutifully.

Her father, as well as the independent valuer and assessor he'd brought with them, had already seen five apartments they systematically took apart for being overpriced, poorly located or unfit. There were a few that hit right in the sweet spot in terms of cost, value and location but that were dismissed for their condition and Lauren at least got to see those, though her father remained sceptical.

"You'll be handling commitments and college. I don't want you having to track down a handy-man every week." Steve informed her, shaking his head at the broker.

She'd nodded. The loft/warehouse conversion was dismissed for its location, as was the one with not enough security. She argued until the gorgeous top floor apartment in a brownstone was considered, despite the lack of a doorman. He conceded with a frown after he was assured of the area's safety.

"This next one, I think you will like." The Agent told them eagerly. It was a six story building from about the turn of the last century. Beautiful on the outside, a little worn on the inside, but only compared to the ultra-new homes Lauren was used to in Colorado. There would be no walls of glass overlooking landscapes or polished wooden panelling here.

"It is a good time to buy." The professional told the group "especially in this price range. Even if you have more cash to spend, this section of the market is very sweet right now. You'll get a great return when the market picks back up, not that the mid-range Manhattan market ever really dies."

Lauren stepped into the apartment, exploring. "It's really small." She commented. When you walked in, the first thing she noticed was that the dining room table was in the same room as the lounge, and she could see the kitchen at the other end, around the corner in an L-shape.

"It's actually very reasonably sized for a one-bedroom apartment in your budget." The agent reminded her. "This is New York. Unless you want to live off the island, or you have _several_ million dollars, everything is small."

"Where's the laundry?" She asked curiously. Though, she mentally acknowledged, it wasn't like she wouldn't be taking it out.

"In the basement." The agent replied. _Yes. _Lauren thought. _Definitely taking it out._

The agent continued "Why don't I show you the bedroom."

Lauren loved it the second she saw it. A square room with a big window that matched the one in the living area. She could see out into New York.

When the real estate agent pointed back the other way, she noticed the small offshoot of a corridor that lead to  
"A walk-in closet?" Lauren exclaimed.

"We're not buying an apartment because of a closet" her father called out.

"Why don't I leave you to have a look around?" The lady suggested, before joining her father and his men.

She was smart enough to know she wouldn't be ending up in any penthouses anytime soon and this was perfect. She stepped into the bathroom and blanched. "Nearly perfect." She stated, before checking that she could actually turn around. That was the smallest shower she'd ever seen and there wasn't a bath either.

When she came out she stuck her head into the kitchen. Good thing she wasn't planning on using all that much.

"What do you think kiddo?" Her Dad asked.

"I like it." Lauren stated. She could imagine it full of her stuff. And if you ignored the fact that the one room made up half the apartment, it felt like a spacious room.

Her father was more interested in the neighbourhood, in security, in structural integrity and all the other necessities.

"It looks like a good place." Her father grudgingly admitted. "We'll still see others though, of course."

"And Lauren?" The agent checked "how do you like it?"

Her father didn't let her answer.

"I'm concerned about security." Her father insisted "No 24 hour doorman."

"But there is security, and it is a safe neighbourhood… "

Her father and his minions poured over the apartment from top to bottom before they left. And Lauren took the fact that they spent more than three times as long there than anywhere else they saw before or after as a very good sign.

When she was dropped at dinner, he didn't say anything but she got the sneaking suspicion he was going back to look at it. He asked her opinion on it and seemed to care, which he hadn't for the other apartments.

Austin had organised their location and when he rolled up, he waved off the man who'd been pushing him, leaving him at the door.

"I'm just so glad to be out. All I've done is look at hotel walls and doctor's offices…"

"I thought you've been looking at apartments as well?"

"That too. Jack and M.J. are in agreement all the press stuff can wait until we're settled. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is when they're in agreement?"

She laughed "they just care about you."

"I know. I do. I'm just, going a bit stir crazy. I never thought I'd be excited to go back to Colorado to pack, but apparently I am."

"Jack's letting you help pack?"

"He's letting me supervise. Plus, I'm already getting flexibility back in my legs. Both of them have almost full flexibility back."

"Really?"

"Okay. So its not 100% but it's something."  
"Didn't you break your shin bone?"

"Yeah, but it… it hurt so much I could barely bend my knee. Now I can." Austin finished dryly "Whoo!" Lauren dryly replied.

"Plus, I'm getting so pro on my wheelchair…"

She snickered before picking up the wine list, leaving the menu to Austin. A few diners took photos, an Austin appearance was rare and Lauren wondered if they'd end up in the blogs. That'd be awesome!

"Order for me?" She requested, before adding on "But something healthy.".

He eyed her curiously.

"I'm off the gymnast routine, okay? So until I get time to work out, no exercise means no cake. Unless it's at an official function."

"You're worried you're going to get fat?"

"You're not? We were working out like seven hours a day. You're upper body might be alright with all your wheeling but think about what your legs are going to look like."

"Now that's a terrifying thought."

"I just want to avoid the whole freshman fifteen thing." Lauren stated resolutely "I'll eat healthy and work out and be fine."

"You won't keep…" He trailed off.

"No." Lauren shook her head. "I always said it was just for gymnastics."  
"Otherwise you're just like Kaylie?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You know me too well."

He picked up the menu. "Healthy" he repeated.

"But within reason, otherwise…"  
He cut her off "That would also be just like Kaylie? I got it." He grinned "you're not like her you know. You're too pragmatic. And devious."

She grinned right back. "Takes one to know one."

After Austin had ordered he turned his attention back to Lauren. "So how was apartment hunting?"

"Good. But not like what I expected. New York is expensive and tiny!"

"I know. Jack and I were going to look at brownstones but that ended pretty quickly when we realised getting into most of them involves stairs." He continued "M.J. mentioned you looked at a place near Amsterdam and 87th St?"

That had been the one they'd spent so long at.

"You're looking at it as well?" Lauren was horrified. One of her greatest fears was the one day she and Austin would both go after the same thing. Neither were the type to back away from what they wanted and she would run the risk of either loosing or loosing Austin.

"The one next door" Austin commented with a wry grin. "The agent didn't tell you?"

"No!" She gaped, appalled that no one had thought to inform her of this fantastic news. "Do you mean the building next door or the apartment?"

"The apartment. The previous owner bought two apartments and renovated them. So there's this one, two bedroom place. It's gorgeous. A bit out of our price range but I can get in and out and around the building without assistance and and all the rooms are bigger than a shoebox. It's close to Jack's consulting rooms; far from the Stadium but we knew that."

"You sound like you've decided."

"Except it's slightly out of our price range if we keep the ranch."

Her jaw dropped "What are you going to do?"

Austin shrugged "Maybe just work my little heart out for the next few months. Sign some more endorsements. Though that's meant to be my retirement fund."

"Jack'll go crazy." Lauren promised. "He wants you resting."

He shrugged "We'll make do."

"Does my Dad know about the apartment?"  
Austin nodded.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!"

They were distracted by drinks appearing and then conversation moved onto other things, like their upcoming trip back to Colorado, and how Lauren had let the ball drop on her class selections.

"M.J. wants me to write a book." Austin informed her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"And?"  
"It'd be some ghost written thing. Very inspirational I'm sure. Out by Christmas."

"You don't sound thrilled." Lauren observed.  
"I think I just want to figure out what I want to say before I start saying it. Once we get back to New York I should start hard-core press. I'm going to have a hard enough time figuring out what to say then."  
"You'll do great." She was certain.

"Not like you, apparently. M.J. said you've really got a gift for knowing what reporters want to hear."

"Really?" Lauren smiled, a little bit of a blush appearing. "She said that?"

"She said the Kaylie thing could have been much worse."

With Austin, Lauren could pick through the tentative topics she knew would be being raised. M.J. had started to talk about a documentary type thing. NBC was interested, maybe to run alongside the screening of the gymnastics tour show. It'd be made clear she'd be appearing at that event at least. It meant she had to think carefully about how they'd describe each issue.

"Nastia Liukin never had to deal with this shit." She told Austin.  
"I heard she's coming on the tour."

"Yeah. If they can afford her."

When they finished up, there was just one car outside. Lauren, unlike Austin, didn't have a driver waiting.

She was considering asking if he wanted to go out, but he looked wrecked.

Instead she held open the door so he could wheel himself out and startled when a young well-dressed man came over.

"Lo, have you met Lucas yet? He's another of M.J.'s lackeys."

"We prefer minions." He commented with a wink.  
"M.J.'s got him babysitting me and not in the public relations sense."

"I'm just here if you need anything."

"Anything?" Lauren checked.

"Why?" Austin checked "do you want something?"

"Let me think about it." She responded with a nudge. They were both distracted by a flash down the street.

"We're famous." Austin sounded exhausted.

"Yeah. Time to go home I think. Room for me in there?"

Back in the hotel, she felt bad leaving Austin in an empty suite but he promised he could survive half an hour until Jack got back from his own dinner with his new colleges, and if he couldn't he had a cell.

So she was free to knock on her Dad's door.

He was knuckled down with a lawyer she recognised as one of their family's personal ones and a pile of papers. Either for her or for the business she didn't know.

"Hey kiddo. Did you have a nice dinner?"  
She nodded and said hello politely enough before flopping onto her Dad's couch. She suddenly felt as exhausted as Austin looked. She kicked off her heels as her father asked.

"How is he?"

"He seemed good. How's the apartment search going?"  
"Well there are a few more to consider, but there are definitely some contenders."

"And what was wrong with the one we saw today?"

"Nothing so far; it's a contender."

She met his eyes defiantly and raised an eyebrow.

"He told you." Her father deduced.

"Well why should he not have? I would think having someone that I know and trust living right next door would be a plus, especially since you're always worried about security and safety and all that."

"Lauren, kiddo, you don't spend over half a million dollars because your friend _might_ buy the place next door."

Her bottom lip came out. "I really like it Dad."

"I know kiddo. But this isn't just a place for you to live for the next five years. This is an investment of your earnings, what you've worked so hard for."

"So shouldn't I get a bit more of a say?"

The look her father gave her was so disappointed she flopped back onto the couch. "I know, it's an investment. You manage my business stuff."

"Think of it this way, we could be putting far more into your mutual fund. Then you'd never get to see any of it in physical form."

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you staying up a bit later?" Her Dad asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to say goodnight. Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight kiddo."

She kissed his cheek and said goodnight to the lawyer.

She paused as she got to the door. "Just, tell me one thing wrong with that apartment."  
"No 24 hour doorman."

"I'll have Austin." She retorted. "One other thing."

"Goodnight kiddo."

On the way back to her room she fired off a text and wasn't surprised five minutes later when she was joined in the shower.

"I think you might have the wrong room." She commented.

"Shush." Carter commented back, dropping his head to kiss her neck. "It's been too long."

She turned to face him fully. "We've got all night."

"We've got morning talk shows."

"We've got right now." She countered.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She resisted the urge to swoon.

"We've got right now." Carter echoed.

* * *

- Chapter Break - Chapter 40 - No Time to Stop and Think (But Why Would You Want To?) -

* * *

"Lo, Lo. Wake up."

"I don't have to go to practice." She replied.

"I have to go for GMA." Carter replied, and I need to talk to you before I do."

She blinked sleepily.

"I should've told you this last night." Carter confessed unhappily "but I kind of didn't want to."

"Okay?" She sat up, pulling the sheets with her.

"Payson and the girls will want to talk to you too, but we got some news about the tour yesterday."

She nodded but let him talk.

"The good news is we're going to be in New York for Thanksgiving. They want everyone to do the Macy's parade."

"That's awesome." She agreed. "So what's the bad news?"

"They want two teams of five, like it's the Olympics and do synchronised performances."

Lauren stated the obvious. "But the whole team aren't going to be on the tour."

"They want Andrea Conway to cover for you"

"Andrea's cool." Lauren commented. "Wait, who's covering for Kaylie?"

"No one."

"They're leaving her out? Harsh."

Carter's look told her otherwise.

"She's doing the tour!" Lauren protested sharply, now fully awake.

"She was just there when we got there, and apparently, because she signed the contract and hasn't broken it in any way…"

"Slandering us in the press isn't violating the contract?"

"They can't afford to buy out her contract and replace her. Apparently she comes or the tour's off and no one goes."

"This blows."

"It'll be fine, babe." Carter promised "Nothing bad will happen."

"It still sucks." She grumbled.

Her boyfriend continued with a grumble himself. "They offered Austin's spot to Tim McNeil but he's apparently focused on winning nationals her turned them down."

"Oh, boo him!" Lauren scowled "you'll beat him anyway."

Carter lingered, but he was due on GMA and this was emphasised when Max banged on the tour.

"Dude, if I'm any louder Tanner Snr is going to know where you spent the night." His voice echoed.

Carter got up and tugged Max inside "Just, be cool for a sec. Okay?"

Max grinned in Lauren's direction.

She couldn't help but check that the sheet around her chest was snug. "Good Morning Max."

"Hey Tanner. Carter, you do not have time for a quickie."

He kissed her quickly and she managed to smile as he left.

Then she all but leapt out of the bed and into the bathroom. She had to prepare, and not just for Live with Kelly and Michael.

Once she was ready to leave and still had time left, she pulled out her phone and hit the contact she didn't really want to call.

"Hello?" Ronnie Cruz answered. Lauren wondered briefly if the Cruz parents had reunited for their delicate daughter.

"Hello. It's Lauren Tanner. Is Kaylie there?"

- chapterbreak -

On Live! The host Kelly informed them that Ryan Lochte had been on the show and said he thought swimming was tougher than Gymnastics.

"He said what?" Lauren exclaimed loudly.

"Oh you have no idea what you've just started" Payson informed her.

"Are you competitive."

"Absolutely!" Kelly replied. "Tell Lochte gymnastics is way tougher than swimming. Anytime he wants to try and make it through one of our practice sessions, he's more than welcome to try."

"Alright then." Michael smiled. "The gauntlet has been throne."

"Let me put it this way" Lauren grinned an evil grin "Can you swim?"

"I can." The host nodded.

"Can you do a round-off backhandspring?" Beth jumped in

"I cannot."  
"There's your answer then." Lauren informed them "Please, he goes up and down a line at the bottom of a pool. The thing we go up and down is a metre of the ground, and we do backflips."

Afterwards, they competed in their challenge of champions and before they started, Lauren called out "Wait" and when they did, asked "what did Lotche score doing this?"

They were giggling so hard they almost missed starting.

Then they ran up and down beams looking like idiots and Lauren and Beth soundly thumped Payson and Kelly in the race, only to have the long armed girls catch up on some kind of monkey bars exercise.

The latest of M.J.'s representatives (Lauren couldn't tell the difference between the lower ranked agents on her team or her team of assistants), a breath-takingly beautiful six foot redhead named Lucy offered them mani-pedis at the Celina Skin and Nail Care Salon while the details of their afternoon shopping on Madison Avenue was finalised. First though, Lauren had to break the news.

"I called Kaylie this morning." Lauren announced, causing Kelly to drop her feet back into the spa bath instantly and send some fragrant water splashing. The poor beautician was quite taken aback.

"Are you freaking kidding me Tanner? You cannot suddenly be all buddy-buddy with Cruz again."

At Kelly's vehemence, Lauren was a little surprised.

"Would you give us a minute?" Payson requested of the damp beautician, before also rounding on Lauren. "Why would you do that Lo?"

"Because she is going to be on the tour."

"Not if we ice her out so hard she quits." Kelly grumbled.

"And then she goes running back to the press about how we're all bullies. Tell me Parker, how strong is your bubble-gum sweet public persona these days."

"I don't care. She almost cost us gold!"

"No shit!" Lauren hissed back. "So you're going to let her cost us more as well? We need to take control, and the first thing we need to do is have Kaylie stop badmouthing us in the press."

"And you think we can all be friends again?" Payson asked. "How could we ever trust her?"

"You don't have to trust her." Lauren insisted. "There was a reason you were the most upset when she lost her shit on floor. You trusted her Pay. But we can smile and play nice and invite her to dinner, and still not trust her as far as we can throw her."

"The bitch of the beam is back." Kelly smirked. "Nice to see you again."

"So we're just pretending to be nice?" Beth wasn't happy. She looked like she'd just seem someone kick a puppy.

"No, you can be nice." Kelly stated. "You even care about her if you want. You just can't trust her."

Lauren tried to explain "it's like living with an alcoholic. Just because you care about them doesn't mean you don't check the scotch hasn't been watered down with ice tea every time you get home."

Beth didn't look any more comfortable.

"You can be nice." Payson repeated. "We just think that something's should stay between the four of us. Our secrets, because we were the ones in the village together."

"It's not like you'd go blabbing to just anyone, right?" Lauren agreed.

"Kaylie hasn't even been here for what's happened since." Kelly tacked on. "Remember, she just left us."

"I know." Beth remained deeply unhappy "I just don't like lying."

"You don't have to." Payson insisted, with a warning look at Lauren and Kelly "You just treat her exactly like you want to."

"And what are you going to do?" Beth checked. She wasn't quite as naïve as she looked.

Lauren replied, with a snarl to her lips "We're going to invite her to dinner."

By the time they finished their mani-pedis there was a car waiting to take them to Madison Avenue. As promised, M.J. had organised a shopping trip.

It turned out that M.J. had organised more than just a trip, Lucy was greeted at the door to Barney's and they were taken to a studio. Waiting were rows of clothes and representatives from designers that made her eyes widen.

Beyond the hearing of the gymnasts, Lucy and the other well-dressed individuals had rapid and fierce conversations before the clothing started coming.

While Lucy directed for Lauren and Payson, Barney's provided a personal shopper for Beth and Kelly, though the items weren't in the same ballpark.

After five minutes, it became clear that Lucy wasn't a run of the mill agent.

"I specialise in appearances." She told Lauren, all the while flipping through a rack of Dolce and Gabbana dresses "Red carpets, advertisements, right down to your accidental paparazzi shots. If it's visual, I'm your girl."

"But we've never met before." Lauren checked.

"No, but I've seen every picture ever published of you, and evaluated every advertisement, endorsement, sponsorship and outfit you've been given or worn."

"That's a little creepy." Lauren stated.

Lucy accepted a green lace dress. "M.J. told me you're a clever girl, Lauren. That you like to know why you do the things you do, and how to do them well. You get these lovely designer things because the corporations who make them see you as a cheaper form of advertising than, well, advertisement. And a bad ad doesn't sell. Between myself and the bevy of brand reps in here, we'll make sure you do sell, and it matches your personal brand."

Lauren nodded. "So some beige dresses… metallic…" She knew the drill.

"Oh good god no, sweetie." Lucy shook her head "if the next photo I see you in is a pale dress in the beige to caramel colour scale, or metallic, I might scream. Weren't you wearing blue Armani for Vogue?"

Lauren nodded "And a beige dress. That's my brand." Lauren was baffled. "M.J…"

"Yes. It is your brand and it suites you. Though you go a little short sometimes when you're just, out. There's a fine line between flirty and slutty. The problem is photographers get bored. You need to mix it up every now and again or they'll stop taking pictures. Thus" She brandished a dress of a rack that had a black skirt and pastel and white at the top.

Payson stuck to her brand with a beautiful white and purple floral Zac Posen dress.

Lucy's eyes narrowed in. "That will be perfect for the White House." She insisted, nodding at the black-clad fashionista, who was also watching.

"What about me?" Lauren asked, glancing down at the dress.

"It's nice." Lucy nodded. "Not for the White House though. They're already a tad touchy because of the whole…" she waved a hand "thing. You need something respectful but true to your brand. Oh Yes." She commented, setting eyes on a Givenchy dress. Black suits you. But plain black dresses don't look phenomenal unless you're actually a supermodel. On most people, they just look good. And six foot you're not, so mix it up a bit. Like with this hem."

Lauren eyed the beautiful Givenchy dress. It was stunning.

"But not for the White House?" Lauren checked.

Lucy laughed "Definitely not. That screams perfect for a night time party. Not black-tie of course. Charity launch. Maybe something fashion based, but we'll try to have you in something really up to date for those.

"We get to go to black tie events?" Kelly spoke up.

"Well I can only speak for Lauren and Payson, but I can imagine so." She smirked before her head snapped up, catching sight of a Dolce and Gabana blue and yellow tank dress.

"Samantha, sweetie, that's perfect. Lauren, Payson, you might have to fight it out for this one…"

"What about something white?" Lauren proposed. She was having a ball, not only drooling over the beautiful items but also watching the conductor of the mayhem, Lucy.

Lucy stopped and turned so Lauren nervously continued "for the White House. It'd clean up my image a bit, right? Make me look proper"

"The right white dress would. Yes. But the wrong one would make you look like you're going to a country club, or worse, your own christening"

Lauren's face fell.

"I think lace, demure. In a bold colour. Something to make you stand out."

A Dolce and Gabbana staff-member proffered a dress Lucy narrowed in on.

"Oh, that's perfect. " Lucy exclaimed. "Lauren try this."

Lauren cradled the green lace dress and came out so it could be zipped up.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I think that will do nicely."

At four o'clock Lucy called an end to the preceding when a new agent arrived. The second woman was a less attractive, more severe and older looking type.

"Having fun I see?" She commented.

Lucy had stood abruptly from where was reclining on a couch beside Payson while Beth swushed around.

"Introduce us, why don't you." The woman requested.

"Lauren, Payson, Beth, Kelly." Lucy repeated "this is Francis Greta."

"Ms Martin is waiting for us in the car, Miss Tanner."

"Got it." Lauren nodded.

"I'll have these delivered to your room." Lucy promised.

In the car, Lauren was handed notes to go over again. "I've been over these." Lauren pointed out.

"You may want to go over them again, considering you're going to be sitting next to the wife of most powerful woman in the world."

Lauren couldn't help but frown but before she could retort, M.J. handed her a bottle of water.

"Have you heard anything about the apartment?" She asked M.J.

"Not from your father."

"What about from Austin?"

M.J. glanced up from her blackberry. "He and Jack signed the papers this morning."

"On the…"

M.J. nodded.

"Hmhm." The woman cleared her through "if we could focus on the task at hand perhaps… "

"Yes. Lauren, this is in the briefing pack but let's go over it. You'll enter after Mrs Obama has been seated. If you do refer to her by name, it's Mrs Obama. However, her people like a young casual _"Michelle_" image, but you've got enough of a reputation so if at all possible, avoid names altogether."

Lauren nodded.

"Light hug for both the first lady and Letterman. Let them lead. We've got a list of topics, more than we'd usually get, because of the first lady. The first is going to be food."

"Like eating disorders?"

"Health and obesity. Eating healthy, working out. Please tell me you had fruit and vegetables at lunch."

"I skipped lunch."

"We'll get you a sald. Bullying may come up. In which case…"

"I feel bad for Kaylie. I wish she would've talked to us about how she was feeling. We were a team. We support each other."

"How you celebrated in the Olympic village?"

"I was at the hospital. So we ate Indian food in the waiting room. Cue joke about healthy eating. Then what happens in the village, stays in the village."

"Good girl." M.J. confirmed "the dress is the one you picked out. And the heels."

"Got it."

"You might get some Ryan Lochte questions. Its trending on twitter. If you do, keep it casual, jokey, and also keep in mind this is tape delayed so they prefer for you to not mention specific times in relation to the time it is now. Does that make sense?"

Lauren nodded.

"Take a deep breath."

Lauren did as she was told.

"Anything you need?" M.J. checked.

Lauren shook her head "I'm ready."

She glanced over and saw _Ms_ _Francis or whatever_ note something down.

As they got out of the car she couldn't help but ask M.J. quietly "Are all the agents you work with that stuck up?"

"Just my bosses when I'm up for promotion, so please play nice."

Lauren winked "I'll be on my best behaviour."

After the interview M.J. hugged (actually hugged!) Lauren, whispered "Thank you" and left Lauren to formally shake the other agent's hand.

"I expect I'll be seeing a lot more of you." She stated "Ms Martin informs me you're planning on staying in New York."

"I start at Columbia in a week."

"Well then I'm sure I will. Keep up the excellent work."

Then she was in the back of a town car with her father.

"Hey. Did you make a decision?" Her voice rose at least an octave with excitement.

"Let's go see it one more time." He declared.

While they were driving he handed her a pile of documents to sign. Agreements, trust accounts and the like.

"Have I said thank you?" She realised "for doing this? I know M.J. could manage me as well as be my agent, like she does for Austin."

"You're my little girl, kiddo. Do you really think I'm going to trust anyone else to take care of you?"

* * *

- Chapter Break - Chapter 40 - No Time to Stop and Think (But Why Would You Want To?) -

* * *

Kaylie was already there when they arrived as a huge gaggle at the restaurant. She was sitting beside her very tense looking parents, Marty Walsh and a woman Lauren vaguely recognised as Alex Cruz's girlfriend. They all paused, and glanced between them. The four girls, clad in the dresses they'd bought together, took strength from each other and headed over.

Between Austin and M.J. they'd ended up at an old-school stylish New York restaurant, full of dark wooden furniture and warm lighting that Lauren was sure would have superb food. It was the sought of place old Manhattan bankers would get a steak and scotch lunch, or so Lauren imagined.

They instantly split into two packs, gymnasts and "adults," with Kaylie and her parents on one side, and Beth and hers on the other side bridging the gap between the groups. It was awkward for about thirty seconds. The boys didn't really say anything to Kaylie while Lauren, Beth and Kelly offered a polite greeting to the Cruzes in general. Payson didn't say anything. She just took the furthest seat from Kaylie, all but elbowing in-between Carter and the spot that had been cleared at the end of the table for Austin's wheelchair. The adults were equally awkward; a few stern handshakes and a kiss on the cheek.

Marty approached Kelly and Nicky and she let out a loud "Oh go fuck yourself." The gymnast turned to Lauren and briskly started talking, ignoring the coach entirely.

"Little Bethels what time is your flight?" Lauren asked their teammate "Do we have time for one last New York hurrah?"

"I can't. We fly out in the morning." Beth pouted. "I wish I could come to your Calvin Klein photo shoot. It sounds so cool."

"So this is it then." Lauren vocalised "the last supper."

Kelly leant forward "I'm getting us champagne."

Lauren provoked "You've turned into a regular party girl."

Kelly shrugged once more "I just want to have some fun. It's not like this is our first _real, guilt-free_ holiday in a decade."

"No voice in our head telling us we should be in the gym." Lauren agreed

"Speak for yourself. My voice is sitting at the other end of the table." Kelly rolled her eyes, but she wasn't looking overly worried about her mother.

At Kelly's quip all the girls giggled while the boys looked on fondly. Kaylie looked at them like their heads were about to explode.

"Austin…" Kelly questioned, her voice turning sickly sweet.

"You have Olympic medals. I'm in a wheelchair. Ask yourself." He critiqued.

Kelly accepted the challenge and left the table.

The second she left, Kaylie turned to Lauren "Have you got another campaign with Calvin Klein?"

"We're all becoming brand ambassadors." Lauren smirked "They didn't ask you?"

"No." Kaylie replied "Are you all doing it?"

"Everyone except me." Max cheerfully replied.

"If you wanted we could insist." Austin replied. "Seriously, Maxxie. If you want."

"It's cool. You guys did the original campaign. You'll have to swing me some swag though. And get me into the shoots."

"Done." Austin promised.

"I did the original campaign too." Kaylie pointed out.

"Yeah, but we all won individual medals." Lauren pointed out. She shrugged "I'm just being honest Kaylie. Why do you think they didn't ask?"

Before Kaylie could recover enough to answer, Kelly returned, clutching a bottle triumphantly. She handed it over to Max who promptly popped it, ignoring Nicky Russo's disapproving scowl.

The adults' heads turned.

"Are you drinking?" Beth's mother asked, scandalised.

"Please Mom." Beth said "We're celebrating."

"One glass." Lauren added.

"One sip." Her mother corrected.

Lauren giggled as Kelly poured them all glasses.

As the dinner progressed, they grew all giggly on a combination of champagne, stories and nostalgia. Jon Horton made had an announcement. His wife was pregnant which had all the girls cooing.

As Kelly demanded a look at a sonogram picture, Lauren laughed at the alarmed look on Nicky Russo's face.

They got talking about upcoming events and Beth leant forward.

"I heard my Mom talking about the VMA's"

"Like, the video music awards?" Lauren checked.

"I think so."

They all turned to look down the table and eventually the other end noticed. "Are we going to the VMAs?" Lauren asked.

The parents exchanged looks. "Maybe." Steve replied "We'll let you know if it's confirmed."

"Oh my god." Lauren exclaimed "Oh my god what will we wear!"

"We need something hot." Kelly agreed "especially you Keeler."

"What?" Payson exclaimed ."No."

"Yes." Kelly retorted.

"Yes." Lauren agreed before turning "What about you Bethels?" Lauren prodded "have you got something cool to wear?"

"The dress I got at Bloomingdales. If it's fancy enough. Or the one I wore after team finals."

"I remember that. It was nice." Lauren stated, though she thought it looked like the dress she imagined you'd wear to junior prom. "But you can't wear the same dress twice. Don't think we haven't noticed you doing it for interviews. Don't worry, we'll find you something awesome."

"We could do the whole sequin thing again" Kelly posed.

Throughout this, Kaylie remained quiet until Lauren snapped at her "so are you coming?"

"What?"

"To the VMAs. We'll try not to clash, but if we're coordinated and you turn up without telling us, then it looks like we're excluding you."

"Am I invited?" Kaylie asked quietly.

Payson leant in from the other end of the table "if we don't invite you are you going to go on TV and lie about us some more."

Kaylie froze and it was Lauren who replied. "Of course not. Kaylie must know one potential libel lawsuit is enough."

"What? What lawsuit?"

Lauren shrugged "you didn't think you'd be able to just go on TV and lie did you?"

"I didn't lie!" Kaylie protested, tears welling and drawing the attention of more people.

"Tanner, enough." It was Kelly who spoke up. "We all agreed. Cruz was part of the team, as much as she contributed. So we're all going to put aside our differences and be mature and friendly. We're going to share a tour bus, we have to get on."

"Really?" Kaylie looked pathetically hopeful.

"This doesn't mean we like you." Kelly insisted sharply. "It just means we won't be smothering you in your sleep." She smiled in a way that left Kaylie feeling incredibly uncertain and turned back to Lauren and started chatting, the two acted like old (bitchy) friends.

Kaylie didn't say anything else for the night.

When dinner finished, they waved an awkward goodbye at the Cruzes.

"We're disappearing before my mother tries to force me into another Hey Girl! Magazine interview." Kelly informed them, while Nicky held open a cab door. "See you back at the hotel. Later. Much later."

Lucas was there to usher Austin into a car and she made to follow, Carter by her side.

"Lauren." Her father called "Ride with me."

"I'll see you later." She apologetically told Carter and followed her father to the waiting car.

"So where are we going?"

Her father eyed her carefully.

"Are we going to look at the apartment again? Seriously?" She bounced in excitement.

"It's been valued and assessed and everything seems to be in order. But I want you to think long and hard about it."

She nodded.

"Also, it's been a while since I've talked to my daughter. So I thought we could do that!"

Lauren nodded and smiled "it's kind of been a crazy week."

"And how are you handling it kiddo?"

She nodded. "It's fun, and interesting; all the planning and the politicking and agreements. Like the clothes. There were like a hundred people deciding what I could have, and the conditions and all the little details. And what I would wear for each thing. Like, I know M.J. kept giving me choices, but the options were all worked out in advance and the interviews…"

"Well I'm glad. But if it ever gets too much, you tell me. And school comes first."

"Lots of college students have part time jobs, Daddy. Mine's just move fun."

"Alright. Here's fine" He told the driver.

The car came to a stop and they got out. "What are we doing here?"

"I just wanted to take a look first hand at the neighbourhood at night."

Lauren thought the neighbourhood was perfect. While her Dad might have picked the location for more practical reasons, Lauren liked the picturesque New York streets, worlds away from both the Colorado wilderness and the ultra-modern houses of wood and glass she'd grown up in.

When her Dad started pointing out local landmarks she knew he was edging the way she wanted him too, and when they reached the apartment and too the elevator up, she could scarcely hold in her grin.

The agent was waiting for them. "And have we reached a decision?"

Lauren looked to her father eagerly.

"Could we have a minute" Steve requested instead.

The agent stepped outside and Lauren turned to her father. "There is nothing wrong with this place." She insisted.

"No. It's perfect. You're very own New York apartment. It's everything I hoped for, for you. Though I'll admit, even I didn't dream it'd happen before you were 19."

Lauren shifted awkwardly before her Dad continued.

"It's not just an apartment though Lauren. It's a new start. It's adulthood."

"I know. I'm responsible!"

"I know that. You've grown up. Which is why when we come back next week, there are some people I want us to have dinner with."

"Okay…"

"It's with Jacob."

"Your Wall Street friend?"

"Yes. He has a son at Columbia. A junior."

"Okay." Lauren repeated.

"I he'd be a great connection for you to meet; a nice boy. His father told me he's been on the Dean's list since freshman year."

"Dad, I said I'd do it."

He stopped pacing in front of the window. "Lauren, sweetheart, I just want you to take advantage of this opportunity. Jeremy sounds like a very nice boy with a good career ahead of him. He'd be a good connection to make for your future."

"Geeze Dad, are we going to dinner or getting an arranged marriage?"

Her father hesitated a second too long, causing Lauren to exclaim loudly.

"Are you serious?"

"He's a nice boy I think you should meet. Maybe you have a connection, maybe you don't." He shrugged, a little too casually.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Who in ten days is going to be halfway across the country" Steve happily reminded her.

Lauren defended their relationship. "He'll still be my boyfriend!"

"Maybe, for now. But you're going to be living completely different lives, and that's my point."

"I know you can't stand him Daddy, but I love Carter. Okay? Since I was thirteen, and it doesn't matter how far away he is, that's not changing."

"I don't hate Carter." Her father admitted "I don't particularly like him…"

At her tough look he relented "he seems like a nice enough boy…"

Lauren cut him off "He's a dual Olympic medallist."

"It wouldn't matter if he was a Nobel peace prize winner. My point is, for the foreseeable future, he's going to be in Boulder, and you'll be here."

"Long distance relationships can work." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Yes. They can. Occasionally, and that's when those involved aren't elite athletes. Most students aren't going to spending the weekends they don't have to study on with public appearances and media commitments, and, if I understand correctly, Anderson's going to be touring and then training again and coaching, meaning he won't be able to take weekends off to come and visit."

"We'll make it work." Lauren insisted "and it's only four years."

"It's not _"only" _four years." Steve corrected his pouting daughter "its four years that are supposed to be your opportunity to discover yourself. The first years of the rest of your life. You're supposed to try new things; meet new people. I haven't insisted you go to college because I thought you needed to take Maths 101. I want you to have an experience, and maybe that means you want to take a summer internship, or maybe just stay at a party a little longer and meet someone who'll help your career down the track. But you can't, because you have a Skype date planned. And I don't want you to buy this apartment only to have your head still be in Colorado."

Lauren didn't realise she was trembling a little, her lips pressed together. "I hear what you're saying Daddy." She stated slowly. "But I'm not breaking up with Carter. I won't."

Steve held up his hands in conciliation. "Just promise me you'll be open to the idea of meeting new people?"

"I'm always open to meeting new people!"

"Good. Then we'll have dinner with Jacob and Jeremy."

"Fine!" Lauren exclaimed loudly, her anger getting the better of her.

Her father just raised an eyebrow at her and she wilted.

"So you can't stand the idea of me and Carter staying together, but your fine with me living in an apartment next to Austin? He's not going to ruin my life and tie me to Colorado?"

"Austin's not going to break your heart or get you pregnant." Steve softened their argument with a smile but it was his next response that had her smiling.

"So I can get it? I can get the apartment."

Her father nodded. "You've earned it kiddo."

* * *

- Chapter Break - Chapter 40 - No Time to Stop and Think (But Why Would You Want To?) -

* * *

Lauren crept into Carter's room, heels clutched in hand, and carefully slid into his bed. He was already asleep but rolled over enough to accommodate her, wrapping an arm around her before waking up a little.

"Lo?" He blinked awake.

"Hey."

"What time is it?"

"After midnight." She kissed the middle of his chest, the light dusting of hair brushing her face. She lay her face down sideways and she could hear the thud of his heartbeat.

He touched her hair and wrapped one of his legs around hers.

"Where'd you go?" He asked casually.

"With my Dad." She avoided the question "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course babe. Is everything okay?"

Lauren nodded. "I love you." She insisted.

"I love you too babe." He promised sleepily.

While Carter drifted back to sleep, Lauren couldn't. Instead she listened to his heartbeat thud against her ear and bit her lip, trying to hold onto the moment.

Lauren similarly woke up before Carter did, and luckily had her tablet in her handbag. She slipped on one of Carter's t-shirts and curled up in the tiny desk chair. Carter may not have had a grand room, but she was just grateful that he had one of his own.

She alternated between reading through emails and documents and sneaking looks at him over the top of the tablet.

He woke up when the phone rang for his scheduled wake up call. He fumbled, answered, responded and then glanced around before his eyes settled on her.

She wished she had the sort of legs that would lot phenomenal under a man's shirt and rubbed at them nervously.

"You're still here?" He sat up, the sheet pooling.

"Where else would I be?"

"Press, publicity appearance, endorsement meeting…"

"No." She shook her head and set aside the tablet "nowhere else to be."

"Don't we have to leave for Adidas in…" he squinted "three hours?"

"I've got nowhere to be for two then." She told him, crawling back into bed.

"I'm supposed to be in the gym this morning." Carter groaned and Lauren froze.

"Are you really?" She asked

"Well not now you're here." He exclaimed and she continued her path.

"I'm sure we can come up with some kind of workout." Lauren insisted, and stripped off her shirt.

He laughed and pulled her close.

Thus, when his phone went off, he barely reacted.

"Can you ignore it?" Lauren asked breathlessly. She sat back on her haunches but kept him inside her. He groaned at the new angle.

"Yes." He stated unequivocally, squeezing her thighs and resuming his efforts. She rubbed her hands across his chest. A lack of significant workouts hadn't lessened his sculpted body. While Lauren had noticed a few changes in her own, Carter's larger body mass had weathered the transition out of forty hours a week of training without seeming to have lost an inch of muscle or gaining an ounce of body fat. She enjoyed it thoroughly.

He flipped her over and pressed his mouth to her breast causing her to groan and dig her nails into his back. She felt him grin against her breast and then grip her hip, starting a rhythm that he knew would have her gasping in pleasure.

She was almost there, legs wrapped around him, hips meeting hips with every thrust (and his back looking a little shredded) when his phone started ringing again.

They groaned in unison, part frustration part pleasure, and continued with renewed vigour. The ringing stopped and then hers started. She groaned. "That's M.J.'s ringtone."

"Do you want to answer it?" He asked amused.

"No. Fuck." She shifted her hips so his pelvic bone pressed into her just right. "Yes. There."

He matched her perfectly and her hands slipped up his back to pull him closer, her breasts crushed against his chest.

For once he came first; taking her a little by surprise. But as he started to thrust erratically, they were greeted with a sharp knock on the door.

Lauren was suddenly aware that they were on a sharp timetable. She closed her eyes, buried her face in his neck and let go. Her body clenched around him in release.

The knocking resumed as Lauren's body slipped out of her control.

"Just a second." Carter maneuverer a floppy Lauren, back against the pillows. She let out a little giggle.

"Anderson, if my daughter is in there, she better make an appearance in the next thirty seconds."

Carter froze. "Shit."

"It's fine." Lauren insisted, blasé. But she was scrambling for the spare robe and opening the door. Carter scrambled for the sheets to cover herself.

"Good morning Daddy." She greeted. Her sarcastic smirk faded away when she noticed who was beside her father. Instinctively she tightened the robe. "M.J. Are we late?"

"No, I'm actually here for Carter." M.J. smirked just a little, before calling into the room "I apologise for the lack of notice dear, but something has come up and neither of you were answering your phones."

Her father scowled. "M.J. stopped by your suite. Imagine my surprise that you weren't in it."

Lauren rolled her eyes. She was eighteen. "I'm going to need two minutes." She told her father.

Inside, Lauren realised she had no clothes in Carter's room except the dress she'd been wearing the night before, which, with its big ballerina style skirt, had not survived a night on the floor well.

"I'm borrowing your sweats." She informed Carter, who was pulling on a pair of jeans himself.

"Did M.J. say what she wanted?" He asked her.

"No." She shrugged "but, I have to tell you something. Today; before we leave New York."

"You're still coming home to Boulder, right?" Carter checked.

"Of course." She replied, freezing from her hurried preparations. "I've been looking forward to it. You, me. At least an hour to ourselves squeezed in somewhere." She joked. "This is a New York thing, but it can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. M.J.'s waiting, and my Dad."

Carter closed his eyes in horror "Your Dad."

"Yeah."

"He's here."

"Uh huh." Lauren was brushing her teeth.

"As if he didn't hate me enough."

She called out. "He doesn't dislike you that much."

"So he does hate me?"

"I'm his only daughter." She patted his bare abs "and you're the cowboy that deflowered me."

"Wonderful. That's just… wonderful." Carter groaned.

She laughed.

"It's not funny, Lo. This is your father. I'd like him not to hate me!"

"He doesn't like hate you." She came over to reassure him.

"But he doesn't like me." Carter repeated.

Lauren rolled her eyes and then quickly tried to hide it. Carter's insecure side wasn't always attractive, though she couldn't talk.

"It's more of a general principle thing." She lied. "You male. You bad, as opposed to you, Carter."

"Well maybe he should get to know me."

Lauren flashed back to the conversation with her father the day before. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"What? Do you want me to schedule something now?"

"No." He laughed at her a little as she frantically braided her hair up.

"Okay." She turned "Good luck with M.J. How about we ride over to Adidas together?"

He nodded. "And I want to talk to you about something too."

"About something bad?" She tied off the bottom of her hair.

"I don't think so, but you might disagree."

She paused. "What?"

"It can wait."

"Tell me now."

"It's about Max's book."

"Yeah. M.J. cleared it. Apparently is beautiful. And we look awesome."

"I don't want to do it." Carter told her in a rush. Her eyebrows flew up.

"Any particular reason?"

"I don't have a problem with the book. It's the money. I know Max and Austin want it to go to that gay fund but I don't."

Lauren pursed her lips. "And any particular reason why?" Her tone was weighted, and the article by GLAAD where they trumpeted her achievements echoed in her mind. Plus, _what the hell?_ She wondered of Carter. _Max and Austin were his friends too._

"It's not that it's not a good cause. It's just very specific, you know? Gay guys in sports. But plenty of people need help in our sport. I was just thinking that it wasn't right to limit it. Not when there are heaps of male gymnasts in particular who could use that money."

"Gymnasts like you?" Lauren deduced.

He nodded nervously. "But I don't want to upset anyone." He insisted. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should think of a better way to word it." She told him "not, _Max_ _I don't want to do the book_. Instead try, _hey Max, could we broaden the recipients of the funds raised by the book to a more diverse group."_

"I would say that?" Carter asked skeptically.

"In your own words." She nodded, and rested a hand on his cheek. "I should go though, and you have to see what M.J. wants."

He nodded "bye babe." And his lips brushed the corner of hers.

Outside, her father raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She demanded innocently.

Now it was his turn for the patented Tanner eye roll "Come on." He insisted, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, shaking his head wryly.

M.J. took one look at Carter's room before announcing "I'm presuming you haven't had breakfast."

* * *

- Chapter Break - Chapter 40 - No Time to Stop and Think (But Why Would You Want To?) -

* * *

They assembled in the lobby, having packed their bags and gotten ready. For once, Carter and M.J. were running late which lead to everyone milling about.

Max was enthusiastically chatting about the CK shoot that afternoon for ladies professional (basically athletic) range that Lauren and Payson would be doing. Well, more the photographer than the clothes, but Lauren nodded along happily.

Then she froze.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Austin declared.

Her face erupted into a grin and she hurried over to hug him fiercely. "I didn't know you were coming!" She insisted.

"Yeah, public appearance at Adidas and a CK photo-shoot? You couldn't keep me away!" He grinned back, fiddling with the break on his wheelchair.

"That's awesome. I didn't think M.J. had anything scheduled for you until after we came back."

"Where is the witch queen anyway? Meeting us there?"

"No, we're waiting. She's running late."

"Yeah" He muttered in a grumble. "I can imagine why."

She frowned at his tone but pushed him over to the group where he was warmly received, even by Nicky Russo.

Lauren was a little worried about Carter though, until he finally emerged with a well-suited man she recognised from Calvin Klein. M.J. was smiling like a shark until she blanched at Austin.

"Austin, darling, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Because you're supposed to be taking care of yourself" She reminded him. "You fly home today. You need to be well rested."

"I remember. I didn't land on my head."

"Okay. Then I'm a little confused." M.J. admitted. "You don't have anything scheduled today."

"Calvin Klein is shooting a new underwear campaign, and I guess I'm a little confused because I thought I was getting that contract."

M.J.'s face fell just for a moment before it was unreadable. "Austin…"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" He asked "That I would, what? Just sit in my hotel room like I'm the crazy ex-wife from Jane Eyre?!"

Lauren thought that was a bit dramatic of an example, even though she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Darling, I think that's a bit of an exaggeration." M.J. insisted smoothly.

"So Carter isn't doing_ my_ campaign?"

"It wasn't set in stone. We said we'd negotiate after the Games and the shoot needs to happen quickly. If you're bored I sent you the pre-questions for next week and I sent you some details about designers and brands that want to take a run at your new apartment."

"I can do the shoot." Austin insisted.

"No" M.J. told him calmly "you can't. Even if you were in the right physical shape for a photo-shoot in your underwear, I don't want you overstraining yourself."

"I'm not straining myself at all. All I've done for days is sit in that room and watch footage of everyone else. Photoshop exists for a reason. I can do it."

"You've done some phone press. And" M.J. perked up "you found and bought a new apartment."

"So did Lauren. You're not making her sit it out."

"She can walk!" M.J. snapped and then paled. _"Austin, darling_."

"_I trusted you." _ Austin told him, fury and hurt radiating in his tone. "and then you just replace me like this, the second I'm out."

"_Austin"_ M.J. repeated, and her voice cracked, showing nerves and concern like Lauren had never seen. "Alright, Carter, Lauren, Payson, I'm sorry but I can't come with you to Adidas. I'll have someone meet you there, and I'll try and join you for Calvin Klein. I'll make sure you're taken care of, but I have to talk to Austin."

Lauren hesitated until M.J. requested "_please._ Lauren, I need you to do this without me. I'll be there as soon as I can_"_

"Go." Austin insisted to Lauren "one of us should get too go."

"Austin, man." Carter approached "I swear, I didn't know…"

Austin shook his hand in some kind of bro-fist-thing. "It's fine man, if it's not going to be me…"

Awkwardly they left, looking back to see M.J. and Austin already fiercely talking.

Austin turned to leave and the agent went to push his wheelchair. He moved away, wheeling it himself.

"What was that?" Kelly demanded. "Is there trouble in paradise?"

"Shut it Parker." Lauren retorted, but her tone was lacking bite and echoing in worry.

It was meant to be three to a car but Lauren knew exactly who she wanted in her vehicle.

"Pay, Max. Come on." She insisted, grasping ahold of Carter. When in trouble, she knew you closed ranks and there was no else she wanted in the car except her fellow Rock Rebels. Eying the driver cautiously, she went to start talking but Max beat her too it.

He was in the front seat and twisted to ask. "So what was that?"

"I have no idea." Lauren admitted "I've_ never_ seen M.J. and Austin fight. _Never_"

"Did you steal his ad campaign?" Payson asked Carter curiously.

"_No!"_ Carter was vehement. "I didn't even know he was originally doing it. I didn't know anything about it until this morning."

"So M.J. just showed up and told you Calvin Klein wanted_ you_ for their new ad campaign?" Max sounded sceptical.

"Of course they wanted you." Lauren insisted "just…"

"Yeah; I didn't win a bagillion gold in London. I know. She said they wanted someone young and athletic, a fresh face, and it had to be shot this afternoon. I didn't ask that many questions. I mean, Calvin Klein has always been generous but I have never been paid this much for an endorsement."

They all fell silent. Since the original Calvin Klein campaign no one had mentioned numbers in terms of endorsements because they negotiated individually for most things.

"And it's a solo shoot?" Lauren checked.

He nodded "They have other guys who do their underwear range, but I'm pretty sure I'm doing the shoot solo at least." He hesitated. "Do you think I should tell M.J. I can't do it?"

"No!" Lauren exclaimed instantly "Don't you dare! Even if you did, it's no guarantee they'd use Austin anyway."

"It just doesn't seem right." Carter admitted.

"Austin did say he wanted you to do it before we left." Payson pointed out from Lauren's other side "he seemed angry at M.J., not at you."

They lapsed into silence again before Carter questioned "Wait, did Austin say you bought an apartment?

"Yep." Lauren replied weakly "Surprise?"

* * *

- Chapter Break - Chapter 40 - No Time to Stop and Think (But Why Would You Want To?) -

* * *

When they arrived at the Adidas flagship, the car continued around to the meeting point, where they reconnected with Kelly, Nicky Russo, Jon Horton and to their slight surprise, Kaylie.

The girl, in a pink Adidas tank top, just squared her shoulders and smiled at them, though the nerves showed through.

The company did sponsor the US Gymnastics team, Lauren supposed, and the Rock Rebels (thanks to their Calvin Klein connection) were normally their least favourite brand reps, at least until they won piles of gold.

Then M.J.'s agent-in-lieu made his appearance and the whirlwind of an appearance continued. The cheering crowds never got old.

Afterwards, Lauren was grateful Kelly decided not to tag along to Calvin Klein, it was going to be awkward enough with just the remaining Rock team.

Carter was immediately whisked away while Payson and Lauren were given the run through of what they were doing. Normally, Lauren couldn't think of many things more fun than photo-shoot of her and Pay rocking CK athletic gear, followed by a video interview with a fashion show while she got to play dress up in the Calvin Klein Collection Wardrobe, but this Austin thing had her uneasy.

M.J. had shown up periodically throughout and shook her head sharply at Lauren's questioning face. _Not here_ it had screamed.

Afterwards, when they finished, Lauren was surprised to find Carter's shoot was still going. Lauren and Payson were both clad in their new Calvin Klein casuals; in the same shorts actually. Payson in purple, Lauren in blue and they headed over to the second section of the warehouse where Carter's shoot was taking place.

They were expecting Carter to be packing up. Instead he was still going and Lauren had to smile. He looked fantastic; all chiselled and a little more rough and rugged than M.J. normally had him styled. Lauren felt a shiver of insecurity that women the world over would look at him like this, and no doubt want him desperately. She forcefully pushed it away. One the plus side, _she got to have sex with that_. _Adonis personified. Then he shifted and grinned and just looked gorgeous._

She couldn't help but smile. Then she noticed M.J. texting furiously.

"Hey." She set down her bag.

"Lauren. Hello. We're running over, so we've pushed all the flights back an hour."

"We?"

"Everyone"

"What about Austin?" Lauren checked.

M.J. glanced up and met Lauren's curious and unrelenting gaze. "No. He took the earlier flight."

She took a long look at Lauren before stepping back and speaking quietly to one of the countless people floating around.

"Come with me." She told Lauren. "Let's go get a coffee."

Lauren got a tea, the taste soothing after years of drinking it guilt free and M.J. scowled at some others clad in black until they scattered out of hearing distance.

"I'm sorry you had to see that this morning" M.J. insisted "I want you to know that I always have my client's, _have Austin's,_ best interests at heart."

"Then why did you give his contract to Carter."

"I didn't give it to anyone." M.J. insisted. "Calvin Klein made the choice that the shoot had to happen this week. I managed to sell them Carter, _just. _They were thinking about Ryan Lochte."

_Urg_ Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Indeed." M.J. commented

"But Austin…"

"I would never have let Austin do this." M.J. insisted "I wouldn't be a good manager if I did. Even if he was in the right shape, physically and mentally, things have changed for him. You and Carter and 90% of my clients, we have to strike while the iron is hot, and you have been doing very well at that. And now so has Carter. But Austin's life is different now. I don't think he understands yet that what he did in London, it changed everything for him. He's just not an athlete or a celebrity, he's iconic. When you do an interview, the people watching the interview or reading it, they'll see it. When Austin does, people will report on it as news on its own. He's going to be very influential, powerful and, yes, very rich, for a very long time. _And I will protect his interests._" Her vehemence made Lauren nod automatically.

"Does Austin know that?" Lauren checked.

"I made sure he does."

"What I don't get" Lauren continued "is why he couldn't do the photo-shoot. I mean, if he's such an icon, surely Calvin Klein would've negotiated. His legs don't look that bad and they could make it look like he was standing up or something."

M.J. smiled softly "Because he doesn't need too. While an advertisement run like this is a huge coup for Carter, Austin's going to be aiming a bit higher. Calvin Klein will wait, and they'll pay him more than that just to associate their brand with him."

"But could have done it and got the 200K. I know he's not, like, rolling in money."

M.J. considered, slowly. "Lauren. My relationship to Austin is very different to my relationship to you. Do you know the primary difference?"

"We have these chats?" Lauren only half joked.

"No. It's a formal difference, enshrined in a contract that gives my agency an extra 5% of Austin's earnings that I don't get from you, or from Payson, or from Carter. I formally act as his manager as well as his agent. As your agent I look after your business interests. Your professional image. I negociate business deals and your father ensures they coincide with all of your other interests. He makes sure you're not overworked, and happy and content in every way. Austin doesn't have that person."

"Jack…" Lauren interrupted.

"Is his boyfriend not his manager" M.J. corrected firmly. "It's not his job to find Austin a realtor or a write his schedule. I present a list of business opportunities to your father and he filters through them. But I'm Austin's manager as well as his agent. I'm supposed to manage his life."

"And that's what this was?"

"_He was hurt." _ M.J. continued. "I am supposed to look after his interests _and he worked himself into two broken legs._ I will not let that happen again. Not when with a little extra planning he can do just as well, and take care of himself."

"He was training for the Olympics." Lauren sympathised. "You couldn't have known."

"And now he's not. And he's done so well that he doesn't have to drag himself through a half day photo-shoot on two broken legs. Do you know how much Calvin Klein wants to keep him on the books? They offered us anything we want. He can take over from Carter when he likes, or model jeans or god forbid to the catwalk stuff." M.J. laughed "he should be two foot too short for both those jobs but they'd still want him. Trust me Lauren. Austin's got the world at his feet."

"He's not though, is he?" Lauren was suddenly worried. "Going to take over the contract from Carter I mean."

"No." M.J. insisted, but with a softened tone. "I'm sure he's not."

"How do you do it?" Lauren was curious. "Manage so many of us without a conflict of interest?"

"I don't. Not manage. I do favours, sure. Have my interns and junior agents arrange cars to take you on your shopping expeditions because, well, it's frankly not that hard and it's fun making them run around. It sorts out the capable employees from the morons. And there is always degree of personal advice to go with business. But I only manage one client full time and that's Austin."

Lauren nodded, drawn into the story and M.J. continued. "Did you know he was my first real client? It was 2007 and everyone wanted the Olympians. I was a newly promoted junior agent in London, fresh out of college and making pretty much nothing. I was sent to watch a club championship in Essex because apparently dating Sasha Belov made me qualified to know if some girl was going to compete with Beth Twedle." M.J. rolled her eyes. "She wasn't but the men had a club match and Austin wiped the floor with them. No one had ever heard of him. He was seventeen so he couldn't compete at world cups. He wasn't qualified for any of the European meets because he wasn't European and he wasn't on the US team because he'd skipped the last US junior championships with a shoulder strain. But I could tell he was good. I introduced myself. He told me I should sign him then because he was going to win a gold medal in Beijing, and I believed him. I was just about the only one who did. US officials, team mates…. The look on their faces at the US national championships, then the Olympic trials, then in Beijing" M.J. laughed. "Though I don't think he even knew what he was capable of. We tell all our clients that there our favourite, Lauren. But I have to be honest…"

"Yours is Austin?"

M.J. winked "you're a close second. Alright, now" She downed the last of her coffee. "Enough stories. I hope I've explained myself sufficiently and you're comfortable in my capacity as your representation?"

"It's really interesting." Lauren insisted. "I wish I had time to know about all the stuff I'm signing and that you're organising."

"Don't worry about it." M.J. insisted "You just keep doing what you're doing and let me handle it." She pulled out her phone and flicked through messages before glancing around and catching the eye of another black-clad person. Lauren didn't know how she told them apart, nor the secret silent language.

"They're wrapping up." She informed Lauren "You should go see your boyfriend."

Lauren stood and then hesitated "You'll take good care of Carter too, won't you? He doesn't have a manager either."

"Carter doesn't need one" M.J. told her "Not yet. This is still minor leagues and he's got four years to build to the majors if he wants to. But trust me Lauren, I'll do everything in my power to make sure, in four years' time, he'll need one. And then I'll help him find a good one." She grinned "I love Austin, but part of being an agent is spotting the next big thing. Like I spotted Austin. Like I spotted you."

"Thanks." Lauren grinned right back, her face almost splitting.

"Okay. Well, I wasn't sure on the delay. So your flight's not until seven, and _because I like you_, there are cars waiting outside."

Lauren nodded

"You've got all the details for Colorado, and Jessica Bryer and Lucas are both going to be there from the agency. I will see you when you get back."

Lauren nodded "And thanks M.J. For organising all the stuff that wasn't your job. Like the apartment and I know you pulled strings to get us the swanky hotel and the dinner reservation."

"You, Lauren Tanner, are a star now too. If it wasn't me pulling strings on your behalf. It would be someone else. And I can honestly say you've been a pleasure of a client to have, despite that precious diva persona we've developed so very well."

* * *

- Chapter Break - Chapter 40 - No Time to Stop and Think (But Why Would You Want To?) -

* * *

**So that's No Time to Stop and Breathe (But Why Would you Want Too) also known as the whirlwind New York One Last Time Chapter. A few things happened. It doesn't feel like 17,000 words but whatevs. It is. I ramble.**

There's a pintrest page – just go to pintrest dot com and add lizagirlff/chapter-40-no-time-to-stop-and-think-but-why-would/ And you can see outfits and Ad campaigns and the like. Cassie Scerbo and Zachary Burr Abel were actually in pictures I could use this time. Which was disconcerting.

Anyhow:

**Elizabeth** –Thank you! It's great to know someone is visiting the pintrest page. Yeah. It's going to be odd, Lauren's dreams came true, so she's very chill. Kelly still has some issues. Half of this chapter is them cackling in the corner.

**Othbrucas4ever**: I love love love reviewers! So we're even. Plenty of Payson and Lauren this chapter. Sorry I didn't get to message you back but if you still want to chat I'd love too!

**Iargyrop**: Yeah, Nicky has issues. Are you a Russo fan?

**Lizagirl**: I told you it was coming! Did you ever join pintrest?

Next chapter is very Carter-centric. He goes to Wyoming. Then LAUREN goes to Wyoming. He questions the cost of his success and who his family really is with some surpising (I was surprised writing it) results.

Lauren is drawn back to the gym (okay, let's be honest, she's there for the beam). So is Payson, but for the same reason?

And everyone says goodbye to the Rock, even if they're not actually leaving or they're coming back. There's a farewell dinner. As Steve Tanner would say "_it's the end of an era of our lives."_

Plus, Lauren starts college with interesting results!

Depending on how much I cram into each chapter, not many left now. Just time for a few huge hick ups.

One Kaylie disaster

A few crisis over what to do with the rest of their lives.

One (almost 2) Dancing with the Stars contestants

One break up (very soon). One break up (a little bit later).

An unplanned pregnancy

A few people ending up back together…

And a friendship that's survived basically the entire story comes apart, but maybe not for the obvious reason.

Plus Lauren Tanner has unfinished business with Ryan Lochte that leads to too an interesting relationship between the pair that Carter absolutely loathes. With great pain. (I actually need to get that out before his reality show airs, because I'm basing this on second hand knowledge and I think if I actually knew anything about him, it would skew the whole thing)

So, thoughts?

Also, I'm back, I'm sorry. Happy belated Easter. Another mammoth chapter where not that much actually happens. (Sorry?) I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if anyone is still reading this!


	41. Growing Up

**So this chapter is called Growing Up. It was also called Carter's Chapter for a while, it's basically about our characters taking their first tentative steps into the real world, something that will be a reoccurring theme next chapter as well! This is a bit Carter-centric but each character will get their story told before the end (including, yes, you Payson fanatics, Payson).**

**Enjoy! We're on the home stretch.**

Iargyrop – Glad your liking it. Russo has one more pretty crucial role to play and smart Lauren is awesome. So long as she manages to be as smart as she thinks she is!

ELM-Tree10 – Anything important due at the moment ;-) I love the team dynamic too, but even the closest of teams can ave ups and downs. Though unfortunately Kaylie's not done. I've almost finished this whole thing (which is sad to think about).Thank you for all your amazing comments along the way, they've really helped!

Guest –Payson gets a bit of an appearance this chapter, though what happens to all the characters will be revealed before the story is over. This one is a bit more about Carter, but they'll all get a turn.

Luv2Live: Hi! Long time, no chat!

MIOBIMadness –how's the story going?

zabini123 – Awesome. Thank you! Glad I could provide some stress free relief. Please let me know even if you do keep reading. I love one word reviews! (let's be honest, I love any kind of reviews)

**19****th**** August Saturday – Boulder Colorado**

Lauren woke suddenly, glanced around, and then relaxed. The last fortnight had broken her habit of waking up at a set time for training, but the muscle memory caused by her bed had obviously made it come rushing back.

"Good morning." Her father told her from where he stood at her door. His knock had evidently woken her. "I let you sleep in as much as possible, but its eight o'clock and you'll need to get up so there's time for breakfast before we go."

She took a shower in her own bathroom before pulling on CK underwear. It was going to be a hot day so she quickly dried her hair before braiding it up off her neck. She coated herself in sun cream and put on makeup before having her pick of the dozen perfumes on her vanity rather than just the few she travelled with. It felt so comfortable, being at home. She could take her time getting ready. Finally, she turned to the rows of clothes on offer that certainly weren't there when she left. Her wardrobe had always been huge but someone had arranged additional racks to hang in her room and already they strained under the combination of shopping trips, selections M.J.'s agency had made, and the multitude of gifts brands had sent.

She had to search briefly until she found what she wanted, something fun and flirty to keep with her image, but also family friendly enough. The Parker dress was perfect (except for the name). White but covered in bright geometric shapes (She wasn't that sweet), the top would give her an illusion of breasts, plus a short swishy shirt that would make her legs look good, provided she wore the right heels.

"Lauren, kiddo" Her father's voice echoed. "There's food on the table."

"Coming." She answered, checking herself out briefly and seizing her phone to check her messages.

Her mouth started watering as she entered the kitchen.

"It smells amazing." She told her father.

The housekeeper emerged from the kitchen. "I wanted a special welcome home breakfast for you." She clasped both of Lauren's cheeks between her hands and kissed both sides. Lauren felt distinctly uncomfortable. "We are all so proud of you." Rosa declared "Our champion."

"Thanks Rosa." Lauren answered awkwardly.

"And now you can eat breakfast. I made your favourite: scones and pancakes!"

The housekeeper continued on and Lauren noticed what she'd missed the night before, through the open door she could see the entire formal dining room full of cards and balloons and even flowers.

"Lauren?" Her father's voice distracted her.

She settled in and helped herself, taking note of the Samsung tablet by his side. "So what's the plan for today?" She perked up while spreading jam.

"A parade this morning in Denver; you'll be sharing the stage with Missy Franklin and other Colorado athletes; speeches and a presentation from the Governor. Then a smaller parade through Boulder, ending up at the Rock, and a party there."

She nodded, accepting the schedule "Austin's coming, right?"

"Everyone's coming" Her father told her "Kiddo. I know it's been one thing after another, but you've got tomorrow off. We can finish unpacking, relax…"

"And start packing again?" Lauren questioned.

He chuckled "Something like that."

"And Wednesday?" she checked. "I want to go!"

They'd had this argument already. Steve sighed "I just don't know how you're going to have time, sweetie. We leave on Saturday. You've got press on Monday and on Friday you wanted to have that party at the Rock…"

"I can pack the next three days, and I'll be back on Thursday afternoon."

"What about what we talked about in New York?" Steve questioned.

"I know. I agreed. I'll be open to new opportunities. But I want to see where Carter grew up. Please Daddy. I'm going back to New York. I'm not going to get to see him for months. I just want a little time. One night!"

"Well I can't stop you." Her father conceded.

"Yes. And also Carter wants to come to dinner before we leave." Her father raised an eyebrow. Lauren shrugged before continuing sarcastically. "I know. I can't imagine why when you're so welcoming."

"Well, Monday or Tuesday night then."

"He'll already be in Wyoming. What about Thursday night?"

"Your grandmother is coming for dinner, unless you'd like him to join us." Steve smirked at the look on his daughter's face.

"Tomorrow night then." Lauren stated resolutely.

"No. Absolutely not. It will be our first night just us. We've got a private booth reserved at Le Privilege, and a night of no phone calls, interviews, delayed flights, public events…."

"Well I suppose we'll have to reschedule until Christmas." Lauren relented. She wasn't entirely dissatisfied with this.

"I suppose we will."

With matching victorious looks, the two Tanners turned back to their scone and tablet respectively.

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

_**Colorado Olympians Welcomed Home with a Celebration at the Governor's Mansion.**_

_Olympic Champions Austin Tucker, Missy Franklin and Lauren Tanner were joined by their fellow Colorado Olympians in being welcomed home by the people of Colorado. The trio led the parade through Denver before being welcomed by the Governor for a lunch celebration at the Governor's Mansion. All three were presented with keys to the city and Tucker and Tanner were made Deputy Sheriffs, while Franklin, (aged 17) missed out on the honour due to the requirements of office insisting on an age limit of 18 years old. Franklin joked that she hoped they had a staffing shortage in 2016…._

_**Infamous Rock Gymnasts greet thousands of fans at gym in Boulder Colorado.**_

_Olympic Champions Austin Tucker, Lauren Tanner, Payson Keeler, Carter Anderson and Max Spencer received a heroes' welcome at the Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Club this afternoon. After an early celebration in Denver, the five gymnasts who earned a collective twelve Olympic medals, including six gold were welcomed home by thousands of fans._

_While the event was public and publicised by the Rock as an opportunity to meet and welcome home the Olympic heroes, the size of the crowd was unexpected._

"_We didn't expect this." Carter Anderson stated "we thought it'd be our friends and people who trained with us. People we knew. Not this. This is amazing."_

_The Olympians travelled through Boulder to cheering crowds, signs and a city decked out in red, white and blue along with the club colours of red, white, and purple. Mayor Matthew Applebaum declared them "the Pride of Boulder; an example of the pinnacle of athleticism and the human spirit."_

_Kim Keeler, gym manager as well as mother of Payson Keeler, hastily wrangled volunteers to race into Boulder and arrange more supplies for the thousands that showed up._

_Those who came were not disappointed. The gymnasts happily signed autographs, posed for photographs and, to the delight of the crowd, performs a few tricks on the dance-floor assembled on the Rock lawn._

_Many of the young fans attending were eager to sign up for gymnastics, desperately wanting to be an Olympic hero like their idols. Though they weren't alone, with the Rock reporting hundreds of adults enquired about adult recreational classes._

_**KVTV Monday Morning Madness: The Golden Girl of Gymnastics – Lauren Tanner talks about her amazing Colorado welcome home on Good Morning Denver.**_

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

**20****th**** August Monday - Colorado/Wyoming Border**: Carter switched his radio when got into the mountains and the signal started to break apart. After her local TV appearance, Lauren and Payson had been doing the rounds and you couldn't turn on the radio without hearing their voices. As he attempted to tune into a Cheyenne station, his hand jumped a little.

"…ter Anderson" he glanced down and then turned the sound up. "The parade begins at 1pm and will progress down Capitol Ave."

He switched off the radio and pulled over so he could hands-free call M.J.

"Hi Sweetie." His agent sounded exceptionally pleased with herself "How's everything going?"

"Good. I'm just checking about everything for tomorrow."

"Everything is fine; though I'd be a lot more comfortable if you had someone there with you."

Carter couldn't imagine how some flashy sports-agent would go around his family. "No, I'm fine." He hastily insisted. "I just wanted to check. Are you sure people are actually going to show up?"

"Sweetie. All of Cheyenne is going to show up. You're a local hero. I just need you to call if anything happens, and for god's sake do not agree to anything or sign anything except autographs _for anyone_."

"Got it" He answered.

"Alright then. And remember, it's your big day, so have fun! And call me!"

He hung up and started driving again, the old jeep strained under the pressure of the speed and the hills. After a year of driving swanky vehicles and wearing flashy clothes, Carter thought his family would probably be relieved to see him in flannel and driving his old car.

When he arrived, he took a moment to breath in the air. In the distance he could see a herd, and people working horses. He recognised a few of the older hands as well as Jake and his father, but it was his baby brother that came bounding out of the house.

"Carter!" He yelled, hugging him fiercely, complete with shoulder thumping and an attempted headlock Carter quickly put an end too. "My bro, the Olympian."

Carter hugged him back fiercely. He had missed his kid brother.

"You look…" He glanced him up and down.

"What?"

"Even fancier than before. You're a real city boy now."

Carter rolled his eyes "You know, I do live on a ranch."

"Not a real one. Come on... Hey, did you bring your medals?"

Elspeth was there to hug him enthusiastically as well, and he was ushered inside and sat down.

Luke wanted to see the medals and Carter took them out from the leather pouch they'd been in. It was small enough he could take it with him everywhere. It still sent chills down his spine and while he knew they were pretty sturdy, he didn't like to let them out of his sight or off his person.

While Elspeth laid out lunch on the porch, the rest of the ranch coming in and it was a bit overwhelming, being embraced, being congratulated, over and over again.

Even the perpetually dour Jake had plenty of questions about London, about the experience and the competition. But his father was quiet. After firmly shaking Carter's hand and telling him "Welcome home." He was seemed content to just listen as Carter talked about meeting Usain Bolt and seeing Buckingham Palace.

Then lunch came to an end and Luke was abruptly reminded he had work to do.

"You're on vacation." Carter realised.

"Some vacation." Luke grumbled. "Most kids do less work when they're on vacation. And on my last day of freedom I'm schlepping it up here."

"Luke." Their father called "Let's go! Now!"

"I'll help" Carter offered, suddenly realising he wasn't expected to.

"Really?" Luke asked "_You're going to do Ranch work_?"

"I used to." Carter defended.

"How long's it been?" Luke jested. "You're not afraid to get your hands dirty?"

Carter pulled out his phone and flicked through his pictures until he found the one of the rip he'd gotten back in February where it looked like half his half was missing and everything was covered in chalk and blood.

"Holy shit!" Luke exclaimed.

"Lucas!" Their father called out. "Language."

"Sorry." He apologised and then added for their housekeeper, bussing around. "Sorry Elspeth."

Carter changed the subject and retrieved his phone from his brother's grip. "What do you have to do?"

"Check the top herd, do a count and the afternoon hand feed. And feed the dogs"

"I think I can handle that." Carter nodded, reassured.

"Luke?" Jake bellowed "are you coming."

"Carter's coming too." Luke replied.

The eldest Anderson son looked sceptical in the back of the ute, but he grinned, and it was the most fraternal look he'd given Carter since he'd arrived."

"Okay. We'll pick you up in ten, then."

"What's happening now?"

Jake laughed. "You don't want to change?"

Carter glanced down at his Calvin Klein jeans and check shirt over the blue t-shirt with the CK logo on the bottom corner. "I'm good."

"Carter's fancy now." Luke joked aloud. "He wears designer clothes every day."

"Well, I've got a deal with the company. I think if I wore any other jeans, I get shot."

"With Calvin Klein?" Luke questioned "Are you going to be on billboards in your underwear again then?"

Carter rubbed his head a bit awkwardly.

"Seriously! That's so cool. The girls at school put those pictures up in their lockers! Did you meet any supermodels?"

"Are you coming Pop?" Carter yelled out to his father, changing the subject.

He ambled over. "I think you've got enough hands. The fences in the northern pasture won't fix themselves."

"Great to see you too" Carter muttered to himself as his father headed for the barn, not looking back.

Luke swung an arm around his shoulder and started talking a mile a minute, including his thoughts on various supermodels, not limited to Lara Stone.

Carter was more satisfied that his calluses and his ability to toss giant bales with as much ease as anyone else earned him a bit of respect from the farm hands who didn't remember him running around as a kid.

When he emerged for dinner, the mountain air was already cold, despite the warm barbeque and the crowd of people who had gathered. Dinner was a big affair whenever people visited, adding to the number who lived on the ranch, especially in the summer months.

Carter was seated in the middle of a very long trestle table, surrounded by all of the Anderson family and all the family friends. Luke was glued by his side, also clad in the Calvin Klein he'd gleefully received. His Aunt Georgia provided her thoughts on what she'd been able to glean from all the NBC she'd watched. It seemed she and all the other ladies were torn between their unspoken dislike of Austin and their staunch patriotism that saw them outraged at Epke Zonderland's gold medal in the high bar. Of course they also thought it was grossly unfair the amount of media attention Austin received compared to the rest of the team. Carter just listened politely.

It was odd, suddenly his family knew all about his gymnastics career. Or at least as much as someone could know without actually being involved.

"And do you think you'll be ready to compete by the National Championships?" his Aunt Megan questioned.

He nodded. "I should be. Maybe not at full strength but Sasha thinks I can."

"Why do this tour then?" Megan leant forward and Carter felt distinctly uncomfortable "I would think winning the national championship would be a better goal."

"Because it's an honour to be asked." Carter answered sharply. "And it's part of my job."

Megan withdrew haughtily. "I was only asking; we're your family. If we don't look out for you, who will?"

His precocious niece spoke up. "Can we come and see the tour?" Carter smiled gratefully "Of course. I can get you guys tickets to the Denver show if you want."

"That'd be wicked cool."

"Hailey. Language." Her mother insisted.

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes. "So will Lauren be there?" It startled Carter how she said it, _like she knew her._

"In Denver?"

"Yeah. I read that she's only doing a few performances."

"She _might_ do a few" Carter corrected. "She's going to be at college, so it depends how busy she is."

"Oh." Hailey pouted.

"Hailey" Carter's uncle corrected "Say thank you please. It doesn't matter if you're disappointed you won't get to meet Lauren. It's still very kind of him to invite you."

"Thanks Carter." She dutifully answered.

"It's cool. And if you want to meet Lo, she might be coming up to visit the day after tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Only if it's alright with your parents" Carter added a caveat.

"I didn't know Lauren was visiting." His aunt asked, addressing the table but more specifically Carter's father. "Is she staying here?"

His father spoke up for the perhaps the first time. "If Carter wants her to visit, she's welcome."

"I wouldn't think this would be the sort of place she'd be eager to visit." Aunt Georgina commented. "A girl like that."

Carter replied, sounding a bit exhausted. "She's not visiting this place¸ she's visiting me. She leaves for college on Saturday so we wanted some time together before she leaves."

Aunt Georgina shrugged defensively "I just find it fascinating. I would never have picked a girl like that for you."

"and why is that?"

"She just seems very high maintenance and…modern. All those photo shoots wearing next to nothing and prancing around with that Austin Tucker"

"Ok, that's my girlfriend." Carter insisted. "And she's actually amazingly generous and wonderful, when she wants to be. Yeah, I don't think she's spent a moment outside the gym not in high heels, but I'd appreciate it if you respect that she's my girlfriend and keep any thoughts you might have her to yourself while she's here. _Not that there's really any reason for you to meet her."_

At Carter's outburst, they all fell silent. No one said anything, even as Carter waited for his father to say something.

It was only Hailey brave enough to face the apocalyptic expression on Carter's face.

"But I can still meet her, right?"

"That was rude. I apologise. It's just a little weird, you all knowing about my life from the internet and magazines. And you know they're not always true, right?"

His Aunt Megan insisted "Well we just want what's best for you."

Carter nodded.

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

**20****th**** August Monday – Denver, Colorado KTVT Local Television station: **

"Well that was fun." Payson commented.

"Was that sarcasm I hear Payson Keeler?" The look Lauren sent her made her giggle and Lauren linked arms with her teammate. "On the plus side, if they keep asking the same questions, we have good answers rehearsed. Now, what are we doing now?"

"I told Becca I'd meet her in Broomfield because I'll be on tour for her birthday." Payson explained and Lauren's face fell. "Do you want to come? We'll probably just be shopping actually. Mum's dropping her off. We might see a movie or go ice-skating."

"That actually sounds super-fun if I'm not crashing."

"You're Becca's hero. If I bring you I could just say that was her birthday present."

Lauren laughed. "Okay then."

They ended up in a furniture store. Becca's wish list for her sweet sixteen including grown-up bedroom furniture to match her self-proclaimed grown up life. While her parents were forking out for it, Becca hadn't picked what she wanted yet.

"So what's happening with you and Bennet when you move back to Minnesota?" Lauren asked. She glanced towards Payson but the elder Keeler showed nothing but sisterly concern.

Becca shrugged "We said we'd see what happens, but she's got senior year."

"And you're not going to miss gymnastics?"

"I'll miss the Rock, but Mom says I can keep doing it back home. Janet is probably glad for the extra slot for new students."

Lauren nodded. She heard enrolment was up to pre relocation levels and the Rock was turning a profit for the first time since re-established at the Ranch. With Carter not returning to coaching duties until winter break, they'd brought on three more full-time coaches plus a handful of part time ones for the tumbling tots, the summer camp sessions and birthday parties.

"Well I'm going to miss you, you little terror." Lauren told her before narrowing in on a teal lamp. "What do you think about that?"

Becca shrugged. "I'm going for a more navy and red colour palate."

"Oh, are you now?" Lauren teased "I meant for me."

"Yeah, how's the apartment decorating coming?" Payson joined them. The three wandered out of the store. "Spruce juice?"

"It's good. M.J. hooked me up with this great interior designer. Isabelle Ramirez? She's putting the whole place together. M.J. organised Crate and Barrel to provide all this stuff, and then I can get some cool one-off designer pieces as well. I sent her pictures of my room at home, and I'm telling her what I like in the catalogues, and she makes sure it's all cohesive and I've got everything I need.

"So you basically go through them and go I'll have one of those and one of those…" Becca grinned. "That's so cool."

"Except I have to finalise everything before I go to Wyoming, and I haven't even finished the bedroom suggestions she sent."

"We could totally help." Becca proposed.

Payson stepped in. "Becca, I'm sure Lauren wants to decide for herself."

"No actually. I'd make Austin help but he's got his own place to worry about. We could make it a sleepover at mine. My Dad would totally be cool with that."

"I'll just have to check with Mom." Payson insisted.

Becca dramatically rolled her eyes "Why, Pay. You're eighteen. An adult!"

"But you're not." Payson reminded her.

The three girls picked up Spruce juice to go, and arrived at the Tanner house with the music blaring.

"Hi Daddy." Lauren stopped in at her Dad's office. He was surrounded by paperwork. She wondered briefly if it was business stuff or _her business stuff_.

"Hi girls." Mr Tanner glanced up from his desk "How was your day? How was the interview?"

"Same questions as always. Is it okay if we have a sleepover?"

"Of course. Does Kim know where you are?"

Payson nodded "Thanks for having us."

"Anytime Payson. You girls are practically family. And I told your parents this but I'll tell you too. With Lauren at college, I'll be travelling a lot for work. If ever any of you need a place to stay in Boulder, consider this place available. We have more than enough room."

"Seriously?" Becca perked up.

"With your parents' permission. And the same rules go as Lauren. Sleepovers, not raging parties."

"Thank you Mr Tanner." Payson stated, tugging on Becca's arm

Inside Lauren's room, Lauren flopped onto her chaise longue and laughed as Becca gaped at the swag.

While Becca flicked through, Lauren picked up a tube of moisturiser and rubbed it into her hands, noting the oddity of not having to worry about calluses. She picked up her tablet and digitally flicked through the not-yet-publicly-released Crate and Barrel catalogue she'd been sent.

"Hey Beccs, what about this?" She showed the youngest Keeler some Marimekko Pippurikera Navy Bed Linens. "With some red cushions or something?"

The youngest Keeler narrowed in. "Do you think?"

Lauren shrugged. "I'm more about a cerulean blue myself, or an azure. But you said navy and red."

Payson peered over Lauren's shoulder "I like it!"

Becca's eyes flickered warily to her sister. "Really?"

"Yes. It's nice."

"Oh." Becca's face fell.

"What? Now you don't like it because I do?"

"It's just a bit weird. We don't exactly have similar tastes." Becca rolled her eyes "but I guess you had to get taste at some point."

"Hey!" Payson protested.

"What? It was a compliment"

"You should be nice to your sister. Designers will probably give you sister things too." Lauren warned Becca.

"Really?"

"Yes." Lauren insisted "Like for the MTV award!" At Payson's look of disgruntlement Lauren tacked on "and the ESPYs."

While Becca dove into Lauren's swag and decorating catalogues with glee, Lauren turned to Payson. In a rare moment of humility she told her "I didn't invite you over just to check out my swag."

Payson snapped out of her daydream. "I know. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't mind. Let's choose bedspreads and look at furniture for your New York apartment, _that you bought_."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm your friend and buying an apartment is a huge deal."

Lauren nudged her fondly. "Okay then. Well you have to provide an opinion on my bedroom."

She tapped away fiercely before showing Payson the floor plans for her apartment

"Your closet is the size of the bathroom" Payson pointed out.

"I wish I could say that was because the closet was huge." Lauren admitted "but apparently most New York apartments come with a bathroom the size of a closet."

"Well at least you won't have workouts to recover from." Becca helpfully pointed out "You'll be too busy studying to work out." When Lauren stared at her, she shrugged. "What? Maybe you'll get fat."

"I will not." Lauren was outraged and lobbed a pillow at Becca. She missed and hit Payson who rolled her eyes. Then she changed her mind, seized one of Lauren's pillows and wacked her with it. Lauren stared, Payson waited and Becca giggled. Lauren lunged for the pillow and the rest was history.

Afterwards, once they'd knocked over a rack of tens of thousands of dollars' worth of clothes, Lauren carefully traced Payson's eyes with a dramatic eye-liner.

"Is this what regular girls do at sleepovers?" Payson asked curiously.

"Yes Pay." Lauren replied patronisingly. "The same as we did for years. We were gymnasts, not aliens."

The past tense made Payson cringe. "But we always talked about gymnastics."

"And normal people would take about school and cheerleading or whatever." Lauren insisted confidently before hesitating "right?"

"Of course" Becca agreed "but we could always still talk about gymnastics."

"How is the Rock?" Lauren checked.

Becca shrugged "it's weird with all the new gymnasts, but they know I'm leaving, and that I'm, you know, Becca _Keeler_, so I don't have to deal with all the jockeying for the top flights."

Payson perked up "What are they like? Any future Olympians?"

"Maybe. But the cool bit is watching their attitude. They all think they're the next Lauren Tanner."

Lauren held back the internal cackle of glee while Payson couldn't hide her horror.

"They all swan around in full make up with braided hair." Becca continued "pretending they're _that good._"

Payson demanded "But are they?"

Becca shook her head gleefully. "Yesterday, one tried to pull a Lauren on beam. You know, demanding everyone's attention and extra time. She kicked off Karli Debenski. Janet pulled her up and gave her a huge lecture in front of everyone about how she wasn't Lauren Tanner and how Karli could probably beat her anyway. Even if she is only eight."

"I was never that bad." Lauren insisted haughtily.

"Yes." Payson told her resolutely "You were. You haven't waited for a beam since we were fifteen."

"I didn't kick off eight year olds!"

"No" Becca giggled. "They just got out of your way."

Lauren huffed and Payson hastily changed the subject before Lauren threw a fit.

Later, when Becca was enthralled with the catalogue Lauren had uploaded to Payson's tablet for her, Payson had allowed Lauren to practice hairstyles on her.

She taller gymnast asked quietly. "It really doesn't bother you?"

"What?" Lauren glanced up from wrestling with Payson's thick hair and a curling iron.

"There being new top gymnasts at the Rock?"

"Did you think there wouldn't be? It's a business Pay. One we invested money in."

"And it doesn't freak you out that we're just being replaced?"

Lauren's hands stilled "No one is replacing us. They couldn't. We're legends. We're the Soaring Stars."

"Are people really calling us that?" Payson checked.

"Well it was the Seven Soaring Stars but I think someone realised that was a bit tasteless to Jon and Nicky."

"And Kaylie."

Lauren picked up the curling iron. "Yeah. Her too."

"I don't want to be forgotten." Payson whispered.

"We've been named one of the most successful Olympic gymnastics teams of all time; _at least_ the most scandalous. No one will forget us, at least not until we're really old."

"What about when they give away our lockers at the gym, and we're just some old dusty poster on the wall?"

"Is that how you feel about Mary-Lou or Sharon Miller, or Kerri Strug?"

"Of course not, but don't you remember when we were thirteen and everything was still in front of us? The Olympics seemed like a lifetime away."

"Of course." Lauren remembered when the only cap on her development was the amount of hours in the day rather than a limit on her body.

"Well I was thinking about what you said in London, and that's what I want."

"To be thirteen again?"

"To go back into the gym without a day-by-day countdown to the Games. Just, being in there to do the best we can do."

"Yeah, but not gymnastics. We've done that" Lauren answered honestly "We've climbed Everest Pay, now we have to find the next mountain."

"Everest is the highest mountain in the world." Payson pointed out.

"No shit. I got straight As in geography thank you. But I want to find something new to kick-ass at. School or whatever. Don't you?"

"No." Payson protested "I miss the gym, I miss working every day, the routine, the… rhythm of it all, Sasha, the feel of it, I guess. _It just feels like it shouldn't be over_."

"You sound like Carter. Well, he was less poetic. But the first thing he wanted to do was get back into the gym. Before we'd even left the village."

"Except he hasn't even hit his prime, and I'm already well over the hill. There's no way I can train for Rio."

"I thought it wasn't about the Olympics?" Lauren told her pointedly. "I thought it was about _the feeling._"

"I guess. But then what's the point?

Lauren shrugged "I don't know Pay, but I'm just getting a bit sick of the _I don't know what to do whine-fest. _We won Olympic gold! Try being happy. At the moment you sound like Kaylie."

Payson visibly winced. "I don't mean too. I am happy, and I already got my second chance with my back."

"Exactly. And, look. Another miracle."

"What?..._Oh." _When Lauren spun Payson around the taller blonde gaped in the mirror. Lauren had turned her hair to thick curls that framed her face. When coupled with the dramatic make-up, she looked glamorous and worldly.

"This might be more impressive than an Olympic gold medal." Payson giggled, and just like that the tension was broken. They were just eighteen-year olds with the world at their feet.

"You'll figure it out, Pay." Lauren promised, pressing their checks together so they were side by side in the mirror. "Just chill; figuring it out can't be harder than winning Olympic gold."

"You're right." Payson nodded "so, why don't you show me what you're looking at for your apartment."

"Really? You want to look at furniture?"

"It's not just furniture; it's your first apartment in New York." Payson shrugged. "It's your new Everest."

Lauren grinned "okay. Good, because I'm torn. For my living room I was going to have, like, a bright orange focus colour. Like, coral. There's this awesome lounge and Calvin Klein organised this awesome rug. But then there was this amazing lime green couch that I love. And that's fine, because, the walls are all white, so I can have colour. But there's also this really cool bright azure blue armchair. And is that too much colour?"

"Whoa." Payson through up her hands and then nudged Becca. "Why don't you show me?"

Lauren pulled up the furniture and yes, Payson had to admit, they were all quiet bright.

Lauren waited anxiously.

"It's very… bright." Payson stated. "Do you want both of them?"

"Well I love the shape of the green one. Can't you just imagine curling up there? And the Orange is a futon." She nudged Payson "you know, so people have somewhere to sleep when they visit."

Payson smiled back at the offer "Could you get any of them in a different colour?" Payson questioned.

"I like them in bright colours" Lauren insisted defensively.

"You are the only person I know." Payson jested "whose favourite colour is orange."

"Orange is an amazing colour!" Lauren retaliated "it's better than something boring like purple."

"And there's your answer." Payson told her. "I don't know anything about fashion or interior decorating, but I do that this is your apartment. It should look like you. And you've been wearing bright orange for as long as I've known you, except for those few months you wore a lot of black and eye-makeup."

"My mother had just died. And I'm totally less slutty than I was at fifteen." Lauren retaliated. "Okay. Well then if I'm going to have three crazy bright coloured couches then we need to find some boring furniture."

She tossed a hardcopy catalogue at Payson.

"Think, like, grey's and blacks. Not white. I have too much white in my bedroom."

By the time they were finished, Lauren had sent of a list of requests to the designer and was painting each of Payson's toenails a different shade of purple.

"You know, this is kind of fun." Payson admitted. "Maybe I just need to get used to it, being retired. It can't be that hard."

"Get used to not dragging ourselves out of bed at the crack of dawn, not pushing our bodies to their limits and not missing out on being a normal teenager?" Becca complained dramatically "I don't know how we'll survive."

Lauren and Payson exchanged looks and in that second knew exactly what the other was thinking. Very few would understand it, but neither of them would change what they'd done for anything in the world.

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

**21****st**** August Tuesday – Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Club: **

When Lauren Tanner walked into the Rock, the whole gym stopped. Even gymnasts she knew, that she'd seen at the welcome home party, stared. Then again, last time she'd seen them she'd been signing autographs for thousands of people. Plus, there was a huge banner of her hanging down the side of the gym at least a story high. That changed things.

But this was her gym. M.J. had called early that morning, and with a confirmed schedule Lauren knew what needed – a morning on the beam. Everyone else would just have to deal with it.

In the locker room, hers was still untouched; _Tanner L_ emblazoned across the top. She brushed her fingers across the label respectfully. Inside she wrinkled her nose at some of the remnants, she'd have to toss. Others she had to take home. She dressed in a Calvin Klein tank and old workout shorts before heading upstairs.

She knocked on the door.

"I'm busy" came Sasha's voice, the tone indicating he had a loud scowl on his face.

"Even for me?" She called cautiously. She was his most successful female Olympian, but even so…

Sasha hauled open the door. "Lauren? No. Of course not; come in."

She settled into the chair across from him awkwardly. It felt odd. Like after he'd found out about her mother. Like their roles had shifted all over again, she realised. That was really when he'd become her personal coach, when she'd started listening to him. Now the reverse had happened, she wasn't his gymnast anymore.

She smiled softly.

"I wondered whether or not I'd see you before dinner on Friday."

"M.J. has me on an insane schedule but I couldn't stay away."

"Are you excited for college?" He asked awkwardly.

She nodded, almost shyly. "I've been doing the pre-reading whenever I get the chance, but I'm nervous. I can't remember the last time I started something from the beginning. Like, a new subject or activity or something. I might suck."

"I can't imagine that." He told her "You've never been anything less than successful at what you set your mind too."

"What about you?" She took a look at what at he was working on: a board of gymnasts, of which she only recognised a few. "Any future beam champions in there?"

"A lot who want to be" He told her "In the last fortnight I've seen at least fifty who's life mission seems to be to emulate you in any way possible."

She pulled her legs up to her chest and ignored the muscle pull. _She hadn't been out of the gym that long_ she told herself. "I can't imagine you tolerating a bad attitude from some eleven year-old."

"Did I tolerate it from you?" He checked. "I might tolerate a bit more of a mouth on my gymnasts these days, but they'll have to earn it."

"They'll be lucky to have you." Lauren insisted "a coach who won't try to make them all identical clones. You might work some more miracles."

He chuckled. The gym _had_ done miraculously well at the Olympics, some were calling it the most successful sports club in the world.

"Well miracles don't happen overnight."

"Sometimes they do." She insisted "Remember when I made the bars final at worlds?"

Sasha laughed "I still have no idea how you pulled that off."

"Like every second gymnast tanked it in prelims."

"I remember when you decided to perform a routine no one had ever seen at nationals' qualifiers. I wasn't sure whether I should be angrier at you for daring to do it. Or me for not noticing you'd been training it in the bloody annexe!"

Lauren laughed. "I was such a train-wreck. I'm surprised I made it through the routine. Except that routine was the one thing I'd focused on, for weeks."

"And here I thought you'd been fooling around with Austin Tucker."

Lauren stared for a moment then burst into giggles.

Sasha rolled his eyes, hurt at the memory. Lauren was happy to look back with rose coloured glasses but he still remembered what that time was like, gymnasts in hospitals and risking themselves in dangerous manoeuvres.

When Lauren's giggles faded she was suddenly much more solemn.

"Hey Sasha?" She asked.

"Yes Lauren." He wasn't fooled by the forced casualness of her tone.

"So are you going to stick around? Or are you leaving as well."

"Leaving the Rock?"

She nodded.

"No." He waved at the board "I thought I'd at least see what this quad had to offer first."

"Does that mean you're sticking it out for the full four years?" Lauren pressed.

He frowned "You're leaving for college."

"I know. I don't care for me, but if you are going to bail, you should tell Carter now. He deserves that much at least."

Lauren shifted uncomfortably under Sasha's stare.

"Not that it's any of my business or whatever. But Carter would never ask himself." She pointed out.

"No." He answered finally "I'm sticking around for Rio."

"He'll be glad." Lauren stated. It was now beyond awkward but she'd gotten what she wanted and stood. It was only when she was at the door when he spoke again.

"Lauren?"

She turned.

"I hope you know that I regret how things started out between us."

"Yeah me too."

"I regret how things started out with Carter as well."

"Maybe you could tell him that?" Lauren suggested before smiling a little. "See you Friday Coach."

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

Carter glanced into the classroom before ducking inside. He pulled out his phone and called Lauren, only for it to go straight to answering machine.

He considered quickly, before trying Austin.

"Hey man. What's up?" Austin answered almost instantly.

Carter politely checked "Are you busy?"

Austin reassured him. "I'm literally sitting on my ass, watching people pack up my stuff. I could not have more time."

"I'm at my old high-school waiting for my brother."

"That's right, it's _Carter Anderson Day."_

"Only within the Cheyenne city limits. They let all the students out to come and cheer. The marching band and all the cheerleaders from my high-school were there. It was weird."

"Nice. Was it fun? Did they name something after you?"

"The school gym, they have a giant picture of my face on the wall."

Carter heard Austin snigger.

"Shut up man, they're, like, all over town."

"Is it a good picture?"

"It's the Team USA one!" Carter exclaimed "that's not the point. My face is everywhere." Austin laughed out loud. More seriously, Carter asked "How did you deal with it?"

"Deal with people caring who you are? It means they like you."

"I know, and I'm grateful. It's just weird."

"It's a fucking privilege Anderson." Austin insisted. "Trust me right now; as the guy, who, even if he wasn't stuck doing nothing but physio and _freaking resting_, doesn't exactly have a home town to have a parade in. Embrace this. All those times you said it'd be worth it if you made it to the Games, this is your victory lap." When Carter fell silent Austin continued "It never stops being weird. Isn't it weird that you're an Olympian now?"

"Yeah." Carter confessed.

"It's the same thing. Just because it's weird doesn't mean it's not a great fucking thing to be proud of."

"Thanks man." Carter insisted "I got it. It was just doing my head in a bit."

"How big are the pictures?"

"There's a billboard as you come into town. Welcome to _Cheyenne_, _Home of Carter Anderson."_

Austin laughed once more. A full belly laugh.

"We should catch up" Austin insisted "Get a beer or something when you get back. It feels like I haven't seen you since before my leg went snap."

Carter spluttered "Is that what we're calling it?" he laughed "We should. I'm coming back Thursday."

"Thursday night? I'm free"

When Luke came out of school he glanced around, shouldering his backpack, while Carter honked the horn and popped open the door.

"You stuck around." Luke delightedly climbed in. "Saved me from the bus."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go get a burger or something."

"I've got chores." Luke pointed out. "You're telling Pop why I'm not there."

Settled into a diner booth, they both ordered burgers and while Luke babbled about all the attention he'd gotten, especially from girls, a few people came over and asked for autographs.

"Are you allowed to eat that?" Luke asked, eying Carter's big juicy burger.

"After today? Yes. Besides, you can eat my fries."

After Carter had taken a few bites he asked "So what's the deal with Pop. He seems different."

"If you mean silent, angry and unwilling to explain anything?" Luke answered "that's same the old man as ever."

"He seems, I don't know, _more_."

Luke shrugged. "He says its time I grow up, stop mucking around."

"And what do you think?"

Luke shrugged "I'm thinking about it, it's just, whatever, you know man? I mean, I'm not going to become an Olympian or whatever."

"What about college?" Carter pressed

"I might get into State, but it's not like we can afford it. Pop'd have to hire someone to do my work, and what's a degree from UWYO going to do anyway?"

"A lot." Carter pressed "the only reason I'm not going to college is because I know what I want to do. After Rio I still might."

"But you're smart."

"So are you. Don't worry about the money, okay? Focus on getting in, and I'll make sure you can go."

"Pop probably won't agree." Luke informed him.

Carter shrugged "he didn't agree with me moving to Boulder either. I just don't want to see you waste your life."

Luke smiled, warily before admitting "Maybe you should go easy on Pops."

"Why? He's not going easy on you?"

"He and Jake have been fighting. A lot."

"They don't fight. Jake's the perfect son."

"Well, they have been. They think I don't know but I've heard them in the office."

Carter nodded, even more confused.

-Chapter Break - Growing Up -

Dinner was quiet, the four men ate almost silently. It reminded Carter of growing up, having Elspeth serve dinner, ruffle is curls and leave him to the dark silent home.

His father hadn't said a word when they'd returned late, just glared and sent Luke to do his chores.

"They're not your chores to do." He'd growled at Carter, who'd followed him out regardless and then spent the time playing with the puppies in the barn. They were a late litter, unplanned and, in his father's mind, too many unnecessary mouths to feed.

"You know what's going to happen to them, right?" Luke checked.

"I haven't been away from the ranch that long." Carter replied, but he still enjoyed the way they nuzzled at his hand, searching for warmth and for fun.

That unrestrained affection seemed a world away from the silent dining room table.

Jake had tried at dinner, he pointed out the mid fence needed repairing and this herd or that herd looked good and his father replied with short sentences when monosyllabic replies wouldn't do.

"What about you, Carter?" His father asked suddenly "are you going to follow that girl of yours to Columbia University."

It took Carter a second to refocus, it took that long for him to comprehend his father knew where _Lauren _was going to college.

"No." He replied "like I said last night. I have the tour, then I start training again."

"But you could." His father sounded satisfied "you're taken care of."

"Hey, at least one of us might finish college." Luke spoke up. "Carter said he'd pay for me to go to State."

Silence reigned.

"Well don't all say congratulations at once." Luke proclaimed.

"If you even get in." Jake unkindly reminded him.

"But I could. Carter said he'd help out. So I can study more, and play football."

"Carter is not wasting his money." Their father spoke suddenly "and you're not slacking off your responsibilities."

Luke looked like he'd been punched and shoved back his chair, the sound of the kitchen door slamming echoed throughout the house.

"It wouldn't be a waste." Carter insisted fiercely, before following Luke.

He found him grabbing keys and heading out.

"Luke wait!" He insisted.

"I told you he wouldn't let me." Luke replied instead "I'm going."

"You don't need his permission." Carter replied, and was suddenly reminded of a fiery Lauren. That was something she would tell him.

Luke's scowl lessened somewhat. "So what? I should just take of? Like you did?"

Carter shrugged.

"I'm just going to get out of here right now." He insisted.

"Just for tonight?" Carter checked

"Tyler's place. In town."

"Okay, take my jeep then." Carter handed over his own keys. "Better not make it worse by taking Pop's Truck."

"Thanks bro."

He didn't notice his father watching until he headed back inside.

"You're not paying for Luke's college and that's final." He stated resolutely.

Carter retorted hotly. "You can't tell me what to do with my own money"

"No, you're all grown up. But Luke isn't eighteen and I won't even let him apply if you tell him you'll pay for it."

"That's bullshit."

"No it's not. It's your money. You earned it. Now Luke needs to learn that. Just like Jake did, just like you did."

"He's just a kid!" Carter protested.

"Exactly. If he had half as much drive as you did, he'd have been down at that college finding out about admissions and financial aid, talking to his guidance counsellor, talking to me."

"Well you're not exactly the easiest person to talk to" Carter complained.

"I shouldn't be. I'm not his friend, for him to get drunk and play goddamn video games with. And he's not a toddler. If he wants something from me, he can ask like a man."

"He seemed to think there wasn't any money for college." Carter replied slowly.

His father scoffed "if he really wanted it, we've got the money, and even if we didn't, we'd find it somehow; just like we found the money for all your gymnastics lessons."

At Carter's frozen look, he continued.

"Yeah, you forgot about that didn't you? And the bus tickets and gas money to get you down there every weekend."

Carter nodded tightly "I'm sorry. I don't think I ever said thank you."

"I'm your father." He brushed him off "you don't have to."

"What about now?" Carter checked "_I can help_."

His father scoffed "Luke's college wouldn't be nearly so expensive. It's all in hand. You've got your own life to worry about. Jake though… You owe him. Maybe think of that before paying you start running off with Luke and playing favourites."

"What's Jake got to do with it?"

"He's the one who dropped out of college to help pick up the slack when we weren't so alright and you had to be in Colorado every second day."

The elder Anderson rested a worn hand on his middle son's shoulder. "I don't want you to think you didn't earn everything you've gotten. You did. That's the point. If Luke turns into half the man you have, I'll have three sons who've made me proud."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "And your girl's coming tomorrow. That'll be nice."

On the front porch Carter gaped.

A long shower hadn't helped clear his head. He contemplated calling Lauren or Austin but this was so beyond their regular existence he didn't.

He texted Lo and she gushed about coming up, something that did bring a smile to his face.

Then Jake rapped on his door.

"Hey." He stated.

Carter sat up; dropping the smartphone he'd been fiddling with "hey."

"Can I…?" He gestured.

"Sure."

Jake seated himself awkwardly on the chair by the desk Carter had studied at as a kid.

"Pop said you talked."

"A bit"

"About what?" Jake pressed.

"Stuff" Carter replied. He didn't know if Jake knowing would make it better or worse. "He doesn't want me paying for Luke's college."

"Yeah. No shit." Luke replied. There was a pause before he added "He went to Tyler's?"

"Yeah."

"Little shit."

Carter's eyes flashed defensively but there was a fondness in Jake's tone that gave him pause. Luke was his little brother too.

"Do they fight a lot?"

"Depends what you mean by fight? He runs off to get drunk with his friends a fair bit. You think college is going to fix that?"

"You agree with Dad." Carter realised.

Jake shrugged "I don't think that kid has worked hard for anything his entire life."

"You mean except for the ranch work he's been doing the entire time?"

"Yeah. Except for that." Jake conceded.

"He told me about college." Carter continued boldly.

"Luke?" Jake checked.

"No." Carter shook his head. "Pop told me you dropped out because of me."

Jake sighed. "He shouldn't have done that."

"No, you should have!"

"When? When you left and didn't look back? Or when Mom was barely in the ground and you preferred to be a hundred miles from your family whenever you got the chance?"

"It wasn't like that. She wanted me to do this."

"Yeah, well, she wanted us to do a lot of things."

"You should have told me last year."

"Before the Olympics?"

"Whenever." Carter snapped "_I can help_."

"I don't want your money."

"Why not? It's fair. Dad can hire someone else on and you can go back to college. You were always the smart one, the one with the business sense."

"Because I don't want to!" Jake exclaimed "I know you and Luke don't get it. You both want to leave this place in the dust, but I don't. I went to college so I could come back here and work, and I learned more in a week here with Pop than in a month at school."

At Carter's shocked expression he continued "Well at least you can know you and Pop are in agreement. He wants me to go back as well."

When Carter didn't reply he continued "Did he tell you about the Ranch?"

Carter shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't would he." Jake muttered. "Not you. _Precious Carter_."

"What's happening? He said it was fine. That Luke could go to college."

"He can. Cause he wants to sell."

"What?"

"Yeah, after Luke graduates next year. We sell. Clear the debts. Pop'll probably have enough left to buy a place in town."

"He wants to retire?"

Jake scoffed again "no, he'll go work at McIntyre or something. Be a manager." Carter's face automatically curled at the reference to the mega-farm that covered huge swaths of the local area. Once owned by a farming magnate, now it was owned by a conglomerate.

"Is it that bad?"

"It's not great. Bank's given us a few months, but we've got sales coming up." At Carter's disbelief he insisted. "We could survive" he insisted "'cept Pop doesn't want to die and leave us nothing but debts. You especially now you're a self-made man and all that."

"He said that?"

"He doesn't have to." Jake insisted, leaning forward. "so now, I'm asking you, talk him out of it."

"What?"

"He'll listen to you." Jake insisted "and then later I'll buy you out; you and Luke too. I'll find the cash somehow. I just need time."

"What is this?" Carter was both confused and horrified.

"This is me trying to save my home." Jake insisted "Pop's might dream of me sitting in an office dealing with damn paperwork, but it's not me. I have plans. They might not involve the Olympics, but I do have plans."

After a long pause Carter checked "You really want to stay here. Forever?"

"Yeah."

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

"Dude your girlfriend looks like a supermodel." Luke helpfully pointed out. He'd arrived home late enough to miss morning chores but in time for Lauren's arrival.

"No she doesn't" Carter rolled her eyes "for one, she's like, 5 feet tall." But when Lauren was the rugged mountains of Wyoming, Carter could see his brother's point. She'd dressed 'casual' but only in the way someone who'd never worn a piece of clothing out could.

Instead, she had dark thin designer jeans, black ankle boots and a pale orange and black jacket over a white t-shirt. The big sunglasses and braided hair didn't help.

"She's an Olympic champion and my girlfriend" Carter reminded Luke "so be nice."

Much to Carter's chagrin, the youngest Anderson bounced over and reached Lauren first. "LoTan!" He exclaimed "What-up?"

Lauren froze, just for a second, before slowly entering Luke's embrace.

"Luke!" Carter scolded. "Don't be weird."

"I'm not weird. I'm cool, right?" He checked with Lauren.

"Very" Lauren assured him, laughing at the boisterous younger Anderson.

"Why are you dating my brother again?" Luke continued "you are way too hot for him. And you have a cool new car, instead of the hunk of junk he's driving. Can't you talk to him about that?"

Lauren eyed Carter curiously but he shook his head. "Why don't you take Lauren's bags inside?" He insisted.

"What? Why? She's your girlfriend. I want to ask her about London."

"Later. Just, take her bags. Please?"

Grumbling, Luke got them out of the back seat while Carter attached himself to Lauren's mouth.

"mmm, hi." She grinned superiorly at his reaction while he just slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested their heads together. "What was that for?" She asked, even more curious.

"I just missed you, and your ability to, I don't know, get stuff done."

She frowned in confusion "is everything okay?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." He changed the subject. "Do you want the tour?"

"I want to see the infamous barn where you diligently toiled away, training to reach _superhuman accomplishments, like Clark Kent_."

He groaned "Superman was from Kansas." Carter pointed out "and really? It's just a barn, with some metal pull up bars that I used to work out in."

She teased "And now thanks to The View_,_ _its legend_."

"Come on" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders "I'll show you inside and lunch will be soon."

"Do I need to change for that?" She checked.

He frowned. "You could wear one of my old shirts?"

"I meant do I need to put on something other than a t-shirt to have lunch with your family." Lauren pouted and he resisted the urge to laugh.

"No babe." He insisted "you look perfect."

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

Lunch was awkward. Lauren answering a series of questions that made her feel like she was doing a print interview until she realised she wasn't doing an interview and started asking questions back.

Jack responded to a few questions, as did Carter's father, but it was Luke bursting out of his seat.

After lunch, Jake even volunteered to drive them around in the back of the truck and Carter was somewhat impressed at how well Lauren managed to hide her facial expressions. He knew his girlfriend; the quality of beef didn't interest her unless it was arriving on fine china. But after his conversations with Jake last night and again this morning, his was viewing Jake's quiet but sure explanations with new eyes.

And when Tex, the working dog that was supposed to be lying at their feet, jumped up onto Lauren and barked, she just wrinkled her nose as Carter hauled the dog off and back onto the floor.

"Sorry" Carter apologised "He should be better behaved but he normally works with another dog, so he's a bit crazy."

"What happened to the other dog?"

"She's had puppies."

Jake added "I'm surprised Luke hasn't dragged you in to see them yet."

Luke called out from the front "don't mock it man. Chicks did the baby animals."

"Just don't tell them where veal comes from."

Lauren laughed, and held out her hand for the dog to enthusiastically lick. Carter and Jake automatically frowned. Tex was a working dog, not a pet.

"I know where veal comes from. I just don't need to think about it; like my calf-skin bag."

The three brothers laughed.

Inside the barn, Lauren crouched down, and Carter gaped as the knees of her jeans touched straw.

Lauren leant down. "They're so…"

"Adorable? Cute? Spontaneous bundles of joy?" Luke provided.

"Weird looking." Lauren touched one, curious. "I've never seen a puppy this small before. They don't even really have teeth!" They tottered around. "What's going to happen to them?"

Luke shrugged but had the good sense to inform her "We'll try and find them homes."

"You won't keep them?" Lauren smiled when one of the adventurous ones grasped her finger with its gummy mouth.

"We've got enough dogs." Jake stated less diplomatically "it's just another mouth to feed."

"A cute mouth though, that the girls love." Luke winked at Lauren who laughed.

It put her in a good enough mood she was happy to sign autographs for all the girls who crowded around when they picked up Carter's nieces from school.

- Chapter Break - Growing Up-

The next morning, they had brunch in the diner after dropping Luke off at school. While Lauren ignored the muffin, Carter explained, hesitantly, the situation.

"I don't know what to do, Lo." He confessed.

All she could think to say was "that's awful." She had to force her hands to sit still on the table. She hungered to play with something: a napkin, her phone. She hated conversations like this. It made her uncomfortable when Carter was upset. She held back the offer of loaning him or his family money. _That wasn't the point _she reminded herself. "What are you going to do?" She asked instead.

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping… you would tell me?" At Lauren's startled expression, he continued. "You're always so decisive. I thought maybe you'd just… know."

She shook her head. She wasn't touching this with a ten-foot poll. "They're you're family. You have to decide. There's no right answer."

"But?" Carter prodded "come on, Lo. The entire time I've known you, you've not had an opinion."

Lauren hesitated and shrugged awkwardly "well, they're your family. I get that. But I also remember you living in the attic, or in your jeep…"

"I remember that too. But this isn't just about my father."

"I know." She cut him off "My advice is, I suppose, get M.J. to hook you up with a business manager. Not just the guy who manages your mutual fund now, but, like, a proper business guy. Or I can ask my Dad…"

"No." Carter cut her off. "Definitely not your father."

Lauren continued "So that if you do put up money then your family isn't going to end up in the same situation in two years. If there's a reoccurring problem…"

"That place has been in my family for generations… If Jake wants it, it should be his."

"I know, but maybe he's missing something. That's why business guys exist."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

"You'll have to talk to M.J. anyway." Lauren pointed out. "and quickly."

At Carter's confused look she added "the press would love a story like this."

"The press wouldn't care about my family's ranch."

"Tell that to Ryan Lochte's parents." Lauren pointed out helpfully.

Carter ran his hands through his hair. _He hadn't thought of that._

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

Packing up Lauren's car didn't take long, and when Luke tossed Carter's bag own bag in the back his jeep Carter told him "put it in Lauren's."

Luke obeyed and when he turned Carter called out "here" and tossed him a set of keys.

He caught them and then stared at them. "What?"

"Jeep did hook me up with a new car."

"Three of them" Lauren helpfully stated, though Luke wasn't paying attention. She doubted he cared about the distinctions between the SUV 's the Rock had, Carter's own SUV and his newer model Jeep. Even she thought it was a bit excessive but they'd been more than happy to load him up, much the way their parent company had offered her father some gorgeous cars at ridiculous prices, lest someone catch a Rock affiliated person driving a car not owned by the conglomerate.

"You're too old to be riding the bus." Carter told his little brother "so she's yours. Treat her good. That car's gotten me through a lot. And she's not a piece of junk."

"I will. I swear." Luke promised, calling out "best big brother ever." Before he could disappear under into the car, Carter grabbed his arm.

"Hey, _I'll help_ with College. But you have to do the work." He insisted.

Luke nodded happily.

"I mean it. You study hard, you get a part time job. _I'll help_ but you have to want it."  
"I will, I swear." Luke called out, before clambering into the jeep.

Carter turned to Jake.

"I think you just made his year." Jake pointed out dryly.

"I want you to come see me." Carter insisted. "Drive down before I go on tour? I can't promise anything, but I think I can help."

At Jake's hesitation Carter added "Just… drive down and we'll talk."

Jake nodded.

Carter continued. "And hey, don't… with the dogs, okay? Not till I'm back from the tour."

Jake shook his head "such a soft touch."

"Once they're weaned you could bring them down. There are heaps of families at the Rock. I'm sure they'll want puppies. Especially before Christmas. I just need to check with my coach."

Jake laughed before hugging Carter. "It's good to see you, little bro." He insisted.

"You too."

Jake turned to Lauren, hugging her far more gently, more politely, and saying goodbye.

Meanwhile, Carter found his father, watching Luke enthusiastically explore his new car.

"You didn't have to do that." He told his son.

Carter shrugged. "I'm his big brother. It's my job to look out for him."

The senior Anderson held out his hand to Carter's surprise.

When Carter shook it, he could feel the weathered effects of a lifetime of hard work; calluses just as severe as his own but so very different in nature.

"I'm proud of you son." He told Carter "you've achieved more than I could have ever planned for you."

Carter gaped a little. "…thank you?" he managed to say.

His father continued "your mother always said you would achieve greatness and she was right. You're just like her, you know. Except you have my stubbornness."

He released Carter's hand suddenly and started to turn away but stopped. "I know you've been talking to Jake." He insisted "I don't want you wasting your money on this place."

"Don't worry. That's not going to happen." Carter stared across at Jake.

All three of them, Lauren, Jake and Luke were watching with interest, but they quickly turned away.

His father patted Carter's shoulder and headed over to Lauren.

"I hope we'll be seeing more of you in the future young lady." He told her, taking her hand.

"I hope so too." Lauren replied, with her sweetest, most media-ready smile.

The grin she shot Carter a moment later was far more genuine and one the way home, Lauren reached over to take Carter's hand.

"Let's go home, babe." He insisted.

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

Instead of dropping off Carter and heading on to the Tanner home, Lauren made a pit stop for afternoon conditioning and a beam workout. She avoided the any powerful skills, sticking to what had once been her forte', simple acro skills particularly ones that were flashy and ended with her head closer to the beam than her feet.

The rumours in the gym were circulating so quickly, Lauren could've heard them from the beam if she didn't have her headphones in.

She even caught Sasha watching her sceptically but just smiled and waved before heading into the locker room.

Payson followed. She'd been beside Lauren for conditioning and then disappeared into a dance studio. Lauren hadn't asked questions but Payson would.

"Are you training again?" She demanded, seizing Lauren's arm.

"Nope." Lauren answered simply, pulling on sweats. Her body ached but she had a very limited time with a luxurious Colorado-sized bathroom.

Payson hesitated "because you've been working out."

"So have you." Lauren pointed out.

"I'm going on a gymnastics tour. " Payson retorted.

"That you could do in your sleep. Carter showed me some of the stuff their doing."

Payson hesitated. "Even so, I don't want to look like an idiot. I mean, people are paying to come and watch us."

"Me too." Lauren admitted.

"What?"

"I don't want to look like an idiot. I may not have a tour, but I still have appearances. And photo-shoots. And they want me in a leo. Some want me to do tricks on a beam. It's good press. But leos aren't exactly forgiving and falling on my ass would be humiliating."

"Can't you just ask M.J. to not schedule you for that?"

"I could, but I kind of like it, you know? I don't think I want to know what it's like not to be able to do a walkover or whatever."

"How are you going to manage working out at college?"

"I asked Janet to find me the best Elite gym in Manhattan, but, there aren't any. So she found me the best gym full-stop. They're not elite, they just train to level 10, but I can go in whenever I want and train with their top team, work out on beam. It'll be fun."

Payson stared. Then she laughed "sorry, I'm just imagining you training as a level 10." She confessed "you have to film it."

"Oh bite me." Lauren rolled her eyes before changing the subject. "Hey has anyone heard from Max by the way?"

"You didn't?" Payson gaped "it was all over the internet?"

Lauren scrambled for her phone. "I was with Carter's family. My Dad and M.J. promised to call if anything happened! Another scandal?!"

"Sort of." Payson giggled "he had to go to the hospital because he and like, a dozen models in Miami decided to do some midnight, moonlight surfing photo-shoot, _nude,_ and he got hit in the head with a surfboard."

Lauren gaped "is he okay?"

"He's fine. His forehead is cut up a bit, and he has a minor concussion."

Confirmation received, Lauren could laugh her ass off.

- Chapter Break - Growing Up-

**Friday Morning – Rock Ranch House**

They had the final dinner at the big Ranch house on the property. With the Keelers, the Tanners and Jack and Austin all leaving shortly, there wasn't another alternative. This led to Lauren cackling as Carter hurriedly tidied the house he'd only just returned too. He pointedly handed her a pile of crockery which she obediently set on the table and started laying out.

She'd been up since seven, done what seemed like the last of her packing (though there always somehow more), then went to the gym and worked out for two hours before heading over to the house to meet Austin.

At eleven thirty, Max showed up, bag over his shoulder and half his face a truly impressive rainbow of colours.

"You idiot." She told him affectionately.

"It was totally worth it" He told her as he hugged her hello. "We're having a party then?"

"Yeah." Carter tossed him a cloth "We have to clean"

"How is it we're not training anymore and we still have to clean up because our coach is visiting?" Max bemoaned, draping an arm over Lauren's shoulders.

"Speak for yourself." She informed him "Carter was in the gym at six this morning."

"You're insane." Max and Carter exchanged bro hugs. "… but let me go dump my stuff. I'll give you a hand."

While Max disappeared, Lauren followed Carter into his bedroom where he was dumping a pile of stuff that had accumulated in the living area.

"Hey." She rested against the door.

"You've got to go." Carter deduced.

"I promised my Dad" Lauren admitted. "I've got, like" she checked the clock "half an hour." She promptly threw herself at him; tugging their bodies up against each other.

"Hey…."he shushed her "it'll be okay."

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow." She admitted.

"And I'll see you in, like, 10 days for MTV? And like, every second week after that with our schedules."

"I know" She whimpered "it just doesn't feel real."

He kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart _thump_ through the thin t-shirt.

They stayed like that for a minute until Carter awkwardly cleared his throat "you said half an hour?"

She laughed and then reached for the bottom of his t-shirt before his picked her up and playfully tossed her onto the bed.

She savoured every second.

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

They ate on the deck, in the summer light and air. All of the men drank icy cold beer, Sasha even handing them out to his gymnasts, while the girls and Kim Keeler sipped on champagne and chilled wine from Steve Tanner's personal collection. Kim kept an close eye on her daughters, but while Becca seemed thrilled to be handed a champagne glass one thirds full, she didn't actually like the taste, much to Lauren's amusement.

As the light disappeared, the plans for what was coming (proper family vacations for the Keelers, more surfing trips for Max, trying new sports for Lauren) lapsed into stories about the past.

Finally, Sasha tapped on his beer bottle with a spoon. He stood.

"I have had the privilege of not only coaching these five outstanding athletes, but also watching them grow into fine upstanding human beings, we can all be very proud of. So before they go out into the world and achieve, what I'm sure will only be further accomplishments, I wanted to say a few words. When I arrived at the Rock, what you've achieved wasn't just beyond my wildest imagination, but beyond my comprehension."

Lauren managed to restrain herself from mumbling "no shit" under her breath.

"So I hope you can all bear with me as I talk about this journey we've been on. First, Lauren. If you can believe it, when I first came to the Rock Lauren flew under the radar, and while a large part of that falls to me, I think part of it was deliberate. She hid part herself from the team, I would say the best part of herself, and I'm grateful that overtime she let me, let all of us, see more of herself. You haven't always had it easy. Life has sometimes been more difficult for you than you would let others believe, you have a habit of making things as difficult as possible, but that has what has made you such a great gymnast, because you want to find the greatest challenge and conquer it, and I'm sure that it what you will manage to do, with wherever you end up next."

Lauren was a little horrified to feel herself tearing up. She stood to hug Sasha but he held her at arm's length, "But finally, your relationship with your teammates. You're protective and proud and I have no doubt of the love you feel for the people in this room and the love they feel for you. _That is how you have grown the most and that is what I am the proudest of."_

Lauren was properly crying now. She hugged him tightly. "No one else could have coached us." She insisted. Before sniffling slightly and then blinked when Sasha pressed a box into her hand. She carefully lifted the lid and gaped.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed, carefully lifting it out. The back of the slight pink gold watch was engraved:

_Boulder, Colorado – London, England _

_2012._

Sasha blinked a few times and refocused. "ah… Austin. What can I say? No one thought you could top Beijing, but you did. Not just as an athlete but as a person. When I think back to when you were first at the Rock, you didn't let anyone in. I remember you and Lauren, in the corner, heads together. Barely trusting each other, let alone anyone else."

The pair smiled at each other. They looked back on their early days of blackmail fondly now.

"Now, you're surrounded by people who care about you, and aside from a few broken bones, you've got the life you always wanted, surrounded by a family who loves and accepts you, and I'm honoured to be counted among them.

Austin couldn't stand to shake hands with Sasha, but he could grin at Sasha across the table. Underneath, his hand clutched Jack's, indicating the words were affecting him more than he would let on. His partner slid on the new, black titanium watch around Austin's wrist.

"Spencer." Sasha continued "You baffle me; in many ways. The only thing I understand less than how you manage to do what you do on pommel is how your mind works. If anyone ever figures that out, they can make a fortune bottling it and selling it to elite athletes." The room laughed, Sasha and Max included, until the coach continued. "You haven't been here as long as some of the team, but you have made an impact. Your good humoured approach to life made us all consider our own. Though I also think you grew up a lot in the last two years. You accomplished a lot, you worked hard and applied yourself, all the while never losing sight of who you were as an individual. Something I truly respect. So thank you, for being part of this team; it's been an honour being your coach."

Max bounced up, shook hands and insisted on a bro hug before receiving his own watch from the coach, similar to Austin's but with streaks on pink gold through it.

"Which brings me to Payson: I have been privileged to watch you grow into a beautiful…" Sasha's voice caught and he paused to take a sip of water. "A beautiful, graceful, young lady. From a tomboy who once thought artistic gymnastics was something from another age." He smiled ruefully "You overcame so much, and if I could help you in some small way become the gymnast you were born to be, well, I'm glad I got to be part of that as your coach." He finished abruptly and nodded when Payson stood up, he awkwardly hugged her quickly, before stepping back and pressing a box into her hands.

Lauren missed Payson unveiling the white gold masterpiece, almost identical to her own. Instead, she felt a sinking in her stomach. She didn't want to look at Carter even as she worried. _Why did Sasha always put Carter last?_ She thought angrily.

"Finally, that brings me to Carter. We didn't get off to the best start, Anderson." Lauren watched Carter smile ruefully and with good grace, even though she knew it had to burn. "But I'm doing you last, because I hope that for you, this isn't goodbye. You've come a long way. I've watched you go from being a boy, to being a man, but I know you can go further, and I hope you let me help you with that, because I don't think you're anywhere close to your full potential let." He paused to let that sink in "if you want, for the next four years, my primary goal is going to be getting you into the very best condition for Rio possible."

Carter was obviously gobsmacked. Max nudged him, to get him to stand and shake Sasha's hand. He was blushing adorably, and missed entirely the huge grin Lauren was giving Sasha. The man caught her eye for just a second and inclined his head slightly before shaking Carter's hand and buckling the young man's watch around his wrist himself.

Finally, Sasha turned back to the table. "You've been the most talented, challenging, _interesting_ team I think I will ever work with. This might be the end of some of your gymnastics careers, but I hope, as you go out into the world as mature, capable, adults, you remember what you've learned here. I know I will always remember what I've learned from you."

- Chapter Break - Growing Up -

**Friday**

_ LoTanner:__ Last night at the Rock. Can't believe I'm saying goodbye to this place #secondhome._

_ CAnderson:__ Last night with the team altogether for a while. #Goingtomisseveryonesomuch _

_ PaysonKeeler:__ Everyone is crying. Doesn't seem real it's all coming to an end._

_ AusTucker:__ Saying goodbye to my amazing team. LoTanner, MaxSpencer, PaysonKeeler, CarterAnderson. Love you guys. Already can't wait to see you again._

_ LoTanner:__ Can't believe the next time we'll b 2gether will be at the MTV awards & MaxSpencer's book launch._

**Saturday:**

_ LoTanner: __At the airport with AusTucker. Last time we flew out of this airport we were headed for London._

_ LoTanner:__ Loving my new place! Thanks IsabelleRoomz and CrateandBarrel (pics)_

_ AusTucker: Settling into our new place. Big day. Really don't want to move. Any recommendations for places that deliver on the Upper West Side?_

_Sunday:_

_ LoTanner_: Good morning NYC! Morning run in Central park? I think so!

_**Monday**_

_ LoTanner:__ Columbia Orientation this morning. Then GQ shoot. Now off to meet my freshman group and freshman dinner! #college #busy_

_ PaysonKeeler:__ First day of tour practice #rusty._

_ KParker:__ My rips have rips. #somuchfothemanicure_

_**Tuesday**_

_ LoTanner: __Advisors can't be scarier than coaches right?_

_ AusTucker:_ So proud to be part of the CK family tonight at the CalvinKlein Human Rights for all Event. LoTanner is pushing my chair.

_**Wednesday**_

_ LoTanner:_ getting a quick workout in before filming for fno. Who's coming to #FashionsNightOutNYC?

_ LoTanner:_ Late. Very late. Likelihood time management is one of the skills taught at the Welcome to College Skills Forum?

_**Thursday**_

LoTanner: #brainsqueeze. How much French do I remember? I hate placement exams!

CAnderson: Watching the girls on beam makes me miss LoTanner.

KParker:  CAnderson: LoTanner can have my beam spot. RT: CAnderson: Watching the girls on beam makes me miss LoTanner.

LoTanner: Headed to the freshman welcome party. #ColumbiastudentspartyattheBronxZoo.

**Friday**

LoTanner: Late for my NYMagazine Shoot. Many apologies! #Sleptin #ToomuchfunathteBronxZoo.

CAnderson: Just saw some of MaxSpencer's book. Looks amazing! #somanymemories #sneakpeek.

PaysonKeeler: #Flashbacktime. Just got a sneakpeek at MaxSpencer's book.

AusTucker: PaysonKeeler, CAnderson MaxSpencer. Where's our sneakpeek?

MaxSpencer: AusTucker No EastCoast love. You'll have to come to LA

LoTanner:  MaxSPencer We've got our tickets.

PaysonKeeler: There's a photo in here of LoTanner and KParker strangling each other in the middle of team practice. #jokes #onlykindof.

LoTanner: Visiting Chelsea Piers gymnasts club today? Any future Olympians here? I think maybe! #beamersforthewin.

LoTanner: Lindt premium chocolate party. Whoo! #thingsIcouldn'teatbefore.

**Saturday:**

AusTucker: LoTanner asleep on my couch. Never seen her sleep so much #pokeher #exhaustion.

**Saturday:**

KParker: One week til tour starts #superexcited.

_Retweeted by _ AusTucker LoTanner MaxSpencer KaylieCruz, PaysonKeeler & 12,935 others

**Monday**

LoTanner: First week of classes. So excited! #freshman #littlebitnervous

_**So that's it. We're coming down to the final stretch. By my count there will be about three (?) more chapters that should wrap, well, everything up.**_

_**Stuff can be found here: at pintrest then /lizagirlff**_

_**Including this chapter's stuff at /lizagirlff/chapter-41-growing-up/**_

_**Plus Lauren's New York apartment – at pintrest dot com /lizagirlff/laurens-new-york-living-room/**_

_**And at pintrest dot com /lizagirlff/laurens-new-york-bedroom/**_

_**There's also just Lauren's wardrobe at pintrest dot com /lizagirlff/laurens-wardrobe/**_

**I was calling this chapter 'Carter's Chapter.' He got to sort out a lot of his issues, figure out what he wants and deal with some stuff that I don't think he ever really had.**

_**Coming up: The last hurrahs of the post-Olympic celebration and then people move on (some more successfully than others). Lauren goes to college (with varying degrees of success) Payson continues to struggle and takes advice from an unlikely source (much to Sasha's displeasure). Kelly faces some tough choices (and some easy ones) and turns to unexpected people for support. As Austin's legs recover he finds something lacking in the life he always thought she wanted. Lauren tries to figure out (and stay in control) of who she is. Carter faces unplanned setbacks on the road to Rio and Kaylie returns with one last curveball to upheave their lives….**_


	42. The First Days of the Rest of Your Life

**So I wrote a 20,000 word chapter. How did that happen? No idea. All I can say is probably two more chapters after this. One focused on Rio and then one doing the future after that. As usual there's plenty of additional information on story's Pintrest page – pintrest dot com / lizagirlff – there's lots of stuff from this chapter and also a guide to Lauren's apartment and her epic wardrobe (Where most of her outfits come from).**

**ELM-Tree10 – **Study breaks are excellent!

**Iargyrop – **Glad you like the tweets, and yes, Sasha and Lauren have a nice mutual respect. There's a bit of that in here as well. Sort of.

**Trinsxxx- **rereading the whole thing? Wow. I hope you make it too the end.

**Elizabeth –** thanks! Yeah, every character is going to get a bit of a focus.

**MIOBI Madness –** glad to hear it!

**Luv2Live -** I'm afraid this chapter has a bit of a Payson/Sasha focus, but hopefully in a way you won't entirely disapprove of. I'll allow you to keep your plausible deniability. Thanks for your help. Somehow it became 20,000 words. Whoops?

**Zabini123 – **I have no idea how I write this much. I need to ramble less!

**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**

**Tuesday 4****th**** September: **Lauren switched her phone to silent as she slid through the door. Everyone already seemed like they knew each other, but Lauren's carefully arranged schedule meant she didn't have class on Mondays and Fridays and was now playing catch up on day two of classes. She straightened her bright orange silk dress but refused to look self-conscious even as more than one person took notice and instead boldly took a seat and pulled her laptop out of her newly purchased Phillip Lim Satchel.

"_Welcome to your Literature Humanities core course. You all manage to find the room, and hopefully you've all managed to enrol, so there's hope for the youth of today yet. Let's test that theory. Open your course outline and we'll go through the criteria for this course…."_

When the lecturer wrapped up, Lauren introduced herself to the girl beside her.

"Are you coming to the lunch mixer?"

"What lunch mixer?"

"For all the halls to, you know, get together and mingle so we don't just end up only knowing our roommates. What hall are you in?"

"Oh, I'm living off campus."

The girl eyed her. "Oh. Well, I guess you could come anyway?"

At the barbeque Lauren took a plate and walked along the line, discarding each option. She ended up just loading her plate with salad and poking at a tomato slice discerningly

"I wouldn't." A girl pointed out. "It's been sitting there over an hour." Lauren took note of her cute dress. She was flanked by another girl in a very short skirt and a boy with muscles Lauren recognised from a lot of time in the gym and not the kind of gym she was used too. "Vegetarian?"

"No, I just like my meat not to go through a mincer."

"I'm Veronica, this is Lucy and we just love your shoes. What are they?"

She glanced down "Christian Louboutin. What can I say? They don't have Saks where I'm from."

"And where is that?"

"Colorado?"

The two girls exchanged looks. "So we're going to a party tonight. You should come."

Lauren perked up, then it died "oh, I can't. I have a work thing tonight. But I could meet you afterwards!"

"No, that's okay." Veronica sniffed "you _work_."

She and her friend spun to walk away dramatically but the guy froze. "I know you from somewhere…"

She smiled weakly before he shook his head, unable to make the connection.

She spotted Tracey talking and laughing with a whole group of people and pointedly walked right past before pausing dramatically.

"Tracey! I almost missed you."

"uh… hi." The girl smiled back.

Lauren eyed the girl awkwardly. _Why wasn't she introducing them?_

"Oh my god, you're Lauren Tanner." One of the girls stated suddenly.

Tracey breathed a sigh of relief "that's right. Lauren, this is Mika, Laura and Natasha. Everyone, Lauren."

"I am such a big fan." One of them gushed "you were so amazing in London."

"London?" Tracey frowned "oh my god I am such an idiot, you're the gymnast studying here that won all those gold medals."

"That's me" Lauren answered ruefully, though still with pride and a hint of boastfulness.

"Oh my god. Can you do a flip or something?!"

**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**

The GQ Nordstrom Pop Up Event was Austin's first public appearance in New York and it had been carefully selected for its lack of official press or red carpet and floor plan as much as its stylish image. M.J. kept Austin in her sightline at all times, but he didn't need any help. When Lauren glanced over to where he was seating, he and Jack were deep in conversation with a guy Lauren was pretty sure she recognised from a star trek film she'd seen on a plane, and another suit clad man with curly brunette hair and a boyish grin. They all looked very sociable even when roving photographers and reporters stopped by.

Lauren turned back to her own conversation. Unlike at College, she didn't feel completely lost. Fashion blogger Hanneli Mustaparta had asked her lots of questions about Calvin Klein and sportswear and her views on fashion in general ("I've spent most of my life in sequins and spandex, so I think I have an unusual view of bold and bright!). Jamie Chung seemed nice as well, grabbing them both glasses of champagne Lauren probably shouldn't be caught holding but leaning in close to fill Lauren in on scandalous titbits about those present Lauren didn't know and the New York scene in general.

Darren Criss introduced himself and then Lauren introduced herself to some of the NBA players who seemed to find her and Criss's heights hilarious. Then when Jamie linked their arms together to introduce her to someone she _had_ to meet, she caught sight of the girls from Columbia.

They stared. She stared back before they turned to each other and whispered furiously.

"Hi" The tallest one spoke first. "We met today, right? At the BBQ?"

"I thought you had to work tonight?" Another of them interrupted.

"This is my work."  
They eyed her up and down as though checking her for a catering uniform.

"I'm Lauren Tanner." She reminded them, and felt a rush of satisfaction. _She meant something._ "I'm sponsored by a Calvin Klein and _I'm in the latest GQ _so it makes sense that I'm at the GQ Fashion Night Out Party. So, _why are you here_?"

- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life-

**Wednesday 5****th**** September:** Lauren walked out of her first statistics class a little shell-shocked. She'd always done well at school but for the first time, she was feeling a little worried about the content. Her advisor had strongly recommended that class.

She tried to smile at those leaving the class with her. A few smiled back. She eyeballed a serious looking blonde. Her ballerina bun and no nonsense clothing choices reminded Lauren of Payson.

"Hi, that was fun, wasn't it?" Lauren injected herself into the conversation cheerfully.

"Sure, if you find a semester worth of fundamentals fun." The blonde retorted viciously in a way Payson never would have. It startled Lauren.

"I was told you could never practice fundamentals enough." Lauren replied defensively. She'd always hated when Sasha had told her that.

The girl looked at Lauren like she was something on her shoe. Lauren crossed her arms and stared her down defensively, already knowing that at best they'd be nothing, at worse she had a new enemy.

Her Spanish class seemed filled with people who already spoke some Spanish, who'd spent their summer volunteering in Spanish speaking countries or whatever. Rather than follow up questions, like everyone else got, Lauren just got stunned silence when she'd said she spent her summer competing in London.

She left them, chatting about their summers in Costa Rica vs. Guatemala and instead headed to her frontiers of science class and waited for the seats beside her to be filled. Finally, a group of guys came in, jostling and laughing. They took their seats and then the one on the end turned and managed to dump an entire drink down Lauren's front.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." She exclaimed loudly, causing not just the guy responsible but all those in surrounding rows to stare.

"I am so sorry." He managed to say.

Lauren closed her eyes "It's the perfect end to my day."

She checked. Luckily the drink hadn't touched her laptop or her brand new textbooks.

"I mean it. I am so sorry."

"Yeah; whatever" Lauren sighed

"I can, like, pay to have it dry cleaned." He offered hopelessly.

"No. It's fine." Lauren sighed. "It's my last class anyway."

"Oh. Good." He mumbled. His friends laughed.

Lauren's eyes narrowed. "So you guys are friends, right?" She checked.

"Yeah a bit." Guy number two answered. "We're in the same dorm."

"Great. So, how about a study group." Lauren tossed her hair over her shoulder and ignored the way her dress clung uncomfortably to her breasts. Maybe it would help.

"What?" Boy number two asked.

"A study group. Seeing as how I'm not exactly in a condition to go hunting out one all on my own now I'm covered in sticky beverage, I thought the least you do would be let me join yours."

"We don't have one yet…" The boy responsible for her condition started but his neighbour elbowed him.

"So we'll start one. Rick. Taj. We're starting a study group." He informed the two guys two his right.

Lauren smiled, hiding her relief, and exchanged details. Clearly boys, rather than girls, were the answer.

When they had a break (and Lauren was relieved she actually felt capable in this course) the four boys and Lauren made plans to meet up in the coffee shop on campus (public place, day time). She felt awkward handing over her phone number to people who could be complete psychos but she figured that's what people without a million twitter followers did.

The girl in front of them turned "Did you say study group?" She questioned before her eyes narrowed in on Lauren and her mouth parted into a silent _oh_.

Lauren waited but she didn't say anything else, just smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah." Lauren perked up "Normally before this class? 1pm at Java Bean?"

"I'll be there."

When the lecture finished, the girl. ("Jess" she'd introduced herself as) turned to Lauren again.

"Hey, so it's probably totally weird me asking you this." She began, and Lauren cringed. "but you seem nice and everything so, do you know about where people are going tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know, it's weird. It's just, last night, I went with my roommate and people on our floor to some party she got invited to, and they spent the whole time arguing about Polymers and genetic engineering. Not even like, the ethics or anything. The science. Half the words they used were Latin." She cringed. "Anyway, so I know it's weird, but I figured what the hell." At Lauren's disbelieving stare she added "I'm not trying to be creepy and inject myself into your life or anything. I just want to meet other freshman who don't want to talk about molecular biology at a party."

"Uh, no. That's cool." Lauren answered. "I just have to work tonight. At a scheduled appearance. It's a pre-fashion week thing."

"Oh, sure." Jess was quick to agree.

Then Brandon interrupted "Hey, if you ladies are free, our hall is throwing a welcome party tonight."

Now Lauren felt real regret as Jess eagerly agreed and she made her apologies.

On the way out, Josh spoke up again. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Uh, London." Jess volunteered.

"I'm, I was, a gymnast. The Olympics…"

Brandon nodded along, but Josh froze before going bright red.

"Big GQ fan?" Lauren guessed. She laughed. What else could she do apart from that and climbing into a cab, laptop casually clutched across her chest to hide the stain.

Wednesday Night Lauren attended the Swarovski Celebration Of Crystal And Art in New York City, and actually had a fantastic time at. Not good enough to forget her fellow students were making student friends at that moment, but she got to hang out with supermodels and gorgeous crystal and everyone was so surprisingly nice.

Except Thursday morning she had an 8am class she just made it too. Followed by two back to back classes. When they finished at midday she was relieved to collapse into the car, though a little surprised by occupants joining M.J.

"Lauren, this is Elaine Scioline. She's flying with us to L.A. and writing the piece for the New York Times magazine. This is Jacob Lim, a staff photographer, also from the Times."

"Right." Lauren reached out a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You were amazing in London."

"Are you a gymnastics fan?" Lauren pasted a smile on as M.J. handed her a can of sugar-free redbull

After a succession of questions, M.J. ran through the schedule

"We land at just after 3. We have your dress rehearsal at the Staples centre between four and five-fifteen. It's going to be tight."

"It's the same set up as we did here?" Lauren checked.

"Same routine exactly. They flew the same equipment across the country. Red carpet starts at 7pm. You can arrive later. 7.30. You'll meet the rest of the women's team nearby, then travel back together."

"What about Carter?" Lauren checked. "When can I see him?"

"Maybe before, if you're on schedule. Otherwise, you'll see him there. He, Max, Russo and Horton will all be there. More for Max's book launch than the awards, but…" She waved a hand dismissively.

"I want to see him." Lauren stated, without her usual force "I don't want the first time I see him to be at a public appearance."

"I'll see what I can do. But we are on a tight schedule today."

Lauren nodded along, feeling like a bobble head.

"There's an after party at the Beverley Hills Hotel, the Esquire after party. You'll make an appearance, brief if you like, but it's important Carter stays. If we could get him into Esquire, some kind of profile, it'd be a real coup." Continued down the list "Friday you're shooting Ellen, then Max's book launch; which will be a great night."

"When's Austin arriving?"

"He'll be on our flight, but he's going straight to get ready, then straight in; limited press, limited public access. He'll also have company though." M.J. nodded in the reporter's direction.

"It's a joint article?"

"No. Sixty minutes. They want an interview from you, but that's on the schedule for next week; the best friend angle. Saturday you have the formal photo shoot for the Times piece."

"Shouldn't a New York Times photo shoot happen in New York?" Lauren queried.

"They have national distribution" M.J. assured her "and we have a great photographer lined up. Sunday you have some rehearsal in the morning, before the first night of the tour in the evening. You're slotted in for some basic tumbling and a solo beam slot, though we can change that."

"It's fine." Lauren nodded, her head dropping back against the black leather.

"Then we have a red eye back after the show. Landing at 8am."

Lauren paused and M.J. explained.

"Austin's insisting. He wants to go to the Tennis. Who knew he was such a fan. I know you don't have class on Mondays, so I can arrange a later flight if you like."

Lauren shook her head and drank her tea.

In the airport lounge, Lauren caught sight of Austin and hurried over. She heard the click, click, click of the camera go and hoped her bending down wasn't too awful an angle.

"Holy shit." She stated abruptly, catching sight of a man watching them, accompanied by a host of cameras.

"Yeah."

"That's Anderson Cooper." She stated.

"He's following me around for a week." Austin stated proudly with a puppy-like grin. It was one of the few times Lauren had seen him loose his cool and it instantly made her smile. M.J. nodded at the mike attached to Austin pointedly. It didn't stop her from snickering.

"That must be a real hardship" Her lips quirked.

"_Don't Lo_!" He warned.

"What?"

"You've got that look. That trouble look."

She laughed and settled in beside him "I feel like I haven't seen you all week."

"How was school?"

"Fun." She lied. "Let me see your leg. I want to see the new cast!"

- **Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life **-

Lauren was pimped, polished and dressed in a whirlwind. She'd barely had time to admire herself in a beautiful Carmen Marc Valvo dark gold cocktail dress that clung to her and the most stylish shoes she'd ever seen in a pair of Alexander McQueen booties that looked like a mini cage and were so high even she could barely walk. The second rehearsal had ended she'd been rushed into hair and make-up.

That was why, when she caught sight of the Colorado group in the corridor, took off at a run and leapt into Carter's arms, about a ten people leapt forward in shock and horror. Luckily, the dress held just fine and the heels (and Lauren's ankles) survived.

After Carter slowly put her down (and finished devouring her mouth), Lauren hastily readjusted her dress and entirely unselfconsciously turned to Payson.

"Hey Pay." She hugged her quickly and then repeated the process with Max.

"Hi" Payson replied "how's college…. going." She trailed off. She trailed off when she realised Lauren wasn't paying any attention. Instead, Carter's arms around her waist had caused her to turn and lick her way into his mouth again.

"Alright, both of you back to hair and make-up, now." M.J. pointed out, steering them back.

While they were quickly touched up, Carter questioned Lauren on college while he recounted the first few days of tour practice.

"Tanner? What the hell?" Parker entered without announcing herself. "_We're late_."

"Hey Parker; You look good in Silver." Lauren replied, pouting obediently so her lips could be glossed.

"One minute." M.J.'s told Kelly, before tacking on "Is your mother here?"

Kelly shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh what a pity" M.J. lied. Not even fellow cold-blooded agents liked the woman.

"What's been happening?" Lauren asked.

Kelly knew what she was taking about immediately. "_She's_ been quiet. I worry we're going to all die of arsenic she's slipped into our coffee."

Before Lauren could reply, she and the others were hurried out and separated from the boys.

Payson and Beth were waiting for them, and Lauren hugged Beth quickly, careful of her make-up.

"You look great Bethels!" Lauren insisted.

The tiny gymnast blushed. "Thanks. It's the dress we bought in New York."

"Well it looks bitchin'." Lauren turned to the middle-aged woman "Hi Mrs Atchinson."

"Lauren. Kelly." She nodded.

"Bye Mom!" Beth told her pointedly.

Her mother eyed her and Lauren, Kelly and Payson, all smiling politely. "Be good" Beth's mother insisted "and remember, what you get up to might seem like fun, but it can have _consequences_."

"I know Mom" Beth rolled her eyes. She'd obviously heard it before.

On the way to the limo, Lauren commented "You know, I remember when you were sweet and innocent. What happened?"

"I roomed with you at camp!" Beth replied, causing them all, even Payson, to giggle.

"Where 's Princess Cruz?" Kelly asked, as they arrived a t the waiting car.

"All I know" their driver informed them, "is that you ladies need to leave now if you want to make it on time."

"Wait! Wait!" Kaylie arrived hurriedly, her parents just behind her "I'm here. Were you going to leave without me?"

"Of course not" Lauren lied through her teeth, before climbing into the car.

"So how have you been?" Kaylie attempted.

"Great." Lauren smiled "You look nice."

"Really?" Kaylie asked, bashful. "You like it?"

Lauren actually looked at the pale pink floaty dress. "It looks really… sweet."

"You look amazing." Kaylie stated suddenly. "Really regal."

Awkward silence reigned until Payson spoke up. "So are you guys sure you're okay with me speaking when we present the award?"

"Payson's presenting?" Kaylie demanded of Lauren, surprised.

"She's the team captain." Lauren nodded, then she smirked "plus I've got my own thing to do."

"What?" They all exclaimed.

Lauren smirked. "It's a surprise."

"Please tell me you and Anderson aren't presenting like, best kiss or something. I'll hurl." Kelly informed her.

"I'm pretty sure that's not an award at the Video Musical Awards; and it'll be hurl free!"

"I heard Ryan Lochte's coming" Beth spoke up, causing them all to pay attention.

"If he does, we should do something!" Lauren proclaimed.

"Like what Tanner?" Kelly rolled her eyes

"I don't know, pants him of something!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kaylie gasped "You can't pants Ryan Lochte!"

Kelly tacked on "'Cause it's lame."

"Our pranks didn't seem so lame when they were in your gym bag!" Lauren provoked.

"You bitch. I knew that was you!" Kelly retorted but Kaylie noticed there was a lack of venom.

"Fine. I can't pants him. But he better watch out." Lauren insisted. "Someone tweet that and hashtag it #teamunity!"

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**-

_**People: The Soaring Stars Dazzle at the MTV VMA awards.**_

_**Popsugar - Rihanna & Lauren Tanner Soar as Olympian helps Star debut new single "Diamonds"**_

_**JustJarad: #teamunity – soaring stars disappointed as rumoured rivalry foiled with Lochte no-show!**_

_**E News VMA Olympic Recap**_

_With all eyes on the USA Gymnastics team at the MTV, the team overcame their disagreements and banded together with one cause – Revenge! Ryan Lochte watch out! These gymnasts don't forget._

_Unfortunately, as they were told on the red carpet, Lochte wasn't in attendance at the MTV VMAs, and the soaring stars had to make do with dazzling on the red carpet and presenting Most Share Worthy video._

_Lauren Tanner also dazzled audiences performing with Rihanna as the pop star performed her new single 'Diamonds' live for the first time, even changing some of the lyrics to "You're a soaring star I see." The triple gold medallist performed gymnastics tricks on a balance beam suspended stories above the audience and received rapturous applause from the audience and her teammates, including Olympic superstar Austin Tucker who attended the ceremony in a wheelchair. _

_**People Magazine Online - All the goss from the VMA After Parties -**____The stars partied up a storm at the Esquire VMA After party. The Beverley Hills Hotel played host to a star studded line up including Katy Perry, John Mayer, and the US Gymnastics Team…_

_-__**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**__-_

Lauren smiled as Carter's strong arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck in the lift.

"You seem shorter." He commented, somewhat drunk.

"It's the shoes." The Alexander McQueen booties dangled from her fingertips, not removed until they were the only two in the lift.

"I should fuck you in nothing but those shoes." He suggested in her ear, hands sliding up her thighs.

She tried to respond positively. Her body did tingle at the thought, but instead she couldn't help the yawn that escaped.

"I'm sorry I'm just sleepy." Lauren insisted, as he froze. "Keep going."

"You're exhausted."

"Not that exhausted." She promised.

He scooped her up in his arms, causing her to shriek slightly. "You did a beam routine tonight."

"Hey, I looked hot."

"Yeah, you do." He laughed, setting her down. She stripped out of the dress then carelessly set aside the bra, standing there in nothing but a tiny pair of panties.

"Have you noticed other parts of my body have changed as well."

"Yes." He confessed "oh yeah."

"Still think I'm too tired?" She teased, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him.

_**Perez Hilton – OH MY FREAKIN GOD, THE US GYMNASTICS TEAM IS THE GIFT THAT KEEPS ON GIVING – You'll never believe What Happened On Ellen! **_

_The Soaring Stars, in LA for the MTV VMAs and the launch of the gymnastics tour, graced the stage of the talk-show queen and played a game Ellen invented called 'I Know What You did this Summer.' A few key details about this always entertaining Olympic team were revealed. _

_1. Payson Keeler wanted to be an ice dancer as a little girl (awww). _

_2. Lauren Tanner stole Austin Tucker a new wheelchair in the village (presumably this was after the whole sex-in-the-wheelchair-scandal), when he needed a new one!_

_3. Max Spencer once competed without underwear (the girls confirmed they never wear it under their leotards, but it was Spencer's confession that will have YouTube firing up) _

_and 4. it was Jon Horton who snuck someone into the village – his wife Haley (again awww)._

_They also pulled names out of a hat and confessed things their teammates had taught them, as a way of proving how close the team is._

_Here were the five:_

_Lauren Tanner taught Beth Atchinson how to punch someone in the face (in self-defence, Lauren insisted)._

_Payson Keeler taught Carter Anderson how to do a perfect stag leap (a gymnastics thing, we presume)._

_Kaylie Cruz taught Kelly Parker how to spay your butt with hairspray so your leo doesn't ride up (who knew?)_

_Jon Horton taught Nicky Russo how to hook up and play his PlayStation 3 (apparently Russo is technologically challenged)._

_And… wait for it._

_Max Spencer taught Austin Tucker how to tie a cherry stem with his tongue when "they were kids." Tucker tacked on "he taught me how to drive a manual car too!" There goes those search engines again!_

_Almost as entertaining as the answers are his teammates reactions. I thought Lauren Tanner was going to fall off the couch. Plus, keep an eye out for Kelly Parker covering Beth Atchinson's ears. This surely wasn't the interview Ellen thought she was getting!_

They were still snickering as they left the studio. M.J. looked somewhat perturbed, or as perturbed as she ever looked. At Austin's wide eyed innocent look she softened slightly.

"I spoke without thinking." He confessed.

"That's _not_ a good idea." The agent informed him shortly.

"You could tell them I'd taken a lot of painkillers." He offered.

Lauren's head shot up "Have you?"

"No. Just what the doctor ordered. But I'm saying, some people get loopy."

M.J. rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're like Teflon right now." She told them, escorting them out to the waiting cars. "Now go. Have fun tonight. Try not to say anything inappropriate."

"Oh god; it starts in under four hours. I think I'm going to be sick." Max proclaimed "I have to get over to the gallery."

Carter laughed. This from the guy who'd acted like the Olympics were, for the most part, a stroll in the park. "Dude, are you nervous?"

Max nodded, wide eyed "I think I might be. Or I've got food poisoning."

Austin frowned, irritated he couldn't swing an arm around him. "Deep breaths, Maxxie." He told him "It's going to be great."

- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life-

Later that night, or more accurately early the next morning, Lauren took off her earrings and slowing untangled her complicated hairdo in the luxurious bathroom.

She smiled when she saw Carter in the mirror. He stepped behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, they slid against the slippery fabric of the blue and black dress.

"Have I mentioned how much I like that dress?" He questioned "and that your father's not here and we can share a hotel room properly?" He pressed his mouth to her neck.

She turned to kiss him. "and there's an empty apartment in New York, just waiting for us, whenever you get the chance."

"Speaking of, I got you a housewarming gift." He pressed their foreheads together.

"Really?" Lauren knew Carter wasn't the shopping type._ That was fine. She'd shop for herself. _

"That picture we were looking at, the one of us."

She knew instantly which one he was talking about. They were side by side, heads close and talking intimately, all the while stretching out. It seemed to say _yes, our bodies do this naturally. Yours can't?_ All the while capturing their affection.

"You bought it?" She gaped. He kissed her neck in response. "I love it." She insisted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He murmured into her neck. She reached back and undid the necklace, fingers just skimming across his lips.

"Where will you hang it?" He asked, with a forced casualness.

"I could hang it in my bedroom." She commented with an equal tone. "Unzip me?"

He obeyed, pressing another kiss, lower on her back as it was revealed.

Lauren noted "Then I could look at you when I'm in bed."

"You could." His hand slipped under her dress, up her thigh and skimmed her underwear, before twisting suddenly and finding a way inside her.

Her breath caught and she pushed back against him automatically

"Then again" She continued roughly "I'm one of the few girls in the world who can Google mostly naked pics of their boyfriend."

"yeah?" He questioned, but she barely heard him, instead letting out a very loud moan

Without pulling his fingers out, he used his other arm to spin her and deposit her on the bench top, tugging the top half of her dress down to reveal her breasts.

She tugged at his shirt until the buttons came loose, all the while her body arched under his mouth. Under his shirt, her nailed dug into his shoulders.

"Oh fuck." She moaned loudly.

He grinned as bucked against him. "That's the idea."

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**

_ BAtchinson2012 __– the team's back together in our #teamleos (Retweeted by LoTanner, PaysonKeeler KParker)_

_ KaylieCruz – __Opening night of #tourofgymnasticsstars. Thanks to all the fans who came out. #sogladtogiveback We wouldn't be here without you._

_ LoTanner – W__aiting in the dressing room, amazed to hear the crowd outside. They might be louder than London. Scream louder! We'll be out soon #tourofgymnasticsstars_

_ BAtchinson2012 – __so nervous for the opening night of #tourofgymnasticsstars_

_ PaysonKeeler – __first night of the # tourofgymnasticsstars. Hope I don't forget the choreography!_

_ CAnderson – __Can't wait to meet everyone after the show! #tourofgymnasticsstars_

_ AusTucker – __Good luck to my teammates tonight #tourofgymnasticsstars. I'm in the audience. Can you spot me?_

_ KParker – __Weird to say goodbye to my teamy LoTanner. Rumour has it she'll be making some surprise appearances on the #tourofgymnasticsstars #cantgetridofherthateasily (Retweeted by PaysonKeeler, MaxSpencer JonHorton BAtchinson2012)_

_ LoTanner –__ Going to miss everyone so much! #missyoualready #London2012 #tourofgymnasticsstars is amazing. (Retweeted by AusTucker)_

_Reply: __ CAnderson__ - We miss you already! #love you. (Retweeted by PaysonKeeler MaxSpencer BAtchinson2012)_

_Reply __KParker - __ CAnderson & LoTanner. Vomit! Glad I'm not sharing a tour bus with these 2! (But who will I banter with? #deepdownImissyoutoo)_

_**Monday 10**__**th**__** September**_

_ AusTucker –__ Off to the tennis today #USOpen. After all the amazing support this summer, I'm duty bound to support Murray. #TeamGB._

_**People Online – Spotted: Celebs at the Tennis:**____While the focus was on centre court and Andy Murray's quest to become the first Brit to win the US open in 76 years, some of the more recognisable faces in the crowd prove tennis fans come from all walks of life. While Bradley Cooper, Eva Longoria, Nicole Kidman and Keith Urban all made appearances earlier in the week, the star that drew everyone's attention from centre court at the men's grand slam final was Austin Tucker. Still wheelchair bound, the Olympian was spotted with long-time British partner Jack Holt. The pair, while keeping to themselves, were said to be in good spirits and Holt planted a kiss on Tucker when the two were highlighted on the jumbo-screen in between sets; much to the crowd's approval._

_**The Hottest Fashion Week Accessory? An Olympic Medal **__**–**__ While Fashion Week has invaded New York, Olympians have invaded Fashion Week! Ryan Lochte, Nathan Adrian, Sanya Richards-Ross, Alex Morgan, Lauren Tanner, Austin Tucker, Carter Anderson, Payson Keeler and Michael Phelps are just some of the summer's champions spotted in New York. See our gallery to see where these athletes showed up and what they wore!_

_**Spotted: Austin Tucker, Lauren Tanner, Carter Anderson, Payson Keeler – brand ambassadors looking good at the Calvin Klein show.**_

_**Best Dressed – Lauren Tanner wears Calvin Klein straight off the runway for Show and Party:**___The Olympian and Calvin Klein ambassador show-cased two outfits from the designer; First, she sat front row with teammates in a burnt orange dress from the Calvin Klein Collection before changing into a black and nude dress straight off the runway for Fashion Night Out.

_**Style Trend- Emma Stone, Lauren Tanner and Payson Keeler rock the orange trend at Fashion week: **__Proving bright can be better, Emma Stone stunned in orange at the Calvin Klein fashion show. Across the runway, CK brand ambassadors Lauren Tanner and Payson Keeler made a statement in very different but equally striking orange dresses. On the runway, Calvin Klein kept up the trend of (some) colour in the collection to match the usual neutrals. Expect some warmer nudes to tans as well as a few splashes of oranges and greens. _

_**Olympic Rivalry Continues at Fashion Week**__** –**__ While Olympic Rivalries are nothing new, this one is! Since Ryan Lochte perhaps unwisely shared his thoughts of other Olympic sports compared to swimming, the US Gymnastics team, (which somewhat egotistically markets itself as competitors in 'the toughest sport in the world') have been out for blood! After Lochte didn't attend the MTV VMA awards, the two camps came face to face at Calvin Klein's Fashion Night Out. Rumour has it that when the two groups came into contact Lauren Tanner's infamous sharp tongue tore Lochte to shreds. Lochte and team mate Connor Dwyer left the event shortly after while Tanner and co. partied into the wee hours._

_**Future of Austin Tucker Calvin Klein deal –**____The Olympian was front row, and clad head to toe in Calvin Klein at New York Fashion Week, but while teammates, Lauren Tanner, Carter Anderson and Payson Keeler have featured heavily in CK advertising, Tucker's future with the brand has been less clear. After understandably dropping out of the advertising contract (that Anderson took up), rumours swirled that by the time Tucker was 'back on his feet' his Olympic shine would have faded. But Tucker's presence in the front row indicates that something may be in the pipeline. When pressed, a spokesperson for the company would only state "Austin Tucker is a valued member of the Calvin Klein family."_

_**Olympic Rivalry turns into a (b)romance!**__ A swimming/gymnastics showdown were expected at fashion week, but instead the top dogs of their respective teams might have brokered a peace deal. Michael Phelps and Austin Tucker were spotted at the Details party, hanging out in what one bystander described as "a dark corner." The two spent somewhere around an hour chatting, drinking beers and then, wait for it, leaving together. It gets better! Phelps was originally hanging with Lochte and Connor Dwyer before spotting the Olympic gymnast and abandoning his former teammates. Ouch!_

**Update: Carter Anderson and Lauren Tanner spotted having a relaxed brunch in Central Park after Fashion Night Out and a morning workout.**

_- __**Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life **__-_

Lauren set aside her tablet in distaste and went back to sorting through her fashion week loot. Now Carter and Payson had headed back to the tour she was cleaning up.

Austin picked up her discarded tablet. "It could've been worse. Someone could've been recording it." Austin pointed out.

"I wasn't that mean." Lauren insisted. "At least everyone's distracted by you and Phelps's 'bromance'!" She cackled.

Austin reminded her "You told him people would be laughing with him, not at him, if he stopped thinking with his downstairs brain, but given it was the only one he had, at least he was halfway pretty."

"Those were not my… exact words."

Austin laughed.

Lauren collected all the stuff she didn't want and dumped it in the garbage. "So what happened with you and Phelps?"

Austin turned, "Nothing. He wanted to go to some bar around the corner to meet his girlfriend and I had my driver outside so I dropped him off."

"Well I think you broke the internet. "

Austin laughed until Lauren lobbed a water-bottle at him and then sat back down.

"So have you watched your 60 minutes exclusive yet?" She prodded. He shook his head.

"I was going to ask you, actually. I kind of didn't want to watch it on my own. You're good at this stuff."

She settled in with a folio M.J. had sent over and a tube of moisturiser. Her hands had become a point of pride now she was retired.

"Did you say nice things about me?" She checked.

"Of course."

She smiled and tossed him the remote. "Put it on then. I TiVo'd it too."

He watched, shifting uncomfortably at the piece. The bits he was in were alright, he knew what to expect, but they'd also gone to his old gym in Texas. They hadn't interviewed anyone he knew, thankfully. But even the shots of outside made him uncomfortable. As did the glowing things his teammates had to say.

Lauren, multitasking, started paying more attention when she heard her own name.

_Voiceover - One gymnast, more than any other, made Colorado home for Austin Tucker. In 2010 when they met at a competition in Paris, Lauren Tanner was still mostly unknown, but over the next two years she became one of the most successful and controversial gymnasts of all time._

_Lauren Tanner: Austin changed things. He changed the way I thought, the way I competed. I couldn't have won three gold medals without him._

_Anderson Cooper (To Austin): She says she couldn't have won three gold without you._

_Austin Tucker: … no. Lo was always a champion. She just hadn't had her moment yet. She's been an amazing teammate and friend. I couldn't have won without her._

On the couch, Lauren curled up to Austin. "Thanks" She muttered softly.

_Payson Keeler: They have an amazing connection, like they're on a separate wave-link to the rest of us. Some of us joke they share a brain or they're twins because straight away they just got each other, you know? _

_Voiceover: Tanner and Tucker remain close. When they both moved to New York following the Olympics, they bought apartments next to each other. They spend time together nearly every day, and Tucker has a standing invitation at the Tanner home in Colorado, where he lived immediately following his outing in 2010._

_Lauren Tanner: It was just me and my Dad so we, like, adopted Austin. (shrugs). He's part of the family now. He knows he's always welcome. Dad's already talking about how we're both expected home for Christmas._

Lauren felt Austin freeze. "Is that true?" He questioned

"What?"

"That I'm invited to your family Christmas."

"Of course you are." Lauren insisted like he was stupid. "Dad loves you."

"And you?" Austin pressed.

"What? You want me to say it? You know I adore you, you kind of are like my brother or twin from another mother or whatever."

He tugged her close and she gaped when she saw the tears in his eyes. "Are you crying?"

"Shut up." He protested "it's just nice to hear okay? It's nice to know even though we're not training for Olympic glory and all that anymore we've still got each other."

She punched him in the arm "Of course we do. What? Were you planning on bailing on me?"

"Of course not"

"Well me either." She rolled her eyes.

"So I'm really invited for Christmas? Jack too?"

"Did you miss Dad and Jack bonding in London? Or how many times he referred to you as 'son'?" You're basically the son he never had."

"And that's… not a problem?" Austin checked.

She rolled her eyes again. "I always wanted more people to love me and be a part of my dysfunctional family. So accept it, you're officially an unofficial Tanner, gymnastics or not."

"Good. You're my sister then." He announced and then paused "You know, I asked M.J. to track them down."

"Who?"

"My sisters."

She turned "and?"

"They're all fine. They've all got their lives. The youngest was actually a gymnast for a while. Level 8."

"What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking about maybe contacting them, but now, well, apparently I've got a family."

Lauren melted.

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**-

**Gymnastics Buzz –**** GK Elite Launches new Lauren Tanner Leotard Range – Tanner: "I'm so proud to partner with GK Elite. For years of worn their products now I get to share my style with other gymnasts, including some leos which are exact replicas of custom-made GKs I've worn for years."**

LoTanner – Check out my new range with GK elite. My fav today? The gold and white training leo. I used to wear it all the time. (She tweeted it with a photo of the photo of her and Carter hanging on her wall).

After fashion week concluded, Lauren's life became somewhat more normal. She still had appearances and photo-shoots, but her life began to develop into a regularly scheduled routine.

She managed to block out about six to eight hours a week to spend in the Chelsea Piers gym, mostly on her own with a balance beam but sometimes with a pack of star-struck thirteen to eighteen-year olds training their hearts out for state competitions and, for one or two, potential college scholarships.

She signed up for a 7am Pilates class every Tuesday and made friends with the girl on the mat beside her, Susanna, after they'd both snickered at the instructor's spiritual commentary. She turned out to be in the literature class afterwards and the dreaded stats, both of which they decided to study together for.

She met Lucy, Astrid and Zach at the introduction to the Road Runners club, and found herself signing up to train for the New York marathon. _Why not? _Laure figured. She was going to be working out anyway.

It all seemed to be going well, until she stormed into her apartment and slammed the door behind her, startling Austin from where he was sprawled on her couch. She didn't notice until he called out.

She froze "What are you doing here?" She demanded as he pulled himself into a seated position.

"Waiting to tell you my news? Hanging out? You basically live in my kitchen." He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, proclaiming "I've had an awful day."

He smirked at her dramatics. "Tell me what happened!"

"I got _a C_ on my essay."

"And that's… bad?"

"Yes, that's bad." She insisted, dramatically throwing herself into the armchair beside him. "I have never gotten a C in my life!"

"I certainly did." He recollected. "I was pretty much an entirely C-based student."

She rolled her eyes and flopped backwards. "Well I'm not. C is not good Austin. Do you know what happens to C students? They work at McDonalds for the rest of their life!" When he laughed she lobbed a pillow at him. "_I'm serious! This is my future!"_

"It's one C. You can do better on your next one."

Lauren bit into her bottom lip. "That's what I said after my Spanish test" Her eyes were wet and Austin was suddenly aware of how seriously Lauren was taking this. "I was a straight A student." She insisted "I know everyone thinks it, but I didn't get into Columbia just because they wanted an Olympian. Or at least I thought I didn't."

He softened. "Look, I am not a 'school' person." He insisted "but I know you're brilliant. Your brain is a terrifying thing."

"What was I thinking?" Lauren complained "_Coming to Columbia._ Maybe I should drop out now and re-join the tour?"

She didn't notice him texting until he announced. "Jack says he got way more than one C and _nearly failed his advanced microbial lab. _Does that sound like a real thing to you? Anyway, he's a doctor now!"

"It's a science elective. But I am probably going to fail my super-basic science compulsory, let alone take science electives, so _whatever_." She flopped dramatically on the couch.

Now it was Austin's turn to roll his eyes. "You are not going to fail, okay? You've had a crazy few months. How many of your classmates have to juggle appearances, and sponsorships and flying all over the country?"

Lauren sulked, sinking down into the couch. "I guess I just have to work harder." She told admitted "I just… I don't know what I'm doing here. " She admitted, before announcing "I think I'm just going to go to the gym. I need a boxing class. At least I can still look hot. Anyway." She changed the subject, "what was your news?"

Austin took a deep breath before reaching for the crutches Lauren hadn't noticed slowly using them to stand up.

"You're standing up!" Lauren pointed out unnecessarily "That's amazing!"

"Docs don't want me on them much" Austin admitted "they want me load bearing as little as possible on the stress fracture, but it means I can stand, and move around a bit easier, and I can increase it gradually until I don't need the chair at all."

"That's awesome" Lauren repeated. "Screw the gym. Let's go somewhere awesome to celebrate."

Austin's grin faded a little, and he sank back into the chair with a slight grunt. "I spent the day in physio." He admitted "I need heat packs and to stay sitting down I'm afraid."

"Oh." Lauren frowned "then what are you going to do to celebrate?"

Austin's grin returned "I pee'ed standing up!"

_ LoTanner –__ Guess who got to pee standing up today? Check out AusTucker on crutches! So proud of all the work he's put in! Twitpic4332 _(Retweeted by AusTucker, KParker, Mphelps and 1593 others).

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**-

_**Austin Tucker is the face of Calvin Klein fragrance: Strength:**____Expanding upon his long-standing relationship with the brand, the Olympian has been announced as the face of the new Calvin Klein fragrance for men. Tucker released a video statement where he told viewers he's "looking forward to continuing to support the brand that supported me."_

_Calvin Klein press release included: "We are proud to announce the new Calvin Klein fragrance - "Strength." Our commanding and masculine new fragrance will be fronted by Austin Tucker who has been proven to be the epitome of physical and mental toughness. The STRENGTH campaign will tell the story of the contemporary man –his inner and outer strength in achieving success while remaining true to oneself._

_Catherine Walsh, Senior Vice President, American Fragrances, Coty Prestige stated "Austin Tucker perfectly reflects the STRENGTH Calvin Klein attitude. He has proven to be an inspiration to those here a Calvin Klein and, I'm sure, to the rest of the world…. Strength will build on our brand's legacy of iconic products and powerful statements._**"**

The campaign will be supported by print, television and a comprehensive digital platform.

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**-

_**November 5**__**th**_

_Watch – Lauren Tanner's Guest Appearance at the US Tour of Gymnastics Stars in Ohio._

_Lauren Tanner made a surprise appearance on the US Tour of Gymnastics Stars in Columbus, Ohio. Tanner joined teammates in performing several tumbles on the floor and also performed a short balance beam routine, much to the delight of the crowd. But she wasn't just there for fun and games, Tanner and her teammates also reminded the crowd about the importance of voting in Tuesday's election. Check out the clip:_

It was tradition for a gymnast to go out and begin the show, and on the 4th Nov it was Max's turn.

In California he'd been a crowd favourite, but as they'd left the coast the tide had turned towards the girls, though the cheers for them were deafened by the shrieks about Carter. Kelly had devised a game called spot the marriage proposal sign, and it had been Carter's name on it every time one had been spotted so far.

But Max was a Texas boy. He wasn't going to shy away from anything. So on the 4th November he went out and began with: "Something very important is happening on Tuesday…"

The reaction wasn't overwhelming.

"On Tuesday, we're going to elect a president and here in Ohio you have a very, very important job to do. Some of you might be old enough to vote. If you're not, encourage your Mom and Dad to vote!" He took deep breath "Who is elected as President is going to affect the entire nation for the next four years. You and the people around you have to decide who you think is more likely to make things better, or worse, for you, for the people around you and for your children."

He paused and winced, there were more than a few boos. "And Tuesday's election has some other consequences as well. For example, do you know that in some parts of the country, to encourage people to vote, college students have been given the Monday and Tuesday off from class? Do you know anybody who might want to use their time off to come visit a gymnastics tour?"

Now the crowd roared.

"What's her name?" He asked and they cheered. "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you, what's her name?"

Lauren emerged to a standing ovation, waving enthusiastically and then flipping across the floor.

Between Kelly and Max they managed to turn teaching her the dance into a crowd event and at the end of it, she was laughing along, having the time of her life.

She joined in, doing the simplest of tumbles and took a simple spin on the balance beam. Afterwards, she waved at the crowd who went crazy.

"Is it like this every night?" Lauren asked, as they headed off stage and the crowd roared for Jon Horton.

Payson nodded.

"It's crazy, right?" Beth spoke up "All these people coming to see us!"

"It's awesome." Lauren smiled before admitting "I've missed you all so much."

Kaylie flinched when Lauren draped an arm around her shoulder but when Lauren grinned broadly she returned it shyly.

Before they went out to meet the fans and sign thousands of autographs Kaylie hesitated by Lauren.

_Introducing Olympic Champion Payson Keeler…_

"So are you not angry anymore?" She asked nervously.

Lauren barely spared her a glance, listening instead to the pre-announcement happening in the hall. "What's the point, Kay?"

_Introducing Olympic Champion Beth Atchinson…_

Kaylie shrugged.

Lauren sighed "Look what's done it done. I don't have time to be angry. I barely have time to sleep these days. So what's the point? You're not exactly my competition anymore, are you?"

Lauren squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, facing forward while Kaylie watched her.

_Introducing Olympic Champion Kaylie Cruz…_

"That's you." Lauren glanced over dismissively while Kaylie hesitated.

When she was announced (last) Lauren was swamped by people; pre-teen girls (and quite a few boys) with her official poster and tiny leotards from her new range with GK-Elite; teenage girls with seventeen and international gymnast magazine and quite a few blustering young men clutching GQ who suddenly lost their bravado when they came face to face with her and she smiled disarmingly. Once they left she collapsed into giggles with Payson and Kelly.

She didn't notice Kaylie watching her. Her former teammate was barely approached except by those wanting the "full set" of autographs. There were minders about, to prevent any particularly passionate fans from expressing their opinion of her actions.

Kaylie had enough quickly, but when she went to leave she was promptly reminded that she was required to attend for the full time, as she'd agreed to in her contract.

When they finally wrapped up, she watched Carter drape himself all over Lauren and Kelly and Max alternatively lob words and napkins at them in protest of their adorableness.

"So where are we going?" Lauren vocalised.

"I've got a place." Max volunteered. "I talked to some of the stadium people."

Jon Horton excused himself because of a Skype date with his wife while Nicky looked like he didn't want to come until Kelly glared him into submission.

"I might not." Kaylie excused herself.

"Really?" Lauren pouted.

"Yeah. I've got an early morning. Therapy session" She explained.

"Okay, well, I probably won't see you then." Lauren hugged her lightly, their bodies barely touching. "I'll see you in New York. I hear we've been invited on the Macy's parade."

Kaylie nodded and left quickly. When she got back to her room and went to the bathroom and stared at her naked body in the mirror, prodding at any flesh.

She called the number she'd been given her. "I know it's late but I want to talk. I want to get it over and done with, finish it now."

- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life-

**Thursday 8****th**** Nov**

Lauren didn't need the champagne in her glass to make her feel giddy with joy. 88%. She'd managed an 88% on her major Frontiers of Writing Assignment and that meant (she was barely sober enough to calculate) that it was now impossible for to fail the subject.

Lauren, Jess, Susanna and a cohort of other good looking and cashed up Columbia students, had ended up in one of Manhattan's trendiest dance clubs where cold champagne and cocktail jugs were constantly provided and there was just enough room on the dance floor to work up a sweat. It was one last college night out before people started focusing on finals.

Finally, at 2am Lauren noticed the accumulation of missed calls.

She said goodbye and hurried out into the night, hitting call as she slid into the back of a cab. Lauren wasn't too worried. She'd been on her best behaviour. For a fleeting moment she worried Carter might have done something.

"What's happened?" Lauren demanded when M.J. answered, obviously wide awake.

"I need you to come straight to my office." M.J. answered "right now. We have to start damage control"

"For what?"

"Lauren, Kaylie's written a book."

- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life-

Lauren got home from M.J.'s office at 8am, and felt like sobbing, both in exhaustion and anger.

Austin was waiting on her couch. She curled up next to him and tried not to cry.

"That bad?"

"I didn't know what to tell her." She admitted "She asked what the worst that could be in there was, but there's stuff I've never told anyone."

"Not even me?" He teased. She shook her head wouldn't look at him.

"I did some really bad stuff" She reminded him "I told you that much."

"And you think Kaylie knows?"

"I don't know. I didn't think she had the balls to tell anyone what she did know, and look how that turned out. And we thought Emily and freakin' Wendy would be the worst of it!" She took a deep breath. "M.J. says now we just wait."

"Until it's released?"

"Until she tracks down a copy on, like, the book black market."

"I'm picturing her making dodgy alleyway deals now" Austin joked, coxing a smile out of Lauren.

"I think it's more bribing someone's assistant."

"Did you talk to Carter?"

Lauren nodded. "She's staying on the tour. Can you believe that?"

Austin nodded. "He called me. Max too. They'll ice her out, Lo. Even Carter's angry."

"They can't. She'll just use it. _Oh, everyone was so mean. _We have to be impeccable. Every moment like it's a press conference."

"This sucks." Austin stated.

"It should suck for her." Lauren hissed "If I were her, _if I choked_ _at the Olympics_ I'd be hiding in shame. As soon as that book comes out we can go on the offensive and tear her to freakin' shreds. Then everyone will know how she can't handle pressure."

"Easy." Austin stroked her back. "I'm sure M.J. will sort out a strategy. She always does, and I'll defend you."

Lauren barged onwards in a fury. "You know she signed the deal before the tour even started?"

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**-

It took M.J. a week, a week where Lauren attempted to bury herself in school work and spent any remaining time working out, avoiding long calls with Carter and anyone that wasn't Austin or M.J.

The agent got a copy on afternoon Thursday and wouldn't tell Lauren where from. Instead she showed up at 6am Friday morning with an array of pastries and planted herself at one end of Lauren's giant orange couch.

She slid Lauren's tablet towards her. Anything remotely wrong, in any way, write it down. Anything she leaves out, write it down. Anything at all you think might be remotely useful…"

"Write it down." Lauren nodded obediently.

Hours later, the pastries still sat untouched in the middle of the table but they'd been joined by empty sugar-free redbull can, a teapot and a collection of coffee mugs.

Austin showed up at 11.30, hobbling in on a cane and receiving an enthusiastic response from both of them.

"And?" Lauren demanded. This was the first possible good news she'd had all week.

"I'm on track." Austin told her "I might be walking unaided by Christmas"

"That's awesome." Lauren grinned.

"and I'm officially allowed to stand with just my brace on, so…" He grinned. "Want you to make you both breakfast."

Lauren gleefully agreed "would you?"

He opened her fridge and then turned "_Lo!_" He told her disapprovingly.

"What? I can't cook. You know that!"

"What would you do without the make-your-own salad bar?"

"Stop eating." She replied bluntly.

"Well, I can't stay." M.J. excused herself from lunch cooked _by _a client. "But Lauren, we need to meet tomorrow. Start mapping out a game plan."

Lauren nodded "what about GQ?"

"Leave it for now. We'll make a decision tomorrow. For now, radio silence; both of you, no matter what."

"What about Carter?"

"And Maxxie and Payson?" Austin tacked on.

"I'll call them myself, after I've finished reading it. From where I'm up too, Payson seems to be copping just as much as you do."

"Like what?"

"Like her back injury apparently happening because she stole cortisone?" Lauren's jaw dropped and M.J. sighed "I'm guessing that's true?"

"I'm not up to that bit yet." She admitted "but yeah."

"I want them all to go through this manuscript page by page, but I'm not going to risk a copy getting out. Not until we know what we're dealing with. So right now, you two are the only two who know."

"Us and Kaylie."

"She doesn't know we know we have the manuscript." M.J. reminded her. "and Lauren, you might want to start thinking about how you'll respond to questions about your eating disorder. Because they'll be the ones you get first and loudest."

She was gone before Lauren had a chance to respond, instead she just stared ashen face at Austin before diving back towards the manuscript.

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**-

M.J. made her pronouncement the next day. "It's not good but it's not as bad as I feared."

Austin was quick to offer himself.

"I can defend her."

"No." M.J. insisted "absolutely not."

"Why not? You were the one saying I had unlimited public…" he trailed off, unable to remember M.J.'s words.

"capital?" Lauren suggested.

"Exactly!"

"I meant you could launch a company, or a charity or host the bloody morning weather. But you can't waste it on this. Austin, you're golden right now. This _should_ just wash over you."

"But not Lo." He deduced.

"We need to build a strategy." M.J. told Lauren "Even if Austin did help, it wouldn't help much because of what we face."

"And what is that?"

"Kaylie has, rather masterfully I might add, somehow managed to position herself as both the victim - of nefarious plots by you, the NGO, and it seems like the entire word, and also as the champion - who alone refused to play the game of backstabbing and bullying and all that. The problem is, if you go after her, you prove everything she says in the book."

"So why can't I?"

"Lauren's big, powerful, supporters? All attacking poor little Kaylie?"

Lauren winced.

"The good news is, you actually don't come off worse as badly as you could. The NGO, the coaches and even Payson for some reason cop it much worse.

"Pay's barely spoken to Kaylie since qualifiers." Lauren spoke quietly "I mean, none of us has, but you kind of expect Pay to forgive and forget, but she didn't."

"Well the revelation of the cortisone use, not to mention all her comments about Sasha 'playing favourites' with her will hurt all of your reputations. You're in this together somewhat, but you'll have to make a decision about your response."

"So I, what? Throw myself at the mercy of the press? Sob and confess my sins?"

"I have an idea." M.J. stated "We can't attack Kaylie the Victim. You'll come across as a monstrous bully. There's a reason _Girls in Pretty Boxes, Perfect 10, all the Nadia legends_ are so successful. It's a tried and true narrative. But we can come at it from another angle. Challenge her relevance. Make her another anonymous face while the rest of you are champions. "

At Lauren's confused face M.J. elaborated. "It's not that you didn't support Kaylie, but you didn't know her that well." She demonstrated "she left your club and you hadn't trained at the same level for years. It was a big national team, no one thought Kaylie would even be on the London team until the last minute. All resulting in you really not spending much time together. Build distance between you, then you become an image in Kaylie's mind, a poster on the wall she was jealous of. Yours is the story of London, and gold and success. Hers is the story of a sad, lonely, sick little girl."

"Do you really think that'll work?" Lauren questioned.

"It's the best I've got. If Kaylie's got a good publicist, they'll see what we're doing and realise they'll get lot more mileage out of the NGO, who can't fight back."

Lauren nodded, mind racing.

"I'm still strategizing." M.J. told them "These are all just possibilities. We also need to address your eating disorder…"

Lauren instantly snapped. "I don't have an eating disorder."

M.J.'s lips twisted into a grin. "Kaylie lied?"

"No." Austin interrupted, startling them both. "I skimmed it, and Lo, you did. You threw up a lot. When you ate at all."

Lauren got defensive "Occasionally."

Austin disagreed "Sometimes after every meal."

"Sometimes not at all!" Lauren glared at Austin, daring him to disagree. "It was just to keep my body stable when my training fluctuated. When I ended up in hospital…"

M.J. interrupted "Another thing we'll talk about."

"My Dad freaked out. He had me checked out my all the specialists. They confirmed for him I didn't have an eating disorder."

"They said you didn't fit the criteria for bulimia." Austin interrupted "and Lo told her father she wasn't doing it anymore."

"I was making myself sick _but I _wasn't sick_._" She turned back to M.J. a little desperately "tell me you understand."

"You passed out at training camp." M.J. pressed.

"Because they made us skip breakfast. How is that healthy eating?" Lauren protested, "Maybe we should go after the NGO, get there first?"

"No." M.J.'s unyielding voice froze Lauren. "Absolutely not. The NGO might be an easy target but so are you. We have to band with the NGO."

"I hate this!" Lauren snarled "It's little girls in pretty boxes with their eating disorders and their crappy manipulative coaches, prancy stupid routines and pretty pink leotards. That's not my sport! I wanted gymnastics to be different!"

M.J. froze "Bloody hell."

"Sorry." Lauren muttered "that was rude. I'd never do that on camera."

"Yes you will." M.J. informed her "a little more polished, a little less aggressive but Lauren that's brilliant. You reformed gymnastics. You made it more modern, more daring, more dangerous, more _adult_. Kaylie's a little girl playing in a little girl spot, you're all grown up. It works perfectly. You're at a Columbia, transitioning well into the real world. You're articulate, confident and you didn't crack under pressure. Coddled little Kaylie on the other hand…"

"It makes her look pathetic." Lauren grew excited "I could do whole interviews just constantly mentioning all the changes that have happened in the sport. I wouldn't even need to mention her. It'd make her seem obsolete."

"Could you sell it?" M.J. queried.

Lauren nodded eagerly. "I could even tie it back to the sport. I mean, I never scored high in execution but I was always pushing the limits in difficulty because of the new scoring system. They got rid of the perfect 10 and perfection in gymnastics. Kaylie was fighting for something that doesn't even exist anymore."

"I'm going to call Marcus McGowan. It's time the NGO were brought in on this, and I'll need time with the rest of the team, but this is good Lauren. Nice work." M.J. kept talking as her mind raced. "I want you to start focusing on your own image. You've always had the renegade, independent, assertive young woman vibe. That needs to continue. What are you wearing to GQ?"

M.J. frowned at the DKNY leather colour block dress Lauren brought out. "_Your stylist approved this_?"

Lauren nodded.

"It's not quite right." M.J. pursed her lips. "It's getting towards what we want but not quite. Not black. Kids playing dress up wear black. Even with the brown leather panels."

"I have something." Lauren suggested. 'it might be a bit dress-up, or a bit too much. I was actually going to wear it next time I saw Carter, cause, well…."

When she emerged, Austin sat up straight on the couch. "Whoa?"

"Too much?" She spun in front of M.J. Not too enthusiastically. She couldn't afford the skirt to flare up _that _much.

"It's very _adult_." M.J. commented gleefully. "It's perfect."

"Are you wearing a bra?" Austin asked curiously.

"Nope. My boobs are just naturally this perky now." Lauren announced, causing him to cough in distress.

"Jesus Lo."

"Wear that." M.J. told her "any press you do tonight is about Austin. Nothing else. How_ proud you are, how much you support him…"_

"I can pivot." Lauren told her reassuringly.

"Good girl. We might still get out of this alive."

Once M.J. had left, Lauren called up her stylist. If she was wearing_ that_ dress she'd need a whole new set of accessories plus some serious styling, though, given the adult nature of the dress it'd probably end up being the subtle sort.

When she hung up the phone, Austin was staring.

"You're really good at this." He told her.

"What? At being a sociopath?"

"No. At the public stuff. I mean, I just go where M.J. tells me. You _get it_. "

"It's _my_ public image and with who I am, of course I have to care."

"Well you're kicking ass." He kissed the side of her head.

She turned "What does your suit tonight look like again? We can't clash."

_Perez Hilton GQ Man of the Year Party Coverage- GQ Icon of the Year Austin Tucker rocks a cane in Calvin Klein_

_After Elton – Hottie of the Moment- Austin Tucker with his adorable crutch/man candy/partner at the GQ Man of the Year Party _

_Perez Hilton GQ Man of the Year Party Coverage- The Men of the Year themselves__ – Ben Affleck, Channing Tatum and Austin Tucker looking suave, sophisticated and downright delectable._

_Perez Hilton GQ Man of the Year Party Coverage__ – Photo - Lauren Tanner – The best friend of GQ's Icon of Year (Austin Tucker) set tongues wagging with __that__ red dress. There was no shortage of admirers for the Olympian who, in addition to wearing Calvin Klein, has served as a CK brand ambassador._

_ LoTanner__ – So proud of AusTucker – Icon of the year and the best friend a girl could ask for. Love him and Jack! Insisted I catch a ride with them! #thirdwheeinthebackofalimo twitpic_

_**10**__**th**__** November –Which Scandalous Olympian has penned a memoir? **_

_**12**__**th**__** November - Olympic Announcement – Kaylie Cruz confirms book deal – I wanted my story told! **_

_**13**__**th**__** November – Teammates Respond – Cruz lied! We didn't know about book even as she wrote it on the tour bus with us! We feel betrayed.**_

_**15**__**th**__** – November – Cruz leaves Gymnastics Tour – **__With just 10 days left of the Gymnastics Tour of Soring Stars, Kaylie Cruz has withdrawn, Tanner confirms guest dates._

_A statement released by Cruz's team states that Cruz was unable to continue her duties as a member of the Olympic team due to an "unsupportive environment" which created an anxiety condition and contributed to her eating disorder. While Kaylie pulled out of the tour, she still plans to launch her book Friday and then begin a book tour to promote it._

_The National Gymnastics Organisation also released a statement that they support the health of all gymnasts that Kaylie had access to all the medical treatment she needed and that they wished Kaylie "good health."_

_The Kellogg's Gymnastics Tour is suing Kaylie for breach of contract. Rumours from within the tour say Kaylie withdrew due to Lauren Tanner's confirmation she will be appearing at the last three stops of the tour, taking place near Tanner's current home in New York. _

_For the last two nights the reception from both the audience and her teammates has been, shall we say, icy, as rumours of what exactly is in the book circulate__**.**_

_In good news, the last week of the tour is now entirely sold out. I wonder why?_

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**-

**Kaylie Cruz's **_**Why I Couldn't Be Perfect: **_**A Review **– _To the occasional gymnastics fan, Kaylie Cruz's book is a shocking look into a sport that abuses young girls, or at the very least causes irreparable damage to them, as they struggle for an impossible goal of perfection. While Cruz is entitled to this opinion (and the success of other, similar, books and films on the same topic indicates she's not alone) several teammates have already vocalised their position that Cruz does not speak for them or their experiences._

_Her reports of the Coaches will also create controversy. The revelation that her personal coach (Marty Walsh), had an affair with her then-married mother, before Ronnie Cruz divorced goes a great deal to explaining some of Cruz's distress. Her father's rapid remarriage and Sasha Belov's game of "favourites" also draw great mention. Cruz's description of her teammates and coaches is perhaps more controversial than her discussion of her eating disorder. Those-in-the-know say it's surprising Cruz has attacked Team Captain Payson Keeler, who supposedly abandoned a lengthy friendship with Cruz and hitching her wagon to Lauren Tanner when it became strategically opportune to do so. But of course the biggest focus falls on All-around champion Lauren Tanner, Cruz's childhood friend. Tanner is portrayed almost as a caricature, a scheming sociopath who abused Cruz's friendship to defeat her, not to mention seduce her boyfriend. _

_Tanner, I'm sure, would remember things differently. But at the same time, Cruz (or her ghost writer) presents Tanner as a fellow victim of the manipulative and cruel system created by the National Gymnastics Organisation and the sport of gymnastics. "I watched my best friend disappear in front of my eyes…Lauren was too good, not at Gymnastics, but at the game we had to play just to be allowed to do gymnastics. It was instinctive to her. Once she started winning the rest of us didn't stand a chance. It was like she had a compulsion, to win, to be famous. The more attention she got from the coaches and the NGO and the media, the less I recognised her and nobody ever told her, or them, to stop." _

_For the most part, the book is quite predictable. While Cruz airs out her own dirty laundry, those going in with a critical eye (and the ability to see beyond the glitter of the competition floor) will not be overly surprised._

_However, when taken with a grain of salt, what Cruz's book does show is how lengthy and extremely difficult the road to the Olympics is. It charts, though perhaps not in the way Cruz intended, the rapid descent from National Champ to bottom of the heap. Even as she describes with feigned disgust, Tanner's increasing fame, the desperation for public adoration, or even sympathy, is evident on every page, which remains the saddest thing of all._

_Cruz's book is above all an explanation of what happened in during her floor routine in the team final. By her account, the last ten years of pressure, expectation and cruelty overwhelmed her, resulting in her disintegration. While certainly, as Kaylie fully details, she was under immense pressure from her coach, her team, her country and apparently more than anything her parents, there is another story here, a story of a gymnast still feeling that pressure and now desperately trying to redeem herself._

_**CRUZ BOOK TELLS ALL – BOTH CRUZ AND TANNER SUFFERED THROUGH EATING DISORDERS WHILE COACHES TURNED A BLIND EYE**_

_**GYMNASTICS SECRETS – WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE USA GYMNASTICS TEAM - Drugs, Eating Disorders, Blackmail and Catfights**_

_1. Wendy Capshaw attempted to drug Lauren Tanner before London Olympics, but was allowed to stay on the team!_

_2. Payson Keeler had 'unnaturally close' relationship with close, bought illegal drugs which nearly paralysed her._

_3. Just months after mother's death from drugs, Lauren Tanner ended up in hospital with 'accidental' drug overdose._

_4. Lauren Tanner had an eating disorder, and the National Gymnastics Organisation Covered It Up!_

_5. Coaches, Parents, Agents –All of the Adults supposed to be protecting underage gymnasts were instead in a sex web!_

_6. Lauren Tanner and Austin Tucker blackmailed coach to keep quiet about Tucker's sexuality and her own sex life._

_7. Lauren Tanner seduced Cruz's then boyfriend (Carter Anderson) with sex._

_8. Tanner, Parker, Keeler, Anderson, Spencer, Russo – all got into violent fights with each other – had "violent personalities"_

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**

**Thanksgiving**

Thanksgiving was subdued. It was meant to be a big celebration, the end of the tour the start of new things. After the Macy's day parade, which was an ordeal in itself, the ended up in Austin's apartment, avoiding phone-calls from their family, gorging themselves on turkey, vodka and beer and having a giant bitchfest.

It was almost fun, until Carter heard Lauren throwing up in the toilet.

"Are you sick again?" He demanded, lowering his voice but not enough that everyone couldn't hear it

"Not like that." She rolled her eyes "fucking Kaylie."

"No. Not Kaylie. She was wrong about a lot, but not about this. You lied to me!"

"No I didn't!" Lauren insisted "She made it seem way worse. Austin?" She called on him to defend her.

"Don't hide behind Austin!" Carter roared and she flinched.

"Hey." Austin stood up, reaching for his cane and standing. "Don't yell at her."

"Stay out of this!" Carter shouted at him instead. "You knew. You knew what she was doing and you didn't stop her?"

"He didn't do anything." Lauren screamed right back "And I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Everyone needs to calm the fuck down." Max interrupted "What the hell, guys?"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Lauren snapped at him "You think I can't tell your high right now?"

"Well excuse me if I had to find some way to occupy myself while the entire country is talking about how I was the team bicycle!"

"Everyone." Payson yelled "Stop it. Stop it. We're supposed to be a team!"

Lauren bolted for the bathroom and it slammed behind her, causing Carter to bang on it. "Babe, let me in. I didn't mean it."

"She's fine." Austin told him, settling back down. "She's just drunk."

Carter hesitated.

Austin continued "You think she'd let Kaylie be right about her? She's never purging again."

She emerged a minute later, looking a bit green. Everyone was silent. "This is bullshit." She told them "Pay's right. We're a team and Kaylie can try and ruin everything else but she can only touch that if we let her."

"Fuck her." Max raised his glass. "I never did."

Later when they were all horizontal on Austin's floor, Lauren asked Max quietly "What's it like, getting high?"

"You'd hate it." He told her instantly.

"Yeah?"

"Loss of control. All that stuff. Plus if you think about drugs as much as you do, you'll either hate it on principle or you'll love it too much."

"That's what I'm worried about." She admitted.

"So don't." He shrugged. "Don't even try it. It's not that great."

She smiled. "Sorry I yelled."

"Sorry I was high around you."

Payson struggled to stand up. "My mother's calling. Again."

"Do not answer." Everyone told her immediately.

She laughed "should I?"

Carter took her phone. "No talking to anyone sober when you are drunk." He informed her.

"I been avoiding talking to my Dad." Lauren admitted, she collected an armful of chilled bottled water from the fridge and headed back. "He's so angry."

"Not at you." Austin hurried to reassure her as she sank down against Carter. Her boyfriend kissed the top of her head as she slid her hand under his shirt and pressed her hand into her warm muscled chest.

"He's just worried." Austin insisted, glancing at Payson at well. "I bet everyone is. All this stuff happened he had no idea about, and you _being sick_." When Lauren went to protest he cut her off "I know _Lo, I get it, but he disagrees."_

"What do you mean, you get it?" Carter protested "She was making herself sick!"

"I did what I have to." Lauren insisted. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Yeah." Austin agreed "it's insane, and unhealthy and she probably fucked up her metabolism, but is it any more insane than training on two stress fractures until they break? She did what she had too to win."

"You can call me crazy for doing it." Lauren insisted, quietly but firmly "or think I was wrong, but don't say I wasn't in control, _I wasn't sick_¸ I didn't have an illness _and I certainly didn't do it because of how I saw my body. _It was about being in the condition I needed to win."

She felt Carter relax under her hand. "Okay." He stated "We're absolutely not done talking about this and I don't agree with what you did, but for today, okay."

Lauren relaxed against him.

"_Hey, sad sacks_." Max reminded them "don't let anything ruin the fact that we did it. We're Olympians."

It sent a ripple of good cheer through the room.

"And there's no one I'd rather have done it with." Max spoke up. "I mean it. I know you guys had all your drama before I rocked up, but I'm glad to have been a part of it. All that family stuff you talk about? It's true. I mean, it's why we're all here together instead of being home with the family."

"Also, I thought your family was on a cruise around the Bahamas." Austin chimed.

Max grinned "that too."

Payson, who'd been oddly quiet, stood up and started collecting some of the glasses. They'd all gone lukewarm.

It was Carter who questioned "are you alright Payson?"

Payson shrugged awkwardly. "I guess. I mean, now the question is what do we do now?"

"Get on with our lives." Lauren answered "M.J. says apart from the arranged stuff we should act like she never wrote it. Or had a ghost writer write it."

"But what are you going to do?" Payson pressed.

"Study. I have exams and this has put a serious kink in my plans."

"I'm going surfing." Max informed them "and then seeing if anyone will buy my work. See if I haven't used up all of my good luck becoming an Olympian and can actually make it as a photographer."

"Back in the gym." Carter stated "Like, Monday, I agreed too." He let out a groan.

"Conditioning is going to hurt." Austin stated wisely.

Lauren sat up "what about you?" She asked Austin.

"Appearances. Physio. The usual."

"Your leg is nearly better" Lauren protested, "Then what?"

"No big plans" He insisted "just, you know, life."

"No wedding bells?" That got everyone's attention.

"Me and Jack?" Austin laughed "no." then he paused "Wait why? Do you think he wants to get married?"

"Calm down." Max patted his shoulder "Where is Prince Charming anyway?"

"He's got time off so he flew home to see the family. I said I needed to spend Thanksgiving with my team."

They all coo'd and almost missed Payson's declaration "I have no idea what I'm going to do now."

"Top ups." Max told her wisely, gesturing with the bottle besides him "We just need ice." He shrugged and mentioned to Payson "You could always do me again."

"Ew. No. I know where you've been!"

"Like that stopped you last time." Lauren joked but Carter and Payson didn't join in. "What am I missing? Where's Max been now?"

"Max and Kelly." Carter told her.

"What? Seriously?" She sat up and watched Max down a vodka shot he'd poured himself.

"It's no big deal." Max insisted "and we're going to need more booze."

"Steve stocked our cellar." Austin told him,

But before he could leave Lauren called out "wait, Max! I can't believe you had a one night stand with Kelly again. What happened to _what happens in the village stays in the village_?"

Max shrugged and headed off for more wine.

"What am I missing?" Lauren questioned the group.

"It wasn't a one night stand. She and Russo split up then they got back together." Carter shrugged before rounding on Austin "_Steve stocked your cellar, as in Mr Tanner?"_

"It wasn't a big deal. I just mentioned Jack and I were starting a wine collection so he sent some stuff. He owns a ton of vineyards and was looking into a bunch more in California." At Carter's less than ecstatic expression Austin added "it's like free promotion for him."

"_Right."_

The boys were swayed by Carter's insistence they watch the last game of Thanksgiving football, while the girls rolled their eyes, by 9pm they were almost ready for bed anyway, and Payson followed Lauren back across the hall to her apartment.

"So, Kelly and Max." Lauren stated.

"Not happening." Payson told her, thinking Lauren was excited.

"What about _Payson and Max_?"

"Definitely not happening." Payson proved this point by putting on a thick sweatshirt on with flannel pants decorated with penguins and thick socks. She definitely wasn't trying to impress anyone.

"You're upset." Lauren deduced.

"kaylie's book."

"Was bullshit." Lauren reminded her. "You can't let her inside your head."

"But what if she was right about me? That I can't do anything else?"

"Like every eighteen year old doesn't know what they're doing." Lauren insisted "the only difference is you have two Olympic medals. Just give it time."

"I think I'm going to go back to the Rock. Work out for a bit."

"Okay, Pay, you have time to figure it out."

"Says the girl who went straight to Columbia."

"Urg. This Christmas, all I am going to do is sleep and exercise. You know working out is a luxury for most people?"

Payson mustered a smile. Lauren was distracted by her phone. She'd left it behind when she'd gone to Austin.

"I might answer this" Lauren stated "I'll see you back in there?"

"No more alcohol." Payson insisted "my head hurts already."

Lauren smiled and nodded as Payson left. Once she had she answered

"_Hi Daddy…" _Her voice caught_ "it's really good to hear your voice too…"_

-**Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life **-

After Thanksgiving, M.J. went into overdrive.

It was almost as intense as when she'd first arrived in New York, except now she was studying for exams as well. M.J. loved that, and encouraged her to drop her university credentials in wherever possible.

She'd be doing various media things and when they brought up the book she'd say "_well I appreciate any opportunity to talk about the image of women in elite sports." _The aim of the game was addressing all the issues in Kaylie's book while acknowledging Kaylie existenceas little as possible.

One exception was made for Vanity Fair, who managed to convince Kaylie to agree to an article and then get the rest of them on board for their final issue of the year. They'd convinced M.J. it would be a fair and balanced piece so the agent had agreed.

Austin was King and she was a (tragically "Evil") Queen. Carter was (her) white knight, Max the court jester whispering in Austin's ear. Russo, Horton and Kelly were sort of powerful courtiers, Beth was an adoring lady-in-waiting type and Kaylie was the sad-trapped princess type. It was all done via photoshop so they didn't actually have to be in the same room and played with all the gender stereotypes Lauren had spent so long talking about.

It was only the beginning.

_**Lauren Tanner – Guest Blog Post for Jezebel – Young Women and Elite Sports – the Good, the Bad and the Ugly.**_

_**Harper's Bazaar – Year in Review Issue-The Lauren Tanner Conundrum**_

_Lauren Tanner has only an hour for an interview, but she'd like it to be in-depth (if we don't mind). No asking what my favourite colour is, she requests bluntly. Instead, she wants us to ask "the hard questions."_

_We arrive to an empty apartment, but Lauren arrives shortly behind us, offering rapid fire apologies. She was out for a run and went too far to get back in time. She excuses herself to change and five minutes later she appears fresh-faced. "You should come in." She insists, so we sit on the edge of her bed while she rapidly braids her hair with an ease hairdressers would envy. She talks about her run "I did 15 miles this morning. I was only supposed to do ten. I want to run a marathon next year" She tells us "People say exercise is a luxury, but I refuse to give it up."_

_Hanging off the edge of her mirror is an Olympic Gold Medal. Which one? Her favourite. "That's beam. I keep it with me. My Dad has the all-around at home and team on is on display at my gym (which she part owns, by the way.)" The room is littered with clothes and accessories, a typical freshman college student's room. There's a photo on the dresser of a group of young people sprawled on some grass, except the grass is in the Olympic village._

_She leads us back into the living room and settles into a giant orange couch that dominates a large lounge room. "It's Crate and Barrel", she informs me bluntly. "I had, like, no time whatsoever between finishing in London and starting at Columbia. So I picked out like twenty apartment things from their collection that I liked (including the couch) and sent them pictures of what I already had. Then, presto, an apartment. Its lucky they were able to help or this place would probably be four white walls." She laughs. _

_The run this morning was particularly painful because she'd been out the night before at a private party (page 6 spotted her with budding fashion designer and Manhattan Socialite Tiffany Van-Winster, Perks of a Wallflower Star Ezra Mille, Broadway baby Jonathon Groff and BFF Austin Tucker). "There are more options now" She admits "so you have to work out exactly what you do and don't want."_

_What Lauren doesn't want any more is gymnastics. With no make-up on and her hair braided over her shoulder in two neat plaits, Lauren Tanner looks even younger than her nearly nineteen years, but she solemnly tells me "I'm done. I'm too old. Some gymnasts can go for years, but my body couldn't take anymore?" _

_Does it have anything to do with her eating disorder? "I don't have an eating disorder." She snaps instantly before collecting herself. "I didn't eat and I made myself throw up, for years, because it kept my body from finishing puberty. I could manage it for a few years, and I don't regret it, but you can't do that forever. I always knew that so the second competition ended in London I was done." She shrugs "I guess all I can do now is show people how much I've changed…_

…_Well my body. My boobs have grown, like a whole cup size, I'm taller. That wouldn't happen if I was in competition state. I did what I always told myself I would. I walked away. People with eating disorders, that's a compulsive illness. They can't do that."_

_She's frustrated "I've said this so many times." She insists "People are going to believe what they want."_

_Instead, she wants to talk about what she's gotten to do since stopping competing (she still hits the gym for a few hours of recreational fun on the balance beam each week).She's launched a new range of leotards for GK Elite and she's been heavily involved in promoting the CK Activewear range and Calvin Klein in general. _

_And what inspires her fashion choices? "There's something quite liberating wearing a piece of spandex the size of a swimsuit for eight hours a day. I know it's not always the prettiest. That was never really my thing. I'd much prefer to be bold."_

_What comes across is that while she doesn't seem to be the vindictive girl of Kaylie Cruz's biography, she as calculating and clever as her reputation implies. She artfully crafts responses to questions in ways that would make a seasoned politician jealous, so she can happily chat about school (where she's learning Spanish as her third language after English and French), the amazing things she gotten to do (performing at the MTV awards was topped by meeting the President) and her plans for winter break (She's going home to Colorado to spend time with her father, her boyfriend and her friends, including the other infamous Soaring Stars)._

"_Don't you want to ask me if I'm going to see Kaylie?" She questions suddenly. She might, their family homes are within walking distance, but they haven't seen each other since Cruz announced the launch of her book and dropped out of the national tour of gymnastics. The two were going to come face to face on Oprah, but when Cruz heard Tanner had agreed to appear, she withdrew at the last minute. There's bad blood between the pair, though in Lauren's case, the anger is muted to a resignation. Lauren is happy to talk about it, happy to talk about anything, she insists._

_I'll always love Kaylie." She insists "I'll just never trust her again, and after this book, I don't think I want to see her anymore either." She sips her tea and considers carefully. "People expect me to be angry and I am, but there are only so many hours in the day, and if I could be having fun with my friends, with my amazing life, why would I waste my time being angry? What could it possibly bring me? I already have everything I want."_

_How does she account for the differences in her and Cruz. First up is family. "Kaylie's family always put pressure on her." She insists "while my Dad, he wanted me to live up to my potential and he supported me, but he didn't push me into anything. He was sort of thrust into single-fatherhood. I don't think he knew what to do with me so I had a lot of freedom." That freedom is a reoccurring theme in Tanner's story._

"_As a gymnast I peaked late and unexpectedly. By twelve Kaylie, Payson (Keeler), Kelly (Parker). They were all chosen as potential champions. I was good enough to train with them but people had different expectations of me. I was never under a microscope the way they were so I could explore what I was capable of."_

_In 2010 she met Austin Tucker, who'd had his own years of exploration and independence and now showed her that she could use what she'd learned to not only win, but to do things differently. "It could have ended very badly but instead I ended up doing things no one had dreamed up before. It felt like there wasn't anything that I wanted that I couldn't have; Both in the gym and outside it. But I was also out of control. I was dangerous. I pushed too hard when I should have stopped and waited and asked for help." _

_She became so good she leapt over Cruz and others in the national rankings, her skills on the balance beam making her 'uncatchable' even though her skills on the other apparatuses were what she called "average."_

_But when she was suddenly propelled to fame by placing second at nationals in 2011, she admits she wasn't ready for it "I didn't know what I was doing and I don't think the coaches or the judges knew what to do with me either. I kept thinking at some point, it has to stop. Someone has to realise I'm not supposed to be winning; balance beam, sure, but the all-around? Looking back I know I was running, throwing myself into it because I wanted someone to stop me. I got lucky in that I didn't do any permanent damage, and there were people there to catch me." She smiles softly "I wouldn't be the person today if I hadn't gone through that then but it's certainly not something I'd recommend."_

_Now days, Lauren Tanner is still chasing the next thing she hasn't done before, but it's more likely to be a book she hasn't read or a person she hasn't met. "My Dad and I were talking about maybe going skiing for a few days over winter break. I think I might find skiing fun. I didn't miss out on too much as a teenager, but there are a few things I'd like to try." In the meantime, she has exams to study for and needs to pick a dress to wear to her upcoming birthday party – Cosmetics giant Rimmel is throwing her a "Birthday Bash" in Las Vegas, despite the fact that that she isn't yet old enough to drink or gamble. "Why would I say no?" Lauren questioned "what an experience!"_

_**Huffington Post – "Why underestimating young women does more harm than good."**_

_**Gossip101 -In gymnastics scandal, where is Austin Tucker –**____while Lauren Tanner has been doing the rounds in the wake of Kaylie Cruz's book, teammate (and supposed best friend) Austin Tucker has been nowhere to be seen. Could he be putting distance between himself and Tanner to avoid a scandal or is there a bigger story to this falling out?_

**Cosmo – 100 Women of the Year – Lauren Tanner on Gold and Growing up. **

_**Seventeen Magazine – Lauren Tanner talks College and Growing Up.**_

_**Watch – Lauren Tanner on the View – Highlights -**____Now the topic today is does elite sports for children do more harm than good? Our panellists are Three-time Olympic Gold Medallist Lauren Tanner, Missy Rogers, whose daughter suffered great emotional stress while competing at a young age, and Dr Robert Droger, an expert in sports psychology and young athletes; Your responses?_

…_.Lauren Tanner – On health, elite sports and passing the buck – Sure, it's not healthy to practice some of the things that happen in elite sports. I don't recommend purging to young gymnasts, just like I'm sure Michael Phelps doesn't advise young swimmers to eat 12,000 calories a day. Instead, just try doing some exercise. America has a problem much bigger than eating disorders and that's obesity. _

_Elite sports are different than regular sports. Athletes aren't necessarily in the best health. It's not healthy when NFL players give themselves brain damage either, or that Austin trained until his legs fractured. Elite sports are about pushing our bodies to the very edge of breaking to see what they can do. But you don't start there. Most people do (and should do) everything in moderation –especially in lifestyle and diet._

_**Associated Press Announcement - Phelps, Tanner named best A.P.'s best athletes of the year.**_

_ AusTucker –__ Congrats to MPhelps on winning A.P. Best Male Athlete of the year. He's the G.O.A.T.! #ultimaterespect_

_(__Reply __ MPhelps__ – Thanks AusTucker, means a lot coming from you #ultimaterespect right back at you.)_

_(Reply __ gymnastics fan__: why didn't you say congrats to LoTanner too? #teamunity? My fav bffs no more?)_

_(__Reply_AusTucker_ – gymnastics fan: Because I was cooking her dinner & told her congrats in person)_

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**-

As her media whirlwind drew to a close, Lauren had a sit down with M.J. The agent was glowing with happiness.

"You've done incredibly well." She told Lauren. She glowed right back, basking in the praise.

She liked meeting M.J. They always met in places Lauren had never heard of, and she managed to make Lauren feel extremely privileged, just to be there, a reminder of how awesome her life was.

"Now, what happens next" The agent stated, causing Lauren to question.

"I thought things would go back to normal?"

"Oh no. the best defence is a good offence, and you might be great but the NGO is still in a bit of tight spot so we've got them against the ropes. And after Kaylie's book you've got even more of a profile. We've come up with an idea to use that profile, present a positive, modern, image of the sport and connect you with young gymnasts."

Lauren cringed. "It's not gym visits is it? Or beam workshops with five year olds?"

M.J. mock glared at Lauren over her tea-cup. "No. I've dug a little deeper. Every year there are a limited number of elite gymnastics competitions. The American Cup, the qualifiers and Nationals."

Lauren nodded and M.J. continued.

"At the moment, almost every score in every competition counts. A good all-around score at qualifiers gets you to nationals, and a good nationals showing gets you to the national team."

"Yeah." Lauren wondered why she was getting a lesson on gymnastics.

"In Europe, they have world cups, galas…"

"Gymnasts also live off their prize money in Europe." Lauren interrupted to point out "last year there were, like, 10 pro gymnasts in the US and half of them were at the Rock."

"And as a consequence" M.J. continued "there's no real chance for true apparatus focused competition, to highlight event specialists. There aren't that many specialists at all."

Lauren shut up and silence reigned for a second or too. "What? They want me to host it?"

"Amongst other things; The Tanner Cup or Lauren Tanner Cup. It could be part of nationals: a night of event finals that don't count towards the all-around, or something like the Winter Cup, a qualifying or regional level meet, for gymnasts to make a splash at without risking their all-around rankings."

"My own competition?" Lauren gaped.

M.J. shrugged "Nastia has one, and it sends a message - Lauren Tanner is the story. Kaylie Cruz is a footnote."

"That sounds amazing!"

"Take a moment to think about it." M.J. instructed "Doing this would make you, first and foremost, the face of women's Olympics in this country, at least until Rio. They would want you fully involved_, and committed_, to promoting that."

Lauren nodded.

"But only a moment; if they want to announce it for the 2013 nationals, which I think would be best, they need to get onto it now. But" she changed tactics "Let's talk about your New Year's Eve plans…."

When they were wrapping up, Lauren spoke up. "M.J. wouldn't it make more sense to make Austin the face of USA Gymnastics?"

M.J. laughed. "Don't worry, that much modesty isn't what the NGO is looking for."

"I'm serious. He sidelines Kaylie just as well as I do."

"Two reasons. One, because as popular as Austin is, Men's gymnastics as a sport will never be as popular as women's gymnastics, and the NGO knows that; and also… they did, offer him his own competition."

"Oh… so I'm second choice?"

"No." M.J. shook her head and Lauren winced, she could handle second behind Austin _but no one else._

"No. You're nobody's second choice. I make sure of that. He gets his own competition, you both do."

"What comp?"

M.J. hesitated. Lauren waited, an accepting smile emerging.

"Am Cup. AT&T love the angle. AT and AT&T."

"They're not renaming the Am Cup because of his initials!"

"No." M.J. admitted "but it helps. AT&T presents the Austin Tucker American Cup. His sponsorship is easy, yours will be a bit more difficult. Rimmel and Calvin Klein can't, or wont. AT&T already sponsor Am Cup and VISA sponsors Nationals..."

"Proctor and Gamble…" Lauren realised with a groan.

"Yes. It was suggested you end your relationship with RImmel…"

"No." Lauren shook her head immediately "Rimmel was the one who took a chance on me when Proctor and Gamble wouldn't."

"I know how you feel about them." M.J. reassured her "I'm just giving you some perspective."

"I get it." Lauren nodded. Considering they were in a café she avoided the urge to pull her knees close up to her chest and huddle up.

"_We always knew it wasn't going to be easy staying true to who you are and marketing you."_

Lauren nodded.

"Have a wonderful Christmas." M.J. insisted on their way out. She paused "I don't want you to worry about any of this. That's my job to sort it out. I only tell you because I know you prefer to know the details."

Lauren nodded and squared her shoulders. "I do. Please keep telling me."

- **Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life **-

By the time exams rolled around, Lauren was well and truly exhausted. She barely had time to exercise and only ate because Austin brought meals. She didn't have the time or the energy to leave the apartment. The night before her final exam, she revised her notes until they stopped making sense and started to get ready for bed. At least she didn't struggle to sleep the night beforehand. A lifetime of 'important events' had cured that.

When someone knocked at her door, she presumed it was Austin, on his way back from a charity event or something. But when she opened the door, though, it was Payson, in a set of Team USA sweats and looking more dishevelled than Lauren had ever seen.

"Hi." She stated, confused.

"Hi." Payson replied, before crumbling in Lauren's arms.

Lauren wrapped her arms around her former teammate and ended up bearing most of her weight. She hurried her inside and ushered Payson onto her couch, hastily pushing her literature notes away.

"What's happened?" She asked before asking the rather redundant question "Is everything okay?" _It clearly wasn't._ "Did something happen? _To Carter?" _She panicked.

"Sasha and I had a _huge_ fight." Payson insisted "we were screaming at each other in front of everyone. It was so humiliating. I can't go to my parents" Payson insisted "they wouldn't understand. _I can't tell them."_

"Okay." Lauren shushed her, curiosity swelling. She hugged Payson briefly. "What were you fighting about?"

Payson stiffened "I don't want to talk about it." She insisted. "I just couldn't stay at the Rock. Can I stay here?"

"Sure." Lauren answered. That was an easy solution. "I'll be gone in the morning, but make yourself at home. We can talk when I get back."

"Where will you be?" Payson wiped at her teary face with her hand, making Lauren cringe.

"I have my last exam."

Payson's face crumbled. Lauren hoped she wouldn't start crying again. "I'm sorry. I can get a hotel."

"You can stay here." Lauren insisted. "I'll just see you tomorrow at midday."

"Really?" Payson sniffled again.

"Of course, but I really have to get some sleep now!" She warned. Payson nodded, suddenly drained.

She didn't say much when Lauren handed her a pile of blankets and pyjamas.

When Lauren left in the morning, she noticed Payson had successfully made up the bed and was fast asleep.

She returned to her apartment at lunch time, buoyed with feeling of almost certain not-failure. There found Payson dressed, showered, and looking much better.

"Sorry for just showing up last night."

Lauren shrugged. "What's going on, Pay?"

"I just needed to get away." Payson stated "_and I couldn't go to my parents_."

Lauren frowned. Various scenarios ran through her head but she dismissed them all. _This was Payson._

Payson burst out suddenly. "Sasha called me a whore."

Lauren froze. "_What?"_

"He called me…."

"No I heard you." Lauren interrupted "_I just don't believe you_. _Sasha_? Our _Sasha_?"

"We were at the OTC camp. Me and Carter and a bunch of level ten guys from all over the country. I was just talking to some of the guys, flirting _I guess. _But _you've_ done way worse."

"With level tens? You cougar!"

"They're our age." Payson insisted fiercely. "And I was just flirting. I guess the OTC made me think of Rigo…" She was interrupted by a key in Lauren's door.

"Lo. Are you back? How'd it go?"

"Payson came to visit." Lauren pointed out with false cheer.

He glanced between them with confusion and then concern once he got a good look at Payson. "You may as well stay." Payson insisted "the whole OTC heard. It's probably on the internet by now."

"What happened?"

"She and Sasha got into a fight." Lauren informed him.

"He called me a whore." Payson stated again bluntly.

"Sasha,_ Sasha Belov, _called you a whore?" Austin was sceptical.

"He said _tarfa_. It's Romanian, but I could tell" Payson blushed bright red.

"Why?"

"She was flirting with level tens." Lauren informed him.

Austin frowned again. "Lauren's done way worse than that. _Maxxie definitely has_."

Payson shrugged awkwardly.

"What else did he say?" Lauren interrogated "A_side from, you know…"_

"He dragged me out of the lounge and then started shouting in the corridor. About how…" Payson wracked her memory; only one thing had really sunk in "how I wasn't the girl he thought I was and how I was lowering myself. I yelled back that I could do what I want." Payson's eyes welled. "It was awful."

"And he hasn't called to apologise?"

"I turned off my cell."

Lauren and Austin exchanged glances that made Payson nervous.

"What?" Payson repeated "Do you know why he suddenly went crazy?!"

"He probably felt guilty." Lauren provided shortly "Why don't you give me your phone and I can check your messages."

"Guilty about what?" Payson wiped at a few tears, suddenly fixated.

"Come on Keeler." Austin informed her "You're in love with him. You hook up with a bunch of guys… He's going to feel responsible."

"_What?"_ Payson gaped.

Lauren and Austin exchanged glances

"I know we're not supposed to talk about it, but come on Pay. It's us."

"I'm not… _with Sasha? _Why would you think that?"

Lauren gaped. "I don't think you're _with him, _but come. Your crush is kind of epic."

"No." Payson insisted "it's not. It was a stupid crush, _years ago_. I've had boyfriends!"

"You never seemed all that broken up over Max, or Rigo." Lauren pointed out "I always figured they just made a nice distraction. I mean, I'm not judging. I probably would have done the same if I was in your position."

"The position being,_ I'm in love with Sasha?"_ Payson was still gaping. Her brain did not compute. "I'm… not." She insisted.

Lauren and Austin both looked at her disbelievingly.

"I'm…" She couldn't say it. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She bolted for Lauren's bathroom and Lauren and Austin heard retching but no actual puke through the door.

Austin knocked "Are you okay sweetie?"

"_Sweetie?" _Lauren mouthed.

He shrugged. Lauren rolled her eyes.

When Payson emerged minutes later she looked ashen. "I'm in love with Sasha." She stated.

Austin was curious. "Are you just realising this?"

She hesitated then nodded. "Is it obvious?" She asked suddenly.

"Pay…" Lauren winced on her behalf.

"Yes." Austin answered bluntly.

"Does everyone know?"

"Yes." This time it was Lauren

"Everyone as in, _just our team_?"

Austin repeated bluntly "Everyone."

"Does _Sasha_ know?"

Their silence spoke volumes.

"Maybe not." Austin conceded "Maybe he's in as much denial as you. Or he's really good at pretending he doesn't know."

"I think yesterday proves otherwise." Lauren pointed out helpfully.

"This is so humiliating." Payson insisted "I can never go back to the Rock."

"Pay…"

"_Never."_

"You _own_ part of the Rock." Lauren noted helpfully.

Payson glanced around

"I have a one bedroom apartment." Lauren continued "you cannot move here permanently."

Afterwards, while Payson had an opportunity to calm down a little bit, Lauren pickpocketed Payson's handbag and disappeared into her bedroom after a pointed look at Austin.

She didn't even have a passcode. Lauren was hit with an inundation of messages. First though, she scoffed at Payson's background shot of her and Sasha after the Team final, arms looped around each other, grinning from ear to ear.

It started ringing almost immediately and the name gave her paused.

_Carter Anderson._

"Carter?" She demanded

"Who's this?" She heard instead.

Lauren realised "Sasha?"

"Yeah. Where's Payson?"

"She's in my living room."

"Lauren?"

"Why are you calling from Carter's phone?"

"I thought" she heard his voice catch "she'd be more likely to pick up." She made him suffer until he asked "Is she alright?"

"Why wouldn't be?" Lauren asked blithely. She could still play mind games when she wanted to.

"Lauren…"

"She's humiliated." Lauren informed him, equally stern "as you could imagine. Or maybe you can't because you've never been called a whore in front of the National Gymnastics Organisation and its members."

"Can I talk to her?"

"What would you say?"

"Could you… _please, please_ take care of her?"

"That's not really a coach-appropriate request." Lauren pointed out.

He protested_._

"_Lauren."_

"Then again, calling your gymnast a whore isn't exactly coach-appropriate either." She heard him recoil and then continued. "She's my teammate. _Of course I'll take care of her_." She hung up.

Outside, Payson had regained her steely resolve. "You must think I'm some stupid teen with a crush."

"I was a stupid teen with a crush." Lauren pointed out.

"Me too" Austin added. "Jack was my hot older physio."

"But he didn't see you as a child." Payson protested "do you know what the worst past is? I actually figured out what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to go back to the gym and start training again. That's why I was at the OTC. I just hadn't told him yet."

"In your defence" Austin spoke up "he didn't make it easy for you. All those 'private' coaching sessions, trips to the ballet…"

"But…" Payson was confused even as Lauren frantically shook her head at Austin "He never did anything. He never would!"

"We know." Lauren agreed. "If anything had ever happened, we would've been able to tell. You can't lie."

"She's right. But you definitely got special treatment. You were always his favourite."

"No I wasn't."

"_I'm Austin Tucker_." He pointed out "most coaches would drop everything to coach me for London; he barely glanced my way if you were on the floor."

"But that's everyone. If Sasha's focused on you, he's focused on you completely."

"That's just you, Pay." Lauren pointed out quietly.

"You don't think…." She glanced between them, with a hint of hope in her tone "You don't think maybe he loves me back."

Lauren didn't know what to say.

Austin did. "Even if he did feel _something_, he's your coach, and ridiculously moral. Nothing is ever going to happen.

"But if…"

"Keeler. You were too young when you met. It's too weird. He wouldn't the man you love if he did let anything happen, and that's if he'd even acknowledge he thought of you that way. You're just his favourite gymnast; or a little sister type. That's all it could be."

She groaned and dropped her head. When she raised it Lauren repeated "No chance."

Payson joined Lauren in the gym, but while she was in better shape than Lauren, her heart wasn't in it. Then she let Lauren drag her up and down Madison Avenue for a winter wardrobe with nary a complaint and Lauren knew she wasn't alright, instead Payson barely said a word, deep in thought.

Austin met them for lunch, artfully negotiating the melted slush on the streets.

Lauren chatted happily about the Christmas presents she'd picked out and Austin told them of the plans he'd been making with Jack to disappear off to somewhere warmer for New Years Eve.

"So, what about you Pay?" Lauren questioned, causing her former teammate to startle.

"Sorry, what?"

"What are you Christmas plans?" Lauren demanded a touch impatiently. "I'm going home in two days."

"Oh." Payson stared "I'm going to Minnesota, I said I'd be there on Christmas Eve, so I guess I'll go to a hotel."

Lauren rolled her eyes "I trust you to stay in my apartment without burning it down."

"What about after Christmas?" Austin inquired.

Payson shrugged. "I can't go home. To the Rock I mean."

"So you're really going to quit gymnastics?" Lauren pressed

She shrugged again. "I can't go back to the Rock." She insisted "I couldn't be around him. I'm not going to even be able to look at him."

"But quitting the Rock?" Lauren started to protest. "you can't!"

Austin cut her off. "Yes she can."

His face showed remarkable pain. "I remember what it was like, after Beijing. I'd put off dealing with, well, Jack. Afterwards, when it was time to get back to training I couldn't do it. I couldn't go back to London. I couldn't see him. I knew I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye. I was too ashamed of myself. I could barely set foot in any gym."

"You just won how many gold?" Lauren demanded "What could you possibly be ashamed of"

"That I hadn't done more _for _him, been a braver man for him, no one else."

"How did you deal with it?" Payson asked curiously.

"I ran away; made new memories."

Payson pressed, a little too optimistic "But you guys were together in the end."

"Not because I expected too." Austin cautioned "I'd given up on ever seeing him again. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, every day, to have him back in my life, but I also know I had to lose him to be the man I am today, to be a man that deserves him. I wasn't just drinking my way around Europe, contrary to popular belief, I trained harder in those years than I ever had before. Every time I thought about stopping, staying in one place long enough to build a life, to forget about what I had sacrificed for my dream, I'd throw everything I owned in my bag and move on to the next gym. The only things I had that mattered was my gym kit and my Olympic medals."

"That sounds lonely." Lauren told him sadly.

"It was, it sucked, and then I met Olly, which ended badly, but because I'd moved on, given all thought of Jack up completely, I was capable of loving him which I didn't think was possible back in '08." At Payson's less than understanding expression he told her "you can run away, but it helps if you're running towards something. Did you want to keep doing gymnastics because you loved Sasha, or because you love gymnastics?"

-**- Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life -**-

When Lauren arrived at the Rock Annual Christmas Party, she expected to be the centre of attention. She was _Lauren Tanner_. But it seemed like most of the gym were bundled together in a tight knot. Sasha at least noticed and smiled awkwardly, but even the parents, notably the mothers, had their attentions otherwise directed. Once a few gymnasts realised the tide turned, but she was curious as to what had held their attention.

In the middle of it all, was Carter, crouching down with four black and brown puppies that Lauren recognised but had grown significantly since she'd seen them on the Anderson property.

She knew exactly what had caught the older gymnasts, and the mother's attention. His face was lit up as he laughed, the puppy licking at his face. He carefully showed one of the youngest gymnasts how to pat the dog.

"Well at least my replacement is cute." She commented, immediately catching him to turn and grin. "You made it." He realised, standing and leaving one of the older gymnasts in charge.

He hugged her, made difficult by the puppy pressed in between them.

"When did you get in?" He asked, his gaze not leaving her face.

"Just now. I saw my Dad and then came straight up."

"You look amazing." He told her, his eyes lingering for just a second on her body underneath the little red dress she was wearing.

She knew why. "I know, right? I've grown." She winked and he laughed.

"You do seem taller."

"I've grown that way as well." She leant forward to whisper in his ear before smiling brightly at a passing parent and returning her attention to a slightly blushing Carter. "Who's this?" She prodded.

"This is London. I let my juniors squad name her."

"I like it." Lauren insisted, patting the dog's soft fur. "What are they doing here?"

"I'm helping them find a home. The Hales are taking one, so is the Wright family. Someone will probably promise their kid a dog for Christmas and that'll be Rio and London gone."

"Coach Carter." They were interrupted by a little gymnast Lauren didn't recognise "can I hold the puppy."

"Sure." He chuckled "hold on tight but not too tight okay? She's precious."

Lauren watched, not realising she was smiling proudly until he questioned "What?"

"Coach Carter in action"

"Well Coach Carter will be disappearing and regular Carter will be appearing as soon as possible, as soon as we can get out of here." Carter told her, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Coach Carter will be dead if any of those dogs do anything to the gym floor." They were interrupted by Sasha who looked wary.

"Hey Coach."

"Hello Lauren. Merry Christmas"

"_Carter!"_ They were interrupted by another tiny gymnast, "Janet says we can only go on the bars if we can find another spotter. Will you come?"

He looked too Lauren apologetically.

"I'll catch up with Sasha." She told him before tugging him close an insisting "don't wear yourself out too much."

"I'll be back really, really, soon."

He disappeared and Lauren rounded on an uncomfortable Sasha. "So how have you been, Coach?"

"Busy. With Carter and all the others; getting ready for nationals."

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Pity Payson isn't here."

"Yes." Sasha looked like she'd punched him in the face.

"Did she call you?" Lauren pressed.

"Emailed." He replied tightly "about Europe. It sounds wonderful for her. Did she…" He trailed off. "No. Tell me about you." He decided instead "I'm sure you're causing chaos and having fun in New York. What have you been up too?"

When the last sugared child and overdressed tween left the gym, Sasha waved farewell to them. They had to drive the few hundred yards to keep the boisterous puppies warm and Lauren turned in the front seat to stare at them.

"You should keep them." She insisted.

He laughed "two of them already have homes. Besides, what am I going to with puppies?"

"Look after them. You said morning runs were lonely and cold."

"I said I hated running on my own. Not that I was lonely."

"Well they'll keep you company."

"They're too little to be running in the snow, and what would they do the rest of the time. I'm in the gym all day, and what about when I travel?"

"You could work it out." She pointed out. "I worry about you, out here on your own."

He hesitated and one of the puppies whined for attention.

They bounced inside before being locked in the laundry so Carter could kiss Lauren properly and chase her through the freezing house to his bedroom.

She was struck by the staunch contrast between their bodies. She was still strong and taut, but there was curviness underneath now, in her frame. While Carter had lost some of his lankiness, his shoulders seemed even broader and his arms made lifting her even more effortless.

The first round was fast and hard, and involved muscle burn Lauren hadn't felt in a while, afterwards while the sweat cooled on her body she laughed at Carter, who seemed to be in more pain than she was.

"I'd be in the tub right now, if you weren't here." He told her.

"Well, we can do that later." She straddled him and pressed her thumbs into the front of his shoulders, feeling him shudder.

"Sasha's been working you hard?"

"I have to be ready." He insisted. "

He lifted her up a little and she could feel his hardness against her.

"We can talk later." He insisted.

Lauren swore loudly as he entered her. It was good to be home.

- **Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life **-

_ LoTanner__ – Christmas Morning and I'm in the Gym. Thought I was done with that. #jokes. Watching CAnderson kill it on p-bars. Here's a sneak peak Christmas present – YouTube (Carter Anderson training parallel bars 25__th__ Dec 2012)_

_(Reply AusTucker – LoTanner CAnderson. Damn, C. Nice_ full turn under-sommie - #allgrownup.

_- __**Chapter Break - The First Days of the Rest of Your Life **__-_

_ CAnderson –__ Going to have some company on morning runs in the New Year – meet Rio and London (Thanks to the Rock's Junior Elites for the names)_

LoTanner – Merry Christmas everyone! Back home in Colorado. The Rock family has two new members – meet _London_ & _Rio_! (Twitpic)

AusTucker – NYE in Vegas with Jack, LoTanner and CAnderson. Hope next year is even half as good as this year has been. (Retweeted by, LoTanner, CAnderson and 4,942 others).

**Next chapter – the Fairy-tale Ends – one relationship ends, one begins. We get a few insights into what happened to the rest of the **_**Stars. **_**There's a (sort of) unplanned pregnancy and preparations for Rio. There's at least one Soaring Star who wanted to make the team but doesn't… **

**All up, I think two more chapters (especially if they're this length).**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I live off feedback**

**Liza**


	43. 2013

Trins xxx – wow. Where to start? Thank you so much for all your thoughtful reviews. They mean so much. They have me wanting to go back and edit it and start over from the beginning to. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions you want answered. It's been amazing reading your thoughts.

Awesome story. To be perfectly honest, I already read the entire story once and am reading it for the second time (and loving it) xxx

iargyrop – I'm so glad to hear it. Carter needed some replacement training partners!

Lottie leddo – I'll see what I can do.

Elizabeth – I love tangents. What characters would you like to see more of? Max in particular? Beth? Kaylie's story is quite sad, and I'm glad you like the gymnasts' reintroduction to the "real world." Payson still has some growingto do so I hope you keep liking it!

sarahbookworm1 – I'm sure Kaylie had some of them, but in terms of Lauren changing Emily's vault, she's never admitted that to anyone, not even Austin. The juice I'm sure was in there though! I hope you like this!

Luv2Live – not too much Payson or Sasha here for you. Hope you like it!Gah! Wonderful wonderful chapter. Had me laughing out loud. Sasha and Payson, still can't get behind that couple. Have to admit that you did write it in a way that didn't make me too sick. I just can't get behind them.

_**January 2013 – San Diego, California**_

"_Welcome to the first ever Tanner Cup, a competition to crown the best specialist gymnasts in the Nation…"_

Lauren stood at the balcony overlooking the crowd and basked in the feeling. Down on the floor she could see Sasha in deep conversation with Carter and across the floor Beth throwing vaults. She'd already regained her almighty Amanar, albeit a lot more shaky than it had been in London.

"It looks good." She heard, and presumed it was someone coming to tell her she was needed on the floor. Instead, she came face to face with Nastia Liukin.

"Thanks" Lauren stated, she couldn't stop the proud smile that appeared.

The older blonde enquired. "Have you been having fun? Since London."

Lauren nodded. "I doesn't feel like six months since we were there."

Nastia laughed "It doesn't feel like four and a half years since Beijing either."

"I thought I might see you on the tour" Lauren pointed out "but I suppose they have to spread their champions around."

"Well we should get together now." Nastia suggested

"Do you ever come to New York?"

Nastia smiled wolfishly "I'm about to transfer to NYU." She shrugged "it was time to leave Texas."

An official stuck her head in. "Lauren? We need you."

"Duty calls." Nastia told her "enjoy your competition. You know if this was around when I was competing I would've cleaned up on bars. Beam too, probably."

"I'll see you at your comp too." Lauren called out: "The Nastia Liukin cup is right before Austin's right? Same venue. I'll be there."

"Sure. We retirees can hang out once all the gymnasts are tucked into bed."

She winked at Lauren and sauntered off. Lauren watched as her high heels clacked against the floor. Nastia had never been her idol. Too much Russian grace, no enough fire, but still it was _Nastia Liukin._

_**ESPN W - Lauren Tanner Cup – New Gymnasts Fight for the Throne**_

_On the opening night of the National Gymnastics Championships, new champions rose to claim new thrones at the Lauren Tanner Cup. With each woman limited to two events and each man three, there were sure to be fireworks as gymnasts fought to make their mark in the new competition format._

_Reigning Junior National Champion Jacqueline Whyte began her first nationals as a senior by winning the Uneven Bars by a full half point while fellow freshman Lucy Vernon became the first Tanner Cup Champion on beam. Returning soaring star, Beth Atchinson, managed two bronze medals: beam and vault._

_On the men's side, a host of NCAA faces dominated the competition, with Damien Lautrec winning both high-bar and floor, while sole returning Olympian Carter Anderson was kept off the podium by two falls on floor and vault._

_The gymnasts will now compete in the all-around on day two, before positions on the National Team are awarded. _

_**Gymnastics Online - New Crop of Stars at Women's National Gymnastics Championships **_

_Lucy Vernon won the All-Around Competition while fellow freshman Senior Jacqueline Whyte finished 2__nd__ by just four tenths of a point on Day 2 of the National Gymnastics Championship in San Digeo. Both will go on to compete at the AT&T Austin Tucker Cup and will be joined by 10 others to form the National Team. _

_Sole returning Olympian Beth Atchinson was badly injured after falling on her vault, leaving no returning Olympians in the competition and nine of the twelve national team members never having competed internationally at a senior level. Only one female gymnast hails from the power club "The Rock" (which provided 5 of the 10 US gymnasts in London). Helena Li finished 10__th__ in the all-around, seventh on beam and ninth on floor, before announcing her verbal commitment to the UCLA Bruins for 2014. _

_Team Coordinator Marcus McGowan said the young age of the team spoke to the high standard of gymnasts coming through the ranks. Coach MacIntyre said he viewed 2013 as a development year for the young team. Already the focus is on 2016 and the Rio Olympics._

_Update – Beth Atchinson confirmed to have ACL Injury – out for at least one year, possibly permanently._

_**ESPN Women –Gold Medal Gymnast tears ligament in knee at National Championships**_

_**Sports Illustrated - Disappointing Gymnastics Championships for Olympic heroes**_

_The US National Gymnastics Championships took place over the weekend and the message was clear. There's a new generation of stars looking to soar. Beth Atchinson and Carter Anderson were the only two gymnasts from the gold and silver medal winning Olympic teams and suffered disappointing weekends. _

_Athchinson fell on day 2 tearing her Anterior Cruciate Ligament in her knee. The gymnast, who won individual silver on vault along with team gold, will require significant surgery and rehab and will be out of competitition for at least a year, if not permanently._

_Anderson, while escaping injury, fell twice on day one (on floor and vault), and then fall twice more on pommel horse and high bar on day two. Despite significant deductions he finished 6__th__ overall and was named with national champion Damien Lautrec to the two-man American Cup squad. In a post-meet press conference, team coordinator Marcus McGowan stated that Carter had proven himself as one of USA's best international hopes and selection for the newly named Austin Tucker Cup is based on expected performance. He pointed out Anderson is still getting back into competition shape, due to time off for the post Olympics National Tour._

_Soaring Stars Lauren Tanner and Jon Horton were also present. Tanner (Anderson's long-time girlfriend) was on hand to launch the Tanner Cup, a specialist competition held on the first day of competition. Horton ended rumours about returning to competition by joining the commentary team, stating he was enjoying spending time with his newborn son._

- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-

_**PEOPLE MAGAZINE ONLINE: Nicole Kidman & Keith Urban host Gold meets Golden - **__Austin Tucker, Lauren Tanner__**, **__Missy Franklin, Nathan Adrian and other Olympians enjoy brunch before a weekend of Golden Globe celebrations in Los Angeles. _

_ LoTanner__ – thanks to #Equinox for hosting #GoldmeetsGolden. Putting on my Calvin Klein Collection and getting ready to catch up with friends I haven't seen since London. #cantwait._

_**ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY: Medallists Mingle with Celebrities at the Golden Globes**_

_**Esquire's Best Dressed at the Golden Globes - Austin Tucker cleans up Calvin Klein Collection black on black.**_

_- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-_

_**ANDERSON WINS SILVER, VERNON, BRONZE AT THE FIRST A.T. CUP.**_

_Olympic Icon Austin Tucker hosted the first ever AT&T Austin Tucker American Cup in Denver Colorado on Saturday. Tucker, along with a swarm of fellow Olympians (both on and off the competition floor) were on hand to launch the newly renamed international event. _

_On the men's side duel Olympic medallist Carter Anderson rode an enthusiastic crowd to a second place finish. The home town hero was beaten out by Marcel Nygen despite a strong performance by the young American. The German winner joked that the honour of being the first victor at the Austin Tucker Cup almost made up for Tucker beating him in the All-Around in London! _

_National Champion Damien Lautrec finished fourth. On the women's side, Romanian Larissa Lordache won, with Victoria Moors (Canada) in 2__nd__ and Americans Lucy Vernon 3__rd__ and Jacqueline Whyte seventh after a disappointing fall on the uneven bars. _

**February 2013 (New York City)**

Since Christmas, Austin had grown more and more active, and more and more restless.

He'd been freed of the cane and now only needed a brace when his leg was under strain. He was still banned from running (especially on hard surfaces) and there was no word on when he would be allowed to tumble, but he was in fighting shape.

Suddenly, no longer held back physically, he had an abundance of time. He accepted just about everything M.J. offered, until she started winding back the offers so as to not cheapen his value. Even the ones that saw him leave New York were a draw card, though he tried to time them to coincide with when Jack was travelling with the team.

"You need a hobby." Lauren pointed out helpfully, on a Tuesday afternoon after the Austin Tucker Cup "or go with Phelps on one of his charity expeditions. _Right to Play or whatever._"

Lauren lifted herself up to sit on the kitchen bench while Austin chopped beside her.

"I don't want to leave the city any more than I am already." He reminded her, glaring without anger "I like being here when Jack gets home every day."

"And yet you're in my apartment; cooking me dinner." She reminded him smartly.

Austin's reply was defensive. "You'd starve if I didn't, and Jack won't be home until 7. I have time to do both."

"Yes, you make such an excellent housewife."

The look on Austin's face made Lauren cringe apologetically. "Oh, come on, you know I don't care what you do. You just seem a little, _unsatisfied _lately. If I didn't know details about your sex life I'd think that was the problem."

He let out a burst of laughter before insisting "I have everything I could ever need. I have nothing to be unsatisfied about."

She topped up both their wine glasses. "We are not people who care about _needs"_. She reminded him "Needs are for boring people. What do you _want_?"

"A pile of Olympic gold medals, enough endorsements to set me up, a good life, people who love me… the level public adoration was unexpected but nice?" He trailed off before picking up the wine bottle and adding some to the dish on the stove. "Is this from one of your father's places?"

"Of course it is." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject. That's what you wanted. What do you want now?"

"I like having time. To spend with Jack, to hang out with you and all the people we meet. I don't want to go back to a crazy schedule."

"I'm not saying move back to Colorado and start training for Rio, but you need a hobby. Several hobbies. You could go back to school..."

"I hated school. It's why I got my GED."

"So…" Lauren prodded. 'What else. Something to fill your time from 9 to 5."

"I could do more charity work or something. Help out at a community gym. Teach for the boys and girls club.

At Lauren's look he complained "_you do charity work_."

"I lend my name, image and small amounts of time to an organisation that supports kids with drug addicts for parents. Something I actually care about. Charity work is fine, for PR if nothing else, but I'm talking about something you can dedicate a significant portion of your life too."

He paused.

"Just think about it." She instructed.

Austin instead offered "How about I just cook you dinner?"

- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-

**Saturday February 23****rd**** - Los Angeles Hilton**

Lauren had gotten back to the suite first, escorted by five different people from M.J.'s agency but the agent herself wasn't there yet. She'd informed them she was going to the gym and would be back in the hour.

When she returned again, they'd all dissipated and just Austin was there, with a pile of papers spread around him on the kitchen table. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat down.

"So? Good news or bad news?"

"Don't you want to tell me about your dress?" He asked instead. "Is it everything you wanted?"

Lauren lit up as took just a small sip of water. She couldn't afford to get bloated before the next day. "It's perfect. It's Zuhair Murad and beautifuland super sexy.Here_."_ She reached for her phone.

"Wow. Lo, you look amazing." He answered honestly. The golden dress was certainly Lauren's style and eye-catching.

"I know, right. I can't believe we're going to the _Vanity Fair Oscar Party!_" She giggled excitedly before slipping away her phone. "Okay. Now, tell me everything."

He recounted what had happened at his meeting "…and they went for it." Austin revealed. "I mean, there's still stuff to do, they'll need me to do some other stuff beforehand, but this might actually happen."

"You're going to have your own television show!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The smile was slower to spread across Austin's face but no less enthused. "I'm going to get paid to cook, Lo. Professionally."

"When do you start?" Lauren barrelled on. "Are they launching it cold or will you build up your credentials first?"

At his blank look she elaborated "you know, showing people you can cook before you have your own show?"

"Yeah. That. M.J. said a few guest appearances, maybe columns in magazines, but not too many."

"Because you don't want to saturate the market before it airs." Lauren nodded thoughtfully. "M.J. didn't stick around?"

"No, she said she had places to be." At Lauren's pout Austin smirked. Lauren's girl-crush was entertaining.

"You did remind her it was my idea, right? That you do a cooking show."

"_Do something with your obsession with feeding_ _people _was how you phrased it, and yes. _She knows._" He grinned, bright and open. "You know I already have a tonne of ideas. I mean, I know they'll be producers and all that stuff, but it's going to be amazing."

"Of course it is" Lauren insisted. "So am I going to be in it?"

"In it? Like part of the show?"

She shrugged. "Cameo appearance?"

Austin did a mock scene "_This is Lauren Tanner, you might have a friend like her. If I didn't cook for her, she'd die of starvation!"_

Lauren sniggered. "Sure. And I want to see your tux for tomorrow night!"

- 2013 CHAPTER BREAK 2013-

**Friday March 8****th**** - 11.15PM – New York.**

Lauren was deep in the world of Spanish class when her doorbell rang. It was 11.15 and she was still reviewing her answers for the online exam she was required to submit by midnight.

She knew she needed to do well. Carrying a full study load and having somewhat less accommodating professors had made college even harder in 2013. But this was her last assignment and so as soon as she hit submit she'd be on Spring Break.

She wasn't expecting anyone; maybe Austin, but he knew she had to get this in by midnight.

She was not expecting Kelly Parker.

"How did you get passed my doorman?"

Kelly rolled her eyes "nice to see you too Tanner." She let herself in. "Nice place."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought this was, like, a free crash pad for the team?" Kelly flopped onto the sofa "I wanted to hit up NYC."

"_Riight._ Well, I'm actually kind of busy…"

"You're at home at eleven-thirty on a Friday night. How busy could you be?"

Lauren froze, remembering the time. "Look, could you just sit still and not break anything for half an hour, okay? I have a college thing due."

She glared at Kelly and tuned back to her laptop. She was double-checking everything one final time, but jumped when she realised Kelly was right behind her.

"Seriously, Parker!" She demanded.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll leave you to your homework." Kelly rolled her eyes and Lauren narrowed in on the screen.

When she was finally satisfied, hit submit, and turned around, Kelly was unconscious on her couch. The brunette was drooling slightly on a lime green pillow. Lauren curled her lips in disgust before pulling out her phone and sniggering.

In the end, Kelly got covered with a blanket, but Lauren decided against removing her high heeled boots.

- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-

Lauren woke up to the sound of voices and then emerged to discover Kelly setting the table.

"Hi." She stated, upset. "I see you made yourself at home."

Lauren missed Kelly's cringe and how uncomfortable she really looked.

Instead, Lauren asked "Did you cook?" _It did smell delicious _she admitted to herself.

"I cooked." Austin called out "Kelly's agreed to be a guinea pig as well." He emerged glancing between the two of them warily. "Am I going to need to separate you two?"

Kelly smiled nervously, all teeth. "I called Keeler." She informed Lauren "She said you needed the company."

"Of course she did." Lauren scowled, internally vowing to never tell Payson anything ever again. "It's not like I have a built in set of minions anymore.

"Well, neither do I" Kelly reminded her. She glanced down at her plate. "Denver Elite is finished."

Lauren was surprised. "As in _closing_?"

"All the elites left. They couldn't get a new coach in fast enough for their training not to suffer. Now it's just the after-schoolers, though even they're defecting to the Rock." She sniffed in distaste and then changed the subject. "Did you hear Princess Cruz is back in rehab?"

"Well she'll need sob stories for her next book." Lauren shifted uncomfortably even as she badmouthed her former teammate. After she'd corrupted Kaylie's return to glory story Lauren hadn't seen the gymnast in person, only in footage and the media blitz hadn't turned in the gymnasts' favour. Kaylie had been savaged in the media more than once. Lauren changed the subject. "Have you spoken to Beth?"

Kelly nodded. "She's devastated. ACL's are the worst."

"I said she was welcome here anytime, if she wants to take her mind off it."

"She's a fighter. She'll be back in the gym" She glared at Lauren "you never got injured did you? Not seriously."

"A gimpy ankle. I did my elbows when I was twelve."

"Yeah, Lo, that doesn't count." Austin interjected, shaking his head in agreement with Kelly. "And eat."

"Oh my god." Kelly moaned after trying some. "This is amazing" she rounded on Lauren. "Do you get this every morning?"

"Not always baked eggs." She shrugged. "and not every morning."

Austin grinned at the praise. "She'd starve to death without me".

Lauren announced "I like his granola" and Kelly rolled her eyes.

"You guys are sickeningly domestic."

"I'll tell you what's insane." Lauren pointed out "Payson."

"She got invited to _Round Lake_. Who does that?"

"She's not actually training with the Russian National Team." Austin pointed out.

"_Ivanka invited her." _Lauren continued.

Kelly sniffed. She hadn't received an invite from the Russian champion. She set down her fork. "So, new seniors; discuss."

After they'd set aside their plates and covered everything but their own lives, Lauren asked "Just how long are you actually planning on staying?"

Kelly gestured between them "Can this not be a permanent thing?"

Lauren gaped.

"Calm down Tanner. If I did decide to stick around, I'd get my own place. Far, far, away." Kelly hesitated, her fingers, twitching while Lauren and Austin stared curiously. Clearly something was going on."I just need a place to crash for a while, and I didn't know where else to go." She admitted "I, uh, I might need some help."

Lauren tried to clamp down on the glee. She couldn't let Kelly see it.

"What's happened?" Lauren asked.

"So, you know Nick and I were planning on moving down to Texas together. There's good physio for both of us, and we were thinking of training with the Liukins." Lauren went to interrupt but Kelly barrelled on. "Mom was furious. She wanted me to do Dancing with the Stars; said I was missing my last chance to make some money out of gymnastics, and that I was too old to compete anyway."

"So what happened?" Austin inquired.

"I told her I was going to Texas." Kelly answered clearly. Her chin rose defiantly but her voice shook. "I fired her and now I can't get into my bank accounts. My credit cards still work, but I don't know for how long. She runs _everything_."

"_Jesus_." Austin breathed, his stomach turned in empathy.

"Where's Nicky?" Lauren questioned.

"We went down to Texas last week." Kelly continued "We had all the preliminary tests done to figure out just how much work it would take to fix the damage psycho Wendy did. Lucky the NGO was paying for it."

"How bad?" Austin winced in sympathy.

"Well I'm fine, but it turns out Nicky's wrists are shot. He's back in Boulder visiting his parents, but he thought that since, you know, _he's done, I should be too."_

Lauren exchanged incredulous looks with Austin. "Kelly." She told her teammate "just because Russo's done, doesn't mean you have to be. That's insane."

"As soon as he said it, I knew I didn't actually want to keep going. Another four years of non-stop training. Not having a life. _No thanks_. It was actually a relief actually."

"You're fine with retiring?" Lauren was disbelieving.

"Apart for the fact that now I am suddenly on my own, with no idea of even how much money is in my bank account? Sure."

Austin volunteered "What about Russo. He'll help you, won't he?"

Kelly scoffed dismissively. "Just because I realised I didn't want to train anymore, doesn't mean he had any right to tell me I had to quit. Ass. I dumped him." She glanced between the pair "So now I'm completely on my own. _What am I supposed to do now_?"

_**More Gymnastics Scandal –**__** Soaring Star Kelly Parker signs with Agent Benjamin Brick of Wasserman Media Group and sues former manager and mother for fraud/theft.**_

_**Media Watch -**__** Soaring Stars reunite for appearance on Lochte reality show. Tucker, Tanner, Parker and Spencer flew to Gainsville, Florida to take part in filming for Lochte's new reality show. They apparently put the swimmer through a gymnastics workout to show him what life as a different sort of Olympic athlete is like. **_

_**Parker has been leaked as a Dancing with the Stars Contestants while rumours swirl Tucker is about to get his own reality show.**_

- 2013 CHAPTER BREAK 2013-

_**Recap – What Would Lochte Do… When challenged by the US Gymnastics Team?**_

_While reviews for the premiere of Ryan Lochte's reality show was mixed to say the least, episode 2 is not one to miss. The US Gymnastic team is in town with a score to settle and by the end of the episode you might be asking yourself…. _"Why don't these gymnasts have a reality show?" The producers are certainly are.

_Back in 2012 he boasted on Live with Kelly! that Swimming was the toughest Olympic sport and the USA Gymnastics Team did not take kindly to that (USA Gymnastics has long branded itself as the Toughest Sport in the World). Olympic medallists, Austin Tucker, Lauren Tanner, Kelly Parker and Max Spencer arrived to put Lochte through a day in the life of a gymnast and the results were… interesting._

_The day begins with Lochte and assistant Gene picking up the gymnasts from Gainesville Airport. They're headed to the University of Florida Gymnasium. "Those girls love me" Lochte assures them. Ah, no. They don't actually. With the University of Florida Gymnastics Team on site to arbitrate, the workout begins. _

"_This is easy" Lochte announces about the exercises. _

_Kelly Parker: "Good. You're doing two hundred. Then the rest of your warm up before we can actually begin."_

"_Atta boy" Tanner tells him, and then she pats him on the ass! It's a moment that should be replayed over and over again, all for the look on Lochte's face. It makes the entire episode worthwhile. You get the impression Parker and Tanner are not the sort of girls he's used to._

_With the furore still around from teammate Kaylie Cruz's book, you'd think these four would hold back, instead the trash talk is continuous. _

"_We're going to be the voices inside your head telling you how much you're not winning." Tanner informs Lochte "You know; if you actually did the toughest sport in the world." Ouch._

_After a brutal session of "conditioning" Lochte expresses his amazement at what gymnasts do just with their own bodies. "There's no weights or machines; nothing. Just using the bits god gave you."_

_The guys step in. Lochte's looking a little green so they get him started on the pommel horse and rings. He falls, a lot, until he's barely able to hold himself up._

_Then the fun begins. They strap him into a harness and go about teaching him how to flip. When he starts to get tired, Parker informs him "If you stop, you won't make the team for the invitational, no invitational, no experience so you don't get chosen for worlds, if you're not at worlds, that's your Olympic dream gone, bye bye gold. Bye bye dream. Bye, bye three quarters of your life. Are you going to stop Lochte? Because a thousand people would kill to take your place, if you're not tough enough." It's a harsh insight into what these athletes lived with for most of their lives._

_Then out comes Tucker's sense of humour. "Wait, wait? Lochte, it doesn't feel like your legs are breaking, does it?"_

_Lochte: (Grunts) "Yeah."_

_Tucker: (laughs) "Yeah. That's how it's meant to feel. Keep going."_

_The climax is when they start betting on whether or not Lochte's going to vomit!_

_Tanner: "He's going to either hurl or cry. Or both."_

_(He does. It's bright blue)._

_Max Spencer: "And that's why I don't drink Gatorade"_

_Parker and Tanner also got up on their pet events and Tucker did a backflip for the first time since London. (Much to Tanner's concern. "Be careful. If you snap your legs again Jack will kill you And me)._

_After training, a comatose looking Lochte claimed he wanted a burger and a bed._

_They laugh their asses off! Tucker tells him that he's on a healthy diet, then takes him into the kitchen to show him how to cook quick healthy meals. This is surely a set up for Tucker's coking show that is rumoured to be coming._

_They head out for a night on the town in celebration of Tanner being on Spring Break._

_Ryan Lochte's got turned down (and picked up) by a collection of girls, Olympians danced enthusiastically (if not well) and the B-plotline was clearly a relationship between Max Spencer (who's a local Floridian) and Kelly Parker._

"_I thought you guys were a village and tour thing?" Lauren Tanner asked Parker (clueing the viewer in that there's a backstory between this pair and yet the subtitles inform the viewer that the athletes 'have forgotten the camera is there')._

_After some mocking by his team mates for his facial hair, Max Spencer decided to go for broke with a bar-top karaoke version of "You should consider having sex with a bearded man" much to the laughter of the bar (Parker included)._

"_Say what you like about the gymnastics team." Tucker benevolently bestows wisdom to an awestruck (or dumbstruck) Ryan Lochte "but we train harder and are more incestuous than any other team from London."_

_To culminate the episode, Parker and Tanner decided renew their rivalry and strip off for a swimming race that would make Prince Harry proud before being joined by the rest of the gang._

_(In the background of the final shot, behind a fierce water-fight going on between Tanner and Tucker and Lochte and his brother you can see Spencer and Parker kissing)._

_This episode was certainly a step up from what's expected of WWRLD and if he can continue to get guest appearances like this, the show might have something. The downside is, of course, the stars of the Show weren't Ryan Lochte. Next week… he goes to Washington and all of the attention will be on the swimmer. At least Spencer is rumoured to be making another guest appearance later in the season, when he's the photographer for a charity photoshoot._

**E-News: Ryan Lochte had this to say about spending time with Soaring Star Gymnasts Lauren Tanner, Kelly Parker, Max Spencer and Austin Tucker:** _"dude they were hard-core, insanely tough. I did a workout with them and I wanted to die. It was totally different to what expected, lower impact than I'm used to, less stress, but way more repetitions, which was super hard. By the end I was on the floor, like, sobbing and then we went out later and they were all dancing and I could barely move."_

- Chapter break

**May 21****st**** - Battle of the Kellys - Kellie Pickler wins Dancing With the Stars, Kelly Parker Runner Up.**

- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-

**Wednesday 19****th**** June **(New York City):

"I can't believe you're leaving me." Austin bemoaned. He reclined on the food of her bed, sipping a coffee while Lauren sorted through her wardrobe. "We're going to be on _Masterchef_ and you're leaving me alone to watch it."

"It will be great. I've seen the footage. And besides, you'll be spending the entire time practicing or rehearsing or whatever. _Then you start filming_._ And you're going to the Hamptons, with Jack." _She reminded him before pausing and sighing dramatically. She held up an orange and white striped Missoni bikini. "Is this European enough?"

Austin plucked the top part of the bikini away. "Now it's _European_ enough."

She flicked it at him before grabbing her yellow bikini as well."

"What time to you leave?"

"I have to be at the airport by four. I fly to Madrid, then transfer."

"And how's your boy doing?" Austin asked, as Lauren laid out a selection of short dresses.

"I think he's nervous." Lauren admitted

"Hypolite's going, right?"

"He can beat Hypolite." She insisted vehemently.

"I know." Austin told her a little dryly. He'd competed against both of them enough.

She paused to snag his coffee mug. She drained it while making a face at the bitter taste.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked curiously.

"I can sleep on the plane."

"I thought you were doing your college stuff on the plane?" He reminded her. "it's not _that_ long a flight."

Lauren carefully selected shoes to her collection. "I took a light load in first semester. Now I have to make it up." She reminded him.

"By doing two full summer sessions?"

"They're online." Lauren reminded him. "And they'll put me ahead. This is Columbia. Everyone does extra stuff." She ummed and ahhed over a few last clothing choices before zipping up the suitcase. "Now, did you want to try out this recipe or not?"

He tried again, in the kitchen "So what does Carter think about you doing two summer sessions?"

"Think about what?" Lauren asked, oblivious.

"He's alright with it?"

"Of course. He's in full training mode anyway. So I'll study while he trains."

Austin eyed her sceptically, but left it alone.

Later, he wheeled down her suitcase for her, handing it off the cab driver. "Tell Carter good luck." He requested

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'll see you at the ESPY's." She reminded him. "and I'll be back before you film your last two episodes."

"You better be." He teased "_you're in them_."

_**Sunday 23**__**rd**__** June – Gymnastics Online Anadia World Cup Recap – **__Brazil proved the overall winner, with Arthur Zanettti winning rings and Diego Hypolito winning floor and bronze on vault. Carter Anderson (USA) won vault, proving his second vault is up to international standard as well as winning silver on floor and a finishing a surprising 5__th__ on high bar._

_Also at the meet were Soaring Stars Lauren Tanner and Payson Keeler. On day two they were spotted sitting with Ivanka Kirralina who after announcing her intention to return to gymnastics late last year, tore a rotator cuff in her shoulder, and announced her retirement shortly following._

- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-

**Wednesday June 26 – **

_**Masterchef Recap - Austin Tucker & Lauren Tanner present the Athlete's Mystery Box Challenge**__** –**__ In a masterchef mix-up, Contestants were given dietary requirements, instead of ingredients, in their mystery boxes, including: no carb/no fat, No more than 400 calories per serve, __complex carbohydrate based and __high protein/high energy/low fat. Plus Contestants have to explain the nutritional contents of each dish to the judges._

_**This Week on Masterchef Masterclass Online –**__ Austin Tucker shows contestants how he cooks healthy._

**Thursday June 27 – **_**After Elton – Austin Tucker gets his own show.**__ After drooling over him on Masterchef and yes, even What Would Ryan Lochte Do, Austin Tucker is headed for culinary fame. The Olympic legend has signed an exclusive contract with Shine America to star in a short-series cooking show. The show, entitled __Food You Need__ is said to showcase the possibilities available for home cooks wanting to cook easily, creatively and healthily. In a press release Austin Tucker stated "I love cooking and I love food, but like most people, I didn't train as a chef. I learnt to cook using the internet and a lot of trial and error, but training for the Olympics, I knew I couldn't compromise - the food I cooked had to be high quality and healthy. Now I get to share what I've learned about cooking easy and delicious meals with anyone who wants to eat and be healthily." _

_The show is said to be mostly cooking based, but include stories from Austin's years' training and competing._

_-_- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-

**10****th**** July 2013 – "The Rock", Colorado**

Lauren answered the hoard of junior gymnasts' questions as best she could.

Evidently, camp was a roaring success. Sasha had made the decision to restrict it to 'serious' gymnasts, competing at level 8 and above and over the age of 10. They'd still booked out all of the sessions. Most gymnasts were from out of state and stayed in teams or with parents in Boulder hotels. There had been countless suggestions they turn it into a proper overnight camp.

Over their heads (and their frantically raised hands) Lauren could see Carter and Sasha on the floor. He was working pommel and it was awful to watch. She could see Carter's frustration.

"Lauren?" Tess, one of the coaches of the younger gymnasts drew her attention.

"Sorry." She weakly before remembering herself. These were tweens. She smirked "I got distracted." They all turned to see what by and a few giggled. "I'm only allowed to do that now I'm retired." She leant forward. "_only_, now that I'm retired. Now" She smiled brightly "What was the question?"

Afterwards, Carter slung an arm around her shoulder on the way back to the house. "Tell me you weren't watching that."

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was horrible. I don't know why Sasha thinks I can do it."

"Because he knows what you're capable of. Remember when he told me he was going to make me good at uneven bars? Then I made the worlds' final? Me!"

When they got back to the house, he sat on the couch and lifted the cover of one of Lauren's textbooks sitting on his coffee table. _Math Methods for Business. _He groaned and flopped backwards. His female puppy, London, jumped up and lay down on his chest. He patted it half-heartedly.

"I'm guessing you're not feeling like dinner with my father then." She commented, seating herself in the arm chair beside him and scratching the head of the other puppy who had stood up, feeling left out.

"Do you mind if we go another time? I know we said we would, but I think I need to go to bed if I'm going to be able to move tomorrow."

She shook her head. "I can go." She volunteered. "Dad won't mind."

He struggled into a sitting position. Lauren was already texting. She pressed a kiss to the side of his face. "I have to change." She informed him. He seriously considered getting up, but it was too hard. London nuzzled at him again and whined for attention.

When Lauren emerged, she was in the sort of dress that always baffled Carter. Glamorous and beautiful sure, but miles from the fierce fighter he was used to. _She was wearing pearls for gods' sake. _He always imagined Lauren in work out gear or next to nothing (if not absolutely nothing).

She ran a hand through his hair as she passed and headed into the kitchen.

"Are you going to be back tonight?" He asked.

"I thought I'd stay." She called back. "Save Dad the reminder of where exactly I'm spending my summer break, and then I won't have to drive that late at night."

"I thought we were going running in the morning?" Carter called out.

She emerged from the kitchen with a plate of food she set down on the coffee table. She glared at Rio. "Don't you dare."

"Did you cook?" Carter asked disbelievingly.

She laughed "Please. I got that deli in town to deliver some special requests. You should eat soon though, your post work-out window is about to close."

She crouched down by the couch before he could sit up. "Need anything else? Heat packs?

He was somewhat baffled, sitting up slowly and moving an unhappy puppy to the floor. "Thank you." He managed.

She shrugged. "It barely took me five minutes." Shifting awkwardly, she announced "I should probably go though. I'll see you tomorrow. I told them I'd come be around for the lunch break."

"Okay." He nodded and she smiled and kissed him slowly.

He groaned under her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." She promised.

He heard her let herself out, and picked up the plate. She was right. She always was. The puppies lifted their heads enthusiastically and he tossed each of them a piece of food.

"Looks like it's just us again." He told them ruefully.

- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-

**17****th**** July 2013**_** – Nokia Theatre Los Angeles**_

Lauren settled into the front row of the Nokia theatre, heart ponding. She was far more nervous than at the Golden Globes (where she'd been a guest, not a nominee). This was her competition, but she couldn't control the result. She'd already walked the red carpet and met some of the greatest athletes ever. It reminded her of the village, except now there were footballers and hockey players and athletes from dozen more types of sports. Beside her, Austin and Jack were chatting, the sports doctor was probably a bigger sports buff than the rest of them, except maybe Carter, who'd almost exploded with pride the first time a Denver Broncos player had come over, introduced themselves and congratulated him on his Olympic medals.

The press had exploded when Michael Phelps and Austin had hugged on the red carpet and then posed for photos together. They were up against each other in a bunch of categories, and while Austin was a long shot in all of them, just being nominated was a huge coup for a male gymnast.

As the lights began to dim, Lauren grabbed Carter's hand and squeezed. _They were here. They belonged here._

_I'm Jon Hamm and welcome to the 2013 ESPY awards, also known as the largest gathering of people wearing sunglasses indoors. It's been a tremendous year of sports….._

… _And of course the 2012 U.S. Olynpic team who dominated, __dominated__ in London. The GOAT is in the house. That's right. The Great Olympian of All Time is sitting there in the front row. Michael Phelps, Ladies and Gentleman, 22 Olympic Medals._

_LeBron James is here in the front row. The Williams Sisters are there as well, Missy Franklin, Ashton Eaton. Alison Schmitt. Austin Tucker and the rest of the US Gymnastics team are here ladies and gentleman. My god, the Olympians are taking over. Is there anyone in the front row that doesn't have an Olympic medal? Raise your hands!_

_Miguel Cabera! Adrian Peterson! Peyton Manning. Oh good_. There you guys are. For once the footballers are outnumbered.

_But let's be honest, every four years, the Olympics rolls around and we all get a little crazy. What I love most though, is that you learn about sports you didn't necessarily know that much about. Most sports, you build knowledge from birth. During the Olympics, I can feel very passionately about a sport I only started watching the day before. Kayaking Gymnastics? Is there anyone in America that in that week did not become obsessed with the sport of gymnastics? And didn't our gymnasts put on a show? They won at least one medal in every gymnastics event except one in London. Fourteen medals. They missed out on men's vault. What happened? Oh right, Austin Tucker was competing on two broken legs! Well you can't have everything._

_And since the Olympics, well, let's just say Ryan Lochte might have the reality show, but we're all watching to see what these crazy gymnasts will do next._

_Phelps, Lochte and the US s_wim team also did the nation proud. They won 31 gold medals. None of them did it with broken legs though. So, you know….

_**EW – ESPY FASHION – SPORT PLAYS THE SATORIAL GAME AT THE ESPY AWARDS – VIEW THE SLIDESHOW:**_

_THE US GYMNASTICS TEAM -__ Austin Tucker is sleek and chic in Calvin Klein charcoal. Payson Keeler goes for old school glamor in floor-length gown. Lauren Tanner is hard to take your eyes off in a Geometric print Herve Leger dress and Giuseppe Zanotti Slingbacks with a Fluorescent platform (yes florescent). Carter Anderson wore a traditional Calvin Klein suit, similarly attired was Jon Horton and Max Spencer. Dancing with the Stars runner-up Kelly Parker was deliciously dark in floor length black while Beth Atchinson sparkled in an Oscar de la Renta mini-dress _

_**USATODAY - OLYMPIANS DOMINATE ESPY AWARDS**_

_After winning handfuls of gold in London, Michael Phelps and Austin Tucker went head to head at the ESPY awards, and divvied up the major spoils between them. Phelps took the prize for Best Record Breaking performance and best Male Olympian while Tucker took best moment or series of moments and, in a shock upset, Best Male Athlete._

_Tucker's acceptance speeches were a highlight of the night. First for Best Moment "this is awkward because I think we all know what moment this is really for (he was nominated for his 16 medal winning routines) but to be honest it's not really something I'm going enjoy relieving. (laughter). It meant a lot, even to be nominated. Men's gymnastics is a sport often overlooked. So it's fantastic to see a gymnast on a list with footballers, basketballers, and all these amazing athletes. And if you're a kid at home, deciding what sport to play this summer. Go try gymnastics. I can almost guarantee you won't end up with two broken legs."_

_His second speech was more heart-wrenching: "Ah, wow. This is unbelievable. First offI have to recognise my fellow athletes. You're all exceptional athletes. It's an honour to be nominated in this category with these guys, especially Mike. You all know you don't get nominated in a category like this with spending your life committed to what you do. But this wasn't an award for skill or strength or medal count. This is a popularity contest; voted for by sports fans. To win this, for me, it's a huge deal. I always told myself that I wasn't going to care about what people thought of me. I have an amazing partner, who I love more than anything, and an amazing team, without whom I wouldn't be standing here, but for me, this is more than just popularity, this is acceptance and that means more than I can say. So thank you. I'm humbled."_

_**Fellow Olympians Missy Franklin and Lauren Tanner won Best Female Athlete and best female Olympian respectively).**_

- 2013 Chapter Break 2013–-

**Thursday 16****th**** July – New York City**

LoTanner: The gang's back together. New York Sleepover before  PayKeeler heads back to training. Yes. Training. You heard it here first. With  PayKeeler, KParker & BethAtchinson.

PayKeeler: Leaving my team and starting a very long flight. Thanks to the Romanian Gymnastics Organisation for hosting me. #learningsomuch #backinthegym

**Friday 17****th**** July – New York City**

BethAtchinson: One last day in NYC. Spending the day with my big sisters  KParker & LoTanner. Breakfast at Tiffany's then off to the gym. Good teammates support your comeback. Great teammates take you to the gym and do physio exercises with you!

KParker – Live near Louisville Kentucky? Get down to the West YMCA and join me for a workout. So happy to be partnering with  USAgymnastics & Addidas for this great initiative.

**Friday 16****th**** August**

LoTanner: Summer school is over! Heading home for a week then off to world trials. Hope to see you all there!

_**August 30**__**th**__** – World Trials Men's Recap – Damien Lautrec, Carter Anderson, Tim McNeil and Bradley Pak named to U.S. Team: **__Carter Anderson was named captain of the U.S. team heading to Antwerp. The duel Olympic medallist posted the highest score on both vault and floor, second on high bar and despite a fall on pommel he finished third in the All-Around. As the world championships following an Olympic year is always without a team competition, it was unusual for three all-around athletes (Lautrec, Anderson & McNeil) to be taken. The three will battle it out in qualifications for a chance in the final where there is a two per country limit. Pak was chosen due to his skill on pommel horse. While the young gymnast has limited international experience, development in this area has been highlighted as an essential component of continued team success, especially with only one member of the Olympic team returning._

LoTanner – Congrats to all the Worlds' Team Members announced today (esp.  CAnderson of course) You should be very proud!

**- 2013 CHAPTER BREAK 2013-**

_**September 3**__**rd**__** - Austin Tucker's Food You Need Review **__– __**Episode one includes the Healthy Breakfast Cook Up, Roast Beetroot and Lamb Salad and Payson Keeler's Birthday Cake! **__Tucker's awkwardness in front of the camera is quickly overcome by his genuine love of food and enthusiasm for sharing it. For years, we've watched Austin Tucker confidently compete on the world stage and negotiate treacherous interviews, all in a confident, even cocky, manner, but for the first time it seems like we're seeing child-like enthusiasm._

** LoTanner –**So proud of AusTucker. FoodYouNeed #FoodIWant BTW that salad was one of my favs while training.

** CAnderson –** FoodYouNeed is making me miss the days AusTucker cooked dinner every night!

**7pm Thursday September 30****th**** – Antwerp, Belgium**

Lauren had her phone out as soon as she arrived, checking the time and her messages. It was just as late as she feared it would be.

She had a car waiting for her, and they raced to the stadium. Thankfully M.J. had organised someone to handle all of Lauren's luggage so all she had to do was touch up her make-up in the car and refresh her twitter page.

There were gymnasts on the floor as she hurried down the stairs of the stadium.

She spotted Payson and Austin, sitting beside M.J.

"How's he doing?" She asked instantly.

Austin smirked "He hasn't gone yet."

She let out a breath. "Oh good."

Then she turned to Payson, hugging her closely. "You made it."

"_I've been here since Friday." _Payson reminded her.

Now it was Lauren's turn to smirk "yes, I heard. Everyone wants to know why you're coaching the Romanians, and not our team."

"I'm not coaching them." Payson protested hotly. "They're coaching me. You'd like them. They have the same insane approach to beam you do."

Lauren grinned ferally but her attention was drawn to the floor where Carter was warming up to start on rings. "How's he doing then?"

"You saw qualifications?" Austin checked.

"I saw bits: the NBC coverage and some stuff online."

"He did well. Not his best." Austin admitted "he played it safe on pommel & pbars. Rings was a bit shakey. So was floor."

"I thought he looked good." Lauren protested hotly. "He qualified twelfth, _without any upgrades._"

Austin laughed at Lauren's protective streak "I know, Lo." He reminded her "I just mean he'll have to step it up today."

"…_and now, Carter Anderson, an exciting young gymnast. Captain of the US Men's team at just 20 years old, duel Olympic silver medallist in London… He has exceptional talent as an event specialist, but can he compete as an all-around gymnast. That's what we're about to find out._

In between, events, Lauren, Austin and Payson met up with the various media teams, in order to do colour commentary and interviews. Austin and Lauren were sought by NBC while Payson was interviewed by International Gymnast Magazine, dodging questions about why she wasn't training at the gym she part owned.

Much to Lauren's relief, Carter put in a workable rings routine, and then blitzed a near perfect vault, sending him rocketing up the rankings. She held her breath for p-bars, but he worked through it, every line of his long body perfectly straight.

"He's doing _really _well." Lauren commented, sounding surprised.

On high bar the extra half twists he'd worked so hard to add to his routine had paid off. He was almost as flawless as he had been in qualifications (where he scored an unexpected entry to the event final) and it pushed him into the top five, behind two Ukrainians, Russia's David Belyavskiy, and Marcel Nygen (GER).

"He could medal." Lauren told Austin excitedly.

"Calm down. He's still got pommel to go." Austin reminded her.

"_and floor" _Lauren contested hotly.

"Which never scores well; even if you win."

Lauren scowled, and turned her attention back to the floor. She started watching just in time to see Damien Lautrec botch his p-bar routine. She tried not to smirk. Carter's US competition had beaten him in qualifications but she knew Carter was the superior gymnast.

Finally, he came up for floor and Lauren took Payson's hand, squeezing it as tightly as she could.

To Lauren, it felt like the whole arena knew something pretty special was going to happen.

Sasha squeezed his shoulder and Carter managed to look both terrified and determined, before launching into one of the best floor routines Lauren had ever seen.

He left no doubt he'd regained his Olympic-medal standard, and then added to it.

Austin breathed out. "Glad he didn't have that in London." He commented dryly.

That it all came down to pommel made Lauren feel sick. She felt almost as bad as Carter looked.

He almost scored a time penalty, waiting so long to start and then barrelled through it.

It wasn't pretty. He forced every skill, racing through his scissoring and everything except his handstands, where he seemed to freeze, as though saying "Do I really have to go back down there."

Overall though, it was one of the best pommel routines Lauren had ever seen him do. While messy and abrupt, it was major error free.

Down on the floor, Carter sat down and took a sip of his drink, peeling of his grips. He finally looked at the scoreboard (the opposite of Lauren who liked to know everything going on) and Lauren got to see the moment he saw the scores. He did an almost comical double-take.

His position hadn't changed when they announced the final rankings, and while the commentators were talking about David Belyavskiy, Carter Anderson, Oleg Vernyayev and Max Whitlock being the future of men's gymnastics, as well as Marcel Nyugen finally getting his due, the results hadn't changed since Carter saw them.

Nyugen

2. David Belyavskiy

3. Carter Anderson

4. Oleg Vernyayev

5. Max Whitlock

Lauren tried very hard not to cry. She thought it was ridiculous to cry. He'd come third, and it wasn't even her down there. She wiped her eyes and joined in as Payson, M.J. and Austin all cheered enthusiastically. Down on the floor, Carter looked to be in a state of shock.

LoTanner – Amazing day at the #Antwerp2013 World Championships. So proud of CAnderson. Knew he'd do amazing! Xoxo.

- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-

_**International Gymnast Magazine – Antwerp Live Coverage - The Arrival of Carter Anderson**_

_After winning two silver medals at the London Olympics, one might be mistaken for believing we'd already met Carter Anderson, but his performance in Antwerp proved there's still more to this young gymnast than we've seen. Today, Anderson won bronze in the All-Around, while debuting a rack of competition ready skills and maintaining his now characteristic style and grace._

_A picture of lanky youth in London, Anderson appears to have spent the last year bulking up in order to do some more mature gymnastics. It certainly worked, with Anderson demonstrating real potential for all-around gymnastics through massive leaps forward on high bar, rings and p-bars in addition to improvements on his pet events of vault and floor. He still looked shakey on pommel horse (as well as in spots on rings and parallel bars) but proved that if he can make it through the routine with some consistency, he can more than compensate with his other events._

_Coach Sasha Belov stated both he and Anderson were happy with the results but have plans for further improvement – targeting stronger rings and p-bars as well as overall consistency for ongoing all-around success._

_Anderson, when questioned, stated that while there were "obviously areas I need to work on" the All-Around final went "better than I could have imagined."_

"_My philosophy has always been to not think about the other gymnasts, and to judge my success on whether or not I did as well as I knew I was capable of, and (in the all-around) I think I did that."_

_Anderson will now go on to compete in three event finals: vault, floor and high bar._

_**NY Times Sports –Carter Anderson wins 1 silver, two bronze at Gymnastics World Championships in Antwerp**_

_Carter Anderson wrapped up his final event in Antwerp without a medal on high bar, but he didn't sound too disappointed. Instead, the Olympic medallist told press that the Championships had gone better "than I could have planned."_

_After taking time off after London to rest and take part in the National Tour of Stars, Anderson struggled to get back into shape in time for the National Championships. He also had a different focus in his training. "Last year it was all about the team. I could help the team on floor, vault and high bar, so that's what I trained." Now days, Anderson is trying to be an all-around gymnast and needs competitive routines on all six events. "It's a lot harder." Coach Sasha Belov stated "they're very different events. So we need to find a balance between them. If we'd focused on floor and vault, maybe he could have won there. In the long run, that's a goal. But it's still early days."_

_Anderson qualified 12__th__ to the all-around final, but improved to finish third overall, with his highest ever all-around score. "Today everything went right." He stated afterwards._

_He won his second medal with two near perfect vault, though he was outmatched on difficulty, putting him in third place._

_While Anderson's floor in the all-around final was the highest floor score of the competition, in the event final, he suffered some uncharacteristic wobbles, dropping him to second "There's some more polishing to do." He stated "but it's also endurance. I'm not quite in the shape I'd like. Doing two full all-around days plus event finals really took it out of me. So that's something to work on as well."_

_By the final event of the competition, the high bar, Anderson's exhaustion was clear. He fell, to finish seventh out of eight competitors._

_Nicknamed the Silver Prince, after being dubbed his heir-apparent by Gymnastics king Austin Tucker and consistently finishing second in international competition, Anderson will continue to focus on the future. While Rio seems a long way away, Coach Belov reminds the room "less than three years."_

_The countdown has started._

_- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-_

**January 2014 – Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Club. Boulder, Colorado.**

Winter break was relaxing. Lauren spent days wandering around the town, running trails with the growing puppies and sitting cross legged in the visitor's booth at the gym with her reading for the upcoming semester. Mostly the gym moms were worshipful to an enjoyable level and when they weren't she stole Carter's desk in the coaches' office.

She got to work out every day and watch Carter go from strength to strength. Under Sasha's close guidance, everything was coming together.

At night, she didn't mind that they mostly curled up in front of a huge log fire, had copious amounts of sex (where she did most of the work because he was exhausted) and had snowball fights with the younger gymnasts.

But New York called, as did the Lauren Tanner Cup.

She left Carter with a kiss and went out spruiking her competition. She made the rounds of the various morning shows the week before the competition; sometimes she was partnered up with a gymnast who would be "the next Lauren Tanner" When they asked if it was true she smirked and said that it wasn't up to her, the gymnast would get a chance to prove it on the gym floor. That's what the Tanner Cup was all about.

This year, it was in Miami, and Kelly and Max were there (not together, but certainly being very friendly towards each other). Max had just gotten back from shooting a series of photographs for the Right to Play Foundation, while Kelly was doing something for the NGO or the IOC or something. Lauren honestly didn't know.

She was about to find out, when her phone rang.

"It's Sasha." He announced "Carter's ruptured his Achilles tendon. He's in hospital."

- 2013 Chapter Break 2013-

**So that's 2013. Now there's only two or three chapters left I think. I'm picking moments from their future lives, and the next chapter will pretty quickly get to 2016 (after a few hiccups earlier on).**

**Cracks are starting to appear in relationships as different gymnasts pursue different lifestyles. Austin finds a new dream while it takes a big upheaval in Lauren's life to make her figure out what she wants to do with it.**

**Payson Keeler explores her options and her desires, while Carter struggles to balance expectations and his physical limitations.**


	44. EPILOGUE1 - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide

**So this just wouldn't let me finish!**

It was spiralling and getting long and unruly and I just wanted it up. So it's little chunks. This chapter is two years but it should give you an idea of how everything works out!

There will be two more epilogues. The next one – Return to the Rock is set in Jan 2016 in the lead up to the Rio Olympics and then one more which will leap through time telling you what happened to everyone.

As usual, thanks goes to **Luv2Live** – who reminded me to actually finish and post things. At least that thing we were talking about doesn't seem to last long…

**Iargyrop – **Thanks for the review, almost at the end now.

**Elizabeth –** Thanks for your review. I really enjoyed reading! Next Epilogue will be all about the non-new York characters (Carter, Payson, Sasha, Kelly). And you'll get your Jordan! That's been written for about 2 years…. And Wendy is crying somewhere. I might mention that. Legal proceedings would be difficult but I'm sure she's working at a pizza place somewhere.

_**EPILOGUE 1 - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide.**_

_**January 2014 – Sacramento, California - US National Championships Day 1 (Lauren Tanner Cup)**_

Austin was surprised when Lauren arrived. Sure, she'd texted saying she was coming but he wasn't expecting her to actually show up. Even their agent was surprised. That's why she'd called him and Kelly in at the last minute.

Lauren arrived ready to work and between M.J.'s people and the NGO officials Austin didn't get to talk to her until after the competition had started and they were sitting in the stands.

She greeted him and Kelly perfunctorily with a hug and kiss on the cheek and he enquired after Carter.

"The surgery went really well." Lauren chirped happily. "He'll be out of hospital by the end of the week. He's going straight to the OTC for physio. They even think he might be competition ready in time for worlds!" The news was far better than Lauren had feared.

"I thought you would've stayed with him." Austin commented.

Lauren frowned defensively "I had to be here for Tanner Cup. It's _my _competition. I'll visit after. Plus, it's not like I could help with his physio or whatever."

"Okay." Austin agreed non-confrontationally.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing, if Carter's okay with it."

"Of course he's okay with it." Lauren turned to Kelly "Can I just say, I cannot believe you're working for the NGO. You're the new Ellen Beals!"

"_I'm mentoring young children, Tanner." _Kelly snapped back_ "Like, five-year olds. You should feel inspired to bask in my benevolent presence!"_

Lauren sniggered and then turned her attention back to the task of hosting her own gymnastics competition. Nastia Liukin (who was trying out commentary) and the usual team interviewed her on her opinions and what she'd been up too.

While each of the floor, vault and bars rounds of the Lauren Tanner cup had at least one jaw dropping performance, beam was lacking in discovering "the next Lauren Tanner,' causing Lauren both relief and disappointment. Some of the juniors had potential, tackling huge tricks, but they were petite and cute in a way Lauren had never been.

On the men's side, there were countless young gymnastics, many from the NCAA, who were full of potential and talent. She worried a little, but laughed when more than one recounted deciding to "get serious" about gymnastics after seeing Austin in Beijing.

When Lauren got the chance, she leant over to ask Austin "did you make a decision?"

He shook his head tightly and glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "The lawyers are still looking into it."

"_They can't not offer you a contract_." Lauren protested hotly.

"It's not that simple. I know I never thought I'd say it but I think NBC is generally concerned for my welfare."

"Really?" Lauren was disbelieving.

"Well not like, altruistically." Austin admitted "but apparently they might not be able to get insurance to cover me." He let out a huff "they're too worried I'll end up in a Russian prison."

Lauren leant over. "_I'm_ worried you'll end up in a Russian prison." She hissed.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you care this much about what's going on in the world." Austin commented wryly.

"I don't care about the world, _I care about you_."

"_It's the Olympics, Lo." _Austin told her, his words rang with quite passion "it's supposed to be separate. _Special_._"_

"I know." She reminded him before repeating "but I don't want you to end up in a Russian prison, _or worse_."

"Maybe I should." He told her "that'd get everyone's attention." He scoffed before turning sober. "I get that it's not supposed to be political. I get that. _But_ t_hey're fucking with the athletes as well. _That could've been me. Forget about coming out, I wouldn't have been allowed out, couldn't have acknowledged Jack, where I'd come from… nothing."

"_I know." _Lauren repeated. "I released my own statement, remember. I know you want to help but if it's not safe it's not safe. Nobody who loves you wants to see that."

He draped an arm around her shoulder. "I want to help. "

"You are, and M.J. will figure something out. Maybe you can be a correspondent from stateside." Lauren suggested.

"That's not the point, Lo. Athletes aren't getting that option…"

Lauren frowned, deep in thought.

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

_**(6 months later) - July 2014 – Albuquerque, New Mexico – US Gymnastics World Championship Trials.**_

Lauren hugged Payson tightly. Even though she was now taller than her former teammate, Payson still seemed statuesque. She was wearing Rock gear and still had the same long blond hair and young face, but for some reason she looked years older.

"It's good to see you." Payson told her former teammate affectionately. "We should catch up properly later, okay? I have so much to tell you; about everything."

Lauren eyed her curiously. Not only was her body in competition shape, she had a glow about her she'd never had before. "What is it?" She demanded, having little patience.

Payson shook her head, but to Lauren's astonishment a hint of a smirk appeared. _Payson Keeler didn't smirk._ "I'll tell you later."

Lauren shook her head disbelievingly but changed the subject. "So are you ready for this?"

Payson shrugged, unstressed. "This is just a stepping stone to get back on the national team. Whether I can contribute in Nanning is up to the NGO, but I'm certainly not at the top of my game."

Lauren once again stared at the pod-person inhabiting Payson Keeler. _Who was this strange woman._

Payson laughed. "It's okay, Lo. I've got it all sorted out. But" again that mysterious smirk reappeared "I have got my double illusion back on beam."

Lauren laughed but then sobered when Payson confided "I haven't seen Sasha yet though. Is he here?"

The Rock arrived in a group: Sasha, Carter, the rest of the coaching team and a host of younger gymnasts Lauren didn't particularly care about.

She hugged Carter tightly and missed the tight look on his face. Instead she was grinning. "It's so good to see you!" She admitted; automatically relaxing as his arms wrapped around her. He nodded and kissed her cheek and she took a good look at him. He looked wrecked and she cast a worried look in his coach's direction before beginning to babble "The welcome party actually looks decent this year. Austin's going to be sorry he missed it. And Payson's here!" She announced unnecessarily.

The gymnast was staring at her former coach "Hi." She stated quietly, her earlier confidence having dissipated.

"Hi." Sasha repeated back. "It's good to see you in purple and red again."

"_Well, once a Rock girl…" _She trailed off.

"And you're not too jetlagged?" He checked.

She shook her head "I'm used to travelling now." She told him a little condescendingly "And I've had Mikai here to train with for the last two days."

"Did you steal a Romanian coach?" Lauren questioned, both scandalised and impressed.

"He one of the Romanian junior team coaches, here to watch trials and a few development clinics." Payson informed her. "He's not my coach. We're friends_._" She shivered uncomfortably and changed the subject. She turned to the younger gymnasts the Rock had brought "Are you all excited?" Only two would be competing with Carter and Payson (Alex Cohen, a p-bars and pommel specialist, Max-2.0 that was bound for the University of Oklahoma next year and Michelle Gronski, a tiny fifteen year old with an explosive vault and decent beam and floor) but because they were bringing a bus, a lot of future elites had come to get a glimpse of their potential future.

Lauren took the opportunity to grin at Carter and gesture with her head. She wanted them to get away so she could see her boyfriend but before she could she was interrupted by a reporter for ESPNW wanting to know her thoughts on the Women's team. She smiled apologetically at Carter and led the reporter away, chatting happily about the competition to be held in Nanning, China.

When she finally got to Carter's room, he looked exhausted.

"Are you staying in here tonight?" he asked her bluntly as he let her in.

"I thought I was. I don't have an early start. I wanted to see you." She rested a hand on his chest. "Properly"

"I spent seven hours on a bus today, and I have podium training tomorrow." He reminded her "I just want to sleep."

"Okay." Lauren ignored the churning in her stomach. "I can sleep now too. Or I can go back to my room."

"You can stay. I'm just really tired, babe."

"I'll be two minutes in the bathroom."

Afterwards, she cautiously rested against his chest and then relaxed when she felt his arm wrap around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you." She pointed out quietly.

"I missed you too."

"It's going to be great summer." She smiled; more content. "We can go for runs in the mountains with the puppies, have picnics… maybe at the lake!

"I thought you signed up for summer school again?" Carter interrupted.

"It's only a few weeks in New York. The rest is online. I can do it while you train. Like last year." She snuggled against him. "And Payson will be back as well."

"If she makes the team." Carter corrected gently.

"_It's Payson_._" _Lauren commented, oblivious. "Of course she will."

Carter didn't say anything.

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

Lauren trailed after Carter into his hotel room, barely avoiding being hit by the door that he slammed.

"It's not that bad." Lauren protested weakly.

"I didn't even make the team!" He exclaimed loudly. She didn't need reminding.

"Yes you did." She denied it. "They saw you were injured and needed more time. You just keep improving and then prove them right for supporting you in Nanning."

"Probationary status?" He exclaimed loudly "That's not making the team. It's only because of last year." He was disgusted with himself.

Lauren disagreed. "Exactly; they owe you a spot and they know that!"

_Besides_ s_he would've thrown a temper tantrum of epic proportions and called in every favour, bribe and threat she had to get him on the team if she'd had too_, Lauren thought.

She crossed her arms defensively. She wouldn't mention that.

Carter laughed. It was a horrible, bitter sound. "Nobody owes me anything, okay? I shouldn't be on the team. I wasn't good enough."

Lauren's stomach clenched _"That's not true. _Everyone knows that you are! You just have to fight for it!"

"Like you and Austin?" Carter demanded "Maybe I'm not like you and Austin. Maybe I'm exhausted, Lo. Every day, Everything hurts and nothing works. My body is a mess. _My head is all over the place. This isn't working." _Carter sat down on the bed, casting his kit bag aside.

"What does that…?" Lauren took a shaky breath and tried to cool her temper. People yelling always made her yell back "_You're not talking about quitting gymnastics_." Lauren was shocked. "But what about Rio?"

"_No." _He sighed "of I'm course not, but I'm tired."

"Well…" she tried weakly "we'll have the summer."

"Not if I'm competing in Nanning." Carter pressed his fingertips to the bridge of his nose.

To Carter, it felt like his body was shaking from exhaustion.

"So what's the plan then?" Lauren pressed "What do you want to do? How about doing a few intensives at the OTC? They have the physio staff there for your leg, Coach Mac's there and its close enough to Sasha and the Rock. Or do you think it was the travel time? Maybe you should pull a Payson and clock some travel in? Apparently the Russians are getting to Nanning _three weeks_ early."

"Jeeze, Lo. Just stop. I just want to sleep."

Lauren flinched "I was just trying to help."

"Well Sasha and I planned out my training. _It's_ not the problem. "

"_What's that supposed to mean._"

He sighed and looked away and Lauren felt her stomach roll and clench. "_It's not my fault_" She protested fiercely.

"How could it be your fault?" He replied cruelly "_I've barely seen you in months."_

"I've been busy." She protested.

"Yeah, I can't go on the internet without seeing you and when you do have breaks you don't come home."

"I _had_ to go to Sochi. I couldn't let Austin go on his own." Lauren crossed her arm defensively. She couldn't believe she had to explain that to Carter.

"It's Sochi, or a club opening, or a movie premiere. It's always something."

"_It's my job_." Lauren exclaimed back "its part of the deal. You know that!"

"Not the way you do it, you love it."

"yeah, _I love me job."_ Lauren complained "but it's not like you've come to see me either!" She pointed out.

He stared at her, disbelieving, before repeating: "No. Because I'm in the gym, every day." The fight went out of Carter but to Lauren's horror it didn't sound like she'd won the argument. "Maybe that's the problem. Our lives don't fit together anymore."

"You're just upset about today." Lauren told Carter "You should rest and we can figure it out later."

Carter sighed "no, wait. The bus tomorrow is going to be seven hours."

"I know." Lauren replied blindly "I'll be on it."

"Maybe you shouldn't be. Maybe we should take a break for a while."

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

Lauren's apartment was dark, empty and smelt like cleaning supplies. Lauren left her suitcase by the floor and headed straight to bed. She pulled the covers up and buried her face in the sheets. She wanted to cry. She wanted tears to come but they wouldn't. Instead, her body shook and she gasped with agony as she clutched at the sheets before lashing out and punching her pillow in frustration a few time.

She didn't know how much time passed. The curtains were closed but her body felt sweaty with the summer humidity and her exhaustion.

When Lauren woke up her body felt like led. She dragged herself into the bathroom and just like muscle memory emptied her stomach until she was spitting up bile.

Her eyes welled up as her throat ached. After ten minutes sitting on her bathroom floor (and luckily her cleaner had been while she'd been away) she dragged herself back to bed. She curled up under the cover, feeling as though she'd just done the worst workout of her life, and tried to sleep.

When she woke up for the second time, she felt marginally better. Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed, wincing at the taste of bile still in her mouth. She threw open the curtains of her large floor to ceiling bedroom window and then winced at the light regretting it instantly.

She headed back to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. She sat on the floor and let the water beat down. Once she'd emerged and put on her old soft workout gear she ambled aimlessly around the apartment before finally making tea and checking the time 2.05pm.

She rubbed at her eyes and took her tea back into her bedroom with no idea what she was supposed to do now. She was supposed to be settling in for a summer in Boulder.

Absentmindedly she checked her phone and saw she had nine missed calls. She would have thrown it at the wall if any of them had been from Carter but they were all from her father.

She called him back and he answered almost immediately.

"Lauren? Sweetheart? Where are you?"

"I'm at home." She answered. "Sorry I missed brunch." She attempted to sound apologetic and failed. She sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up.

"I was worried Lauren." He was clearly frustrated "I know you're an adult now, but a call would have been appreciated."

"Sorry." She repeated, sounding even less sincere.

She heard him sigh. "Are you coming to dinner? I can pick you up from the Rock this afternoon."

"No, Daddy." She spoke quietly, almost a whisper "I'm back in New York. I didn't get on the bus." She could hear him frown and his concern made her feel better.

"Has something happened?"

"Carter and I broke up." There was a long pause before Lauren questioned "Daddy?"

"_Oh_ _kiddo_."

"_You don't have to pretend to be unhappy about it."_

Steve reassured his daughter. "I am never happy when you're hurting."

Lauren wanted to crawl back under the covers and hide. Instead she just sniffled pathetically.

"I can be on the next flight." He promised her.

"No. Daddy. Dad." She knew that wasn't what she wanted "Please don't."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "I'm sure."

"And Austin and Jack aren't back until next week." Her father realised.

"I'm fine." She stated hurriedly "a few dozen trips up and down Fifth Avenue with Columbia people." At his silence she tacked on desperately "and I was thinking I could take a full study load this summer."

"Really?"

She nodded "it's not like I've got anything else to do."

He sighed once more. "What if I came out next week?" He proposed "I'm headed to Napa the week after. I can make a pit-stop for a few days. Sponsor a few of those Fifth Avenue trips. I did want to see my daughter sometime this summer, remember?"

Lauren felt herself smiling. She also felt tears slip down her cheeks. "That sounds really good Daddy."

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

_Gotham Online - __New York Bachelors Embrace Summer –Spotted at the Silo Pool Bar was budding entrepreneur (he's President of Jackal Design and Consulting) Jack Patrick Murray. This socialite may be a bachelor no longer, this is the second time in as many weeks he's been spotted in the company of Lauren Tanner. Has the Columbia sports-alite captured this Upper East Side darling? Rumour has it after splitting with her Soaring Star Boyfriend Carter Anderson, the Olympic Golden Girl has been doing the party rounds and spreading her single wings._

_Perez Hilton – __Are the gymnastics golden couple no more?_

_**OCTOBER 2014**_

_US GYMNASTICS TEAM FALLS TO PIECES IN NANNING – QUESTIONS OVER TEAM SELECTION & OLYMPIC CHANCES: __For the first time since 2006, the US Gymnastics team have failed to win a gold medal at the world championships (though at least in 2006 they managed 6 silver and bronze)._

_Instead, the dismal result of just one silver and two bronze medals is a warning sign that team USA cannot expect to continue the dominance at the Olympics that existed with the Soaring Stars in 2012._

_With a succession of slips, falls and downright meltdowns on the floor, the National Gymnastics Organisation is surely regretting leaving dual Olympic Medallist Payson Keeler at home. _

_While Keeler only recently regained her position on the National team in July at the Worlds Team Trials, her stand-out and error free performance at the Pan American Games would surely have been an asset for the young, inexperienced and mistake-prone team. Instead the American has returned to training with several members of the Romanian women's team, who managed to clinch 2 gold as well as team silver._

_Also returning from retirement was Russia's Ivanka Kirralina, who pulled off an upset to clinch gold in the all-around. She toppled younger rivals including teammate and favourite Vika Grosova went on to win silver on floor. The Russian star stated that USA made a strategic error leaving Keeler off the team stating after the floor final that "She (Keeler) was a worthy competitor and the US's best chance at glory." _

_The women's team won just one silver medal, on the uneven bars by Jacqueline Whyte and a bronze on vault by __Josephine Maloney._

_On the men's team weaknesses across the high-flying events held the team back, with 2 falls on high bar and floor in the team final. While errors in qualifying blocked gymnasts from the event finals._

_Sole remaining Soaring Star (and men's team captain) Carter Anderson had an uphill battle after a difficult qualification round that saw him on the reserve list for pet event floor. Still regaining form following injury, in the team final his vault and floor were low in difficulty and displayed uncharacteristic faults; though he was the sole American without a fall on high bar, and his rings routine kept the men's team on the medal podium for bronze._

_Reigning American Women's Champion Bridget Schuster finished 5__th__ in the all-around while Men's Champion Cameron Cruz finished 18__th__._

_Gymnastics fans are also suffering from the news that new divisions might be forming in the iconic Soaring Stars team. Triple Olympic Gold Medallist and "Golden Girl" Lauren Tanner was there as part of the NBC coverage team and confirmed via a statement prior to appearing that she and Anderson were no longer romantically linked. Despite this (or perhaps because of it) she gave an icy breakdown of both the men's and women's team performances. Noting that there was still time before Rio, she concluded that the level of difficulty, execution and composure were not "medal standard" and that all gymnasts would have significant work to do if they wanted to make the Olympic team."_

_- _Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide.-

"Hey." Lauren swung under the rigging to where Austin was working high bar. Lauren could spot the form breaks from a mile away, but he was swinging high bar, which was remarkable in itself.

His dismount was even simpler, not even a flip.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, nodding at the awestruck spotter in dismissal. He glanced at her up and down. It was the fourth day that week she'd been at the gym.

"You could use a decent spotter." Lauren insisted "They all look like they're so star-struck they'd probably drop you if you actually needed them."

He laughed, flopping onto the mats "nah, I came in at the crack of dawn, I'm so done." He stretched his shoulders. They ached.

"Oh." Lauren pouted "I thought I'd join you for a workout."

Austin laughed "Why?"

She shrugged "Why not?"

"Because you don't have to anymore?"

"Neither do you." She reminded him.

"Right. We'll, I've actually got an appointment with my physio. "

"Great. Well, I'll have, what, two hours for a workout before you're done? I'll meet you then." She pressed a kiss to his sweaty cheek.

Back at Austin's house, Lauren picked at the meal on her plate, eying the way Austin devoured his truly large pile of poached eggs, spinach and steak instead.

They made it through dinner until Lauren went to excuse herself.

"To go vomit up the dinner I so kindly made for you?" Austin demanded.

Lauren winced before attempting to cover, "it's not like that."

"You think I don't know what you're doing? You're starting training again!"

"So what if I am? You're doing it!"

Austin's jaw clenched. "No, I'm not."

"Please. You're working out seven hours a day and have had how many meetings with your doctors, what? For fun?"

"It's complicated."

"You're training again." She stated bluntly.

"All I'm doing is seeing if it's possible." Austin insisted. "You know why I haven't told anyone? Not even M.J.? I don't know if I can yet. You haven't seen me do skills."

"We've got 20 months." Lauren protested fiercely. "That's enough time."

"No." He shook his head forcefully but told her gently "not for you."

She scoffed "thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Just, think about this." He requested softly, "Okay? Let me be the voice you need to hear."

"Fine."

"You'd have to drop out of school."

"I'd defer." She corrected "I could come back afterwards."

"And would you enjoy it anymore then? You're almost done." Before she could protest, he continued "You'd have to train upwards of eight hours a day."

"I know. I've done it before. We could do it together!"

"We can't, Lo" He insisted "for one thing, I'm not tumbling."

She frowned, thrown off.

"No floor work at all. Or vault. I tried it, and I felt something… I'm fine, but I could just tell, my legs are off. They'll never be what they were."

"You're not contesting the all-around?"

He shook his head.

"Well that's… probably smart. I could just focus on beam. And vault too."

"It's like climbing uphill, Lo." Austin told her "don't think it's like it was training for London. You had a lifetime of work, now you're not only starting from scratch but with a handicap." He hesitated "you've changed a lot since London. Physically."

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone said I couldn't do gymnastics with boobs last time."

"Well now they put Payson's to shame. And now you have hips and you've grown, what? Five inches?"

Four" She corrected sourly.

"You look phenomenal." Austin insisted "but it'll make it that much harder. Take it from me; it's a lot harder than last time."

Scowling, she demanded "So why are you doing it then?"

"Because I have regrets. Unfinished business. I've still got something to prove."

"And I don't?"

"You won every gold you tried too." Austin reminded her. He leant forward across the table and placed his hands over hers. His were torn to shreds. Hers were soft and smooth.

"And how many did you win?" She refuted.

"Not team, not high bar; like I said, _unfinished business_. You saw worlds. They can't win without me."

"I also saw Romania, Russia, China, the Ukraine and Japan. What's to say they could win with you?"

"And my body isn't done yet." He finished "my body is different to yours, it hasn't changed. Not really."

"But I can do it!"

"Do what? Top London?"

Lauren hesitated.

"Look, I support you. You know I'd support you to do anything. Just answer me this one question, why do you want to start training again?"

"_I miss it. _I miss gymnastics, and the gym, and my beam. _I want it back_."

"Or do you want Carter?"

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." She pointed out defensively. "I'm Lauren Tanner. I'm a gymnast. Maybe it was stupid to try anything else."

"It wasn't stupid, and you've loved college."

"I don't love college. I basically chose my major by default. And I won't graduate with honours, or anything."

"Yeah. Just as a trilingual graduate from one of the top colleges in the country. You could do anything you set your mind too"

"But this is what I'm best at. Not just the skills themselves, but being an elite athlete. Managing training and life. I'm good at being '_Lauren Tanner_.'"

"So be Lauren Tanner. Go to Rio. Commentate, work for the NGO, you don't have to kill yourself training to still be involved."

At Lauren's resistance, Austin became harsh. "It won't be like it was before." He insisted "even if you go back to Colorado, and I'm not, at least not for another year, let's be fucking honest, Lo. You always walked a really fine line with your body."

"So I'll do it again. I can handle getting up back in shape."

"Can everyone else? After Kaylie's book everyone knows how you _'handled it_.' Do you remember how Carter reacted? And your Dad? It's like the only time they've ever agreed on anything. Remember how angry they were? Not to mention Sasha and the NGO. There was a reason you hid your… habits and now they know it would kill Carter, and your Dad, to watch you do that to yourself again. It'd definitely be worse for your relationship than 16,000 miles has been."

Lauren looked like she was about to cry.

"_If you want to move back to Colorado and be a Carter's housewife, for fucks sake, do that. If you want to prove Kaylie wrong, write a book of your own, and if you want to do gymnastics, do gymnastics. Just be honest about what it is you want."_

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat. "So you're going to stay here then?" She asked quietly.

"There's a gym upstate in Chappaqua. The coach there is a friend of Mac's . It's no Rock but Jack still has another year on his fellowship."

-Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

_**One week later**_

M.J. heading to her office, froze.

"Lauren?" She headed over as the shorter girl stood and straightened her clothing. "What's happened?" she asked worriedly. She rarely met clients at the office unless they were signing contracts, instead preferring to go out.

"Nothing" Lauren insisted.

In once in her office, M.J. buzzed her receptionist "Audrey, some tea."

"I asked your assistant if I could have fifteen minutes today." Lauren began nervously.

"Audrey should have called me." M.J. informed her "you shouldn't have had to wait." Lauren smiled nervously, which set M.J. teeth on edge. "Have you haven't been arrested?" She asked.

"No! Why?"

"You looked like you're dressed for court."

When Lauren didn't laugh she leant forward. "Lauren, why are you here?"

"You told me I had a knack for branding and P.R. and all that." She stated. 'Were you just being nice because I was your client or am I actually good at this stuff?"

M.J. took a moment before answering "Lauren, you once punched Kelly Parker in the face, you present as the furthest thing from a wholesome family-friendly type girl I can imagine and you have a smart mouth, that's before the whole Kaylie Cruz disaster. Yet you still managed to sign major contracts and endorsements as well as having a sky-high approval rating and being possibly the best known female athlete of London Olympics. You are incredibly good at this."

"I want a job." Lauren stated.

"Well the offers for Rio are already starting. If you're ready, we can certainly get a jump on those."

"No, I mean like an internship. Here. You have interns. I want to be one. I want to learn to be an agent like you."

M.J. was surprised. Lauren Tanner constantly surprised her. "You want to intern here, as in, for this company?"

"In elite sports management; I get decent grades, and I have work experience as a professional athlete which included first hand experiences in marketing and P.R. and branding, for myself and my sponsors and the NGO. I want to use those skills." Lauren took a deep breath. She'd obviously practiced it.

M.J. smiled, fondly now. "Lauren, you don't want to intern here."

"I do."

"Really? You want to spend hours filing and doing weird jobs for people who don't know your name, all the while fighting with twenty other interns for that one chance to maybe be someone's assistant?"

Lauren frowned. That wasn't what she had in mind.

"I want to be a sports agent. I want to do for others, what you do for me."

"I can see that have talent in this field. You have excellent instincts, but I'll be honest, I don't think this is the path for you. You should be using those talents to ensure a long lasting career. Like something in broadcasting. You could use Rio to jumpstart a career like that."

"But I could be good at this. I would make an awesome agent."

"No, you wouldn't. You couldn't" M.J. said kindly but firmly. "Lauren, that's not how it works. You're Lauren Tanner, golden girl gymnast. And this company couldn't hire you as an intern if you were going to be overshadowing the clients you were working for. The clients have to come first. To hire you and have you work on their careers wouldn't be fair to them."

Lauren scowled "I wouldn't make it all about me."

"You couldn't help yourself. You're a star, Lauren. So please, let me work on your Rio deals, and I'll tell you what, we could get you an internship with the NGO doing something in their communications sections. Press releases, branding, social media; All those things you're good at. In five years, if you're still interested you could come into a career here sideways. Lots of people do."

"Right." Lauren nodded. She stood up awkwardly.

"Lauren, you do have a knack for this." M.J. insisted "And if you're interested, we could work something out with the NGO. They'd eat you up."

"I want to do what you do." Lauren pouted. "managing things. Pulling the strings."

"Well I'd be happy to spend the time with you on your own portfolio if you'd like that. Going over what we're doing for you."

"It's fine. I'm having Thanksgiving with my Dad. We're going to Florida and buying orange orchards." Lauren stood and shouldered her bag. She had nothing more to say.

"Have fun." M.J. winced and then decided to hug Lauren properly for once. "You're a talented girl, Lauren. You'll figure something out."

**- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -**

_**Sunday November 29**__**th**__** 2014 – New York City**_

Hey" Austin smirked from the Lauren let herself into his apartment. She automatically helped herself to a cold bottle of water and flopped onto the couch. She grunted unattractively.

"What did you do to your hair?" He gaped.

She shrugged. "I figured it was time for a change. I did it before flying down to meet Dad."

"I saw the photos on Perez. Is it permanent?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"I think you look good as a brunette." Jack chimed in from the table, where he was surrounded by medical type things.

"Thank you!" Lauren replied "How was London? And your family?"

"Lovely. Happy for the American holiday of Thanksgiving if it means we visit more."

Austin added "His parents have even stopped referring to me as 'that boy' when I'm not in the room."

"Well that's nice" Lauren grinned "Dad sends his love. He bought an orange orchard in Florida."

"I think he bought more than one." Austin informed her "and how exactly did you end up at a pool party with Ryan Lochte in Vegas?"

"_Well…."_

_**48 hours earlier**_

_Lauren awoke first and groaned. Her head ached, her body ached and the world came rushing back._

_She got out of bed and helped herself to a bottled water from the mini bar, grabbed her clothing and headed for the bathroom. _

_The guy was awake when she came out. And he spoke awkwardly. "Hi." _

"_Hi." She replied, searching for her shoes._

"_So, I had fun last night." He informed her._

"_Yeah, me too."_

"_This is awkward because I don't actually remember your name."_

"_Lauren. And I didn't tell you it."_

"_Well, uh, like I said, this is awkward because, um, some people, recently, have become a bit interested in me because I'm a professional athlete. Kind-of. So would you mind not telling people about last night? I mean, it's not a secret but..."_

_Lauren couldn't resist. "Really? You think you're kind of professional when you're in the vetting period for a major contract with P&G?"_

_She watched colour drain out of his face._

"_You know who I am."_

"_Connor Dwyer. Surprised a lot of people winning two individual and a team gold at worlds last year. Originally trained here in Florida with Lochte, then relocated to Phelps' old pool to train with Bob Bowman."_

_He looked even more freaked out._

"_I have an interest in professional sports, specifically the Olympics."_

"_Are you a journalist?"_

_They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Dwyer! You up? It's beach time!"_

_She grabbed her bag and opened the door._

_Ryan Lochte's eyes widened "you!"_

"_You know her?" Dwyer checked._

"_Bye Connor. Nice to see you again." She winked at the pair of them._

_As she walked down the corridor she heard Lochte stating "Dude. She made me barf blue vomit. You don't forget that!"_

_When she got to the end of the corridor she paused, turned around and headed back. The door was open and she knocked loudly._

"_Just a little bit of advice, if you're trying to encourage girls not to go to the press. One, don't tell them you don't want them too, it makes them feel like you sleeping with them was wrong, and two. Especially don't do it after admitting you don't remember their name."_

"_Lauren Tanner." Dwyer stated. "I met you in a bar in New York."_

"_Gold star" She replied. Lochte glanced back and forth between them._

"_I would've realised sooner but you're kind of terrifying." Dwyer admitted. "and your hair's a different colour."_

_Lauren laughed. "Yeah. Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving break and all that." _

_On the way past she patted Lochte's abs. "Looking good Lochte. I've heard you're going to kill it in Rio."_

_She spun around on her way down the corridor. "Both of you."_

_Lauren was sprawled on a deck chair in the late afternoon sun when she next saw Ryan Lochte. Her father was beside her, working furiously, while she was reading Vanity Fair and relaxing after running the full length of the beach in knee deep water._

"_Hi." He stated awkwardly. Lauren noted his eyes drop briefly to her chest and her tanned legs, stretched out in the sun._

_Lauren felt her father start to pay attention. "Lochte, my father Steve Tanner. Daddy this is Ryan Lochte." Her father apprehensively shook his hand._

"_So, uh, can we talk?"_

"_Sure. Daddy, I'll be back in a moment."_

_She held out a hand imperiously and wiggled her fingers until he tugged her to her feet._

"_So why did you decide to come to Florida for Thanksgiving?" Lochte checked._

"_My Dad had business here and I wasn't in the mood for to go back to Colorado."_

"_Too cold?"_

"_Something like that."_

"_I know what you mean, last month, I was in Canada. Damn near froze my balls off…"_

"_Lochte." Lauren interrupted "As charming as I'm sure a story involving your balls is, what do you want?"_

"_I want to know how you did it. You're such a bitch, even on TV, and yet everyone still loves you. I'm a national joke…"_

"We chatted. I imparted wisdom, and then he invited me to Vegas for a pool party the next day."

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

_**Monday November 30**__**th**__** 2015 - New York City**_

"So you had a nice break?" M.J. asked; a touch nervous. She poured the pair of them tea. Lauren found M.J.'s tea a little too floral and delicate, but she liked that M.J. presumed she was classy enough to drink it.

Lauren shrugged and chirped. "It was cool to see Dad and then Vegas was like an unexpected bonus extra! Ryan invited me to New Years' Eve there as well. Apparently it's a thing swimmers _do_."

M.J. pursed her lips "I saw the pictures! Ryan Lochte?"

Lauren shrugged "he was super friendly. He showed me around Vegas. Is it true he could make five million just from Rio?"

M.J. scoffed "if you're dating him for his money, don't. And I need to find you a better financial planner because you should have enough of your own."

"I do." Lauren insisted "I was reading a Forbes article. It said he could. And, like, maybe even fifty million over his life."

M.J. laughed. "He's never making that much money. Phelps might have but no one else." She explained. "He's got big names backing him, but he'll have to win big and get people to laugh with him, not at him, which I don't see happening anytime soon."

"Because Lochte's agent sticks him in front of every camera and uses him like a piece of meat?" At Lauren's question, M.J. shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like where this was going.

"I could do a better job." Lauren stated confidently.

"I don't doubt it." M.J. informed her "a trained monkey could do a better job. Unfortunately, while many have tried, she's got him convinced the more he's in front of a camera the closer he is to success. And as interesting as your insights are, Lauren, it doesn't change what I said to you before you went away."

"Ryan wants me on his management team." Lauren stated bluntly "of course, I told him as much as I'd like to impart my wisdom of how to turn being crazy in public into an attribute, I'm want to work for this firm as an intern, so if he wanted me he'd have to switch managers. To you."

M.J. roughly swallowed. "You convinced him?"

"I'm _very _persuasive. So I guess the question is, is Ryan Lochte and however much a good agent could make him in Rio, worth the inconvenience of me as an intern?"

"Being an intern isn't fun ninety-five-percent of the time, Lauren." M.J. reminded her.

"Neither is winning a gold medal, nor was the weekend I spent in Vegas learning how to play blackjack and being ogled by a bunch of fratboy swimmers. But I can handle it, if it means getting where I want." Lauren asked, a little nervously "you've never said I shouldn't do this because I'd be bad at it. If that's the case, tell me. But I think I'd be good. I think, long term, this is what I want and I've always gone after what I want."

The agent couldn't help the small smile threatening to escape. "I think you could be very good at this." She admitted "With the right training. But you won't be Lauren Tanner, golden girl, anymore."

"I can handle that."

"You'll have to prove yourself twice as much as the other interns."

Lauren nodded again, her determination shining through.

"Alright, I will call Alec, our intern coordinator. If it is OKed by the partners, you can intern here, but if you're right about Lochte, well that's not something they'll be able to walk away from."

In the elevator down, Lauren suppressed the grin almost splitting her face when M.J. turned to her. "I suppose if you're going to be an intern I should impart some wisdom. There are two types of clients. Long term and short-term. You want every client to be long-term and the fastest way to stop that is to treat them like they're short-term; you, or Austin or even Carter. You all could've had MTV shows if we really wanted that. But it wasn't worth the damage it would do to your brand, especially if they're shows with no point. That's why we stuck to guest appearances for you, and a theme for Austin's show; _a classy theme_."

Lauren nodded.

"Lesson two. The client comes first; no matter what. As well as working harder than any intern here, you're still going to do every event, every public appearance and anything I tell you to do. Lauren the intern doesn't compromise Lauren the brand."

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

**January 2015 - Lauren Tanner Cup and National Gymnastics Competition**

_**Anderson proves return to form as US Gymnasts put on a show in Philadelphia**_

_Carter Anderson won the US National Championship, following on from gold on Floor and Silver on High Bar just the day before in the Lauren Tanner Cup. After spending 2014 recovering from a tendon injury which resulted in poor results at the World Championships in Nanning, Anderson began 2015 with a bang, wining the all-around by a full point and half over Oklahoma gymnast Thomas Wane__._

_The pair are now expected to compete at the American Cup Competition along with Women's gold and silver medallists Amy Wiscoscha and Jacquline Whyte._

_**One Day Earlier:**_

"_Hi." Carter grinned broadly when he saw her and she couldn't help but smile back._

_He reached out for a hug instinctively and after hesitating for just a moment she hugged him back. She held on tightly, for probably a moment to long and then let go._

"_Congratulations." She informed him. "I've been wanting to present you with one of these for a very long time."_

"_My own Lauren Tanner Cup." Carter grinned. "I wasn't sure if I was going to see you. I heard you were avoiding me."_

"_From who?"_

"_Well everyone else spoke to you during warm-up."_

"_I wasn't sure you'd want to see me." Lauren admitted "thought I'd better stay out of your way."_

"_You dyed your hair." He commented._

_She laughed. "Yeah."_

_Around them, people shifted and they fell quiet._

"_How are the puppies?" She asked, making conversation._

"_All grown up." He smiled before asking suddenly "Can we meet up after this? I have some things I want to tell you."_

"_You have the all-around tomorrow." Lauren pointed out, as though he would have forgotten._

"_This is important."_

"_And how would your girlfriend feel about that?"_

"_My girlfriend?" Carter parroted._

"_Susan whatever-her-name-is."_

"_You heard about that?"_

"_You're dating you masseuse. Everyone heard."_

"_She's a physio." Carter stated, as though that changed anything. "and she wouldn't care. We're not like that"_

"_Awesome." Lauren commented sarcastically, glancing down the corridor. She suddenly wanted this conversation to be over._

_He touched her arm "I want to apologise for how everything went down last year. It wasn't fair. Not to you."_

"_You're at the Stanford?" Lauren checked. They all were._

_He nodded._

"_I'll be in my room from 8pm." Lauren stepped forward and hugged him lightly. "Congratulations on the gold. You deserve it."_

_- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -_

_Carter flopped back, sweaty, on the pillow. "I've missed that." He commented._

_Lauren hmmed in agreement. No one had sex like gymnasts had sex._

_She checked her phone. As we'll as being "Lauren Tanner" for the Cup, she was also Intern Lauren._

"_I meant what I said you know." Carter interrupted "before."_

"_And I said it was fine." Lauren reminded him, pressing another kiss to his lips before reaching for the dressing gown. "You were right. It wasn't working."_

"_Has anything changed?" He asked, a little optimistically._

"_I got an internship." She replied "So I'm even more based in New York."_

"_An Internship?" He repeated. "Doing what?"_

"_Working with M.J. at Sports International"_

_He smiled "you'd love that."_

_She nodded and he stroked her back. "Are you happy?" He asked._

_She considered "Sometimes. What about you?"_

"_I miss you." He admitted "but most of the time, yeah. I was so angry last year." He chuckled sardonically "Sasha warned me you know? He said my injury would frustrate me and not to make any major decisions before I'd completely healed. I should have listened to him."_

_Lauren cupped his face. "but you're happy now?"_

_He nodded. "Susan isn't…"_

"_I don't care." Lauren interrupted, kissing him._

"_She isn't anything." Carter insisted "She was there and I was on my own. That was it. We're not together. I'm single."_

"_Me too." Lauren admitted._

"_Lochte?" Carter checked._

_Lauren laughed "No." She explained "He's a client at the agency. I'm not even allowed."_

"_Good." Carter expressed his emotions succinctly._

"_Good."_

_Lauren's phone buzzed, more tasks, including writing press releases for Payson Keeler._

"_I have to do this." She admitted._

"_I have the all-around tomorrow."_

_Lauren smirked. "I hope I didn't use up too much of your energy."_

"_Maybe we should save round two for tomorrow night."_

"_I have an 8pm flight back to New York." She admitted "but I'm sure we could squeeze something in."_

She missed the flight.

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

**September 20****th**** 2015**

_This week on the Today show we'll have Carter Anderson joining us. The Current US National Champion, Olympic Medallist and Captain of the U.S. Men's Gymnastics Team is heading to Trials for the upcoming World Championships, taking place this weekend. He'll tell us all about that, and we promise to try and convince him to take off his shirt…_

Lauren watched the clip in the lift on the way up to her desk. She couldn't help but smile as she took in all the things she had to do. On her computer she had only two remnants of her former life – one was a photograph of her, her Dad, Austin and Jack, taken on Christmas Eve the year before. The second was a group photograph taken after the women had won team gold. They were all in the photo, the girls, the boys, even Kaylie.

She took a second to stare at the second photo, the same way she did every morning, before sitting down and logging on.

At 11am one of the senior partner's stuck her head into the bullpen. "Where the hell are all of you?" He proclaimed loudly.

"I'm here." She stood up suddenly "almost everyone else is at events."

"Of course they are. Do you know anything about gymnastics?"

She was too nervous to laugh. "Yes" She nodded.

"Then why aren't you in on this account with Martin? Carter Anderson? He's coming in and Lucus' wife went into labour, so I'm handling his accounts."

Lauren nodded again. "I don't think I should be on that account though."

"I don't need you to offer an opinion. I need you to set up the meeting room. Martin's apparently sitting on the tarmac at JFK and decided to take the entire office with her to watch swimming."

He stared at her, waiting.

She hurried.

Lauren was almost finished, setting down a water jug and glancing around to make sure everything there was required. She winced at the platter of pastries and moved it into the kitchenette, dialling the café in the lobby immediately.

She heard voices. "Ms Martin sends her utmost apologies. She was stuck on the tarmac violating I think probably a dozen security violations to call. She'll be here as soon as she can."

"It's fine." Carter assured him. "I think I just got in ahead of that mess."

"Even so, our apologies. We should have breakfast here… somewhere."

Lauren stepped into view. "There were pastries, but I called downstairs for some food Carter could actually eat. They're making up some omelettes. The usual…"

"Ah, Lucy."

"Lauren." She replied softly.

"Have you met Carter Anderson?"

"I have, yes."

"We used to date." Carter informed the Senior partner.

Lauren tacked on "before I worked for the Agency, obviously."

"_Ah."_

"Please excuse me." She told them both. "My extension is 7633 if you need anything." She placed her card on the table beside the phone "I'll check on M.J.'s progress."

She made it outside and around the corner before pressing herself into the wall and taking a few deep breaths. She had almost composed herself when Carter followed after her.

"Hi Lucy." He grinned.

She scowled.

"Sorry. Not funny?"

"He's not my usual Senior Partner. John Lucas's wife is having a baby."

"That's nice." Carter grinned.

"M.J. had the Rock gymnasts send a gift."

"What did we send?"

"A little mini gymnasium for babies."

He laughed. "So you actually work here now."

"Yes."

"That's weird. Do you have an office?"

"I have a desk."

"Can I see it?" He stepped closer.

Lauren had to take another deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"Saying hello. I think that Senior Partner was relieved I wanted to."

"He made his name on golfers and yachtsmen."

Carter winced and then brushed his fingers along her face. "I'm still not used to the hair." He admitted. "But business clothes suit you." Her eyes fluttered closed. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately." He admitted.

"I'm at work." She replied, even as her face turned into his hand. "_Carter I'm at work."_

He took a step back. "Can I come see you tonight?"

She swallowed roughly before nodding sharply. "I won't be home until about seven."

Before he could reply, M.J. and about a half-dozen interns, assistants and junior agents appeared. "I'm sorry. Carter, I'm so sorry." M.J. proclaimed loudly.

"It's fine"

"Two delays!" She bemoaned. "I think they were building our plane from scratch, then we got stuck on the tarmac."

She eyed Lauren worriedly. "Did Lauren take care of you?"

"yes?" Carter answered.

"There was a little hiccup with breakfast but it's on its way. Legal will be up in fifteen minutes and that's all I'm briefed about." She smiled falsely. 'Excuse me. Have a good stay in New York Carter." She nodded at her boss "M.J."

As she walked away she heard M.J. apologising again, but this time for the fact that he had to bump into Lauren.

-**Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide.**-

Lauren had just switched off the swimming coverage when the knock came.

When she opened it, he leaned against her doorframe for a moment. Then she threw her arms around him as he took two long steps into the apartment and had her up against a wall.

Afterwards, when she was still breathless (she needed to make it to the gym) she informed him tensely. "You should go back to your hotel."

"Why? I just have press stuff tomorrow." He kissed her bare shoulder. She got out of bed.

"Because that press stuff starts at 7am." She reminded him tersely.

"Are you kicking me out?" He laughed awkwardly.

"I have to be at work first thing in the morning."

"I thought we could meet up in between your classes tomorrow." He suggested instead. "I could take you out to lunch."

"I don't have classes anymore." Lauren informed him "I graduated."

He sat up suddenly. "What?"

"At the end of summer."

"You graduated, a year early?"

"A little less. I had to take a fool load every summer. I didn't plan to, but then the Agency offered me a job… so I loaded up on courses. Now I get to be a proper agent. Well, Junior Agent, on a provisional period."

"Like, a real job?" He smiled, proud of her.

She shrugged. "It pays for my shoes and barely. But it's a step on the ladder. I have plans." She stated assuredly. "I won't be ordering people omelettes and making sure their contracts are printed correctly for too much longer hopefully."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I was busy."

"To pick up the phone?"

"We don't talk, Carter." She informed him sternly. "We've just end up in bed together when we're in the same city."

"Is that all this is?" He asked. "I thought maybe…"

"I accepted a job." She told him "here, in New York. How exactly to you envisage this playing out that would be different from last time. Would you happy seeing each other every few months or would you end up just dumping me again, and can you really afford that the year before the Olympics?"

He fell silent.

"So what exactly is there to talk about?"

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

_**September 2015**_

Lauren's new status as a junior probationary agent complicated her relationship with Austin. Which is why, when he told her after Rio he wasn't doing much press, her first response was mild panic and "_I am not going to be the one to tell M.J!_"

"I'll tell the agency." Austin told her, like he could read her mind. He took Jack's hand "We actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

She eyed them warily as they exchanged meaningful glances. "We think, after Rio, we're not coming back to Manhattan."

"Then where are you going?"

"Somewhere with a lawn" Austin admitted "maybe a picket fence. We were thinking back to Boulder. Jack's been offered a job at a practice near the OTC."

After a long drawn out pause, Jack spoke. "We want to start a family."

Lauren's face erupted into a smile. "That's wonderful. You guys are going to be amazing fathers." She glanced between them again "So… tell me everything."

"Well." Austin confessed "we haven't really planned anything yet. That's why we wanted to talk to you. Don't answer now, we want you to think about this, but, would you consider being involved?"

Lauren was lost for words. "What?" She managed, before collecting herself. "What would that mean? Are you asking…"

"Well" Austin treaded carefully "we were wondering if you would consider being our surrogate, or egg donor, or both."

Lauren didn't say anything until finally. "I'm sorry." She stated clearly "But no. I can't. I won't actually. Sorry." She finished, somewhat pathetically.

"Lo." Austin began, looking worried.

"It's got nothing to do with you" she insisted "you're going to be the best parents I could imagine, but I can't."

She stood and quickly pressed a kiss to both their cheeks.

"Lauren?" Austin was baffled.

"I love you guys, and I couldn't be happier, but I can't help you." Her face twisted into something ugly and sad. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us." She hurried away.

Jack and Austin exchanged somewhat baffled looks.

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

When she answered the door the first thing she asked was "since when do you knock?"

He smiled, put down the bag of groceries on the counter like he'd done a thousand times before and then hugged her tightly, rocking her a little as she clutched at his muscled back. "Of course it doesn't change anything" he told her.

Afterwards, once he'd gotten dinner started and she was sitting on her counter bench with a glass of wine, he asked her. "I know that you said no, to being involved… like I said yesterday. And I respect that completely. You don't have to tell us why, but I have another question."

Lauren tensed reflexively, but wasn't expecting what he asked.

"Would you consider being the baby's godmother?"

Lauren's expression froze while Austin waited nervously. "Why?" She answered finally.

"You mean apart from the fact that you're one of our closest friends? _My best friend. My family_?"

She nodded roughly and Austin continued. "Lo" he chose his words carefully "I believe Jack and I are going to be good parents, I do."

"You're going to be amazing." Lauren told him. She couldn't imagine anyone better.

He smiled in thanks "but, like it or not, this child won't have a mother. Not if we use an anonymous donor and surrogate, which is probably what we're going to do. Or adopt. Either way, you're probably going to be the biggest female influence in this baby's life."

She stared as Austin shifted nervously. Her mind raced.

"Say something." He prodded.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted. "you want me to have a role in this child's life. A proper role."

"Yeah." Austin stated, even more uncomfortable. "I know you don't hate kids, Lo. You always said you wanted a big family. So, is this some kind of _you think every child needs a mother and a father _thing?"

"Oh, _No_!" She hurried to insist. "You and Jack, I couldn't imagine anyone better. You especially!" She paused "I should've explained, yesterday, why I said no."

"You don't have too." Austin reminded her "It was a huge ask."

"I don't think I could give the baby up." She told him. "I think you would be amazing, but I couldn't stand the idea of not being able to tell the child how loved _and wanted _they were."

"My child would always know that." Austin insisted "Lo, you know me, especially, after how I grew up."

"It's not about you." Lauren insisted "or the child. I know what kind of parents you would be. Its about me. I'm selfish, Austin."

"No you're not." He insisted, coming up close to her "any child would be lucky to have you as a mother, ours included. But you have to do what you think is right. If that's not being _Mom_, and being Aunt Lo to a child we adopt or whatever ends up happening, well, I just hope you want to be involved in some way."

She nodded abruptly and then paused. "_Mom, _like, if I was the biological mother, the baby would call me _Mom._"

"Well they're not going to be calling Jack or I Mom." Austin pointed out.

"You're serious? I'd be Mom and I'd have contact? They'd know me, _as their mother_?"

Austin eyed her carefully, suddenly aware how serious this topic had gotten. "I think so. We'd have to sit down seriously, to work out exactly what custody and all that, but there was a reason we asked you first, Lo. We wanted you to have a role in the baby's life. Are you seriously considering this now?"

She nodded, abruptly. "I would have to have a role Austin."

_**2015 World Championships – Paris, France**_

Even with her recently non-provisional junior agent status, Lauren should have been bunked in with everyone else who'd successfully sabotaged the competition for the opportunity to work fifteen hour days without complaint.

Gymnastics was big business and for the first time the international firm wasn't just representing individual gymnastics (Carter, Payson, Austin with his big announcement, former gymnasts Lauren & Kelly and five other gymnasts including one American, two Canadians, One Brazilian sensation and a Brit) but they were also looking to showcase their skills in order to compete for the upcoming USA Media Contract. While, luckily, the international gymnasts mostly had reps from their own branches of the company, they were pooling resources to be a streamlined model of perfection. M.J. had been laying the groundwork for this for as long as Lauren had been involved with the company, and now the junior partner and several other terrifying figures within the organisation were there. It would make M.J.'s career, and Lauren was determined to hitch her wagon to M.J.'s should the opportunity arise.

But she had commitments as "Lauren Tanner" and her appearance responsibilities came with a private room. She worked 18 hour days, slept little and 'casually' bumped into everyone from the NGO, NBC and FIG as often as possible.

After the qualifiers she was almost bowled over by Payson.

"Lo!" She called out, breaking away from the group and heading into the media section, even as the other staffers turned.

Lauren's face broke into a huge smile, catching sight of Carter (and Sasha) over Payson's shoulder. She'd forgotten he was listed as an assistant coach for the women's National team now.

"You were amazing!" Lauren pointed out.

"You saw?"

"I wouldn't have missed it. Congrats." She added to the whole team. She and Carter locked eyes and didn't look away until Payson cleared her throat.

"Aren't you my agent now?" she asked "Can't I insist we catch up?"

"You can after I supervise your press. Are you free now?" Lauren questioned "Sasha?"

"You've got 1 hour for press then we need you back at the hotel." He told the group. They all hurried off to the waiting coaches, agents and parents.

"Could we do it in half an hour and then catch up?" Payson proposed.

Lauren laughed.

Sasha hugged her briefly. "We'll catch up later?" He proposed. She nodded and smiled.

Payson linked their arms.

"You look happy."

"I'm going back to the Rock." Payson admitted.

"Really?" Payson nodded, she was glowing. "Sasha and I talked. It's going to be permanent. No more travelling. Its time I knuckled down and focused on Rio."

"You just qualified second at worlds." Lauren reminded her "now you're knuckling down?"

She nodded, smiling happily. "I need the coach I trust most for Rio and that's Sasha."

Payson hesitated "Sasha and I still have a few more conversations to have."

Lauren gaped, she dragged Payson over to the side "are you going to tell him about Mikai? Are you crazy?"

"He kind of already knows?" Payson stated, glancing away to avoid Lauren's demanding eyes.

Lauren gaped. "You told him?"

"No." Payson admitted "he kind of walked in on us" he voice dropped even lower "_in the locker room_ when we were in Japan. Sasha fractured his cheekbone."

Lauren blanched "_we cannot discuss it here, but you will tell me everything._"

Payson nodded. She was definitely glowing with happiness, Lauren noted. _That was a scandal waiting to happen _and as much as Payson liked her Romanian lover, Lauren didn't think it was _that Romanian _that would cause it.

Payson changed the subject. "So I know I'm not the most aware person but there was definitely something going on there between you and Carter right?"

"Oh look there's Kelly." Lauren replied pointedly.

They hugged their former teammate. "Profile and colour with NBC?" Lauren confirmed.

Kelly rolled her eyes "it's no fun now you have access to my calendar!"

_**USA Gymnastics Paris 2015 –Teams win Bronze, Bridget Schuster Bronze. Anderson & Wane in Men's All-Around final.**_

Apart from a polite and very public "hello" after the women's final, Lauren and Carter hadn't seen each other. She wasn't sure if she was too busy, they were being kept apart or he was avoiding her, but she was wedged between Payson and Austin to watch the All-Around.

When it finished, it was Kelly, behind them, who leant forward to comment. "Holy Shit."

Some of the current gymnasts looked shocked at her language but Lauren barely noticed. She was too excited.

She almost missed Austin's "hold on, Lo."

"What?"

"The Ukranians are protesting."

"Bullshit."

Down on the floor, Carter looked exhausted but happy. Not celebrating but shaking all the other competitors and coaches' hands.

She saw the moment the amended score went up, and he dropped down to silver before they finalised.

She slumped in her chair. "Damn it."

_ LoTanner: Maybe I'm biased but so unfair. That was not a dismount!_

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

After missing out on gold on a technicality, the shirtless guy who opened the door was the last thing Carter wanted to see.

"Hi." The guy, who looked like every guy Carter imagined Lauren meeting at Columbia blinked twice. "Anderson. What can I do for you? Today was bullshit by the way."

"Is Lo here?"

"Lauren?" The guy hesitated and eyed Carter "yeah. She's in the shower. What's the issue?"

"Yeah, sure, look, can you just tell her I stopped by?"

"… Carter?" Lauren emerged wrapped in a white hotel towel. With another one on her head and stripped bare of the make-up and designer clothes she looked very young.

"I realise you had company." Carter said awkwardly. "We can talk later?"

"What? Oh. Rick. Get lost."

He awkwardly shifted "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_"He's a client."_ Rick pointed out in a hushed voice.

Lauren laughed "He's my ex-boyfriend. Seriously!"

He glanced back between them while Lauren raised a judgemental eyebrow.

"Right, well. I'll go."

"And tell everyone my room's off-limits for the night. _Do not _tell them why."

He nodded.

"He seems… Carter trailed off, following her inside and then glanced around. He awkwardly looked away when she tugged on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Her hair wet the top of it.

"He's an asshole M.J.'s reforming." She replied "He said something about women's sports in her hearing and now that's all he's allowed to work on. She was going to fire him but decided this was more entertaining."

"And he's here because…" Carter tried not to sound irritated and failed.

"The rest of us low level staff are all bunked in together. There's a serious bathroom shortage so I'm trading shower-time for favours. Now, what can I do for you, Mr Anderson?"

"We're in Paris. I couldn't not come see you in Paris."

"What about your girlfriend? You were the toast of the party downstairs."

"You were there?"

"Of course I was there."

"She's not my girlfriend. And M.J. arranged the whole thing. She keeps setting things up." Lauren knew that was true and still wasn't thrilled. "You arrived together." She pointed out.

His jaw clenched. "I saw about your and Carey."

Lauren softened and then promptly changed the subject. "Rick was right about today, by the way. You deserve to be the world champion."

He shrugged. "Nothing to be done about it."

"I'd be going mental."

"Yeah, you really would." He laughed.

"You're not angry?" She hurriedly stuffed some things into draws while he sat down on the bed.

"At who? The judges did what they thought was right and if I was in Oleg's position, Sasha would've appealed for me." She marvelled at him for a moment.

He continued talking. "I didn't come to talk about that. I wanted to see you. Have you been avoiding me?"

This time she did laugh. "I thought you were avoiding me. Just busy I guess."

"How's the job going?"

"Amazing." She radiated happiness "I'm really good at it." She admitted _"and it's fun._ That probably sounds insane to you. You hate doing press and sponsorships stuff."

"And you always loved it." She grinned again. "So it's not serious between you and the pole-vaulter?"

"High-jumper." He shrugged "its early days."

"_She came to Worlds." _Lauren pointed out.

"You go to Giants games to watch Cary."

"One, I work for him and two, it's a little more in my neighbourhood."

"I thought you weren't allowed to date clients?" Carter checked.

"It's not a question or permission. It's about appropriateness. _And_" Lauren informed him "We're not dating. Not really. The media's making something out of nothing."

"I know I'm not the media person you are but I'm pretty sure the agency has started most of the stories I've seen on the two of you. I thought maybe" he admitted "that it was because of me and Kat."

"No." Lauren told him "Absolutely not. It's just… complicated."

Carter eyed her curiously but didn't say anything else.

"How's Austin?"

Lauren hesitated. "He hasn't talked to you?"

"No… should he have?"

"I think there are some things I need to tell you." Lauren admitted "but I'm not sure I should tell you mid-worlds."

"Bad things?"

"No. Not necessarily. I don't think so, just complicated."

Carter considered "I have the day off tomorrow. Tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, first of, and I think he wanted me to tell you the other thing first before he talked to you about this, but Austin's been training again."

"As a gymnast?"

Lauren nodded. "He thinks he can be ready for Rio."

Carter took a while to process that. "And you've known about this?"

She nodded. "Do you want to hear the second thing?"

"Sure"

"Austin and Jack are leaving Manhattan, maybe back to Boulder. They want to have a baby and raise it somewhere where they can have a white picket fence." That made Carter's jaw drop. "Obviously, they're not planning on there actually being a baby until after Rio, but that's the plan being tossed around. He wanted to talk to you about it, because, you know, it'd be awkward living on the same property if you weren't cool with it."

"A_ baby." _Carter repeated.

"Which brings me to news number three. They want me to be the biological mother, and be in the baby's life."

"you would be… pregnant?" Carter struggled to even say the word.

"And I would be in the baby's life."

"It sounds like you're mind's already made up." Carter stated, he ran a hand through his curly hair. It was growing wild again.

"Not quite. She shook her head. "It didn't seem right, not to talk to you first. I know we're not together anymore, but making a decision like that without you, it seemed like I was saying we never would be. So I need to know if you want to have a say, and if you do, what that say is."

"Wow, Lo." He stated "just… wow. That's a lot."

"I know. Did I just destroy your chances in the event finals?"

He chuckled "no. It's fine. Just, a lot to think about." He looked stunned.

She nodded.

Carter stood awkwardly. "I should probably go. You probably have work to do."

She did, but she would have put it off for him. "I've totally freaked you out, haven't I?"

"No. But, uh, I want to have a say." He stated resolutely "you know, until you said it, I hadn't realised there was a possibility of us not having a future together."

She smiled weakly. "Even if I have someone else's child?"

"Yeah" He blanched again.

He hugged her goodbye and she cupped his face. "You should get back to your girlfriend as well."

The surprise on his face was almost comical.

"Let me guess, you have to call Cary? What does he think of this whole thing?"

Lauren smiled "let's just say Cary and I were never going to have a relationship for the ages. What about you and the pole-vaulter"

"She's not serious." Carter told her. "She's not you, Lo."

She grinned and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

- Chapter Break - Paths Diverge, Paths Collide. -

_Gymnastics Online Live Worlds Blog__ – Carter Anderson wins Floor, Silver on Vault._

_**AUSTIN TUCKER RETURNS **__– THE LONDON STAR HAS ANNOUNCED HIS INTENT TO COMPETE IN RIO NEXT YEAR, releasing a statement saying he'd been in training for the last year and thinks that with his help the US team could have a shot at victory._

_**Next Chapter – Return to the Rock: Epilogue 2 (of 3, then this will be done!)**__ Reunions occur with new goals in mind. While families come together, it's not all happy families. Fights occur, but not over what you might expect, and will Steve Tanner be proven incorrect about his statement "I'll always like Austin more, because he'll never get you pregnant…"? Awkward._

_Plus, for those interested in the Payson subtext, is everyone following along?_


	45. Epilogue 2 - Legacy

So this is it guys. All the random thoughts and character plans end in this. It kind of ended up with a Harry Potter-esque giant child tangent. Sorry about that.

I hope this is fulfilling for all of you!

Special thanks go to Luv2Live who continuously reminded me that I needed to finish this. It's been about 90% done for months but Luv2Live definitely pushed it over the line (many times, for many chapters!)

Luv2Live – Here you are. I finally squeezed the last of it out. Hope you enjoy it and you don't mind the Sasha/Payson stuff too much.

ELM-Tree10 – I hope you're still here. And don't worry Lauren managed a life and a career before. Her parental model is Steve Tanner remember. And with her family issues? She's got serious plans for her future that include well… you'll see. There's stuff about Payson and Kelly, and a little about Beth. I hope you enjoy it.

Elizabeth – Thanks. Hope you're still around.

J. Thanks!

AshtrayTragedyM.D. I thought about using more contemporary gymnasts. My general rule for all the gymnastics (including scores etc. as well as some of the gymnasts I used) is that they were all based on 2008 because I could access it all (like Olympic routines etc.). So that's why some gymnasts got mentions and others didn't.

Iargyrop: Well… we'll get there. Hope you like it.

Anam & Guest – I hope you like what happens… I tried to be balanced and realistic.

**- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -**

**September 2016**

The light shining in reflected off the sterile white colours hurt Lauren's eyes when she first woke, but as soon as she remembered where she was she completely forgot about the aches and pains.

Carter noticed, and watched her smile grow, taking over her entire face. She glanced around. "Where is he?"

"In the nursery; I saw him through the window. Your Dad already has him in designer baby clothes." Carter laughed softly. "He's perfect Lo."

That morning her father turned up first, carrying a huge bouquet of silk flowers and a box Carter was sure contained jewellery. The baby followed shortly after. When Austin and Jack arrived, it was Steve holding him, while Carter helped Lauren shower.

Steve handed over his grandson reluctantly, but the awe on the men's face made it easier. When Lauren and Carter emerged, Steve made room for his daughter next to Austin. "J.J." Austin grinned. "It suits him."

"Welcome to the family little guy." Jack added. He stroked the baby's palm and he latched on tight to his finger. "He's holding on." He marvelled.

"It's a reflex." The nurse informed them, as she changed the sheets on Lauren's bed "it's a good sign it's strong"

"He's got good genes for that." Jack continued.

"Not from me." Lauren joked "not if he turns into a bars worker."

"Would you mind taking a picture" Steve stated, holding out his cell to the nurse.

"I'll take it." Carter offered.

"No." Lauren protested. "I want a picture with everyone."

She glanced to Austin "We need to post something anyway."

_ AusTuck: So proud to introduce the new member of the family. J.J. (Jack-Jr.) Holt. With his Dads, Mom, Grandpa and God-dad. Twitpic793_

_**2017**_

_**US NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS WELCOMES GYMNASTICS' FIRST FAMILY**_

_Gymnastics legends Austin Tucker and Lauren Tanner were spotted with their newborn son at the recent U.S. Gymnastics Championships. Tanner was in town to promote the single-event portion of the championships named after her, the Tanner Cup, and was also on cheerleading duty for her fiancée, Carter Anderson, who swept the Floor, Vault and All-Around Competitions. _

_Tanner was the surrogate for long-time friend Austin Tucker and partner Jack Holt. The happy family were spotted intermittently in the stands, with baby J.J. happily watching the competition when not taking a nap._

**November 2019**

AUSTIN TUCKER RELEASES AUTOBIOGRAPHY – "STRENGTH" – gold, glory and the true story of how a deal between two gymnasts would change the sport forever.

AUSTUCKER –Thx for all the support. Had an amazing time on #GFGFbooktour but I can't wait to get home & see my guys.

**February 2020 - ROCKY MOUNTAINS GYMNASTICS CLUB**

Going into the Tokyo games, there was only one thing Carter wanted more than an individual gold medal, and that was for Lauren to deliver their baby safely. The doctors had always told her she might have trouble conceiving so they'd started trying when J.J. was just two years old and they'd only been married a year. It took another year before they managed.

After Lauren and the baby's safety and his gold, the next thing he wanted was his star gymnast to qualify to Tokyo as well.

Jordan Randall had struggled to come to terms with what had happened to her (and the world knowing about it) but the day she'd approached him and him to be his personal coach was the best of his coaching career. Now, within the Olympic year, her nerves had resurfaced on the vault and so Carter was relieved when he saw Jake.

He told Jordan "time for lunch" and she scowled. "My brother's here." He informed her, making it clear they weren't stopping because he was running out of patience.

Jake opened with a hug and "Congratulations." They headed outside to avoid the predatory and eagle-eared gym moms.

"How's Lauren?"

"A little better" Carter answered honestly. Between her plummeting weight, nausea, migraines and blood pressure, the doctors had put her on bed rest. Lauren had only become more stressed. She was back at work and it turned out toying with interns lowered her blood pressure.

Jake stared appropriately at the ultrasound picture Carter pulled out.

They made a half-hearted attempt at small talk before Jake cut to the chase. "You know I'm really grateful for what you did with the inheritance."

Carter froze. He'd thought Jake had just needed a signature for something. "Dad… It was family money." He sat down awkwardly. "Is everything okay?" Transitioning to a specialised boutique organic business model had sounded like a good idea and the business guys M.J. had hooked him up with when he'd asked had certainly agreed.

"Really well. We might actually turn a real profit next year."

"So what's the problem?"

"We got an investment offer, huge contracts and the finances to expand immediately." Jake was clearly uncomfortable "I had a lawyer look over it. It's was all a bit too good to be true. So I asked him to do some digging; turns out, basically the guy is Steven Tanner."

"Steven Tanner, Lo's…"

"Yeah; you didn't know about this?"

Carter shook his head. "Any chance this it's just, a coincidence? I'm pretty sure he does _a lot_ of business."

"He probably wouldn't choose a family organic beef ranch to invest in. There are bigger guys who'd be a much better deal."

Carter rubbed his face, he hated this stuff. "I'll find out what's going on." He promised his brother. He'd tolerated a lot from Lauren's father but surely messing with his family was crossing a line.

"I don't want to get involved in your business and if this is thing between you two well…" he trailed off" "_but_" he informed Carter with pride "if it's a legitimate offer I want you to know, _we can deliver_…"

Waiting in Steve Tanner's office, Carter knew that it was designed to intimidate and impress, and it worked.

The secretary smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure his call will be wrapping up very soon."

When Steve Tanner did emerge with a wolfish smile, he unnecessarily introduced Carter as his 'son-in-law' to the woman. It was the first time he'd ever called Carter, that despite the years since the wedding.

"I don't think I've told you congratulations yet." Steve smiled. Carter could see a clear spring sky and Denver spread out behind him. "Cigar? Scotch?"

"I'm in training."

"Of course. So, what can I do for you today?" Steve leant back in his chair while Carter leant forward.

"My brother came to see me. He runs our family ranch up in Wyoming and he received a business offer recently."

"Really?" Steve's smile increased "It's always hard, running your first business investment is wise."

"He's worried, about the offer. He thinks it might not be as good as it seems."

"Maybe it is." Steve pointed out.

Carter shifted uncomfortably. He didn't enjoy the back and forth the way the Tanners did. He threw his cards on the table. "You're the investor."

Steve smirked. He was enjoying it.

"Why?" Carter pressed "What do you want with my brother's ranch?"

"It was my understanding it was half your business? That you invested your inheritance."

"Is that really any of your business?"

"You're married to my daughter." Steve retorted quickly "I make it a point to make it my business."

Carter's jaw clenched. "What's your plan then?"

"Plan?"

"You're a Tanner. You always have a plan."

Steve laughed, deep and hearty. "Lauren's taught you well."

"And what would she think about this?" Carter's temper was tested.

"You haven't told her?"

"Not yet. She doesn't need the stress right now_._" Carter reminded him. The humour drained from Steve's face and he didn't say anything. "I know you've never liked me." Carter stated unnecessarily "but like it or not, Lauren and I are married. I'm her family as well."

"Marriage doesn't mean anything." Steve informed him, standing up and pouring himself a scotch from the bar "Flesh and blood is what matters. She could divorce you in a heartbeat."

"She won't" Carter replied instantly. He stood, feeling off-balance. He accepted the glass Steve handed him automatically, but didn't drink.

"A split was a possibility." Steve informed him "but now you're going to be the father of my grandchild. That means a hell of a lot more than any marriage certificate." He paused and took a sip of his scotch. "We've been looking into the boutique beef industry for a while. Why would I look elsewhere when there's a good opportunity inside the family?" He took another sip "Blood of my blood and all that."

"So you're just doing this, to be nice?" Carter was disbelieving.

Steve patted him on the back. "Welcome to the family kid. I'll expect you at the next dinner. Wear a suit."

-All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy-

June 2020: Gymnastics Team Captain Anderson celebrates making 3rd Olympic team and impending fatherhood: _Carter Anderson secured his position on the team for Tokyo this weekend, and, as he and wife Lauren Tanner confirmed exclusively to People Magazine, he's got impending fatherhood on the brain. "It'd be nice to dangle a gold medal over the crib."_

_2020 – Press Release - Jack Holt named to U.S. Olympic Team Medical Staff_

_2020 – Austin Tucker's book reaches NYTimes bestsellers list. Tucker to appear on NBC Olympic Colour Commentary Team with Nastia Liukin._

_2020 - TOKYO PROFILES: USA GOLD MEDAL HOPE CARTER ANDERSON_

_At 28 Carter Anderson is the old man of the US Gymnastics team, but with over a dozen world championship medals (including three gold) he's also its best chance of Olympic glory. In Rio he won silver in the all-around and floor, as well as bronze in the team after several teammates fell. Since then he's gone from strength to strength both on and off the mat._

_Not wasting any time following Rio, he married long-time girlfriend Lauren Tanner, became a godfather and stepfather to her and former teammate Austin Tucker's son, then promptly became the World Floor Champion in 2017 as well as finishing 3__rd__ in the All-Around. He followed up in 2018 with another individual medal on floor._

_Despite a shoulder injury that caused him to miss the 2019 world championships and the National Championships earlier this year, Anderson proved his return to form at Olympic Trials by posting the highest scores in the all-around, floor and vault, as well as the second highest on high-bar and rings._

_Anderson will also be serving as the coach of female gymnast Jordan Randall. He teamed up with his own legendary coach, Sasha Belov, to guide her to glory. For Anderson, the choice of whether or not to be on the floor with his gymnast was easy. "If I wasn't there with Jordan, I'd be stressing about it anyway. I did tell her I'd be cutting out on the victory celebrations early though."_

_The notoriously media shy Randall trains with Anderson at the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Centre, which he part owns with his 2012 Olympic teammates. It was the Rock in 2015 that sounded alarm bells about the inappropriate behaviour of Coach Ray Keegan towards several gymnasts including Randall. Then living in foster care, she relocated to Colorado and attributes her recent successes to the Anderson, his wife Lauren and the Rock. _

_While Anderson is a favourite in the all-around and floor events as well as team, Randall was chosen for the team primarily due to her incredibly difficult vault and uneven bars routine, where she could also medal in the event finals._

_After the games Anderson will add another title to the list – that of father - when he and wife Lauren, welcome a baby girl._

**JULY 2020 - US Gymnastics team miss out on Gold****: In** a shocking result, the U.S. Olympic team failed to win a single gold medal at the Tokyo Olympics, despite going in with strong medal hopes…

_**2020 – COLORADO GYM – 'ROCK' WINS TRIPLE SILVER AT TOKYO OLYMPICS**_

_Nicknamed 'the silver prince' for his perpetual silver Olympic finishes, Carter Anderson can add two more silver to his collection –finishing second in the all-around and on floor in Tokyo. Fellow Rock gymnast Jordan Randall also won silver in the uneven bars, while the women's team collected a bronze team medal._

_While Randall is Stanford bound, Anderson notably did not confirm his expected retirement from gymnastics. At 28 he's the oldest member of the US Gymnastics team, but also proved the most successful in Tokyo, the only American to complete the team competition without a major fault. Instead Anderson has stated he's taking a break to enjoy fatherhood but that he'll see how he's feeling in the New Year._

_Anderson is expecting his first child with wife Lauren Tanner later in December._

_**2020 - Olympians welcome baby girl**__** – **__just months after winning two silver medals in Tokyo, Olympic Gymnast Carter Anderson and wife Lauren Tanner, welcomed a healthy baby girl, Stephanie Anderson, in Boulder, Colorado…_

_**2021: USA Gymnastics Congratulates Soaring Stars Max Spencer & Kelly Parker on the birth of their son.**__Both mother and son, Lucas, are doing well. Since their successes in 2012 Spencer works as a Sports Photographer with credits including the cover of Sports Illustrated. He has been nominated twice for ESPN Sports Photo of the Year. Parker is works for USA Gymnastics, promoting the growth of the sport in the Florida area._

_**2022 – WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP LIVE UPDATES – Carter Anderson confirms end to his two year retirement **__**–**__ In a webchat with NBC, Carter Anderson confirmed that he's again training and is focused on next year's national championships. "After looking after a newborn baby, I've grown used to exhaustion." He joked "Now she's sleeping through the night I guess I don't know what to do with all this time on my hands." The last time Anderson competed was the 2020 Olympics in Tokyo where he won two silver medals._

_**2024 - Nairobi, Kenya Intercontinental Hotel**_

Lauren clutched the table with her hand as the room span. Time seemed to slow down as the world gradually righted itself. She sank down against the wall, glad she was in their hotel suite and not somewhere humiliating like a public function.

She didn't know how long she sat there, marble cold against her skin. She only moved when the door opened. She didn't (couldn't) get up, but managed a smile.

"Mum!" Jay hurled himself into her and she absorbed it with a slight grunt. Austin kept a tight grip on Stephanie's hand.

Lauren smiled nervously at Payson (she was always nervous at the moment). Payson grinned back, her hand resting on her own ever-increasing stomach. Unlike Lauren, Payson was glowing with good health.

Lauren was for once glad she wasn't representing the gymnast and dealing with _that _situation. Being her friend would be enough work.

"I'm fine." Lauren lied. "just… dizzy. Someone walked passed with food; made me nauseous."

"I should call Jack." Austin offered, while singlehandedly scooping up Stephanie and suggesting to their seven-year-old boy "Jay, why don't you go grab your flag? And your cap."

Jay's eyes lit up. He was already wearing an actual Team USA t-shirt that someone in the USOC media team had mocked up (Lauren knew exactly who, and if it wasn't so cute they would have had words).

"Jack won't say anything different from my obstetrician." Lauren reminded him. "Pay, pull me up."

"Help her to the couch." Austin corrected. Payson obeyed.

"Steph, can you go play for a minute?" Lauren suggested. The girl nodded determinedly.

She was the exact opposite of half-brother. She was quiet and spoke and did everything carefully and deliberately. It was a completely different experience to Jay who could transition from a verbal whirlwind to a full-blown sulk in less than a minute. Their colouring was completely different as well, Jay with dark hair and eyes while Stephanie sported tight blonde curls.

They both shared a seemingly limitless supply of physical energy though, which meant Austin and assorted others had been taking them out to run some of it off at least twice a day.

"Lo." Austin leant forward. "You really don't look so good."

"Can you take the kids to lunch?" She requested. "I think I need to lie down."

Maybe…" Austin chose his words carefully "you should think about going home."

"It's Carter's last Olympics_. I was sick with Jay and Steph._" she reminded him.

'You weren't this sick." Austin replied her in turn "not for this long. And it's not just nausea. I'll put the kids in kids club then I'm coming back."

She shook her head. "Pay can keep me company. I want her to catch me up on what's been happening in London."

Payson glanced between the pair. There was subtext she missed.

Austin took the kids, still wary, but Lauren hugged them all goodbye and then told Payson she needed a shower.

Mostly she just stood under the spray, but she would be in the arena that night, not to mention dealing with press and sponsors (even if she was on leave) so tried to put in some effort.

Afterwards she sat down with Pay on the couch and sipped on tea with as much sugar as would dissolve in it. Gone were the days were she tried to limit calories while pregnant. Now she needed anything she could keep down.

"So tell me how it feels to have a psychology degree." Lauren asked. "What are you going to do now? And now we're kid-free, what exactly is going on with you and Sasha? You show up with that stomach and he's walking around with a stupid weird grin on his face."

"How about you tell me what's going on with you." Payson leant forward. "Austin was right, you do look awful."

"It's been a… difficult pregnancy." Lauren admitted. "But just think, next Olympics I'll be able to party." She attempted levity. "You know I've never been able to properly celebrate for the whole Olympics. In London I had events and press and then every Games since then I've been pregnant."

"Should you even be here?"

"There was no way I was missing Carter's last Olympics." Lauren snapped, a little sharply. "I'd be more stressed on my own, alone, anyway." She took a deep breath "Carter doesn't know quite how sick I've been, so don't you dare tell him."

Payson frowned in confusion and Lauren explained. "Between all the competitions and camps, even though he isn't coaching anyone competing…he knows some of it." She trailed off. "So, you and Sasha. Deets."

"He asked me to marry him." Payson confessed.

Lauren forced a smile, even as her body wanted her to hurl.

"I haven't said yes yet." Payson added, causing Lauren's jaw to drop

Lauren struggled to sit up and pay a bit more attention. "You said _no?"_

"I didn't want him asking just because I was pregnant."

"Wow Pay." Lauren gaped "that is truly the most messed up thing. You spend years chasing after Sasha, _and then you turn him down?"_

"_I didn't chase him for years." _Payson rolled her eyes at Lauren's dramatics.

Lauren was tempted to do the same. "I thought you'd be sculling the non-alcoholic champagne."

Payson's lips twitched into a smile and Lauren rolled her eyes. Payson was clearly celebrating, mentally at least. "I haven't exactly said _no…"_ she corrected.

"Just keep that ring off your finger for the Games at least." She warned Payson. "We can still imply random stranger or immaculate conception for your stomach, ring is harder." She was momentarily distracted by the television on mute where the cycling medal ceremony was going on.

"That's one of your clients isn't it?" Payson checked.

Lauren nodded, snuggling deeper into the couch. "

"Are your minions looking after all your clients? Not that I mind. Rick's nice." (Lauren knew Rick was freaking out over how to handle the baby-coach situation. She'd heard him praying and thanking god that Payson didn't have any active contracts. After the baby-coach situation, Lauren doubted she ever would).

"Some." Lauren stated "long-term ones. But the big Olympic ones got handed off to other people." She smiled weakly but it didn't hide her anger at herself. "I'll have to build my portfolio from scratch once I get better."

"_Like you'll have any problems doing that." _Payson rolled her eyes. Lauren's reputation as a shark-toothed sports agent was so legendary it had spread outside the profession. There had been more than one article that put her on lists of "people who pull strings." The most famous story was that, just two months after giving birth to Stephanie, she'd resumed her tactic of joining in athlete workouts when attempting to sign them. 'The Athletes' Agent' they called her.

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

Lauren woke with a start, clutching her TV was turned down and Payson was sitting cross-legged devouring a bowl of cereal.

"We've still got an hour and a half before we have to leave to get there on time." Payson informed her "Austin called. He said to let you sleep as long as possible. Carter called as well, and I told him you were taking a nap."

Lauren lurched up and headed to the bathroom but as soon as she stood Payson recoiled in horror. Where Lauren had been curled up was a huge red smear. She followed her former teammate.

Lauren dropped to the floor in front of the toilet, struggling to breath as she dry-heaved.

"I need to go to the hospital." Lauren managed as Payson leapt into action. "Call Austin." She took a few deep, struggling, breaths. "Don't let him call Carter."

At Payson's startled look and then immediate protest she added "_he's qualifying tonight._"

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

"_And Carter Anderson receives a huge roar here in Nairobi. Some questioned whether he couldn't do it, but even with three qualifications still to go, it's safe to say Anderson has proved the doubters wrong and qualified to the All-Around and floor final. What a triumph. I wouldn't be surprised if Team USA qualifies in the top two either."_

Carter glanced around looking for Lauren and the kids, they weren't where he thought they were supposed to be but it was a huge stadium. He'd probably got it wrong so he waved at the whole crowd, congratulating gymnasts as he passed them.

"Carter" Sasha interrupted. "We have to go."

He frowned, glancing over at the rest of his teammates. They'd had a fantastic day, sitting in first so far, but they weren't being led away with him.

Once they were out of the glare of the competition floor Sasha simply stated "It's Lauren."

"What…" he struggled to find words "is she… the baby?"

"I don't know." Sasha tried to stay calm for his gymnast "Payson and Austin are with her at the hospital. She's in surgery."

Carter's eyes narrowed "When did this happen?"

"She didn't want you to know." Sasha stated quickly. Carter immediately stormed off, with Sasha racing after him "there's a car waiting." He called out, naming the exit. Carter heard, but didn't slow.

M.J. herself was waiting, which was remarkable in itself. She was typing furiously but softened as she guided him into a car. She'd never admit it but Lauren was her favourite agent, not least because she reminded M.J. so much of herself.

In the hospital Carter stormed up to Austin "Why didn't you call me?"

Austin glanced down at his lap, where Steph was sitting with a tablet. She dropped it and reached up for her father who scooped her up easily.

"Hi princess" Carter kissed her forehead.

"Mommy's hurt." She informed him.

Jay looked up from where he occupied by something zebra related on his tablet. He was missing school to come to the Games, so he was piled high with educational material to compensate. He also looked absolutely furious, with swollen red eyes and all the markings of an epic Jay-meltdown.

"Daddy said we couldn't watch you because Mom was sick." He proclaimed, launching himself at Carter's legs. J.J. was just starting to really get into gymnastics. While it escaped his understanding that two of his three parents were former gymnasts, his still-competing Uncle Carter was just about the most amazing person he could comprehend.

"Yeah buddy" Carter ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry."

Payson stepped up, reaching out for both kids "Why don't we go get some water for everyone, okay?"

Stephanie was absolutely not letting go of her father. Carter waved off Payson, shifting her onto his hip and turning to Austin for an explanation.

"She told me not to."

"How bad is it?"

Austin's expression said it all. Carter frowned. He knew his wife had been having a rough time of it but nothing like this. "What are you saying?"

Austin shook his head. "I called Steve, but he's not answering."

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

_**Gymnast's Olympic Tragedy – **__USA Gymnastics team captain flew home early following the double tragedy of his wife's miscarriage and news of the death of his father-in-law in just 24 hours. Anderson's wife, 2012 Olympian and triple gold medallist Lauren Tanner was hospitalised during qualifications. Following reports that she was medically stable, he competed in the team final, where USA finished 4__th__. Subsequently informed of his father-in-laws sudden death due to heart-failure Anderson withdrew from individual competition, allowing team mate Jackson Grasso to move up from his reserve position…_

_**One Week Later:**_

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Lauren glanced up from her tablet but froze, staring at her surroundings. She wasn't used to seeing her father's office from this perspective. The secretary continued "Payson Keeler is here to see you?"

Lauren frowned, and it deepened as Payson came into the room. She was in soft purple and the glow had, if possible, increased. Lauren, by contrast, already appeared to have lost most of the small amount of baby weight she'd managed to put on and had coated herself in sharp black business attire. The make-up couldn't cover everything though.

Payson hugged her tightly and Lauren nodded along mindlessly as she offered condolences, as though she hadn't been avoiding her entirely.

Lauren re-seated herself behind her father's desk. "Please thank your parents for the flowers." She interrupted Payson. The Keelers had sent one of the few bouquets that arrived at the house rather than the gym.

"How can I help?" Payson offered.

"I've suddenly inherited the multi-million dollar investment company that my Dad spent his life building, my son is probably talking to all his friends about death, _again_. Carter wants to know what we're going to tell Steph because she wants to know whether her baby brother will be here in time for the funeral. Half the city of Colorado apparently wants to come to Daddy's funeral, which is freakin' fantastic and apparently my Dad and Brian Kmetko have a business together. _Yeah_ _Brian _freaking Kmetko." She exclaimed loudly.

"_as in Emily's little brother_?"

"He upgrades video games for kids with disabilities or something." Lauren said nonsensically. "Which, whatever, I don't care, but he and his freak-show mother are coming to Daddy's funeral." She laughed "I can introduce them to Sara, his latest girlfriend who wants to give a eulogy." She explained. "And apparently all of the Rock gymnasts want to come in some show of solidarity. And Denver's business elite. That'll mix well.

"I think that's up to you." Payson stated "but I can pick Jay up from school today and I'll be around to help as much as you need."

"You'll be around? For how long?" Lauren scoffed.

Payson blushed prettily and Lauren's eyes narrowed, as she paid proper attention. "_Is that an engagement ring?" _

Payson blushed prettily. "No. Actually, I wasn't going to tell you, but Sasha and I; we eloped, on the way back. I guess with everything going on, we just realised life is short, you know. So I said yes." She rambled a little "I haven't spoken to Carter yet but I can help out at the gym as well."

You're not going back to England?"

Payson shook her head "No. I mean, where else would we want to raise our son?"

"_Ah somewhere where his parents won't forever be known as the gymnast who fucked his coach and Sasha as the coach who fucked his gymnast."_

"I'm thirty years old." Payson rolled her eyes but she winced a little. It hurt coming from Lauren. "People need to get over it."

"_Because the gymnastics world is so good at that?_ There's a reason Sasha hasn't been the national team coach and it's not because he's not a great coach" Lauren scowled at the desk in front of her "I wouldn't want to raise my child somewhere like that."

"That's really what you think?" Payson stated, a little shell-shocked at Lauren's forceful opinion.

"I think you should take that ring off and not make it blatantly obvious you're fucking your former coach at my father's funeral. That's hardly what I want people to be talking about."

Payson gaped until Lauren glanced up again and stated cruelly. "Were you serious about picking Jay up? Because I have work to do."

_**2025 – FORMER GYMNAST AND COACH HAVE BABY – **__2012 Olympic Gold Medallist Payson Keeler has given birth to a baby boy… and the father is her former coach Sasha Belov. Despite being scandalously linked while Keeler was still underage and coached by Belov, the pair denied any wrong doing or inappropriate behaviour. While not working as the US Head Coach since 2012 (when the pair were first connected and Keeler won two Olympic medals), Belov has coached approximately a dozen elite gymnasts, remains the head coach of the infamous Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Centre and is recognised as an accredited coach by the National Gymnastics Organisation. Sources within the Gymnastics community say he and Keeler are said to be 'on-and-off' for many years and that their relationship was an open secret in the gymnastics community. The National Gymnastics Organisation declined to comment._

**2025 – SASHA BELOV RESIGNS FROM HEAD COACHING POSITION AT ROCKY MOUNTAINS GYMANSTICS CENTR, IS EXPECTING BABY WITH FORMER GYMNAST.**

_**2025 – PAYSON KEELER AND SASHA BELOV RELEASE STATEMENT CONFIRMING MARRIAGE & PREGNANCY.**_

_Dear Friends, Fans and the wider Gymnastics Community,_

_We have decided that it is an appropriate time for us to clear up some misconceptions and share some news. Just like it was a surprise to us, it will surely be a surprise to some of you that we are expanding our family and we are expecting to welcome our son in November._

_Sasha and I also married in a private ceremony in Nairobi, Kenya, during the recent Olympics. We wanted to formalise our relationship before the arrival of our son._

_Despite rumours to the contrary, we were never involved romantically during our time as coach and gymnast and were not together for most of the years immediately following that time. Our romantic relationship has always been one between adults, and neither of us would want to be involved any relationship not based on equal and mutual respect. _

_We hope that you will understand that our relationship is healthy, happy and solid, and celebrate with us the impending arrival of our son._

_While I has been studying and living in England and Sasha has been coaching in Colorado for several years, we have both decided it's time for a change in location and lifestyle. We're sure that in time our baby will discover the sport that we both love (and we'll be happy to show it too him) but in the meantime we have decided the best thing for us and our baby is to relocate to a new location where we can all live together._

_Thank you all for your best wishes,_

_Payson and Sasha Belov._

_**December 2020 – Annual Denver Business Partnership Fundraiser for Christmas Toy Appeal**_

"Lauren…" A voice interrupted her as Lauren nodded along to one of her father's partners (_they were her business partners now, she reminded herself)_. At least until she'd finalised the handover of control the company.

"Marcus." She greeted the President of the National Gymnastics Organisation, happy to see him if not happy himself. "Merry Christmas."

"And to you as well." They chatted until he was drawn away by sponsors and the like. He smiled saying '_what can you do?'_ with his expression and she returned it ruefully. It was the closest she'd come to a real smile in months.

He found her again as the night wore on. She'd gone onto the deck in her floor length gown and with snow falling was turning numb. He offered his jacket.

"Bored with the party?" He asked. She took a better look than she had earlier. His hair was much more silver, but still thick, and he filled out a suit well. They made small talk. He expressed condolences for her father. The baby wasn't mentioned.

"You've had a rough year as well." She reminded Marcus smartly. "The board is stupid if they're blaming the tour sales on Nairobi. I mean, it didn't help but let's face it, they were in need of a miracle with _that_ group of gymnasts."

"They were nice girls" He defended loyally before changing the subject.

"I hear M.J. Martin is forming a new company."

Lauren shrugged. "They wouldn't put her name on the wall. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Are you going with her?"

"I don't have any clients at the moment." She reminded him "You know, between the maternity leave and then my father. But yes, _of course_."

"How would you like a client to walk in with?" Marcus questioned "something to get you a seat at the big table."

Her head tilted "A gymnast?" In the year following the games it were a gamble to pick one to last four years

"The NGO; I think it's time we went back to external representation. You, and M.J., were a formidable force in the past."

"What happened to your internal people?" They'd taken the contact off Lauren's company a few years ago for efficiency reasons and she'd enjoyed watching the consequences.

"A lack of loyalty, apart from their blatant incompetency." Marcus evidently, also wasn't thrilled with the results.

"You're offering an exclusive contract?"

"I'm offering a seat on the NGO board. I'm sure you can do something with that." He smirked. "There needs to be some changes. I think you'd bring a lot to the Organisation."

She smiled, a little weakly, as her mind raced. She could do this.

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

"No." Carter said instantly. He set Stephanie down in her chair and set about pulling lunch materials out of the fridge.

"You haven't even heard the whole story yet." Lauren pointed out.

"You want to quit your job, accept a new one with longer hours, more travel and less job security, _and help Marcus kick out half the NGO board so you can take their place."_

"It's a little more complicated than that." Lauren insisted.

"Mommy." Stephanie requested "cereal."

Lauren absentmindedly poured her daughter cereal as she sent an email one handed.

"Lauren." Carter snapped as Stephanie called out "Mommy."

"What?" Lauren replied, tongue sharp.

Stephanie's eyes widened but she didn't cry; just stared. Lauren sighed. "I'm sorry darling. What's wrong?"

"It's the wrong cereal." The girl muttered, eyes down.

Carter stepped in. "How about some eggs, princess?" He mentioned to Lauren "we haven't been to the market."

She was already on her tablet again. "Lauren!" Carter repeated.

"I have to get to the OTC." She insisted. "You'll drop Steph off?"

"I'm keeping her with me." Carter stated definitively. "You're supposed to be picking Jay up from school today. Austin's looking at restaurant locations. Remember?"

"Can you?"

"I'm on the floor." He reminded her tersely.

"I'll figure it out." She stated certainly. "We can talk tonight?"

"What is there really to talk about?" He turned away and Lauren bent down so she could talk to her daughter.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" She offered.

Stephanie shook her head. "I want to go with you."

"But you're going to have lots of fun with your Daddy today, okay? And I'll see you tonight. Your brother will be here too." She smoothed a hand through her daughter's curls. "I love you my darling. You're the most precious girl in the whole world."

**(five months later)**

Lauren was surprised to find the gym well-lit. Since Carter had retired and no longer had to balance coaching with workouts the place was normally quiet by 7.30, when classes were over and the on-site elites were to be in the dorms, less they never stop training. She had expected a light in the coaches' office, catching up on paperwork. Jay and Steph were both on the side of the mat, but neither was looking at their tablets, discarded beside them. They were both equally captivated by the figure on rings. Next to him, Janet was spotting, but he didn't need much assistance.

She froze. Sure, she knew Carter still worked out in the gym, but Lauren knew that wasn't what this was. He moved seamlessly through the motions, ending in a competition level dismount. The kids applauded. He smiled at them before turning to Janet to confer.

Lauren walked further in, her heels making noise on the wooden floor.

"Mom!" Jay called out abandoning his sister to be swept up. "Hi kiddo. Having fun?" He nodded, immediately bursting into a play by play of his day at school and what had happened in the gym afterwards.

She only had eyes for Carter though, who looked guilty just for a moment and then stared back defiantly. It felt like a punch to the stomach for Lauren

They went through the motions when they got back to the house, setting out dinner and getting the kids ready for bed. She watched Jay carefully read Stephanie a book, sounding out the words and wondered when he'd gotten so good.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Carter asked from the doorway. He'd been mentally describing her as shell-shocked for months, urging her to talk to somebody, to spend more time at home, anything. He was anxiously awaiting the next development.

Lauren turned and stated bluntly "You're training." She knew what she had seen. She had stared at the food in the fridge as she'd gotten the kids a drink, taking note of the specific high protein contents; perfect for bulking up.

He didn't say anything, just flopped onto the bed and turned on a football game (volume down low).

"Its insanity!" She finally insisted. "You're thirty-two. Nobody competes that old."

"Yep." He agreed. He turned off the TV. Maybe she'd finally talk.

"What are you possibly thinking? How could you do this?"

"Nope. You don't get to talk to me about logical decisions. Not when you took _two _jobs without talking to me."

"That worked out fine."

"Did it? How many times has Steph asked me when Mommy's getting home from her trip? She thinks you're travelling you're home so late and leave so early. You've barely seen Jay, let alone Austin and Jack."

Lauren swallowed roughly. "Well not all of us can take our kids to work, okay. But _what are you doing training again?_"

Carter hesitated. "It just kind of happened."

"You _accidently_ started competition level training again?" She was disbelieving.

"You weren't here so I was at the gym. I was showing the gymnasts some stuff, and it just kind of spiralled. I realised I can still do it."

"For how much longer?" She checked. "Until there's nothing left of your body?"

He shrugged. "You're really going to offer an opinion here Lo? As my wife or my manager?"

Lauren stared. That was cruel. Carter wasn't cruel.

She stood. "I'm going to bed."

He hesitated before asking. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"_When have I ever wanted that?"_

He headed into the bathroom and she heard the shower switch on as she curled around her pillow. Half an hour later she felt him slip into bed behind her. For once she didn't have a phone or tablet in front of her and he slid his arms around her. He felt her freeze as he touched her stomach. He waited for her to pull away, but instead she tugged his hands up so they were across the top of her chest instead.

He breathed in and rested against the back of her neck. She let out a shuddering breath and held back the tears.

"You have to talk to me." Carter exclaimed, concerned but more frustrated. _"I know you're hurting, but you won't let me help."_

She turned in his arms. "How could _you possibly_ _help?_" She exclaimed. He was overwhelmingly hurt until she continued speaking "How could anything help? We've lost everything!"

"No." Carter was forceful. He held her face to stop her turning away from him and she trembled under his grip but didn't fight it. "Not everything. We have each other, and Stephie, and Jay… You have to stop punishing yourself."

"Why are you not punishing me?" She exclaimed, suddenly fighting to sit up. He let her instantly, recoiling back as she shoved back the covers. "He was your child too. Your dead son, because of me."

"He was." Carter spoke quietly. "and it hurts, _I'm hurting too_, but it wasn't your fault. Lo, it wasn't."

"The doctors disagreed. They said that it was the result of the difficult pregnancy; which was my fault."

"_No. There was never anything you could've done."_

"I could've not damaged my body beyond repair, so that I could barely get pregnant in the first place. _So I could give you the family you wanted_." She spat the last bit.

"_Hey." _Carter quietened her. "I have the family I want, okay? You weren't there, Lo, in the hospital when they told us what had happened." now it was his turn for his eyes to flash with dark, repressed pain.

"When they told you I'd gotten your son killed?" She didn't pull any punches.

"When they told me I might lose you." He countered "and I knew you were the most important thing to me. I can survive losing our baby, but I can't handle not having you too." he pleaded.

She held his gaze for a second before it fell and she insisted "I'm so sorry." She apologised.

He pulled her tight to his chest. "It's okay. I know." He repeated. Denying she had anything to be sorry for hadn't worked.

"_I couldn't hold onto him."_ She pleaded. Her face was a wet mess crumpled into his chest.

"You've got me, and the kids." He reminded her continually, using his thumb to wipe away the hot, angry, tears, "and we love you so much."

After she had sobbed herself hoarse, he scooped her up and carried her into the huge tub. She sank into it, quiet, and he hoped (prayed) that quiet Lauren wasn't going to be as painful to watch or last as long as manic, workaholic, Lauren.

She curled up in the bath, and then reached out and grabbed his hand. He joined her and already it felt better. They'd never relied too much on words, but so long as they could stop and simply _be _together, they might be able to handle things.

It last about ten minutes. She let out a huffy little groan when he took the shampoo and massaged it into her hair.

"I've done some really bad things lately." She offered up finally.

Carter stilled. He didn't pull her close but he didn't pull away. "_With Marcus?" _He questioned finally; quietly.

She twisted, confused "Marcus, My Marcus? NGO Marcus?"

His face betrayed everything.

"Carter!"

"There were rumours. You've been spending a lot of time together; trips; private meetings… People called me."

"_No._" Lauren exclaimed vehemently. "He's just as much as a sociopath about work as I am. He's planning for Denver after..." she trailed off. _After Nairobi._ "We've been _strategizing_. It's _politics_." Lauren twisted and smiled falsely. He let it go as she blatantly changed topics. "Do you really want to train again?"

"It's ridiculous. I'm too old." He admitted "but it helps it not hurt quite so much."

She was quiet again, but at least with him physically. She settled against him, skin to skin.

"You should do what you want." She stated finally, firmly. "If you're going to be in the gym anyway, you may as well compete, especially with the Games being right here." She turned towards him and cupped his face. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Carter didn't admit that he couldn't imagine feeling worse than he had lately.

The next morning, he woke to an empty bed and his stomach lurched. He rushed down the stairs when he found Jay and Stephanie's bedrooms empty.

He froze when he reached the kitchen. Jay was proudly recounting something to his mother, who was sitting with Stephanie on her lap..

She looked up and smiled. "There's breakfast in the oven." She informed him with a smile, finishing her daughter's perfect hairstyle.

"Baked eggs?" He checked, surprised.

"Now you." Stephanie insisted of her mother, bathing in the maternal affection that had been somewhat rare of late. Lauren was obviously feeling guilty because by the time Carter had put the few remaining scattered plates in the dishwasher, cautiously poked at the eggs and brought them down to the living area, notably not their usual breakfast setting, Lauren's hair matched her daughters in an elaborate braided hairstyle he hadn't seen the likes of in years. It made him smile.

He ruffled Jay's hair. "You guys have already eaten?"

"Mom only had to call Dad for help once." Jay informed him. "_and we had bacon."_

"Had to get that out of the fridge" Lauren informed him "I'll do the groceries today." She checked the time. "Jay, run and grab your bag so I can check you've got everything for school."

He grumbled but took off, thundering up the stairs.

"I can drop him off, and take Stephie with me." Lauren informed him. "I need to meet with M.J. and Marcus, get a workable timetable going, but they should be flexible about me working from home, especially if I tell M.J. you're making another run. Hometown hero and all that."

"Don't get her hopes up too much." Carter warned.

She set Steph down before addressing Carter again. She squared her shoulders "I can call Payson." She offered. "Get Sasha to come back."

"_Lo…"_

"I can." She repeated. "I'll apologise."

"You should" he agreed. "But not for me. If I'm doing this, which is insane, I can do it with Janet, and Greg." He named the Rock's other top coaches.

She sighed and smiled. "Okay."

They smiled at each other before Jay's loud "_Mom!_" broke into the moment.

Lauren smirked. "Duty calls. I'll see you tonight okay?"

He nodded and then grinned as his step-son's voice echoed shortly followed by Lauren's "Jay, if it's that urgent, come and find me. Don't yell."

_**2028 – Denver, Colorado – Men's team final.**_

With one hand, Lauren held onto her daughter and with the other kept a hand on her son's shoulder. She sighed in relief when she caught sight of their seats. Austin and Maxxie were chatting conspiratorially while young Trent Spencer sat beside them in a Team USA t-shirt.

They all exchanged greetings.

"Hi Spencers." Lauren greeted "Where's your worse half?"

"Doing whatever it is you two do at these things!" When Max Spencer grinned he still oozed boyish charm but his hair had started streaking grey early and gone somewhat wrinkly from all the sun damage. He checked the time. "I've got to go actually." He was regretful. "Be good for Austin and Lauren." He told his kid. "Mom'll be here soon."

"Hey Maxxie." Lauren added "You haven't seen Payson or Sasha have you?"

"They're meant to be here." He shouldered his huge camera bag, presspass dangling around his neck. "I'll see you at the victory party?"

"_Do not jinx it."_ Lauren warned him.

While Stephanie was content to stare wide-eyed at the arena and whatever was pointed out to her, Trent and Jay were chatty together. Trent had a serious case of hero-worship for the older Jay, as well as his father's relaxed nature and his mother's comic timing. He dropped countless comic one-liners, of which about half were deliberate jokes.

Lauren and Austin exchanged snickering glances over their head as they both checked in with work before the event started.

Austin's restaurant, on the outskirts of Boulder, was _the place_ to see and be seen at the Games, in large part due to it being the restaurant of choice for the various US Olympic teams. He'd barely had a moment free to enjoy the games but no one was going to miss the Men's Team Final at the first home games since Atlanta in 1996.

Kelly arrived, taking her seat. Lauren, if pressed, might describe what she and Kelly shared as friendship.

It was hard to argue against an alliance when they had aligning but non-competitive targets within the NGO. While Lauren focused outward, playing marketing and media game, Kelly focused inwards, exerting her influence over an ever increasing network of training programs, coaches and gyms.

It also helped that they weren't in the same state for much of the year.

The athletes were about to appear when two of the three seats adjacent to them were filled. Payson looked frazzled but, Lauren had to admit, happy.

They said hello, cautious of each other. Payson had a young, painfully beautiful, blond boy with her.

She turned to talk to Payson who smiled back warily but not without warmth. They exchanged pleasantries. Payson and her son Nicol were both happy and healthy. Lauren cautiously asked about Sasha and felt relieved when Payson's face lit up even more.

After everything, they'd still ended up working together.

Payson was using her psychology degrees and personal history with injury to help those overcome severe injury and disability. Sasha had found a second career as a physical coach for her patients. She smiled, confessing to Lauren that it was still a little odd that she was in charge of the patients as their mental recovery led their physical.

"He wanted to come." Payson confessed. "But we didn't want to cause any drama. Not for Carter."

Lauren felt guilty. "You should both come to Carter's event final. He wants you both there."

Payson smiled and nodded as the music began. The kids all sat on the edge of their seat, captivated by the parade of athletes.

"Is Daddy going to win?" Stephanie questioned seriously, causing Lauren to stifle her laughter.

"Of course he is." Jay stated precociously. "He's the best. That's why he's my coach."

_**2028 – THE DROUGHT BREAKS – MENS GYMNASTICS TEAM WINS FIRST GOLD IN 16 YEARS**_

**(Four days later…)**

_**2028 – CARTER ANDERSON RETIRES ON TOP OF THE WORLD**_

_When Carter Anderson announced his retirement most of the wellwishers spoke of his sportsmanship rather than his considerable medal haul, which after this week contains two Olympic gold medals. Congratulations came from all corners of the world including the US President, Greatest Olympian of All-Time Michael Phelps, President of the International Olympic Committee, and those he had just beaten._

_At 36, he's one of the oldest gymnasts in the world. All of his teammates from his first two Olympics have retired. Only one remains from Nairobi; but long has the illusive Olympic Gold escaped him. He admitted he both loved and hated his nickname of 'The Silver Prince.' It began when legendary 'gymnastics king' Austin Tucker named him his successor back in 2012; twelve years on, it's only been what All-Around Olympic Champion Victor Mines calls "the worst luck in the world' that's kept Anderson from the top of the Olympic podium. Eric Sontez, who finished second to Anderson in the floor final stated "no one deserved this more than Anderson."_

_Anderson has just one final duty to perform. He's been selected to carry the US Flag in the closing ceremony._

_- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -_

_Three weeks later… New York City._

Lauren sank into the chair gratefully. "Stay where I can see you." She reminded her children firmly. A playground was a sure-fire way to wear the kids out while Carter filmed an advert. Instantly Stephanie was heading towards the play equipment and Lauren was certain she'd be reminding her that the monkey bars weren't in a safe gym environment in under a minute, but in the meantime she called out "Jay!"

He didn't listen. "Jack-Junior Holt!" She called.

He came back, dragging his feet. "I know kiddo, but if you're good we can do whatever you want later, okay?"

"Hot dogs?"

Lauren took her time before answering. "If you keep an eye on your sister for me, yes, we can go get a hotdog afterwards."

Jack (Snr.) appeared twenty minutes later, sitting down beside her.

"So?" She asked, not looking away from the kids. "What's the verdict?"

He smiled, but it was a shakey smile.

"Oh god." She breathed.

"Hey, its okay." He hurried to reassure her. "It's alright. All the tests were good. You're okay."

"It's not okay. I can't do it again!" She exclaimed loudly, before dropping her voice "Jack, I can't. _Carter and I can't_. They said this couldn't happen."

"They also said you probably wouldn't have Jay and Stephanie, but look how that turned out. How are you feeling today?" He asked her pointedly.

"Fat. I just told Jay we could get hot dogs because I've been craving one all day. I was never like this with Jay and Steph, or…"

"Exactly. This time might be different." He suggested .

"But…" she pursed her lips "what if I…" she trailed off, unable to say it.

"You said it yourself, you feel _good. _There's no reason for that to change. But you should see your OBGYN as soon as we get back of course."

Lauren nodded. "You can't tell Carter." She stated resolutely "I know that didn't exactly work out last time but… I just need to wait, okay? Until the end of the first trimester. That's when…"

Jack's smile widened. "That was the other thing. You're not just getting big because you're eating. According To the HCG levels, you're already well into your second trimester. You're already through the danger zone with no problems."

Lauren's head shot up and she slid a hand over her stomach.

"There was _one_ abnormality." Jack admitted….

**2029 – OLYMPIANS WELCOME TWINS**

**2030 – LAUREN TANNER ACCEPTS NEW POSITION AT US OLYMPIC COMMITTEE**

**2031 – ANDERSON NAMED ASSISTTANT-COACH BY NATIONAL GYMNASTICS ORGANISATION**

_**2032 - **__**An Unusual Partnership**_

_Growing up, J.J. Holt was surrounded by gymnastics legends. He called them Mum, Dad and Uncle. _

_While most young gymnasts' first exposure to the original, iconic, Rock Rebels, is in photographs and videos, for this Olympic hopeful, it was the reverse._

_J.J. recalls that the legend of his family was always present. "Other gymnasts would have pictures of them. It was like, why do you have a picture of my Dad in your locker?" _

_While Jack-Junior bears the name of his father, Dr Jack Holt, a physician with patients on the US Olympic Team and the Denver Broncos, he's inherited his gymnastics talents from parents Austin Tucker and Lauren Tanner who between them won 18 Olympic medals (11 gold)._

_When asked about his professional idol though, he speaks of the man who holds three significant positions in his life: godfather, stepfather and coach: Carter Anderson._

_He remembers, four years ago, aged just 11, watching Anderson win two gold in Denver Olympics. "That was when I knew for sure I wanted to be an Olympian."_

_Now, aged just 15, he's been invited to Olympic Team Trials. His chances of success are slim to none. Gymnasts don't peak until into their twenties and most of his competitors will be about a decade older. J.J. smiles and acknowledges this will be good practice "for next time."_

**2035 – Boulder, Colorado (Lauren is 41 if you're struggling to keep track)**

Stephanie Anderson had been nicknamed "the lioness" before she'd even turned elite. No one knew exactly where the nickname came from, maybe a pun from her mother's "Queen of Beam" title and "Queen of the Jungle" or maybe it was the way she had catlike balance and always landed on her feet. Maybe it was the way she watched gymnasts across the gym, carefully taking note of all their skills, before, months later, knocking them off their spot in the rankings.

Now she was fourteen and had her sights firmly fixed on the Olympics. They were less than 12 months away and everyone was keeping a wide path.

"Mom, my gym bag's missing?" She bellowed, thundering down the stairs as Lauren winced before waiting.

"Mom!" She repeated, before entering Lauren's office. "Didn't you hear me? I can't find my gym bag."

"_Sit_." Lauren insisted.

"I'm going to be late." Stephanie pursed her lips and sighed dramatically. "Mo-om."

"Unless you don't want to go to practice at all?" Lauren offered. It was a rare enough threat that Stephanie dropped into a chair gracelessly.

"This is so unfair The Rock isn't some community centre. New kid needed to learn that you either keep up or get out of the way."

Lauren's eyes narrowed. "Did you make somebody cry again?"

Stephanie froze. "Isn't that why I'm in trouble? Normally Dad gives me this lecture."

"_You can't think of anything else that you might have done?"_ Lauren pressed. Her daughter shifted under the attention.

"No?" She protested weakly.

"So you wouldn't know why your sister wants to quit gymnastics because, and I quote, _Stephie says I'm never going to be good enough anyway?"_

"_I did not say that."_ The girl protested hotly.

"Beth didn't sound like she was making it up." Lauren just waited for her hot-headed daughter to relent.

She sighed dramatically "The only thing I said was, if she ever wanted to go to the Olympics she had to stop mucking around and focus. She spends half her time in the gym goofing off with Tanner."

"They're seven." Lauren dryly pointed out.

"Well I never behaved like that."

"They're not you." Lauren had to remind her. "and you're not their coach or their teammate. You're their sister. Your job is to have their back, no matter what."

"So I'm just supposed to watch them squander their talent? Beth could be amazing."

"_Not._" Lauren insisted "if she doesn't want to be. Be the sister they need and not the one you want to be. Is that clear?"

Stephanie sighed dramatically once more. "_Fine_; I'll apologise to Beth. Can I go to practice now?"

"No. You're done for this morning_ and, _you're not going in early for the summer." Before she could protest Lauren continued "Beth and Tanner are going to take a break from gymnastics, and try a few different day summer camps. Your Dad's got privates this morning, so someone will have to babysit because Sandra is on summer holiday as well. _And no. This does not mean you'll train late either. _You have school work in the afternoon._"_

Stephanie struggled for worlds, she was so incredulous. Her tightly wound curls bobbed angrily. "I cannot miss training!" She exclaimed.

"Your father agrees with me" Lauren told her simply.

"This is so unfair. You don't get it!"

Lauren resisted the urge to let loose a withering comment towards her daughter "I do." She settled for eventually "it hasn't been that long or changed _that_ much."

Lauren and Carter were pretty much ying and yang when it came to the kids. While Lauren was utterly impervious to their temper tantrums (but would be hurt by their more barbed comments), Carter was easily targeted by superficial and crabbishness but was generally much more patient with the big stuff. Stephanie knew, staring comments down her mother, this was a fight she'd loose.

"I just feel like I'm never going to win." She confessed. "_It's the Olympics."_

"I know." Lauren repeated "trust me, if I thought for a second this would harm your chances I would never let it happen. But you need to relax a little."

"Right." She scoffed dismissively. "Relax." She glared "Why can't people take things seriously. It's the Olympics. I'm going to win, not to have fun."

Well you've certainly got my competitive streak." Lauren commented dryly. "and you can do both, you know."

"No, _you_ could! I'm never going to be you. I'm not s_assy_ or _ridiculous. _I hate beam and I can't just pull gold out of nowhere at the last minute. I need to focus!"

Lauren stilled, "_oh Stephie_.

"_Don't patronise me_." Stephanie snapped. "Maybe I should just braid my hair and drag out your floor music. That's what Bretta Davis thinks I should do."

_Bretta Davis. _Lauren mentally rolled her eyes. Now there was an Ellen Beals 2.0. Luckily she was too in awe of the Anderson-Tanner legacy to actually mess with her daughter's head; _until now, apparently_.

"Close your eyes." Lauren leant forward. "Trust me. Just close your eyes, and picture winning. And then tell me what it feels like."

"Shouldn't you be telling me?" She grumbled, but at Lauren's pointed look she closed her eyes. "It feels perfect. But in a hard way. Perfect like when you get something right" she stated definitively. "Every step where it should be, every foot, every gesture… and then I win."

"Floor" Lauren deduced. She pursed her lips "_my daughter wants to win gold on floor_."

"I want to win the all-around." Stephanie corrected "_and floor_."

"Then you need to stop letting everyone telling you to be just like me into your head."

"_But you won." _Stephanie stated definitively, "and if I can do that…"

"You're forgetting one thing. Lots of people have won, in many different ways, _two of whom_ _gave you DNA_. One of those gymnasts pursued perfection his entire career, loved floor, never used ridiculous chorography in his life..." Lauren smiled softly "just because you have people telling you what to do all day doesn't mean you don't have choices. So if you're going to copy one thing from my gymnastics career, I want it to be that the gymnast pocks what kind of gymnast she's going to be. And if anyone says different, I will handle them, okay?"

Stephanie smiled, a little shyly. It was a stark reminder to Lauren that for all her bluster and bravado she was still very much a kid.

She ruined it with a sentence. "Do I really have to babysit the squirts?"

Stephanie had made a point of awkwardly chatting to the twins on the way out of the house. While Tanner was happy to explain his vision for the summer, Stephanie did feel guilty when Elizabeth kept her head down, sunny smile nowhere to be seen.

"Don't be late for online class." Lauren reminded her "and have a good practice."

They were leaving when Jay jogged up from the gym complex.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at his damp, artfully tousled hair and broody look. _As though he didn't do it deliberately for the girls_. She glared at the boy. "_Are you already done_?"

"I'm doing two sets." He shrugged "I wanted to check the time for dinner tonight?"

"Seven at the resturaunt. You can come with us if your father's coming from the hospital, and we need to talk about endorsement deals."

His charming grin faded away a little.

"You've been getting more." Lauren informed him.

"I already told you, After the Games, I want to go to Stanford."

"Okay" Lauren nodded. "I'm just telling you. And you'll probably have to do some press for them to leave you alone."

He nodded. "s'all good." He nodded at Steph. "Have a good practice sis. Try relaxing? The judges love that." She scowled, but listened. "See ya squirts." He added to the twins.

"Be careful." Lauren called after him.

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

_**2036 BROTHER AND SISTER MAKE OLYMPIC TEAM**_

_**2036 - A GOLDEN FAMILY TRADITION – GYMNASTICS ROYALTY STRIVE FOR GOLD.**_

_Like many Olympic team-mates Jack Jr. (J.J.) Holt (19) and Stephanie Anderson (15) have a lot in common, they share dreams of Olympic glory, a gym and, a little more unusually, a lot of DNA. They also share the weight of a gymnastics legacy; their parents being part of the legendary Soaring Stars of the 2012 Games in London._

_Half-siblings (sharing mother Lauren Anderson, who was the surrogate for J.J.'s fathers), these gymnasts have grown up in the legacy of their parents. Both are coached by Carter Anderson, Stephanie's father and J.J.'s step-father, who retired from competition seven years ago after winning two gold medals in Denver. Since then, the US team has not won an Olympic gold, nor a Team World title._

_While J.J. was part of the US team at last year's world championship, where he finished second on vault, and third on floor and high bar, this year is Stephanie's first of eligibility on the senior team. Both are medal favourites._

_**USA GYMNASTICS NAMES CARTER ANDERSON HEAD COACH – Will not have role in selection**_

_**CARTER ANDERSON'S GYMNASTICS LEGACY: **_

_Carter Anderson will have his work cut out for him at this weekend's Olympic trials, with five gymnasts on the floor. While the new head coach is not part of the selection committee, due to obvious conflicts of interest, he will be pulling double duty as coach and parent._

_The last time a coach had this many gymnasts at trials was back in 2012, when Anderson was one of the gymnasts. Anderson has worked at a Gymnastics Coach since he was a teenager, often serving as an assistant and secondary coach at international competitions throughout his own gymnastics career, as well as fostering young talent at the infamous Rock Gymnastics Club. In 2020, while competing himself, he served as joint head-coach for Jordan Randall, who would win two silver medals. Over the course of his career he has coached no less than twelve international elite gymnasts including Daniel Wu four years ago, who despite being just eighteen years old, and a reserve gymnast, qualified into the high bar finals and missed out on a podium finish by just .005 points._

_The Rock Mountains Gymnastics Club team is made up of his daughter Stephanie Anderson (15), fellow elite freshman Padmi Latish, world floor champion Jess Wright, Step-son J.J. Holt (19), and Benjamin Costello, the 2035 vault champion who has since struggled with injuries to both shoulders._

_**2036 - US WOMEN'S GYMNASTICS TEAM FOLLOW MEN IN WINNING TEAM GOLD.**_

_**2036 - J.J. Holt misess out on All-Around Qualification.**_

_**2036 - Stephanie Anderson qualifies to All-Around, floor finals.**_

_**2036 - Olympic Recap: Stephanie Anderson wins All-Around Silver.**_

_**2036 - Olympic Recap –USA and Rock Go 2-3 in floor final. Anderson wins Silver, Wright Bronze. Costello (ITA) wins gold.**_

_**2036 - Olympic Recap - J.J. Holt wins 2 individual silver medals (FX and VT)**_

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

**July 2036**

Lauren was having a hard time letting go, Stephanie and Jay were with their managers (her carefully selected minions) and Carter in New York, doing the rounds after their return.

She forced herself to not check her blackberry and instead make idle chit-chat with the parents of the twins' age-mates. They were all distracted when a huge gasp and then tiny splash rippled around the pool. She shot into a standing position. "Beth!" She called out, hurrying to the pool's edge. _This was what happened when you went to a public pool. _Lauren thought fiercely.

Beth emerged from the surface of the water laughing victoriously. Lauren felt her heart race. It wasn't every-day you saw your seven-year old daughter summersault through the air from a diving board only to dive-head first into the water. The other kids had just been leaping off and competing for the biggest splash.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Lauren insisted, rubbing her down with a thick fluffy towel.

She shrugged casually. Lauren checked her over for a concussion once more. "Just, sit with me for a few minutes." She requested. Beth obediently sat and drank some water before jumping up.

"Can I go dive off again now."

"No." Lauren instantly forbade it.

"Please Mom, it was so much fun. Everyone else is doing it!"

Few looked seven-years-old. "No more diving." Lauren instructed "feet first. I don't want you hitting your head. And send your brother over." Lauren cast a look to where Tanner had arranged a gang of boys into what looked like a fierce game of tag in the neighbouring pool.

Elizabeth returned, Tanner behind her. He quickly drank the water his mother handed to him and rolled her eyes as she applied more sun-cream.

"Tann's going to jump off too." Elizabeth declared happily.

"Feet first." Lauren repeated. "It's a long way up."

Tanner shrugged, unconcerned.

Lauren fixed her son with an unimpressed glance but he was distracted by the bunch of boys who'd been playing tag.

She watched her children climb the diving tower and be cautioned by the lifeguard. At least she wasn't the only one concerned. Tanner went first, throwing a big grin at his sister before launching himself off the dive-board with as much force as he could. His intent was clear when he cannonballed into the water, causing a huge splash and a cheer from the spectators.

Beth was much more cautious, and Lauren thought maybe she'd lost her nerve. Instead she somersaulted before hitting the water, perfectly and with her feet first.

Lauren closed her eyes and sighed deeply as Tanner and Elizabeth reconvened on the side of the pool. She missed the tense exchange but saw Tanner head back to the diving tower, looking to win back the hearts and minds of the crowd that had cheered so loudly for his sister.

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

_**Nationals 2037**_

If Carter thought coaching his family was hard not coaching them was harder. While Jay had surprised them all by actually going to college after Games, it hadn't occurred to Carter someone else would be coaching his stepson until Jay actually started at Stanford. Contact had been rare and his gymnastics had rapidly gone downhill.

They'd all known Jay hadn't done his best at the Olympics, even though he'd come home with two silver individual and a team gold. Then at Stanford he'd spiralled, fluctuating between moments of brilliance and inexplicable mistakes. Nationals had gone no better.

Down on the floor they could see him and the Stanford coach exchanging heated words before the older man walked off. Thankfully the p-bars routine was as close to textbook as Jay had been performing lately. Good enough to get him onto the event podium.

He finished the meet with a disgruntled sigh and tossed his stuff into a bag, almost missing the final competitor on p-bars that would push him down the rankings.

After the presentation of the medals and awarding of positions on the national team, which both Jay and Stephanie got by virtue of being on the gold medal teams, there was the obligatory mingle; neither wanted to attend. While the siblings weren't normally super close, they'd obviously teamed up over this. Carter and Austin found them both outside, Stephanie with her headphones in (and was that her floor music, already?") while Jay had a tablet out.

"Can we go?" Jay asked.

"A few minutes. Your Mom and Pop are at it." Austin told him.

"Doing what?" Jay stretched.

Austin laughed. "networking."

Stephanie stood and hugged her own father tightly. "We talked about this." Carter reminded her gently. "You took time off. We'll get back there."

Stephanie reminded him it hadn't been her idea to take half a year off.

"Yeah." Jay grumbled "and what's my excuse."

"I don't know." Carter had his 'coach' voice on "_What is it?"_

Jay winced and ducked his head.

Waiting for Lauren and Jack, they were approached by a nervous looking seventeen-year-old.

"Hi." He greeted them all.

He nodded politely, nervously. "Trent. Welcome to the national team. First year senior as well."

He smiled nervously before looking to Stephanie. "Hi, that uneven bars routine was incredible."

Jay laughed when Stephanie didn't even look up. He nudged her.

"Oh, Trent. Did you want something?"

"Just to say, your uneven bars, it was incredible."

"Thanks. How'd you go?" She asked blithely.

"I, uh, came second overall. Won pommel, and high-bar."

"Oh." Stephanie's jaw dropped. Her eyes darted to her brother. "Congratulations."

"You didn't see?" He shifted, sticking his hands in his dress pant pockets.

"No. I was busy."

Jay laughed sardonically again.

"Time to go." Carter placed a hand between his daughter's shoulder blades and started steering her towards the exit. "We'll find your mother."

"Bye." Trent called.

"_Goodbye Spencer_." Carter replied tersely.

_**March 2037 (**_** one month later )**

After Championships, things only improved slightly. When Jay came home for the national training camps, he found Trent leaping forward in leaps and bounds. Stephanie was even more sullen as her gymnastics slowly recovered.

Trent had looked like he was about to cry when he slunk back towards practice, and Carter's glare didn't help matters. Carter knew exactly what the young gymnast had been trying, even if his daughter had barely noticed his attention.

After practice, Jay headed up to the house, hoping the conversation with his mother went as well as he'd hoped. "Hey girl-squirt." He greeted the newly eight year old girl seated at the kitchen counter. Elizabeth was happily chatting with their housekeeper-come-nanny and bounced over to hug her brother eagerly.

"Mom around?"

"In the study." The housekeeper informed him.

His mother's study had always reminded him of a military command room and he sank onto one of the overstuffed couches while she raised a finger, talking on the phone.

"No feet on the leather." She reminded him, before asking "How did practice go?"

He groaned, always the first question out of anyone's mouth.

"That good, huh? Carter giving you a hard time?"

"It was fine. He's being nice. _Everyone's being nice_."

"They're worried about you." Lauren admitted "you don't call, barely come home for the holidays… Your fathers are really worried. I am too."

"I just had to sort some stuff through." He paused before seizing the moment. "If I wanted to move back here and train, would that be okay?"

"Drop out of college?" Lauren's eyebrows rose. "Your education is important. We could discuss you deferring…"

"What about transferring?" He proposed.

"You've talked about Stanford for years." Lauren pointed out. She decided she was tired of waiting for her son to come to her but she was also entirely unprepared for what he said next.

"I've been thinking about which one of the Dads is my biological father." He confessed suddenly.

She gaped and he continued "Everyone always just presumed it was Dad, you know. I mean, that's the story, I got Pops' name and Dad's DNA. But what if I didn't? Does the gymnastics thing really come from you?"

"Kiddo" Now Lauren was both curious and concerned. "What is going on?"

"I know I've been really bad about training lately, but I just had some stuff I had to deal with."

"We've noticed." She told her son pointedly "but you wouldn't talk about it. Is this what's been worrying you?"

"No." He answered shortly with a dramatic groan.

"Is it something going on at school?" Lauren doubted it. He'd been off since before the Olympics. Her heart thumped as she considered maybe he'd gotten caught up in something he shouldn't have. _Drugs_? Her brain vividly provided. "A girl? A boy?" She offered up.

"No." He scoffed "there's more chance of Steph and Trent." _And didn't Lauren frown at that._ "It's about school. Do you know Stanford's really tough on grading, even for athletes?"

She frowned "Are you having trouble?"

He shook his head "I did good Mom." He admitted "but I lied when I told you that I was trying a bunch of different stuff, and I lied when I said I wanted to go to Stanford to be on their gymnastics team. I hate college gymnastics. It's boring."

She waited; curiosity raging.

"I wanted to see if I could hack it pre-med, but I knew I couldn't get in without gymnastics." He shrugged "Turns out _I kick ass at pre-med._"

She smiled at the pride in his voice. "Are you saying you want to be a doctor?"

He nodded but shrugged "I also want to be a gymnast. Doing both hasn't been going super well so far."

"Because you tried to do it without your family." The _idiot_ went unspoken.

"I just… wanted to see that I could do it." He stated out-loud for the first time "I didn't want to talk it up and then fail."

"How long have you wanted this?" She was curious.

He hesitated "since always_." _He admitted "I just wasn't sure I could do it. That's why I wanted Stanford."

"_You've been talking about Stanford since you were fifteen!"_

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

Steph was old enough to understand what was going on when Jay told her he was moving back home and dropping out of NCAA gymnastics. At first her jaw had dropped then he'd explained that he wouldn't have time for it; studying pre-med to get into medical school and training for the Olympics in three years would be enough.

"We'll both get gold again?" He offered up.

"Individual this time" she replied with a smile. She didn't get the whole pre-med thing but whatever. "This is what was stressing you out? Everyone thought you were having a nervous breakdown."

_Tactful. _Jay thought ruefully. "Is boy-squirt around? I should say hey."

"In his room."

Tanner's room was Jay's old room, and the little guy had completely taken over. He'd grown since Jay had last seen him and was sprawled out on his couch with a game console.

"Hey squirt." He nudged him. "Room looks good. Can I play?"

Tanner silently logged him into the game with a wary glance. It made Jay wince. He though his little brother had grown a little. His face had definitely become more intense, especially with his brow furrowed as he focused on the game. They had opposite colouring. While Jay had smouldering dark hair and eyes (certainly not from his mother), Tanner looked downright angelic with his blonde curls. He had gelled it as well, Jay noticed, _precocious little eight-year-old._

"Are you excited for summer?"

He shrugged but his face told a different story. "It should be cool."

"Yeah, all the kids at the gym. That should be fun." _Actually to Jay, trying to squeeze in a workout time around all the classes sounded like hell._

Jay shook his head. "Mum and Dad are letting me go to a _real _camp."

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

Downstairs, Austin had opened a very good bottle of wine, relieved that their son wasn't going completely off the rails, while both Jack and Carter were trying, and failing, to hide their pleasure. Carter was getting his prize gymnast back and Jack was overjoyed (and somewhat surprised) to have a son wanting to follow in his footsteps.

"You should change for dinner." Lauren informed her daughter, who was strapping one of the recovery mechanisms to her shoulder. A far cry from the ice-baths of decades earlier.

"I'm going back to the gym after dinner." She stated absentmindedly. Lauren made eyes at Carter over her daughter's head. He shook his head firmly. _No way._

"Okay, come on kiddo; time for a talk." She prodded her daughter towards her study.

Stephanie groaned. "Not a _study_ _talk."_

By the time Austin called everyone to the table for dinner, bridges had been mended and Jay and Stephanie had their heads together.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jack enquired. The two eldest had matching grins on their faces. One's that had been rare in previous months.

"We're planning for Jaipur." Jay admitted with a grin.

The adults all stifled groans.

Austin requested. "It hasn't even been a year since Qatar. Could we have a little more of a break before Olympic fever hits again?"

Stephanie was horrified "it's only just over three years away."

Lauren smirked before reminding them. "Just think, one last Olympics as a family."

"Uh huh." Beth spoke up from the other end of the table. She frowned when she realised she had everyone's attention focused on her. "I'm going to win a gold medal too. In diving_." _The _duh_ went unspoken.

"How about we see how camp goes this summer?" Lauren suggested instead.

They all laughed, and Carter leant over to his wife. "Diving?"

She shrugged. "You might get some insight into how those parents in your office feel" she teased.

"_Just tell me it's easier than being her coach."_ He whispered back.

Jack asked the youngest member of the family sitting at the table. "How about you, Tanner? Any plans for the Olympics?" Jack questioned the youngest at the table. He looked up, guiltily.

"Tan, no screens at the table." Lauren corrected.

"_Sorry." _It disappeared into his pocket.

He poked at his food before announcing loudly. "Can I be excused?"

"It's Jay's first night home." Lauren protested.

Tanner glowered. "Isn't he moving back now anyway? I have homework."

Lauren seriously doubted that. Tanner always had his homeward done weeks in advance. She thought it was so when told to do it, he could always answer that he'd finished.

After exchanging glances with Carter, she nodded and he disappeared

"Are you and Tan really eight, girl-squirt?" Jay broke the tension by asking Beth. "Because I swear I wasn't that hormonal until I was at least thirteen."

"_Try the last eighteen months."_ Austin corrected playfully.

"I'll go." Carter offered.

"No. Let me." Lauren stood "it seems tonight is the night for deep and meaningful chats with my children."

Carter caught hold of her wrist, and kissed her sweetly. Decades after they first got together it still made her smile.

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

_**March 2044 (Seven years later)**_

Every Friday, at 4.30pm, Lauren Tanner headed into the diving area of the Olympic Training Centre.

The first time she'd walked through the doors of the facility had been just following the Jaipur Games in 2040. Not only had her children distinguished herself but she had as well.

She was floating on the high of managing to put a young US hand-baller on the cover of Sports Illustrated. She'd almost singlehandedly made handball a thing, though of course she'd give credit to the young (beautiful) handballers that had actually won the gold medals. She was a senior partner at The Martin Agency, was courting entire sporting organisations as clients and worked as a consultant for the USOC itself.

Years earlier, the coaches of the US Diving team hadn't been expecting the little girl they'd spent the weekend noticing to bounce up to _the_ Lauren Tanner, spin around and proclaim "I got a jacket, Mom. Isn't it cool?"

Now, with the Games looming, little Elizabeth "Beth" Anderson was the talk of US elite sports world. Daughter of two Olympic champions, sister to two more, she had pressure on her like Lauren had never seen placed on a fifteen year old. She spent hours arguing with Beth's personal agent saying no to the cover of magazines and multi-million dollar deals. It helped she was also the agent's boss. But they couldn't stop people and the media commenting on her life as though they had some kind of ownership over it.

Initially, Lauren and Jack had split chauffer duties, both working at the OTC. Lauren had gradually made her OTC office her base of operations, and then she'd accepted a furnished apartment onsite so she and Beth could stay there during the week. Arrangements were made to do land training at the Rock and Lauren made sure that her daughter (who wasn't enthusiastic about school) kept up. It had been hard, being away from Carter and Tanner, and now, on a Friday afternoon she wanted to get home but her daughter was missing.

Beth's coach waved Lauren over. "We wrapped early as a birthday present. I think she went to catch up with some friends."

She called her daughter, who finally answered and then turned up fifteen minutes later, jogging and flushed red. "Sorry." She grinned happily "I forgot it was Friday."

That did sound likely. On the way to the car various athletes and officials called out "Happy Birthday."

"Are you sure you don't mind delaying your party?"

Beth shrugged. "After the meet we can have a proper party, and the weather will be warmer too." She had to be prodded into starting her homework.

Wanting to avoid (another) lecture, Beth nodded and tried to focus but couldn't. "I think Tanner's mad about the party."

"He's not." Lauren reassured her "We talked to him. He said he'd prefer to wait as well."

Actually he'd said "_If we wait can the party end later than a five-year-old's, bedtime?" _and been appeased by a cash bonus Lauren had slipped him without telling Carter. The days where the twins were inseparable were well and truly over.

"Well dinner should be nice tonight." She reminded her daughter "I spoke to your Uncle. He's planned something fantastic I think. And with spring break, we get Steph and Jay home too."

Beth nodded and was then distracted by her phone.

Jay was studying in the house when they arrived and he greeted them both with a close hug and a wrapped present.

"It's gorgeous!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I had to find it and flirt with the designer to get that for you." He informed her covertly.

"J.J.!" Lauren protested before going to fetch her daughter a box.

"Louboutins?"

"_My __Christian Louboutins__." _Lauren made clear "They'll go with that dress if you want to wear it tonight though. Now I'm going to find your errant sibling and father so we can actually get to the restaurant on time…"

In the gym the Friday night madness raged. Most of the gymnasts were finishing up, the only thing missing was Tanner Anderson.

"He didn't show up." Carter hugged her tightly and kissed her, the way he always did when she got home.

Lauren's first instinct was panic as Carter explained. "He skipped classes tonight. He was meant to be helping with the fours."

"Did you call him?"

"Of course I did. He's screening my calls. He messaged. Said he was fine but is going out with his friends tonight."

Her jaw dropped. Carter checked his watch.

"_We have a family dinner!" _Lauren exploded before taking a deep breath. "I'm going to change and I'm going to see if I can find him…"

The attempt at dinner was dismal. Afterwards, Lauren stayed up, racking her brain for where her absent son might be. She was terrified when the phone rang.

They identified themselves and the blood drained from Lauren's face. "Mrs Anderson… your son… possession of drugs…underage…"

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

_(One week later)_

Lauren flinched as Tanner dropped into the dining room chair. Across the table Elizabeth had the exact same reaction. Lauren had barely spoken to her youngest since Carter had escorted him back into the house. He'd kept his head down, and was barely eating or speaking to any of them.

"What are you doing?" The female twin enquired. She was tolerantly being permitted to paint her older sister's nails while Stephanie stared intently at a biology text.

"Homework." He rolled his eyes dramatically, making clear his irritation.

"You don't have to be rude!" Their elder sister snapped right back.

"I don't have to speak to you. Can I wait in my room?"

"No" Lauren informed him. "You know the rules. Public spaces except for sleeping."

He read furiously, fingers tapping away, and if she hadn't known the tablet was locked down to the school portal she would have been worried. She sighed "are you all ready?"

With Jay and Stephanie both heading back to Columbia, the traditional dinner was planned, this time at Austin and Jack's house, and Lauren was planning on escorting Tanner herself.

They made it through most of dinner before he got started, listening to Beth gush about going to Barcelona for her last international competition before Olympic Trials.

"What a waste of money." Tanner scoffed "they fly you half way round the world. Why can't they just weblink it and have you do it in your training pool?"

It was one snide comment too many. Beth bit her lip and then burst out "You're just jealous!" and put words to what everyone had been thinking for months.

"Beth." Lauren chided, but gently. "Tan, not tonight okay?"

Tanner ignored his mother completely. "Jealous that you get to go to Barcelona? Who wouldn't be jealous of your countless international trips?" He was disparaging "But give it 5 years. You'll be the washed up has-been and I'll be the one with an actual future."

"Tanner, that's enough." It was Carter's turn to parent. "If you can't be polite…"

"You'll what?" Tanner interrupted. "Stop me talking to my friends? lock me up? force me to do stupid slave labour for your stupid gym?"

"Sit down and be quiet." Lauren's tone was like ice, sharper than anything she normally used on her children.

"Or you'll s_end me to boarding school_?" His face twisted beyond the scowl. "That's the plan right?"

"Tanner this is not the time nor the place." Lauren spoke calmly, but underneath was both steel and panic.

"Right, because the good kids are here. Beth can't have any distractions right? You think they're all so perfect." He scoffed "Sweet Beth, as if you have any idea what the fuck she gets up to."

"Tanner, _don't_!." _And Lauren definitely took note of Beth's wide panicky eyes. _

"And Steph? Well she's failing out of college _she never should have been able to get into in the first place._ And that just leaves J.J. the perfect son. When he's not fucking around with half the gymnasts in the state. I mean, I thought Beth's boyfriend was inappropriately aged but wow."

"What is your point Tann." Lauren stood up. "you're making a scene. Obviously you have something you want to say. Now's your chance."

"I am not the bad guy." He was on the verge of tears. "Only in this family is the kid who gets straight As, who gets invited to freaking _New York_, the bad kid." Tanner froze and Lauren's eyes narrowed. He scoffed and tried to deflect but she pressed.

"_New York?_"

"That's not the point." He scoffed, scowl firmly in place.

"_Why. Not_."

"Because it's a month-long camp for all of July, so of course I'm not going to go." He bit into his lip and his eyes welled "We're a family that _does_ the Olympics, so that'd make me the bad guy who doesn't watch _his sister at the Olympics, because of course I must be jealous_, or I'm the guy who makes her feel bad, right? Distracts her by coming and then making it all about him? Well I guess that's what I'm doing."

Carter was dumbstruck by the sheer pain in his youngest's voice. Tanner was vibrating as he stepped back from the table. "You should send me to boarding school." He laughed morosely; a horrible sound. "I_, _uh, I'm going home. I can't be here right now." He bolted outside, picking up pace. He paused long enough to empty his stomach on the grass.

Carter followed first.

"Excuse us." Lauren made excuses. "girls, you can stay if it's alright…"

Austin insisted "Of course it is." He pressed a quick kiss to the side of Lauren's head. "Anything you need."

"I want to come home too." Beth burst out "it's not fair. He doesn't just get to do that and then leave."

- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy-

At home, Tanner's room was empty but the shower was running. Carter banged on the door. "Are you in there?" No answer. "Tanner, I need to know you're okay?"

"I'm…" Tanner's voice cut "I'm okay. Give me a minute."

Carter sat down on his son's bed to wait until Tanner emerged, towelling his blonde hair. It was almost long enough to form into curls.

Carter stood. "If you really want to go to New York for school you should go. The same with boarding school."

Tanner stared at his father. "You don't get it at all." He exclaimed loudly. If they weren't already in his bedroom, Carter was sure he would have stormed out and slammed the door.

He took a deep breath and prayed for patience. "Then try explaining it."

Tanner paused for a moment before answering. "You've never forgiven me for quitting gymnastics and you never will."

"_Tann…"_

"Just admit it. You're closer to Jay than you've ever been to me."

"No" Carter insisted "you know I love Jay, but he isn't my son."

"He's the son you want." Tanner prodded viciously.

"I want to have a relationship with you. " Carter confessed "soon you'll be off and college and then who knows where, so we haven't got that much longer together left, and I'd like to do something other than argue with you."

Tanner shrugged, sullen.

When the doorbell rang Tanner tensed. "_So, uh_."

Carter waited as they heard Lauren answer the door.

"That's probably my boyfriend." He confessed. "I was kind of upset so I called him."

"And he drove all the way up here that fast?"

Tanner cringed.

Downstairs Lauren opened the door. "Charlie?" She stared at the boy in surprise. She knew him. Of course, even if she hadn't been his coach's wife she kept an eye on the up and coming gymnasts. While he would likely not make it beyond trials this year at 17, she, Carter and a lot of others were expecting great things.

"Hi Mrs Anderson." He shifted awkwardly.

10 minutes later, Carter was clearly struggling with the 17 year old, hulking gymnast in his baby son's room but the African-American future star had taken one look at Tanner and had him in his arms. Tanner had pulled him into his room with a hurried apology to his parents.

Lauren and Carter exchanged glanced. "Give them a little bit of time?" Lauren suggested. "We can deal with the girls."

Carter's eyes narrowed at the memory of Tanner's outburst.

In the loungeroom he pleaded "Elizabeth, sweetheart, tell me you don't have a boyfriend."

Lauren's eyes narrowed as she watched her daughter consider lying. Beth caught sight of her mother's expression and winced guiltily.

"How could you possibly? You're always the OTC." Lauren corrected.

"_He's _at the OTC." She admitted.

"Name?" Lauren pressed, mentally running through athletes.

"Age." Carter added.

"Piotr Remire" Beth confessed, waiting for the explosion.

Lauren glanced to Carter "19, and _boxing._"

"Hand them over." Carter held out his hand.

"What?"

"Everything." Lauren countered "We cut you some slack because we thought you were trying your hardest, but if you've got time for a boyfriend, you've got time to study harder, and you don't date boys we haven't met."

"You don't date _at all._" Carter amended. Lauren glanced over. "You _definitely_ don't date boys we haven't met."

Beth sighed "can I at least message him to let him know I'll be out of contact."

"You've got 20 seconds." Lauren informed her "twenty, nineteen, eighteen…"

10 minutes later, with Beth Beth settled in with her homework, attention turned to Stephanie.

"Please. Save me the lecture." Stephanie insisted "I'm not a teenager anymore. I know I need to do better in school. I just can't figure out how."

"Are you trying your hardest?" Carter checked.

She was affronted "of course."

"That's when you come to us then." He corrected gently.

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I went to Jay."

After Stephanie was squared away with renewed dermination and a plan, it was Lauren who headed upstairs to check on Tanner. She didn't comment at him wiping at his eyes, or the way his apparent boyfriend stayed in-front of him (_as though he needed to be protected from her!)_

"If you'll excuse us Charlie, I need to talk to my son."

He nodded, turning. "I'll see you, uh…"

"Tanner is still grounded." Lauren reminded him "but you're welcome to join us for dinner."

"Well, I, uh, hope that's possible." Charlie insisted. He squeezed Tanner's hand and pressed their foreheads together.

"You don't have to tell him." Tanner insisted.

"Yes, I do." Charlie replied. He nodded respectfully. "Good night Mrs Anderson."

Lauren closed the door behind him. "So, you're dating Charlie. How long has that been going on for?"

"A while; It's kind of complicated."

"Because he's one of your Dad's gymnasts?"

Tanner shrugged.

"Your first love is tough." Lauren commented.

"He's not." Tanner snapped again "I have dated other people, and besides, how would you know. You married your first love."

_Touche._ Lauren thought. "So what are we going to do, Tann?"

"About what?"

"Everything, because you don't seem happy anymore."

His lips twisted into the ever present scowl. She took a seat. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting. We're going to have a conversation."

"Isn't this more a study talk? Or Dad's office or something."

"I thought we could do it on your terms." She folded her hands in her lap "So, lay it on me."

He took a deep breath. Once he finished talking, Lauren felt like crying. "Oh, _my baby_."

He winced at her endearment.

She shushed him "you are my baby boy, my beloved youngest." She insisted "and _Tann_…"

I didn't tell you for your pity." He insisted.

"I know." She cut him off before he could rant some more. "I know. So, can I just reply?"

He nodded cautiously, pulling one lanky knee up to his chest and wrapping his arms around it.

"First off, you are absolutely smart enough to get into Columbia, if you want."

"It's not about smarts. It's about the package_. That's how Steph got in, _and North Boulder Charter isn't exactly rolling in extra-curricular opportunities."

"Debate club, future business leaders, the JSA, the investment club."

"It's a school for athletes.." Tanner reminded her "Maybe if I had a gold medal or a nation title, but I don't. And I'm not going to. That's why you should send me to boarding school."

"We're not sending you to boarding school." Lauren insisted. "and I know you sometimes feel like we're too strict on you, but there are things you don't know, especially about drugs."

"Is this about your mother?" Tanner was curious. Lauren's eyes narrowed. "_I have read your biography. And Dad's, and Uncle Austin's."_

"Really?"

He shrugged.

"What else do you know about?" Lauren checked.

"Everything I guess. Everything in the public forum. Like a fucked up family tree project."

"Languuage." Lauren corrected "and there are parts that aren't, things not even your father knows too much about."

"Like what?"

"Like" Lauren took a deep breath. "You know about the baby? In Africa?" He nodded "well had just lost a baby, your grandfather was dead and all I could think about was getting a hit of morphine."

"_What_?"

"We're not like all your friends, Tann. You _can never_ take drugs. Never."

"You were a drug addict?"

"They gave it to me after the surgery, and then when I recovered, I couldn't stop thinking about _how good it felt_. I was waking up in the middle of the night with drugs the first thought I had."

On his lips was a question.

"I never, _never_ took any, after I left the hospital. I haven't taken anything stronger than asprin since." Lauren told him. "I had you and your sister with nothing, but you two were my little miracles. Especially you. My youngest, and I never want you to feel that way."

"I won't." He promised "I tried weed and..."

"Never again, Tanner. It's in your blood."

He nodded, seriously freaked out.

"Good. Which brings me to my second point. You might not be a gymnast but that is not all this family is."

Tanner scoffed.

"I'm serious. "Your sister…"

"_Is a diver."_

"And your grandfather, the one you are named after, remains the most impressive, amazing man I've ever known, and the only time he stepped foot near a gym floor was because he was related to me."

"Didn't he found the original Rock?"

"Yes." Lauren leant forward to smooth her son's hair back. "He did. He moved away from everything he'd ever known and tried something completely new, for me, his child. And if or when you figure out what it is you want, if you need it, your father and I will do the same."

"Really?"

"Of course. Gymnastics is what we do, but you have Tanner blood in your veins, and that means family first; always."

"What about Dad?" Tanner checked.

"He'll understand. I'll make him." Lauren teased, coxing a smile out of her son.

"Mum, I'm serious about the school. I mean, I'm willing to be away from Charlie, and all my friends…"

"But I'm not willing to not see you." She promised "we can talk, maybe about taking some college courses online, an internship…"

"_Mum…"_

"It's all on the table, except you not being part of this family."

"Maybe you could take the job offer and I could go to a Swiss boarding school." Tanner played his trump card At her frown he informed her "it's on the internet."

"_it's a rumour on the gym sites." _She pointed out. "and I already told them I'm not interested. _The Federation Internationale de Gymnastique_ isn't going anywhere. You on the other hand are growing up faster than either your father or I can handle."

He nodded again, throat feeling choked. She squeezed him tightly.

-All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -

Lauren descended the stairs slowly, smiling softly. It might just be a step in the right direction, but for the first time in a long time, things with Tanner felt better.

She descended to find Carter rolling around a glass of bourbon. "That good huh?"

"_My star gymnast…" _he groaned.

"You're next words better be isn't good enough for our baby boy." She warned him playfully.

"Turns out the party with the drugs. Charlie was the one that organised it. It was Tanner's birthday party, with a bunch of kids from school, lots of booze. Indulgence was the theme. Tanner wanted all the things he'd never get at his actual birthday party."

"Like what?" Lauren was offended.

"A real birthday cake was top of the list apparently. Cotton Candy. Milkshakes…"

"Damn it."

"Yeah and when the cops showed up, Tanner distracted them so Charlie could get away."

"He didn't use drugs?"

"No. He did but if he hadn't caused a scene they probably wouldn't have noticed. Just told the kids to disperse."

"Damn." Lauren repeated.

"A least tell me I can beat up the boxer."

Lauren shrugged. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she rejoined him on the lounge. "You could try. He's pretty good."

"Charlie's been living half a mile from our son for years." He got back on topic "God knows what they've been getting up to."

"Big picture." She pointed out "I think I finally got through to Tanner."

"He's not half as grown up as he'd like to be."

"_And Beth isn't as young and innocent as she'd have the world believe apparently."_

"No." Carter agreed, tugging Lauren closer. She laughed, slipping into his lap as though she was still 18.

"I told Tann I'm not taking the FIG job." Lauren offered up. "it wouldn't have wanted to be away from you that much, and I don't want to be away from the kids any more than I am already."

"_Still" _Carter commented "_FIG._"

She shrugged. "Another board position. You know I prefer it when I get my hands dirty with real clients anyway. And that way I can work from home a bit more." She continued. "And I was thinking, you could take him as well, when you go to Spain. Have some vacation time."

Carter frowned. "So he's no longer grounded until the end of time?"

"No he still is. But that doesn't mean his future should suffer. He's worried he won't get into Columbia for college. He needs the extracurriculars, and he's in the Spanish club."

"Have his grades slipped?" Carter checked.

"No, but you need more than a 4.0 to get into Columbia, and he's not going to have Olympic medals like Steph and Jay did. About whom, he might have a point."

_Academia had never been Stephanie's strong suit. It had been something she'd 'gotten done' and rarely anything more._

They were distracted by a phone ringing. _"Is it all clear?"_

When Austin arrived, he fetched Carter and himself a bottle of beer, topped up Lauren's glass and collapsed onto the couch.

"_So, Jay's in love." _He proclaimed. "_devastating, all consuming, love._"

Lauren sat up, out of her slump. "With who?"

"Won't say. He's heartbroken. Apparently she won't knowledge his existence so he's sleeping with every girl he can get his hands on."

"Wow." Carter laughed.

Lauren and Austin fixed him with equally unamused expressions. Their son was in pain.

"Sorry, I've just seen too many of my gymnasts follow him around like puppies."

"Well Jay's not alone. It turns out both Elizabeth and Tanner have had secret boyfriends."

Now it was Austin's turn to chortle.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Carter grumbled good-naturedly. "But they won't for much longer. They're too young."

They relocated to the lounge area. "You were going to tell me about the restaurant?" Lauren reminded Austin "Did you sign the papers?"

"Yep. They'll start fitting out the new location straight away and then I'll be feeding athletes in three different Colorado cities."

"Good, I can get a bit sick of the USOC cafeteria."

"You and Jack both. But does that mean you're sticking around?" Austin questioned.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." She grinned. "Someone has to do your new restaurant launch, and its not a good time to be around here less."

"Tanner?" Austin deduced.

"_And Beth." _She agreed. "Even if the Games would be over by then."

Passing around food, they could've been thirty years younger.

They covered Carter's current team, the state of the Rock which now had three facilities (the one on the Ranch with the dorms, fifty live-in gymnasts and an overflow of elite gymnasts and one in each Boulder and Denver which targeted casual and young gymnasts with a few exceptions), Lauren's current roster of clients and the goings on of the USOC, Austin's plans, Jay's trials and tribulations at medical school, Stephie's struggles and, of course, more about the twins.

But there was one order of business left to be discussed.

"We don't need the money" Carter was ever the conservative one.

"But think of what we could do with it though." She posed.

"Summer in France after the games?" Austin retorted with a grin, before Lauren continued her argument in favour.

"It could raise the profile of the sport, not to mention the Rock."

"You want to do it?" Austin checked.

Lauren and Carter exchanged glances. "We're still thinking." Carter informed him. "We wanted to hear what you were thinking"

"It's a miniseries about our lives. Is it weird that people want to make it? That we're '_history'_?." Austin admitted "yeah, but it's also kind of awesome."

"I just don't want it to be a hatchet job." Lauren insisted "we all got offers after London."

"_You two got offers_." Carter corrected good-naturedly.

"and we turned them down."

"It was the wrong time." Austin pointed out. "And the wrong production companies. None of us wanted a lifetime movie but that's not what this is. You saw what they did with the athletics one last year. It was good. And fair."

After a successful miniseries on the 2020 American Olympic Athletic Team (who'd matched their own in craziness), now the production company was looking to do a second 'series' of a second sport.

There was a lot in it on how the 'Soaring Stars' rose above individual challenges to become one of the most successful American Olympic teams ever. The gymnasts would have individual storylines leading up to London finale; kind of a multi-angle biopic charting their roads to success.

While Lauren's was about her late-blooming, underdog status and how she tackled a male-dominated elite sports world (she was proud of that) there would also undoubtedly be some less complimentary stuff. She wanted to see a script. And she knew Carter wasn't yet comfortable over how his "journey from the wilds of conservative Wyoming" would turn out.

And then there was the fact that Kaylie, Payson, Beth, Kelly, Max, Nicky and Jon had all apparently been approached, though Lauren doubted with offers quite the size of hers, Austin's or Carter's. She'd seen the proposal to Kaylie though, and was relieved it didn't offer to villainize Lauren as a top point (though did include the widening gap between her and her team mates). Instead it was on the unrelenting pressure placed on them. They seemed to want to counter Lauren and Kaylie off each other. Kelly had sent Lauren hers (which was about how despite being the NGO golden girl she was then cast aside as she aged and then had to fight to keep her place on the team despite injuries etc.)

She'd called Payson, who'd admitted to being incredibly unsure about what to do. Lauren was glad she wasn't involved in that discussion, let alone the one they were surely going to have with their kid.

"_Do you really want the kids to see a miniseries of us as teenagers? Do you remember the stuff we did?" Carter had checked. _That was the other thing. They didn't want to hold back on the wild years documented in Austin's (and to a lesser degree Lauren's) autobiography.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing." Austin posed "it might give them some perspective into their own lives." At their confusion he added. "I thought Jay, at least until tonight, had finally grown out of his teenage shit, but Stephanie is still so single-minded about what she wants, Elizabeth wants everything and neither are afraid to do what it takes to get it just like their mother, and Tanner…"

"Yeah. I heard it. Just like me, if I were a teenage boy."

"Actually I was going to say like his father." Austin corrected Lauren.

Carter disagreed. "Tann and I have nothing in common. _That's the whole problem_."

"_Really?" _Austin's tone dripped with irony. "Cause I seem to remember you sleeping in your car because your father wouldn't accept that you didn't want to be part of the family business. You partied as a teenager, and Tann's desire to avoid conflict until it explodes…"

"Plus the stubbornness." Lauren chimed in thoughtfully. "That's you as much as me."

"Just maybe it might help if he _saw _some of the similarities?" Austin posed.

- final, fin/al epilogue -

Lauren smiled beatifically as she , the other soaring stars, and the members of the most recent U.S. Gymnastics team lined up. They were nowhere near as successful of course. A few gold and a handful of silver and bronze, but they'd done well. She'd already had the mandatory shot with this generation's golden girl. It was a novelty to be the focus after all these years.

They were all there. Payson with Sasha, her still looking classically beautiful after all these years and him, grey but still physically fit. The first question out of any reporters mouth was still always "so you married your coach" (and the second was "and you're still together") but they kept their answers short and hurried inside as fast as possible. They weren't there for the press.

Their son had come but wouldn't be anywhere near the press. Lauren knew from Payson he was still struggling with everything he'd learned about his parents recently.

Her own children were notably more comfortable in front of the press. Beth was stil revelling in her gold and Stephanie and Jay had been around a time or too, but her attention was much more closely focused on Tanner. On one of their visits to the set in spring he'd caught the eye of the director and casting official. Combined with his lingering gymnastics skills, he'd promptly been offered a minor roll and was now fixated on the movie business. "Acting school." Lauren and Carter kept repeating. For now, he soaked up the experience, making connections like only a Tanner could.

Kelly and Max were there. There had been rumours of complications in their relationship (either Kelly or Max having an affair, or what Lauren thought was more likely, a third in their relationship) but the two had arrived together with their son (who was talking closely with Stephanie, Lauren noticed). Max hadn't aged well, a combination of sun and life, but his face still lit up with a charming, roguish grin as he caught up with Austin. He wore the age well.

Kelly, of course, was buttering up every gymnastics person there. Lauren thought she was a shoe-in for NGO president.

Beth was there, with her family. Lauren had barely seen her in recent years, but she hugged her enthusiastically. The same with Jon Horton, his wife and their kids. Nicky came as well.

And Kaylie; she'd shown up looking fantastic. Lauren thought she'd probably had work done because her breasts were never like _that._ She lived in a big city with a huge, over the top house, married to a former reasonably good baseball player who now owned a string of carwashes or dry-cleaners or something. Lauren had responded politely, when Kaylie had approached, glint in her eye and then dismissed her equally quickly.

Across the red carpet, she caught Carter's eye. He was reminding some of the eager USA gymnasts of the time and place they were in. They straightened up accordingly and he grinned at her ruefully. She smiled back before asking the publicist to repeat the photographer's request.

_A shot of her, Austin and the two actors who were playing them? Of course._

-**- All In On A Backroom Bet Final Epilogue: Legacy -**

**So that's it. The end. I hope you like it. I hope some of you are still around and I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you're curious the pintrest page is still up just go to pintrest dot com and add lizagirlff/legacy/  
**

**I probably wont write in this fandom again (So long, so epic, I'm all burnt out) but if anyone else is, speak up, lets chat!  
**


End file.
